


Fehlermeldungen von der Festplatte

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 118
Words: 346,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Showdown am Pool ist John nicht mehr derselbe, aber der Consulting Detective will seinen Kollegen zurück! - Sherlocks POV.<br/>Kein Spin off von Nichts für den Blog, weil ich meine eigenen Fälle darin hier ganz außen vorlasse. Nur ein paar Erklärungsversuche und die abweichende Chronologie übernehme ich hier.<br/>Ist mittlerweile leicht AU - aber das korrigiere ich jetzt nicht mehr!<br/>Slash? - Irgemdwie schon auch ein bisschen... aber nicht so, wie man es erwarten würde - und wohl eher einseitig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auf dem Flug nach Minsk

****

****

**Auf dem Flug nach Minsk**  
  
  
  
Nach Minsk zu fliegen, ist natürlich totaler Unsinn.  
  
Selbstverständlich hatte John recht gehabt: Es wurmte mich, dass ich Shan nicht hatte dingfest machen können – und ich hatte mich damals auch gefragt, wie ich jemals an Moriarty herankommen sollte.  
Und dann wurde ich von diesem Idioten angefordert, der in Weißrussland im Knast saß. Es war ganz klar, dass der Fall fad, langweilig und vorhersehbar sein würde, denn dieser Typ war strunzdumm und einfallslos, das verriet mir schon sein plumper Stil.  
Aber dann platzte diese kleine Idee in mein Gehirn: Wenn ich diesen Fall annahm und das auf unseren Webseiten zu sehen war, dann wäre das eine Gelegenheit, die sich Shan, Moriarty oder wenigstens sonst irgendein Krimineller, der glaubte, mit mir noch ein Hühnchen rupfen zu müssen, sich nicht entgehen lassen würde.  
Wir waren nur knapp davon gekommen, ich und John, und ich gierte nach einem Erfolgserlebnis wie ein Junkie nach dem nächsten Schuss. Ich langweile mich jedes Mal kurz nach einem gelösten Fall schon wieder entsetzlich, habe das Gefühl, mental irgendwie ins Bodenlose zu stürzen, aber nach diesem unbefriedigenden Ende, war es geradezu unerträglich. Also beschloss ich, mich zur Zielscheibe zu machen und einfach mal zu sehen, wer mich angreifen würde.  
Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, eine Übersprungshandlung – hochriskant – und bei weitem nicht so genial, wie ich anfangs hatte glauben wollen.  
John war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, auch wenn im Internet nichts davon zu sehen war und ich ihm natürlich nicht verriet, dass es eine Falle mit mir selbst als Köder sein sollte. Doch für mich war nur entscheidend, dass John keinerlei Anstalten machte, mich begleiten zu wollen, weil er seine eben erst ergatterte Arbeitsstelle nicht wieder verlieren wollte, denn ich konnte ihn dabei – wie so oft – selbstverständlich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Allein – mein Plan ging nicht auf. In Heathrow fielen mir schon diese verdächtigen Anzugheinis auf, die sich da – für die üblichen Idioten nicht erkennbar, aber für meine Beobachtungsgabe ganz offensichtlich – zusammenrotteten. Aber es waren bedauerlicherweise nicht Moriartys hochwillkommene Schergen, sondern mein überfürsorglicher Big Brother, der hier seine Schlinge zuzog: Mit mir im Zentrum.  
Für meine Begriffe ein wirklich eklatanter Fehler! Wie hatte ich diese völlig offenkundige Konsequenz meines Handelns nur übersehen können? Mycrofts Maßnahme hätte für mich vorhersehbar sein müssen, denn er verhielt sich doch eigentlich so berechenbar wie immer!  
  
Es war nur ein weiteres Indiz in einer schier endlosen Beweiskette in einem höchst beunruhigenden Fall. Dem Fall des zerstreuten Consulting Detectives – oder dem Fall des nicht mehr hochfunktionellen Soziopathen – einen solch unsäglichen Titel hätte wohl John für einen seiner fürchterlichen Blogeinträge gewählt!  
  
Nun waren es schon zwei!  
  
Aber zurück zu diesem meinem ganz privaten Fall:  
  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir!  
  
Nun, wo mich der achtstündige und sicher völlig nutzlose Flug zur Untätigkeit verdammte, musste ich mich dieser Erkenntnis schließlich doch stellen. Es hatte die letzten Tage über so einige Momente gegeben, in denen ich nicht klar denken konnte und unbeschreiblich dumme, peinliche und noch dazu hochgefährliche Fehler gemacht hatte – und damit meine ich nicht mal so sehr diese dämliche Reise.  
  
1\. Mir hätte viel früher auffallen müssen, dass der Eindringling in Soo Lins Wohnung noch da war – es war so offensichtlich!  
  
1\. a) Wenn du im Sterben lägst, man hätte dich ermordet – in deinem letzten Augenblick, was würdest du da sagen?  
Was mich anbelangte, wusste ich es nun:  
  
John...!  
  
1\. b) Ich hatte nicht nur nach ihm gerufen, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Tür aufbrechen und mich retten würde, sondern weil mein sonst so geniales Gehirn in diesem Augenblick wie leergefegt schien und nur noch der Gedanke an ihn da war. Das verwirrte und entsetzte mich maßlos – es war sogar stärker als meine Todesangst, weil es so befremdlich, so irrational war.  
  
2\. Noch alarmierender: Meine absolut unbegreifliche Blödheit in jenem stillgelegten Eisenbahntunnel, die sogar für Anderson zu bescheuert gewesen wäre, dass ich  
2\. a) nicht einfach Sarah – alberne, nervige, kleine Sarah...! – , die meiner Schätzung nach nur 96einhalb Pfund wog – samt dem Stuhl aus der Schusslinie gezogen hatte!  
2\. b) Und wieso hatte ich mich nicht zuvor vergewissert, dass nicht noch weitere potentielle Angreifer in der unübersichtlichen Dunkelheit lauerten?  
  
Ich zwang mich dazu, mich zu daran zu erinnern, wie beschämend es für mich gewesen war, meinen Fehler zu erkennen, als sich Zhi Zu auf mich stürzte und als John – tapferer, kleiner John! – entschlossen MIT seinem Stuhl auf das Mordinstrument zurobbte. Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er es dann auch noch hatte schaffen können, die Spinne zu treffen.  
Ich hatte mich voller Entsetzen einen Moment abwenden müssen, um mich wieder halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen, mein Gesicht wieder in eine ausdruckslose, marmorne Maske zu verwandeln, aber dann:  
  
Keine Sorge! Das nächste Date wird anders!  
  
Noch einmal drehte ich mich erschüttert um, wie um nach weiteren Angreifern Ausschau zu halten. Aber was in diesem Augenblick wirklich in mir vorging, war neu und erschreckend...  
Jetzt wusste ich es zu deuten: Ich war zutiefst verletzt und enttäuscht gewesen, dass er sich an Sarah gewandt hatte! Dass er mich nicht gefragt hatte: Sherlock, bist du okay?  
Er hatte sich nur für sie interessiert!  
Und ich war leider viel zu verstört dadurch, um meinerseits ihn zu fragen, ob er in Ordnung sei. Dieser Gedanke kam mir erst viel später und da schien er mir deplatziert, denn ich da hatte ich ja längst deduziert, wie er sich fühlte und er wusste das auch und er gab ja sowieso kaum jemals zu, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, nicht mal, wenn er vor Müdigkeit im Stehen einschlief...  
  
  
Was war nur in den letzten Wochen passiert?  
In jener Nacht vor dem Roland-Kerr-College war alles so klar und einfach gewesen: John, der vermutlich akzeptable Mitbewohner, bisher passabelste Assistent und angenehmstes Publikum meiner Wissenschaft, hatte mich ehrlich verblüfft mit seinem entschlossenen, professionellen Handeln und seinem exzellenten Schuss. Noch mehr war ich aber verblüfft über mich selbst gewesen, weil ich im Augenblick der Erkenntnis, dass er mein Scharfschütze gewesen war, sofort das Bedürfnis verspürte, mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Ich hatte nicht einmal eine spezifische Befürchtung wie einen drohenden Flashback oder Gewissensbisse, auch wenn ich davon redete, ihm einen Prozess ersparen zu wollen. Ich war nicht einmal so sehr dankbar, als vielmehr tief beeindruckt und einfach unbeschreiblich froh, dass unsere Wege sich gekreuzt hatten. Es war ein unbekanntes, überwältigendes Gefühl – aber eines, das mir keinerlei Unbehagen bereitete, wie es diese – meiner Selbstbeherrschung sei Dank! – seltenen und dabei höchst überflüssigen, ja, störenden Dinge sonst tun. Es war, als sei ich, der niemals etwas gehabt hatte, was sich auch nur im Entferntesten wie Heimat anfühlte, endlich nachhause gekommen.  
Der zuerst leicht unsichere, aber aufrichtige Blick aus den azurblauen Augen zu mir hinauf, sein jungenhaftes Grinsen und sein befreites Kichern waren wie etwas, wonach ich lange gesucht hatte, ohne davon zu wissen.  
  
Was war nur schiefgelaufen seit dieser Nacht?  
Lag es daran, dass ich mich als zu wenig kompromissbereit und lernfähig erwiesen hatte, was die bedeutungslosen Kleinigkeiten des langweiligen Alltags anging? Dass ich im Haushalt nicht "mit anpackte", nicht einkaufen ging, dass ich – wenn ich überhaupt mal selbst Kaffee machte – immer nur einen Becher zubereitete, weil ich einfach zu tief in Gedanken war, um Rücksicht auf John zu nehmen? Waren es meine Alleingänge? Andererseits: John hatte auch jetzt noch seine Probleme damit, wenn ich in eine Wohnung einstieg. Waren es meine Experimente, die menschlichen Körperteile in unserem Kühlschrank? Oder das, was John und Mrs Hudson als "Unordnung" bezeichneten?  
  
Ich wollte dieses Einvernehmen zwischen uns zurück haben, diese "Wir können doch hier nicht kichern – das ist ein Tatort"-Stimmung, die ich so sehr genossen hatte...!  
  
Zuletzt hatte ich mir Mühe gegeben, netter zu sein – aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht. Ich weiß, ich bin in diesen Dingen wirklich absolut stümperhaft, aber bisher war das nicht wichtig gewesen, weil ich sowieso nie jemanden länger ertrug – und vice versa.  
Außer irgendwie...  
...Lestrade, weil er mich manchmal in interessante Fälle einbezieht, weil er meine Hilfe schätzt und braucht, weil er mich bis zu einem gewissen Grad so akzeptiert, wie ich bin, weil er an mich geglaubt hatte, als ich noch ein Junkie war und mich niemals aufgegeben hatte… –  
Und Mrs Hudson? Das war ein Rätsel! Ihre aufdringliche Art wäre mir bei jedem anderen Menschen auf die Nerven gegangen, ihr Herumgewusel in unserer Wohnung, ihr ständiges 'Mein Lieber!', die völlig unangemessenen Umarmungen und Küsschen – bei jedem anderen hätte ich es als übergriffig und absolut inakzeptabel empfunden und dieser Nähe sehr bald ein jähes Ende mit Schrecken bereitet... Die normalen kleinen Idioten bezeichnen ein solches Verhalten, wie es Mrs Hudson mir und auch John gegenüber an den Tag legte, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, als "Herzlichkeit". Das ist natürlich Unsinn, wie so vieles in der menschlichen Sprache: Das Herz ist ein Hohlorgan, eine komplizierte, hochfunktionelle Konstruktion aus Muskeln und Adern, gesteuert von bestimmten Gehirnregionen mithilfe von Nerven und Hormonen. Trotzdem bin ich schon vor langer Zeit dazu übergegangen, zu behaupten, ich besäße kein Herz, denn das verstehen die Idioten wenigstens und jede weitere Diskussion sollte sich damit erübrigt haben.  
  
Aber ich schweife ab.  
  
Ich sah nicht kommen, dass ich es nur noch schlimmer machte, indem ich Johns Geldsorgen überhörte und einen Job als langweilig abtat. Es ist nun einmal so, dass ich kein Einfühlungsvermögen habe; ich kann – wenn ich es für nötig halte, unter Berücksichtigung aller Parameter und meinem empirischen Katalog menschlicher Verhaltensweisen, den ich im Laufe der Jahre auf meiner Festplatte angelegt habe, ein ganz brauchbares Profil eines Verdächtigen erstellen, seine Motive, seine Denkmuster erfassen: Ich wusste, dass John sich bei einer normalen Beschäftigung fast ebenso langweilen würde wie ich – einfach weil er nicht langweilig, nicht gewöhnlich ist. Er ist etwas Besonderes, das weiß ich besser als irgendwer sonst.  
Aber ich nahm mir vielleicht zu selten die Zeit, ihn zu lesen – vielleicht, weil ich so oft die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, dass es einfach nicht dringend zu sein schien?  
  
Vielleicht am Schlimmsten war das gewesen, was letzten Mittwoch in der Bank passiert war.  
  
Das ist mein Freund – John Watson.“  
Kollege!   
  
war John dazwischen gefahren. Und Sebastians Blick hatte gesagt: Achso, dann passt es! Das wäre ja auch was ganz Neues! ...natürlich hat Sherlock keine Freunde...!  
  
Ich hatte mich augenblicklich wieder wie der kleine, schmächtige Junge gefühlt, der Außenseiter, den alle mobbten, der sich aus purem Selbstschutz einredete, doch gar nicht mitspielen zu wollen, weil die Spiele der anderen ja so dumm waren!  
So hatte ich mich nie wieder fühlen wollen. Verletzlich, verloren und schmerzhaft einsam. Diese Datei hatte ich doch schon vor langer Zeit in den Papierkorb verschoben und nun wurde sie urplötzlich wiederhergestellt, obwohl sie längst überschrieben worden sein sollte!  
Ich versuchte, John nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr ich unter dieser Distanz, die er damit zwischen uns erzeugte, litt. Ich selbst hatte ihn zu Anfang als Kollegen bezeichnet. 'Kollege' besagt nicht, ob jemand gleichwertig oder unterstellt ist. Ich hätte auch Assistent sagen können. Das wäre naheliegender gewesen, eigentlich. Aber er hatte immerhin einen Doktor – etwas, wozu ich mich nie aufraffen könnte, weil mir dazu die Geduld fehlt, und er hatte es immerhin bis zum Captain gebracht - auch etwas, was mir nie gelungen wäre, weil ich schon als Rekrut wegen Insubordination gleich in der ersten Woche hochkant aus der Truppe geflogen wäre. Gehorsam ist das Letzte, was mir liegt. Wohl deshalb hatte ich dann 'Kollege' gesagt, statt Assistent, obwohl es nicht so recht passte und ich beim nächsten Anlass einfach erklärte:  
  
Er gehört zu mir. Irgendwie stimmte das eher – und aus einem mir damals noch unbegreiflichen Grund, hatte ich gewollt, dass es stimmte...  
  
  
Aber der Fall des Bankeinbruchs beschäftigte mich dann doch viel zu sehr.  
3\. a) Zwar fragte ich John geistesgegenwärtig immerhin höflich, wie sein Bewerbungsgespräch verlaufen sei, und war irritiert, dass er eher so wirkte, als hätte er sich mal wieder erfolgreich mit einem dummen, langweiligen Weibsbild verabredet, aber ich schenkte dem dann doch keine weitere Beachtung, weil John in den vergangenen 53 Tagen, seit wir zusammen wohnten, nie mehr als ein zweites Date zustande gebracht hatte.  
  
3\. a) α Aber noch schlimmer war - nach all den bedeutungslosen, flüchtigen Dates! – war da plötzlich Sarah! Und irgendetwas war anders. Weil sie endlich einmal deutlich kleiner war als er? Weil sie ebenfalls Ärztin war und auch altersmäßig besser passte, als die bisherigen jungen Gänse? Ich weiß es nicht. Es interessierte mich auch gar nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass sie störte! Wahnsinnig, unerträglich störte! Sie machte aus John einen albernen, verliebten Jungen, der bereitwillig auf ihr kindisches Kichern, ihre gespielte Schreckhaftigkeit, mit der sie sich gleich beim ersten Date bei jeder noch so lächerlichen Gelegenheit an seine ach so starke Schulter kuschelte - dabei war es nicht mal seine Rechte, sondern die lädierte Linke! - dass ich das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment hochgehen zu müssen wie eine Rakete und die Decke dieser alten heruntergekommenen Veranstaltungshalle zu durchschlagen.  
3\. a) β Sie hatte sich nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt gezeigt von meiner Arbeit. Das hätte mich gleich beunruhigen sollen, denn wenn diese Sichtweise auf John abfärbte, wäre die Katastrophe nicht mehr aufzuhalten!  
3\. a) γ Als ich mich nachts nochmals zum Museum aufmachte, hatte ich natürlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Sarah noch in unserer Wohnung herumschnüffelte. Zwei Straßenecken später erst, als sich schon mehrere Passanten argwöhnisch zu mir umgewandt hatten, fiel mir dann auf, dass ich Selbstgespräche führte: John war gar nicht mitgekommen.  
  
3\. b) Viel zu spät erst wurde mir klar, dass ich niemals hätte zulassen dürfen, dass ihn diese engstirnigen, fantasielosen Ordnungshüter mit den Spraydosen von Raz einkassierten. Ich hatte nicht einkalkuliert, dass es sein Ehrgefühl so verletzen würde, dass es für ihn etwas so völlig anderes sein musste als für mich oder für Raz, vor Gericht erscheinen zu müssen oder auch nur aktenkundig zu werden. Wie oft war ich im Zuge meiner Ermittlungen schon verhaftet worden! Ich habe längst aufgehört zu zählen. Meistens war es sogar amüsant gewesen, ich hatte oft das Beste daraus gemacht, auch wenn damit natürlich meine Arbeit allzu oft völlig unnötig behindert wurde.  
  
  
Auch jetzt noch – zwei Tage später – packt mich lähmendes Entsetzen, wenn ich mir ins Gedächtnis zurückrufe, wie ich später im Hochgefühl meiner bahnbrechenden Entdeckung in unsere Wohnung hinaufgestürmt war – und mir schlagartig klar wurde: Sie haben John!  
In diesem Augenblick hatte mich so eine quälende Angst überfallen, dass ich fast ausflippte, denn dieses Gefühl war etwas, dessen ich mich für total unfähig gehalten hatte, es zu empfinden. Ich hatte Angst – eine körperliche, geradezu schmerzhafte Angst – , John zu verlieren. Und dieser Effekt erschreckte mich zusätzlich zutiefst.  
  
  
  
Ich verlor ihn nicht in dieser Nacht. Nicht an den Tod, jedenfalls. Maßlos erleichtert und sogar noch viel tiefer beeindruckt von seinem Meisterschuss, als damals bei unserem ersten Fall, durfte ich feststellen, dass ich ihn wirklich bis auf eine kleine Platzwunde an der Schläfe und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung wohlbehalten, wieder hatte.  
Aber er ignorierte mich völlig!  
Auch kurz darauf, als ich mit einem merkwürdigen, schockierenden Gefühl von Erlösung, das mich vor Schwäche zittern ließ, seine Fesseln zerschnitt und ihn voller Sorge stützte, als er bleich und schwankend auf die Beine kam, wollte er nur nach Sarah sehen.  
  
Auf eine andere Weise hatte ich ihn nun doch verloren! Oder nicht?  
  
Ich war maßlos erleichtert, dass er dann doch noch mich nachhause begleitete und nicht diese nervtötende Heulsuse. Ich bemühte mich um ihn, denn trotz allem war ich viel zu froh, um die Kränkung und den Schmerz des Verlustes die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen – der Fall war ja auch praktisch gelöst, nur ein paar lose Enden würde ich am kommenden Tag noch zu verknüpfen haben – so dass ich die nächsten Stunden wirklich nutzte, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Er hatte Todesängste ausstehen müssen und die Kopfschmerzen machten ihm schwer zu schaffen, noch mehr die Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Ich bemühte mich, ihm ein bequemes Lager auf dem Sofa zu bereiten, das ich bisher mit allergrößter Selbstverständlichkeit als mein höchst privates Revier betrachtet hatte, obwohl das Möbel, wie die meisten anderen auch, Mrs Hudson gehörte. – Nie hatte ich auch nur daran gedacht, dass er es vielleicht manchmal auch gerne benutzt hätte! Er hatte auch nie danach gefragt, vielleicht weil er es für mein Eigentum hielt. Er war ja ohne jedes Möbelstück in 221b eingezogen und hatte – nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass ich mich schon vor unserem gemeinsamen Besichtigungstermin dort eingerichtet hatte, nie gefragt, welcher Teil der Möblierung Mrs Hudson gehörte. – Ich hatte ihn mit Kopfschmerztabletten und Wasser versorgt, ihn sogar gefragt, ob er sonst noch etwas benötige, oder was ich noch für ihn tun könne, obwohl er beteuerte, es wäre nichts und er brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es da irgendetwas gab, das ich nicht deduzieren konnte. Ich hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, um ihn – falls nötig – aus einem Albtraum zu reißen, oder einen Gang zur Toilette zu bewachen. Ich hatte ihn ausschlafen lassen und war erst beruhigt, als er am Morgen wieder ganz sicheren Schrittes und mit fast normaler Gesichtsfarbe in die Küche ging. Ich ermunterte ihn sogar noch dazu, zu frühstücken – etwas, was ich wohl viel zu selten berücksichtigte. Aber die Angst der vergangenen Nacht hatte mir die Augen geöffnet: Ich nahm mir vor, ihn künftig nicht wieder einfach so mitzuschleifen, nur weil mir ein schwarzer Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker genügte. Später putzten wir gemeinsam die Fenster – das heißt: Er begann mit dieser Arbeit und als ich sah, wie er plötzlich schwankte und die Sprosse der Leiter verfehlte, war ich ihm beigesprungen und hatte ihn gerade noch auffangen können. Auf den Schrecken erbot ich mich, alles zu putzen, was mehr als 6 Fuß hoch war.  
Außerdem räumten wir die Bücher der beiden toten Schmuggler zusammen und ließen sie abholen. Unser Wohnzimmer war niemals ordentlicher gewesen als an diesem Wochenende.  
  
Obwohl mich die Langeweile fast schon wieder innerlich auffraß und ich den Ausgang unseres Falls als höchst unbefriedigend klassifizierte, versuchte ich, mich auf John zu konzentrieren. Am Abend lud ich ihn in ein teures Restaurant ein, obwohl mir selbst bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Nahrungsaufnahme beinahe speiübel wurde, denn für mich war dieser Fall eigentlich alles andere als abgeschlossen. Ich hatte es für einen äußerst cleveren Schachzug gehalten  
a) nicht zu Angelo's zu gehen, weil ich mitbekommen hatte, wie unangenehm John die Mutmaßungen, dass wir ein Paar seien, offensichtlich waren,  
b) stattdessen diesen noblen Schuppen zu wählen, um ihm meine Wertschätzung zu demonstrieren. Aber ich hätte bedenken müssen, dass er sich – obwohl dort nicht direkt Anzugzwang herrschte (selbstverständlich lehne ich es strikt ab, irgendwo zu speisen, wo man mich zwingen will, einen Schlips zu tragen!) – in diesem gehobenen Ambiente deplatziert fühlen würde und – außerstande, sich zu entspannen – die exzellente Küche nicht genießen konnte.  
  
Ich versuchte, es wieder gut zu machen, indem ich am nächsten Morgen mit ihm frühstückte, obwohl ich keinen Appetit hatte – aber meine rastlosen Gedanken schweiften ab…zu Shan, zu Moriarty, von dem ich mir fast sicher war, dass er diesen Schmugglerring protegierte und mein vernachlässigtes Gehirn war schon wieder auf Turkey und lechzte nach dem nächsten Fall…!  
  
  
  
Aber nun sitze ich im Flieger nach Minsk. Acht Stunden Zeit. Acht Stunden Zeit, in denen sich mir die scheußliche und niederschmettende Erkenntnis aufdrängt, dass dies keine geniale Falle ist, die ich hier stelle, sondern eine Flucht, eine Flucht vor John und all den Gefühlen, die letztlich irgendwie mit ihm in Zusammenhang stehen. Eine sinnlose, irrationale Flucht, die bewirken könnte, dass dieses Problem noch eskalieren wird: Jetzt arbeitet er mit Sarah zusammen statt mit mir! Wie hatte ich das zulassen können? Ich beginne zu begreifen, was mich zwei Nächte zuvor so außer Fassung gebracht hatte – zumindest zum Teil verstehe ich es jetzt! Ich hätte mich nur zu gerne Sarahs entledigt! Sie stört so entsetzlich! Sie hatte sich einfach zwischen uns gedrängt. Mir ist nun klar: Ich hätte sie nur zu gerne sterben lassen! Hauptsache, wir wären sie wieder los! Nicht dass ich das in diesen Minuten wirklich bewusst gedacht hätte, aber nun – irgendwo über Polen – wird es mir klar. Es erschreckt mich nicht mal so sehr, dass ich so kriminelle Ideen habe, eher schon, dass es mir gar nicht aufgefallen war. Was hatte mich letztlich daran gehindert? John. Er wäre nicht damit fertig geworden. So betroffen er auf Soo Lin Yaos Tod reagiert hatte, stand das außer Frage. Für mich war es nur ein dummer, ärgerlicher und vermeidbarer Fehler gewesen, meiner unwürdig und für die Ermittlungen sträflich hinderlich. Für ihn war es Mitgefühl und Schuld – eine geradezu erdrückende Schuld. Ich konnte und wollte nicht in Kauf nehmen, ihm das anzutun – und was letztendlich entscheidend war, es hätte ihn abgestoßen, hätte mich in seinen Augen zum Psychopathen gemacht, auch wenn ich deswegen nicht mal angeklagt worden wäre. Ergo: Ich hätte ihn verloren. Deshalb verbot sich der Plan, Sarah sterben zu lassen, schon von selbst, so praktisch er gewesen wäre.  
  
Würde diese witzlose Reise dazu führen, dass John sich um mich sorgte? Mich vermisste? Dann hätte sie wenigstens einen Zweck erfüllt, aber ich glaube nicht so recht daran. Vielleicht, wenn ich bei meiner Rückkehr scheinbar vor Kälte mitleiderregend zittern würde? Wenn er befürchten müsste, dass ich krank wurde? Das könnte vielleicht funktionieren. Aber es würde nicht lange anhalten, denn ich wurde ja nie krank. Nicht mehr, seitdem ich clean war. Ist doch logisch: Krank sein ist viel zu langweilig. Schmerz ist bisweilen spannend und unterhaltsam, oder auch, wenn der Magen, dieses vielleicht unsympathischste Organ von allen, rebellierte und buchstäblich Gift und Galle spuckte. Oder ein monumentales Niesen mit seiner beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit, wenn es wie ein Schuss durch mein Gehirn zu fegen schien. Aber diese kleinen Highlights, die das Kranksein lieferte, waren nun mal nichts gegen die Ödnis eines lästigen, langwierigen Genesungsprozesses!  
  
  
  
Zwischenstopp in Moskau. Umsteigen zurück nach Westen bis Minsk. Nun ist es nicht mehr weit. Ein Teil von mir, möchte einfach die nächste Maschine zurück nach London nehmen. Nachhause zu John.  
  
Vielleicht sogar…ihm sagen: Weißt du eigentlich, wie froh ich bin, dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist…?  
  
Auf meinem Forum hatte er mich damit aufgezogen, dass mich ein so einträglicher Job doch interessieren müsste – wohl wissend, dass das nicht der Fall war! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass mich Sebastian mit insgesamt 25000 £ für meine Dienste entlohnt hat. Da brauchen wir für den Rest des Jahres keine weiteren Einnahmen. Mir war zwar klar, dass John nicht käuflich ist, das hatte er schon gleich zu Anfang demonstriert, als er sich von Mycroft nicht hatte als Privatspion anwerben lassen – aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes: John hat sich seinen Anteil redlich verdient! Er braucht keinen langweiligen, bürgerlichen Job! Er ist doch mein Kollege.  
  
Und ich bin ein Idiot!  
  
Wieso hatte ich ihm nicht gratulieren können, als er die Hang Zhu-15 entdeckte?  
Ihn loben, dass er die Grafitti-Botschaft selbstverständlich fotografiert hatte?  
  
Warum?  
  
Weil ich an so etwas eben nie denke, weil ich – ja…, ein sozialer Krüppel bin und immer mit meinem eigenen, alles dominierenden Verstand beschäftigt.  
  
Das hatte mich bisher nie gestört, war mir nie hinderlich gewesen.  
  
Bis zu meinem Zusammentreffen mit einem kleinen, kaputten Armydoktor.  
  
Ein seelisches Wrack mit einer beeindruckenden Haltung.  
  
Ein Mensch –  
DER Mensch, der in mir – MIR unsozialem Freak – den dringenden Wunsch auslöste, sein Hinken heilen zu wollen, seine Schmerzen zu stillen.  
DER Mensch, der mich dazu brachte – MICH, das rücksichtsloseste aller Individuen, den einsamen Jäger, mitten in einer Verfolgungsjagd inne zu halten und darauf zu achten, dass ich ihn nicht abhängte!  
DER eine Mensch, der mich – MICH, den schamlosesten Egoisten von allen dazu brachte, ihn zu fragen, ob er wieder zu Atem gekommen sei und ob er in Ordnung wäre…!  
  
Umgekehrt hatte es mich niemals gekümmert, wenn wirklich mal jemand Interesse an meinem Befinden bekundet hatte. Aber bei John war das anders. Bei John war alles völlig anders. Es war ein seltsames und völlig irrationales Gefühl, ähnlich einem wärmenden Kaminfeuer oder einem sonnigen, tiefblauen Himmel oder einem perfekt dargebotenen Violinkonzert – nur noch viel intensiver aber leider sehr viel kürzer – wenn er mich fragte: Sherlock, bist du okay? Sherlock, geht’s dir gut? – Ich sagte dann freilich selten die Wahrheit. Und das wusste er und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Es war eine Art von Ritual zwischen uns. Und wie mir nun bewusst wurde, vernachlässigte ich es geradezu sträflich, dieses Ritual zu erwidern. Entsprechend verhielt es sich mit dem Aufheben, das er um meine Nahrungsaufnahme und meine Schlafgewohnheiten machte. Es war ganz anders, als wenn Mycroft das tat – von Zeit zu Zeit und man könnte fast sagen "halbherzig", wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass ihn dabei keinerlei echte Sorge umtrieb. Auch bei John fühlte ich mich dadurch bisweilen belästigt. Aber ich mochte es auch. Ich hätte das niemals zugegeben, aber ich mochte es wirklich sehr, die Sorge aus seinen azurblauen Augen und seiner gerunzelten Stirn zu lesen, obwohl es auch diese ganz seltenen Momente gab, dass ich wirklich dachte:  
Mach dir doch nicht solche Sorgen um mich, John. Ich will nicht, dass du dich aufregst und meinst, dir die Verantwortung für mein Wohlergehen aufbürden zu müssen. Entspann dich. Es belastet dich viel zu sehr. Nur deshalb bist du doch oft so erschöpft.  
– Aber natürlich sagte ich ihm das niemals. Gewiss war es egoistisch von mir, dass ich seine Fürsorge meistens einfach genoss. Wäre es schwer gewesen, davon etwas zurück zu geben? Für mich schon. Ich dachte einfach zur Unzeit an solche Lappalien. Sollte ich, das Genie, das ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hatte, das endlose Dialoge speichern konnte, das den Londoner Stadtplan jederzeit mit Ampeln, Einbahnstraßen, Fußgängerzonen, Durchhäusern, Feuertreppen und sonstigen Schleichwegen und Abkürzungen und sogar um sämtliche aktuelle Baustellen upgegradet, abrufen konnte, etliche Sprachen beherrschte, das schon vom Blatt nahezu fehlerfrei komplizierteste Violinparts spielte und das selbst komponierte, nicht imstande sein, etwas zu ändern, wenn ich es wirklich wollte?!  
  
Johns Gesellschaft war mehr als nur erträglich für mich, auch wenn selbst er mir bisweilen auf die Nerven ging und mich seine Begriffsstutzigkeit manchmal innerlich die Wände hochgehen ließ. Ich genoss seine Gegenwart, es tat mir gut, zu erleben, wie er nicht müde wurde, mich mit unverholener, geradezu kindlicher Begeisterung zu bewundern, wie er auf mich aufpasste, mich gegen die Feindseligkeiten und den Spott anderer abschirmte und welche Geduld er bewies – mit mir, den sonst keiner ertrug.  
  
Ich bin gerade dabei, das alles zu verlieren.  
  
Ich bin dabei, ihn zu verlieren.  
  
  
Und besagtes hochfunktionales, gefühlloses Hohlorgan zieht sich schmerzhaft in meiner Brust zusammen.  
  
  
  



	2. April Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem deprimierend primitiven Fall in Minsk, freut sich Sherlock, nachhause zu kommen. Aber etwas hat er nicht bedacht...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rückflug nach London.  
Auftrag abgelehnt.  
  
Was für eine Zeitverschwendung...!  
  
Aber in ein paar Stunden werde ich zuhause sein... Zuhause!  
  
  
Nein.  
Keine Zeitverschwendung.  
  
Es war ganz gut so. Sogar sehr gut.  
Ich war gezwungen nachzudenken.  
Mir ist so einiges klar geworden...!  
  
  
Zuhause!  
  
John wird da sein.  
  
 _'Du siehst müde aus, Sherlock. Sicher hast du nicht geschlafen. War es sehr kalt? Ja, das dachte ich mir, ich hab schon Feuer gemacht. Du wirst mir doch jetzt nicht krank werden? ich mach dir gleich einen Tee._  
 _Hast du etwas gegessen? Du siehst elend aus, bitte, du musst etwas essen...'_  
  
Oh, ja, ich kann ihn förmlich hören, sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge wie er durch die Wohnung wuselt, Tee brüht, mir eine Decke holt, mich besorgt mustert, mir beinahe verzweifelt etwas zu essen aufnötigt...  
Sonst geht es mir auf die nerven, aber heute weiß ich es zu schätzen.  
  
Ich komme nachhause, John.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Haha! You're the April fool! You posted this after midday!!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:11  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
 **April Fool**  
  
  
  
Es ist der 1. April 2011 und eben habe ich gesehen, dass John auf seinen neuesten Blogeintrag die erste Reaktion bekommen hat.  
Harry natürlich. Ich habe sie immer noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber ich kann auch wirklich gut darauf verzichten, sie ist auch so schon ennervierend genug!  
Sie hält die ganze - wie üblich sehr farbige, recht wirre - Schilderung meines Bloggers über die sechs Sprengsätze und den grotesken Showdown in der Schwimmhalle eines Sportzentrums für einen leicht verspäteten Aprilscherz...!  
Zugegeben, die Explosionen in der Baker Street und in Glasgow gelten nach wie vor als Gasunfälle - aber John würde doch über so etwas niemals Witze machen! Sicher ist sie bereits wieder sturzbesoffen - Mittags um Zwölf - oder noch...  
  
Aber mit diesen Gedanken halte ich mich nur auf, weil ich mich sträube, die niederschmetternde Wahrheit zu erkennen, denn ein Aprilsscherz war es letztlich trotzdem: Ein monumentaler, zig Millionen britische Pfund schwerer Aprilscherz - und der Narr in dieser beeindruckenden Inszenierung war niemand geringerer als der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective!  
Zutiefst deprimiert werfe ich mich auf das Sofa...  
  
  
Dabei hatte es so vielversprechend begonnen...  
  
  
Nach dem unbefriedigenden bloßen Etappensieg über den Schwarzen Lotus und den völlig witzlosen Trip nach Minsk war ich übellauniger denn je nachhause zurückgekehrt.  
  
Aber meine Laune sank noch tiefer, als mir klar wurde: John ist nicht da. Er ist auf der Arbeit! - Langweilig! - in dieser Praxis...mit dieser lästigen, kleinen Sarah...! Und mich lässt er hier mutterseelenallein, wo ich doch halberfroren aus Scheiß-Eis-Weißrussland komme! Zutiefst deprimiert und in einer entsetzlichen Schaffenskrise! Wo ist mein idiotisches Publikum, wenn ich es mal brauche?  
  
Ein schöner Freund ist das!  
  
  
Alles, was ich vorfand, war ein Post-it auf der Kühlschranktür. Als ob ich mir - was auch immer er da vorbereitet haben mochte - irgendein Gericht selber aufwärmen und alleine essen würde! Also wirklich, John, du solltest mich allmählich besser kennen!  
  
Aber möglicherweise steckte das dahinter, was die kleinen Idioten als 'schlechtes Gewissen' bezeichnen: Es ist ein dummes, sentimentales Konzept, das ich zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig durchschaue - aber ich schätze, das möchte ich sowieso lieber vermeiden, denn es ist wirklich zu blöd! - das ich aber schon häufig für meine höheren Ziele genutzt habe. Vor allem bei John funktioniert dieses Prinzip ausgezeichnent. Das hängt wiederum mit einem anderen Konzept zusammen, das ich ebenso sehr ablehne, nämlich dem Pflichtbewusstsein. Ich bin nur meinem Intellekt verpflichtet. Das Gehirn ist das einzige, was zählt. Und außer meinem Gehirn kenne ich kein nennenswertes.  
Gut, das von Mycroft mag noch besser sortiert sein, als meines, aber er achtet es viel zu wenig.  
Aber sonst?  
  
Sonst gab es nur noch ein einziges Gehirn, das mein Interesse weckte: Das von Moriarty - wenn es sich denn um einen einzelnen Mann handelte - bzw. Anonymous, und ich war mir zu 99% sicher, dass er hinter diesem Nickname steckte: Er schien zumindest zu wissen, wie man eine solche Gabe nutzte, wenn auch mit zweifelhaften Motiven - aber das ist für mich zweitrangig.  
Oder besser gesagt, nein - das ist für mich in sofern von ganz immenser Bedeutung, als es mir einen Grund lieferte, mich auf seine Fährte zu setzen und meine mentalen Kräfte mit ihm zu messen. Allein, dass meine Site genügt hatte, ihn zu meinem Fan zu machen, sprach für seine außerordentliche Scharfsinnigkeit und seinen erlesenen Geschmack, was die Dinge des Geistes anbelangt.  
Das waren die Gedanken, denen ich nachhing, nachdem ich mich - als ich nach einem Bad in einen bequemen, grauen Baumwollpyjama und meinen blauen Morgenmantel geschlüpft war und exakt fünf endlose, todlangweilige Minuten versucht hatte, einzuschlafen - wieder auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte...  
  
Als eine SMS kam, hoffte ich schon, sie sei von Lestrade, doch leider war es bloß die alberne kleine Molly, die mir mitteilte, sie habe endlich für mich einen Kopf auftreiben können.  
  
Gepeinigt von Langeweile checkte ich meine Mails und war plötzlich hellwach:  
Anonymous hatte sich gemeldet. Mal wieder nur mit einer albernen chiffrierten Botschaft - aber immerhin!  
Diesmal war es ein altbekannter Freimaurercode.  
Aber nach 'Sherlock, ich beobachte dich' und 'Sherlock, ich komme, um dich zu holen' war nun ein 'Sherlock, ich habe dich gefunden' äußerst einfallslos, stellte doch diese Drohung gegenüber den vorigen einen höchst unlogischen Rückschritt dar!    
  
Doch dann folgte eine weitere Nachricht: 20:23 xx M.  
  
Das war eine allererste konkrete Angabe!  
  
20:23 - 23...eine Primzahl...war diese Zahl nicht von besonderer Bedeutung unter den Freimaurern...?  
  
Etliche Szenarien ratterten durch mein Gehirn - um genau zu sein, waren es 107 - was Moriarty zu diesem Termin wohl inszenieren würde...!  
Ich war voll freudiger Erwartung und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich diesen denkwürdigen Moment alleine genießen wollte. John, der meine Faszination für Moriarty mit seinem kleinen Spatzengehirn nicht teilen konnte, wäre mir dabei bloß im Weg, würde womöglich alles kaputt machen mit seiner kleinlichen, vernünftigen Vorsicht und seinem seltsamen Beschützerinstinkt, den er irgendwie vom ersten Augenblick an mir gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, denn selbstverständlich wäre ich mit Jefferson Hopes albernem Spiel auch alleine fertig geworden...  
  
Ich musste ihn aus dem Weg haben. Er durfte an diesem Abend um 20:23 nicht hier sein.  
  
Also rief ich Molly an und bat sie mit schwacher, gepresster Stimme, mir den Kopf doch in die Baker Street zu bringen, denn ich sei leider unpässlich, da ich mit einem schweren Anfall von Migräne darniederliege...  
Die dumme Gans scheute keine Mühe und opferte bereitwillig ihre Mittagspause für diesen Dienst.  
Allerdings hatte ich - als sie wirklich, endlich ging! - tatsächlich Kopfschmerzen, nämlich von ihrem unerträglichen, schüchtern-verklemmten Geschnatter. Sie hatte mir außerdem auch verschiedene Analgetika besorgt und verlangte nicht mal Geld für ihre Auslagen. Zuletzt versuchte sie sich noch an einer Deduktion: Nämlich dass ich mich wirklich elend fühlen müsse, wenn ich mein Oberteil verkehrt herum trage.  
  
Molly, danke, für deinen Input!  
Rumms! Tür zu.  
  
Sie wird es mir nicht übel nehmen, denn ich habe ja Kopfschmerzen. Überhaupt nimmt sie mir nie etwas übel, das ist schon geradezu peinlich. John ist da anders - und das würde ich mir jetzt zunutze machen.  
Deshalb holte ich alles Essbare aus dem Kühlschrank - bis hin zu Johns Bier - und ließ es von jemandem aus meinem Obdachlosennetzwerk abholen. Dann platzierte ich den Kopf im Kühlschrank: Im mittleren Gefach, etwas unter Johns Augenhöhe - sein Blick würde sofort darauffallen...  
Dann nahm ich meinen Satz Dietriche zur Hand und öffnete die Holzbox, in der John seinen Revolver verwahrte - was für eine sinnlose Bemühung...  
  
  
Nun, es war schwieriger gewesen als gedacht, ihn an diesem Abend aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Ich hatte - mich flegelhaft auf meinem Sessel flötzend - auf die Wand geschossen, seine Entrüstung über den abgetrennten Kopf in unserem Kühlschrank war an mir abgeperlt wie Wassertropfen von einer Lotusblüte - aber das hatte nicht genügt.  
  
Also begann ich, mich bitter über die Darstellung meiner Eigenheiten auf seinem Blog zu beschweren und beklagte mich bitterlich über seine mehr als fragwürdige Darstellung meiner höchst ernstzunehmenden wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. Und dann hatte ich ihn endlich so weit, dass er hinausrauschte. Was seinen Blog angeht ist mein kleiner Armydoktor nämlich viel eitler als er zugeben würde...  
  
Dass er zu Sarah ging, war allerdings nicht Teil meines Plans gewesen. Ganz und gar nicht! Ich hätte eher darauf spekuliert, dass er sich gemeinsam mit Stamford daran machen würde, einige seiner ohnehin viel zu wenigen Gehirnzellen in viierzigprozentigem Alkohol zu ertränken.  
  
Es war knapp gewesen. Aber um 20:23 war ich dann doch endlich allein, sah scheinbar gelangweilt auf die Baker Street hinaus und harrte in Wahrheit aufs Äußerste gespannnt der Dinge, die da kommen sollten - oder besser: Des Mannes...  
Trotzdem war ich nach wie vor in Schlafsachen. Niemand sollte denken, dass ich auf etwas wartete!  
  
Frustriert wandte ich mich ab und sah mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen Mrs Hudson hinterher, die sich über den neuen Wandschmuck aufregte...  
  
  
Dann knallte es ohrenbetäubend und eine Druckwelle schleuderte mich zu Boden.  
John, du solltest mal wieder diesen Teppich saugen...  
  
  
  
Dieser Auftakt war vielversprechend! Und als ich gut zwölf Stunden später von Lestrade angefordert wurde, war auch John wieder da, um mich zu begleiten. Der Schreck über die Explosion hatte ihn schon wieder handzahm gemacht.  
  
Der Fall entwickelte sich herrlich geistreich und elegant! Ich jubelte innerlich als mir klar wurde, dass Moriarty meine Laufbahn wohl schon viel, viel länger verfolgte, als ich bisher geglaubt hatte! Er wusste sogar von meinem allerersten Fall! Wie außerordentlich schmeichelhaft!  
  
Natürlich entging John diese brillante und höchst unterhaltsame Seite dieser Inszenierung. Er ist nun mal ebenso kleinkariert wie die Mehrzahl seiner scheußlichen Oberhemden! Sie lassen ihn noch viel gewöhnlicher erscheinen, als er in Wahrheit ist. Das irritiert mich. Warum tut er das? Es ist, als würde er einen Tarnanzug tragen. Dafür kann es gute Gründe geben - ich selbst bediene mich ja bisweilen solcher Methoden -, doch im Fall von John Watson gibt es solche Gründe nicht.  
  
Es lief alles ganz großartig - oder zumindest dachte ich das - bis zu dem zweiten großen Knall. Allerdings war das ja wohl kaum meine Schuld! Ich habe ja noch gesagt: Beschreiben Sie ihn nicht! Als die Verbindung plötzlich abriss, war mir sofort klar, was passiert sein musste. Ich hatte gewusst, dass er sie in die Luft jagen würde, als sie anfing, über seine Stimme zu reden - aber als es zur Gewissheit wurde, war ich zutiefst schockiert. Doch das blendete ich ganz rasch aus. Dieser Betroffenheitsquatsch stört doch nur. Vor allem führt er zu nichts! Johns Widerstand am nächsten Morgen brachte mich nur kurz ins Schleudern, bald hatte ich ihn wieder auf Kurs gebracht und er war mein hingerissenes Publikum wie eh und je.  
  
Eine weitere finstere Episode war unser Zusammentreffen mit dem Golem.  
  
(Nicht so sehr weil wir die alte Astronomin nicht mehr retten konnten: Damit war ich mehr als zufrieden, denn erstens ist ein Mensch, der seine Festplatte mit so viel sinnlosem Gerümpel belastet und dabei gleichzeitig so naiv oder borniert ist, diese offensichtliche, tödliche Bedrohung nicht vorauszuahnen, kein großer Verlust, zweitens war es mir ganz recht mit meinem mehr als rudimentär zu nennenden Wissen über das Sonnensystem, einer solchen Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet nicht gegenüber treten zu müssen - und vor allem drittens: Mir wäre sonst die überaus reizvolle Aufgabe und der herrlichen Nervenkitzel vorenthalten worden, unter äußerstem Zeitdruck das Merkmal herausfinden zu müssen, das den Vermeer als Fälschung auswies...! Und das wäre doch jammerschade gewesen!)  
  
Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich, John und sein Revolver nicht mit ihm fertig werden würden! Hätte ich nur wenigstens vor Lestrade nicht den Mund so voll genommen. Aber da ich das Kind gerettet hatte - warum machen alle immer so ein Aufhebens, wenn es um so ein Balg geht? - schien er dieses um so vieles wichtigere Detail zu übersehen. Also rasch das Dokument mit dieser Erinnerung in den Papierkorb verschieben.  
  
Und dann war da noch das kleine Rätsel meines Bruders zu knacken. Ein Kinderspiel...und doch: Der Zeitpunkt und die Brisanz des abhanden gekommenen Objektes - dazu das Schweigen unseres Bombers - machten mich immer gewisser: Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne waren das, worum es ihm eigentlich die ganze Zeit gegangen war! Moriarty wollte sie haben. Und er wollte wissen, ob ich clever genug war, zu erkennen, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über davon nur hatte ablenken wollen. Ha! Und ob ich das war! Und dreist genug, sie ihm persönlich zu überbringen.  
  
Es war also ein wenig, wie die Sache mit der Jade-Haarnadel. Auch Shan hatte mich benutzt, um sie zu suchen.  
  
Um ungestört auf das Genie hinter dieser Inszenierung treffen zu können, musste ich John loswerden.  
Es war nicht schwer, den Gelangweilten zu spielen, so zu tun, als sei ich der Ansicht, der Fall sei vorüber. Er biss natürlich an und verabredete sich mit Sarah. Sei's drum: Er würde schon sehen, was er da verpasst hattee - das würde ihn ein für alle Mal kurieren!  
  
Ich hatte die Schwimmhalle für unser Treffen gewählt. Damit sagte ich Moriarty, dass ich wusste, dass er selbst der Mörder von Carl Powers gewesen war.  
  
Natürlich enthielt der Speicherstick nicht mehr die Originalpläne! ...und darüber hinaus einen Trojaner, der es mir ermöglichen würde, den Computer, mit dem die Pläne geöffnet werden würden, aufzuspüren.  
  
Ich war überzeugt, ein erfrischender, mentaler Schlagabtausch gleich einer Kreuzung aus einer Meisterschachpartie und einem Feuerwerk an Esprit würde mit diesem Geschenk sicher alles sein, was sich bei unserem Stelldichein ereignen würde - aber weit gefehlt: Mit bewaffneten Bodyguards hatte ich wohl gerechnet, auch mit einer - händelbaren - Falle - aber nicht damit, bis auf die Knochen blamiert und quasi wie mit heruntergelassenen Hosen einfach stehengelassen zu werden, weil plötzlich etwas wichtiger schien, als mich - MICH, der ich so dicht an ihn herangekommen war wie niemand sonst! - zu beseitigen!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals in meinem Leben schon so verdattert gewesen bin!  
Es war NEBENSÄCHLICH, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen?! Wie hatte das passieren können?  
Was für eine unermessliche Schmach für meinen Intellekt...!  
WER - am anderen Ende dieses Handygesprächs - war da interessanter als ICH?  
  
Hätte ich doch nur noch geschossen! Natürlich wäre dann auch mein Leben beendet gewesen - aber wäre das nicht unendlich viel besser gewesen, als mit dieser Schmach weiter zu leben, nicht mehr gewesen zu sein als Moriartys hochfunktionale Marionette?  
  
  
  
John steht unterdessen in meinem Labor, das er immernoch als 'unsere Küche' bezeichnet, und kocht den Lunch.  
  
Als ob ich jetzt etwas essen könnte!  
  
Ich fühle mich krank, seit wir aus diesem Sportzentrum geschlichen sind. Fiebrig und schwach, mit einem dumpfen Schmerz hinter meinen Schläfen.  
Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Mollys Sortiment an Kopfschmerztabletten hervorzukramen, aber ich fürchte, mein Magen wird die Annahme und Verarbeitung verweigern...  
  
John setzt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und reagiert nun auf Harrys Kommentar. Entrüstet - das steht ihm auf seine gerunzelte Stirn geschrieben.  
Als er mich dann informiert, dass das das Essen fertig sei, ziehe ich mich mit einem gequälten Stöhnen in mein Zimmer zurück und verschwinde im Bett.  
Hätte ich doch meine Stimmbänder in Zaum gehalten!  
Schon wenige Sekunden später klopft es an meiner Tür.  
"Sherlock, bist du okay?" fragt er.  
  
Nein, verdammt! Bin ich nicht! Hast du das nicht gesehen, du Idiot!  
  
Ich werfe mich herum und drücke mir ein Kopfkissen auf die Ohren.  
  
Es atmet sich nicht gerade gut, so zwischen Matratze und Kissen eingeklemmt.  
Aber egal: Atmen ist langweilig...  
  
...es sei denn in Verbindung mit einer Zigarette...  
  
"Sherlock? Geht's dir nicht gut?"  
  
Entnervt werfe ich mich um 180° herum, sodass meine Füße am Kopfende zu liegen kommen und schleudere das Kissen gegen die Tür.  
  
  
Eine ganze Weile tue ich mir einfach nur selbst Leid - und ärgere mich über meine unverzeihliche, fatale Fehleinschätzung...  
In welchen Punkt kann ich mich nur geirrt haben, dass meine Deduktionen in diese völlig falsche Richtung laufen konnten? Eine falsche Abzweigung genügt ja, um sich zu verlaufen...  
Schließlich quäle ich mich aus dem Bett, schleppe mich zur Kommode und krame mein letztes Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Sockenschublade hervor und -  
'Ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass du deine Gesundheit ruinierst, Sherlock!' steht auf dem kleinen Zettel - und dabei liegen ein paar eingeblisterte Vitamintabletten.  
  
Hübscher Aprilscherz, Doktor! Ein Punkt für dich! grolle ich stumm.  
  
Nikotinpflaster, also.  
Vier nur noch.  
Dann muss das wohl reichen.  
  
Grübelnd gehe ich innerlich die Wände hoch...  
...was in meinem Gedächtnispalast kein Kunststück ist...  
  
Unordentlich hier...ungewohnt unordentlich...  
  
Ob es mir helfen würde, Johns Blogeintrag zu lesen? Nur so als Anregung...?  
  
Ich raffe mich auf und fahre meinen Laptop hoch...  
  
...unsinnige Idee...  
Wie verzweifelt mussich eigentlichsein, wenn ich in Erwägung ziehe, Johns Geschreibsel könne mir vielleicht weiterhelfen...?  
  
Er hat weitere Kommentare bekommen. Nochmal Harry, Jacob Sowersby...? - keine Ahnung, unwichtig - und Mycroft...  
  
Und John hat darauf reagiert. Ziemlich schnell. was nur bedeuten kann, dass er nun auch nichts ißt.  
  
  
Oh...!  
  
Moriarty...!!!  
  
'Ich mag eine gute Geschichte.'  
Anonymous, 1. April, 13:25  
  
Nur eine gute Stunde nach dem Upload hat er das schon geschrieben!  
Hat er auf Johns Blogeintrag gewartet?  
  
  
'Also auch noch am Leben?' frage ich spöttisch und warte.  
Nach einer Weile merke ich, dass ich vergessen habe, weiter zu atmen.  
  
  
  
  
Dann kommt der nächste Kommentar:  
  
  
'Oh, und wie! Wir sehen uns bald!'  
Anonymous, 1. April, 13:35  
  
  
  
Ich starre wie gebannt auf diese kurze Zeile, dann werfe ich mich mit erleichtertem Seufzen zurück auf mein Bett.  
  
  
Er hat auf mich gewartet!  
  
Moriarty hat nur auf mich gewartet!  
...auf MICH!!! ...nicht auf Johns Eintrag, sondern auf eine Gelegenheit, mir das zu sagen! Mich wissen zu lassen, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist!  
  
Es wird eine Revanche geben!  
  
  
Ich spüre, wie - wie man so sagt - meine Lebensgeister zurückkehren...!  
Die Kopfschmerzen klingen ab und der Knoten in meiner Magengegend löst sich...  
  
Fiebrig fühle ich mich immernoch, aber auf eine gute, eine vitale Weise!  
  
Er hat mich nicht abgeschrieben! Im Gegenteil!  
Das Spiel mit mir hat ihm zu gut gefallen, um schon aufzuhören!  
  
Wie von einer unerträglichen Last befreit, springe ich von meinem Krankenlager und reiße die Vorhänge auf.  
  
Blendend hell flutet das klare Sonnenlicht herein.  
Ich blinzle lächelnd in die weiße Glut und flüstere genießerisch:  
"Ich bin bereit für deinen nächsten Zug, Jim... Lass mich nicht so lange warten...!"  
  
  
Ich ziehe mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast zurück an einen meiner Lieblingsplätze - das Krähennest eines gewaltigen, viermastigen Piratenschiffes - und schaue über ein Meer aus Geigennoten...  
Dort verliere ich mich in der Aussicht auf ein neues Spiel mit Jim... Male mir aus, was er für uns planen könnte...Bomben und Gift hatte er schon...und einen monströsen Auftragskiller...was wird er sich beim nächsten Mal einfallen lassen?  
  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten...!  
  
  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Klopfen.  
  
  
Mittlerweile dämmert es. Also denkt mein verfressener Mitbewohner schon wieder ans Essen. Wie unbeschreiblich langweilig!  
  
  
"Sherlock, bist du okay? -  
  
Komm schon, du musst etwas essen! Du hast jetzt seit fünf Tagen nichts mehr zu dir genommen.  
  
Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du diesen Fall als nicht abgeschlossen ansiehst. Ich weiß, es ist nicht so gelaufen, wie du gehofft hast - aber - aber - Mensch, das geht doch so nicht!"  
  
  
Ach, John, halt die Klappe! Dein Gejammer nervt!  
  
  
"Und was ist, wenn es einen neuen Fall gibt? Einen Serienkiller vielleicht?  
  
Ich meine, du musst doch fit sein, wenn du gebraucht wirst...!  
  
Du, ich möchte wirklich nicht erleben, dass du am nächsten Tatort zusammenklappst - womöglich unter den Augen von Anderson und Donovan - du etwa?"  
  
  
Das wird schon nicht passieren, du alte Glucke! Aber kein schlechtes Argument, denke ich anerkennend. Doch ich stehe noch immer mit einem Bein in meinem Gedächtnispalast, versuche zu genießen, was normale Menschen vielleicht einen Tagtraum nennen würden. Dabei ist es eine hochwissenschaftliche, geistige Arbeit! Immerhin bereite ich mich mental auf einen erneuten Schlagabtausch mit dem größten Verbrechergenie unserer Zeit vor! Aber das kannst du natürlich nicht begreifen, dein kleines Medizinergehirn versteht sich nur auf Körperfunktionen - die Körperfunktionen gewöhnlicher Menschen. Das gilt nicht für mich, John!  
  
  
"Sherlock?  
  
Bitte, antworte wenigstens, damit ich weiß, dass du okay bist...,  
  
...sonst muss ich reinkommen und nach dir sehen - !"  
  
  
WAS???  
  
"LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!!!" brülle ich.  
  
Wie kann er nur so impertinent und aufdringlich sein?! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, mir einen Mitbewohner und Kollegen ans Bein zu binden? Er wird jetzt wirklich lästig!  
  
Endlich entfernen sich seine Schritte. Aufatmend lasse ich mich wieder auf das Bett zurück sinken.  
  
Doch dann macht er den Fernseher an... Blablabla...! Wie kann er sich nur dieses stupide Gelaber anhören...?  
  
Nach einer Weile klappert er in der Küche herum, spült ab...  
  
Nervtötend, diese stumpfsinnigen Beschäftigungen gewöhnlicher Leute! -  
Oh, Mann, hör' doch endlich mit diesem Lärm auf! Wie soll ich mich denn da konzentrieren!  
  
Dann höre ich ihn stolpernd nach oben rennen. Gooott, was für ein Trampeltier! Nimm doch ein bisschen Rücksicht, John!  
  
Und nun muss ich mir auch noch anhören, wie er sein Dinner wieder auskotzt!  
Ist ja ekelhaft.  
Siehst du, das hast du nun von deiner vielgepriesenen Nahrungsaufnahme!  
  
Aaaaargh! Ist jetzt bald mal Ruhe da oben?  
Dann höre ich endlich die Toilettenspülung.  
Okay. Dann kann ich jetzt wohl hoffentlich endlich ungestört weiter denken!  
  
  
Genüsslich erklettere ich wieder das Krähennest und lasse mir erneut den frischen Wind meiner genialen Ideen um meine mentale Nase wehen...  
  
...Beeil dich, Jim...! Lass mich nicht in der Gesellschaft dieses kleinen Idioten geistig zugrunde gehen! Gib mir einen Fall...! Nur so als Zwischenmahlzeit bis zu deinem nächsten großen Coup...!  
  
...oder wie wäre es mit so einer Art Adventskalender?  
Jeden Tag ein kleines, cleveres Spiel bis zu unserem nächsten Weihnachten? Dann ließe es sich aushalten!  
  



	3. A Study in Dreams and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock genießt seine Fantasien über einen erneuten Schlagabtausch zwischen ihm und Jim. Doch dann tut sein Unterbewusstsein etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes...

Da mein nervtötender Mitbewohner nun aus dem Weg ist, beschließe ich, mir einen Kaffee zu machen, raffe mich auf und schleiche in die Küche.

Wieso erfindet nicht mal jemand einen Kaffeeautomaten, der nicht so laut gurgelt? Sei doch leise, du dämliches Ding, du verrätst mich noch! Ich schlag dich kurz und klein, wenn du jetzt mit deinem Krach John alarmiert hast und er gleich runterkommt, um mir wieder auf die Nerven zu gehen!!!

Ich hole mir noch zwei Stück Zucker, lasse sie in den Kaffee fallen und rühre fast lautlos um.  
Dann gehe ich an den Kamin, kauere mich in meinen Sessel und genieße das schwache Knistern der Glut und den Duft des noch zu heißen Kaffees...

 

"Oh, Gott...! Sherlock, hol mich hier raus...!"

Ich erstarre. Eine Stimme klingt leise nuschelnd und kläglich jammernd an mein Ohr.

WAS IST DAS?

John?

Wieso schläft er auf dem Sofa? Und was...?

 

Ein schwaches, gequältes Stöhnen... "Sherlock...! Bitte..."

 

Verdammt, das ist ja widerlich! Warum ist er nicht oben, wo er hingehört? Was macht er auf meinem Sofa? Das ist wirklich dreist!

Ich erwäge, ihn aufzuscheuchen und nach oben zu jagen. Aber dann würde er doch nur wieder betulich herumlabern und mir etwas zu essen aufnötigen. Also ist das keine Option. Verärgert und angewidert ziehe ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Wieso muss er mich so einengen?

Argh, jetzt werde ich wieder einige Minuten brauchen, um diesen Ärger in den Griff zu bekommen! Dumm!

 

 

Ich schwelge gerade in einer brutal-eleganten Mordfantasie, als plötzlich ein Schrei meine Idylle durchbricht.

Nichts gegen Schreie - aber dieser passt gerade gar nicht, denn das Opfer ist ja schon tot, es liegt mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle vor mir in einer großen halbgeronnenen Blutlache. Außerdem besitzt dieser Schrei die Frechheit mitten in meine Deduktionen zu platzen.

Schönen Dank auch, nun bin ich raus! Verwünschte Störung!

Wo ist das hergekommen? frage ich mich verärgert. Der Schrei hat panisch geklungen, ist kurz darauf abgerissen.

JOHN.

Er hat einen Albtraum.  
Natürlich. Das ist es.

 

Ich erinnere mich. Es ist in der dritten und der fünften Nacht gewesen, nachdem er hier eingezogen war: Da habe ich ihn oben auch so schreien hören. Auch nur so kurz, so abgerissen, weil er gerade aus dem Albtraum hochgefahren war und sofort versucht hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Tags drauf war er beide Male zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen: Fahrig und unkonzentriert. Also: NOCH unkonzentrierter als sonst. Er hatte dann wohl jeweils den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen.

Dass das diese normalen, kleinen Idioten aber auch so fertig macht. Verstehe ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist das bloß Einbildung. So wie bei einem Placebo...  Dabei sieht man ja, wohin zuviel Schlaf führt: Zu Träumen!

Ein albernes und entwürdigendes Konzept! Wie kann man sich nur freiwillig Nacht für Nacht einem solchen Kontrollverlust aussetzen? Das ist doch einfach nur degoutant!

 

 

 

 

 

Noch eine letzte Tür trennt mich von der Schwimmhalle. Ich erinnere mich genau. Nur noch eine Tür. Das ist nun wirklich wie Weihnachten! Die Bescherung steht unmittelbar bevor! Und diesmal werden es keine unbequemen, einengenden Krawatten und dämlichen Manschettenknöpfe sein, keine geschmacklosen Pullover oder Bücher, die ich nie lesen werde... - nein! Ich werde IHN treffen! Schon seit zwei Monaten warte ich darauf, endlich mehr über ihn zu erfahren - und nun: Ein Traum wird wahr! Ich werde ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten, den brillantesten Kopf der Verbrecherwelt persönlich kennen lernen! Moriarty treffen - und sterben? Ich kichere aufgekratzt in mich hinein. Und wenn...! Denn, was könnte danach noch Besseres kommen? Danach werden mir alle zukünftigen Verbrechen nur um so schaler und langweiliger erscheinen...!  
Mein Herz klopft in froher Erwartung...ich stoße die Tür auf...

Die Halle ist leer...

"Hab Ihnen ein kleines Kennenlerngeschenk mitgebracht...", beginne ich, denn ich weiß, er kann mich hören, erahne mein Publikum auf der Empore im Dunkel

"Darum ging es doch die ganze Zeit, oder?

...dass Sie mich zum Tanzen bringen wollten mit Ihren Rätseln.

Alles, um mich hier von abzulenken!" Ich halte den Speicherstick in die Höhe, schaue mich um. Nichts rührt sich.  
Dann höre ich in meinem Rücken das Klappen einer Tür, drehe Kopf und Oberkörper dem Geräusch nach, den Arm noch emporgereckt, den Speicherstick in der Hand.

"N' Abend."

Auf der anderen Seite des Pools vor den Kabinen mit den roten und blauen Vorhängen steht er...  
Es ist als würde sich mir das Gehirn umdrehen - als würde kein Programm auf meiner Festplatte mehr antworten. Für einen schier endlosen Moment scheine ich jeden Halt zu verlieren. Mir schwindelt...

"Das ist eine Wendung, nicht wahr, Sherlock?"

Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Was passiert hier? Nicht du, John! Du hast doch Jefferson Hope für mich getötet! Du hast mich mit Sarah in dieser Zirkusvorstellung gerettet und Zhi Zhu erledigt! Nicht du, John! Das darf nicht sein! Du bist doch mein...Freund...?!

"John...!"  Meine Stimme klingt heiser, beinahe schwach.  
"...was, zur Hölle,...?" stammle ich völlig verwirrt und verstört.

"Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet."

In diesem Moment ist aus meinem Gedächtnispalast eine halbverfallene Hütte geworden, kalt und mit löchrigem Dach...

Doch dann nimmt John die Hände aus den Taschen und hebt die offenen Vorderseiten seines Parkas ein wenig...

"Was meinen Sie, was soll ich ihn als Nächstes sagen lassen – “

Semtex...! Dann der leuchtende rote Punkt eines Ziellasers! John ist...seine fünfte Geisel!

Erleichterung: Mein Gedächtnispalast setzt sich wieder zusammen.

"Lasche Gier…Lasche Gier…Lasche Gier…", nuschelt John widerwillig. Es ist entwürdigend. So kann er mit meinem John nicht umgehen! Schließlich ist er immerhin Arzt und Captain!

"Hören Sie auf" befehle ich verärgert und schaue hinauf zur Galerie.

"Ein hübscher Einfall, das Becken, in dem der kleine Carl starb."

Dann gehe ich auf John zu: Er sieht bleich und erschöpft aus - wie lange hat er ihn schon?

"Ich habe ihn verstummen lassen. Das kann ich mit John Watson auch tun. Seinen Herzschlag, mein' ich."

Ich sehe, wie John dabei kurz die Augen schließt. Er sieht mich an und ich lese Todesangst - aber er hält sich tapfer..

Das geht wirklich zu weit! - John, halt' durch! Du weißt, ich löse jeden seiner kleinen Fälle! Also, hab' keine Angst! Du hast es bald überstanden!

"Wer sind Sie?" frage ich wütend.

Irgendwo hinter mir am anderen Ende des Beckens geht eine Tür.

"Ich hab Ihnen meine Nummer gegeben!  
Ich dachte, Sie würden mal anrufen!" jammert eine hohe, weiche Männerstimme gekränkt.  
Jetzt bin ich irritiert - aber mein Herz schlägt schneller.

"Ist das eine Browning L9A1 der Britischen Armee in Ihrer Hosentasche?  
Oder freun Sie sich nur, mich zu sehn?" fragt die Stimme in verändertem Ton.

Ich ziehe Johns Revolver und visiere die Stimme an.  
"Beides!" erwidere ich. Es sollte ironisch sein - aber ich bin tatsächlich erregt. Doch ist es noch Freude? Ich schaue kurz zu John: Er sieht aus, als würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

"Jim Moriarty", stellt sich die Stimme vor, dann kommt ein Mann im Anzug den Pool entlanggeschlendert.  
"Hi!" flötet er geziert.  
"Jim, Jim vom Labor!"

JIM??? Mollys Jim? Jim, die Tunte!?

Mir beginnt die Hand zu zittern...also stütze ich die Waffe noch mit der Linken ab.

"Hm, hab ich tatsächlich einen so flüchtigen Eindruck hinterlassen?" fragt Moriarty leicht gekränkt.  
"Aber andererseits war das ja wohl auch der Sinn der Sache."

Mir gefällt überhaupt nicht, wie sich das entwickelt...! John? Nicht schlappmachen, jetzt, hörst du? Ich hol dich da raus! Beruhige dich!

Suchend schaue ich mich nach den Schützen um...  
"Seien Sie nicht albern, ich richte natürlich nicht das Gewehr auf ihn.  
Ich mache mir ungern die Hände schmutzig.  
Ich hab Ihnen einen kleinen Einblick gestattet, Sherlock, nur einen klitzekleinen Einblick  
in meine Aktivitäten da draußen in der bösen, weiten Welt.“

Wie sehr habe ich darauf gebrannt, ihn zu treffen - aber nun höre ich ihm bloß - wie man so sagt - mit halbem Ohr zu. Erwäge weitere Schritte, Fluchtmöglichkeiten...

“Ich bin ein Spezialist, wissen Sie?" sagt Moriarty lässig. " – Wie Sie!" fügt er mit gespielter Überraschung an, so als sei ihm das gerade erst aufgefallen.

"Lieber Jim,  
bitte arrangieren Sie es für mich, dass ich die fiese Schwester meines Liebhabers loswerde.  
Lieber Jim,  
bitte arrangieren Sie es für mich, dass ich nach Südamerika verschwinden kann", immitiere ich Raoul de Santos und Ian Monkfort.

"Genau SO!" stellt Moriarty gewichtig fest.

"Consulting Criminal", resümmiere ich. "Brillant!"

"Ja, nicht?!", sagt Moriarty selbstverliebt.

 

Brillant? - habe ich gerade 'brillant' gesagt? John hat wohl schon seit Stunden Todesängste auszustehen und ich sage so etwas Albernes wie - 'brillant'...?!

"Und keiner kommt an mich heran!  
Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft", erklärt Moriarty siegessicher.

 

Na, warte...!

 

Ich spanne den Hahn von Johns Revolver und entgegne herausfordernd: "Ich schon!"

Fast mechanisch wechsele ich die nächsten Phrasen mit ihm, bekomme unser Geplänkel selbst kaum mit, denn John sieht noch elender aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten, ich kann sehen, dass er zittert. Er scheint am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein.

"Menschen mussten sterben", sage ich plötzlich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung.

 

Oh, ja! Wie verblendet war ich?! John, du hattest so recht! - Verzeih mir! John? John, hältst du noch durch?

 

"Nun, das müssen sie doch ALLE!" brüllt Motiarty herablassend.

"Ich werde Sie aufhalten", sage ich entschlossen.

"Nein, werden Sie nicht!"

"Alles in Ordnung?" frage ich meinen Freund leise.

"Du darfst reden, Johnnyboy, nur zu!" gesteht ihm Moriarty gnädig zu.

Obwohl er doch wissen muss, dass ich ihm ansehen kann, wie fertig er ist, nickt er nur militärisch knapp.

"Hier!" Ich halte Moriarty den Speicherstick hin. Ich will jetzt den Austausch möglichst schnell abwickeln und dann John hier raus bringen.

“Hm?“ macht Moriarty. Und dann: „Houh!“  
“Der Speicherstick...mit den Raketenplänen“, sagt er mit erwartungsfroher Gier in der Stimme und nimmt ihn mir aus der Hand… – küsst er das ‚Kennenlern-Geschenk’.  
“Langweilig!“ zwitschert er.  
“Hätt ich auch woanders bekommen können.“ Dann wirft er mit Links den Stick in das Becken.

 

Wie...? Was passiert hier? - Und jetzt?! Ich habe nichts weiter anzubieten!

 

Da stürzt sich plötzlich John hinterrücks auf Moriarty, nimmt den Größeren in den Schwitzkasten...und brüllt: „Sherlock, LAUF!“

Geschockt beobachte ich ihn. John, was tust du...?!  
Ich weiß, dass das, was er da vorhat, nicht funktionieren kann - aber ich begreife auch, dass John seine letzten Kräfte mobilisiert hat, dass er die Lage nicht mehr recht einschätzen kann - und: Das er sich gerade für mich opfern will...!

John! Nein...!

“Hohoho! Guuut! Sehehr gut“, amüsiert sich Moriarty.

“Wenn Ihr Scharfschütze...abdrückt, Mr. Moriarty, fliegen wir beide in die Luft!“ knurrt mein Freund entschlossen.

Oh, Gott, nein! Nicht John! ...guter John...! John muss hier lebend rauskommen! schreie ich innerlich, ganz kopflos vor Verzweiflung.

“Ist er nicht süß? Ich verstehe, wieso Sie ihn gern um sich haben – nur werden die Leute immer so sentimental, wenn's um ihre Haustiere geht!" giftet Moriarty und windet sich hilflos in seinem Griff.  
"So rührend loyal!“ John packt ihn fester. „Hoops!“ macht Moriarty.  
“Jetzt haben Sie einen Trumpf aus der Hand gegeben, Dr. Watson!“ spottet er amüsiert - als der rote Punkt des Ziellasers verschwindet. Ich weiß genau, wo er hinwandern wird...und Johns niedergeschmetterter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigt es mir. Geschlagen gibt er Moriarty frei.

Das Geplänkel geht weiter. Ich vermeide es, zu John zu sehen, denn sein Anblick erzeugt in mir ein seltsames Gefühl von Übelkeit und Schwäche. Ich will ihn aus diesem verdammten Semtex raus haben! Ich will ihn zuhause in der Baker Street haben. In Sicherheit! Damit er sich von diesem Terror erholen kann...!  
Und dann begreife ich es: Ich leide mit ihm, ich sorge mich um ihn...

Aber muss ich nicht die Gelegenheit ergreifen und Moriarty töten? Jetzt gleich, bevor er noch mehr Unheil anrichtet? John würde es verstehen, würde sich wahrscheinlich noch viel bereitwilliger opfern als ich mich - aber ich will nicht, dass er stirbt...!

 

Moriarty geht...

Endlich...!

 

Ich erlaube mir, wieder zu John zu sehen, und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass er mehr zu hängen als zu stehen scheint: Den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen...

"Alles in Ordnung?" höre ich mich unsinniger Weise fragen. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, will ihn nur noch aus dieser Scheiß-Bombe raushaben und löse sie atemlos mit bebenden Händen.  
Ich reiße sie mitsamt dem Parka herunter, schleudere sie weg.

Dann bricht John zusammen und ich fange ihn auf. Auf den Fersen hockend lehne ich den schlaffen, zitternden Körper meines Freundes behutsam an meine Brust.

"Alles in Ordnung, alles in Ordnung, John, ruhig, es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei, du hast es überstanden...", murmle ich völlig verwirrt.

"Sherlock...", ächzt John kraftlos.

"Ist gut, komm erst mal wieder zu Atem, dann bringe ich dich hier raus", beruhige ich ihn, spüre seinen überhitzen, keuchenden Körper in meinen Armen. Verstört über das überwältigende Gefühl von Schwäche, das sich in meinen Gliedern ausbreitet, wird mir klar, dass ich zugleich erleichtert und besorgt bin...

 

 

\- und dann liege ich plötzlich in meinem Bett. Im Dunkeln.

 

 

Was war das...?!

So ist es nicht gewesen...

Und doch erkenne ich plötzlich, dass es trotzdem die Wahrheit ist: Eine Wahrheit, die ich ausgeblendet hatte, die ich letzte Nacht nicht zugelassen habe, um nicht komplett die Nerven zu verlieren, die Wahrheit, die ich schon in den Papierkorb verschoben hatte - zum Überschreiben freigegeben...!

 

 

Mein armer John...!

 

 

Wo ist jetzt dieser Gedanke hergekommen...?  
Verdammt! Was...was habe ich getan? Oder vielmehr, was habe ich NICHT getan?

Taumelnd komme ich aus dem Bett, schleppe mich noch außer Atem hinaus ins Wohnzimmer...

Wo ist er....?

Dann höre ich zitternde, fast wimmernde Atemzüge - und sehe ihn vor dem Sofa, halb unter dem Couchtisch in Embryonalstellung zusammengerollt. Entsetzt eile ich zu ihm, erkenne, dass er in Panik ist, starr, weggetreten.

Wie lange liegt er schon so da? Verkrampft, kalt...

Ich rücke den Tisch weg, setze mich zu ihm auf den Boden und decke ihn zu.

"John? John, hörst du mich? Es ist alles gut! Du bist zuhause! Du bist in Sicherheit!"

Vorsichtig hebe ich seinen Kopf, drehe ihn ein wenig zu mir.

"Schau mich an. John! Bitte, sag was...!"

Mir schnürt sich förmlich die Kehle zu.

Der Verzweiflung nahe, hebe ich ihn auf das Sofa, rede leise auf ihn ein, halte seine Hand. Aber er liegt ganz apathisch da und scheint mich überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

"Es tut mir so Leid, John!" stöhne ich schließlich schuldbewusst. "Ich hatte nur den Fall im Kopf und du - du vergehst fast vor Angst. Als Freund bin ich wirklich erbärmlich...aber jetzt bleibe ich hier, hörst du? ich bleibe bei dir. Ruh' dich aus..."

Endlich spüre ich, wie sich ganz schwach seine Hand in der Meinen regt.

"Ja, ich bin da, John", bestätige ich. "Schlaf jetzt. Ich werde aufpassen, dass du keinen Albtraum bekommst. Vertrau mir."

Sein trüber Blick scheint kurz aufzuflackern, dann schließen sich seine Augen langsam und allmählich entspannt er sich, sinkt beinahe übergangslos in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf.

Ich bin noch viel zu erschüttert, um wirklich erleichtert zu sein. Halb angewidert von den fremden, hinderlichen Emotionen, halb beschämt, dass ich sie so lange geleugnet habe.

Was wird er von seiner Panikattacke noch wissen, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt? Hoffentlich nicht allzuviel...

Ich hocke bei ihm...als mir die Unterschenkel einschlafen, wage ich kaum, meine Position zu verändern, doch der Zusammenbruch hat so an seinen Kräften gezehrt, dass er nicht aufwacht...

Noch vor dem Tee ist er aus dem Haus gegangen...acht Stunden muss dieser Teufel ihn gehabt haben! Acht Stunden! Acht verdammt lange Stunden Hölle! denke ich verzweifelt.

Ruh dich aus, John...erhol' dich...bitte! ...es tut mir Leid...!

 

 

 

Während ich in dieser Nacht an Johns Seite Wache hielt, gewann ich eine weitere beunruhigende Erkenntnis: Ich war grottenschlecht darin, höflich zu sein, oder mich gar rücksichtsvoll zu geben. Nein, ich weiß, das ist nichts Neues. Aber bisher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass das daran liegt, dass es mich nicht im Mindesten interessiert, ob andere Menschen sich wohl fühlen. Aber nun war das anders: John litt - und ich mit ihm! Und jetzt musste ich feststellen, dass mein Mitgefühl, meine Sorge keineswegs dazu führte, dass ich nun gewusst hätte, was ich tun, wie ich mich verhalten sollte! Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte das betuliche Gelaber, das ich bisweilen beobachtet hatte, manchmal einfach kopiert, also zum Beispiel als ich damals Sarah von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte und es hatte funktioniert, obwohl mir völlig egal war, wie sie sich fühlte. Aber John? Ich hatte doch während meiner dämlichen Weißrusslandreise begriffen, dass er genau der Kollege und Mitbewohner war, den ich brauchte, wie für mich gemacht ...aber die unbeachteten Beobachtungen, die ich in der Nacht auf den ersten April gemacht hatte, hatten mich nun erkennen lassen, dass John für mich mehr als bloß nützlich und praktisch war - aber dass ich ihn mochte und dass ich wollte, dass es ihm gut ging, das half mir nicht im Geringsten, bei der Frage, was ich für ihn tun könnte! - Das hatte ich nicht erwartet!  
Ich grübelte, wie ich diesem Problem auf die Spur kommen sollte...mir fehlte schon allein die Methode! Sollte ich das Internet zu Rate ziehen? Andererseits...wenn ich im Internet etwas recherchiere, was mit Naturwissenschaften zu tun hat, dann merke ich, ob eine Quelle etwas taugt oder nicht, weil ich mich mit der Materie auskenne - aber in Gefühlsdingen...!? Das konnte ich doch nicht beurteilen!  
Sollte ich Mrs Hudson fragen? Das wäre...peinlich...und sie neigt bisweilen dazu, zu klatschen: Sie hat auf Johns Blog was von Schwertscharten auf ihren Möbeln geschrieben. Oder war ihr nicht klar, dass sie mich damit verpetzt?  
Ich wagte es jetzt nicht, mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast zu begeben, denn dann wäre ich zu abwesend, um zu bemerken, wenn John einen Albtraum bekam oder vielleicht mit Angstzuständen aufwachte.  
Im Moment schlief er tief und fest. Die Panikattacke hatte ihn völlig erschöpft.

...mein armer Freund...

\- STOP! Reiß dich zusammen!!!

'Zum die Wände hochgehen'... - wie oft hatte ich diese Redewandung schon gehört! Ich dachte, dass dumme Bemerkungen, wie etwa Andersons 'Geistesblitze' so ein Gefühl in mir auslösen würden - aber jetzt merkte ich: John so aufgelöst vor Angst zu erleben, war um vieles schlimmer! Dabei hatte ich doch schon erfahren, wie tapfer er war! In der Gefahr hatte er Nerven aus Stahl, hatte über lange Zeit praktisch täglich dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen, wie man so sagt...!  
Dass psychosomatische Schmerzen sich genauso echt anfühlen können, wie bei einer echten Verletzung, das hatte ich mir vorstellen können - aber nicht, dass jemanden wie John seine Angst zu einem solchen Wrack machen könnte!  
Ich hatte eine Lösung für die Schmerzen in seinem Bein gefunden, als er mich bloß interessiert aber mir noch nichts bedeutet hatte - und ich musste, verdammt nochmal, auch eine Therapie gegen diese entsetzliche, quälende Angst finden!  
Hatte ich schon einmal solche Angst verspürt? Wenn ja, hatte ich das wohl gelöscht. Ja, ich kann das auch mit unangenehmen oder irritierrenden Erlebnissen. Meine Gefühle, als ich John in dieser Nacht am Pool vorgefunden hatte, wären vielleicht unbemerkt überschrieben worden, hätte ich nicht vor zwei Stunden aus verborgenen Gründen davon geträumt...  
Verdammt! Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich eigentlich an Moriarty erinnern wollen! Unser Treffen, mir vielleicht überlegen wollen, was ich hätte besser machen können! Cleverer! Nur, um IHN zu beeindrucken!! Aber dann - vielleicht, weil ich versucht hatte, herauszubekommen, was ich übersehen haben könnte - oder besser gesagt, was ich, obwohl ich es beobachtet hatte, irrtümlich als irrelevant ausgeblendet hatte - hatte ich mich erinnert, dass es John schlecht ging - klar, ging es ihm schlecht. er war fast umgekippt, als er endlich das Semtex los war...! - ich war selbst total konfus gewesen, weil alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, war beinahe am Ausflippen - bis er diesen Witz machte - nun, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne einen Witz... - eine Anspielung auf eine Art Running Gag, der uns schon vom ersten Tag an verfolgte:  
“Ich bin froh, dass das keiner gesehen hat“, hatte John gesagt.  
“Hm?“ hatte ich ziemlich zerstreut zurück gefragt.  
“Dass du mir in einem schummrigen Schwimmbad die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hast, da reden die Leute wieder“, war Johns Erklärung. Irgendwie hatte er mich damit - ja, was eigentlich?! - kuriert? Ich hatte total neben mir gestanden! War völlig neben der Spur gewesen - mehr noch als...peinlich! ...als bei der Sache mit dem, ehem..., Stuhl eine Woche zuvor...! Ich hatte den Revolver auf den Boden gelegt, John aus dem Semtex geschält, obwohl ich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass ich den Sprengsatz nicht auf diese Weise zünden würde...und bald darauf hatte ich mich noch mit der Mündung von Johns Waffe am Kopf gekratzt - kurz: Ich hatte mich schlimmer aufgeführt als der dämlichste Idiot, den ich kannte! Und es war womöglich sogar meine Schuld, dass John zusammengeklappt war - nämlich weil ich - ohne nachzudenken und ohne beurteilen zu können, wie riskant das war - mich total fahrlässig und geradezu hirnlos an dieser Bombe zu schaffen gemacht hatte...!

Gooott, das war demütigend...! Was ist nur los mit mir?! Es ist also womöglich auch noch meine Schuld - zumindest Mitschuld, dass es John so schlecht geht? Ich MUSS eine Lösung finden...!  
Lestrade...?  
Nein, ich kann ihm nicht erzählen, dass ich Moriarty getroffen habe...selbst wenn er die Verabredung auf meinem Forum liest... - auch das war schon unsinnig: Ich hätte Anonymous einfach eine Mail schreiben können - was ist nur los mit mir? Irgendwie bringen mich beide völlig aus dem Konzept! John UND Jim...nein, ich darf ihn nicht Jim nennen, das ist viel zu - zu niedlich! John hat recht: Er ist ein Teufel! - Wenn es so etwas gibt, dann ist er einer...! - Obwohl, diese Krawatte... - Schluss! Reiß dich zusammen! Verdammt nochmal...! Sherlock! Und denk nicht an beide zusammen - das hat John nicht verdient! Intellekt hin oder her - John ist um so vieles mehr wert, als dieser Napoleon des Verbrechens!  
ou...? Moment...was...war das eben...?  

...wichtiger, wertvoller als ...Genie...?

\- ist - WAS?!

Mut? Integrität? ...wie nannte es Moriarty: Loyalität...die Ergebenheit eines Haustieres! John ist doch kein Hund! ...oder...? Hab ich etwa...? Nein! Oder...?

Jetzt komme ich ins Schleudern, lasse alle Dateien Revue passieren, vom 29. Januar an...  

Okay, ja...herablassend bin ich schon manchmal gewesen...arrogant...hab ihn auch mal rumkommandiert...aber...doch nicht...oder doch...? Scheiße...! Wirklich...? Aber..., naja, er hätte sich doch wehren können... Immerhin ist er Captain. Also, den Schuh, mir zu gehorchen hat doch er sich angezogen oder nicht...?

STOP!

Sherlock, du lenkst dich grade selber ab, du Soziopath! Hier geht es um John; darum ihn zu helfen!

John...braucht meine Hilfe!

Denk nach! Denk nach!! DENK NACH!!!

 

Was. Würde. John. Helfen?

 

Scheiße! Ich bin wie vernagelt! Stecke in einer Sackgasse!

Angst...Panik...

Okay..., ich müsste vielleicht ...neineinein: Ich MUSS!!! nach meinen eigenen Ängsten suchen! Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles überschrieben - also, wenn da überhaupt etwas ist - etwas war...  
Das ist...praktisch... - aber - naja, das können wohl nur Soziopathen mit ausreichend Intelligenz - wie ich...einfach negative, hinderliche Erfahrungen in den Papierkorb verschieben...oder könnte ich das vielleicht einfach John auch beibringen...?

...nein...ich vermute, da wäre ihm wieder eines dieser irrationalen Konzepte im Weg. Ehm... nicht Schuldgefühle und Pflichtbewusstsein...aber etwas, was nahe dran ist...  
Ehm... Aufrichtigkeit? ...das trifft es noch nicht ganz... - naja, aber ist ja letztendlich auch egal wie man das genau nennt! John wird diesen Weg nicht gehen, ob er es mental könnte oder nicht!

Ratlos schaue ich mir den kleinen, blonden Armydoktor an: Er sieht so schwach und verletzlich aus...irgendwie... - das ist alles Unsinn, aber es tut fast weh - Quatsch! Es TUT weh! Mir! Wirklich. Irgendwie...  
Verdammt, ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn....?!

Vielleicht habe ich jetzt wirklich einfach zu wenig geschlafen?! - ...seitdem ich den durchgeknallten Sikh-Fechter hier hatte, war ich im Dauerbetrieb - bis gestern!  
Nein, ich will keine Entschuldigungen oder gar Ausreden suchen...ich suche eine Lösung, eine THERAPIE für Johns Leiden ...wenn ich dafür Fehler - Fehlfunktionen bei mir suchen muss, bin ich dazu bereit...!!!

John seufzt leise...es klingt gequält... das Geräusch scheint mir irgendwie...mitten durchs Herz zu gehen... Das ist totaler Quatsch. Aber so fühlt es sich an...  
"Alles in Ordnung...", murmle ich mechanisch. "schon gut, ruh dich aus...alles okay...du bist in Sicherheit..." Dabei habe ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt...

Ist das okay? Ich weiß es nicht! Er hat mich nie berührt! - abgesehen von diesem Handschlag vor dem Besichtigungstermin, aber das zählt natürlich nicht - das ist - sozial - ... -  
'Ich bin nicht sein Date!' - Nein, klar, bist du nicht: Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet...aber... Naja, um ehrlich zu sein... bei welchem Menschen sonst könnte es mich so interessieren, wie es ihm geht...? Nein, natürlich ist das nicht dasselbe... -

Ach, Scheiße! Ich bin total festgefahren! - KONZENTRIER DICH! VERDAMMT!!

John ächzt leise im Schlaf...winkelt plötzlich den linken Arm an...seine Hand landet auf seiner Herzgegend...er keucht ein paar Mal matt auf...

"John...alles okay, hab keine Angst. Ich pass auf dich auf...du bist in Sicherheit...ist gut! ...alles okay...ruh dich aus..."

Ich weiß nicht, wo dieses Gelaber herkommt...John hat wirklich etwas besseres verdient als diese GEMEINPLÄTZE!

Verdammt - ! Wann habe ich mich schon mal so über mich selbst geärgert? Vielleicht sollte ich mir so etwas DOCH merken...?!  
Aber er wird wieder ruhiger...oder liegt das daran, dass ich - Moment - ?! Ich habe - WAS?! Habe ich - ? Doch, ja, Scheiße! Ich habe seinen Kopf gestreichelt...!  
...andererseits... - ach, scheiß drauf...! Ich meine, wenn es ihm hilft...?!

Ich grüble weiter...irgendwie kommt mir der Gedanke...: Altruismus.

Ich weiß, was das ist - also...so - per definitionem eben... - aber dieses Prinzip habe ich noch nie angewendet - naja...soweit ich weiß...

Da ich dennoch weiß, dass ich ziemlich egoistisch bin, versuche ich, mir vorzustellen: WAS widerstrebt mir in Bezug auf John denn ganz BESONDERS???

Und mir wird schlagartig und schmerzlich klar: Es ist natürlich Sarah!!!

Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht! - aber wenn sie es fertig bringt, dass John nicht mehr so leiden muss, dann werde ich... - eh... wie heißt das...? Ich werde...?  
Bei meinem Wortschatz solte ich das doch auf die Reihe bekommen - also - das gibt's doch jetzt nicht?!

 

 

OPFER!!!

 

Genau... ja... Sarah an John heranzulassen, damit sie ihm hilft...das ist für mich ein Opfer...okay... - und dann hätte ich auch ein paar Stunden Zeit, in meinen Gedächtnispalast abzutauchen oder sonst wo nach Methoden zu suchen...

 

Gooott..., das war anstrengend...! Solche Gedankengänge bin ich nicht gewöhnt...das ist wie wenn man Muskeln nie benutzt hat und sie plötzlich doch braucht...!

 

Ich muss mir einen Kaffee machen...!  
Schwarz. Zwei Stück Zucker... sonst halte ich das nicht durch...

 

Schon in Ordnung, John...ich pass auf dich auf...

 

 

Sarah... auch wenn es mir noch so widerstrebt. Ich muss Sarah hinzuziehen...

 

Verdammte Scheiße....!!!


	4. Phase Eins. Ablenkungsmanöver: Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock will die Wohnung einige Stunden für sich alleine haben, um ungestört in seinem Gedächtnispalast nach seinen verborgenen Ängsten zu suchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dieser Story stand, sie hätte drei Kapitel - vielleicht, weil ich sie eine Weile habe ruhen lassen, ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls geht es weiter!

  
  
2\. April, samstags, 8.00 Uhr morgens  
  
  
  
  
  
Längst habe ich mich wieder im Griff. Die lästigen, verwirrenden, lähmenden Emotionen weggesperrt. Aber diesmal, ohne das Ziel aus dem Fokus zu verlieren: Eine Therapie gegen Johns Ängste.  
  
Ich kann gerade kaum noch die Augen offen halten und John schläft noch fest. Er sieht nicht mehr ganz so elend aus wie noch vor Stunden, sein Puls ist regelmäßiger und langsamer geworden.  
Zeit für den nächsten Schritt.  
  
Den Kopf habe ich schon im Gefrierfach verstaut.  
  
Ich erhebe mich lautlos – was mir meine erstarrten Glieder nicht eben leicht machen – und fische Johns (oder besser Harrys) Nokia aus der Tasche seines Parkas. Selbstverständlich kenne ich Johns Pin-Code. Doch zunächst schleiche ich in mein Zimmer und werfe einen Blick in die Kommentare zu Johns letztem Blogeintrag.  
  
  
Sarah Sawyer. 2. April 1: 03 Uhr  
Ruf mich an, wenn dir danach ist, John.  
  
  
YESSS!!!  
  
Das erleichtert meine nächste Maßnahme ungeheuer: Sie hat es gelesen, glaubt ihm, macht sich Sorgen. Das sind ideale Voraussetzungen.  
Also: Was hat er ihr getextet?  
  
  
'1. April: Liebe Sarah, verzeih bitte, dass ich dich versetzen musste. Ich kann heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen, es geht mir nicht gut. Nein, es ist kein Kater, falls du das denkst. Dein John.  
  
1\. April: Liebe Sarah, wahrscheinlich bist du gekränkt wegen gestern Abend, aber es war nicht meine Schuld. Falls dich interessiert, was mir letzte Nacht zugestoßen ist, lies bitte meinen Blog. Es ist KEIN Aprilscherz. Leider. Dein John.'  
  
  
  
Aaachja, John...  
Kleiner, sentimentaler Schwachkopf...!  
  
  
  
Na, wie auch immer...  
  
  
Anrufen oder Texten?  
Texten natürlich, das Gelaber hält viel zu sehr auf.  
  
In meinem Namen oder unter Johns?  
  
Diese Entscheidung ist schon schwieriger.  
  
'Hallo, Sarah – '  
  
Nein.  
  
'Liebe Sarah, freue mich sehr, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Was hältst du von einem Ausflug heute? Nein – kein Zirkus ;-) – was immer du willst. JW' –  
  
Nein:  
  
'Dein John'  
  
  
  
Ich habe eine halbe Stunde benötigt, um das zu formulieren! Es hat mir einfach zu sehr widerstrebt...klingt es jetzt ausreichend nach John? – Wieso bin ich so unsicher? Was könnte ich übersehen haben?  
  
Wenn ich so tue, als sei ich er, muss ich ihn einweihen – oder er wird es vermasseln – dann bekommen sie am Ende noch Streit. Frauen bekommen so leicht etwas in den falschen Hals – oder besser in den falschen Gehörgang, wenn man so will...  
Also mache ich mir die Mühe und zücke mein Black-Berry.  
  
  
'Hallo, Sarah, John hat eine üble Nacht mit Albträumen und Panikattacke hinter sich - aber verraten Sie ihm nicht, dass ich Ihnen das schreibe. Ich mache mir Sorgen und weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Er braucht dringend etwas Ablenkung, damit er zur Ruhe kommt. Besuchen Sie ihn, holen Sie ihn am Besten mal hier raus. Sie werden schon wissen, was zu tun ist. SH'  
  
  
  
Der Entwurf des Textes hat mich eine geschlagene Stunde gekostet! Ich bin einfach nicht gut in solchen Dingen.  
Ich tippe die Nummer aus Johns Handy ab und schicke die SMS ab.  
  
  
Und jetzt fühle ich mich, als hätte ich einen Gehirnkrampf...!  
War das anstrengend!  
  
Kopfschmerztabletten...  
Ich brauche Kopfschmerztabletten.  
Die Nikotinpflaster haben auch ausgedient. Ich werde langsam fahrig, zittrig – und müde.  
  
Ob ich noch etwas schlafen kann, bis Sarah hier aufschlägt...?  
   
  
Aber da klingelt auch schon mein Handy. Sarah.  
Leise fluchend nehme ich ab und setze ein breites Lächeln auf, das Mycroft als 'wölfisch' zu bezeichnen pflegt.  
"Sarah! ich bin so froh, dass Sie sich gleich melden. ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut?"  
"Hallo, Sherlock, ja, doch mir geht's gut. Das klingt ja schrecklich, was die da mit John angestellt haben. Ist er denn wenigstens unverletzt? Hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, er hat behauptet, er sei in Ordnung, aber das tut er immer, auch wenn ihm mittlerweile klar sein muss, dass ich sehe, wenn es nicht so ist. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was in den acht Stunden vorgefallen ist, in denen er in Moriartys Gewalt war!“  
"ACHT STUNDEN!?!?!?"  
  
Kreisch doch nicht so, du alberne Gans...!  
  
Ich halte das Telefon auf Armeslänge von meinem gequälten, linken Trommelfell entfernt und atme tief durch, um sie nicht anzuschnauzen.  
Weiber! Sie sind grässlich! Alleine schon so ein Organ! Als kratze man mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schultafel! – Ich habe eine Gänsehaut und so ein fieses Ziehen in den Zähnen. Brrrrr!  
  
Reiß dich zusammen, Sherlock!  
  
 "Ja, schrecklich, nicht? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos war und was er sonst hat durchmachen müssen, ob er den Sprengstoff die ganze Zeit getragen hat. Ich habe ihn erst um Mitternacht wieder getroffen. Er hat sich nur noch mühsam auf den Beinen halten können."  
"Oh, nein – und ich war so sauer auf ihn!" stöhnt Sarah schuldbewusst.  
Weil du ein Erbsenhirn hast! John hätte zumindest abgesagt, wenn ich ihn mitgenommen hätte. Das könnte sie nun wirklich wissen! Es scheint heutzutage nicht viel Grips dazu zu gehören, einen Doktortitel zu erwerben.  
"Naja, wie hätten Sie das ahnen können!" flöte ich süß ins Handy. "Sarah, er braucht Sie jetzt wirklich. Mir gegenüber tut er natürlich, als sei er hart wie Kruppstahl, aber Ihnen kann er sich vielleicht öffnen. Er hat doch gerade erst von wenigen Monaten in Afghanistan ein schweres Trauma davongetragen: Ich befürchte, dass auch das jetzt alles wieder hochkommt..."  
Allmählich finde ich mich in meine Rolle, lege so eine leichte Verkrampftheit ...Gewicht und Unsicherheit zugleich in meine Stimme.  
  
Sie MUSS einfach anbeißen...!  
  
"Tja, dann komme ich einfach mal so in einer Stunde vorbei", sagt sie.  
  
Schwere Geburt! denke ich innerlich stöhnend.  
Würde ich an Gott glauben, wäre jetzt ein Halleluja fällig...!  
  
"Oh, Sarah! Das wäre wunderbar! Sie wissen gar nicht, was das für eine Erleichterung ist. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen! Aber wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen."  
"Gesprochen? Nein – wann denn auch?" gibt sie trocken zurück. Wenigstens das scheint sie kapiert zu haben. Hoffentlich vergisst sie es nicht und fällt nicht aus der Rolle!  
Wir verabschieden uns und ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen – fühle mich ausgelaugt, als hätte ich mindestens drei der zwölf Arbeiten des Herkules am Stück hinter mich gebracht...  
  
  
  
Aber dann vernehme ich sachtes Klappern und Wasserrauschen aus der Küche.  
  
Oh!  
John ist aufgestanden!  
Keine Pause für mich! Er wird das Haus nicht verlassen, wenn er sich Sorgen um mich macht.  
  
Das Ganze hier ist wirklich mühsam!  
  
  
Also raffe ich mich auf und trotte – Johns Handy in der Tasche meines blauen Morgenmantels, denn ich muss es zurück in seinen Parka praktizieren! – gähnend aus meinem Zimmer in die Küche.  
  
   
"Guten Morgen, Sherlock. Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragt John freundlich lächelnd – aber seine Hand zittert, als er den Tee übergießt.  
"Bestens. Bin aber immer noch müde", gebe ich Auskunft.  
"Kein Wunder, du bist über eine Woche nicht nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Klar, dass du das so schnell nicht wegsteckst. Du musst dir eine Pause gönnen.“  
Er gibt sich alle Mühe, nachsichtig, beruhigend und beinahe unbeschwert zu klingen. Erinnert er sich nicht? Glaubt er, er habe nur geträumt, dass ich versucht habe, ihm zu helfen? Oder will er es totschweigen? –  
  
Und was sage ich jetzt?  
Aaach! Ich KANN das nicht!  
  
Reiß dich zusammen!  
  
Ich weiß nicht...  
…  
Denk nach! DENK NACH!!!  
  
  
Oh...!  
  
Ja...ich vergaß...! ...ich vergesse es immer wieder. Es ist nicht wichtig –  
...sonst immer...  
 – heute schon!  
  
„Und wie geht’s dir? Du siehst blass und übernächtigt aus. ...Albträume?“ frage ich, lasse meine Stimme etwas weicher klingen als gewöhnlich, moduliere sie leicht nach oben und ziehe die Brauen zusammen.  
  
Scheppernd kommt das Geschirr auf der Arbeitsplatte zum Stehen. John starrt mich an, dann lächelt er fahrig.  
„Es geht schon“, behauptet er. Aber der Ton stimmt nicht. Es klingt nicht lässig, abwiegelnd, beruhigend, sondern eher dankbar und erschöpft.  
  
„Wirklich?“ frage ich misstrauisch.  
  
„Nimmst du – Tee?“  
  
„Ja, danke. Und vielleicht...ein oder zwei Scheiben Toast...“  
  
„Wirklich!?“ John klingt fast, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen. „Ich – ich kann dir Rührei und Speck machen, wenn du magst. Würstchen haben wir auch. Oder lieber backed Beans?“ fragt er eifrig.  
  
Ach, John. Komm wieder runter. Ist ja gut: Ich bin noch weit entfernt davon gewesen, zu verhungern!  
  
„Etwas Toast mit Orangenmarmelade genügt mir völlig, danke.“ Ich spüre, dass ich lächeln muss. Also ist es echt. Das passiert mir selten – aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, immer häufiger, seit es John gibt – also – seit es ihn in meinem Leben gibt...  
Ich lade das Geschirr auf ein Tablett. „Du lässt es noch fallen“, kommentiere ich mein Tun und trage es ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
...Mist!!! Nicht gut...!  
  
Ich kehre zurück in die Küche, wo John Marmelade und Toast aus dem Küchenschrank nimmt.  
„Nicht gut...“, murmle ich kleinlaut hinter ihm.  
„Hm?“  
„Das Geschirr – es ist unwichtig. Ich wollte damit sagen: Es geht dir nicht gut. Ich war gestern so – so – nicht gut...! Sorry, John...“  
  
Er dreht sich um und sieht zu mir hinauf. Mit ganz aufgerissenen Augen und Dackelfalten in der Stirn. Dennoch lächelnd. Dieser Blick irritiert mich ungeheuer. Ich verstehe plötzlich die seltsame Redewendung, dass einem 'warm ums Herz' werden kann – denn genau das passiert mir gerade – das ist... biologisch... beängstigend... und irgendwie auch totaler Unsinn: Ich weiß, dass die Leber das Organ ist, das die Körpertemperatur reguliert...  
„Was...?“ Seine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch. Aber er wirkt nicht, als würde er mir jetzt gleich umkippen – nein... Er ist fassungslos, das ist es.  
  
Wieso?  
  
…  
  
Oh...!  
  
Oh...?  
Habe ich mich noch nie bei ihm entschuldigt? Ist es das?! – Oh...es gab wohl schon Momente, wo ich das hätte tun sollen, oder? ...ich fürchte, ja...  
   
– Sag' was! Schnell!  
Timing, Sherlock...!!!  
  
„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ich...war – ...nicht gut... ich – “  
   
STOPP!! DENK NACH! Irgendetwas stimmt noch nicht!  
  
  
ICH!!!  
  
  
ICH! Natürlich: Das war es. Es geht doch um John!!! – Nicht um dich, du Soziopath! – Also frag' ihn endlich, wie es ihm geht...!  
  
„Du bist vor dem Tee aus dem Haus gegangen und ich hatte mich um Mitternacht mit Moriarty verabredet, was ist dazwischen passiert?“ frage ich ihn besorgt.  
Er schwankt plötzlich. Ich fange das Marmeladeglas auf, das ihm aus den Fingern rutscht.  
„DU hast Mori ...IHN...?!“ Er schnappt nach Luft, fängt sich wieder, wendet sich zum Kühlschrank – holt Milch, Scheibenkäse und Butter heraus.  
„John, was hat er mit dir gemacht! Er muss dich ja acht Stunden lang in seiner Gewalt gehabt haben! Du warst doch nicht so lange bewusstlos, nachdem dir jemand eins über den Schädel gezogen hatte – das... kann nicht sein! Dann hättest du dich nicht aufrecht halten können und würdest jetzt immer noch flach liegen! Also: Was ist wirklich passiert?“  
„Kannst du das nicht deduzieren?!“ knurrt er kalt, dreht sich von mir weg und bestückt den Toaster.  
  
  
Was...? Was habe ich JETZT falsch gemacht...?    
  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... Du musst doch Furchtbares durchgemacht haben...“, stammle ich hilflos. „Ich meine, du kanntest ja seine Masche – und ich hatte dich glauben lassen, dass ich den Fall für abgeschlossen halte. Hat er dir eine Frist genannt? Einen Fall, den ich lösen muss – rechtzeitig, um dich zu retten? Hat er dir gesagt: Diesmal wird er nicht drauf kommen, und dann jage ich dich in die Luft – so was in der Art...?“  
John ist leichenblass geworden. Er schnappt nach Luft wie ein Fisch an Land, starrt gequält ins Leere.  
Anscheinend habe ich richtig gelegen! Rasch greife ich ihn mir, setze ihn auf den nächsten Stuhl, bevor er mir noch zusammenklappt.  
„Hey! Nicht schlappmachen! Ist ja gut! Du hast es überstanden! – Du bist in Sicherheit! – ...John, hörst du mich...?!“  
  
Es ist, als seien wir plötzlich wieder am Pool. Er kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und ich flippe fast aus – reiße den Sprengsatz von seinem Körper, obwohl das nichts ändert! Absolut gar nichts! – Diesmal kauere ich in der Hocke vor seinem Stuhl – rechne damit, dass er gleich ohnmächtig nach vorn sackt! ...doch dann sieht er mich an. Die weit aufgerissenen Augenlider scheinen sich ein klein wenig zu entspannen, seine Pupillen richten sich in die Meinen, als suchten sie dort Halt...  
„Gut so...! Warte! ...ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser...!“ Hastig springe ich auf –  
  
Glas – Wasserhahn – John  
  
 – seine Arme hängen herab, er ringt immer noch nach Atem... Also setze ich das Glas an seine blutleeren Lippen. „John...?! Trink! Geht's? Oder brauchst du – einen Schnaps? Ich muss noch einen Whiskey haben – irgendwo...“  
Doch er schluckt mühsam – löst sich vom Glas – atmet schwer... Meine freie Hand greift rasch nach seiner Schulter – ein Reflex, weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass er fallen wird!  
„Danke, Sherlock...“ flüstert er mit schwachem Lächeln.  
  
„Tut mir so Leid, John!“ höre ich mich stöhnen.  
   
WAS WAR DAS JETZT??  
  
Unwichtig! – Es geht hier um John! Also, sieh ihn dir an! Sieh ihn dir an, verdammt!  
  
  
„Was hat er dir angetan? Du bist ja vollkommen fertig!“ rutscht es mir heraus. – Sei doch still, zum Teufel! Er wird wieder denken, dass du nur Bescheid wissen willst, ob du richtig deduziert hast! schalt ich mich.  
  
„Es... es geht schon wieder... – nein..., nein, du hast natürlich recht... – entschuldige, bitte...! Ich...kann bloß noch nicht darüber reden...bitte, verzeih...ich – ich komm schon klar...“, versichert er mir stammelnd. Seine Augen glänzen feucht.  
  
Eine Lüge. Offenkundig.  
  
John ist nicht gut im Lügen.  
Nein: Grottenschlecht! Das ist er...!  
  
... – wie also kann dieses Lächeln so echt, so aufrichtig wirken? Ich bin ratlos!? Wieso kann so ein kleiner Geist wie der von John Watson mich verwirren?!  
„Komm, du musst dich hinlegen – lass dir helfen...“ Die Worte purzeln irgendwie aus meiner Kehle – ich weiß auch nicht. Ich ziehe ihn von dem Küchenstuhl hoch, lege seinen Arm um meinen Nacken und bugsiere ihn zum Sofa.  
„Ich frag' nicht mehr – ist das okay?“ frage ich hilflos.  
  
Gooott! Er muss denken, ich quäle ihn, nur um bestätigt zu bekommen, dass ich richtig deduziert habe!  
Er versucht nicht mehr, es zu leugnen. Sein Widerstand ist gebrochen. Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie er sich – noch immer keuchend – schwerfällig ausstreckt, sich dabei an der Vorderkante und der Lehne des Sofas noch festhält, weil ihm so schwindlig ist.  
„John...! Was kann ich tun...?“ entfährt es mir. Es klingt beschämend hilflos – aber das tangiert mich gerade gar nicht.  
„Nichts. Danke, Sherlock...“ Wieder dieses matte Lächeln, das mich irgendwie – krank macht...  
Ich decke ihn zu. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Er versucht, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
„Du wirst ein paar Tage brauchen, um dich zu erholen...“  
Es soll mitfühlend klingen, verständnisvoll. Aber tut es das?  
„Brillante Prognose, Dr. Holmes...!“  
„Entschuldige, das sollte kein Spott sein...!“ – Mache ich denn alles verkehrt?!  
  
  
John schlägt die Augen auf.  
  
So groß und so blau...  
  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige... und... Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht vom Frühstücken abhalten. Es geht gleich wieder..., wirklich...“, faselt er matt.  
  
  
Ja, super – ! Was ist jetzt richtig? Frühstücken oder nicht? Ich meine, ich habe keinen Hunger – und der Appetit ist mir jetzt auch noch vergangen. Vollständig! – aber wenn ich NICHTS esse, macht er sich doch Sorgen. ...oder...?!  
  
Und, wenn ich esse?  
Wird er dann denken, dass es mir gleich ist, wie es ihm geht?  
  
  
Warum ist das bloß alles so kompliziert?!  
  
  
  
Da klingelt es.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scheiße, ist das schon Sarah....?!  
  
  


tbc


	5. Phase Zwei: Recherche - A Study in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf der Suche nach verdrängten Ängsten befördert Sherlock Ungeheuerliches zu Tage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsicht: Das Betreten des Gedächtnispalastes geschieht auf eigene Gefahr...!

 

  
  
  
 **Phase Zwei: Recherche - A Study in Fear**  
2\. April, samstags - Fortsetzung...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige... und... Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht vom Frühstücken abhalten. Es geht gleich wieder..., wirklich...“, faselt John matt.  
  
Da klingelt es.  
  
  
Scheiße, ist das schon Sarah....?!  
  
Im Allgemeinen brauchen Weiber doch länger, kommen eher zu spät, weil sie sich aufhübschen müssen. Aber natürlich dann, wenn man es überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann, dann sind sie zu früh!  
Ich MUSS die beiden doch aus dem Haus haben! Aber wenn es John so schlecht geht, wird sie sich hier einnisten!!!  
  
Wenigstens ist die Gelegenheit gerade günstig, Johns Nokia wieder unbemerkt in seinen Parka zu praktizieren. Widerwillig spähe ich hinaus.  
  
Silberner BMW! Lestrade!  
  
Muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein. Ich eile ihm die Stufen hinunter entgegen, damit John nichts mitbekommen soll.  
"Sherlock. Es gab einen Mord an einem Chemiker. Vergiftet - und sein Laptop schmilzt! Sie werden doch kommen? - Ich meine, nachdem Sie sich angezogen haben..."  
  
Ange - ? Auch das noch. Diese Nebensächlichkeit habe ich völlig außer acht gelassen.  
  
"Haben Sie nochmal was von dem Bomber gehört? Sie sagten doch, er würde Ihnen fünf Aufgaben stellen."  
"Nein, nichts. Vielleicht ist ihm nach der Sache mit dem falschen Gemälde einfach finanziell die Luft ausgegangen?" schlug ich in unbekümmertem Ton vor.  
"Seltsam. Also was ist jetzt? Ich meine, ein schmelzendes Laptop!"  
"Schmelzend? Oder einfach nur geschmolzen und wieder ausgehärtet?" frage ich stattdessen misstrauisch.  
"Das ist es ja: Der Schmelzpunkt liegt bei 20 °C! Wir mussten ihn zuerst kühlen, bevor wir ihn überhaupt mitnehmen konnten. Im Labor überlegen sie sich jetzt, woran das liegen kann, und ob sie die Festplatte retten können, wenn sie den Kunststoff ganz abschmelzen. Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, das wäre nicht spannend genug!"  
"Bedaure, Lestrade! Ich habe bereits einen komplizierten und dringenden Fall. Die Idee Ihrer Laborratten klingt gar nicht schlecht, aber strengen Sie doch zuerst mal Ihren eigenen Grips an, bevor Sie zu mir gerannt kommen. Ich habe zu tun."  
Und damit schlage ich dem DI die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ein schmelzender Laptop - wirklich genial! - aber leider zum völlig falschen Zeitpunkt. Zu dumm!  
  
  
"Irgendwas passiert, Sherlock?" fragt mich John, als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer komme.  
"Neinein. Bloß jemand vom Obdachlosennetzwerk, der Geld brauchte", entgegne ich in beruhigendem Ton und grüble angestrengt nach, was ich tun kann.  
Seine Augen wirken so groß und dunkel in seinem bleichen Gesicht...  
  
  
"Bist du okay?"  
  
Was...? Die Worte scheinen erst zeitverzögert zu mir durchgedrungen zu sein.  
"Ja, wieso - ?"  
"Willst du da jetzt Wurzeln schlagen?"  
  
Oh, ja...ich stehe noch immer in der Tür. Also komme ich näher.  
  
"Du...wolltest frühstücken", erinnert er mich.  
  
Von Wollen kann nicht die Rede sein. Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen, damit du dir keine Gedanken um mich machst! - Äh, ja.   
Der Toast war fertig...die Marmelade... - habe ich da irgendwo in der Nähe abgestellt...Der Tee muss auch so weit sein...Milch...  
  
Meine Gedanken sind ganz woanders, trotzdem gelingt es mir irgendwie, Tee, Milch, Toast und Marmelade mit dem dazugehörigen Geschirr und Besteck auf dem Couchtisch zu arrangieren.  
  
John schaut mir zu. - Lach mich jetzt bloß nicht aus, du Idiot...! schimpft eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wird er gleich so etwas sagen, wie: Das sind die falschen Messer! oder: Na, siehst du, geht doch!...?  
Doch er richtet sich nur langsam und vorsichtig auf. Dann beginnt er zu frühstücken. Ich kann sehen, dass es ihm schwer fällt, ihn Überwindung kostet. Das ist neu und beunruhigend. Dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich ebenfalls etwas zu mir nehmen sollte. Na gut - wenn es sein muss...!  
John sagt nichts. Aber ein kleines Lächeln hat sich auf seine blassen Züge gestohlen.  
  
Ich versuche, zu analysieren, was da vorhin so falsch gelaufen ist. So ganz verstehe ich es noch nicht. Fast jede meiner Äußerungen schien genau die gegensätzliche Wirkung erzielt zu haben, als die, die ich befürchtet oder erwartet hatte.  
Er hat nicht gewusst, dass ich Zeit und Ort bestimmt habe. Vielleicht hat Moriarty ihn glauben lassen, dass ich längst wusste, dass er meinen Freund geschnappt hatte? Dass ich ein Rätsel lösen sollte. Vielleicht hatte er gesagt: Bis 10 Uhr muss er die Lösung haben – obwohl ich mich doch um Mitternacht mit ihm verabredet hatte...?  
  
Plötzlich fuhr mir ein heftiger Schmerz in die Hand und ich schaffte es gerade so, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. - Ich hatte mir in die Finger gebissen! Gott, wie dämlich ist das denn?!  
  
Diese Störung hatte mich aus meinen Schlussfolgerungen gerissen.  
  
So, verdammt - wo war ich jetzt stehen geblieben? Was ist los mit mir?!  
  
..."DU hast...Mori - IHN...?!" - das war es!  
John war darüber entsetzt gewesen, dass ich Moriarty einbestellt hatte, dass ich ihn hatte treffen wollen - dass ich meinen Freund deshalb überlistet hatte - dass ich ihn aus dem Weg hatte haben wollen - dass ich gar nicht kam, um IHN zu retten, sondern einzig und allein, um Moriarty kennen zu lernen...?!  
  
War er gekränkt - eifersüchtig deswegen...?   
..."Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich miteinander!"... hörte ich ihn giftig fauchen.  
...oder war er über das Risiko erschrocken, das ich eingegangen war...?  
  
  
  
  
  
Genau 42 Minuten später war ich allein. Endlich! Endlich hatte ich Ruhe, um mich an die Arbeit machen zu können – aber eigentlich hätte ich jetzt erst mal Erholung nötig gehabt!  
  
  
  
Sarah war in unser sonst so gemütliches Heim gewuselt, hatte hohe bedauernde Laute von sich gegeben, als gelte es, ein süßes, krankes Kätzchen zu betreuen und John hatte – überrumpelt, verdattert, peinlich berührt und – überglücklich seine letzten Reserven zur Selbstbeherrschung mobilisiert. Ich hatte mich vorübergehend fluchtartig in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen und dort verbarrikadiert, weil es einfach unerträglich war – dass ich noch im Schlafanzug gewesen war, als Sarah kam, traf sich dann doch ganz gut...  
  
Wenigstens war Sarah nicht aus der Rolle gefallen, hatte sich nicht verplappert. Sie habe ja erst letzte Nacht dann doch Johns Blog gelesen und gehofft, er werde noch anrufen, falls er ihren Kommentar las. Aber nun hätte sie sich entschlossen, einfach mal bei ihm reinzuschauen.   
Sie jammerte, wie furchtbar schlecht er aussehe und was man denn bloß mit ihm angestellt hätte und warf mir dabei tadelnde Blicke zu.  
  
Mir hatten schon Erwiderungen auf der Zunge gelegen, wie: „Meine Idee war's nicht, ihn zu kidnappen und in eine Bombenweste zu stecken! Im Gegenteil! Ich habe ihn da ganz raushalten wollen! - Aber das verkniff ich mir, denn das hätte den Aufbruch der beiden nur hinausgezögert. John fing ja auch so schon an, mich in Schutz zu nehmen. In Schutz vor Sarah! Als ob ich das nötig hätte...!   
Aber nett war es ja schon...irgendwie.  
  
  
  
Nun waren die beiden kleinen doctores also unterwegs, um zu brunchen und um anschließend in einen Park zu gehen oder auch ins Kino – je nachdem, wofür sich das Wetter entscheiden sollte. Die üblichen langweiligen Beschäftigungen für Idioten...  
  
Und ich hatte meine Ruhe.  
  
Seufzend machte ich mir einen Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker. ...eigentlich hätte ich Zigaretten gebraucht...oder Nikotinpflaster. Aber anders als sonst meistens, konnte ich nicht abschätzen, wieviel Zeit ich brauchen würde – für die Recherche in meinem Gedächtnispalast. Also sollte ich besser gleich beginnen...  
  
Ich warf mir selbst – im Spiegel über dem Kamin – einen mitleidigen Blick zu. John hatte eigentlich recht: Ich sah wirklich abgespannt und hohlwangig aus – vielleicht müsste ich wirklich mehr schlafen und essen...  
Und vielleicht waren bei meiner Blässe ein weißes Hemd und ein schwarzer Anzug nicht die beste Wahl...  
  
Dann ließ ich mich in meinem Sessel nieder und versenkte mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast.  
  
  
  
  
Goto: Navigation, Suche:  
  
A – wie Angst...  
  
  
...Angst  
  
  
Angst ist ein Grundgefühl, welches sich in als bedrohlich empfundenen Situationen als Besorgnis und unlustbetonte Erregung äußert. Auslöser können dabei erwartete Bedrohungen etwa der körperlichen Unversehrtheit, der Selbstachtung oder des Selbstbildes sein. Begrifflich wird dabei die objektunbestimmte Angst (lateinisch angor) von der objektbezogenen Furcht (lateinisch timor) unterschieden. Weiterhin lässt sich die aktuelle Emotion Angst unterscheiden von der Persönlichkeitseigenschaft Ängstlichkeit, also häufiger und intensiver Angst zu fühlen als andere Menschen.  
  
Evolutionsgeschichtlich hat die Angst eine wichtige Funktion als ein die Sinne schärfender Schutzmechanismus, der in tatsächlichen oder auch nur vermeintlichen Gefahrensituationen ein angemessenes Verhalten (etwa Flucht) einleitet. Da der Energieaufwand für eine Flucht gering ist (wenige hundert Kilokalorien), übersehene Bedrohungen aber äußerst folgenschwere Auswirkungen nach sich ziehen können (Tod), ist die „Alarmanlage“ Angst sehr empfindlich eingestellt, was in vielen Fehlalarmen resultiert.  
Angst kann sowohl bewusst als auch unbewusst wirken. Entstehen durch Angst andauernde Kontrollverluste oder Lähmungen, wird von einer Angststörung gesprochen; ist diese Angst an ein bestimmtes Objekt oder eine bestimmte Situation gebunden, spricht man von einer Phobie.  
  
  
  
Begriffsgeschichte  
  
  
Der Begriff Angst hat sich seit dem 8. Jahrhundert von indogermanisch *anghu „beengend“ über althochdeutsch angust entwickelt. Er ist verwandt mit lateinisch angustus bzw. angustia für „Enge, Beengung, Bedrängnis“ und angor „Würgen“. Das Wort „Angst“ gibt es als Wortexport auch im Englischen. Es bedeutet so viel wie Existenzangst. Man spricht von „angst-ridden“ (von Angst geritten, im Sinne von beherrscht). Vermutlich wurde das Wort 1849 von George Eliot eingeführt.  
  
  
  
Körperliche Reaktionen  
  
  
Die körperlichen Symptome der Angst sind normale (also nicht krankhafte) physische Reaktionen, die bei (einer realen oder phantasierten) Gefahr die körperliche oder seelische Unversehrtheit, im Extremfall also das Überleben sichern sollen. Sie sollen ein Lebewesen auf eine Kampf- oder Flucht-Situation (fight or flight) vorbereiten:  
  
    Erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit, Pupillen weiten sich, Seh- und Hörnerven werden empfindlicher  
    Erhöhte Muskelanspannung, erhöhte Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit  
    Erhöhte Herzfrequenz, erhöhter Blutdruck  
    Flachere und schnellere Atmung  
    Energiebereitstellung in Muskeln  
    Körperliche Reaktionen wie zum Beispiel Schwitzen, Zittern und Schwindelgefühl  
    Blasen-, Darm- und Magentätigkeit werden während des Zustands der Angst gehemmt.  
    Übelkeit und Atemnot treten in manchen Fällen ebenfalls auf.  
    Absonderung von Molekülen im Schweiß, die andere Menschen Angst riechen lassen und bei diesen unterbewusst Alarmbereitschaft auslösen.  
  
Neben diesen individuellen Reaktionen hat das Zeigen von Angst etwa durch den charakteristischen Gesichtsausdruck oder durch Sprache gegenüber anderen den sozialen Sinn, um Schutz zu bitten.  
  
Die körperlichen Ausdrucksformen der Angst sind die gleichen, unabhängig davon, ob es sich um eine reale Bedrohung oder um eine Panikattacke handelt. Jeder vierte Patient mit Angststörung klagt über chronische Schmerzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wikipedia??? Nein, so kam ich nicht weiter.  
  
  
  
  
Ich schob die Stockwerke des Palastes nach oben, bis der tiefste Keller vor mir auftauchte.  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes: Persönliche Dateien...Drogen...Überdosis – damit versuche ich's mal...   
  
Wiederherstellen – öffnen...  
  
  
>>...harte Pulsschläge erschüttern meinen Körper. Mein Herz schmerzt stechend, lässt mich kaum noch atmen...Mein Magen krampft, spuckt Gift und Galle – irgendwohin...kann mich nicht mehr rühren...Scheiße...! Schweiße, wie das brennt, verdammt! Hustend und würgend, versucht mein Körper die Säure aus der Luftröhre zu katapultieren.  
  
Das schaffe ich nicht, muss ich denken, diesmal war's das!  
  
Der Raum um mich herum wabert, zerfließt, schlägt Wellen – bläht sich teilweise auf – an anderen Stellen schrumpft er, oder bekommt Blasen, die irgendwann platzen – Mann, das ist irre...! - Total witzig auch diese Klänge...! Ob ich die auf der Geige imitieren kann? Was war das nochmal, was ich da eingeworfen hab? Hihihi...! Keiiine Ahnung. Scheiß drauf – war eh das letzte Mal! Hihiiehhihi! Was fürn Abgang...!  
  
  
  
  
Aber dann bekomme ich doch wieder Luft...es ist kalt, so kalt...ich liege in kaltem Wasser...nein, das ist mein eigener Schweiß... Um meine Schläfen liegt ein Schmerz wie ein Schraubstock. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Schädel gleich bersten! Mir ist sterbenselend und mein Körper zittert vor Schwäche. - Auch mein Herz zittert nur noch...hat keine Kraft mehr zu arbeiten. Meine sämtlichen Muskeln beginnen zu krampfen. Alles tut weh, ist fremd und eiskalt. Es ist unerträglich!  
  
  
Sterben, denke ich nur noch – endlich sterben, damit es aufhört. Das und alles andere! Trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören, nach Luft zu ringen. Es zerreißt mir fast die Lungen – zumindest fühlt es sich so an.  
  
  
  
  
Dann – endlich, als hätte mich die Kälte schließlich betäubt – erlösende Schwärze, Stille...ich tauche ein wie in schwarze Tinte...wohltuend kühle, schmerzlindernde Tinte...  
  
  
Jetzt werde ich befreit von diesem Leben, der Ödnis, der Ruhelosigkeit...  
  
  
  
  
Aber das war's noch nicht.  
  
Piepsen. Kälte. Ich stecke in einem tauben, bleischweren Klumpen fest, der mir vorzumachen versucht, er sei mein Körper. Ich fühle mich zu schwach, zu müde, um zu leben...und ich will das auch nicht mehr. Wieso bin ich noch da? Wieso geht es weiter, verdammt?  
  
  
Aber da ist noch etwas.  
  
Etwas, das mir Angst macht, einen Fluchtreflex in mir weckt. Ich fühle es, ehe ich es höre...  
  
Und dann ist es plötzlich direkt neben mir.  
  
Eine helle Männerstimme, die unterdrückt schluchzt, leise jammend meinen Namen nennt - dann wieder verzweifelt schimpft, mich beschwört...  
  
LASS MICH IN RUHE, MYCROFT! KÜMMERE DICH UM DEINEN EIGENEN SCHEISS!!!  
  
Es trifft mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag - doch es ist nur eine leichte, bebende Berührung. Er streicht nur mein Haar zurück, berührt nicht einmal wirklich meinen Kopf, aber in mir regt sich zorniger Widerwille, ja körperlicher Ekel...  
  
"Hab' keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Du wirst schon wieder...", säuselt der grässliche Despot.  
Und nun besitzt er auch noch die Impertinenz und grabscht nach meiner Hand - ich will sie ihm entziehen, doch ich bringe nur so etwas wie ein Zucken zustande. Unfairerweise packt er nun mit beiden Händen zu.  
"Ganz ruhig, für diesmal hast du's überstanden...für diesmal..." Er seufzt abgrundtief.  
"Es kann so nicht weitergehen, Sherlock... Ich finde einen Weg für dich. Wir schaffen das...!"  
  
  
WIR! Das hat immer geheißen: DU tust, was ICH sage - eine andere Form von Wir kennst du nicht! Du hast mich als deinen totalitären Überwachungsstaat betrachtet - vom verfluchten Tag meiner Geburt an!!   
  
KANNST DU DICH NICHT ENDLICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN UND MEINEM TOD RAUSHALTEN??? ICH LASS DIR DOCH AUCH DEINE RUHE, ist das zuviel verlangt??? Von klein auf dieses selbstherrliche Gefasel, dass du auf mich aufpasst, dass du dich um mich sorgst! Du bist ein Kontrollfreak, du hast eine Profilneurose! - WÄRE ICH DIR DOCH NUR EGAL!!! Du bist es mir ja auch!  
  
  
"Auch wenn du mich enttäuscht hast. Ich lass dich nicht hängen...", sülzt er.   
  
Er drückt noch einmal meine Hand, lässt los und ich höre den Stoff seines Dreiteilers aneinanderreiben, als er aufsteht.  
  
GEH ENDLICH, WIDERLICHES SCHLEIMMONSTER!!!  
  
"Schlaf dich aus, Sherlock...! ...hab dich lieb..."  
  
Mit Schaudern registriere ich den Kuss auf meiner Stirn und und die wiederkehrenden Tränen in seiner Stimme, die zuletzt fast erstickt.  
Dann geht er endlich - und ich möchte nur noch Kotzen.<<  
  
  
  
  
Kotzen – ja. Übelkeit schüttelt mich. Puh, das war widerlich.  
  
Aber nicht das, wonach ich gesucht habe.  
  
  
Und jetzt brauche ich wirklich eine Zigarette! Also schwinge ich mich schnell in meinen Mantel und flitze zum Zigarettenautomaten - nur noch ein paar Monate wird es ihn geben, denn das Verbot dieser freunldichen Maschinen ist schon beschlossene Sache...  
  
Schon wenige Minuten später qualme ich genießerisch das Wohnzimmer voll.   
  
John wird toben, aber das macht nichts. Besser ein wütender kleiner Captain als so ein Häufchen Elend. Ich mag es, wenn er aggressiv wird und vor Energie sprüht. Er hat dann dieses entschlossene Funkeln in den Augen...  
Ach, ich bedaure, dass ich ihn nicht habe beobachten können, wie er damals Jefferson Hope erschossen hat...!  
  
Aber ich schweife ab...  
  
  
  
Genug die Bude vollgeräuchert fürs Erste. Weiter.  
  
  
  
Und wenn ich es mal mit einem Horrortripp versuche? Habe ich sowas irgendwo noch?  
  
Ich schiebe den langen Flur mit den Einzelzellen vor meinem geistigen Auge entlang.   
  
"Achtung, bissiger Hund!" steht auf einem der Türschilder.  
  
W-has? frage ich mich belustigt. Ich habe hier unten in meinem Sicherheitstrakt eine Erinnerung an einen Hund drin? Ernsthaft? Hab' ich die falsch abgelegt? - Oh, das ist dieser schwarze Köter meines Onkels, als ich Fünf war, vermute ich. Na, kein Wunder, der war größer als ich und mindestens doppelt so schwer. Und vor allem hat er das Kaninchen meines Cousins totgebissen...   
  
Neugierig lasse ich den Riegel zurückgleiten. Gleich höre ich ein gefährliches, dreistimmiges Knurren. Da liegt er an der Kette: Immer noch größer als ich und immer noch mehr als doppelt so schwer - aber mit drei Köpfen. Hinter ihm erstreckt sich ein düsteres Wasser und am anderen Ufer schwelen schweflige, blaue Feuer. Ein Kahn mit einem einsamen Fährmann gleitet über den trägen Fluss...  
Fassungslos besehe ich mir die Szenerie: Ich stehe an der Schwelle zu meiner eigenen Unterwelt. Der 'bissige Hund' ist wohl nur ein Code gewesen, dessen Bedeutung ich verdrängt habe. Es geht hier um so viel mehr! Diesen Dateiordner habe ich als Hades eingerichtet, wollte mich selbst davor warnen, ihn jemals wieder zu betreten. Ich ahne, warum...   
  
Ich bin hier falsch. Es geht ja hier nicht um Angst. Es geht um Trauer. Für so was habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Trauer ist nichts für mich. Man muss lieben, um trauern zu können.   
Und doch gleitet die Barke heran, Charon winkt mich zu sich. Er trägt eine Kutte - anstelle seines Gesichts klafft nur ein finsteres Loch in der weit nach vorn gezogenen Kapuze.  
"Θα ερχόμουν ευχαρίστως, όμως όυδεν έχω χρόνο!" rufe ich ihm spöttisch zu: "Ich würde gerne kommen, doch ich habe keine Zeit!"  
"Φοβάσαι;" kontert er herausfordernd: "Fürchtest du dich?"  
  
Und damit hat er mich! Statt einer Antwort, zoome ich das Ufer an mich heran. "Nimmst du auch englische Pfund?" spotte ich.  
"Für dich ist es gratis, du lebst ja noch", erwidert er kalt.  
"Hast du auch einen Führer für mich?" ziehe ich ihn auf.  
"Ich selbst werde dein Vergil sein", verspricht er drohend.  
  
Wann habe ich denn bloß diesen Hades entworfen? Ich suche nach Hinweisen...aber ich bekomme keine Anhaltspunkte. Nebelschwaden ziehen über meinem Styx dahin und verschleiern mir die Sicht.   
Sachte aber unaufhaltsam legt sich eine Beklemmung um meine Brust, doch ich atme verstohlen dagegen an.  
"Nicht sehr bevölkert hier...läuft das Geschäft nicht?" necke ich ihn.  
"Es ist DEIN Hades, Sherlock."  
"Was heißt das genau?"  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit."  
  
Dann legt die Barke an. Charon vertäut sie an einem Polder aus Knochen und springt an Land. Als er mir seine Hand reichen will, lehne ich ab. Ein großer Schritt genügt.  
"Du weißt natürlich, wie die Königin wider Willen dieses Reiches heißt?"  
"Persephone - oder Proserpina für die Lateiner", antworte ich.  
"Für gewöhnlich. Wir nennen sie anders...", gibt Charon kryptisch zurück. "Achte auf den Weg!"  
Ich lenke meinen Blick nach unten, erwarte dort Steine oder auch Knochen - doch da wachsen Veilchen. Je weiter ich Charon folge, desto mehr werden es. Kleine, wilde Veilchen.  
Plötzlich stehen wir vor einem Thron.  
  
"Königin Violet, Besuch für euch!" verkündet Charon schlicht.  
Eine schlanke Gestalt erhebt sich aus dem Thron und tritt ins Licht.   
"Du hast mich lange nicht besucht, Sherlock. Aber es ist gut, dass ich dir nicht fehle. Ich habe dir ja oft genug gefehlt, als ich noch am Leben war..."   
„Mum...“ Die Silbe fällt einfach so aus meinem Mund.   
„Du bist nicht meinetwegen gekommen, mein Junge. Aber das verstehe ich. Mein Leben bestand aus Migräne, Selbstzweifeln und Gewissensbissen“, fasst sie ihr Dasein bitter zusammen. Ich habe mich nicht wehren können. Nicht gegen mein Schicksal, nicht gegen deine Launen – und am allerwenigsten... - gegen ihn...“ Zuletzt flüstert sie fast.  
„...ist er – hier? Ich meine, jetzt...?“ Ich höre eine Stimme, die nicht die Meine sein kann: Hoch, schwach, wacklig.  
„Was möchtest du denn, es ist DEIN Hades, mein Süßer. Denk' gut nach...“  
„Der Frühling hat bereits begonnen, also ist er fort“, folgere ich. Oh, - hat mir meine Angst geraten, mich dem alten Mythos anzuschließen...? Ich hätte ihn auch hier sein lassen können! Eigentlich ist es ja auch Persephone, die im Sommerhalbjahr die Unterwelt verlassen darf...  
  
„Ja, nicht wahr? Wir haben immer aufgeatmet, wenn er wieder auf Reisen ging. Doch auch dann war ich nicht frei – jedenfalls nicht frei genug, euch eine gute Mutter zu sein. Aber ich büße hier, für jede Narbe, die ich nicht verhindert habe...“  
„Sie sind alle verblasst und verschwunden“, höre ich mich sagen. Es klingt nicht wirklich tröstend oder verzeihend – sondern eher nach: 'Was bildest du dir ein. Das war nicht wichtig. Du warst nicht wichtig – wie üblich verstehst du rein gar nichts.'  
„Oh, nein, das sind sie nicht. - Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht. Sie sind alle noch da. Du hast sie gespeichert und weggeschlossen, so wie mich, weil dich die Erinnerung so belastet hat, aber sie lassen sich nicht tilgen. Manche Dateien haben ihr eigenes Backup und überlisten selbst den Administrator, wusstest du das noch nicht?“  
„Was...was tust du hier...ich meine – all die Jahre?“   
  
Tut sie mir etwa Leid? Habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen?  
  
„Tun? Ich existiere nur, wenn du an mich denkst, manchmal gelingt es mir, in deine Träume vorzudringen. Aber das ist mühsam. Und fruchtlos. Manchmal erwähnt jemand den Begriff 'Mutter', vielleicht einer deiner Klienten, oder dein guter DI Lestrade – doch das weißt du immer schon vorher und bist dagegen gewappnet, sodass du diese Datei nicht versehentlich aufrufst...Genauso war es doch...neulich bei Rachel, habe ich recht? Warum hätte es Jennifer Wilson kümmern sollen: Ein Kind, das es nie gab, ein Traum, der schon vor mehr als zehn Jahren geplatzt war? Hast du nicht selber vergleichbare Träume gehegt?“  
„Nie!“ antwortete ich überzeugt.  
Sie lächelt traurig. „Geh jetzt, du musst dir noch einiges ansehen. Und falls du einmal wieder kommst, achte auf das Datum. Besser du kommst vor dem 22. September...“  
„Kann er – kann er dir hier weh tun?“ rutscht es mir heraus. Doch ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre Handgelenke sind makellos.   
„Es ist deine Unterwelt, nicht meine. Weißt du, woraus das Wasser deines Styx besteht?“  
„Nicht aus Lethe?“  
„Ist Vergessen ein Fluch oder ein Segen? Was meinst du, Sherlock?“  
„Das kommt darauf an, was mir die Erinnerung nützen kann“, erkläre ich sicher.  
„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest. - Er besteht aus deinen Tränen, Sherlock. Deinen unzähligen, ungeweinten Tränen.“  
„Meine? Nicht deine?“ zweifle ich.  
„Es ist dein Styx, natürlich sind es nicht meine.“  
„Wir haben dir Kummer gemacht, Mycroft und ich, immer warst du traurig oder aufgebracht...oder hattest Migräne...“, sage ich plötzlich.  
„Ich war immer nur von mir enttäuscht, Sherlock. Immer nur von mir!“ lächelt sie traurig.  
„Aber du bist doch unseretwegen geblieben! Weil du wusstest, dass wir niemals dir zugesprochen würden, wenn du ihn verlässt...“ rief ich außer mir.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich mir zugute halten kann... Geh jetzt.“  
  
Und plötzlich ist sie samt ihrem Thron spurlos verschwunden! - Nein: Nicht spurlos. Der Boden ist, da wo sie stand bedeckt mit einem dichten Teppich aus Veilchen.  
  
„Komm!“ reißt mich Charon aus meiner Erstarrung. „Wir müssen weiter!“  
„Wie konnte sie verschwinden, während ich noch an sie denke?!“ frage ich ihn verstört. Ein kleiner, unsäglich dummer Wunsch keimt in mir: So ein Veilchen mitnehmen - wenigstens eines...!  
  
„Dein Überich meinte, es wäre Zeit“, erklärt mir mein Vergil-Charon.  
„So einen freudianischen Quatsch habe ich nicht!“ knurre ich.  
  
Charon lacht – dieses Lachen kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor...  
  
Die Umgebung verändert sich, als hätte jemand eine Drehbühne bedient. Die Kulisse, die nun vor mich und meinen Führer gleitet, ist eine grüne Wiese mit einem Zaun: Eine Pferdekoppel...! Ein zierlicher, junger Vollblut-Albino-Schimmel kommt hell wiehernd angaloppiert, setzt über das Gatter und drängt sich an mich.  
„Pegs...!“ stammle ich und spüre Tränen aufsteigen. "Pegs, mein Guter..." Sein Maul ist weich wie Samt... Ich hatte die Erinnerung an ihn völlig verdrängt. Pegasus...mein lieber, armer, kleiner Pegs...!  
Er schnaubt sachte und stubbst mich zärtlich mit der Nase an.  
  
'Er ist nur eine Datei, kein Pferd – du Hornochse!' schimpft mich die Stimme der Vernunft.  
  
„Weiß ich doch...“, murmle ich. „Ich habe so lange nicht an dich gedacht! Verzeih mir! Ich hab das nicht gewollt! Man hat mir nichts gesagt, sonst hätte ich doch versucht, es zu verhindern...! Kannst du mir vergeben? Ich kann es nämlich nicht...!“  
  
„Verflucht hast du ihn, gesagt, dass du ihn hasst!“ korrigiert mich Charon streng. „Dabei hattest DU ihn so angetrieben und gereizt, bis ihr euch überschlugt!“  
  
„Das weiß ich, verdammt!“ schreie ich. „Aber ich hätte doch niemals gewollt, dass Vater ihn gleich erschießt...! Ich hatte wahnsinnige Schmerzen und konnte meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen! Und ich war zwölf – natürlich war ich außer mir!“  
  
„Wie auch immer. Ich musste ihn dir zeigen. Aber da gibt es noch mehr...“  
  
Er macht eine elegante Handbewegung und die nächste Kulisse besteht aus einem Flur mit vielen Zellentüren – fast so wie im Kerker meines Gedächtnispalastes.   
  
Neugierig trete ich an die erste Tür und spähe durch das Gitter. Doch sie ist leer.  
  
„Ist sie für einen Verbrecher, den ich noch fangen werde?“ frage ich erwartungsvoll.  
„Was für eine selbstherrliche und törichte Frage, Sherlock! Deiner nicht würdig, was letzteres angeht! - Wenn dem so wäre, befände sich die Zelle dann hier, hier unten?“   
„Oh. Nein. Offenkundig nicht. Wie viele Zellen sind es? Ich kann so weit gar nicht sehen!“  
„Die Anzahl ist offen. Einige sind bereits besetzt. Doch auch diese wenigen sind schon zu viele.“  
Ich schiebe unterdessen mit einer Geste die lange Reihe der Türen an mir vorbei – doch hinter keinem der Gitter befindet sich ein Inhaftierter. Langsam wird es echt ärgerlich.  
  
„Zeig mir einen Gefangenen!“ verlange ich.  
„Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Du hast sie dir nicht gemerkt. Die meisten hast du nie gesehen“, erklärt Charon enigmatisch.  
„Aber wieso sind sie dann hier?“ frage ich ungehalten.  
„Damit sie dich nicht verfolgen. Es sind deine Erinnerungen und Erinnerungslücken, hier ist das Verlies deiner Ignoranz und Kaltschnäuzigkeit: In jeder besetzten Zelle sitzt ein unglücklicher, körperloser Gedanke an einen Menschen, der noch leben würde, wenn du dich gekümmert hättest!“ brüllt Charon verärgert. „Aber dir waren ja viele Fälle zu langweilig! Du hast ja manchen plumpen Schläger einfach weiter machen lassen! Fahrerflucht, das war dir nicht wichtig genug, als du angefragt wurdest – aber der Unfallfahrer hat weiter gesoffen und ist weiter gefahren! Drei Tote, die nicht hätten sein müssen!“  
  
„Die zwölf Menschen in Glasgow? Die alte Lady?“ frage ich und spüre, wie meine Knie weich werden.  
„Die nicht, nein. Das war erstens nicht deine Schuld und zweitens hast du sie nicht verdrängt. Ich bin nicht der Charon – bloß dein Charon. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob die jüdisch-christliche Tradition recht hat. - Vielleicht hast ja du recht und der Himmel ist leer. Doch falls nicht – wenn ich du wäre – würde ich die Zeit nutzen, über diese Versäumnisse nachzudenken. Ich weiß nicht, ob Reue hilft – du hältst sie für hinderlich, so viel ist mir klar...“  
  
  
„Ich kenne dich!“   
  
Die Erkenntnis schießt durch meinen Kopf und ich spreche sie gleich aus.   
  
„Du MUSST jemand sein, den ich kenne!“  
  
„Das hat lange gedauert. Und doch ist das nicht korrekt. Auch ich bin nur eine Erinnerung. Ein Programm auf deiner Festplatte, wie du es nennst.“  
„Wessen Programm!?“  
„Das eines Siegers, der verlor. Der alles verlor.“  
  
  
Er streift die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und lächelt mich bedauernd an.   
  
Ich taumle fassungslos zurück:  
  
  
„Victor...!“

 

 

 


	6. Cave Canem - Vorsicht vor dem Hunde!

  
  
Victor...!  
  
  
Augenblicklich hat dieses Gesicht einen Hurrikan an Erinnerungen entfesselt, der mich in eine vergessene Welt saugt. Gefühle, die mich fast zerreißen, schleudern mich zurück – acht Jahre zurück. Ich habe Mühe, sie wiederzuerkennen, sie zu klassifizieren, denn sie sind wahrhaft überwältigend.  
  
Mein Verstand zerspringt ist tausende von Scherben.   
  
'Hoffentlich sterbe ich wenigstens auch und muss nicht schwachsinnig weiterexistieren...' ist mein letzter, grausam klarer Gedanke, bevor ein Strudel aus Wahnsinn und psychischem Schmerz alle Bauten meines Gedächtnispalastes unterspült und in einen Trümmerhaufen verwandelt...  
  
  
  
Mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals und eine ganze Weile kann ich nur nach Luft ringen. Nichts weiter. Mein ganzer Körper zittert unkontrollierbar – in seiner Mitte baut sich ein gewaltiger Krampf auf und der Inhalt meines Magens wird ins Freie katapultiert. Für einige schier endlose Momente bin ich beinahe ohnmächtig, fühle mich fast, als seien mir alle Muskeln und Knochen einfach abhandengekommen, aber dann spüre ich, wie diese lähmende Schwäche langsam wieder aus meinem Körper weicht.  
  
  
Ich liege vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und mir ist sterbenselend. Doch weitere meiner verhassten inneren Organe drohen ihren Dienst zu versagen. Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich mir in diesem entsetzlichen Moment nicht einmal bewusst bin, wie entwürdigend dieser Zusammenbruch ist. Ich raffe meine geringen Kräfte zusammen und schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Toilette, ehe sich mein Darm und meine Blase unaufhaltsam entleeren...   
  
  
Das ist nicht wahr, das gibt es nicht, das bin nicht ich...spukt ein einzelner verständnisloser Gedanke durch meinen leeren, verwüsteten Kopf. Ich versuche, mich zusammenzureißen – aber anscheinend habe ich vergessen, wie ich das sonst immer mache, oder...?  
  
Mein Badezimmer implodiert und verschluckt mich...  
  
...John hat mir mal was von Schwarzen Löchern erzählt – nutzlos, wenn auch beeindruckend, hatte ich gedacht. Aber nun kollabiert meine Welt wie solche sterbenden Sterne es tun...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aber ich bin noch da.   
  
Mein Schädel zerspringt fast vor Schmerz.  
  
Ich bin bloß auf den kalten Fliesen meines Badezimmers zusammengeklappt und war wohl eine Weile richtig weggetreten.  
  
Meine Festplatte versucht, neu zu starten. Es läuft noch nicht alles. Längst nicht alles. Als hätten da etliche Viren und Würmer unter meinen Programmen gewütet und verheerenden Schaden angerichtet. Verheerend, aber doch nicht unumkehrbar. Das spüre ich jetzt. Dateien und Verknüpfungen werden wieder hergestellt. Die Aufräumarbeiten laufen.   
  
  
Acht Jahre lang habe ich dieses Geheimnis vor mir selbst gehütet und nicht geahnt, welche zerstörerische Gewalt hier im Verborgenen herangewachsen war.  
Ich ziehe mich zitternd vor Anstrengung am Waschbecken hoch. Aus dem Spiegelschrank starrt mich ein total verstörtes Gespensterantlitz an – keuchend suche ich nach den Aspirin, meine Hände beben so sehr, dass mehrere Schachteln und Fläschchen ins Waschbecken purzeln, bis ich es endlich geschafft habe, mir ein paar Tabletten einzuwerfen und sie mit einem Zahnputzglas von Wasser runterzuspülen.  
Anschließend schleppe ich mich in mein Zimmer und krieche mit letzter Kraft ins Bett.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich muss vor Erschöpfung sofort eingeschlafen sein.   
  
Vielleicht hat auch mein Bewusstsein einfach nochmal kapituliert. 'Neustart erzwingen' – so in der Art...  
  
  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dass es dich so erschüttert, Sherlock. Du hast nicht nach mir gesucht, nicht wahr? Du warst ja völlig überrumpelt, mich zu treffen! Warst du wieder einmal einfach nur neugierig?"  
  
Völlig verdattert schlage ich die Augen auf.  
  
"Wo...?!"  
  
Das ist nicht mein Zimmer! Das heißt...doch...!  
Es ist die Studentenbude, die ich einmal bewohnte.   
  
An meinem Bett sitzt ein schlanker Mittzwanziger und lächelt mich bedauernd an.  
"So fing es an, Sherlock. Weißt du noch? Besser gesagt: Weißt du es wieder?"  
"Ve- verliere ich den Verstand?" frage ich Victor von Grauen geschüttelt.  
"Was fragst du mich das? Ich bin nur eine Erinnerung, eine Datei, die du gar nicht öffnen wolltest. Obwohl du es schon neulich fast getan hättest. Du hast zurückdenken müssen an die Zeit, als wir einander kennen lernten; du hast dich dabei nicht an mich erinnert aber du hast jemanden deinen Freund genannt. Doch dann wurde der Vorgang durch irgendetwas abgebrochen und ich blieb dir weiterhin verborgen."  
Ich schaudere unwillkürlich. Vor 10 Tagen in der Bank?!?! Da wäre mir beinahe das passiert, was sich eben abgespielt hatte? Nicht auszudenken...!   
Mir bricht kalter Schweiß aus. Diesmal vor Scham.  
  
"Und, weißt du's wieder?" fragt Victor sanft. "'Achtung! Bissiger Hund!' – so fing es an..." Er lächelte versonnen.  
"Du warst auf dem Weg zur Kirche, weißt du noch? Es war Sonntagmorgen. Ich war ja zuerst etwas angewidert und auch irritiert als du mir später erzählt hast, dass du – zum Gottesdienst gehst, aber dann hast du damit rausgerückt, dass du es liebst, die Pfaffen zu ärgern, indem du ihnen beim Verabschieden ihre Predigten zerpflückst. – Aber von Anfang an. Und schließlich bist du an dem Tag ja auch gar nicht mehr bis in die Kirche gekommen."  
  
  
  
Ja, ich erinnerte mich. – Genauso hell und klar, wie dieser Frühlingstag gewesen war. Ich war durch den Park geschlendert – ohne Hast, denn ich war früh genug, um mir noch die Zeit nehmen zu können, Bienen und andere Insekten zu beobachten, ehe ich den Kampf mit dem klerikalen Stumpfsinn mal wieder aufnehmen würde. Das dritte Mal heute in dieser Kirche und bei diesem Pfarrer. Beim letzten Mal hatte er mich plötzlich mitten in seinem unsäglichen Sermon erspäht und war kreidebleich geworden.  
   
Ich kicherte in mich hinein.  
  
  
"Kerby! Kerby bei Fuß! Hierher!"   
  
Ich hatte die Stimme nicht registriert. Ich hörte, aber ich verstand nicht...  
  
"Vorsicht! Sie! Da vorne bei dem Springbrunnen! Achtung! Bissiger Hund!"  
  
  
...Springbrunnen? Äh, hier, wieso...?  
  
  
Da war es auch schon passiert – ein wahnsinniger, greller Schmerz fraß sich durch mein Bein.  
Fassungslos sah ich an mir runter – eine fiese, kleine Bulldogge hatte sich in meinen Knöchel verbissen und drohte ihn zu zermalmen. Ich brach hilflos zusammen, landete halb sitzend auf dem Kiesweg.  
"Kerby! Aus! Aus! Lass sofort los, du blöde Töle. Aus! Du kommst wieder ins Tierheim! Undankbarer Köter!"  
  
Das...war die Stimme von eben... Ich nahm all meine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Vor Schmerz. Vor Entsetzen. Ich versuchte, jetzt nicht daran zu denken, was dieses kleine Monster anrichten könnte. Vielleicht wurde ich heute unwiderruflich zum Krüppel!?  
  
"Oh, Gott...!"   
  
Der Mann packte den Hund am Halsband und schrie ihn an. Aber es half nichts.   
  
Ich stemmte mich hoch, klappte mich zusammen und donnerte der kleinen Bestie meine Faust auf den Kopf. Es geschah, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Der Schmerz nahm noch zu, doch dann kippte der Hund betäubt zur Seite. Zwar lockerte sich sein Gebiss zunächst kaum, aber nun griff der Hundebesitzer selbst zu und bog ihm die Kiefer auseinander. Ich sah rohes Fleisch, weißen Knochen...dunkles Blut breitete sich auf dem Kiesweg aus und Hellrotes spritzte pulsend aus einer Arterie. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Doch ich schrammte bloß sehr knapp eine einer Ohnmacht vorbei, schaffte es irgendwie, mich zusammenzureißen und einfach nicht mehr hinzusehen...  
  
  
  
"Ich war außer mir!" erinnerte sich Victor kopfschüttelnd. "Es war mir so schrecklich, so peinlich – es tat mir so furchtbar Leid! Und dabei habe ich in diesem Moment noch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass mir vielleicht Buß- und Schmerzensgeldforderungen blühen könnten.  
Du warst so tapfer...! Es muss entsetzlich weh getan haben. Du versuchtest, dir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber du warst genauso kreideweiß wie der Kiesweg!"  
"Du doch auch...", neckte ich ihn.  
"Ja, ich war nahe dran, aus den Latschen zu kippen, du hast recht." Er lachte. "Es sah aber auch schlimm aus..."  
"Du hast das Bein mit deiner Krawatte abgebunden..."  
"Und du hast gesagt: Da ist so ein grässliches Ding doch mal zu was gut! – Und dass ich für den Köter einen Waffenschein brauche!"  
„Ich hab versucht, Witze zu machen um nicht durchzudrehen!“  
„Weiß ich doch...“  
  
  
Ja, ich erinnere mich an alles: Sein besorgtes, bleiches Gesicht mit den großen erschrockenen, braunen Augen. Er wickelte mich in seinen Mantel und versuchte, mit dessen Gürtel dem noch bewusstlosen Köter das Maul zuzubinden. Während dessen gab er solche Phrasen von sich, wie: "Ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Der Krankenwagen ist sicher gleich da. Das wird wieder...!" Er schien das instinktiv zu machen – und zwar, um selbst nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, wie ich vermutete. Dass ich herumblödelte, schien ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen, also machte ich weiter.  
  
Dann kam der Krankenwagen.  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später lag ich in einem Krankenbett und fühlte mich schmerzlich verlassen und auf eine zugleich vertraute und doch neue Art kreuzunglücklich.  
Man hatte mir gesagt, dass meine Wunden wieder ganz verheilen würden. Aber das war es nicht.   
Es hatte sich irgendwie ...gut angefühlt, dass dieser fremde Mann sich um mich gekümmert hatte – klar, es war sicher auch das schlechte Gewissen, aber er hatte sich gesorgt, hatte mit mir gelitten: Das war neu für mich und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir etwas bedeuten könnte. Aber wir hatten uns nicht mal einander vorgestellt. Wir würden uns womöglich nicht wiedersehen. Natürlich könnte ich ihn mühelos ausfindig machen, wenn ich erst wieder auf den Beinen war – aber das konnte dauern. Mindestens drei Tage Krankenhaus, eher länger – und was sogar noch grässlicher war: Anschließend würde ich die restliche Zeit meiner Rekonvaleszenz wohl auf unserem Familiensitz zubringen müssen!   
Außerdem: Ich würde sowieso kein Interesse mehr an ihm haben und er würde gewiss froh sein, nicht mehr von mir zu hören...  
  
  
Ich verkroch mich stöhnend unter der klinisch reinen Decke. Das war alles so ätzend!  
Anscheinend waren viele Menschen der Ansicht, das Studium sei die beste Zeit des Lebens, aber wenn nicht noch was Besseres als das hier nachkam, wie sollte ich da erst den Rest ertragen?   
Ich sollte Wirtschaftswissenschaft und Politologie studieren. Dafür zahlte Mycroft. Ich würde erst über mein Erbe verfügen können, wenn ich einen Anschluss und einen Job hatte! Ich hasste es und die Kommilitonen erst recht. Blasierte Hohlköpfe – allesamt. Einfach widerlich! Schon eine ganze Weile ging ich da gar nicht mehr hin. Stattdessen trieb ich mich bei Medizinern und Chemikern herum. Aber wenn ich nun nachhause musste, wenn ich nach dem Stand meiner Studien gefragt würde, dann würde ich unweigerlich auffliegen!  
  
  
Ich hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür.   
  
Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe! dachte ich. Hoffentlich ist es einfach nur jemand vom Krankenhaus und nicht auch noch Mycroft, mein nerviger, perfekter Bruder! – Ach, Unsinn: Der würde ja nicht klopfen!  
  
Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Vorsichtige Schritte kamen näher.  
  
„Hey“, kam es zögerlich flüsternd. „Sind Sie wach? Mr Holmes...?“  
  
War das möglich...?!  
  
Ich schlug die Decke zurück und da stand er und sah fast ängstlich auf mich herunter!  
  
„Sorry, ich musste ja den Hund erst noch – naja, loswerden, sonst wäre ich gleich mit Ihnen mitgefahren. Und mit blutverschmierten Klamotten konnte ich hier ja auch schlecht aufkreuzen...“  
Dann lächelte er – da begriff ich, dass ich ihn ziemlich überrascht und erfreut angesehen haben musste – und es war mir gleich ein wenig peinlich. Sherlock Holmes freut sich nicht, Menschen zu sehen. So etwas gibt es bei mir nicht!   
„Ich bin übrigens Victor, Victor Trevor.“ Er streckte mir die Hand hin. Sie war kalt und zitterte etwas.  
  
„Sherlock Holmes. Ehm, nett, dass – ich meine – “  
„Verraten Sie mir bitte, wie schlimm es ist – mir wollte keiner etwas sagen – bin ja schließlich kein Verwandter...“, fragte er dringlich.   
„Es soll alles wieder in Ordnung kommen – aber das dauert eine Weile...“  
„Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Ehrlich!“ seufzte Victor, erleichtert lächelnd. „Kann ich...mich setzen...?“  
„Oh, natürlich, bitte...!“  
  
Er sank dankbar auf den nächsten Stuhl, atmete tief durch und mir wurde klar, dass er immer noch ein bisschen unter Schock stand. Wieso regte ihn das so auf? Konnte er den Anblick einer blutenden Wunde nicht ertragen?   
Eine völlig ungewohnte Welle von Sympathie schwappte über mich, aber ich wies das völlig unangemessene Gefühl in seine Schranken. Überhaupt: Unangemessenes Gefühl?! Es gibt keine angemessenen Gefühle. Nicht für mich. Gefühle sind einfach per se unangebracht.  
  
„Naja, so ist das, wenn man sich nicht zuhause fühlt, nicht...?“, entschuldigte er unterdessen.  
  
Was ist wie? fragte ich mich verdutzt. – Oh, er meinte das mit dem Stuhl anbieten...!  
  
  
„Was haben Sie? Irgendwas, in der nächsten Zeit, was Sie jetzt ausfallen lassen müssen? Sport?“ fragte Victor teilnahmsvoll.  
  
„Nein, ich treibe keinen Sport...“ Es klang natürlich abfällig. Aber damit hatte ich doch nicht Victor  gemeint! Ich hatte auch eigentlich nicht so sehr etwas gegen Sport, sondern gegen Sportler und gegen den Kult, der da betrieben wird – na und natürlich gegen Mannschaftssport. Ich hasse Teamwork. Ich  meine: Eine Kette ist ja letztlich immer nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied! „Naja, manchmal renne ich, wenn – wenn – “  
  
Scheiße, was mache ich hier eigentlich?! Ihm erzählen, dass ich manchmal einfach lossprinte, wenn mir alles unerträglich vorkommt? Geht's noch?  
  
„Tja, ich fürchte, daraus wird so schnell nichts werden“, seufzte Trevor mitfühlend und schuldbewusst.  
„Ach, schon gut. Aber ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Und noch schlimmer ist, dass ich danach wohl nachhause muss!“  
  
Sherlock! Sei still! Wie kannst du einfach so zugeben, dass es zuhause grässlich ist! –  Normalerweise war mir nicht wichtig, was andere von mir dachten. Aber irgendwie was es diesmal anders.  
  
„Naja...ich studiere nicht das, was ich eigentlich sollte...“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
„Oh...“, grinste er. „Das Gefühl kenne ich. Aber Papà hat es akzeptiert, dass mich Geschichte und Archäologie mehr interessieren. – Ja, sag mal, und wenn ich dir helfe? Ich kann mich doch um dich kümmern, bis du wieder einigermaßen laufen kannst. Und das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, – aber ich würd's gern machen, wirklich!“     
  
  
Ja, so hatte es angefangen. Fassungslos hatte ich zugestimmt.  
Später war mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, mich zu bedanken. Als ich das am nächsten Tag nachholte, fand Victor das gar nicht schlimm: “Du warst noch ziemlich fertig gestern“, sagte er verständnisvoll. „Dazu die Medikamente...“  
„Neinein. Ich – ...ich bin so. Immer. Ich denke nicht an solche Dinge. Und zwar nicht nur dann, wenn es leere Floskeln sind, so wie wenn man Wechselgeld herausbekommt, diese ganzen sinnlosen Höflichkeiten. Ich denke selbst dann nicht daran, wenn ich – wenn ich eigentlich wirklich dankbar bin. So wie gestern, also du – als du das vorgeschlagen hast. Dabei – freue ich mich wirklich darüber...“  
„Schon gut. Wie du siehst, bin ich trotzdem wieder gekommen“, lächelte Victor gutmütig.  
„Ich bin ein Soziopath oder sowas, glaube ich...“, seufzte ich.  
„Na, wenn das so ist!“ grinste Victor Schultern zuckend. „Dann weiß ich jetzt, dass ich nichts gegen Soziopathen habe.“  
Schon wieder! Ich konnte wirklich nur den Kopf über mich schütteln. „D-danke, was ich eigentlich meinte, war 'danke'!“ korrigierte ich mich betreten. „Es geht dir besser, oder?“ Ich war mir dessen sicher – wessen ich mir nicht sicher war, war, wie ich das formulieren sollte...  
„Ja, ich habe mich furchtbar aufgeregt, gestern...“, gab er zu.  
Noch etwas, war mir letzte Nacht in den Sinn gekommen – was war das bloß gewesen...? – Ach, klar! Der Köter!  
„Ist Kerby wieder im Tierheim?“ fragte ich.  
„Noch nicht...es ist so...der Vorbesitzer hat ihn wohl misshandelt und der Hund tat mir Leid – aber er braucht jemanden, der sich besser auskennt mit so Problemtieren. War 'n bisschen größenwahnsinnig von mir...“  
„Also, was Kerby da genommen hat, war definitiv mehr als nur ein Biss...chen!“ Mein Grinsen erstarb – das konnte ich spüren – als ich den Ausdruck auf Victors Gesicht sah.  
„Oh – nein, ich wollte nicht – bloß ein dummes Wortspiel, nichts weiter! Und wenn du mit ihm in eine Hundeschule gehst und ihn vielleicht später doch noch nimmst?“ schlug ich vor. „Ist natürlich nicht ganz billig...“  
„Ach, das sollte kein Problem sein...“, schmunzelte er. „Ich sollte das nicht sagen, ich weiß...“  
„Kerby...hieß er schon so?“  
„Nein. Und eigentlich heißt er Kerberos.“  
„Oh, da kann ich ja von Glück sagen, dass er keine drei gefräßigen Mäuler hat!“   
„Ich wohne übrigens im ersten Stock. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?“  
„Dritter – wieso?“ gab ich irritiert Auskunft.  
„Na, weil es dann sinnvoller ist, du ziehst eine Weile zu mir – statt umgekehrt“, versetzte Victor praktisch.  
„Das ist dir wirklich ernst“, stammelte ich und suchte gleichzeitig nach einem Wort für meine  augenblickliche Stimmung – 'gerührt'...?   
„Ja, klar...!“ Er sah mich überrascht an.  
„Es, ehm... bei mir gibt es einen Aufzug. Und ein freies, möbliertes Zimmer“, bemerkte ich  
„Oh, tja dann...!“  
„Du solltest wissen...niemand hält es mit mir aus“, gestand ich. Und das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder, machte es mir sehr wohl etwas aus.   
„Na, das sehen wir dann“, gab Victor herausfordernd zurück.   
  
Ich schöpfte Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht wirklich funktionieren könnte. Wirklich: Ich hoffte, Victor werde es mit mir aushalten, vielleicht noch etwas mehr als bloß aushalten.   
Was war los mit mir? Oder lag das nur an den Medikamenten?  
  
„Sherlock? Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Victor besorgt.  
„Ja, ich...fühl' mich nur...etwas seltsam...“, stammelte ich irritiert – und verstummte überrumpelt, als seine Rechte plötzlich auf meiner Stirn lag und seine Linke meinen Puls am Handgelenk nahm.  
„Ich glaube, du hast ein bisschen Fieber“, erklärte er – vorsichtig beunruhigt.  
„Kann Resorbtionsfieber sein, das wäre völlig in Ordnung“, entgegnete ich ruhig.  
„Resorbtionsfieber?“  
„Leichtes Fieber bei der Wundheilung ist okay – keine Komplikation.“  
„Sag mal..., was studierst du denn nun eigentlich?“  
„Nicht Wirtschaftswissenschaft und Politologie!“  
„Oh, ja, das verstehe ich völlig! – Und stattdessen?“   
„Es...ist kein richtiger Studiengang. Chemie, Medizin – naja, mehr Pathologie und so...bisschen Jura...“  
„Huuh! Ich hätte auf was Musisches getippt. Du spielst nicht zufällig Geige?“  
  
Wie elektrisiert starre ich ihn an: „Woher weißt du das?“  
  
„Deine Fingerkuppen“, grinste er. „Und du würdest buchstäblich nie die zweite Geige spielen – also nichts mit Bratsche oder noch drunter.“  
„Das ist irre! Normalerweise bin ich es, der so was sagt!“ rief ich.  
„Ach, was?“  
„Ich bin gefürchtet, deswegen! Aber – naja – eher noch gehasst...“  
„Gehasst? Du übertreibst!“  
„Nein, weil...ich sag auch, wenn ich gesehen habe, dass jemand gelogen, seinen Partner betrogen hat, sich gedopt, Drogen genommen... – peinliche, ehrenrührige Dinge...“  
„Das ist natürlich höchst unangenehm!“ lachte Victor.  
Ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass er es so aufnahm.  
„Okay, ich gehe jetzt schon mal packen und du lässt dich untersuchen, dann rufst du mich an und sagst mir, wie's dir geht. Und ohne Untertreibung, ja? Dann ruhst du dich aus. Und – auch wenn es nach nichts schmeckt: Du musst was essen! Ich komm morgen wieder.“  
  
Er stand auf und drückte zeitgleich auf meine Klingel.  
  
“Victor?“  
„Hm?“  
„DANKE“, flüsterte ich überdeutlich.  
„Gerne...!“ Er drückte lächelnd meine Schulter. „Bis morgen...“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

 


	7. Victor reloaded

  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten wir Victors Einzug besprochen – und was sonst so in der nächsten Zeit zu beachten wäre. Victor sollte mir frische Kleidung mitbringen. Ich beschrieb ihm, wo in meinem Schrank er eine Hose mit besonders weiten Beinen finden würde, denn mein Fuß war noch so dick und steif bandagiert, dass ich unsicher war, ob ich damit schon durch meine bevorzugten Beinkleider durchpassen würde.  
  
„Wenn gar nichts geht, besorg' ich dir einen Kilt“, stellte Victor sachlich fest. Wir sahen einander an und kicherten los.  
  
„Untersteh' dich!“ prustete ich.  
  
Nur einen linken Schuh, klar – und auch nur eine Socke, überlegten wir amüsiert... Obwohl das ja nicht wirklich komisch war.  
  
Ich hatte absolut kein Problem damit, ihm meine Schlüssel zu geben.  
  
Es war so verrückt! Ich fühlte mich, wie ein kleiner Junge, der einen Plan ausheckt, sich diebisch freut und ein Riesengeheimnis daraus macht. Hin und wieder dachte ich: Hoffentlich merkt Victor das nicht! Gestern schien es ihm einfach leichtes Fieber zu sein und auch mir hatte diese Erklärung zunächst eingeleuchtet, aber jetzt war ich sicher: Es ist Aufregung. Er müsste mich dann wirklich für einen Freak halten! Ich begriff es ja selbst nicht.  
  
  
  
Tags drauf sollte mein Fuß nochmal untersucht werden, und wenn alles so weit in Ordnung wäre, würde man mich nachhause entlassen. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt als Victor mit meinen Sachen aufkreuzen sollte, war ich noch nicht wieder auf meinem Zimmer, denn plötzlich hieß es, ich solle komplett auf den Kopf gestellt werden, weil ich Untergewicht hätte...  
  
Ich saß also mürrisch und frierend in einem Rollstuhl auf dem Flur vor einem Labor herum, als Victor mich endlich fand.  
  
  
"Hier steckst du...!" rief er aus... – sauer...? Nein. Erleichtert, definitiv erleichtert, analysierte ich. "Ich hab schon angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen! Es gibt doch hoffentlich keine Komplikationen?"  
"Nur ein Handicap mit dem ich leider schon von Geburt an zu kämpfen habe", knurrte ich übellaunig.  
"Oh...", machte Victor entsetzt. "Was...was ist es...? – ich meine, ich finde, ich sollte das wissen..."  
Anscheinend hatte ich ihn erschreckt. Ich versuchte, ihn beruhigend anzulächeln.  
"Mycroft. Mein nerviger, größenwahnsinniger Kontrollfreak von einem großen Bruder. Ich bin sicher, dass er dieses Theater veranstaltet hat. Lungenfunktionstest, großes Blutbild, Urinprobe, Stuhl, das volle Programm..."  
"Ja, aber – man wird ihm doch nicht die Ergebnisse sagen, oder? Ich meine, er ist ja wohl nicht dein Vormund...!"    
"Es fühlt sich manchmal verdammt danach an!"  
"...also...ihr habt keine Eltern mehr...", folgerte Victor leise. "Tut mit Leid das zu hören. Papà und ich sind auch ganz allein... Und du findest Mycroft wirklich so schrecklich? Bitte, sag' mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"  
"Du kennst ihn nicht...", knurrte ich trocken.  
"Ich wäre froh, wenn mein Bruder noch leben würde*...auch wenn er nicht...perfekt ist..."  
"Genau das ist Mycrofts Fehler: Er IST perfekt! – und verdammt stolz drauf!"  
  
(Ja, das war es tatsächlich, was ich darauf erwidert hatte. Herzlos wie üblich. Und es dauerte Stunden, bis mir das endlich klar wurde: Victor hatte seinen Bruder verloren und er vermisste ihn – und ich war einfach darüber weggegangen!)    
  
"Mr Holmes?" Eine süßlich lächelnde Schwester drückte mir einen Plastikbecher in die Hand. "Jetzt noch die Urinprobe und dann haben Sie's geschafft..."  
  
  
  
  
„Gibst du mir mal die Krücken?“ fragte ich eine Viertelstunde später auf meinem Zimmer.  
„Wieso? Was hast du vor?“ fragte er verdutzt.  
„Na, ins Bad.“  
„Wieso, du bist gewaschen, rasiert – und auf der Toilette warst du gerade. Mein Seminar beginnt in gut einer halben Stunde...“  
„Na, mich anziehen!“ fiel ich ihm genervt ins Wort – schließlich wollte ich auch nichts mehr, als hier endlich rauszukommen.  
„Das kannst du genauso gut hier... – du...genierst dich doch nicht, oder? Ich meine, ich werde dir die nächste Zeit beim Duschen helfen müssen, damit dein Verband nicht nass wird und so was alles...“  
„Du...du hast natürlich recht...“, stammelte ich betreten. Mir zitterten die Finger, als ich mich aus dem Kittel wickelte. Victor nahm ihn mir ab und reichte mir ein Unterhemd.  
  
Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder starrte er mich an...? Verunsichert zog ich das Hemd so weit als möglich runter, aber das half nicht viel.  
  
Als er mir ein knappes blass-türkisfarbenes T-Shirt hinhielt, war ich nahe daran, zu sagen – oder beinahe schon zu schreien: Erst die Hosen! Aber ich schluckte nur und streifte es über. Wieso hatte er ausgerechnet das verwaschene, alte Ding genommen? Es war eingelaufen!  
  
Als ich aus dem Shirt auftauchte, sah ich Victor nicht: Er hockte vor mir und hatte eine Boxershorts in den Händen – noch ehe ich reagieren konnte, hatte er sie mir über die Füße gestreift und bis zu meinen Knien hochgezogen. Lächelnd richtete er sich auf.  
  
„Halt dich an mir fest. Anders wird es nicht gehen...“  
  
Ich stand auf, nur mit dem linken Bein und die rechte Hand auf Victor gestützt. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn schien ein bisschen beeinträchtigt zu sein, mir war leicht schwindlig, aber Victor schob mir seinen linken Arm in den Rücken. „Geht's? fragte er leise und griff vorsichtig nach der Shorts an meinem rechten Knie.  
  
Ich nickte. Er hatte Recht – es ging wirklich nur so: Ich hatte ja bloß die linke Hand frei...  
  
In gleicher Weise verfuhren wir bei der Hose. Es war ein unsägliches Cargo-Model. Ein Hass-Geschenk von Mycroft. Die Retourkutsche für einen Diätratgeber und eine Dose mit Pulver für Eiweißdrinks zum dreißigsten Geburtstag...  
  
Dann zog ich mir die Socke an.  
  
„Lass mich das machen, Cinderella!“ schmunzelte Victor, kniete sich vor mich und steckte behutsam meinen gesunden Fuß in einen schwarzen Slipper.  
  
„Das wäre geschafft. Ich hab dir eine warme Jacke mitgebracht. Es ist wieder kälter geworden, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast.“  
Ich schluckte. „Danke...“, entgegnete ich heiser und schlüpfte hinein.  
„Willst du nachhause? Oder vielleicht essen gehen? Nach dem Fraß hier?“  
„Nicht...in diesen Hosen. Und ich will wirklich nachhause. Wir können ja einen Lieferservice in Anspruch nehmen. – Was ist überhaupt mit deinem Seminar?“  
  
Er schob den Rollstuhl nahe ans Bett. „Aaach..., ich hab' bisher nicht gefehlt... Leg die Arme um meinen Nacken. So geht es am Besten."  
  
Ich gehorchte – und er hatte mich ruckzuck in den Stuhl bugsiert.  
  
„Das machst du nicht zum ersten Mal“, stellte ich fest.  
„Nein. Aber ist schon eine Weile her...“  
  
Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Seine Stimme hatte anders geklungen. Er stellte mir die fast leere Reisetasche auf die Oberschenkel und befestigte irgendwie die Krücken am Rollstuhl. Dann schob er mich aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Tja, dann überleg' dir schon mal, worauf du Appetit hast...“  
  
APPETIT??? Ach, du Scheiße! Auf gar nichts. Im Gegenteil – jetzt, wo du's sagst: Mir ist etwas übel... – besser ich sage nichts, sonst muss ich womöglich doch noch hierbleiben...!  
  
  
  
Dann erreichten wir den Ausgang. Victor nahm die Tasche und gab sie an den bereitstehenden Cabbie weiter, dann hielt eine der Krücken rechts vor mich und griff nach meinem linken Arm. Ich hatte mir das weniger mühsam vorgestellt. Lag es daran, dass ich fast vier Tage gelegen hatte?  
  
„Ist dir nicht gut, Sherlock?“ fragte Victor beunruhigt.  
„Geht schon...bisschen schwindlig...“, räumte ich ein. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schwach.  
„Stütz' dich auf mich...“  
  
Den kurzen Weg zum Taxi fühlte ich mich wirklich ziemlich wacklig. Victor schob mich in den Fond und schlüpfte dann von der anderen Seite ebenfalls herein.  
  
Ich nannte meine Adresse.  
  
ANSCHNALLEN. Victor bewegte nur seine Lippen. Ich musste grinsen und gehorchte.  
  
  
  
Auch die kurze Strecke vom Taxi bis zu meinem Bett empfand ich als ziemlich anstrengend. Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber gegen das Keuchen und das Zittern meiner Arme war ich machtlos.  
  
Victor schob ein Polster unter meinen malträtierten Fuß und sah mehr als nur besorgt aus. Eher schon, als hätte er Schmerzen... 'Unglücklich' war wohl das richtige Wort...  
  
„Alles in Ordnung...“, behauptete ich.  
  
Aber er schüttelte den Kopf: „Tut mir Leid, dass es dir so schlecht geht“, stöhnte er.  
  
„Schon gut. Ich hab' nicht viel schlafen können, weißt du? Trotz Einzelzimmer. Ständig hat wo jemand geklingelt und ich hab mich so... - unbehaglich gefühlt. Ausgeliefert. Es konnte ja ständig jemand reinkommen und – naja...mich beobachten...untersuchen...womöglich sogar waschen oder mir eine Spritze verpassen...!“ versuchte ich zu erklären. Es war nicht gelogen. Aber lag es auch daran?  
  
„Okay...“, flüsterte Victor. „Dann komme ich nur, wenn du rufst...“  
  
Moment...? Das hatte – traurig geklungen...!  
  
„Du nicht...! Dich meine ich damit nicht“, dementierte ich hastig und beobachtete erleichtert, dass er lächelte.  
  
„Gut... Das macht es etwas einfacher. Vielleicht solltest du ein, zwei Stunden schlafen und dann bestellen wir was zu essen.“  
  
Unwillkürlich rollte ich die Augen.  
  
„Moment! Wann hast du zuletzt was gegessen?“ fragte Victor alarmiert.  
  
„Naja...“ druckste ich.  
  
„Mensch, du musst doch essen, wenn sich da unten neue Zellen bilden sollen! Ernsthaft!“  
  
„Wenn ich bloß rumliege, setze ich noch Fett an...“  
  
„Ach, was! Jeder Mensch hat einen Grundumsatz! Du verbrennst selbst im Schlaf Kalorien, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich denke, Chinesisch wäre gut... – Also, ruh' dich ein bisschen aus. Ich warte mit dem Bestellen noch eine halbe Stunde und dann wecke ich dich, wenn das Essen da ist.“  
  
„Genau so machen wir's...“, hörte ich mich sagen.  
  
Was ist los mit mir? fragte ich mich. Anscheinend wollte ich nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Maße. Also machte ich brav die Augen zu.  
  
  
 ** _Wenn du jetzt einschläfst, wirst du vielleicht in der Realität wieder erwachen_** ,  sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Oh...! Richtig, das hier war nicht...wirklich...! Das hatte ich glatt verdrängt. Und es fühlte sich ja auch so real an. Alles hatte bloß so einen leichten...Augoût von Déjà vu...  
  
Ich riss die Augen wieder auf und zog mich ruckartig rücklings auf die Ellenbogen hoch. Nein! Nein, jetzt noch nicht! dachte ich fast panisch. Ich will bei Victor bleiben! –   
Eine Geisel meiner Erinnerung? Wenn das nicht Wahnsinn war!  
  
  
"Victor...?" Hatte ich nun eigentlich meine Erinnerung an ihn vor mir? Oder war das der Avatar meines Programms aus der Hadesdatei? Oder machte das keinen Unterschied?  
"Wirst du...wirst du noch da sein, wenn ich wieder aufwache? Werde ich noch ...hier sein...?"  
Er lächelte traurig auf mich herunter. Immerhin schien er zu wissen, was ich meinte. "Möchtest du das, Sherlock?" fragte er weich.  
"Ich...bin nicht sicher...ich glaube schon...", stammelte ich.  
"Ich kenne dich. Du gehst nicht, bevor du alle Antworten hast. Ganz bestimmt nicht."  
"Da ist was dran... Aber wie kannst du das wissen?"  
"Ich bin sozusagen eine Software, die du programmiert hast. Ich habe in den letzten achteinhalb Jahren alles über dich gelernt, was es zu wissen gibt. Aber das muss dir jetzt genügen. Du wirst bald dahinter kommen."  
  
Müde und verwirrt ließ ich mich zurück sinken. Mein Verstand arbeitete irgendwie nur auf Notstrom...  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, beschlich mich gleich die Angst, es könne vorbei sein. Aber dann hätte ich zumindest Gewissheit, dass ich nicht wahnsinnig geworden war...!  
Also nahm ich alle Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, um nicht wieder einzuschlafen und zwang mich, die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Vic...", seufzte ich erleichtert, als ich ihn lesend in dem Stuhl neben meinem Bett vorfand.  
"Ich hab's nicht fertiggebracht, dich zu wecken. Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Besser. Ich hatte wohl wirklich Ruhe nötig..."  
„Was macht dein Fuß? Schmerzen?“  
„Etwas, ich glaube das Analgetikum lässt langsam nach...“, gab ich zu.  
"Dann bestelle ich jetzt. Hast du Wünsche? – oder irgendwelche Allergien...?"  
"Nein, mach nur..."

  
  
  
"Mit Essstäbchen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" schnaubte ich etwa eine halbe Stunde später.  
"Du kannst nicht mit Stäbchen essen?" schmunzelte Victor. "Ich finde, wer asiatisch essen will, sollte so viel Respekt vor einer fremden Kultur aufbringen, um das zu lernen. Versuch es wenigstens. Für jemanden, der exzellent Geige spielt, sollte das kein Problem sein."  
"Du hast noch nicht eine Note von mir gehört. Vielleicht fiedle ich ja ganz grauenhaft."  
"Aber ganz bestimmt nicht. Du würdest nichts freiwillig tun, was du nicht ausgezeichnet beherrschst. Du verabscheust Mittelmäßigkeit."  
Verblüfft schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Du hast recht...!"  
"Hier, siehst du?" Er positionierte ein paar Stäbchen zwischen den Fingern und klemmte gekonnt etwas Gemüse dazwischen. Nicht mal ein Storch hätte eleganter seinen Schnabel einsetzen können.  
"Mund auf", kommandierte er.  
"Wa...schm!?"   
Er hatte den Moment abgepasst, als mein Mund weit genug geöffnet war. Mir blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als mitzumachen.  
  
Wobei... – Mycroft hätte ich den Bissen wahrscheinlich einfach ins Gesicht gespien...  
  
  
Victor grinste triumphierend. "So, jetzt du." Er hielt mir die Stäbchen hin. "Wenigstens fünf Versuche für diesmal, dann kannst du eine Gabel nehmen. Nicht, dass du noch so lange brauchst, bis alles kalt ist."  
"Zu gütig...", spottete ich und pickte noch etwas hilflos in meinem Gemüse herum.  
"Fang mit dem Fleisch an, das ist am Einfachsten", riet er mir gutmütig und riss das zweite Päckchen Essstäbchen auf. Er schaffte es sogar, damit Reis in sich hinein zu schaufeln...! Ichmerkte plötzlich, dass ich ihn erstaunt angesehen hatte - oder beinahe schon bewundernd, vielleicht, denn er grinste zufrieden. Komischerweise war mir das nicht peinlich.  
  
  
Nach dem Essen war ich todmüde. Nur gut, dass ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken mehr machen musste, vorzeitig aus dieser Erinnerung geschleudert zu werden. Victor brachte mir noch meine Medikamente und überwachte deren Einnahme. Seltsamerweise störte mich auch das überhaupt nicht...  
  
Vielleicht war ich aber auch einfach nur zu erschöpft, um mich zu ärgern...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...mein Knöchel schmerzte etwas... Genug, um mich aufzuwecken, jedenfalls...  
  
  
  
Es roch nach Kaffee...  
  
  
Victor...!   
  
Victor wohnt bei mir...! war mein erster Gedanke am nächsten Morgen.   
Und er brachte mich zum lächeln.  
  
  
„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen!“ grinste er leise und sah mich zugleich mitleidig an. „Du hast fast vierzehn Stunden geschlafen. Wie fertig musst du gewesen sein...!“   
  
„Sieht...ganz so aus, nicht...?“ Da war etwas, das ich mir gestern überlegt hatte – kurz vor dem Einschlafen – was ich sagen wollte...was war das noch gleich...?  
  
...?  
  
„Und du? Wie war deine erste Nacht hier? Gut geschlafen?“  
Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ausgezeichnet. Obwohl...die Matratze ist etwas hart für meinen Geschmack...Was willst du frühstücken?“  
„Kaffee, schwarz, zwei Zucker“, gab ich automatisch zurück.  
„Das ist alles? Also schön, aber nur, weil schon beinahe Zeit für den Lunch ist!“  
  
Als ich mich aufrichtete, griff er nach meinem Bein, hob es hoch und justierte das Polster darunter.  
  
„D-danke“, murmelte ich überrascht.  
„Tut's weh?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Nur ein bisschen.“  
„Untertreib' nicht immer...“, tadelte er mich sanft und servierte mir den Kaffee zusammen mit den Tabletten und einem Glas Wasser.  
  
  
  
„So. Raus aus den Federn. Du wirst duschen. Besser gesagt wir. Ich würde dabei ja sowieso pitschnass werden...“  
„Das muss doch jetzt wirklich nicht sein...“, wand ich mich.  
„Ich hab' mir überlegt, wir rasieren dein Bein etwas oberhalb des Verbandes, stecken das Ganze in eine Plastiktüte und dichten den Rand mit Klebeband ab.“  
  
Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass es mir gefiel, wie er sich Gedanken über meine aktuellen Alltagsprobleme machte. Geradezu entwaffnet stimmte ich zu.  
Er half mir aus der Hose, deckte mich wieder halb zu, griff zum Rasierapparat und begann, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte auch schon Fön, ein frisches T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts bereit gelegt. Danach zog er sich aus, während ich mich zögerlich meines T-Shirts und Unterhemds entledigte. Aus den Shorts rauszukommen, ohne den Fuß zu belasten, war wohl kaum machbar: Ich versuchte, mich auf einen Arm und den linken Fuß zu stützen und mit der anderen Hand die Hose runterzuzerren – aussichtslos. Wenn ich meinen Gleichgewichtssinn wieder gefunden hätte, würde ich das mit Aufstehen auf einem Bein wohl schaffen, aber so ging es einfach nicht!  
  
Victor konnte sich kaum das Lachen verbeißen, als er meine fruchtlosen Versuche mit seinen funkelnden, braunen Augen verfolgte. Eigenartiger Weise verletzte mich seine Erheiterung überhaupt nicht - es war auch in Ordnung, dass er mir schließlich ungefragt zuhilfe kam. Als seine Finger meine Haut streiften, schienen sie mir zu warm. Aber wahrscheinlich fror ich einfach nur, jedenfalls bekam ich eine leichte Gänsehaut.  
  
Halb auf Victor, halb auf eine Krücke gestützt, erreichten wir die Dusche. Mein persönlicher Krankenpfleger hatte schon alles bereitgelegt. Noch außerhalb der Kabine stellte er das Wasser an und drehte versuchsweise den Mischhebel hin und her. "So geht's glaube ich. Versuchen wir's." Wir stiegen in die Kabine, ich fasste den in die Wand montierten Haltegriff und wollte mich aus Victors Stütze lösen. Doch er hielt mich weiterhin fest.  
Ich räusperte mich. "Es - geht schon, ich kann mich hier festhalten..."  
"Der Griff wird dich nicht auffangen, wenn du fällst", erklärte Victor und sah mir lächelnd in die Augen.   
Ich klemmte mir den Handgriff der Krücke unter den Oberschenkel, so dass der Fuß nicht auf den Boden kommen konnte, dann neigte ich den Kopf direkt in das Zentrum der Wasserstrahlen. "Warte, ich - " Victor brach ab. Ich schaffte es, das Shampoo mit einer Hand zu öffnen - aber dann...?  
Victors Hand erschien neben der Meinen. Ich stockte kurz, aber dann ließ ich einen Klecks der cremigen Masse in seine Handfläche laufen.  
"So, Sherlock Holmes, du bekommst jetzt den Kopf gewaschen!" sagte er mit scherzhaft-tadelndem Unterton. Schmunzelnd streifte er seine Hand über meinen Kopf und verteilte das Shampoo in meinem nassen Haar, so gut das mit einer Hand eben ging. Also übernahm ich die andere Seite.  
Anschließend nahm Victor das Duschgel. "Sag stopp", befahl er in das Rauschen des Wassers und drückte mir die zähflüssige Masse in die freie Hand. Für den Rest der Prozedur, die ich nun allein bewältigen konnte, stand er halb von mir abgewandt und war ein wenig von mir abgerückt, ohne jedoch seine Stütze zu lockern. Von dem herabprasselnden Wasser wurde er wohl nur noch gestreift. War ihm so nicht zu kalt? Ich legte einen Zahn zu, aber das war keine so gute Idee, denn ich weiß nicht mal, wie es eigentlich dazu kam, aber als ich praktisch fertig war, verlor ich das Gleichgewicht - !  
Victor reagierte blitzschnell und packte mich.  
"Vorsicht...!" japste er erschrocken und sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
"Danke...", murmelte ich betreten, aber auch erleichtert, justierte wieder die Krücke unter meinem Bein und hielt mich am Griff fest.  
"Okay, - ich lass kurz los, ja?" fragte Victor atemlos. Er drehte das Wasser ab, schlüpfte rasch in einen Bademantel und hängte mir ein Badetuch um die Schultern.  
"Komm erst mal raus auf den Teppich, dann kannst du wenigstens nicht mehr rutschen."   
Auf ihn gestützt, hinkte ich aus der Kabine und ließ mich auf einem Stuhl nieder, den Victor ins Bad gestellt hatte. Langsam begann sich in meinem Oberschenkel ein Krampf zusammenzubrauen, weil ich verbissen meinen Fuß vom Boden fernzuhalten versuchte.  Victor merkte, was los war und verschränkte seine Finger nahe der Kniekehle unter meinem Oberschenkel. "Okay. Lass locker."  
Auf diese Weise einigermaßen entlastet, trocknete ich mich ab, dann traten wir den Rückweg in mein Zimmer an. "Puh! Das war schwieriger als ich dachte! Victor: Ich ernenne dich hiermit zu meinem persönlichen Bademeister!" erklärte ich feierlich, als ich mich auf das Bett plumpsen ließ.  
Victors Grinsen erschien mir ungewohnt assymmetrisch und als er mir mit der Boxershorts half, war er hektisch und ungeschickt.  
"Ich dusch' dann auch mal schnell...", nuschelte er, schon halb zur Tür draußen. Ich war zwar etwas irritiert, dass er es plötzlich so eilig hatte, denn meines Wissens hatte er heute keine Veranstaltung an der Uni, aber ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei.   
Auch nicht, als er endlos lange brauchte - im Bad...und nicht, als ich später zur Toilette musste, und zwar sah, dass der Mischhebel der Dusche ganz rechts stand und das erst vorhin bereitgelegte Handtuch bereits in den Wäschekorb verschwunden war, aber dann keine Schlussfolgerungen daraus zog.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In der Originalgeschichte hatte VT eine Schwester, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits an Diphtherie verstorben ist.


	8. Erschütternde Erkenntnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Recherche in seinem Mindpalace stürzt Sherlock in einen verstörenden Strudel von Erinnerungen. Auf seiner Odyssee trifft er auf Victor Trevor, seinen Freund aus Studientagen - oder besser gesagt, auf die Datei über ihn, die Sherlock abgespeichert hat...

  
  
  
Nach der überraschend anstrengenden Dusche war ich so kaputt, dass mir Victor zuredete, ich solle noch etwas schlafen, ehe er Essen bestellen würde.  
  
"Sag die Wahrheit! Du bist ein serienmordender Kannibale und willst mich noch mästen, ehe du zuschlägst!" neckte ich ihn.  
"Du meinst, ich hätte dich zum Fressen gern?" stieg er darauf ein – schmunzelnd ...aber auch wehmütig.  
  
  
In meinem kranken Gehirn machte es 'klick'.  
Es war, als fiele ich plötzlich und als verwandele sich die Welt um mich herum mit einem Mal in einen düsteren Schwarzweißfilm.  
Unwillkürlich krallte ich meine Finger in die Decke, als könne ich mich dadurch festhalten.  
Das hier war nicht real! Ich steckte immer noch in einer Art Flashback, in einem Programm, das ich nicht beenden wollte – nur dass ich jetzt klar sah – und wusste, wie es weitergehen und auf welches entsetzliche Finale es hinauslaufen würde.  
  
Angst, Trauer und noch ein weiteres Gefühl fielen über mich her und stürzten mich in eine so übermächtige Verzweiflung, dass sich mir nicht nur augenblicklich die Kehle zuschnürte und mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen, sondern sich mein ganzer Körper zusammen krampfte. Das riesige Datenpaket, das der Rechner in meinem Gehirn ausspuckte, die glasklare Erkenntnis über das, was ich damals angerichtet hatte – oder besser, was ich damals aufzuhalten versäumt hatte, überforderte mich so gründlich, das ich fast durchdrehte.   
  
Und dann fand ich mich von unkontrollierbarem Schluchzen geschüttelt völlig aufgelöst in Victors Armen wieder.   
  
„Reue“, „Bedauern“  
  
Ich hatte die korrekte Bezeichnung für jenes dritte Gefühl gefunden. War das alles? Musste das nicht einen viel entsetzlicheren, einen viel furchteinflößenderen Namen haben? Diese Worte waren für mich bislang so harmlos gewesen.  
Nein.  
Nicht harmlos.  
Sondern ohne jede Bedeutung. Denn sie waren etwas, das ich bisher nicht gekannt hatte.  
  
Auch das stimmte nicht. Ich hatte sie aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannt. So gründlich, dass sie mir gänzlich neu schienen.  
  
"Sherry, Sherry, bitte beruhige dich. Ist ja gut, alles ist gut. Bitte, du darfst dich nicht so aufregen, Schatz...Ach, Gott, bitte, nimm es doch nicht so schwer, das ist doch lange vorbei..."  
Auch Victor weinte.   
Er hielt mich fest, streichelte mich.   
_Bestürzt darüber, dass es mich so mitnahm, aber nicht überrumpelt, nicht überfordert mit der Situation. Die Tränen rannen still und ruhig aus seinen Augen, doch er schluchzte nicht, schien fast gelassen – in gewisser Weise geradezu erleichtert... – doch diese Details drangen erst später in mein Bewusstsein..._  
  
Auch dieses Gefühl schien mir neu: Das Gefühl, dass eine Umarmung helfen konnte, dass es helfen konnte, sich an einen anderen Menschen zu klammern. Dass physischer Kontakt seelischen Halt geben konnte.  
Dabei war das doch völlig irrational, völlig unlogisch.  
Aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich in tausend Stücke zerspränge, wenn er mich jetzt nicht zusammenhielt.  
Mein Körper bebte, als würde er durchgeschüttelt; wie hin und her gezerrt von einer flackernden Gravitation, die aus allen Richtungen auf mich einwirkte.  
   
"Es – es tut mir Leid...! Es tut mir so Leid...!" würgte ich stöhnend hervor.  
  
"Du kannst doch nichts dafür", versicherte Victor weich. "Damals in der Dusche habe ich doch eigentlich erkannt, dass du wohl niemals etwas körperliches für mich empfinden würdest. Ja, ich war enttäuscht. Natürlich war ich das. Aber ich habe dich so sehr geliebt, dass ich nicht aufgeben wollte, dass ich – dass ich einfach so lange bei dir bleiben wollte, wie du es zulässt, dass ich hoffte, du würdest mit der Zeit...auf...auf den Geschmack kommen...; dass ich hoffte, du würdest dich an mich gewöhnen, würdest mich so sehr schätzen lernen – als Gefährten, als Freund, dass du es eines Tages vielleicht zulässt, ausprobierst...und vielleicht...entdeckst...", erklärte er mit brüchiger, zärtlicher Stimme.  
"Ja, ich weiß...jetzt weiß ich das...", seufzte ich erschöpft.  
Ich war seelisch und körperlich am Ende meiner Kräfte. Mein Herz und meine Lungen schmerzten wie nach übergroßer Anstrengung. Auf Victors Arme gestützt hing ich an seiner Schulter und rang nach Atem.  
Als er meinen Oberkörper behutsam zurück in die Kissen lehnte, ergriff mich Panik, ich schnappte hilflos nach seinem Kragen –   
"Nicht! Geh nicht!" Statt Schreien kam nur schwaches Wimmern aus meiner Kehle.  
"Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen", sagte Victor sanft, strich meine schweißnassen Locken zurück und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er meine Hand, zärtlich aber bestätigend.  
"Du hättest dich jederzeit an mich erinnern können, während all der Jahre. In deiner Einsamkeit. In deiner Langeweile. In deinem Schmerz. Aber das habe ich dir zerstört, weil ich...weil ich auf diese entsetzliche Weise gegangen bin. Das war...das war sehr unfair – trotz allem, was ich zuvor für dich getan hatte, trotz allem, wozu ich bereit gewesen wäre..., doch ich war damals zu verzweifelt, das zu sehen..."  
"Ich wollte ja mitkommen, Vic! Ich wollte es wirklich...!" klagte ich. "Aber ich war zu spät...zu langsam..."  
"Ja, ich weiß...", seufzte er zittrig und streichelte meine Hand.  
  
Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte er wissen, dass ich mich umentschieden hatte, wenn er zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits Hand an sich gelegt hatte?!  
  
"WAS?! Dann...!"  
  
"Nein. Sherlock..., ach, Gott, wie verwirrt musst du sein... Mein armer Schatz, besinne dich doch: Ich bin nur eine Erinnerung, ein Programm auf deiner Festplatte – ich bin nicht der Mensch Victor Trevor oder Armitage junior, nicht seine Seele, sein...Geist, Engel – keine Ahnung! Ich weiß ebenso wenig wie du, ob es so etwas gibt. Oder einen Himmel, oder Gott... Oder irgendetwas jenseits des biologischen Lebens... Es tut mir Leid: Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie Victor sich fühlte, als er sich umbrachte. Ich kann es genauso wie du, nur vermuten...  
Dass er verzweifelt war, dass er sich wirklich hat auslöschen wollen. Vollständig und endgültig... Aber ich bin sicher, wenn er gewusst hätte, in was für eine Hölle er dich dadurch stürzt, hätte er es tausendmal lieber auf sich genommen, zu leiden. Stumm, ohne dass du jemals erfährst wie sehr..."  
  
Nocheinmal lösten sich bittere Tränen aus meinen wunden Augen, doch ohne meine Hand loszulassen, hielt Victor sie auf, ehe sie mir in die Ohren laufen konnten, indem er sie sachte von meinen Schläfen küsste.  
  
"Vic...", stöhnte ich. "Was soll ich jetzt tun...?"  
"Aus dem Geschehenen lernen", entgegnete er schlicht.  
  
Jetzt war ich restlos verwirrt. "Was...was meinst du?!"  
  
"Weshalb bist du in deinen eigenen Hades hinabgestiegen? Wonach hast du gesucht?" fragte er sachlich doch voller Wärme und Verständnis.   
    
...oh...! ...ja...! John...! Johns Angst... Ich hatte eigentlich recherchieren wollen...  
  
"Nach...nach Angst...", stammelte ich.  
  
"Richtig. Und wozu?"  
  
"Um John zu helfen. Um einen Weg zu finden, wie ihm geholfen werden kann...", erinnerte ich mich.   
  
"Du kannst nichts mehr an dem ändern, was damals passiert ist. Du kannst Victor nicht retten. Aber vielleicht John." Er hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort: "Der Sherlock, den ich die letzten viereinhalb Jahre beobachten und studieren durfte, würde sich zusammenreißen und dieses Ziel nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren."  
Unwillkürlich sah ich ihn an. Man erwartet keine solche Stärke, wie ich sie eben aus seiner festen Stimme herausgehört hatte, von einem Selbstmörder, der aus enttäuschter Liebe aus dem Leben geschieden ist, nachdem er zuvor schon alles andere verloren hatte...  
Aber nein: Hier hatte ja auch das Programm gesprochen – gespeist aus dem immensen Speicher meiner Erfahrungen...   
Dennoch war ich immer noch ratlos.  
"Aber John ist nicht in mich verliebt", widersprach ich verständnislos.  
"Aber er droht an seiner Angst zugrunde zu gehen. Und er bedeutet dir mindestens ebenso viel wie Victor damals. Mach den Fehler nicht ein zweites Mal. Beeil dich! Bring deine Nachforschungen zum Abschluss! Tu das Richtige! Egal, was es sein wird!"  
"Dann...dann kannst du mir auch nicht sagen, was ich tun muss?" stöhnte ich entsetzt.  
"Schatz! Reiß dich zusammen: Ich bin bloß ein Programm! Eine Art Computerspiel-Avatar! Ich weiß gar nichts! Du bist hier das Genie!"  
"Genie...", echote ich verstört... "Ich fühle mich gerade, wie der letzte Idiot..."  
"Eins nach dem anderen, Sherlock", tröstete mich mein Victor-Programm und streichelte über meine Schläfe, als könne das meinem gerade völlig verausgabten Denkapparat irgendwie helfen...  
  
Ich suchte meine Gedanken zusammen...  
Ich war in meinem Mindpalace,   
in einem Erinnerungsprogramm...  
auf der Suche nach Angst  
und welche Strategien es dagegen geben könnte  
für John  
JOHN...  
  
...und John war mit Sarah unterwegs,  
während ich...  
  
WÄHREND ICH...  
IN 221b IN MEINEM BETT LAG – UND DAS ERBROCHENE VOR DEM KAMIN NOCH NICHT AUFGEWISCHT HATTE!!!  
  
"Wie – wie spät ist es?!" schnappte ich aufgeschreckt.  
  
"Du erwartest von mir zuverlässiges Zeitgefühl?" Das Victorprogramm lachte fast.  
  
"Oh, Scheiße...!" murmelte ich. Das Letzte, was John jetzt helfen würde, wäre, mich beim nachhause kommen in einem beängstigend katatonischen Zustand im Bett vorzufinden!  
Er würde sich fragen, ob ich vergiftet worden war! Drogen genommen hatte! Er würde sich Vorwürfe machen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ich krank war...!  
  
"Ich...ich muss zurück!" stellte ich entsetzt fest und fuhr aus den Kissen hoch.  
"Schhhh, langsam...!" Victor packte mich sanft bei den Schultern. "Denk doch mal nach. Du kannst...du kannst doch nicht nachhause laufen, oder so was. Du bist doch schon dort!" Mir war schwindlig geworden, mein Geist war immer noch besorgniserregend wirr und schwer von Begriff...  
Das machte mir Angst...  
Ich sah in seine warmen braunen Augen und umarmte ihn hastig.  
  
"Verzeih, nein – ich – ich weiß, du bist nicht echt – aber – ich – Ach, Scheiße, Vic! Vic, ich brauche dich jetzt...!" jammerte ich verzweifelt.  
"John braucht dich jetzt“, verbesserte mein Gegenüber. „Er braucht deinen Scharfsinn. Auch wenn du den jetzt auf einem Gebiet anwenden musst, das für dich Neuland ist."  
  
Nein, das war wirklich nicht Victor. Das war eine Kreuzung aus meiner Erinnerung an ihn mit der Stimme...mit der Stimme – nicht der Vernunft sondern von etwas anderem...meiner Intuition? Meiner rudimentären sozialen Kompetenz? Meiner Zuneigung zu John?   
Was immer es war, ich musste darauf hören. Es war sozusagen meine einzige Spur in diesem komplizierten Fall! Oder jedenfalls ein Äquivalent davon...  
  
"Ja..., ja, du hast recht...! Aber...aber ich kann dich doch wieder besuchen, dich... wieder aufrufen, auf dich zugreifen, wenn ich Zeit dazu habe! Nicht wahr? Du bist ein Programm, du wirst noch da sein!?"  
"Sherry...! Ich bin keine Gratis-Testversion, die nur bestimmte Zeit läuft", lächelte er mit gutmütigem Spott. "Geh jetzt. Hilf John. Und wenn dich einmal wieder die Langeweile auffrisst, komm wieder. Du weißt ja jetzt, wo du mich findest."  
"Gut, gut, das werd' ich...", murmelte ich hastig. Dann erst begriff ich, was er gesagt hatte. "Nein! Entschuldige! Ich...ich muss das alles noch einmal durchgehen. Das schulde ich dir – IHM...! ...und ich – ich möchte es auch... Ich komme bestimmt so bald wie möglich wieder, versprochen!" versicherte ich hastig. "Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen!"  
  
Unsicher, doch entschlossen, richtete ich mich auf und legte vorsichtig meine Hände um sein Gesicht..., suchte nach Worten...  
  
"Sherlock! Es ist gut. Ich muss nicht warten. Ich werde nicht spüren, ob du zwei Tage oder zwei Monate brauchen wirst, bis du...wieder mit mir spielst. Es ist für mich immer noch 2003, immer noch 2003... Aber wenn wir uns wieder sehen, werde ich augenblicklich wissen, was dich aufgehalten hat: Wichtige Fälle, oder dass du einfach keine Zeit für dich alleine hattest – oder: Angst vor dem, was deine Erinnerung dir zurückbringen wird... Und was immer es gewesen sein wird, es ist okay..."  
Er löste sanft meine Hände von seinem Kopf und küsste sie mit traurigem Lächeln.  
„Geh  jetzt, Sherry! Du wirst noch etwas Zeit brauchen, dich zu erholen.“  
„Du musst die Zwischenzeit doch nicht im Hades verbringen, oder?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Aber nein. Dann schon eher in den elysischen Gefilden“, grinste er. „Leb wohl, mein Schatz...“  
Und indem er mir über die Stirn strich – stürzte ich durch einen wilden Strudel aus Erinnerungsfetzen rückwärts wie durch Zeit und Raum...     
  
Ich hörte mich schreien und zwang mich zum Schweigen.  
Gut. Zumindest das funktionierte schon einmal.  
  
Noch fühlte ich mich wie durch die Luft gewirbelt, im nächsten Moment lag ich in meinem heftig schwankenden Bett –   
dann war wieder alles normal.   
Noch wagte ich kaum aufzuatmen... War ich wirklich wieder bei klarem Verstand?  
Mein Körper war schweißgebadet und schien bleischwer, mein Puls und meine Atmung jagten...  
 _Schhhh, langsam...! Du wirst noch etwas Zeit brauchen, dich zu erholen.._., hörte ich Victors liebe Stimme sagen.  
  
Victor.  
  
Und ich habe mich _wieder_ nicht bedankt!  
   
Ach, du hättest es so sehr verdient gehabt, jemanden zu finden, der deine Liebe erwidert, mein armer Freund...!  
  
Diese fremden Gedanken drohten mich von neuem aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
 _Der Sherlock, den ich die letzten viereinhalb Jahre beobachten und studieren durfte, würde sich zusammenreißen und dieses Ziel nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren.._.  
  
Ja. Ja, reiß dich zusammen...!  
Gott, dämmert es schon?! Wie spät ist es?   
Halb Sechs – okay, das geht noch...!   
Also...: Meine Kleidung liegt noch im Bad irgendwo auf dem Boden...und ich muss vielleicht putzen...Gott, war das entwürdigend! Ich hoffe, meine Hosen sind sauber geblieben...! Erbrochenes auf dem Hemd ist längst nicht so schlimm... jedenfalls nicht so peinlich...  
  
Als ich mich aufrichte und aus dem Bett schäle, schmerzen meine Muskeln, als hätte ich mich stundenlang in einem Fitnessstudio gequält... Auf wackligen Beinen torkle ich ins Bad. Bis auf die Socken bin ich ohnehin nackt. Also schleppe ich mich gleich  in die Wanne, dusche im Sitzen...langsam erholt sich mein Kreislauf einigermaßen.  
  
„Victor...“, flüstere ich, als ich noch zitternd das Shampoo aus dem Kunststoffflacon in meine hohle Hand drücke. „Ich werde dich nicht wieder vergessen, Vic...! Und ich werde mich allem stellen, was gewesen ist. ...wahrscheinlich nicht auf einmal, ich glaube, das würde ich nicht verkraften. Aber ich komme wieder, mein Freund. Versprochen...“  
  
  



	9. Phase drei: Strategien...?!

  
  
  
Doch ich musste mich beeilen. Also absolvierte ich meine Toilette mit ungewohnter Hast, zog nur den Morgenmantel über, packte meine Kleidung in den Wäschekorb und beseitigte angewidert die Sauerei im Wohnzimmer. Bei dem ganzen hektischen Herumgeturne wurde mir schwindlig und ich war nahe daran, mich erneut zu übergeben. Völlig ausgepumpt ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen und wartete darauf, dass ich wieder genug Luft bekäme, ohne dabei wie eine asthmatische Dampflo ** _C_** k zu schnaufen.  
  
Scheiße, bin ich fertig! dachte ich. Mein kleiner Armydoktor würde ganz schön erschrecken, wenn er jetzt reinkäme und mich so vorfände!  
Ich brauche eine Legende für meinen Zustand! Etwas, das meine Erschöpfung verharmlost..., plausibel erklärt...  
  
Als ich mich einigermaßen erholt hatte, setzte ich meine ungewohnte Arbeit fort.  
  
...als wäre ich ein Mörder, der die Spuren am Tatort beseitigt, ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich musste grinsen. Gut, dass es bloß John war, der ihn in Augenschein nehmen würde...armer John..., jetzt konnte ich mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie miserabel es ihm letzte Nacht gegangen sein musste; jetzt hatte ich es selbst erlebt, am eigenen Leib, oder besser: an der eigenen Seele... Anders als sonst kam es bei dieser Sache auf Details nicht an...  
  
Als ich endlich fertig war, war ich schon wieder nass geschwitzt. Aber das kam mir in gewisser Weise recht gelegen: Ich suchte meine Sportsachen heraus – die ich mal für einen Fall in einem Fitnessstudio angeschafft hatte, versteht sich – zog sie an und strich über die Kleidung bis sie schweißdurchtränkt war, legte sie wieder ab, drehte sie dabei auf Links und rieb mich damit vollends trocken, ehe ich sie in eine Sporttasche stopfte. Zitternd vor Anstrengung ging ich nochmals unter die Dusche, ehe ich in saubere Kleidung schlüpfte und mich samt der Tasche und einem Paar Schuhe erschöpft zum Sofa schleppte.  
  
Okay. Die Tarnung war damit erledigt. Weiter.  
Was mache ich mit John?  
Also...  
  
Ein Schauder ging durch mein Genick, so wie es einen manchmal schüttelt, bevor man sich übergeben muss.  
  
Doch ich nahm mich zusammen, ließ die Erinnerung zu: Victor hatte mich in den Arm genommen, ich hatte mich an ihn geklammert und irgendwie schien das zu helfen. Aber das war in der Realität nie passiert. Victors Berührungen hatten immer einen praktischen Zweck erfüllt: Mich zu stützen, mir beim Duschen oder Umkleiden behilflich zu sein, Wundsalbe aufzutragen und den Verband zu wechseln und später hatte er das ein oder andere Mal den geschwächten überanstrengten Muskel massiert, wenn ich ihn wieder überlastet hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte er mir allenfalls noch die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, wenn ich wegen irgendetwas frustriert oder aufgebracht war.  
Mir war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Berührungen noch etwas anderes sein könnten.  
Liebkosungen.  
Oder besser gesagt: Der traurige Ersatz dafür...  
Und umgekehrt?  
Als Victors Vater gestorben war, hatte ich unsicher die Hand auf den Rücken meines Freundes gelegt...  
  
Ich sah ihn wieder vor mir, wie er sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken suchte, die Fäuste ballte und schließlich kapitulierte. Dann hatte er doch noch seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelehnt und sich ausgeweint. Und als ich es nicht nur zuließ, sondern zaghaft meine Arme um ihn legte, ihm über den bebenden Rücken strich, hatte er sich an mich geschmiegt und sich schließlich bedankt und entschuldigt. Beides Dinge, die mir fremd waren, Dinge, die ich ständig versäumte – oder besser gesagt: Die ich meist gar nicht erst einsah.  
Und deshalb hatten sie mich verunsichert und ich hatte bloß stumm und starr dagestanden.  
Danach war er davon gestürzt und hatte sich eingeschlossen. Damals hatte ich nur denken können, das läge daran, dass er mir eine Mitschuld am Tod seines Vaters gab, denn ich hatte ja begonnen, hinter sein düsteres Geheimnis zu kommen.  
  
Doch viel später begriff ich, dass ihn etwas anderes viel stärker belastete: Er hatte sich in diesen Momenten eine Umarmung von mir erschwindelt, und er ahnte, dass es wahrscheinlich die einzige war, die er jemals bekommen würde...  
  
Wie hatte ich es mein Victor-Programm ausdrücken lassen?    
 _...ich hoffte, du würdest dich an mich gewöhnen, würdest mich so sehr schätzen lernen – als Gefährten, als Freund, dass du es eines Tages vielleicht zulässt, ausprobierst...und vielleicht...entdeckst..._  
  
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie viel ihm das bedeutete, hätte ich das Experiment wohl wirklich gewagt. Freilich wäre ich dabei aus seiner Perspektive gescheitert, doch entscheidend wäre doch gewesen, ihn so lange am Leben zu erhalten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hätte...  
  
STOPP!  
  
Hör auf, über Victor nachzudenken! Du schweifst ab!  
  
Victor kann warten.  
Buchstäblich.  
Victor ist tot. Er hat keinerlei Form von Existenz mehr.  
Sich einzureden, Verstorbene lebten in unserer Erinnerung fort, ist ein jämmerliches Konstrukt für Idioten die Atheisten sein wollen, aber zu sentimental dazu sind, jegliche Esoterik aufzugeben.  
Also inkonsequente Memmen!  
Scheinrealisten.  
Sich selbst überlistende Taschenspieler...  
  
Eine wertvolle Erinnerung aufzubewahren ist etwas völlig anderes...  
Doch jetzt musste ich mich auf den Freund konzentrieren, der noch lebte – und der noch litt...  
  
  
Es kostete tatsächlich Kraft, die Gedanken, die Erinnerung an Victor erneut zu bändigen, wegzuschließen... Es musste sein...  
  
  
  
Letzte Nacht hatte ich, ebenso instinktiv wie unbeholfen, versucht, John beizustehen. Aber er würde das niemals zulassen, wenn er bei klarem Verstand war. Er würde sich nicht an mich klammern oder sich an meiner Schulter ausweinen – und selbst wenn, dann wäre ihm der Gedanke daran später unerträglich.  
Anders wäre es, wenn eine Geliebte so etwas tat...  
  
Angewidert stöhnte ich auf.  
  
Nicht sie! NICHT SIE!!! dachte ich wütend.  
ICH will John helfen! Er ist MEIN Freund und es ist MEINE Schuld, dass es ihm so schlecht geht.  
Meine …und natürlich Jims...  
  
Gooott, ist es eigentlich zu fassen, wie egoistisch ich selbst in meiner Hilfsbereitschaft und Zuneigung noch bin?  
Es geht jetzt um John!  
Wenn er sich bei einem unserer Fälle eine Kugel einfinge, käme ich doch auch nicht auf die Idee, ihn selbst operieren zu wollen, bloß weil es meine Schuld war!  
  
Meine Festplatte läuft noch nicht rund, so viel steht fest.  
  
Aber egoistisch oder nicht: Dieser Gedankengang ermangelt auf alle Fälle der Logik.  
Also wenn die einzig verfügbare, die einzig wirksame Hilfe für John nun mal Sarah war, dann konnte ich nur eines tun: Dieses Verhältnis in jeder erdenklichen Weise unterstützen.  
  
Hätte mir irgendeine andere Maßnahme mehr widerstreben können?!  
Wohl kaum!  
Konnte es noch etwas geben?  
Eine Alternative – oder eine begleitende Therapie?  
  
Nein: Auch wenn es dir widerstrebt: Erst diesen Gedanken weiterführen: Sarah...  
...nervige, kleine Sarah...  
  
  
Ich gestattete mir ein unwilliges Stöhnen.  
Also...  
Das Date dauerte noch an.  
Gut so.  
  
Im günstigsten Fall...  
– wieder schüttelte es mich, diesmal noch heftiger als zuvor... –  
...im günstigsten Fall würde er über Nacht bleiben...  
(und es würde ein ekelhafter Transfer von Körperflüssigkeiten stattfinden – sinnentleert, da er nicht zum Zweck der Reproduktion vollzogen wurde, und zutiefst entwürdigend, da er alles verfügbare Blut aus dem Gehirn abziehen und zu einem kompletten Kontrollverlust führen würde.  
Inakzeptabel!  
Verdauung hat schon eine beängstigende Wirkung auf die Gehirnleistung, aber DAS...! Das musste wahrlich verheerend sein!)  
  
Brrrr!  
Hör auf! Du bist unkonzentriert!  
Vielleicht ist das genau das, was Johns kleines Gehirn mal nötig hat. Wie willst du das beurteilen können...?  
  
Allerdings...  
Als wievieltes Date zählt das heute eigentlich? Das Erste habe ich den beiden gründlich vermasselt, bald darauf hatte ich John aus der Wohnung vergrault, so dass er mehr aus Trotz und in dem Bestreben, mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, zu Sarah gerannt war. Das war anscheinend keine gute Basis für ein Treffen gewesen (und das konnte ich sogar nachvollziehen), weshalb er auch folgerichtig die Nacht bloß auf Sarahs Sofa verbracht hatte. Danach waren wir zu sehr mit unserem Bomber beschäftigt gewesen und vor der nächsten, recht spontan getroffenen Verabredung hatte Moriarty meinen armen, ahnungslosen Kollegen dann einkassiert...  
  
Scheiße, jetzt habe ich doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen...dabei bin ich an der letzten Sache doch wirklich ganz unschuldig.  
...okay: Dazu wäre es nicht gekommen, hätte ich John eingeweiht, hätte ich nicht so getan, als sei es vorbei...  
  
Wie auch immer – nicht mehr zu ändern, stellte ich seufzend fest.    
  
Was  für eine Übernachtung sprach, war dass es Samstag und die Praxis morgen geschlossen war.  
  
Johns todlangweiliger, überflüssiger Job! Die andere Sache, die mich maßlos nervte!  
  
Wie hatte er das bloß tun können!  
  
Nein. Wieder meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihm zuhören sollen...ich hätte merken müssen, dass er nicht verstanden hatte, wie das eigentlich von mir gemeint war, als ich gesagt hatte: Nimm meine Karte.  
Sonst hätte er doch gar nicht mehr gefragt.  
Aber da war ich schon viel zu sehr mit den Gedanken in Sebastians Bank gewesen...  
Wenn ich nur geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen wäre, den Scheck selbst anzunehmen, mir das Geld auszahlen zu lassen und es John zu geben – als Gehalt für die ersten zwei Monate.  
Dann hätte sich die Jobsuche erübrigt gehabt. Keine Sarah. Kein Ärger.  
  
Ja, und wenn ich das richtig gemacht hätte, dann hätte er mich vielleicht auch nicht korrigiert, als ich ihn als meinen Freund vorgestellt hatte. Wieso fällt mir das jetzt erst auf?  
  
Verdammt, konzentrier' dich!  
Mein eigenes Gehirn gehorcht mir nicht recht...  
Unheimlich...  
Im Übrigen ist es bedenklich, dass sich meine Überlegungen teils präsentisch, teil in Vergangenheitsformen manifestieren...  
Ein Teil von mir kann sich nicht von 2003 lösen...  
  
  
Wenn er Sarah nicht kennen gelernt hätte, hätte er jetzt gar keine Freundin, die ihm beistehen kann, aber mit dem selben Trauma zu kämpfen...  
  
Oh, das ist ja grotesk! Jetzt muss ich auch noch dankbar dafür sein, dass er diese alberne Gans kennen gelernt hat! Oh, bitte!  
  
  
Das darf doch eigentlich nicht wahr sein: Kann ich nicht einen einzigen Gedankengang zu Ende bringen, ohne dass mir diese völlig unangebrachten ...Gefühle...ja was eigentlich...? Was genau kam mir denn da ständig dazwischen? Vielleicht musste ich das wirklich klären, um diesen Störfaktor eliminieren zu können...  
  
Okay: Sarah stört. Sie belegt John mit Beschlag, ebenso wie dieser Job. John ist nicht mehr abrufbereit, wann immer ich ihn brauche: Das ist mehr als suboptimal, das ist inakzeptabel. Es ist alles wunderbar gelaufen bis zu diesem 23. März. Ich hätte mir bloß ein klein wenig Zeit nehmen müssen, ein klitzekleines Bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, als John sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, mich anzupumpen, noch dazu, wo ihm das so unangenehm gewesen war.  
Hätte ich doch nur gesagt: John! Was soll die Frage? Du hast noch meine Karte einstecken! Natürlich helfe ich dir aus, was denkst du denn?  
  
Schluss jetzt! Die Gelegenheit hatte ich verpasst.  
Nun konzentrier' dich schon!  
  
Das Date...  
Gab es etwas, das ich tun konnte?  
Ihm simsen, er möge ruhig über Nacht bleiben, falls sich das ergäbe?  
Nein, das wäre doch zu seltsam.  
Das wäre vielleicht sogar verdächtig.  
Im Übrigen war diese Aktivität, die die kleinen Idioten für gewöhnlich fälschlich als 'miteinander schlafen' bezeichneten ja keineswegs an die Nachtzeit gebunden, so dass es denkbar war, dass meine SMS einen veritablen Coitus interruptus verursacht hätte.  
  
Verlockender Gedanke...  
  
Hör auf damit...!  
  
Nein, mein Gehirn war wirklich noch nicht in Ordnung.  
Beängstigend.  
  
Also muss ich abwarten. Abwarten und dann sehen, wie es gelaufen ist.  
Und ertragen, wenn er vielleicht auch den morgigen Sonntag mit ihr verbrächte – wo er doch ab Montag sowieso wieder mit ihr in dieser grässlichen Praxis arbeiten würde...  
  
Verdammt, ich will das nicht!  
Was ist, wenn er zu ihr zieht?  
Zugegeben, sie passen schon gut zueinander.  
Verflixt nochmal...!  
  
Die Erkenntnis ist entwürdigend: Ich hatte in John etwas gefunden, was ich schon lange nicht mehr zu finden gehofft hatte: Einen Menschen, der es mit mir aushielt, einen Gefährten, der die Gefahr ebenso wenig scheute wie ich und den meine Arbeit faszinierte...  
Oder war das vorbei?  
Oder vielmehr...war das Interesse an einer dauerhaften Liebesbeziehung die ganze Zeit über und grundsätzlich schon größer gewesen als an der Verbrecherjagd?  
  
  
 **Ich verliere John an Sarah.**  
  
  
Aber wenn nicht, wenn ich mich dazwischen dränge, dann verliere ich ihn vielleicht an seine Angst...    
  
Und nach allem, was ich letzte Nacht gesehen und was ich heute durchgemacht habe, weiß ich: Das wäre grausam...  
  
Oh, ja, das ist wirklich ein Opfer...  
Und ich darf es ihm nicht mal sagen...  
  
Stöhnend rolle ich mich zusammen und stelle mit einem Mal fest, dass ich mich nicht nur immer noch schwach und zittrig fühle, sondern nun auch noch Kopfschmerzen habe...  
  
Ich Idiot...!  
Offenkundig.  
Ich bin dehydriert, meine Elektrolytwerte dürften auch ziemlich mies sein – von meinem Blutzuckerspiegel gar nicht zu reden.  
Wie blöd! Wie blöd...!  
Wie erbärmlich so ein Körper doch ist!  
  
Also, muss ich schleunigst Abhilfe schaffen, ehe ich gar nicht mehr auf die Beine komme...  
Doch da höre ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Zu spät! Das ist John! So ein Mist!  
  
...klingt, als würde er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolpern, armer Kerl... Wieso, um Himmels willen, ist er schon wieder hier? Was habe ich übersehen?  
  
Dann geht die Tür auf. Er ist erschöpft aber doch recht zufrieden. Ein schwaches, abwesendes Lächeln mildert den Eindruck seines kränklichen Aussehens etwas. Jetzt bemerkt er mich, kommt langsam näher. Schon ist ihm aufgefallen, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt.  
So als Arzt ist er wirklich kein schlechter Beobachter...!  
  
„Sherlock? Was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst furchtbar aus...“  
  
„Ja, alberne Geschichte...“, antworte ich mit verlegenem Lächeln. „Ich habe seit dem 23. März nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war schon ziemlich kaputt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Also, dachte ich, vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich ausnahmsweise in ein Fitnessstudio gehe und mich mal so richtig verausgabe.  
Tja, wie's aussieht, habe ich's übertrieben. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, denn mein Hauptfehler war es, weder Flüssigkeit noch Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen. Ich weiß, nicht gerade eine mentale Glanzleistung. Aber meine Erythrozyten waren nun mal überall, bloß nicht im Gehirn...“, erkläre ich flapsig. Doch John sieht mich von Sekunde zu Sekunde besorgter an, schüttelt schließlich den Kopf und eilt an meine Seite.  
Als er meinen Puls fühlt, begreife ich, wie unvermeidlich es ist, dass ich ihm Sorgen bereite.  
Es tut mir Leid, John! denke ich. Das ist doch jetzt das Letzte, was ich wollte...!  
„Essen und trinken vergessen! Das schaffst auch nur du!“ schimpft er. „Versuch' jetzt bloß nicht aufzustehen!“      
Er verschwindet eilig in der Küche, setzt Wasser auf, bedient den Toaster und kommt mit einer Flasche Wasser zurück.  
„Hier. Aber fang' ganz langsam an – nicht dass sich dir gleich der Magen umdreht...“, warnt er mich fürsorglich.  
  
Wenn du wüsstest...  
  
Ich hieve mich auf einen Ellenbogen – allein das ist schon fast zu viel für meinen angeschlagenen Kreislauf – und nehme die Flasche entgegen.  
Bloß um die demütigende Entdeckung zu machen, dass ich nicht die Kraft aufbringe, sie zu öffnen!  
Shit!  
John verliert kein Wort darüber, als er sie mir abnimmt und aufschraubt, aber ich sehe ihm an, dass es ihn erschreckt hat.  
„Danke“, flüstere ich. John sieht mir bekümmert zu, wie ich die Flasche mit beiden Händen halte und meinem Magen erste, vorsichtige Schlucke zumute.  
„Geht's? Okay. Mach langsam, ja? Ich rühr' dir rasch eine Tütensuppe an, damit du schnell was in den Magen bekommst, also lass noch Platz dafür, ja?“ Seine Stimme klingt weich, beruhigend aber auch bedauernd.  
  
Gott, nein, ich darf jetzt nicht an Victor denken, damit würde ich jetzt noch nicht fertig werden...!  
Konzentrier' dich. Du musst ihn erst einmal wegsperren. Es. Das Victor-Programm.  Gewöhn' dich erst gar nicht daran, an es als Victor zu denken. Am Ende wirst du davon noch schizophren, oder so was...  
Aber wie auch immer: Der Gedanke an ihn ist im Moment einfach noch zu gefährlich...!  
  
John huscht unterdessen in die Küche zurück und bekommt daher glücklicherweise vom meinem kurzen Kampf nichts mit.  
  
Na, großartig! Da kommt John erschöpft aber einigermaßen glücklich nachhause und gleich versetzt ihn meine Verfassung in Alarmbereitschaft.  
Der Ärger treibt mir das Adrenalin ins Blut.  
Nun, das hilft wenigstens etwas und putscht mich ein bisschen auf...  
  
John kommt mit einer Suppentasse, etwas Toast und einem Löffel. Ich setze mich langsam auf und bemühte mich zu lächeln. Zu spät wird mir klar, dass dieses untypische Verhalten selbst John verdächtig erscheinen muss!  
„Danke, John, es geht schon wieder...“, versichere ich und beginne, artig die Suppe zu löffeln...  
„Was machst bloß für Sachen!“ seufzt er.  
„Total übermüdet, das ist alles...“, behaupte ich, tue, als müsse ich über meinen Fehler beinahe kichern. Blöde Idee, das ist total untypisch für mich und das weiß er: Ich amüsiere mich nicht über meine Fehler – eher ärgere ich mich schwarz über sie!  
„Hättest du doch was gesagt! Für genau solche Ausnahmesituationen gibt es Schlafmittel. Und falls du befürchtest, das würde dich wieder zurück an die Nadel bringen, du kannst mir schon zutrauen, dass ich weiß, dass du nicht alles einnehmen kannst!“ beteuert John.  
  
Und Schluss jetzt! Höchste Zeit, endlich von mir als Thema weg zu kommen!  
  
„Ja, dumm von mir, du hast recht. Aber erzähl mal, wie war's denn? Hätte gedacht, du bleibst über Nacht...“  
Er sieht mich verdutzt an, aber ich denke, ich habe es richtig gemacht – er ist bloß überrascht, dass ich mich so sozial verhalte.  
„Oh, es war – großartig. Jedenfalls gemessen an unseren bisherigen Fehlstarts. Schon gut, Sherlock...“  
  
Ja, ich habe mich ein klein wenig zusammen gekrümmt...und da ich tatsächlich so etwas wie Schuld empfinde, war es nicht schwierig... John lächelt verzeihend...  
  
„Aber naja. In gewisser Weise war es das erste richtige Date...und...und ich wollte sie auch keinesfalls damit überfordern, dass ich sie gleich in unserer ersten Nacht mit Albträumen erschrecke...“  
„Verstehe. Das...wäre peinlich, denkst du...“, versuche ich darauf einzugehen.  
„Das natürlich sowieso. Aber, es würde sie...moralisch unter Druck setzen. Ich will nicht ihr Mitleid. Und ...was das anging. Das war mir so schon zu viel. Ich meine..., als Basis taugt das nichts...“, versucht er zu erklären.  
Ich bin etwas verwirrt.  
„Ehm, also Mitleid und – ...eh, Mitgefühl ist nicht dasselbe...?“  
Er runzelt die Stirn, sucht nach einer Definition.  
„Naja, wie soll ich sagen. Mitgefühl hat man aus Sympathie, Mitleid kann ich auch mit jemandem haben, den ich nicht kenne, oder sogar mit einem Insekt oder einer Pflanze...“  
„Die griechische Wurzel des Wortes Sympathie ist dir aber schon vertraut?“ frage ich skeptisch.  
Er seufzt. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich – ich möchte nicht so etwas wie eine verkappte Patient-Ärztin-Beziehung mit ihr! Verstehst du?“  
„Hm, ich glaube schon, ja...“  
  
Ich überlege fieberhaft.  
Irgendetwas übersehe ich. Etwas wichtiges. Etwas, das auch John noch nicht bedacht hat. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es kommt mir vor, als müsse es etwas sein, was eigentlich ganz naheliegend ist...  
  
„Wann trefft ihr euch wieder?“  
„Naja. Montag auf der Arbeit. Und dann sehen wir weiter. – Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
Ich zittere nicht mehr und der Schwindel hat nachgelassen. Noch schwach natürlich...  
  
„Schon viel besser. Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt wirklich schlafen können.“  
„Gut. Lass mich dich noch bis zu deinem Zimmer begleiten, ja? Du bist noch sehr blass...“  
Ich reiße mich zusammen und lächle. „Wenn es dich beruhigt...“  
Ich würde die Nacht lieber auf der Couch verbringen – aber ich sage mir: Wenn ich zu Bett gehe, wird John vielleicht hier unten auf dem Sofa bleiben, statt nach oben zu gehen...und dann merke ich vielleicht eher, wenn ihn wieder ein Albtraum packt...  
  
Er überwacht aufmerksam, wie ich aufstehe – ihm kann nicht entgehen, dass mir schwindlig wird – ich denke, ich hab es nicht ganz verhindern können, zu schwanken. Er weicht nicht von meiner Seite, trägt mir eine volle Wasserflasche nach, bis ich auf meinem Bett sitze und fragt, wo ich meine Pyjamas habe...  
Er sucht mir einen heraus – während ich mich erneut zwingen muss, NICHT an Victor zu denken... dann holt er einen Stuhl nahe ans Bett.  
„Häng' deine Sachen einfach hier drauf. Ich bleibe im Wohnzimmer. Ruf mich, wenn was ist, hörst du? WIRKLICH! Steh nicht allein auf. Verstanden?“  
„Zu Befehl, Captain!“ antworte ich zackig.  
  
Doch dann besinne ich mich...begebe mich auf eine Gratwanderung: Gefühl zulassen – aber nicht durchdrehen...!  
  
„Danke, John...  
Weißt du...ich...ich bin sehr froh, dass wir uns getroffen haben...“, murmle ich verlegen.  
  
John sieht mich groß an. Lächelt ...überrascht ...und... wehmütig, glaube ich.  
„Ich auch, Sherlock...! ...wirklich, sehr...“ sagt er leise.  
  
 _Trotz dem, was du durchmachen musstest – mit diesem Teufel...?_ möchte ich ihn fragen...  
Doch ich kann nicht. Vielleicht wäre diese Frage sogar ...  
gut gewesen, hilfreich, weiterführend... Doch in diesem Moment, begreife ich nur eins...: Sie ist egozentrisch! Ihr Subtext wäre so etwas wie:  
Nicht wahr? Du magst mich trotzdem! Da nimmst du solche Unannehmlichkeiten inkauf, wenn du bei mir sein kannst...  
  
Mühsam erhalte ich mein Lächeln aufrecht...  
  
  
...ich bin also wirklich so ein Arschloch!?


	10. Phase vier: Geistesblitz: Treffende Therapie

  
  
  
  
  
...ich bin also wirklich so ein Arschloch!?  
  
Es ist, als sähe ich mich plötzlich von außen...  
Mit fremden Augen.  
  
Erschreckend.  
Und kein bisschen genial...  
  
Dann...haben die anderen vielleicht doch recht?  
  
  
"Gute Nacht, Sherlock...", murmelt John mit sanftem Lächeln.  
Ich bin sicher, falls er Spuren von Verwirrung oder Entsetzen von meiner Mimik abliest, wird er das allenfalls auf mein kleines Bekenntnis schieben nicht auf die große Erkenntnis, die sich mir eben so unangenehm aufgedrängt hat...  
  
"Gute Nacht, John...", erwidere ich beschämt. Und in diesem Augenblick wünsche ich ihm das wirklich.  
  
  
Noch immer bin ich aufgewühlt und auch etwas verwirrt, aber doch auch so erledigt, dass ich wohl schlafen werde. Ich versuche, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das ist eine Sache, die gegen das Konzept des Schlafs spricht: Ich entscheide gerne selbst, wo ich meine Erinnerungen abspeichere, unter welchem Schlagwort ich sie ablege – das ist doch von ganz entscheidender Bedeutung, also überlasse ich das doch nicht dem Unterbewusstsein! Vor allen, wenn ich schon genau weiß, dass ich eine Datei dann auch wirklich wieder finden möchte, wenn ich sie brauche! Dafür habe ich doch letztlich meinen Gedächtnispalast angelegt...  
  
Ich gehe meine Nachforschungen durch. Angefangen bei meinem Traum, der mich zurück an das Schwimmbecken gebracht und mir eine seltsame, emotionale Variante gezeigt hatte...  
  
Und dann John...gefangen, gefesselt von seiner Angst. Mitleid? Mitgefühl? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich so ganz verstehe, was John damit meinte: Ich hatte jedenfalls mit ihm gelitten, als ich ihn da völlig verstört im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden hatte, wollte ihn da raus holen, wollte – dringend! – dass es aufhört!  
  
Dann hatte ich Sarah eingeschaltet. Zunächst nur, um einige Stunden ungestört meinen Ermittlungen nachgehen zu können und dabei sicher zu sein, dass sich jemand gewissenhaft um John kümmerte...  
  
Ob ich noch einmal mit ihr reden sollte?  
  
Aber das würde vielleicht die Gefahr verstärken, dass es zu einer – wie John das nannte – Patient-Ärztin-Beziehung kam. Und ich vermute, es kommt letztlich aufs Gleiche raus, ob das nun zutrifft, oder er sich das bloß einbildet...  
  
Oh, das ist wirklich nicht mein Gebiet...!  
  
Und dann: Meine Recherche...Die Überdosis – eine totale Sackgasse – , dann der Hades...  
  
ich schauderte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag zusammen: Meine Mutter, mein armer Pegasus und schließlich ...er, Victor...!  
  
  
Ob er wissen würde, was zu tun ist?  
  
Naja: Er hätte es sicher gewusst. Aber dieses Programm – es konnte nichts wissen, was ich nicht wusste...es sei denn Dinge, die ich wieder vergessen hatte...oder Erkenntnisse aus nur unbewusst verarbeiteten Eindrücken...vielleicht...  
  
  
...Sarah, also...  
  
das ist bitter...  
  
  
Doch wenigstens habe ich wieder die Kontrolle, das kann ich spüren. Ende der Palastrevolution. Ich herrsche wieder unumschränkt. Die Türen zu den Verliesen sind zu, die Giftschränke und Zwinger abgeschlossen...  
Langsam kehrt Ruhe ein in den endlosen, verzweigten Korridoren...  
  
  
„Na, Sherlock? Wieder allein?“ Seine Stimme ist biegsam und scharf zugleich. Wie ein Sägeblatt, ...oder ein Florett. Schmeichelnd und höhnisch. Dazu funkeln seine fast schwarzen Augen spöttisch und herausfordernd in dem blassen Gesicht. Er trägt wieder den Totenschädelschlips – diesmal jagt er mir einen Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
„Sagte ich es nicht?“ grinst er selbstgefällig. „Es ist hinderlich, sich an ein Haustier zu gewöhnen. Man sollte meinen, man könne hinterher ebenso gut wieder alleine sein, wie zuvor, aber das stimmt nicht. Fehlt er Ihnen, Sherlock? Ihr kleiner Johnny-Boy?“  
  
Diesmal sind wir zu zweit und seltsamerweise sitzt Jim frech auf meinem Sofa. In mir wallt heiß der Zorn auf. Trotz all meiner Versäumnisse! Letztlich ist es Moriartys Schuld, dass John so mit den Nerven am Ende ist!  
  
Plötzlich habe ich die Besteckschublade vor mir. Ich greife mir Messer und Gabeln und werfe sie nach dem Dämon auf meinem Sofa. Das Lachen vergeht ihm, doch er kann sich nicht rühren. Einige Messer bleiben in ihm stecken.  
  
Und schräg über ihm beginnt an der Wand der gelbe Smiley zu lachen...  
  
Mir wird klar, ich träume das bloß, und doch...  
  
Ein befreiendes Gefühl! Ich genieße es noch ein wenig, ehe ich zulasse, dass ich aufwache...  
  
  
Dann liege ich kichernd im Dunkeln.  
  
  
Okay...! Die Idee ist einen Versuch wert...  
  
Gleich morgen suche ich diese Yella auf. Sie gehört zu meinem Obdachlosennetzwerk und ist besser als jeder Phantombildzeichner, den ich kenne. Sie bestreitet ihren Lebensunterhalt, indem sie Leute porträtiert, Touristen, Menschen, die in Cafés sitzen... Sie ist wirklich gut. Und sie wird auch den Gesichtsausdruck lebendig hinbekommen. Das hat sie drauf...  
  
  
Zufrieden schlafe ich ein. Tief und traumlos – so wie Schlaf sein sollte: Wenn schon, denn schon...  
  
  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erholt aufwache, fällt mir gleich mein Plan wieder ein...!  
  
Oh, wenn das helfen würde...!  
  
Wenn wir Sarah dann gar nicht mehr brauchten?!  
  
Geradezu beschwingt, stehe ich auf und gehe hinaus.  
  
John sitzt schon mit einem Kaffee über der Zeitung am Couchtisch. Doch als ich ihn mir richtig anschaue, versetzt es mir einen Stich – er sieht kaum besser aus, als gestern früh...  
  
„Hey! Wie geht’s dir?“ fragt er gespielt munter.  
  
„Gut...“, seufze ich.  
  
„Aber...?“ fragt er zurück. „Ah, klar. Du langweilst dich schon wieder!“ grinst er nachsichtig. Seine Hypothese ist so naheliegend, doch auch so falsch – und sie zeigt mir wiedereinmal, dass er mich als Egomanen kennt! – , dass es mich fast aus dem Konzept bringt.  
  
„Was? Nein. Ich meine: [style type="italic"]Aber[/style] dir geht’s nicht gut, meine ich damit...du hattest Albträume, hast kaum geschlafen...“  
  
John lässt seine Maske fallen. „Ja...“, seufzt er resigniert. „War die richtige Entscheidung, nicht über Nacht zu bleiben...“  
  
  
Mist. Ich habe ihn nicht gehört. Vielleicht hat er aber auch diesmal stumm gelitten...  
  
  
„Ich hasse ihn...“, höre ich mich sagen. John sieht mich überrascht an. „Du etwa nicht? John! Du, du musst doch wütend auf ihn sein! Sieh doch, was er aus dir gemacht hat!“  
  
Er nickt betreten, sinkt ein Stück in sich zusammen. „Ja. Ein elendes Nervenbündel... Ich bin wieder so kaputt, wie ich es vor einem Vierteljahr noch war...wenn nicht schlimmer...“  
  
Er lächelt schief... Es ist Verzweiflung, denke ich.  
  
„So bin ich dir keine Hilfe bei deiner Arbeit...zu nichts zu gebrauchen...“  
  
Definitiv Verzweiflung. Meine gute Laune bekommt einen gewaltigen Knacks.  
Wut und Hass auf Moriarty würden helfen... Starke, aggressive Gefühle, so lange sie nicht außer Kontrolle geraten, können eine ganz gute Übergangslösung sein, bis man sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hat, Verzweiflung dagegen ist destruktiv, schwächt nur noch mehr, macht hilflos, lähmt...  
Hätte Victor doch nur Wut entwickeln können, auf seinen Vater, auf diesen Hudson...und ja..., vielleicht auch auf mich...  
  
STOPP...!  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich das morgen in der Praxis packe...“, gesteht John leise. Es erschreckt mich, dass nichts übrig zu sein scheint, von dem kämpferischen Captain, der sich todesmutig auf Moriarty gestürzt hat...  
  
„Und wenn du's selbst mal mit einem Schlafmittel versuchst? Jetzt gleich? Du brauchst dringend Ruhe und dann hättest du's bis du in die Praxis musst, auf alle Fälle abgebaut!“ schlage ich ihm vor.  
  
„...ja... Ja, vielleicht hast du recht...“, überlegt er. „Aber ich glaube, ich werde zuerst etwas an die Luft gehen...Nach dem Lunch ist auch noch früh genug...“  
  
„Gut, dann treffen wir uns um eins zum Essen! Wo?“ gehe ich gleich darauf ein, versuche zu überhören, dass es wenig hoffnungsvoll geklungen hat.  
  
Er zuckt die Schultern. „Egal...“  
  
„Dann Angelo. Sollte ich noch nicht da sein, wenn du dort ankommst, schick mir eine SMS.“  
  
  
Ich platze fast vor Tatendrang. Hoffentlich schaffen wir das bis dahin!  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später rufe ich Yella auf dem Handy an, das sie von mir hat.  
  
„Hallo, Yella! Hier ist Sherlock Holmes! Ich habe Arbeit für dich. Es ist diesmal für ein... besonderes Geschenk... Treffen wir uns gleich bei diesem Printladen, wo du neulich dein Shirt hast bedrucken lassen? Die machen auch Dartscheiben. Und ich glaube, ein Freund von mir braucht dringend eine mit dem Konterfei seines Chefs darauf...!“  
  
Sie braucht nicht zu wissen, dass es das Phantombild eines kriminellen Superhirns ist, das sie zeichnen soll. Ich borge mir schon mal Mrs Hudsons Hammer. Sie erinnert mich zwar gleich daran, dass Sonntag ist, aber als ich ihr erkläre, dass ich bloß einen einzelnen Nagel in die Wand schlagen will und es eine Überraschung für John ist, zeigt sie sich mehr als besänftigt: Ich soll mir nun auch noch den passenden Nagel für mein Vorhaben aus ihrem Werkzeugkasten nehmen und: „Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig, Sherlock, und hauen Sie sich nicht auf die Finger!“  
  
  
Bald darauf sitzen wir in einer Ecke dieses Ladens, die schrille Yella und ich. Sie heißt nicht wirklich so, das kommt wohl mehr von ihrem schreiend neongelb gefärbten Haar, das in alle Himmelsrichtungen steht.  
Der Laden quillt über von Touristen, die Shirts und Stofftaschen mit der Londoner Skyline oder 'Keep calm and...'-Sprüchen kaufen, aber das stört Yella gar nicht. Sie ist das gewohnt. Hin und wieder sieht ihr jemand interessiert über die Schulter. Manchmal sagt sie dann: „Nachher bin ich am Trafalgar Square...“  
  
  
"Also, das Gesicht an sich ist perfekt. Aber ich brauche ein...fieses, diabolisches, leicht irres Grinsen...und vielleicht...hm... Vielleicht auch noch eine Variante, wo er verängstigt und gequält aussieht.“  
Yella wendet sich mir direkt zu und sieht mir überrascht in die Augen. "Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?" fragt sie verblüfft.  
"...was meinst du?" frage ich verunsichert. "Nicht gut?"  
Sie lacht. "Keine Ahnung! Jedenfalls total untypisch für dich. Es könnte durchaus klappen, dass er so mit dem Mobbing – oder besser gesagt, mit dem Bossing fertig wird. Hätte ich vielleicht auch versuchen sollen, ehe ich damals alles hingeschmissen habe...", überlegt sie. Doch sie bereut diesen Schritt nicht. Yella ist einer der zufriedensten Menschen, die ich kenne. Und das nötigt sogar mir einen gewissen Respekt ab.  
"Moment mal!" ruft sie. "Das bist DU, oder?! Es geht gar nicht um einen ...Freund von dir! – Ist das dein Bruder, den ich da zeichnen sollte? – Na, klar! Jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn! Natürlich! Das ist der Sherlock Holmes, den ich kenne!"  
  
Ihre Theorie versetzt mir einen herben Schlag. Im ersten Moment bin ich völlig verwirrt, denn das kann ich jetzt nicht einordnen...  
Sie traut mir nicht zu, dass ich mir für einen anderen Menschen so etwas einfallen lasse...!  
Das trifft mich tief. Dabei würde ich noch ganz andere Dinge für John machen, wenn ich dächte, dass es ihm helfen könnte...  
Viel schwerere...einschneidendere Maßnahmen ergreifen...  
  
...ihn Sarah überlassen...  
  
...wenn es nicht anders geht...  
  
...auf ihn verzichten... seine Bewunderung für mich, seine Scharfschützenqualitäten, ...seinen albernen Blog...  
...seine Gesellschaft...  
  
Als ich unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappe, merke ich erst einen beklemmenden Durck auf der Brust. Gleichzeitig möchte ich losrennen – wohin? Keine Ahnung... weg, einfach nur weg...  
  
"Hey, Sherlock, ist schon gut. ich sag's nicht weiter", grinst Yella. Sie denkt, dass ich mich ertappt fühle, doch dann... "Alles okay?"  
Jetzt hat sie fast nach John geklungen – naja – eine Oktave höher...  
"W-was? Nein! Ja, ich meine – ich brauche ein Pause. Entschuldige mich einen Moment..."  
  
Dann stürze ich ins Freie, als hätte ich eine Attacke von Klaustrophobie oder so etwas...  
  
Draußen in der noch kühlen Frühlingsluft bleibe ich stehen...mit weichen Knien..., lehne mich gegen das Schaufenster, zwinge mich, tief durchzuatmen, bekomme mich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle...  
Zitternd krame ich die Zigaretten hervor.  
  
  
Scheiße..., ich hab kein Feuerzeug mit...  
  
"Hier", sagt plötzlich Yella neben mir. "Feuer gegen Sargnagel..."  
Ich halte ihr wortlos die Packung hin. Sie bedient sich und zündet mir meine Zigarette an.  
"Ist es so schlimm mit deinem Bruder...?" fragt sie.  
"Ich will nicht drüber sprechen."  
Dann merke ich, wie das geklungen hat. So als würde ich ihr mit meinen Worten die Zigarette aus der Hand schlagen. Ein barsches Fauchen... Nicht gut.  
"Ehm, aber...danke, dass du fragst...", murmle ich unbehaglich.  
"Naja. Reden hilft manchmal...", bemerkt sie.  
  
Einige Augenblicke qualmen wir schweigend.  
  
"Hm... Yella..., nur mal angenommen, du wärest ...sagen wir nachts mit einer Freundin unterwegs und ihr...werdet überfallen..."  
"Was soll das? Bist du da hinter jemandem her?" fragt sie hastig.  
"Neinein, das ist nur hypothetisch. Hab ich dich erschreckt?"  
"Nein. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen... Also schön!" Sie stößt heftig den Rauch aus. "Dann werden wir also überfallen. Und weiter?"  
"...ihr kommt physisch unversehrt davon. Sagen wir, der Täter wird gestört...Polizeisirene, oder so... Aber seither hast du Angst, Albträume...vielleicht sogar Panikattacken...  
Deine Freundin scheint es viel besser zu verkraften. Denkst du, es würde dir dann trotzdem helfen mit ihr zu reden? Ich meine, sie leidet längst nicht so darunter, vielleicht müsstest du befürchten, dass sie deine Angst nicht nachvollziehen kann. Dich vielleicht sogar verachtet..."  
"Na, das wär ja 'ne schöne Freundin!" spottet sie.  
"Naja, ...Sie hat schließlich das Gleiche erlebt...", versuche ich unbehaglich, die hypothetische Soziopathin zu verteidigen...  
"Das Gleiche, aber nicht das Selbe...", betont Yella.  
"Ja, ja, das stimmt wohl...", überlege ich. John war acht Stunden in Moriartys Gewalt, wer weiß, was der für einen Psychoterror auf ihn ausgeübt hat... Und vielleicht sind ja dabei auch Erinnerungen bei John hochgekommen...an irgendwelche aussichtslosen Situationen im Krieg...  
Aber deutlicher will ich nicht werden.  
  
"Tja, ich denke schon, dass es trotzdem helfen würde. Kommt halt auch auf die Freundin an. Und vielleicht verkraftet sie's ja gar nicht wirklich so viel besser. Vielleicht macht sie sich was vor, ist der Typ,der alles in sich reinfrisst, alles mit sich selbst abmacht... Und irgendwann... – tja, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht dreht sie dann irgendwann durch – scheinbar aus heiterem Himmel... Oder sie reagiert total über, wenn sie irgendwann spätabends einem unbekannten über den Weg läuft – auch wenn der gar nichts Böses im Sinn hat..."  
Ich merke, wie sie mich von der Seite scharf ansieht. Schon rechne ich damit, dass sie fragen wird, ob mir und John so etwas zugestoßen ist...aber sie verkneift es sich...  
  
"Okay, lass uns weiterarbeiten...", sage ich und werfe meinen Stummel weg.  
"Moment noch. Ich hab' noch 'n bisschen", widerspricht sie.  
"Ja, natürlich...entschuldige..."  
  
  
Als ich endlich die beiden Dartscheiben in Auftrag gebe, wird die Zeit schon knapp. Ich entlohne Yella großzügig. Inzwischen hätte sie bestimmt zehn Porträts für spendierfreudige Touristen machen können. Oder dreißig schnelle, doch treffende Skizzen. Es ist schließlich Sonntag, der erste halbwegs warme, sonnige Tag dieses Jahr...  
"Danke! Jederzeit wieder, Sherlock! Und alles Gute für deinen Freund. Trau dich einfach. Kann nicht mehr wie schiefgehn, nicht?"  
  
Nachdenklich und längst nicht mehr so euphorisch wie letzte Nacht, warte ich auf meine Bestellung, werfe schließlich ein paar Pfeile, um wieder ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen: Ich will mich ja vor meinem Meisterschützen nicht blamieren...  
   
Doch das Ergebnis ist umwerfend! Geradezu gruselig echt, sein dämonisches Grinsen, aber der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck des Zweiten lässt mich fast auflachen, obwohl es an die Fratze erinnert, die er geschnitten hat, als ich ihn fragte, was denn wäre, wenn ich ihn jetzt gleich erschießen würde...  
Aber die hat John ja nicht gesehen.  
  
Seine Nasenspitze befindet sich jeweils genau im Mittelpunkt.  
Großartig.  
  
Wir können wahlweise die eine oder die andere Dartscheibe neben den Smiley hängen...oder direkt drauf...  
  
  
Obwohl ich fast zehn Minuten zu spät bin, hat mir John noch nicht gesimst. Als ich eintrete, sehe ich ihn sofort: Er hockt gebeugt in einer Ecke und starrt vor sich hin...  
Dann eilt auch schon Angelo auf mich zu, es folgt die übliche überschwänglich-aufdringliche Begrüßung. Wenn er das doch bloß lassen würde! Jedes Mal fällt er über mich her, als wäre ich der verlorene Sohn persönlich...  
  
  
Inzwischen hat sich John aufgerichtet und lächelt tapfer.  
  
"Hallo, Sherlock."  
"John." Ich setze mich zu ihm, warte noch, bis Angelo die dusselige Kerze angezündet hat und wieder verschwunden ist...  
Ich bin unschlüssig.  
An den Pollen auf seiner Jacke kann sehen, in welchem Park er war. Aber was spielt das für eine Rolle? Es hat nichts geholfen – und es wird ihm nicht helfen, wenn ich ihm das sage. Ich sehe, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, weiß, dass er noch nichts bestellt hat. Ich kann erkennen, dass eine kleine Schachtel seine Jackentasche ausbeult: Wahrscheinlich hat er wirklich Schlaftabletten gekauft.  Also, was kann ich überhaupt sagen. Soll ich so tun, als sähe ich das nicht? Bloß, damit ich etwas fragen kann?  
  
"Was hast du da eingekauft?" fragt er. Es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich besonders. Er kann es sich bloß nicht erklären.  
Und vielleicht will er von sich ablenken...  
  
"Später...", sage ich und muss fast wieder schmunzeln.  
"Hm... Also...keine...große Wanduhr, Tortenplatte, keine Tiefkühlpizza und auch Schallplatten für Mrs Hudson, oder so...", überlegt er. "Am ehesten würdest du noch etwas für ein Experiment selbst besorgen. Ehm, ...Baumscheiben vielleicht. Du machst eine Untersuchung mit Jahresringen...oder mit Borkenkäferbefall, oder so...?"  
"Interessante Idee..."  
"Ich passe..."  
"Interessant, dass du aus der quadratischen Verpackung darauf schließt, dass es rund ist...", stellte ich fest.  
"Tja, ich weiß auch nicht. Also, es ist rund?"  
"Bestell' erst mal. Mich hast du jetzt auf Pizza gebracht...", sage ich und nötige ihm die Karte auf. "Angelo, ein Glas Weißwein!"  
  
Angelo ist so schnell zur Stelle, dass John erstaunt aufblickt.  
  
"Aber docke keine kopflose Nonne, 'eute?" fragt Angelo vertraulich.  
"Neinein, nehmen Sie ruhig einen Guten...", gebe ich grinsend zurück.  
  
"Kopflose Nonne?!" flüstert John ungläubig, als der Wirt abgezogen ist. "Ist das nicht eine kanadische Spuklegende*?"  
"In diesem Fall nicht. Vergangenen Oktober – oder besser gesagt: Im Vorfeld von Halloween passierte es ein paar Mal dass hier in der Gegend einzelne Frauen, die sich als Nonne verkleidet hatten, überfallen wurden. Jedes Mal nahm ihr ein vermummter Kerl den Schleier ab, schnitt ihnen die Haare kurz oder – wenn sie ohnehin Kurzhaarfrisuren trugen, rasierte er ihnen den Schädel. Dabei beschimpfte er sie, sie würden den Glauben und das Opfer von Ordensleuten verunglimpfen und ließ sie dann gehen. Eines der Opfer fand nach dem Überfall eine Medaille der Anonymen Alkoholiker. Und so kam ich auf die Idee, drei von meinen Obdachlosen AA-Treffen in katholischen Gemeinden besuchen zu lassen. Später sah ich mir einige der infrage kommenden Typen, Gruppenleiter, Priester und ähnliches dann selbst aus der Nähe an. Unter demselben Vorwand. Es war eigentlich nicht weiter schwierig. Als ich mir schon recht sicher war, den Täter ausfindig gemacht zu haben, habe ich einfach eine Nutte angeheuert, die in einem besonders frivolen Nonnenkostüm gegenüber auf und ab stöckeln sollte. Ihr Habit hatte bloß Minikleidlänge und sie trug Netzstrümpfe. Aber der Gipfel waren die täuschend echt aussehenden Latexbrüste, die sie obendrauf trug! Diese Schwester musste er sich einfach schnappen! Ich saß an dem Platz am Fenster, wo wir beide an unserem ersten Abend saßen und hatte mit Angelo vereinbart, dass – sobald ich mir ein Glas Weißwein ins Gesicht gekippt hätte – er mich am Schlafittchen packen und rausschmeißen sollte, weil ich besoffen sei. Einerseits hatte ich so einen Grund, plötzlich aus diesem Laden zu torkeln und andererseits geriet unser Täter nun in ein Dilemma: Die falsche Nonne bestrafen – oder den gestrauchelten Bruder einsammeln und ihn bepredigen, bis er dem Dämon Alkohol erneut abschwört. Sein Zögern verschaffte mir die Gelegenheit, ihm nahe genug zu kommen und ihm unerwartet die Maske herunterzureißen. Tja. So fassten wir also diesen bigotten Spinner und ich besprach mit Angelo, falls ich so etwas je wieder abziehen müsse, dass das Codewort für dieses Manöver 'kopflose Nonne' lautet."  
  
John kichert, wie ich zufrieden feststelle. Seltsamer Weise mag ich sein Kichern. Dabei kann es so kindlich sein... Ich weiß auch nicht...  
  
"Ich weiß, ich als Bruder einer alkoholkranken Frau und als Arzt sollte so etwas nicht sagen, aber das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen...", stöhnt er noch grinsend.  
Ich zucke die Schultern: "Vielleicht ergibt sich ja mal wieder die Gelegenheit..."  
John seufzt. "Falls ich jemals wieder die Nerven für einen von deinen ...Tricks haben sollte...", murmelt er bitter.  
  
Eigentlich möchte ich ihn jetzt packen und durchschütteln.  
  
"Ach, komm schon...! Es ist gerade mal einundsechtzig Stunden her! Denkst du nicht, dass das auch wieder besser wird? Du müsstest halt mal etwas Schlaf nachholen. Ohne Albträume...", raune ich.  
"Nicht hier, Sherlock, bitte...", zischt er zurück.  
  
 _Natürlich sollst du hier nicht schlafen!_ – ich verkneife mir diese naheliegende, amüsante Spitzfindigkeit, die er jetzt wahrscheinlich gar nicht witzig finden würde.    
   
"Nein. entschuldige. Schon gut...", lenke ich frustriert ein. „Aber zuhause..., wenn du willst, gleich nachher...“  
Natürlich hat er gemerkt, dass ich ihm diese Anekdote erzählt habe, um ihn aufzuheitern...  
Er schüttelt bloß kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
John bestellt lustlos und stochert so beherrscht-traurig in seinen Nudeln, dass mir der Appetit vergeht. Es ist ja sowieso nur hier, damit ich etwas esse. Er wird das den Rest des Tages nicht überwachen können, wenn er nachher wirklich ein Schlafmittel nimmt...  
Und ab Montag...  
  
"Wann musst du eigentlich morgen raus?"  
"Halb sieben sollte reichen. Aber Dienstag und Donnerstag bestellen wir unser Patienten für Blutbild und so. Untersuchungen, wo sie nüchtern sein müssen. Da fangen wir früher an."  
"Klingt ja grauenhaft. – John, du musst das doch nicht tun! Wir haben von der Shad Sanderson-Bank 25.000 Pfund. Alle paar Monate so ein Fall – das genügt doch. Ich...bin bloß noch nicht dazu gekommen, aber natürlich steht dir die Hälfte davon zu..."  
  
Er schaut mich verdattert an.  
  
"Ernsthaft...? Die Hälfte...?"  
"Ohne dein Foto von dem Graffito und ohne deinen Meisterschuss im Straßenbahntunnel...? Ich bitte dich! Es ist definitiv MINDESTENS die Hälfte..."  
"...danke...", murmelt er schließlich. Doch es klingt trostlos.  
  
Ich will ihn nur noch nachhause bringen, ...will, dass er zur Ruhe kommt...  
  
  
  
Unser Gespräch ist nicht wieder in Gang gekommen. Angelo hat uns beim Abräumen erschrocken gefragt, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen sei.  
  
"Doch, doch – es war vorzüglich...", behaupte ich großzügig.  
"Oh...", macht er nur bekümmert. Jetzt denkt er – wie Mrs Hudson es sagen würde – wir hätten einen kleinen Ehekrach... Aber das ist gerade sogar John egal.  
  
  
Bald sind wir wieder zuhause. John macht uns Tee. Er hat sich wirklich Schlaftabletten besorgt.  
Aber das kaufe ich ihm nicht ab, dass er es nun wirklich noch nötig hat, den Beipackzettel so gründlich zu studieren...  
Er fragt nicht mehr nach meinem mysteriösen Einkauf.  
Und ich bin verunsichert...  
  
"John. Ich weiß..., ich habe...ich hab's schon mal falsch angefangen... Ich frage nicht aus professioneller Neugier. Wirklich nicht... Aber, wenn du drüber reden möchtest..."  
  
John weiß nicht, wo er hinsehen soll. Er versucht zu lächeln.  
  
"...danke..." Die Stimme versagt ihm und so schüttelt er nur den Kopf.  
  
Es ist zum Haare raufen!  
  
"Ich hasse ihn aus ganzer Seele, falls ich so etwas haben sollte. Ich möchte ihm in einer dunklen Ecke auflauern und ihn windelweich prügeln. Ich möchte ihn mit runtergelassenen Hosen durch London jagen", beteure ich in inbrünstigem Ton.  
  
Ich sehe bei John einen Mundwinkel zucken.  
  
"Du denkst, Wut könnte helfen...", folgert er.  
  
  
Okay...!  
  
  
Ich springe auf das Sofa und schlage den Nagel knapp über dem Smiley ein.  
  
John ist irritiert aufgesprungen und sieht mir ratlos zu. Ich hole die Tüte, reiße das Paket auf und präsentiere ihm grinsend die Dartscheiben. Rasch hänge ich den fies grinsenden Moriarty auf, springe über den Tisch neben John und werfe Jim einen Dart direkt ins linke Auge –  
  
„Jetzt du!“ fordere ich John auf und halte ihm einen Dart hin.  
  
  
Doch mein Freund starrt mich entgeistert an, dann grabscht er fahrig nach dem Schlafmittel und stürzt hinaus.  
  
  
„John!“ rufe ich entsetzt und eile ihm nach –  
  
  
Ich höre, wie er polternd die Treppen hinaufstürmt.  
  
  
„Nein! Warte! Bitte, glaub nicht, dass ich mich lustig mache – !“  
  
  
  
Oben fällt krachend die Tür zu.  
  
  
  
  
Verdammt!  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 3. Folge von Relic Hunter zB...


	11. Verhängnisvolle Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG!
> 
> ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ
> 
> Wer sowieso schon deprimiert ist, sollte das Kapitel vielleicht gar nicht erst lesen.   
> Ernsthaft...

  
  
  
  
  
  
„John!“ rufe ich entsetzt und eile ihm nach –   
  
  
Ich höre, wie er polternd die Treppen hinaufstürmt.  
  
  
„Nein! Warte! Bitte, glaub nicht, dass ich mich lustig mache – !“  
  
  
  
Oben fällt krachend die Tür zu.  
  
  
  
Verdammt!   
  
Frustriert und maßlos über mich verärgert, raufe ich mir die Haare, reiße dann die Dartscheibe von der Wand und –   
  
DIE TABLETTEN!  
John hat die Tabletten mitgenommen!  
  
Aber er würde doch nicht – ?  
  
Aber was weiß ich schon! Ich setze ihm nach, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Trotz des kurzen Sprints stehe ich keuchend vor seiner Tür. Ich habe gehört, dass er abgeschlossen hat.  
  
"John?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Okay, es war eine ganz blöde Idee! Aber... aber ich wollte dich...   
Ach, verdammt, du musst doch wissen, was ich wollte!   
John...!"  
  
Stille.  
  
"John? Komm schon, antworte..."  
  
"Verschwinde!" stöhnt er rau von drinnen, seine Stimme klingt wie geborsten...  
  
"Okay, ich gehe. Aber gib mir die restlichen Tabletten."  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"BITTE! JOHN! Du brauchst höchstens zwei!  
  
Gib. mir die. Schachtel!  
JOHN!"    
  
  
Da dreht sich der Schlüssel und ich halte unwillkürlich die Luft an.  
  
Dann geht die Tür auf.  
  
  
Johns Züge sind bleich und wirken eingefallen - aber seine Mimik zeigt Erstaunen.  
  
"Du denkst, ich würde...?" fragt er heiser.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" stoße ich hervor. Es klingt ziemlich hilflos. John sieht mich betroffen an.  
  
"Das... okay, tut mir Leid..., hier... Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich komm schon irgendwie klar...", murmelt er betreten. Seine Hände zittern, als er zwei der eingeblisterten Tabletten an der Perforation abtrennt und mir die Schachtel reicht.  
  
"Wenn dich das beruhigt... Aber mach damit bloß keine Experimente, hörst du!"  
  
"Unsinn... Ich...bewahre sie nur für dich auf, okay?"  
  
Er schluckt mühsam...nickt...  
  
"Ich...ich hoffe, es wird helfen..." ...und ich hoffe, dass diese Wortwahl für ihn in Ordnung ist...  
  
"Eh, ja, ...danke...." Er seufzt schwer, schüttelt den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich...nicht mehr richtig funktioniere...", erklärt er leise - und verbittert.  
  
"Nein! Mir...tut's leid, dass...dass es dir schlecht geht..."  
  
In seinem Gesicht zuckt es: Er versucht zu lächeln. Scheitert...  
  
"Danke, Sherlock. Geh jetzt bitte..."  
  
Als ich noch ratlos nicke, schließt er bereits die Tür.  
  
Ich bleibe noch stehen... höre, wie in seinem Bad kurz Wasser läuft...das in der Tonhöhe ansteigende Geräusch, wenn ein Glas gefüllt wird, verrät mir, dass er jetzt gleich die Tabletten nimmt...  
Ich kann jetzt hier nichts mehr tun.  
  
  
Unten lege ich mich aufs Sofa.  
  
Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr es mich belastet, ihn so zu erleben. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Das ist so ganz anders, als einen Fall zu lösen. So niederschmetternd.   
Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll.  
  
Ich könnte mich jetzt natürlich wieder mit Victor befassen...aber das wage ich nicht. Bis die Tabletten wirken, wird es noch dauern...ich kann nicht riskieren, weggetreten oder verstört zu sein, falls...falls er mich doch braucht. Vielleicht verträgt er das Zeug ja auch nicht...  
Nein. Ich sollte wachsam bleiben.  
  
Auch John hat nicht viel geschlafen die letzten zehn Tage, jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse. Vielleicht braucht er wirklich hauptsächlich Ruhe und Erholung, um mit dem Erlebten klar kommen zu können. Und vielleicht wird ihm sogar die stupide Routine in dieser Praxis helfen. Er hat schließlich nicht so ein anspruchsvolles Gehirn wie ich. Wenn er merkt, dass er in diesem Job funktioniert und dass er Menschen helfen kann, baut ihn das vielleicht auf.  
Vielleicht muss ich nur ein paar Tage Geduld haben...  
  
Aber ich habe ihn schon einmal kuriert. Damals war es so einfach...  
  
Oh, aber vielleicht habe ich ja doch Spuren!  
  
Rasch hole ich mir seinen Laptop vom Schreibtisch und rufe seinen Blog auf und gehe auf den letzten Eintrag. Natürlich hatte ich ihn bereits überflogen – aber mit dem Hauptaugenmerk darauf, ob erden Fall halbwegs akzeptabel dargestellt hätte.   
Bald komme ich an die Stelle, wo sich unsere Wege getrennt hatten:  
  
  
"...Ich hatte grade erst das Haus verlassen, als ein Taxi neben mir aufkreuzte. Der Fahrer fragte, ob ich einzusteigen wünsche, aber ich sagte ihm, dass ich die U-Bahn nehmen würde. Dann sagte er, das sei keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Information. Ich sah ihn an und bemerkte die Waffe, die (aus dem hinteren Fenster) auf mich zielte, also stieg ich in das Taxi.  
  
Sie müssen mir eins übergezogen haben, denn das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ich von Chlorgestank aufgewacht bin. In einem Sportzentrum nahe dem Schwimmbecken. Und ich trug eine Bombe. Ich konnte sie unter der Jacke fühlen. Dann erklang eine Stimme in meinem Ohr und ich bemerkte dass ich eine Art Kopfhörer trug. Die Stimme sagte, dass ich die Prozedur ja kenne und dass ich Wort für Wort wiederholen müsse, was er sagte, sonst würde ich nie wieder an meinem Blog schreiben.  
  
Ich wurde gezwungen zum Schwimmbecken zu gehen und entdeckte, dass Sherlock dort wartete..."  
  
Kein Anhaltspunkt, was dazwischen los gewesen war. Aber Jim hatte ihn bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit über unter Betäubung gehalten, dazu war er doch viel zu sadistisch! Und die Gehirnerschütterung konnte auch nicht schwer genug gewesen sein, um ihn so lange bewusstlos zu halten, das hatte ich mir ja bereits überlegt...    
Also erst mal weiter:  
  
  
"Die Stimme in meinem Ohr, die ich vage wiedererkannte, ließ mich einiges Zeug sagen, das wie ich merkte, den Anschein erweckte, dass ich hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Dass ich, John Watson, Moriarty sei. ich konnte den Blick in Sherlocks Augen sehen. Das war nicht Zorn, was da aufblitzte, sondern Verletztheit. Für eine Sekunde sah er aus wie ein kleines, verlassenes Kind. Es hätte mich erschrecken müssen, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde an mir zweifeln konnte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es war so erfrischend menschlich von ihm. Er schätzt unsere Freundschaft wirklich. Auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, ist ihm das wichtig.  
Dann sah er die Sprengsätze an mir und begriff, was vor sich ging..."  
  
Vorgestern hatte ich über diese Stelle hinweg geschludert. Sie war mir peinlich gewesen. Jetzt sah das anders aus. Jetzt rührte es mich, dass ihm diese Beobachtung so viel bedeutete.  
Doch dann schrieb er auch darüber, wie ich mich mit Jim unterhalten hatte, dass wir erfreut gewesen seien, einander endlich gegenüber zu stehen – und das er sich dabei gefühlt habe, wie ein Bauer in unserem Schachspiel...  
Nun – um im Bild zu bleiben, war er in diesem Moment eher meine geschlagene Dame, die ich auslösen wollte...  
  
Ich las weiter: Das Entsetzen, die Gewissheit zu Sterben war zwischen den Zeilen zu erahnen. Mehr nicht. Nur das er zugab, die Luft angehalten zu haben, als ich auf die Bombe zielte...   
  
Doch da musste mehr sein...  
   
Also ging ich zurück zum Posting über den vorigen Fall. Doch da schrieb er nur, dass seine Hauptsorge Sarah gegolten habe. Er erwähnte nicht einmal, wie es uns gelungen war, zu entkommen...  
  
Zurück auf der Startseite, scrollte ich nachdenklich bis auf den ersten Eintrag hinunter.   
  
  
14\. Dezember: "Nichts."  
  
15\. Dezember: "Sinnlos. Ich erlebe überhaupt nichts."  
  
Diese trostlose Leere...! Diese unausgesprochene Verzweiflung!  
  
Wenigstens hatte sich darauf ein Freund von ihm gemeldet. – Aber auch erst sechs Tage später!  
  
Vorher hatte er noch am 20. geschrieben: "Wie? Wie lösche ich das?"  
  
Dann hatte er über einen Monat geschwiegen. Über Weihnachten. Neujahr...  
  
Und der Eintrag vom 21. Januar musste mitten in der Nacht, zwischen 0.00 und 1:46 erfolgt sein, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry darauf schon reagiert.  
  
John hatte bloß geschrieben: "Jetzt zufrieden? Sehen Sie, Ella, ich führe meinen Blog."  
Triefte das nicht vor Bitterkeit?   
  
Am 24. hatte er sich dann wohl mit ein paar alten Rugby-Kumpels die Kante gegeben. Allem Anschein nach ein frustrierender Abend. Diese Jungs interessierten sich nicht für die Probleme anderer. Keiner hatte ihn auf sein Hinken angesprochen, wie er schrieb...  
  
Ach, John. Wenn sie es getan hätten, wäre es dir auch nicht recht gewesen. Es wäre dir unangenehm gewesen zu lügen und es hätte dir gar nicht gefallen, zugeben zu müssen: "Nein, getroffen wurde ich in die Schulter, das Bein ist eigentlich ohne Befund..." Nein, das hättest du gehasst...!  
  
Und am 28. musste er sich dann mit diesen Bill getroffen haben. Wenn ich das richtig sah, hatte es John frustriert, dass sein Kumpel glücklich verheiratet war.  
John hatte also auch einen Billy – nur, dass dieser lebte und glücklich war.  
Sei lieber froh darüber, John.   
Wie viel lieber wäre mir das...  
  
Aber Bill Murray hatte vielleicht zu sehr auf Wolken geschwebt...wie auch immer, dieses Zusammentreffen hatte John nur sein Elend noch deutlicher vor Augen geführt...  
  
Einen Tag, bevor uns Mike miteinander bekannt gemacht hatte...  
  
  
Den Rest kannte ich ja.  
  
  
War er nun wieder an diesem Punkt angelangt?   
...oder schlimmer noch?  
  
Ich sah mir seine Ordner genauer an. Der Rechner war vom vorigen Frühjahr und John hatte ihn wohl wirklich erst Ende letzten Jahres zu nutzen begonnen. Abgesehen von seinen Bewerbungsunterlagen und eingescannten Zeugnissen gab es nichts!  
NICHTS!  
Das war irgendwie erschreckend.  
  
Nicht einmal ein paar...Pin-up Girls.  
  
Oder versteckte er Dateien irgendwo?   
In einem Programmordner?  
Oder einfach dem Papierkorb?  
  
In einem Freemail-Postfach?   
Das mochte, was mich anging, keine so schlechte Idee sein, aber hatte er dabei an den Geheimdienst gedacht?   
  
Und wenn ich mir mal seinen Browserverlauf ansah?  
  
Später, sagte ich mir dann.   
...wenn es nicht besser wird.  
...wenn er sich trotzdem weiterhin verschließt.  
  
Er würde es nicht gutheißen – und schließlich war er ja kein Verdächtiger...  
  
Und diese Pleite heute, ermutigte mich jetzt nicht gerade zu weiteren Schritten, die ihn verletzen könnten...  
  
  
Es war alles ruhig geblieben. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich gerne nachgesehen hätte, ob er ruhig schlief...  
Er hatte nicht wieder abgeschlossen, aber er würde es sicher als übergriffig empfinden, falls er mich bemerkte.  
  
Abwarten, also.  
Geduld ist nicht gerade meine Stärke.  
  
Mike und dieser Bill wären vielleicht auch noch eine Option. Mike vor allem. Ich brauchte ihm ja bloß mal im Bart's über den Weg zu laufen. Er würde mich unweigerlich fragen, wo John steckte, wie es ihm ging.  
Es würde wohl schon genügen, wenn ich bloß Andeutungen machte wie: Er ist schlecht gelaunt in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht bekommt ihm dieser langweilige Job nicht.   
  
Seufzend fuhr ich den Laptop wieder herunter.  
  
Ja, John: Ich schätze unsere Freundschaft. Und auch wenn es mir widerstrebt, das zuzugeben. Du sollst es wissen. Auch wenn es dir sicher nicht so viel hilft, wie es Victor hätte helfen können...  
Denn auch, wenn ich mich nicht in ihn verliebt hatte, auch wenn ich keinen Sex mit ihm gewollt hatte: Er war mein einziger Freund gewesen...  
  
Hätte ich mich nur damals schneller dazu entschließen können, mit ihm unterzutauchen. Er hatte doch schon auch für mich einen falschen Pass besorgt. Und auch ein Schulzeugnis.   
Und damals hatte Mycroft noch nicht diese Möglichkeiten gehabt. Er hätte mich nicht aufspüren können. Noch mindestens zwei Jahre lang keinesfalls. Ich hatte niemandem von Victor erzählt und Mycroft hatte mich damals gewähren lassen, hatte gedacht, dass ich funktionierte, brav meinen Studien nachginge...    
  
Victor zu begleiten, zu unterstützen, wenigstens für eine Weile, das hätte ja vielleicht schon völlig genügt...   
  
Auch für mich wäre es ein Schock gewesen, zu erfahren, dass mein Vater ein Verbrecher war. Nicht der lang verschollene Erbe eines verwaisten Adelstitels, wie Victor denken musste, sondern ein Betrüger, ein Hochstapler...  
Aber es hätte mich längst nicht in solche Verzweiflung gestürzt – schon allein, weil ich meinen Vater gehasst und gefürchtet habe...  
Ja, es wäre sogar ein Befreiungsschlag für mich gewesen, ihn zu entlarven!  
Doch für Victor war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Seine ganze Welt – bis auf mich – war plötzlich nur noch ein in Trümmern liegendes Lügengebäude gewesen.    
Und dann hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass er fortgehen würde. Untertauchen, wo anders neu anfangen...  
Aber er hatte dazu allein nicht die Kraft gefunden. Er hatte keinen Sinn darin gesehen.   
  
Dass er mich als seine letzte Stütze empfinden könnte, war mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Nicht mal, dass er eine Stütze gebraucht hätte.  
  
Was hatte ich nur angerichtet?  
  
Viel zu spät merkte ich jetzt, wie sehr ich schon wieder abgedriftet war!  
So als sei ich in einer Winterlandschaft auf eine Ebene hinaus gelaufen und müsste nun feststellen, dass es unter mir unheimlich zu knirschen begann, weil ich ahnungslos auf einen zugefrorenen, verschneiten See geirrt war...  
Unter mir wusste ich einen grausig-kalten, tödlichen Abgrund.  
Ein falscher Schritt konnte zu viel sein...  
  
Ich musste alle mentale Kraft zusammen nehmen, nicht jetzt die Erinnerung an den Anblick von damals zuzulassen, das hätte mich restlos überfordert.  
An den lebenden Victor denken...das würde ich morgen wieder zulassen, sobald John aus dem Haus war...  
Mich langsam vortasten...  
  
  
Die Verzweiflung, die Schuld – und nicht zuletzt der Schmerz, ihn so zu verlieren, waren zu viel für mich gewesen. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte es niemandem sagen können, denn er hatte in seinem Abschiedsbrief um den letzten Gefallen gebeten, seine Überreste, alle Spuren, die er in der Welt hinterlassen hatte, so weit als irgend möglich zu vernichten. So als sei er wirklich untergetaucht...  
  
  
  
Doch ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass vor dem inneren Auge meines eidetischen Gedächtnisses jener fürchterliche Brief erschien: Vor acht Jahren in die Flammen des Kamins in Trevors Ahnenhalle geworfen – aber mir unauslöschlich in die Seele gebrannt...  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Geliebter Sherry!  
  
Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich dich so nenne – und erst recht nicht 'Schatz', aber es ist das letzte Mal.   
Ich habe überlegt, ob es auch anders geht, aber du sollst wissen, dass es mich wirklich nicht mehr gibt. Also musst du mich finden. Und zwar unmissverständlich tot, so dass du mit Sicherheit keine Hilfe mehr holen wirst. Niemand außer dir darf über mein Ende Bescheid wissen! Bitte verzeih mir. Aber ich weiß, Leichen sind ein fast alltäglicher Anblick für dich. Du hast schon so einige aufgeschnitten. Was ich mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen kann, wird dir auch bei mir nicht allzu schwer werden. Du hast ja diesen Körper nie geliebt. Und wenn du ihn findest, wird das, was mich ausmachte, längst gegangen sein.  
Nur diese letzte Bitte, Schatz! Dann bist du frei, mich für immer zu vergessen, so wie mich die Welt vergessen soll.  
  
Nach allem, was ich erleben, was ich erfahren musste in den letzten Wochen, wünsche ich mir, dass ich zumindest in einem Recht behalte: Das es keinen Gott gibt. Keinen Gott, der so grausam mit seinen Geschöpfen spielt, wie ein sadistischer Autor, wie ein gestörtes Kind.  
Keinen Gott, der mich noch über den Tod hinaus verfolgen und quälen kann.  
Ich gehe in den Tod mit dem Wunsch, wirklich tot zu sein. Nicht mehr zu existieren. In keiner Form. Nicht mehr leiden, sich nicht mehr schämen und verstecken müssen.  
Und dich nicht zu vermissen... Einfach nur wirklich ganz tot sein. Richtig weg. Ausgetilgt.  
Höchstens, wenn du mir die Ehre erweisen willst, in deinen Gedanken zu bleiben, mein Freund.   
Sollte es einen Gott geben, so werde ich in die Hölle gehen, denn dann hasse ich ihn von ganzer Seele. Keine Hölle, oder falls es so etwas gibt, kein Fegefeuer, kein Tartaros könnte mich dazu bringen, über diesen Gott je wieder ein gutes Wort zu verlieren.   
Und im Himmel, im Paradies, in einer besseren Welt müsste ich ihn loben, nicht?  
Und auf ein Wunder brauche ich nicht mehr zu hoffen.  
Alle Möglichkeiten für Wunder wurden versäumt, alle Chancen, mir zu helfen, hat er ausgeschlagen.  
Ich hätte noch bis vor Wochen nie geglaubt, dass ich so bitter werden könnte. Das ist etwas, was meinem Naturell immer widerstrebt hat, doch meine Seele ist gebrochen, sie verrottet wie ein Kadaver.   
Wäre ich stärker, könnte ich mit dieser Bitterkeit weiterleben, müsste ein Monster aus mir werden. Anders kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen.   
Nicht einmal das, kann ich mir vorstellen.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehen kannst, dass ich einfach nicht weiter machen kann, nicht neu anfangen, eine Lüge leben ohne Sinn.  
Dass du nicht alles hinter dir lassen kannst, verstehe ich. Ich habe zu viel verlangt, dachte unsere Freundschaft sei stärker, dachte du hängst weniger an deiner Welt, als du es wohl doch tust.  
Ich dachte, wir wären beide so allein in dieser Welt, dass wir einander genug sein könnten, auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
Mit dir hätte ich jeder neuen Welt getrotzt, mich in ihr eingerichtet, sie mir zu einem Heim gemacht.   
Mit dir hätte ich alles sein können.  
Sogar William Newman, wie es in meinem neuen Pass steht.  
Aber jetzt bin ich alt und kaputt. Am Ende meines Lebens, das niemals wirklich meines war.  
Aber ich hege keinen Groll gegen dich. Das könnte ich gar nicht. Dazu – auch wenn du das nicht wahr haben willst und es für dich eine Zumutung ist – dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, Sherlock!   
Du bist anders als ich. Um so vieles stärker. Du wirst dir deine Welt zurechtbiegen, sie formen, gestalten, wie du sie haben willst, wie du sie brauchst.  
Du bist ja ohne mich auch viel besser dran: Es wäre sicher sowieso nicht lange gut gegangen. Immerhin verstricke ich so wenigstens nicht auch dich in ein Geflecht aus Lüge und Schuld.  
Und es liegt dir nicht, dich zu verstecken.  
  
Aber versteck' mich! Beseitige alle Spuren: Alle Papiere, elektronische Dateien, Kleider, Andenken – das meiste habe ich ja schon erledigt, aber dann fehlte mir die Kraft, die Konzentration. Und die Zeit. Bitte, Sherlock! Alles! Alle DNA, alles, was auch nur Initialen trägt, falsche oder richtige. Alles, vernichte alles, dessen du habhaft werden kannst! Und natürlich auch meine Leiche.  
Lass es sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben.  
Da darf kein Grab sein, nicht mal Asche.   
Bitte, tu das für mich.  
Und dann lebe.  
  
In Liebe,  
Dein Vic"  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Das war sein Abschied gewesen.   
Kalt vor Entsetzen hatte ich alles – nein, nur fast alles – ausgeführt, wie er es verlangt hatte. Der Zusammenbruch hatte sich noch Wochen hinausschieben lassen, Wochen, in denen ich wie in Trance weiterlief wie eine Maschine, die man vergessen hat abzuschalten.  
Dann war es, als würde mein Gehirn, meine gesamte, innere Welt implodieren...  
  
  
Ohne es zu durchschauen hatte ich mich dann auf eine Reise ins Verderben begeben. Selbstmord auf Raten. Alkohol half nicht. Es sei denn, um mich selbst zu geißeln. Denn ehe er mich betäubte, nährte und steigerte er nur den Jammer, die Selbstverachtung, machte alles nur noch unerträglicher...  
Doch ich hatte bald andere Wege gefunden, mich zu vergiften, mich immer wieder nahe an den Abgrund zu bringen, in den Victor sich gestürzt hatte...  
  
Stärker?  
Ich war nicht stärker.  
Eitler.  
Selbstherrlicher.  
So dass ich trotz allem Ekel vor der Welt und mir selbst doch ein letztes, klitzekleines Bisschen am Leben hing, Nur eben genug, um nicht ganz Ernst zu machen, um nicht ganz loszulassen...  
  
Längst hatten meine Tränen zu fließen begonnen. Diesmal still, ohne krampfhaftes Schluchzen. Aber diesmal in der Wirklichkeit.  
Deine ungeweinten Tränen, dein Styx, hörte ich meine Mutter sagen.  
Sanft.  
Ohne jeden Tadel.  
Ich wankte zum Kamin und nahm den Schädel vom Sims. Dann rollte ich mich in meinem Sessel zusammen, den Schädel auf meinem Schoß, streichelte mit zitternden Händen über seine Decke und fuhr mit den Fingern die Nähte zwischen den Platten nach...  
  
  
Lachhaft eigentlich, dass ich so gründlich hatte verdrängen können, wie ich wirklich zu Billy gekommen war. Doch ich hatte ja einen Weg finden müssen, dass nicht Worte oder Namen wie Victor oder Billy, wie Schädel oder Freund eine Assoziationskette auslösten, die mich in einen sabbernden Irren verwandelte!   
Die Legende, dass ich ihn aus dem Bart's hätte, habe ich schließlich sogar selbst geglaubt...  
  
  
  
...Freund von mir...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also bei mir hat James Armitage weit mehr verbrochen als in GLOR.
> 
> Mir kam der Gedanke gleich, als Sherlock, John den Schädel "vorstellt" - Billy heißt er ja erst seit dem Casebook, nicht?  
> Aber auch für die Originalgeschichte hätte Victor einen neuen Namen gebraucht, denke ich. Insofern passt es...


	12. Zurück zu Phase drei

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Es ist Nacht...  
  
Ich finde mich zusammengerollt in meinem Sessel wieder.  
  
Etwas rundliches unter meinen Händen...  
  
Der Schädel...!  
  
Mit einem Schlag ist alles wieder da: Meine Erinnerung an damals und wie ich unter ihrer Last förmlich zusammengebrochen bin...  
  
  
Ich friere, ...fühle mich ausgelaugt.  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich es jetzt als entwürdigend empfinden, dass ich mich in den Schlaf geweint habe wie ein verstörtes Kind...  
  
  
Seltsamerweise ist das gerade nicht wichtig.  
  
  
Es ist still im Haus. Verzweifelt und ratlos still.  
In meinem Kopf ebenso.  
Das ist beängstigend.  
  
  
Was mache ich nur mit John...?  
  
  
Zorn zuckt in mir hoch – wie die Flamme eines Bunsenbrenners emporschießt, der zu weit aufgedreht wurde.  
  
Ich Idiot...!  
  
Die Idee mit der Dartscheibe ist ein absoluter Reinfall gewesen...!  
  
  
...Sarah...  
...Sarah könnte die einzige Medizin sein, die ihm helfen kann.  
Medizin – aber er will sich nicht als ihr Patient fühlen.  
  
Ich verstehe nichts davon, aber das sieht für mich nach einem klassischen Dilemma aus...  
Für jeden Kriminalfall gibt es eine Lösung – aber nicht für ein Dilemma.  
  
Es ist gerade mal 61 Stunden her, habe ich zu ihm gesagt, als wir bei Angelo saßen.  
Wird es besser werden...?  
Von alleine?  
  
Auf sein psychosomatisches Hinken hatte das nicht zugetroffen.  
Er hatte eine Ablenkung gebraucht, eine Herausforderung...  
  
  
  
Da höre ich eine Tür.  
Das ist oben.  
John ist aufgewacht!  
  
Er darf mich jetzt nicht so hier finden!  
Ich beeile mich aus dem Sessel zu kommen – mein Rücken ist steif, mein Körper fühlt sich ganz krumm und schief an. Ich versuche, ganz leise zu sein –  
den Schädel auf das Kaminsims –  
schleiche durch die Küche in mein Bad –  
So schnell ich kann, schäle ich mich aus meiner Kleidung, schlüpfe in meinen Pyjama und den Morgenrock – nochmal durch die Haare gewuschelt, damit es aussehen soll, als käme ich wirklich gerade aus dem Bett –  
dann betätige ich die Spülung und verlasse das Bad Richtung Flur, tappse gähnend und mich streckend in die Küche –  
gerade richtig, um John in der Küche am Wasserkocher zu erwischen.  
  
"Hey. ...bissja auch auf...", nuschle ich überrascht.  
"Hey...", echot er müde. "Auch einen Tee?"  
"Gerne..."  
  
Ich beobachte ihn. Er wirkt immer noch erschöpft und seine Hände zittern leicht. Offenkundig hat –  
  
Oh, hör auf damit! schelte ich mich selbst. FRAG' ihn!!! Zu fragen signalisiert Anteilnahme.  
  
"Wie geht's dir? Haben die Tabletten geholfen?"  
  
Daran, wie er sich schwer auf den Küchenstuhl setzt, merke ich, dass ihm obendrein auch noch schwindlig ist.  
  
"Gewirkt haben sie jedenfalls. Ich muss fast zwölf Stunden geschlafen haben...Hab' erst nur eine genommen, die zweite dann zwei Stunden später...war wohl zu aufgedreht..."  
  
Die Worte klingen nicht erholt – sondern matt und resigniert.  
  
"Seit wir mit Sebastians Fall angefangen haben, hast du nicht mal zwei Nächte ausreichend Schlaf bekommen. Innerhalb von zwölf Tagen", sage ich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn deshalb keineswegs verachte.  
  
Er nickt nur, steht auf und gießt das sprudelnde Wasser in die Becher mit den Teebeuteln.  
Erst, als er vor dem Kühlschrank steht und ihn öffnet, wird mir zweierlei klar:  
1\. Ich hätte so etwas sagen sollen wie: Bleib sitzen – ich mach das.  
2\. Jetzt wird ihm vielleicht auffallen, dass ich nichts mehr gegessen habe, seit dem Lunch...  
  
"Hast du überhaupt schon etwas gegessen, seit wir wieder hier sind?"  
"Ich hatte keinen Hunger."  
  
Er schaut mich mit seinen großen, blauen Augen bekümmert an.  
  
"Aber wenn ich morgen in die Praxis gehe, wirst du doch essen...?"  
"Jaja, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Nicht gut. Das hat wie ein genervtes Fauchen geklungen...dazu kam  es so rasch, dass es unaufrichtig wirkte. Eigentlich ärgere ich mich doch über mich selbst.  
  
Doch wie soll er das wissen?  
  
  
John nimmt die Milchflasche aus dem Kühlschrank...schwenkt sie leicht.  
  
"Wir brauchen Milch. Wird gerade noch für's Frühstück reichen...", kommentiert er und verteilt etwas Milch in unsere Becher. Er weiß genau, wie klein der Schuss für mich sein muss. Er trinkt seinen Tee etwas heller.  
  
"Besorg' ich", platze ich geistesgegenwärtig heraus – völlig überrascht, dass ich mal schnell genug auf die richtige Reaktion gekommen bin.  
  
Und hochzufrieden darüber.  
Doch dann sehe ich, dass John leicht schaudert.  
  
"Das hast du Donnerstagabend auch angeboten...", erinnert er sich. Seine Augen sind leicht geweitet – er versucht, sich zu beherrschen, aber ich kann seine Angst sehen.  
  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte..., dass...du...in Sicherheit bist, falls sich Moriarty meldet, falls ich in dieser Nacht auf ihn treffen würde..."  
  
Meine Motivation ist eine andere gewesen – doch jetzt wünschte ich, ich könnte ungeschehen machen, was John in jener Nacht zustieß...  
  
"Diesmal geh' ich wirklich, versprochen! Brauchst – brauchen wir sonst noch etwas?"  
  
Wir! Uns! Ist das so schwer? Sonst kauft John für uns beide ein und diesmal ich - nicht für ihn, für uns! Mitbewohner machen das so.  
Also sollte ich das wohl nicht als Sonderleistung betrachten, sondern eher als etwas, das längst fällig gewesen ist...  
  
So sozial zu reagieren ist für mich mühsamer, als solle ich in einer Sprache auf englische Fragen antworten, deren Grundlagenichgerade erst gelernt habe...  
  
Ob ich das trainieren kann?  
  
"Okay...", antwortet John mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
Ein weiterer Einfall, der mir nett zu sein scheint, ist es, John das Sofa zu überlassen – aber es nicht anzubieten – er würde sonst nur sagen, das sei nicht nötig, oder etwas ähnlich albernes. Natürlich ist es nicht nötig!  
  
Also gehe ich rasch mit meinem Tee ins Wohnzimmer und setze mich am Couchtisch auf den alten Stuhl bei der Tür.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass John einen Moment verwundert in der Schiebetür stehen bleibt, ehe er zu mir herüberkommt.  
Ich nippe versuchsweise an meinem Tee, während er eine Untertasse für die Beutel auf den Tisch stellt.  
Dann lässt er sich auf dem Sofa nieder...zieht die Füße rechts neben sich auf die Sitzfläche – die Dielen sind doch noch recht kalt, vor allem nachts – und stützt den linken Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne.  
  
"Willst du's dir aufschreiben?" fragt er.  
"Werd's mir schon merken", antworte ich.  
  
Sein leicht heftiger Atemzug macht mir klar: Ich habe ihn an unser Telefonat erinnert, als er bei Kenny Prince den Journalisten spielte. Eine Episode, deren Ende sogar mich geschockt hatte...  
Wieder versucht er, es zu verbergen.  
  
"Also Milch...", sagt er. "...und Bohnen..."  
  
Werd's mir schon merken, hab ich gesagt, aber jetzt droht das doch alles an mir vorbei zu rauschen. Er diktiert langsam und stockend, geht in Gedanken einen potentiellen Speiseplan oder den Kühl- und den Vorratsschrank durch – oder vielleicht auch die Regalreihen im Supermarkt, was weiß ich...  
  
Letztlich ist so etwas auch wie der bescheidene kleine Abklatsch eines Gedächtnispalastes...und nur allzu einseitig genutzt.  
  
Und dann noch ausschließlich für Nahrung! und andere flüchtige Dinge, die im Alltag rasch aufgebraucht werden.  
  
Geradezu eine Verschwendung dieser Methode!  
  
  
Ich habe Mühe, nicht abzudriften...  
  
"Sherlock? Hörst du mir zu?" dringt Johns Stimme zu mir durch.  
  
"Aber ja...", behaupte ich rasch.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ehm, Toast, Würstchen, Eier, Tomaten, Bohnenkaffee, Instantkaffee, Teebeutel, Zucker, Butter, Marmelade, losen Assam Tee, Verbandsmaterial, Aspirin, zwei Dosen Bier", spule ich triumphierend die Liste ab.  
  
"Ja, das auch. Aber ich habe gefragt, ob du mal etwas besonders gerne essen möchtest – oder so..."  
  
"Aber ich gehe doch selbst!"  
  
"Dann denk aber auch dran. Und damit meine ich keine Nikotinpflaster oder Zutaten, aus denen man Bomben basteln kann...", mahnt er. "Denkst du, du kannst dir zum Lunch ein Fertiggericht in der Mikrowelle zubereiten? Sollte doch für so einen großen Chemiker kein Kunststück sein."  
  
"Und – wenn wir essen gingen?" spucke ich die genial-simple Lösung aus und springe auf, um mein Handy aus dem Mantel zu holen, der über dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch hängt.  
  
"Sherlock, ich arbeite", bemerkt er leicht verärgert.  
  
"Das weiß ich doch. Aber wenn ich ganz in der Nähe der Praxis schon in – wo ist sie überhaupt?"  
  
Oh... Nicht gut. Ich habe ihn bisher noch gar nicht gefragt, wo die Praxis ist...  
  
"108 Bayswater Road."  
  
"Ah, am Nordrand des Hydepark. Gut, dann..." Ich setze mich wieder zu ihm und google Restaurants in der Nähe. "...gehen wir doch ins Leinster Arms. Bewertung vier Sterne. 17 Leinster Terrace. Ich kann dort ab sagen wir halbeins warten und du rufst mich an, ehe du aufbrichst. Dann kann ich schon bestellen."  
  
Würde John jetzt nicht den Beutel aus seinem Tee holen - ich würde es glatt wieder total vergessen...   
  
"Das...ist eine wirklich nette Idee, Sherlock...aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür wirklich lange genug Mittag machen kann...", gibt er stammelnd von sich. Es klingt...ja, wie? ...etwas unbehaglich?  
  
...oh... Und eigentlich würde er die Pause lieber mit Sarah verbringen...  
          ...und das wäre auch...sinnvoller...  
  
MIST!!  
  
"Also, ich...meinetwegen – wenn das zu unpraktisch ist...", stammle ich.  
"Nein..., lass es uns versuchen. Im Zweifelsfall isst du dort eben allein..."  
  
Soll ich ihm jetzt vorschlagen, Sarah mitzubringen?  
  
Das will ich nicht...aber...  
Nein. Ich habe ihm schon sein erstes Date verdorben, da wäre das sicher ...abschreckend...  
  
"Ja, gut..."  
  
Er nickt gedankenverloren, während er nach der Decke greift, die noch auf der Couch liegt und sie fröstelnd bis über seine Schulter zieht...  
Wie müde er aussieht...  
Er kann kaum noch die Augen offenhalten...  
  
Ich bleibe ganz still sitzen und sehe zu, wie er sachte wieder einschläft.  
Seine linke Schulter wird schmerzen, wenn er lange so liegt. Aber, dass er sich erholt, scheint mir Priorität zu haben.  
  
Ich beginne, Bilanz zu ziehen: Ich hatte mich nicht dafür interessiert, wo sich diese blöde Praxis befindet. Wieso eigentlich? Es hätte doch sein können, dass ich ihn mal für einen Fall brauche und dort abholen muss, weil er sein Handy während der Sprechstunde aus hat – oder so etwas!  
  
Ein Chef muss wissen, wo die Mitarbeiter wohnen oder ihrem Nebenjob nachgehen!  
Hm..., also ist meine Ablehnung gegen Johns Job so groß, dass mich das blockiert hat, eine Frage zu stellen, die für meine Arbeit logisch ist und sogar notwendig sein könnte!?  
Bedenklich...  
Wahrscheinlich hat es auch mit Sarah zu tun, aber das macht es nicht besser.   
  
Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht!  
  
Leute, die keine Soziopathen sind, fragen ihre Mitbewohner, ihre Freunde nach so etwas!  
  
Wieso schaffe ich das nicht?  
  
Wieso habe ich vorhin nicht gleich sagen können: Setz' dich doch schon mal auf's Sofa. Ich kümmere mich um den Tee... ?  
  
Okay. Ich bin nicht gut darin...aber das müsste doch zu machen sein, verdammt nochmal...! So kompliziert ist es doch eigentlich gar nicht. Nicht komplizierter als Beobachtungen und Deduktionen.  
  
Nein, wirklich nicht...  
  
Das mit dem Lunch war dann schon vertrackter.  
  
Die Idee war...nett gewesen... das war sie wirklich...  
  
Aber ich hatte das unangenehme Ziel, Sarah als Therapie wirken zu lassen, aus den Augen verloren...  
  
Ob ich so etwas wie ein Programm schreiben könnte?  
Eine kleine Anwendung für soziales Verhalten gegenüber John?  
  
Klar, das Script selbst wäre kein Problem... (Abgesehen von dem Faktor Sarah...)  
  
Aber der Treiber...!  
  
Der Treiber müsste automatisch dieses Script starten, sobald ich bei John etwas beobachte, was eine weitere Software als Malfunktion registriert.  
  
Angst, Beunruhigung, Depression, Erschöpfung, Frustration, Hunger, Irritation, Kummer, Müdigkeit, Nervosität, Panik, Qualen jeglicher Kategorie, Resignation, Schmerz, Trauer, Unsicherheit, Verletztheit, Wut...  
  
Ich müsste es so programmieren können, dass wann immer ich eine solche Beobachtung in Bezug auf John mache, anders darauf reagiere, als gewöhnlich. Doch diese Software müsste im Hintergrund ablaufen und dürfte sonstige Beobachtungen und Deduktionen nicht beeinträchtigen, weil sie den Arbeitsspeicher überlastete...  
  
Das macht die Entwicklung dieses Programms schon um vieles schwieriger...  
  
  
\- und wie soll ich es erst testen?  
  
\- seine Funktion sicherstellen...?  
  
  
Ich muss mich zurückhalten, um nicht laut aufzuseufzen.  
  
Wieso ist das nur so kompliziert?!  
  
  
Nein.  
Nein, das ist zu zeitaufwändig...!  
  
John benötigt schneller Hilfe, als ich diese Software entwickeln kann.  
  
Es muss so gehen.  
  
  
Wenn ich nur klar denken könnte... Aber die Situation zerrt auch an meinen Nerven...  
  
...und vielleicht noch mehr die Erinnerung an V- –  
  
  
STOPP!  
  
  
Unwillkürlich drehe ich den Kopf Richtung Kaminsims: Im schummrigen Licht von der Straße her, kann ich den Schädel ausmachen.  
  
Noch etwas Geduld, Vic. Ich vergesse dich nicht, aber jetzt muss ich erst –  
  
Scheiße, was denke ich denn da?!  
  
Du Spinner!  
  
Er existiert nicht mehr! Er – ES ist nicht real. Es ist wie ein Teil eines Computerspiels!  
  
...oder...  
  
...funktioniert er nicht gerade eher wie ein Virus? Ein Trojaner?  
  
Ist ...das Victorprogramm Malware – oder...  
  
  
Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht!  
  
  
Ich kann ihn mir nicht als etwas Übles vorstellen, auch wenn er mich damals zu einem totalen Systemversagen gebracht hat mit seinem – !  
  
...seinem Selbstmord...  
  
Er war der hilfsbereiteste, mitfühlendste und sanfteste Mann gewesen, der mir je begegnet war...   
Und das Gegenteil von einem „Programm“.  
  
Victor war Gefühl gewesen..., Hingabe ...Liebe...  
  
Und so etwas stört die Abläufe auf meiner Festplatte.  
  
Doch mein aktueller Fall besteht aus Gefühlen ...und Bedürfnissen...!  
  
Das ist ein Zirkelschluss, der einfach nicht funktionieren kann...!  
  
  
Verdammt, denk nach! DENK NACH!!!  
  
  
  
Ooouu...?...!  
  
Ha...!  
  
  
Mir geht gewissermaßen die van-Buren-Supernova ein zweites Mal auf!  
  
Was, wenn er glauben müsste, ich sei in Gefahr...!?  
  
So wie bei unserem allerersten Fall!  
  
Die Geschichte der kopflosen Nonne hatte ihn doch auch erheitert...  
  
  
Oh, das ist brillant! BRILLANT!!!  
  
Warte...  
  
Wartewartewartewarte...  
  
Der Typ im Computerladen quasselte mal davon...  
  
Er träumt davon, Spiele zu entwickeln und damit reich zu werden.  
Träum' weiter.  
  
Aber er hat etwas gesagt, was ich jetzt berücksichtigen sollte: Die Aufgabe darf nicht zu schwer sein, damit der Player nicht frustriert wird, sie darf aber auch nicht zu leicht sein, weil sich sonst kein Erfolgserlebnis einstellt. Eine echte – aber lösbare Herausforderung.  
  
Also: John muss dahinter kommen, wo ich mich befinde. Doch es soll nicht so simpel sein, wie damals mit dem Handy – zumal er das Passwort für meines auch gar nicht kennt. Außerdem wäre es verdächtig – denn hätte ich mein Handy bei mir – oder IRGENDEIN Telefon, wieso sollte ich dann nicht einen Weg finden, ihn zu kontaktieren...?!  
  
Eeeeh..., nicht ganz so einfach...  
  
Aber mit dem ein oder anderen verschwiegenen Kumpel aus dem Obdachlosennetzwerk ist das zu schaffen.   
Denen muss ich ja auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen...  
  
Und ich habe da ja noch etwas Zeit – heute ginge ja sowieso nicht, wegen des Einkaufs und vor allem des Mittagessens. Und wahrscheinlich wird es wirkungsvoller sein, wenn ein, zwei Tage vergangen sind. Zumindest sollte ich abwarten, wie er heute Abend drauf sein würde, wie seine folgende Nacht sein würde...  
  
  
Ich könnte ihm eine nur halbfertige SMS schicken und/oder einige Kampfspuren in unserer Wohnung hinterlassen... John könnte mich gefesselt in einer stillgelegten Tubestation finden – nein.  
  
1\. Davon gibt es doch viel zu viele und  
  
2\. hatten wir doch gerade einen Showdown in einem Straßenbahntunnel...  
  
Aber irgendein verlassenes Gebäude, wo mich ein Krimineller meinem Schicksal überlassen wollte. Schließlich soll John diesmal niemanden erschießen. Wenn ich ihm sage, dass es mir peinlich ist, dass ich das Risiko so falsch eingeschätzt habe und dass der Kerl über alle Berge ist, dann wird er mich nicht dazu drängen, Anzeige zu erstatten.  
  
Nur wie bringe ich John dazu, mich zu finden?  
  
Ich brauche eine glaubwürdige Geschichte...  
  
  
Spuren zu erfinden, die sogar er lesen kann, ist gar nicht so einfach!   
  
Ich grüble eine Weile, gehe im Geiste leerstehende Gebäude durch...   
Es müsste eines sein, in dem keine Obdachlosen hausen, eines, wo ich wirklich ungestört wäre...  
  
...oder welche vom Netzwerk, die ihre Platte dann für ein paar Stunden räumen müssten...  
  
Nein.  
  
Zu viele Mitwisser.  
  
Diese Sache geht nur mich und John etwas an.  
  
  
Ich sollte die Zeitung durchgehen, gleich nachher... vielleicht kommt mir dann eine Idee. Ich könnte den Artikel anstreichen, das Blatt aufgeschlagen herumliegen lassen...  
  
Abbruchhäuser bei Immoblienfirmen recherchieren...  
  
Oder leerstehende Rohbauten, bei denen die Bauarbeiten ins Stocken geraten sind...  
  
...in den letzten Tagen sind die Zeitungen voll von Artikeln über diesen Ex-Banker gewesen, der Pubs und Touristenattraktionen in alten U-Bahnstationen unterbringen will.*   
Ich könnte nachsehen, wieviele Stationen es gibt, an denen er NICHT interessiert ist...   
  
Aber nein.  
  
Zu kompliziert, zu verdächtig...  
  
Also muss ich die Details der Planung noch verschieben.  
  
Mal sehen: Worauf werde ich noch achten müssen?  
  
Mycroft. Ja. Ich muss sicher sein, dass er gerade zu beschäftigt ist. Und ichmuss seinen Kameras ausweichen...  
  
Mrs Hudson darf mir nicht in die Quere kommen... Ich sollte den Überfall fingieren und verschwinden, während sie weg ist, aber sie darf nichts davon merken.  
  
Dieses Problem darf ich nicht unterschätzen, denn sie kommt auch schon mal einfach in unsere Wohnung, wenn wir nicht zuhause sind und stellt etwas auf den Küchentisch oder in den Kühlschrank...  
  
Das spricht gegen die Idee mit den Kampfspuren.  
Schließlich hat sie ja auch diese Kratzer auf dem Küchentisch bemerkt...  
  
Also doch eher etwas mit einer halbfertigen SMS...  
  
  
  
Johns Schlaf wird unruhiger.  
  
Er wirft ein paar Mal den Kopf hin und her. Seine Beine zucken. Dann folgt ein schwaches Wimmern.  
  
Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.  
  
John hat so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem erstaunlichen, tapferen, kleinen Soldaten...  
  
Aber was sich in mir regt, ist weder Ärger noch Frustration darüber, dass er so nicht zu gebrauchen ist.    
  
Das wären aggressive, energiegeladene Gefühle, die trotzig und stark machen können.  
  
Was ich jetzt empfinde, gleicht eher dem psychisch-physischen Konglomerat an niederdrückenden, ja lähmenden Empfindungen, wie sie ein abklingender Trip oder eine sich ankündigende schwere Erkältung hervorrufen.  
  
Diese...diese Hochstimmung der ersten Tage...,  
diese...Leichtigkeit...  
  
  
Soll ich ihn wecken?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht...  
  
  
  
Die Stunden schleichen dahin...  
  
Halbsieben sollte reichen, hat er gesagt...  
  
  
  
John schreckt aus dem Schlaf – schnappt nach Luft – und sieht sich verwirrt um, während er zu verhindern versucht, dass sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt...  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, John. Es ist nichts passiert", brumme ich in beruhigendem Ton.  
"NOCH nich...", murmelt er und fährt sich durchs Gesicht. "Ich hab einem Patienten die falsche Impfung gegeben...er hieß Jim Murdersme – und ich hab ihn vergiftet!"  
  
Ich verwandele augenblicklich mein Gesicht in eine marmorne Maske – denn ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich mich amüsieren oder verzweifeln soll: Einerseits denke ich, dass es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist, denn sein Unterbewusstsein hat sich gegen Moriarty zur Wehr gesetzt, aber andererseits scheint mein kleiner Doktor über eine so unethische, ja unhippokratische Maßnahme so erschrocken zu sein, dass es mir eine Art psychischen Tiefschlag versetzt.  
  
Was sage ich jetzt?!  
  
Moriarty ist zu clever, sich dir als Patient auszuliefern.  
  
Nein: Ganz schlechte Idee!  
  
„Du wirst schon keine Fehler machen“, versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
„Das darf ich auch nicht! An meinem ersten Arbeitstag bin ich eingeschlafen – weißt du das eigentlich?“ stöhnte er.  
  
Nein. Wusste ich nicht...  
  
„So kam es doch überhaupt zu diesem ...überstürzten Date. Sarah... hat diesen Patzer zu decken versucht und so weit sie konnte, meine Patienten auch noch drangenommen...“  
  
Na, fantastisch! Daran bin ich nun also auch noch schuld!  
  
Ich verkneife mir ein Augenrollen.  
  
"Du hast die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?" fragt er.  
"Offenkundig."  
  
Er rappelt sich hoch und kauert sich auf dem Sofa zusammen, schaut auf die Armbanduhr...  
  
„Warum?“ will er wissen.  
„Warum was?“  
„Na, warum du hier geblieben bist. Du sitzt nie auf diesem Stuhl.“  
  
Natürlich nicht: Er ist unbequem!  
  
„Ich...wollte dich nicht alleine lassen“, gestehe ich.  
„Oh...“, macht John ratlos. Er zieht die Decke fester um die Schultern, rafft sich auf und schlurft in die Küche. Ich höre, wie er Kaffee aufsetzt.  
  
Argh!!!  
  
Ich habe wieder nicht rechtzeitig geschaltet!  
  
Er kommt zurück, kauert sich nochmal aufs Sofa.   
Dann beginnt das Wasser gurgelnd in den gemahlenen Kaffee zu laufen.  
  
„Und du willst wirklich einkaufen gehen?“ vergewissert er sich.  
„Denkst du, ich kann das nicht?“  
„Doch natürlich kannst du das. Aber...vielleicht kommt dir noch etwas dazwischen. Wir brauchen auch wieder Kaffeefilter. Größe 4...“  
„Ist notiert...“, versichere ich.  
  
Diesmal lauere ich auf das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine.  
  
„Bleib sitzen. Ich hol dir einen Kaffee.“  
  
Zufrieden mit mir springe ich auf.  
  
„Danke...“, stammelt John überrascht, als ich ihm seinen Becher hinhalte. Ganz schwarz. Ohne Zucker, ich weiß. Natürlich weiß ich das: Ich sehe alles.  
  
Ah..., bedeutend besser, als die Instantplörre...aber ich habe meistens keine Zeit und vor allem keine Geduld dazu, richtigen Kaffee aufzusetzen...  
  
„Brauchst du noch einen, um in Gang zu kommen?“ frage ich nach einer Weile – an dem Winkel, in dem er den Becher zuletzt angesetzt hat, sehe ich, dass er fast leer sein muss.  
  
„Danke, lass nur. Was willst du frühstücken?“  
  
„Egal, mach mir vielleicht einfach eine Kleinigkeit mit, ich werde doch zum Lunch schon wieder etwas essen...“  
  
Es wäre ausreichend Zeit, ein englisches Frühstück zuzubereiten, doch John beschränkt sich auf Toast und Marmelade.  
  
Diese Lustlosigkeit ist ein weiteres beunruhigendes Indiz.  
  
Brav nehme auch ich mir eine Scheibe.  
  
John isst bittere Orangenmarmelade.  
  
Bitter scheint er selber zu sein...  
  
„Wir haben auch keinen Käse mehr. Ein paar Scheiben Cheddar...und wenn du noch was bestimmtes magst...“  
  
  
Puh, was für eine Liste...  
  
  
Schließlich geht John nach oben, um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Ich hole mir mein Laptop aus dem Schlafzimmer, denn ich will ihn nicht wieder verärgern – obwohl ich nicht verstehe, wieso ich nicht sein Laptop benutzen kann, wenn er mit meiner Bankkarte einkaufen geht... – und suche mir tesco-online...  
  
Aber natürlich kann man da bestellen! Also, wozu der Aufwand?!  
  
Was für eine langweilige Zeitverschwendung!  
  
Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.  
  
Ich muss meine eigene Entführung planen!  
  
Tja, vielleicht wird das mein größter Trick werden.  
  
Schade, dass ich es niemandem werde erzählen können.  
  
Am allerwenigsten meinem größten Bewunderer.  
  
Er würde es sicher fantastisch finden...!  
  



	13. Phase vier - 2.0 - Vorbereitung

  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem ich bei Tesco's bestellt habe, widme ich mich wieder meinem 'Fall'...gehe die Zeitungen durch, hoffe auf eine Idee...  
  
...diese Herangehensweise an einen Fall – ihn nämlich erst noch zu erfinden, ist total neu für mich. Alles, was mir in den Sinn kommt, ist zu kompliziert für John!  
  
Als es Zeit wird, aufzubrechen, um mit John Mittagessen zu gehen, bin ich noch keinen Schritt weiter.  
  
'Bin im Restaurant. SH'  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten bekomme ich Antwort.  
  
'O.k., bestell' mir einfach irgendetwas, was ich sonst auch esse aber ohne Knobi. Mache mich jetzt auf den Weg.'  
  
Also erkundige ich mich, was besonders schnell geht und bestelle dann zweimal Lachs in Tomatensoße mit Vollkornreis.  
Und einen Kaffee. Schwarz, zwei Zucker.   
  
In Gedanken gehe ich nochmal unser Gespräch von letzter Nacht und heute Morgen durch...  
  
  
John sieht etwas gehetzt aus, als er zu mir stößt – aber trotzdem besser.   
  
  
  
Eigentlich will ich nicht, dass ihm diese Arbeit gefällt! Ich will ihn als Kollegen zurück. Es macht einfach mehr Spaß als allein.  
  
  
Reiß dich zusammen, du Egoist! Jetzt muss er zuerst mal mit seinem Trauma klarkommen!  
  
„John.“  
  
„Hey, Sherlock. Na, wie war es so – einzukaufen?“  
  
Oh, ja...ehm...ich...hab bestellt, aber...wann liefern die eigentlich? Oh...!  
  
„Eh..., nervtötend! Aber – eh, nein, okay. War völlig okay. Nur ehm. Nicht meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, weißt du...“  
  
„Nein, meine auch nicht...“, grinst er. „Was hast du angestellt?“  
  
„Angestellt? Ich?“  
  
„Natürlich du, du Unschuldslamm! Jemandem gesagt, dass er seine Frau eine Affäre hat, eine Kassiererin angeschwärzt, die Jugendlichen Alkohol verkauft hat?“  
„Nein..., es war nur einfach langweilig. Ich wollte es schnell hinter mich bringen...“  
  
Unser Lunch kommt – und rettet mich.  
  
John bestellt eine Cola. Ich gleich die Rechnung.  
  
„Du hast es eilig?“ fragt John.  
  
„Ja, ich will dich zur Praxis begleiten. Nur mal kurz reinschaun. Problem?“  
  
„Nein. Gar nicht...“  
  
„Ich hoffe, es ist dir recht...“, bemerkte ich mit einer Kopfbewegung auf seinen Teller hin.  
  
„Hm? Oh, ja. Perfekt.“  
  
„Und...eh...wie war dein Vormittag?“   
  
Er schaut mich ein wenig überrascht an, dass ich eine so soziale Frage stelle, versucht dann aber, sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Ehm, gut. Doch, ja... Ich konnte einem Mann versichern, dass die kleinen Knubbel in seinem Gewebe bloß Fibrome sind und bestimmt kein Krebs, der schon Metastasen gestreut hat. Und die junge Frau mit dem chronischen Durchfall nimmt einfach nur zu viel abführenden Zuckeraustauschstoff zu sich. Diätwahn. Ansonsten grippale Infekte und ähnlich Unspektakuläres. Es hätte beinahe erholsam sein können, wenn nicht einige Leute unter einer Anamnese eine...Lebensgeschichte verstehen würden oder noch schlimmer, mir völlig absurde Diagnosen einreden wollen. Und sich bestimmte Medikamente wünschen, die ich verschreiben soll, obwohl sie gar nicht in Frage kommen.“  
  
„War das nicht furchtbar langweilig?“ stöhne ich.  
  
„Nein. War okay. Ich konnte helfen, musste niemandem eine niederschmetternde Prognose mitteilen, ...hab mich...auch inzwischen noch nicht wieder blamiert... Also, was will ich mehr?“  
  
Oh, Scheiße. Das klingt verdammt nach einem Stichwort! Ich will das nicht. Aber – naja: Wenn es ihm hilft...?  
  
„...und...Sarah?“  
  
Er lächelt. ...und mir sträuben sich die Nackenhaare!  
  
„Ja, also wir werden wohl nach der Arbeit noch was essen gehen. Nur essen...wir müssen ja morgen früh raus. – Also, sei bitte so gut und iss alleine etwas, ja?“  
  
Ich schlucke. „Okay“, antworte ich ausdruckslos.  
  
Mein Handy klingelt. Mrs Hudson. Ich ahne, weshalb sie anruft...  
  
„Eh..., entschuldige, da...muss ich kurz...“ Ich sehe mich um und beschließe, dass ich kurz rausgehen sollte.  
  
„Mrs Hudson?“  
„Sherlock, haben Sie wirklich diesen ganzen Kram bei Tesco's bestellt?“  
„Ehm, ja...aber...könnten Sie ...so tun, als hätte ich das ehm – so gemacht, wie John immer einkauft?“  
„Was heißt das jetzt? Soll ich das etwa alles zu Ihnen raufschleppen?“  
„Nein. Ich kümmere mich nachher darum. So...in einer Dreiviertelstunde.“  
„Es sind Dinge dabei, die schnell wieder eingefroren werden müssen! Und bei mir ist kein Platz.“  
„Okay..., es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, aber...“  
„Wenn ich Ihre TK verstaue – worauf muss ich mich gefasst machen?“  
„Sie meinen...Leichenteile?“  
„Was sonst!“  
„Ehm. Das oberste Fach ist leer. Ansonsten...sehen Sie einfach nicht hin.“  
  
Sie seufzt.  
  
„Aber nur ausnahmsweise. Ich bin nicht Ihre Haushälterin.“  
„Nein: Sie sind ein Schatz. Bis später!“  
  
Ehe ich die Verbindung unterbreche, höre ich noch ein erstaunt-erfreutes 'Oh!'  
  
  
„Ein Fall?“ mutmaßt John, als ich zurück komme.  
  
„Leider nein. Bloß etwas, das ich nicht hier drin besprechen wollte...“  
  
   
   
  
Als wir fertig sind, gehe ich also mit ihm. Die Praxis sieht wirklich tooodlangweilig aus...!  
  
  
Nachdenklich mache ich mich auf den Heimweg. John hat schon schwerste Schussverletzungen gesehen, abgetrennte Körperteile, zerfetzte Menschen... Es muss ihm doch wahnsinnig auf die Nerven gehen, wenn jemand mit einem Schnupfen ihm die Ohren volljammert...!  
  
'Benötige in ein paar Tagen leerstehendes Gebäude für eine Falle. Für ein paar Stunden. Bezahle auch, wenn jemand vorübergehend seine Platte räumt. Aber vertraulich behandeln! SH', texte ich an Melissa.  
  
Dann kümmere ich mich zuerst um die Einkäufe – nicht, dass ich das wieder vergesse!      
  
Als ich ankomme stehen zwei Kartons im Hausflur.  
  
Mrs Hudson hat mir schon aufgelauert. „Da sind Sie ja! Einen Karton habe ich nach oben gebracht mit den Sachen, die in den Kühlschrank mussten. Ich verstehe ja nicht, wieso ein gesunder, kräftiger, junger Mensch wie Sie nicht mal zwei Straßen weiter einkaufen gehen kann! Solche Dinge würden Ihnen auch gegen die Langeweile helfen! – Rollen Sie nicht mit den Augen! Sie können John wirklich wenigstens mal ein bisschen Arbeit abnehmen!“  
  
„Hat er sich beschwert?“  
  
„Nein, aber ich sehe doch, was hier los ist! Und auch dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Diese letzten zwei Fälle sind ihm wirklich nicht gut bekommen. Können Sie sich denn nicht mal ein bisschen in ihn hineinversetzen und sich vorstellen, was er alles schon durchgemacht haben muss? Weiß Gott nicht jeder braucht Aufregung, so wie Sie. Die meisten Menschen haben es gerne...ungefährlich.“  
  
John ist nicht so! will ich sagen, aber dann bin ich plötzlich verunsichert. Vor zwei Monaten hat das gestimmt. Aber, was, wenn sich das geändert hat?!   
  
Nein...! Das darf einfach nicht sein! Das ...das geht nicht! Ich brauche den John, den ich bis Donnerstag hatte! Oder noch besser: Den, den ich vorvorigen Dienstag noch hatte, ehe er sich in dieser dämlichen Praxis vorgestellt hat!  
  
„Nun nehmen Sie schon Ihr Zeugs und gehen Sie. Und wenn John nicht merken soll, dass Sie sich das haben liefern lassen, lassen Sie anschließend die Kartons verschwinden.“  
  
„...wie? ...oh..., ja, guter Punkt...“, murmle ich verstört.  
  
Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich die ganzen Sachen hintun soll, also packe ich alles auf die leere Hälfte des Küchentischs und die freie Arbeitsfläche neben der Kaffeemaschine. Dann entsorge ich die Kartons.  
  
Was ist, wenn sie recht hat?!  
  
Ich kann gar nicht klar denken!  
  
Einen solchen...Mitbewohner kann ich nicht gebrauchen! Hilflos laufe ich im Wohnzimmer auf und ab – nahe daran, auszurasten!  
  
„Du hast Angst, er könnte so werden, wie ich...“, sagt plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme.  
  
In Johns Sessel – sitzt VICTOR!  
  
Ich taumle entsetzt rückwärts.  
  
„Was?! Wie...wieso bist du hier?!“ Fassungslos presse ich mir die Finger an die Schläfen.  
  
„Wie...wie bist du...?“  
  
„Was? Wie ich da herausgekommen bin? Aus deinem Kopf meinst du?“ Er lächelt bedauernd, steht auf und geht mir entgegen. Dann ergreift er zärtlich meine Hände.  
  
„Schon gut, Schatz. Es ist ja alles in Ordnung. Wir sind BEIDE in deinem Kopf. Schau nicht so erschrocken. Du bist nicht verrückt! Nur ziemlich durcheinander...   
Du magst ihn wirklich sehr...“, setzt er seufzend hinzu. Eifersüchtig – offenkundig.  
  
Mir wird schwindlig. Okay, ich bin in dem 221b in meinem Gedächtnispalast. Das ist so weit in Ordnung. Aber es passiert mir nur sehr selten, dass ich mich unbewusst da hineinverirre und Vic- – das Victorprogramm hat hier nichts verloren!  
  
„Ist...ist sonst noch...wer oder was ausgebrochen? Oder...?“  
  
„Ich bin doch nicht...ausgebrochen!“ widerspricht er erstaunt. „Setz' dich erst mal. Du...“ Er schmunzelt mitleidig. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen...“  
  
Stöhnend lasse ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen. Er nimmt nun den Schädel vom Kaminsims. Seinen eigenen Schädel!  
„Ich kannte ihn, Horatio...“, murmelt er lächelnd. „Was hättest du getan, wenn ich...es anders gemacht hätte? Mein komplettes Skelett behalten?“  
„Hör auf! Hör auf!“ befehle ich mit bebender Stimme. Ich ertrage das jetzt nicht. Und außerdem geht John vor!  
  
„Na, schön. Aber da mein Schädel in deinem Wohnzimmer steht, finde ich, ich habe...ein gewisses Recht, mich in dem mentalen Abbild deiner Wohnung aufzuhalten. Oder...wirfst du mich raus?“ fragte er und setzte den Schädel auf seinen Platz zurück.  
  
„Nein!“ kapituliere ich erschöpft.   
  
„Tja...ich würde ja anbieten, dir einen Tee zu kochen, aber das wäre überaus kindisch... Ich meine – virtueller Tee, das ist etwas für kleine Mädchen..."  
  
"Okay..., ich werde...mich irgendwann auf ...weitere Erinnerungen einlassen, aber – Herrgott, was rede ich da! Du bist ein Programm und kein Gespenst. Und du kannst hier nicht bleiben, weil du mich total konfus machst!"  
  
"Erstens: Ja, ich bin..., was du ein Programm nennst. Aber Zweitens: Dein Unterbewusstsein muss mich aufgerufen haben...in einen anderen Ordner verschoben oder eine Verknüpfung erstellt, was auch immer."  
  
"Du willst also sagen, es liegt – ach, das ist doch wirklich zu albern!" brülle ich erbost.   
  
Okay. Ich muss mich beruhigen.   
  
"Also, schön. Wo du schon mal hier bist: Du hast sicher auch keinen Geheimtipp für mich, wie ich John helfen könnte?"  
  
"Nein. Aber überleg dir, ob du ihm helfen willst, oder ihn...tja formen... - um nicht zu sagen, deformieren..."   
  
"Et tu, Brute?"  
  
"Dein Fuß hat damals über zwei Wochen gebraucht, bis du wieder anfangen konntest zu laufen..."  
  
"Erinnere mich nicht daran! Ich habe mich zu Tode gelangweilt!"  
  
"Also, erstens bin ich hier derjenige, der tot ist - und zweitens: ja, sehr schmeichelhaft, dass meine Gesellschaft und Pflege so unangenehm für dich waren, du Klotz!"    
  
"Das..., nein..., entschuldige...", brummte ich verlegen. "Verdammt nochmal, ich bitte doch kein Programm um Vergebung! Geduld ist nun mal nicht mein Ding! Und ja, du...warst ...mir - Victor war mir eine große Hilfe und mir war seine Gesellschaft angenehm, okay? Schluss jetzt."  
  
"Schluss jetzt? Ich wollte dir gerade erklären, dass du vielleicht auch für dieses Problem Geduld brauchst. Ich hab dir damals diesen Krimi gegeben, weißt du noch?"  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Eine Tochter der Zeit von Josephine Tey. Damit hast du die Katastrophe ja schließlich ausgelöst!"  
  
Er lächelt traurig.  
  
"Dabei wollte ich dir bloß zeigen, dass Geschichte nicht langweilig ist. Das Buch schien wie dazu gemacht, dir das zu demonstrieren: Ein Inspektor, der beim Ermitteln dummerweise durch eine Falltür gestürzt ist und im Krankenhaus liegt und sich langweilt. Doch dann bekommt er Material über Richard den III. Er findet heraus, dass so ziemlich alles, was er über ihn zu wissen glaubte, Propadanda der Tudors gewesen ist. Er war gar kein Monster."  
  
"Ja. Und dann muss der Inspektor feststellen, dass das praktisch jede Generation von neuem entdeckt wird, sich aber nicht durchsetzt! Das, was sich hält, ist das alte Schauermärchen. Die Wahrheit ist eine Tochter der Zeit. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, ziemlich niederschmetternd ist... Ganz und gar nicht zufriedenstellend für einen Detektiv!"  
  
"Nicht annähernd so niederschmetternd, wie das, was du anhand meines Fotoalbums rausgefunden hast. Naja - nicht nur: Aber...ab da, war die Lawine nicht mehr aufzuhalten..."  
  
"Als ich anfing, konnte ich noch nicht ahnen, was ich...aufdecken würde..."  
  
"Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf."  
  
"Du bist ein Programm - und du tust es, weil ich es tue. Dein Vater war sozusagen der talentierte Mr Ripley. Er hat die Identität eines gefallenen Kameraden angenommen, um dessen Erbe antreten zu können. Aber dann drohte er doch aufzufliegen und sah keinen anderen Weg, als drei Morde zu begehen. Tja: Schließlich hatte er dann ja auch schon Familie. Aber seine Frau kam ihm auf die Schliche..."  
  
"Sie hielt nur um ihrer Kinder willen zu ihm. Aber es hat sie...innerlich zerfressen, buchstäblich...Ich...hab nur irgendwie gewusst, dass sie ein Geheimnis mit sich herumschleppt, das sie fertig macht...und das wohl auch den Krebs ausgelöst hat, denke ich..."  
  
"Dann verlor er auch noch einen Sohn und wurde herzkrank. Es konnte keine Gerechtigkeit mehr geben. Aber...ich hätte dich nicht verraten. Es war nicht deine Schuld, es gab keine wahren Erben mehr - abgesehen vom Staat natürlich..."  
  
"Ich konnte mit dem Unrecht und der Schande nicht leben!"  
  
"Du hättest als William Newman weiterleben können."  
  
"Verstehst du es denn wirklich nicht? Es war, als hätte es mich nie gegeben, ich war...bloß eine Lüge! Ich hab alles verloren...zuletzt noch dich..."  
  
"Hör auf...! ...ich kann...das jetzt nicht...!"  
  
"Ich schätze, seitdem du mich reaktiviert hast, bin ich wie diese nervigen Erinnerungen, die einem mitteilen, dass man ein Upgrade downloaden sollte."  
  
"Eher wie ein Virenscanner, der einem immer zu den unpassendsten Momenten zwingen will, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen!"  
  
"Charmant wie immer", sagt Victor, doch es klingt traurig, beinahe liebevoll und kein bisschen bitter.  
  
"Hör zu, ich...hatte mich wirklich entschieden, mit dir – " Ich stoppe erneut. "Du – das..., das hier treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!"   
  
Ich muss wirklich sofort raus hier! Ich rede mit einer Erinnerung, nichts weiter! Victor hat nie erfahren, dass ich mich zuletzt doch dazu durchgerungen hatte, mit ihm zusammen unter einer falschen Identität auszuwandern. Und das wird er auch nie. Er ist tot. Seit acht Jahren.   
  
Ich nehme all meine Konzentration, meine Kraft, meine Wut zusammen, um dieses ganze Programm abzubrechen. Wenn ich unwissentlich in meinen Gedächtnispalast abgetaucht bin, ist das so ähnlich, wie wenn man merkt, dass man träumt und sich zu zwingen versucht, aufzuwachen - nur noch übler...     
  
Als erstes verstaue ich Vic- - DAS VICTORPROGRAMM! wieder in der Hades-Datei, aber mit einer Verknüpfung in das entsprechende Archiv, ebenfalls in einem gesicherten Verlies im Keller.   
  
Dann kracht ein Schuss -  
  
Etwas Hartes, Schweres, Metallisches fällt auf die Dielen.  
  
Und als ich mich umwende, liegt John in seinem Sessel - ein blutendes Loch in der rechten Schläfe. Der Arm hängt schlaff über die Lehne herab.  
  
Ich schreie –   
und finde mich plötzlich mitten in Wohnzimmer am Boden hockend wieder. Zitternd. Keuchend, schweißgebadet mit Herzrasen und Schwindel.   
  
Scheiße!    
  
Aber ich bin in der Realität angekommen. Johns Sessel ist leer, kein Revolver liegt herum.  
  
Okay...  
Ich lasse mich ganz auf den Teppich fallen, um abzuwarten, bis ich wieder zu Atem gekommen bin.  
Das war... wirklich beängstigend...!  
  
Ich brauche eine ganze Weile, ehe ich mich fröstelnd aufraffe und ins Bad schleppe. unter der Dusche erhole ich mich allmählich wieder etwas.  
  
Als ich umgezogen bin und wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehe, fühle ich mich immer noch etwas schwach.  
  
Inzwischen habe ich eine SMS erhalten. Melissa.  
  
'Grüße von deinem Maklerbüro. Ich kann dir ein paar interessante Objekte zeigen.'  
  
'Bin bereit. SH'  
  
'Dann komm runter.'  
  
Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg.   
  
Melissa steht unten in ihrem besten Outfit und lächelt unternehmungslustig. Sie scheint stolz auf ihre Immobilien zu sein!  
Ich rufe uns ein Taxi und sie nennt eine Adresse. Während der Fahrt reden wir nicht. Wir fahren auch nicht bis zu dem Gebäude, sondern steigen ein paar Ecken davor aus.   
  
"Richmond's Inn. Ein halb entkerntes, altes Hotel", beginnt Melissa. "Baustopp. Der Besitzer ist gestorben und die Erben streiten noch, was damit passieren soll.  
  
"Oh, ja ich weiß. Ist zuletzt sehr in Verruf geraten. Mangelnde Hygiene, Keime in den Speisen, Listerien in den Wasserleitungen. Ehm. bewohnt?"  
  
"Nein. Die Gang, die da zuletzt hauste, ist gestern einkassiert worden."  
  
"Hm, aber, wenn sich das rumspricht..."  
  
"Es sind fast alle Scheiben draußen und der Keller ist feucht, das Dach leck."  
  
"Klingt ja ausgesprochen gemütlich."  
  
"Naja, vielleicht brauchst du genau so etwas..."  
  
Ich folge ihr in den Hinterhof und über eine alte Mülltonne durch ein Fenster, das Brett das es augenscheinlich versperrt hängt nur an einem Nagel, lässt sich also zur Seite drehen.  
  
"Vorsicht. Hier ist ehm...nicht mehr so viel Boden..."  
  
Tatsächlich: Im Fußboden klafft ein riesiges Loch, in dem eine wenig Vertrauen erweckende Holzleiter lehnt.   
  
"Der Keller könnte interessant sein."  
  
"Was ist noch hier...an Wäsche oder Notizblöcken, irgendwas mit einem Logo, oder so...?"  
  
"Ah, du willst eine Spur legen. Okay, dann...gehen wir mal ins Restaurant..."  
  
"Verwahrlost und und selbst Pennern zu dreckig..."  
  
Es roch nach Bier, Pisse und kaltem Zigarettenqualm. Reste von Hott Dogs und ähnlichen Snacks lagen herum.  
  
Ich öffnete einige Schränke und fand einige Packungen von Papierservietten mit dem Aufdruck "Willkommen im Richmond Inn".  
  
"Könnte in der Tat genau das sein, was ich brauche!" Ich stecke einige ein. "Gut. Den Keller.  
  
"Hierentlang bitte."  
  
Brandschutztür. Schlüssel steckt von außen. Das ist schon mal gut. Doch unten stinkt es furchtbar. Der Kühlraum ist aufgebrochen und läuft nicht mehr. Darin muss noch so einiges vor sich hin gammeln.  
  
"Gott..., mir wird schlecht...", rutscht es mir heraus.  
  
"Ja, ziemlich fies, was? Der Weinkeller ist besser – aber recht feucht..."  
  
Sie öffnet eine weitere Tür.   
  
Kein Fenster, leere Flaschenregale. Ein paar Flaschen. Teils ganz, teils in Scherben.  
"Okay...falls ich das nehme, müssen die Flaschen hier raus und die Scherben ebenso, damit könnte sonst jemand Fesseln durchschneiden. Sonst gar nicht schlecht. Was hast du noch?"  
  
Melissa 'hatte' noch eine alte Fabrik – zu der ich aber keine Indizien fand, mit denen John etwas hätte anfangen können – sonst wäre sie okay gewesen.  
Und noch der Firmensitz einer Pleite gegangenen Versicherung. Aber da war zuviel Durchgangsverkehr von Normalbürgern und John hätte es auch gar nicht geschafft, da hinein zu kommen.  
  
“Das war's?”  
  
“im Moment. In der Kürze der Zeit.”  
  
“Gut. Ich muss noch ein paar Erkundigungen einholen. Sag Fingers und Elbow sie sollen morgen bei mir reinschauen. Sollen sich ordentlich anziehen und ein Auto mitbringen. Ehm - um halb vier. Also: Das Glas muss dort raus und ehm legt ein paar Bretter über dieses Loch im ersten Stock. Ich will...jemanden fangen, nicht, dass er sich den Hals bricht...um alles andere kümmere ich mich."  
  
Ich bezahle Melissa und fahre nachhause, verstecke die Servietten und strecke mich auf dem Sofa aus.  
  
Kein Geniestreich. Aber John soll den Fall ja lösen können!   
Wenn ich nicht da bin, aber mein Handy hier herumliegt, wird er schon merken, dass da etwas faul ist. Eine halbfertige SMS zu verschicken wäre melodramatisch und würde womöglich sogar John verdächtig erscheinen. Wenn ich noch im Stande wäre, auf 'Senden' zu drücken, wäre ich nämlich nicht überrascht genug, um mich nicht mehr wehren zu können – und dann müsste es Kampfspuren geben. Chloroform ist besser. Ich habe noch einen Rest. Eigentlich kaum ausreichend, um mich zu betäuben, aber John wird sicher nicht nachprüfen, wieviel Chloroform einen Lappen getränkt hat...   
...oder in dem Fall eine Serviette.   
Doch zuerst muss ich überprüfen, ob das Chloroform den Aufdruck angreift...  
Dieses Experiment mache ich besser am Fenster in meinem Zimmer...  
  
Später liege ich auf dem Sofa und versuche, mein Gehirn mit Computerschach zu beschäftigen, damit mich Victor nich erneut heimsu-  
  
Ach, zum Henker! Damit sich das Victorprogramm nicht wieder in Erinnerung bringt!  
  
Gefühle sind Computerviren für meine Festplatte.  
  
Mir wird laaangweilig. Schach ist so ...farblos. Alle morden einander. Gerechtigkeit gibt es nicht. Nur stures Morden. Wie in einem Krieg. Ohne gut und böse. Ohne verborgene Motive. Ohne Spuren – oder zumindest spielen die keine Rolle.  
Fad.  
  
Wie lange kann so ein after Work-Date dauern?  
  
Hoffentlich nimmt sie ihn nicht doch mit nachhause...  
  
...ja, okay..., sachdienlich wäre es wohl, auch wenn mir der Gedanke –   
  
Oh! Oh, nein...!   
  
Das würde er doch nicht machen, oder?! Sie mit hierher bringen???  
  
Ah, nein! Wie ekelhaft!  
  
Dann hätte ich diese...Geräusche über mir!   
Dieses rhythmische Rumpeln und Quietschen, dieses Gestöhne, diese völlig enthemmten...Schreie...  
  
Ich dachte damals, meine Eltern verprügeln einander.  
Was sollte ich sonst denken?  
  
Auch heute noch erscheint mir die Idee, jemanden zu verprügeln um vieles plausibler als...das...!   
  
Es ist entwürdigend und geschmacklos.  
  
Alle Erythrozyten sind...  
brrr!  
  
...wo sie NICHTS sinnvolles zustande bringen.  
  
Und sich vorzustellen, dass das auch mein Ursprung gewesen sein muss, ist...  
  
  
...uah...!  
  



	14. Phase vier - 2.0 - Perfekte 'Falle' für John

  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Warterei zermürbt mich allmählich... ich rufe mir diesen Weinkeller ins Gedächtnis zurück, die Umgebung des Hauses...  
Ich sollte es vielleicht bewachen lassen, damit wirklich nichts dazwischen kommt...  – andererseits will ich nicht, dass irgendjemand wirklich erfährt, was ich da durchziehe...  
  
Scheiße, wie spät ist es? ...ist er wirklich mit zu ihr gegangen...?  
  
...igitt...!  
  
Schon zehn Uhr durch...!  
Bei Johns Schlafbedürfnis und seiner derzeitigen Verfassung verheißt das...nichts Gutes...  
  
Da höre ich plötzlich ein dumpfes Klappern von unten... Ich lausche auf die Schritte, die die Treppenstufen heraufkommen. Kein Zweifel – das ist John!  
  
Die Erleichterung überfällt mich geradezu – es ist fast wie ein Schock. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie angespannt ich gewesen bin, doch jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie...schwach, abgehetzt – was ist nur los mit mir...?  
  
Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen, versuche, locker zu lassen, gebe dem plötzlichen Lufthunger nach...  
  
Irritiert lausche ich auf meine beschleunigte Atmung und spüre mein Herz schlagen...  
  
Ich überlege, ob ich nach John rufen soll. Es ist albern: Ich möchte ihn sehen. Aber andererseits will ich nicht, dass er das mitbekommt – und dass er mich jetzt so sieht. Er könnte merken, dass es mir nicht gut geht...  
   
Doch meine Überlegung erübrigt sich, als er sachte die Tür öffnet.  
  
“Hey..., hab ich dich geweckt?” fragt er leise, als ich die Augen aufschlage.  
  
“Nein..., hab nachgedacht...”, weiche ich aus.  
  
Er zieht die Jacke aus und ich beobachte ihn: Müde, aber auch entspannt und zufrieden...Hemd leicht zerknittert und teilweise etwas aus dem Hosenbund nach oben gezogen...Lipglossspuren... Sie haben geknutscht aber nicht viel mehr. Sie hat etwas an seinem Hemd gezogen, aber es blieb in der Hose – und diese blieb zu...nur leichtes Fummeln, also...  
Beruhigend...     
  
“Bist du okay? Du siehst irgendwie ...abgekämpft aus...”, findet John.  
  
“Was? Nein, alles Bestens...”  
  
Mir fällt wieder ein, dass ich mir fest vorgenommen habe, mich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen.   
“Und? ...wie ...geht's dir?”  
  
“Gut. Sehr gut...aber ziemlich müde... Ich geh dann mal rauf...”  
  
Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Er ist so...reserviert.  
  
“Ist...noch irgendetwas?”  
  
“Hm..., naja... Also, es war nett, mit dir zu lunchen, heute...es war aufmerksam von dir, das anzubieten, aber... Also, morgen...  
Weißt du, es nimmt einfach doch zu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Ich werd' mir in Zukunft was mitnehmen, in der Praxis essen...”  
  
“Verstehe”, behaupte ich.  
  
Eigentlich hat er zuerst was anderes sagen wollen! Dass er morgen mit Sarah lunchen wird! Aber dann ist ihm klar geworden, dass das dazu führen könnte, dass wir praktisch jeden Tag darüber diskutieren könnten, wer mit wem wo zu Mittag isst! Doch mit dieser Behauptung hat er sich diese Fragestellung ein für allemal vom Hals geschafft.  
Denkt er.  
Ah, ich muss das wirklich dringend morgen durchziehen! Er muss wieder normal werden! Das ist doch kein Zustand, mein Gott!  
  
“Ich geh dann mal. Und du solltest wirklich mal wieder etwas schlafen. Du siehst fertig aus. Gute Nacht, Sherlock.”  
  
Er geht nach oben.  
  
Schlafen...  
Du hast ja keine Ahnung!  
  
Wenn ich schlafe, kann es passieren, dass...  
...dass Schlösser und Riegel sich ganz von alleine öffnen,  
...dass Monster aus ihren Käfigen ausbrechen...  
  
Wenn ich jetzt einschlafe, wird mich Victor heimsuchen... und das würde alles andere als erholsam werden!   
  
Außerdem habe ich da noch ein Problem.  
Wie verlasse ich morgen das Haus? Der Überfall muss hier stattfinden, damit ich die Serviette platzieren kann. Mrs Hudson soll nichts ungewöhnliches auffallen. Aber irgendjemand wird mich sehen, wenn ich aus dem Haus komme. Also: Möglichkeit eins: Ich verkleide mich. Möglichkeit zwei: Ich stelle mich bewusstlos und lasse mich raustragen, was meiner Legende entspräche – und was ich eigentlich im Sinn hatte, als ich mir das Gaunerpärchen herbestellt hatte. Doch inzwischen sind mir Zweifel gekommen, denn wie stelle ich dann sicher, dass niemand die Polizei ruft? Natürlich ginge es so, dass mich ein Krankenwagen abholt. Aber dann wäre es denkbar, dass jemand Mrs Hudson oder John Bescheid zu geben versucht.  
Und beides ist auch deshalb problematisch, weil es Mycrofts Leuten auffallen könnte...   
Gegenüber ist eine von seinen Kameras. Ganz und gar nicht zufällig, natürlich.   
  
Bleibt nur noch eins: Ich muss hinten raus über die Dächer.  
  
Ich bin unzufrieden mit dieser unspektakulären und primitiven Lösung, aber es geht nicht anders.  
  
Mit meinen Überlegungen am Ende, werde ich wieder ein Opfer der Langeweile! Es dauert noch mehr als zwölf Stunden, bis ich auch nur anfangen kann, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen...   
  
Ich kämpfe gegen die Müdigkeit und versuche, mich davon abzuhalten, an ...IHN zu denken, denn er versucht sich immer wieder wie ein nerviges Popup-Fenster in den Vordergrund zu drängeln.  
  
Oh, diese Warterei zieht sich...!  
  
  
  
  
...Schritte auf der Treppe wecken mich...es kann keine zwanzig Minuten her sein, dass ich doch noch eingenickt bin. John schaut vorsichtig herein.  
„Dacht ich mir doch. Du warst die ganze Nacht hier, was?“   
Er kommt näher und setzt sich vor mich auf den Couchtisch.  
„Was ist mit dir?“  
„Was soll sein? Mir ist langweilig.“  
„Okay. Ich mach uns Frühstück.“  
  
Ich rolle die Augen sobald er sich umwendet.  
  
„Oh, Mann, Sherlock! Du hast ja nichts weggeräumt!“ kommt es dann aus der Küche. „Das wäre doch mal 'ne Maßnahme gegen die Langeweile gewesen!“  
  
„Ist das alles, was du zu meinem Einkauf zu sagen hast?“  
  
„Erstaunlich? Fantastisch? Brillant?“ schlägt er vor, während ich ihn Sachen wegräumen höre.  
  
Ich brumme frustriert. Irgendwie weiß ich auch nicht, was ich erwartet hatte...  
  
„Ich wusste, du kannst das, Sherlock. Man muss auch mal etwas tun, was lästig ist. Du kannst dir nicht immer nur die Rosinen rauspicken.“  
  
„Ich mag keine Rosinen.“  
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich übrigens auch nicht.“ Nun höre ich, dass er Eier aufschlägt...  
„Nur Kaffee für mich, danke.“  
  
„Du musst was essen. So weit ich sehe, hast du seit dem Lunch gestern nichts mehr zu dir genommen.“  
  
„Nur wenn du mit mir heute Abend essen gehst. Angelo? Um halb sieben?“  
  
„Also schön, ja. Das kann ich einrichten. Aber nur, wenn du die Einkäufe wegräumst!  
  
„Erstens hab' ich Sachen in den Kühlschrank und zweitens wusste ich nicht, wo ich das alles unterbringen soll.“  
  
„Tolle Entschuldigung! Da macht man einfach mal die Schränke auf und guckt, wo Platz ist!“ erklärt er etwas genervt. Ich hab' jetzt nicht die Zeit. Den Rest räumst du weg, okay?“  
  
  
  
  
  
Im Laufe des Vormittags texte ich John viermal, dass mir langweilig ist.  
  
Um 12:43 kommt eine Antwort.  
  
'Sry, aber das ist wirklich kindisch. Ich muss arbeiten. Geh doch ein bisschen Mrs Hudson ärgern, die freut sich bestimmt.'  
  
Um halb drei schreibe ich nochmal: 'Mir. Ist. Langweilig!!! SH'  
  
  
Dann hole ich eine ganz kleine Reisetasche. Als nächstes duschen, Zähne putzen, rasieren, anziehen und – eine Montur bereit legen, die sich dazu eignet, darin über die Dächer zu klettern.   
  
Dann halte ich Ausschau nach meinen Komplizen und tippe schon mal...  
  
'Offenkundig kommen da Klienten! Endlich! Ich hoffe der Fall taugt was! SH'  
  
Als ich einen silbernen Jaguar vor dem Haus halten sehe, drücke ich auf 'Senden'.  
  
  
  
Fingers und Elbow sind ein sind schon ein bemerkenswertes Gespann. Kleine Betrügereien und Trickdiebstähle sind ihr hauptsächliches Schaffensgebiet. Angefangen haben sie so, dass er Leute anrempelte und sie ihnen dann in die Taschen griff, daher die Spitznamen. Doch inzwischen haben sie ihr Portfolio erweitert. Außerdem klaut Elbow oft Autos. Limousinen, bevorzugt teure Exemplare. Manchmal verkleidet Elbow sich als Chauffeur und kutschiert seine Freundin als feine Lady herum. Doch sie benutzen die Autos immer nur, um zur Arbeit zu kommen, oder seriös, bzw reich zu wirken, nach dem jeweiligen Coup stellen sie sie irgendwo ab. Meistens im Halteverbot. Ansonsten sind sie harmlos, knöpfen sich nur wohlhabende Leute vor und sind selbst mit denen so gnädig, ihnen nur einen Bruchteil ihres Vermögens abzuluchsen, selbst wenn sie sie ruinieren könnten. Sie tun niemandem wirklich etwas an. Man kann sagen, ihre unfreiwilligen Geschäftspartner zahlen lediglich etwas Lehrgeld und sind vielleicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit schlauer.  
  
Diesmal sehen die beiden sehr businesslike aus. Er hat seine Spezialtasche mit. Sie hat keinen Boden, aber einen zangenartigen Mechanismus im Innern. Er kann sie einfach über ein kleineres Gepäckstück stülpen, das kurz nicht beaufsichtigt wird, klemmt dieses dann einfach im Innern der Tasche fest und spaziert einfach seines Weges.  
Gut. So kriegen wir sogar meine Kleidung aus dem Haus, ohne dass es irgendjemandem auffallen kann.  
  
Ich öffne, bald nachdem es geklingelt hat und gehe die halbe Treppe hinunter, bis ich die beiden sehe. „Hier herauf, bitte.“  
„Sind Sie Mr Holmes?“ fragt Elbow.  
  
Ich musste ihn nicht instruieren, dass er das sagen würde. Wenn sie arbeiten, tun sie immer so, als ob sie ihre Bekannten gar nicht kennen würden, denn sie sind ja dann selbst inkognito unterwegs.  
  
„Ja – “ Mrs Hudson öffnet ihre Tür, sieht mich in gewohntem Outfit.  
„Sherlock? Benötigen Sie etwas? Einen Tee für Ihre...Gäste?“  
„Das ist keine Party sondern eine geschäftliche Besprechung. Und seien Sie nicht so neugierig!“ versetze ich.  
„Tze! Ich frage bloß, weil ich gleich zu Mrs Turner gehe!“ behauptet sie eingeschnappt.  
Um so besser!  
  
„So. Setzt euch.“  
  
Die beiden sehen sich interessiert um und beziehen auf dem Sofa Position.  
  
„Also: Was sollen wir klauen?“ fragt Elbow ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Mich!“ grinse ich.  
  
„W-was?!“ quietscht Fingers entsetzt.  
  
„Ich weiß, ihr macht so etwas für gewöhnlich nicht, aber deshalb wird auch kein Verdacht auf euch fallen. Außerdem geht ihr einfach bloß in zehn Minuten wieder. Ihr werdet warten, bis ich mich schnell umgezogen habe, dann arrangiere ich hier ein paar Dinge und steige ich aus dem Fenster. Alles, was ihr tun müsst, ist das Fenster hinter mir zu schließen, eine kleine Tasche von hier mitnehmen – in bewährter Weise.  
Elbow: Wir treffen uns dann an dieser Adresse.“ Ich gebe ihm einen Zettel. „Um halb sechs. Bring einen Karton mit Umzugskarton oder so. Sollte gebraucht aussehen. Zieh Sachen an, um die es nicht schade ist. Es ist total versifft dort. Ich übertreibe nicht. Vernichte den Zettel. Du wirst mich dort fesseln und knebeln und zwar so, dass ich mich nicht befreien kann.“  
  
„Und dann?“  
  
„Das war's. Danach ist deine Arbeit getan. Hast du was zum Fesseln und Knebeln, oder muss ich was besorgen?“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich nichts dergleichen!“  
  
„Wiggins sagte etwas von einer Falle. Du spielst also selbst den Köder – und wer wird dich befreien bzw. vor dem beschützen, den du da fangen willst?“ gibt Fingers zu bedenken.  
  
„Es ist besser, ihr wisst nicht mehr als das. Und haltet euch heute Abend nicht in der Nähe auf. So. Ich geh mich umziehen.“  
  
Ich gehe also ins Schlafzimmer und ziehe die bereitgelegten Sachen an, stecke die Hotelservietten bis auf zwei,   
Schuhe und Anzug in die kleine Tasche, dazu saubere Socken und einen Schal, den John noch nicht gesehen hat und gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Lange Kabelbinder und Paketschnur hole ich noch aus dem Schrank.  
Zuletzt simse ich:  
  
'Kein Fall. Dieser Auftrag war absolut lächerlich! LANGWEILIG!!! Wollte, es wäre schon ½ 7. SH'  
  
Dann platziere ich mein Handy etwa zwei Schritte von der Wohnzimmertür entfernt auf dem Teppich, tränke zwei von den Servietten mit Chloroform und stecke sie in einen kleinen Plastikbeutel, den ich kurz ein wenig zusammenknülle und dann ebenfalls auf den Boden lege – nahe dem Schrank zwischen den Türen.  
  
Die beiden sehen mich ratlos an.    
  
„Nicht fragen. Dann lasst mal diese Tasche verschwinden. Und anschließend mich. – Fingers?“  
  
Elbow stülpt seine Tasche über meine und Fingers folgt mir in die Küche.   
  
„Merk dir genau, wie die Sachen vor dem Fenster stehen. Du musst sie genau so wieder hinstellen, okay?“  
  
„Okay.“ Fingers streift Handschuhe über und ich räume die Arbeitsfläche neben dem Kühlschrank leer, ehe ich das Fenster öffne. „Dann bis zum nächsten Mal.“    
  
Ich klettere nach draußen und höre noch, wie das Fenster geschlossen wird.  
  
   
Ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Hotel, inspiziere nochmal die Umgebung und warte. Schließlich entleere ich hinter dem Haus nochmal meine Blase. Eine solche Komplikation wäre zu ärgerlich!  
Elbow kommt in einem unauffälligen und ziemlich schäbig Renault in ebensolchen Klamotten und holt einem großen ebensolchen Karton aus dem Kofferraum und wir schleichen uns ins Haus.  
Über dem Loch liegen jetzt tatsächlich Bretter. Gut so. Im Treppenhaus, das nicht ganz so dreckig ist, wie der Rest dieser Bruchbude, ziehe ich mich um.   
“Vernichte die Servietten. Alles andere nimmst du mit. Ich sage dir irgendwann, was du damit machen sollst. Ist erst mal ganz unwichtig.”   
Ich probiere noch ein paar Türen nach draußen. Hintenraus ist nicht abgeschlossen. Ich mache sie auf, schiebe den bereit liegenden Keil dazwischen.   
  
Dann folgt mir Elbow in den Keller.  
“Ist das dein Ernst? Das. Ist. Ekelhaft...”  
“Ja, nicht?” grinse ich und gehe in den Weinkeller. Sämtliches Glas ist verschwunden. “Hier wird die Party steigen. Schließ nachher hinter mir ab und lass die Schlüssel stecken. So: An das Regal. Es ist in der Wand verankert.”   
  
Ich habe mir überlegt, mich aufrecht stehend, womöglich quasi wie gekreuzigt fesseln zu lassen – wegen der Dramatik.  
Aber das wäre seltsam, wenn man mich angebunden hat, während ich bewusstlos war, wäre es ein Unding gewesen, mich in dieser Position festzuhalten. Außerdem wäre es natürlich unbequem. Ein bisschen wird es ja doch dauern.  
Ich lege also den Karton zusammen und dann vor dem Regal auf den Boden und lasse mich darauf nieder. Den Oberkörper seitlich auf dem Karton sehe ich zu Elbow auf, der mich zweifelnd mustert.  
“Bist du sicher, das du das tun willst?”  
“Es gibt hier trotz allem kein Ungeziefer – weil hier absolut nichts zu holen ist. Und dieser Schimmel ist ungefährlich.  
“Na, gut...”  
Er zieht zuerst einen Kabelbinder um meine Handgelenke und fixiert sie dann in Bodennähe am Regal, so dass meine Arme nicht ganz gestreckt sind. Mit meinen Beinen verfährt er ebenso.  
“Geht's so?”  
“Perfekt. Nun den Knebel.”  
“Du willst dir wirklich die Socken in den Mund stecken und ich soll dir mit dem Schal das halbe Gesicht zubinden?”  
“Im Allgemeinen versteht man das unter Knebeln.”  
“Falls du neuerdings auf so was stehst – also, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, aber das sollte man wirklich nicht alleine machen...”  
  
Ich brauche einen Moment, um zu kapieren, was er meint.  
  
“W-was? Sei nicht albern!”  
“Ich mein' ja bloß. Was, wenn du nicht genug Luft durch die Nase bekommst?”  
“Wieso sollte ich? Ich liege hier bloß rum? Jetzt mach schon.”  
“Du kannst dich doch auch bewusstlos stellen.”  
“Machst du jetzt vielleicht einfach mal, was ich sage?!”  
“Sag' nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.”  
Ich mache den Mund auf und sehe ihn genervt an. Schultern zuckend stopft er mir die Socken hinein und bindet den Schal so um meine Kiefer, dass ich sie unmöglich öffnen kann.   
“Okay so?”  
  
Ich recke, so gut es geht, den rechten Daumen in die Höhe.  
  
“Na, dann...alles Gute...”, meint Elbow zweifelnd, nimmt die Tasche und geht. Ich höre noch wie er abschließt.    
  
Okay, John. Jetzt bist du dran! denke ich zufrieden.  
Unser Zuhause liegt auf dem Weg zu Angelo, wenn er nicht gerade spät dran ist, wird er dort vorbei schauen. Dann wird er schon gegen Viertel vor Sieben hier sein. Andernfalls wird es höchstens halb acht.   
  
Ich schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor, wie John hier herein kommen wird. Er wird einen Moment erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich inne halten – dann auf mich zu stürzen. Ich werde ihn dankbar und zerknirscht ansehen. Er wird mich zuerst von dem Knebel befreien und mich fragen, ob ich okay bin.  
“Oh, John! Du hast mich gefunden! Du bist fantastisch! Ich dachte schon, ich verrotte in diesem Loch!” werde ich stöhnen.   
“Bist du verletzt?”  
“Nein. Sie haben mich chloroformiert.”  
“Ja, ich weiß...”  
Ich werde ihn verdattert anstarren und er wird lachen müssen.  
“Nein, das war ganz einfach! Sie haben bei uns eine Serviette verloren – mit Chloroform getränkt. Sie trägt den Aufdruck 'Willkommen im Richmond Inn'. Du siehst also, dazu brauchte es wirklich kein Genie.”  
“Nein. Aber das Genie braucht seinen Kollegen. Offenkundig. Ich sagte dir doch: Ich wäre verloren ohne meinen Blogger.”  
Ich sehe seine blauen Augen vor mir.   
“Jederzeit, Sherlock. Und jetzt fahren wir nachhause und dann werde ich gleich kündigen.”  
  
Ich seufze zufrieden.  
  
...doch dann ist da plötzlich dieses kribbelige Gefühl irgendwo hinter meiner Nase...  
  
Neineineineinein!  
Und dann muss ich niesen, nochmal, dreimal, viermal, fünfmal...  
Und dann merke ich, dass meine Nasenschleimhäute produktiv werden und beginnen anzuschwellen.  
  
Die feuchte Kälte?  
Der Schimmel vielleicht?  
  
Scheiße!  
John, beeil' dich...!

 

 


	15. Phase vier - 2.0 - Sicherheitslücken

  
  
  
  
Mit einem energischen Schniefen ziehe ich das Sekret in meiner Nase ruckartig nach oben.   
Okay, das ist etwas besser. Es wird gehen.  
Es zieht ein wenig hier am Boden und -  
oh! Das habe ich nicht bedacht: Das Paar Socken saugt sich langsam mit Speichel voll und mein Mund wird immer trockener.  
...Und das Sockenknäuel immer größer und feuchter. Ziemlich ekelhaft eigentlich....  
Und da muss ich plötzlich wirklich gegen den Würgereflex ankämpfen. Der Geschmack beginnt von neutral zu salzig zu wechseln.  
  
Ich versuche durchzuatmen, zu schlucken. Aber das geht gerade beides nicht so besonders gut. Doch ich weiß, ich darf mich jetzt keinesfalls übergeben: Das wäre lebensgefährlich.  
  
Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Ich kann nicht auf meine Uhr sehen. Ich denke, dass schon sieben Uhr durch ist, aber mein Zeitgefühl ist nur dann zuverlässig, wenn ich nicht gerade abgelenkt bin. Aber so dunkel, wie es bereits ist – Anfang April – habe ich wohl recht...  
Da meine Hände und Füße leicht über dem Boden fixiert sind, muss ich Arme und Beine leicht angewinkelt halten, damit die Fesseln sich nicht ins Fleisch drücken. Elbow musste mich über dem ersten Regalbrett fixieren, sonst hätte ich es vielleicht schaffen können, meine Hände unter dem Gestell hervorzuziehen. Und es muss wirklich ausweglos aussehen.   
  
Meine Nasenschleimhäute schwellen weiter an – und je heftiger ich atme, je mehr Luft an ihnen vorbeiströmt, um so mehr trocknen sie aus, um so mehr wehren sie sich dagegen mit vermehrter Absonderung von Sekret, das aber natürlich immer dickflüssiger wird.  
Ich habe schon lange keinen Schnupfen mehr gehabt, aber ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass manchmal, wenn man im Bett liegt und alles Schiefen und Schnäuzen vergeblich scheint, es helfen kann, sich einfach nur aufzurichten: Dann verringert sich der Blutdruck in der Nase und die Schwellung geht etwas zurück.  
Aber natürlich kann ich mich kaum rühren. Nur mich ein klein wenig auf den Ellenbogen stützen, die Wirbelsäule etwas seitlich hochbiegen. Das war's schon.  
Nicht genug, um eine Veränderung zu bewirken.  
Und außerdem habe ich begonnen, mich zu ärgern, was meinen Atem noch beschleunigt!  
Wieder schießt mehrfaches Niesen durch meinen Kopf.  
  
  
"Alles, okay? Bekommst eine Erkältung?" höre ich Johns Stimme.  
  
Ich hasse Erkältungen. Sie sind gewöhnlich, entwürdigend, lästig und vor allem langweilig.  
Okay, Niesen kann ganz witzig sein, aber das Beeindruckende daran nutzt sich dann auch sehr schnell ab.   
  
Ich werde mich nicht erkälten! denke ich entschlossen.  
  
Was allerdings dagegen spricht: Es ist feucht, kühl, zugig und ich liege hier ohne Mantel und ohne Schal - okay: MIT einem Schal, aber der befindet sich nicht um meinen Hals!  
Und vor allem: Ich habe mich selbst zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit verdammt und beginne allmählich wirklich zu frieren...  
  
Moment! Isometrische Übungen. Das könnte helfen. Also beginne ich, mich auf Muskelkontraktionen zu konzentrieren, um gegen die Kälte anzukämpfen, die mir allmählich in die Glieder zu kriechen scheint.   
Aber ich darf es damit nicht übertreiben – sonst brauche ich auf Dauer mehr Luft, als ich gerade bekommen kann.  
Langsam beginnen die Kabelbinder einzuschneiden. An den Füßen geht es ja, weil die Socken sie noch etwas abpolstern, aber an den Handgelenken wird es allmählich unangenehm. Ich reibe die schon leicht tauben Fingerspitzen aneinander.  
  
"Du bist so ein Idiot!" lacht Mycroft schadenfroh. Er ist sechzehn, trägt seine Schuluniform und sieht grässlich selbstzufrieden aus. Ich möchte ihm sein Grinsen mit einer Ohrfeige aus dem Gesicht wischen! "Dieser – 'Elbow' hat dich sogar doch noch gewarnt. Aber nein. Dabei hast du doch aus seinen Bedenken deduziert, dass er wahrscheinlich selbst schon einmal gefesselt gewesen ist – oder eventuell auch Fingers, die ihm davon erzählt hat. – Elbow und Fingers...!" sagte er angewidert. "Es scheint, in einer Fingerspitze und einem Scharniergelenk befindet sich mehr Grips als in deinem wirren Lockenkopf! Spiel nicht den Schlaumeier. ICH bin der Schlaue!"  
"Klappe, Mycroft!" fauche ich in Gedanken zurück. "Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Es muss echt aussehen. Es darf niemand sonst in Gefahr geraten, auch nur in Untersuchungshaft zu müssen."  
"Wie ungemein rücksichtsvoll von dir!" spöttelt der Nervigste aller vorstellbaren Brüder.  
"Du hättest mich ja auch warnen können!" beschwere ich mich.  
"Als ob du auf mich gehört hättest!"  
"Du hast es nicht getan, damit du dich an meiner Misere weiden kannst! So sieht's doch aus!"  
"Du schließt von der Motivation, die du an meiner Stelle hättest, auf meine. Das ist ist selbst unter deinem Niveau. Du denkst, dein Plan sei clever? Er ist nicht clever. Er ist dämlich! Selten dämlich!"  
"Also schön. Was habe ich übersehen?"  
"Elementare Dinge, wie üblich. Hast es nicht zu Ende gedacht."  
"Was?"  
"Damit dir anschließend langweilig ist? Nein, nein, nein. Sieh zu, dass du selbst drauf kommst!"  
"Ich bin um – ich WAR um halb sieben mit John verabredet. Mein Handy liegt zuhause auf dem Boden. Ich bin ohne Mantel und Schal weg. Allein das muss ihn schon alarmieren. Und die Spur mit der chloroformgetränkten Serviette ist idiotensicher!" knurre ich in Gedanken.  
"...sie ist sicher idiotisch!" kontert Mycroft genüsslich. "Also: Was ist schiefgelaufen? Es gibt dreizehn Szenarien..."  
"John...macht Überstunden, ist irgendwie an einem Notfall vorbeigekommen, fühlt sich verpflichtet, zu helfen...  
Vielleicht hat er mir gesimst, dass es später wird..."  
"Vielleicht. Und zwar weil?"  
  
  
Nein. An diese Möglichkeit will ich nicht denken. Er war erst gestern mit Sarah aus! Er ist am Samstag mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Jeden zweiten Tag! – und er sieht sie fünf Tage, die Woche auf der Arbeit – WAS DENN NICHT NOCH?!  
"Davon, dass du eine Möglichkeit nicht zu Ende denkst, verhinderst du sie nicht. Im Gegenteil: Du machst sie um so wahrscheinlicher, weil du nicht gegen sie angehst. Das ist im höchsten Maße ignorant!"  
"Er...denkt vielleicht, dass ich einen Fall habe, den ich alleine übernehmen will. In einer Verkleidung vielleicht - und ohne Handy, damit du mich nicht orten kannst. – Nein, das ist Unsinn: Er muss doch das Black Berry auf dem Boden sehen! Und ich hätte ihm abgesagt."  
"Denk es zu Ende!"  
"Das hab ich!"  
"Nicht mal ansatzweise!"  
  
  
Natürlich könnte John auch einen Unfall haben...oder Moriarty kidnappt ihn wieder. Oder General Shan. Oder jemand anders. Oder sie haben wieder einen von diesen Sikh-Fechtern geschickt...!  
  
  
Ich renne enthusiastisch die siebzehn Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf.  
  
"John! John! Ich hab's! Sie benutzen das London A-Z...!"  
  
Der Schreck trifft mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag.  
Ich schnappe nach Luft.  
Die gelbe Chiffre! Toter Mann! JOHN!  
Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, ich kann mich nur gerade so davon abhalten, in Panik zu verfallen! Hektisch sehe ich mich um, rechne damit, John mit einer Kugel im Kopf vorzufinden, so wie van Coon und Lukis. Und Soo Linn...  
  
Nein...  
  
...aber...?  
  
Oh..., oh, ja natürlich!  
Die Gläser in der Küche, der gedeckte Tisch...  
  
Sarah ist doch noch hier gewesen. Sie haben sie beide...!  
  
  
Gewaltsam muss ich mich aus dem Flashback reißen.  
Doch was bleibt, ist meine Sorge...  
  
John würde mich nicht hängen lassen! Was ist, wenn es ER ist, der in Lebensgefahr schwebt - und nicht ich! Was ist, wenn wirklich etwas passiert ist?! Ich habe es abgelehnt, mich mit diesem albernen Jaria-Diamanten zu beschäftigen – aber später nach einer nicht minder albernen antiken Jade-Harnadel gesucht. Also wäre ich ja nun vielleicht doch bereit...?  
"Beginnst du allmählich zu kapieren, wie dumm und wie riskant dieser Plan ist?" fragt Mycroft streng. Jetzt ganz ohne Amüsement in der Stimme. "Und was dein eigenes verschwendetes Leben anbelangt: Abgesehen davon, dass dich der Sauerstoffmangel irgendwann einschläfern wird und du womöglich langsam erstickst. Denk es zu Ende! Was weißt du über dieses Haus! Benutz dein Spatzenhirn!!!"  
"Es ist...unhygienisch. Ich könnte eventuell doch krank werden. Aber wie du weißt: Obwohl du meinen Lebenswandel für unvernünftig und ungesund hältst, werde ich nicht krank. Nahezu nie, seit..."  
  
  
...seit ich clean bin.  
  
"Es ist so offensichtlich. Dieses. Haus. Was stellt ein naheliegendes Motiv dar? Wiggins hat es dir gesagt! Es muss dir förmlich ins Gesicht springen!"  
  
Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren – und merke, dass es mir schon schwerer fällt... Sauerstoffmangel, noch nicht gefährlich, aber er zeigt schon Wirkung.  
  
"Denk nach! Es ist ein so verbreitetes Motiv! So elementar einfach! So gewöhnlich! Aber du willst es ja immer kompliziert und geheimnisvoll! Das ist nicht clever. Das ist...kindisch!  
Und DU wolltest mal Pirat werden – und nun kommst du nicht mal DARAUF?!"  
  
„Tja, nicht?“ schaltet sich plötzlich Moriarty ein. „Es liegt an seiner Sentimentalität, denkst du nicht auch, Mycroft?“ fragt er vertraulich.  
  
„Klappe und raus!“ brülle ich in Gedanken.  
  
„Tja, James. Ich habe es ihm von klein auf gesagt: Gefühle sind nicht von Vorteil. Lass dich nicht darauf ein.“  
  
„Hört sofort auf, so zu reden! Raus mit Ihnen, Moriarty!“  
  
„Raus? ...sonst?“ fragt er mit gespielter Überraschung und nutzt meine Wehrlosigkeit genießerisch aus.  
  
„Dir hat es doch auch gefallen...unser kleines Spiel. Du willst mich also hierbehalten. Gesteh' es dir ein und hör auf, so nachtragend und kleinlich zu sein. All diese gewöhnlichen Leute sind ersetzbar. Es gibt sie milliardenfach auf diesem Globus!“  
  
„John nicht! Er ist einzigartig. Er ist mein Freund...! Davon versteht ihr alle beide nichts!“ begehre ich auf.  
  
„Brrrr!“ macht Jim angewidert. „Merkst du das? Es fehlt nur noch ein kleines Fitzchelchen und dann wird er sich anhören, wie der kleine Prinz persönlich!“  
  
„Der Fuchs, James. Es ist der Fuchs, der ihm diesen Quatsch erst beibringt. Aber, ja: Sentimental. Du hast recht...“, seufzt Mycroft. „Eindeutig.“  
  
'Moriarty! Telefon!' geht es mir durch den Kopf und ich lasse sein Handy Stayin alive spielen...  
  
  
Er geht. Endlich Ruhe...!  
  
  
Also, wo war ich?  
  
Richtig. Das Haus...  
  
  
Oh...!  
  
Die Erben! Die Erben sind sich nicht einig...! Und das Hotel ist zwar eine Bruchbude, aber da sie begonnen haben, es zu entkernen, ist es vielleicht unter Denkmalschutz gestellt worden, doch das Grundstück ist ein Vermögen wert...und vielleicht gibt es trotz allem auch noch eine Versicherung...  
...heiße Sanierung, also?  
  
  
"Na, das hat ja vielleicht lange gedauert! Ja, Sherlock! Was ist, wenn sie das Haus abfackeln wollen – und du nicht schnell genug befreit wirst? Oder sie finden dich und bringen dich um, weil sie keinen Zeugen gebrauchen können..."   
"JOHN WIRD MICH FINDEN!" widerspreche ich ihm trotzig in Gedanken.  
"Nicht zu Ende gedacht", wiederholt Mycroft unerbittlich.  
"WAS! Was denn jetzt noch!" Ich höre mein ungeduldiges Knurren in meinem Kopf.  
"Ich – ich lösche dich! Ich werde dein Programm deinstallieren!" drohte ich dann.  
"Ich bin der Avatar deines Betriebssystems, Sherlock! Ohne Betriebssystem ist deine Festplatte nichts! Und es gibt niemanden, der meinen Platz einnehmen könnte. Außer vielleicht Moriarty. Du kennst sonst niemanden, der auch nur annähernd so intelligent wäre wie du, also... Es wäre zwar eine unverzeihliche Beleidigung, mich nur mit einem lebendigen Stück Holz zu vergleichen, aber – du würdest, wie man so sagt, den Ast absägen, auf dem du sitzt!  
  
Komm schon – es ist so SIMPEL!!!"  
  
  
Aber ich habe keinen Schimmer, was ich übersehen haben könnte. In meiner Wut, konzentriere ich mich...mutiere den jungen Schnösel in sein jetziges Selbst, im grauen Dreiteiler mit Taschenuhr und Schirm.  
  
  
"Was macht die Diät? Zu viele Einladungen zum Tee bei...Lobbyisten und anderen langweiligen Bonzen? Zu viel Kuchen, Mycroft...?“  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Aber vielleicht solltest du dir diese Frage selbst stellen!“  
  
„Was? Ich? Verlierst du jetzt den Verstand?“  
  
„Im Gegenteil. Ich gebrauche ihn. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Zu. Viel. Kuchen, Sherlock. Denk nach!“  
  
„Was willst du? Ich hab keinen Kuchen eingekauft. Es ist keiner im Haus – besser gesagt in der Wohnung, höchstens ein Rest Kekse! Also, es sei denn, dass Mrs. Hu- …  
  
Oh...!“  
  
  
Dann sehe ich plötzlich Mrs Hudson vor mir...!  
  
Sie kommt von der Nachbarin zurück. Vom Tee. So gegen sechs Uhr abends: Und das ist es natürlich, was Mycroft gemeint hat! Mrs Turner hat ihr etwas von ihrem restlichen Kuchen aufgedrängt. Und nun wird Mrs Hudson uns zwei oder vier Stücke heraufbringen...  
  
  
Oh, Shit...!  
  
Es ist...wirklich so offenkundig.  
  
  
Sie wird 'Huhu' und meinen Namen rufen, sie wird klopfen...und sich dann selber reinlassen.  
  
Sie wird die Unordnung in der Küche sehen. Und aufräumen. Sie wird einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer werfen...  
  
  
Der Film gerät ins Stocken.  
  
  
„Ach, dieser Junge... Wie kann ein so brillanter Kopf so unordentlich sein...?“  
  
  
Unwillkürlich stöhne ich in meinen Knebel...!  
  
  
...und die Mrs Hudson in meinem Kopf hebt das Black Berry auf und legt es auf den Tisch. Dann nimmt sie Schal und Mantel und hängt sie auf. Zuletzt sieht sie den Plastikbeutel mit der präparierten Serviette darin.  
  
  
Komm schon! denke ich.   
Nimm eine kleine Geruchsprobe...   
Eine Klarsichttüte, das muss ein Beweis sein! Du musst doch kapieren, dass das ein Indiz ist! Ein ganz entscheidendes -   
  
...wichtiges...  
  
...deshalb liegt es auch ...scheinbar achtlos am Boden...  
  
  
...Scheiße...!  
  
  
Sie hebt es auf - und wirft es in den Müll...!  
  
  
Verdammt!  
  
  
Ich bin sowas von im Arsch!!!  
  
   
  
    
tbc


	16. Phase vier - 2.0 - Fehlermeldung

  
  
  
  
  
  
Schock und Schande.  
  
Vor allem Schande.  
  
  
Das ist wirklich das Nächstliegende!   
Mrs Hudson hat aufgeräumt!  
  
Andererseits: John muss doch trotzdem mein Fehlen bemerken!  
Und das herum liegene Handy!!  
  
Er würde mich doch so gegen viertel vor sieben anrufen, wenn ich bei Angelo nicht aufkreuze..., dann nachhause gehen. Nochmal simsen – und dann mein Handy hören...  
  
Wenn er dann Mrs Hudson fragt, wo ich hingegangen sei, wird sie ihm doch sagen, dass das Black Berry auf dem Boden gelegen hat...! Sie beschwert sich doch sonst auch über alles! Dann müsste ihm doch dämmern, dass etwas nicht stimmt!?  
  
  
Also...was, wenn ihm doch etwas zugestoßen ist?   
SCHON wieder?  
  
Das Regal ist aus Metall, aber hat ganz glatte, abgerundete Kanten. Keine Chance, da Fesseln durchzuscheuern...  
Ich versuche, mich ein wenig aufzurichten, um den Knoten des Schals gegen das Regal zu reiben und vielleicht doch irgendwie den Schal nach unten schieben zu können.  
  
Aussichtslos!  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten, verbissener Bemühungen, lasse ich mich durch die Nase keuchend zurückfallen.  
Prompt provoziere ich wieder eine Niesattacke.  
Und selbst, wenn es mir gelänge, ich käme an die Kabelbinder nicht mit den Zähnen heran.    
Und um Hilfe rufen!?  
Niemals!!!  
  
Na, gut.   
Nicht 'niemals'...  
Aber es ist auf alle Fälle noch zu früh dafür.  
  
Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wie spät es ist...  
  
  
Längst liege ich am ganzen Körper vor Kälte schlotternd auf dem Pappkarton, werde müde...schläfrig...  
Gar nicht gut.  
    
Heute morgen hatte ich eine einzige Scheibe Toast mit ein wenig gesalzener Butter und gezuckertem Kaffee und eine weitere Tasse um Drei...  
  
  
Komm schon, John...!!!  
  
  
Meine Hände und Füße sind taub, die Kabelbinder schneiden ein, meine Muskeln schmerzen und ich atme hektisch durch meine dreiviertels verstopfte Nase, die so kalt ist wie eine Hundeschnauze.  
  
Verdammt, hab ich mich verkalkuliert!   
Aber ich hab nicht geahnt, WIE unangenehm es werden könnte!  
  
  
Telepathie wäre praktisch...  
  
Kein Gedankenlesen, dann wären ja selbst die interessantesten Fälle keine Herausforderung mehr! Entsetzliche Vorstellung!  
  
Aber Telepathie...!  
  
John...! Hol mich hier raus...!  
  
  
  
Das winzige, vergitterte Fenster oben in der Ecke geht nach hinten raus. Nicht mehr als eine primitive Belüftung. Nur gedämpft dringt ferner Verkehrslärm zu mir herunter, ein beinahe homogener, fast weicher Klangteppich, in dem sich kaum ein konkretes Geräusch ausmachen lässt...  
Das ein oder andere Mal höre ich Sirenen von Krankenwagen oder Polizeiautos vorbeifahren...  
Von eventuellen Geräuschen im Haus trennen mich eine Brandschutztür und eine massive alte Holztür...  
  
...nicht einschlafen! ermahne ich mich immer wieder.  
  
  
  
  
...war da was?  
  
Ich lausche angestrengt in die Dunkelheit...  
  
Doch.  
Doch, da ist etwas...  
  
Ein Schlüssel dreht sich..., die Stahltür quietscht sachte...  
  
"Scotland Yard! Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen raus!" ertönt eine herrische Stimme.  
  
Oh, nein!  
Das ist Lestrade!     
Wieso denn Lestrade?!  
  
Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ich bekomme nicht mehr genug Luft.  
Ärger. Natürlich ist es Ärger.  
  
"Sherlock...?  
Sherlock, sind Sie hier irgendwo?"  
  
Verdammter Mist! John! Wieso machst du das nicht selbst?!  
  
Wieso muss mich das Yard finden?! SO??? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!  
  
Aber ich muss einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck mehr hat. Ich muss damit klar kommen - Flucht nach vorn – retten, was zu retten ist!  
Es ist so demütigend! Doch ich brumme, so laut ich kann in den lästigen Knebel.  
"Mrrrrrrrrrrrm!"  
  
Zwei Sekunden später springt die Tür auf und Lestrade platzt herein, seine Dienstwaffe im Anschlag. Er erfasst die Situation. Ich nicke ihm zu: Ja, es ist niemand sonst hier – keine Gefahr.  
Aufatmend lässt er die Waffe sinken. Sichert sie und steckt sie weg.  
  
"Sherlock..."   
Er holt ein Taschenmesser hervor, hockt sich neben mich und – das ist MEIN Messer!  
Es sei denn, er hätte das Gleiche – aber so kann es nicht sein, denn er muss erst nach der Schere suchen...Hastig schneidet er den Schal auf.  
"Nein, ich mache den Knoten nicht kaputt. Ich erhalte ihn für die Spurensicherung, keine Sorge... Gott, Sie zittern ja wie Espenlaub!"  
  
Ja, verdammt, musst du es auch noch aussprechen!  
  
Als der Schal endlich weg ist, versuche ich das Sockenpäckchen mit der Zunge nach draußen zu schieben – aber ich schaffe es nicht.  
"Warten Sie. Ich helfe Ihnen..."  
Lestrade hat sich einen Asservatenbeutel linksherum über die Hand gestülpt und zieht mir den Knebel aus dem Mund, um ihn gleich einzutüten...  
  
Endlich Luft....!  
Einige Momente kann ich nur nach Atem ringen, sonst nichts. Abgehetzt, halb betäubt vom Sauerstoffmangel...  
  
"Sherlock? Sind Sie verletzt?" fragt Lestrade beunruhigt. Ich schüttle bloß den Kopf, während er die Kabelbinder bearbeitet.  
"Okay. Ich ruf gleich die Spurensicherung. Haben Sie mitbekommen, wer es war..."  
"Nein!!!" japse ich entsetzt. Meine Hände sind frei – kribbeln fürchterlich – heiß oder kalt, ich kann es nicht unterscheiden...ziehe stöhnend die Arme an meinen Körper. Meine Schultern sind ganz verkrampft und steif...  
"Mann, da haben Sie sich ja mal richtig überrumpeln lassen, wie? Aber es gibt bestimmt Spuren. Wir finden die Mistkerle – "  
"Nein. Das – hat kei- – keinen – – Zweck!" keuche ich.  
"Okay, Sherlock. Okay. Ich bring Sie erstmal raus hier. Ganz ruhig! Es steht schon eine Ambulanz vor der Tür und – "  
"NEIN!!!" stoße ich hervor, wuchte mich auf die Knie hoch und packe Lestrade mit noch tauben Händen am Kragen.  
"Sh-Sherlock?!" ächzt er mehr empört als erschrocken.   
"Niemand! Sie werden – niemanden – rufen!!" brülle ich ihn schnaufend an.  
  
Mir wird schwarz vor Augen...Blut rauscht durch meine Ohren...  
  
"Was...? Sherlock, Sie haben doch nicht etwa wieder – ?"  
  
Er hat mich mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal gelehnt ...mir ist speiübel. Kalter Schweiß verursacht mir Schüttelfrost.   
Zorn..., Scham...   
  
Lestrades Hand ist plötzlich an meiner Stirn, bringt meinen Kopf in Position, zieht erst mein rechtes, dann mein linkes Augenlid in die Höhe. Ich merke, wie er mir in die Pupillen leuchtet. Widerwillig lasse ich ihn sich überzeugen, dass ich clean bin.  
Er kann sich mein Verhalten nicht anders erklären...  
  
"Nein, nein...Lestrade, das nicht...! ...ich...ich muss Ihnen...was sagen...", murmle ich zerknirscht und immer noch keuchend. Er schaut mich ungläubig an.  
"Es...gibt keine – keine Entführung..., keinen Fall...ich...hab' das...inszeniert...", gestehe ich.  
"W-Was?!" ächzt er fassungslos.  
"Wie – kann ich – Ihnen das...begreiflich machen...? John...! Er...diese...letzten...zwei Fälle... Er ist...traumatisiert. Er...sollte...die Initiative ergreifen, mich finden...retten, wenn Sie's so nennen wollen. Damit er...sich wieder etwas zutraut. Es gibt...in dieser Angelegenheit....keine Verbrecher..., bitte..."  
„Oh, doch! Einen – und der sitzt genau vor mir!“ faucht der Inspektor.  
„Lestrade... Um..um Johns willen...! Denken Sie nach...!“  
„Ach, seit wann sind Sie denn der Ansicht, ich könne DENKEN?!“ blafft er.  
„...nicht...!“ keuche ich. "...bitte...! Sie dürfen auch mit einem Fall zu mir kommen, der mich nicht interessiert...!"  
"Mit EINEM? Mit ZEHN! Das ist mindestens ZEHN wert – ich mach mich ja strafbar!"  
"Also schön: Drei."  
"Fünf!"  
"Deal...", seufze ich erleichtert.  
  
Für einige Momente, sind da nur unsere Atemzüge, die Rhythmen gehen ziemlich durcheinander – dann muss ich erneut ein paar Mal niesen...  
Währenddessen höre ich, wie Lestrade über Funk die Ambulanz abbestellt. Anschließend sagt er: "John? Er ist soweit okay. Aber es wäre gut, Sie kämen rein. Wir sind im Keller..."  
"Danke, – Lestrade...", flüstere ich außer Atem.  
"Machen Sie NIE wieder so einen Unsinn!" knurrt er streng.  
Matt schüttle ich den Kopf – noch immer zitternd – und denke: Da kann ich für nichts garantieren...!   
Noch einen Befehl hat Lestrade zu geben: "Zentrale? Die Suchmeldung nach dem mutmaßlichen Zeugen, die ich gegen acht – genau. Canceln. Ja, hat sich erledigt..."  
  
Lestrade hat nach mir fahnden lassen!?  
  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich...      
„Was geht bloß in Ihrem Kopf vor?! Ihr Freund hat sich wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht! Und Vorwürfe! Und erst Ihre Vermieterin! Völlig aufgelöst, die arme Frau!“  
  
Hinter all seinem Ärger, seiner Strenge erkenne ich jetzt, wie erleichtert er selbst ist.  
  
„Ich wollte, dass John...“  
  
Ich halte inne –   
  
...wieder funktioniert?  
...wieder der Alte wird?  
  
Mir wieder zur Verfügung steht...?  
  
„Ja, ja. Ich denke, ich hab es verstanden. ...unfassbar...!“ quetscht er die Worte kopfschüttelnd zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht.  
Natürlich hat er das.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum er das tut, aber er tut es...  
  
  
Tut mir Leid, Lestrade, das wollte ich wirklich nicht...  
  
  
Schon hören wir Johns Schritte.  
  
„Wir sind hier!“ brüllt Lestrade.  
  
Etwas außer Atem erscheint er in der Tür – seinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht richtig deuten, meine Sicht ist noch etwas verschwommen.  
  
„...Gott, Sherlock...!“ Rasch ist er bei mir. „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht...?!“  
  
Ich bin stinksauer, dass ich das Zittern immer noch nicht in den Griff bekomme!  
  
„Nichts! Ich friere – das ist alles!“ schnaube ich.   
  
Er schaut mich an, überprüft meinen Puls. Inzwischen bemerke ich einen seltsamen Geruch...fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut...etwas faulig, leicht streng...leicht alkoholisch...  
Mülltonne!  
John hat die Serviette aus der Mülltonne holen müssen!  
  
„Schon gut, Sherlock...Beruhige dich. – Er ist etwas unterkühlt und dehydriert. Erschöpft. Aber vor allem diagnostiziere ich – Wut!“ stellt er mit erleichtertem Lächeln fest und hängt mir fürsorglich seine Jacke um die bebenden Schultern, lässt seine rechte Hand unschlüssig auf meiner Schulter liegen.  
  
Mir wird klar, dass ich jetzt nicht aus der Rolle fallen darf..., – das heißt, eigentlich bin ich das schon – aber noch hat John nichts gemerkt!  
  
„Wie...habt ihr mich nur finden können!?“  
  
„Deine Entführer haben dich chloroformiert. Mit einer Serviette mit der Adresse von diesem Laden hier. Und die war in einer Plastiktüte – wohl, damit sie nicht austrocknen soll, falls sie sie nochmal brauchen, aber sie muss ihnen in der Hektik aus der Tasche gefallen sein...“, erklärt John schlicht. "Leider...naja..., Mrs Hudson hielt das für...Unordnung, kein Wunder. Hat sie weggeworfen. Und dann gleich den Müll runtergebracht. Und ehe ich nachhause kam, ist sie ausgegangen... Ich...hab dir gesimst, dass ich's erst so um sieben schaffe... hab mich zuerst nur gewundert, als du nicht kamst...aber dann...tja – und ich musste erst mal herausfinden, wo Mrs Hudson überhaupt ist. Bridge – alle zwei Wochen, dienstags, jedes Mal bei einer anderen aus dem Kreis, wusstest du das? Drei unbekannte Adressen kamen also noch in Frage. Aber dann waren sie diesmal ausnahmsweise im Theater und haben dann in einen Geburtstag reingefeiert! Ich war ja nicht mal sicher, ob sie etwas weiß, was uns weiter hilft...! Bitte, verzeih, dass es so lange gedauert hat!“   
  
Während seines Vortrages, zügle ich mühsam meinen Zorn...spiele das erleichterte Entführungsopfer.  
„Lange?! Ich dachte, das war's!“ stöhne ich schaudernd. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass ihr eine Spur habt...!“  
  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank, ja...wir hätten dich sonst ewig nicht gefunden...!“ seufzt John zittrig – fast wieder am Verzweifeln. „Du hättest hier langsam qualvoll verdursten können...“ Hilflos drückt er meine Schulter.  
  
„Erstickt. Er wäre zuvor erstickt. Der Knebel...“, erklärt Lestrade trocken.  
  
„Klappe, Lestrade! Und nein: Ich wäre erfroren!“  
  
„Schluss jetzt! Alle beide!“ schimpft John entsetzt. Dann zieht er sein Nokia heraus und betätigt eine Kurzwahl.  
„Hallo, Mrs Hudson.   
Ja, haben wir, seinen Sie ganz beruhigt. Sherlock ist nichts weiter passiert, er ist nur - etwas fertig...  
...ja, ja ich auch.   
...machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Wir –   
wir brechen dann jetzt auf", würgt er das sinnlose Gespräch ab – mich packt eine weitere Niesattacke, schüttelt mich heftig durch.  
John holt ein Päckchen Papiertaschentücher heraus, reißt es auf und hält es mir hin. Ich bediene mich nickend und kann endlich den ganzen Schleim loswerden...   
  
  
  
„Na, gut. Dann bring ich Sie Beide mal nachhause...“, seufzt Lestrade immer noch etwas verärgert. "Die Fesseln und diese Serviette nehme ich schonmal mit."  
  
Ich werfe ihm einen – wie ich hoffe – beschwörenden Blick zu. Er deutet verärgert auf John – ohne, dass dieser etwas merkt.   
Oh, klar, natürlich...! John muss glauben, dass... Stimmt!   
Lestrade nickt – mit einem Ausdruck der Genugtuung..  
  
„Kannst du aufstehen?“ fragt John sanft.  
  
Ich nicke..., versuche, auf die Beine zu kommen, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. Meine Füße sind noch taub...Ich spüre förmlich, wie mir das Blut aus dem Kopf sackt – mir wird schwindlig...  
  
„Vorsichtig!“ – „Sachte, Sherlock!“ kommt es von beiden Seiten und sie halten mich fest.  
  
Verärgert schüttle ich sie ab, doch hätte mich John nicht gleich wieder gestützt, wäre ich im nächsten Moment total desorientiert zur Seite getaumelt.  
  
„Lass dir doch helfen, du Sturkopf“, zischt John sanft. „Es tut mir Leid, dass wir nicht schneller waren!“   
  
Ich stütze mich auf seine Schulter...setze einen Fuß vor den anderen – langsam..., kleine Schritte...  
  
„Geht's?“ fragt der DI.  
  
„Aber ja...“ knurre ich. Doch ich hätte ohne Johns Hilfe nicht mal die Tür getroffen! Und die Stufen der Kellertreppe scheinen mir hoch wie Sitzflächen!  
Mein Körper bebt immer noch unkontrolliert, als mir John auch noch meinen Mantel umlegt und sie mich in den Font von Lestrades Wagen schieben.  
  
"Ich drehe sofort die Heizung auf!" verspricht er.  
"Hätte nie gedacht, dass mich das so schlauchen könnte", murmele ich verwirrt.  
"Hm?" macht John besorgt, während er mich anschnallt.  
"Nichts, nichts..."  
"Es ist nicht weit...", beruhigt mich John.  
  
Ich weiß: 6, 45 Meilen, wenn man die kürzeste Route nimmt, aber das ist nicht die Schnellste; ein Bahnübergang, sieben Ampeln und acht Roundabouts...   
Doch ich muss mich unwissend stellen.  
  
"Gut, das zu hören..., was war das für eine grässliche Bruchbude?"  
"Ein ehemaliges Hotel. Richmond Inn. Klingelt da was bei dir?"  
"Nein. Gar nicht."  
"Aber du erinnerst dich doch, wie es passiert ist?!" fragt er beunruhigt.  
  
Ich sehe ihn gequält an, forme mit den Lippen lautlos die Worte: Nicht jetzt...!  
John will mir zunächst widersprechen – und es verwirrt ihn, dass ich meine Peiniger nicht verfolgen will. Bekümmert zieht er daraus den falschen Schluss, dass ich mich wohl noch viel elender fühlen muss, als er gedacht hat...  
Stickige Wärme hüllt mich ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekomme ich mit, wie sich John den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt.   
Als das krampfhafte Zittern langsam endlich locker lässt, wird mir klar, wie anstrengend das gewesen ist. Ich fühle mich total erschöpft...  
  
"Sherlock? Alles okay?" fragt John alarmiert.  
"Was ist denn?" höre ich Lestrade ganz weit weg nuscheln.  
  
  
Dann liege ich auf dem Rücksitz. Johns Gesicht über mir. Er hält meinen Kopf.  
  
"Alles Okay", versichert er mitleidig. "Deine Blutgefäße haben sich wieder erweitert. Du leidest etwas unter Volumenmangel. Wir sind gleich da..."  
  
Ich nicke ihm müde zu.  
  
"Aber sei nachsichtig mit Mrs Hudson, versprich mir das! Sie hat sich so furchtbar aufgeregt!  
...  
SHERLOCK!" ermahnt er mich.  
  
Ja, ich hätte ihre Dummheit und ihren Ordnungsfimmel einkalkulieren müssen! Weiber!  
  
Also nicke ich. "Ja, schon klar..."  
  
"Ich begleite Sie noch nach oben", erklärt Lestrade, als er vor dem Speedy's parkt.  
  
Sie helfen mir, aus dem Fond zu krabbeln...meine Beine sind wie Gummi...  
Dann wird die Haustür aufgerissen.  
  
"Sherlock! Oh, Sherlock...!"  
    
Mrs Hudson stürmt uns jammernd entgegen, als wolle sie mich umrennen! Dabei würde ich uns beide zu Boden reißen, so zierlich, wie sie ist, wenn mich John und Lestrade nicht festhalten würden. Sie fällt über mich her mit ihrer Umarmung – und riecht nach...Sherry...  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid! Wie fühlen Sie sich? Alles in Ordnung...?"  
"Bitte, Mrs Hudson..., lassen Sie ihn uns erstmal reinbringen. Wir können nicht so einen Lärm machen. Es ist drei Uhr durch..."  
  
DREI UHR...?!  
...über NEUN Stunden?!      
...nicht, dass es sich jetzt kürzer angefühlt hätte...!  
  
John geht links neben mir die schmale Treppe hoch – ich muss mich auf ihn und das Geländer stützen...Lestrade bildet die Nachhut und Mrs Hudson will, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, eine Wärmflasche zurecht machen...  
  
Ich bin bloß noch halb bei mir, als sie mich ins Bett schaffen, mir Jackett und Schuhe ausziehen...  
  
"Ich geh Tee machen, bleiben Sie noch kurz bei ihm? Er sollte noch nicht einschlafen", sagt John leise zu Lestrade.  
  
"Da haben Sie sich ja sauber ausgetrickst! Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen eine Lehre!" flüstert er. "Und danke, dass Sie meinen fünfzehnten Hochzeitstag vermasselt haben. Meine Frau ist ganz hin und weg. – Buchstäblich, fürchte ich!"  
"Sie wollte ich doch da gar nicht involvieren", verteidigte ich mich.  
"Soll ich mich jetzt noch bei Ihnen entschuldigen, oder was?!" faucht er.  
"John sollte doch – "  
"John hatte ganz recht, mich zu alarmieren! Da hätte wer weiß was passieren können!"  
"Es war doch ganz ungefährlich!"  
"Wie hätte er das wissen sollen?! Was wenn es darauf rausgelaufen wäre, dass am Ende Sie beide in die Gewalt von Gangstern geraten wären?!"  
  
Früher hätte er das gemacht...! denke ich verbittert. Gerade hatte ich ihn so weit!  
  
"Okay, Sherlock. Erholen Sie sich erst mal", seufzt er dann.  
  
John kommt zurück.  
  
"Danke nochmal, für alles, Lestrade", seufzt er.  
"Schon gut, John. Gute Nacht. Oder eher: Guten Morgen... Sherlock?"  
"Lestrade...", brumme ich bestätigend zum Abschied.  
  
  
Ich will nur noch schlafen, aber John rückt mit einem Infusionsbeutel an.  
  
"Das ist absolut unnötig!" stöhne ich und verkrieche mich unter der Decke.  
"Sei vernünftig, Sherlock! Wenn du dir jetzt einen Pint Flüssigkeit in den Magen kippst, wirst du dich wahrscheinlich bloß gleich übergeben. Es ist besser so. Du willst doch so bald wie möglich wieder fit sein!"  
  
Grummelnd schiebe ich den linken Arm unter der Decke hervor...spüre, wie John den Ärmel hochkrempelt, eine Stelle desinfiziert - dann den kurzen Stich.  
Er fixiert den Katheter mit Klebeband. Inzwischen kommt Mrs Hudson mit einer albernen, alten Wärmflasche.   
  
"So, mein Lieber. Damit wird Ihnen ganz bald wieder warm..."  
"Ist das denn hier ein Bahnhof, oder was?!" fauche ich genervt.  
"Nun reiß dich mal 'n bisschen am Riemen. Wir hätten dich auch in ein Krankenhaus bringen können", weist mich John zurecht.  
"Was? Wozu? Ich bin nur müde!" behaupte ich entrüstet.  
  
John und Mrs Hudson tauschen Blicke, die ich nicht so recht deuten kann.   
  
"Ich...hol mal den Tee...", verkündet sie.  
  
"Gute Nacht. Naja - was noch davon übrig ist. Schlafen Sie ruhig bis sieben. Ich werde Frühstück machen."  
"Danke, das ist furchtbar lieb von Ihnen. Gute Nacht. Und tut mir Leid, dass wir diese Party gesprengt haben..."  
  
Sie geht endlich. Furchtbar lieb...! Furchtbar DUMM! Sie hat meinen Plan total zunichte gemacht!  
  
  
Mühsam ziehe ich mich auf einen Ellenbogen hoch und nehme immernoch fröstelnd den Tee entgegen.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast Lestrade gedankt, ehe ich dazu kam", bemerkt John.  
Ehm... nein, nein, ich schätze nicht. Ich habe ihm zwar gedankt, aber nicht für meine 'Rettung'...  
  
...oh, und...?  
Nein, ich habe...mich wohl nur in Gedanken bei ihm entschuldigt...  
  
Ich widme mich meinem Tee – was mich für ein paar Momente vor der Verpflichtung entbindet, mit irgendwelchen konventionell angemessenen Gesichtsausdrücken zu reagieren.  
  
"Du hast ein verdammtes Glück gehabt! Sie hätten ja sonst was mit dir anstellen können! Wie ist das denn nur passiert?"  
"Frag' nicht! Ich habe mich überrumpeln lassen, okay?" knurre ich peinlich berührt.  
Dann wird es plötzlich von unten kalt. "John!" Protestierend ziehe ich die Beine an den Körper.  
"Nun komm schon! Ist ja gleich vorbei, ich beeile mich...", versichert John.  
Ich kapituliere...lasse ihn nach meinen Fußgelenken sehen...  
  
"Okay, Sherlock. Ich hoffe nur, du hast dich nicht erkältet. Denkst du, du wirst schlafen können? Sonst geb' ich dir was. Hast dich doch ziemlich aufgeregt..."  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" knurre ich.  
  
Ich höre ihn gekränkt schnaufen.  
  
"Hörzu – ich hab um halbacht bei Lestrade angerufen, ob er was weiß. Wir suchen dich seit über sieben Stunden! Ohne Mrs Hudsons Versehen wäre es natürlich viel schneller egangen – aber ohne das Versehen dieser Schweine, hätten wir jetzt immer noch keine Ahnung, wo wir dich finden können! Sei nicht so undankbar...!  
  
...ja, ich verstehe, dass du dich über dich selbst ärgerst...  
Ich erzähle es niemandem, okay?  
  
Ich bin auf dem Sofa. Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst... "  
  
  
Ich spüre noch kurz seine Hand auf meiner Schulter, dann ist er weg.  
  
  
  
  
Das ist alles so Scheiße...!  
  
Ich rolle mich unter der Decke zusammen...mir tut alles weh. Aber die Müdigkeit ist um vieles stärker...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  



	17. Standby

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich bin todmüde, aber immer noch zu aufgewühlt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
  
In meinem Kopf hat sich ein kleines Programm gestartet, in dem ich immer noch in diesem Keller gefangen liege, und irgendwie auf einen andern Ausgang der Geschehnisse hoffe...  
  
Stattdessen taucht zu meinem Missfallen plötzlich Jung-Mycroft wieder auf.  
  
"Du hast keinen Grund zu schmollen, oder eingeschnappt zu sein, weil dir jemand deinen tollen Plan kaputt gemacht hat. Einfach weil der Plan nicht toll war! – Sieh's einfach ein."  
  
Ich ignoriere ihn vollkommen.  
  
"Das ist nicht clever, Sherlock. Das ist töricht..."  
"Klappe, Mycroft...", brumme ich ins Kissen.  
  
Doch er beginnt, mir eine Vorlesung zu halten – die eher eine Strafpredigt ist.  
Ich möchte ihm den Hals rumdrehen. Aber es würde ihn nicht zum Schweigen bringen, wenn ich seinen Avatar attackiere, selbst wenn es weg wäre, würde er mich wie ein Voiceover beim Film immer noch zutexten...  
Ich klicke das Programm weg – aber es reagiert nicht.  
Klar: Mycroft hat es quasi an sich gerissen!  
  
Ctrl – Alt – Del  
Taskmanager  
Unbenannt243 – Beenden.  
  
  
Bald darauf höre ich kaum vernehmbare Schritte von bestrumpften Füßen sich nähern. Sie stoppen.  
John hat inzwischen oben geduscht. Ich kann auch sein Rasierwasser riechen. Er hat sich bereits fertig gemacht, um am Morgen ein wenig Zeit einzusparen...  
  
Kann er mich gehört haben?   
Ich beschließe, mich schlafend zu stellen.  
Sachte schließt er das Ventil am Venenkatheter und löst den Infusionsschlauch. Er wartet noch einen Moment und lauscht wohl auf meinen Atem, seufzt dann beinahe lautlos und geht wieder...  
Die Türen lässt er offen stehen.  
  
  
Ich höre nochmals den Wasserkocher...  
  
Meine Wut legt sich langsam, wie ein ermüdetes Raubtier.   
Meine Muskeln lassen locker und auch meine Gedanken fallen in ein immer gemächlicheres Tempo...  
....wieder im Trockenen, Warmen...  
...wieder in Freiheit...  
  
...wieder zuhause...  
  
Sicher ist es auch hier nicht, natürlich nicht. Sicher ist es nirgends, das ist eine Illusion.  
  
Doch trotz alledem breitet sich langsam ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit in mir aus.  
Irrational. Aber ich lasse es zu.  
Ja: Manchmal lasse ich es zu, dass ich etwas ...empfinde. Aber nur, wenn ich ganz sicher bin, dass es mich jetzt nicht beeinträchtigen wird...wenn es ausnahmsweise doch sinnvoll erscheint...  
Beim Komponieren zum Beispiel...  
...und manchmal...manchmal taucht so sein Gefühl einfach auf.   
Scheinbar aus dem Nichts wie ein lästiges Popup...   
  
Hin und wieder gibt es ja auch mal Popups mit Informationen, die gerade ganz nützlich und willkommen sind...  
...manche sind höchst ärgerlich, lassen sich nicht wegklicken und fordern unumgänglich eine Eingabe – eine Interaktion, lassen mich sonst einfach nicht weiterarbeiten.  
Inakzeptabel.  
Doch das aufkeimende Gefühl von Geborgenheit ist jetzt ganz hilfreich, um meinen Groll zu besänftigen. Ich kuschle mich hinein, lasse zu, dass es mich einlullt.  
  
Hätte schon längst mal wieder alles runterfahren sollen...deshalb hat wohl auch der Plan nichts getaugt.   
So wird's sein...  
  
  
  
  
Rot...  
Sonnenlicht fällt durch meine geschlossene Lider...  
  
Ich muss lange geschlafen haben...mein Mind Palace beschränkt sich noch auf ein Bett, ein gerahmtes Periodensystem der Elemente, eine Geige...ein paar Kleinigkeiten...  
Ein Schiff mit drei schwarzen Jolly Jumper Segeln nimmt Kurs auf mich.   
Meine Sammlung von Papo Spielzeugseeräuber unter dem Kommando von Barbarossa auf dem gleichnamigen Le Toy Van Piratenschiff natürlich...  
  
([link href="http://www.amazon.co.uk/Le-Toy-Van-Barbarossa-Pirate/dp/B000B7TG9S/ref=pd_cp_k_h_b_cs_0"]http://www.amazon.co.uk/Le-Toy-Van-Barbarossa-Pirate/dp/B000B7TG9S/ref=pd_cp_k_h_b_cs_0[/link] , [link href="http://www.amazon.co.uk/Papo-39428-Barbarossa/dp/B000B8YLBU/ref=pd_sim_k_h_b_cs_4"]http://www.amazon.co.uk/Papo-39428-Barbarossa/dp/B000B8YLBU/ref=pd_sim_k_h_b_cs_4[/link] )  
  
Ich grinse ins Kissen...  
  
Nein, das will ich jetzt nicht weiter verfolgen, ich weiß, was – oder besser, WER als nächstes käme.  
  
„Klappe, ...!“  
  
„Du hast Denkarbeit zu leisten, Sherlock! Erhebe dein Spatzenhirn aus seinem warmen Nest!“  
  
NEIN. ICH MAG NICHT!  
  
  
Ich schaffe es, nochmal wegzudösen...  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder erwache, hat sich ein eher seltenes Symptom eingestellt.   
Magenknurren...  
  
Ich höre sachtes Klappern aus der Küche – die Türen sind inzwischen geschlossen worden.  
  
John...  
Mein Freund John.  
  
Ich sollte aufstehen. Ihm demonstrieren, dass es mir gut geht. Es wird ihn freuen, wenn ich etwas esse.  
Also quäle ich mich aus dem Bett, gähne, fahre mir kurz mit den Fingern durch die Locken und halte nach meinem Morgenmantel Ausschau...   
Ah..., am Fußende...  
  
Noch müde und ein wenig schwindlig tappse ich nach draußen auf den Flur und öffne die Küchentür.   
  
„John – “  
  
Doch es ist Mrs Hudson, die in unserer Küche werkelt.   
  
Ich Idiot! John ist arbeiten gegangen! kapiere ich es. Es ist doch so vorhersehbar gewesen! Wie habe ich nur ihn in der Küche vermuten können?  
Vermuten...?   
Nein: Ich habe es gehofft, das ist es. Ich kann es jetzt an meiner kindischen Enttäuschung spüren.  
  
„Ah, Sherlock, mein armer Junge, wie fühlen Sie sich?“ beginnt sie gleichzeitig mit mir zu reden. Dann wird ihr klar, welche Silbe ich da eigentlich eigentlich von mir gegeben habe.  
„Oh, da ist aber jemand noch verschlafen! John ist natürlich noch in der Praxis. Ich glaube, der arme Junge hat gar nicht mehr schlafen können nach dieser fürchterlichen Geschichte!   
Frühstück oder lieber Lunch? Es ist schon kurz nach zwei übrigens...“  
„Egal..., ich hab' sowieso keinen Hunger...“, murmle ich frustriert, durchquere die Küche, das Wohnzimmer, steige über den Couchtisch, lasse mich aufs Sofa fallen und rolle mich dort zusammen – Gesicht zur Wand.  
  
Wie ich schon befürchtet hatte, kommt sie gleich hinter mir her.  
  
„Sherlock... War es so schrecklich?   
  
Mögen Sie mir davon erzählen...?  
  
  
Sherlock, Sie müssen etwas essen!  
Oh, und ich soll Ihnen Ihr Handy geben, sobald Sie aufgewacht sind.“  
  
  
Ihre Hand mit meinem Black Berry erscheint vor meinen Augen.  
Ich nehme es entgegen.  
  
Sie scheint auf irgendetwas zu warten, dann sagt sie: „Naja, dann mache ich Ihnen mal was...“  
  
Ich habe fünf SMS.  
  
Gestern 17:06 „Ich auch. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es pünktlich. Das Wartezimmer will und will nicht leer werden. Räum die Einkäufe weg, ja?“  
  
Gestern 18:12 „Sry, 18:30 schaffe ich einfach nicht, aber ich werde versuchen, um 19:00 da zu sein. Wirklich. Okay?“  
  
Gestern: 19:21 „Wo steckst du? Du bist doch nicht verärgert oder so was? Oder ist ein Fall dazwischengekommen. Melde dich mal!“  
  
Gestern: 19:39 „Bin in 221b. MELDE DICH!“  
  
Danach muss er mein Black Berry gehört haben... Und ab da wusste er, dass etwas faul ist...   
  
Heute: 07:31 „Muss jetzt los. Gib mal Laut, wenn du wach bist, ja? Und ruh' dich aus. Und ISS etwas! Mach es Mrs Hudson nicht so schwer, sie hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt, dass es ihretwegen so lange gedauert hätte! Ich will versuchen, etwas früher Schluss zu machen, heute – aber ich kann nichts versprechen. C u.“  
  
C u, dachte ich. Ob er das von Sarah hat?   
Brrrrrr! Vielleicht schreibt er ihr so was wie hdgdl xoxo und dergleichen!  
Wobei...  
das muss er ja nicht. Leider. Sie arbeiten ja...Tür an Tür... –  wie romantisch! denke ich Augen rollend. Door by door with Sarah!   
Igitt...!  
  
Laut geben, soll ich...  
Na, schön.  
  
Ich texte: „Es geht mir gut. Ich habe bis vor ein paar Minuten geschlafen. Mrs H. macht mir gerade etwas zu essen. SH“  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...!  
  
„Ich hab' Ihnen Kaffee gemacht, Sherlock. Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker, wie Sie ihn mögen...“  
  
Ich setze mich – und mir ein – wie ich hoffe – unmissverständliches Lächeln auf, strenge mich wahnsinnig an, höflich zu sein, und erwidere: „Danke, ja – genau...sehr – aufmerksam...“  
  
Wärst du nur gestern in Bezug auf das Handy und den Hinweis mal auch etwas aufmerksamer gewesen!    
  
„Oh, Sie melden sich bei John! Das ist recht! Er hat sich ja solche Sorgen gemacht! – Vergessen Sie bloß nicht, ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm geht!“  
  
Aaah! Ich hatte doch so ein Gefühl, als hätte ich etwas vergessen...! Shit!  
  
„Sry. Mrs H. hat mich gerade abgelenkt. Wie geht’s dir?...“   
  
Ich halte inne. Diese zweite SMS darf ich jetzt nicht vermasseln! Ich rufe mir also ins Gedächtnis zurück, was sie zuvor noch gesagt hat...     
„Hast du noch etwas schlafen können?“, setze ich noch hinzu. Dann...  
„Wenn du noch mein Kollege wärst, hättest du ausschlafen können. Oder besser gesagt: Das gestern wäre gar nicht erst passiert...“  
  
Ja, diese Argumentation ist doch wohl unwiderlegbar!   
  
Schon will ich das 'SH' dahinter setzen – aber etwas hält mich zurück...  
Nach einigem Nachdenken schreibe ich noch: „Das soll kein Vorwurf sein. Ich muss dir danken, dass du mich gesucht hast. SH“  
  
SENDEN.  
  
Erleichtert lasse ich mich zusammensinken und denke zufrieden: War doch gar nicht so schwer!   
  
Bald darauf erscheint Mrs Hudson mit einem fürchterlich üppigen Lunch.   
Gebratener Schinken mit einer Ananasscheibe, einem gebratenen Ei und Chips...  
  
Sie denkt, ich mag es...  
  
...nun, ich liebe Chips...  
immer schon....  
alle Kinder lieben sie, oder nicht...?  
  
Wenn ich schon mal bereit bin, etwas zu essen – muss es dann jedes Mal gleich eine Menge sein, die ich nicht bewältigen kann...!?  
  
  
Gegen Ende der Mahlzeit bekomme ich eine SMS:  
  
14:50 „Du musst mir nicht danken. Bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Hole mir gerade einen Kaffee, damit ich hier nicht schon wieder einschlafe.“  
  
Stimmt, ja...er hat erzählt, dass er an seinem ersten Tag nachmittags eingeschlafen war. Wir hatten die ganze Nacht Bücher gewälzt, um diesen Code heraus zu bekommen...     
Aber mir gefällt diese SMS nicht.  
Wo bleibt die Reaktion darauf, dass ich ihn gerne als Kollegen zurück hätte?  
  
Nein, ich bin nicht zufrieden!   
  
...außerdem ist mir übel. Ich habe entschieden zu viel gegessen.  
  
Na, gut: Mrs Hudson war glücklich – aber das Opfer dafür war zu groß!  
  
Kurzatmig und schwitzend schleppe ich mich zurück ins Bett.  
  
Stoffwechsel! Was für ein bescheuertes Konzept! Wie können da einige Leute an einen allwissenden und allmächtigen Schöpfergott glauben? Absurd!  
...da ist noch was – noch ein drittes ...Attribut...  
…das unpassendste von den dreien...  
Ah! Liebend! Genau – das ist es  gewesen.   
Allerdings, wenn man den ganzen Humbug mal so zu Ende denkt, ist es gut, dass es keinen Gott gibt, der seine Schöpfung liebt.   
  
Was fände ich denn sonst zu tun?   
  
Wenn die Wölfe friedlich bei den Schafen wohnten...  
Wie grauenerregend langweilig wäre das?! So eine paradiesische, schlaraffige Ruhe?!  
Gruselig...!  
  
  
  
Ich sag's ja immer...  
  
Alle Erythrozyten stürmen den Verdauungstrakt, sobald dort etwas zu holen ist – und die Kommandozentrale hat kaum noch eine Notbesetzung.  
  
  
Start – Standby  
Folgende 21 Programme müssen noch geschlossen werden.  
Möchten Sie Unbenannt243 speichern?  
  
Nein.  
  
Unbenannt243 reagiert nicht.  
  
Unbenannt243 verhindert, dass –   
  
  
Leck mich!  
  
  
Ctrl – Alt – Del  
Taskmanager:  
Unbenannt243 beenden.  
  
  
  
So.  
Jetzt ist hoffentlich Ruhe!  
  
Standby.  
  
  
  
  



	18. Richmond-dungeon - oder: Nicht-Derren-Brown

  
  
  
Ich erwache ausgeruht und entspannt...mein Gehirn fährt sich langsam hoch.  
  
Dokumente wiederherstellen?  
Ja.  
Vorherige Sitzung wiederherstellen?  
Ja.  
  
Unbekannt243  
  
Ich zögere. Brauche ich das noch?   
  
Dann beschließe ich, es doch mal zu speichern.   
  
Speichern unter: Richmond-dungeon.dll  
  
  
Dann starte ich die Kamera – also: Ich gehe in den Wahrnehmungsmodus...  
...John...ich kann ihn riechen...und ganz leise atmen hören...   
Ich hebe die Lider.  
  
Johns Augen fixieren mich. Zuerst noch traurig, dann wandelt sich der Ausdruck zu einem Lächeln – aber nur etwa bis zur Hälfte, der Rest bleibt irgendwie... schmerzlich...  
  
„Hey! Wie geht’s dir?“ fragt er beinahe flüsternd.  
„Bestens, bestens...“, brumme ich, versuche ein Lächeln.  
  
Mrs Hudson hat recht: John sieht total übernächtigt aus. Bleich, verschwitzt, kurzatmig, leichter Tremor – kurz: Erschöpft und nervös. Er wirkt ein bisschen, als hätte er eine Schilddrüsenüberfunktion – bloß ohne Glubschaugen. Er hat zu viel Kaffee getrunken.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was er erwartet, erhofft. Da stellt sich keine Erleichterung ein. Er bleibt angespannt.  
  
„Was ist?“ frage ich schließlich ratlos.  
„...n-nichts... Du...hattest ohnehin mal Ruhe nötig, nicht?“  
„Ja..., die letzten zwei Wochen...gleich zwei Fälle, die ich nicht zur Gänze aufklären konnte, General Shan, Moriarty...“  
  
Ich bemerke, wie er unwillkürlich ein wenig schaudert.  
  
„Tschuldige...“  
„Nein. Schon gut...“, seufzt er und lächelt fahrig.  
Er will noch etwas sagen – unterlässt es dann aber.   
„Ich denke, ich befreie dich mal von der Nadel...“, stellt er fest.  
„Grandioser Einfall!“ spöttle ich zustimmend und halte ihm sofort meinen Arm hin.   
Er grinst schwach und macht sich an die Arbeit.  
  
„Ehm..., brauchst du irgendwas?“ fragt er, während er noch die kleine aber tiefe Wunde zusammenpresst, um die Blutung zu stillen.  
„Tee?“  
„Na, klar. Mach ich.“  
  
Ich bleibe noch ein paar Momente liegen und gehe dann ins Bad... Meine aufgescheuerten Hand- und Fußgelenke brennen etwas unter der Dusche, doch sonst habe ich dieses Fiasko körperlich unbeschadet überstanden, wie es aussieht.   
  
Es dämmert bereits.  
  
Im Schlafanzug geselle ich mich zu John ins Wohnzimmer. Wir nehmen einen kleinen Hightea ein – mit Mrs Turners Kuchen von gestern, John vertilgt dazu noch ein Käse-Schinkensandwich und spült es mit einer Dose Bier runter...  
  
Was stimmt hier nicht?  
  
Er fragt nicht danach, ob ich meine Entführer verfolgen will, ob sich Lestrade gemeldet hat, weil an den Fesseln irgendwelche Spuren gefunden worden seien.  
  
Der alte John hätte mich das gefragt.  
Mein KOLLEGE John Watson.  
Ob ich die Täter beschreiben kann, was sie von mir gewollt haben, ob ich eine erneute Attacke befürchte...  
  
  
Hat er das Interesse daran verloren?  
Hat er das Interesse an mir verloren?  
An MIR? Er?   
Unmöglich!  
Aber dieses Schweigen...!  
  
Schließlich räumt er ab.  
Wieder fällt mir viel zu spät ein, dass ich ihm hätte helfen können...  
  
„Sherlock... ich bin ziemlich kaputt und werde deshalb oben schlafen... Das Sofa ist nicht so das Wahre für mich. Aber versprich mir, dass du mich anrufst...wenn du etwas brauchst, wenn du...dich irgendwie schlechter fühlst...“  
„Es geht mir gut, John“, versichere ich.  
„Okay...“, seufzt er. „Dann Gute Nacht...“  
  
„Gute Nacht, ja – ich hoffe wirklich, du wirst schlafen können...“, bekomme ich gerade noch die Kurve.    
„Danke!“ murmelt er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und verschwindet nach oben.   
  
  
...nur um gleich darauf in meinem kleinen Programm wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
Das Richmond-dungeon ist wieder aktiv.  
Ein Teil von mir spürt die Strapazen der langen Warterei, der Bewegungsunfähigkeit, der Kälte und des Sauerstoffmangels...  
...so deutlich, dass sogar der Niesreiz schwach zurückkehrt.  
Und auch Scham und Zorn. Auf Mrs Hudson, auf John, ...auf Mycroft – naja: Meinen inneren Mycroft..., ...auf mich...  
  
John landet vor mir auf den Knien, sieht mir in die Augen...  
  
„...Gott, Sherlock...!“ beginnt er entsetzt. „ – Was haben sie mit dir gemacht...?!“  
„Bitte, verzeih, dass es so lange gedauert hat!“  
„Du hättest hier langsam qualvoll verdursten können...“  
"Sherlock? Alles okay?"  
"Du hast ein verdammtes Glück gehabt! Sie hätten ja sonst was mit dir anstellen können! Wie ist das denn nur passiert?"  
"Okay, Sherlock. Ich hoffe nur, du hast dich nicht erkältet. Denkst du, du wirst schlafen können? Sonst geb' ich dir was. Hast dich doch ziemlich aufgeregt..."  
"...Ich bin auf dem Sofa. Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst... "  
  
John.  
  
Seinetwegen hab ich das alles eingefädelt...  
  
Und nun dämmert mir, dass ich die Bilanz bisher von der völlig falschen Seite gezogen habe.  
  
Zeit, es endlich aus seiner Warte zu betrachten.  
  
Ich hab mich maßlos geärgert, dass er Lestrade alarmiert hat.  
Er sollte doch selbst eingreifen!  
  
Derren Brown kommt mir in den Sinn...  
Ja, genau so, eigentlich.  
Bei dem hätte das funktioniert! Sein ahnungsloses Versuchskaninchen, wäre in der scheinbaren Gefahr über sich hinausgewachsen, hätte neues Selbstvertrauen gewonnen – wäre mir dankbar gewesen für diese Lektion. Ich erinnere mich an die Apokalypse*, das Experiment mit der angeblichen Seuche aus dem All, wo Brown diesen jungen Sesselfurzer geradezu umkrempelt. Oder die Sache mit dem Flugzeug...  
  
Ich dachte, ich kenne John gut genug, um zu wissen, wie er agieren wird –   
Und was macht der?!  
John, von dem ich weiß, dass das eigentlich in ihm steckt?  
Er delegiert das an Lestrade!!!    
  
Aber...wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann hat er das gar nicht.   
Natürlich hat er ihn angerufen und gefragt, ob er mich vielleicht abgeholt hätte oder so etwas. Als es Lestrade dann klar wurde, dass ich vermisst werde, hat er aktiv werden müssen.  
Und er hat versucht, es nicht offiziell zu machen, es geheim zu halten, dass ich mich vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe...  
Wahrscheinlich hat er sich stundenlang gefragt, ob er das richtige tut, ob er nicht doch Alarm schlagen soll, weil Gefahr im Verzug ist...  
  
Aber – es geht um John:  
  
Er hat sich meinetwegen fast die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, es war nervenaufreibend für ihn. Er hat sich nicht nur Sorgen gemacht, sondern auch Vorwürfe. Beides hat er noch nicht ad acta legen können...  
  
Verdammt, das ist so völlig das Gegenteil von dem, was ich geplant hatte!  
  
Es war doch so einfach gewesen – damals in der Nacht auf den 31. Januar: Er hatte mich gerettet und anschließend waren wir gut gelaunt – oder eher gesagt euphorisch und kichernd – essen gegangen. Oh, es war einfach perfekt gewesen!  
Ich erinnere mich an unsre Jagd nach dem Taxi – wie sich John amüsierte, als ich mich dem Amerikaner als Inspektor Lestrade ausgewiesen hatte und wir später lachend und total außer Atem im Flur gestanden hatten – und natürlich an das Ende dieses Falles.  
"Wir können doch hier nicht kichern, an einem Tatort!"  
Seit ewigen Zeiten – vielleicht das erste Mal in meinem Leben – hab ich mich von jemandem verstanden gefühlt, empfunden, dass ein anderer Mensch sich mit mir im Einklang befindet.  
Trotz seiner geringeren Intelligenz.  
Das ist seltsamer Weise nicht wichtig gewesen. Das war neu für mich. Sonst ist Intelligenz und sie zu gebrauchen doch alles, was zählt!  
  
Der Fall war grotesk gewesen, skurril...! Ein Serienkiller mit Sponsor! Aber was diesen Fall wirklich zu etwas besonderem, etwas ganz einzigartigen gemacht hatte, das war: John.   
Oder besser, was ich für ihn hatte tun können. Ihn vom duldsamen Dahinvegetieren wieder zum Leben bringen, vom Hinken zum Rennen und Klettern, vom höflich-verbissenen, falschen Lächeln zu herzhaftem Gelächter – und auch vom Angeschossenen wieder zum Schützen.  
  
Das war es doch gewesen, was ich wieder hatte erreichen wollen!  
  
Stattdessen...  
„Bitte, verzeih, dass es so lange gedauert hat!“  
"Sie hätten ja sonst was mit dir anstellen können!"  
Dieses Bedauern, dieses leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme, die ...zu...weich war...  
zu schwach.  
  
Ich habe gewusst, dass er sich verantwortlich für mich fühlt.  
Dass er mich mag.  
Ich denke, er muss mich mögen, schon allein, weil er es mit mir aushält.  
Aber dass er sich solche Sorgen machen würde?   
Natürlich hatte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass es so schwierig für ihn sein würde, dass er so lange brauchen würde...  
  
So lange...  
  
"Hör zu – ich hab um halbacht bei Lestrade angerufen, ob er was weiß. Wir suchen dich seit über sieben Stunden...!"  
  
...über sieben Stunden...  
  
Letzte Nacht hatte ich mich bloß geärgert, dass ich diese Aktion so hatte büßen müssen!  
  
...über sieben Stunden...  
  
  
Oh!  
  
  
Das habe ich noch überhaupt nicht bedacht!  
John bei Moriarty...über sieben Stunden...  
  
Ich habe ihn schon gefragt, was in dieser Zeit vorgefallen ist, versucht, ihn zu lesen, aber ...er hat komplett dicht gemacht.  
...und jetzt das!  
Er wird natürlich versucht haben, sich auf die Suche nach mir, bzw. Mrs Hudson zu konzentrieren, aber bestimmt sind seine Gedanken immer wieder abgeschweift. Er wird sich immer wieder gefragt haben: "Was machen sie gerade mit Sherlock?!"  
Schlimmer noch: Auch er wird sich gefragt haben, ob es vielleicht Shan ist, oder gar...Moriarty...!  
Ja.  
Aus seiner beschränkten Warte: Wieso hätten es keine von Moriartys Handlangern sein sollen, die mich entführt haben?  
  
Seine Gesichtsausdrücke spulen sich vor meinem inneren Auge ab.  
Und dann begreife ich erst, wie sehr er sich letzte Nacht geängstigt haben muss. Nicht nur um mich. Er hat sich außerdem auch nochmal durch die traumatischen Erinnerungen jener Nacht auf den ersten April gequält...!  
  
In Richmond-dungeon, dem kleinen Programm das da auf meiner Festplatte abläuft, passiert plötzlich etwas völlig irrationales. Ich richte mich auf, wende mich an den schräg vor mir Knienden...    
  
"John...! Das wollte ich nicht...!"  
Und dann umarme ich ihn. "Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen – im Gegenteil, ich wollte dir Mut machen. Es tut mir Leid! Ich habe dir schon einmal helfen können – aber diesmal weiß ich nicht, wie!“   
  
Das Bild stockt – verpixelt sich irgendwie – aber dann geht es weiter.  
  
John – zunächst überrumpelt – hat sich etwas entspannt und dankbar an mich gelehnt – doch dann sickert der Sinn meiner Worte allmählich in sein verstörtes Hirn...  
"Du...? ...warst ...gar nicht... – nicht in Gefahr? – du hast das inszeniert?!"  
"Ja, John, doch nur...", beginne ich   
  
– während das Programm wieder herumzickt.  
  
"Und es ist so außer Kontrolle geraten?!" fragt John entsetzt. "Du...du hättest trotzdem dabei draufgehen können!"  
"Unsinn. Ich wusste, du würdest kommen. Du hättest mich schon irgendwie gefunden. Rechtzeitig."  
"Wusstest du nicht!"  
"Aber du bist hier."  
"Und du bist ein Idiot!!!" Er schaudert – umarmt mich nun seinerseits fest: „Du bist so ein Idiot...!"  
  
  
BEENDEN! befehle ich hastig.  
  
  
Verwirrt halte ich inne.  
Wo ist das jetzt hergekommen?  
  
  
Soll ich es ihm sagen...?  
  
Derren Brown klärt seine Probanden hinterher auf...   
Entstandenen Sachschaden oder finanzielle Verluste ersetzt er natürlich auch, gegebenen falls...  
  
  
  
  
Richmond-dungeon starten.  
  
  
Das Programm rödelt eine ganze Weile herum.  
  
John hockt wieder vor mir –   
Jetzt erkenne ich hinter der Sorge um mich, wie sehr ihn auch seine eigenen Ängste verfolgen...  
  
  
"John...!   
...guck nicht so entsetzt...   
Alles Okay...  
Sieh mal... Ehm... das war anders geplant...   
Tja, tut mir Leid – ich bin nicht Derren Brown, weißt du... Okay: Er hätte auch mehr Leute eingeweiht, das hab ich vermeiden wollen... Ich meine, ich weiß doch, was in dir steckt. Ich hab es doch schon erleben dürfen. Ich wollte dir einen Anlass geben, wieder über dich hinauszuwachsen – wie früher. Damit du, wie man so sagt, wieder an dich glaubst!“   
  
Ich lächle ihm ermutigend zu, klopfe ihm auf die Schulter: „Du weißt schon: Ich wäre verloren ohne meinen Blogger. Du bist mein bester Mann, das meine ich Ernst.“  
  
John – zunächst wieder überrumpelt – starrt mich verständnislos an...langsam begreift er...langsam...  
  
"DU HAST DAS INSZENIERT?!" stammelt er fassungslos.  
  
  
Dann friert das Bild ein.   
Irgendwie hat sich das Programm aufgehängt.  
  
Ctrl - ALT - Del  
Taskmanager  
Richmond-dungeon: Wechseln zu  
  
  
  
Nichts.  
  
  
Ctrl - ALT - Del  
Taskmanager  
Richmond-dungeon: Wechseln zu  
  
  
  
Info-Box:  
Das Programm reagiert nicht.  
Programm Beenden?  
  
Argh!  
  
Na schön. Programm beenden.  
  
  
  
Genug für heute!  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okay: Dieses Experiment ist ja eigentlich zu neu, als dass Sherlock es schon gleich nach TGG gekannt haben kann, aber Mofftisson und Lidster machen, was Chronologie angeht, so ein Kuddelmuddel, dass mir das jetzt wurscht ist!  
> Ich hab Derren Brown – Die Experimente nicht ganz von Anfang auf RTLNitro verfolgt. Kann sein, sie fangen nochmal von vorne an. [link href="http://geekkeller.de/2012/10/derren-brown-apocalypse-die-reale-zombieapokalypse/"]http://geekkeller.de/2012/10/derren-brown-apocalypse-die-reale-zombieapokalypse/[/link]


	19. Chaos überall...

  
  
  
  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
...drang es wie durch einen akustischen Nebel zu mir.  
  
...John...,  
analysierte mein Gehirn noch sehr träge.  
...übellaunig...?  
  
"SHERLOCK!"  
  
...Korrektur: Wütend!  
  
Wütend?  
Wütend ist zumindest besser als ängstlich und verstört...  
  
Zu wenige Daten...  
Ich öffnete die Augen...  
  
"WAS?  
IST?  
DAS?!?!?!"  
  
Er schleuderte mir nicht nur die Worte entgegen – und zwar so, als sei jedes von ihnen ein vollständiger Satz – er fuchtelte mir auch noch im gleichen Rhythmus mit etwas Weißem dicht vor dem Gesicht herum.  
Herrgott, John! Ich bin nicht kurzsichtig!  
  
Ich griff danach...  
  
"Eins von meinen Oberhemden. Aus dem Waschkorb.  
Und sicher kein Grund, so zu brüllen", brummte ich und ließ es wieder los.  
  
„BIST?  
DU?  
SICHER?!?!“  
  
Mit jedem Wort schleuderte er mir das Hemd ins Gesicht. Es war als Instrument für Ohrfeigen jedoch recht ungeeignet. Aber ich war doch ziemlich verwirrt und entsetzt. Und der Zorn in seiner Stimme traf mich, erschütterte mich bis ins Mark.  
Nein.  
Nein, es ist nicht sein Zorn...  
Da ist noch etwas anderes...  
  
"Hier! Was ist das!?"  
Er hielt mir den linken Ärmel hin. Da waren Flecken auf der Manschette.  
  
...sah aus wie...verwischte Buchstaben...  
  
  
\  /.|||..xxxx .x 8.mXxxx.| |xx !  
  
…?  
  
Willkommen im Richmond Inn!  
  
  
Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Zeilen.  
Das kann nicht sein! Und überhaupt?! Wieso ist das nicht spiegelverkehrt, wenn dieser Aufdruck abgefärbt hat...?!  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht...", stammelte ich hilflos.  
  
"Dann beweg deinen faulen, verlogenen Arsch aus dem Bett und komm ans Fenster!" schrie John außer sich – und hatte auch schon meine Handgelenke gepackt und zerrte mich hoch.  
"W-warte! Ich komme ja, ich komme!" Ich stolperte aus dem Bett und taumelte hinter ihm her.  
Und dann sah ich es!  
Wo ich ausprobiert hatte, ob das Chloroform den Schriftzug auf der Serviette auflösen würde, stand nun spiegelverkehrt und hauchzart die Begrüßung 'Willkommen im Richmond Inn!' Ich hatte die Serviette nicht auseinander gefaltet. Der Schriftzug befand sich auf BEIDEN außen liegenden Ecken. Der nach oben weisende Schriftzug musste einfach wieder getrocknet sein. Aber der nach unten weisende musste sich von der Serviette aufs Fensterbrett und vom Fensterbrett auf die Manschette übertragen haben, als ich kurz nach meinem keinen Experiment dort eine Zigarette geraucht hatte!  
  
"Oh...", ächzte ich.  
"Oh?!?! Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?! Das ist nicht das Hemd, in dem du am Dienstag entführt wurdest!  
Du hast das alles vorgetäuscht, du Drecksack!"  
"Gut! Du hast zwar ein paar Schritte übersprungen, aber insgesamt eine ausgezeichnete Deduktion!" sagte ich mit anerkennendem Grinsen. Doch im selben Moment traf mich Johns flache Hand direkt aufs Brustbein und er beförderte mich mit einem einzigen rabiaten Stoß nach rückwärts aufs Bett.  
"DU ARSCH!!" fauchte er. "Ich dachte, du seist in Lebensgefahr! Dachte, dass ich – dass ICH versagt hätte, als du mich gebraucht hast! Und Mrs Hudson! Sie hat sich solche Sorgen und Vorwürfe gemacht!  
Lestrade hat seine Frau versetzt! Am 15. Hochzeitstag! Bloß um dich zu retten!  
Du Schmierenkomödiant!"  
"Ja, John, du hast ja recht, aber lass mich bitte erklären – ", begann ich und rappelte mich wieder auf.  
"Was gibt es da noch zu erklären! Du hast bereits alles gesagt: Dass du ein Soziopath bist! Dass du kein Herz hast! Oh, ja, das erklärt wirklich ALLES!“    
  
Johns Stimme hatte sich zu einem enormen Brüllen empor geschraubt und nun stand er vor mir, voller Zorn und Verachtung, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf mich stürzen wie eine Furie.  
  
„John...!“ begann ich hilflos. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass es eine...eine schlechte Idee war. Aber ich habe so etwas zum ersten Mal gemacht, also – Naja: Ich hätte mir wohl mehr Zeit mit der Planung lassen sollen, aber der Punkt ist doch der, dass ich – “  
  
„Sag mal, hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu, wenn du redest?!“  
  
„Hm – im Gegensatz zu dir, ja...“ rutschte es mir heraus. Verdammt, ich hatte doch einige griffige Formulierungen im Kopf gehabt, die ich hatte sagen wollen – wo sind die hin? Was ist los mit mir?!  
  
„Ich habe zu arbeiten!“ verkündete mein wütender Mitbewohner und warf meine Zimmertür hinter sich zu.  
  
„John! Warte!“ Ich sprang aus dem Bett und eilte ihm nach. Dann bremste ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht die hintere Küchentüre gegen die Nase zu bekommen, die mir John buchstäblich vor selbiger zuschlug.  
  
Gleichzeitig versuchte ich mein Gehirn endlich anständig zum Laufen zu bringen. Doch es dauerte irgendwie zu lange, bis die Programme starteten, die ich benötigen würde – es musste also irgendwie so gehen!  
  
Entschlossen riss ich die Tür auf, eilte nach rechts, verließ die Küche wieder und schaffte es so gerade noch, John den Weg abzuschneiden und vor der Treppe zu stoppen.  
  
„John!“ Ich stützte mich mit der linken Hand an der Wand ab und klammerte die Rechte um das Treppengeländer.  
„Gib mir eine Minute, bitte!“  
  
John sah mich finster an, reckte das Kinn in die Luft, wie er es bisweilen tat, als versuche er, sich größer zu machen, warf dann einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, schlug die Arme ineinander und knurrte leise: „Neunundfünfzig, achtundfünfzig...“  
  
„John! Bitte, ich meinte natürlich, dass du mir eine Minute zuhören sollst!“  
  
Ich bin noch nicht so weit! meldete mir mein Gehirn.       
  
„Also schön...“  
  
„Ja. Ich habe das inszeniert... Aber es war echt, dass ich nicht mehr genug Luft bekam, da waren plötzlich diese Niesattacken...und als du dann nicht kamst, wurde mir nach und nach klar, was schiefgelaufen sein konnte. Dieser Scheißknebel hat sich immer mehr vollgesogen, ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde an dem Ding ersticken. Ich habe gefroren, meine Hände und Füße wurden wirklich taub und meine Muskeln begannen wirklich zu schmerzen. Das war nicht gespielt! Und weil es ja echt wirken sollte und niemand erfahren sollte, was ich da eigentlich machte, wurde es dann doch ernst – mehr oder weniger... Es war kein Spaß, verstehst du? Ich meine, das hat es ohnehin nicht sein sollen... Aber diese acht Stunden gerieten zunehmend zu...einem Horrortrip...!“  
  
„Ach, Gottchen! Armes Baby!“ fauchte John scharf.  
  
„Nein, John – was ich meine – ist – dass selbst diese – “  
  
„Tick. Tack. Tick...“  
  
„Du wolltest mir nicht verraten, was Moriarty in diesen beinahe acht Stunden mit dir gemacht hat. Ich – ich weiß nur, was immer es war, es muss grausam gewesen sein, wenn es dich so traumatisiert hat! Ich wollte doch, dass du deine Angst überwindest, wollte dir – das Erfolgserlebnis verschaffen, mich gerettet zu haben! Aber das musste diesmal so ablaufen, dass du niemanden erschießt und Mrs Hudson sollte es nicht mitbekommen. Und natürlich solltest du nicht die Polizei rufen und – “  
  
„Deine Zeit ist um.“  
  
„John, ich versuche – “  
  
„Lass mich durch!“  
  
Seine Stimme war wie Granit. Und bei mir hängten sich gerade alle Programme auf, wie es schien.  
  
„Nein, du musst erst verstehen – “  
  
„HERRGOTT, nochmal!!!“  
  
Ein heftiger, lähmender Schmerz ließ mein linkes Bein einknicken, als mir John unvermutet von außen gegen mein Knie trat und mich irgendwie im gleichen Moment packte und nach links schleuderte.  
Überrumpelt taumelte ich in die Küche – der Tisch kam mir entgegen und ich packte die Kante noch, ehe ich auf die Platte krachen konnte – doch der Tisch kippte auf mich zu. Ein Versuchsaufbau und die Reste von Johns Frühstück rutschten auf mich zu – dann gingen wir donnernd und klirrend zu Boden – ich und der Tisch...  
Auch gut, dachte ich: John wird mir erschrocken zu Hilfe eilen, mich fragen, ob ich okay bin. Ich werde nachsichtig sein, wir können darüber lachen – alles renkt sich wieder ein...  
  
Doch dann hörte ich, wie die Haustür zuknallte.  
  
Mist!  
  
Ich schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Keine gute Idee, denn sie landete in den Scherben eines Erlenmeyerkolbens.  
Ich zischte vor Schreck und Schmerz auf, dann suchte ich meine Knochen zusammen und sah mich nach einer Pinzette um, um die Glassplitter aus meiner Hand zu ziehen – dass sie in der Kleinfingerseite steckten, machte es nicht gerade einfacher...  
  
„Sherlock, was ist denn da los bei Ihnen?“  
  
Oh, nein! Mrs Hudson kam die Treppe herauf.  
  
„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind! Kommen Sie nicht näher!“ befahl ich hastig.  
  
„WAS?!“ schnappte sie. „Das ist immer noch mein Haus! Und ich werde jetzt nachsehen, was Sie da wieder angestellt haben – HIMMEL!!!“ jammerte sie dann und erstarrte theatralisch in der Diele.  
  
„Stehn Sie nicht rum wie Lots Weib und ziehen Sie mir diese verdammten Splitter aus der Hand!“ schnauzte ich das nutzlose Weibsbild an.  
  
Sie rührte sich nicht. Doch mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ging eine Veränderung vor: Von verwirrt über grübelnd zu lauernd und dann wütend.  
  
„Es gibt nur einen – gerade mal EINEN Grund, wieso John jetzt handgreiflich werden sollte!“ erklärte sie gefährlich leise und ungewohnt clever.  
  
„Sie haben sich selbst entführt! Entführen lassen, was weiß ich! Ein krankes Experiment war das, nichts weiter! Ah, Sie herzloser Schuft, haben Sie eine Ahnung, was Sie damit angerichtet haben?!“  
  
Ich schwieg betroffen.  
  
Es – es sollte – eigentlich eine – eine Therapie sein..., stammelte ich in Gedanken. Doch das sagte ich nicht, denn ich wollte meinen armen Freund nicht bloßstellen. Es ging niemanden etwas an, dass er eine Therapie brauchte!  
  
„Es...“, ächzte ich – und dann stellte ich erschrocken fest, dass ich John überhaupt nicht gesagt hatte, dass es mir Leid tat!  
Und ich hatte mich doch nicht beklagen wollen, ich hatte irgendwie...sagen wollen, dass mir klar sei, dass er bei Moriarty durch die Hölle gegangen sein musste...!  
Oh, wie gründlich hatte ich das denn verpatzt?!  
  
„Der arme Junge war ganz krank vor Sorge! Als er mich endlich ausfindig gemacht hatte, und wir – also – rekonstruiert hatten, was passiert sein musste – was wir DENKEN sollte, was passiert sein musste, ist er fast durchgedreht! Er hatte Angst, die hätten Sie schon umgebracht, weil es keine Forderung gab! Was sollten wir denn sonst denken?! – Was sind Sie nur für ein schrecklicher Mensch!?“  
  
Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen – auf der ersten Stufe abwärts machte sie noch einmal kehrt und schimpfte: „Und bringen Sie die Küche wieder in Ordnung, Sie – Sie MIETNOMADE!!! Oder soll der arme John das am Ende auch noch machen?!“  
  
Und dann stapfte sie ungewohnt laut treppab.  
  
Na, großartig...!  
  
Humpelnd schleppte ich mich ins Bett und nahm mein Black Berry zur Hand.  
  
Vor der Küche musste ich etwas anderes in Ordnung bringen...  
  
  
Du hast mir nicht sagen wollen, was Moriarty mit dir gemacht hat, was hätte ich denn tun sollen?  
Streich das!  
Ich will, dass du wieder so bist wie noch vor drei Wochen!  
Ich will dich zurück, wie du warst!  
Nein! Stopp!!  
Sei mir nicht böse, ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Du weißt doch, in solchen Dingen...  
Nein. Das geht auch nicht...  
Es tut mir Leid, so sollte das nicht ablaufen...  
Verzeih mir, das war sogar noch ungeschickter als die Sache mit der Zielscheibe...  
Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken...  
Ich...  
Ich...  
  
Stopp.  
Stopp, was tust du?!  
  
Ich brach meine Überlegungen ab.  
  
Du kannst es jetzt nicht nochmal vermasseln! Du hast es schon zweimal völlig vergeigt!  
  
Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass es Victors Stimme war.  
Aber kein Wunder: So streng hatte er kaum jemals geklungen.  
  
Mit einem Mal schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu. „Vic, bitte hilf mir!“ stöhnte ich in mein leeres Schlafzimmer hinein – und erschrak nicht schlecht, als Victor sich flirrend auf meiner Bettkante materialisierte.  
  
„Ich...ich weiß, das ist irre – aber, wenn es funktioniert, was soll's?! DU könntest es ihm erklären, ich weiß es.“  
„Und ob das irre ist: Ich kann nicht mehr wissen als du!“ tadelte mich mein alter Freund ungewohnt sachlich.  
„Du weißt die Dinge, die ich mir nicht mehr erlaubt habe zu wissen, seit du mich fast um den Verstand gebracht hast!“ verbesserte ich ihn.  
  
Er sah mich einen Moment nachdenklich an – und nickte dann.  
  
„Okay. Was willst du?“  
  
„Dass John versteht, dass ich – “  
  
„Nein. Sher: WAS willst du?“  
  
„Er soll mir nicht mehr böse sein...“, gestand ich kleinlaut.  
  
„Oh, bist du denn völlig...! ….beratungsresistent?!“ regte sich mein sonst so sanfter alter Vic auf.  
   
„Was: WILLST du FÜR John!“  
  
Ich hörte mich aufstöhnen – und in diesem Moment begriff ich plötzlich, dass ich es jetzt endlich fühlen konnte. Das Programm Richmond-Dungeon startete wieder – doch der Kellerraum war nun weiß gefliest und nun war ich es, der eintrat, und John stand da mit dem Semtex behängt... – gleichzeitig sah ich aber auch mich durch seine Augen: Meine Besorgnis, mein Mitgefühl... Es schockierte mich, wie weich mein Gesicht dabei aussah! Wie verletzlich! Und dann war es wieder präsent: Das war nicht nur meine Angst um unser beider Leben. Es hatte mich mit einem Mal gepackt: Die Todesangst, die er in den letzten Stunden ausgestanden haben musste – auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was es konkret war, ich konnte seine Qual spüren – so intensiv, dass ich fast ausrastete.  
Fast?  
Nein!  
Ich WAR durchgedreht! Ihm einfach so diese Weste auszuziehen, die in 20, 30 Yards Entfernung noch genauso tödlich sein würde, wie an seiner Brust oder in meinen Händen – ich war richtig ausgeflippt!  
Ich hätte uns beide in die Luft jagen können!  
  
„John?! Wann hat er dich erwischt? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Bist du verletzt? Bitte, sag mir, dass du in Ordnung bist...!“ fragte ich flehend.  
  
„Vorsicht, Sherlock! Komm besser nicht näher!“ keuchte John gefasst.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, mein Freund! Alles wird gut! Ich werde uns hier raus bringen...“, redete ich ihm zu.  
„Finger weg, Sherlock! Wenn du es falsch anpackst, zerreißt es uns beide!“  
„Aber du kannst diese Last nicht mit dir herumtragen – DAS würde dich innerlich zerreißen – und mich auch! Das kann ich jetzt schon fühlen.  
John! Ich muss dich befreien! Von dem, was er dir angetan hat! Ich muss einfach!“  
„Aber du kannst es doch nicht! Versteh doch! Du kannst es nicht!“  
„Es...beschwert dich! Du musst wieder der unbeschwerte John werden, der mit mir einem Taxi hinterher rennt, der atemlos mit mir kichert und mich lächelnd einen Idioten nennt!“    
„Und wenn ich der nicht mehr sein kann?  
Was dann, Sherlock?  
Schickst du mich dann weg...?“  
  
Starr vor Schreck schaute ich in sein blasses, gequältes Gesicht.  
  
„Ja, Sherlock. Ich werde vielleicht nie wieder unbeschwert sein. Ich werde vielleicht für den Rest meines Lebens diese Bombe auf meiner Seele herumschleppen, werde vielleicht die Angst ebenso wenig ablegen können, wie jetzt diese Sprengsätze...!“  
„Hör auf! Hör auf, sag das nicht!“ stammelte ich verzweifelt. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
  
Das Bild blieb hängen. Schon wieder.  
  
„Sherlock! Beginne bei dem, was wirklich das Wichtigste ist!“ mahnte Victor. Er lief zwischen unseren eingefrorenen Körpern hin und her.  
   
Ich schüttelte mich. Dann riss ich mich aus der Szenerie, wankte ins Bad, schälte mich aus dem Pyjama, stieg in die Dusche und versuchte, erst mal wieder meinen Kreislauf normal in Gang zu bringen.  
  
Victor war so aufdringlich, sich zu mir zu gesellen. Nackt, nass.  
  
„Was?! Sofort raus aus meiner Dusche!“ schnappte ich.  
  
Da war er plötzlich hinter mir und umarmte mich. Ich spürte schaudernd, wie er sich warm an meinen Rücken schmiegte, er schob eine Hand auf meine Herzgegend und raunte in mein Ohr: „Lass diese Computermasche einmal sein und versetz' dich in John!“  
„Das kann ich nicht!“  
„Benutz deine Vorstellungskraft!“  
   
Benutz deine Vorstellungskraft...?  
  
Das hatte ich zu John gesagt.  
Verärgert.  
Ich hatte es ihm befohlen, weil er nicht so reagiert hatte, wie er sollte...  
Oder besser gesagt, wie ich wollte.  
  
Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben...  
  
Was – was heißt das jetzt? Was heißt das JETZT???  
  
Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf mich nieder.  
  
„Erinnere dich, was du getan hast! Und warum! Gerade weil es so unvernünftig war!“ schnurrte Victor in mein Ohr.  
  
Ich flüchtete aus der Dusche wickelte mich fröstelnd in den roten Morgenmantel und kauerte mich im Bett zusammen.  
Victor setzte sich zu mir – wieder trocken und angezogen. Ein kariertes Hemd. Er hatte nie karierte Hemden getragen...!  
  
„Versuch es. Und verbock es nicht wieder!“  
  
„John...“, begann ich leise. „ich...ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll...“ Ich schluckte. Irgendwie schienen alle Sätze immer nur mit ICH zu beginnen, ließ sich denn das nicht abstellen, verdammt?!  
Du. Okay, ich werde es mit DU versuchen.  
„Du...“  
  
Keine Ahnung.  
  
„Du sollst...keine Angst mehr haben...ich meine, du – du...“  
  
Nein, das geht nicht, das klingt, also wollte ich ihm befehlen, dass er gefälligst aufhören muss, traumatisiert zu sein!  
Wenn er es einfach abstellen lännte, hätte er das längst getan!  
Ich kann das nicht! Verdammt, wie beginnt man einen Satz mit du, ohne dass – ohne dass er letztlich nichts anderes bedeutet als: Ich will, dass du...?!  
  
Bin ich...bin ich wirklich so?  
  
Ich sah wieder auf mein Handy und das leere Display starrte mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
Oh, gefüllt wäre es rasch...!  
Doch jetzt müsste es, verdammt nochmal, endlich das Richtige sein!  
  
  
  
„John? Wie geht es dir jetzt? ...“  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich schreiben sollte. Es kam einfach nichts mehr.  
Schließlich setzte ich meine Initialen dahinter und schickte es ab.  
  
  
  
„Du musst furchtbares durchgemacht haben. Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt nicht alles noch schlimmer gemacht! ...“  
  
Auch das schickte ich schließlich ratlos ab.  
  
  
„Das kannst du besser“, sagte Victor. „Konzentrier dich!“  
  
Plötzlich sah ich Victor wieder wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung – als sich Kerby in meinen Knöchel verbissen hatte. Doch diesmal nahm ich ihn klarer wahr – Schmerz und Schock traten in den Hintergrund.  
   
Victor starrte mich gequält an und konnte kaum durchatmen vor Entsetzen. Sein Gesicht war bleich und verzerrt, als sei er es, dessen Fuß gerade fast zerfleischt wurde...  
Es hatte ihm weh getan, mich so zu sehen.  
Einen Wildfremden.  
Naja, einen Wildfremden, in den er sich gerade Hals über Kopf verliebte...  
  
  
„Es geht dir schlecht und das macht mich traurig. Ich leide mit dir und wünschte, dass es dir das irgendwie leichter machen würde! SH“  
  
  
Was SCHREIBE ich denn da?! dachte ich entsetzt und drückte hastig auf LÖSCHEN.  
  
Ich ließ das Handy auf die Bettdecke fallen und vergrub den Kopf in beiden Händen. Die Ballen gegen meine Schläfen gepresst, versuchte ich, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
„Aber so ist es doch, Sherlock!“ sagte plötzlich Victor neben mir. Er legte den linken Arm um meine Schultern, als könne mich das vor meiner Verzweiflung schützen. Ich ließ die Hände aus meinen Locken fallen und sah in seine sanften Augen.        
  
„Ich kann das nicht, Vic...“, flüsterte ich und lehnte hilflos die Stirn auf seine Schulter.  
  
Was mache ich hier? Er ist nicht real! Er ist nicht wirklich und nun sitzt er auf meinem Bett und hält mich in den Armen?!  
Er hat mich schon einmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht!  
Ich muss hier raus!  
Ich muss hier unbedingt raus!  
Nein!  
Du! DU musst verschwinden!  
John! John, hilf mir!  
  
Ich hatte mich nach links aus dem Bett geflüchtet – doch Victor sah mich jetzt vorwurfsvoll an. Dann lächelte er provozierend, rollte sich mit der Anmut einer Katze mitten in mein Bett und lag plötzlich nackt vor mir und...  
  
„Vor mir kann dich Johnny-Boy nicht beschützen, Sherlock!“ sagte Moriarty grinsend.  
Ich starrte ihn an. Wie...?!  
  
Das...musste mein Unterbewusstsein getan haben... Es warnte mich vor Victor! Um mir klar zu machen, wie gefährlich er mir werden könnte, hatte es ihn in Moriarty verwandelt!  
  
Das ist total krank! John! Hol mich hier raus!  
  
Dann hörte ich mich schreien – und saß plötzlich an die Kommode gelehnt auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.  
Dem LEEREN Bett!  
  
Schaudernd atmete ich auf.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen...! Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!  
  
  
Ich atmete ein paar mal durch, um mich zu sammeln und schaffte es schließlich, mich anzuziehen. Auch Schuhe. Da waren immerhin noch Scherben in der Küche.  
  
So ist es besser. Ich kann keine nackten Menschen in meinem Kopf gebrauchen! Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich selbst angezogen bin.  
  
Nach dieser Etappe streckte ich mich zuerst mal auf dem Sofa aus. Ich musste mich etwas erholen – aber mein Bett war mir gerade ein wenig unheimlich!  
  
Nach einer Weile raffte ich mich auf, fegte die Trümmer zusammen, stellte den Tisch wieder auf und wischte ihn ab. Glücklicherweise hatte John heute nicht seinen Kaffeebecher vom Royal Army Medical Corps benutzt! Ich spülte sogar den Kaffeelöffel und das Messer.  
  
Als die Küche so ordentlich wie nie zuvor seit meinem Einzug aussah, fühlte ich mich total geschafft und zitterte vor Erschöpfung.  
Frustriert warf ich mich aufs Sofa und fragte mich, ob ich es wagen konnte, ein wenig zu schlafen, ohne gleich wieder außer Kontrolle geratenen Erinnerungen zum Opfer zu fallen. Mein Geist sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit.  
  
  
Dann hörte ich Schritte die Stufen heraufkommen. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Es war gerade viertel vor eins!  
Ich bilde mir einen Besucher ein! dämmerte es mir.  
Panik stieg in mir hoch...wie mein Peiniger die Treppe!  
  
Ich rang nach Luft.  
Schnapp jetzt nicht über! beschwor ich mich innerlich.  
   
Die Tür ging auf.  
  
John sah mich an.  
  
Das...waren seine Klamotten von heute morgen. Dann war das also real?  
  
Aber sein Blick! Der passte nicht.  
  
Er war...  
???  
Besorgt?  
Fassungslos?  
Ängstlich?  
  
Oder...was?  
  
  
„Sherlock, ist das wahr?“ fragte er.  
  
Was?  
  
Was meint er?  
Und...  
was WILL er?  
  
Dass es wahr sein soll...  
  
Zumindest klingt seine Stimme so.  
  
Jetzt lese ich seinen Blick anders: Verzeihend? Verständnisvoll?  
Auf eine bekümmerte Weise...freundlich...?  
  
  
Oh...!  
  
  
Senden.  
  
  
Natürlich, ich habe...auf Senden gedrückt...  
  
Nicht auf Löschen...  
  
  
  



	20. Aussprache

 

 

  
  
John sieht mich an. Besorgt. Bedauernd.  
  
„Sherlock, ist das wahr?!“ hat er mich gefragt.  
  
Die Szenerie erscheint mir total unwirklich. Einen Moment lang habe ich keinen Schimmer, worauf sich diese Frage bezieht – aber dann setzt sich mein Gehirn wieder in Gang.  
  
 _„Es geht dir schlecht und das macht mich traurig. Ich leide mit dir und wünschte, dass es dir das irgendwie leichter machen würde! SH“_  
  
Das hatte ich ihm geschickt – und geglaubt, es sei falsch, weil ich letztlich doch wieder fast nur von mir geredet hatte. Aber es ist nun mal mein Empfinden. Es ist nicht objektivierbar. Würde es sich um etwas handeln, was man sachlich und objektiv beobachten und analysieren kann, wäre es kein Problem für mich!  
  
„Aber so ist es doch, Sherlock!“ hatte mich Victor bestätigt. Hatte ich also unbewusst auf Senden gedrückt – ist das mehr als ein pures Versehen gewesen?  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
Oh, verdammt, sag was! Irgendwas musst du richtig gemacht haben, sonst würde er jetzt nicht seine Mittagspause opfern, nachdem das heute Morgen so ein Desaster war!  
Meine Gedanken rasen förmlich – leider nicht planvoll und konstruktiv in eine Richtung, sondern sie stieben förmlich auseinander. Und als wären sie Vektoren, scheinen sie einander aufzuheben, so dass ich mich der Lösung um keinen Deut nähere.  
  
„Ja...“, würge ich mit belegter Stimme hervor.  
  
Er kommt näher, setzte sich langsam vor mich auf den Couchtisch, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt auch nur einen Moment zu unterbrechen.  
  
„Bist du okay?“  fragt er mich leise.  
  
Ich schnappe nach Luft, die Frage hat mich total überrumpelt. Es klingt nach einem Auflachen, als sei die Frage lächerlich, unangebracht, verachtenswert. Nicht gut. So ist es ja nicht! Ich bin maßlos erleichtert. Es tut gut, diese Frage zu hören. Wahnsinnig gut.  
  
„Ja..., jetzt ja. Das heißt: Nein, ich – “  
  
Ich versuche, die richtigen Worte zu finden, schüttele heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Du weißt doch noch, wie wir das Taxi verfolgt haben und dann vor der Polizei geflüchtet sind. Wie du gelacht hast... wie du...dich gefühlt hast, als Angelo mit deinem Stock vor der Tür stand...  
Und was es... für ein ...Gefühl war, als ich vor dem Roland Kerr College auf dich zu kam..., als ich zu dir sagte 'guter Schuss!'...  
Es ging dir gut – es ging dir ausgezeichnet. Du warst geradezu euphorisch, wie... high beinahe...“  
  
„Ich...naja..., es fühlte sich an, als sei ich ...ganz im Lot. Ganz ich selbst. Ich hatte gerade ein Leben genommen, doch deshalb war ich völlig mit mir im Reinen. Ich...fühlte mich...seit langem wieder lebendig. Und leicht... Und...jung...“  
  
Ich versuche, den Klang seiner Stimme zu analysieren.  
Traurig?  
Sehnsüchtig?    
  
Wehmütig trifft es vielleicht am Ehesten.  
Ja. Das ist es: Er macht sich keine Hoffnung, dass er sich wieder so fühlen könnte!  
Eine Welle von Mitgefühl schwappt in mir hoch. Sofort startet das kleine Programm,  mit dem ich solche seltenen störenden Ablenkungen zu blockieren pflege – doch diesmal gehe ich auf Abbruch.  
  
„Ich...wollte doch nur, dass du dich wieder so fühlst...“, gestehe ich hilflos.  
  
John schluckt schwer, dann steht er plötzlich auf und geht in die Küche. Ich höre, dass er dort das Fenster öffnet.  
  
Mist! Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Was kann ich sagen! Wieso – ?  
  
'Er hat die Nähe nicht mehr ertragen', sagt Victor in meinem Kopf. 'Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet du das nicht kapierst!'  
   
'Hilf mir!' bitte ich ihn.  
  
'Geh ihm nach!'  
  
'Denkst du wirklich? Er ist gerade geflüchtet', zweifle ich.  
  
'Mehr vor sich selbst, als vor dir. Zeig ihm, dass du es ernst gemeint hast!'  
  
  
  
Total unsicher stehe ich auf – der Weg in die Küche ist viel zu kurz: Bis ich ankomme, habe ich noch immer keine Idee, was ich jetzt tun soll!  
  
John steht am Fenster, auf die Arbeitsplatte gestützt und atmet schwer.  
  
„John... Was kann ich tun?“  
  
Er wendet sich zu mir um. Seine Augen sind feucht – und das erschreckt mich. Doch noch schockierender scheint mir, dass er das nicht mehr zu verbergen versucht. Das...passt nicht zu John!  
  
„Nichts...“, flüstert er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und schüttelt den Kopf. Er räuspert sich, schnauft, würgt an dem Kloß in seiner Kehle und schaut mich an.  
  
Dann lächelt er schief.  
  
„Es waren zwei wirklich bescheuerte Ideen, diese Dartscheiben und erst recht die Entführung. Versuch sowas nie wieder, das ist nicht dein Gebiet. Ob diese zwei Aktionen alles noch schlimmer gemacht haben...? Um ehrlich zu sein..., verdammt ja, das ist so...!“  
  
Obwohl ich es geahnt habe, trifft es mich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.  
  
John bemerkt es, schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich hätte das nie zugegeben, aber...nach – nach heute Morgen und nach deinen Nachrichten... ich weiß auch nicht... –    
Aber ich glaube jetzt, dass du das...nicht aus Überheblichkeit getan hast. Nicht, weil du dir einbildest, dass du alles – aber auch wirklich alles – besser kannst, als irgendwer auf der Welt...  
...sondern, weil du wirklich helfen wolltest. Naja. Und zu deiner Verteidigung...meine Therapeutin würde es doch auch nicht hinkriegen, wenn ich da jetzt wieder hingegangen wäre. Niemand wahrscheinlich. Und...wer weiß..., schließlich bin ich...war ich ...naja – doch auch nicht normal. Wer weiß...! ...das mit der Entführung...vielleicht hätte es wirklich funktionieren können...schließlich: Du hast recht: Der Traum, dass ich einen Patienten vergiften wollte, in dem ich Moriarty gesehen habe – das hat mich schockiert, weil ich es als Arzt gemacht habe. Doch...psychologisch gesehen, war es vielleicht schon ein Fortschritt. Und ob ich davon träume, Moriarty eine Todesspritze zu verpassen, oder Dartpfeile nach seinem Konterfei werfe – das ist doch fast dasselbe...“, erklärt er Schultern zuckend.  
  
Sein Gesicht zeigt so etwas wie ein schmerzliches Grinsen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!  
  
„Dann...vergibst du mir?“ höre ich mich sagen. Oh, nein...! Das war doch jetzt schon wieder total egoistisch!  
  
„Vergeben...? Ich...weiß nicht. Ich bin immer noch angepisst. Aber...ich möchte dir danken.“  
  
„D- – ? Was?“  
  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden, ja. Für damals: Für die Taxijagd – obwohl es Irrsinn war: Wir hätten schwere Unfälle verursachen können. Ich hätte einen Flashback bekommen können, abstürzen... Aber ich gebe zu: Es hat mich kuriert. ...und auch Danke für...für... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll...für...dieses Einvernehmen, deine Anerkennung, nachdem ich. Du weißt schon...“  
  
„Ja“, versichere ich erleichtert. Das erste Mal seit scheinbar schier endlosen Tagen, weiß ich, dass wir einander doch noch verstehen. Jedenfalls auf dieser Ebene, die trotz seiner mangelnden Intelligenz existiert und die mich ihm verbindet, wie bisher keinem Menschen in meinem Leben...  
   
„Ich war noch nicht fertig“, tadelt er leise.  
  
„Oh.“  
  
„Und ich danke dir auch...für diese zwei – diese zwei absolut, absolut hirnrissigen Aktionen! Mach so was nie wieder! Nie wieder, Sherlock Holmes, das war beides total – geschmacklos! Noch so ein Ding und ich dreh dir deinen dürren Hals um!“  
  
Er hielt inne und dann lächelte er mir ermutigend zu. Anscheinend war ich gerade wirklich zu entsetzt und zu verwirrt, um meine Verzweiflung verbergen zu können.  
  
„Doch, Sherlock. Ich danke dir. Aber nur für deinen guten Willen, denn du hast einen Riesenmist gebaut. Aber nur, weil du helfen wolltest. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich daran gezweifelt habe...  
Dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe...“  
  
'Sag was! Sher! Er hat sich gerade bei dir bedankt! Und er verzeiht dir – auch wenn er was anderes behauptet! Aber vermassel es nicht wieder!' ermahnte mich Victor plötzlich in die beängstigend ratlose Stille hinein, die sich in meinem Kopf ausgebreitet hat.  
  
„Ehm, mir...tut es Leid, dass – “      
 ~~ich~~  
Oh, bitte! Reiß dich zusammen!  
„...dass es dir immer noch schlecht geht. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann...“  
„Ich fürchte, nein. Nur...“  
„Ja?“  
„Setz mich einfach nicht mehr unter Druck ja?“  
„Oh – ! Das...das war nicht meine Absicht!“  
„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt...“  
Er schluckt. Wieder scheint mir das alles vollkommen unwirklich.  
Ich klammere mich an die Hoffnung, dass ich mir das jetzt nicht nur eingebildet habe!  
Und zwar nicht nur, weil das bedeuten würde, dass ich wirklich den Verstand verliere, sondern sogar noch mehr, weil ich nicht wüsste, wie ich damit fertig werden soll, dass ich mir die Aussöhnung mit John bloß eingebildet habe!  
John lächelt. Müde, fahrig. Aber auch etwas erleichtert.  
  
„Okay. Das...das wollte ich nur mit dir klären. Ich konnte mich den ganzen Morgen schon nicht konzentrieren und als ich dann deine SMSen las, musste ich einfach herkommen...  
Ich meine – es ist gerade...nicht einfach für mich und da kann ich es nicht auch noch gebrauchen, mit dir Krach zu haben...“  
  
Er sieht mich dennoch unschlüssig an und sagt endlich: „Versuch etwas zu essen und ruh dich aus. Auch wenn es dir eigentlich recht geschieht, dass aus diesem ...Streich für ein paar Stunden Ernst wurde... Du siehst krank aus. Total übernächtigt. Dir lässt Moriarty wohl auch keine Ruhe...  
Vielleicht bist du deshalb auf so kranke Ideen gekommen? Schlaf ein paar Stunden, ja?“  
  
Ich kann nur nicken. Der Gedanke an Schlaf und Traum – an Kontrollverlust über meine Programme – jagt mir Angst ein.  
  
„Schau nicht so entsetzt...“, befiehlt er mit einem scheuen Lächeln.  
  
Und erst, als ich die Haustür höre, dämmert mir, was eben geschehen ist:  
  
John hat mich umarmt. Nicht mal eine halbe Sekunde, denke ich – und dann war er auch schon weg.  
  
„...John...!“ Sein Name verlässt als ratloses Ächzen meine Kehle.  
  
Ich höre mich keuchen...meine Knie sind wie Pudding. Wieder hat mich ein Zittern ergriffen.  
  
Setz dich hin! Sofort! Du wirst sonst umkippen!  
  
Widerwillig aber überzeugt gehorche ich. Immerhin sieht mich niemand! Ich fühle mich wirklich schwach...  
Und ich weiß: Ich mache es John nur schwerer, wenn er sich auch noch um mich sorgt. Ich muss mich wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen! Und ich muss es ohne Drogen schaffen...  
  
'Na, siehst du. Wenigstens ist jetzt zwischen euch beiden alles klar', resümiert Victor tröstend. Er hockt neben mir auf dem Boden, aber er berührt mich nicht. Nicht diesmal.  
  
'Ich...war zu aufdringlich...tut mir Leid.'  
  
'Du bist...Teil meiner Gedanken...vielleicht so etwas wie eine fixe Idee. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst', antworte ich ihm. Was auch keinen Sinn ergibt.  
  
'Doch...  
Doch, Sherlock: Es ergibt sehr wohl einen Sinn. Weil du begreifst, dass ich...dass Victor dich um Vergebung bitten würde, wenn er noch könnte. Er hat dich verwirrt und abgestoßen. Er hat dir Angst gemacht mit seinen Gefühlen für dich.  
Nein: Gesteh es dir ein!  
Als Freund wärest du bereit gewesen mitzukommen – aber nicht als etwas, dass du nicht warst und niemals würdest sein können! Aber ich hab dich unter Druck gesetzt, dich bedrängt. Nicht bewusst. Ich war verzweifelt...'  
'Ich weiß... Und ich hab...mich von dir zurückgezogen...'  
'Ja. Aber auch nicht, weil du mich verletzen wolltest, sondern weil ich dich schlicht überfordert habe... Tut mir Leid...'  
  
Er schwieg, schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sagte dann:  
  
'Mal ernsthaft, Sherlock. Mit Victors Anforderungen wären auch Menschen mit normalem Gefühlsleben überfordert gewesen. Das gab ihm nicht das Recht, alle Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen und es dir unmöglich zu machen, ihm wenigstens – “  
„Hör auf! Hör auf, ich ertrage das jetzt nicht!' schrie ich innerlich.  
'Bitte! Wenn du...wirklich helfen willst...  
Oh, das ist so irre...!  
Aber John braucht jetzt eine Umgebung..., in der er sich sicher fühlt. Naja. So geborgen wie möglich. Denke ich zumindest. Und das wird nichts, wenn er sich Sorgen um mich macht...  
Du hast wahrscheinlich recht: Ich werde mich noch mit dir befassen müssen. Und grundsätzlich bin ich auch bereit dazu. Aber John ist jetzt wichtiger.'  
     
'John hat Vorrang. Du hast dazu gelernt.  
Ich empfinde keine Wartezeit, wenn mein Programm nicht aktiv ist. Für mich ist es immer noch 2003. Und noch etwas: Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.  
Obwohl Victor es wahrscheinlich wäre... Aber das ist eine sinnlose Spekulation.  
Die Frage ist aber doch: Erträgst du es? Schaffst du es, all das, was uns verband und was uns trennt, so unbewältigt und verworren es immer noch ist – einfach wieder wegzusperren?'  
  
Ja, das ist die Frage. Nicht Victor quält mich. Er existiert schon seit acht Jahren nicht mehr. ICH quäle mich...  
  
'Ich muss. Für John. Für ihn habe ich mich auf die Suche nach meiner Furcht gemacht und dich aktiviert. Ich hatte völlig verdrängt, dass ich so die Kontrolle darüber verlieren könnte. Wir können doch nicht gleichzeitig zusammenbrechen, verstehst du?'  
  
'Ist dir klar, dass es dir gerade noch schlechter geht als ihm?'  
  
'Das spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle! Es ist meine Schuld. Beides!'  
  
Wir sehen einander an. Und zum ersten Mal erinnert mich das an einen Blick auf mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Diese Assoziation ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn, oder?! Victor und ich waren doch immer grundverschieden!  
  
'Okay: Ein Deal“, sagt er ungewohnt sachlich. „Ich lasse dich in der nächsten Zeit in Ruhe, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst und dich um John kümmern kannst. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich wieder mit mir auseinander setzen wirst – denn so, wie deine Erinnerung jetzt ist, ist sie gefährlich. Ein ziemlich instabiler, empfindlicher Sprengstoff sozusagen. Und lass es nicht zu lange anstehen – ich könnte dich sonst zur Unzeit überfallen... Das ist eine Warnung, keine Drohung. Du musst mit dir ins Reine kommen!'  
  
Ich bin durcheinander. Und Victor klingt vernünftig. Verkehrte Welt.  
  
„Okay. Das...das hört sich gut an. Lass uns das versuchen...“, murmle ich.  
  
Ich grüble noch. Irgendetwas drohe ich gerade wieder zu versäumen, oder?  
  
„...und...danke...!“  
  
für...  
  
Nun, er weiß wofür: Dass zwischen John und mir alles so weit geklärt ist....  
  
'Keine Ursache', lächelt Victor sanft. 'Bitte, vergib mir!“ setzt er dann leise hinzu.  
  
'Vergeben? Was?' frage ich irritiert.  
  
'Das, Schatz!'  
  
Und ehe ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, ist er verschwunden – aber ich spüre noch seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn.  
  
'Noch etwas, Sher...'  
  
Ich sehe mich erschrocken um, aber da ist nur seine Stimme. Geh endlich! Ich ertrage dich nicht länger! –  Ich wage nicht einmal diese Worte zu denken: Ja: Er macht mir Angst!  
  
'Nur noch dies, dann bin ich weg. Einstweilen', will er mich beruhigen.  
'Dir ging durch den Kopf, dass du noch etwas ganz Entscheidendes und eigentlich Simples übersehen hast. Damit liegst du richtig.  
Und du bist der Sache schon näher gekommen.'  
  
Angespannt warte ich.  
  
„Was ist es?! Sag es mir!“  
  
Ich habe die Frage laut ausgesprochen. Es ist still in meinem Kopf – habe ich mir das nicht gewünscht?!  
  
„Vic?!  
Was ist es!?“  
  
Wut.  
Angst.  
Verlassenheit.  
  
'Ach, Kleiner, sei doch vernünftig!' seufzt Mycroft – halb mitleidig, halb herablassend. Er sitzt auf der vorderen Kante eines Küchenstuhls, als befürchte er, unsere Wohnung könnte seinen hellgrauen makellosen Dreiteiler beschmutzen und schaut auf mich herunter.  
'Dieses Programm, wie du es nennst, ist der Draht zu deinem Unterbewusstsein, zu deinem Instinkt, zu deinem Es. Nachdem du den eigentlich Zugang dazu erfolgreich und mit purer Absicht abgeriegelt hast, hat es sich unter dieser höchst bedenklichen Maske wieder Zugang verschafft. Überhaupt: Du hast aus der Loci-Methode ein gefährliches, die Realität mythologisierendes, parawissenschaftliches inneres Weltbild konstruiert. Du hast nicht nur einen imaginären Freund, wie viele einsame Kinder ihn zeitweise haben oder bildest dir ein, mit deinem Gott reden zu können, was letztlich dasselbe ist – nein: Für dich muss es gleich eine ganze Welt sein, in der du eine Burg und ein Piratenschiff bewohnst und Drachen in Verliese bändigst! Kapierst du allmählich, wie gefährlich das ist?''  
  
Er ist schonungslos wie üblich. Doch so hat er mich noch nie in der Luft zerpflückt, wie mit dieser Kritik!  
Aber im Augenblick interessiert mich nur eins!  
  
'Okay, Mycroft. Ich kapituliere. Du hast gewonnen. Bist du nun zufrieden? Also: Was habe ich übersehen?'  
'Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen! Ich bin nicht wirklich Mycroft. Und da weißt du, sonst würdest du das nicht zugegeben haben. Du wirst schon selber darauf kommen müssen!  
Na, komm schon, Kleiner: Kopf hoch!'  
  
Er wuschelt mir kurz durch die Locken – ich fühle mich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge. Und ich fühle mich dumm.  
  
Und damit verschwindet er.  
  
Ich atme tief durch, schüttle mich wie ein nasser Hund und sage mit fester Stimme: „Das verstehst du nicht, Mycroft. Du hast keine Fantasie, du bist nicht...kreativ, du bist bloß strategisch. Was für eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet ein beschränkter kleiner Soldat dich als mein heimliches Vorbild ins Wanken bringt. Denn das warst du immer – auch wenn ich mit deinem Intellekt, mit deinen Fähigkeiten niemals das hätte tun wollen, was du tust.    
Aber es gibt mehr als das. Nur weil du es nie begriffen hast, ist es nicht nutzlos oder hinderlich! Nur, weil es für dich irgendwie nie funktioniert hat, ist es nicht per se ein Defekt! Ist es nicht grundsätzlich schädlich!“  
  
Alles blieb ruhig. Nur die Küche. Nur die Wohnung.  
Gut.  
  
Also reiße ich mich zusammen. Es muss weiter gehen. Ich raffe mich auf, zwinge mich dazu, wenigstens ein paar Biskuits zu essen, klaue mir – obwohl es mich anwidert – eine Dose von Johns Bier (Hopfen und ein bisschen Alkohol könnten helfen...), hole dann Kissen und Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer und schlage mein Lager auf dem Sofa auf.    
  
Alles bleibt still. Langsam merke ich, dass ich wirklich langsam ruhiger werde.  
John hat mir verziehen. Er vertraut mir.  
Irgendwie bekommen wir das in den Griff! Versprochen!    
  
  
  


 

tbc


	21. Langeweile - für John

  
  
  
Etwas irritiert mich.  
...Bettzeug...aber das Sofa...  
Meine Erinnerung setzt ein...  
  
STOPP!  
Vorsicht...!  
  
Irgendetwas warnt mich davor, in gewohnter Weise, sämtliche Programme wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, die vorige Sitzung wiederherzustellen.  
  
Richtig.  
  
  
John.  
Er braucht Ruhe – das Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
Und dazu gehört auch, dass er sich um mich keine Sorgen machen muss.  
Er hat keinen Schimmer, was mein Gedächtnispalast wirklich ist. Nicht nur so etwas wie ein virtuelles Archiv an Wissen in Text, Bild, Film, Tondokumenten und Gerüchen, untergebracht in einem vielleicht etwas exzentrisch geratenen Bauwerk, sondern auch ein Gefängnis mit Hochsicherheitstrakt und Gummizellen, eine Festung gegen meine Feinde mit einem Wassergraben, einer Wehranlage und vielen Verliesen, eine Burg mit Gespenstern, gruseliger als das Gesamtwerk von Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
  
Er darf das nie erfahren. Er würde es nicht verstehen – für meine geistige Gesundheit fürchten –  
  
  
...vielleicht zu recht...  
Was in den letzten Tagen in mir vorgegangen ist, ist wirklich unheimlich, beängstigend. Muss ich neue Methoden finden, neue Programme schreiben, um solche Systemabstürze, solche Nervenzusammenbrüche zu verhindern?  
Hat Mycroft Recht?  
Hätte ich in meinem Mind Palace nicht all das wegsperren dürfen? Laufe ich Gefahr, von all diesen Erinnerungen zerstört zu werden?  
Aber was hätte ich sonst damit anfangen sollen?  
  
Und vor allem: Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich damit auseinander zu setzten!  
   
Also werde ich mich zusammenzureißen.  
Wann immer eine bedrohliche Erinnerung ihr hässliches Haupt zu erheben versucht, werde ich ihr eins auf die Nuss geben. Wann immer eine Hand aus der finsteren Vergangenheit nach mir greift, werde ich ihr auf die Finger klopfen. Wann immer so etwas wie ein lieblicher Sirenengesang mich lockt, werde ich zuerst schießen und erst hinterher – ...gar nicht wissen wollen, wen oder was ich da getroffen habe.  
   
Nur so kann es funktionieren.  
Wenn überhaupt.  
  
Ich strecke langsam meinen müden, doch entspannten Körper und blinzele zur Uhr.  
Über vier Stunden!  
Über vier Stunden habe ich fest und traumlos geschlafen.  
Ich bin wirklich schon wieder ziemlich erschöpft gewesen.   
Aber kein Wunder....  
...Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass ich letzten Samstag völlig verstört und halb wahnsinnig vor dem Kamin –  
  
STOPP!!!  
  
Verdammt, pass doch auf!  
  
Ja, ich muss wirklich wachsam sein. Überall lauern solche Erinnerungen. Als wäre ein harmloser Text auf einer heimtückischen Internetseite mit lauter unerkennbaren Links gespickt, die auf Seiten führen, die mich auf einen Horrortrip schicken sollen...  
Entschlossen setze ich mich auf, schließe die Augen und mache mich daran, alle noch so leisen Geräusche, jedes Knistern und Funkeln noch so kleiner Ideen in meinem Inneren auszutilgen...  
Denn jeder noch so harmlos scheinende, winzige Gedanke könnte das Potential besitzen, eine solche Flut an Assoziationen zu entfesseln, die alle Deiche und Schleusen einzureißen vermag...  
   
Also absolute Ruhe. Tabula rasa...  
Versuche, nichts mehr zu denken.  
  
Schauderhafte Idee! Idiotisch!  
  
SEI STILL...!  
  
Konzentration nach außen.  
Nach außen!!!  
  
Außen? Auf das Wohnzimmer? Bist du bescheuert, das ist stinklangweilig, das kenne ich in und auswendig! quengelt mein etwa achtjähriges Ich.  
  
Sei still! zischt Mycrofts Stimme, herrisch, genervt. Versuch doch EINMAL, dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen!  
  
Jetzt fühle ich mich wenigstens wie ungefähr sechzehn...sehr sarkastisch...  
– und renitent, wie Mycroft sagen würde.  
   
Erwachsen Sein ist langweilig! Es bedeutet, jeden Tag das Gleiche zu tun. Dafür bezahlt zu werden, dass du nichts erleben darfst. Erwachsen Sein ist doof! Das sehe ich ja an dir!  
  
Schluss jetzt!! Das ist doch wirklich zu albern!  
  
  
Langeweile erdulden... Das ist schlimmer als mittelprächtige Kopfschmerzen.  
  
  
Du  tust es für John...  
  
Seufzend sehe ich mich um – der Smiley mit den Einschusslöchern – das war nach meinem Flug nach Minsk. An diesem Abend hat alles angefangen. Wenn ich doch –  
  
Aufhören!  
Sofort!  
  
Die Fenster...ich sehe Schnörkel aus gelber Sprayfarbe – und nun weiß ich auch, was sie bedeuten: DEAD MAN! – spüre maßloses Entsetzen... John...!  
  
Hör auf damit...!  
  
...dann höre ich einen furchtbaren Knall, Klirren – der Boden bebt und die Druckwelle wirft mich zu Boden – und Alarmanlagen geparkter Autos...  
WOW! Was für ein Auftakt...!  
  
AUS!  
Du musst das unterbinden!  
  
Ich schließe rasch die Augen, denn jeden Moment kann mein Blick den Schädel streifen...  
  
Also gut, dann muss es wohl sein!  
  
Den Blick gesenkt, steuere ich auf den Kamin zu, taste – ohne hinzusehen – nach dem Schädel und sperre ihn in das nächste Schrankfach. Dabei verbiete ich mir, so etwas zu denken wie: 'Sorry, Vic, es ist nicht für lange, versprochen...'  
Es ist nur ein toter Gegenstand.  
  
Dann flüchte ich gleich in die Küche. Ich versuche, Inventur zu machen. Bei den Lebensmitteln, von denen nur noch wenig da ist, ist es selbstverständlich ein Kinderspiel. Aber zu ermitteln, was GANZ fehlt...? Noch dazu, wenn man so selten und dann so unkonzentriert isst...  
Und die Dinge, mit denen ich gar nichts zu tun habe?  
So etwas wie...Spül...mittel?  
Heißt das so...?  
  
Ich erstelle eine Liste – mit Kreide auf einer primitiven, schwarzen Tafel, als hätte ich keine anderen Möglichkeiten. Nichts als diese blöde Tafel ist in meinem Kopf! –  
Ich darf nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sonst werde ich nervös...etwas panisch sogar, weil sich mir gleich die Frage aufdrängen wird, wie lange mein Verstand es aushalten kann, so untätig zu sein, so stupide auf Sparflamme zu laufen, ohne langsam zu verfaulen...?  
  
...dann ziehe ich die Schuhe wieder an, fahre mir nur kurz mit den Fingern durch die Haare und gehe einkaufen.  
  
  
  
Oh, das ist ja so lästig gewesen! Mir ist, als hätte ich hunderte von Schnecken überholt. Große, zweibeinige Schnecken, die ziellos und stupide Stahldrahtwägelchen durch Straßenschluchten von sich auftürmendem Konsumgutüberfluss steuern.  
  
Widerlich...  
  
  
  
Abzuschätzen, wie viele Tüten ich brauchen werde, war nicht schwer – das ist wie Konfektionsgrößen erkennen oder Körpergewicht errechnen. Aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass diese Tüten so in die Finger einschneiden können.  
  
Und wieso halten die Taxis alle nicht an?  
  
Idiot!  
  
Weil sie aus meinem "Gepäck" deduzieren, dass ich es nicht weit hatte! Vielleicht befürchten sie auch auch, dass meine Einkäufe Flecken machen könnten...  
  
  
Mürrisch trotte ich heimwärts und fühle mich wie ein Packesel!  
  
  
  
Als ich zuhause versuche, die Einkäufe wegzuräumen, stelle ich fest, dass ich mit einigen Dingen doch falsch gelegen habe. Ich habe nicht überall nachgesehen. Stattdessen hatte ich es versäumt, Äpfel einzukaufen.  
  
Johns Äpfel.  
  
Zu blöd!  
Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Wenn ich jetzt noch einmal weggehe, könnte es passieren, dass ich John verpasse... Also hefte ich ein Post it mit der Bemerkung: "Bin nur kurz einkaufen. SH" an die Küchentür auf der Hausflurseite und mache mich nochmals auf den Weg.  
  
  
Tesco's ist sogar NOCH voller als gerade eben noch...!  
  
  
Es ist schon fast halb sieben, bis ich zurückkomme. Noch ehe ich den Treppenabsatz erreicht habe, höre ich ein ganz hauchzartes metallisches Klicken...  
  
"Hände hoch! Kommen Sie ganz langsam näher!"  
  
Die angespannte Stimme von oben gehört zu John!  
  
"John! Ich bin's, es ist alles okay", versichere ich, um einen beruhigenden Ton bemüht.  
  
Gott...! Er wird doch hoffentlich keinen Flashback haben?! geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Unsinn. Dann würde er doch nicht englisch reden – oder doch...?  
Naja, wenn er mit jemandem von Moriarty rechnet...?  
  
Vorsichtig setze ich meinen Weg fort, vermeide auch die zweite knarrende Stufe.  
  
"Sherlock...? Du...warst wirklich nur einkaufen?"  
  
Ich höre, wie er den Revolver wieder sichert.  
  
"Aber ja! Dachtest du etwa, das sollte eine Art Code sein?" frage ich betreten.  
  
"Ich...ich weiß nicht...Aber es sieht so aus, als sei bereits eingekauft worden. Und es ist nicht gerade deine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Es sind sogar Nikotinpflaster hier, also... Noch dazu ist alles weggeräumt... Ja, ich dachte, da müsste etwas faul sein..." Er lächelt – nervös, entschuldigend.  
Ich habe inzwischen den Treppenabsatz erreicht und sehe zu ihm hinauf. Er ist noch in seiner Jacke und hält seine Waffe gegen die Decke gerichtet. Das leichte Flackern der Reflexe auf dem Lauf verrät mir, dass seine Hände leicht zittern.  
  
Ich komme mir dumm vor – und irgendwie habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, so als hätte ich ihm schon wieder einen herzlosen Streich gespielt...  
Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass Johns Deduktionen ziemlich logisch geklungen haben...  
  
"Ich hatte deine Äpfel vergessen", erkläre ich entschuldigend und halte die Tüte hoch.  
  
  
Dann hörte ich nur noch ein leises 'Oh' und John verschwindet aus der Türöffnung. Rasch überwinde ich die restliche Distanz. Als ich die Küche erreiche, sitzt John auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf gesenkt und ziemlich blass. Seine Waffe liegt auf dem Tisch.  
  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" frage ich besorgt.  
"Ja..., schon gut..." Er grinst fahrig.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken...", murmle ich.  
"Dazu braucht es gerade nicht viel...", gesteht er beschämt und auch ein wenig bitter.  
"Mein Fehler...", gebe ich zu.  
Überrascht sieht er auf.  
„Aber nein! Du hast alles richtig gemacht!“ beteuert er lächelnd.  
"Naja. Diesmal... Aber wir haben jetzt zu viele Bohnen und Kartoffeln, fürchte ich..."  
"Macht nichts. Du weißt, dass Kartoffeln ins Dunkle müssen?"  
"Äh, nein, wieso? Aber ich habe sie in den Schrank, zu den anderen..."  
"Gut..."   
Er knöpft seine Jacke auf.  
  
Nein, denk' jetzt nicht über die Kartoffeln nach! – John sieht abgehetzt aus... Und was steckt da in seiner Innentasche...?  
  
„Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?" frage ich in mitfühlendem Ton.  
"Nein. War ganz okay..."   
Doch ich bleibe bei meiner Strategie.  
"Ich bestell' uns was zum Dinner, hm? Ruh' dich ein bisschen aus..."  
  
"Eigentlich – " Er stockt.  
  
"Was?" fragte ich nach. Immer noch sanft.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich mich nochmal mit Sarah treffen, aber... Du hast recht...ich bin wirklich müde..."  
  
Was soll ich sagen?  
  
'Weißt du was? Geh erst mal unter die Dusche, vielleicht fühlst du dich dann schon besser'...?  
  
Andererseits... ich hätte ihn gerne hier, heute Abend...irgendwie...  
  
"Wäre morgen nicht praktischer? Morgen ist Freitag...", frage ich und weiß selbst nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.  
  
John seufzt. "Heute Nacht...", stammelt er und schöpft Atem. "Heute Nacht...wird es eine Woche...", bringt er mühsam den Gedanken zu Ende.  
  
Oh, natürlich! Eine Woche seit dem Showdown am Pool. Da bin ich wohl wirklich sehr ungeduldig gewesen...  
  
"Es war Sarahs Idee...ich weiß nicht...ich glaube, sie will vermeiden, mich am Wochenende zu sehen... Ist aber auch besser so..." Er klingt sehr resigniert.  
"Du hast immer noch Bedenken, wegen deiner Albträume..."  
"Ja. Natürlich..."  
"Und was ist mit diesem blassblauen Umschlag, der aus deiner Innentasche ragt?"  
"Du hast nicht nach der Post gesehen. Kumpel von mir. Heiratet. Ich weiß den Termin schon seit Weihnachten."  
"Und wieso wirst du nicht hinfahren?"  
"Fliegen, Sherlock. Er wohnt in Neuseeland..."  
  
Oh, das ist natürlich...  
...mich könnten keine zehn Pferde zu einer Hochzeit bringen, wie man so sagt – aber John sollte so ein romantischer Quark doch zusagen.   
Aber noch dazu ans Ende der Welt?!   
Naja... Er sagt es, als läge es mindestens auf dem Mond...  
  
Ehm...  
...ja, doch...es sind schon Menschen auf dem Mond gewesen.   
Was für ein Schwachsinn...!  
  
"Hast du schon gefragt, ob du Urlaub bekommst?" frage ich stattdessen.  
"N-nein...es ist ja nicht nur der Urlaub..."  
"Es würde dich vielleicht ablenken..."  
"Ja..., schon", druckste er.  
  
Ach, daher weht der Wind...!   
Oh, nein! Ich Vollidiot!! Letzten Samstag ist mir doch klar geworden – viel zu spät! – Dass dieser ganze Mist mit Johns Job und Sarah letztlich meine Schuld ist, weil ich John Ende Februar ein Gehalt hätte zahlen müssen – oder ihm wenigstens zusichern, dass er so bald als möglich eine erhalten wird. Verdammt, an so etwas denke ich nicht!  
  
Stattdessen hatte ich dann diese kranke Idee mit der Dartscheibe verfolgt!  
  
Aber so etwas lasse ich mir nicht anmerken!  
  
"Du hast doch noch das Geld von Sebastians Bank", erwidere ich lässig.  
"Was?!" platzt John heraus.  
Oh, er hat gedacht, ich hätte das gar nicht mitbekommen?  
"Natürlich weiß ich, dass du – "  
"Das meine ich doch gar nicht!" ruft er empört. "Sicher weißt du das! Aber ich habe es doch nur an deiner Stelle angenommen!"  
"Und?! Denkst du etwa – "  
  
Oh, SHIT!!!  
Aber habe ich nicht von Anfang an jedem gesagt, wir seien Kollegen?! War damit nicht alles geklärt?!  
  
"John! Davon stehn dir mindestens 10.000 zu! Naja...brutto zumindest. Oh, Gott, John, bitte, du weißt, ich hab's nicht so mit diesen Dingen..."  
  
Mist! Nicht gut! Ich sollte wohl wirklich nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen!  
  
"Ich...ich hätte dir das wohl... bitte, entschuldige...", stammelte ich.  
  
ICH WILL NICHT, DASS DU GEHST, JOHN...!  
  
Halt die Klappe! Es geht gerade nicht um dich!  
  
"Also, wenn du Urlaub nehmen kannst...und ich bin sicher, in Sachen Haarnadel wird sich auch noch etwas tun, was einen Finderlohn angeht... Vielleicht würde es ...dir gut tun..."  
  
IM ÜBRIGEN KÄMST DU VON SARAH WEG...!  
  
...oh...? Das...ist gar keine schlechte Idee...!  
  
JA, NICHT?  
  
"Ich...weiß nicht...", grübelt John lustlos und erhebt sich schwerfällig. „Ich...geh dann mal duschen...“   
  
Damit verschwindet er nach oben...  
  
Verwirrt bleibe ich zurück.  
  
Nein.  
Nicht verwirrt.  
  
Beschämt.  
  
Nicht so sehr, weil ich das mit Johns Gehalt fast schon wieder total vermasselt hätte – sondern mehr wegen meiner egoistischen Gedanken,  
dass ich ihn nicht gehen lassen will  
und dass es so verlockend klingt, ihn von Sarah zu trennen...  
  
Ich habe niemals altruistisch sein wollen..., gut, anständig, nett...  
  
Ich habe immer nur mein Gehirn unterhalten wollen und habe gedacht, ich hätte meine Schuldigkeit längst getan, wenn ich dies nur auf der richtigen Seite mache.  
  
Schließlich ist das ein enormer Dienst an der Menschheit – dass es für mich nur ein Abfallprodukt darstellt, schien ja keine Rolle zu spielen!  
  
Aber jetzt kommen mir Zweifel.  
  
Bei John...stimmt es irgendwie nicht mehr...  
  
Nicht nur, dass ich mich ihm verpflichtet fühlen würde, oder mir einbilden würde, ich könne an ihm wieder gut machen, was ich an Victor versäumt habe – nein: Ich möchte, dass es ihm gut geht...  
  
Mit mir – bei mir soll es ihm gut gehen.  
  
Aber funktioniert das?  
  
Anfangs hat es so ausgesehen. Aber jetzt ist alles in Frage gestellt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde kommt John wieder herunter. In Schlafanzug und Bademantel, das Haar nur dürftig trocken gerubbelt.  
Also fühlt er sich zu schlecht, um sich noch mit Sarah zu treffen...?  
  
Ich bin froh, dass er bei mir bleiben wird – und erschrecke darüber. Meine Besorgnis gewinnt die Oberhand.   
Aber die Erkenntnis, dass er sich wohl nicht einfach wieder von alleine von seinem Trauma erholen wird, ärgert mich dann auch schon wieder!  
  
  
„John?“  
  
„Hab' sie angerufen...ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht riskieren möchte, auf der Arbeit wieder...so müde zu sein, wie vor zwei Wochen...“   
...als er eingeschlafen ist...  
  
Er lächelt – matt, aber auch erleichtert. Sogar mit einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
„Sie ist nun doch bereit, sich morgen mit mir zu treffen. Sie hat gezögert, aber...vielleicht...“  
  
Dann zuckt er die Schultern, lässt sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Vielleicht will er sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen.  
  
Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich mich wohl schäbig fühlen sollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mit ihr... Ich will es immer noch nicht.  
Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie ihm so nahe kommt, dass sie so wichtig für ihn wird...!  
  
„Na, siehst du! Das ist doch...eine vielversprechende Entwicklung, nicht?“ versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern. Ich hole die Lieferservice-Flyer, die unter dem Kühlschrankmagneten klemmen.  
  
„Such dir was aus. Und dann gehst du früh zu Bett, damit du morgen fit bist.“  
  
Er sortiert als erstes den Chinesen aus. Ja. Danach ist mir auch noch nicht. Dieser vorletzte Fall (die verschwundene Katze und Berwick zählen nicht) hat mir chinesisches Essen auch erst einmal verleidet...  
  
Dann fliegt der Grieche raus. Fast eben so vehement.  
  
Wieso der...?  
Wir sind schon griechisch essen gewesen. Er mag es doch...  
  
  
„Wie ist es mit Pizza? Mir ist nach Kohlehydraten...“  
  
Okay...  
  
„Klar. Und welche?“  
  
„Ehm...Spinacci-Parmiggiano...“, entschließt er sich desinteressiert.  
  
„Willst du Schlafmittel nehmen? Wenn nicht bestelle ich Wein...“  
  
Er überlegt einen Moment. „Nein..., nicht für mich...ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee...“  
  
  
  
Ich bestelle. Dann halte ich ihm den Umschlag aus seiner Jacke hin. „Nun sieh schon nach!“  
  
Er nimmt ihn zögernd. „Du hast recht. Es wäre unhöflich, eine Absage lange herauszuzögern. Ich weiß den Termin schon so lange... – Danke!“  
  
Überrascht ergreift er mein Messer, das ich ihm reiche und schlitzt ihn auf.  
  
Ich beginne unterdessen den Tisch frei zu räumen, so dass wir essen können.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln registriere ich, dass irgendetwas an dieser Einladung John nun doch erstaunt.  
  
„John?“  
  
„Er...will mich als...Trauzeugen...“, stammelt er.  
„Und du willst nicht“, folgerte ich.  
„Was? Nein! Ich meine – das...kommt unerwartet und... Also, ich müsste dann natürlich sowieso früher hin...“  
  
Wieso wird er jetzt rot?!  
Was bekomme ich hier nicht mit?!  
  
„Warst du schon mal?“ frage ich möglichst beiläufig.  
„Hm?“  
„Na, Trauzeuge.“  
„Nein...  
Nein, Scheiße, ich doch nicht...“  
  
Okay. Das will ich jetzt vielleicht gar nicht wissen...  
  
Ich hole die beiden leicht angeschlagenen porzellanenen Tortenplatten aus dem Schrank, die uns Mrs Hudson für Pizza abgetreten hat, die scharfen Steakmesser und Gabeln.  
  
„Sherlock...?!“ John klingt fassungslos.  
„Was?!“  
„Du...deckst gerade den Tisch...!“  
„Ist mir nicht entgangen. In Ordnung, so?“  
„Natürlich! Ich meine, ich hätte nie bezweifelt, dass du das könntest – aber...! Du TUST es...!“  
„Ja...  
Sorry...  
das hätte ich wohl längst...“  
„Nein! So meine ich das nicht! Ist okay! Ich meine – es ist okay, dass du's bisher nicht getan hast – “  
  
Vollends verwirrt halte ich inne.  
  
„und ich finde es...toll, dass du es heute tust... Es...ist...nett...“  
  
Er schluckt.  
  
„Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse, Sherlock. Diese beiden Fälle waren auch für dich nicht leicht, das weiß ich...“  
Dann schaut er zu Boden und murmelt: „Ich...kann nicht vergessen, wie...wie furchtbar es war...naja, das wäre auch nicht normal nach einer Woche...aber ich werde auch nie vergessen..., dass du – dass du...“  
  
Er atmet schwer durch.  
  
„Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht. Das habe ich gesehen... Das erste Mal wieder seit...seit...du weißt schon... Seit dem Tag meines Einzugs...“  
„Aber...dazwischen – dazwischen war doch gar nichts gefährlich!“ widersprach ich fassungslos.  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte in Johns Mundwinkel. „Achso...“  
  
„John! Ich...mache mir auch jetzt Sorgen!“ versichere ich ihm.  
„Ja. Ich weiß... Danke...“, flüstert er erstickt.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ratlos – und ohne zu wissen, wieso – krame ich einen Kerzenständer hervor – die Kerze darin ist halb herunter gebrannt, aber das wird reichen.  
  
Unsere Pizza trifft ein. Ich flitze hinunter, um sie zu holen. John wechselt unterdessen an den Tisch, wir verfrachten unsere Pizze auf die Platten und ich antworte nicht nur höflich sondern ernsthaft auf sein gemurmeltes "Guten Appetit". Weiter sagt er nichts. Mir wirbeln einige wirre Gedankenfetzen durch den Kopf - einige davon versuche ich gleich zu tilgen, weil sie gefährliches Potential besitzen, doch die meisten drehen sich um den heutigen Abend und um Johns Problem...  
  
Ja, ich dachte, da müsse etwas faul sein...!  
  
Oh...!  
  
„John!“  
  
Er zuckt zusammen.  
  
Nicht gut.  
  
„Also, wenn es das ist: mach dir keine Gedanken: Ich werde nichts Gefährliches unternehmen, während du...down-under bist! Versprochen! Nur harmlose Rätsel – und wenn Lestrade etwas für mich haben sollte, werde ich ihn wirklich nur beraten und nichts riskieren!“  
„Wirklich...?“ staunt John. „Nun... Ich könnte dich sowieso nicht beschützen...“, fährt er dann verbittert fort.  
„Also, ich denke, du könntest. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht.“  
„Nein...? Mir schon...nach dieser Richmond Inn Geschichte...“  
„Gott, ich dachte, du hättest mir das verziehen...!“ stöhne ich entsetzt.  
„Dir schon – aber mir nicht. Was, wenn du mich wirklich gebraucht hättest...?“  
„Dann wäre es nicht deine Schuld gewesen!!! Überhaupt! Ich bin es, der sich Vorwürfe machen muss – nicht du!“  
  
Ich sammle nervös die Flyer zusammen, um sie wieder an den Kühlschrank zu heften. Irgendetwas ist da doch...!? Etwas, das mir auffallen sollte...! Verdammt...!?  
  
„Nein, Sherlock... Schließlich hast du – “ Er grinst bitter. „mich nicht entführt...das waren andere...gleich zweimal innerhalb einer Woche...  
Tja... Miese Koordination der Drehbücher, nicht? Wenn das gleiche Motiv so dicht hintereinander auftritt...!“  
  
Das sollte jetzt wohl komisch sein – oder wenigstens ironisch... naja. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht gelacht...!  
  
„Ja..., tut mir Leid...“, murmelte ich ratlos.  
„Nein, sorry, das war kein Vorwurf. Echt nicht. Ich meine...liegt es an mir, dass ich mich habe entführen lassen...?  
War ich zu unaufmerksam?  
Ich meine...ein Grieche, dessen Bote Asiat ist – okay, das würde man nicht erwarten, ...aber wieso nicht...? Es gibt nun mal eine Menge Asiaten hier...Kolonialgeschichte und so – schon klar! – damit hab ich auch gar kein Problem – also, solange sie keine unschuldigen Frauen bedrohen oder so...!“  
  
AHHH! Das ist es!!!  
Schlagartig fällt die Lösung über mich her – die Lösung für das komplette Rätsel!!!  
  
Und sie ist frustrierend simpel und...  
  
ja...  
total FRUSTRIEREND!!!  
  
Ich habe es plötzlich klar vor Augen – obwohl die Szenerie nur schwach erleuchtet ist: Sarah, völlig aufgelöst und an einen Stuhl gefesselt, vor ihr die bedrohliche Ballista, der Bolzen, der sie in wenigen Sekunden durchbohren muss...!  
  
"Sherlock? Was hast du?"   
Erst als mich Johns besorgte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken holt, wird mir bewusst, dass mir das Besteck aus den Händen geflutscht und klirrend herunter gefallen ist. Und wahrscheinlich habe ich gerade fassungslos ins Nichts gestarrt, als hätte ich – wie man so sagt – ein Gespenst gesehen...  
  
"Das ist es...!" brabble ich.   
"Was!?"  
  
Ich muss es tun – auch wenn es mir noch so gegen den Strich geht!  
  
"Oh, John – ich war so ein Idiot...! Ich weiß, was Sarah so zögerlich macht. Gott, es ist doch so offensichtlich!" stöhnte ich.  
  
...aber kein Wunder, dass ich es nicht wissen wollte! Sigmund Freud war wohl doch kein kompletter Spinner...! Das war eindeutig eine klassische Fehlleistung!  
  
"DU?! – " schnappt John empört – dann wird ihm klar, dass das nicht besonders nett war – obwohl ich es verstehen kann. "...entschuldige...! Das..."  
"Schon gut. Und DU! hättest wirklich viel eher darauf kommen können!"  
John sieht mich verärgert an.  
"Also, was?!"  
"Na, sie hat dasselbe Problem wie du. Sie hat sicher auch noch Albträume, leidet unter Angstzuständen. – John! Du hast eben nicht nur sofort den Chinesen aussortiert, sondern gleich darauf auch den Griechen! Ich wusste zuerst nicht warum – aber dann hast du es mir verraten! Ihr hattet an diesem Abend Griechisch bestellt, nicht?"  
  
Unterdessen sehe ich das wachsende Entsetzen auf Johns Gesicht. Und noch etwas: Er macht sich Vorwürfe.  
  
"Oh, Gott, ich bin wirklich ein Idiot! Du hast vollkommen recht! Das hätte ich doch wissen müssen!" stammelt er entgeistert.  
"Du musst es ihr sagen, John! Mach den Anfang! Sie traut sich nicht, weil sie denkt, dass du es besser wegsteckst als sie!"   
  
Ich hatte Sarah zwar am vergangenen Samstag davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass John nach seiner Entführung traumatisiert gewesen war – aber das wusste ER ja nicht! Und er hatte sich gleich bei Sarahs Ankunft so sehr zusammengenommen, dass sie womöglich längst glaubte, ich hätte maßlos übertrieben, nur damit sie nicht mehr eingeschnappt ist...!    
"Scheiße..., du könntest recht haben...!" murmelt John immer noch kopfschüttelnd.   
  
Tze! Wie kann er noch zweifeln?!  
  
"Selbstverständlich habe ich recht!"


	22. Nebulös

 

  
  
Ich kann buchstäblich dabei zusehen, wie sich Johns Stimmung verändert. Ein ganzer Cluster an Emotionen – nicht ganz leicht zu analysieren.   
Da ist ein Teil Scham, weil er sich doch hätte denken können, dass Sarah, die wahrscheinlich im Gegensatz zu ihm noch nie zuvor eine lebensbedrohliche Situation erlebt hat, auch nach zwei Wochen noch immer darunter zu leiden hat. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir betrachtet er diesen Aspekt nicht vom intellektuellen Standpunkt aus – sondern macht sich wegen mangelnden Einfühlungsvermögens Vorwürfe, fragt sich, ob er denn wirklich so egoistisch gewesen und in Selbstmitleid versunken gewesen ist...  
  
Menschen müssen egoistisch sein, John! Wir sind so angelegt. Es ist die Triebfeder von Zivilisation und Kultur, von allem, was uns ausmacht.   
Und es ist großartig, dass wir so sind. Und vor allem, dass einige von uns ihren Egoismus heimlich auszuleben versuchen. Es gäbe sonst keine Verbrechen! Das wäre langweilig! Es wäre die Hölle, jedenfalls für mich!  
  
Da sind auch noch Zweifel..., Ratlosigkeit. Er weiß noch nicht, wie er es ihr sagen soll - und wann...  
  
Frag' mich das bloß nicht, John Watson! Für solche Aufgaben bin ich gewiss nicht der Richtige!  
  
Ich sehe aber vor allem, wie in seinen blauen Augen die Hoffnung wächst. Seine angespannten Züge werden weicher, jünger... Falten verlieren an Tiefe und Schärfe.   
Und er verspeist zunehmend schneller seine Pizza...!  
  
Okay, John: Auch wenn du noch nicht geheilt bist, die Therapie schlägt an, die Krise ist überwunden...  
     
Ich sollte erleichtert sein - und zum Teil bin ich das auch, aber ein anderes Gefühl macht sich in mir immer breiter und breiter, diffus und düster; ein...Konglomerat aus...Frust, Ärger, Enttäuschung, vor allem Enttäuschung... und...ich weiß nicht...   
Jedenfalls sind es unangenehme, belastende Emotionen, die nicht da sein sollten. Doch es ist gerade nichts da, was mich ablenken könnte – ich habe alles aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannt.  
Das ist gar nicht gut...  
  
  
"Ist was mit deiner Pizza nicht in Ordnung?" höre ich plötzlich Johns verwunderte Stimme.  
  
Oh...!  
Ich habe wohl nichts mehr gegessen, seit ich diesen 'Fall' gelöst habe...?  
  
Ja, ist wohl so...  
  
Nein! Er soll jetzt bloß nicht wieder anfangen, sich Sorgen zu machen!  
  
"Nein, ich...es ist nur, ich hab vorhin was gegessen, als ich einkaufen war. Beim ersten Mal... Und vielleicht war der Schlafentzug während der letzten beiden Fälle doch ein bisschen zu viel. Zwei...nicht wirklich abgeschlossene Fälle, die ich ad acta legen muss...  
Ist okay...Ich bin bloß müde...", schließe ich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, von dem ich hoffe, dass es unbeschwert aussieht – und nicht so, wie ich mich gerade fühle...  
  
"Lässt dir keine Ruhe, hm?" fragt John mitfühlend.  
  
Ich zucke mit einem hilflosen, kleinen Lachen die Schultern und antworte: "Tja, ich meine – tze! Stayin' alive...?! Ein Anruf – und er lässt mich einfach stehen!"  
"Mein Gott..., das war unsere Rettung! Entschuldige, aber ich bin nicht eitel genug, um mich darüber zu ärgern", stöhnt John kopfschüttelnd und mit einem amüsierten Lächeln über meinen gekränkten Stolz.  
Moriarty hatte meine Genialität erkannt! Und doch – irgendjemand war da plötzlich interessanter als ich!   
Und ihm war völlig klar gewesen, dass dieser unvermittelte Abgang eine Demütigung für mich bedeutete!  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht, dass er – !" platzt John heraus und starrt mich entgeistert an. "Dass er es...bald zu Ende bringen will? Falscher Tag zum Sterben! Sherlock, er hat es nur aufgeschoben! Wann, glaubst du – ?"  
"Er ist untergetaucht. Und er wird das Spiel eines Tages wieder aufnehmen wollen", erklärte ich in beruhigendem Ton. "Er hat acht Wochen gebraucht, um sich dieses Spiel auszudenken, es vorzubereiten... Obendrein hat es ihn Millionen gekostet."  
Doch John mustert mich stirnrunzelnd.  
"Vertrau mir! Er wird nicht widerstehen können. Undenkbar, dass er einfach so einen Killer auf mich ansetzt, oder so etwas. Er wird sich wieder ein Spiel einfallen lassen, noch kniffligere Rätsel als beim letzten Mal."  
"Aber was, wenn du...mal einen Fall erwischst, hinter dem er steckt - und du weißt es gar nicht, dass du ihm damit auf die Füße trittst, weil er natürlich nur der Hintermann, der Kopf hinter diesem Coup ist?"  
"Du meinst, so, wie beim Schwarzen Lotus?"  
"WAS?!" japst er entsetzt.  
  
Seine Reaktion enttäuscht mich, macht mich wütend – doch zugleich begreife ich, dass es besser gewesen wäre, er hätte diesen Zusammenhang nicht erfahren! Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er noch so labil ist!  
Aber ich habe gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass er es noch nicht gewusst hat!!!  
  
"Oh, Gott! John! War dir das nicht klar?!" Ich kann es nicht fassen!  
"Das gibt's doch nicht! Anonymus ist ein Nickname! Es steht nicht für 'unbekannt' oder für 'nicht registrierter Benutzer'. Auf deinem Blog mit einem Dutzend angemeldeten Lesern mag das nicht verwunderlich sein. Aber auf dieser Auktionsseite? Versuch mal, dich auf irgendeiner großen Plattform mit Anonymus anzumelden! Du wirst sofort Vorschläge bekommen, dich Anonymus1974 zu nennen oder so etwas."  
"Dann war es gar kein Zufall, dass diese beiden Fälle so dicht aufeinander gefolgt sind!" ächzt der kleine Idiot.  
"Jetzt hast du's! Was denkst du denn, wieso er gesagt hat, dass ich ihm nun im Weg wäre? Auf die Fälle, die er mich geradezu gezwungen hat, aufzuklären, kann es sich ja nicht beziehen. Ich meine, er ist zwar größenwahnsinnig und skrupellos – aber doch deshalb nicht unlogisch."  
  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich?! Ich hätte dieses Thema um jeden Preis verhindern müssen!  
  
"Jedenfalls besteht da in nächster Zeit keine Gefahr, weil er zuerst sein neues Spiel vorbereiten muss. Und wenn ich ihm nochmal in die Quere komme, bin ich sicher, dass er mich warnen wird."  
"Und dann? Ich meine, du würdest doch dann den Fall nicht aufgeben, oder?" fragt John besorgt.  
  
Sicher nicht! Was denkst du denn! Und wenn ich nochmal an ihn herankomme, werde ich ihn zur Strecke bringen – und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!  
  
Aber natürlich sage ich das nicht. Ich seufzte bloß resigniert: "Mir würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Und Beweise hätte ich dann sicher auch keine.   
Mach dir keine Gedanken. Vorläufig passiert da gar nichts. Und ich werde auch sonst vorsichtig sein. Versprochen."  
  
Mist! Ganz mieses Timing, Sherlock!  
  
John deckt den Tisch ab.  
"Ich denke, ich rufe sie jetzt einfach an...dann habe ich's hinter mir, und sie hat Zeit, darüber nachzudenken...", überlegt er. "Gute Nacht, Sherlock..."  
  
Es ist sinnlos, eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Billige Möchtegernmagie!  
Doch ich will versuchen, nett zu sein...  
  
"Ich hoffe, du wirst gut schlafen können...", sage ich deshalb unsicher.  
"Danke!" erwidert John, überrascht lächelnd.  
  
Kurz darauf höre ich, dass er oben auf den nackten Dielen im leer stehenden Wohnzimmer über mir herum läuft, wie er das manchmal macht, wenn er ein Telefongespräch führt, das ihm schwierig erscheint. Doch seine Schritte verstummen rasch.  
Ich hatte also recht.  
Selbstverständlich hatte ich recht.  
  
  
An diesem Abend bin ich es, der Schlaftabletten nimmt. Ich muss mich einfach ausknipsen, ohne Träume zu riskieren.  
  
Es ist schon fast Mittag, als ich aus dem Bett finde, aber was macht das? Das geht bloß von der Zeit ab, in der ich mich langweilen werde!  
  
Ich rühre mir lustlos einen Kaffee an und finde einen Zettel unter der Zuckerdose.  
  
"Sherlock, du hattest recht! Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Das vergesse ich dir nie! Ich werde heute nicht nachhause kommen, aber mich wahrscheinlich mal melden. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt! – Scheiße! Ich bin aufgeregt, wie ein Teenager! – Ja, roll du nur mit den Augen! Sei so gut und iss etwas heute. (Zettel mit Vorschlägen am Kühlschrank!) Und unternimm nichts gefährliches, ja? Und lass die Wohnung ganz!  
Gruß, John"  
  
Kleiner Idiot! denke ich.   
Doch die Worte klingen nicht so überlegen, wie sie sollten, in meinem Kopf.  
  
Nein, sie klingen...Scheiße...!   
Sie klingen sanft, beinahe freundlich...  
  
  
Um kurz vor zwei trifft eine SMS ein: "Wir haben den Abend geplant. Ich würde ja sagen: Drück mir die Daumen – aber das halte selbst ich für albern. Geht's dir gut? Hast du was gegessen?"  
Seufzend gehe ich zum Kühlschrank und lese dort, wie ich das vorbereitete Risotto in der Mikrowelle zubereiten soll und wie ich den Ofen vorheizen soll, falls ich die halbe Pizza von gestern Abend verspeisen möchte.  
  
Ich verhungere schon nicht, John.  
  
Etwa einen Teelöffel des Risottos gebe ich in einen tiefen Teller und verteile ihn - und entsorge dann etwa die Hälfte des Restes durch die Toilette.  
"Das Risotto war sehr gut, danke. Habe lange geschlafen. War offenkundig mal nötig. Es geht mir gut. SH"  
  
Und weiter geht dieser entsetzlich langweilige Tag!   
Wie sich die Stunden dahin ziehen!  
  
Längst bin ich wieder in dieser grässlichen Stimmung von gestern Abend.  
Wie soll ich das bloß aushalten...?  
Nun, ich wüsste wohl ein Mittel gegen meine Langeweile – aber John wäre nicht einverstanden... Wahrscheinlich würde er Mycroft alarmieren!  
Nein, das wäre kontraproduktiv.  
Und nach all dem Chaos, das die letzten Tage über in meinem Kopf geherrscht hat, wäre kaum abzusehen, was ein Rausch jetzt bei mir anrichten könnte...  
  
STOPP...!  
  
Endlose, stupide Stunden bringe ich damit zu, jeden Gedanken im Keim zu ersticken. Es ist ein Kampf wie eines armen Schatten im Tartaros der alten Griechen, wo die Verstorbenen ewig für ihre Hybris und andere Sünden büßen: Tantalos, Sysiphos, die neunundvierzig Töchter des Danaos, die ihre Gatten in der Hochzeitsnacht ermordet haben und die nun ein löchriges Fass mit Wasser füllen müssen...   
  
Bei mir ist es umgekehrt: Ich versuche, mein Gehirn leer zu halten!  
Ein stumpfsinniges Gefecht!  
Meine Gedanken sind schlimmer als alles Unkraut, sie sind wie die Insekten, die sofort zur Stelle sind, wenn irgendwo im Freien eine Leiche herum liegt, um ihre Eier darin abzulegen. In den Augen, in Körperöffnungen und Wunden...  
Ein Leichnam, genau...  
Ich fühle mich dumpf, abgestorben...  
Doch es ist auch so wahnsinnig anstrengend!   
Die Langeweile ermüdet mich...  
Um kurz nach neun kommt noch eine SMS.  
"Oh, dieser Film ist schon wahnsinnig kitschig! Aber wenigstens hat er auch eine komische Komponente! Und es läuft großartig! Das ist definitiv 1000x besser als so ein seltsamer Zirkus! Nichts für ungut, das habe ich dir verziehen. Bei Sarah bin ich da nicht so sicher...! Ich mach jetzt das Handy aus. Gute Nacht, Sherlock!"  
  
Mein ganzes Gehirn läuft plötzlich voll – als versuchten, die Danaiden, ihr blödes Fass als Boot zu verwenden, um aus der Unterwelt zu fliehen...  
Aber es läuft nicht voll mit Wasser - oder mit Lethe, was gnädig wäre. Es läuft voll mit jenem Gefühl von gestern Abend. Stumpf und doch schmerzhaft.  
  
Einsamkeit.  
Das ist es.  
Nicht, die Einsamkeit, an die ich gewöhnt war, ehe ich John hatte und mit der ich gut zurecht kam.  
Nicht die wohltuende Abwesenheit von Idioten – sondern ein Gefühl von Verlassenheit und Kälte...  
  
Er hat sein Handy ausgemacht.  
  
Ich sollte erleichtert sein, dass er sich keine Sorgen macht, ich könne ihn brauchen, weil ich mich in Gefahr gebracht habe...   
  
...Das Abfallrohr würde es wohl buchstäblich krumm nehmen, wenn ich die halbe Pizza nun auch noch so entsorgte...  
Aber sie verbrennen könnte auch morgen noch für einen verräterischen Gestank sorgen...  
  
Ich werfe nochmals Schlaftabletten ein.  
Wenn ich aufwache, wird John zurück sein! denke ich.  
  
  
  
  
Ich fühle mich schwach und habe Gliederschmerzen, mein Kopf ist dumpf und schwer.  
Was soll das jetzt werden? Eine Grippe?!  
Vielleicht auch nur von den Tabletten...  
  
Ein Bad könnte vielleicht helfen...  
  
Doch als ich aufzustehen versuche, erlebe ich ein weitere, noch üblere Überraschung: Meine Beine tragen mich nicht mehr! Ich erhebe mich von der Matratze – aber meine Knie lassen sich nicht durchdrücken! Entsetzt versuche ich, so vorwärts zu kommen, was natürlich noch anstrengender ist und irgendwie keinen Sinn ergibt – ehe ich nach wenigen Schritten keuchend zu Boden gehe. Meine Beine schmerzen. Bewegen kann ich sie, jetzt, da ich am Boden liege, auch strecken...   
Was ist das?  
Polio?!  
Ich bin geimpft, aber...  
Panik steigt in mir hoch.  
Und es ist so entwürdigend...!  
Mühsam krieche ich ins Bett zurück.  
  
"John?!  
  
John, bist du da?"  
  
Natürlich nicht. Er ist noch bei Sarah! Sie frühstücken wahrscheinlich gerade, machen Pläne für den Tag...  
Ich bin so wirr im Kopf, es muss irgendein Fieber sein.  
Ob es besser wird, wenn ich liegen bleibe?   
Aber es ist beängstigend! Ich hatte so was noch nie!  
  
Ich ringe mit mir, denn greife ich zitternd zum Black-Berry auf meinem Nachttisch.  
  
"Ich brauche dich, John! Ich bin krank und kann nicht aufstehen..."  
  
Rasch setze ich noch ein 'hier' hinter das 'dich', denn so klingt es ...seltsam..., dann füge ich noch hinzu: "Es tut mir Leid, euch zu stören, aber ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht. SH"  
  
Ich schicke die SMS ab.  
Es beruhigt mich ein wenig: John wird kommen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist...  
Doch dann durchfährt es mich, wie ein Schock: Er wird das Handy immer noch aus haben!  
Ich wähle seine Nummer.  
  
"Hier ist die Mailbox von Dr. John Watson..."  
  
"Oh, Scheiße...!" jammere ich leise. Als endlich der Signalton vorbei ist, sage ich: "Wirklich, John, es geht mir richtig dreckig. Hilf mir...!"  
  
Das hat doch keinen Sinn!  
  
Ich muss Sarahs Nummer nachsehen. Ihre Festnetznummer...     
  
White Pages...  
  
Name: Sarah Sawyer      Town, City, or Postcode: London  
    
Acht Einträge!  
3x Sarah Sawyer, 4x Sarah J Sawyer, 1x Sarah M Sawyer!   
Verdammt, ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo sie wohnt!  
Also fange ich einfach an.  
  
"Hallo, ist bei Ihnen ein Dr Watson?"  
"Was? Es ist Samstagmorgen! Und es gibt hier keinen Doktor!"  
  
Aufgelegt.  
Okay. Reiß dich zusammen... Nächster Versuch...  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie die frühe Störung, ist bei Ihnen ein Dr Watson? Es ist ein Notfall..."  
"Nein. Rufen Sie doch 999 an."  
  
Ich versuche es weiter. Meine Finger treffen kaum die Tasten und mir wird allmählich übel.  
So – also, dann ist es wohl Nummer Acht!  
  
"Sarah? Hier ist Sherlock...."  
"Sag' mal, du hast ja vielleicht Nerven!"  
"Ja, Sorry, ich weiß! Aber ich bin krank!"  
"Ach? Nicht entführt worden? Wohl ein Anfall von SCHWINDEL, was?! Sherlock, das ist schäbig. Selbst für dich!"  
  
Oh, nein! Er hat es ihr erzählt! Wie konnte er nur...!   
  
"Nein, es ist wirklich ein Notfall!"  
"Ach, du Superheld! Hör auf zu jammern! Was ist es? Ein Schnupfen?!"  
  
Ich setze an, ihr die Symptome zu beschreiben, aber dann ist plötzlich meine Stimme weg. Richtig weg!  
Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
"Schmollst du jetzt etwa? Das ist lächerlich, Sherlock! Wenn du wirklich Hilfe brauchst, ruf 999 an. Und lass hart arbeitenden Menschen mit ernsthaften Jobs ihr Wochenende!"  
  
Wahrscheinlich knallt sie jetzt den Hörer auf, denke ich. Was sinnlos ist, denn der andere Teilnehmer hört das ja nicht.  
Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder kann ich jetzt auch noch schwerer atmen?   
Nein, das ist keine Einbildung!  
Verdammt!  
  
999.  
  
"Notrufzentrale, bitte nenne Sie ihren Namen, Adresse und Art des Notfalls."  
"Sherlock Holmes", hauche ich heiser. Es ist wahnsinnig anstrengend!  
"Oh, nein! Vor Ihnen bin ich schon gewarnt worden, gehen Sie mal schön aus der Leitung! Sie sterbender Detektiv!" spottet die Stimme am anderen Ende. Seltsamer Weise klingt sie fast wie Anthea...  
Oh, nein! Ich werde Mycroft anrufen müssen!  
  
Moment...!  
Bullshit!  
Das ist alles Unsinn!  
  
Das träume ich doch bloß!  
  
Doch..., doch natürlich – und das ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich solche Symptome träume...!*  
Ich muss aufwachen!  
...oder träumen, dass John kommt...  
Natürlich könnte ich auch abwarten, dass es vorübergeht, aber ich fühle mich wirklich elend!  
Komm schon...! Wach auf! WACH AUF!!!  
  
  
Endlich liege ich keuchend und schweißgebadet in meinem Bett – noch etwas abgehetzt und schlapp, aber ich scheine soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Mir schwirrt noch der Kopf und ein kleiner verkrampfter Schmerz sitzt in meiner Herzgegend, aber das ist okay, das vergeht wieder...  
  
Mein Kreislauf erholt sich langsam.  
  
Ob John das Handy wirklich noch aus hat?  
  
Ich fühle mich verlassen. Das sollte ich nicht. Es ist erst halb zehn und Samstag. Es ist Johns gutes Recht noch nicht erreichbar zu sein. Es ist Okay.   
Sollte es sein...  
  
Aber es fühlt sich nicht okay an... Gar nicht.  
Er ist immer erreichbar gewesen. Neuneinhalb Wochen lang.  
  
Ich habe es vermasselt.  
Hätte ich John bezahlt, hätte er Sarah nicht kennengelernt – und wäre Donnerstag vor einer Woche nicht ausgegangen. Ich hätte ihn betäubt, um alleine zu Moriarty gehen zu können – und vielleicht hätte ich ihn getötet. Oder wäre gestorben. Oder beides. Oder wir hätten uns einfach nur gut unterhalten...  
  
Schließlich quäle ich mich aus dem Bett.   
Erst einen Kaffee.   
Finde den Zettel von gestern wieder, der mich höhnisch anstrahlt...  
  
Dusche. Rasur, Zähne putzen, anziehen. Ich gehe die Pizza wegwerfen und hole die Zeitung – leise, damit mich Mrs Hudson nicht hört...  
Die Zeitung ist nass und es gießt in Strömen...  
  
Seufzend blättere ich sie vorsichtig durch, löse vorsichtig die aneinander haftenden Seiten, damit sie nicht reißen.  
Genauso empfindlich bin ich auch gerade...   
  
Es ist so bewölkt, dass ich das Licht angemacht habe, der Regen spült über die Scheiben...  
Nichts interessantes.   
  
Sie ist es nicht wert, trocken geföhnt zu werden.  
Sie ist das Papier nicht wert, auf das sie gedruckt ist, verbessere ich mich mürrisch in Gedanken.  
  
Pling.  
  
Eine SMS?!  
Rasch bin ich im Schlafzimmer an meinem Black-Barry –   
  
"SARAH WAR DER HAMMER!!!"  
  
Ich starre angewidert auf das Display.   
Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, John!  
  
Pling!  
  
"Und heute dieses Wetter! HERRLICH!"  
  
Äh, was ist an – ?  
Oh..., verstehe...!  
Shit!  
Er meint, dass sie...gar nicht erst aufstehen...  
  
Pling!  
  
"Aber das willst du sicher gar nicht wissen! Erzähl Sarah bloß nicht, dass ich dir das gesimst habe!"  
  
ad 1: *sarkastisch* Da könntest du recht haben!    
ad 2: Ich texte ihm: "Pfadfinderehrenwort! Aber erzähl du ihr auch nicht von der Entführung! Sorry. Sorry, nochmal...! SH"  
  
Ich gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer, lege mich auf die Couch und starre die Decke an.  
  
Pling!  
  
"Nein, tu' ich nicht! Auch nicht von den Dartscheiben. S hält dich eh schon für leicht durchgeknallt."  
  
'S'...!  
  
Er kürzt sie mit 'S' ab!  
Ich meine, klar, wegen des Zusammenhangs besteht keine Gefahr eines Missverständnisses.  
Aber 'S'! Das bin ich!!  
Für John bin das ICH!!!  
  
Pling!  
  
"Ich nicht, btw. Bis später. Over and out."  
  
  
Oh, Shit...!  
Und ich muss jetzt wohl froh sein, dass er mir überhaupt noch simst...!  
  
Sie ist sicher nur kurz draußen gewesen, während er das geschrieben hat. Unter der Dusche...  
Nein...geduscht haben sie bestimmt –   
  
Mist! Ich will mir das nicht vorstellen...  
  
"Raus! Raus aus meinem Kopf! Wir hatten einen Deal!" brülle ich, als auf einmal der Gedanke an Victor hochkommt.  
  
Ich springe auf, hole den persischen Pantoffel aus seinem Versteck und rauche hastig eine Zigarette nach der anderen, bis ich mich richtig benebelt fühle und mir schlecht wird...  
Mir ist kalt, meine Glieder fühlen sich taub an und mein Herz muss sich ganz schön abrackern, um meine verengten Blutgefäße wenigstens notdürftig mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen...    
  
John wäre gar nicht begeistert...  
  
Jetzt ist mir wirklich schwindlig und mir bricht kalter Schweiß aus.  
  
Geniale Leistung, du Genie!  
Aber immerhin etwas Abwechslung.  
Und ich fühle mich jetzt physisch ungefähr genauso mies wie psychisch.  
Irgendwie angemessen.  
  
  
Schritte auf der Treppe...Mrs Hudson.  
Es klopft.  
  
Nein. Geh wieder!  
  
"Huhuh!  
  
Sherlock...? Sie sind doch da?"  
  
Oh, nein. Nicht jetzt!  
Der Qualm steht noch im Raum wie Londoner Nebel!  
  
„Ich komme jetzt ra-hein!“ flötet sie.  
  
„Gütiger Gott, Sherlock! Was ist passiert?!“ Sie hustet – und sicher wedelt sie sinnlos mit der Hand vor sich herum, aber das sehe ich nicht, ich denke es mir nur.  
  
Sie stürzt zu den Fenstern – die Küche zuerst, wohl, weil sie dort etwas abstellt – reißt eines nach dem anderen auf, trotz des strömenden Regens.  
„Ah, mein Junge, was haben Sie sich bloß dabei gedacht! Das kommt wirklich alles von Zigaretten?!“  
  
Du siehst doch die achtzehn Stummel, also frag nicht so dumm, alberne Gans!  
  
„Sie sind ja ganz blass! Das können Sie doch nicht machen! John wäre entsetzt – und zwar völlig zu recht!“  
  
„John ist nicht da!“   
  
Selbst ich merke, dass ich sie eben angeschnauzt habe.  
  
„Ach, das ist es...!“   
  
Ihre Stimme ist weich geworden. Und nun setzt sie sich auch noch! Auf den Couchtisch, nahe meinem Kopf...  
  
„Ich kann Sie verstehen, mein Lieber... Mein Frank war ja auch so...naja, die meiste Zeit wusste ich das ja nicht, aber das war dann ja auch nicht das Problem, nicht? Aber das wissen Sie ja...  
Was John angeht...wenn er halt hin und wieder – ich weiß nicht – auch einmal eine Frau braucht...  
Oder das zumindest glaubt...  
Leben und leben lassen, das ist mein Motto!  
Und ansonsten ist er doch wirklich ein...wie soll ich sagen? Ein guter Partner.“  
  
Oh, komm! Verschon' mich mit deinen romantischen Ideen, altes Mädchen!  
  
Da krault sie mir plötzlich durch die Locken. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass es ihr bewusst ist...!  
  
Hmmm...! Nicht aufhören...!  
  
Stopp! Was denke ich denn da!?  
  
„Ehm...  
Tja...  
Ich mache Ihnen mal einen Tee, hm?“  
  
Sie verschwindet in der Küche.  
  
„Sherlock, stellen Sie doch wenigstens Wasser in den Teller, der Reis trocknet doch an! Ihnen als Chemiker sollte das doch einleuchten...!“  
  
Ich höre, wie sie das Wasser aufsetzt. Später bringt sie mir die grau-rotkarierte Decke und breitet sie über mich.  
  
Sie setzt sich neben mich auf die Couch – oder besser neben meine Unterschenkel und legt eine Hand auf mein Bein.  
  
„Er kommt ja wieder...“, säuselt sie tröstend. „Ich meine, sie ist hübsch und nett – und ein klein wenig frech und eine Ärztin – und kleiner als er – das passt alles ausgezeichnet, nicht? Aber er kommt doch wieder. Sie kann Sie nicht ersetzen, das weiß ich...“      
  
Ich will ihr widersprechen...ihr sagen, dass sie sich völlig falsche Vorstellungen macht – aber ich kann nicht!  
  
  
Dann bringt sie mir Tee – und noch warmen Kuchen.   
Der eigentliche Grund, warum sie heraufgekommen ist.  
  
„Haben Sie denn schon etwas gegessen heute?   
Kommen Sie schon! Nehmen Sie ein Stück! Sie sehen wirklich aus, als hätten Sie eine Stärkung nötig...!“  
  
Mein Widerstand bröckelt...ich lasse mich überreden.  
  
Sie ist lästig.  
  
Aber wenigstens ist SIE noch da...!  
Naja, wo soll sie sein? Es ist ihr Haus und sie wohnt hier.  
  
  
Irgendwann schließt sie die Fenster, kümmert sich um den Kamin.  
  
„So. Damit Ihnen wieder warm wird.  
Und...  
es geht mich ja nichts an, aber...  
putzen Sie sich die Zähne und wechseln Sie die verrauchten Klamotten, BEVOR John zurück ist! Sie wollen...doch nicht abstoßend wirken auf ihn!“  
  
  
  
Obwohl ihre Fantasien natürlich Unsinn sind, sollte ich das vielleicht wirklich...  
  
Ich bringe die Zigarettenstummel in den Müll – und noch einiges andere – dann sieht man auch die Pizza nicht so...  
Dann gehe ich unter die Dusche, ziehe frische Sachen an und putze mir die Zähne.  
  
Gerade als ich aus dem Bad komme, schneit John herein. Er hatte eine kleine Reisetasche mit – offensichtlich voll: Sachenfür das ganze Wochenende – also...wieso ist er schon zurück?  
Und wieso strahlt er dann so?!  
  
...Gott...! Ich habe dieses unbeschwerte Lächeln vermisst!   
SO soll John aussehen – so und nicht anders...!  
  
  
„Sherlock! Kumpel!“  
  
Er lässt enthusiastisch die Tasche fallen und – umarmt mich kurz, aber stürmisch.  
  
„Wir. Fliegen. Nach. NEUSEELAND!“ jauchzt er.  
  
„W-was?!“ stammle ich überrumpelt. „Nein! Ich will nicht...!“  
  
Er lacht.   
  
...John lacht wieder...!  
  
„Du doch nicht, Dummerchen!   
  
Sarah und ich!“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Solche Symptome habe ich wirklich schon geträumt – grade neulich wieder...


	23. Der Abend, der perfekt werden sollte...

  
  
  
Gerade als ich aus dem Bad komme, schneit John herein. Er hatte eine kleine Reisetasche mit – offensichtlich voll: Sachen für das ganze Wochenende – also...wieso ist er schon zurück?  
Und wieso strahlt er dann so?!  
  
...Gott...! Ich habe dieses unbeschwerte Lächeln vermisst!   
SO soll John aussehen – so und nicht anders...!  
  
„Sherlock! Kumpel!“  
  
Er lässt enthusiastisch die Tasche fallen und – umarmt mich kurz, aber stürmisch.  
  
„Wir. Fliegen. Nach. NEUSEELAND!“ jauchzt er.  
  
„W-was?!“ stammle ich überrumpelt. „Nein! Ich will nicht...!“  
  
Er lacht.   
  
...John lacht wieder...!  
  
„Du doch nicht, Dummerchen!   
Sarah und ich!“   
  
  
Was?  
Nein!  
Neineineineinein!!!  
  
Das...das geht nicht!   
...nicht MIT Sarah...!  
  
Das darf einfach nicht...!  
  
  
Aber es ist real. John steht vor mir, strahlt mich an und ist vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
  
Ich muss hier weg!  
  
  
  
Das war in diesem Moment der einzig klare Gedanke, den mein geschocktes Hirn auf die Reihe brachte. Erstens: John durfte nichts merken, zweitens: Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ich getan hätte, wäre ich geblieben, denn ich war wirklich kurz davor durchzudrehen.  
Schreien? Mit dem Kopf voran gegen eine Wand rennen? John niederschlagen? In Ohnmacht fallen?  
Ich verschwand fluchtartig in meinem Zimmer, schloss hinter mir ab und lehnte mich gegen die Tür. Meine Beine knickten kraftlos unter mir ein und ich landete zitternd am Boden.  
  
  
„Sherlock?   
Nun sei doch nicht eingeschnappt!  
Okay, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich ein Dummerchen genannt habe. Du bist der cleverste Kerl, den ich je gekannt habe und zwar mit Abstand, okay?“  
  
In meinem Kopf schien sich ein Vakuum zu befinden und dazu war es wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.  
  
Das darf nicht sein!  
Dass John sich hier in London mit Sarah trifft, oder dass er Urlaub macht, okay, das ist schon schlimm genug, aber damit hatte ich mich abgefunden. Aber doch nicht BEIDES zusammen!  
  
Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu und ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht genug Luft zu bekommen.   
Es muss eine Panikattacke gewesen sein, eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht: Es machte mir Angst!  
  
Obendrein schämte ich mich über meine maßlose Dummheit! Kein normaler Mensch würde alleine auf eine Hochzeitsfeier gehen, wenn er es irgendwie vermeiden kann und bei solchen Einladungen an Einzelpersonen, wird immer darauf hingewiesen, dass sie auch für eine Begleitperson gelten. Plus 1, wie man so sagt.  
  
„Ach, Sherlock!  
...kannst du dich nicht für mich freuen?  
Komm schon! Du hast mir doch selber zugeraten, zu fliegen!“ hörte ich John wieder von draußen.  
  
Ich muss mich zusammenreißen!  
  
Also versuchte ich nachzudenken. Sachlich. Logisch...  
Es war so unendlich mühsam.  
  
„Hör zu, du Genie. Du wirst mir jetzt meine gute Laune nicht verderben! Ich fliege morgen früh. Und Sarah kommt Mittwoch nach. Ich geh packen.“  
  
Ich HATTE ihm schon die Laune verdorben: Das konnte ich deutlich hören.   
  
Was um alles in der Welt mache ich denn hier bloß!?  
  
Ich sah ihn vor mir: Er hatte wieder dieses unbeschwerte Lächeln, er hatte gelacht – ein herzliches, echtes Lachen! Das war es doch gewesen, was ich gewollt hatte! Dafür war ich eine Woche lang durch die Hölle gegangen!  
  
Ich würgte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter.  
  
Irgendwie musste ich die Situation retten...das Ruder herumreißen, ehe John richtig sauer auf mich wurde – oder begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
DENK NACH!  
  
Ich holte mein Black Berry aus der Hosentasche und schrieb hastig:   
  
„Sorry, John. Ich hatte gerade einen Geistesblitz, was einen Fall angeht, wegen dem mich Lestrade heute morgen angefragt hat. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dass du dir mein Verhalten sicher nicht erklären kannst...“  
  
Ich vertippte mich etliche Male, weil mir die Hände zitterten.  
  
Morgen früh! Er fliegt morgen früh...!!  
  
„ – Essen wir heute Abend noch zusammen? Wir bestellen, was immer du magst. SH“  
  
Mir zog sich zwar bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Nahrungsaufnahme schon der Magen zusammen, aber das schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, um noch einmal Johns Gesellschaft zu genießen – und dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht mehr sauer auf mich war.   
  
Seufzend schickte ich die SMS ab, dann versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, tief durchzuatmen...  
  
Du musst jetzt stark sein! sagte ich mir. Du hast so viel Mist gebaut die letzten Tage! Aber jetzt muss er denken, dass es mir gut geht. Ich muss fit und ausgeglichen wirken, er muss den Eindruck bekommen, dass ich regelmäßig essen und schlafen werde, während er weg ist, dass ich klar kommen und nichts riskieren werde mit Fällen oder Experimenten...  
  
Versuch, es EINMAL richtig zu machen und vermassel' es nicht wieder! sagte Mycrofts Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich hasse diesen Ton. Es schwingt so ein „aber du wirst ja doch wieder versagen, wie immer“ mit.  
  
SMS-Signal  
  
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nervös nach Luft.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock. Das wirkte eben wirklich – ich weiß nicht – seltsam? Aber dann verstehe ich es.  
Ich hatte dir ohnehin eine kleine Abschiedsfeier vorschlagen wollen, denn auch wenn es mir hoffentlich helfen wird, etwas Abstand von allem hier und auch von dir – sry! – zu bekommen, werde ich dich sicher doch ein wenig vermissen. Und ich weiß, du hast dir ehrlich Mühe gegeben, mich aufzumuntern – auch wenn deine Ideen zum Teil echt grauenhaft waren. Es ist ganz gleich, was wir heute Abend essen. Auch chinesisch oder griechisch ist okay! Ich hab das Gefühl, dass mich jetzt nichts mehr davon aus der Fassung bringen kann! Aber eine Bitte habe ich: Als Dessert ein klitzekleines Violinkonzert? Bitte, schlag mir das nicht ab.“  
  
Mir schossen plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen. Ich hätte nicht einmal sagen können, warum. Es passierte einfach. Ich war so mit den Nerven am Ende – und mir kam die absurde; halb ironische Idee: „Danke, dass du die SMS erfunden hast, Gott!“ Denn ich hätte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie ich diese Momente hätte ertragen sollen, wenn wir diese Unterhaltung hätten Auge in Auge führen müssen.   
  
Nimm dich doch zusammen, um Gottes Willen! dachte ich entsetzt über mich selbst. Krieg' dich wieder ein! Du musst jetzt stark sein und du kannst da jetzt unmöglich mit rotgeheulten Augen rausgehen! versuchte ich mir zuzureden.   
  
Ich schleppte mich ins Bad, putzte mir die Nase und tränkte einen Waschlappen mit kaltem Wasser, dann setzte ich mich auf den Klodeckel schloss die Augen und kühlte sie.  
  
Es wird alles gut, sagte ich mir. Dein Plan ist aufgegangen. Du hast den Fall 'John' gelöst. Es ist wie sonst auch: Du löst den Fall, aber Verhaftung und Verurteilung musst du anderen überlassen. So ist das hier auch. Du musst nur etwas Geduld haben. John kommt wieder in Ordnung und wir werden wieder zusammen Fälle lösen...  
  
  
Einige Minuten später erinnerten nur noch diese typischen Halsschmerzen an meinen Zusammenbruch; ich fühlte mich ruhig und beherrscht genug, John gegenüber zu treten und diesen Abend souverän hinter mich zu bringen. Er sollte mich so nett wie nur irgend möglich erleben.  
  
Vielleicht würde ich wirklich noch am ehesten Chinesisch herunterbringen...wegen des Natriumglutamats... aber sollte ich das tatsächlich riskieren? John hatte es zwar selbst vorgeschlagen, aber was, wenn er sich da verkalkuliert hatte? Wenn die Assoziation ihm dann doch zu schaffen machen würde? Nein, das durfte ich nicht riskieren! Nicht jetzt!   
Ich werde mich eben zwingen müssen! sagte ich mir. Im Übrigen habe ich schon seit fast 60 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen – seit der halben Pizza am Donnerstagabend. Vielleicht wird es mir wirklich besser gehen, wenn ich mich zur Nahrungsaufnahme durchgerungen habe. Ich habe keinen Appetit, aber ich fühle mich jetzt doch beängstigend schwach, gestand ich mir ein.  
  
„Wie wäre es, mit den guten, alten Nationalgericht, Fish 'n' Chips? SH“ simste ich.  
  
„Perfekt!“ kam prompt die Antwort.  
    
Perfekt.  
Ja, ich werde versuchen, perfekt zu sein. Dieser Abend soll so gelungen wie nur irgend möglich werden. Das muss er einfach! Das schulde ich dir, John. Das schulde ich unserer Freundschaft, nach all den Gefahren, in die ich dich gebracht habe!  
  
Ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie er gelächelt und gelacht hatte, wie er mich im Überschwang umarmt hatte – was wirklich völlig untypisch für ihn war!  
Er sollte seine Angst überwinden – und wenn er sogar glücklich sein konnte, um so besser!  
  
Ich hatte mich schon auf einige langweilige Tage, vielleicht Wochen gefasst gemacht, obwohl ich mir nicht wirklich hatte vorstellen können, wie ich das hätte aushalten sollen – aber jetzt war es ganz anders gekommen. Vielleicht würde es so auch für mich leichter sein? Sobald John weg war, konnte ich mich daran machen, wieder Ordnung auf meiner Festplatte zu schaffen. Ich würde Zeit haben, es ruhig und systematisch anzugehen, häppchenweise, damit ich mir nicht zuvíel zumutete...  
Selbst jetzt, wo ich ganz distanziert und ohne mir die Erinnerung an konkrete Details zu gestatten, an das dachte, was ich noch aufzuarbeiten hatte, jagte es mir schon einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Für heute Abend brauchte ich eiserne Disziplin – Abstinenz von allem, was ich über meine Vergangenheit gespeichert hatte!  
  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später saßen wir im Wohnzimmer beim Dinner.  
  
„Was war das für ein Fall?“ fragte John.  
  
„Hm?“ machte ich ratlos.  
„Der Fall. Lestrades Fall von heute morgen!“ grinste John.  
  
NIMM DICH DOCH ZUSAMMEN! dachte ich ärgerlich auf mich selbst.  
  
„Oh, das! Das war nichts besonderes. Sarah bedeutet Fürstin – und mir wurde, als du ihren Namen nanntest, schlagartig klar, dass das Mordopfer ein Verhältnis mit Regina gehabt haben muss. Und das war für seine Frau das Mordmotiv. Danach war alles ganz einfach. Sie hat alles, was auf seine Untreue schließen ließ, vernichtet, so dass sie kein Motiv zu haben schien. Gar nicht mal so dumm.  
Aber lass uns nicht über den langweiligen Fall reden. Wann fliegst du?“  
„Kurz vor zehn. Aber mit Einchecken und so werde ich da wohl doch besser gegen Sieben aufstehen. Spätestens. Der Flug dauert endlos! Über 30 Stunden und das ist nicht mal der Längste!“  
  
Ich hatte gewusst, wo Neuseeland liegt – obwohl ich mich frage, warum, ich hatte zuvor noch nie Verwendung für diese Information gehabt, Neuseeland hatte mich ebenso wenig interessiert wie ein astronomisches Objekt!  
Wie auch immer.  
Aber nun zu hören, wie weit das tatsächlich entfernt ist, jagte mir wirklich einen Schrecken ein. Natürlich versuchte ich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.    
  
„Wie ist es mit der Zeitverschiebung? Plus 11 oder so?“  
  
„Für jemand, der nicht weiß, ob sich die Erde um die Sonne dreht oder umgekehrt, hast du das gut geschätzt!“ neckte mich John.  
  
Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. „Wer weiß..., vielleicht werde ich mich sogar damit beschäftigen, falls mir langweilig wird...“, ging ich darauf ein.  
  
„Studier' ein bisschen Astrophysik, die Kernfusionen, die in der Sonne ablaufen oder befasse dich mit der Stringtheorie und wie dieser neumodische Kram alles heißt – und dazu ziehst du dir The Big Bang Theorie rein“, schlug er vor und ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob er das ernst meinte. Mir kam der Beginn seines jüngsten Blogeintrages in den Sinn. War das gar keine Anspielung auf den eigentlichen Urknall gewesen – oder nur zum Teil? Besser ich frage jetzt nicht, dachte ich, da wären wir ja ruckzuck wieder am Thema Moriarty!  
  
„Das ist eine amerikanische Commedy-Serie“, half mir John auf die Sprünge.   
„Klar. Was sonst“, sagte ich.  
„Drei Physiker und ein Ingenieur, die in Passadena an der Uni arbeiten, richtige Nerds, die sich für Comics und Fantasyrollenspiele begeistern können. Es ist anfangs etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und ich dachte erst, ich bin einfach zu alt für diese Serie – aber das gab sich dann doch überraschend schnell. – Naja, das – “  
Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, er beschloss, es lieber bleiben zu lassen.  
  
„Naja...ich glaube eher nicht, dass du es mögen wirst...“, ruderte er plötzlich scheu zurück.  
  
Ich will kein neues Studienfach oder eine alberne Fernsehserie, John! Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst! ging es mir durch den Kopf. – Nun sei doch vernünftig, verdammt nochmal!  
  
„Was denkst du, wie teuer es ist – so um den Globus herum zu telefonieren? Wir könnten skypen – oder natürlich mailen...“  
  
Es war mir egal, was es kosten würde – im Gegensatz zu John denke ich über solch langweilige Lappalien nicht nach. Aber ich wollte ihm zu verstehen geben, dass ich mit ihm in Verbindung bleiben wollte, dass ich ihn vermissen würde –   
...oh, so viel mehr als du ahnst, John...!   
  
Das verwirrte mich zutiefst. Bisher war ich überzeugt gewesen, dass ich John einfach deshalb nicht missen mochte, weil es nun mal außerordentlich praktisch war, ihn zur Verfügung zu haben: Als meinen Scharfschützen zu meiner Rückendeckung, als Puffer gegen Anderson und Donovan, für die lästigen aber doch nötigen Alltagsdinge, als Arzt, der der zum Einen ein Auge auf meine ungesunden Angewohnheiten hatte, ohne sie zu sehr aufzubauschen und der mir schon ein paar Krankenhausaufenthalte erspart oder verkürzt hatte, weil er mich zuhause behandelt und gepflegt hatte, und zum Anderen ein ganz passabler Hobbypathologe war. Manchmal brauchte ich ihn als Dolmetscher, um die normalen Menschen zu verstehen, oder damit er Ausreden erfand, um Idioten, die ich irgendwie verärgert hatte, zu besänftigen. John war geradezu unentbehrlich geworden, weil er so nützlich war und besser funktionierte, als ich das jemals bei einem Menschen erlebt hatte!  
Doch jetzt wurde mit bewusst, dass da noch etwas anderes sein musste. Etwas Irrationales. Oder war es doch einfach nur, dass ich wissen wollte, wie die Therapie anschlug? Dass ich kontrollieren wollte, dass sich sein Zustand wirklich besserte? Das wäre logisch.  
  
„Klar, melde ich mich mal!“ versicherte John lächelnd – und wie mir schien ein wenig überrascht. „Das mit dem Zeitunterschied ist allerdings schon unpraktisch, aber das kriegen wir hin.“  
  
Er hat gesimst, dass er mich vermissen wird! erinnerte ich mich. Und ich merkte, dass mich das ein wenig tröstete. Seltsam...  
Sei nicht albern: Natürlich wird er mich vermissen! Er wird sich langweilen, ihm wird ganz bald die Action fehlen. Eigenartig ist nur, dass er es jetzt schon kommen sieht, dass ich ihm fehlen werde. Er weiß nämlich nicht, dass er eigentlich ein Adrenalinjunkie ist, denn er braucht immer ein anständiges Motiv, um sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Da macht er sich etwas vor und das ist ihm nicht wirklich klar.  
  
„Schließlich muss ich mich vergewissern, dass du auch wirklich auf dich aufpasst, während ich weg bin“, erklärte er augenzwinkernd.  
„Nun...ich schätze, Mrs Hudson würde mich verpetzen, wenn ich mich nicht an unsere Abmachung halte...“, versicherte ich.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, darum habe ich sie schon gebeten“, gestand John.  
  
Seltsam. Wenn andere Menschen sagen, dass sie sich um mich sorgen, geht mir das einfach nur auf die Nerven – aber bei John war das anders. Teils mochte ich es – und zuletzt, als er solche Angst um mich gehabt und sich mit Selbstvorwürfen gequält hatte, hatte ich erkannt, dass er mir Leid tat, dass ich ihn trösten wollte. Das war mir zuvor noch nie passiert. Gefühle anderer Leute sind mir egal, sie werden allenfalls lästig, wenn von mir erwartet wird, dass ich in irgendeiner Form auf sie Rücksicht nehmen, auf sie reagieren soll!  
  
„Du musst dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen! Du kannst ganz beruhigt in Urlaub fliegen. Versprochen. Was macht man denn so – als Trauzeuge?“  
  
„Naja.., normalerweise würde ich den Junggesellenabschied organisieren, aber da ich mich dort nicht auskenne und auch keinen Überblick über Peters Freunde habe, die ich da einladen müsste, hat sich da schon jemand anderes drum gekümmert. Naja, bei dieser Hochzeit, ist sowieso alles etwas...anders...“ Er grinste. „Junggesellenabschied..., ha...! ...ich glaube, den werde ich echt nur im Vollrausch ertragen...! Und dann muss ich wohl eine Rede halten. Oh, Mann, das wird furchtbar! Naja, ich werd' mich einfach auf das beschränken, wozu ich was sagen kann und da noch andere Leute da sein werden, die da was vorbereitet haben, hat Peter gemeint, ich soll mir deshalb keinen Kopf machen...“  
„Was für eine überaus unsinnige Redewendung!“ befand ich.  
„Über das Ritual weiß ich noch nichts konkretes. Aber meistens gibt es einen kleinen Jungen, der die Ringe hereinbringt, sie dem Trauzeugen gibt, der sie dann wiederum an – naja, den Bräutigam weiterreicht – “ Er lachte. „Oh, Scheiße, ich kann mir das alles echt noch nicht vorstellen, das wird wirklich schräg!“  
  
Und ob das Konzept Ehe schräg ist! Und das Ritual der Hochzeit erst recht! Mich wundert jetzt nur, dass du das auch so siehst..., dachte ich irritiert.  
  
„Ich finde, man sollte keine Versprechen machen, wenn man nicht sicher sein kann, dass man sie auch halten kann“, erklärte ich. „Man kann nichts für mehrere Jahrzehnte versprechen! Ich meine, der Hauptverdächtige in einem Mordfall ist immer zuerst mal der Ehegatte, sofern vorhanden! Das sagt doch schon alles! Und dann auch noch vor Zeugen! Damit später alle wissen, dass man sich geirrt hat – oder versagt – oder einfach zu wenig Fantasie hatte, sich vorzustellen, was passieren wird – ...was auch immer... Ich meine..., also selbst wenn: Man weiß ja nicht, wen man noch so alles kennen lernen wird in seinem Leben.“  
„Ja, das ist ein gewisses Risiko – aber selbst wenn...ehm...selbst wenn der Mensch, mit dem man sich zusammentut nicht der absolute Traumpartner ist – und wer ist das schon? – man ist ja selber schließlich auch nicht perfekt – irgendwann kommt der Punkt, wo man sich mal festlegen muss: Lieber mit diesem Menschen zusammenbleiben, als auf die unwahrscheinliche Chance zu hoffen, dass man noch jemand Besseres finden wird.“ Er sah versonnen schmunzelnd an mir vorbei und setzte hinzu: „Deshalb...ist es für mich auch in Ordnung...diese...Ehe: Hauptsache ist doch, dass zwei Menschen für einander sorgen und einander beistehen wollen. Ich meine..., darauf...kommt es doch an...im Leben...“  
  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich hatte das Gefühl, mir würde gleich der Fisch quicklebendig zum Hals heraus hüpfen!  
  
Sarah! Er überlegt, ob er Sarah heiraten will! Er drückt sich nur so distanziert aus, weil es einfach noch viel zu früh ist!  
  
„Ist alles okay?!“ fragte John plötzlich.  
  
Ich hatte nach Luft geschnappt – geistesgegenwärtig begann ich zu improvisieren, fing an zu husten und zu würgen, was mir auch gar nicht schwerfiel!  
Ich sprang auf und ehe ich mich fluchtartig ins Badezimmer rettete, ächzte ich zur Erklärung nur kurz: „GRÄTE!“

 

 


	24. ...es aber ganz und gar nicht wurde.

  
  
  
  
"...Hauptsache ist doch, dass zwei Menschen für einander sorgen und einander beistehen wollen", schloss John versonnen. "Ich meine..., darauf...kommt es doch an...im Leben...“  
  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich hatte das Gefühl, mir würde gleich der Fisch quicklebendig zum Hals heraus hüpfen!  
  
Sarah! Er überlegt, ob er Sarah heiraten will! Er drückt sich nur so distanziert aus, weil es einfach noch viel zu früh ist!  
  
„Ist alles okay?!“ fragte John plötzlich.  
  
Ich hatte nach Luft geschnappt – geistesgegenwärtig begann ich zu improvisieren, fing an zu husten und zu würgen, was mir auch gar nicht schwerfiel!  
Ich sprang auf und ehe ich mich fluchtartig ins Badezimmer rettete, ächzte ich zur Erklärung nur kurz: „GRÄTE!“  
  
Obwohl mich merkte, dass ich mich wohl wirklich würde übergeben müssen, verriegelte ich noch hastig beide Badezimmertüren...  
  
  
  
Wenige qualvolle Minuten später war mein Magen leer und ich ließ mich erst mal keuchend und halb ohnmächtig neben der Toilette zu Boden sinken. Mir war immer noch schlecht und mein Magen hatte noch nicht aufgehört zu krampfen, doch ich atmete verbissen gegen ihn an.  
  
Die Panik war abgeklungen – dafür war ich nun stinksauer auf mich selbst, aber auch total verunsichert und ratlos. Was ist los mit mir? Ich muss mich übergeben, weil John heiraten will...?!  
  
Ach, Quatsch, das war sicher nur ein Zufall, oder allenfalls noch der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Ich habe drei Tage nichts gegessen und bin dieses fettige, frittierte Zeug nicht gewohnt das ist alles. Dazu der ganze Stress...  
  
Scheiße, versuche ich, mich hier anzulügen? Was ist das überhaupt für eine seltsame Konversation heute Abend?! Ich sollte wohl wirklich nicht versuchen, Small Talk zu machen...  
  
Wenn sie doch nur wenigstens nicht zu einer Hochzeit fliegen würden!!! So weit ich weiß, sind Frauen ganz verrückt danach, zu heiraten. Nach dem Kleid und dem ganzen Brimborium sogar mehr, als nach der Ehe selbst. Frauen sind sowieso schon entsetzlich lästig, aber Babys und Brautmoden sind die zwei Dinge, die sie total ausflippen lassen und restlos in quietschende Irre verwandeln! Trauungszeremonien und -bräuche! Und ekelerregend süße Hochzeitstorten! Sagen diese grässlichen Dinger nicht schon alles über Hochzeiten?! Völlig bescheuert! Naja, ich schätze, es ist so was wie für einen Tag Prinzessin sein. Dafür nehmen sie dann in Kauf, sich an einen Menschen zu binden, der sie vielleicht schon betrügen wird, noch ehe sich bei ihr die ersten Falten oder Fettpölsterchen einstellen. Bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, der merkt, wie hundsdämlich das ist, sich zu wünschen, dass das der schönste Tag im Leben sein wird?! Das würde ja bedeuten, dass es danach nur schlimmer werden kann! Oder ist mit 'schön' nur ästhetisch und geschmackvoll gemeint – was auch immer das für den Einzelnen heißt...?  
  
  
  
„Sherlock?“ Es wurde am Türknopf gerüttelt.  
  
Oh, Mist! Ich glaube, er fragt nicht zum ersten Mal...Aber vorhin kam seine Stimme vom Flur...jetzt ist er in meinem Zimmer!  
  
John klang beunruhigt und mitfühlend. Genau das, was ich hatte vermeiden wollen! Na, bestens! Wenigstens war mir die Ausrede mit der Gräte rechtzeitig eingefallen!  
  
Dann hörte ich Schritte. Klopfen an der Tür zum Flur, auch da versuchte er ein weiteres Mal die Tür zu öffnen. Wie unsinnig! Er hätte doch gehört, wenn ich inzwischen aufgeriegelt hätte.  
  
„Alles okay bei dir, Kumpel? Lebst du noch?“  
Er versuchte, flapsig zu klingen, scheiterte damit aber kläglich.  
  
„Ja!“ Ich war heiser und verschleimt, so dass ich kaum zu hören war. Rasch räusperte ich mich gewaltsam. „Aber sicher, alles klar! Ich bin in Ordnung. Die Gräte hat nur blöder Weise mechanisch einen Würgereflex ausgelöst, das ist alles!“ rief ich nach draußen.  
  
In Wahrheit fühlte ich mich schwach und ausgelaugt – und es war wohl nicht nur der Brechreiz, der mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte.  
  
„Okay. Aber du hättest wirklich nicht abschließen sollen! So was ist nicht ungefährlich!“  
  
Damit du siehst, wie ich hier zusammenklappe? Ganz sicher nicht! dachte ich. Verdammt, nimm dich doch zusammen!  
  
Ich versuchte, aufzustehen und musste feststellen, dass ich gezwungen war, mich am Heizkörper auf die Füße zu ziehen. Ich stützte mich aufs Waschbecken und wagte vorsichtig einen Blick in den Spiegel.  
  
Scheiße! Ich werde John erschrecken, wenn ich jetzt da rausgehe, aber er wird sich auch Sorgen machen, wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe!  
  
Mein Gesicht war kreidebleich, meine Augen gerötet und verquollen. Ich drehte das kalte Wasser auf und werfe mir einige Hände voll davon ins Gesicht, spülte mir den Mund aus.  
  
Hoffentlich merkt er wenigstens nicht, wie schwindlig mir ist. Wenn ich nur nicht vor Anstrengung zittern würde!  
  
„Wirklich, Sherlock! Versprich mir, dass du dich in Zukunft nicht mehr einschließt, wenn so etwas passiert, das meine ich ganz ernst!“  
  
„Ja. Ja du hast ja recht. Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht schlimm ist und ich wollte dir das einfach ersparen. Du hast dich jetzt wirklich schon zu viel um mich gesorgt! Aber mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass es das nur noch schlimmer machen würde“ erklärte ich und versuchte, den grauen Nebelschleier, der mich immer noch umwaberte zu ignorieren.  
  
Ich ließ das Waschbecken los und straffte meinen Rücken, dann wankte ich entschlossen auf die Tür zu und öffnete.  
  
Natürlich zuckte John entsetzt zusammen. „Sherlock!“ Besorgt griff er nach meinen Armen. „Du musst dich hinlegen!“  
  
„Ich bin in Ordnung!“ widersprach ich und drängte an ihm vorbei – allerdings kostete es mich alle Konzentration, nicht wie sturzbetrunken durch die Küche zu torkeln und dort über die Stühle zu fallen und die Versuchsaufbauten vom Tisch zu reißen. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn schien völlig zu versagen.  
  
Ich muss zum Tisch zurück – !  
  
Aber als ich etwa in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und meine Körpertemperatur schien schlagartig zu fallen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren, weil ich meine Beine kaum noch spürte, dazu kam die aufkeimende Panik über den bevorstehenden totalen Kontrollverlust.  
  
Du wirst jetzt auf gar keinen Fall ohnmächtig! brüllte ich mich innerlich an.  
  
Blind wankte ich nun statt zum Tisch in Richtung Sofa...ich hatte alles so genau im Kopf, dass ich es schaffen konnte, um den Couchtisch drumherum zu navigieren und mich hin hinzulegen, ohne dass auffallen würde, dass ich gerade überhaupt nichts mehr sehen konnte!  
  
Doch da holte mich John bereits ein, um mich zu stützen. „Lass dir doch helfen...“, bat er sanft und legte sich meinen Arm um seinen Nacken. Nicht nur meine Blässe, auch mein Keuchen hatte mich verraten. Das hätte mir klar sein müssen.  
  
„Du musst dich ein bisschen ausruhen. So, da wären wir. Leg dich hin. Ich hol' dir gleich eine Decke und dann mache ich dir einen Tee...“  
  
Beschämt, verärgert, aber auch dankbar beteuerte ich: „Es geht gleich wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bitte!“  
  
Aber John ist schließlich Arzt und sicher wusste er genau, wie dicht ich gerade an einer Ohnmacht war, auch wenn er dazu schwieg, um mir die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen. Er nahm meinen Puls und sah mich mitleidig an, ehe er die Decke von seinem Sessel holte. Sie roch ein wenig nach ihm. Ich sog das vertraute Aroma ein und wurde fast augenblicklich etwas ruhiger.. Inzwischen fror ich erbärmlich und konnte das Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich nur mein Zorn auf mich selbst und auf meine Schwäche davor bewahrt, wirklich komplett ohnmächtig zu werden! Was für ein unfassbarer Mist!  
  
Ich bemühte mich, ruhig durchzuatmen und hoffte, dass sich mein Kreislauf rasch erholen würde.  
  
So viel zum perfekten Abend! spottete ich innerlich. Statt mit einem brillanten Geigenständchen, endete er nun damit, dass ich schlotternd und schwach auf der Couch hing und John mich mit Fencheltee und Salzletten aufzupäppeln versuchte! Ganz toll!  
  
„Es geht schon wieder!“ behauptete ich, als John mit dem Tee kam.  
  
„Es ist dir unangenehm, ich weiß, das versteh ich. Aber mach langsam, du bist immer noch ganz bleich...“, redete John mir zu.  
  
Also richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf, John stützte mich und setzte sich hinter mich, damit ich mich an ihn lehnen könnte. Seine Fürsorge rührte mich, erschreckte mich aber auch, also vermied ich es, den Körperkontakt zuzulassen, hielt mich aufrecht, schlürfte langsam meinen Tee und knabberte gehorsam ein paar Salzletten.  
  
„Ich bin wirklich wieder okay, John! Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich dir den Abend verdorben habe.“  
  
Und vor allem mir!  
Mein letzter Abend mit John für...  
  
Scheiße...!  
  
„Wie lange wirst du eigentlich weg sein?“ Es sollte beiläufig klingen und ich glaube, das tat es sogar, doch ich hatte das nicht aus Desinteresse noch nicht gefragt, sondern ich hatte es wohl unbewusst vermieden! Das bedeutete ja wohl, dass es mir Angst machte! Also doch! Diese Erkenntnis ließ sich wohl doch nicht mehr leugnen und das erschreckte mich.  
  
Wenigstens hatten wir gerade keinen Blickkontakt. Ich spürte in meinem Rücken vage, dass John die Schultern zuckte.  
  
„Also, diesen Freitag und Samstag ist Junggesellenabschied und Samstag drauf die Trauung. Während der Flitterwochen, hat Peter mir angeboten als Haussitter noch drei Wochen dazubleiben. Es reicht also völlig, wenn ich erst am Mittwoch fliege.“  
  
Mein Herz schien plötzlich zusammenzuzucken. John würde noch drei Tage bei mir bleiben – ?! Aber er würde über fünf Wochen weg sein? Fünf Wochen?!  
  
Hatte John mein Entsetzen bemerkt?  
  
"Das mit den drei Wochen ist bloß eine Option. Die Nachbarn würden sonst ein Auge auf das Haus haben, ich bin also zu nichts verpflichtet", erklärte er unsicher.  
  
„Was, nein...das ist es nicht“, stammelte ich und versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen. „Du musst meinetwegen deinen Flug nicht verschieben...“  
  
John! Hör nicht auf mich! Bitte, bleib bei mir! ging es mir gleichzeitig durch den Kopf – und ich begriff, dass auch meine Angst vor Victor dabei eine große eine Rolle spielen musste.  
  
„Ich bin in Ordnung! Naja, nicht in Höchstform, zugegeben. Ich werde mich schonen und auf mich achtgeben. – Doch, ich krieg' das hin!“ widersprach ich seinem zweifelnden Blick. „Morgen kann ja Mrs Hudson mal nach mir sehen, wenn dich das beruhigt...“, schlug ich vor.  
  
Bitte, geh nicht...! Du darfst nicht gehen! Ich halte das jetzt nicht aus! flehte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Doch andererseits wusste ich wirklich nicht, wie ich ihm drei Tage lang – oder auch bloß morgen! – hätte vormachen sollen, es ginge mir gut! Ausgeschlossen! Dazu war ich zurzeit nicht in der Verfassung! Ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich meine Dämonen so lange würde in Schach halten können. Und so sehr mir auch davor graute, ich musste wirklich dringend mein Trauma von Victors Selbstmord aufarbeiten, ehe mich diese Sache wieder beinahe zerstörte, so wie vor acht Jahren!  
  
Wie sehr würde ich gerade für diesen Horror Johns Beistand brauchen! Aber er darf niemals davon erfahren, dazu ist das alles zu schrecklich gewesen, er würde es nicht verkraften – und er würde mich hassen, mich verachten, weil ich damals so versagt hatte. Ich hatte zwar keinen Sex mit Victor gewollt, aber das änderte überhaupt nichts daran, dass er damals der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen war! Mein einziger Freund! Und ich hatte mich ihm verweigert, als er mich brauchte!  
  
Jetzt ist es umgekehrt! begriff ich plötzlich. Mit Victor hätte ich damals mitgehen müssen. John muss ich gehen lassen.  
  
Mit Sarah...!  
  
Verwirrt spürte ich einen Stich in der Herzgegend... John durfte keinesfalls merken, wie verzweifelt und verletzlich ich mich fühlte! Jahrelang hatte ich wirklich vergessen, wie quälend solche Emotionen sein konnten, wie viel Kraft sie kosteten.  
  
„Na, warten wir einfach mal ab, wie du dich morgen fühlst, hm?“ sagte John fürsorglich und legte für einen Moment von hinten seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „Ich kümmere mich mal um den Abwasch. Ich könnte dir den Rest Risotto aufwärmen, der ist sicher auch bekömmlicher als der fettige Kram. Und grätenfrei“, setzte er mit einem schrägem Grinsen hinzu, wie ich aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte.  
  
Ich hatte keinen Appetit, aber ich wusste, es würde ihn beruhigen, wenn ich noch etwas aß. Vorausgesetzt ich behielt das Risotto dann auch wirklich bei mir!  
  
Mann, reiß dich zusammen...! dachte ich, und überlegte, was ich sagen müsste...  
  
„Okay. Und was isst du?“ fragte ich bedauernd, denn Johns Fish 'n' Chips mussten unterdessen kalt geworden sein .  
  
Er lächelte sanft. „Da mach dir mal keine Gedanken.“  
  
Als John in der Küche verschwunden war, erhob ich mich lautlos und vorsichtig. Mein Blutdruck war wieder ausreichend. Ich fühlte mich zwar erschöpft, aber ich konnte es wohl wagen, John wenigstens eine klitzekleine Portion des gewünschten Desserts zu liefern.  
  
Vielleicht würde ihn das auch überzeugen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste?  
  
John stand offenkundig an der Spüle, in die er gerade Wasser laufen ließ, so dass er leise Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer gerade nicht würde wahrnehmen können.  
  
Ich hielt mir die Geige direkt ans Ohr und berührte die Seiten nur ganz leicht, so dass ich gerade eben hören konnte, ob ich sie würde stimmen müssen oder nicht. Wunderbarer Weise klang es wirklich fast perfekt, so dass ich mich dafür entschied, gleich drauflos zu spielen. Was Kitschiges, wie John es liebte – naja: Etwas „Nettes“ aus der Romantik... Kein virtuoser Paganini, kein mathematisch perfekter Johann Sebastian Bach, sondern etwas überschwänglich Emotionsgeladenes – vorsichtshalber entschied ich mich dann doch für ein sehr kurzes Stück und wappnete mich außerdem gegen eine eventuelle Rührung meinerseits, ich war gerade so labil, dass ich meiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht so wie sonst trauen konnte!  
  
Ich hatte den ersten Ton noch nicht zu Ende gespielt, als John auch schon in der Küchentür erschien und dort andächtig stehen blieb.  
  
Sein Blick war dankbar und gerührt und ich beschloss rasch, ihn nicht mehr anzusehen. Das war sicherer....  
  
So spielte ich den Schwan aus Saint-Saëns Der Karneval der Tiere – eigentlich ist es für Violoncello und zwei Klaviere – und musste feststellen, dass das bei mir auch schon mal besser geklungen hatte. Würde John meinem kurzen Spiel die Anstrengung anhören? <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIIuOfgsE9E> *  
  
Als ich das Stück beendet hatte, eilte John auf mich zu. Unterdessen kam ein leises Bing von der Mikrowelle aus der Küche.  
  
„...es klingt besser auf dem Cello“, murmelte ich hilflos. „...und natürlich fehlt das Geplätscher der Begleitung...“  
„Danke, Sherlock! Das war wunderbar!“ flüsterte John mit verräterisch schimmernden  Augen. „Aber, bitte..., ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst. Setz' dich. Ich hol dir dein Risotto...“  
  
Ich gehorchte, aß unter Johns Aufsicht langsam alles auf und ignorierte, wie schwer es mir fiel. Dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich mich in den nächsten Tagen ja aufnehmen und John dann die ein oder andere mp3-Datei zuschicken könnte...  
  
Auf was für kitschige Ideen komme ich denn da? fragte ich mich amüsiert und beschloss. John noch nichts zu verraten. Vielleicht würde ich ja auch schon morgen feststellen, dass mir dieser Gedanke widerstrebte. Ich hatte wirklich genug Mist gebaut seit dem ersten April!  
  
Oh...! Natürlich!  
  
Sarah...!  
  
Da haben wir's schon, das hatte ich doch eben wirklich erfolgreich verdrängt!  
  
Sarah würde sich über diese Ständchen womöglich ärgern, oder? Es würde John in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn ihm mein Spiel Tränen der Ergriffenheit in die Augen trieb und Sarah bekäme das mit...  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein, stimmt. Ich fürchte, das ist doch mal wieder keine gute Idee..., dachte ich und spürte wieder bedrückende Emotionen.  
  
Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit?  
  
Ja, vielleicht...  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr es mich gefreut hatte, dass mich John um dieses Abschiedsgeschenk gebeten hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ich ihm dafür um ein Vielfaches dankbarer als er für mein Spiel...  
  
Doch er würde mit Sarah zu einer Hochzeit fahren! Die kleine, alberne Gans würde die strahlende Braut in ihrem perlenbestickten Kleid sehen, vielleicht mit einem Strassdiadem in den kunstvollen falschen Locken und ins Schwärmen geraten, wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein, ich muss aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, sonst wird mir am Ende wieder schlecht! Das geht jetzt wirklich nicht!! rief ich mich zur Ordnung.  
  
„Ich denke, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht, John“, sagte ich und stand auf.  
  
Er sah mir dabei aufmerksam zu  – bereit, einzuschreiten.  
  
„Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen, sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du dich schlecht fühlst!“  
„Oh, wirklich, John, das musst du nicht. Es geht mir wieder gut. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe“, behauptete ich.  
„Aber ich glaube, ich werde beruhigter schlafen können, wenn ich in Hörweite bin“, widersprach er und versuchte, wenig überzeugend den Egoisten zu spielen.  
„Und mit steifem Nacken aufwachen. Und denk' an die 30 Stunden Flug!“  
  
John kapitulierte lächelnd. Er mag es, wenn ich mich bemühe, sozial zu sein. Er ist jedes Mal ein bisschen stolz auf uns beide, wenn es mir gelingt. Aber wenn es um ihn selbst geht, liegt er falsch, denn zu ihm möchte ich nett sein – naja meistens jedenfalls, wenn ich nicht gerade in Gedanken ganz bei einem Fall bin oder schlechte Laune habe...  
  
  
Ich zog mich also zurück. Am Liebsten wäre ich gleich einfach so ins Bett gekrochen, aber da John nicht mitbekommen sollte, wie schlecht ich mich doch noch fühlte, machte ich mich dann doch fertig, wie es sich gehört.  
  
Besser, ich halte mich wach, überlegte ich.  
  
Nicht auszudenken, was es für Folgen haben könnte, wenn ich mich wieder in einer traumatischen Erinnerungen verfangen würde!  
  
Wenn ich nur nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre...  
  
Mein Geist war wach, aber auch wirr und körperlich fühlte ich mich abgehetzt und matt.  
  
Denk' an etwas Beruhigendes, aber schlaf' nicht ein. Konzentrier' dich, aber reg dich nicht auf...!  
  
Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan...  
  
Ich schloss die Augen.  
  
Vielleicht würde es helfen, an etwas zu denken, das leidenschaftslos und sachlich ist...?  
  
...wenn ich in Gedanken die chemischen Elemente aufsagte?  
  
Gut, fangen wir den Ordnungszahlen nach an..., danach spaltenweise, in Gruppen, dann nach der Reihenfolge ihrer Entdeckung, alphabetisch, später vielleicht die organischen Verbindungen...  
  
  
Wasserstoff, Helium,  
Lithium, Beryllium,  
Bor, Kohlenstoff, Stickstoff, Sauerstoff, Fluor, Neon...  
Natrium, Magnesium,  
Aluminium, Silizium...  
  
Meine Verstörtheit klang langsam ab.  
Klarheit und Ruhe breiteten sich in mir aus – und Erleichterung darüber, dass es funktionierte...  
                                     Phosphor, Schwefel, Chlor, Argon,  
Kalium,  
Kalzium, Scandium, Titan, Vanadium, Chrom, Mangan, Eisen, Kobalt, Nickel, Kupfer, Zink...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Das Stück hatte ursprünglich nichts mit Tschaikowskys abendfüllendem Ballett Der Schwanensee zu tun, aber es wurde – angelehnt daran – später mit einer Choreografie interpretiert, die es auch als „Sterbender Schwan“ berühmt machte. Was bisweilen zu Verwechslungen führt.


	25. Von der Sinnlosigkeit der Erdrotation

  
  
  
Erholt, aber dennoch müde erwachte ich, genoss es, entspannt in meinem Bett zu liegen.  
  
Nicht mal eine volle Sekunde, dann packte mich ein kalter Schrecken.  
  
Ich bin eingeschlafen!   
Verdammt!   
Es muss schon mindestens halb zehn sein, der Helligkeit nach zu schließen!  
  
"John?!"  
  
Nichts. Nur meinen Herzschlag höre ich rasen.  
  
John ist weg!  
  
Nein!  
  
Ist er wirklich einfach gegangen?!  
  
"John!!!"  
  
Mein Wecker zeigt 9:39.  
Scheiße!  
Dann sehe ich unter dem Black Barry, das auf meinem Nachttisch liegt, ein Blatt Drucker Papier beschriftet in einer mir wohl vertrauten, um Leserlichkeit bemühten Doktorklaue.  
  
  
  
 _"Lieber Sherlock,_  
  
 _natürlich habe ich mich eigentlich von dir verabschieden wollen, aber du bist gerade im Tiefschlaf und siehst immer noch so erschöpft aus, dass ich es nicht fertig bringe, dich zu wecken. Ich fürchte, du brauchst mindestens eben so sehr eine Pause wie ich. Ich habe die halbe Nacht überlegt, ob ich nicht doch noch die drei Tage bleiben soll, aber du hast mir zugeredet, zu gehen und nach den letzten Tagen frage ich mich jetzt auch, ob es vielleicht wirklich gerade so ist, dass wir einander nicht helfen können, sondern beide etwas Abstand brauchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt auf dich zutrifft, aber ich möchte dir sagen, du musst wirklich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich zweimal entführt wurde, das war doch wirklich nicht deine Schuld! – und auch nicht wegen deiner Versuche, mein Trauma zu kurieren. Ja, es ist dir einmal gelungen – aber vielleicht ist damals auch einfach die Zeit reif dafür gewesen, oder was auch immer da noch eine Rolle gespielt haben kann. Im Gegensatz zu mir siehst du diese beiden letzten Fälle wohl eher als Niederlagen und ich schätze, das macht dir doch sehr zu schaffen, aber meinetwegen musst du dich wirklich nicht auch noch unter Druck setzen. Also zerbrich dir nicht mehr den Kopf über mich, du musst jetzt wirklich mal an deine Gesundheit denken, auch wenn dich das langweilt. Wir haben ja schon darüber gesprochen, aber bitte: Nimm jetzt wirklich keine privaten Fälle an, zeige dich besser auch nicht mit Lestrade oder Dimmock in der Öffentlichkeit, du bist gerade wirklich nicht in der Verfassung, dich zu verteidigen, falls jemand denken sollte, dass du ihm auf den Fersen bist._  
 _Ich bin noch nie mit NZ Airlines geflogen, insofern weiß ich nicht, wie sie's mit der Handy- oder WLAN-Nutzung während des Fluges handhaben. Meld' dich mal, wenn du wach bist._  
  
 _Also erhol' dich gut von mir ;-)_  
 _GLG, John"_  
  
  
  
Wenn ich mich beeile..., überlegte ich.   
Mein Black Berry war aus. John musste es abgeschaltet haben, damit es mich nicht wecken sollte.  
  
Hastig machte ich es an und tippte: "Gerade aufgewacht. Fühle mich schon viel besser. Gute Erholung und viel Spaß! SH" Vielleicht würde ihn das noch erreichen, ganz knapp bevor er vielleicht für die Dauer des ganzen Fluges sein Nokia abschalten musste.  
  
Kurz vor zehn, hatte er gesagt. Wieso hatte er nicht EINMAL präziser sein können, verdammt...!?  
  
Ja, ich hatte ihn weg geschickt und es war wohl wirklich besser so – doch nach dieser SMS brach ich in Tränen aus und verkroch mich in mein Bett. Ich war völlig neben der Spur. Fühlte mich verlassen und verzweifelt...aber auch ein klein wenig erleichtert. Es war Sonntag: Und wäre John noch nicht geflogen, hätte ich den ganzen Tag über so tun müssen, als ginge es mir gut!  
Doch ich wusste, meine Selbsttherapierung würde noch warten müssen. Die nächsten Tage musste ich mich zusammennehmen, bis Mrs Hudson davon überzeugt war, dass sie weder John noch sonst einen Arzt zu holen brauchte.  
  
SMS-Alarm!  
  
John!  
  
"Hey, Sherlock! schön, dass du dich meldest! Aber die Saftschubse hier guckt mich schon ganz böse an, weil wir gleich starten! Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich in NZ bin. So gegen fünf oder sechs morgen Abend. Mach's gut!"  
  
"Du auch. John", raunte ich halblaut in die Stille meines Zimmers und zog mir noch einmal die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
Wie viele SMSen hatten wir einander schon geschrieben in diesen knapp zehn Wochen? Manchmal unpassenderweise auch als Kommentare auf Johns Blog...  
Und auch schon einige Notizen – meist auf Post its...  
  
 _Baker Street. Komm sofort, falls es gerade passt. SH  
– Falls es gerade nicht passt, komm trotzdem. SH  
– Könnte gefährlich werden. SH  
  
Wir haben keine Milch mehr.  
_  
  
Dieser Brief war sicher die längste Nachricht in dieser Art bisher.  
Vor allem war ich mir dessen gewiss, dass John bestimmt eines noch nie zuvor geschrieben hatte: 'LIEBER Sherlock!'  
  
Ob ihm das überhaupt bewusst gewesen war? Wahrscheinlich nicht. So lautet nun Mal die Anrede in Briefen. Ich hatte sie sogar verwendet, als ich mir im Gespräch mit Moriarty vorgestellt hatte, wie Ian Monkfort oder Kenny Prince den Consulting Criminal angefragt hatten. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, doch jetzt, wo ich es zum ersten Mal in Verbindung mit meinem Namen las, berührte es mich unsinniger Weise doch...  
  
Ich rief mir John ins Gedächtnis zurück, so wie er gestern Abend nachhause gekommen war, endlich wieder heiter, ja sogar glücklich... So hatte ich ihn wieder hinbekommen wollen!  
  
Beim ersten Mal war ich es gewesen, der ihm hatte ein Staunen aufs Gesicht zaubern dürfen und ihn bald darauf zum Lachen gebracht hatte.  
  
 _  
Das...war verblüffend.  
Ja, findest du?  
Natürlich, es war...eindrucksvoll. Wirklich eindrucksvoll.  
Das bekomme ich selten zu hören.  
Was bekommst du sonst zu hören?  
Verpiss dich!  
  
Das ist brillant...!  
...  
Das ist fantastisch!  
  
DI Lestrade?  
Ja. Immer wenn er mich ärgert, stehl' ich ihm die... Behalt sie, ich habe jede Menge davon zuhause._  
  
Dann sein erstes Kichern – ich werde es nie vergessen...  
  
 _Was ist?_  
 _Nichts, nur: Willkommen in London!_  
 _Wieder zu Atem gekommen?_  
 _Bereit, wenn du es bist!*_  
 _Das war blödsinnig! Das war mit Abstand das Blödsinnigste,was ich je getan habe..._  
 _Und du bist in Afghanistan einmarschiert!_  
  
  
Atemloses, beinahe ein wenig hysterisches Kichern! Das hätte ich doch sonst eher peinlich gefunden, aber bei John erwies es sich als ansteckend für mich. Sogar jetzt, wo mir eher zum Heulen zumute war, entlockte es mir ein Lächeln.  
  
Und schließlich:  
 _Hör auf! Wir können doch hier nicht kichern, das ist ein Tatort!_  
 _..._  
 _...Schulter, wusst ich's doch!_  
 _Sicher nicht._  
 _Die Linke war's._  
 _Nur geraten._  
 _Ich rate nicht._  
 _Doch, tust du!_  
  
  
Aber dann war es Moriarty, von dem ich mir neue Unterhaltung erhoffte...  
Hatte es schon damals, gleich am Ende unseres ersten Falls angefangen, schief zu laufen? Hatte ich es so früh schon verbockt?  
  
Und neuerdings lachte John wohl nur noch mit Sarah!  
Sogar wenn wir sie gerade erst aus tödlicher Gefahr gerettet hatten.  
  
 _Keine Sorge: Das nächste Date wird anders..._  
  
  
Okay. Eigentlich war ja mehr er es gewesen, der uns beide gerettet hatte..., jedenfalls, nach dem ich bald nach meinem supercoolen Auftritt völlig die Nerven und die Übersicht verloren hatte... (Die Sache mit dem Stuhl schockierte mich jedes Mal auf's Neue, wenn ich daran dachte!)  
  
Es war meine eigene Schuld. Viel zu schnell hatte ich John als selbstverständlich hingenommen, ihn mehr und mehr verärgert, ja manchmal richtiggehend vor den Kopf gestoßen...  
  
Wieso nur? Wieso...!! So viel Mühe hätte es doch nicht gekostet!  
  
Ihn bezahlen, mal einen lukrativen Fall annehmen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich auch für unser beider Auskommen sorgte, mal einkaufen gehen, nicht ständig seinen Laptop benutzen, seine Geld- – und vielleicht ja auch Geltungssorgen nicht einfach als langweilig abtun... Ihn nicht vor der Tür warten lassen, wenn ich in eine Wohnung eingestiegen war – oder umgekehrt, nicht mit ihm reden, wenn er gar nicht da war – und ihn dann auch noch merken lassen, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen war..., wenigstens, wenn er ausnahmsweise mal was richtig gemacht hatte, ein kleines Lob auszusprechen, auch wenn es mir der Erwähnung nicht wert erscheint...   
Nicht auf die Wand schießen, oder einen Kopf im Kühlschrank zu deponieren, mich über seinen Blog beschweren, der doch eigentlich nur mir gewidmet war...  
Und dann, nach dieser Explosion hatte ich seine Sorge völlig ignoriert...so wie vorher nach der Strangulation in Soo Lin Yaos Wohnung... Auch das – so souverän es gewesen sein mochte, erwies sich nun als nicht so clever, wie ich gedacht hatte...    
  
Er hatte für mich getötet, war bereit gewesen, sich für mich zu opfern und mit mir zu sterben...  
  
Und nun hatte er Sarah!  
  
Ja, das hatte ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben...  
  
Er war mir buchstäblich entglitten, weil ich immer nur empfangen – oder besser gesagt, genommen hatte...  
Nun zahlte ich wohl den Preis...  
  
  
 _Das ist mein Freund: John Watson._  
 _Kollege!_  
  
 _Toll! Sie ist toll!_  
  
  
Wie hatte ich nur so ein Narr sein können?  
  
Etwa eine Stunde nachdem ich aufgewacht war, zwang ich mich aufzustehen und mir einen löslichen Kaffee anzurühren. Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker. Mit dem Becher in der Hand trottete ich zum Sofa, wo noch die Geige lag und wickelte mich in die alte, graue Decke – als raschelnd etwas herabfiel. Es war die Einladung. John hatte sie zurück in den blassblauen Umschlag geschoben und wahrscheinlich in seinem Sessel liegen lassen – mit der Decke musste sie dann gestern Abend hierhergeraten sein. Gedankenverloren schob ich sie unter das Union Jack Kissen, das mir John gestern unter die Kniekehlen gelegt hatte. Warum weiß ich auch nicht, ich glaube, ich wollte sie einfach nicht sehen.   
Nachdem ich den Kaffee intus hatte, erledigte ich meine Morgentoilette – immer noch etwas matt und leicht zittrig.  
Später saß ich, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung in meinem Sessel, als – wie schon befürchtet ziemlich genau Punkt zwölf Mrs Hudson ihr unerträglich albernes Hu-Hu hören ließ.  
  
"Kommen Sie nur herein, Mrs Hudson!" rief ich mit falschem Lächeln. Meine Stimme klang vielleicht noch nicht wieder so kräftig wie gewohnt, aber das machte ich mit etwas mehr Lautstärke wett, unsere Vermieterin würde es wohl nicht merken.  
  
"Ah, Sherlock...", begann sie im Eintreten. "Na, wie geht's dem Strohwitwer?" fragte sie.  
"Bitte was?!" schnappte ich.  
"Oh, ich wollte Sie nicht aufziehen, mein Lieber!" Sie seufzte. "Das wird sicher recht trostlos für Sie, hm? Was hat John, denn gesagt, wie lange er wegbleiben wird?"  
"Die Trauung ist am 23.", antwortete ich.   
  
Dass er danach womöglich noch drei weitere Wochen weg sein würde, unterschlug ich ihr. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie davon wusste und ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich so lange bleiben würde!     
Nein, er würde sich sicher längst langweilen... Fünf Wochen Sarah!  
  
Oh, Gott! Hör sofort auf, darüber nachzudenken...!  
  
"Zwei Wochen also...na, diese Zeit werden wir schon herumbringen, was, Sherlock?" versicherte sie mir in ermutigendem Ton. "Wie sieht's aus? Werden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir lunchen?" Sie war inzwischen in die Küche gegangen. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie noch nicht mal gefrühstückt!"  
  
Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. Aber das sah sie natürlich nicht.  
  
"Das gestrige Dinner war üppig", erläuterte ich überzeugend.  
"Naja. Das haben Sie längst verdaut. Also, was ist nun?"  
"Aber nur, wenn das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Immerhin sind Sie nicht meine Haushälterin!"  
"Sehr richtig! Dann um Eins?"  
"Ich werde pünktlich sein", bestätigte ich.  
"Sehr schön!" triumphierte die alte Dame strahlend und trollte sich.  
  
Seufzend ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer zurück und holte meinen Laptop.   
Ich schloss ihn an den Drucker an und druckte mir ganzseitig die Monatsübersichten von April und Mai aus und nahm sie mit in mein Zimmer. dort klebte ich sie auf die Glasscheibe vor dem Periodensystem, strich den 1.-9. April durch...  
Heute war der 10. ...ich machte am 23. zwei verschlungene Ringe für die Trauung.   
Gibt es ein Symbol für den Junggesellenabschied?  
Wieso überhaupt zwei Tage dafür? Hatte John nicht gesagt: Freitag und Samstag?  
Ein wenig irritiert ging ich zurück zum Laptop und googlete den Begriff.  
  
Unter anderem stieß ich auf einen ziemlich neuen, amerikanischen Kinofilm namens Hangover, dessen Inhalt ich überflog. (...oh, nein, bitte keinen Filmriss – wegen Roofies, John...! Immer das Glas im Auge behalten!) Aber ein Wochenendausflug ähnlich wie dieser nach Vegas....? Es musste etwas in der Art sein. Vielleicht fuhren sie nach Auckland oder flogen rüber nach Sydney...  
Naja, auf diese Orte kam ich hauptsächlich, wegen ihrer jüngsten Pokertradition mit der Asia Pacific Poker Tour. Ich hatte John in dem Glauben gelassen, ich könne noch gar nicht pokern, so dass er es mir beigebracht hatte, als ich vor einigen Wochen wegen eines verstauchten Knöchels fast vor Langeweile die Wände hinauf gegangen wäre!  
Es war für ein paar Tage ganz amüsant gewesen, gegen John zu pokern. Er war gar nicht mal so schlecht, was seine Spielweise anging – aber sein Pokerface ist natürlich lausig! Okay: Für mich ist es lausig. Anfangs hatte ich aber so getan, als könne ich ihn nicht lesen, als müsse ich das erst lernen...  
  
Ach, ja...  
Nun dachte ich voller Wehmut an diese beschaulichen faulen Tage!  
  
John...  
  
Ich ging zurück an meinen neuen Wandkalender.   
  
Drei Wochen nach der Hochzeit...  
Was hieß das denn jetzt konkret? Dass ...Peter...? Äh, ja, ich glaube, so heißt er – am 16. Mai wieder arbeiten musste? Kamen die Flitterwöchner am 15. zurück? Wäre John also schlimmstenfalls am 17. wieder da?   
  
37 Tage...!  
  
Oder ...  
  
Und was ist mit SEINEM Job?  
Davon hatte er gar nichts gesagt?  
Und Sarah? Wie lange bekam die frei?  
Oder war das vielleicht im Moment noch gar nicht geklärt?  
Hm...das wäre denkbar...!  
  
Ich wagte es nicht, irgendwie einen Termin MITTE/ENDE Mai zu kennzeichnen...!  
  
Nein! Bitte nicht, John...!  
  
Nicht nur einfach, weil er so lange weg wäre – sondern, weil er vielleicht so lange bei IHR wäre...!!  
  
Mit einem Anflug von Panik flüchtete ich aus meinem Zimmer.  
Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um das Dinner mit Mrs Hudson hinter mich bringen zu können.  
  
Also surfte ich planlos durch die aktuellen Nachrichten und ähnliches bis es Zeit wurde, aufzubrechen.  
  
  
  
Mrs Hudson hatte eindeutig versucht, mich zu mästen. Es hatte bloß noch gefehlt, dass sie mir so ein grausames Blechrohr in die Gurgel rammen würde, wie man es bei Gänsen macht, um sie für Gänsestopfleber zu nudeln!  
  
Naja..., wenn man schon einmal zwangsernährt wurde, hat man solche Assoziationen...  
  
Und sie hatte einen Kuchen gebacken, von dem sie mir beinahe die Hälfte aufdrängte. Den Rest nähme sie heute Nachmittag mit zu einer Freundin. Sie werde aber gegen acht noch mal nach mir sehen.  
Gegen Acht.  
Was für eine Drohung!  
Ob danach noch eine Fütterung ansteht?  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend ein Schlafmittel einnehmen...!  
  
Gegen drei klingelte mein Telefon. John konnte es nicht sein, das war klar. Vielleicht Lestrade?  
Doch als ich nachsah, stöhnte ich nur genervt auf: Mycroft!  
  
Oh, nein! Der wusste nun auch schon Bescheid!  
  
Aber es blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als ranzugehen – vor allem, wo doch mein Handy an war. Sonst würde er am Ende noch John alarmieren!  
Oder womöglich höchstpersönlich hier aufschlagen!  
  
Bloß nicht!!!  
  
"Hallo, Bruderherz!" röhrte ich. "Na? Nix besseres zu tun am Sonntag Nachmittag? Bisschen einsam in deinem alten Kasten, was? ...wenn man so gar niemanden herumkommandiern kann, he? – Was macht die Diät?"  
"Es stimmt also. Du bist alleine und nahe dran, die Nerven zu verlieren."  
"Nerven sind Impulse leitende Gewebestränge im Körper. Man kann sie nicht verlieren, Mycroft!" wies ich ihn zurecht.  
"Ah! Spitzfindigkeiten als Defensive! So verräterisch, Brüderchen! Fehlt er dir schon so sehr?" Er hatte ein überzogen sehnsüchtiges Seufzen in seine Stimme gelegt.  
"Fehlen? Was meinst du?" stellte ich mich blöd.  
"Oh, komm schon! Du weißt doch, wie das so ist...mit Haustieren..."  
  
Ja, verdammt, das weiß ich! Aber er ahnte nicht, dass er sich jetzt gerade für mich mehr wie Moriarty anhörte als wie mein großer Bruder!!?  
"Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Mycroft! John braucht Urlaub. Und er hat ihn sich obendrein redlich verdient! Du wolltest ihn von Anfang an nur ausnutzen!"  
"Ha! Du vielleicht nicht?!"  
"Ich habe dazu gelernt!" begehrte ich auf.  
  
Und hättest du schneller die wichtigen Dinge gelernt – und begriffen, wie entscheidend sie sind! dann müsste ich vielleicht jetzt nicht so leiden!  
  
Doch dann legte ich auch schon auf. Ich ertrug ihn einfach nicht länger!  
Unklug...!  
  
Das würde den Verdacht, ich sei unausgeglichen doch nur schüren!  
  
Ich ging an mein Laptop und notierte: Frühstück gegen zehn (okay, es war elf gewesen...aber naja...Zeitverschiebung...? Nein okay, bei minus 1 gibt es eigentlich nix. Island wäre geografisch korrekt für diese Zeitzone, aber das ist bei uns quasi  "eingemeindet" – aber egal!!)  
Ein Uhr: Lunch mit Mrs Hudson.  
1700 – nicht wahr, so würdest du es notieren, John?  
Teatime.  
  
Ja, ich koche Tee. Ich überwache die Ziehzeit. Lasse mich ganze drei Minuten nicht ablenken, um den Zeitpunkt nicht zu verpassen.  
Normalerweise vermassle ich das...  
Vorläufig habe ich noch genug Milch, stellte ich fest.  
Und ich verspeise ein Stück dieses Kuchens.  
  
Zufrieden, John?  
  
Noch einen ganzen Tag, bis wir einander sprechen werden, OOOH, GOOTTT!!  
  
Wie oft habe ich schon mit diesem "Namen" geflucht? Wegen zu schwacher Gehirne in meiner Umgebung? Aus purer Langeweile?  
Es nutzt sich so ab! Es nutzt sich so waaahnsinnig ab...!!!   
  
Wo ist John jetzt?   
  
Oh, Gott – es ist ziemlich genau halb um den Globus herum, nicht?!  
Ich weiß nicht mal, wie herum er fliegt! Also, nach Osten oder nach Westen?! Es macht fast keinen Unterschied, was die Entfernung anbelangt!  
Aber... Wieso, verdammt nochmal, weiß ich das nicht?!    
  
Ich stürze mich wieder an meinen Laptop und versuche, den Flug zu finden.  
  
Okay. Er fliegt also nach Osten. Moment mal, wieso eigentlich? Nach Westen würde sich die Erde doch quasi unter ihm weg drehen? Ihm entgegen! Da würde es doch schneller –   
Oh..nein, klar!...geschlossenes System...die Atmosphäre bewegt sich mit.  
...ja, da war so was...  
Deshalb ist da die Erdrotation weder hilfreich noch hinderlich.  
Also habe ich ja recht!  
Ich meine: Da könnte die Erdrotation endlich zu etwas gut sein – und dann hilft sie einem überhaupt nicht!? – Ja, danke!   
  
Astronomie! Sowas von witzlos!  
  
Die Zeit kroch dahin...  
  
Gegen Viertel nach neun schneite Mrs Hudson nochmal herein. Sie hatte mir ein ganzes Sortiment von Kuchen, Pies, Sandwiches etc. mitgebracht, das sie zu einem Büffet aufbaute. Bloß Überbleibsel des High Tea mit ihren Freundinnen, wie sie beteuerte.  
  
Gott! Ich hoffe, das geht jetzt nicht so weiter!  
  
Sie schwatzte allerlei belangloses: Klatsch, den sie bei Mrs Turner aufgeschnappt hatte. Auch von ihren beiden Mietern natürlich, die ja so waaahnsinnig süß seien...  
  
Beim Anblick des Büffets wurde mir fast schlecht... Als sie endlich weg war, verschanzte ich mich sofort in meinem Zimmer, warf ein paar Schlaftabletten ein, las noch einmal Johns Brief, starrte minutenlang auf die Kalenderblätter, strich dann mit einem energischen 'X' Sonntag den 10. durch und vergrub mich im Bett.   
  
Mir war klar, dass ich das nicht wochenlang würde treiben können, schon weil mir das Barbiturat vorher ausgehen würde – aber im Augenblick war mir das total egal.    
  
John war noch nicht einmal in Neuseeland angekommen! Wie sollte ich das bloß durchhalten ohne Ablenkung? Und wie sollte ich mich ablenken, ohne dass jemand befürchtete, ich werde mich in Gefahr bringen??  
  
Ich musste irgendeine Strategie entwickeln...  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „Von mir aus, können wir“ scheint mir „Ready when you are“ nicht ganz gerecht zu werden.


	26. Ersehnter Anruf

 

 

 

  
Der zweite Tag ohne John...  
  
Ich war wach und klar... von einem Moment auf den anderen. Es fühlte sich ernüchternd an – aber nicht mehr so deprimierend und nicht mehr erschreckend.  
  
'Du kriegst das hin!' sagte ich mir.  
  
Wenigstens hatte ich mich physisch wieder einigermaßen erholt. Wenn ich wieder fit war, würde ich auch mit meinem 'internen' Problem besser fertig werden...  
  
Ja, ich war nicht mehr so mutlos, wie zu manch anderen Gelegenheiten in der letzten Zeit. Aber es würde trotzdem hart werden...  
  
  
Ich machte mich fertig, ging Post und Zeitung hereinholen und beschloss, dass ich ausnahmsweise mal drei Tassen Kaffee mit der Kaffeemaschine aufbrühen könnte... Was hatte ich denn sonst schon zu tun?  
  
Es war nichts Interessantes los in der Welt...   
  
Gegen eins überfiel mich Mrs Hudson mit einem Lunch, den ich gehorsam einnahm – und zwei Minuten später hatte ich schon wieder komplett gelöscht, was es überhaupt gewesen war...  
Ich machte mir Tee und vergaß ihn – kippte ihn weg, weil er etwa eine Viertelstunde gezogen hatte und versuchte es erneut...  
  
Noch ist Sarah hier, überlegte ich. Also, wieso sollte ich nicht doch ein wenig Geigenmusik für John aufnehmen...?  
  
So verbrachte ich einige Zeit damit, ein paar Stücke zusammenzustellen und spielte sie dann ein. Das dauerte. Mal war ich mit mir nicht ganz zufrieden, mal jaulte die Sirene einer Ambulanz dazwischen, ein andermal war ein Hubschrauber zu hören. Aber so verging wenigstens der Nachmittag...  
Als ich gerade fertig war, hörte ich ein Klatschen von jenseits der Tür.  
„Huhu!“ machte Mrs Hudson – vorsichtiger als gewöhnlich und wagte sich herein und ich sah nun, dass sie auf Socken heraufgeschlichen war. „Das war ganz zauberhaft, Sherlock!“ schwärmte sie leise und andächtig. „Ich hab' Ihnen...verspätet was zum Tee mitgebracht...“  
„Danke, Mrs Hudson, aber wenn Sie mich ständig versorgen, werden die Vorräte hier ja schlecht...“, argumentierte ich.  
„Junger Mann...! Wollen Sie mir etwa weiß machen, dass Sie sich Essen kochen und Kuchen backen würden, wenn ich nichts vorbei bringe???“ empörte sie sich. „Besser, ich sehe mal nach, was Sie überhaupt so da haben!   
Irgendwelche Scheußlichkeiten...?“  
„Lassen Sie das einfach für heute sein. Ich werde alles, was Sie erschrecken könnte, in das unterste Gefrierfach räumen. Morgen können Sie nachsehen...“  
  
Eigentlich war ich stolz auf mich, wie ich da gekontert hatte...  
Aber...Mrs Hudson...!  
„Ach, Sherlock...!“ seufzte sie.  
  
Nun geh schon! dachte ich, John wird bald anrufen...!   
  
Doch unsere Vermieterin war an den Kamin gegangen und sah sich suchend um. Sie merkte nicht, dass ich sie beobachtete... Erst examinierte sie Johns Sessel und seine Umgebung, begann dann, mit dem Daumen meine Post durchzublättern, die auf das Sims gespießt war, dann spähte sie ins Regal links neben dem Kamin...  
  
Sie sucht die Einladung, klar! John ist gelandet und hat gemerkt, dass er sie nicht hat! Bestimmt weiß er die Adresse nicht auswendig und dieser Peter wusste nicht sicher, ob er ihn abholen könnte... Also, hatte John gesagt, er schaffe das alleine...  
  
Nein: Du bekommst diese Einladung nicht!   
Soll John doch MICH fragen. Oder diesen Peter anrufen...  
  
Unverrichteter Dinge zog Mrs Hudson ab. Und ich ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen...  
  
Nun, wenigstens ist er sicher gelandet...! dachte ich.  
  
Wasser hat ja bekanntlich keine Balken...obwohl...da können manchmal welche herumschwimmen...vor allem nach einem Schiffbruch...  
Aber Luft???  
Luft hat definitiv keine Balken...!!!  
Und Piloten sind genau so fehlbare Idioten wie der Rest der Menschheit!  
  
Dann raffte ich mich auf und machte die Mail mit dem kleinen Konzert fertig.  
  
„Hallo, John.  
Besser spät als nie...!  
SH“  
  
Anschließend nahm ich mein Handy und zog mich in mein Zimmer zurück.  
Ich legte mich aufs Bett, starrte den „Kalender“ an und wartete. Als nach ein paar Minuten ein Anruf einging, zuckte ich nervös zusammen...   
Ich schluckte – und bemerkte, dass mein Mund ziemlich ausgetrocknet war.  
  
Was soll das? Es ist bloß John! fragte ich mich.   
  
Aber es lag sicher an meinem Konzert.   
Etwas wie Lampenfieber...  
  
JOHN, sagte das Display.  
  
Unwillkürlich atmete ich auf – dann ging ich ran.  
  
„Hallo, John. Na, bist du gut gelandet?“ fragte ich locker.  
  
Es rauschte, man hörte dumpf Durchsagen und Hintergrundgemurmel.  
  
„Hey, Sherlock. Gelandet, ja. Aber zwischendrin hatten wir ein paar Turbulenzen und einige echt ekelhafte Luftlöcher... Ich bin noch am Flughafen...“  
„Ist nicht zu überhören. Wirst du abgeholt?“  
„Ja. Peter hat angerufen, dass er sich ein bisschen verspätet... Aber macht nichts. Nach deeem langen Flug...   
Und wie geht’s dir...?“  
  
Das weißt du längst, du hast vorhin schon Mrs Hudson angerufen! dachte ich.  
  
„Gut. Wirklich. Ich habe mich mal richtig ausgeschlafen. Du hast recht, ich habe Ruhe gebraucht. Vielleicht ist etwas Müßiggang doch nicht so schlecht... Im Übrigen habe ich dir einen Beweis gemailt, dass es mir besser geht...“  
„Einen Beweis?“ wunderte sich John. „Sicher keine Videoclips davon, wie du Kniebeugen machst oder so was?!“  
„Na, du hast ja Ideen!“ lachte ich.  
„Du machst mich neugierig...“, gab John zu.   
Ich hörte ein müdes Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraus.  
  
Ich vermisse dich...! dachte ich, während ich auf den Kalender starrte – und die vielen leeren Tabellenfelder der bevorstehenden Tage starrten zurück...  
Gerne hätte ich danach gefragt, ob wir bald einmal skypen würden – aber das war noch zu früh...  
Und wie hätte das gewirkt?  
Doch wenn Sarah erst dort wäre...  
  
Ich spürte einen kleinen Stich und schob den Gedanken beiseite.   
Konzentrier' dich! sagte ich mir.  
  
„Und wie geht’s dir? Jetlag, hm?“ fragte ich.  
„Und wie! Ich hab' kaum geschlafen...“  
„Du wolltest keine Albträume riskieren...“, sagte ich – und hoffte, es werde nicht klugscheißerisch sondern mitfühlend klingen...  
...wie...  
...wie, zur Hölle..., macht man das...?!  
„Ja... und jetzt ist es fünf Uhr morgens – ich meine, stell dir das vor! – fünf Uhr morgens! ...und ich bin zum Umfallen müde...  
Aber Peter holt mich noch vor der Arbeit ab und bis heute Abend werde ich wohl halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein...  
Naja... Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hoffe, ich brülle nicht das Haus zusammen... Ich schätze, ich werde die beiden wohl vorwarnen...“  
„Peter versteht das sicher...“, versuchte ich ihm Mut zu machen.  
„Ja. Obwohl er nicht gedient hat...“, wandte John entschuldigend ein...  
  
Mir doch egal, dachte ich – wies mich aber zurecht...  
  
„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich?“ fragte ich artig.  
„Oh..., Schule... Aber seine Eltern hatten genug Geld für ein Studium. Deshalb haben sich unsere Wege getrennt, obwohl er auch Mediziner geworden ist.“  
„Oh, nein! Lauter Quacksalber!“ lachte ich.  
  
Gott, Sherlock! Was machst du da?! Nicht gut! sagte plötzlich Johns Stimme – aber in meinem Kopf – nicht durchs Telefon!  
  
„Sorry, das...“, begann ich, verlegen stammelnd.  
„Schon gut!“ lachte John. „Schön zu hören, dass es dir besser geht!“  
„Ja. Und ich hab auch genug gegessen“, versicherte ich.  
„Und ...geraucht?“  
„Kein Nikotin. Nur eine Schlaftablette gestern Abend.“  
  
Es waren zwei gewesen. Nicht nur John fürchtete sich vor Albträumen...  
  
„Naja...es ist ja kein Opiat und du wirst es nicht übertreiben, nicht wahr?“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht!“ beteuerte ich. „Und so groß ist der Vorrat schließlich auch nicht...“  
„Okay...   
Sherlock..., ich hatte jetzt Zeit nachzudenken...“, begann er ernst.  
  
Oh, Scheiße! Was kommt jetzt? ging es mir durch den Kopf.   
  
„Wenn du den Eindruck hast, dass Moriarty sich rührt...oder General Shan...“   
  
Bei Moriarty war seine Stimme höher geworden und hatte gebebt...  
  
„Dann, bitte...! Versprich mir! Sag es Lestrade! Sag es Mycroft!“ beschwor er mich besorgt.  
„Vor Moriarty werden wir lange Ruhe haben!“ versicherte ich. „Und von Shan werden wir nichts mehr hören, keine Sorge! Vertrau mir...!“  
„Das tu' ich...  
Obwohl ich manchmal nicht weiß, warum...“  
„Bitte, John! Es tut mir Leid...!“  
„Ja. Ich weiß... Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wieder davon anfangen...Es ist nur...“ Er stockte.  
„Naja: Wir haben zwar alles Wesentliche geklärt – so weit..., aber...vielleicht – also, ich denke jetzt...  
Wenn ich zurück bin, sollten wir nochmal in Ruhe reden. Mit...etwas Abstand...zu allem...   
Also, jedenfalls, was mich betrifft...  
ich...brauche Abstand...etwas Distanz, um wieder halbwegs objektiv sein zu können. Ich...stecke noch zu sehr drin...  
Und Mycroft... ist auch nicht allwissend...“  
  
Und damit verstummte er!   
Mycroft? Was sollte das heißen?! Was hatte dieser Arsch schon wieder angerichtet?!  
  
„Mycroft?“ Ich bemühte mich, sachlich zu klingen. „Was meinst du?“  
„Nicht...so wichtig...“, stöhnte John gepresst.  
„Doch, das ist es! Mycroft, also...?“   
  
Ein kleines aber doch sehr gequältes Seufzen kam von der anderen Seite des Globus...   
  
„Er meinte, der Krieg würde mich nicht verfolgen..., sondern...dass ich ihm hinterherjage, dass ich...ihn an deiner Seite... in deinen Fällen finde – den Feind...!  
...und ich hab mich bei dir noch...darüber lustig gemacht...dabei brauche ich wohl wirklich selbst ein Feindbild, um mich in einen...für mich legitimen, nützlichen Kampf stürzen zu können...  
...vielleicht keinen persönlichen Erzfeind.   
Ein Staatsfeind, jemand, der gemeingefährlich ist, reicht völlig...!  
Jefferson Hope war so jemand...und...danach gab es auch noch den ein oder anderen – aber bei Shan...und...“  
  
Er schluckte. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich hören, aber ich wusste – ich erlebte es förmlich, wie er jetzt beinahe daran würgte, mir das zu sagen!  
  
„...und Moriarty...  
Aber...da stoße ich an meine Grenzen, Sherlock!  
Und zwar an zwei Fronten!   
Und auch, wenn du von Geschichte und so nicht viel wissen willst... Du wirst dir denken können...: Ein Zwei-Fronten-Krieg ist kaum zu gewinnen...da muss man schon eine Großmacht sein...“  
  
Okay! Erklär's mir, John! Erklär's mir!! dachte ich angespannt.  
  
„Vielleicht...“  
  
Wieder verstummte er.  
  
„Also...es...  
es...schien zu funktionieren. Aber...  
ich...  
bin...  
nicht mehr sicher...“  
„John! Wovon...? Wovon..., zum Teufel, redest du?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Ich bin nicht genug, Sherlock...  
Nicht genug, um dich zu beschützen...“  
  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen...denk nach! DENK NACH!!!  
  
„Aber... das habe ich...nie gefordert!!!“ verteidigte ich mich hilflos.  
„...aber ich....“, kam es leise...  
  
WAS?!  
  
„...aber ich, Sherlock...  
Ich habe geglaubt, ich muss und ich kann dich beschützen...!  
...ziemlich arrogant, was...?“ lachte er bitter.  
  
Oh, Gott...! Das sagst du mir jetzt? Jetzt, wo du weiter gar nicht weg sein könntest?!  
  
„John! Du...! Nein...! Setz dich doch nicht so unter Druck!! – Aber das war Mycroft, oder?   
Klar, war er das!! Er ist ein solches Aas!!!   
JOHN!  
Du hast mir schon einige Male das Leben gerettet – und zwar ohne mir das irgendwie schuldig zu sein! Okay???“   
  
Habe ich eben geschrien...?  
Oh, Scheiße, ich fürchte, das habe ich...  
  
„John! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich meine...  
okay...  
es ist das erste Mal, dass ich...  
einen... Kollegen habe, das gebe ich zu – aber...es könnte nicht besser laufen! Bitte, John...! Auch wenn ich manchmal so...  
...so arrogant daherschwafle...! Ich bin mehr als zufrieden mit dir...!  
...also...vielleicht...  
vielleicht ist das für dich nicht genug...  
...aber für mich...allemal..., bitte..., auch, wenn ich vielleicht einen anderen Eindruck erweckt habe...  
...allerdings..., wenn...  
...wenn es dir zuviel wird, dann verstehe ich das...  
...okay...  
...verstehen..., vielleicht nicht so wirklich...  
Ich wurde ja noch nicht angeschossen...  
Aber...  
...akzeptieren würde ich es...  
...es dir...nicht übel nehmen..., wirklich nicht!  
  
John...?  
Bist du noch dran...?“  
  
„Aber natürlich bin ich das! Sherlock! Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt!“  
„Doch! Ist es!!“ beharrte ich. „DEINE Ansprüche sind es, denen du nicht genügst! Nicht meine!! John!! Ich...ich weiß jetzt nicht so richtig, wie das heißen muss...in einem...Arbeitszeugnis...! ...aber für mich war deine Leistung...immer...zur vollsten Zufriedenheit...!   
Wirklich...!“  
  
Das Schweigen war schier unerträglich...!  
  
„...danke...!  
...danke, dass du das sagst...!“ stammelte John mit wackliger Stimme.  
  
Es klang gar nicht gut...!  
  
„Ich sag' das nicht bloß! Ich mein' das auch so...!“ beteuerte ich besorgt.  
„Versteh doch...!“ beschwor er mich. „Was...was ich tun kann...  
...das reicht einfach nicht...!“  
„Es hat bisher gereicht!“ rief ich verzweifelt. „John...!  
...John! Absolute Sicherheit...100%igen Schutz..., das gibt’s nicht! Das weißt du!“  
Ich hörte seinen schweren Atem und wusste, dass ich nicht zu ihm durchdrang! Er begriff zwar, dass ich ihn trösten wollte – aber nicht, dass meine Argumente wirklich hätten überzeugend sein müssen!  
“John...!   
Ob's noch einen besseren als dich gibt...? Vielleicht...! Aber der müsste ja erst einmal kommen! Und vor allem, der müsste dann auch bereit sein zu bleiben..., es mit mir aushalten – und das konnte vor dir noch niemand...“  
  
Schweres Seufzen...  
  
„Ich...weiß nicht...  
...danke, Sherlock...  
...es...  
...es tut gut, das zu hören...“  
„John! Das ist keinerlei Berechnung! Ich meine das eins zu eins so, wie ich es sage!!!“ beteuerte ich.   
  
Aber...John antwortete nicht...!   
  
„...ja, ich weiß...“, gestand ich nach einem drückenden Schweigen. „Ich...bin nicht...nicht gerade der vertrauenswürdigste Mensch...  
...ich weiß...!  
  
John...?  
Bitte...  
...bitte, glaub mir...  
...auch wenn ich mich manchmal...  
...manchmal...so angehört habe...  
Du...  
...du...hast mich nie enttäuscht...  
Oder besser gesagt: Niemand hat mich je so wenig enttäuscht wie du!   
Verstehst du, was ich meine...?  
  
Nein!!!  
  
Nein, okay!!!  
Das war...blöd...formuliert!!!  
Du hast mich nie enttäuscht, okay???“  
  
Rauschen...Störungen...  
  
"John?  
John, bist du noch da???  
  
„Danke...  
...Sherlock...“ kam es stockend.  
„Ich..., es...  
...es tut mir Leid...  
Ich hätte jetzt nicht davon anfangen sollen...“  
  
Oh, Gott, das hättest du wirklich nicht!!! stöhnte ich innerlich.  
  
„Nein! Ist schon gut!   
Wenn...es dir jetzt ein Bedürfnis ist, darüber zu reden, dann tun wir das JETZT!  
...so...ist es doch richtig...“  
  
Freunde machen das doch so...für einander da sein, sich Zeit nehmen für den Anderen..., dachte ich unsicher.   
  
„John! Du...bist ein...sehr, sehr guter Kollege...!!!“ beteuerte ich hilflos.  
„Danke...“, seufzte John. Aber es klang matt...  
„John...!“ setzte ich nochmal an, ohne zu wissen, was ich sagen könnte...  
  
Mir schlug das Herz wirklich sprichwörtlich bis zum Hals! Konnte ich noch irgendetwas tun, um diese Katastrophe abzuwenden...?! Denn so fühlte es sich an: Wie eine Katastrophe!  
38 Stunden hatte ich auf dieses Telefonat gewartet und nun drohte es, komplett aus dem Ruder zu laufen!  
Was für ein Desaster!  
  
"John..., wenn ...unsere Arbeit für dich zum Albtraum geworden ist..."   
  
Ich seufzte hilflos. Ja, was dann?  
  
Ich hatte Jahre lang allein gearbeitet. Es war in Ordnung gewesen. Doch wenn ich mir jetzt vorstellen sollte, dass es in Zukunft wieder so sein sollte...!   
Ich schluckte ein paar mal heftig, weil sich mir die Kehle zuschnürte.  
  
"Ich möchte deine ...Mitarbeit, deine Gesellschaft nicht missen...aber du sollst keinesfalls aus Pflichtgefühl bleiben. Du...bist zu nichts verpflichtet... Du schuldest mir nichts.  
Aber...nimm dir erst Mal so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Du musst das ja nicht jetzt entscheiden..."  
  
Ich wartete angespannt.  
  
"Sherlock..."  
  
John klang so verloren!  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt davon angefangen habe, das war...bescheuert...und egoistisch...", stöhnte er leise.  
  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge, sah ich ihn einsam in einer Flughafenhalle herumstehen – den Tränen nahe und erschöpft vom langen Flug und vom langen   
Grübeln...  
Ich wollte zu ihm gehen und ihn in die Arme schließen.   
  
Es wird alles gut, John...Bitte...  
  
Ich konnte sein Haar unter meiner rechten Hand spüren und seinen bebenden Rücken unter meiner Linken...  
Er lehnte sich dankbar in meine Umarmung und erwiderte sie. Noch etwas zaghaft, aber doch auch erleichtert...  
  
"Danke, Sherlock...es tut mir Leid...." sagte John in Wellington leise.  
  
Verwirrt fand ich in die Realität zurück.  
  
Was war das denn eben?!  
  
"Kannst du..., kannst du dieses ganze Gespräch bitte löschen? Ich meine, du löschst doch sonst auch jeden Quatsch! Geht das? Bitte, sag mir, dass das geht!" bettelte er mit einem hilflosen Kichern in der brüchigen Stimme.  
"Ich werd's versuchen. Versprochen", sagte ich und bemühte mich, gleichzeitig ruhig und sanft zu klingen.  
  
Seufzen.  
  
"Danke...!   
Da – da kommt, glaube ich, Peter... Ich melde mich später nochmal, ist das okay für dich...?"  
"Natürlich! Ruf mich an, wann immer dir danach ist!" antwortete ich rasch.  
"Okay. Dann bis bald... Mach's gut..."  
  
Und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
Frustriert stöhnte ich auf und vergrub mein Gesicht ins Kissen.  
  
"Armer Schatz..."   
  
Mir war, als striche eine Hand sachte über meinen Kopf...  
Geschockt zuckte ich zusammen.  
Die weiche, vertraute Stimme hatte zärtlich geklungen – doch auch ein klein wenig spöttisch.  
"Wir hatten einen Deal!" brüllte ich aggressiv und versuchte, meinen Schrecken in Wut umzuwandeln. "Du bist noch nicht an der Reihe!"  
"Bist du sicher? Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht ein wenig Trost in deiner Einsamkeit...", entgegnete Victor.  
  
Das Programm, das ich aus den Erinnerungen an Victor Trevor entwickelt hatte!.  
  
"Nein. Zurück in deinen Ordner! Und bleib dort, bis ich dich erneut aufrufe!" wies ich ihn streng zurecht und rappelte mich hoch. Ich setzte mich aufrecht auf die Bettkante und stemmte meine bestrumpften Füße auf die Dielen.   
Verärgert stellte ich fest, dass ich zitterte, als sei ich auf Entzug!  
  
"Okay! Beruhige dich, verdammt nochmal!" knurrte ich und klemmte mir über Kreuz die Hände unter die Achseln.  
  
Gut, dass John mich so nicht sehen kann..., dachte ich und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen. Dann stand ich auf und machte Tee.  
  
"Das ist es, was dein John tun würde, nicht...? Oh, Gott, das sagt ja wohl alles!"  
  
Victors Stimme lachte bitter.  
  
"Halt dich da raus!" schrie ich.  
  
Dann bremste ich mich entsetzt und verstummte.  
  
Victor lachte bitter: "Ist nicht immer ein Gespenst auf einem Fest...?"  
  
Oh, nein...! dachte ich, als ich gleich darauf Schritte die Treppe heraufeilen hörte.  
"Sherlock?   
Sherlock, was machen Sie denn nur?   
Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht John, den Sie da so anbrüllen?" fragte Mrs Hudson erbost.  
  
Klar, was sollte sie sonst denken? Dass ich am Telefon mit John stritt - es war logisch, das anzunehmen.  
  
"Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht!" versicherte ich. "Ich habe mit Mycroft telefoniert!" behauptete ich.  
"Gut!" befand sie. "Ihrem Bruder Bescheid zu stoßen, dafür haben Sie meinen Segen. Er ist ein furchtbarer Schnösel!  
Gute Nacht, Sherlock...!"  
  
Ihre Schritte entfernten sich wieder.  
  
Verdammt, ich muss besser aufpassen! dachte ich, sank auf einen Küchenstuhl und presste mir die Fingerspitzen gegen die Schläfen bis es weh tat.  
  
...wonach roch es hier plötzlich...?  
Das schwache Aroma war vertraut...metallisch...verursachte mir leichte Übelkeit...  
  
Blut!  
Eine große Blutlache.  
Noch frisch...  
  
Victor...!  
  
"Und du! Kumpel! Wirst aufhören in mein Bewusstsein hereinzuplatzen wie Banquos Geist in König Macbeth's Bankett! Ist das klar!?" knurrte ich leise.  
Doch Victor kicherte, dann rezitierte er mit Grabesstimme ein paar Zeilen der Titelfigur:  
„Blut ward auch sonst vergossen, schon vor alters,  
Eh menschlich Recht den frommen Staat verklärte,  
Ja, auch seitdem geschah so mancher Mord,  
Zu schrecklich für das Ohr: da war's doch so,  
Daß, war das Hirn heraus, der Mann auch starb,  
Und damit gut. Doch heute steh'n sie auf,  
Mit zwanzig Todeswunden an den Köpfen,  
Und stoßen uns von unsern Stühlen: Das  
Ist wohl seltsamer noch als solch ein Mord.*“   
"Oh, ja! Ich vergaß! Banquos Geist hat gar keinen Text! Da bist du weitaus schlimmer! Und mein Verrat war gewiss längst nicht so schlimm!" gab ich bissig kontra.  
"Ansichtssache!" versetzte Victor kalt.  
  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
  
Augenblick mal? frage ich mich gerade wirklich, welch ein Dämon in ein Gespenst gefahren ist? In ein virtuelles Gespenst, das ich in meinem Gehirn beherbergt habe? Es ist nur die Erinnerung an einen Toten! Nur ein Gedanke an einen Menschen, von dem ich dachte, er sei es wert, nicht ganz vergessen zu gehen. Den kein Mensch auf der ganzen Welt mehr betrauert?  
    
Ich visualisierte ihn, sah ihm scharf in die Augen und sagte ihm auf den Kopf zu: "Du bist eifersüchtig!"  
"Wie sollte ich nicht!?" schrie mir Victor entgegen.  
  
Dann stapfte er los.  
  
Du wirst jetzt nicht in meinem Zimmer verschwinden, du aufdringliche Schwuchtel! drohte ich ihm in Gedanken.  
  
„Nein! Ich gehe an einen Ort, wo es weniger kalt ist!“ giftete Victor – riss die Kühlschranktür auf, verschwand darin – und dann hörte ich, wie eine Tür zuschlug und die Küche drehte sich...  
  
Als das Karussell zum Stehen kam, saß ich am Boden.  
Verwirrt und von Übelkeit geschüttelt.  
  
Ich starrte geschockt auf den Kühlschrank...  
  
  
Voller Entsetzen bemühte ich mich, auf die Beine zu kommen –   
  
Du wirst jetzt nicht in den Kühlschrank sehen! Dreh bloß nicht durch!  
  
Ich schleppte mich in mein Zimmer und klappte zitternd auf dem Bett zusammen.  
  
  
Reiß dich zusammen!  
Reiß dich zusammen! sagte ich mir völlig erschüttert.  
Wieder und wieder...  
  
Ich versuchte meinen verstörten Geist erneut zur Ruhe zu zwingen...  
Leere. Stille.  
Schließlich verschwand auch der ekelerregende Geruch nach Blut...   
  
  
Nur noch mein schaudernder, gepresster Atem war zu hören.  
  
  
„John...“, bat ich kläglich, „ruf mich an..., bitte, ruf mich an...ich verliere den Verstand...!“  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shakespeare, Macbeth, 3. Akt. In der Übersetzung von Dorothea Tieck


	27. Die Magie des Periodensystems

  
  
Nach genau einer Stunde und vierundvierzig Minuten klingelte mein Handy erneut.  
  
Inzwischen hatte mich zwar keine erschreckend lebendige Erinnerung an einen gewissen Selbstmörder heimgesucht, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich zutiefst verunsichert und psychisch angeschlagen. Wie sehr hätte ich mir normalerweise gewünscht, dass es Lestrade sein würde, der mal wieder komplett ratlos wäre wegen eines Falles oder immerhin Molly mit einer interessanten Leiche – aber diesmal hoffte ich inständig, dass es John wäre – nicht nur, weil ich ihn dringend noch einmal sprechen wollte, sondern auch, weil ich mich gerade außer Stande sah, mich mit irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas sonst auseinander zu setzen!   
  
JOHN, meldete das Display.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich zusammenzureißen.  
Diesmal vor Erleichterung.  
  
"John?" fragte ich.  
  
Es klang kühl und gelassen. Genau wie es sollte.  
  
"Hey, Sherlock...", seufzte John. "Wir haben im Stau gestanden und dann gefrühstückt. Naja, für die beiden war es ein Frühstück. Ich habe jegliches Koffein, Teein gemieden und – und...Also mir geht's schon wieder viel besser – ich war einfach reichlich groggy und...ich hätte selbst drauf kommen können, ich hatte nicht gegessen und kaum etwas getrunken. Ich war einfach dehydriert und unterzuckert. Schön blöd, was? Ich bin Arzt, verdammt nochmal! Ich sollte wissen, dass das auf die Stimmung drückt, noch dazu mit dem Schlafdefizit...  
Sherlock, es tut mir Leid, wegen meines Anrufs, das war...idiotisch..."  
  
"Welcher Anruf?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
  
"W-was!?"  
  
Ach, John, du kleiner Idiot! Er klingt wirklich entsetzt.  
  
"Oh, komm schon! Das war ein Witz!   
Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir wirklich auf den Leim gehen wirst...!  
  
Nein..., kein Witz, eigentlich...obwohl ich es noch nicht wirklich gelöscht habe – ich meine, es ist in Ordnung, okay?"  
  
"Okay...  
  
Trotzdem hätte ich das nicht tun sollen. ich meine..., ich bin hier hergekommen, um...wie soll ich sagen...meine Psyche wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Für den nächsten Einsatz – Fall, ich meinte 'Fall'..."  
  
"Dann...dann willst du eigentlich weiter machen!?" rutschte es mir heraus. Und im selben Moment begriff ich: Nicht gut! Du drängelst schon wieder! Vorhin hast du noch gesagt: Nimm dir Zeit!  
  
"Warte – nein, das...hör zu...", stammelte ich und versuchte krampfhaft, den richtigen Ton zu treffen. "Was du...gerade machst, das sollst du nicht tun, damit du...wieder funktionierst für irgendeine Aufgabe. Du sollst es für dich tun, verstehst du? Es geht um...deine...Gesundheit, ...um deine...Lebensqualität...", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
  
Dann lauschte ich verunsichert und angespannt.  
  
"Ich glaube, das hast du ziemlich treffend formuliert", antwortete John beeindruckt.  
  
"Du..., musst zur Ruhe kommen.  
Ohne Druck  
und rausfinden, was das Beste für dich ist.  
Wie du...leben kannst..."  
  
...in Zukunft, auf Dauer... - doch das brachte ich nicht mehr über die Lippen.  
  
Was, wenn unsere Zusammenarbeit nur als Übergangslösung gut für John gewesen war? Um aus dem Krieg nicht ohne eine Art von Entwöhnungsphase direkt in ein bürgerliches Leben verpflanzt zu werden?  
  
...ja, vielleicht war das der Punkt: Die Verwundung hatte ihn zwar physisch abrupt ausgebremst, aber womöglich war diese Phase der Verbrecherjagd einfach das Mittelding gewesen, das seine Psyche gebraucht hatte, um in der Normalität, die sich John eigentlich wünschte, ankommen zu können?  
  
Mein John...sollte sich als langweiliger Spießbürger wohlfühlen?!  
  
Ach, verdammt! Natürlich wünschte ich mir, dass das nicht so wäre! Aber mit der Möglichkeit musste ich wohl rechnen!  
  
"Ich...möchte dich nicht im Stich lassen, Sherlock...", sagte John leise.  
  
Sehnte er sich also wirklich nach gefahrloser Geborgenheit und einem stupiden Tagesablauf?!  
  
"Ich weiß...", flüsterte ich.  
  
Doch wie konnte ich ihn da entlasten? Sollte ich sagen, dass ich auch wieder ohne ihn klar käme? Würde sich das nicht so anhören, als schätzte ich seine Unterstützung meiner Arbeit nicht, als wäre mir nicht bewusst, wie riskant ich manchmal vorging?   
  
Ja, schon klar...  
  
Ich bin nicht gerade jemand, der weiß, wann er besser seine große Klappe halten sollte. Doch diesmal schwieg ich wirklich.  
  
"Rufst du wieder an...? Ich meine, vielleicht solltest du entscheiden, wann wir das nächste Mal telefonieren, bis du den Jetlag halbwegs überwunden hast...", setzte ich schließlich stattdessen wieder an.  
  
"Ja, okay...."  
  
Es klang erleichtert – und ich wusste nicht recht, was ich davon halten sollte.  
  
"Dann...schlaf gut, John..."  
  
"Danke..., du auch...Gute Nacht, Sherlock."  
  
Dann war das Gespräch beendet.  
  
Ich starrte nachdenklich auf den Kalender. John hatte also während des Fluges nicht geschlafen, nichts gegessen und fast nichts getrunken? Und letzteres war dann wahrscheinlich ungezuckerter Kaffee gewesen...  
  
Irgendwie hatte er wohl bloß auf Standby funktioniert.  
  
Wir waren gerade beide ziemlich neben der Spur. Jeder mit sich selbst zu überfordert, um auch noch dem anderen beistehen zu können...  
  
Und wessen Schuld war das?  
  
Ich stöhnte frustriert auf.  
  
Hätte ich mich nur nie auf die Suche nach meinen verborgenen Ängsten begeben! Aber ich war so lange so perfekt mit ihnen zurecht gekommen, dass es mir einfach logisch erschienen war, dem nachzugehen, um zu sehen, ob ich John nicht beibringen könnte, seine Traumata auf ähnliche Weise zu bewältigen! Ob ich ihn nicht erneut überlisten könnte, so wie damals mit dem Taxi. Denn natürlich wäre es gleich möglich gewesen, Lestrade zu raten, Mrs Wilsons Handynummer zu ermitteln und den Tarifanbieter dazu zu bewegen, das Gerät zu orten. Auch ohne John durch ganz London zu zitieren, auch ohne den dramatischen Anruf aus dem Jenseits von seinem Handy aus, auch ohne das Passwort.  
  
Aber wo wäre da der Spaß geblieben? Wir hätten einfach den Rest des Abends jeder von uns untätig herum gesessen: Ich hier, John am anderen Ende der Stadt in seinem trostlosen Apartment - und John wäre vielleicht gar nicht bei mir eingezogen – wegen der 33 Stufen bis zu seinem Zimmer und würde wohl heute immer noch hinken...  
  
Und ich hätte vielleicht nie von Moriarty erfahren.  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Er hatte gewollt, dass ich von ihm erfuhr, oder nicht?  
  
Vielleicht hatte Hope sogar die Anweisung gehabt, mir von ihm zu erzählen. Aber nicht so offensichtlich dazu bereit zu sein...?  
  
Nein.  
Eher nicht.  
  
Moriarty behält gerne die Fäden in der Hand...  
Wie auch immer. Ich schweife ab...  
  
Es hatte so einwandfrei funktioniert, John durch die halbe Londoner City zu scheuchen! Es schien logisch, dass ich wieder einen Weg finden würde, ihn zu heilen...  
  
Tze...!  
  
Damit war ich ja wirklich übelst auf die Schnauze gefallen!   
  
...ob John nun noch Sarah anrief?  
...oder hatte er das vorher schon?  
  
Argh! Musste mir das jetzt einfallen?!  
  
Ich sprang auf und strich energisch den Montag durch, dann ging ich ins Bad.  
  
  
  
Wieder versuchte ich, mich zu beruhigen, indem ich die chemischen Elemente im Geiste durchging. Doch diesmal brauchte ich länger, ein paar Mal verhedderte ich mich, begann von Neuem....  
  
  
  
Ich lag in meinem Kinderzimmer bäuchlings auf dem Teppich und studierte das Periodensystem der Elemente. Fasziniert und begierig, die Welt zu verstehen, die innere Ordnung der Dinge, die Struktur allen Seins.  
Kurz: Das Leben, das Universum und den ganzen Rest!  
  
...und es war so schön bunt!  
  
Ich war fünf und hatte es mir zum Geburtstag gewünscht.  
  
"Wenn ich groß bin, entdecke ich ganz viele neue Elemente! Das erste nenne ich Sherlockium!" informierte ich Mycroft.  
  
"Das kannst du nicht, wenn du Chemiker wirst!" gab dieser zurück. "Dazu musst du Physiker sein."  
  
"Was? Du veräppelst mich! Es sind doch CHEMISCHE Elemente!" widersprach ich erbost.  
  
Mycroft lachte abfällig. "Aber in der Chemie geht es um die Verbindungen der Stoffe. Die Stoffe selbst, das ist Physik. Vier Wasserstoffatome verschmelzen zu einem Heliumatom. – naja, es ist komplizierter, das passiert in mehreren Schritten. Zuerst entsteht Deuterium und dann Tritium..."  
  
Verwirrt suchte ich die bunte Tabelle ab – aber da klaffte nur eine breite Lücke zwischen H und He. Doch wo sonst sollten Deuterium und Tritium dann sein?  
  
"Da kannst du lange suchen, Sherly, die stehen da nicht drin!" lachte Mycroft.  
  
"Wieso nicht!?" fauchte ich verärgert. "Das ist...unfair!"  
  
"Nein. Das ist Kernphysik!"  
  
"Aber...aber wenn man das doch weiß, dann muss man das doch da reinschreiben!" schimpfte ich.  
  
"Da ist aber kein Platz für die Isotope vorgesehen."  
  
"Aber wenn es die Isotrope doch – "  
  
"Isotope. Gleicher Platz. Sie heißen so, weil sie an den gleichen Platz in dem System gehören würden. In dem Fall an den gleichen Platz wie der Wasserstoff, weil sie bloß ein Proton haben."   
  
"Ja, aber wenn es sie doch gibt, dann gehören die da doch rein!"  
  
„Neutronen zählen aber nicht. Sie sind wie Idioten...oder wie Leute ohne eigene Meinung. Bürger, die keinen Gebrauch von ihrem Wahlrecht machen. Sie haben bloß Masse!“  
  
„Aber das ist unfair! Und da drin, da muss alles stehen, woraus alle Dinge sind, die es gibt! Das ist es, was ich will! Alles wissen, was wirklich da ist! Die Iso...tope müssen da rein!“  
  
"Das ist das Dumme bei den Naturwissenschaften!" mokierte sich Mycroft. "Immer gleich alles veröffentlichen, was man herausgefunden hat! Immer mit allem angeben, was man weiß! Oft ist es viel klüger, etwas für sich zu behalten, bis man es wirklich sinnvoll einsetzen kann! Geheimhaltung, Sherlock! Wissen anhäufen und horten, bis man es wirklich sinnvoll einsetzen kann! Das ist clever!"  
  
Und damit rauschte er hinaus.  
  
Enttäuscht betrachtete ich das alberne Periodensystem.  
  
Es war also überhaupt nicht vollkommen!   
Es erklärte nicht mal, wieso es diese verschiedenen Elemente überhaupt gab!  
  
Was für eine dumme, kindische Tabelle. Bunt wie Kleinkinderspielzeug.  
  
Ich begriff erst später, warum dieser Moment so desillusionierend gewesen war. (Doch weil es ein Traum war, war es mir in diesem Moment wohl bewusst.) Irgendwie hatte ich mir unbewusst eingebildet, mit diesem System müsse ich alles verstehen, letztlich mein Leben beherrschen können, meine Welt so formen, wie ich sie haben wollte: Als sei es eine magische Kristallkugel, ein Zauberbuch, ein Wunschbrunnen – ein echtes Universalwerkzeug, also: Etwas, mit dem man wirklich alles machen, alles erschaffen, alles ändern kann.   
  
Nun ja: Wäre es so gewesen, hätte ich mich schnell gelangweilt! ...und ich wäre ein noch viel monströserer Schurke geworden, als Moriarty!  
  
Vorübergehend war die Chemie bei mir wieder völlig abgemeldet gewesen und ich war zu meinem ursprünglichen Berufswunsch zurückgekehrt: Seeräuber! Oder genauer: Piratenkapitän. Als Piratenkapitän kannst du auf deinem Schiff nämlich alles bestimmen und keiner redet dir rein! Alle müssen machen, was du willst.  
  
Also das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was meine Wirklichkeit bedeutete.  
  
Voller Zorn zerriss ich das Poster in viele kleine Fetzen.  
  
"Ich will mitspielen!" sagte Jim und hockte sich zu mir. Ein hagerer Junge mit fast schwarzen Augen und fast schwarzem, struppigem Haar. Sieben oder acht vielleicht.  
(Es war ein Traum, also fragte ich mich nicht, wieso er älter war als ich.)  
  
"Ich spiele nicht!" knurrte ich in machtloser Wut. "Ich bestrafe diese Tabelle.“  
  
„Na, das ist wirklich kein Spiel, das diese Bezeichnung verdient hätte!“ spottete er. „Atomspaltung geht übrigens anders! – Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich mal Atombomben haben. Und andere tolle Sachen. Dann müssen alle tun, was ich will!“  
  
Anschließend kroch er zu den Fetzen des Periodensystems und hockte sich davor.  
"Puzzlest du gerne?" fragte Jim.  
  
Dann hatte er plötzlich vier gleichgroße, rechteckige Zettelchen herausgesucht. Einzelne Felder aus der Tabelle.  
(Und weil es ein Traum war, wunderte ich mich nicht mal, dass ich das Poster so akkurat zerrissen haben sollte.)  
  
Argon, Rhenium, Molybdän und Titan  
  
Verdutzt sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Schau mal, was ich damit machen kann! Das kannst du nicht!"  
  
Und als ich wieder hin sah, las ich: Mo Re Ar Ti – er konnte seinen Namen mit Symbolen für chemische Elemente schreiben! Wie cool war das denn?!  
  
"Aber da sind zwei Fehler drin!" fauchte ich neidisch.  
  
"Weißt du nicht, dass es viele Sprachen gibt, in denen Vokale praktisch keine Rolle spielen?" belehrte er mich. "Aber die hier, die mag ich besonders..." Er suchte weitere Zettel heraus.  
  
Arsen, Barium, Beryllium, Cadmium, Quecksilber, Thallium...  
  
"Wieso?" fragte ich ratlos.  
  
"Dummerchen! Sie sind hochgiftig! Wenn du wen weghaben willst, ist das die Lösung!"  
  
"Was? Ihn totmachen? Wie bei Schneewittchen?"  
  
"Hätte beinahe geklappt. Du siehst, ich bin besser als die Königin! - Gibt's denn jemand, den du weghaben möchtest?"  
  
„Hm..., Mycroft...manchmal...“  
  
„Manchmal geht aber nicht. Wenn du ihn vergiftest, ist er ganz weg. Für immer.“  
  
„Ja. Ist schon klar...“, beteuerte ich, um meine Unsicherheit zu kaschieren. "Aber meine Eltern wären böse auf mich. Und traurig...“  
  
„Du musst es natürlich so machen, dass sie nichts merken! Dummerchen!“  
  
„Ich bin nicht dumm!“  
  
„Natürlich bist du das! Du hast gerade ein Poster hingerichtet!“ Er kicherte abfällig.  
  
„Es hat mich angelogen!" rechtfertigte ich mich.  
  
„Oh, wie schlimm! Das Problem ist doch, du hast dich reinlegen lassen! Da musst du dich selber bestrafen. Lügen ist doch genial. Aber drauf reinfallen nicht! Das ist dumm!“  
  
„Lügen...? Ist nicht okay!“ widersprach ich verwirrt.  
  
"Aber Lügen macht Spaß!" lachte Jim. „Darauf kommt's doch an!“  
  
"Es ist schlecht!"  
  
"Wer sagt das?"  
  
"Mummy sagt das!"  
  
"Dann lügt sie. Oder sie ist selbst schlecht."  
  
"Was? Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt!" brüllte ich und stürzte mich auf ihn.  
  
Doch er lachte weiter, obwohl ich ihn mit den Fäusten bearbeite.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich jeden Quatsch, den sie dir erzählt? Du bist so dumm, Sherlock! Und wieso willst du sie verteidigen? Sie mag dich nicht mal!"  
  
"Gar nicht wahr!"  
  
"Alle haben Mycroft lieber! Weil er ist nämlich schlauer als du!"  
  
Daraufhin passierte, was ich am meisten hasste: Mir kamen die Tränen!  
  
Hätte ich einen einzigen Wunsch frei gehabt – vorausgesetzt, ich hätte mir in diesem magischen Moment vernünftig überlegt, was ich wirklich am dringendsten haben wollte, so wäre es gewesen, von nun an Weinen zurückhalten zu können, wann immer ich es wollte und egal wie traurig ich sein würde  
  
"Gahar nich' waaha! Der tut bloß immer so brav, deher Schleimer!" schluchzte ich.  
  
"Hahaha! Der große Crylock Sobs!" krähte Jim. "Komm schon, Kleiner! Ich hab dir gerade etwas ganz Tolles verraten, also heul nicht! Sondern freu dich! Mit Lügen kannst du so viel coole Sachen machen! Das ist das Wichtigste, was man Lernen kann fürs Leben. Wer richtig gut Lügen kann, der kann praktisch alles! Lügen ist Geschichten erzählen! Mit Lügen kannst du eine neue Welt erschaffen, deine eigene Wirklichkeit. Und wenn du es ganz schlau anstellst, kannst du Lügen zur Wirklichkeit werden lassen!  
  
Entscheidend ist doch nur, dass die anderen dir glauben!  
  
Lerne zu Lügen, Sherlock! Es wird dich mächtig machen. Und glücklich!"  
  
Eine Weile hatte ich ihm atemlos zugehört. Doch so langsam kam mein Verstand wieder in Gang.  
  
"Und?" fragte ich lauernd. "Lügst du jetzt gerade auch? Macht es dich nicht wirklich glücklich?"  
  
"Wenn du eine Lüge planst, achte darauf, dass sie lange genug halten wird. Am Besten ist es, wenn du sie ewig aufrecht erhalten kannst, wenn du einmal mit einer Lüge angefangen hast, stehe zu ihr, solange sie niemand entlarvt, bleib ihr treu, sag nicht: Ja, du hast mich durchschaut, es war einen Versuch wert, oder so! Bleib dabei! Bei deiner Wahrheit! Wird deine Lüge entlarvt, tu' als wärst du selbst belogen worden, aber so, dass du nicht dumm wirkst. Deine künftige Glaubwürdigkeit hängt davon ab, verstehst du? Also lüge mit Bedacht. Lüge klug und nachhaltig, bedenke alle Details, alle Konsequenzen und präge dir alles gut ein! Dann wirst du es weit bringen!"  
  
"Sie sind aber nicht glücklich, Mr Moriarty!" sagte John. Sie standen plötzlich einander gegenüber – so alt, wie sie heute waren – John mit Sprengsätzen behängt und drei leuchtend rote Punkte auf seiner Brust, die mit jedem seiner Atemzüge leicht ihre Position zu verändern schienen.  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon, Johnnyboy?"  
  
"Sie sind einsam. Und Sie können es niemandem sagen. Das ist eigentlich ziemlich bitter", sagte er ernst – aber ohne Mitleid, eher tadelnd.  
  
"Hören Sie auf, Sherlock derart gefährliche Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen!"  
  
"Sonst!?"  
  
"Lügen ist clever, das ist die Wahrheit, Johnnyboy!"  
  
"Lügen ist unethisch und unsozial. Und es wird Sie auf Dauer einsam machen!"  
  
"Okay. Du wirst ja sehen, ob dich die Wahrheit glücklich macht!  
Das war's. Ihr könnt ihn jetzt abknallen."  
  
"Nein!" schrie ich, sprang auf und stieß John zur Seite. Drei Schüsse krachten, nahezu gleichzeitig.  
  
  
Ich fuhr mit einem Schrei hoch –  
  
  
und fand mich im Dunkeln in meinem Bett wieder.  
  
Mit Herzrasen, keuchend, schweißgebadet...  
  
"Damit ist deine Variante des Schäfchenzählens nutzlos geworden, Sherlock!" hörte ich Moriarty im Innern meines Kopfes noch schadenfroh lachen. "Bis bald mal wieder.  
Mein Lieber..."  
  
Ich ließ mich zurückfallen und rang zitternd nach Luft.  
  
"John..." jammerte ich hilflos.  
  
Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, dass er herein käme...  
  
"Sherlock? Bist du okay?"  
  
Ich ließ ihn mich bedauernd ansehen, sich dann auf meine Bettkante setzen und sagen: "Es ist alles gut. Nur ein Albtraum."  
  
Ich nickte dankbar.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht wieder tun, – oder, Sherlock?"  
  
"Dich anlügen?" vergewisserte ich mich.  
  
"Hättest du mich nicht angelogen, wärst du ehrlich mit mir gewesen und hättest mir alles gesagt, was du denkst, wäre ich nicht zu Sarah gegangen. Ist dir das jetzt klar?  
Dann hätte ich gewusst, dass dich jemand umbringen wollte, während ich einkaufen war und als du in Soo Lin Yaos Wohnung warst und ich hätte gewusst, dass Moriartys Spiel noch nicht vorbei war. Dann hätte ich jetzt keinen Job und keine Freundin. Ich hätte gewusst, dass ich dich nicht alleine lassen darf. Dann hätte mich weder Shan noch Moriarty entführt.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß...“, gestand ich schuldbewusst. „Ich will es nicht wieder tun!“  
  
Da hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe! Ich erstarrte und Johns Gestalt löste sich auf.  
  
Klopfen an der Küchentür zum Treppenhaus.  
  
„Sherlock? Was ist denn da los bei Ihnen?“  
  
„Großer Gott!“ knurrte ich verärgert und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich beeilte mich, in die Küche zu kommen. Das fehlte noch, dass sie sich jetzt schon mitten in der Nacht einfach in meine Wohnung hereinließ!  
  
Wütend riss ich die Tür auf und Mrs Hudson stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus.  
  
Eine Chipspfanne in der Hand stand sie vor mir. Hatte sie damit einem Einbrecher eins überbraten wollen?!  
  
„Sherlock!?“ schnappte sie, nach Luft ringend.  
  
„Wollen Sie jetzt etwa jedes Mal angerannt kommen, wenn Sie etwas hören?!“ knurrte ich.  
  
„Ich – ich dachte..., Sie brauchen vielleicht Hilfe...“  
  
„Ich brauche nichts und niemanden! Und jetzt raus!“  
  
Als ich ihren erschrockenen, gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah, merkte sogar ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Doch da hatte ich die Tür auch schon zugeknallt.  
  
Oh, verdammt...! Was mache ich jetzt?  
  
Matt ließ ich mich auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder. Mir war schwindlig, etwas übel und ich hatte Herzklopfen. Ich war nach dem Albtraum viel zu schnell aufgestanden.  
  
...und wie sollte ich wieder einschlafen können?  
  
So, ein Mist! Moriarty hatte mir diese Methode jetzt wirklich verdorben!  
  
Aber wenn ich jetzt noch Schlafmittel nahm, würde ich vielleicht Johns Anruf verpennen.  
  
  
John...  
  
  
Ja, das würde helfen...!  
  
Also schlich ich in mein Bett zurück und rollte mich leicht fröstelnd zusammen.  
  
„Beruhige dich... versuch, wieder einzuschlafen, Sherlock“, raunte John sanft. „Ich bleib hier sitzen...“  
  
„Ich...habe Angst, John...ich...ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, was ich da tue...“  
  
„Ich auch nicht. Aber, wenn es dir jetzt hilft, ist es das vielleicht. Nur nicht auf Dauer. Wie bei den Schlaftabletten, weißt du? Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann...“  
  
„Das tust du... Danke, dass du da bist!“ seufzte ich aufrichtig.  
  
„Sherlock, ich bin nicht da....“  
  
„Ich weiß...  
Es muss genügen, dass es sich so anfühlt, dass ich es mich glauben machen kann, wann immer ich es brauche...“  
  
„Das müsstest du nicht, wenn du – “  
  
„Nicht, John, bitte! Nicht jetzt!“  
  
„Es ist schwer, davon zu schweigen.  
Weißt du, manchmal ist Moriartys Stimme in meinem Kopf. Einfach so, als trüge ich immer noch diesen grässlichen Ohrstöpsel! Er verhöhnt mich, sagt mir, wie dumm ich bin und dass er dich gerne als Assistenten hätte, als Schüler; sagt mir, dass ich dich doch nur langweile – “  
  
„John, bitte nicht...! Das ist nicht wahr!“  
  
„Aber er sagt es mir immer wieder! Ich komme nicht dagegen an!“  
  
„Meine Faszination für ihn ist längst vorbei! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen, du weißt, dass er lügt!“  
  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht!“  
  
Voller Entsetzen sah ich ihn an, untersuchte hektisch sein Gesicht, nach etwas...etwas...  
  
„Wirklich nicht...?“ fragte ich ihn erschrocken. „Immer noch?  
...John...! Was kann ich tun, um dich zu überzeugen?!“  
  
Er lächelte bitter.  
  
„Damit du ruhig schlafen kannst?“ knurrte er.  
  
Betroffen ließ ich ihn verschwinden.  
  
Es hatte nicht funktionieren können.  
  
Ich hatte ein zu schlechtes Gewissen und war in zu großer Sorge, wenn ich an John dachte. Es war meine eigene Schuld, dass ich nun auf ihn verzichten musste...  
Auf ihn selbst und auf den Trost, den sein Programm mir sonst wohl hätte bieten können...  
  
Gab es etwas anderes, das mich beruhigen und aufheitern konnte...?  
  
Ich versuchte es mit Bachs Sonate Nummer 1.  
...aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich John doch Geigenmusik von mir gemailt hatte.   
Hatte er sie sich schon angehört?  
  
Was gab es sonst...?  
  
Nach Furcht und Verzweiflung hatte ich bereits gesucht – wie leichtsinnig, nicht zuerst sicherzustellen, dass auch das Gegengift bereit lag! Aber ich hatte mich wohl für immun gehalten; gedacht, dass meine Toleranzschwelle so angestiegen sei, dass es nicht mehr wirklich weh täte.  
Was für ein verhängnisvoller Irrtum!  
  
Vor gut einer Woche hatte ich mich seit langem das erste Mal wieder an Pegasus erinnert...mit keinem Lebewesen war ich je so glücklich gewesen. Armer Pegs...! Es war meine Schuld, dass Vater ihn niedergeknallt hatte, wie einen tollwütigen Hund...!  
Und das hatte mir obendrein auch noch die Erinnerung an mein Pferd ruiniert – sie mir vergällt, so dass es viel zu weh tat, ihn sich ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen...  
  
Weder Mum, noch eine der Nannys, die es nie lange bei uns aushielten, und erst Recht nicht Mycroft waren je groß darin gewesen, mich zu trösten.   
  
Und hatte mich überhaupt schon einmal irgendwer verstanden?  
Ja, vielleicht lag es daran...,   
dass mich sowieso keiner verstand.  
  
Mycroft ist zwar schlauer als ich – aber nur was den Verstand betrifft. Emotional ist er nicht bloß ein Krüppel wie ich – er hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht völlig selbst verstümmelt.  
  
  
  
  
  
SMS Alarm...  
  
Mein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an und meine Nase war verstopft. Dabei war sie aber trocken, ebenso wie meine brennenden Augen...   
  
Hieß das, dass ich mich in den Schlaf geheult hatte...?!  
  
  
  
Wie spät ist es...?  
  
10 Uhr 30...?  
  
21:30 in Neuseeland...  
  
"Schon wach? Vielen Dank für das wunderbare Konzert! Ich wurde ab 18 Uhr Ortszeit durch Wellington geschleift. Jetzt versuchen die Jungs mich bei sich zuhause abzufüllen - damit ich wieder die nötige Bettschwere bekomme, hehe! - Nein, ich werde es nicht zu sehr übertreiben. Aber besser, du wartest nicht zu lange mit dem Rückruf!"  
  
Ich musste schmunzeln, denn irgendwie konnte ich ihn obwohl es eine SMS war, nicht nur förmlich hören, es war, als stünde er vor mir.  
  
Das sah ja schon besser aus...!   
  
Im Anhang war ein Foto vom Sonnenuntergang über Wellington.  
  
Ich tastete mich verschlafen ins Bad, warf mir ein paar Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und bemühte mich, meine Nase frei zu kriegen. Dann räusperte ich mich heftig. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass meine Stimme halbwegs normal klang, wenn ich John anrief.  
  
  
"Hey, Sherlock!" meldete sich John ziemlich schnell, "Na, wie hassu gschlafnn?"  
  
"Gut, danke", behauptete ich.  
  
Lerne zu lügen, Sherlock! raunte Moriarty verschwörerisch in meinem Kopf.  
Sag mal dreimal 'Flasche Bier', ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, Johnnyboy!  
  
"Was machssu heude?"  
  
"Weiß ich noch nicht."  
  
"Vlleich besuchssu Molly und hilfs ihr, 'n paar Leichen aufschneinn? - Oh, ich werd' hier schon ganssentsetz angeguckt!" kicherte er dann.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht mache ich das..."  
  
"Dann versuch, nezzu sein, ja? Und grüssie von mia."  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen. Und sie grüßen.   
Aber hör auf zu Trinken, John, deine Artikulation klingt schon ziemlich...schlampig..."  
  
"Issguud, Sh'lock, dann griechich – krieche ich jetzt ins Bett. Hab einen schönen Tag. Und sei lieb zu Mrs Hudson. Bis dann... Ich meld mich."   
  


 


	28. Erinnerungen

  
  
  
Obwohl ich sonst angewidert bin, wenn ich jemand betrunkenen sehe, musste ich lächeln, als ich John auf der anderen Seite des Globus ins Telefon nuscheln hörte. Ich konnte ihn förmlich vor mir sehen: Kichernd und mit glasigen Augen. Drollig geradezu...  
  
Was denke ich denn da...?  
  
Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich, es war sehr fremd, aber doch nicht unangenehm...  
...ich freute mich...für ihm, war erleichtert, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Sehr merkwürdig. Mir völlig fremde Idioten füllten meinen John ab, gefährdeten seine kostbaren kleinen Gehirnzellen, aber...nunja: Nicht in böser Absicht, das war klar. Sie kümmerten sich um ihn, auf eine Weise, in der ich es nicht konnte...oder es noch nie versucht hatte.  
Natürlich hätte John entrüstet abgelehnt, wenn ich ihm auch nur Gras angeboten hätte!  
  
...andererseits...  
Ja, okay,es war inkonsequent: Ich hatte Drogen genommen und ob John sich nun ausnahmsweise mal betrank, oder sich auch mit zwei Schlaftabletten behalf, war letztlich egal...  
  
Molly besuchen?  
...nun, das wäre keine schlechte Idee gewesen, wenn...  
  
Naja, als ích das letzte Mal versucht hatte, nett zu sein, war das nicht gerade gut gelaufen...!  
  
"Nett?" hatte John zwischen Entrüstung und Fassungslosigkeit gefaucht. "Nein, Sherlock, das war nicht nett!"  
  
Aber ich hatte ihr wirklich nur weitere fruchtlose Bemühungen ersparen wollen. Immerhin: Ihre Gewichtszunahme war für diesen Zeitraum ja schon bedenklich...! Nein, absolut war das völlig okay – aber wie hätte das denn weiter gehen sollen...?!  
Hätten mich Carls Schuhe und dieser ganze Fall nicht so abgelenkt, hätte ich gerade nichts Interessantes zu tun gehabt, dann hätte ich mich bestimmt gefragt, welchen Zweck dieser Jim eigentlich verfolgte und ob es etwas Illegales sein könnte...  
  
Argh! Ich hatte Moriarty direkt vor der Nase gehabt...!  
  
Neulich, als ich vor knapp zwei Wochen auf Johns Blog sein Posting über den blinden Banker (was für ein dämlicher Titel! 'Schwarzer Lotos' hätte doch viel eleganter geklungen! ...hm, schon irgendwie faszinierend dieses Origami...) gelesen und seinen Stil kritisiert hatte, war mir aufgefallen, dass Molly John etwas über ihren neuen Freund erzählt hatte.  
Jetzt erinnerte ich mich... Damals hatte es mich natürlich nicht interessiert, ich hatte Shan nicht erwischt und das wurmte mich...  
John hatte auf den Kommentar öffentlich geantwortet, dass er gerade auf MOLLYS BLOG über Jim gelesen habe – und dass er 'süß' klinge. Vor das 'süß' hatte er drei zögerliche Punkte gesetzt...Ich sah es vor mir.  
  
Wie war er denn auf 'süß' gekommen? Hatte er versucht, den Ausdruck zu treffen, der Molly vorgeschwebt hatte? Oder hatte er unbewusst auch registriert, dass Jim schwul ist? Nur aufgrund von Blogeinträgen und vielleicht Jims Kommentaren?  
John, vielleicht hast du doch mehr Potential als ich dachte...!  
  
Nachdenklich ging ich in die Küche und rührte mir einen Kaffee an.  
  
Mrs Hudson hatte sich dann noch von Mrs Turners PC aus eingemischt und die Gelegenheit ausgenutzt, mich bei John anzuschwärzen, weil ich ihr hatte auftragen wollen, sich um meine Wäsche zu kümmern...intregantes Klatschweib! Erst die Sache mit dem Kratzer auf dem Küchentisch und dann das!  
  
Danach hatte sich Anonymous gemeldet und gleich darauf dieser Berwick!  
  
Was für eine Gelegenheit! Ich brauchte nur so 'unvorsichtig' zu sein und in einem Kommentar zu erwähnen, dass ich nach Weißrussland fliegen würde! Wenn ich recht hätte, mit meiner Hypothese, dass Anonymous Moriarty war, dann würde er darauf reagieren! Oder wenigstens Shan...  
  
...hatte ich gedacht...  
  
Könnte ich nur die Zeit zurückdrehen...! dachte ich.  
  
Uuuuaaah...!  
  
Wieviel Zucker habe ich denn in diesen Kaffee geschaufelt?!  
  
Ich kippte ihn angewidert weg und machte mir neuen.  
  
Nun...inzwischen war ich zumindest sicher, dass sich hinter Anonymous wirklich Moriarty verborgen hatte. Am 1. April hatte er sich gemeldet und ich hatte gefragt: Also auch noch am Leben? Und seine Reaktion bestätigte, dass ich richtig gelegen hatte.  
  
Als der Cabbie damals gesagt hatte, ich hätte einen Fan und dass er selbst meine Site gelesen habe, hatte ich mich gefragt, ob dieser Fan sich auch bei mir gemeldet haben könnte? Viel Auswahl gab es da nicht, es sei denn natürlich, er wäre ein Schwarzleser, was ein normal denkender, cleverer Krimineller auch geblieben wäre – ein größenwahnsinniges Exemplar wie Moriarty aber doch nicht – und einen Serienkiller zu sponsorn, damit er Zufallsopfer zur Strecke bringen konnte, das ist schon reichlich durchgeknallt...  
Außer Anonymous war also sowieso nur theimprobableone in Frage gekommen. Er hatte mir ein Zimmer in seiner Wohnung anbieten wollen.. Er hatte dann auch schnell schon Johns Blog entdeckt, nannte sich einen Experten für Sherlock Holmes und beleidigte sowohl John als auch dessen Schwester...! Und die Kleinbuchstaben waren keineswegs ein Zeichen für Bescheidenheit.  
Ich hatte mich anfangs sogar gefragt, ob sich dahinter nicht Mycroft verbarg und Spielchen mit mir treiben wollte. Er hatte mir damals nämlich tatsächlich auch angeboten, bei ihm zu wohnen...  
  
Ich war Anfang November gekündigt worden...  
...okay...nicht gekündigt – vor die Tür gesetzt.  
Per Gerichtsbeschluss.  
Wegen meiner Versuche!  
Dieser Banause von einem Vermieter!  
Aber ich hatte schon einige Zeit zuvor Mrs Hudson wiedergetroffen und zuerst hatte ich – weil ich wirklich nicht wusste, wo ich mit meinen ganzen Sachen hin sollte, nur meine Umzugskisten dort einstellen wollen, doch für die Wohnung reichte mein Geld hinten und vorne nicht – das merkte selbst ich! Natürlich bekam Mycroft schon allein deshalb Wind davon, weil er das mit der Räumungsklage erfahren hatte und gleich argwöhnte, dass der wahre Grund sein könnte, dass ich wieder drauf war und mir zuhause ein Drogenlabor eingerichtet hätte...  
Also beschloss, mich einzuladen...mehr als einmal, zuerst per Telefon, per SMS, dann per Mail...dann schickte er mir Wagen: Erst ohne, dann mit Anthea – sogar mit einem bewaffneten MI5-Kerl! Den schickte ich ihm mit entladener Waffe und diversen Rippenbrüchen zurück. Dennoch war es lästig! Er fand mich einfach überall! Doch natürlich lehnte ich jedesmal ab.  
Zuerst hatte ich bei Raz und zwei seiner Kumpels gehaust, die eine leerstehende, abbruchreife Villa besetzt hatten, aber es war völlig versifft und lausig kalt dort. Und das war auch bei den nächsten Unterschlüpfen ein Problem.  
Einige Tage trieb ich mich im Barts herum, schlief hin und wieder ein paar Stunden im Bettenlager – bis ich erwischt wurde...Ich versuchte es an anderen Orten dort, bis mich Molly auf einem Seziertisch vorfand! So lernten wir uns kennen und ich habe heute noch ihren spitzen Schrei im Ohr, wenn ich daran denke: Denn ich war die Leiche, die sich unter dem Laken plötzlich zu regen begann...  
Als ich dann einmal wieder in die Baker Street kam, um mir frische Kleidung zu holen und Mrs Hudson sagen musste, dass ich noch immer nichts gefunden hätte, stellte sie fest, dass sie mich dringend zum Essen einladen solle, da ich doch wohl am Verhungern sein müsse. Sie gestand mir, dass die Interessenten, die inzwischen ihr Haus besichtigt hatten, alle abgesprungen seien: Wegen des maroden Zustandes der meisten Zimmer im zweiten und erst recht im dritten Stock und dem undichten Dach. Noch dazu die alten Fenster – allesamt nur mit einer einfachen Scheibe, was in Kombination mit dem offenen Treppenhaus, durch das doch die Wärme wie in einem Kamin nach oben abhauen würde, gewiss die Heizkosten ins unermessliche trieben...  
Aber eine aufwändige Sanierung des Hauses sei ihr einfach finanziell nicht möglich! Außerdem hätte sie es gerne, dass ich bei ihr einzöge – bei wildfremden wisse man ja heut zutage gar nicht mehr, worauf man sich da einließe...!  
  
Mrs Hudson: Das war doch nie anders...!  
  
Wir kamen überein, dass ich einziehen, mir aber möglichst bald einen Mitbewohner suchen solle.  
Ein großer Detektiv wie ich sollte doch jemanden ermitteln können, der in Frage käme! meinte sie – nur halb im Scherz.  
  
Ein ungewöhnlicher Fall, aber was sollte ich machen?  
  
Als mich Lestrade wegen des zweiten mysteriösen Selbstmordes kontaktierte: Per Handy, Mail und sogar schon in der Baker Street (das konnte er eigentlich nur von Mycroft wissen, denn ich hatte mich noch nicht umgemeldet...), reagierte ich überhaupt nicht, bzw. glänzte durch Abwesenheit...  
Zuletzt meldete er sich auf meinem Forum und ich ließ ihn wissen, dass ich beschäftigt sei. Und das stimmte sogar: Doch alle Interessenten, mit denen ich mich traf, behaupteten zwar, sich wieder melden zu wollen, doch ich wusste bei jedem einzelnen gleich, sie würden es nicht tun – und ich war letztlich froh darüber. Ich bin Ablehnung gewohnt und die Gesellschaft eines solchen Idioten hätte ich nicht lange ertragen.  
Doch Mrs Hudson drohte langsam zu verzweifeln. So dass ich schließlich anbot, doch wieder das Feld zu räumen, wenn sie dadurch jemanden fände, der die Wohnung nahm.  
Dann aber hatte ich das Gefühl, überhaupt nichts mehr zu verstehen und war ziemlich genervt, als sie erstens zu weinen anfing und mich zweitens umarmte: „Das kommt ja wohl überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt keinen Raum in der Herberge für Sie haben sollte!“ hatte sie unter Tränen geschimpft.  
  
Bei dieser merkwürdigen Formulierung klingelte doch etwas bei mir...oh, richtig...!  
Angeekelt verzog ich hinter ihrem Rücken das Gesicht: Weihnachten...! Das verlogene, zuckersüße Fest der Liebe stand vor der Tür und forderte impertinent Einlass!  
Doch mütterliche alte Damen lieben diesen scheinheiligen Kitsch – und ich wollte ja auch bleiben! – Weshalb ich mich schließlich dazu aufraffte, mal einen ganz dummen, privaten Fall anzunehmen, der aber Geld brachte...  
  
  
  
„Laden Sie die Freundin Ihrer Tochter ein, die mit dem Labrador. Dem kranken Labrador: Labradors verschlingen praktisch alles!“ hatte ich der überraschten Gräfin Morcar eröffnet.  
Dann begann sie zu begreifen und musterte mich pikiert.  
„James! Rufen Sie Scotland Yard an!“  
„Nicht doch. Alles, was Sie brauchen werden, ist ein guter Tierarzt! Hören Sie...Es ist zuerst keine Absicht gewesen... Ihre Tochter hatte ihre Freundin auf einen Mädelsabend da, die Rede kam auf Mode, auf Schmuck und natürlich auf Edelsteine..."  
  
Der Graf verwendete den großen blauen Spinell als Briefbeschwerer und er wäre auch einfach zu groß für ein Schmuckstück...  
  
"Verständlicherweise wollte Ihre Tochter diesen großen Stein ihrer Freundin vorführen.  
Dann hörten die beiden jungen Ladies ein Geräusch...Ihre Tochter ging nachsehen, ob es nötig sein würde, aus dem Arbeitszimmer, ihres Herrn Papàs zu verschwinden, während die Freundin den Stein ins Licht hielt. Immerhin ist es ein Brillantschliff – zum Glück für den Hund, einer der neueren Machart – mit weichen Kanten – ansonsten wäre der arme Kerl wahrscheinlich schon jämmerlich krepiert!  
Nun: Der Stein an dieser Kante zwischen nur zwei Fingern hochgehalten – die Nervosität, weil sie wusste, dass sie das nicht durfte...vielleicht machte sie auch Anstalten, ihn zu polieren..., vielleicht sprang der Hund an ihr hoch, wollte spielen... wie auch immer: Der Stein entglitt ihr, rollte weg oder verschwand im hohen Flor des exklusiven Teppichs...  
Ja: Der Stein ist immer noch in diesem...unglücklichen Hund.  
Und es war ein Unfall!  
  
Und hier kommt ein zweites Ergebnis meiner Ermittlungen, sozusagen eine Zugabe, die...für Ihren Gatten aber lebenswichtig sein könnte...!“  
Die Gräfin Morcar starrte mich entsetzt an...!  
Leider eher so, als habe ich gerade ihren Gatten bedroht...  
  
„Nein. Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch...  
Ich kenne den Grafen ja nicht. Ist er herzleidend? Oder zumindest korpulent? Jedenfalls: Auf Diät?“  
  
Sie nickte betreten...  
  
„...Ja...  
Ich war ja in seinem Arbeitszimmer – am Schreibtisch...und Sie erinnern sich gewiss: Sie fanden es degoutant, dass ich an der Post Ihres Gatten geschnüffelt habe...  
Nun, diese Vorliebe mag ...nicht ganz standesgemäß sein, aber von mir erfährt es gewiss niemand. Er isst gerne Laugenbrezelchen mit Griebenschmalz und Blutwurst, nicht wahr?“  
Ein weiteres beschämtes, ja sogar zerknirschtes Nicken.  
„Da ist etwas gröberes Salz und... Splitter von diesen kleinen Brezeln... Ihr Gatte arbeitete seine Post ab – hob den Stein immer wieder mit seinen...fettigen Fingern an...  
Der blaue Spinell roch nach Schmalz und Wurst. Jedenfalls für den Hund...  
So, wie für mich die Post...  
  
Zumindest zu Beginn war es keine Absicht...und ich bin fast zu 100% sicher – das ist es noch immer!  
Ich bin sicher, weil Ihre Tochter überzeugt ist, dass ihre Freundin diesen Hund liebt... Aber nun ist sie verzweifelt: Sie weiß jetzt, was passiert sein muss und dass sie mit ihrem Hund zum Tierarzt müsste, aber sie hat Angst, dass sie als Diebin verhaftet wird, nachdem der Juwelenraub in den Medien war. Zumal sie – objektiv betrachtet...theoretisch...ein finanzielles Motiv hätte... Allerdings: Wie sollte sie diesen Stein zu Geld machen? Aber sie hat auch Angst um ihren Hund... Sie hofft, dass sich das...Problem doch noch auf natürlichem Wege löst, um den Stein zurück zu schmuggeln...  
Und bedenken Sie bitte folgendes: Sie war in diesem Arbeitszimmer: Sie haben es mir selbst gesagt:  Ihr Gatte hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt dort Geld offen herumliegen. Und die goldenen Brillantmanschettenknöpfe und -krawattennadeln, die dort einfach in einer Achatschale lagen – all das...! ...war noch da...!  
...Gnädige Frau..., es geht auf Weihnachten zu... Ihre Tochter hängt an dieser Freundin... Seien Sie großmütig...Seien Sie dankbar, dass ich das Geheimnis gelüftet habe, weshalb....die Diät Ihres Gatten nicht so anschlägt, wie sie sollte...“  
  
Ein simpler – und doch auch verrückter, kleiner Fall...!  
...John würde ihn lieben...  
Ein mysteriöser Edelstein...!  
  
...und er wäre hingerissen, wie ich ihn gehandhabt hatte...  
...so gnädig..., menschlich...  
...NETT...  
...naja...wir hatten bis jetzt noch keinen vergleichbaren Fall zusammen...  
  
Übrigens: Die Geschichte hatte sich dann doch noch glimpflich aus natürlichem Wege erledigt: Kein Darmverschluss, der hätte operativ behandelt werden müssen...  
Und eine Anzeige hatte es auch nicht gegeben.  
  
Lächelnd hatte ich festgestellt: Dieses Jahr ist Weihnachten doch zu etwas gut...!  
  
Nun..., Mrs Hudson war fassungslos, als ich ihr fast die komplette Summe, die ich für die Lösung dieses Rätsels erhalten hatte, überreichte...  
  
„Mir war ja schon klar, dass Sie das wert sind“, erklärte sie, „aber ich war nicht sicher, ob die richtigen Leute das erkennen würden... Also..., naja...  
...'richtige Leute' nehmen Sie jetzt bitte nicht wörtlich...! Aber das rettet mich über die Jahresabrechnung und sogar noch...viel weiter...!  
  
Welche Plätzchen soll ich Ihnen zuerst backen?!“ hatte sie dann enthusiastisch gejauchzt –  
...und da wusste ich: Jetzt habe ich ein ganz neues Problem!!  
  
Lady Morcar ließ mir obendrein zu Weihnachten einen Gutschein für eine Gans mit allem drum und dran von einem Luxus-Catering zukommen. Aber ich gab vor, zu meiner Familie zu fahren: Mrs Hudson sollte ruhig den Vogel zu ihrer Schwester bestellen...  
...ich verkroch mich lieber – obwohl es dort wirklich verteufelt kalt war...  
  
  
  
...ja...  
...ja, danach war mir jetzt auch...  
...mich zu verkriechen...  
...da, wo es kalt war...  
...bitterkalt...  
...um nichts mehr zu spüren...  
  
  
Komm schon...!!! Reiß dich zusammen!  
  
...Molly, also...?  
  
Nun...ich wusste: John musste mit ihr telefoniert haben...ich hatte es nicht mitgehört... – was ich jetzt bereute...! Aber natürlich hatte er sie wegen des Blogeintrags über Das große Spiel gefragt, ob er ihren Namen und ihre Verwicklung in diesen Fall erwähnen dürfe...  
...wenn ich das jetzt recht bedachte, hatte er dabei sicher auch beteuert, dass ich es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte...was das 'nett sein' anbelangte... und letztlich gab es nichts, was dagegen sprach...  
Andererseits...  
Die Menschen dind diesbezüglich oft so begriffsstutzig!  
Sollte ich mich trotzdem noch...entschuldigen...?  
….doch wie...?  
  
Ich beschloss, mich erst mal fertig zu machen...denn – wie auch immer...ausgehen sollte ich wohl, um mich hier nicht von Langeweile und Erinnerungen auffressen zu lassen – und um einem weiteren Lunch von Mrs Hudson zu entgehen...!  
  
Danach googlete ich 'Entschuldigungen' … doch das endete fast alles irgendwie im...romantischen Sektor. Aber Molly war nicht meine...Partnerin! Und ich war nicht fremd gegangen – oder so was!  
Dann...ganz bestimmt keine roten Rosen!!!  
  
Also, wenn es fast immer um so was geht und der Rest der Fälle also vernachlässigbar ist – offenkundig! – wozu dann die Aufregung???  
  
  
Oder heißt das...?!  
  
...dass andere Fälle...unentschuldbar sind...???  
  
Nein, komm, das ist Unsinn!!!  
Ich habe es ehrlich gemeint und ICH HATTE RREECCHHTT!!!!  
  
  
Also schön...!  
Dann, Mollys Tagebuch...!  
  
Ich fand es schnell: Sie hatte es bereits wieder geschlossen – Kommentare waren nicht mehr möglich – , der letzte Eintrag war vom zweiten April...  
– und es war rosé und verspielt...mit Kätzchen und stilisierten Blumen...  
brrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Den 29. März konnte man als frühestes Datum anklicken – den Rest davor versperrte ein Katzenfoto**...  
  
Ich sah mir die Einträge an...  
  
Letzte...NACHT...?  
  
Oh, sie haben bloß etwas zusammen angesehen...  
...was auch immer 'Glee' sein soll...  
wohl irgendein Film...  
  
...und sie hat sich einen Kater zugelegt...  
  
Nun..., wenn es um Haustiere geht...  
...dann bin ich nicht ganz so unerfahren...! sagte ich mir.  
  
Wir hatten einige Katzen gehabt...wegen des Futters für die Pferde...wegen des Hafers. Klar lockte der Mäuse an...  
Geschmeidige kleine Biester! Lautlos...und ...schmeichlerisch...scheinheilig bisweilen. Doch letztlich...  
einnehmend.  
Sie nötigten einem einen gewissen Respekt ab...  
  
Ja...  
Das ist genial...  
etwas für den Kater!  
Distanziert genug – trotzdem mit einem persönlichen Touch!  
  
Ich googlete den nächsten Pet-Shop und machte mich auf den Weg... Außerdem kaufte ich noch spezielle Toffees, die ich Molly schon einmal hatte verspeisen sehen...Erdbeer-Krokant.  
  
„...Hi...“, grüßte ich übertrieben kleinlaut, indem ich bloß die Tür aufstieß...  
  
„...Sherlock...?! ...Oh...! Komm doch rein....!“ piepste sie erfreut.  
  
Ja! Das ist Molly! dachte ich...doch sicherheitshalber hielt ich mich zurück: „Wirklich...?? Danke...! Ich...ich...wusste jetzt wirklich nicht...!  
Also...  
Das muss...schlimm für dich gewesen sein...  
...ganz...furchtbar...!“  
  
„Sherlock...!“ unterbrach sie mich.  
„...schon in Ordnung...  
...du hast es gut gemeint...!“  
  
„Ja! Ja, das hab' ich!!“ beteuerte ich... – vielleicht etwas zu triumphierend...?  
  
„...Jim ist also...ein...kriminelles Superhirn...?“ fragte sie.  
„...Yep!“ antwortete ich zwiespältig.  
...nicht gut!!!  
  
„...ich fürchte..., das muss man so sagen...“, ergänzte ich unsicher.  
  
„Dann...sollte ich wohl froh sein, dass er nicht wirklich was von MIR wollte...!“ knurrte sie leise und etwas zittrig.  
  
„Du hast es erfasst!  
...Molly...  
Er...wollte an mich rankommen...und er hat...dich benutzt! Das...ist inakzeptabel!  
Ich...  
Es...“, druckste ich herum.  
„Es ist nicht dein Fehler...!“ sagte Molly überzeugt.  
„NATÜRLICH NICHT!!! Aber eben deshalb ärgere ich mich!“ stimmte ich ein.  
„...ich habe da... ein...ein bisschen was mitgebracht für dich und deinen Kater – also: Toby, meine ich...!“  
„...oh...!?“  
  
Molly nahm die Tüte entgegen, inspizierte den Inhalt und lächelte. Zum Dank bot sie mir zuerst von den schrecklichen Toffees an, doch ich sagte ihr, dass ein schwarzer Kaffee mit zweimal Zucker durchaus genüge...  
Danach obduzierten wir ein paar Leichen...  
...leider nichts wirklich interessantes...  
  
...aber immerhin ging ein wenig Zeit vorbei...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Der 2. 'Serienselbstmord' ist am 26.11 - so wird es im Film eingeblendet - da ist SH laut TSoD aber schon wo anders untergekommen...!
> 
> ** Dieses Katzenfoto scheint die älteren Einträge unerreichbar zu machen, doch das täuscht:Die Position des Fotos ist an das Ende der Kommentare gekoppelt. Wie auch immer: Den Einrag vom 25. 3. hat Sherlock wohl nicht gelesen, denn da erwähnt Molly versehentlich Sherlocks Namen (der gekommen ist, um Dimmock die Fersen der beiden Schmuggler vorzuführen) - was anscheinend Jim auf die Idee bringt, mit ihr anzubandeln...
> 
>  
> 
> Natürlich habe ich wirklich Entschuldigungen gegooglet, besonders amüsiert hat mich eine Grußkarte mit Tausendschönsamen.
> 
> http://www.amazon.de/Greets-Tausend-Entschuldigung-Postkarte-bes%C3%A4nftigendem/dp/B00IFB3N6E/ref=sr_1_8?ie=UTF8&qid=1394902098&sr=8-8&keywords=geschenke+entschuldigung
> 
> ,,,und zwar weil es mich an EMPT erinnert hat, denn Holmes sagt zu Watson: I owe you a 1000 apologies...


	29. Hausbesuch

  
  
  
Molly hatte zweieinhalb Pfund abgenommen und keinerlei Make-up verwendet. Sogar ihr Haar wirkte vernachlässigt. Das bemerkte ich alles sehr wohl, doch diesmal behielt ich es für mich.  
  
Anfangs war sie sehr nervös gewesen – also: Noch nervöser als sonst... Doch nach und nach hatte sie sich ziemlich entspannt...jedenfalls für ihre Verhältnisse.  
  
Gegen halbsieben verließ ich sie und fuhr nachhause.   
  
Es wunderte mich nicht, dass Mrs Hudson fast sofort die Tür aufriss, als ich den Hausflur betreten hatte.   
„Sherlock! Wo haben Sie denn nur gestreckt?“ fragte sie besorgt.  
„Nun, wenn ich keinen Fall habe, aber nicht hier bin, beschäftige ich mich für gewöhnlich im Bart's!“ erklärte ich geduldig. Das musste sie nach fast fünf Monaten doch langsam mal wissen!  
  
„Ja, Sie haben ja recht – und es geht mich ja auch eigentlich nichts an, aber – naja: Sie haben Besuch seit gut einer Viertelstunde...“  
„Oh! Ein Klient?“ fragte ich zwiespältig. Ein kleiner Fall wäre eine willkommene Ablenkung, aber ich hatte John versprochen, nichts gefährliches zu unternehmen...  
„Eher nicht...“, lächelte Mrs Hudson.  
  
Ich eilte also die Treppen hinauf und betrat das Wohnzimmer.   
Dann hatte ich Mühe, gleich meine Enttäuschung und meinen Widerwillen zu verbergen:  
Es war Sarah.  
Als sie sich umwandte in ihrem zarten Sommerkleid, wirkte sie beschwingt...  
Oh, ja, natürlich: Sie hat inzwischen ihr Tanzstundenwissen etwas aufgefrischt...   
  
„Oh... Frau Doktor... Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ spöttelte ich höflich.  
„Hallo Sherlock. Ich wollte nur kurz reinschauen...“  
„Du fliegst morgen, nicht?“  
Sie nickte enthusiastisch. Ihre Augenpartie war stark geschminkt und es sah recht professionell aus. Außerdem sah ich sie erstmals mit einem Haarknoten – das hatte eben auch zu der Assoziation 'Ballerina' beigetragen. In dem Chignon steckten kleine Glitzerschmetterlinge.   
„John... John bat mich, nochmal bei dir reinzuschauen... Er macht sich ein bisschen Sorgen deinetwegen...“, erklärte sie ein wenig unbehaglich.  
„Was wieso?!“ wehrte ich hastig ab. Oh, Mann! Ich leugnete wie ein Schuldiger!  
„Er bildet sich aber doch hoffentlich nicht ein, dass ich mich von dir untersuchen lasse?!“   
Sie lächelte.  
„Wäre das so schlimm?   
Ähm...Setzen wir uns...einen Moment...?“  
„Okay...“   
Ich nahm am Tisch Platz vor dem rechten Fenster, während sie den Stuhl an der Stirnseite wählte.  
Bleib ganz ruhig! ermahnte ich mich: Sie wird John Bericht erstatten, also tu ganz gelassen!  
   
„Er muss sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Mrs Hudson betütelt mich schon wirklich mehr als genug! Und ich halte mich an unsere Abmachungen: Nichts Gefährliches inzwischen.“  
„Und? Heute schon einen Fall gelöst?“  
„Ich war in der Pathologie.“  
„Ah, bei Molly Hooper! Hab im Blog von ihr gelesen! Wie geht’s ihr? Muss auch gruselig sein, wenn man hinterher erfährt, dass man einen Massenmörder gedatet hat!“  
„Ja, schätze, das ist es wohl...“, gab ich zu. „Sie vergräbt sich in Arbeit. Das lenkt ab...“  
„Schön, wenn du ihr dabei ein wenig hilfst... Hast du schon etwas gegessen, heute?“  
„Molly hat mir ein Sandwich aufgenötigt.   
Na, schön: Ein halbes Sandwich und eine Praline...und ich hatte einige Tassen gezuckerten Kaffee und heute Nachmittag Tee mit Milch. Aber es ist unausweichlich, dass mich Mrs Hudson gleich noch versorgen wird, also ist das mehr als genug.“   
„Gut...darf ich dann mal deinen Puls nehmen?“ fragte sie, während sie mir im die Augen sah.  
„W-was?“  
Sie lachte leise. „Also, du musst dich nicht freimachen, damit ich dich abhören kann, aber Puls und Blutdruck möchte ich schon messen... Ist das ein Problem?“  
„Nein.   
Nein, warum sollte es?“ behauptete ich harmlos.  
  
Natürlich ist es ein Problem, du dumme Gans! Weil ich mich wahnsinnig ärgere, dass du hier bist! Und noch tausend Mal mehr, dass du mit John auf einen SEXURLAUB gehst! dachte ich.  
  
Meine Mimik und meine Stimme hatte ich unter Kontrolle. Aber beim Kreislauf haperte es. Mit fehlte die Zeit, lange zu überlegen – rasch entschied ich, dass ich an die letzten Stunden mit Molly denken sollte: Da war ich recht ruhig und entspannt gewesen, abgelenkt von meinen aktuellen Sorgen und Ängsten...  
  
„Schön...!“  
  
Ihre zierlichen, kalten Finger tasteten nach der Schlagader an meinem Handgelenk...ich sah sie zunehmend die Stirn runzeln – was mich nicht wunderte, denn meine Methode funktionierte nicht gerade zufriedenstellend.  
  
„Über Hundertzwanzig!!? Das ist aber wirklich viel zu hoch für einen Ruhepuls! – Ich dachte ja, John übertreibt, aber das ist wirklich nicht gut. Bleib ganz ruhig sitzen. Ich hole das Blutdruckmessgerät...“  
  
Ich fluchte innerlich und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen. Gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass das nichts helfen würde. Zum die Wände hoch gehen!!  
  
„Sarah, ich – “, begann ich, als sie die Manschette aufpumpte, vielleicht sollte ich doch einfach zugeben, dass ich mich aufregte....  
  
„Nicht reden, das beeinträchtigt die Messung!“  
  
Ich nickte. Eigentlich wusste ich das...  
  
„Puh! 163 zu 98?! Sherlock, was ist denn los mit dir?!“   
  
Na, wunderbar! Jetzt klingt sogar schon Sarah besorgt!  
  
„Sarah! Bitte, das darfst du ihm nicht sagen! Ja, ich...ich stehe gerade etwas ziemlich unter Strom, die letzten zwei Fälle liefen nicht gut – und eben bin ich mit meinem Bruder aneinander gerasselt – am Telefon“, behauptete ich rasch. „Aber ich bin völlig in Ordnung!“  
  
Doch sie schien nicht überzeugt. „Und...kannst du denn schlafen? Kommst du nachts zur Ruhe?“  
„Naja..., nicht so gut. Im Moment...“, gestand ich – ohne zu begreifen, warum ich heute so schlecht lügen konnte...   
Sie nickte: „Ich lass dir was da... Du musst mal ausspannen. Kein Koffein mehr nach Mittag. Und lass das Nikotin weg, egal in welcher Form. Eigentlich solltest du dich mal dringend gründlich durchchecken lassen.   
Ja, ich weiß! Dein Mitbewohner ist Arzt!“ lachte sie: „Aber überleg' mal: Gerade, wenn du dich von ihm nicht untersuchen lassen willst, dann ist in der nächsten Zeit doch die beste Gelegenheit, ganz heimlich zum Arzt zu gehen...“   
  
Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass das logisch klang. Aber ich wusste ja, dass meine Probleme einen psychischen Ursprung hatten...  
  
„Was ist mit deiner Schilddrüse? Könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du eine leichte Überfunktion hast...Würde auch die Tachykardie und die Unruhe erklären...“  
  
Selbst wenn! Ich nehme bestimmt nichts, was mich träger werden lässt! Schmink dir das ab, Frau Doktor! wehrte ich mich in Gedanken.  
  
„Treibst du eigentlich Sport?“  
„Sport!?! Nein: Ich renne Killern hinterher und verprügle sie, das reicht doch!“  
„Sherlock! Es ist Frühling und du hast einen so schönen Park gleich am Ende der Straße; du solltest Joggen. Regelmäßig! Würde dir gut tun. Das ist viel gesünder als gelegentliche Sprints oder Kämpfe. Das ist doch Extrembelastung und noch Aufregung dazu! Also, das ist nicht nur kein Ersatz für Ausdauersport! Das ist ungesunder Stress!“  
  
Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe! dachte ich genervt und schaute dabei wie verlegen auf den Tisch.  
  
„Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Du bist...wie unter Dauerbelastung. Du hast zwar einen ganz anderen Job, aber du wirkst auf mich, wie einer dieser Bürohengste, so Börsenmakler, Manager, deren Nerven laufend strapaziert werden, weil sie zusätzlich zu ihren Überstunden auch noch in ihrer Ruhezeit das Handy anhaben, weil sie jede Sekunde ein Vermögen verlieren könnten, wenn sie irgendwelche blöden Aktien nicht rechtzeitig abstoßen. So eine Anspannung ist auf Dauer wirklich gefährlich. Ich kenne solche Fälle. Wir haben sie reichlich in der Praxis! Je nach Veranlagung und nach ihren Lastern bekommen die einen Herzinfarkt, Schlaganfall, ein Magengeschwür – oder haben irgendwann mit Depressionen, bzw. Burnout zu kämpfen. Du musst jetzt einschreiten! Das mein' ich verdammt ernst!“  
  
Was auch immer! Spiel mit! sagte ich mir.  
  
Ich nickte also: „Ja, du hast sicher recht... Ich habe Probleme, abzuschalten, weil ich gleich zwei ...zwei Niederlagen habe einstecken müssen...“, erklärte ich beschämt.  
„SOO siehst du das?“ fragte sie überrascht. „Das liest sich auf Johns Blog aber anders!“  
„Sowohl Shan als auch Moriarty sind entkommen!“ erinnerte ich sie widerwillig.  
„Jaaa, guuut! Aber ihr habt ...diese Killerspinne erwischt und die Jadenadel wieder gefunden, du hast Moriartys sämtliche Rätsel gelöst und dadurch Menschenleben gerettet – und vor allem: Ihr lebt noch, du und John – von mir will ich jetzt mal nicht reden...  
Vielleicht musst du einfach versuchen, das ein bisschen positiver zu sehen...  
Komisch..., ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so selbstkritisch bist...“, setzte sie hinzu. Und sie verkniff es sich, zu sagen, dass sie mich für selbstverliebt und eingebildet gehalten hatte...   
  
'...mir machst du nichts vor!' hatte Mycroft einmal gesagt: 'Du magst dich noch so sehr als arrogantes Arschloch inszenieren! Doch ich sehe immer den kleinen, unsicheren Jungen, der nach Anerkennung hungert. IMMER, Sherlock! Du schlägst doch nur zuerst zurück, weil du hoffst, dass sich dann keiner mehr traut, dich zu verletzen!'  
  
Damals hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, er liege komplett falsch...  
Wäre ich mir da doch immer noch so sicher...!  
  
„Naja...  
Ich bin anspruchsvoll – auch gegen mich selbst. Schließlich geht es ja auch oft um Sekunden und es stehen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel...“  
„Ja, ich weiß... Aber wenn du dich kaputt machst, kannst du niemanden mehr retten, bedenk' das bitte!“ mahnte sie nachdrücklich.  
„Okay. Aber sag' John nichts! Er soll sich doch erholen und sich nicht meinetwegen Gedanken machen!“  
„Versprochen! Aber dafür musst du besser auf dich achtgeben – haben wir einen Deal, Sherlock?“  
  
Noch ein Deal...! dachte ich genervt. Lasst mich doch alle einfach mal in Ruhe!  
  
„Haben wir, Sarah...“, seufzte ich.   
  
„Schön.“ Sie stand auf. „Dann sorge dafür, dass John sich wirklich keine Gedanken machen muss.“  
  
„Mach ich. Hab einen guten Flug und grüß John von mir!“ verabschiedete ich sie artig und lächelte süß.  
  
Dann sah ich nach, welches Medikament sie mir eigentlich dagelassen hatte.  
Ein Präparat aus Hopfen und Baldrian!   
  
LÄCHERLICH!  
   
  
Da konnte ich auch mit einem Zahnstocher bewaffnet, einem Drachen entgegentreten!  
  
Doch mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, mich noch mehr zu ärgern, denn Mrs Hudson erschien mit dem Dinner.  
„Na, was hat Dr Sawyer gewollt?“ fragte Mrs Hudson.   
„Sagen wir's so: John wollte eine zweite Meinung einholen.“  
„Natrasleep?!“ mokierte sie sich. „Oh, Sherlock, wenn Sie wirklich mal ein rein pflanzliches Mittel zur Entspannung nutzen wollen, wissen Sie ja Bescheid... Das ist ja Kinderkram...  
So: Und nun brav aufessen, Mein Junge!“  
  
Ich grinste genervt: „Danke...“  
  
Mein Appetit war nicht gerade groß, aber da es wenigstens schmackhaft war, gelang es mir, zumindest etwas über die Hälfte zu verputzen.   
  
Später kam Mrs Hudson zum Abräumen.  
  
„Sherlock!“ tadelte sie. „Sie haben ja kaum etwas angerührt!“  
„Ach, das ist ja nicht wahr!“ schimpfte ich zurück. „Morgen werde ich den Teller vorher und hinterher wiegen!    
„Wie ist das denn nun mit Ihrem Kühlschrank, den wollten Sie doch aufräumen, damit ich da mal reinschauen kann...“  
  
Der Kühlschrank...!  
  
Glücklicherweise sah sie mich gerade nicht an und bemerkte nicht, wie mich ein Schauer überlief, denn ich sah plötzlich wieder diese groteske Wahnvorstellung vor mir, dass Victor gekränkt in den Kühlschrank gegangen war...  
Mit einem eisigen Hauch war er an mir vorbeigefegt, hatte die verchromte Tür aufgerissen und war da einfach hineinspaziert!  
Ich bekam sofort ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl in den Magen...  
„Oh – das...! ….hab' ich doch jetzt glatt vergessen! Morgen, ja?“ ächzte ich mühsam.  
„Na, schön, mein Junge: Aber diesmal wirklich! Hängen Sie sich doch einen Zettel dran...oder....an den Kaffee... Gute Nacht...!“  
  
Als sie draußen war, vergrub ich zitternd den Kopf in den Händen. Selbst im Sitzen hatte ich das Gefühl, meine Knie wären weich geworden. Ich versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen und meine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.  
  
„Ganz ruhig!“ murmelte ich. „Krieg dich wieder ein...Es ist der Kühlschrank, nichts weiter; mach es gleich, dann ist es erledigt und dann weißt du auch, dass da natürlich kein Monster im Schrank ist, verdammt nochmal!“  
  
Ich zwang mich also dazu, aufzustehen, steuerte noch etwas wacklig auf den Kühlschrank zu und riss entschlossen die Tür auf.  
  
Fast hätte ich aufgeschrien – allerdings blieb mir die Stimme weg. Und dann war es auch schon vorbei, denn ich hatte zu Tode erschrocken die Tür wieder zugeschlagen...  
Tausendmal mehr geschockt, als John vor zwei Wochen...  
  
Denn ich hatte darin einen Kopf gesehen:Victors abgetrennten Kopf – noch blutend! So, wie ich ihn damals gefunden hatte!  
  
„Victor!“ stieß ich zitternd hervor und rang nach Luft „WirhatteneinenDeal, wirhatteneinenDeal, wirhatteneinenDeal...!“ flüsterte ich immer wieder.  
Schlotternd öffnete ich noch einmal den Kühlschrank...  
  
...alles normal...! Milch, Butter, Käse...Bier...  
  
Ich nickte, schloss die Tür und ließ mich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen. Mein Herz flatterte wie ein aufgescheuchter Vogel in einem kleinen Käfig und kalter Schweiß ließ mich frösteln. Ich brauchte ein paar Momente, um mich so weit zu beruhigen, dass ich mir wenigstens einen Whiskey holen konnte. So kroch ich frierend ins Bett, starrte den Kalender an und wartete...  
  
Einerseits wünschte ich mir, dass John bald anrief – ich wollte hören, dass es ihm gut ging, er keinen Kater hatte und albtraumfrei hatte schlafen können, doch ich war so erschüttert von dieser kurzen Halluzination, dass ich befürchtete, ich werde mich nicht so unter Kontrolle haben, dass John nichts merkte!    
  
„Warum tust du mir das an...? Musst du mich ausgerechnet jetzt heimsuchen...? Hast du nicht gesagt, du empfindest keine Wartezeit? Keine Ungeduld...?“ jammerte ich leise.   
  
Wie sollte ich nun, wo dieser Geist aus der Flasche war, verhindern, dass sich mir alle grässlichen Details von damals wieder aufdrängten!?  
  
Oh, wie bitter büßte ich nun für meinen bösen, kleinen Streich, den ich John gespielt hatte!  
  
Victor hatte mir damals nicht nur diesen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, er hatte mich außerdem geradezu dazu gezwungen, dass ich seine Leiche vernichtete – ohne das ihm das klar gewesen war wahrscheinlich, aber bei der Todesart, die er gewählt hatte, hätte mir wohl niemand geglaubt, dass er das selbst getan haben konnte!  
  
„Oh, Gott...!“ stöhnte ich leise. „Ich darf mich daran jetzt nicht erinnern! Ich halte das nicht aus!“  
  
Flasche und Tumbler klapperten heftig aneinander, als ich mir Whiskey nachschenkte.   
Nach einem weiteren Glas legte sich der Schüttelfrost endlich ganz. Keine Sekunde zu früh! Mein Telefon klingelte!  
  
Die Vorwahl begann mit 0064... Neuseeland. Festnetz, also... Das war doch hoffentlich kein schlechtes Zeichen...?  
  
„Hey, Sherlock!“ meldete sich John, als ich abhob.  
„John. Wie geht’s dir? Ich hoffe, du hast keinen Kater...“, neckte ich ihn.  
„Nein, dazu hat es nicht gereicht. Mir geht’s gut, danke! Was hast du gemacht, heute?“  
„Oh, ich war wirklich bei Molly. Es war unterhaltsam.“  
„Du warst hoffentlich nett zu ihr – ich meine...konventionell-nett, nicht sherlocknett..., du weißt schon...“, stammelte er.  
„Ich habe nichts über ihr Aussehen gesagt und ich habe ihr ein Katzenspielzeug und Katzenknabberzeugs mitgebracht...“   
  
Je mehr ich redete, desto unsicherer wurde ich – so dass ich die Pralinen lieber verschwieg...  
...nicht gut...  
  
„Oh, du...hast dich also quasi entschuldigt?“ wunderte er sich. „Und dann...?“  
„Haben wir sieben Stunden lang zusammen Leichen obduziert“, antwortete ich.   
John lachte. „Klingt nach einem schönen, ruhigen Arbeitstag unter netten Kollegen!“  
  
Ich spürte, dass ich wieder lächeln konnte – wenigstens ein bisschen...  
  
„War's auch...“, stimmte ich ein. „Und was wirst du heute machen?“  
„Oh, naja...Schneidertermin...“ Er lachte: „Das wird bestimmt furchtbar...! Naja, da muss ich jetzt wohl durch!“  
  
Ob er Sarah erwähnen würde? Ich für meinen Teil würde sicher nicht davon anfangen!  
Hoffentlich  will er nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, dass wir skypen! Ich sehe sicher noch aus wie ein Zombie! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
„Okay...ich muss jetzt los. Aber dafür können wir ja heute Abend länger länger quatschen – als, was dich anbelangt, morgen früh. Ruf einfach an, wenn dir danach ist.“  
„Das werd' ich. Hab einen schönen Tag...“ Und das wünschte ich ihm wirklich.  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock...“  
  
Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und rollte mich auf der Seite zusammen. Zumindest für den Moment fühlte ich mich etwas ruhiger.  
Dann stand ich nochmal auf und strich den 12. April durch.   
  
„Dritter Tag...“, seufzte ich.   
  
   
  
  
  
tbc


	30. Verfolgen, entkommen - Zuflucht finden

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich ging nochmal in die Küche, um doch wieder Schlaftabletten zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig ärgerte ich mich. Der Tag hätte wirklich okay sein können. Die Entscheidung, Molly zu besuchen und ihr zu assistieren war sehr gut gewesen, jedenfalls gemessen an den Umständen. Sieben Stunden lang hatte mich das abgelenkt. Der Besuch von Sarah und der von Mrs Hudson hatten mich zwar Nerven gekostet, doch auch das war noch in Ordnung gewesen. Aber diese kurze Halluzination von Victors blutigem Haupt in unserem Kühlschrank hatte alles wieder zunichte gemacht und mich wieder in ein Nervenbündel verwandelt! Es war, als sollte ich immer wieder bei null anfangen müssen, denn auf jede Phase der Erholung und Besserung folgte wieder ein Rückfall.   
Ich hängte mir wirklich ein Post it an den Kaffee, aber ich schrieb nichts darauf. Es war ja ohnehin klar, an was es mich erinnern sollte. Während ich die Pillen einwarf, fiel mir ein, dass ich ja vorhin auch schon Whiskey getrunken hatte.  
  
...ach, egal, dachte ich. Hauptsache, ich kann schlafen ..  
  
Ich beschloss beim Fernsehen darauf zu warten, dass die Wirkung einsetzen würde. ...doch bei den vier Krimis, in die ich beim Herumzappen stolperte. wusste ich gleich die Lösung, Politik ist langweilig und obendrein unerquicklich – ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sich jemand für einen solchen Beruf entscheiden kann! – , die zwei Liebesfilme unerträglich und die Doku über ein Bombenräumkommando in Afghanistan beunruhigte mich. Natürlich wusste ich, dass John nicht dort war und auch nicht mehr dorthin zurückgehen würde, aber zu denken, wie leicht es hätte passieren können, dass ich ihn niemals kennengelernt hätte, erschreckte mich.  
Erschöpft und nervös schaltete ich den Fernseher aus und kroch in mein Bett.   
  
Was sollte ich nur morgen machen? Wieder bei Molly hereinschauen? Oder tatsächlich joggen oder ähnliches?  
Lächerlich! Ich wusste doch genau, wo der zu hohe Blutdruck hergekommen war.  
Und Kampfsport...?  
Ja, es hatte ein paar heikle Momente gegeben, als ich drei Wochen zuvor mit diesem wild gewordenen Inder zu tun gehabt hatte. Aber unbewaffnet gegen einen mordlustigen Kerl mit Säbel antreten, würde ich in keinem Sportcenter üben können. Überhaupt: Dort gibt es Regeln – und das ist einfach nur unrealistisch!   
Ich schob den Gedanken an meine Tagesplanung beiseite.  
  
John geht es gut, sagte ich mir. Er braucht nur etwas Abstand. Nach dieser albernen Trauung wird er nachhause kommen...  
'Möglich. Aber ab übermorgen Abend wird Sarah bei ihm sein!' feixte eine schadenfrohe Stimme in meinem Kopf. Moriartys Stimme.  
Du halt' den Rand! dachte ich noch.  
  
  
  
Sie standen vor mir: Der kleine Arzt mit seiner noch zierlicheren Ärztin, während karge, exotische Trommelklänge den Raum erfüllten. Ich sah ihre Hinterköpfe und Schultern vor mir, roch Johns After Shave und die disharmonische Mischung aus Sarahs Parfum und den Rückständen von Shampoo in ihrem frisch gewaschenen Haar. Ich erklärte ihnen den bevorstehenden Entfesselungstrick und tat, als bemerke ich nicht, dass ich die beiden damit nervte. Schließlich war ich auch genervt! Sie störte! Sie störte so wahnsinnig! Nicht nur bei diesem Fall – sondern auch ganz allgemein. Doch das hatte ich mir damals noch nicht eingestehen können. Sie hängte sich an Johns Arm und übertrieb ihre Schreckhaftigkeit, um sich an ihn schmiegen zu können. Was für ein Theater! Intrigantes, kleines Ding. Und dass das John so gefiel, wurmte mich. Später legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Das einzige, was die Szenerie halbwegs erträglich machte, war, dass sie ihre Formationen immer wieder auflösen mussten, um höflich zu applaudieren. Das amüsierte mich. John raunte Sarah zu: „Das nächste Date wird anders...“ Ich beschloss, die Sache abzukürzen und schlich mich hinter die Bühne...  
Doch da war gar nichts! Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Garderoben, Sanitäranlagen – irgendetwas musste da doch sein? Wensigstens ein Inspizientenpukt  Doch da waren nur merkwürdig, verschwommene, graue Korridore, in denen ich nicht mal meine Schritte hörte. Sie schienen den Schall zu schlucken. Und was war überhaupt mit den Geräuschen aus dem Saal?!  
Alarmiert eilte ich zum Vorhang und spähte in den Zuschauerraum.  
Er war dunkel bis auf die Notbeleuchtung über den Ausgängen und – leer!  
Ich sprang von der Bühne herunter und rannte hinaus, den Weg den wir gekommen waren. Aber es war keine Menschenseele mehr zu sehen. Ratlos sprintete ich bis zur nächsten Hauptstraße und erblickte da John und Sarah, wie sie gerade in ein Taxi stiegen. Nein. Kein Taxi! Das war ein Wagen von Mycroft!  
  
„John! John, nicht...! Bleib hier! JOHN!!“  
  
Ich rannte ihm nach, versuchte zu ermitteln, wohin Mycroft sie bringen lassen könnte. Aber da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was das werden sollte, fand ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage und konnte deshalb auch keine Abkürzung nehmen, sondern war gezwungen stur hinter ihnen her zu hetzen. Ich bestand nur noch aus schleudernden Beinen und Armen, ratternden, schmerzhaften Herzschlägen und pumpenden Atemzügen, die mir fast die Lunge zerrissen. Unbarmherzig vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen mir und der schwarzen Limousine mehr und mehr, bis sie meinen Blicken entschwunden war. Verzweifelt mobilisierte ich meine letzten Kraftreserven und kämpfte mich  weiter vorwärts, ohne zu wissen, ob sie unterdessen abgebogen waren. Ich musste sie einfach wieder einholen!  
  
Irgendwann stand ich vor einem einsamen Gebäude. Wie ein Blitz traf mich die Erkenntnis, dass es die Friedhofskapelle war. Ich war an der letzten Ruhestätte meiner Eltern angelangt!  
In diesem Moment wurde das Portal geöffnet. Heraus kam ein katholischer Priester und gleich hinter ihm schritt ein Brautpaar: John und Sarah! Sie waren in Frack und Brautkleid und strahlten wie die Honigkuchenpferde.  
  
„Wünsch mir Glück, Sherlock!“ verlangte John von mir.  
  
„Nein..., John...!“ ächzte ich.   
  
„Nein? Benimm dich, es ist unsere Hochzeit!“ schimpfte Sarah. „Er ist wirklich unmöglich!“ setzte sie an John gewandt hinzu.  
  
„Was ihr da getan habt, ist unmöglich!“ schrie ich außer mir.    
  
"Was der Teufel zusammengefügt hat, soll der Mensch nicht scheiden!" grinste der Priester, der niemand anders war als Moriarty, wie mir jetzt auffiel.  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein Herz aussetzte, rang nach Luft und hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein Schmerz durch meine Brust fraß und alles auflöste: Meinen Körper, meinen Verstand – die Welt um mich herum...  
  
Ein Schrei hallte durch die Finsternis und dann fand ich mich keuchend in meinem Bett wieder. Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und ich war klitschnass vor Schweiß.  
Stöhnend ließ ich mich zurück fallen. Ich hatte wirklich ein Stechen in der Brust. Es war beängstigend.  
Noch am ganzen Körper zitternd, sortierte ich meine verworrenen Gedanken und fluchte leise.   
  
Hoffentlich hat das Mrs Hudson nicht gehört...., war die erste vernünftige Idee, die mein Gehirn zustande brachte.  
  
Aber hatte ich wirklich geschrien? So wie ich auch jetzt noch außer Atem war, konnte ich doch wohl kaum einen Laut zusammengebracht haben.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich hatte ich den Schrei nur geträumt.   
    
Mein Kreislauf beruhigte sich langsam und das krampfhafte Zittern wich allmählich einer bleiernen Schwäche, die meinen Körper schwer in die Matratze zu pressen schien. Ich fühlte mich matt und wie ausgelaugt...  
  
Als ich nach einem ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf wieder erwachte, war mein Haar immer noch klatschnass, der Schweißfilm auf meinem Gesicht noch kaum getrocknet. Ich fühlte mich ausgetrocknet und fiebrig.   
  
Langsam richtete ich mich auf und begann sofort zu frösteln, als Luft an meinen schweißnassen Rücken gelangte, und die Verdunstungskälte einsetzte. Trotzdem schlug ich die Decke zurück und schleppte mich bibbernd ins Bad.  
  
"Du nicht!" sagte ich laut.  
  
Natürlich war das Unsinn, aber ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, das zu tun, um ihn mir vom Hals zu halten. Ich konnte das jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen, dass er womöglich meine Schwäche ausnutzen würde!  
Schlotternd schälte ich mich aus dem Schlafanzug, der tropfnass auf die Fliesen klatschte und stolperte in die Wanne. Mir war noch schwindlig, also duschte ich im Sitzen, bis ich mich etwas besser fühlte.  
Als mir endlich wieder warm war, rubbelte ich mich trocken und schlüpfte in einen frischen Schlafanzug und meinen Morgenmantel. Dann ging ich in die Küche und versorgte mich mit einer Flasche Wasser.   
  
Noch zu kalt.   
Ich zog meinen Belstaff-Mantel über, hockte mich auf mein Bett und schüttete nach und nach einen ganzen Liter Wasser in mich hinein.  
  
Das Bett war immer noch so vollgesogen von meinem Schweiß, dass es kaum geholfen hätte, es neu zu beziehen. Das machte, seit ich hier wohnte, ohnehin Mrs Hudson. Und jetzt, wo ich mich immer noch unwohl fühlte, mitten in der Nacht, stand mir erst recht nicht der Sinn danach...  
  
Und was ist, wenn ich beim nächsten Albtraum oder Flashback wirklich schreie? fragte ich mich. Wie sollte ich mich in meinen Mind Palace begeben, um mein Trauma aufzuarbeiten, wenn ich Gefahr lief, Mrs Hudson dazu zu veranlassen, die Polizei zu rufen, weil es sich anhörte, als schreie ich um mein Leben?  
  
Und ich konnte mir auch vorstellen, wie das weiter ginge, falls ich nicht rechtzeitig in die Wirklichkeit zurückfände:  
  
Ambulanz, Zwangsjacke, Psychiatrie...  
  
Ich schauderte.   
Dann entschied ich mich für die einzige Lösung, die ich sah, stand auf und ging nach oben in Johns Zimmer.  
Ich war noch so abgekämpft, das mich das Treppensteigen richtig anstrengte.  
  
Nachdenklich blieb ich in der Tür des kargen Raumes stehen. Schreibtisch, zwei Stühle, Ein Regal mit Medizinbüchern, einigen Krimis und noch ein paar anderen Titeln, Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, ein alter kleiner Küchenschrank. ein Hocker und ein Bett nebst einem Nachttisch und einem Flickenteppich als Bettvorleger. Es gab ein Foto von John und einigen Kameraden in Uniform und einen Wandkalender von einer Apotheke im Eastend. Das war alles. Entschlossen schlüpfte ich in das Bett meines abwesenden Mitbewohners.   
Er hatte es vor zehn Tagen frisch bezogen, so dass es schon ein wenig seinen Geruch angenommen hatte, aber noch so gut wie sauber war. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Behaglichkeit überkam mich. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es okay war, dass ich mich bis auf weiteres hier einnistete.  
  
Was John wohl dazu sagen würde?  
Ich musste trotz allem kichern.  
  
Was, wenn ich ihn am Morgen anriefe und sagte: "'n Abend, John! Ich schlafe jetzt übrigens in deinen Bett. Problem?"  
  
Es war schmal. Weniger als halb so schmal wie das Doppelbett unten. Die Matratze ein knappes Yard breit. Härter, Decke und Kissen dünner als unten bei mir. Aber das machte nichts. Es war perfekt.  
Ich kuschelte mich erleichtert zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass es hellichter Tag war. Ich hatte keine Albträume mehr gehabt! Erstaunlich...  
  
Und dann fiel mir wieder ein, wo ich war.  
"Danke, John...", murmelte ich.  
  
Nach einer Weile stand ich auf und trottete hinunter in den ersten Stock.  
  
Kühlschrank. Richtig.  
Aber erst brauche ich einen Kaffee.   
Nur, was soll mich dann an den Kühlschrank erinnern?  
  
Ich klebte mir kurzerhand das Post it auf den Henkelbecher. Das sollte doch funktionieren.  
Schon halb elf durch. Hoffentlich macht sich John keine Sorgen...  
Ich rief ihn an.   
  
"Hey, du, Langschläfer,bist du okay?"  
"Alles bestens.. Und? lässt du dich wieder volllaufen?" schoss ich zurück.  
"Nein. Erst wieder beim Junggesellenabschied", erklärte er. "Naja...mal sehen, wie ich heute schlafen werde... Was machst du heute?"  
"Weiß noch nicht... Es ist trocken und vergleichsweise warm. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal rausgehen..."  
  
...und joggen...?   
  
Ich sprach es nicht aus. Aber vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn John den Eindruck bekam, dass ich Sarahs Ratschläge ernst nahm. Ich hoffte natürlich, sie werde meine extremen Messwerte von gestern für sich behalten, aber sie war doch wohl clever genug, ihm nicht gesagt zu haben, dass ich munter wie ein Fisch im Wasser oder fit wie ein Turnschuh sei. Das würde ihr John auch nicht abkaufen.   
  
"Ja! Ja, tu' das!“ rief John angenehm überrascht. „Bei uns ist für morgen Regen gemeldet. Vielleicht knöpfe ich mir ein paar Museen vor.   
Mrs Hudson geht's gut, ja?"  
"Gestern Abend schon, heute hab ich sie noch nicht gesehen."   
"Schau mal nach ihr, ehe du aus dem Haus gehst", empfahl er mir.  
"Na, schön...mach ich...", brummte ich.  
"Du musst mich ein bisschen bei ihr vertreten."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na, dass ich spätestens, wenn sie sich nicht bei uns hat blicken lassen, mal nachsehe, wie's ihr geht, dass ich, wenn ich einkaufen gehe, fast immer frage, ob ich ihr was mitbringen kann."  
"Aber sie geht doch selbst einkaufen. Und außerdem hat sie dafür Mrs Turner“, nörgelte ich – obwohl mir eine innere Stimme sogar sagte, dass das keine gute Idee sei.  
Die Stimme klang übrigens wie Johns.   
  
„Solltest du ihr schon jemals etwas mitbringen?" fragte ich trotzdem.  
"Naja, zweimal...", gab John zu.  
"Und war es wichtig?"  
"Was soll die Frage?"  
"Ich denke, es ist überflüssig, ihr das anzubieten. Wenn sie wirklich mal etwas – "  
"Sherlock. Natürlich könnte sie sich an uns wenden, wenn sie etwas braucht! Verstehst du nicht, dass es nett ist, ein bisschen Hilfsbereitschaft zu zeigen? Gerade dann, wenn sie nicht ausgenutzt wird?" fragte John – und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er dabei verständnislos und ein wenig enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte.  
Wieso hatte ich so reagieren müssen?  
Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!  
  
"Heißt das..., ich nutze dich aus?" knurrte ich.  
"Nein! Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt, Sherlock. Wir haben eben...diese andere Arbeitsaufteilung gehabt. Aber seit ich einen Job habe, fehlt mir die Zeit, mich genauso um den Haushalt zu kümmern wie vorher. Damit musst du dich arrangieren."  
  
Seit ich einen Job habe...?!  
Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte!  
  
"Du hattest auch vorher einen Job!" insistierte ich gekränkt: "Als mein Kollege zu arbeiten, WAR ein Job!"  
"Ja. Ja, natürlich, du hast vollkommen recht. Es war ein Job, ein sehr wichtiger, anspruchsvoller Job – aber ein sehr...ehm. Naja, ich meinte etwas mit einem geregelten Einkommen, das uns den Unterhalt dieser Wohnung und so weiter ermöglicht..."  
"Geht das schon wieder los! Inzwischen weißt du doch, dass wir ganz gut über die Runden kommen. Hin und wieder erwische ich einen Fall, der Geld abwirft, das für Monate ausreicht. Wenn du dich dabei zu unsicher fühlst, könnte ich mich ja dazu durchringen, hin und wieder auch mal einen langweiligen Fall zu übernehmen, weil die Bezahlung gut ist."  
"Das würdest du machen?" ftagte John verblüfft.  
  
Plötzlich wurde mir klar: Beruhige dich: Er denkt schon ans Zurückkommen! Nicht nur an unser Zuhause – auch an unsere Arbeit! Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung!  
  
"Wenn du deinen alten Job zurück willst, schon...", konterte ich rasch.  
"Oh... Okay, Sherlock..Das sind ungelegte Eier, nicht?"  
  
Er ruderte zurück. Ja, das war zu schnell...Sorry...  
  
"Ja, entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder drängen. Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken", entgegnete ich kleinlaut.  
Oh, verdammt, ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen. Womöglich wird er die halbe Nach grübeln und Albträume bekommen..., dachte ich verärgert.  
  
"Ich langweile mich", erklärte ich, als von John nichts kam.  
"Du hast versprochen, nichts Gefährliches zu machen."  
"Ja. Und ich werde mich daran halten", versicherte ich.  
"Gut. Dann bin ich beruhigt"  
"Eben drum. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht!"  
  
Gerne hätte ich noch länger mit ihm geredet, aber es wr vielleicht klüger aufzuhören, bevor wir wieder an ein nervenaufreibendes Thema gerieten oder uns in Missverständnisse verhedderten.  
  
„Danke. Hab einen schönen Tag, Sherlock. Ich ruf dich morgen früh an – also heute Abend für dich.“  
„Ja, bis dann...“  
  
Ich knöpfte mir den Kühlschrank vor, warf Schlafanzug und Bettzeug in den Wäschekorb, erledigte meine Morgentoilette und meldete mich bei Mrs Hudson. Sie versuchte, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, freute sich, konnte sich aber auch denken, woher diese Anwandlung meinerseits kam.  
Sie kam dann mit mir rauf, den Kühlschrank inspizieren und wir erstellten eine Einkaufsliste. Es war ja so stupide! Aber ich merkte, dass sie es genoss und das entschädigte mich ein wenig.   
Anschließend würde ich einkaufen gehen.  
Ob ich ihr etwas mitbringen solle?  
Nur eine Kleinigkeit...   
Etwas, worum sie John bestimmt nicht gebeten hätte:   
Langes Zigarettenpapier.  
  
„Und wenn Sie sich einmal gar zu sehr langweilen, Sherlock: Kennen Sie das Rizla-Spiel?“  
  
„Ein Spiel mit Zigarettenpapier?“ fragte ich verdutzt – und bemühte mich, dabei nicht auch abfällig zu klingen.  
„Ah, ich sehe, ich kann Ihnen noch etwas beibringen!“ grinste sie.  
  
Nach dem Einkauf zog ich mich um. Ich hatte da noch ein paar...Kostümteile, mit dem ich mal in einem Fitnessclub ermittelt hatte. Auch ein Jogginganzug war dabei. Allerdings ging ich nicht in den Regent's Park. Ich fuhr nach Richmond, denn ich wollte möglichst niemandem begegnen, den ich kenne.   
  
Doch ich brachte es einfach nnicht fertig, bloß zu joggen.  
Ich rannte.  
Ich sprintete durch diesen Park, so schnell ich konnte. Speziergänger wichenmir entsetzt aus. Radfahrer und Inline-Skater stürzten überrumpelt, wenn ich, kappe Haken schlagend an ihnen vorbei flitzte und Skateboarder fluchten.   
Ich hetzte mich ab, bis ich kurz vorm Zusammenklappen war. Dann schlug ich mich hinter den nächsten Busch und warf mich zu Boden.   
  
Trotzdem fanden mich nervtötend-hilfsbereite Menschen, die einen Krankenwagen rufen wollten.  
Ich hatte Mühe, sie abzuwimmeln.  
  
Und als der Fünfte dieser Landplage von Gutmensch vor mir stand, sprang ich auf, rannte aus dem Park und wollte mir ein Taxi rufen.  
Es war selten so schwer gewesen, eines anzuhalten.  
Ob es wohl daran lag, dass ich den Sitz mit meinem Schweiß tränken würde?  
Okay...  
Ja, wahrscheinlich war es das...    
  
Seufzend latschte ich zur nächsten Bushaltestelle.  
  
Zusammengepfercht mit so viel Stumpfsinn auf Beinen!  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen, bekam der Inhalt des Wäschekorbs wieder feuchten Zuwachs. Ich duschte und zog mich um.   
  
Dann verzog ich mich mit meinem Laptop aufs Sofa, um die Nachrichten durchzugehen...  
  
Doch ich schlief ein und erwachte erst wieder gegen Abend.  
  
So war das nicht geplant! schimpfte ich in Gedanken. Das sollte helfen, NACHTS zu schlafen – nicht tagsüber!  
Zu dumm!  
  
Ich ging nach unten zu Mrs Hudson.  
  
„Ah, da sind Sie ja. Ich hab vorhin mal nach Ihnen gesehen, wollte Ihnen was zum Tee bringen – aber Sie waren ja total erledigt. Geht's Ihnen besser?“  
  
Ich kam nicht darum herum. Sie arretierte mich sozusagen – wenn auch ohne Handschellen und Gitterstäbe.  
  
Also würde ich mein Dinner bei Mrs Hudson einnehmen...

 

 


	31. Besondere Verbindung

  
  
  
Nach dem Essen – inklusive eines Liters kalifornischen Rieslings – drängte mich Mrs Hudson dazu, dass ich John noch vor dem Nachtisch anrufen (und natürlich von ihr grüßen) solle.   
Sie zog sich in die Küche zurück und ich hatte da schon so eine Ahnung...  
  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“ fragte John etwas misstrauisch.  
„Hab ich dich aus dem Bett geworfen?“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich hab noch nicht mit dir gerechnet.“  
„Oh, mir geht’s gut. Und Gruß von Mrs Hudson. Ich bin bei ihr unten zum Dinner und sie werkelt gerade am Nachtisch.“  
  
„Oh, schön!“ machte John verwundert. „Und was hast du gemacht, heute?“  
„Ach, naja...bisschen ...Sport im Park...war langweilig – aber doch anstrengend...vielleicht schlafe ich dann besser...  
Und was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Ah, hier regnet's wirklich Katzen und Hunde – Es ist, als könne man sich vom bloßen Rausgucken schon erkälten!“  
„Also, Herr Doktor, das ist hochgradiger Quatsch!“  
  
„Klar ist es das – aber es fühlt sich so an!“ grinste John. „Jedenfalls...ich glaube, ich bleib einfach hier und lese ein bisschen – die Museen laufen ja nicht weg...“  
„Mach einfach, wonach dir ist – ein bisschen Ruhe wird dir sicher ganz gut tun...“, riet ich. Doch dann stieg Unruhe in mir auf. Fühlte er sich bereits krank? „Du brütest doch aber ...keine Erkältung aus, oder?“ ...oder was auch immer...  
  
„Nein, mir geht's gut.“  
„Und was machen deine Gastgeber heute?“  
  
„Haben zu tun. Weiß auch nicht genau was. Ist aber völlig okay, ich muss wirklich nicht ständig bespaßt werden! Und die beiden haben ziemlich viele Bücher...und auch DVDs... So lerne ich sie auch besser kennen. Ich meine, Pete hab ich ja auch schon lange nicht gesehen...   
Es ist...merkwürdig – ich...war überrascht, wie...wie er mich sieht...  
Ich hoffe, du hast Mrs Hudsons Kochkünste gelobt?!“  
„Ja, hab ich...war aber auch wirklich gut..., Rezept aus Florida, von ihren Nachbarn damals...“  
  
„Vielleicht gibt sie es mir, wenn ich ganz lieb bitte sage...“, neckte John.  
Hieß das, dass er für uns kochen wollte?  
Oder...wollte er das Rezept für...?!  
„Ich...kann sie fragen, wenn du willst...“, entgegnete ich etwas unsicher.  
  
"Nein, lass nur, ich denke, das kommt irgendwie glaubwürdiger rüber, wenn ich das mache...“  
„Glaubwürdiger? Wie meinst du das?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt danach fragst, denkt sie, das war meine Idee, damit sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen soll. Wenn ich ihr später sage, dass dir das geschmeckt hat und ich deshalb frage, weiß sie es ist ernst gemeint...“  
„Ah... also das spricht gegen ein Kompliment...obwohl du sonst sagst, so was solle man machen...?“  
  
„Äh, ja...Okay, ich mach auch keine Komplimente, wenn sie mir nicht wenigstens halbwegs angebracht scheinen...liegt mir auch nicht. Aber Mrs Hudson weiß nun mal, dass das so gar nicht dein Ding ist! Wenn du eine ordentliche Portion verputzt hast, ist das...ein aussagekräftigeres Indiz als es Worte sein könnten...“  
  
Okay. Das war einleuchtend!  
  
„Kriege ich denn Fotos von dir zu sehen – in deinem Trauzeugenanzug?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Oh, ich hoffe nicht...“, grinste er verlegen.  
„Las mich raten: Er ist nicht kariert!“ zog ich ihn auf.   
John begann verlegen zu kichern.   
  
„Nein...ist er nicht... Was machst du morgen?“  
„Vorschläge?“  
  
„Hm..., nein...  
Im Park Leute deduzieren...?“  
„Langweilig ohne Publikum...“  
  
„Stimmt...  
...hm...melde dich doch mal bei Mike – vielleicht kannst du einen Gastvortrag vor seinen Studis halten?“  
  
Ich war sprachlos! War das jetzt hirnrissig oder genial?! Keine Ahnung. Auf alle Fälle eine Herausforderung...!  
  
„Sherlock...?   
Ou...verstehe, du hast schon mal und das lief nicht – “, vermutete John betreten.  
„Nein... John! Das...ist...! Okay, ich weiß noch nicht, was es ist, aber... Ja, ich werd's ihm anbieten!“  
  
„Gut...! Und... naja...wenn du Lestrade mal fragst, ob ihr...zusammen ein Bier trinken geht – oder so? Ganz ohne Fall? Nur ihr beide?“  
  
„...merkwürdige Idee...!“ wunderte ich mich.  
  
„Also... das wird ihn sicher total überrumpeln, deshalb wundre dich nicht, wenn er erst mal...zurückschreckt, aber – “  
„Zurückschreckt?“ fragte ich irritiert.  
  
„Na, offenkundig...!“ versuchte mich John zu imitieren. „...habt ihr das in den fünf Jahren nie getan! Aber das wäre normal! Ich denke, es wäre Lestrade eigentlich willkommen – aber...er wird auch Angst davor haben...“  
„Angst? Vor mir? ...aber wieso denn...?“  
  
„Ehm..., na, dann gib ihm einfach keinen Grund dafür. Sag ihm nicht, wie lächerlich klein sein Gehirn sein muss oder so was! Oder, dass Alkohol ihm das letzte bisschen Verstand rauben wird...  
Ach, versuch es einfach...er wird sicher nicht gleich morgen Zeit haben... Vielleicht schickst du ihm ne SMS...dann muss er nicht gleich reagieren...kann sich's noch überlegen...“  
„O...kay...“, antwortete ich nachdenklich.   
  
„Und es ist sicher besser, wenn Donovan das nicht mitbekommt.“  
„Oder Anderson...“, ergänzte ich.  
  
„Hey, wenn du...länger reden möchtest, können wir uns gerne zum Skypen verabreden. Ich hab ja Zeit...jetzt...“  
  
Mein Herz schien einen Satz zu machen. Ich fühlte mich überrumpelt. Aber..ja, .ich wollte ihn sehen und er hatte natürlich recht – wenn Sarah erst da wäre...! Doch ich verspürte auch Nervosität: Was, wenn ich wieder eine ungeschickte Bemerkung machte...?   
Oder wollte er vielleicht reden?   
Jetzt?  
Über seine...sieben Stunden Hölle mit diesem Teufel...?  
  
Über diese Distanz? Ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war?   
Doch wenn ihm jetzt wirklich danach war, konnte ich mich ihm keinesfalls entziehen!  
  
„Gute Idee!“ platzte ich heraus. „Sagen wir in einer halben Stunde?“  
  
„Okay, ich melde mich dann. Grüß Mrs Hudson!“  
  
  
Ich stand auf und ging über den Flur zur Küchentür.  
  
„Mrs Hudson?“  
  
„Ja, mein Junge?“  
  
„Es – tut mir Leid, aber...ich muss da was mit John besprechen...“  
  
„Oh..., dann...Das ist natürlich viel wichtiger. Gehen Sie nur. Holen wir das morgen oder übermorgen nach...“  
  
„Ja, gerne...und ich soll Sie von ihm grüßen...“, stimmte ich verlegen zu.  
  
„Oh, ja. Grüßen Sie ihn auch von mir. Er soll sich gut erholen. Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“  
  
„Gute Nacht.“  
  
Ich eilte nach oben ins Bad und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. John sollte nicht denken, ich werde inzwischen verwahrlosen oder was...  
Okay, du hättest für diesen Einfall einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt vorschlagen können, dachte ich.  
Zumindest war ich nicht so blass, wie die letzten Tage - auch wenn das wohl hauptsächlich an dem halben Liter Wein lag.   
Dann setzte ich mich an den Tisch, machte mein Laptop bereit und wartete.  
  
  
"Hey, Sherlock! Schön, dich zu sehen!" lächelte John, als er auf dem Bildschirm erschien.  
"John." Erleichterung überkam mich. Er sah schon besser aus. Entspannter. Und ich musste lächeln – nur zum Teil deshalb, weil er tatsächlich vor einer Bücherwand saß, "Willst du mir beweisen, dass es wirklich eine Menge Bücher sind?" witzelte ich.  
  
  
"Ach..., das ergab sich so...", behauptete John. "Und du? Hast du noch nicht die Küche in die Luft gejagt?"  
"Ich kann's dir ja zeigen", bot ich an, fast ein bisschen stolz auf mich deswegen.  
  
  
Er lachte ein wenig. "Schon gut, ich glaub's dir!"  
"Sie ist sogar immer noch ziemlich aufgeräumt. Ich habe heute morgen zusammen mit Mrs Hudson den Kühlschrank inspiziert – bis auf...ein verbotenes Tiefkühlfach. Wir haben eine Liste zusammengestellt und ich habe eingekauft."  
  
  
"Wow!" machte John grinsend und riss seine blauen Augen auf.  
"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, das sei brillant!" warnte ich ihn.  
  
  
"Nein, aber erstaunlich....", gab er zurück. „Wirklich ganz außerordentlich!“  
„Zieh mich nur auf!“ schmunzelte ich, denn – meiner Vorlage entsprechend – hatte er es wirklich so gesagt, wie er ganz zu Anfang auf meine Deduktionen reagiert hatte.  
  
  
„Nur teilweise...“, lächelte er.  
"Nun, ich kann es immer noch nicht leiden...", gestand ich.   
  
  
"Das verlangt ja auch keiner...   
  
Es schien alles ein wenig unwirklich. Aber das lag wohl an der Verzögerung.  
  
„Siehst schon besser aus. Etwas...entspannter...", fuhr er fort.  
  
Verblüfft registrierte ich seine Wortwahl. Andererseits: Was ließ sich sonst sagen?  
  
"Du aber auch. Das war genau das, was ich eben dachte...   
  
Als sein Mundwinkel zuckte, wusste ich, dass er diese Äußerung empfangen hatte.  
  
„Wolltest du...mit mir über ...was ganz bestimmtes reden?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
  
"Hm? Oh, nein. Nein...das...das kann ich noch nicht...", wehrte er ab.  
"Okay. Wollte dich nicht drängen. Ich dachte nur, weil du es jetzt vorgeschlagen hast, alleine im Haus bist und ...Sarah bald kommt..."  
  
  
"Ja, schon klar...die Gelegenheit wäre günstig, das stimmt wohl..."  
"Noch zu früh..."  
  
  
"Noch zu früh", stimmte er zu.  
"Du kannst dich jederzeit melden. Auch nachts. Ich meine, wenn ich Nacht habe - also wirklich, immer."  
  
  
"Danke,, Sherlock... Ich wollte einfach mal sehen, wie's dir geht..."  
"Gut", sagte ich rasch. Zu rasch. "Nicht perfekt, Aber gut, wirklich. Bin bloß gelangweilt. Aber damit werde ich schon fertig. Irgendwie."  
  
  
Wieso sehe ich jetzt diese Dackelfalten auf Johns Stirn...?  
"Keine...Drohungen? Oder so was?  
Ich habe vorhin mal auf deinem Forum nachgesehen, aber ...Anonymous hat dir ja schon mehr PMs geschrieben..."  
"Nein, keine Sorge! Da tut sich nichts!" versicherte ich. "Ich bin vorsichtig. Versprochen."  
  
  
"Du...du weißt ja..., wie du an meinen Revolver kommst...", murmelte John.  
"Was denn? Du schließt ihn doch immer weg – und jetzt soll ich ihn mir einfach holen? John, das – "  
"Doch nur für den Notfall. Nicht um zuhause herumzuballern!!"  
"Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen!"  
  
  
"Okay....   
Ehe ich's vergesse - Freitag Abend wundere dich nicht, wenn ich nicht anrufe – ich meine, wenn bei dir Freitag Abend ist. Und Freitagmorgen...Mal sehen..., also ich weiß nicht, wann...wir losziehen – und erst recht nicht, wie spät es wird."  
"Verstehe. Aber melde dich danach einfach mal..."  
  
"Mach ich..." Er lächelte verlegen.  
   
Wir wussten beide nicht, worüber wir reden sollten und wollten trotzdem unser Treffen nicht beenden.  
Seltsam.  
Krampfhaft überlegte ich, was ich noch sagen könnte. Etwas harmloses natürlich. Doch mein Gehirn schien nichts derartiges herzugeben. Andererseits wollte ich auch nicht riskieren, dass irgendetwas ...Bedrohliches wieder hochkäme. Also besser nicht zu intensiv suchen...  
Und über die bevorstehende Hochzeit dieses ...glücklichen Paares mochte ich nichts hören.   
Und noch weniger, was John unternehmen würde, wenn erst Sarah zu ihm gestoßen sein würde.  
  
"Ich glaube, du bist ziemlich müde...vielleicht sollte ich dich nicht länger aufhalten...", sagte John schließlich.  
"Entschuldige, wenn ich jetzt wenig unterhaltsam bin...aber es gibt gerade einfach nichts zu berichten - weil ich mich an unsere Abmachung halte. Ergo: Ich erlebe überhaupt nichts!"  
  
Erst als ich es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich gerade den ersten ganzen Satz von Johns Blog zitiert hatte.  
  
Nicht gut!  
  
Doch so weit der Weg auch war: Gesprochene Worte kann man nicht einholen...  
  
Ich sah, wie John unwillkürlich etwas schnappend einatmete, sich ein wenig aufrichtete und dabei leicht den Nacken beugte, so als schrecke er ein bisschen vor dem Bildschirm zurück. Er hatte seine Züge rasch wieder im Griff, doch ich wusste, ich hatte es wiedereinmal versiebt!  
  
Verdammt! Es hätte ...komisch wirken sollen. Ich dachte, er würde vielleicht die Gelegenheit ergreifen, mich aufzuziehen, wenn ich über meine Langeweile jammere...  
  
"Ent...schuldige, das...das... Ich wollte nicht – Ich wollte dich gar nicht zitieren. Es...sollte...", stammelte ich betreten.  
"Schon gut..., tut mir Leid, dass du dich meinetwegen langweilen musst...", seufzte John und versuchte, wieder zu lächeln.  
"Nein!" stöhnte ich. "John..., es – es ist doch bloß Langeweile, ist doch in Ordnung! Ich wollte keine Show daraus machen", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
"Ich würde doch sonstwas tun, wenn es dir helfen könnte...", murmelte ich bedauernd.  
  
Angeber!  
Gar nicht gut!  
  
Es stimmte – aber ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen, verdammt!  
  
"Ich weiß, das würdest du...", flüsterte John gepresst und starrte dabei anscheinend auf die Leertaste. "Meld' dich morgen früh, ja?"  
  
Und dann trennte er die Verbindung, noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte..   
  
  
Ich war wirklich ganz kurz davon, den Laptop an die Wand zu werfen!  
  
Stattdessen schlug ich mit den Kleinfingerseiten beider Fäuste auf die Tischplatte und stieß einen unartikulierten Laut aus.  
  
  
John sitzt jetzt allein in diesem fremden Haus am Ende der Welt bei wolkenverhangenem Himmel, strömendem Regen und...  
  
Ich wollte den Satz nicht zu Ende denken, aber das half nichts.  
  
"Scheiße!" schimpfte ich knurrend.  
  
  
  
SMS! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Stopp!  
  
Langsam.  
  
Denk nach...!  
  
'Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, wie unglücklich du warst – oder wie traumatisiert du noch – wieder – bist. Ich wollte einfach nur noch etwas länger mit dir reden...egal worüber...'  
  
Hör auf, du Idiot! Das kannst du ihm unmöglich sagen oder texten!  
  
Ob er das Handy überhaupt anhat? Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst –   
Nein! Dann drückt er mich wahrscheinlich weg und macht anschließend das Handy aus.  
  
So oder so – ich sollte mich beeilen!  
  
'John! Ich weiß, du bist nicht in Ordnung! Melde dich bitte! Ich weiß, das war blöd von mir! SH'  
  
Sicher nicht perfekt, aber ich schickte sie hastig ab.  
  
Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich die Luft anhielt.  
  
„Komm schon!“ schnappte ich.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Ich rief ihn an.  
  
„Das ist der AB von John Watson. Sprechen – “  
  
„Mist!“ fluchend legte ich auf.  
  
Moment! Er hatte mich angeskypet, da müsste ich doch die Nummer sehen...   
  
...und wenn nicht, ist sicher eine auf der Einladung...!  
  
  
Ich fand die neuseeländische Festnetznummer und wählte sie hastig.  
  
Eine melodische männliche Stimme meldete sich: „Das ist der Anschluss von Jacky und Peter, gebt bitte Laut nach dem Piep. In – wirklich! – dringenden Fällen...“  
  
Es folgte eine Handynummer.  
  
„John? John, hier ist Sherlock, bitte geh ran.   
Mach dein Handy wieder an, hörst du?  
Melde dich einfach, ja?  
Ich warte...“  
  
Ich legte nicht auf...hoffte, dass er das hören würde – aber ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was das für ein AB war und wie sie ihn eingestellt hatten.  
  
Aber es kam nichts!  
  
Und dann war die Aufnahmezeit des AB zu Ende.  
  
  
Langsam wurde ich richtig kribbelig. Ich lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und starrte alle paar Schritte auf mein iPhone!  
  
„John, bitte...!“ stöhnte ich leise.  
  
Es half wohl alles nichts! Diese Handynummer...  
  
Ich rief nochmals den Festnetzanschluss – diesmal mit unserem Festnetztelefon und hackte dann hastig die Handynummer in mein Smartphone.  
  
  
„Ähm, ja? Was gibr es?“  
„Ist da....Peter? Ich rufe wegen John Watson an...hier ist Sherlock Holmes, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie – “  
  
„Oh, ach du meine Güte, er ist bei uns zuhause, wieso, was gibt es denn...?“  
„Es geht ihm nicht gut und – ich erreiche ihn nicht. Also, er geht nicht ran, ich hab...eine ziemlich ungeschickte Bemerkung gemacht und...ich mache mir Sorgen...“, stammelte ich hilflos.  
  
„Shit! – Sorry..., das klingt nicht gut... Also wir...brauchen mindestens 'ne knappe Stunde bis nachhause... Jacky, versuch du doch mal, ihn auf dem Festnetz anzurufen vielleicht nimmt er dann ab...  
Sie sind also Sherlock...  
...ehm...ich lese Johns Blog...  
...also, ich weiß, es geht ihm nicht so gut, aber...  
Ist es...so schlimm...?  
Wir hätten ihn vielleicht doch überreden sollen, mitzukommen...“  
  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht...“, stotterte ich. Ich wollte John doch nicht bloßstellen, aber was sollte ich machen?!   
Etwa die dortige Polizei alarmieren?  
Sie gegebenenfalls die Wohnung aufbrechen lassen?  
  
Einerseits konnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen – aber knapp unter der Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins kratzte eine unerträgliche Erinnerung, die anfragte: Und was, wenn DOCH...?  
  
„Ah, Sherlock...! Warten Sie, er geht ran...!“ unterbrach Peter meine verzweifelten Gedankengänge.   
  
„Bitte! Reden Sie mit ihm. Ich mache mir Sorgen – er soll bitte sein Handy anmachen, mich zurückrufen...“  
  
Meine Stimme klang gerade ziemlich erbärmlich, aber das war mir egal...  
  
„Sherlock...?“  
  
Die Verbindung war grottenschlecht, wahrscheinlich hielten Peter und Jacky die Handys aneinander...  
  
„John! Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Bitte...bitte rede mit mir...!“  
  
Verdammt, was quassle ich denn da...?  
  
„Du...du wirst doch jetzt nicht durchdrehn, bitte...“  
  
Ich rede nur Müll...!  
Bitte, sag was...!  
  
„...oh...okay, Sherlock...ich....du musst dir – ehm... Lass uns simsen, ja? Leg auf. Bitte, leg auf...“  
  
Und dann war er weg! Seine Stimme hatte so gequält und matt geklungen...  
  
Entsetzt starrte ich auf mein Handy. Noch konnte ich nicht glauben, dass er sich jetzt wirklich melden würde...!  
  
Minuten verstrichen...  
  
„Sorry. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass skypen keine gute Idee ist. Was mich anbelangt. Ich komm klar. Ganz bestimmt. Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Aber... Nicht jetzt, ja? Okay, ich such mir jetzt einen komischen Film raus, wenn ich den gesehen habe, geht's mir bestimmt schon viel besser. Vielleicht was mit Martin Freeman. Wie auch immer. Ich melde mich. Und reg bitte meine Gastgeber nicht wieder so auf! Schlaf gut! Bis dann.“  
  
  
'Martin WTF'?   
Egal...  
  
Diese SMS gebot, sie nicht zu beantworten.  
  
  
Ich war so sauer...!!!  
  
Schnaufend vor Wut kramte ich die Dartscheiben hervor, hängte eine auf und warf die kleinen spitzen Pfeile nach Moriarty...  
Dann nahm ich ein Messer, ging hin und zerschnitt sie...  
  
  
Es änderte absolut gar nichts.    
  
  
  



	32. Düstere Erleuchtung

 

 

Einige Minuten später war die Dartscheibe Schrott, das Messer stumpf und mir tat die Hand weh.

Ja, ich hatte wohl überreagiert...  
Auch wenn John verzweifelt und depressiv war...  
...nein, das würde er doch nicht tun!

Und er hatte gesagt: "Meld' dich morgen früh, ja?"

Aber ich konnte unmöglich diesen entsetzlichen Fehler wiederholen!

 

Als mein Smartphone klingelte, zuckte ich aufgeschreckt zusammen.  
Doch es war bloß Peters Nummer.

Nervös atmete ich durch.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Hier ist Peter. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob jetzt alles in Ordnung ist..."  
Die Stimme vom AB klang nun recht unsicher.

"Ehm...in Ordnung wäre übertrieben, aber – nun ja...er kommt so weit klar, hoffe ich..."

"Okay...", seufzte Peter. "Wann werden Sie ankommen?"

Was?? war alles, was ich denken konnte.

"G-gar nicht...", stotterte ich verdattert.

"Oh...? ...okay..." kam es verwundert und ein wenig enttäuscht von der anderen Seite des Globus.

"Sarah ist unterwegs...", gab ich widerwillig Auskunft. Meine Stimme klang fremd; monoton und flach.

Die Pause war diesmal noch länger.

"Na, wie auch immer...wir haben das hier etwas abkürzen können und ich fahre jetzt nachhause zurück und sehe mal nach John."  
"Würden Sie mir Bescheid geben, wie's ihm geht?" bat ich.

"Kann ich machen...wenn Ihnen das nicht zu spät wird..."  
"Spielt keine Rolle, ich bin...eine Nachteule", behauptete ich.  
   
"Tja, dann... Bis später..."  
Er beendete das Gespräch und ich speicherte seine Nummer im Telefonbuch. Für alle Fälle....

Erschöpft warf ich mich aufs Sofa.  
Aufgewühlt und niedergeschlagen zugleich.

Hatte erst mein Ungeschick John in ein neues Tief gestürzt – oder hatte er mir vorher nur Theater vorgespielt?  
Aber hätte er es dann riskiert, mir vorzuschlagen zu skypen...?  
Wohl nicht...  
Andererseits: Er hatte ja bereits das Gespräch zum Abschluss gebracht, sein Ende angekündigt...  
Vielleicht doch nicht, weil wir nicht wussten, was wir noch reden sollten, sondern, weil es ihn schon wieder runter zog...?  
   
Wieso hatte ich nicht einfach darauf eingehen können?

...und warum ist das nur alles so kompliziert?!

Hat es ihn vielleicht sogar schon einfach nur belastet, mich ansehen zu müssen...?

Womöglich hatte er es hinter sich haben wollen...  
...hatte vermeiden wollen, dass Sarah mitbekam, was mein Anblick bei ihm auslösen würde...?

 

„Oh, Gott...!“ fluchte ich. Es war kein Stoßgebet. Eher eine machtlose Drohung.

Ich war nahe daran, Victor zu fragen, was ich hätte tun sollen – aber das wäre erstens Unsinn gewesen, denn dieses Programm hätte das ebenso wenig sagen können wie ich, denn er kannte John ja auch nicht besser. Und zweitens wollte ich ihn nicht heraufbeschwören.  
Jetzt auf gar keinen Fall...

Doch John vor meinem inneren Auge zu sehen – so furchtbar verletzlich, machte mich auch fertig.

...und Peter hatte geglaubt, ich säße im Flieger...!  
Das war merkwürdig...

Ob ich...?

Nein.  
Nein, John hat gesagt, er brauche Abstand – und...  
Sarah ist ja schon auf dem Weg.  
Ich würde ihnen den Urlaub verderben.  
Unweigerlich, selbst wenn ich mich zurück hielte...

Fruchtloses Grübeln, das sich im Kreis drehte...  
Ich merkte dabei nur, wie schwer mir das Dinner im Magen lag und bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Mein Zeitgefühl versagte völlig.

Handyklingeln.  
Ich bin ganz schön schreckhaft...!

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ja, Peter nochmal. Ich bin jetzt wieder zuhause. Also, John scheint sich so weit wieder gefangen zu haben, aber...", begann Johns Schulfreund zögerlich.  
"Aber es ist ihm sicher peinlich, dass ich Sie angerufen habe", seufzte ich. "Ja, das wäre es mir auch... Aber..."

Ich brach ab und fragte mich: Was soll DAS jetzt?

"Wir behalten ihn auf alle Fälle im Auge bis ...Sarah da ist. Und dann müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen..."

Ich hatte Mühe, nicht verzweifelt aufzulachen. Doch ich besann mich.

"Danke, das...ist wirklich eine Beruhigung für mich...", würgte ich höflich hervor.

 

"Ich verdanke John viel, so kann ich mich vielleicht ein klein wenig revanchieren. Obwohl ich wünschte, es gäbe keinen Anlass dazu...", sagte Peter.

"Dann...haben Sie noch einen schönen Tag...", krächzte ich mühsam.

"Danke. Gute Nacht."

 

Seufzend sah ich das Display an.

 

Dann begann ich zögernd zu tippen.

 

'Ja, ich wäre auch sauer, wenn du Mrs Hudson oder Lestrade angerufen hättest, weil du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte!...'

Ich hielt inne..., überlegte...

Wenn ich jetzt schrieb: 'Ich hoffe, es geht dir bald besser' würde ihn das doch bloß wieder unter Druck setzen, oder?

Und genauso wenig konnte ich jetzt nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass er mich jederzeit anrufen könne...

Besser nichts mehr schreiben?  
Und wie und wann sollte ich mich denn morgen bloß  bei ihm melden?!  
In welchen Fettnapf würde ich dann wieder treten?

Und dann wurde mir klar, dass morgen früh unser letzte Termin sein würde, ehe Sarah eintraf! Nach meiner Zeit Donnerstagabend – für John Freitag früh...

Dieser Gedanke frustrierte mich.

Das war einerseits keine Überraschung für mich – doch andererseits erschreckte mich meine offenkundige Selbstsucht und noch mehr meine Unlogik: Sarah würde sich um ihn kümmern. Er würde sie eher an sich heranlassen als mich.

 

'...Naja. Nun ist Sarah ja bald da', setzte ich hinzu – und versuchte herauszubekommen, ob man diesem Satz meine Bitterkeit abspüren könnte...

Kann ich diese SMS so enden lassen?

Seit wann mache ich mir Gedanken, wie eine SMS anfängt oder endet?  
Aber ich brachte es nicht fertig, so etwas zu schreiben, wie: 'Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine schöne Zeit'...      
   
Seufzend setzte ich noch mein 'SH' dahinter und schickte die Textnachricht ab.

 

Er wird mich nicht anrufen, dachte ich.

Doch nach ein paar Minuten kam immerhin eine SMS.  
Von John.

'Schon gut. Geh schlafen, Sherlock!'

 

"Schlafen?" lachte ich bitter ins Dunkel.

 

Ratlos blieb ich noch ein paar Minuten liegen. Dann stand ich auf und ging ins Bad.  
Es war schon Mitternacht durch.

...schlafen...  
So ein Quatsch...!

Also blieb ich angezogen, trat in meinem Zimmer an das mit dem Kalenderblättern beklebte PSE und strich Mittwoch den 13. durch.

Moment! John hat schon den vierzehnten! Bei ihm ist schon Donnerstag, das heißt die nächste Nacht ist es dann zwei Wochen her...!

Vielleicht hatte auch das eine Rolle gespielt. Bestimmt hatte es das...!

 

Eigentlich hatte ich geplant gehabt, diese Nacht den Kalender mit hinauf zu nehmen und ihn anstelle des Apothekenkalenders aufzuhängen, ehe ich ins Bett ging.  
In Johns Bett...

Nein, auch wenn ich zu 99,99% sicher war, dass er mich nicht wieder anrufen würde: Ich würde gar nicht erst versuchen, zu schlafen, ehe ich wusste, dass Sarah bei ihm angekommen war. Also kehrte ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch...

Ziellos surfte ich im Internet, versuchte, mich irgendwie abzulenken...aber alles war so langweilig.

 

Plötzlich las ich die Schlagzeile: "Stand ihr Tod in den Sternen?  
Das Geheimnis des manipulierten Bandes  oder Tödlicher Aprilscherz im Planetarium."

Da hatte sich jemand nicht für eine Überschrift entscheiden können, aber das war nicht das, was mich irritierte.

Zweifellos ging es da doch um Prof Cairns...!?  
Aber was meinen sie mit manipuliertem Band? Und warum halten sie es für einen Aprilscherz? fragte ich mich verwirrt.

"Seit etlichen Jahren unverändert ist der Text des Einführungsvortrages – unterlegt mit Gustav Holsts Musik 'Die Planeten' – im Planetarium von Greenwich, wo vor zwei Wochen die emeritierte Astrophysikerin Stella Cairns, die dort ehrenamtlich tätig war, unter noch ungeklärten Umständen zu Tode kam. Um so überraschter zeigten sich Hobbyastronomen, die am Wochenende nach dem ersten April Freunde, die in London auf Urlaub waren, mit in die Vorführung nahmen. Denn ihnen war völlig schleierhaft, weshalb in dem ihnen altbekannten Text plötzlich von einer Van Buren-Supernova die Rede war. Eine Erscheinung, die nur im Jahr 1858 am Himmel zu beobachten gewesen sein soll.

Das merkwürdige ist: Die Stimme des Sprechers klingt täuschend ähnlich wie die des Originals, Nahtstellen sind weder hör- noch sichtbar – aber diese Supernova hat es nie gegeben. Das Band ist manipuliert worden und zwar sehr, sehr professionell. Doch wozu? Kann das etwas mit dem Tod der Astronomin zu tun haben?"  

Ich starrte wie gebannt auf die Zeilen.  
Für einige Momente war mein Verstand gelähmt vor Fassungslosigkeit.

Moriarty hatte eigens für diese Runde unseres Spiels eine Supernova erfunden?  
Mir war gleich klar gewesen, dass der Maler absichtlich einen Fehler eingebaut haben konnte. Dann hätte er sich nämlich immer noch rausreden können, dass es nicht als Fälschung gedacht war, sondern bloß als Duplikat für den rechtmäßigen Besitzer, der das Original lieber im Safe verwahrt und sich die Kopie an die Wand hängt. Eine gängige Hintertür bei Fälschern. Und natürlich würde Moriarty so etwas wissen – und einen solchen Fehler auch bestellen können.  
Auch keine Überraschung.

Aber das...!?

Und obendrein hatte er Seiten im Internet manipuliert, so dass ich dieses Phänomen finden musste, als ich während des Countdowns verzweifelt danach suchte!  
Ich googlete Van Buren und stellte fest, dass zu der Zeit ein Amerikaner gelebt und kurz zuvor der 8. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten gewesen war.  
Aber einen bekannten Astronomen dieses Namens hatte es wohl zu keiner Zeit gegeben. Alles, was ich vor zwei Wochen über diese Supernova gefunden hatte – war weg!

Moment mal...!  
Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? War das eines von seinen kleinen Rätseln?

Sherlock, ich beobachte dich!  
Sherlock, ich kommen um dich zu holen!  
Sherlock, ich habe dich gefunden!

Etwas in der Art?

Ein Anagramm? Oder war die Jahreszahl der Schlüssel?

Wieso hatte John nicht bemerkt, dass es diese Supernova nicht gab? Warum hatte er nicht zumindest gestutzt, dass er noch nie davon gehört hatte?

...weil auch er schon so manches gelöscht hat, was er für Ballast hält...?  
Weil er dachte, dies könne dazu gehören?  
...ganz wie ich...  
Aber das WAR überhaupt kein Unterrichtsstoff, das war ...Nonsens?  
Oder wirklich ein Code, eine Nachricht...?

 

Ich begann herumzutüfteln.

Was mit 'raven'...?  
'brave nun'?  
Und was sollte die tapfere Nonne mir sagen?  
Kannte er mein 'headless nun' Manöver?  
Und?! Was soll das ändern?  
Oder sollte ich das Wort 'Supernova' dazu nehmen??

Die Botschaft enthielt diesmal kein 'Sherlock' und kein 'Du'.  
Und die Zahlen?  
vnun, nvbv...? aheh, zsvs? Völlig sinnlos.  
Es sei denn a-h-e-h wären deutsche Bezeichnungen für Musiknoten...!  
Nein. Sagt mir nichts.  
Ein Schlüssel für einen alternierenden Verschiebecode?

Ich kritzelte etliche Zettel voll bis zum Morgengrauen. Aber da war einfach nichts, das einen Sinn ergeben hätte! Ich konnte hier nichts übersehen!

 

Wie niederschmetternd...!

Das konnte dann wohl nur eines bedeuten: Moriarty hatte schon zwei Monate zuvor auf Johns Blog gelesen, dass ich null Ahnung von Himmelskunde hatte. Er hatte deshalb eine Erscheinung erfunden, die sich zeitlich deutlich nach den Lebzeiten Vermeers manifestiert haben sollte (doch auch lang genug her war, dass es kaum jemanden noch interessieren würde): Also ein Indiz für das man überhaupt keinen Schimmer von Astronomie zu haben brauchte. Mehr noch: Es war sogar besser, man verstand nichts davon! Und wie's aussah hatte er einkalkuliert, dass jemand diesen Unsinn bemerken würde – nein! - : Er hatte diesen scheinbaren Zufall wahrscheinlich sogar gesteuert, damit es eine Leiche gäbe, an deren Fundort er mich lotsen konnte. Nun ergab es auch einen Sinn, weshalb eine Professorin der Astronomie sich erst ein solches populärwissenschaftliches Band anhören musste, statt gleich Bescheid zu wissen oder in ihrer heimischen Bibliothek eines ihrer vielen Bücher aufzuschlagen. Moriarty hatte diese beiden Menschen in den Tod gelockt, nur um für mich eine Fährte zu legen!

Wie bei einer Schnitzeljagd für ein Kind.

Ja, gut, mir war klar gewesen, dass es letztlich eine Schnitzeljagd war, doch dass diese Runde so auf eine meiner Schwächen zugeschnitten war, dass ich so weit unter Moriartys Niveau rangieren sollte, erschreckte mich.

Beschämend!

 

Ich fühlte mich unsagbar dumm.

Doch dann merkte ich verwundert, dass das weniger schwer wog als meine Sorge um John.

Erstaunlich...

 

Und ich würde es ihm nicht mal erzählen können.  
Nicht weil er mich dann auslachen könnte.  
Im Gegenteil: Es würde ihn nur an Moriarty erinnern und ihn erschrecken.

Ja, ich würde John so gerne wieder zum Lachen bringen – wenn es nicht anders ginge, sogar auf meine Kosten...  
Doch es ging gerade überhaupt nicht!  
Vielleicht nie wieder...

 

Doch plötzlich hörte ich wirklich ein Lachen, ein Lachen, das mir nun kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Moriartys amüsiertes Hohngelächter.

"Jetzt erst?! Ernsthaft, Sherlock?!" gackerte er spöttisch und lachte Tränen. "Oh, das ist köstlich!"

Ich wandte mich um und sah, wie er sich mitten auf die Couch fallen ließ – die Arme auf der Rückenlehne ausgebreitet.

„Du möchtest immer, dass alles raffiniert ist, nicht wahr? Eine Code! Eine Geheimbotschaft! Eine Schatzkarte!“ raunte er übertrieben geheimnisvoll, als erzähle er Wölflingen eine Lagerfeuergeschichte.  
Dann lachte er. „Immer noch der kleine Pirat! Oder vielleicht eher: Peter Pan!“

Er lümmelte sich nun bäuchlings auf meinem Sofa herum und grinste mich an. "Du bist einer erfundenen Supernova auf den Leim gegangen! Was würde dein Johnnyboy wohl dazu sagen?

Wo ist er übrigens?"

Okay..., reg dich nicht auf! Er ist nicht echt! sagte ich mir.

"Die Idee mit den Dartscheiben war wirklich äußerst kindisch, mein Lieber! Aber das wirst du ja inzwischen eingesehen haben.  
Und so überhaupt nicht nett...! Wo wir doch so schön zusammen gespielt haben!  
Nun ja, das mit der Entführung war sogar noch dämlicher.  
So was von idiotisch!  
Da muss ich mich ja direkt schämen, ein Fan von dir zu sein!“ knurrte er.  
„Du lässt nach, Sherlock!  
Und ich kann dir auch ganz genau sagen, warum!"

"Halt die Klappe!" zischte ich.

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. "Nicht so grob, mein Süßer!" schnurrte er anzüglich.  
Dann hatte er plötzlich ein Zippo in der Hand. Sogar das Geräusch, als es aufschnappte, klang echt.  
Die Flamme dagegen, die nun daraus aufschoss, war mehr als ein Yard hoch. (Wäre sie echt gewesen, hätte sie bald den Rauchmelder in Aktion versetzt...)

Obwohl ich wusste, dass er nicht wirklich da war, spielte ich den Ungerührten.

"Es liegt ganz einfach daran, dass dein kleines Herzchen brennt, Sherlock!“ erklärte er kalt. „Es verbrehennt...!“ flötete er – und ließ das Zippo zuschnappen.  
Danach sah er mich drohend an und knurrte: „Und wenn es ganz zu Asche geworden ist, dann gehörst du mir!  
Ich kenne diese Art von menschlicher Asche..."

"Hau ab!!" fauchte ich.

Er lachte nur: "Du wirst mich nicht los. Dein Leben lang nicht. Ebenso wenig wie dein kleiner Johnnyboy!"  
Ich warf den Sudokube nach ihm – doch ehe der ihn erreichen konnte, verschwand die Erscheinung.

Der Würfel fiel aufs Sofa und von da aus zu Boden.

Wenigstens war Moriarty für diesmal fort. Immerhin etwas.

Ich schüttelte mich wie ein nasser Hund, raffte mich auf und machte mir einen Becher löslichen Kaffee zurecht.

Dann einen zweiten.

Später einen dritten.

 

Ich fühlte mich demütigt und unterlegen.  
Moriarty hatte mich auf der ganzen Linie geschlagen...  
Mehr noch.  
Ich war sein Besatzungsgebiet und würde lebenslänglich Reparationen zahlen...

 

Schließlich zog ich meinen Mantel an, nahm die Geige samt Bogen und stieg hinauf auf den Dachboden. Ich war nur einmal – im November – hier gewesen, nachdem mir Mrs Hudson erzählt hatte, wie marode die oberen Etagen und das Dach seien. Vom vierten Stock aus würde ich Mrs Hudson wohl nicht mehr stören – noch dazu, wenn ich vorne raus spielte.

Ich quälte mein Instrument und mich mit Paganinis Variationen.   

Gegen zehn hatte ich das Gefühl, mir würden die Arme abfallen und meine Schultern und mein Nacken waren schmerzhaft verkrampft. Müde stieg ich nach unten, um John anzurufen. Ich wählte und lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab...

„Morgen, Sherlock...“, meldete sich John. Es klang verlegen und ratlos.  
„John...“ dito!

„Ehm...wie hast du geschlafen?“  
„Gut, mir geht’s gut. Und dir?“ antwortete ich etwas hektisch.

„Ja..., mir auch...“, druckste er. „Sherlock... Es tut mir Leid wegen...gestern... Ich...bin gerade ziemlich...dünnhäutig. Das ist mir peinlich und ich – aber – “ Er brach ab und ich konnte förmlich vor mir sehen, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. „Also, du musst dir trotzdem keine Sorgen machen.  
Ich...hab...nachgedacht.  
Über ...dieses Gespräch...  
...und über die Sache mit den Schlaftabletten...Sonntag vor einer Woche.  
Es...geht mich natürlich nichts an...  
Aber...nun vielleicht war da mal was...  
Also, ich weiß, wie entsetzlich das ist. Wie ...belastend für ...das Umfeld.  
Und deshalb würde ich es auch nicht machen.  
Also nicht nur deswegen. Glaub das bitte nicht!  
Es....ist ja nicht mein erstes Trauma...  
Ich...ich denke, das wird wieder... Ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen wann, okay? – Also mach dir bitte keine Gedanken...“

Ich blockierte das Mikro mit der Hand, denn ich konnte den Seufzer nicht zurückhalten. Hastig suchte ich nach passenden Worten.

„Ich weiß, dass du tapfer bist. Nicht furchtlos wie ein Psychopath, der denkt, ihm könne nichts passieren. Sondern tapfer... Nein, sag jetzt nichts. Ich will dich nicht drängen...ich wünsche mir nur – also für dich..., dass...dass du nicht mehr so leiden musst, dass es dir wieder besser geht – ich hoffe, ich sage damit nicht wieder was Falsches...“

Oh, Scheiße...  
Ich schluckte mühsam und wartete auf eine Antwort.

'Nicht besser als deine Astronomie!' lästerte Moriarty, „Nicht besser als das!'

Klappe! dachte ich nur..

„Sherlock, das weiß ich doch...!“ beteuerte John.

Seine Stimme klang weich und empathisch – doch nicht im Mindesten brüchig. Sie klang, als sei er trotz allem stark genug, seine Last zu tragen – vielleicht sogar, sie irgendwann abzuwerfen...

„Okay, okay...“, murmelte ich. „Ich...würde verstehen...  
Du hast gesagt, du...brauchst Abstand –  
Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man Abstand braucht! Gerade ...von Leuten, die einem...naja...wichtig sind...  
Darum geht es jetzt nicht...  
Ich dachte nur...  
...wenn du denkst, es hilft dir...  
Wir...könnten auch eine ...Funkstille vereinbaren...  
Dann...kann ich auch...in keine Fettnäpfchen mehr treten...!“ Ich lachte hilflos auf und dachte gleich: Überhaupt nicht gut!!!    
Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte ich in die Stille und fluchte innerlich.

 

„Nein! Sherlock...! Ich will wissen, wie's dir geht! Und auch wenn ich nicht kompetent genug bin, dich zu beschützen...ich hab doch in erster Linie deshalb nicht hierher gewollt. Einfach weil es so wahnsinnig weit weg ist... Weil es so lange dauern würde zurückzukommen, falls...  
...falls...irgendwas wäre...“

Ich hielt das Smartphone so weit weg, wie ich konnte – was mit mir gerade vorging, musste ich zuerst einmal analysieren...es war nicht mehr ganz neu, nur gerade so unbegreiflich heftig. Beinahe überwältigend.  
Zur Hälfte Rührung, drei Zehntel Erleichterung und immer noch ein Fünftel Sorge.  
Das würde wohl so ziemlich hinkommen.

„John...“, begann ich stockend. „Ich will auch wissen, wie's dir geht, nur....ich mache...einfach so viel falsch...“

Ich erinnere dich an Situationen, rufe üble Erinnerungen wach...

Das hatte ich sagen wollen, doch ich konnte nicht...

„Nein, ist schon gut. Das halt ich schon aus!“ versicherte John. „Bist du eigentlich sauer..., wegen Sarah...?“

Dass ich dich an sie verliere...? dachte ich verwirrt und schockiert.  
Oh, nein, das meint er nicht!  
Natürlich nicht!

„Wegen ihres Hausbesuchs...?“ fragte ich. „Nein. Nicht sauer. ...naja...in dem Moment schon...ein wenig. Aber ich weiß, dass du dir einfach nur Sorgen gemacht hast.  
Nein.  
Nicht sauer. Aber auch nicht alkalisch!“  
„Oh, Chemikerwitz!“ grinste John. „Gut. Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben.“

Okay, dachte ich. Allmählich begreife ich den wahren Kern der Redensart, dass man gehen sollte, wenn es am Schönsten ist...

„Chemikerkalauer“, stimmte ich zu. “So. Wann kommt die SS?“

„Autsch, das klingt aber fies!" grinste John. "Allerdings ist bei den Nazis der Name Sarah sicher ein absolutes NoGo gewesen!“  
„Naja, die wörtliche Übersetzung wäre so etwas wie...shielding staff oder protecting platoon...“, versuchte ich, meine Bemerkung zu retten.

„Ahja? Ich hab mir nie Gedanken gemacht, was hinter der Abkürzung eigentlich steckt. Ein Euphemismus also. Klingt ja schon beinahe fürsorglich...  
Sie kommt morgen...gegen sieben. Meldet sich dann nochmal...“  
„Okay..., ruf mich an, wenn ihr sie abgeholt habt...“, bat ich – bemüht locker.

 

„Ja, klar, kann ich machen...“, antwortete John verwundert.       
„Also...schlaf gut...  
Aber wenn nicht...wenn dir danach sein sollte, ruf mich an, okay?“

„Danke. Ja...okay...hab einen schönen Tag, Sherlock...“

Wir beendeten das Gespräch.

Ja, es war etwas abrupt.  
Aber wenigstens hatte es nicht wieder mit einem fatalen Missverständnis oder Lapsus meinerseits geendet...

Mein Nacken schmerzte immer noch.  
Sollte ich etwas dagegen tun?  
Es würde mir helfen, wach zu bleiben...

Aber dann entschied ich mich doch für ein heißes Bad.

Anschließend nahm ich meinen Schlüsselbund, rollte mich in meinen Sessel zusammen und ließ den Arm mit dem iPhone locker über der Lehne hängen. Wenn ich am Ende der Einschlafphase angelangt wäre, würde er herunterfallen und mich aufwecken.

...Nur eine Viertelstunde...!

 

 


	33. Irr-Weg

 

  
  
  
Ich schreckte hoch.  
  
  
  
Metallisches Klirren.  
  
Schlüsseltrick – okay: Ich bin wach...  
  
Wenn ich John wieder spreche, wird Sarah bei ihm sein, war mein erster Gedanke.  
  
Er fühlte sich furchtbar an. Schwer und düster.  
  
Draußen herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein, wie um mich zu verhöhnen. Ich weiß, das ist Unsinn, aber ich konnte es nicht anders empfinden.  
  
  
Ich sollte mich wohl ablenken...  
  
Mike anrufen wegen eines Gastvortrags.  
  
Absurd.  
  
Lestrade auf ein Bier einladen?  
  
Bescheuert!  
  
Molly mal wieder ein bisschen assistieren...?  
  
Ich konnte mir jetzt nichts davon vorstellen, wollte mich nur verkriechen und niemanden sehen.  
  
Natürlich auch nicht meine inneren Dämonen...  
  
Die einzige Gesellschaft, die ich ertragen hätte – die ich nur zu gerne ertragen hätte – wäre John gewesen...  
  
Ich hoffe nur, du findest Ruhe und wirst nicht wieder von Albträumen verfolgt, dachte ich.  
  
Die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis über die Van Buren-Supernova kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Es fühlte sich an, als sei ich vor jedem noch so unbedarften Idioten der Welt bis auf die Knochen blamiert worden! So befremdlich und bitter.  
  
  
Seit Jahren hatte ich nicht mehr so empfunden: Alles war verachtenswert, ekelhaft, unerträglich.  
  
Allem voran ich selbst.  
  
Ich war nicht einmal mehr imstande, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.  
Das hätte nämlich ein gewisses Maß an Sympathie mit mir selbst erfordert...  
  
  
  
„Tja..., jetzt hast du's geschafft, glaube ich...  
  
...tut mir Leid, Sher...“, hörte ich plötzlich Victors leise, traurige Stimme.  
  
Ein Zittern, das in meinem Herzen seinen Ursprung zu haben schien, schüttelte mich kurz, ehe es zu einem nervösen Beben absank und mich mit einem Schwächegefühl zurückließ.  
  
„Nicht...!“ flehte ich hilflos. „Dich ertrag ich jetzt nicht...!“  
  
„Du erträgst dich jetzt selbst nicht, deine Situation, deine Verlassenheit, deine Schande... Du bist jetzt schon sehr nahe an dem, was ich damals gefühlt habe. Aber, Sher!“ Sein resignierter Tonfall wich einem eindringlichen Raunen: „Mach nicht denselben Fehler! Denk daran, was es mit dir gemacht hat, als Victor sich umgebracht hat! Denk daran, was John gesagt hat: Dass er weiß, wie sehr das Umfeld eines Selbstmörders leidet.  
  
Ja, ich weiß: Es sagt sich leicht, dass kein Tal unendlich tief ist. Das ist Schönfärberei und das Bild stimmt nicht Mal, denn es gibt Vulkankrater und es gibt Gräben im Meer, die tausende von Metern tief sind. Tödlich tief...“  
  
Ich war so verwundert, dass ich meinen Schmerz fast vergaß.  
  
Victor saß in Johns Sessel und musterte mich bedauernd.  
  
„Du...? Siehst...mich – an DEINER Stelle?  
  
Aber...“  
  
Es war, als stülpe sich in meinem Innern etwas um und...nun war es richtig herum.  
  
„Aber was? Aber du liebst John doch nicht, so wie Victor dich geliebt hat? Auf dieselbe Art wohl nicht, aber mindestens ebenso sehr! Siehst du das denn immer noch nicht?“  
  
Fassungslos starrte ich meinen alten toten Freund an.  
  
Du irrst dich! wollte ich widersprechen.  
  
Ich würde nie...  
  
„Du musst das jetzt aushalten, Sher!  
  
Ich weiß, das mit der Supernova hat scheinbar das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Es hat dir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. – aber du kannst mehr ertragen als das!  
  
Du hast jetzt schon so viel auf dich genommen, um John zu helfen!  
  
Bring ihn nicht auf die Idee, er habe dich im Stich gelassen, als du ihn am Dringendsten gebraucht hättest!  
  
Du hast selbst erfahren, was es mit ihm machen würde!  
  
Du bist selbst an...einer solchen...eingebildeten Schuld zerbrochen!“  
  
„Vic..., ich...“ Ich stockte. Irrsinn, einer Erinnerung, die irgendwie ihr Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien, erklären zu wollen, wie ich mich fühlte! Dieses verflixte Programm war es doch gewesen, das überhaupt erst den konkreten Gedanken an Selbstmord in meinen Gedächtnispalast hinein gebracht hatte! Ich hätte ihn mir nie gestattet. „Ich kann nicht mehr!“  
  
„Du kannst. Und vor allem musst du!“ erklärte Victor unerbittlich.  
  
„Ich muss... Ja, du hast recht...“ Ich brachte nur ein gepresstes Flüstern hervor. Doch ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie das noch gehen sollte!  
  
"Okay..." Victor sah mich an. Es war so ein halb unsicherer, halb verschwörerischer Blick, der zu fragen schien: 'Kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen?'  
  
"Was ist? Sag schon...", ermutigte ich ihn.  
  
"Nun...ich hab' etwas ...übertrieben...  
  
Es ging mir noch schlechter. Aber näher will ich dich nicht heranlassen...an diesen Abgrund. Du darfst es wirklich nicht mehr lange hinausschieben!"  
  
Meine eben noch dumpfe, lähmende Verzweiflung verwandelte sich in etwas Heißes, das in mir zu brodeln, ja zu brennen schien.  
  
"Aber wie könnte ich?!" stöhnte ich. "Was, wenn ich...wenn ich damit auffalle? Was, wenn ich ...ausraste?! Das Haus zusammenschreie?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Lass deine Leute einen Ort suchen. Einen ungenutzten U-Bahnschacht, eine leere Fabrik, was auch immer. Oder lass sie dich bewachen. Sag, es sei ein Experiment, das nicht gestört werden darf. Sag, es sei für einen Fall. Eine halluzinogene Droge, die Horrortrips verursacht...  
Denk nach.  
Und tu's bald!"  
  
  
In diesem Augenblick erklang ein Klopfen.  
  
„Huhu!“  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Stöhnen, während Victor verschwand, zittrig wischte ich mir über die Augen, räusperte mich und rief: “Kommen Sie rein, Mrs Hudson!“  
  
Es klang rauer und schwächer als sonst.  
  
„Hallo, Sherlock – "  
  
Als sie mich sah, brach sie ab. Offenkundig war mein Gesichtsausdruck nicht überzeugend.  
  
"Ist...irgendetwas?" fragte sie unsicher.  
  
"Nein, wieso?" wich ich aus und zog ein wenig die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Wie war das Gespräch mit John, gestern?"  
  
"Gut. Normal. Er scheint sich gut zu amüsieren."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Aber er fehlt Ihnen...", ergänzte sie in verständnisvollem Ton.  
  
"Ach, Unsinn", rutschte es mir heraus. "Ist mal ganz schön, wenn er nicht immer an mir herumkritisiert. Ständig soll ich schlafen, essen, aufräumen, vor die Tür gehen, einkaufen... Nett sein!"  
  
"Ach, Sherlock. MIR müssen Sie doch nichts vormachen. Von ihm lassen Sie sich doch gerne auf die Nerven gehen!"     
  
"Ich war gerade dabei aufzubrechen. Benötigen Sie irgendetwas?" fragte ich betont kühl.  
  
"Nein. Nichts. Darf ich heute Abend mit Ihnen rechnen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht...John wollte sich melden, sobald Sarah da ist..."  
  
"Oh, kommt sie heute!" begriff sie und nickte bedeutungsschwer.  
  
"Ehm, gewissermaßen. Nur dass es in Neuseeland dann schon morgen ist..."  
  
„Ah, natürlich!" Sie nickte, grinste über meine Präzisierung. "Naja. Sie melden sich einfach, wenn Ihnen danach ist. Ich esse gerne etwas später...Ich dachte, wir könnten...mal das Gemüse genießen, das John nicht mag...", erklärte sie mit Unschuldsmiene.  
  
Ich nickte übertrieben. „Das Grünzeug, ja...das Sie mir gestern schon anbieten wollten, ja...Aber das eignet sich besser als hors-d'œuvre, nicht?“  
  
Sie kicherte. „Sie können's sich ja leisten...“  
  
„Okay, dann...mach ich mich mal auf den Weg...“  
  
Mrs Hudson nickte eifrig und verschwand.  
  
Sie glaubt mir kein Wort, dachte ich.  
Aber das war mir egal. Sie würde dicht halten, so lange sie überzeugt war, es ginge mir gut.  
  
Also ging ich tatsächlich aus.  
  
Victors Warnungen und Vorschläge rumorten in meinem Kopf.  
  
Eine Weile versuchte, ich sie zu ignorieren, dann zum Schweigen zu bringen...  
  
Ich irrte ziellos durch die Straßen – ja wirklich: Trotz meiner exzellenten Ortskenntnis ließ ich mich treiben, obwohl mir klar war, dass das sehr unvorsichtig ist, vor allem, wenn man Feinde hat, die vor roher Gewalt nicht zurückschrecken...  
  
„Hey, Sherlock! Und? Hat nicht funktioniert, oder?“  
  
Verwirrt blieb ich stehen.  
  
Oh! Yella...  
  
„Nein..., nein, hat es nicht...“, stammelte ich betreten und stellte fest, dass ich mich am Piccadilly Circus befand.  
  
Sie saß auf einem kleinen Klapphocker und porträtierte ein älteres Paar. Sie kamen kaum noch miteinander aus – wieso wollten sie bloß ein Bild von sich?!  
  
Hm... Hochzeitstag.  
  
Ja, definitiv...  
  
Die Kette mit dem goldenen Herzen dran haben sie gerade zusammen ausgesucht – da ist noch ein Rest des Preisschilds...  
  
Rubine.  
  
Vierzigster.  
  
Sherlock! Sei nett! mahnte Johns Stimme sanft.  
  
„Hi...“, grüßte ich die beiden. Es klang...schüchtern.  
  
Yella räusperte sich. Als ich sie ansah, warf sie mir einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
„Da haben Sie ja Glück mit dem Wetter heute!“ schwafelte ich artig.  
  
„Oh, ja, da haben Sie recht!“ pflichtete die Frau bei.  
  
„Was haben Sie noch geplant?“  
  
„Wir haben im Vertigo einen Tisch reserviert!“ erklärte er stolz.  
  
„Dann haben Sie das schon sehr lange geplant, richtig?“  
  
„Sie kennen es?“  
  
„Ja. In dem Turm ist auch eine Bank. Ein Ex-Kommilitone von mir ist da Filialleiter...“, gestand ich unbehaglich.  
  
„Ach was! Dann kennen Sie sich hier aus?“  
  
„Ja...“, gab ich zu.  
  
„Was sollten wir NOCH machen?“  
  
„Wenn Sie die Aussicht im Vertigo wirklich genossen haben – kann ich das London Eye empfehlen.“  
  
„Oh..., ich weiß nicht...“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Es sind geschlossene, klimatisierte Kabinen und das Tempo ist gemütlich...“  
  
Ihre Jacke hatte einen Pelzkragen – aber es war Webpelz. Mit einem Leopardenmuster...  
  
Entweder ein Modetrend – oder sie mag Raubkatzen...  
  
„Oder, wie wär's mit dem Zoo?“ schlug ich vor.  
  
„Zoo! Ich war EWIG nicht mehr im Zoo!“ stellte er verblüfft fest und sah seine Frau an.  
  
„Zoo wäre wunderbar!“ hauchte sie hingerissen.  
  
Er grinste plötzlich...zärtlich...streichelte über ihren Webpelzkragen und begann leise zu singen: „I can't give you anything but love, baby. That's the only thing I've plenty of...“  
  
Sie kicherte wie ein junges Ding und stimmte ein – bis sie vor Lachen aufhören mussten.  
  
„Und danach müssen wir uns dann natürlich ein Dinosaurierskelett ansehen!“ quietschte sie vergnügt.  
  
„Unbedingt..., Baby...! Aber nur, wenn du es nicht zum Einsturz bringst.“  
  
Sie lachten alle beide selten dämlich – und ich sah Yella hilfesuchend an.  
  
Doch die grinste bloß.  
  
„So: Fertig!“ sagte sie dann.  
  
„Wow! Sie sind wirklich eine Künstlerin!“  
  
„Ja, nicht? Man sieht Ihnen an, wie glücklich Sie sind!“ behauptete ich. „Alles Gute, zum 40. Hochzeitstag!“  
  
Die beiden wechselten verwirrte, ja leicht beunruhigte Blicke.  
  
„Nein – alles okay. War bloß geraten: Das Herz mit den Rubinen, ein lange geplanter Ausflug...“, grinste ich.  
  
„Tja, dann, Danke...“ Er zückte seine Geldbörse und gab Yella zwei Fünfzigpfundnoten. Dann ging das Paar.  
  
Yella kicherte.  
  
„Du hast keinen Schimmer, was das mit diesem Lied sollte, nicht?“  
  
„Naja..., das schon...nur, wie ist er da jetzt drauf gekommen...? Und dann das Dinosaurierskelett?“  
  
„Ich sag's ja: Kein Schimmer! Was ist? Lädst du mich auf ein Eis ein oder so? Dann schließe ich deine Bildungslücke!“  
  
Eis...? Verwirrt sah ich auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon viertel nach drei war. Null Zeitgefühl!  
  
"Klar, warum nicht...", stimmte ich lahm zu.  
  
  
  
"Also: Es gibt eine alte Filmkomödie mit Cary Grant und Katherine Hepburne*. Er spielt so einen richtigen, verklemmten Nerd und hat für sein Museum ein Brontosaurusskelett zusammengebastelt. Der letzte Knochen, den er noch braucht, ist eingetroffen und ich glaube, am nächsten Tag will er seine furchtbar ernsthafte Assistentin heiraten. Außerdem soll er eine reiche Lady treffen, die sich überlegt, eine große Spende an das Museum zu machen. Aber dann trifft er auf die exzentrische, leicht verrückte Susan, ihren Hund und den zahmen Leoparden Baby, den ihr Bruder seiner Tante geschenkt hat. Susan bringt den tolpatschigen Wissenschaftler in allerlei blöde Situationen und verliebt sich in ihn. Dummerweise ist die Tante natürlich die potentielle Sponsorin, weswegen ihr Susan den Museumstypen als Großwildjäger vorstellt. Und wie du dir denken kannst, klaut natürlich der Hund den Knochen und der Leopard büxt irgendwann aus. Das Lied ist die Geheimwaffe, um ihn zu beruhigen und anzulocken. Leider finden sie aber erstmal einen anderen Leoparden, der nicht so zahm ist...  
Naja, jedenfalls sorgt Susan dafür, dass der Typ seine Hochzeit verpasst und zuletzt gestehen sie sich ihre Liebe ausgerechnet auf der Leiter, bzw. auf diesem Brontosaurusskelett - und bringen es zum Einsturz!" klärte mich Yella grinsend auf.  
  
"Klingt ja grauenhaft!" murmelte ich und nippte an meinem Espresso doppio.  
  
"Ah, Sherlock! Du bist ja doch noch da drin! Ich hab' mich schon gefragt, ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss!" neckte sie mich. Doch dann wurde sie ernst.  
  
"Komm schon. Was ist los mit dir?  
  
Immer noch wegen deines Bruders?  
  
Kann doch eigentlich nicht sein, damit kommst du doch schon so lange irgendwie klar...  
  
Du hast mir nicht widersprochen – aber er ist nicht dein Bruder..., der Kerl, den ich zeichnen sollte...  
Du hast recht. Ich hab auch gestutzt wegen der Augenfarbe. Aber es hätte trotzdem sein können. Denn so einfach ist das nicht. Mendelsche Gesetze und so. Du weißt schon..."  
  
Doch ich schwieg beharrlich.  
  
  
"Ah, wie kannst du an so einem Tag hier in der Sonne sitzen und keinen Eisbecher bestellen?" rief sie dann aus und streckte sich ungeniert.  
  
"Ich HABE einen Eisbecher bestellt", erinnerte ich und wies mit meinem Kinn auf das Ungetüm vor ihr.  
  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine: Einen für dich selbst!" erklärte sie, als habe sie ein bockiges Kind vor sich, und deutete mit dem Limonadenlöffel auf mich.  
  
"Es ist mir zu kalt für Eis", sagte ich.  
  
"Kalt? Bist du krank? Für Mitte April ist das fast schon heiß zu nennen! In dem Mantel musst du doch kurz vor der Selbstentzündung stehen!"  
  
"Die sogenannte spontane Selbstentzündung ist ein Mythos", brummte ich.  
  
"Weiß ich doch. Du hast mir selbst schon erklärt, dass der Dochteffekt solche verblüffenden Verbrennungsmuster hinlänglich erklärt."  
  
Ich nickte. "Na, also."  
  
Ich werde dich verbrennen, Sherlock! Ich werde dir das Herz herausbrennen! schnurrte Moriarty bedrohlich-schadenfroh in meinem Hinterkopf.  
  
Yella lachte: "Das ist mal Teamwork! Ich schlinge das Eis in mich rein und du kriegst die Gehirnvereisung!"  
  
Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich mir die Fingerspitzen gegen die Schläfen presste.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie dann.  
  
"Alles Bestens. Ich...muss dann mal weiter...", murmelte ich, klemmte eine Zwanzigpfundnote unter die Tasse, stand auf und nickte Yella zu, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.  
  
"Noch einen schönen Nachmittag, Sherlock!" rief sie mir nach.  
  
  
  
Du bist fertig, Sherlock. Du bist so was von fertig! stellte Moriarty zufrieden fest.  
  
"Sei still", murmelte ich müde.  
  
  
  
...Disco...Fabrikgebäude...U-Bahntunnel...ging ich planlos meine Optionen durch...  
  
Neineineinein...  
Das ist alles Mist...  
  
  
  
TONSTUDIO!  
  
  
Plötzlich stand die Lösung wie mit leuchtenden Lettern gleich einer Neonreklame in mein Gehirn geschrieben.  
  
Ein ungenutztes Tonstudio...!  
Das ist es!  
Jemand hatte mir mal was über schalltote Räume erzählt. Wenn es dort absolut still ist - dann dringt auch kein Laut nach draußen...!  
  
  
Im nächsten Moment holte mich eine Kakophonie aus Schreien, Hupen und Reifenquietschen in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Mann, sind Sie lebensmüde!?"  
  
Die Geräuschquelle war ein Autofahrer. Er lehnte sich aus dem Seitenfenster und sah mich böse an.  
  
Ich senkte den Blick und registrierte, dass zwischen meinem Knie und der Stoßstange seines Wagens nur noch ziemlich genau ein Inch Luft war.  
  
"Sorry", nuschelte ich, räumte die Fahrbahn und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie mich alle anstarrten.  
  
Es schien völlig surreal. Ich spürte keinerlei Erschrecken.  
  
Ganz kalt und ruhig holte ich mein Handy hervor und erklärte Melissa, dass ich ein Tonstudiooder was, jedenfalls einen total schalldichten Raum brauchte. Dann rief ich mir ein Taxi, um nachhause zu fahren.  
  
  
  
Mitten im Wohnzimmer bremste ich jäh und bekam das Gefühl, gleich Explodieren zu müssen.  
  
"WAS MACHT IHR HIER?!" brüllte ich.  
  
Mycroft saß in meinem Sessel, Anthea durchsuchte den Schreibtisch und Donovan inspizierte die Bücherregale.  
  
"Ladys, entschuldigen Sie uns einen Moment. Anthea, Sie gehen nach oben, Sergeant – wenn Sie dann in der Küche weiter machen würden..."  
  
Die beiden Frauen verschwanden. Sally zog die Küchentür zu.  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand ich hinter Mycroft und kippte wutentbrannt den Sessel um. Doch so überrumpelt mein Bruder auch war – er schaffte es gerade noch, aufzuspringen und sich nach kurzem Straucheln auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!?" zischte ich.  
  
"Was MIR einfällt?" gab er aufgebracht zurück.  
  
"Du stolperst ziellos durch London – wie ein Vollidiot – und fragst MICH, was MIR einfällt?"  
  
"Ich hab wen observiert", erklärte ich.  
  
"BULLSHIT!" brüllte Mycroft höchst ungentleman-like.  
  
Wir starrten einander an.  
  
In der Küche hörte ich Sally Schubladen aufziehen und zuschieben...  
  
"Bist du irre, mir die Bullen auf den Hals zu hetzen, nur weil du mein Bewegungsmuster nicht deuten kannst?" höhnte ich bitter.  
  
 "Ich habe von Lestrade nur wissen wollen, ob du an irgendeinem Fall dran bist. Alles Weitere war seine Entscheidung und so trafen wir uns hier!" verteidigte sich Mycroft.  
  
Noch immer zornig warf ich den Mantel ab, zog das Jackett aus und krempelte den linken Ärmel hoch.  
  
"Ach, sei nicht albern! Als ob das irgendetwas beweisen würde!" fauchte Mycroft.  
  
  
In diesem Moment hörte ich leise Stimmen aus der Küche und dann wurde die Schiebetür geöffnet.  
  
"Da ist absolut gar nichts, Mr Holmes. Ich – " Lestrade erstarrte einen Moment. "Hallo, Sherlock. Wir...haben uns Sorgen gemacht..."  
  
"Raus hier! Aber SOOfort!" knurrte ich.  
  
Lestrade sah mich traurig an. Mycrofts Gesichtsausdruck bekam ich nicht mit, da ich vermied, mich nach ihm umzuwenden.  
  
"Okay, Donovan. Abmarsch", sagte er dann. Anthea kam unterdessen die Treppe herunter.  
  
Ich blieb wutschnaubend stehen, bis sie weg waren und unten die Tür ins Schloss fiel – dann stapfte ich in mein Zimmer.  
  
Auf dem Nachttisch lagen die Schlaftabletten aus der Küche. Ein gelbes Post it zierte die Schachtel. "Bitte, seien Sie vorsichtig damit, Sherlock. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, worüber Sie reden wollen, melden Sie sich. GL"  
  
Ich ließ mich aufs Bett plumpsen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
"Ich muss aufpassen...", sagte ich mir.  
  
Ich hatte nicht mal registriert, welche Autos vor dem Haus geparkt hatten.  
  
Und dann wurde mir klar, dass die Vier schon hier gewesen sein mussten, als ich mitten auf der Fahrbahn stehen geblieben war.  
Eine diesbezügliche Reaktion stand also wahrscheinlich noch aus!  
  
Oh, Shit...!  
  
Tonstudio...? überlegte ich.  
  
Und wenn er davon erfährt?  
  
Mich abhört?  
  
Nicht auszudenken...!  
  
Bin ich also wieder bei null?! fragte ich mich.  
  
Mein Zorn war einer plötzlichen Mattigkeit gewichen. Seufzend raffte ich mich auf, zog mich aus, duschte, machte mich wieder ausgehfertig und – sah plötzlich meinen „ohne-John-Kalender“!  
  
Erschrocken fragte ich mich, ob Lestrade ihn wohl bemerkt hatte!  
  
Was mochte er darüber denken?  
  
Dass ich seit Sonntag versuchte, ohne irgendeine Droge auszukommen?!  
  
Welchen Reim sollte er sich sonst darauf machen?!  
  
  
  
Das Klingeln meines Handys ließ mich zusammenzucken.  
  
Mycroft.  
  
Ich drückte ihn weg.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, bis ich eine SMS erhielt: „Hab eben erfahren, dass du vor ein Auto gelaufen bist. Verdammt, was ist los mit dir? M  
  
Ich rollte die Augen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um die Online-News zu überfliegen.  
  
  
  
Pling.  
  
Komm schon. Das musst du mir erklären. M  
  
„Muss ich nicht“, knurrte ich und fuhr fort, die Schlagzeilen zu lesen.  
  
  
  
Pling.  
  
Ruf mich sofort zurück, oder ich wende mich an John! M  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bringing up Baby (Leoparden küsst man nicht, 1938) Ich hab es absichtlich so knapp und ungenau beschrieben. Yella soll ja jetzt kein wandelndes Filmlexikon sein.


	34. Kleine Lügen

 

 

  
  
  
  
Pling.  
  
Ruf mich sofort zurück, oder ich wende mich an John! M  
  
  
Entsetzt starrte ich auf das Display. Dann beeilte ich mich, diesen Arsch von großem Bruder zu kontaktieren.  
  
„Du lässt John da raus, du mieser Erpresser!“ knurrte ich.  
  
„Du bist es doch, der mich zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen zwingt!“  
  
„Du weißt ja nicht mal, wie man 'Verzweiflung' schreibt!“  
  
„Egal, wie man das schreibt, ich habe leider allen Grund zu der Befürchtung, dass du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt!“  
  
  
W-was?! Diese Retourkutsche erwischte mich eiskalt.  
  
  
„So ein Quatsch!“ blaffte ich rasch.  
  
„Was, bitte, war das dann eben?!“  
  
„Es war...ein Experiment für einen Fall“, fabulierte ich drauf los. „...und dabei – “  
  
„Du bist vor ein Auto gelaufen, Sherlock!“  
  
„Ich habe eine Straße überquert und, weil mir ein wichtiger Einfall kam, bin ich stehen geblieben!“ präzisierte ich genervt.  
  
„Wenn man eine Straße überquert, ist nur eines wichtig: Dass man auch auf der anderen Seite ankommt!“ brüllte Mycroft. "Du – dotzt durch die Gegend wie ein verträumtes Kleinkind auf einer Blumenwiese!"  
  
Ich... – was?! Was will er damit erreichen? Dass ich explodiere?!  
  
„Herrgott nochmal! Ich war in Gedanken und mir ist nichts passiert! Ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer geschärft – für eine Weile wenigstens. Jeden Tag eine gute Tat.“  
  
„Lass doch den Pfadfinderquatsch!“ Jetzt klang Mycrofts Stimme auf einmal ganz anders: Matt und brüchig. „Sherlock...! ...ich hab' die Aufzeichnung vor einer Viertelstunde gesehen und...und ich zittere immer noch...“, gestand er. „Bitte..., sag mir, was mit dir los ist...!“  
  
„Hab ich doch schon. Dein Problem, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.  
Aber du wirst John nichts davon sagen! Auf keine Weise und durch keinen Trick! Er braucht seinen Urlaub!“  
  
  
„Also gut...“, lenkte Mycroft nach zwei Sekunden ein. „Aber sei versichert: Noch so ein Ding und ich rufe ihn an. Also pass bloß auf!“  
  
„Alte Petze!“ giftete ich.  
  
„Wieso wusste weder Lestrade noch ich, dass John nach Neuseeland geflogen ist?“  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb das von Nöten wäre!“ entgegnete ich.  
  
"Also, wenn dir wirklich wichtig sein sollte, dass John seinen Urlaub nicht abbricht, dann gib mir keinen Grund, ihn zu alarmieren!  
Und tu nicht so, als sei das völlig harmlos gewesen, du hättest ebenso mehrere schwere Unfälle verursachen können."  
  
"Ach, nun dramatisier' es doch nicht so! Ja, ich passe besser auf, okay?"  
  
"Sherlock, ich tue so etwas nicht, um dich zu ärgern", ergänzte er jammernd.  
  
",,,niiiIIICHT???" fragte ich in völlig übertriebener Überraschung.  
  
"IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR, WAS?!" brüllte er plötzlich zurück, so laut, dass mir fast das Telefon aus der Hand fiel.  
Und dann legte er gleich auf.  
  
  
Nein! Nein, er darf auf gar keinen Fall John alarmieren! war alles, was ich denken konnte, weiter kam ich nicht.  
Es war, wie wenn der Arbeitsspeicher überlastet ist, und sich auf dem Bildschirm nichts mehr tut, außer dass alles nur noch wie durch eine Milchglasscheibe zu sehen ist und die dumme, kleine Sanduhr läuft.   
   
Als es erneut klingelte fuhr ich zusammen, als sei neben mir etwas explodiert. Verwirrt bemühte ich mich, in die Realität zurück zu finden. Nach wie vor saß ich auf meinem Bett – das iPhone in der Hand.  
  
Es war Lestrade.  
Du nicht auch noch! stöhnte ich innerlich.  
Eigentlich wollte ich nicht rangehen. Oder besser gesagt: Ich hatte das Gefühl, es einfach nicht zu können, nicht zu wissen, wie ich reagieren sollte.  
Hilflos sah ich zu dem Post it auf der Schlaftablettenpackung hinüber...  
  
Was konnte ich nur sagen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen?  
  
Verdammt, früher bin ich nie um Ausreden verlegen gewesen!  
Wieso...?  
  
Oh, natürlich, ich Idiot...  
Offenkundig lag es an meiner fingierten Entführung. Ich hatte ihm gestehen müssen, dass es keinen Kidnapper gab – und nun hatte ich das Gefühl, er werde mir nie mehr trauen und ich würde ihm nicht wieder etwas vormachen können!   
  
  
Du musst rangehen, Sherlock! hörte ich John sagen.  
Okay..., ja, ich mach's ja schon...  
  
"Sherlock Holmes?"   
Immerhin gelang es mir, meine Stimme doch ziemlich neutral klingen zu lassen.  
"Sherlock!"  
  
Lestrade schnappte nach Luft – so als hätte er sie so lange angehalten, bis ich endlich abhob. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das sogar.   
  
"Wegen der Tabletten. Ich hab sie in der Küche unbemerkt eingesteckt...erst habe ich überlegt, sie stillschweigend zu konfiszieren. Ich hab Ihrem Bruder nichts davon gesagt. Es – es tut mir Leid, aber diese Razzia schien wirklich notwendig...! Er hat mir gezeigt, wie Sie durch die Straßen geirrt sind, scheinbar völlig abwesend! – Sherlock, ich habe diese Kalenderblätter gesehen...Ist es ein Selbstexperiment? Ich weiß ja, dass Sie nicht essen und nicht schlafen, wenn Sie einen Fall haben. Testen Sie gerade aus, wie weit Sie im Ernstfall gehen können? Wenn es das sein sollte: Bitte! Sie müssen diesen Versuch abbrechen! Es sieht danach aus, dass Sie schon längst nicht mehr beurteilen können, wie sehr Sie sich bereits geschadet haben! Deshalb – deshalb habe ich Ihnen die Tabletten dann doch dagelassen. Bitte, Sherlock, Sie müssen damit aufhören!" beschwor mich der Detective Inspector.  
Ich hatte anfänglich mit Widerwillen zugehört, doch allmählich begriff ich, dass Lestrades Gedankengänge für mich kaum günstiger hätten sein können!   
Er lag zwar falsch, aber es klang allemal plausibel genug!  
"Ja...", antwortete ich matt. "Ja, Sie haben wohl recht...Ich habe seit Sonntag nicht mehr geschlafen. Nur noch gezuckerten Kaffee und etwas Wasser zu mir genommen... John hätte dieses Experiment nie zugelassen. Die Gelegenheit schien günstig dafür...Bitte, verraten Sie mich nicht..."  
Ich hörte Lestrade aufseufzen. "Gott, Sherlock! Sie müssen schlafen! Keinen Kaffee mehr, ja?" Er klang wirklich zutiefst beunruhigt – aber auch sehr erleichtert, dass ich es zugab.  
"Okay", stimmte ich zu.  
"Ist denn sonst alles in Ordnung?"  
"Außer, dass ich mich tödlich langweile, ja", behauptete ich.  
"Ich frag' nur...Es kommt mir seltsam vor, dass John alleine Urlaub macht..."  
"Tut er ja auch nicht. Seine Freundin begleitet ihn", versetzte ich. Das war nicht ganz korrekt...  
...oh...! Tatsächlich konnte sie wohl inzwischen gelandet sein...!  
Okay, ich sollte also erreichen, dass Lestrade bald auflegte. Beruhigt auflegte, wenn irgend möglich.  
  
"Oh, das...", Lestrade wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
"Wie John immer sagt: Wir sind kein Paar", zitierte ich und stellte mit Befremden fest, dass es bitter klang.  
  
"Also..., ist es okay? Sie beide haben keinen Streit, oder so?" hakte er vorsichtig nach.  
"Nein, alles bestens. Wir haben...mal telefoniert, er amüsiert sich gut da unten. Er brauchte einfach mal eine Pause."  
"Sie hätten das wirklich nicht allein machen dürfen, Sherlock! Sie wussten doch, wie brandgefährlich dieser Moriarty ist."  
"Hätte man ihm ein SWAT-Team auf den Hals gehetzt, hätte es ein Blutbad gegeben!" spottete ich.  
  
Einige Momente herrschte Stille.  
  
"Okay, Sherlock, ich will jetzt nicht mit Ihnen streiten. Essen Sie etwas und dann legen Sie sich schlafen! Sie merken ja gar nicht, wie fertig Sie sind!"  
  
"Mach' ich, Lestrade", bestätigte ich artig.  
Ich beendete das Gespräch und ließ mich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.  
Nur ein paar Minuten blieb ich so liegen. Erstens wäre es unsinnig gewesen, jetzt schon einzuschlafen, wo John sich jeden Moment melden konnte und Mrs Hudson mich noch erwartete und zweitens war es auch nicht besonders bequem, da meine Füße auf dem Boden standen und mich meine Beine auf diese Weise ins Hohlkreuz zogen.    
  
Ich raffte mich also auf und setzte mich im Wohnzimmer an den Schreibtisch und fuhr meinen Laptop hoch. Irgendwie musste ich die Zeit überbrücken...  
  
Hoffentlich reden Lestrade und Mycroft nicht miteinander...Mycroft würde wissen, dass ich diese letzten fünf Tage doch nicht so asketisch gelebt hatte...  
Ich checkte meine Mails...  
Mycroft hatte mir geschrieben – offenkundig gleich nach unserem hitzigen Telefonat.  
Die Betreffzeile lautete: Wie sieht das für dich aus? Und die Mail hatte einen Anhang.  
  
Oh, nein, das hast du nicht wirklich, du Sadist...! dachte ich.  
  
LASS ES...! riet mir eine innere Stimme...  
  
Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Irgendetwas trieb mich dazu, die Mail zu öffnen.  
'Sieh es dir an. Kommentar überflüssig!  
Bitte, sei vernünftig, Sherlock!   
Was würde John denken, wenn er das sähe?  
MH'  
  
Beklommen öffnete ich den Clip im Anhang.  
  
Dann sah ich mir mit wachsendem Entsetzen selbst zu...  
Das...wirkte, als hätte man mich aus einem ganz anderen Film in diesen hineinkopiert. Meine Bewegungen, wo ich hinsah oder nicht hinsah, wie ich stoppte oder die Richtung änderte – kurz, all meine Aktionen und Reaktionen passten weder zu meiner Umgebung, noch zu den Menschen und Fahrzeugen, an denen ich vorbei irrte!   
Natürlich waren es immer nur kurze Ausschnitte mit Lücken, rasch zwischen den Aufnahmen der wechselnden Kameras zusammengeschnitten, aber es sah danach aus, als würde dieser Typ in dem langen dunklen Mantel durch einen surrealen Traum stolpern.  
  
  
Und dann sah ich mich stehen bleiben – mitten in der Fahrbahn. Weit und breit keine Ampel oder Zebrastreifen! Dann dieser Wagen, der haarscharf bremste. Aus dem Winkel war nicht zu sehen, dass er mich nicht tangiert hatte. Diesmal erschrak ich bis ins Mark. Obwohl die Aufnahme natürlich ohne Ton war, schrillten mir die Ohren. Nun sah ich auch, dass die beiden nachfolgenden Fahrzeuge ebenfalls nur knapp vor dem jeweiligen Heck vor ihnen zum Stehen kamen. Mycroft hatte nicht übertrieben...!  
Schockiert schloss ich die Augen.  
  
Sherlock...! ...ich hab' die Aufzeichnung vor einer Viertelstunde gesehen und...und ich zittere immer noch..., hörte ich Mycrofts flehende Stimme.  
  
Verdammt...! dachte ich betroffen. Darauf muss ich irgendwie...einsichtig reagieren, sonst wird er keine Ruhe geben...!  
  
  
'Du hast recht...das wirkt desorientiert. Ich darf mich wohl wirklich nicht in meinen Gedächtnispalast begeben, wenn ich durch London laufe. Also, versprochen, ich werde aufpassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.  
SH'  
  
Ich hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht für diesen Text.  
Mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen schickte ich ihn ab. Es widerstrebte mir, Mycroft recht zu geben, doch letztlich tat ich es nur für John.  
  
  
Als mein Smartphone bald darauf klingelte, sah ich die Nummer von Peters Festnetzanschluss.  
  
John. plötzlich war ich seltsam ruhig.  
Okay. Bringen wir's hinter uns.  
"John."  
"Hey, Sherlock. Also, sie ist hier. Duscht gerade. Wir werden wohl einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Je nachdem, wie lange sie durchhält. Du weißt ja, heute Abend ist Peters Junggesellenparty, und Sarah wird sicher früh zu Bett gehen."  
"Hab' ich nicht vergessen. Aber ich will später keine Geschichte à là Hangover von dieser Party hören!" mahnte ich und bemühte mich ein Grinsen in meine Stimme zu legen.  
"Was? DUU kennst Hangover?" staunte John lachend.  
"Ehm, nein. Aber ich hab da mal was aufgeschnappt...", behauptete ich. "Wie geht's dir?"  
"Gut...naja, letzte Nacht war nicht so besonders, aber das wird schon...Was hast du heute gemacht?"  
"War in der Stadt unterwegs, hab wen vom Netzwerk getroffen. Nichts besonderes. Und nachher bin ich bei Mrs Hudson eingeladen."  
"Schön. Grüß sie von mir."  
"Das werd' ich."  
Krampfhaft überlegte ich, was ich noch sagen könnte. Doch auch von John kam jetzt nichts mehr. Wir würden unser Telefonat wohl gleich mangels Gesprächsstoff beenden müssen.  
"Ich...hab' mir letzte Nacht dein Konzert angehört...nach...einem Albtraum...", murmelte John kaum hörbar. "Es...naja...es hat mir geholfen..., danke nochmal..."  
Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Es war schmerzlich und tröstlich in einem, das zu hören. Gleichzeitig dachte ich: Sag jetzt nur nichts Falsches!  
  
"Hab ich doch gern gemacht! Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun..."  
  
Scheiße, ich rede schon wieder bloß von mir, fluchte ich innerlich.  
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich werd' mich schon wieder fangen", versicherte John sanft.  
  
Ja. Sarah ist ja jetzt da, dachte ich. Doch das sprachen wir beide nicht aus.  
Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsste jetzt unbedingt das Gespräch beenden, ehe noch irgendetwas schief gehen konnte.  
"Okay, dann...meld' dich einfach, wenn du deinen Kater bewältigt hast, ja?"  
"Und wenn's dann bei dir mitten in der Nacht ist?"  
"Kein Problem. Amüsier' dich gut. Und...grüß Sarah..." Ich versuchte so rasch wie möglich, ihn loszuwerden.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
  
Mir passiert schon nichts – hatte ich zuerst antworten wollen, doch im letzten Moment, entschied ich mich dann doch für.  
  
„Mach ich, keine Sorge...  
Bis bald...“  
  
  
Rasch legte ich auf...  
War mir gerade eben fast die Stimme weggebrochen...?  
  
Wie auch immer...  
Geschafft.  
Eine Sorge weniger...  
Nur – wie um alles in der Welt, sollte ich meine Vergangenheitsbewältigung in Angriff nehmen, wenn ich befürchten musste, dass ich dabei beobachtet wurde?!   
  
„Heute nicht mehr...!“ seufzte ich und beschloss nach unten zu Mrs Hudson zu gehen.  
  
Sie freute sich unbändig, dass ich tatsächlich ohne weiteres Zureden von ihrer Seite gekommen war, obwohl ihr klar sein musste, dass es etwas mit dem angekündigten Gemüse zu tun hatte.  
  
Gleich nach dem Vorspeisensalat servierte sie die erste Runde Joints.  
  
Der Abend verlief daher recht seltsam und ungewöhnlich entspannt  – und hätte Lestrade hereingeschaut, wäre er entsetzt gewesen...  
  
„Ach, Sherlock...! Sie wissen dieses Kraut zu schätzen...Gott muss einen besonders guten Tag gehabt haben, als er sich das einfallen ließ...!  
Nur schade, dass wir das wohl vor John geheim halten müssen, nicht...? Ich denke, es würde ihm eigentlich mal ganz gut tun...“  
  
  
Später schwärmte sie von der Zeit mit ihrem Mann, wie verrückt sie nacheinander gewesen seien (oh, wirklich? Muss das sein?!) erzählte mir ein weiteres Mal, was dieser alles verbrochen hatte (als ob ich das selbst nicht besser wüsste als sie!)...!  
  
Sie war schon in gewisser Weise erstaunlich. Wie schaffte sie es nur, ihn in so guter Erinnerung zu behalten? Sie wusste, was er getan hatte! Und er war ihr noch nicht mal treu gewesen!  
  
Bisher hatte ich das dumm gefunden! Hatte mich gefragt, ob Frauen da einfach einen Defekt in ihren kleinen Gehirnen haben...  
  
Doch nun musste ich mich fragen, ob es nicht viel mehr eine Gabe war!  
  
Könnte ich doch dahin gelangen, dass ich Victors Andenken so aufsplitten könnte: Einerseits in den damals einzigen Freund, der mich gesund pflegte, mich für Geschichte zu begeistern suchte und mir ein faszinierendes Rätsel bot – aber sich leider etwas zu viel erhoffte, der mir aber eine willkommene Erinnerung wäre – und andererseits, es kalt und sachlich ad acta legen könnte, dass ich leider enthüllt hatte, das sein Vater ein Monster gewesen war und ich Victor so nicht nur in die Verzweiflung getrieben hatte, sondern, dass er mich gezwungen hatte, selbst zum Verbrecher zu werden. Doch wie sollte das gehen? Frank Hudsons Vergehen hatten letztlich nichts mit seiner Frau zu tun gehabt – bei Victor und mir war das doch anders – oder nicht?  
  
Und – wenn es möglich wäre...! – würde ich mich derart belügen können? Selbst wenn es mich davor bewahrte durchzudrehen?  
  
  
Doch ich vertiefte diesen Gedanken an jenem Abend nicht, sondern bekiffte mich mit unserer Vermieterin um die Wette!

 

 


	35. Geisterstunde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, das hier ist ein wenig kürzer...
> 
> ...aber dafür schwieriger zu lesen! ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Für die, denen es zu mühsam ist, habe ich die Passagen am Ende des Kapis nochmal übersetzt.

 

 

 

  
Sorry, das hier ist ein wenig kürzer...  
  
...aber dafür schwieriger zu lesen!  
  
  
Für die, denen es zu mühsam ist, habe ich die Passagen am Ende des Kapis nochmal übersetzt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Geisterstunde  
  
  
  
Mrs Hudson stellte eine beachtlich hohe Toleranzschwelle unter Beweis. Nur gut, dass Lestrade am Tag von Johns Einzug nicht wirklich nach Drogen gesucht hatte, sondern bloß nach einem gewissen pinkfarbenen Koffer! John hätte wahrscheinlich die Flucht ergriffen, wenn er in dieser Nacht mitbekommen hätte, dass unsere liebe Vermieterin in ihrem Schlafzimmer eine kleine feine Cannabisplantage hegte!  
  
Nicht auszudenken...!  
  
Schlimm genug, dass er damals erfahren hatte, dass ich eine Drogenvergangenheit habe!  
  
Ich hätte wohl auch vorher nicht so abfällig über Harrys Trinkerei reden sollen...  
  
"Dassürfen wia awer John aufffeinen Fall saang!" blubberte ich und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ich mich wirklich etwas mehr zusammenreißen musste..  
  
"Dürlichnich!" versicherte sie und riss dabei die Augen auf, um mir zu zeigen, wie hellwach sie noch sei. "Aaaah, 'schweißnoch genauu, wie dumm unser Dogdorchen ausse Wäsche geguggt hat", kicherte sie. "Der da? Ein Junkie?" machte sie ihn mit tieferer Stimme nach.  
  
"Fannichnich wiaklich komisch! Dachdeschonn, jetzmachchern Rückziea!" widersprach ich.  
  
Es gefiel mir gerade ganz und gar nicht, wie sie über John redete! Ich hatte mich in Grund und Boden geschämt und noch mehr hatte ich befürchtet, dass unsere Wohngemeinschaft damit ein für allemal erledigt wäre. Wie glücklich hatte ich mich noch wenige Momente zuvor gefühlt...!  
  
"Awasss, da war der doch schon viessu fassiniervonIhnnn!“ versichete Mrs Hudson unbekümmert. „Waaawwerauch gennnial: PINK!" Sie kicherte wieder. "Musseja npinker Koffer sein!"  
  
"Ooooffnkndg!"  
  
Während Mrs Hudson loslachte, erinnerte ich mich in einer ungewohnt nostalgischen Stimmung an jede Einzelheit in Lauristen Gardens: Alles spulte sich vor mir ab, Johns Ovationen, Lestrades Frustration...  
  
und dann...  
  
  
  
weiß.  
  
  
  
WEISS!!!  
  
Der Knirps!  
  
Jennifer Wilsons Knirps!  
  
Er war NICHT pink gewesen!  
  
Natürlich, war die Beobachtung, dass er trocken gewesen war, weitaus wichtiger, aber verdammt nochmal...!  
  
Die gesamte, brillante Deduktion, der Koffer müsse unbedingt auch pink sein, fiel auf einmal in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus!  
  
Wenn sie einen weißen Schirm dabei hatte, dann hätte der Koffer ebenso gut schwarz sein können!  
  
Oder silberfarben.  
  
Oder gemustert, etwa mit irgendeinem Markenlogo...  
  
Ich hatte nur Glück gehabt.  
  
Scheiße...!  
  
Diesen Tiefschlag hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gebraucht!  
  
Was für eine Blamage wäre es gewesen, wenn ich damit falsch gelegen hätte!  
  
Hope hätte einen schwarzen Koffer auch gar nicht so eilig entsorgt und ich hätte viel länger gebraucht, um ihn zu finden...  
  
Und wie wäre dieser Abend dann gelaufen?  
  
Vielleicht hätte das dazu geführt, dass John nie eingezogen wäre?!  
  
Mrs Hudson schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass ein Gesprächsvakuum inakzeptabel sei, und übernahm wieder. Sie laberte irgendetwas über ihren Mann, eine fürchterliche Schmonzette aus ihrer Jugendzeit.  
  
Sie ging mal wieder völlig in der Illusion auf, sie und Frank seien einfach nur so was wie Blumenkinder gewesen. Make Love not War und so...! Dabei hatte ihr lieber Frank einen knallharten Drogenkrieg geführt!  
  
Es kam der Moment, wo ich diese Schwärmerei kaum noch ertrug und die Konversation wieder an mich riss, nur damit sie endlich den Mund hielt! Nur damit ich nicht irgendwann brüllen würde: Hören Sie endlich auf, sich was vorzumachen! Er war ein Monster!  
  
Stolz berichtete ich über einen meiner alten Fälle, setzte ihr haarklein meine brillanten Deduktionen auseinander, geizte dabei auch nicht mit Lob über die Eleganz und Cleverness des Mörders und beruhigte mich dabei langsam wieder.  
  
Eine Weile schwelgte ich in Erinnerungen, fühlte mich dabei wieder so ziemlich im Lot, aber dann kam irgendwann der Punkt, wo ich hängen blieb.  
  
Die Auflösung schien auf einmal keinen rechten Sinn mehr zu ergeben... Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, griff ich zu einem Exkurs, der nur ganz am Rande mit diesem Fall zu schaffen hatte, und überlegte währenddessen fieberhaft, was ich vergessen haben konnte, aber ich hatte jetzt irgendwie den Faden verloren!  
  
Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal, aber ich glaube, das lag gar nicht an ihrem THC-Spiegel, das wäre ihr in cleanem Zustand auch so gegangen! Ich dagegen schämte mich maßlos hinter meinem großspurigen Geseiere und sah zu, dass ich zu einem Ende kam!  
  
"WassammSieeintlichngansenTagemach heude?" versuchte ich abzulenken.  
  
Alles, nur keine Geschichten mehr über deinen Mann, dachte ich.  
  
"Ah, daswollnSie gaanich wissen. Gab heudein Connie Prince-Memorial-Special, Wiederholungng halt, Best of unnso.  
  
..unn nadüelisch Notfall!"  
  
"Ein Notfall?" fragte ich alarmiert und etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Quatsch!" Sie gackerte los. "Emergency! Dassise Krangehausserie, Sherlock!"  
  
"Ah, klar...“  
  
Das ergab schon eher einen Sinn. Obwohl ich nie begreifen werde, wieso Menschen, die sich davor fürchten, in eine Krankenhaus zu müssen, solche Serien lieben...  
  
„DawaneulichnAdigell...dassda ballnneuer Schauspieler* dassukommm. Naam habbich vergessen... Ganz niedlich, mizzo grooßn, dunkelnnAung...netterKerl, bisch...bischen rebellisch, meinter...wieseine Rolle...  
  
Ja, daas immer was los...  
  
Awwer sowas braucheSie ja nich...!“  
  
Und dann fing sie an zu klatschen, wer da jetzt welche Krankheit oder Unfall oder Vergiftung gehabt hätte und wer mit wem und dass es der Oberarzt mit der Praktikantin treibe und die jetzt schwanger wäre...!  
  
Gnade! dachte ich und musste trotzdem immer wieder kichern, weil sie einfach zu ulkig war, wie sie sich in diesen Kitsch so reinsteigerte!  
  
Ich meine, also bitte: Ein siebzigjähriges Fangirl...!  
  
Okay.  
  
Irgendwann hatte ich dann doch die Faxen dicke!  
  
Krankenhaus kann ich auch! dachte ich.  
  
„KennSie schon den Fall des Gespenzzz von SanggBaassolomjuu?“ eröffnete ich.  
  
Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Oh, den Diddelgennnich – vonnIhrer Seide!**“  
  
„Richich!“ sagte ich.  
  
„Sie? Sie unn Spuckgeschichnn?“ lachte sie. „Neee, das geht gaaanich!  
  
Aaaah, ich seh schon: Shaggy Holmes!“  
  
Keine Ahnung was sie meinte. Wieder ein Telly-Schrott, wahrscheinlich...  
  
„Aaso dasswaa so!“ begann ich. „Heijowienn waa schon rum! Die Raunäche au...Awwa da waa – nee. Neeichmuss...annersanfangg...  
  
Also.  
  
Molly.  
  
Molly Hooper?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
  
„Jaaklaaa! Die Kleine ausser...wieheissas? – Baddollogie!“  
  
„Yep!“ stimmte ich zu.  
  
„Aaso, der Dings...Vamieta inner Monagiuuu schmeissmich raus...middall...middallmeim Zeuch.  
  
NaSie wisssnnjaa.  
  
So...  
  
Ichchchaddabadoch...npaaa Exberimende, nich...?  
  
Aaso, Mike meinde, ichkönnn...  
  
Mike Stamford?“ unterbrach ich mich erneut.  
  
„Stamford! Klaaa, dem verdangng wia beide John! Richich?“  
  
“Richich!“  
  
„Auf Mike! Wia dringng jezzauf Mike!“ beschloss sie gebieterisch und zückte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend die Brandyflasche.  
  
Und dann sang sie auch noch! ...„for he's a jolly good fellow!“ Und natürlich gab sie nicht eher Ruhe, bis ich einstimmte...!  
  
„Oooogej... also, Mike meinde, ich könne meine Exberimende ja im Baaazz foatsezzzn...nachzzzz!“  
  
Okay, nein, ich würde mich jetzt nicht verplappern, dass ich dort einige Male geschlafen und Weihnachten dort verbracht hatte...!  
  
„Guuud...waajaa okay für mich...  
  
Awa so...mmm...sippde, achde Januaaa fing das an...  
  
Heuln, Schrein...  
  
Naja...  
  
Hadmich ersnich innressiert...klangünzlich.  
  
Awaa dann...  
  
...dann stolpert mir da einesNachss so ne kleine Schneegans ins Labor unnkreischdrum! Kreischdassas spukt. Meena hiesse...“  
  
„Meena***? Dann wars pschtimmtn Vampir!“ platzte Mrs Hudson im Brustton der Überzeugung heraus. Keine Ahnung, wie sie auf diese absurde Schlussfolgerung kam!  
  
„Neee! Wiesodannn?  
  
Aaso, die Meena, des waa die Neue, nich?  
  
Habse ers weggeschigd, das hyssserische Ding...  
  
Awadann fing Molly davonan. Dass jemann hinner der Meena herwär.  
  
Aaso, dashammse nämich beide nicht geglaub, dassesn Geississ...  
  
Sonnern Kerl...Stalker oddersoo...!  
  
Gut... Dassss... dassännerde die Sache, nich?  
  
Aaso habbich michaufe Lauer geleech...“  
  
Ich merkte, wie ich sowas wie einen „Grinskrampf“ bekam... Die Geschichte war aber auch zu dämlich...!  
  
„Unnumm...um...die Geissserstunnne...! Schwebpe was Llleuchenens durchn Flur...! Eine Gestalt...innem Leichentuuuch...!“  
  
„Was? Leuchnnn? Echtjetz'?“ fragte Mrs Hudson irritiert.  
  
„WannischsIhnesaach!“ raunte ich übertrieben kryptisch und konspirativ. Sie kicherte.  
  
„Aaso es war schlich offnkungisch!“ erklärte ich. „Desss...Leuchte! So....fluoressiernd...awabläulisch deskennnisch! Desgips wennma Bludspuan finnd – mit Luminol!“  
  
„Bluuud? Um Gottes Willen...“, quäkte Mrs Hudson verunsichert.  
  
„DeaKealwaanIdjoot!“, nuschelte ich. „HaddnLaken..inner Blutlösungebadet...aaso Wasser mit bischen Blut drinne...gedrongngt...unn dann kurz vorm Auftritt: Luminol drauffesprüüht!  
  
Unn – Bling! Gimme Ch...Chemolin... Chemo-lu-mi.nessenzzzz-Reaksion****!  
  
Grusel-Grusel!“  
  
„W-was?...also...n leuchnnes Laken...? Wossuu?“  
  
„Na, umse zu erschreggn!“ erklärte ich genervt – das war doch offenkundig! „damit se sich in seine starken Arme flüchtet!" flötete ich pathetisch.  
  
"Wassen Idiot, ne?  
  
Konndich ihm nich duaschgehn lassen!  
  
Aaso...  
  
Hammwer überlecht...die swei Mädels unnich...  
  
Wie WIR IHN erschrengng könnn!“  
  
„Oh, das klingguuut!“ freute sich Mrs Hudson.  
  
„Es war komplett durcheknalllld. Meena hadduns soon komischen Dialog geschriebn...mit Salz...unnn Pentagramm unnso, hab den Stuss hinnerher gleich widder gelöscht...  
  
Also jeenfalls sollln wia so duun, aas wäan wia hinner dem Gespensher, wüanihm Weihwasser üwerschüdden unn Molly sollde dann was auf Ladeinsaache unnsoon verrügges Zeuch...  
  
Aaso, ichwuadschonlamsam äägealich, awa dann haddie Meena gesach, sie häddene Schreggschussspissole unn, dasssICHsaachesoll, dassischdasjetz midderer Silberkugel versuch, weil alles annere nixnuzzz!"  
  
"Waas! Sherlock hammSe wiaklich auf den Droddel geschosse?" fragte Mrs Hudson entsetzt.  
  
"Wadoch gaanich nötich! Aaser die Knarre gesehn hat, hadder gleich Baaniggekriegdunnadsich entaant!"  
  
Wir ergaben uns beide einem überwältigenden Lachflash.  
  
Und dann fasste ich den ersten cleveren Gedanken dieses Tages...oder auch nicht, denn womöglich war es bereits nach Mitternacht...und sagte:  
  
"Meineiebe Mrs Hussson! Wennesamm Schönsnnisss, soddemangehn! Schbedanggemisch füddieBewiddung unwüschIhnn... und wünsche Ihnen eineguudeNachtth...!"  
  
"Jaaswaa wiaklischön, meinLieba! Müssenwia mawieda machn!  
  
UnnemmSe dennezzen nomitt...!"  
  
Damit drängte sie mir den letzten Joint auf und packte ihn zu den zwei Stück Kuchen in Alufolie in die Tüte. "Siekrieng nochmal Kohldamfff, wernschon sehn...!"  
  
  
Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal ein Treppengeländer so nötig gebraucht, um nicht die Richtung zu verlieren...?  
  
Oben angekommen, schwebte ich gleich in die Küche wie ein besoffener Falter.  
  
  
  
Ich sollte das nicht tun...  
Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen...  
Ich werde es nicht wieder tun...  
Aber du bist zum Wegewerfen zu schade! beruhigte ich den Joint und zündete ihn mir an. Dann trottete ich ins Schlafzimmer, nahm den Stift und ging zu meinem 'ohne-John-Kalender'.  
  
  
  
Moment, dachte ich, ...du musst jetzt genau zielen!  
  
Naja..., soll ja sowieso niemand sehen...  
  
Ich legte den Joint auf die Kante des Nachttischs, tastete dann mit der vorgestreckten Linken nach dem Kalender und platzierte Daumen und Zeigefinger um die linke, untere Ecke des Feldes für Donnerstag, den 14 April. Daraufhin machte ich noch einen Schritt zur Wand und führte dann langsam den Stift auf den so anvisierten Punkt zu. Auf diese Weise traf ich zumindest den Ansatz ganz gut.  
  
  
  
"Findest du den Gedanken an umherirrende Seelen immer noch so lachhaft, Sherry?" fragte eine vertraute sanfte Stimme hinter mir traurig.  
  
  
  
Entsetzt fuhr ich herum und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.  
  
Auf meinem Bett saß Victor und sah zu mir auf.  
  
  
  
Alle Kraft wich aus meinen Gliedern und mein Körper rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden.  
  
  
  
Nicht jetzt! war alles, was ich denken konnte.  
  
  
  
"Entschuldige, Schatz..., ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber bei der Vorlage, die du mir da gerade geliefert hast, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Du weißt ja, dass ich schwach bin", setzte er bitter hinzu.  
  
Ein Zittern überlief mich.  
  
Nein, ich glaubte noch immer nicht an Gespenster, aber ich hatte fast acht Jahre lang komplett verdrängt, wie gut ich es einmal hatte verstehen können, dass sich dieser Aberglaube hatte entwickeln können.  
  
Damals hatten mich meine Erinnerungen an Victor so sehr verfolgt, dass es schierer Ernst war, sich vor einer ruhelosen Seele zu Tode zu fürchten, ja vielleicht sogar, sich in den Selbstmord zu flüchten. Nicht, um ihm zu folgen, bloß um diese Hölle zu beenden!  
  
Das Zimmer regte sich langsam und fließend, gerade Konturen wölbten und strafften sich dann wieder, schlugen langsam sanfte Wellen...es erinnerte an die Bewegung von Fischen, wenn sie im Wasser stehen.  
  
Einige Momente rang ich nur verzweifelt nach Atem.  
  
„Dann ist es das jetzt...“ Meine Stimme war nur ein Hauch. „Ich bin wahnsinnig...“  
  
„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist noch nicht so weit.  
Du bist bloß high.  
  
Wenn du allerdings auf die Idee kommen solltest, mir deinen Joint anzubieten und ihn mich dann rauchen siehst, solltest du dir wirklich Gedanken machen...  
  
Sorry.  
Aber das ist dein Sarkasmus, nicht meiner.“  
  
Ich nahm alle Willenskraft zusammen und drückte mich an die Wand gestützt wieder hoch. Entschlossen griff ich nach dem Joint und setzte mich dann genau auf Victor.  
  
Doch dann stand er vor mir – da, wo ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden neben dem Kalender an der Wand gelehnt hatte, ehe ich zu Boden gesunken war.  
  
„Das ist ein reichlich krummes Kreuz...“, bemerkte Victor bedauernd.  
  
Victor-Programm, Victor-Erinnerung. Es, Es, Es...! versuchte ich mich zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
„Kannst du dir jetzt ein bisschen vorstellen, wie ich dich vermisst hätte? Es ist der fünfte Tag ohne ihn...“  
  
„Es ist gut, dass er zur Ruhe kommen kann, dass er...seine Mitte wiederfindet...“, versuchte ich zu erklären und schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass mir schwindlig wurde.  
  
„Seine Mitte, was glaubst du, wo die ist...?  
  
Wo ist deine Mitte, Sherlock?“  
  
„Ich kann es nicht jetzt tun, Vic.“  
  
„Nein. Aber schieb's nicht zu lange raus. Und denk an Mycroft und Lestrade. Niemand darf etwas mitbekommen. Man würde dich für psychotisch halten und du hast mir versprochen, dass es mich nie gegeben hat.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist. Du hast gelebt, warst ein ...intelligenter, ...wertvoller Mensch. Du hättest dein Leben leben können. So oder so. Stattdessen hast du dir die Sünden deines Vaters aufgebürdet und dich selbst zur Schlachtbank geführt.“  
  
„Es war kein Sühnopfer. Ich hab's einfach nicht ertragen. Vielleicht wäre ich mit dir darüber hinweggekommen...“  
  
„Hör damit auf!“ stöhnte ich und zog heftig an meinem Joint. Meine Hände zitterten.  
  
Plötzlich kniete er vor mir nieder und ich fuhr entsetzt zurück, als er seine Arme um meine Unterschenkel schlang.  
  
„Versteh mich doch bitte! Ich will dir nur helfen! Ich MUSS dir helfen!  
Das schulde ich dir...“, flehte er.  
  
Und obwohl ich mich das furchtbar verwirrte, rauchte ich ebenso stur wie hastig meinen Joint zuende – so weit, bis ich mir fast die Finger versengte.  
  
Schließlich schien sich in meinem Kopf kaum noch etwas anders zu befinden als ein dumpfer Nebel. Ich ließ mich zur Seite sacken und versank in gnädigem Vergessen...  
  
Das Letzte, was ich hörte - oder besser zu hören glaubte, war:   
  
"Schlaf dich aus, Schatz..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Übersetzung ;-)  
  
  
  
"Das dürfen wir aber John auf keinen Fall sagen", blubberte ich und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ich mich wirklich etwas mehr zusammenreißen musste..  
  
"(Na)türlich nicht!" versicherte sie und riss dabei die Augen auf, um mir zu zeigen, wie hellwach sie noch sei. "Aaaah, ich weiß noch genau, wie dumm unser Doktorchen aus der Wäsche geguckt hat", kicherte sie. "Der da? Ein Junkie?" machte sie ihn mit tieferer Stimme nach.  
  
"Fand ich nicht wirklich komisch! Dachte schon, jetzt macht er 'n Rückzieher!" widersprach ich.  
  
(...)  
  
"Achwas, da war der doch schon viel zu fasziniert von Ihnen!“ versichete Mrs Hudson unbekümmert. „War aber auch genial: PINK!" Sie kicherte wieder. "Musste ja ein pinker Koffer sein!"  
  
"Offenkundig!  
  
(...)  
  
"Was haben Sie eigentlich den ganzenTag gemacht heute?" versuchte ich abzulenken.  
  
Alles, nur keine Geschichten mehr über deinen Mann, dachte ich.  
  
"Ah, das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen. Gab heute ein Connie Prince-Memorial-Special, Wiederholungen halt, Best of und so.  
  
..unn natülich Notfall!"  
  
"Ein Notfall?" fragte ich alarmiert und etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Quatsch!" Sie gackerte los. "Emergency! Das ist eine Krankenhausserie, Sherlock!"  
  
"Ah, klar...“  
  
Das ergab schon eher einen Sinn. Obwohl ich nie begreifen werde, wieso Menschen, die sich davor fürchten, in eine Krankenhaus zu müssen, solche Serien lieben...  
  
„Da war neulich ein Artikel..., dass da bald ein neuer Schauspieler* dazu kommt. Namen hab ich vergessen... Ganz niedlich, mit so großen, dunklen Augen...netter Kerl, bisschen rebellisch, meint er...wie seine Rolle...  
  
Ja, da ist immer was los...  
  
Aber so etwas brauchen Sie ja nicht...!“  
  
(...)  
  
„Kennen Sie schon den Fall des Gespents von St Bartholomew's?“ eröffnete ich.  
  
Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Oh, den Titel kenne ich – von Ihrer Seite!**“  
  
„Richtig!“ sagte ich.  
  
„Sie? Sie und Spuckgeschichen?“ lachte sie. „Nee, das geht gar nicht!  
  
Aaaah, ich sehe schon: Shaggy Holmes!“  
  
Keine Ahnung was sie meinte. Wieder ein Telly-Schrott, wahrscheinlich...  
  
„Also das war so!“ begann ich. „Halloween war schon rum! Die Raunächte auch...Aber da war – nee. Nee, ich muss...anders anfangen...  
  
Also.  
  
Molly.  
  
Molly Hooper?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
  
„Ja, klar! Die Kleine aus der...wie heißt das? – Pathologie!“  
  
„Yep!“ stimmte ich zu.  
  
„Also, der Dings...Vermieter in der Montague (Street) schmeißt mich raus...mit all...meinem Zeug.  
  
Na, Sie wissen ja.  
  
So...  
  
Ich hatte aber doch... ein paar Experimente, nicht...?  
  
Also, Mike meinte, ich könne...  
  
Mike Stamford?“ unterbrach ich mich erneut.  
  
„Stamford! Klar, dem verdanken wir beide John! Richtig?“  
  
“Richtig!“  
  
„Auf Mike! Wir trinken jetzt auf Mike!“ beschloss sie gebieterisch und zückte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend die Brandyflasche.  
  
Und dann sang sie auch noch! ...„for he's a jolly good fellow!“ Und natürlich gab sie nicht eher Ruhe, bis ich einstimmte...!  
  
„Okay... also, Mike meinte, ich könne meine Experimente ja im Bart's fortsetzen...nachts!“  
  
Okay, nein, ich würde mich jetzt nicht verplappern, dass ich dort einige Male geschlafen und Weihnachten dort verbracht hatte...!  
  
„Gut... War ja okay für mich...  
  
Aber so...siebter, achtee Januar fing das an...  
  
Heulen, Schreien...  
  
Naja...  
  
Hat mich zuerst nicht interessiert...  
  
Aber dann...  
  
...dann stolpert mir da eines Nachts so eine kleine Schneegans ins Labor und kreischt rum! Kreischt, dass es spukt. Meena hieß sie...“  
  
„Meena? Dann war's bestimmt ein Vampir!“ platzte Mrs Hudson im Brustton der Überzeugung heraus. Keine Ahnung, wie sie auf diese absurde Schlussfolgerung kam!  
  
„Nee! Wieso denn?  
  
Also, die Meena, das war die Neue, nicht?  
  
Hab sie erst weg geschickt, das hysterische Ding...  
  
Aber dann fing Molly davon an. Dass jemand hinter der Meena her wäre.  
  
Also, das haben sie nämich beide nicht geglaubt, dass es ein Geist ist...  
  
Sondern ein Kerl...Stalker oder so...!  
  
Gut... Das änderte die Sache, nicht?  
  
Also hab ich mich auf die Lauer gelegt...“  
  
Ich merkte, wie ich sowas wie einen „Grinskrampf“ bekam... Die Geschichte war aber auch zu dämlich...!  
  
„Und um die Geisterstunde...! Schwebte was Leuchenens durch den Flur...! Eine Gestalt...in einem Leichentuch...!“  
  
„Was? Leuchtend? Echt jetzt?“ fragte Mrs Hudson irritiert.  
  
„Wenn ich's Ihnen sage!“ raunte ich übertrieben kryptisch und konspirativ. Sie kicherte.  
  
„Also es war schlicht offenkundig!“ erklärte ich. „Das Leuchten! So....fluoresziernd, aber bläulich...das kenn ich! Das gibt's wenn man Blutspuren findet – mit Luminol!“  
  
„Blut? Um Gottes Willen...“, quäkte Mrs Hudson verunsichert.  
  
„Der Kerl war ein Idiot!“, nuschelte ich. „Hatte ein Laken..in einer Blutlösun gebadet...also Wasser mit bisschen Blut drin...gegetrocknet...und dann kurz vor dem Auftritt: Luminol draufgesprüht!  
  
Und – Bling! Gibt eine Chemolumineszenz-Reaktion!  
Grusel-Grusel!“  
  
„W-was?...also...ein leuchtendes Laken...? Wozu?“  
  
„Na, um sie zu erschrecken!“ erklärte ich genervt – das war doch offenkundig! „damit sie sich in seine starken Arme flüchtet!" flötete ich pathetisch.  
  
"Was ein Idiot, nicht?  
  
Konnte ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen!  
  
Also...  
  
Haben wir überlegt...die zwei Mädels und ich...  
  
wie WIR IHN erschrecken können!“  
  
„Oh, das klingt gut!“ freute sich Mrs Hudson.  
  
„Es war komplett durcheknallt. Meena hat uns so einen komischen Dialog geschrieben...mit Salz...und Pentagramm und so, hab den Stuss hinter her gleich wieder gelöscht...  
  
Also jedenfalls sollten wir so tun, as wären wir hinter dem Gespenst her, würden ihm Weihwasser überschütten und Molly sollte dann was auf Latein sagen und so ein verrücktes Zeug...  
  
Also, ich wurde schon langsam ärgerlich, aber dann hat die Meena gesagt, sie hätte eine Schreckschusspistole und dass ICH sagen soll, dass isch das jetzt mit einer Silberkugel versuche, weil alles andere nix nutzt!"  
  
"Was! Sherlock haben Sie wirklich auf den Trottel geschossen?" fragte Mrs Hudson entsetzt.  
  
"War doch gar nicht nötig! Als er die Knarre gesehen hat, hat er gleich Panik gekriegt und hat sich entarnt!"  
  
Wir ergaben uns beide einem überwältigenden Lachflash.  
  
Und dann fasste ich den ersten cleveren Gedanken dieses Tages...oder auch nicht, denn womöglich war es bereits nach Mitternacht...und sagte:  
  
"Meinel iebe Mrs Hussson! Wenn es am Schönsten ist, sollte man gehen! Ich bedanke mich für die Bewirtung und wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht...!"  
  
"Ja, es war wirklich schön, mein Lieber! Müssen wir mal wieder machen!  
  
Und nehmen Sie denn letzten noch mit...!"  
  
Damit drängte sie mir den letzten Joint auf und packte ihn zu den zwei Stück Kuchen in Alufolie in die Tüte. "Sie kriegen nochmal Kohldampf, werden schon sehn...!"  
  
(...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.reddit.com/r/Sherlock/comments/1suuv7/strange_rich_brook_article_reichenbach_spoilers/
> 
>  
> 
> ** The Ghost of St Bartholomew’s - Auf TSoD existiert nur der Titel.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Die weibliche Hauptfigut in Bram Stokers Roman Dracula heißt Wilhelmina Murray und wird 'Mina' genannt. (Dass sich Mollys Kollegin anders schreibt, ist unerheblich und das kann Mrs Hudsonja auch gar nicht feststellen.)
> 
>  
> 
> **** Das Luminol reagiert mit dem Eisen im Blut. Bei dieser Reaktion entsteht aber weder Wärme, noch entzündet sich was, sondern es die neue Energie wird nur in Form eines charakteristischen blauen Leuchtens freigesetzt (das aber nur im Dunkeln/Halbdunkel sichtbar ist).
> 
>  
> 
> Und nein, ich kenne mich nicht aus...  
> http://www.drug-infopool.de/rauschmittel/cannabis.html


	36. Angst

 

  
  
Ich bin in einem Flur meines zweiten Internats.  
Also muss ich zwischen elf und dreizehn sein.  
Elf. Es fühlt sich definitiv wie elf an.  
  
Schon wieder.  
Ich komme schon wieder zu spät.  
Und jedes Mal zu dem doofen Religionsunterricht...!  
Das gibt Ärger!  
Oh – und Mist! Heute werde ich ja nachgeprüft!  
Auch das noch!  
Ich muss mich beeilen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es ein Fiasko wird, denn ich weiß ja sowieso nichts!  
  
Ich will nicht von dieser Schule fliegen, obwohl ich sie hasse, obwohl ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass es woanders noch schlimmer sein könnte, aber wenn ich versage drohen nicht nur mir Schläge auch meine Mutter wird dafür büßen müssen...!  
  
Doch der Flur nimmt kein Ende – nein, nein, es liegt an mir! Ich komme fast nicht von der Stelle... Ich versuche zu rennen, aber es geht einfach nicht...  
Links vor mir öffnet sich eine Tür.  
Tische und Stühle kommen heraus, auf allen Vieren laufend.  
Sie können nicht nur besser laufen als ich – sie können sogar klettern!  
Und in Windeseile schichten sie einen Wall vor mir auf bis zur hohen Decke des Korridors!  
Dann muss ich wohl zurück.  
Ein Stockwerk rauf oder runter, dort durch den Korridor und im nächsten Treppenhaus zurück auf diese Etage.  
Doch als ich mich umdrehe steht da die komplette U14-B Rugbymannschaft meiner Scheißschule in voller Montur.  
„Hey, Ceddie, ist das nicht der kleine Freak, der unseren Sport beleidigt hat?“  
„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher – schließlich, sehe ich bloß und beobachte nicht. Was meinst du, Ronny?“  
„Also, ich würde ja sagen, er ist es – aber was weiß ich schon? Er hat ja gesagt, dass ich nicht denken kann!“  
„Also, was ist jetzt, Leute! Disputieren wir hier bloß oder aktieren wir jetzt endlich?!“ lässt sich Herbert vernehmen.  
„Das Wort 'aktieren' gibt es nicht!“ sage ich „Vielleicht hast du ja an paktieren gedacht. Allerdings hast du immerhin den korrekten Wortstamm erwischt. 'Akt' kommt von lateinisch 'Actio' 'Die Tat'. Das Verb dazu heißt aber 'agieren' von 'agere'. Wie du ja weißt hatten die alten Römer sowieso kein 'G' sondern –  “  
„Ha! Ich wusste, der Klugscheißer verrät sich, wenn ich ihm was zum Korrigieren vorwerfe! Er hat den Köder voll geschluckt. Nicht so clever, Olm!"  
„Olm, haha!“  
„Hey, Herb! Was ist eigentlich ein Olm? Grottenolm hab ich schon gehört...“  
„Die Olme“, doziert Herb und versucht, mich zu imitieren. „(lateinisch: Proteidae) sind eine Familie der Schwanzlurche...“  
„Iiiiih!“    „Uuääh!“      
„Haha! Das klingt wie Schwanzlutscher! Das würde so manches erklären!“     
„Ich glaub' ich kotz gleich!“    „Igitt!“    „Na, das passt doch!“  
„...Alle Olme sind vollständig aquatil, haben nur eine einfach gebaute Lunge und behalten ihr ganzes Leben zwei larvale Kiemenschlitze, äußere Kiemen und eine neotene, larvenähnliche Form bei“ fährt Herbert fort, während die anderen nicht aufhören, dreckig zu lachen.  
„Es gibt zwei Gattungen, die in Nordamerika (Necturus) und in Europa (Proteus) vorkommen.“  
„Oh, das hast du aber fein auswendig gelernt, Herb!“ spotte ich, obwohl mir vor Scham und machtloser Wut langsam übel wird und ich mich vor diesen Rowdys fürchte. „So viel Mühe, um mich zu ärgern? Das ist ja geradezu ein Kompliment.“  
„Und die europäischen“, setzt Herbert scharf hinzu: „das sind die Grottenolme*!“  
„Grottenolm! Grottenolm!“  
„GRO-TTEN-OLM! GRO-TTEN-OLM! GRO-TTEN-OLM!!“  
  
Gooott! Wie blöd ist das denn!? denke ich verächtlich – doch gleichzeitig schlägt mir das Herz bis zum Hals und ich möchte losheulen.  
Sie kommen jetzt auch langsam näher, also beginne ich nun doch, die hölzerne Barriere zu erklimmen. Es ist so mühsam! Unter mir beginnt die Konstruktion nachzugeben. Also versuche ich, schneller zu sein, aber damit löse ich eine Art Lawine aus und bin ganz schnell wieder unten.  
  
„Sherlock! Hier rein, schnell!“  
  
Es ist Victor, der aus dem Klassenraum rechts gegenüber herausschaut.  
Obwohl das kompletter Unsinn ist, denn es wird noch mehr als ein Jahrzehnt vergehen, bis ich Victor tatsächlich treffe, nehme ich sein Angebot dankend an.  
Er macht rasch hinter mir die Tür zu und hat sogar einen Schlüssel, um uns einzuschließen.  
  
„Danke!“ seufze ich aus vollem Herzen, fühle mich etwas schwindlig.  
  
Victor lächelt. Freut sich, dass er mir helfen konnte. „Kein Thema! Die hätten Hackfleisch aus dir gemacht! Setz dich erst mal...du siehst richtig Scheiße aus...“  
  
Er redet nicht wie Victor. Er redet wie Reginald Musgrave. Reggie kannte ich vorher schon. Er war einer der wenigen, der mich fair behandelt und manchmal sogar in Schutz genommen hatte. Allerdings würde ich mit ihm auch erst ein paar Jahre später auf dem nächsten Internat zusammentreffen...  
  
Ich ließ mich erleichtert auf den Lehrerstuhl fallen – zusammen mit dem Schreibtisch und einem Schrank, das letzte verbleibende Möbel im Raum.  
Dann erst merkte ich, dass ich zitterte.  
  
„Hey...“  
  
Da musste doch noch ein weiterer Stuhl sein, denn Victor saß plötzlich neben mir legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und streichelte mit der anderen meinen Oberarm.  
  
„...ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit! Beruhige dich...“, murmelte er tröstend – nun ganz Victor Trevor...  
  
Nun brach aller Schmerz meiner Kindheit aus mir heraus. Ich weinte, wie ich noch niemals geweint hatte. Der Gewalt all dieser Demütigungen und Verletzungen hatte ich nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ich verlor jegliche Kontrolle. Hätte Victor mich nicht zusammengehalten, wäre ich auseinandergefallen.  
So wenigstens fühlte es sich an.  
  
Das ist nie passiert! stelle ich verstört fest, als ich mich wieder aufrichte und Victor mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Ablehnung ansehe – ihm sagen möchte, dass er mich jetzt doch loslassen soll.  
  
„Aber das hätte es sollen, Sherlock!“ höre ich die sanfte, matte Stimme meiner Mutter.  
Da sehe ich wie sich die Tränen zu einem düsteren Fluss formieren. Im Boden ist plötzlich eine kreisrunde vergitterte Öffnung. Wie das Loch, in das man Gefangene im Mittelalter gerne gesteckt hat. Da hinein fließen meine Tränen...  
   
Meine ungeweinten Tränen..., mein Styx in meinem Hades..., erinnere ich mich.  
  
  
Mir ist leichter geworden. Aber die ausgestandenen Schrecken sind kräftezehrend gewesen. Nun steht Victor vor mir.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“ frage ich erschöpft und ratlos.  
  
Victor zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was möchtest du tun?“ Dabei sieht er mich so an, dass ich fast wieder hinaus zu dieser Bande möchte, denn Victor weiß ganz genau, was er gerne mit mir machen würde!  
Dabei fühle ich mich immer noch wie elf – doch er ist Mitte Zwanzig und gegen mich Hänfling geradezu ein Athlet!  
  
„Ich...ich muss in den Unterricht! Ich werde geprüft! In Reli. Ich hab nicht gelernt.“  
„Reli? Worum geht es?“  
„Ich hab's nicht gelesen. Und auch nicht zugehört...“  
„Aber das Thema wirst du doch noch wissen?!“ fragt Victor mit fassungslosem Grinsen.  
„Ehm...also...irgendwie...Wie... England sich von der katholischen Kirche getrennt hat...?“  
„Geschichte? Kein Problem. Also, das war so: England hatte gerade die Rosenkriege hinter sich und außerdem stand es in ständiger Konkurrenz mit Spanien...“  
Und dann erzählt mir Victor von Heinrich dem VII und von seinem zweiten Sohn Heinrich, der mit dreizehn Jahren durch den plötzlichen Tod des Kronprinzen Arthur selbst zum Thronfolger geworden, dann die sechs Jahre ältere Witwe seines eigenen Bruders heiraten muss, weil sie eine spanische Königstochter ist und wie er sie später wieder loswerden muss, weil fast all ihre Kinder früh starben oder schon tot geboren wurden – bis auf die spätere Bloody Mary...  
  
Um uns herum wandelt sich der leere Klassensaal zu einem spätmittelalterlichen Schloss um, längst verstorbene Gestalten in altmodischen Roben schreiten durch die zugige Halle.  
Doch auch diese Welt löst sich rasch wieder auf. Das Schloss verjüngt sich, wird heller, freundlicher.  
Mein Körper hat sich währenddessen zu dem eines Mittzwanzigers entwickelt. Ich fühle mich fit, außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt und neugierig.  
Es sind Sommerferien und Victor hat mich mit nachhause genommen.  
  
Es sollte der schönste aller Sommer werden.  
Es sollte der schrecklichste aller Sommer werden.  
Es war das Zeitalter der Unschuld im Paradies,  
Es war das Zeitalter der Erkenntnis der Sünde.  
Es war die Epoche des Vertrauens auf ein zukünftiges Glück.  
Es war die Epoche des Misstrauens gegen alles, was jemals zu gelten schien.  
Es war die Jahreszeit des Lichts  
Es war die Jahreszeit der Finsternis.  
Es war die Jugend unserer erblühenden Hoffnung  
Es war das Erstarren aller Freude vor der Kälte tödlicher Verzweiflung...**  
  
Doch in diesem Moment weiß ich das noch nicht.  
Ich weiß nur, dass ich zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Freund habe. Er mag mich, er will wirklich wissen, was mir wichtig ist, wir können zusammen lachen und wenn es mir schlecht geht, sorgt er sich und kümmert sich um mich.  
So etwas hat es noch nie gegeben!  
  
Er ist stolz auf diesen imposanten Landsitz. Stolz, nicht eingebildet. Er liebt ihn einfach! Dieses Schloss ist sein Zuhause und es erklärt wohl auch sein Faible für Geschichte und Archäologie...  
  
Große, hohe Fenster, teils noch handgemachte Glasscheiben in Metallgittern auf den Fluren. Kristallleuchter, Böden aus Marmor oder Parkett mit Seidenteppichen belegt, glänzende Wandbespannungen aus Damast, viele Bilder zieren die Wände. Hauptsächlich Porträts...  
  
Ich betrachte sie.  
  
Erst nur flüchtig... Alte Bilder halt...  
– doch dann stutze ich: Rotes Haar und blaue Augen, blondes Haar und blaue Augen, rotes Haar und graue Augen..., blondes Haar und blaugrüne Augen...  
  
Nirgendwo braune Augen, nirgendwo richtig dunkelbraunes Haar...so wie Victors, allenfalls nachgedunkeltes Blond wie es bei vielen mittelblonden Menschen ab Mitte zwanzig vorkommt...auch keine Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
Und Victors Vater? Er ist bereits vollständig grau, die Ausgangshaarfarbe lässt sich nicht mehr erahnen. Und seine Augen sind braun. Wie können sie braun sein?  
  
Lass es! mahnt mich eine innere Stimme. Geh dem nicht nach!  
  
Nicht, dass ich diese Stimme damals gehört hätte. Das ist neu.  
  
„Betreibst du...auch Ahnenforschung?“ frage ich den Sohn meines Gastgebers.  
  
„Papà möchte es nicht. Er sagt, ich soll mich bedeutenderen Größen der Geschichte zuwenden, das wäre besser für meine Karriere. Meine Vorfahren haben sich nie in der Staatspolitik engagiert.“  
  
„Hm, das hier ist so von siebzehnhundertnochwas?“ vermute ich.  
  
„Ja, wurde 1701 begonnen – brannte 1716 nochmal ab und wurde 1727 dann fertig. Die Inneneinrichtung wurde zwischenzeitlich teils nur erneuert, teils modernisiert.  
Aber der alte Trakt drüben, der ist eigentlich ein Leckerbissen für jeden Mediävisten! Da gibt’s auch noch Folterwerkzeuge und...hm, was ganz Seltenes!  
Komm! Du wirst begeistert sein...!“ Victors braune Augen funkeln, als er mich anstrahlt.  
Er fühlt sich offensichtlich unternehmungslustig und gänzlich unschuldig.  
Und ich bin der unselige Trampel, der das unwiderruflich zerstören wird...  
  
Plötzlich stehen wir vor einer großen, schweren, mit schwarzem Eisen beschlagenen Eichentür.  
  
Ich weiß, wohin sie führt! Ich weiß, was dort ist...!! – und mein Herz beginnt panisch drauf los zu hämmern.  
  
„Nein!“ keuche ich schwach. „Nein, bitte nicht! ...Vic..., lass uns nach draußen gehen...in den Garten...“ Mein Zwerchfell scheint nicht mehr zu funktionieren, krampft sich zu einer harten Kuppel zusammen. Ich spüre meine Beine kaum noch. Sie sind kraftlos und kalt.  
  
„Sherlock! Ist dir nicht gut?“ fragt er erschrocken.  
  
„Nein...nein, gar nicht...“ Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft. Mir ist, als müsse ich vor Angst zerspringen...  
Ich schaffe es nicht mehr nach draußen...!  
   
  
  
  
Es ist bereits hell...  
  
  
"Sei dankbar, dass dir dieses Gift keinen euphorischen Höhenflug beschert hat. Das wird es dir leichter machen, diesen gefährlichen Nonsens nicht gleich zu wiederholen", lässt sich Mycrofts hochmütige Stimme vernehmen.  
  
Genervt stöhne ich auf.  
  
Wenigstens ist es nur seine Stimme. Das ist zwar lästig, aber nicht so beängstigend, wie ihn plötzlich auf einem unserer Küchenstühle sitzen zu sehen...  
Dass es aber beinahe alltäglich ist, stellt dennoch eine niederschmetternde Tatsache dar, die für mich selbst noch in den letzten viereinhalb Jahren im Schnitt 2,437 Demütigungen pro Woche bedeutet hat.  
  
Mein Atem geht schwer und ich spüre meinen Herzschlag. Deutlich über 100 in der Minute und beängstigend hart.  
Ich bin schweißgebadet, doch ich spüre dass ich außerdem auch noch geweint haben muss...  
  
Und ER kann mich natürlich bloß wieder runtermachen!  
Herzloses Ekel! Du hast noch Spaß daran, wenn es mir so dreckig geht...!  
  
Das war heftig... Ich zittere noch, fühle mich abgehetzt, als sei ich so lange gerannt, bis ich halbohnmächtig vor Überanstrengung zusammengebrochen bin...  
  
Nicht...! Nicht wieder einschlafen...! Ich fürchte mich vor der Fortsetzung..., doch die Erschöpfung ist größer als die Angst...  
  
  
  
Ich bin noch einmal eingeschlafen.  
Oder war es eine Ohnmacht? Es fühlt sich fast so an.  
Wenigstens war es traumlos, was immer es war...  
  
Noch fühle ich mich schwach – aber wenigstens ruhiger.  
Allmählich erhole ich mich.  
  
  
Wenigstens hat mich Mrs Hudson nicht gehört.  
  
  
Freitag also..., denke ich seufzend, indem ich einen Blick auf meinen 'ohne-John-Kalender' werfe.    
  
Mann! Dieses Kreuz ist wirklich verdammt krumm geworden! Die erste Linie führt von links unten nach rechts oben. Zunächst steigt sie zu steil an, dann wird die Kurve flacher – zu flach, als dass sie die rechte obere Ecke noch erreichen könnte; sie kreuzt die Spaltentrennlinie zu tief. Den zweiten Strich hatte ich rechts unten begonnen und dann energisch nach oben geschoben, als müsse ich ein Gewicht stämmen. Doch auf dreiviertel des Weges hatte ich jäh abgebrochen, als mich Victors Stimme aufgeschreckt hatte.  
  
Nun, das wird keiner zu sehen bekommen, denke ich.  
  
Wieso hatte ich eigentlich unten mit den Strichen begonnen? Von oben wäre viel einfacher gewesen.  
  
...Vielleicht, weil gerade alles so kompliziert ist?  
Weil ich mich 'unten' fühle?  
Niedergedrückt von der Last der Vergangenheit...  
Niedergeschlagen.  
Geschlagen.  
  
Ich krieche nochmals unter die Decke.  
  
"Komm schon, Kleiner! Hör auf, dir Leid zu tun und reiß dich zusammen", sagt Mycroft herablassend.  
  
'Halt die Schnauze!' knurre ich – jedoch bloß in Gedanken.  
  
„Du hast damals eine Riesendummheit gemacht, die dich völlig ruiniert hätte, wenn sie aufgedeckt worden wäre!“  
  
„Victor zu ruinieren, war die Dummheit! Nicht das, woran du denkst! Und was folgte, HAT mich ruiniert!  
Was weißt DUU schon!“  
  
„Dass du Verbrechen vertuscht hast, die zu sühnen nicht mehr möglich war. Da du dich hast hinreißen lassen, diesen dir aufgezwungenen Schwur zu leisten, musst du nun sehen, wie du mit dieser Schuld lebst.“  
  
„Dich interessiert doch nur, was es mit deiner Karriere machen würde, wenn herauskäme, was ich getan habe!“ schimpfe ich.  
  
Kann er mir nicht wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten Zeit lassen, bis ich wieder zu Atem gekommen bin?  
Auf diesen Vorwurf weiß er nichts zu erwidern.  
Sehr bezeichnend!  
  
  
Und was würde John sagen?  
Was würde er sagen, wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich einen Albtraum hatte, der zuletzt zum Horrortrip zu werden drohte?  
  
Ich werde es mir vorstellen! beschließe ich.  
  
  
Aber da kommt nichts.  
  
Hm..., liegt es daran, dass John noch gar nicht gehört haben würde, dass ich wach bin?  
Dass er sauer wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass ich gekifft habe?  
Vielleicht...  
  
Also muss ich mich wohl aufraffen.  
Ein, zwei Minuten gebe ich mir noch, atme tief durch, spüre, dass meine Kräfte wenigstens zu einem Großteil zurückkehren.  
  
Will ich, dass John von meinem Albtraum erfährt...?  
Nein. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Aber heute morgen kann ich nicht mit ihm telefonieren. Er ist gerade bei diesem Junggesellenabschied.  
  
Immer noch etwas benommen rappele ich mich auf und tapse ins Bad.  
  
Rote Augen. War ja klar.  
Sollte ich rausgehen, werde ich eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen müssen...  
  
  
Als ich eine Dreiviertelstunde später auf Strümpfen und im Morgenmantel über dem schwarzen Oberhemd und den schwarzen Hosen in die Küche trotte, will ich John in seinem Sessel sitzen sehen.  
  
"John. Noch kein Kaffee?" improvisiere ich.  
  
Nichts tut sich.  
  
"John?  
...  
Ah, du schmollst. Wegen gestern Abend.  
...  
Okay, ja, es war ein Fehler.  
Ich denke zwar, dass es ebenso ein Fehler ist, wenn du dich mit Stamford besäufst, aber –  
ja, mir ist klar, du siehst das anders, weil Gras illegal ist.  
...  
Komm schon. Sei nicht sauer. Ich tu's nicht wieder.  
...  
Oh, du bist eingeschnappt, weil du nicht gewusst hast, dass Mrs Hudson...  
Komm, schon, das musst du doch gerochen haben, die ganze Zeit!  
...  
Ja, okay, sie parfümiert sich dann meistens recht heftig, aber...  
...  
Tja, du riechst, aber du schnüffelst nicht!"  
  
  
So wird das nichts.  
Entschlossen setze ich mich in meinen Sessel und fixiere das alte Sitzmöbel gegenüber.  
  
Doch es bleibt leer.  
  
Wieso kann ich das nicht?  
Ich bekomme nicht mal einen geisterhaft-halbtransparenten John zustande.  
  
VERDAMMT!  
  
Wieso habe ich manchmal so mühelos mit ihm reden können, obwohl er gar nicht da war? Und wieso funktioniert das jetzt nicht?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Olm heißt auf englisch ebenfals olm. Ein Äquivalent zu Grottenolm gibt es allerdings nicht, denn dann werden die wissenschaftlichen Bezeichnung verwendet.
> 
> ** Falls ihr euch über diese pompöse Passage wundert: Sie ist stark angelehnt an den berühmten Anfang von Charles Dickens' Historienroman 'Geschichte zweier Städte'.


	37. Zerbrechlicher Zauber

  
  
  
  
VERDAMMT!  
  
Wieso habe ich manchmal so mühelos mit John reden können, obwohl er gar nicht da war? Und wieso funktioniert das jetzt nicht?  
  
  
Bin ich mir früher seiner sicher gewesen und kann ich das jetzt nicht mehr?   
Ist es das?  
  
  
Dann kommt mir ein Gedanke.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht... Lass es mich nochmal versuchen", sage ich und gehe in die Küche.  
  
Was ich vorhabe, ist nicht logisch. Es ist sogar ziemlich albern und sehr peinlich.   
Aber darauf kommt es nicht an. Es kommt einzig und allein darauf an, ob es mir irgendwie helfen wird.  
Also mache ich Kaffee. Zwei Becher. Einen mit zwei Stück Zucker, den anderen schwarz.  
  
"Guten Morgen, John."  
  
Ich stelle ihm den Becher mit dem ungesüßten Kaffee hin und setze mich ihm gegenüber.   
  
"Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
  
Ah! Es klappt! Ich kann dich sehen!  
  
"Sherlock?" fragst du verwundert.  
"Ich habe Kaffee gemacht."  
"Du?!"  
"Ach, komm, das ist ja jetzt auch kein Hexenwerk. Ich bin graduierter Chemiker.  
Als ich noch allein gewohnt habe, habe ich mir ständig selbst Kaffee machen müssen.  
Bei dir wird er besser.  
Ich meine: Wenn du ihn machst..."  
  
Du nimmst zögerlich einen Schluck.  
  
"Also, ich finde, er ist...gut...", beurteilst du ihn etwas unsicher.  
  
Dann siehst du auf die Uhr, lächelst fahrig.  
  
"Du weißt, ich betrinke mich gerade...eigentlich..., also, ja, du hast recht, der Unterschied ist wohl wirklich nur gesetzlich..."  
  
Dann grinst du amüsiert.  
  
"Sag' das jetzt nicht!" brumme ich verstimmt.  
"Was, Sherlock?" fragst du herausfordernd.  
"Dass ich mich aufführe, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das Teeparty spielt."  
  
Du kicherst, steckst mich an.  
  
"Das war jetzt dein Gedankengang, Sherlock!"  
"Ja, war es. Touché..."  
  
Ich liebe es, wenn du mich mit deinem Kichern ansteckst.   
Manchmal, wenn du mich anlächelst, wird mir klar, dass du gerade zurück lächelst und dass ich es war, der angefangen hat...  
Das ist seltsam, denn ich lächle nicht.   
Sherlock Holmes lächelt nicht.  
  
  
  
Ich erinnere mich an eine der Therapiesitzungen damals in der Suchtklinik.  
  
"Sie reden immer noch nicht, Sherlock. Sie geben nur Auskunft."  
  
"Das ist doch nicht wahr. Gestern habe ich Ihnen erzählt, was geschehen ist, als ich fünf war – und mein Bruder zwölf."  
  
"Ja, weil Sie dachten, das sei die Art von Geschichte, die wir hier hören wollen. Aber es belastet Sie doch gar nicht. Sie sind längst darüber weg. Sie denken, dass Ihr Bruder sich deshalb schlecht fühlen müsste. Sie sind bloß noch ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht. Aber sind Sie sich darin überhaupt sicher?"  
  
"Dessen", korrigierte ich.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"'Sind Sie sich DESSEN sicher, dass es Ihrem Bruder nichts ausmacht?' muss es heißen", habe ich ihn verbessert.  
  
"Sehen Sie und das ist noch so ein Punkt. Sie lenken ab.  
...  
Sherlock..., wie fühlen Sie sich hier, wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Es ist okay. Es muss sein. Das habe ich eingesehen. Es könnte viel schlimmer sein."  
  
Der Therapeut nickt.  
  
"Aber auch besser, nicht?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Sie lächeln nicht, Sherlock. Nie."  
  
"Was?!" schnappe ich verblüfft und empört.  
  
"Sie lächeln nicht. Immer noch nicht. Nach fünf Wochen. Das macht mir Sorgen."  
  
"Aber das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" widerspreche ich entrüstet. Ich bemühe mich wirklich, höflich und nett zu sein – schließlich will ich hier so bald wie möglich wieder weg!  
  
"Sie ziehen die Mundwinkel hoch. Das tun Sie. Mal nur einen, mal beide.   
Oder Sie zeigen Ihre Zähne.  
Echtes Lächeln sieht anders aus."  
  
"Ich kann es nur so. Bei mir sieht es eben so aus. Ich mache Ihnen doch auch nicht zum Vorwurf, dass Sie schielen!"  
  
"Sherlock, ist Ihnen denn überhaupt klar, worauf ich hinaus will?"  
  
"Also schön! Was mache ich falsch?" fauchte ich.  
  
"Sie MACHEN es. Genau das ist es."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht...", schimpfte ich ärgerlich. "Passen Ihnen meine   
Wangenknochen nicht?  
  
"Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke. Sie...kommen nicht aus Ihren Gefühlen, sie kommen aus Ihrem Verstand. Sie konstruieren sie, entwerfen Sie, versuchen zu spiegeln, was Sie sehen. Sie...formieren Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln wie eine lebendige aber gehorsame Maske."  
  
"Das stimmt doch nicht! Und wenn es so wäre, woran wollten Sie das erkennen?!" spottete ich defensiv.  
  
"An Ihren Augen. Ihre Augenpartie macht das falsche Lächeln nicht mit. Weil Sie es nicht fühlen...", entgegnete er ruhig und bedauernd.  
Nur ein höfliches Bedauern, kein echtes. Ich sah es an seiner Stirn. Sie blieb glatt.   
Ja, im Grunde hatte ich gewusst, was er meinte. Aber mir war nicht wirklich klar gewesen, woran es lag, dass er mich durchschaute.   
  
Aber ich hatte es mir von klein auf immer wieder anhören müssen.  
  
"Was guckst du denn so böse?"  
"Tue ich doch gar nicht!"  
"Es siehst aber so aus."  
"Ich habe genau hingeschaut."  
  
"Lach doch mal!"  
"Worüber?"  
  
"Sherlock, sag Cheeeese!"  
"Stilton!" gab ich trotzig zurück.  
  
"Nun machen Sie doch nicht so ein Gesicht!"  
"Wenn ich Gesichter machen könnte, wäre ich Schönheitschirurg!"  
  
"Was ist Ihnen denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"  
"Das ist medizinisch gar nicht möglich."  
"Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, warum Sie so bedrückt aussehen."  
"Bedrückt? Nein. Ich sehe immer so aus. Alles Bestens."  
  
"Macht es Ihnen eigentlich Spaß, allen Leuten den Tag zu verderben, dass Sie immer mit so einem Gesicht herumlaufen?"   
"Oh, zahlen Sie mir das Facelifting?"  
  
  
Und nun war es also das Gegenteil: Grinsen Sie doch nicht immer so gekünstelt!  
  
  
  
"Sherlock? Bist du okay?" fragt John beunruhigt.  
  
Dackelfalten, denke ich...erneut...  
  
"Ja..., ja mir geht's gut..." Wenn ich dich da sitzen sehe, schon...  
  
Du lächelst – anfangs ein wenig unsicher, dann stärker...  
  
Und dann ist es das erste Mal, dass ich es bewusst spüre...  
...oder vielleicht auch nur erinnere...  
Ja, das wird es wohl sein.  
Da ist ein Gefühl...irgendwie von Wärme, von Leichtigkeit – oder wenigstens relativer Erleichterung, ein Gefühl, das einfach direkt nach oben steigt (so wie Wärme und leichtere Gase oder Flüssigkeiten das nun mal tun) und einfach raus will, raus auf mein Gesicht. Ich spüre es in meinen Muskeln, es kriecht mir bis in die Augen. Es ist ganz ungewohnt, wie diese Partie förmlich zum Leben erwacht, als sei sie teils gelähmt gewesen...und mein Blickfeld verringert sich, als aus dem echten Lächeln ein echtes Lachen wird.  
  
Das also ist es.  
  
  
"Was ist?"  
"Ich bin froh..., dich zu sehen...", gestehe ich leise. Mein Blick haftet förmlich an ihm. Wie festgesaugt. Wie...  
  
"Ich bin nicht da, Sherlock", erinnerst du mich bedauernd.  
"Das weiß ich doch. Aber ich versuche, es ein Weilchen zu verdrängen..."  
  
Wie durstig nach seiner Gegenwart...als würde ich seinen Anblick mit den Augen trinken.  
  
"Denk nachher daran, meinen Becher zu spülen und wegzuräumen. Es könnte Mrs Hudson irritieren..."  
"Oh, John, beginnst du langsam wie ein Krimineller zu denken?" frage ich erfreut.  
"Nein. Nur wie jemand, dessen Mitbewohner ein bisschen Risotto in einen Teller schmiert und dann alles wegwirft. Das gibt dem Ausdruck Schmieren-Komödie eine ganz neue Wendung."  
  
Du weißt das natürlich, denn du bist ja nicht wirklich John... Trotzdem tut es gut, dich zu sehen. Und doch...  
  
Was ist das?   
Schäme ich mich ein wenig?  
Ich schäme mich nicht meiner kleinen Tricks, meiner Finten...  
  
Aber das bist du.  
Ich hab dich glauben lassen, ich sei gekidnappt worden.  
Ja. Ich schäme mich.  
In Grund und Boden, wie man so sagt.  
  
  
"Und wozu?" fragst du.  
"Wozu was?" erwidere ich verwirrt.  
"Wozu brauchst du mich hier? Ich könnte mich jetzt beschweren, dass ich am anderen Ende der Welt gewesen sei, als du mich herbestellt hast, aber das wäre Blödsinn. Ich kann dir nicht mein Handy leihen – oder dir einen Stift zuwerfen."  
  
"Muss ich das erklären?"  
  
"Ich dachte, das wäre vielleicht...hilfreich", antwortest du sanft...und ich glaube, ein wenig enttäuscht.   
  
"Schwarz", stellst du dann fest."  
"Oh – du...hättest Milch gewollt?" frage ich verunsichert. Du trinkst doch nur im Tee Milch...?  
"Sei dich nicht albern! Nicht der Kaffee! Deine Klamotten!   
Unbewusst, hm?"  
"Ich glaube, aus dieser Nummer komme ich nicht wieder raus", gebe ich zu. So oder so: Es sieht nach schwarzer Stimmung aus.  
"Mit diesen geröteten Augen wirkst du, als kämst du gradewegs von einer Beerdigung...", bemerkt John traurig.  
"Trauerfeier, Trauung...wo ist da der Unterschied. Geheult wird bei beidem. Beides meide ich. Beides ist sinnlos... Unnütze Rituale für Hirngespinste."  
"Tu nicht so kalt", tadelst du mich sanft und schaust mich forschend an.  
  
Ich werde mir alles sagen lassen, was du mir sagen möchtest, nur bitte geh nicht...!  
Doch du versinkst in Schweigen.  
  
„Es geht dir nicht gut...und ich fühle mich schuldig, du fühlst dich schuldig, weil es mir schlecht geht.   
Und ich weiß nicht...“ Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals werde wieder ändern können...“  
  
Ja.   
So simpel.  
Und leider die Wahrheit...  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." gestehst du schließlich.  
"ich auch nicht.  
...  
Müssen wir denn reden?"  
  
"Nein..., nein, müssen wir nicht..."  
"Manchmal hätte ich dir zuhören sollen...", gebe ich zu.  
"Nein.   
Immer, eigentlich..."  
  
Wieder senkt sich Schweigen auf uns herab.  
Dein Bild flackert – erschrocken fixiere ich es wieder in deinem Sessel.  
  
"Als du damals diese verdammte Pille ins Licht hieltest, dachte ich, du habest vor nichts Angst...  
Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Donovan vielleicht zum Teil...nur zum Teil! ...doch recht haben könnte. Psychopathen haben keine Angst...  
Aber das bist du nicht.  
Übrigens bist du auch kein Soziopath. Das behauptest du bloß, das ist nur deine Version einer Narrenkappe, die du dir aufsetzt, um uns allen ungestraft die Meinung sagen zu können, um unverschämt sein zu dürfen.  
Aber du hast Angst, Sherlock.  
Ich habe sie gespürt.  
Ein Hauch war noch da, als du Soo Lin Yaos Wohnung verlassen hast. Und später im Straßenbahntunnel...  
Doch, das habe ich bemerkt...  
Trotz Sarah...  
  
Und vor allem...  
...vor allem..."  
  
Du bringst es nicht über die Lippen. Nicht mal in meiner Fantasie. Das ist niederschmetternd.  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid, John...", stöhne ich. Ja, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, denn ich leide wirklich, wenn ich daran denke...Du mit den Sprengsätzen behängt...  
  
"Nein, schon gut..."  
  
Du willst eigentlich noch etwas sagen, aber du schweigst.  
Ich lasse es dich nicht sagen.  
Vielleicht hättest du es doch besser tun sollen, Sherlock. Er ist ein so mächtiger Teufel und die Gelegenheit ergibt sich vielleicht nie wieder...   
  
"Ja, vielleicht...  
Aber, wie du so richtig bemerkst: Ich hatte Angst...", erkläre ich bitter.  
  
Ich spüre Selbstverachtung. Mein Zögern hat dich gerettet, aber auch Moriarty. Und mich.  
Damals fühlte es sich richtig an.  
Aber jetzt...?  
Moriarty ist entkommen.  
Er hat uns gehen lassen und ich ihn.  
Eine Demütigung für mich, aber dennoch: Ich bekam die Chance für eine Revanche. Das schien fair zu sein.   
  
Was soll werden, wenn du niemals darüber weg kommst?  
  
"Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern, Sherlock... Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber.  
...  
Trink meinen Kaffee, ehe er kalt wird..."  
  
Gehorsam nehme ich deinen Becher.  
Schwarz, bitter...und so ekelhaft lau, dass ich ihn nicht mehr runterkriege, er würde wirken wie ein Brechmittel.  
Ist es so, wie mit diesem Kaffee? Habe ich die Gelegenheit verpasst?  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt aufstehe, um deinen Becher zu spülen..., wirst du dann verschwinden?" frage ich.  
"Ich weiß nicht...   
Denkst du, dass ich das wollen würde?" fragst du mit schwachem Lächeln.  
  
"Ich habe dir zugeraten zu fliegen, weil...weil ich hoffte, es werde dir gut tun...", sagte ich leise.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Und ich bin dir dankbar dafür..."  
"Oh, das ist reiner Egoismus, wie du weißt...", spotte ich bitter.  
"Denkst du?" zweifelst du.  
  
Ich verstaue deinen Becher neben mir weit unten im Regal rechts des Kamins. Da wird sie nicht nachsehen.  
  
Es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass ich einfach nur hier sitzen und das Gefühl haben will, du seist ganz in der Nähe.  
Es beginnt bereits, etwas anstrengend zu werden. Wenn ich das noch länger mache, werde ich wahrscheinlich Kopfschmerzen bekommen.  
Aber was soll's?  
Ich schaue dich an. Sonst nichts.   
Weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Weiß nicht, was ich dich sagen lassen soll.  
  
Oh...!  
Nein, bitte, das...das wollte ich nicht...!  
  
Was meinen Sie, was soll ich ihn als nächstes sagen lassen? Lasche Gier, Lasche Gier, Lasche Gier...  
  
Du hast seither dein Bier nur aus Dosen getrunken, dabei hast du mir selbst mal erzählt, dass Aluminium im Ruf steht, die Entwicklung von Alzheimer und Krebs zu begünstigen...  
  
Ach, John, wenn ich dir diese Last doch abnehmen könnte...!  
  
  
Es klopft.  
„Huhuu!“  
  
  
Oh, nein. Nicht jetzt! Bleib hier, John, ja? Bleib einfach da!  
  
  
Kommen Sie rein Mrs Hudson!“ rufe ich.  
  
Sie öffnet die Tür. Anders angezogen als sonst, mehr praktisch als schick. Robusteres Schuhwerk mit flacherem Absatz. Ist drauf und dran zu verreisen. Mit dem Zug. In eine ländliche Gegend.  
Ihre Schwester.  
  
„Nun, Sherlock...?  
Nachdem ich gestern...  
Naja, Sie wissen schon.  
Wir waren ziemlich...high, deshalb...  
Sind Sie gut gelandet?“ witzelt sie ein wenig verlegen.  
  
„Oh, ja, klar...  
– ich hoffe, Sie auch!“     
  
Du lächelst stolz, wie du es immer tust, wenn ich an so etwas denke.  
  
„Oh, ja...  
...Folgendes, Sherlock...“  
  
Sie kommt näher.  
  
Nein! Nein Sie werden sich nicht setzen! denke ich verwirrt. Auf eine verdrehte Weise geistesgegenwärtig springe ich auf und gehe ihr entgegen.  
Ich weiß, sie sieht dich nicht, weil du ja auch gar nicht da bist – aber was wird mit deinem Abbild geschehen, wenn sie sich einfach darauf setzt?!  
  
„Was gibt es denn, Mrs Hudson?“ frage ich, um einen hilfsbereiten Ton bemüht.  
  
„Nun, es ist wegen meiner Schwester. Sie hat's gerade fürchterlich im Kreuz, das arme Ding. Kann sich kaum rühren. Ich müsste zu ihr...“  
  
„Selbstverständlich müssen Sie das!“ pflichte ich ihr bei und spüre, wie mein Herz zu rascher zu pochen beginnt.  
  
„Natürlich koche ich heute noch Lunch für Sie, aber – “  
  
„Mrs Hudson. Machen Sie sich keine Mühe – und vor allem keine Gedanken: Ich komme gut zurecht.   
Und heute hatte ich sowieso vor, Fish 'n' Chips essen zu gehen.  
Nur eine Bitte!“  
  
„Was immer ich tun kann, mein Lieber!“   
  
„Sagen Sie John bitte nicht, dass Sie...ein paar Tage nicht da sind.  
Oder meinem Bruder.  
Oder Lestrade.  
John soll sich keine Sorgen machen.  
Und die beiden anderen...  
Naja, sie gehen mir auf die Nerven! Es ist in Ordnung. Versprochen!“  
  
„Hm..., na, gut.   
Aber, wissen Sie was?  
Sie rufen mich an, wenn...Sie...wenn...es Ihnen – ach, Sie wissen schon!“  
  
Indem sie herumstottert, schreibt sie eine Festnetznummer auf einen Notizblock auf Johns Seite des Schreibtischs.   
  
„Ja..., vielen Dank, aber das wird sicher nicht nötig sein...“, antworte ich verlegen. „Ich passe auf mich auf. Schließlich habe ich es John versprochen, damit er beruhigt Urlaub machen kann.  
Was...ist mit Ihren...Pflanzen?“  
  
„Oh, das macht Marie Turner. Ihre Jungs sind übrigens in Urlaub. Danke, dass Sie fragen.  
Oder würden Sie gerne mal wieder naschen, Sie Schlingel?“  
  
„Oh, nein, ...sicher so bald nicht wieder...  
John wäre entsetzt...!“ grinse ich.  
  
„Hm...muss gerade auf diesem Junggesellenabschied sein, nicht?“  
  
„Ja...“  
  
„Hach ja...! Einen Junggesellinnenabend, so wie das heute üblich ist, gab's ja zu meiner Zeit noch nicht. Aber ich habe mich mit meinen Freundinnen getroffen, wir sind zuerst ins Kino, haben getrunken und rumgealbert...!  
Naja...  
Wahrscheinlich haben sie heute auch nicht mehr Spaß, als wir damals...!“ kichert sie.  
  
„Ja..., wahrscheinlich...“, stimme ich zu, obwohl es mich bei der Vorstellung eines Haufens beschwipster, alberner, junger Gänschen geradezu gruselt!   
  
„Sie wissen schon, dass Sie John nicht danach fragen dürfen?“ fragt sie mahnend.  
  
„Äh, wie...?“  
  
„Meine Güte, Sherlock! Was während des Junggesellenabschieds passiert, ist geheim! Der letzte Abend in Freiheit und so! Da ist praktisch alles erlaubt.“  
  
„Oh..., gut, dass Sie mir das sagen...  
Tja, also: Meinerseits steht Ihrer Reise wirklich nichts im Wege! Nur bitte, sagen Sie John und den anderen nicht, dass Sie nicht hier sind. Sie werden es gewiss nicht bereuen müssen!“  
  
„Oh, da fällt mir wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen!   
Machen Sie's gut, mein Junge...“  
  
Es folgt die unvermeidliche Umarmung.  
Mrs Hudson ist eine Ausnahme.  
Mrs Hudson darf das.  
  
   
Dann geht sie. Nimmt nun doch einen früheren Zug. Reisefertig ist sie ja schon gewesen.  
  
Als das Taxi verschwindet, atme ich befreit auf und wende mich dir wieder zu.  
  
  
„Sturmfreie Bude, nicht wahr?“   
  
Dein Sessel ist leer – vor dem Kamin steht Victor.  
  
Entsetzt weiche ich zurück, pralle gegen das Fenster, dass Holz und Scheiben vibrierend scheppern.  
  
Doch dann packt mich der Zorn: „Wag es nicht...!“ knirsche ich. „Wag es ja nicht, dich in diesen Sessel zu setzen...!“  
  
Mycroft hatte das vor Kurzem getan. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie sehr mich das wurmte, weil er mich sowieso immer auf die Palme bringt!  
  
„Sherry...! Warum denn so aggressiv! Das ist doch jetzt die Gelegenheit! Du musst die keinen geheimen, schalldichten Unterschlupf suchen! Du gehst einfach nach oben unters Dach. Mach's tagsüber, vorneraus. Der Straßenlärm ist so gewaltig, dass der ein oder andere Schrei da oben gar nicht auffällt. Mrs Turners Mieter sind weg und der vierte Stock auf der anderen Seite steht auch leer. Es ist ideal!  
  
Das Gefühl von Schwäche kehrt zurück.  
  
Es klingt so logisch...  
Aber wird mir diese sturmfreie Bude ein Zufluchtsort sein oder zur verhängnisvollen Falle werden?  
  
Ich weiß: Es geht – wenn überhaupt – nur in der Einsamkeit.  
Wenn überhaupt...  
  
Schon spüre ich Angst in mir aufsteigen, mein erhöhter Lufthunger beschleunigt bereits meine Atmung.  
Mein Mund wird trocken...  
  
„Okay, Vic..., gib mir fünf Minuten zur Vorbereitung...“

 

 


	38. Picnic mit einem Toten

  
  
  
  
  
„Okay, Vic..., gib mir fünf Minuten zur Vorbereitung...“  
  
  
    
Ich brauche einige Momente, um mich zu sammeln.  
Was werde ich benötigen...?  
  
Als erstes muss ich mich um mein Telefon kümmern.  
  
„Das ist die Sprachbox von Sherlock Holmes. Ich nehme derzeit keine Fälle an, mindestens bis einschließlich 24. April. – Nein, versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, mir hier irgendetwas zu erzählen.   
John, falls du anrufst, werde ich – “   
  
Ich breche ab, denn meine Stimme macht plötzlich nicht mehr mit. Also drücke ich auf 'Löschen', räuspere mich, atme tief durch und beginne von neuem – diesmal komme ich nur bis 'John', als mir ein Schluchzen das Wort abschneidet.  
  
KONZENTRIER DICH, VERDAMMT!!! brülle ich mich in Gedanken selbst an.  
  
Schnaufend stiefele ich im Zimmer auf und ab und nehme einen dritten Anlauf, dieses Mal schaffe ich es bis zum Ende:  
  
„Und John, falls du es bist, werde ich es ja sehen, ich rufe dich dann bei Gelegenheit zurück.“  
  
Dann tue ich etwas, das ich sonst nie mache: Ich höre mir diese Ansage zur Kontrolle an.  
  
Okay. Das ist in Ordnung. Es klingt unverkrampft, normal – der Mittelteil etwas grob, aber das ist Absicht.  
  
Jetzt eine SMS an John...  
  
'Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß – aber schieß dich nicht zu sehr ab, ja? Ich bin die Nacht über zum Pokern, also wundere dich nicht, wenn du mich nicht erreichst. SH'  
  
Gut. Weiter...  
  
Ich hole einen großen Hartschalenkoffer, ziehe mich bis auf Unterhose und Socken wieder aus, packe meine fast noch ganz frische Kleidung ein und schlüpfe in einen schlabberigen Jogginganzug, es folgt noch eine ähnliche Montur, etwas Wäsche, ein Handtuch, dann der Schädel, zwei Kaffeebecher, die ich in das Handtuch wickle, das Glas mit dem löslichen Kaffee, ein Plastikbeutel, in den ich einen Teil des Würfelzuckers kippe, zwei Kaffeelöffel, Schmerztabletten, Schlafmittel, ein Notizblock, zwei Stifte, Notebook und Handy, jeweils mit Ladegerät...  
  
Was hat John oben? Wasserkocher...Eimer? Ja, Eimer auch...Klopapier... Gut.  
  
Natürlich packe ich auch meinen „ohne-John“-Kalender ein. In eine Tasche kommen ein paar leere Flaschen und mein Kulturbeutel. Dann schleppe ich den Koffer auf den Speicher, während der Kulturbeutel im zweiten und die Flaschen im dritten Stock zurück bleiben.   
  
Auf der rechten Seite ist das Dach dicht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob auf den zwei Steckdosen in dem vorderen Zimmer Saft ist. Das teste ich zunächst mit dem Ladegerät.  
Gut, Strom habe ich also.  
Sollte ich nachts total desorientiert aus einem Albtraum aufwachen, oder aus einer Art Flashback zurückfinden, wäre Licht äußerst hilfreich.   
  
Dann gehe ich zwei Stockwerke tiefer in Johns Zimmer, hole seine Nachttischlampe, Wasserkocher, Taschenlampe, Klopapier und Putzeimer...Putzlappen sicherheitshalber auch...  
  
Ich will die Flaschen im dritten Stock mit Wasser füllen – aber es ist abgestellt. Na, gut. Ist vielleicht besser so – wäre bescheuert, wenn ich mir Legionellen einfange...  
Also hole ich mein Trinkwasser aus dem zweiten Stock.   
  
Danach beschließe ich aber doch, das Wasser im Dritten anzustellen, damit ich es nicht zu weit zur Toilette habe. Natürlich borge ich mir Johns Matratze und schleife sie zwei Stockwerke höher, anschließend natürlich das Bettzeug...  
  
Geschafft...!  
  
Keuchend und schwitzend lasse ich mich auf mein Lager sinken.  
  
Verdammt, bin ich in einer jämmerlichen Verfassung! Ich brauche ein paar Minuten – und einen Becher Wasser, um mich wieder etwas zu erholen. Dann packe ich aus, richte mich ein und schaue mich um.   
  
Gut: Bett..., den Koffer als Tisch, Trinkwasser, bzw. Kaffee. Notfall-Toilettenersatz, Licht...  
  
Ja, so sollte es gehen.  
  
„Okay, Vic...“, seufze ich und setze den Schädel auf dem vor der Matratze liegenden Koffer ab, streife meine Schuhe ab und ziehe die Füße auf die Matratze.  
Wie soll ich mich hinsetzen? Ich werde wahrscheinlich in eine Art Trance fallen und vielleicht viele Stunden in dieser Haltung zubringen – oder in Panik geraten! Mich vielleicht verkrampfen, wer weiß – ohnmächtig werden...? Nichts kompliziertes, wie Lotossitz also, auch ein Schneidersitz könnte hinderlich sein...  
Soll ich mich also hinlegen?  
Das ist zweifellos am sichersten...  
Irgendwie widerstrebt es mir.  
Aber ich kann doch nun schlecht auch noch meinen Sessel hier heraufschleppen!  
Außerdem war ich beim ersten Mal, als ich auf die Erinnerung an Victor gestoßen war, aus eben diesem Sessel vor den Kamin gekippt...  
  
Ich schaudere bei der Erinnerung! Es war alles mit solche Plötzlichkeit zurückgekommen! Dann hatte ich mich am Boden vorgefunden – so sehr in Schock, dass ich mich nicht nur explosionsartig erbrach, sondern es nur unter Aufbietung meiner letzten Kraftreserven gerade noch verhindern konnte, dass ich mich auch noch zu einem buchstäblichen Hosenscheißer zurückentwickelte, ehe ich im Bad ohnmächtig wurde...   
  
„Auf in den Kampf...“, seufze ich, strecke mich auf dem vergleichsweise harten Lager aus und schließe die Augen...  
  
Die vielleicht gefährlichste Schlacht, die ich jemals zu schlagen haben werde – ich führe sie im Liegen. Was für eine Ironie!   
  
Drittes Untergeschoss....   
Geheime Archive...  
Sicherheitsstufe Orange.  
    
Ich gehe einen langen Korridor entlang...  
  
Wo ist diese Tür...?  
Sie müsste ja hier irgendwo sein...  
  
Oder werde ich die Eichentür womöglich in der Hades-Datei finden? Dort, wo ich Victor wiedergetroffen hatte? Ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich habe die Information, WO ich diese Kapitel gespeichert habe, offenbar gelöscht.  
  
Komm, schon, Vic! Hilf mir! Du hast mir diese verdammte Tür doch schon gezeigt, letzte Nacht...!  
  
Ich versuche, sie mir vorzustellen – statt hinzulaufen, sie herbeizuholen. So mache ich das für gewöhnlich ja auch, aber ich möchte dieses Chaos nicht hervorholen, nicht entfesseln – es gehört ins finsterste Verlies! Aber wenn es anders nicht geht?!  
Sie geht nach rechts auf...ich erinnere mich an die Farbe, den Ton des dunkel gebeizten Holzes, die Form der schwarzen, mattglänzenden Eisenbeschläge...   
  
Doch es gelingt mir nicht.  
  
Ist meine Angst zu groß?  
Lasse ich es nicht zu?  
  
Dann erscheint endlich wirklich eine Tür vor mir.   
Es ist nicht diese alte Eichentür, die ich gesucht habe – und doch erschrecke ich bis ins Mark, als ich sie sehe.  
Ich bin dreizehn und stehe vor der Tür meines Elternhauses.  
Holmes Manor...  
  
Ochsenblutrot ist der ganze Komplex...eine grellweiße Tür mit poliertem Messingschild und pompösem Türklopfer...  
  
In diesem Moment ertönt auch schon ein angstvoller Schrei, ein scharfes, hartes fauchendes Geräusch, lässt ihn in ein verzweifeltes Wimmern umschlagen!  
  
Panik und Zorn schießen in mir hoch – ringen miteinander...!  
  
Ich habe den Schlüssel! Keuchend stürze ich mich auf die Tür, während die Hiebe im Innern des Hauses immer rascher aufeinander folgen: Sie zerhacken die herzzerreißenden Wehlaute immer erbarmungsloser.  
  
Statt im weitläufigen Vestibül stehe ich sofort im Boudoir. Mein Vater wirbelt herum, die lange Fahrpeitsche in der Hand und funkelt mich böse an.   
  
„Hat dich deine nichtsnutzige Mutter nicht gelehrt, anzuklopfen?“ herrscht er mich an und seine Alkoholfahne umnebelt mich förmlich.  
  
„Ein Übeltäter, der sich mein Vater schimpft, hat mich gelehrt, dass ich keine Sekunde verlieren darf, wenn ich meine Mutter schreien höre!“ versetze ich.  
In einer Ecke, das Gesicht zur Wand kauert meine Mutter auf den Knien und schluchzt leise. Leuchtend rote Striemen ziehen sich über ihren Rücken.  
  
„Ich bin es doch, dem du zürnst!“ brülle ich. „Also komm her!“ Es klingt nicht ganz wie es soll – bloß kratzig genug! Scheiß Stimmbruch!  
  
Doch er ignoriert mich einfach! Wendet sich wieder der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt am Boden zu – und hebt die Peitsche erneut.  
  
Na, warte! Das war's! denke ich voller Wut und stürze mich auf ihn. Er ist völlig überrumpelt, denn es ist das erste Mal. Als er unter mir zu Boden kracht, pulst eine enorme Welle von Lust und Befriedigung durch meinen Körper. Ehe ich weiß, was ich tue, zerbreche ich die Peitsche und auf seinen Schultern kniend, seinen Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen, ziehe ich den zerbrochenen Stil nun über seinen Rücken.  
Ruckzuck hängt sein blütenweißes Oberhemd blutig in Fetzen.  
Das war längst fällig!  
  
Doch was ich tue, liegt wohl jenseits der Vorstellungskraft meiner Mutter. Zumindest vermute ich, dass das die Ursache für ihr unverständliches Verhalten ist. Das erste Mal, dass sie selbst Gewalt übt: Sie zerrt mich vom Rücken ihres Peinigers und versetzt mir zwei schallende, verächtliche Ohrfeigen!  
  
Völlig verdattert und zutiefst gekränkt, komme ich unbeholfen auf die Füße. Mein Vater ist auf allen Vieren zum Nachttisch gelangt und holt seinen Revolver...  
  
„Sherlock, LAUF!“ schreit meine Mutter schrill und versucht, ihm die Waffe abzunehmen.  
      
Dicht neben mir faucht das Projektil vorbei und kracht in die Wand.  
  
Voller Entsetzen starrte ich in die Mündung der Waffe, dann renne ich los. Doch indem ich laufe, beginnt mein Knöchel weh zu tun – von Schritt zu Schritt wird es schlimmer, ächzend und stöhnend kämpfe ich mich voran. Immer stärker frisst sich der Schmerz durch mein Bein, lähmt es mehr und mehr, bis es kraftlos unter mir wegbricht und ich mit einem qualvollen Schrei zu Boden gehe.  
  
  
Dann finde ich mich in meinem Bett in meiner Studentenbude wieder – um die entsprechenden zwölf Jahre seither gealtert.  
  
Ein Albtraum...!  
  
Zitternd und keuchend liege ich da – mein Knöchel schmerzt wirklich und harte, gewaltsame Herzschläge erschüttern meinen Brustkorb.   
  
„Shhh! Alles ist gut, Sherlock...! Bitte beruhige dich...“, jammert Victor schockiert. Er hält meine Hand, streicht mir das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn.  
  
„Was hast du nur geträumt, du Ärmster?“ fragt er zärtlich. „Sag's mir. Bitte! Du kannst mir alles sagen...“  
  
Sagen?! denke ich nur fassungslos. Das Unaussprechliche sagen?! Zwölf Jahre sind seither vergangen, Vater ist längst tot und es verfolgt mich noch immer. Noch zwei Schüsse hatte mein eigener Vater auf mich abgefeuert! Dann war ich Mr Wembley vor den Kühler gerannt. Der hatte geistesgegenwärtig gebremst, war aus seinem Wagen gesprungen und begriff sofort, dass ich kurz davor war, total durchzudrehen. Er packte mich auf den Beifahrersitz, fuhr dann hinters Haus und hupte dort vernehmlich, so wie er es immer tat, damit seine Frau herauskäme und ihm ausladen helfe.  
Weiß er bescheid? fragte ich mich ratlos und vernahm fast erleichtert die streitenden Stimmen meiner Eltern aus dem Haus. Immerhin lebten beide noch. Ja, wusste Wembley etwa, dass sein Hupen meinen scheinheiligen Herrn Erzeuger wieder in den biederen Gentleman verwandeln würde, für den ihn alle hielten?  
  
Als wir eineinhalb Stunden später zu Dritt beim Dinner saßen, war alles scheinbar friedlich und normal. Es war einfach grotesk: Mum sprach schlicht aber mit Inbrunst das Tischgebet, Vater salbungsvoll aber verlogen einen Segen, ehe er sich den Teller vollschaufelte.  
An diesem Abend war ich nicht einmal im Stande wie üblich zu denken: ich hoffe, du erstickst heute daran, denn ich war noch immer geschockt. Er hat tatsächlich geschossen!   
  
Es war das erste und leider auch das einzige Mal, dass ich gegen meinen Vater ankam. Ich hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite gehabt, doch dieser Trumpf war nun ausgespielt und körperlich war und blieb ich ihm zeitlebens unterlegen und die Erkenntnis, dass er Mum oder mich durchaus erschießen könnte, war ein schwerer Schlag.  
  
Vater war in der darauffolgenden Zeit ein wenig besonnener, aber keineswegs geläutert oder auch nur beschämt. Nei, er hielt nach wie vor für richtig, wie er sich aufführte - es sollte nur niemand wissen, auf den es ihm ankam. Er war intelligent genug, sich nun auf Verbalinjurien und sonstige Formen seelischer Grausamkeit zu spezialisieren. Doch auch Schläge und Stöße kamen danach noch öfters vor. Das waren jedoch meist eher demütigende Gesten und Grenzaufzeigungen; ernsthaft verletzt wurde für eine Weile niemand mehr. Von nun an blieb alles für eine gewisse Zeit in einem akzeptablen Rahmen. Allerdings hatte mein Vater nun begriffen, dass ich sowieso langsam ein Alter erreicht hatte, wo es schmerzhafter war, mir den Geldhahn zuzudrehen, als mich körperlich zu züchtigen, was er erst zu einem besonderen Anlass wiederholte...  
  
Victor hatte mich davor bewahrt, nach Hause zu müssen, um meinen zerbissenen Knöchel auszukurieren – doch was würde danach werden? Würde herauskommen, was ich wirklich studierte? Mein Herr Erzeuger hatte noch aus dem Grab heraus Macht über mich. Ich büßte noch immer für eine gewisse Jugendsünde, sollte unter Beweis stellen, dass ich lebensfähig war, ehe ich mein Erbe antreten durfte. Ich hatte schon versucht, das Testament anfechten zu lassen, doch der Anwalt hatte mir abgeraten: Die Kanzlei, die Mycrofts Interessen wahrte, sei einfach zu gut.  
Mycrofts Unterstützung würde ich nicht haben, obwohl sich mein Faible für Chemie doch nun schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang abgezeichnet hatte.. Er würde die monatlichen Zahlungen an mich einstellen...  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte mich die Angst davor eingeholt, denn mir war im Laufe des Tages in den Sinn gekommen, dass das nun ganz genau zwölf Jahre her war – auf den Tag genau! Ich hatte diesen Gedanken jedoch beiseitegeschoben, aber in meinen Träumen war er gnadenlos über mich hergefallen...  
  
Dankbar erwidere ich den Druck von Victors Hand. So wie damals. Sie scheint so real! Ich spüre ihre Wärme, die Bewegungen der Fingerglieder, der Muskeln...  
  
„Danke, Vic!“ stöhne ich leise, dann würge ich wider Willen Tränen der Erleichterung hoch.   
„Danke, dass ich nicht nachhause muss!“ bringe ich mühsam hervor, um sein Entsetzen zu lindern. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist...!“  
  
Seine unschuldige Betroffenheit ist schon rührend. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass Familie so grauenhaft sein kann! Er sitzt einfach an meiner Seite...leidet stumm mit mir – weil ich es ihm nicht genauer erkläre...  
  
Als es mir gelingt, mich wieder zusammenzureißen, holt mir Victor ein Glas Wasser. Er setzt sich zu mir und wartet geduldig ab.  
  
„Weißt du was?“ fragt er, als ich ausgetrunken habe und legt ein wenig zaghaft seine Hand auf meinen Oberarm. „Du musst überhaupt nicht nachhause! In den Sommerferien kommst du mit zu mir!  
   
Überrascht starre ich ihn an. Er missdeutet meinen Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
„Nein! Mein Dad ist toll, keine Sorge! Ein ganz lieber alter Herr, du wirst ihn mögen...“  
  
Mir schwindelt... Das Zimmer um mich herum löst sich auf...  
  
„N-nein..., Vic...das...ist es nicht!“ versuche ich etwas hilflos zu erklären. „Ehm, ist das dein Ernst? Soll ich das alles – willst du das alles mit mir nochmal durchgehen?“  
  
Der Speicher ist wieder da, ich drehe den Kopf und blicke Victors Schädel in die leeren Augenhöhlen.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich auch dein Vergil sein werde“, höre ich ihn sagen. „Vertrau dich meiner Führung an, Sherlock. Du hast einige Schritte bereits gemacht, die eigentlich noch vor dir liegen sollten, und das hat dir gar nicht gut getan!“  
  
Ja. Ich weiß, was er meint. Seinen Abschiedsbrief – seinen unfassbar düsteren, total hoffnungslosen Abschiedsbrief mit seiner grausamen, letzten Bitte, die er mir aufgezwungen hatte...!  
  
Unweigerlich werde ich von einem Zittern durchgeschüttelt.  
Aber das ist ja nicht das einzige Problem!  
  
Diesen ganzen Sommer also? Habe ich die Zeit dazu? Werde ich das aushalten?  
  
„Es werden keine zwei Monate sein. Nicht jedes Detail – nur alle Aspekte, alle Facetten.   
Vertrau mir doch!“ fleht er eindringlich.  
  
„Also, schön..., wohin möchtest du gehen...?“ frage ich ergeben und schließe wieder die Augen.  
  
Um Victor und mich entstehen eine grüne Wiese, Büsche und Bäume in der Nähe. Alles blüht..., grellbunt leuchten Blumen in der Sonne...  
Natürlich ist das Picknick Victors Idee gewesen. Er hatte gemeint, ich müsse mal raus.   
Wieso? Ich kann sowieso nicht laufen, hatte ich gemurrt und außerdem missmutig bedacht, in welchen Beinkleidern, ich mich würde zeigen müssen...! Aber Victor war fest entschlossen gewesen, hatte einen Wagen geliehen, mich mit meinen Krücken, ein paar Decken, etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken eingepackt und hatte uns zu einem Park gekarrt. Er trug alles, denn ich hatte mit mir selbst genug zu tun.  
  
„Hier ist es gut“, befand er endlich. „Wenn dir die Sonne zu viel ist, robbst du einfach bis in den Schatten...!“ hatte er gutmütig spottend hinzugesetzt.  
Also ließen wir uns unter der imposanten Blutbuche nieder.  
  
„Zuhause haben wir auch Blutbuchen“, erzählte er versonnen. „Ich fand sie gruselig, als ich klein war, ich dachte, es müsse eine Art Gespenstergeschichte dahinter stecken, dass sie sich voll Blut gesogen haben, als ein Mordopfer zu ihren Wurzeln vergraben wurde oder so was! So eine Art Bahrrecht* mit Bäumen!“ Er lachte sorglos und sah versonnen in die Krone des Baumes hinauf.  
„Weißt du was? Die Blutbuchen haben doch recht! Wieso immer bloß grün? Nichts gegen grün! Aber wieso darf ein Baum nicht auch anders sein, als andere Bäume? Nadeln haben, eine weiße Rinde – oder rote Blätter...oder krumm gewachsen sein. Er ist trotzdem ein Baum... Wusstest du, dass es zum Beispiel bei Weiden und Pappeln männliche und weibliche Bäume gibt? Irgendwie absurd, oder?“ Er seufzte. „Aber dennoch würde niemand bezweifeln, dass das alles Bäume sind...! ...ob sie nun essbare Früchte liefern oder hübsche Blüten haben oder…keines von beidem...Niemand würde sagen, ihr müsst euch ändern! Das ist widernatürlich und unanständig!“  
  
Damals hatte ich es nicht verstanden. Nicht verstehen wollen...   
Bei den Bäumen war es die Heterosexualität, die die Ausnahme bildete...  
  
Seit diesem ersten Versuch unter der Dusche hatte er keinen neuen Vorstoß in meine Intimsphäre gewagt – nicht, dass ich mir dessen bewusst gewesen wäre, das kam erst viel später...  
  
  
Nach seinem kleinen Essay über Bäume, schwieg er so zwanzig, dreißig Sekunden, dann fragte er: „Sherlock..., wenn du...ein chemisches Element wärst...was wärst du dann?“  
  
„W-was?“ fragte ich halb amüsiert, halb verunsichert.   
  
„Naja...du... – gehst nicht leicht Bindungen ein...bist also nicht so reaktionsfreudig. Ein Diamant? Ein Edelgas?   
Oder siehst du dich als etwas, das total aus dem Rahmen fällt – so wie Quecksilber?  
Entschuldige...ich will mich wirklich nicht lustig machen, echt nicht...! – aber...deinetwegen habe ich mich das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder mit Chemie beschäftigt...   
Irgendwie...kam mir das in den Sinn...  
  
Vergiss es...  
  
Ich sollte vielleicht aus der Sonne gehen...!“ lachte er dann.  
  
Verbindungen!   
Das ist DAS Thema der Chemie.   
Und er wünschte sich das Molekül ShVt.  
Doch ich wollte das nicht sehen...  
  
Nach dem Lunch las ich Josephine Teys Alibi für einen König zu Ende.  
  
„Ein seltsamer Krimi...immerhin mal was anderes...“, urteilte ich vorsichtig.  
„Lehrt uns, mit den Quellen der Geschichtsschreibung kritisch umzugehen. Richard III ist irgendwie immer noch nicht rehabilitiert. Ich meine, Shakespeare...! – wer immer er war, war fantastisch – aber das nehme ich ihm übel, verstehst du?“  
„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich glaube, das ist genauso, wenn jemand mal unter Mordverdacht stand oder unschuldig gesessen hat. Selbst, wenn seine Unschuld eigentlich bewiesen wurde, wird er das nie wieder ganz los – oder in den seltensten Fällen. Naja: Man sollte sich nichts aus dem machen, was andere von einem denken...!“  
„Ja, klar...man sollte an sich selbst glauben...“, stimmte Victor bitter zu.  
„Naja..., du weißt ja wohl selbst, wie verdammt einsam das manchmal sein kann...“, schloss er scheinbar locker.  
  
Nein, ich hatte einfach nicht wissen wollen, was genau er damit meinte.  
Heute war mir zumindest theoretisch bewusst, wie sehr er um mein Verständnis, meine Toleranz, meinen Segen gefleht hatte...!  
Vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr als das...  
  
Später hatten wir auf dem Rücken auf unseren Decken gelegen und uns die Wolkenformationen angesehen...  
  
Victor hatte das vorgeschlagen.  
Wer sonst.  
  
Ja, verdammt...!  
Auch ich sah Drachen oder Seeschlangen, ein Piratenschiff, etwas, das wie England aussah – also nur die größte Insel, eine Biene von der Seite, die auf einer Blüte landen will...   
...und einen Pegasus...ach, Pegs...!   
  
Doch ich sagte nur: „Weiß nicht... – Stratocumulus oder so halt..., kenne mich damit nicht aus...“ und zuckte die Schultern, als habe ich keinen Funken Fantasie.  
  
Ich Feigling...!  
  
  
Nun spüre ich, wie sehr ich diesen Tag damals eigentlich genossen hatte...  
  
Victor hatte sich so liebevoll um mich bemüht...! Mich aus meinem seelischen Tief zu holen..! – aber ich hatte das alles mit Füßen getreten – ohne es auch nur zu bemerken...!   
    
  
...ach, Vic...! Es tut mir leid...!  
Wieso bist du bloß an mich geraten...?  
  
Du hattest Besseres verdient...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Einem alten nordischen Aberglauben zufolge, beginnen die Wunden eines Toten ereut zu bluten, sobald der Täter an dessen Bahre herantritt. Victor, als begeisterter Historiker, weiß das natürlich. (Etwa in der Nibelungensage bei Siegfried und Hagen.  
> Der romantische Dichter Adolf Friedrich von Schack schrieb eine Ballade zu diesem heute merkwürdig anmutenden Rechtsmittel.  
> [link href="http://gedichte.xbib.de/Schack_gedicht_Das+Bahrrecht.htm"]http://gedichte.xbib.de/Schack_gedicht_Das+Bahrrecht.htm[/link])


	39. Notwendiger Vergleich?

"Vic...", ich suche nach Worten, aber dann bleibt es doch bei: "Es tut mir Leid... Das hattest du nicht verdient...  
Ich habe diesen Ausflug genossen, aber ich war nicht bereit, das zu zeigen.  
Oder besser gesagt, ich habe es mir nicht mal selbst eingestehen wollen..."

"Vielleicht, weil du nicht verstehen wolltest, was ich dir zu sagen versuchte", mutmaßte Victor. "Du warst unbewusst völlig damit beschäftigt, auf der ganzen Linie dicht zu machen.  
Ich wollte dir zwar wirklich helfen, es war mir ein echtes Bedürfnis – aber..."

Er stockt.

"Es war nicht selbstlos..."

Selbstlos. Ich bin mein Lebtag nie selbstlos gewesen. Es ist nicht logisch. Und nicht einmal menschlich.

"Das wäre auch zu viel verlangt.  
Mir war nicht klar, dass ich dir etwas hätte zurückgeben können.  
In diesem Moment.  
...und schon gar nicht...so..."

"Ich habe dir das nicht gezeigt, damit du ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommst.  
Ich musste ja froh sein, dass du mich nicht angezeigt hast mit dieser kleinen, sabbernden Kampfmaschine.  
Du sollst...  
Du sollst Victor ganz sehen.  
Soweit ein Mensch den anderen sehen kann, jedenfalls.  
Und es geht bei einer Freundschaft nicht darum, dass man einander gleich viele Gefallen schuldet."  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“ schnappte ich gekränkt. „Ich war dir dankbar und ich merkte, dass du es gerne tust. Ich habe aber nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich dir was schulden könnte. Das hätte ja bedeutet, dir eine Gelegenheit auf den Hals zu wünschen, wo du Hilfe nötig hast.“  
„Okay…“

Er schaut nach oben in den blitzblauen Himmel.

"Was hältst du davon? Wann immer du eine Pause brauchst, kann ich dich hierher zurück bringen", schlägt er vor.

"Ich bezweifle, dass wir die Zeit dazu haben.  
Und ich hoffe es auch...  
Entschuldige..."

"Verstehe schon. Du meinst, du willst, dass John wieder kommt, dass er nächsten Sonntag zurückfliegt."

"Ja.  
Aber ich habe noch verdammt viel Hausaufgaben zu machen, bis dahin...", seufze ich. "Und das hier war eine der leichtesten Lektionen.

Gib mir eine Viertelstunde Pause, dann gehen wir das nächste Kapitel an."

"Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Auch eine angenehme Erfahrung sollte man…sacken lassen. Vor allem diese. Man denkt, man müsse sie nicht verdauen, weil sie ja erfreulich war. Aber vielleicht kommt mal die Zeit, wo dir wenig mehr bleibt, als schöne Erinnerungen, eine kleine Bibliothek von glücklichen Erlebnissen, in denen du blätterst wie in einem alten Fotoalbum, um dich noch einmal dorthin zu träumen. Davon kann eine Seele eine Weile leben.“  
Ich kenne diese Worte. Ich habe sie schon einmal von ihm gehört.  
„Die Lektion deiner Mutter. Doch was ist, wenn dir die Situation in der Gegenwart die Erinnerung an bessere Tage vergällt? Wenn du nicht damit leben kannst, dass sie unwiederbringlich verloren sind?“ frage ich den Avatar des Selbstmörders.  
„Du wolltest eine Teepause machen, Sherlock. Dafür musst du mich übrigens nicht um Erlaubnis fragen."

"Ich versuche wenigstens jetzt, höflich zu sein", entgegne ich.

Dann setze ich mir Wasser für einen Tee auf, gehe hinunter in den ersten Stock, hole mir etwas Tee in einem Filterbeutel und gerade genug Milch in einem Kännchen, mache dann im zweiten Station, um mich zu erleichtern und das Wasser gleich wieder nachzufüllen.

Ich hätte den Tee auch unten machen und in meinem Sessel genießen können, doch aus irgendeinem Grund will ich mir das jetzt nicht gestatten.  
Vielleicht befürchte ich, dass das es mir schwerer machen werde, in mein derzeitiges Domizil zurück zu kehren?

Ich betrachte die notbehelfsmäßig eingerichtete Dachkammer.  
Habe ich erwartet, dass Victor hier sitzen würde?  
Nein. Er lässt mir Zeit. Gibt mir Luft zum Atmen.  
Es wird noch hart genug werden.

Während der Tee zieht, sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Die Perspektive ist ungewohnt. So neun Yards höher als vom ersten Stock aus.

Ausnahmsweise habe ich nichts zu tun, während der Tee an Stärke gewinnt.  
Ausnahmsweise genieße ich die Ruhe und Muße der Wartezeit, ich erlebe diese drei Minuten Nichtstun nicht als Verschwendung oder Lageweile. Sie sind einfach da und gehen wieder und das ist ganz in Ordnung.  
Ein seltsamer Gedanke.  
Ausnahmsweise hole ich den Filterbeutel rechtzeitig aus der braunen Flüssigkeit.  
Dann sehe ich der Milch zu, wie sie hineinfließt, diffundiert und dabei wolkenähnliche Formen bildet...

Der Tee ist gelungen.  
Nicht so gut, wie wenn John ihn macht. Aber für meine Begriffe ist er gut.  
Unten in der Straße wuseln Menschen, Fahrzeuge folgen aufeinander, bilden ein buntes, glänzendes Band, das mal vorbeizieht wie ein Film, dann stockt, erstarrt, sich wieder in Gang setzt...  
Zeit für mich, ebenfalls weiter zu machen...  
Ich leere entschlossen auch den zweiten Becher.

"Bereit für den nächsten Schritt?" fragt Victor  
Ich nicke nur und lege mich wieder auf die Matratze. Erst dann wird mir klar, dass es ein knappes, fast zackiges Nicken gewesen ist. Ich habe John kopiert. Unbewusst.    
Vielleicht, weil es für mich kaum vorstellbar ist, wortlos zuzustimmen und ich deshalb eine Vorlage brauchte?

Zweifel steigt plötzlich in mir auf.

"Wohin werden wir gehen?"

Victor lächelt. Ein wenig tadelnd, ein wenig grausam – aber dennoch gutmütig und liebevoll.  
Wieso erkenne ich nun diese Nuancen?  
Wann habe ich das gelernt?  
Oder sehe ich es gar nicht? Weiß ich es einfach? Er ist schließlich bloß eine Mischung aus meiner Erinnerung und meiner Fantasie...

"In deine Vergangenheit!"

Jetzt wäre eine bissige Bemerkung angebracht. Doch Wut und Gekränktheit bleiben aus.  
Seltsamerweise.  
Vielleicht, weil ich ihm vertraue? Es akzeptiere, dass er es mir nicht sagen will, was als nächstes kommt?

"Schließ die Augen, Sherlock..."

Ich gehorche. Noch kann ich Sonnenlicht rot durch die Lider schimmern sehen, doch dann blende ich alles aus. Es wird dunkel und auch die Geräusche versinken um mich herum. Der gedämpfte Lärm aus der Baker Street, das gelegentliche Knacken der Dachbalken über mir.

Dann ist es auf einmal, als würde ich fallen.

Ich falle oft in meinen Träumen, oder komme nicht voran, oder bringe nur leises Gestammel hervor, wenn ich jemanden anbrüllen oder gar John vor etwas warnen muss, weil ich ihn unmöglich rechtzeitig erreichen würde.  
Ich hasse diese Hilflosigkeit!

So ähnlich muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man durch so einen Schlauch für Bauschutt rutscht, denke ich. Aus diese Weise hat mir ein kleiner Dealer in einem Abbruchhaus mal entkommen wollen.

Und dann bin ich plötzlich da.  
In meinem Kinderzimmer.

Was soll das? will ich fragen. Ist das ein Fehler? Vic ist nie hier gewesen! Ich habe niemals irgendjemandem von ihm erzählt!

Ich suche nach Anhaltspunkten. Da ist das Periodensystem, meine Geige...

...aber das ist auch nicht die richtige Ausstattung für diese Zeit! So sah es aus, als ich jünger als sechzehn war!  
Es sind schon Latein-, aber noch keine Griechischbücher da...  
Was mache ich hier? Was mache ich...in diesem Jetzt?!  
Das wird mir jetzt unheimlich! Baut mein Festplattenmanager gerade Mist?!  
Wie soll das weiter gehen, wenn mein innerer Therapeut keinen Plan hat, wohin – oder besser „wannhin“ – er mich zurück bringen soll?!  
Ich überlege, ob ich versuchen soll, das Programm zu beenden.

Aber dann erinnere ich mich an Victor Worte: "In deine Vergangenheit."  
Deine – nicht unsere...  
Also ist das hier vielleicht doch Absicht?

Ja, ich weiß: Er ist nicht Victor, nicht Victors Geist. Er ist so etwas wie eine künstliche Intelligenz und er hat Zugriff auf andere Dateien erhalten…

Allmählich beginnt es sich real anzufühlen…  
Und als ich merke, worauf es heraus laufen wird, versuche ich hastig das Programm abzubrechen.

Nein. Das kannst du nicht stoppen, höre ich Victor sagen. Ich sehe ihn nicht, er meldet sich von jenseits des Programms, in dem ich festsitze!

Du fieser Sadist...! protestiere ich machtlos. Was hat denn das mit uns zu tun!? selbst in meinen Gedanken zittert meine Stimme vor Entsetzen.

Eben.  
Weil dir das nicht klar ist, ist das hier sehr wohl nötig! versetzt er.

 

Mir ist heiß und elend. Ich habe Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, aber am Schlimmsten ist es, wenn ich schlucke, meine Kehle ist entzündet. Ich habe es eine Weile mit Hustenbonbons zu lindern versucht, aber die sind aufgebraucht - außerdem ist mir jetzt sowieso schlecht – vielleicht auch von dem vielen Zucker und seit ich angefangen habe, mich zu erbrechen, sind die Halsschmerzen so scharf und brennend geworden, dass ich heulen könnte. Außerdem schmeckt Eiter ekelhaft muffig! Obendrein ist noch meine Nase zu. Und da ich zu schwach bin und meine Augen viel zu müde sind, kann ich mich von alledem nicht mal durch Lesen ablenken. Mir ist schwindlig und ich habe Ohrenschmerzen, so dass mich jedes Geräusch zusätzlich quält. Musik hören, ist daher auch keine Option. Keine Musik jedenfalls, die über eine nennenswerte Dynamik verfügt, denn dann müsste ich ständig an der Lautstärke herumregeln. Aber solche Musik besitze ich gar nicht. Sie ist populär und stupide. Und Hörspiele oder Hörbücher habe ich auch keine. Ein intelligenter Mensch liest selbst! hieß es bei uns immer.    
Ich versuche mal wieder, meine Nase frei zu bekommen, weil meine Kehle unerträglich trocken ist.  
"Gooott, Sherlock, hättest du die Güte, mit diesem nervtötenden Geräusch aufzuhören. Ich versuche hier, eine Seminararbeit zu schreiben!" schimpft Mycroft. "Schlimm genug, dass ich den Archimedes, Tonnen von Büchern und Fotokopien hierher in deine müffelnde Teenager-Höhle schleppen durfte, weil ich zum Babysitten verdonnert wurde! Jetzt soll ich den feinen Herrn auch noch bedienen!"

Der Archimedes ist sein neuer PC und heißt wirklich so. Es ist 1990, Sommer und mich hat es übel erwischt, nachdem mich drei Kerle überfallen, mich in den See geschmissen und unter Wasser gedrückt haben – was nie passiert wäre, wenn Mycroft mich wie besprochen von der Klavierstunde abgeholt hätte.  
Soll ich jetzt etwa noch froh sein, dass es nicht der Geigenunterricht war, weil dann auch noch meine Violine hinüber wäre?!

"Ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt, nicht vierzehn Monate, du überhebliches Ekel!" krächze ich. "Außerdem bist du doch so verdammt clever, dass du so eine popelige Arbeit mit dem Kleinhirn schreiben kannst!"

Es tut weh, aber ich habe schon so lange stumm gelitten, dass das jetzt gesagt werden muss!  
"Bring mir wenigstens eine Flasche Wasser, wenn du dir schon zu fein bist, mir Tee zu machen. Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass mein Hustensaft alle ist."  
„Das ist bloß Reizhusten.“  
„Und der fühlt sich umso schlimmer an und ist auch noch unproduktiv!“  
"Musst du ausgerechnet jetzt krank werden, wo unser Personal in Urlaub oder ausgefallen ist?" stöhnte er Augen rollend.  
"Ach, weißt du, ich hatte gerade Lust drauf, weil Ferien sind! Es macht ja solchen Spaß!  
Verdammt! Es ist es deine Schuld, dass ich krank geworden bin!" brülle ich ihn an – und mir wird direkt schwindlig dabei.

Jetzt schmerzt mein Schlund so heftig, dass es mir wirklich die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

"ICH habe dich doch nicht ins Wasser geworfen! Ich bin sicher, du hast das provoziert. Ich kenne dich doch."  
"Du kennst mich nicht ein bisschen!" fauche ich.

Wenn Nana nicht mit einer Gallenstein-OP im Krankenhaus läge, würde sie mir Tee kochen, eine kalte Kompresse auf die Stirn legen und ständig gewissenhaft erneuern und wer weiß was noch für Aufwand betreiben, um es mir erträglicher zu machen. Hühnerbrühe, warme Milch mit Honig, Wadenwickel, Vorlesen..., ganz leise mit einer freundlichen warmen Stimme und einem guten Gespür für die richtigen Betonungen…  
Manchmal war mir das lästig und peinlich gewesen, denn es gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich für sie immer noch der kleine, kränkliche Vorschulsherly war, aber jetzt ging es mir so dreckig, dass ich es dankbar angenommen hätte.

"Mycroft...! Du sollst dich um mich kümmern! Ich habe Fieber, ich bin dehydriert!" fauchte ich.

Wie ich das hasse! Es ist so demütigend, ausgerechnet ihm eingestehen zu müssen, dass ich Hilfe brauche!

"Bin ich jetzt schon dein Wasserträger oder was?" fragt Mycroft pikiert.  
"Okay! Das war's!  
Wenn du mir schon nicht die kleinste Bitte erfüllen willst, dann pack deinen Scheiß und verlass gefälligst mein Zimmer!"  
"Tze! Das würde ich mit dem größten Vergnügen!" giftet er. "Deinetwegen werde ich bestraft wie ein Teenager!"  
"Ich entbinde dich hiermit von der Knechtschaft!" gifte ich salbungsvoll und unterstreiche dies mit einer majestätischen Geste. Ich fürchte bloß er sieht das gar nicht: Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zu meinem Bett an meinem Schreibtisch.  
„Du bist wahrhaft die größte Plage von allen!“  
(Bei Plage fällt mir ein: Die letzte der ägyptischen Plagen ist doch das Sterben aller männlichen Erstgeburt…  
Welch erfrischender Gedanke!)

Dann schlage ich die Decke zurück, stemme mich zum Sitzen hoch und spüre schon, wie es in meinem Kopf merkwürdig dumpf und irgendwie kalt zu werden beginnt. Außerdem fange ich an zu frösteln.

"Ich gehe mir jetzt Tee kochen. Und wenn ich zurückkomme, bist du verschwunden. Ist das klar?!"

Obwohl keine Bestätigung von dem feinen Herrn Studiosus kommt, mache ich mich auf den Weg. Nur mit Mühe komme ich auf die Beine und wanke nach draußen, schleppe mich an die Wand gestützt durch den Korridor.  
Zunächst auf die Toilette.  
Da ich mich so flau fühle, setze ich mich hin…  
Interessiert ja sowieso niemanden.  
Mein Urin sieht komisch aus. Beinahe orange, trüb, wie eingedickt.

Hehe…! „Blasensaft: 100%, naturtrüb, ohne Konservierungsstoffe…“

Wahrscheinlich ist es genau das. Ich bin wirklich dehydriert.

Angewidert arbeite ich mich wieder in den Stand hoch, der Handtuchwärmer – ein sprossenwandähnlicher Heizkörper – dient mir als Stütze.

Verbissen setze ich meinen Weg fort.  
Die Schwäche, die sich in mir ausbreitet, ist beängstigend, mein Herz kämpft dagegen an, meine Lungen scheinen vor ihr flüchten zu wollen. Zitternd vor Anstrengung drücke ich meine Knie durch, denn meine Beine können mich kaum noch tragen. Sie werden kalt und gefühllos.  
Ich fürchte mich vor dem Kollaps, …eine körperliche Panik.  
Vernichtungsangst, ist der Fachterminus.

"Hilfe...!" japse ich kraftlos, aber mir versagt die Stimme.

Du hyperventilierst, du Idiot! schimpft Mycroft in meinem Kopf.  
Du arroganter Arsch! Ich bekomme nicht genug Luft! schimpfe ich in Gedanken zurück.  
Setz dich hin! Sofort!  
Wer wollte mir denn diesen Gang nicht abnehmen, entgegne ich trotzig, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!

Die Angst ist immer noch da – aber die Wut ist stärker.  
Sie ist auch stärker als meine Vernunft.

Ich erreiche die Treppe… Ich weiß, meine Beine werden mir den Dienst versagen – um mich die Stufen hinab zu transportieren sind sie jetzt zu schlecht durchblutet, zu schwach...  
Ich klammere mich ans Treppengeländer, beginne steifbeinig den Abstieg, Meine Muskeln schaffen das nicht mehr, ich stolpere mit eingeknickten Knien abwärts. Und dann breitet sich in meinem Kopf ein grauer, eisiger Nebel aus, der mir lähmend bis ins Herz kriecht, ich will mich noch setzen, aber dann gleiten meine fast gefühllosen Füße von den Stufen.  
Plötzlich geht es rasend schnell: Alles beginnt sich zu drehen, Schläge treffen mich überall; es sind die Kanten der Stufen, auf die ich pralle, bis ich am Fuße der Treppe halb betäubt und vor Schreck zitternd liegen bleibe.

"Ich bin ausgeschüttet wie Wasser, alle meine Knochen haben sich voneinander gelöst..."

Das Letzte, was mir in meinen verstörten Sinn kommt, ist ein Fetzen aus einem Psalm, oder besser gesagt Mendelssohns Vertonung in einer englischen Übersetzung, die ich einmal im Schulchor mitgesungen habe. Nicht, weil ich damit irgendeine Hoffnung verbände, sondern ganz einfach, weil es sich exakt so anfühlt.

Eine brillante Formulierung in einem unermesslichen Haufen versponnenen Unsinns!

Dann wird alles schwarz.

Panik, Schmerz… – als würde ich von innen heraus verprügelt und gewürgt.

Im ersten Moment begreife ich nicht, was mit mir passiert, schlage verwirrt um mich, um den Feind abzuwehren...

"Ruhig, Sherlock! Keine Angst! Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anfühlt."

Ich kann noch nichts sehen, aber ich erkenne dumpf die Stimme unseres Hausarztes. Das beruhigt mich ein wenig. Er ist zwar eine erbärmliche Memme, weil er nie in Erwägung gezogen zu haben scheint, meinen sauberen Herrn Vater anzuzeigen, aber zumindest fachlich hat er etwas auf dem Kasten.

"Ach, Gott, Sherlock! Tut es sehr weh?  
Wie konntest du denn bloß aufstehen?!" höre ich meine Mutter jammern.  
Es geht ihr gar nicht gut in letzter Zeit. Besonders robust war sie ja nie, Aber da ist ständig diese Migräne, die ihr arg zusetzt, und dann scheint sie sich jeden Virus jeglicher Atemwegserkrankung einzufangen, der in ihre Nähe gelangt. Erst vor einem halben Jahr hatte sie eine Lungenentzündung.

Nicht, dass ich an die Existenz von Seelen im metaphysischen Sinne glaube, aber es fühlt sich haargenau so an, als würde ich mir die Meinige gerade aus dem Leib kotzen…

Als die Krämpfe endlich nachlassen und ich wieder Luft bekomme, lasse ich mich auf den Rücken rollen. Jetzt fahren plötzlich neue Schmerzen von allen Seiten in meinen Brustkorb. Ich bin zu schwach, sie zu unterdrücken. Jeder tiefere Atemzug ist eine Qual – doch ich brauche den Sauerstoff, gebe dem Lufthunger nach und stöhne dabei unvermeidlich jedes Mal vor Schmerz auf.

"Diva!" bemerkt Mycroft aus dem Hintergrund.

"Mycroft Holmes! Du magst dir noch so viel auf dein monströses Gehirn einbilden, aber als großer Bruder bist du einfach erbärmlich! Ich würde dich jederzeit gegen einen netten Idioten eintauschen!" keift unsere Mutter.  
Das ist absolut neu und da ist sogar Mycroft sprachlos.

"Du hast dir einige Rippen geprellt, junger Mann..."

So nannte er mich schon als er mich das erste Mal behandelt hat. Da war ich sechs!

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, auch wenn es weh tut. Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?" fragt der Arzt.  
"Ich...wollte mir einen Tee kochen gehen… Ich habe mich ziemlich schlecht gefühlt…", gestehe ich flüsternd, doch deutlich, "aber, ich dachte, ich würde das schon schaffen…., auf der Treppe konnte ich nicht mehr… Ich wollte mich noch hinsetzen, aber dann bin ich abgerutscht. Das Bewusstsein habe ich erst nach dem Sturz verloren..."  
Mummy sah mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich herab und strich mir das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn.  
"Mein armer Schatz..., ich wusste nicht, wie schlecht es dir geht…"  
"Ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen, damit du schlafen kannst. – Er braucht ein paar Tage Ruhe und Pflege. Aber er hat keine Gedächtnislücken und ist auch sonst geistig klar. Mach dir also nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Aber du musst jetzt wirklich auf ihn aufpassen, Vy! Diesmal hatte er Glück. Ich habe ein Päckchen Einmal-Mundschutz mit. Ich lass dir welche davon hier. Du weißt, wie leicht du dir etwas einfängst und dieses Virus scheint wirklich aggressiv zu sein, wenn Sherlock so daran zu knabbern hat. Naja, wir sollten auch über eine Tonsillektomie nachdenken, seine Gaumenmandeln sind schon sehr vereitert… Aber jetzt muss er erstmal wieder auf die Beine kommen…"  
Sie nickt schuldbewusst und streichelt zärtlich meine Wange und meine Stirn, während der Arzt, den Inhalt einer Spritze in den Venenkatheter entleert.  
Ihre Hand ist so angenehm kühl…ich schmiege meine fiebrige Stirn in ihre Handfläche.

"Ich habe jetzt noch ein paar Besuche zu machen. Dann komme ich nochmal vorbei und sehe mir an, wie die Infusion angeschlagen hat“, höre ich nochmal die Stimme des Arztes.  
„Bleib nur, Violet, ich finde doch nun wirklich alleine hinaus…"

"Mycroft", höre ich meine Mutter sagen. "Ich möchte dich heute nicht mehr sehen. Bring deine Habseligkeiten hinaus!“ befiehlt sie hoheitsvoll.

  
"Ich werde dich anstecken, Mummy...", widerspreche ich. „Trotz dieser Masken…“  
"Ich mag als Mutter nicht gerade der Hauptgewinn sein, aber ich bin darin immer noch Tausendmal besser als ein gewisses Genie als großer Bruder!" erklärte sie mit einer überaus seltenen Anwandlung von Selbstbewusstsein. Die Geschehnisse an diesem Nachmittag hatten sie, das bescheidene, sanftmütige Veilchen in Rage gebracht.  
  
"Eine Milliarde Mal besser", korrigiere ich sie und versuche anerkennend zu grinsen...  
  
  
Mir wird etwas schwummrig, aber auf eine beruhigende, angenehme Weise...  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich in einen tiefen Schlaf gleite...  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	40. Harte Lektion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also das Betreten des Mindpalace besteht mal wieder auf eigene Gefahr!
> 
> (Und bedenkt bitte auch, dass ich das den vorigen beiden Kapitel nicht vorangestellt habe…!  
> Das ist also keine leere Drohung! Vielleicht sollte ich genauer werden, aber ich will euch nicht noch mehr spoilern!)

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Mycroft verschwunden. Er hatte nur eine kurze Nachricht dagelassen, dass er noch weitere Bücher brauche und außerdem an der Uni besser arbeiten könne.  
  
Viel später erst stellte sich heraus, dass er – endlich seinem gestrengen Vater entkommen – anfangs ein reichlich liederlicher Student gewesen war, also ordentlich über die Stränge schlug und jeden Mist mitmachte. Weder unsere Eltern, noch ich, noch unser Personal und sicher auch nicht Mycrofts ehemalige Mitschüler hätten je mit so etwas gerechnet! Nach etwa einem Jahr hatte er sich wohl ausreichend die Hörner abgestoßen und wandte sich seinen Studien zu. Vor einem halben Jahr war er angefragt worden, ob er nicht in die Uni-Politik gehen wolle. Der Vorschlag hatte ihm natürlich geschmeichelt, Studentensprecher wäre ein guter Start für seine Karriere! Aber dann hatte er ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, das ihm total den Kopf verdrehte und von Studium und Wahlkampf komplett abhielt. Diese Beziehung hatte gerade zehn Tage zuvor mit einem großen Knall geendet, als Mycroft – der doch sonst alles bemerkte! – feststellen musste, dass ihn seine Angebetete die ganze Zeit nach Strich und Faden betrog. Sie hatte ihm daraufhin höhnisch eröffnet, dass sie ihn nur von seinen politischen Ambitionen abgehalten hatte, weil sich auch ihr Verlobter zur Wahl stellte. Außerdem habe sie mit einer Freundin gewettet, dass ihr das gelingen würde! Nun hatte sich Mycroft auf seine alten Tugenden und Grundsätze besonnen und sich in Arbeit gestürzt. Deshalb war er so unausstehlich und zugleich unaufmerksam gewesen: Der Liebeskummer nagte noch immer an ihm und noch schwerer ertrug er wohl seinen verletzten Stolz, denn er hatte sich wider besseres Wissen auf das studentische Lotterleben eingelassen und, was sich als unverzeihlicher Fehler erwiesen hatte, sich emotional engagiert. Etwas, was man niemals und um keinen Preis tun sollte! …wie Vater ihn gelehrt hatte.    
  
  
Eine Woche später war ich so ziemlich wieder hergestellt, wenn auch noch etwas geschwächt, mit leichten Kreislaufproblemen und gelegentlichen Nervenschmerzen in den Ohren. Doch dann wurde Mum krank und das, obwohl sie gleich ab dem nächsten Tag auf mein Bitten hin immer einen Mundschutz getragen hatte, wenn sie in meine Nähe kam.  
Nun war es an mir, mich um sie zu kümmern. Ganz selbstverständlich. Auch wenn ich damit nicht ganz so viel zu tun hatte, wie sie zuvor mit mir, denn Nana war wieder aus dem Krankenhaus zurück, ebenso wie die Wembleys, die als Köchin, Reinigungskraft, Chauffeur, Stallbursche, Gärtner und noch manches andere bei uns arbeiteten. Aber ich war mindestens in Rufnähe, saß meistens an ihrem Krankenlager, las ihr vor oder spielte im Nebenzimmer Geige, um so die Lautstärke und die hohen Frequenzen zu dämpfen, damit sie dabei einschlafen konnte.  
  
  
Ich habe mich ihr niemals so nahe gefühlt, wie in   
diesen knappen drei Wochen, bis ich wieder zurück ins Internat musste.  
  
  
"Pass auf dich auf, Sherlock", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr, als sie mich umarmt. Zum ersten Mal seit langem ist mir dieses Ritual nicht peinlich – mehr noch: diesmal möchte ich es selbst, halte sie länger und fester umschlungen als nötig. "Ja, du auch. Erhol dich gut, du siehst immer noch krank aus."  
"Es geht mir gut, Schatz...", beteuert sie.  
  
Dann tue ich etwas, das ich noch nie getan habe – jedenfalls nicht mehr seit ich denken kann. Ich nehme ihr liebes, zartes Gesicht in meine Hände und küsse ihre Wangen.  
Sie hat Mühe, nicht gerührt aufzuschluchzen. Die Träne, die sich aus ihrem Auge löst, küsse ich rasch fort.  
"Ich ruf dich Sonntag an", erkläre ich flüsternd.  
   
Die letzten Jahre hat sie das oft förmlich einklagen müssen, aber das würde ich jetzt ändern.  
      
  
Am Donnerstag drauf werde ich zum Direktor bestellt.  
   
Was habe ich denn wohl diesmal verbrochen? grüble ich sarkastisch gestimmt.   
Will mir mal wieder jemand etwas anhängen?   
Erst holen sie mich ausgerechnet aus Chemie und jetzt lässt der Idiot mich warten!  
   
Endlich werde ich vorgelassen.  
   
Dann überrollen mich die Ereignisse förmlich. Der Direx eilt auf mich zu, schüttelt mir pathetisch mit beiden Schweißpranken die Hand, was er noch nie getan hat, und beginnt in beinahe theatralischem Ton: "Holmes…! Ihr Bruder hat angerufen. Ihr Chauffeur ist unterwegs hierher. Es tut mir so Leid…. Sie müssen jetzt stark sein, mein Junge… Ihre Mutter ist letzte Nacht gestorben. Eine verschleppte Myocarditis, …Herzmuskelentzündung, wie es aussieht. Sie können jetzt packen gehen. Mein herzliches Beileid!" setzt er mit einem dramatischen Bibbern in der Stimme hinzu und ist sichtlich erleichtert, es hinter sich zu haben.  
Seine Augen schreien förmlich: Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu Heulen oder was! Ich kann mit so was nicht umgehen!!  
   
Schmierenkomödiant! denke ich kalt, nicke betäubt und steuere dann mechanisch mein Zimmer an…  
   
Als die Tür hinter mir zu gefallen ist – ein knappes, lautes Geräusch, wie ein Knall, auf den plötzlich Totenstille folgt – dringt die Botschaft in mein Herz vor…  
Es krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen, Verzweiflung packt mich. Schluchzend werfe ich mich aufs Bett.  
  
   
An das, was danach kam, habe ich keine klare Erinnerung mehr. Wembley traf ein, musste für mich packen, mich förmlich einsammeln.   
Daheim angekommen, wurde ich durch das Haus geschoben. Bis man mich stehen ließ.  
An ihrem Totenbett.  
   
Bleich und still lag sie da und sah noch zierlicher und zerbrechlicher aus, als jemals zuvor.  
   
Erst als ich darüber erschrak, wie kalt und steif ihr Körper war, wurde mir bewusst, was ich getan hatte: Mich auf die Knie geworfen und versucht, sie in meine Arme zu ziehen.  
Nicht einmal das war noch möglich.  
   
"Noch nie was von rigor mortis gehört?" spottete Mycroft hinter mir.  
   
Doch in diesem Moment registrierte ich das kaum. Mir wurde erst viel später bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte. Ich war gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt, vor Verzweiflung in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Zärtlich streichelte ich ihre Hände, ihr Haar, küsste sie und nahm nur unbewusst wahr, wie Mycroft nach angewidertem Schnauben den Raum verließ.   
   
   
   
Zwei Tage später war die Beisetzung.  
   
Der Pfaffe bezeichnete meinen Vater als liebenden, trauernden Gatten und faselte etwas von einem gütigen Gott.   
  
Ich fragte mich nur kurz, welches die frechere und größere Lüge sei und stellte dann die Ohren auf Durchzug, denn es war nicht wichtig und obendrein unerträglich.  
Ich stand so richtig neben mir, nahm alles nur ganz dumpf wahr, die Beileidsbekundungen – endloses Händeschütteln und jammervolle Umarmungen, rauschten nur so an mir vorbei.   
   
  
Bei der anschließenden Feier wurde viel getrunken, so dass die Stimmung ganz bald völlig unangemessene Formen annahm. Als ich gerade zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal erwog, mich zu verkrümeln, doch wieder nicht die Energie dazu aufbringen konnte, wurde mir auch ein Glas Schnaps vorgesetzt.  
  
Ich war trotz meiner innerlichen Starre verdutzt.   
  
Die letzten beiden Silvester hatte ich ein Glas Sekt mit Orangensaft bekommen.   
Aber damit hatte es sich auch schon.   
   
„Jetzt hast du hoffentlich eine elementar wichtige Lektion gelernt", sagte Mycroft sachlich, indem er sich mir gegenüber setzte.   
"Alles Leben endet. Alle Herzen werden gebrochen. – Mitgefühl bringt keinen Vorteil."  
   
Mitgefühl…?   
Mitgefühl!?!   
Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie das heißt, wovon er da sprach…!  
   
"Ich habe tatsächlich etwas gelernt", erwiderte ich ruhig. "Aber es ist unwichtig und nicht wirklich überraschend: Dass DU… nicht an einer Myocarditis sterben kannst!   
Cheers, Mycroft!!"  
   
Und damit schleuderte ich ihm die beißende Flüssigkeit genau in das rechte seiner vor Entrüstung weit aufgerissenen Augen und lachte lauthals, als er vor Schmerz aufjaulte und in seiner Panik gar nicht wusste, was er anfangen sollte.   
  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…
> 
> Ich hatte euch gewarnt…!
> 
> **********************
> 
> Achja, als ich gegooglet habe, was so ein Schnäpschen wohl mit einem Auge machen würde, bin ich auf das hier gestoßen.  
> Oh, Leute!  
> Nicht nachmachen!  
> [link href="http://talk.excite.de/eyeballing-wodka-durchs-auge-konsumieren-N17351.html"]http://talk.excite.de/eyeballing-wodka-durchs-auge-konsumieren-N17351.html[/link]


	41. Mutterseelenallein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr denkt, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden?
> 
> Wenn ihr euch da mal nicht täuscht...!

  
Selbstverständlich hatte Mycroft sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Zunächst begriff keiner was los war, ich hätte unbehelligt hinaus schlüpfen können...und das wäre zweifellos weise gewesen.  
Aber da ich gerade nicht ich selbst war, blieb ich und weidete mich an Mycrofts Wehgeschrei. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte den Tisch umgerissen, krümmte sich winselnd und hielt sich den Kopf. Onkel Rudy, der gute eilte geistesgegenwärtig mit dem Siphon herbei, drängte seinen Neffen auf ein Sofa und wusch ihm das Auge mit Soda-Wasser aus. (Nicht ideal aus der heutigen Sicht eines graduierten Chemikers, aber dennoch das Beste , was gerade zur Hand war.)  
Ich genoss es, Mycrofts klägliches Wimmern zu hören, bedauerte es, dass seine Hände etwa die Hälfte seines Gesichts verbargen und beschloss, mir diese Szene gut einzuprägen.  
Dann fuhr ein übler Schmerz durch mein Ohr und von dort, wie es schien bis in mein Gehirn, denn nach der Ohrenentzündung waren Mittelohr und Eustachsche Röhre noch überempfindlich und mein Herr Erzeuger hatte mich bei der Ohrmuschel gepackt und zerrte mich so vom Stuhl.   
   
„Du nichtsnutziger Bastard…!“ knurrte er.  
   
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen spürte ich mich wieder selbst. Ich lebte ja doch noch. Jedenfalls habe ich irgendwie deshalb den Schmerz damals begrüßt. Es sollte ja wehtun! Ich hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, den ich je geliebt hatte, den einzigen Menschen, der mich je geliebt hatte und zwar genau so, wie ich nun mal gewesen bin. Die Kälte und Dumpfheit wich nun einem grellen Brennen, das meinem Verlust weitaus angemessener war. Trotz allem gab ich keinen Laut von mir, sondern biss die Zähne zusammen.  
   
„So sprichst du nicht von meiner Mutter!“ knirschte ich. „Obwohl ich wirklich wünschte, du wärst nicht mein Vater! Sie hätte dich längst verlassen sollen.“  
   
Dafür kassierte ich drei schallende Ohrfeigen, die so heftig ausfielen, dass mir davon nicht nur schwindlig wurde, sondern ich auch noch Stunden lang mit Ohrensausen zu kämpfen haben sollte. Dann, als mich Vater voller Zorn am Kragen packte, ging Onkel Rudy dazwischen.  
   
„Hör sofort damit auf! Der Junge weiß doch im Moment gar nicht, was er tut! Der wird doch mit der ganzen Situation überhaupt nicht fertig. Lass ihn in Ruhe!“ befahl er rau und mit Tränen in den Augen.  
   
Ich bemühte mich weiterhin um Haltung. Vater hörte auf, mich fuchsteufelswild anzustarren und sah nun in die Runde. So aus seinem Blick entlassen, tat ich es ihm gleich, betrachtete ebenfalls die Gesichter der anderen und las in ihnen, was auch mein Vater erkennen musste: „Nun lass schon den armen Jungen los! Wie kannst du nur?!“   
   
Verärgert - aber auch verlegen - steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging, ohne mich eines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen an die Hausbar, um sich den nächsten Drink zu holen. Ihm musste gerade klar geworden sein, dass er sich verraten hatte. Bisher hatte er Mutter und mich ja nur mit äußerster Diskretion misshandelt, denn selbstverständlich war er ein Ehrenmann und hätten wir uns jemals an Bord eines sinkenden Schiffes befunden, so hätte er gewiss am aller lautesten "Frauen und Kinder zuerst!" gebrüllt und sich sogar an diese noble Maxime gehalten.  Aus purer Eitelkeit, versteht sich. Ich stolperte unterdessen hinaus, so schnell ich konnte, denn mir wurde übel. Deshalb wankte ich zur nächsten Toilette, wo mir die Beine wegknickten und ich mich trotz meines leeren Magens übergab und schleppte mich dann auf mein Zimmer. Kaum, dass ich auf meinem Bett lag, überfiel mich die Trauer wie ein grausames Tier. Ich bekam einen heftigen Weinkrampf, so dass ich kaum noch ausreichend Atem schöpfen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da lag, von Schluchzen geschüttelt, völlig außer mir vor unerträglicher Einsamkeit.  
   
„Na, du Heulsuse? Hast du gedacht, du kommst davon?“ hörte ich auf einmal Vater knurren. Er griff in mein Haar und zerrte meinen Kopf in die Höhe, dann brummte er: „Jacke ausziehen!“  
   
Mir erstarrte das Herz zu Eis, denn mir war klar, was er vorhatte: Ich sollte Jackett und Hemd ausziehen und er würde mich mit der Reitgerte auspeitschen, die er schon in der Hand hielt.   
Doch ich schaltete auf stur. Sollte er meinen schwarzen Anzug doch ruinieren! Auf seiner Beerdigung würde ich sowieso etwas Buntes tragen!  
   
Voller Hass und Verachtung funkelte er mich an. „Das eine sage ich dir, Freundchen! Wenn Mycrofts Auge auch nur den geringsten bleibenden Schaden davonträgt, werde ich dir ein Auge ausstechen!“  
   
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mich ein Schauder überlief und ich schluckte heftig. Nur mühsam kämpfte ich die Panik nieder, die in mir aufzusteigen drohte.  
   
Er sah sich in meinem Zimmer um. Ich hatte damals meinen Piratentick noch nicht ganz abgelegt. Ich spielte zwar nicht mehr den Seeräuber, maskierte mich nicht mehr, aber ich hatte die Reliquien meines Kindheitstraums vor ein paar Jahren an die Wand geheftet: Eine Totenkopfflagge und den Holzsäbel. Und letztlich war dies nichts anderes als meine Art der Rebellion gegen Vaters Diktatur.  
Dieser begann nun grausam zu lächeln und warf die Gerte beiseite, dann streckte er seine Hand nach dem Säbel aus. Ich geriet in Panik – mein Verstand setzte komplett aus.  
   
„Nein!“ schrie ich. „Nicht den Säbel! Mummy hat ihn mir vor neun Jahren auf dem Rummel gekauft!  
Bitte…! Bitte nicht!“  
   
Doch mein Flehen bestärkte ihn nur noch in seinem Plan und er riss nun den Säbel aus der Halterung und begann damit auf mich einzudreschen.     
   
Es war, als hätte in mir jemand einen Schalter umgelegt und damit ein ganz bestimmtes Licht gelöscht.  
   
Ja. Bring mich einfach um. Dann habe ich es hinter mir! dachte ich. Und erwog, diese rabenschwarzen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, als ich plötzlich Mycrofts Stimme vernahm.  
   
„Hör auf! Bitte, Vater, hör auf! Lass es gut sein!“ stöhnte er mit vor Entsetzen hoher Stimme.  
Er hielt inne, atemlos blickte ich auf. Mycroft trug eine Kompresse auf sein malträtiertes Auge geklebt und stand nun in Seidenpyjama und Pantoffeln vor meinem Bett. Er sah blass und verstört aus.  
   
„Mir zuliebe…“, setzte er noch müde hinzu.  
   
Vater knurrte etwas, ließ mich los, wandte sich dann aber doch nochmal zu mir um und raunte gefährlich leise: „Du hast verdammtes Glück! …diesmal!“  
   
Ich sah jedoch Mycroft an.   
   
Tut es noch sehr weh? wollte ich fragen, doch ich brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
   
Mein großer Bruder würdigte mich indes keines Blickes, sondern sah nur Vater an, der nun den Säbel wegwarf und mit einer gönnerhaft-anerkennenden Geste seinem Großen die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Hauptsächlich um mich eifersüchtig zu machen.  
Als ob mir jemals etwas an seinem Wohlwollen gelegen hätte!  
   
„Dir zuliebe, Junior. Begleitest du mich ins Herrenzimmer? Ich möchte heute meinen Schlummertrunk nicht alleine einnehmen. Du verlässt mich ja morgen wieder. Außerdem musst du meine kubanischen Zigarren probieren…“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ein Analgetikum bekommen…“, wehrte sich Mycroft zaghaft.  
„Ah, papperlapapp! Ich bin sicher, das haut dich nicht um!“ grinste er und warf mir über die Schulter einen letzten abfälligen Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: Du wirst niemals Whiskey oder Zigarren vertragen und ich werde dir auch nie etwas Derartiges anbieten, du Muttersöhnchen!  
   
Und damit verließen sie einträchtig mein Kinderzimmer.       
   
Wobei…  
…Kinderzimmer war wohl kaum das richtige Wort.  
Jetzt nicht mehr.  
   
Als ich allein war, und mir klar wurde, dass ich weiter leben würde, ließ ich erschöpft und resigniert den Kopf hängen und setzte mich schwer und noch immer zitternd aufs Bett.  
Zu meinen Füßen lag der Holzsäbel.  
   
Er war – wie meine ohnehin schon immer mangelhafte Kindheit – nun endgültig zerbrochen worden.    
   
   
   
Ich rollte mich auf dem Bett zusammen und ließ locker. Mein geschundener Körper schmerzte, er umgab mich wie eine schlecht sitzende, überall drückende Rüstung, die mir nicht nur nicht passte, sondern mir auch gar nicht gehörte.  
   
Das ist nicht mehr mein Leben! dachte ich.   
Ich wusste plötzlich, dass das eigentlich nie wirklich mein eigenes Leben gewesen war. Ich hatte nur irgendwie immer unbewusst daran geglaubt, dass sich das ändern würde, sobald ich volljährig wurde, oder sobald Vater sterben würde. Doch jetzt überwältigte mich die entsetzliche Gewissheit, dass ich niemals in diese Welt passen und hier niemals eine Zuflucht für mein einsames, missverstandenes Ich finden würde. So als würde mir alle Welt meine Daseinsberechtigung absprechen.  
   
Stöhnend vor Schmerzen und Übelkeit lag ich da und sank immer tiefer in den schwarzen Abgrund, der sich in meiner gottverlassenen Seele auftat.  
   
Doch dann wusste ich es plötzlich:  
   
Er wird sich betrinken.  
Mycroft wird zu Bett gehen und das Monster wird sich weiter betrinken…!  
   
Und dann wird er zurückkommen.  
   
  
  
Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, um mich aufraffen zu können und mich in den Pferdestall zu verkrümeln.  
   
Dort nahm ich eine der Decken und schlüpfte in die Box von Penelope, Pegs‘ Mutter. Ich kuschelte mich an ihren warmen Leib und sie stupste mich bedauernd mit ihrer samtigen Nase, als wolle sie sagen: Ist gut mein Kleiner. Du bist hier willkommen. Ruh dich aus.  
  
   
Ich bleibe einfach bis zum Morgen hier, schleiche mich dann zu den Wembleys und lasse mich zurück ins Internat fahren. Was soll ich noch hier? Das ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause.  
   
Entkräftet fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
   
   
Ich erwachte von grellem Wiehern und einem neuen Schmerz an meiner Schulter. Penny hatte mich gebissen!  
   
Dann begriff ich, dass ich mich in dem armen Tier festgekrallt hatte.  
   
   
„Oh, Penny, das tut mir Leid…!“ stöhnte ich entsetzt und streichelte sie bedauernd. Sie sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an, als verstünde sie mich besser als ich mich selbst.  
   
   
Ich hatte geträumt. Es war der Traum, der mich seit frühster Kindheit am häufigsten heimgesucht hatte. Seit ich auf der weiterführenden Schule und somit im Internat war, hatte das abgenommen, aber da war er nun wieder: Der Angsttraum, dass Vater Mummy zu Tode prügeln würde.   
Einst ein sehr wahrscheinliches Szenario, doch nun war es gegenstandslos geworden.  
   
   
Und dann war plötzlich alles klar: Nicht Vater hatte es getan – sondern ich.   
Ich hatte noch vorausgesehen, dass sie krank werden würde!   
Ich hatte doch über Weihnachten erlebt, wie sie elend mit hohem Fieber darniedergelegen und sich die Lunge aus dem Leib gehustet hatte! Sie hatte schließlich ins Krankenhaus gemusst, weil ihr Kreislauf zusammenbrach.  
   
Wäre ich doch einfach ertrunken, dann würde Mum jetzt noch leben…  
   
Der Satz biss sich förmlich in meinem Gehirn fest, wiederholte sich von selbst unablässig, ganz ohne mein Zutun wie ein Mantra.   
   
Wie fremdgesteuert verließ ich die Sphäre von Penelopes tröstlicher Wärme, stahl Mrs Wembleys altes Moped und knatterte los. Ich wusste nun genau, was ich zu tun hatte.  
   
Was ich jedoch nicht so recht wusste, war, wie man Moped fährt; oder besser gesagt: Ich hatte keine Praxis, hatte es mir bloß abgeschaut und so landete ich auf halbem Wege mit dem Maschinchen im Straßengraben.  
Ich war aus dem Sattel geflogen, so dass ich nun wenigstens nicht mit einem Bein unter dem Roller lag, sondern etwas davon entfernt aufgeschlagen war. Geschockt schnappte ich nach Luft, verschluckte mich am staubigen Ackerboden des stacheligen Stoppelfeldes unter mir und begann zu würgen und zu husten.  
   
Dann muss ich für eine Weile ohnmächtig geworden sein.  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fror ich erbärmlich. Schlagartig fiel mir Mum ein: Wie kalt ihr starrer Körper gewesen war! Kälter als die Raumtemperatur wie es schien.   
Eisig.  
   
Es war September, aber die Nächte waren schon sehr frisch. Ich trug nichts außer meinem schwarzen Anzug, der am Rücken womöglich Risse bekommen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schlotternd und schluchzend in der Kälte lag. Die Krämpfe ließen mich kaum zu Atem kommen.  
   
Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass ich hier nicht bleiben konnte. Ich musste es zu Ende bringen, also suchte ich meine Knochen zusammen und nach einigen anstrengenden und schmerzhaften Versuchen, gelang es mir, mich wieder einigermaßen aufrecht hinzustellen. Geschwächt wie ich war, musste ich kapitulieren: Ich bekam das Moped unmöglich wieder auf die Straße. Ich wäre nicht mal imstande gewesen, es auch nur aufzurichten! Allein ein Versuch hätte mich wahrscheinlich wieder zu Boden gerissen und ich bezweifelte, dass ich noch ein zweites Mal würde aufstehen können!  
Also kletterte ich ächzend die Böschung hoch, zurück auf die Straße und trottete los.    
   
Während ich mich einer Laterne näherte, hörte ich einen LKW heranbrummen.   
Wäre ich nicht so sehr auf eine andere Idee fixiert gewesen, hätte ich mich nun einfach diesem Laster in den Weg stellen können, sobald er zu nahe war, um noch bremsen zu können, doch das kam mir in diesen Sekunden gar nicht in den Sinn. Im Gegenteil: Ich drehte mich um und reckte den Daumen.  
Der Brummi hielt an.  
Ich kletterte wie mit letzter Kraft auf den Beifahrersitz und hauchte ein mattes Danke in Richtung des bärtigen Dicken rechts neben mir.  
  
„Verdammt, Junge! Was ist dir denn zugestoßen!“  
„Mopedunfall…“, japste ich. „Aber ich bin okay, bloß noch ‘n bisschen geschockt. Nehmen Sie mich einfach bis zur Autobahnraststätte mit, dann rufe ich zuhause an, dass sie mich da einsammeln können.“  
„Wirklich?“ fragte er zweifelnd. „Ich meine, das liegt zwar so gar nicht auf meinem Weg und ich bin schon hinter meinem Zeitplan, aber ich bring dich auch ins Krankenhaus. Oder noch besser, ich rufe dir gleich über Funk eine Ambulanz… Du siehst schrecklich aus, Kleiner.“  
„Ich bin okay…, wirklich…“, behauptete ich.  
„Na, klar. Nimm dir ‘ne Dose Bier aus der Tasche. Nur zu. Auf den Schock brauchst du Flüssigkeit und es wird dich etwas beruhigen.“  
   
Obwohl ich an dieser Verordnung so meine Zweifel hatte, tat ich wie mir geheißen.  
Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie durstig ich die ganze Zeit schon gewesen war.  
   
„Ist das erste Mal, dass du von Zuhause weg läufst, hm? Hat Ärger gegeben und war nicht geplant..." Er machte eine Pause. Wahrscheinlich zog er aus meinem Aufzug so seine Schlüsse auf eine Trauerfeier oder auch Trauung, wollte aber dazu nichts sagen. "Total unpassende und unzureichende Kleidung, kein Gepäck…“  
„Ja…, war ‘ne Kurzschlusshandlung. Ich war ja auch schon wieder auf dem Rückweg“, behauptete ich. „War ‘ne blöde Idee. Aber vielleicht nutzt es ja was, wenn ich ihnen einen Schrecken einjagen konnte, nicht?“ Ich versuchte so zu reden, wie die Kerle aus meiner Klasse, wenn sie besonders cool sein wollten, da ich mir dachte: Bloß nicht auffallen!  
„Durchaus möglich…“, stimmte mir der Trucker vorsichtig zu.  
   
Achtung! dachte ich. (Tatsächlich hatte ich seit längerer Zeit gerade so etwas wie einen lichten Moment.) Dieser Trucker ist gar nicht mal so blöd! Hat wohl schon so seine Erfahrung mit Trampern. Nicht, dass er mich durchschaut…!  
   
Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug Bier und überlegte, wie ich weiter vorgehen sollte.  
   
„Du, ich fahr dich auch nachhause – ich meine, wenn du…Muffensausen hast…“, schlug der Brummifahrer vor.  
   
„Nein, nein. Schon gut. Ich will nicht, dass Sie Ärger bekommen. Ich hab‘s dann von der Raststätte aus auch gar nicht mehr so weit.“  
„Na, dann ruh dich ein bisschen aus“, riet er mitleidig.  
   
Ich hätte wach bleiben sollen und das wollte ich eigentlich auch, aber ich verlor ganz bald den Kampf gegen die Erschöpfung.  
   
Als ich aufwachte, war ich alleine und der LKW stand auf dem Parkplatz.   
   
Ich hatte geplant, so zu tun, als sei mir übel geworden und ich würde mich jeden Moment erbrechen müssen, damit er mich aussteigen lassen würde und ich abhauen konnte. Aber das war natürlich noch besser!  
Dachte ich.  
Er hatte mich eingesperrt!  
   
Doch das Gefährt war schon etwas älter: Es hatte noch keine elektrischen Fensterheber sondern bloß mechanische Kurbeln. Also leierte ich, so schnell ich konnte, die Scheibe herunter, zwängte mich keuchend vor Schmerzen ins Freie und stürzte zu Boden.   
Mühsam zog ich mich an dem Fahrzeug hoch, dann stolperte ich hastig davon, quer durch den angrenzenden, kleinen Wald auf dessen anderer Seite mein Klavierlehrer wohnte.  
Als ich so zwanzig Yards weit in den Hain vorgedrungen war, gönnte ich mir eine Pause, was im Klartext heißt, dass ich stoppte und mich dann einfach zusammenbrechen ließ. Eine ganze Weile war mein Gehirn vor Erschöpfung wie leer gefegt, ich hörte bloß meine schweren, stoßweisen Atemzüge, spürte, wie meine Herzschläge meinen Brustkorb erschütterten und das angestrengte Krampfen meiner übersäuerten Muskeln.  
   
Okay. Es wird schnell gehen…, überlegte ich wirr.   
Ganz schnell…, so kaputt wie ich bin.  
   
An einen Baum gestützt, zog ich mich auf die Füße und wankte weiter vorwärts, Richtung Landstraße…  
…und Richtung See.  
   
Mir tat alles weh, aber am entsetzlichsten war dieses Gefühl, dass mir das Hirn auseinander fiele und ich den Verstand verlöre.  
   
Das durfte nicht geschehen! Nicht jetzt! Nicht, ehe ich es zu Ende bringen konnte!  
   
Du musst noch ein paar Minuten durchhalten, dann hast du’s hinter dir! sagte ich mir.   
Wieder und wieder.  
   
Dann kam die Lichtung und der See lag vor mir: Schwarzglänzend im Mondschein: So schön, so friedlich und so einladend…  
   
Ich schöpfte noch einmal Atem. Dann ging ich auf das Wasser zu…bald hörte ich es unter mir platschen und sofort wurden auch meine Füße kalt und nass. Unbeirrt, watete ich tiefer in den See. Der Widerstand des Wassers machte mir zu schaffen und mein Zittern nahm zu.  
   
Schon ganz bald wirst du nicht mehr frieren, tröstete ich mich.  
Nie wieder.  
   
Meine Knie begannen zu schmerzen, als die Kälte sie umspülte.  
   
Das Wasser um mich herum stieg höher, als es das untere Ende meines Brustbeins erreichte, blieb mir die Luft weg und vor Übelkeit brach mir kalter Schweiß aus. Ich rang erschrocken nach Atem und zwang mich, weiter zu gehen, doch meine Kräfte verließen mich, der Widerstand des Wassers warf mich um und mein Brustkorb tauchte unaufhaltsam in das eisige Nass.  
Der Schmerz fuhr mir wie ein Messer in die Brust und während ich einen fassungslosen, gequälten, schwachen Schrei aushauchte, glaubte ich, mein Herz würde gleich explodieren.  
   
Leider tat es mir nicht den Gefallen. Es pumpte weiter, als wolle es mich von innen heraus schlagen.   
   
Wie Vater es getan hat…, dachte ich verstört. Doch diesmal verdiene ich es.   
Vielleicht habe ich es immer schon verdient?  
Was weiß ich denn schon?  
   
   
   
Also warf ich mich vorwärts, mobilisierte meine allerletzten Kraftreserven und kraulte weiter auf den See hinaus, dem Tod entgegen…  
   
Auf unbestimmte Zeit wurde ich zu einer Maschine.       
    
   
Mein Körper war taub vor Kälte, mein Herz schien zu stolpern. Meine Beine spürte ich ohnehin nicht mehr und hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sie verloren, meine Arme waren zu schwer, als dass ich sie noch aus dem Wasser hätte heben können. Ich konnte nur noch ein wenig vor mich hin paddeln wie ein Hund und war fast völlig gelähmt. Über den Punkt, an dem ich es noch hätte schaffen können, mich auf den Rücken zu legen und mich durch bloße Körperspannung als „toter Mann“ an der Oberfläche zu halten, war ich längst weit hinaus.   
Das eisige Wasser hielt mich umklammert, als sei es um mich herum erstarrt, es schien mir den Brustkorb zusammenzudrücken, doch um in Panik zu geraten, war ich jetzt viel, viel zu müde.  
Ich würde gleich vor Erschöpfung und Kälte einschlafen und das wäre es dann.  
   
Ich liebe dich, Mummy…,  
war mein letzter Gedanke, ehe mein Bewusstsein sich auflöste.   
   
Doch im nächsten Moment brannte es in meiner Brust, ich hustete und würgte an dem Wasser, das mir gerade in die Luftröhre geraten war.   
Das hatte ich mir einfacher vorgestellt.  
Und weniger qualvoll.  
   
Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach die Luft anhalten? Oder richtig bewusstlos werden?   
Ist das zu viel verlangt, fragte ich mich bitter.  
   
Und dann wurde ich sauer.  
Stinksauer.  
   
Entschlossen holte ich noch einmal Luft, dann tauchte ich unter.  
   
Mein Herz raste, aber ich würde es jetzt zum Schweigen bringen!  
   
Ein letztes Mal atmete ich aus. Hörte das Blubbern, leerte meine Lungen so gründlich ich nur konnte...  
   
Dann kam er Einatmungsreflex. Panik packte mich, ich schnappte nach Luft oder eher nach Wasser und wie tausend scharfe Klingen drang es in meine Lunge.  
   
Dann löschte ein wahnsinniger brennender Schmerz endlich wirklich mein Bewusstsein aus.   
   
   
 


	42. Asyl

  
  
   
Ich erinnere mich nicht.  
...nicht so richtig...  
   
Da ist das eisige Wasser gewesen…  
   
Und dann?  
   
Ich habe nur noch eine vage Ahnung von Finsternis und Chaos.  
So fühlt es sich also an, wenn das Gehirn wegen Sauerstoffmangels zu einem nutzlosen Blumenkohl wird…  
   
Andererseits…  
…wieso kann ich das jetzt denken?  
Wieder?   
   
Gibt es doch eine Seele?   
Bin ich tot?   
Ein Geist, der keine Ruhe findet?   
   
Ich fühle mich unendlich müde und verwirrt.  
   
   
   
   
Mummy sitzt in unserem Garten auf der Wiese an den Stamm des alten Apfelbaums gelehnt und trägt ein himmelblaues Kleid. Kein strahlendes, blitzendes Azurblau, das in den Augen schmerzt. Ein weiches, verwaschenes und leicht milchiges... Überall um uns herum wachsen Veilchen und Vergissmeinnicht. Ich schmiege mich an Mummy, wie ich es zuletzt als Fünfjähriger getan habe, und vergieße heiße Tränen des Glücks und der Erleichterung.   
   
Endlich ist alles gut.  
Ich bin angekommen.  
   
Zärtlich zaust sie meine Locken und murmelt in mein Ohr:  
   
„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du mich liebst, auch wenn du es nicht gezeigt hast“, verrät sie, so wie man einem einzigen Menschen auf der Welt sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut.  
   
„Doch diesmal tust du mir wirklich weh!“  
   
Ich erstarrte, während sie fortfuhr.   
   
„Soll denn alles umsonst gewesen sein? Die Schläge, die ich für dich eingesteckt habe? Der Virus, den ich mir eingehandelt habe?  
Ist das dein Ernst? Du wirfst dein Leben weg, um das ich so sehr gekämpft habe?   
Hast du denn überhaupt einen Schimmer, wie sehr mir die Schwangerschaft zugesetzt hat? Wie entsetzlich lange und quälend deine Geburt gewesen ist?  
All das vergeblich?  
Das kannst du mir nicht antun!“ protestierte sie.  
   
Entsetzt richtete ich mich auf und starrte sie an.  
   
Zornig und liebevoll zugleich sah sie mich an. Als sie die Hand hob, zuckte ich verstört zusammen, doch sie wollte mich nicht ohrfeigen. Natürlich nicht. Doch ihr Verhalten war so fremd, so unberechenbar. Das erschreckte mich. Sie strich das Haar an meiner Schläfe zurück und flehte leise:  
   
„Beweise, dass du mich liebst. Dies eine letzte Mal, Sherlock!  
Geh zurück!  
Lass nicht zu, dass mein Leben und mein Sterben ihren einzigen Sinn verlieren!  
Dich…!“  
   
Ich schrie auf.  
   
"Schick mich nicht weg! Schick mich bitte nicht weg!" flehte ich. Meine Stimme war nur ein schwacher Hauch.  
   
Sie umarmt mich, hält mich fest und ich schöpfe neue Hoffnung.   
   
Doch sie raunte sanft: „Stell dir vor, ich sei hier, hier in deinem Herzen, du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen. Ist das nicht besser, als das, was wir früher hatten? Die vielen Meilen zwischen uns? Und dann die Gegenwart von…ihm und seiner jüngeren Ausgabe. Eine permanente Bedrohung! Ich verstehe ja, dass du geflohen bist! Wie könnte ich nicht!  
Aber jetzt hast du dich lange genug verborgen. Du kannst aus deinem Versteck kommen, aus deinem Exil! Vertrau mir.   
Lebe, Sherlock!  
Gib dir wenigstens noch eine Chance! Tu’s für mich!“  
   
Ich klammerte mich an sie: „Bitte! Bitte nicht! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich halte diese Scheiß-Welt einfach nicht aus!“   
   
„Stell dir vor, das seien die Elysischen Gefilde. Ich lebe hier, ohne Schmerz, ohne Zeit. Nur, wenn du mich besuchst, erinnere ich mich an dich, damit ich dich inzwischen nicht vermissen muss.“   
„Ich will nicht gehen, Mum!“  
„Aber ich bitte dich darum, Sherlock! Ich wünsche es mir mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Ich bin glücklich gestorben, voller Vorfreude, dass du bald anrufen würdest!  
Das kannst du jetzt nicht einfach zunichtemachen!“  
„Gib mir noch etwas Zeit“, stöhnte ich und hielt mich an ihr fest, als könne mich ein plötzlicher Windstoß von ihr fort reißen.  
Sie streicht mir zärtlich über den Kopf und flüstert seufzend: „Na, gut. Noch ein Weilchen... Ruh dich aus, schlaf ein wenig, ehe du aufbrichst…“  
   
Ich werde nicht gehen, denke ich noch. Ganz bestimmt nicht, das kann sie mir nicht abschlagen…!  
   
   
   
Und dann war ich plötzlich da.  
   
Mein Körper war schwer, aber ich hatte keine Schmerzen.   
Dann dämmerte mir, dass ich wirre Gedanken gehabt hatte, Gedanken, die diesen Namen nicht mehr verdienten, da waren keine klaren Worte mehr gewesen, nur zusammenhangloser Schwachsinn, Dinge, die keinen Sinn ergaben und von denen ich vergessen hatte, wie sie heißen…, dass ich mich wieder und wieder bemüht hatte, meinen Verstand zusammen zu suchen und dabei immer wieder gescheitert war.   
Dazwischen Panik, Verzweiflung…  
   
Und immer wieder ein nervtötendes Piepsen…   
   
   
Doch das lag anscheinend hinter mir.  
   
Sie hat mich zurückgeschickt…!   
   
Noch ängstlich und entsetzt hielt ich die Augen geschlossen und überlegte, was zu tun sei.  
   
Ich spannte versuchsweise meine Muskeln: Schwach…aber anscheinend war ich unversehrt. Wie war das möglich? Ich musste doch schwere Prellungen haben. Mindestens.  
   
„Sherlock?! …oh, mein Gott, Sherlock! Bist du etwa wach?! Mach die Augen auf, bitte!“  
   
Mycroft.  
   
Der Klang seiner flehenden Stimme überraschte mich so sehr, dass ich ohne über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken meine Lider hob.  
   
Er saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an meinem Bett und gab jetzt ein leises, fassungsloses Ächzen von sich.  
   
„Was…“, begann ich verwirrt. Dann begriff ich, wie seine Augen aussahen. Genau spiegelgleich. Ganz normal – nur gerade ziemlich geschockt.  
   
„Was ist mit deinem Auge? Ist es wieder in Ordnung?“   
   
Bei der letzten Gelegenheit hatte ich diese Frage einfach nicht über die Lippen gebracht. Doch nun war sie ganz von selbst gekommen. Und das, obwohl ich die Antwort doch bereits vor mir hatte.  
   
Offenkundig. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich gleich über diese Frage lustig machen! Aber ich konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, wie das möglich war!  
   
   
   
   
Doch Mycroft stöhnte auf, dann begann er zu zittern und zu weinen. Er griff nach meiner Hand und presste sie an seine Brust, so dass ich mit dem Handrücken seine bebenden unregelmäßigen Atemzüge spürte.  
   
„Du bist wieder da…“, flüsterte er erschöpft. „Du bist wirklich wieder da!“  
   
Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Mycroft Holmes angestellt? hätte ich wohl jetzt fragen sollen, doch dazu war ich viel zu verdattert und auch noch viel zu müde.   
   
Mycrofts Gesicht war so fremd unter diesem erleichterten Lächeln. Es schien jegliche Härte verloren zu haben.  
   
Ich träume das bloß, dachte ich verwirrt. Doch woher kommt dann diese bleierne Schwäche, die mich niederdrückt, als habe sich die Schwerkraft verzehnfacht…? Das ist nicht die Art von furchteinflößender Lähmung, wie man sie in Albträumen empfindet...  
   
Er nahm meine Hand in seine beiden und ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, er suche nach einem Weg, sich zu entschuldigen.   
So ein Unsinn! Mycroft doch nicht!   
Und schließlich sagte er leise nur: „Ruh dich aus, Kleiner…“  
   
   
Als ich wieder erwachte, fühlte ich mich schon etwas besser.  
   
„Hallo, junger Mann!“ lächelte eine blonde Krankenschwester. „Schön, dass du beschlossen hast, zurück zu kommen. Es war doch noch viel zu früh, weg zu gehen.“  
   
Wieso redest du vom Weggehen, alberne Gans? Weißt du nicht, dass ich mich ertränken wollte? dachte ich verblüfft.   
   
Vielleicht wusste sie es wirklich nicht.  
   
„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du unbeschreibliches Glück im Unglück hattest, das ohne Hirnschaden zu überstehen? Aber reg dich nicht auf, du kommst wieder ganz in Ordnung. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass deine Muskeln nicht komplett abbauen. Du wirst noch eine Weile sehr schwach sein, aber mit Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit bist du bald wieder ganz der Alte.“  
   
Oh, hör auf zu quasseln! dachte ich.   
   
Moment.  
   
Muskelabbau…? Keine Prellungen?  
Mycrofts Auge...  
   
Was ist hier los…?!  
   
„Wie lange …war ich denn… weg?“ fragte ich verunsichert.  
„Erschrick jetzt nicht, Sherlock“, sagte sie mit traurigem Lächeln.  
   
Ich habe gerade meine Mutter verloren – dass es vielleicht doch etwas länger her ist, ändert nichts daran, wie es sich anfühlt – was sollte mich da wohl noch erschrecken? überlegte ich. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass meine Trauer irgendwie gerade eine Auszeit genommen hatte. Ich fühlte mich fremd und leer.  
   
„Sechs Monate, vier Tage und dreizehn Stunden. Und nun hast du 21 Stunden geschlafen.“  
   
Wow..., dachte ich überrascht.  
Und dann: Natürlich, das erklärt alles...!  
   
   
   
Sie musterte mich aufmerksam, um einschätzen zu können, wie ich diese Nachricht verkraftete.  
   
„Ich…war tot, oder…?“ hörte ich mich fragen.   
   
Sei lieber still! mahnte mich eine innere Stimme. Mein Gehirn war einfach noch zu langsam, doch ich konnte förmlich spüren, dass es allmählich wieder in die Gänge kam.  
    
„Ich war damals noch nicht hier, aber ich habe erfahren, dass du ertrunken warst. Wärst du nicht außerdem noch so unterkühlt gewesen, hättest du den Herzstillstand nicht unbeschadet überstehen können.“  
   
   
Seltsam...  
Das hier scheint so unwirklich.   
Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass es echt ist.  
Dabei hat es sich so real angefühlt, bei Mummy im Garten zu sein.....  
Also ist nichts davon wahr gewesen...  
Aber wenn es meine eigene Fantasie war, wie konnte sie mich dann zurück schicken?   
Wie hat sie dann etwas von mir verlangen können, was ich keinesfalls wollte?  
   
   
Die Schwester lächelte traurig. „Ganz schön beängstigend, was? Ich kümmere mich jetzt schon fast fünf Monate um dich. – Naja, nicht alleine natürlich und nicht ununterbrochen, aber ich habe keinen Urlaub nehmen wollen. Manchmal bin ich an meinen freien Tagen hergekommen, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht. Es hat mir oft keine Ruhe gelassen, dass ich nicht auf dich aufpasse…   
Und nun wirst bald verlegt. Du wirst mir fehlen. Wirklich. Aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder gesund wirst.“  
   
Eine seltsame Schwester…, dachte ich und dann kam ein Arzt herein, stellte mir einige alberne Fragen, um zu testen, ob ich wirklich geistig wieder voll da sei und nickte dann zufrieden.  
„Gut“, sagte er. „Du hast Besuch. Und ich habe noch weitere Patienten.“  
   
Damit ging er.   
   
Kurz darauf wurde sachte die Tür geöffnet.   
   
Mycroft und Onkel Rudy.  
   
Letzterer seufzte erleichtert auf, kam auf ich zu und umarmte mich so vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, mich zu zerbrechen. „Hey!“ flüsterte er und schluckte. „Willkommen zurück!“  
   
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber er fasste sich und drückte meine Schulter, während er mich fest ansah.   
   
„Wir drei werden jetzt zusammenhalten, okay? Wir schaffen das schon!“  
   
Wir? Drei?  
   
Ich sah die beiden fragend an.  
   
Mycroft kam ans Kopfende meines Bettes, so dass sein Gesicht auf dem Kopf stand, als ich zu ihm aufsah. Er legte seine Hand auf meine andere Schulter und sagte: „Da ist noch etwas, was du nicht wissen kannst…, begann er umständlich.   
   
   
Aber jetzt hast du dich lange genug verborgen, hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter in meinen Gedanken widerhallen.  
Du kannst aus deinem Versteck kommen, aus deinem Exil! Vertrau mir…  
   
  
„Vor drei Wochen ist Vater gestorben“, sagte Mycroft endlich.  
   
Das hatte sie gemeint! Wie war das möglich?!  
   
Und dann…:  
Er ist…weg…!  
Er ist WEG!   
   
Mir wurde vor Erleichterung beinahe schlecht. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig und tief durchzuatmen.  
   
„Schon gut. Du musst jetzt nichts sagen…“, murmelte Onkel Rudy und tätschelte meine Schulter. „Wenn ich es nur früher gewusst hätte…“  
   
Mycroft wandte sich schuldbewusst ab.  
   
„Das Leben ist alles andere als perfekt, ich…könnte ein Lied davon singen“, erklärte unser Onkel kryptisch. „Aber es ist das einzige, das du hast. Und du wirst lernen, es zu lieben. Versprich mir, dass du das versuchen wirst!“  
   
   
Ich habe Angst davor, zurück in diese Welt zu müssen.   
Mehr Angst als je zuvor.  
Und ich verstehe es nicht.  
Das Monster ist weg.   
Doch ich fühle mich so verloren, so unsicher...  
   
Verwirrt nahm ich die tröstenden Blicke in mich auf, die wie Sonnenstrahlen auf mich herabfielen.   
   
Vielleicht wird sich die Welt doch nicht als so kalt erweisen, wie ich befürchtet habe...?  
   
Ich habe nie ein Problem damit gehabt, Menschen mit der Wahrheit oder meiner Meinung vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Doch diese beiden schienen sich augenblicklich wirklich aufrichtig zu freuen, mich wieder zu haben, und ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.  
   
   
   
Ratlos nickte ich also bloß und Onkel Rudy lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.  
  
  
Anders als damals, weiß ich diesmal, wie hart es werden wird. Reha mit Psychotherapie, zu der man mich als hochgradig selbstmordgefährdeten Jugendlichen natürlich verdonnert. Ständig belauert, misstrauisch beäugt, nach Anzeichen für einen möglichen weiteren Versuch interrogativ abgeklopft werden. Vergitterte Fenster, keine Gürtel und Schnürsenkel, regelmäßig visitiert nach Tabletten, Messern, was auch immer.  
Mycroft und Onkel Rudy geben sich Mühe, mich zu unterstützen, ja. Aber waren sie nicht hauptsächlich deshalb   
erleichtert gewesen, weil sie die Chance bekamen, mich zu retten und nicht mitschuld sein zu müssen an einem Selbstmord in der Familie?  
  
   
Dann wurde mir schwindlig – und während ich erneut durch einen Schacht zu fallen schien, dämmerte mir auch, woran mich das erinnerte: An ein Märchen, die Stiefschwestern, die durch den Brunnen in Frau Holles Reich stürzen…  
   
Wieder eine Wiese, wieder ein Baum…Die Blutbuche.  
   
Victor hat mich an unseren Zufluchtsort geholt.   
Ich liege auf dieser Decke wie damals bei unserem Picknick, aber die Stimmung ist ganz falsch. Doch das ist ja kein Wunder nach diesem Gefühlschaos, durch das mich das Victorprogramm gescheucht hat.  
  
Die Trauer und die Verzweiflung hallen noch schmerzhaft in mir nach.   
Und ich bin sauer.  
Sauer wegen damals.   
Auf Vater, Mycroft, mich selbst, den Brummi-Fahrer...  
Natürlich hatte er mich damals verpfiffen. Mycroft hatte, ehe er selbst in seinen Wagen gesprungen und losgefahren war, sofort geschaltet und gleich begriffen, was ich tun wollte: Er hatte Rettungskräfte und meinen Klavierlehrer alarmiert, der sich nachts um drei im Schlafanzug aufgemacht hatte, wie ich später erfuhr. Natürlich zürnte ich auch ihm und ich habe meine Klavierstunden nie wieder aufgenommen.  
  
  
"Vergiss nicht das Wichtigste", ermahnt mich Victor, der natürlich neben mir sitzt.  
  
"Was soll das? Denkst du, das war so eine Art Happy End damals?"  
   
"Es gibt keine Happy Ends", kontert Victor desillusioniert.  
"Es endet nie glücklich. Bestenfalls gnädig. Erträglich.  
Meistens traurig, manchmal schrecklich.   
Aber glücklich niemals.  
Selbst wenn ein Glück von langer Dauer ist, endet es doch irgendwann und dann ist sein Verlust umso schwerer zu ertragen…"  
  
Ein bitterer Vorwurf an meine Adresse.  
  
"Auszeit, Victor!" verlange ich abgekämpft.  
   
„Ja. Für heute war es wirklich genug. Du entscheidest, welche Erinnerungen du dir noch zumuten kannst. Und wenn du willst bin ich für dich da…“   
   
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“ knurre ich.  
  
Und dann liege ich plötzlich in meinem behelfsmäßigen Bett auf dem Dachboden.  
In meinem Kopf geht es noch ziemlich drunter und drüber und ich versuche einzuschätzen, ob ich werde aufstehen und mich auf den Beinen halten können.   
Ich bin total durchgeschwitzt, meine Muskeln schmerzen…und ich fühle mich leergeheult.  
Das ist schockierend.  
Nur gut, dass ich allein bin…  
   
Die nächste halbe Stunde bringe ich damit zu, schluckweise einen Liter Wasser zu mir zu nehmen und mich wenigstens so weit zu erholen, dass ich es schaffe, mich aufzusetzen und mir Kaffee zu machen. Erst als ich die dritte Tasse schon intus habe, muss ich einsehen, dass das keine gute Idee war, denn der Versuch, mich aufzuputschen, schlägt gründlich fehl. Ich bin ein Nervenbündel und das Koffein gibt mir den Rest. Herzrasen und ein Weinkrampf sind die Folge.  
   
Nie wieder habe ich mich so verletzlich fühlen wollen. In diesem Trip war meine wunde Seele nackt und völlig schutzlos unerträglicher Trauer und Angst ausgesetzt gewesen. Ich hatte all das vor langer Zeit verstaut und gesichert gehabt und nun hatte Victor alles wieder hervorgezerrt, so dass ich gezwungen sein würde, jedes verdammte Erinnerungsstück quasi wieder einzeln in die Hand zu nehmen und zu überlegen, wo es hin gehörte.  
  
"Du kennst das griechische Wort für den, der alles durcheinander wirft?" frage ich ihn finster.  
  
"Diabolos", antwortet er gelassen.  
   
  
   
   
   
tbc


	43. Die Kraft des Zorns

 

  
Was ich besonders ärgerlich fand: Es war wirklich – von der strategischen Warte eines Drehbuchautors betrachtet – ein ziemlich guter Punkt, um einen Schnitt zu machen und dem Zuschauer ein vergleichsweise glückliches Ende vorzugaukeln: Papa Mycroft, Mama Rudy und Klein Sherlock!   
We are family,   
happily ever after,   
Holmes, sweet Holmes!  
  
Von wegen: Ich wurde ein paar Tage später in dieser Psycho-Reha-Klinik eingeknastet. Onkel Rudy kam anfangs mindestens dreimal die Woche und Mycroft an den ersten drei Wochenenden, danach ließ die Häufigkeit der Besuche bei beiden nach. Allerdings wussten wir auch nicht so recht, worüber wir sprechen sollten. Mycroft überredete ich dann zu Spielen. Das mochte er zwar nicht besonders, aber diese Art der Interaktion verlief zumindest akzeptabel zwischen uns.  
  
Erst viel, viel später habe ich erfahren, dass der Oberseelenklempner dieses Ladens den beiden nahe gelegt hatte, mich nicht mehr so oft zu besuchen, damit ich mich besser eingewöhnen und zu den Spezialisten Vertrauen aufbauen sollte!   
Na, herzlichen Dank auch!   
Selbstverständlich hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst den Eindruck verinnerlicht, dass sie das Interesse an mir verloren hatten, oder über meine mangelnden Fortschritte enttäuscht wären.  
  
Worin diese mangelnden Fortschritte nun eigentlich bestanden haben sollen, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich habe meine Physiotherapie gemacht auch wenn meine Muskeln und Sehnen noch so protestiert haben, meine Medikamente genommen, gegessen, was ich sollte, sogar mein Zimmer in Ordnung gehalten, mich brav den Fragen der Psychologen gestellt und zum Beispiel ehrlich eingestanden, dass das, was ich am meisten vermisse, der Chemieunterricht ist. Außerdem habe ich viel gelesen, Geige gespielt und die Insekten im Garten beobachtet.  
Dass man mich schließlich doch irgendwann entließ, war anscheinend Kapitulation vor meiner Untherapierbarkeit.  
  
Im Herbst kam ich auf ein anderes Internat, wo ich neu anzufangen versuchte.  
  
  
  
„Sherlock…“, meldete sich Victor. Er klang nicht mehr so souverän wie noch vor einer knappen Stunde, als ich ihn mit dem Teufel verglichen hatte.  
„Ich weiß…ich habe dich quasi durch die Hölle geschickt, ich verstehe, dass du mich mit Satan vergleichst. Aber nun komm mal wieder runter und besinne dich: Letztlich war das deine Idee…weißt du noch? Dein persönlicher Tartaros? Charon, Vergil, Persephone, die Elysischen Felder, das Paradies…“  
  
Ich schnaubte nur erschöpft, doch dann schien es mir besser, diesen Laut doch in Worte zu fassen.  
„Hatte ich nicht die Option, selbst zu entscheiden, worüber ich den Rest des Tages nachdenken werde? Und dass du nur da bist, falls ich es will?!“  
  
„Das habe ich gesagt; ja… Weil ich dich überschätzt habe, fürchte ich…“  
  
„Überschätzt?!“ schnappte ich. „Ich war ein tief traumatisierter unverstandener Vierzehnjähriger, der sich die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter gab!“  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass das nicht nur ein vorgeschobenes Motiv war? Dass der Todeswunsch nicht schon die ganze Zeit in dir steckte? Zwei Jahre zuvor hattest du diesen Unfall mit Pegasus. Auch eine etwas mysteriöse Geschichte, nicht? Aber ich schweife ab. Darauf wollte ich jetzt gar nicht hinaus. Ich rede nicht von dem Teenager Sherlock. Ich rede von dir! Hier, heute!   
Ja, ich habe alte Wunden aufgerissen. Viele Menschen würden ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung mit Zorn bekämpfen. Das ist oft die einzige verfügbare Kraftquelle gegen schwächende Trauer und Machtlosigkeit. Aber erinnere dich doch bitte, warum du dich entschieden hast, diese Türen zu öffnen!  
Nicht, um deinen Zorn zu finden – sondern die Angst! Und jetzt, da du sie freigelegt hast, wird es dir zu bedrohlich und du nimmst deine Zuflucht zur Wut. Das mag nach Mut aussehen, nach Kampfgeist, aber du stellst dich der Angst nicht. Der Angst vor der alltäglichen Welt, den verständnislosen Anfeindungen, der Mühsal einer langwierigen Therapie, eines sich dahin schleppenden Genesungsprozesses. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem Zeitargument. Vielleicht ist es das, wo John jetzt durchmuss… Ich weiß, Geduld ist nicht gerade deine starke Seite. Aber, wenn du dein eigenes Problem geklärt hast, wirst du für ihn da sein können! Denk doch an deine Therapie damals. An die Unterstützung von Mycroft und Rudy! Heute weißt du, warum sie ihre Besuche reduziert haben. Aber nur vom Kopf her! Es fühlt sich immer noch so an, als hätten sie dich vernachlässigt. Man hat es dir nicht gesagt, weil du sonst auf die Klinik sauer gewesen wärst. Oder ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hättest, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass sie sich rarmachen…“  
  
„Faule Ausreden!“ knurrte ich. „Einen lebensmüden Fünfzehnjährigen von seinen engsten Verwandten trennen!“  
Was für eine grausame Masche! Das hatte ja was von absichtlich herbeigeführtem Stockholmsyndrom!   
  
„Eben!“ bekräftigte Victor. „Gut. John hat sich für diese Auszeit entschieden und er hat Sarah…aber vielleicht wird es ihr zu viel werden? Bis dahin bist du aber wieder im Reinen mit dir. Das ist der Plan. John weiß, dass er selbst es war, der diese Distanz gewählt hat und es muss für ihn klar bleiben, dass du für ihn da bist, sobald er das will.    
Ich hatte mehrere Gründe, dir das anzutun. Es war eine deiner beiden grausamsten Erinnerungen, die schlimmste, die traumatischste, die bei der du dich am hilflosesten gefühlt hast. Und danach bist du auf der Suche gewesen.        
Und ich habe es dir auch gezeigt, weil es…meiner Situation noch am nächsten kommt. Ich habe meinen Bruder verloren, meine Mutter, die an jenem schrecklichen Geheimnis zugrunde gegangen ist… Dann habe ich dich getroffen und gehofft, mit dir glücklich werden zu können. Ich wusste, ich würde Geduld haben müssen – aber ich wusste nicht, dass die Zeit gegen mich arbeitete. Du hast Papà entlarvt, ich verlor ihn auch noch, ich hatte keinerlei Rechtsanspruch mehr auf das, was mein Erbe hätte sein sollen, auf meine Identität – auf irgendeine wie auch immer geartete Daseinsberechtigung!“  
  
Er musste eine Pause machen und zweimal durchatmen, eher er auf den Punkt kam: „Und dann dachtest du, ich könne einfach allein fortgehen?  
Sherlock, du warst alles, was ich noch hatte! Alles, was ich wollte!“ stöhnte er.  
„Ja, ich weiß…! Ich hatte dich nie. Aber ich habe zumindest an unsere Freundschaft geglaubt und gehofft, sie habe …Potential…   
Nun, jedenfalls… Um zu verstehen, was ich dir damals zugemutet habe und warum, schien mir diese Erinnerung ebenfalls am Geeignetsten…   
Also ruiniere es jetzt nicht, indem du dich hinter einem Panzer aus Zorn verschanzt. Das mag das einzig Richtige sein, wenn man einem Kriminellen gegenüber steht und sich auf einen Kampf einlassen muss, doch für deine Suche ist es genau die falsche Strategie!“   
  
„Was willst du?“ seufzte ich ermüdet von seinem Vortrag.  
   
„Dass du…dass du deine Erinnerungen erst mal einfach…herumliegen lässt. Griffbereit, sozusagen. Auf deinem Desktop, wenn du so willst… Es sind nicht nur die großen, dramatischen, lebensgefährlichen Momente, auf die es ankommt…“  
  
Nein.  
Das wusste ich auch.  
  
Zum Beispiel träumte ich in der Nacht, die auf unsere formlose „Familiengründung“ folgte, von Mum in ihrem Paradiesgarten. Ich erzählte ihr von Mycrofts Reaktion und von Rudys Versprechen. Sie schien sehr froh darüber und auch zuversichtlich, dass es funktionieren würde. Es war ein wehmütiger aber doch auch sehr harmonischer Traum. Zumindest hatte sich alles richtig angefühlt und das ist ja schon eine ganze Menge! Es schien bis auf weiteres einfach die bestmögliche Lösung zu sein und im Rückblick war es das auch, aber...  
       
Am nächsten Tag wurden noch einige Tests gemacht. Die ganze Zeit über begleitete mich eine Schwester, die ich noch nicht kannte, schob mich in menem Rollstuhl da hin und dort hin, erklärte mir, dass mein Kreislauf noch nicht wieder kräftig genug wäre, als dass ich schon so viel herumlaufen könne, dass ich mir deswegen aber keine Sorgen machen müsse und was da für Untersuchungen gemacht würden. Außerdem stellte sie mir in Aussicht, dass ich bald wieder normales Essen bekäme und man mich mal im Garten spazieren fahren würde. Anscheinend hatte sie schon länger mit mir zu tun gehabt, kannte wohl auch meine Vorgeschichte, hatte aber die letzten drei Tage frei gehabt.   
  
„Wie ist das eigentlich?“ fragte ich sie irgendwann. „Ich meine, als ich noch im Koma lag, war da klar, dass ich irgendwann aufwache? Und waren die Ärzte sicher, dass mein Gehirn noch richtig funktionieren würde?“  
  
Die Frage war ihr unangenehm.  
  
„Ach weißt du, das ist schwer zu sagen…Der menschliche Körper…naja, das gilt auch für Tiere, für Bäume…jedenfalls: Wenn du…vom Moped fliegst: Dein Körper kann sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad einfach selbst reparieren. Blaue Flecke, Schürfwunden…für die gebrochenen Rippen benötigte er etwas Hilfe von uns. Das Moped dagegen heilt natürlich nicht von allein. Aber so ein Gehirn! Darüber weiß man immer noch viel zu wenig. Und es kann ja verschiedene Gründe für ein Koma geben – oder besser gesagt, Gründe, nicht aufzuwachen…“  
  
Sie machte eine Pause.  
  
„Sie meinen…, mein Gehirn hat sich so viel Zeit genommen, wie es gebraucht hat?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja, warum nicht?“  
„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass da ein ziemliches Chaos in meinem Kopf war…dass ich versucht habe, klare Gedanken zu fassen und nur vage merkte, dass das totaler Quatsch war – aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren…“   
„Oh, ja, das passt zu dem, was dein Bruder mal einem der Ärzte erzählt hat. Er war ziemlich…erschüttert – also dein Bruder natürlich! Du hast wohl irgendwelches völlig zusammenhangloses Zeugs geredet und hast dabei mal die Augen offen gehabt, aber ihn nicht erkannt.   
Aber man träumt ja auch manchmal Unsinn, ohne dass man deshalb schwachsinnig wäre.“  
„Dass ich vorgestern aufgewacht bin, kam also überraschend?“ folgerte ich.  
„Schon. Obwohl es die letzten drei Wochen doch etwas besser aussah. Dein Bruder und dein Onkel waren oft da…fast täglich hat dich einer von ihnen besucht.“  
  
Was?!  
  
„Aber…Mycroft studiert doch…!“  
„Er hat wohl irgendwie arrangiert, dass er seine Veranstaltungen auf ein Minimum reduziert. Ihm war wichtiger, bei dir zu sein und dich zu überreden zurückzukommen. Die letzten drei Wochen deines Komas war er täglich fast die ganze Besuchszeit hindurch da.“  
  
  
Es war. als stünde die Welt still!  
  
Drei Wochen…!  
  
Jetzt ergab es einen Sinn.  
  
Der Schock der Enttäuschung traf mich hart.   
  
  
Natürlich: Mycroft hatte mir drei Wochen lang erklärt: Vater ist tot! Bitte, komm zurück! Mummy würde wollen, dass du lebst…!  
Und Onkel Rudy vielleicht: Sie haben es dir sicher nie erzählt, aber deiner Mum ging es oft sehr schlecht, während sie mit dir schwanger war und die Geburt erst…! Lass das nicht umsonst gewesen sein!   
  
  
Das war alles!   
  
Mein Herz schien völlig durchzudrehen und ratterte los. Ich bekam nicht mehr genug Luft.  
  
„Sherlock…?  
Hey? Junge, ist alles okay…?“  
  
Ich nahm die Stimme der Schwester kaum noch wahr – sie schien von weit weg hinter einer Nebelwand zu kommen. Mich beherrschte eine seltsame Mischung aus Panik und Teilnahmslosigkeit, die überhaupt keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien.  
Dass man mich aus dem Rollstuhl holte, weil ich kollabierte, war das letzte, das ich mitbekam.  
  
  
Leider wurde nicht nur alles getan, um meinen Kreislauf wieder zu stabilisieren, sie ließen auch nicht locker, ehe ich wieder wach war.  
  
„Ist dir übel? Schwindlig? Kopfweh?“ fragte der Arzt.  
„Ist es wegen irgendetwas, das ich gesagt habe?“ fragte die Schwester.  
  
Doch ich sah einfach keinen Sinn darin zu antworten.   
  
Ich hatte meine Mutter zum zweiten Mal verloren. Diesmal endgültig. Ich wollte mich nur noch verkriechen in meinem Schmerz.   
  
Endlich wurde ich in mein Zimmer zurück gebracht.  
  
  
…Stell dir vor, ich sei hier, hier in deinem Herzen, du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen. Ist das nicht besser, als das, was wir früher hatten?   
…Stell dir vor, das seien die Elysischen Gefilde. Ich lebe hier, ohne Schmerz, ohne Zeit. Nur wenn du mich besuchst, erinnere ich mich an dich, damit ich dich inzwischen nicht vermissen muss…  
  
„Nichts ist da…!“ stöhnte ich gequält in das leere Zimmer. Dann brach ich in Tränen aus.  
  
Irgendwann spürte ich jemanden an meiner Seite.   
  
„Sherlock…“  
  
Ich erstarrte, als Mycroft etwas hilflos seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte.  
  
„Nein, schon gut, lass es raus. Für dich muss es sich anfühlen, als sei es gerade eine Woche her. Natürlich ist das hart…“  
Er begann unschlüssig über meinen Rücken zu streichen.  
Zuerst hatte ich nur den einen Wunsch: Dass ich augenblicklich aufhören könnte, zu weinen – doch es ging nicht.  
Und dann registrierte ich, dass mein Widerwillen sich allmählich legte. Ich verspürte ein wenig Linderung durch seine unbeholfene Anwesenheit.   
  
„Ich werde nicht behaupten, dass alles wieder gut wird, Sherlock. Es wird noch eine ganze Weile sehr wehtun… aber du wirst damit fertig werden, auch wenn du dir das gerade nicht vorstellen kannst…“, versuchte er mich zu trösten.   
  
Stell dir vor.  
  
Da waren wieder diese Worte!  
  
Stell dir vor, mach dir was vor, betrüge dich selbst…!  
  
Mein Weinen wurde wilder, verzweifelter, so dass es Mycroft richtig unheimlich wurde. Also rief er einen Arzt und ich wurde ruhiggestellt.  
  
Bald darauf traf auch Onkel Rudy ein.  
Ich beäugte ihn apathisch, wie er zunächst mich ansah und dann Mycroft, der jetzt ratlos an meiner Seite saß und verstört dreinschaute.     
  
„Sherlock…? Wie geht’s dir…?“ erkundigte sich mein Onkel besorgt.  
  
Ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich hätte auch nicht gewusst was, also schloss ich nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, während ich ihn ansah. Er setzte sich ebenfalls zu mir und legte sanft seine Hand auf meinen Kopf.  
„Man hat mich verständigt wegen eines Kreislaufkollapses…“, erklärte er Mycroft zweifelnd. Dieser nahm sich zusammen und antwortete:  
„Unsinn, das war kein Schwächeanfall! Wie du siehst, ist es ein Nervenzusammenbruch und das ist ja wohl kaum verwunderlich. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihn eine Psychologin zu den Untersuchungen begleiten würde. Sie muss wohl irgendetwas angesprochen haben, wozu er einfach noch nicht bereit war! Er muss in diese Spezialklinik! Und zwar BEVOR er wieder auf die Beine kommt!“  
„Aber das ist so weit weg!“  
„Du nimmst dir in der Nähe ein Zimmer und ich komme am Wochenende.“  
„Das wird stressig. Du hast schon ein halbes Jahr verloren. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es so siehst. Sherlock ist jetzt wichtiger…“  
Er sah mitleidig auf mich hinunter. „Glaub bitte nicht, dass wir dich abschieben wollen! Wirklich nicht! Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich. Aber…wir können das nicht alleine, verstehst du? Und…davon abgesehen…du kommst so oder so nicht um eine Therapie herum… Nicht nachdem…, was du versucht hast…und mit welcher Entschlossenheit… Wir…wollen natürlich, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht, aber abgesehen davon sind wir auch dazu verpflichtet, alles dafür zu tun, damit du… damit du es nicht noch einmal versuchst… Das geht in so einer Klinik nun einmal besser. Wird ja nicht für lange sein…wir suchen schon was in der Nähe der Uni, das für uns drei passt…“  
  
Neue Hiobsbotschaften also!   
Annahme verweigert!   
  
Ich kam nicht mehr gegen das Sedativum an, sonst hätte ich mir jetzt vielleicht die Ohren zugehalten oder mich herumgeworfen, das Kissen über den Kopf. Das war heute schon wieder zu viel für mich gewesen.   
  
Trotzdem schlief ich unruhig, wachte mehrmals halb auf und wusste nicht, ob ich gerührt oder genervt sein sollte, wenn ich merkte, dass sie mich nicht allein gelassen hatten.  
  
Natürlich verriet ich nicht, was mir so einen Schock versetzt hatte:  
  
Stell dir vor!   
Bilde es dir ein!   
Es war einmal!   
In alter Zeit, da das Wünschen noch geholfen hat…!  
Märchen!   
Kinderlügen!  
Billigster Gehirnzauber!  
Eine Seifenblase!  
  
Und ich blöder Idiot hatte schon fast daran geglaubt, dass es doch so etwas wie ein Leben nach dem Tod gäbe! Dass Mums Seele noch irgendwo existierte, dass sie Dinge wusste, die in der Welt vor sich gingen, und Kontakt zu mir aufnahm!   
Wie unbeschreiblich kindisch!  
Ich war wütend, darauf hereingefallen zu sein. Es war demütigend! Mein Intellekt hätte nicht einem solchen frommen Betrug aufsitzen dürfen!  
  
  
Ich erinnerte mich leider allzu gut und nun wurde mir klar, dass Victor recht hatte: Als ich begriff, dass sich hier nichts Wunderbares abgespielt hatte, war der Schmerz unerträglich gewesen – dann war er jedoch einer entsetzlichen Leere in meinem Innern gewichen, die ich vor lauter Angst vor ihr sofort begonnen hatte, mit Ärger zu stopfen!   
  
So etwas versuchte ich jetzt wieder.   
  
Doch wie all das ertragen, ohne wütend sein zu dürfen?  
  
  


 

 

tbc


	44. Mein Zorn, die Hölle und ich

  
  
  
  
Der Zorn war und ist, wann immer mein Verstand mir nicht mehr weiter helfen konnte, weil er gegen starke Gefühle nun mal nicht ankommt, immer mein einziger, mein letzter Kampfgefährte gewesen.  
Nun soll ich ohne ihn auskommen, wirklich ganz allein und auf mich gestellt. Schwach, ausgeliefert, um meine Angst und meine Trauer so zu treffen, wie Victor den seinen gegenüber stand.  
Ich vermag es mir nicht vorzustellen. Mein Zorn ist treu, anhänglich geradezu. Ich werde ihn bestimmt mehrfach wegschicken müssen, er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen wollen…  
Er ist ein bisschen wie John.  
Ja, in dieser Hinsicht ist er sehr wie John!  
  
Nein. Er ist…wie John war. So wie ich ihn gerne wieder hätte.  
John ist nicht mehr hier.  
Aber das ist kein Verrat, sondern er denkt ehrlich, dass er mich nicht mehr unterstützen kann, mich nur behindert und ein Risiko für mich darstellt.  
  
Es ist so schwer, den Zorn in seine Schranken zu weisen…  
  
Damals, in dieser Psychiatrie hat eine Frau versucht, mir ihre spezielle Version des positiven Denkens nahe zu bringen.  
Ich weiß nicht, ehrlich nicht, ob mich jemals ein Mensch allein durch Worte wütender gemacht hat, als sie.  
„Jeder von uns ist vollständig selbst verantwortlich für jede seiner Erfahrungen“, behauptete sie etwa und dass wir uns unsere Eltern aussuchen und sie faselte von der Macht des Universums, die uns in jedem Glauben unterstützt! Und dann sollte ich auch noch lernen, alles zu vergeben, was mir widerfahren war, denn das sei ja letztlich auch alles meine Entscheidung gewesen.  
Selbstbetrug! Esoterischer Mumpitz! Und nach allem, was ich konkret erlebt hatte, eine Zumutung. Jede dieser blöden sogenannten Affirmationen, jeder dieser Glaubenssätze war für mich ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Obendrein war sie der Ansicht, irgendwelche fantastischen Menschen, die ihr schon begegnet seien, wären Heilige und Avatare und all so ein Quatsch. Sie habe die Erinnerungen an Menschen, die ihr gut getan haben, gepflegt, um sie jederzeit um Rat und um Trost bitten zu können. Sie ließ sich jeden Morgen von ihrem mentalen Abklatsch dieser Personen sagen, dass sie heute alles erreichen werde, was immer sie nur wirklich wolle, dass die Macht des Universums sie liebe, dass sie und ihre Welt vollkommen sei.   
Ich hatte rasch dicht gemacht, sonst wäre ich sicher total ausgerastet. Nach der zweiten Sitzung hatte ich keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, als einfach demjenigen, den ich für den Intelligentesten und Vernünftigsten von der Belegschaft hielt, zu sagen, dass diese Sichtweise für mich nicht einfach nur Nonsens sondern wahrhaft unerträglich sei.  
Daraufhin haben sich die Therapeuten wohl beraten und mich jemand anderem zugeteilt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was passiert wäre, hätte man mich diesem Schwachsinn, der mir widerlich schien als Unmengen puren Süßstoffs, noch länger ausgesetzt.  
Ich würde einen Amoklauf nicht ausschließen.  
   
In dieser Zeit habe ich dort in der Bibliothek das Buch über die Loci-Methode gefunden. Zuerst hatte ich ein rein sachliches Interesse daran gehabt. Ich hatte bisweilen zu viel nutzloses Wissen, das mir die Sicht zu verstellen schien und beim Denken in die Quere kommen konnte, andererseits hatte ich jedoch auch festgestellt, dass ich manchmal Fakten vergaß, die ich irgendwann doch noch hätte brauchen können.  
  
Von allem, was wir wahrnehmen, hatte einer meiner Biolehrer einmal behauptet, filtere unser Gehirn 90% aus, sonst würden wir wegen Reizüberflutung ausflippen.  
Bei dir vielleicht, du Idiot! hatte ich damals nur gedacht.   
  
Also versuchte ich nun selbst Ordnung in mein inneres Chaos zu bringen. Doch ich wollte als Grundgerüst keinen mir bekannten Ort wählen. Es gab keine reale Lokalität, die auch nur zur Hälfte von positiver Bedeutung für mich war: Elternhaus, Schulen…, diese Klinik schon gar nicht. Also nahm ich Zuflucht zu der großen, alten Spielzeugritterburg, die ein kinderloser Onkel Mycroft und mir abgetreten hatte, erweiterte sie um eine Landschaft einerseits und einen Hafen andererseits, in dem ich mein Piratenschiff vor Anker gehen ließ.  
  
Ich arbeitete fast jede freie Minute daran und sortierte dann mein Wissen ein, tags und nachts, bis ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte und verwirrt und erschöpft einschlief.  
Leider mischte sich schon bald Mycroft ein. Ein Traum-Mycroft, der über mein Ablagesystem den Kopf schüttelte und sich über das Piratenschiff mokierte. So fing es an: Ohne es zu wollen, hatte ich nun doch virtuelle Personen in mein Hirn gelassen. Nur, dass sie mich in den seltensten Fällen aufbauten. Mycroft war herablassend, andere bewiesen einfach nur immer, wie dumm sie waren und dass sie mich nicht verstanden: Mitschüler, Lehrer, Therapeuten, Verwandte. Die Erinnerung an Vater war immer grausam und auf jede erdenkliche Art verletzend mir gegenüber und die Erinnerung an Mummy immer so unerträglich schmerzhaft, dass die einzige meiner inneren Rollen, die Liebe, Bestätigung und Trost für mich hätte haben können, mich letztlich sogar am meisten quälte. Ähnlich ging es mir mit meinem armen Pegasus, der natürlich im Stall des Gedächtnispalastes seinen Platz hatte.  
  
Ich wollte nicht mehr träumen und wenn ich mich so hart und verbissen konzentrierte, hatte der Schlaf oft mehrere Tage und Nächte hintereinander auch gar keine Chance gegen meinen Geist, was mehr als einmal mit entsetzlichen Migräneattacken honoriert wurde. Komplett mit Schwindel, Sehstörungen, Übelkeit bis hin zu Erbrechen und Ohnmacht.   
  
Mir wurde damals auch klar, dass ich letztlich nur Fakten vergesse, und nur sachliche Informationen löschen kann. Was ich nicht überschreiben kann, sind Gefühle, emotionale Erfahrungen. Sie verkriechen sich mitunter, lauern im Verborgenen, aber es braucht nur ein Stichwort und sie springen hinter der Kulisse oder aus der Versenkung hervor – und beherrschen mit einem Mal die ganze Bühne.  
Und dann war mir der Gedanke gekommen, sie einzusperren. Einzusperren wie die Plagen der Menschheit in die Büchse der Pandora, wie den Satan in den Abyssos, wie die Toten in den Hades. Natürlich wusste ich nicht, ob es überhaupt möglich war; und wenn ja, ob es mir gelingen würde, das zu lernen. Zu Beginn war es nur ein Experiment gewesen.   
   
Ja, so hatte es angefangen.  
  
Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo, wie es scheint, alle Dämonen aus der Unterwelt entkommen sind, soll ich ihnen entgegen treten ohne den Zorn an meiner Seite? Schutzlos, unbewaffnet?  
Mein von Angst und Schmerz gepeinigtes Ich würde ihn früher oder später zu Hilfe rufen. So irrsinnig es scheint: Ich muss es versuchen.  
Meinen Zorn gefangen zu setzen.  
Ich habe Angst davor. Wahnsinnige Angst. Vielleicht wird mich das zerbrechen oder mich vielleicht meinen Verstand kosten.  
  
Mein Zorn ist ein wunderschönes, schreckliches Ungeheuer. Es sieht etwa aus wie ein feuerroter Säbelzahntiger mit riesigen Fledermausflügeln. Doch er hat in seinem Wesen auch viel von einem Hund. Jetzt zum Beispiel kann er einfach nicht begreifen, warum ich ihn nicht mitnehmen will, nicht mitnehmen kann.   
  
  
Du würdest sie beißen und kratzen, mit deinen Prankenhieben würdest du sie vertreiben, erkläre ich ihm.  
  
Natürlich werde ich das! Ich beschütze dich vor ihnen. Wie immer, antwortest du.  
  
Nein. Nicht heute.  
  
Warum nicht? Sie werden dich quälen, das weiß ich – und du weißt das auch! Lass mich mitkommen, sperr mich nicht ein! bettelst du.  
  
Das muss ich. Es ist wichtig. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären.  
Ich muss ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, mir weh zu tun.  
Oder auch nicht.  
Wenn ich dich heute wieder mitnehme, werde ich nicht erfahren, wie sie mir begegnen, wenn ich in Frieden komme.  
  
Aber was werden sie dir dann antun? fragst du mit einem besorgten Winseln und reibst deinen großen, schweren Kopf an meiner Schulter.  
  
Ich weiß es nicht, antworte ich aufrichtig.  
  
Aber ich gehöre doch zu dir! argumentierst du verzweifelt  
  
Auch das werde ich erst wirklich wissen, wenn ich versucht habe, ohne dich auszukommen, entgegne ich.  
  
Da verstummst du.   
Ich glaube vor Entsetzen.   
  
Du schaust mich mit deinen großen, gelben Augen an.   
  
Wie kann Zorn so hilflos und traurig aussehen?  
  
Gehorsam aber zutiefst erschüttert lässt du dir Ketten anlegen und als ich die Käfigtür schließe und mit einem großen Vorhängeschloss sichere, kauerst du dich mit verstörtem Wimmern in die hinterste Ecke, als würdest du dich zum Sterben niederlegen.  
Doch deinen Blick kannst du nicht von mir abwenden. Er sagt mir: Das wirst du nicht überstehen. Ich werde dich nie wiedersehen…!   
    
Ich ziehe Mauern hoch, um dich aus meinem Sichtfeld zu verbannen.  
  
Mir ist innerlich ganz kalt und ich fühle mich schwach wie bei einer drohenden Ohnmacht. Und dann steigt die Angst in mir hoch wie Wasser bei einer Überschwemmung und die Trauer wuchert wie ein Krebsgeschwür im Zeitraffer. Gemeinsam füllen sie mich ganz, verdrängen alles andere. Vor Schmerz und Panik beginne ich zu schreien, glaube, dass es mich wirklich zerreißt, psychisch, mental – vielleicht sogar physisch – nein, halt: Hoffentlich auch physisch, denn als Wahnsinniger will und darf ich einfach nicht weiter leben. Dann vergeht mir buchstäblich Hören und Sehen, doch die Tortur dauert unbarmherzig an.  
   
Wenn es eine Hölle gibt, dann ist sie das.  
Das ist der einzig halbwegs sinnvolle Gedanke, den mein gemartertes Hirn noch zustande bringt.  
Ich habe die Gewissheit, dass ich das nicht überleben kann –   
nein: Nicht überleben will!   
Wenn ich aufspringe und losrenne, auch wenn ich nichts sehen kann, werde ich gegen eine Wand rennen – oder gegen ein Fenster und dann in die Tiefe stürzen. Auf alle Fälle werde ich es so beenden, überlege ich in meiner unerträglichen Qual, nur, um mich im nächsten Moment von oben zu sehen – mit Gurten auf eine Liege fixiert, damit ich mir nichts antun soll.  
  
Es ist, als wäre ich wieder unter Wasser und könne die Luft nicht mehr anhalten. Diesmal würde ich nur zu gerne auftauchen, aber ich bin in zig Yards Tiefe und das Wasser lastet schwer auf mir und presst meinen Brustkorb zusammen.  
Ich spüre wie mein Herz sich abmüht. Ein sinnloser Kampf.   
  
Gib auf, gib auf, gib auf…  
  
  
„Genug!“  
  
Es ist Victors Stimme und plötzlich ist es vorbei.  
  
Mein Herz stolpert in meiner Brust herum wie ein sturzbesoffener alter Mann, jeder meiner Muskeln scheint unkontrollierbar zu beben und zu zucken. Meine Lungen arbeiten so schnell sie können, aber das reicht einfach nicht aus.  
Grauen und Scham packen mich, als ich erkenne, was passieren wird, doch ich komme nicht dagegen an. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht. Nicht ein bisschen.   
Und so geschieht es unausweichlich: Mein Darm und meine Blase entleeren sich. Vor Ekel und Fassungslosigkeit bleibt mir komplett die Luft weg und ein einziger Krampf treibt meinen gesamten Mageninhalt auf einmal aus meinem Leib.  
  
Mein Herz kapituliert.    
  
  
„Genug, sage ich!“  
    
  
Wieder spüre ich, dass ich zittere, dass mein Herz rast.    
  
Doch es ist auszuhalten.   
  
Meine Muskeln sind übersäuert und krampfen ein wenig. Ich bin schweißgebadet und mir ist elend.  
  
Aber das war es dann auch schon.  
Das eben hab ich mir nur eingebildet…!  
Vielleicht in Erinnerung an meinen ersten Flashback…  
Oder vielleicht war es so, als ich damals starb…  
Egal: In diesem Moment bin ich nur erleichtert, dass ich Johns Matratze nicht werde entsorgen müssen.  
  
Victor?  
  
Mir wird plötzlich klar, dass ich nicht wütend bin.   
Wieso bin ich nicht zornig auf ihn, der mich so gefoltert hat?  
  
Victor? Was ist da passiert? Wo bist du? frage ich ratlos in mich hinein.  
  
Ich spüre eine dumpfe, lähmende Traurigkeit. Leider nicht tödlich, aber sie scheint mich alle Kraft zu kosten, trotzdem drehe ich den Kopf, um den Schädel anzusehen.  
Er liegt einfach da.  
Was hatte ich erwartet?  
  
  
Es ist gut. Schlaf jetzt…, befiehlt mir Victors Stimme von weit weg sanft.    
  
  
Das war’s jetzt? frage ich mich nur verwundert. Was sollte das…?  
Aber vielleicht bin ich jetzt auch einfach zu verwirrt.  
  
War es so unerträglich für dich? vermute ich.   
  
Victor?  
  
  
Doch er antwortet mir nicht mehr.  
  
  
  
Verworrenes, zusammenhangloses Zeugs habe ich geträumt, als herrsche absolutes Chaos und dazu noch Schwerelosigkeit in meinem Gedächtnispalast.  
Naja, so weit ich mich erinnern kann, sind keine Monster unterwegs gewesen. Furchterregend war es nicht direkt. Aber irgendwie anstrengend, enervierend, so etwa, als hätte ich stundenlang versucht, mindestens einem halben Dutzend Andersons einen Tatort zu erklären.  
   
  
Es ist bereits dunkel…  
  
Oh, Gott, wie spät ist es?! Ich muss John anrufen!  
  
Es dauert eine Weile bis ich klar genug sehen kann, um zu erkennen, dass es halb zwei Uhr nachts ist.  
Noch länger brauche ich, bis ich die Kraft finde, mich etwas aufzurichten, ein wenig Wasser zu trinken…  
Ich werde wohl wirklich etwas essen müssen… Ich habe mir wirklich eingebildet, gezuckerter Kaffee würde genügen! Immerhin kann ich wieder einen Tag in meinem Kalender durchstreichen. In genau einer Woche wird dann die Trauung sein. Und danach…!  
Mir war klar gewesen, dass es hart werden würde, aber ich hatte verdrängt, wie Kräfte zehrend solche üblen Emotionen sind.  
Mit der Achtsamkeit eines gebrechlichen Menschen, der alleine wohnt und sich vor Stürzen fürchtet, arbeite ich mich schließlich nach unten, halte mich mit beiden Händen am Geländer fest und steige umständlich seitlich in die Tiefe, denn mir ist schwindlig und ich bin wacklig auf den Beinen.  
  
In Johns Zimmer mache ich Halt, lasse mich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen. Ich brauche eine Weile, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.   
Manchmal verkriecht John sich hier, manchmal kann er sich, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte, nicht überwinden, herunter zu kommen, obwohl ihm das zweifellos besser bekommen würde, als sich einzuigeln.  
Er hat hier etwas Kaffee, Tee, Zwieback, Marmelade, kleine Portionen Kondensmilch und Tütensuppen deponiert. Und Whiskey. Dazu entsprechend ein wenig Geschirr und Besteck. Ich bediene mich bei seiner Verpflegung. Nach all den Salzen, die ich ausgeschwitzt haben muss, sollte eine Tütensuppe gute Dienste leisten.  
  
Es ist seltsam, in diesem Versteck zu hausen. Als wäre es für einen Fall.  
Nun, ja…irgendwie ist es das ja auch.  
Mein schwerster Fall, auf den ich mir niemals etwas einbilden werde und der nie auf Johns Blog erscheinen wird. Nicht dass das wichtig wäre.  
   
Einen halben Liter Wasser, eine Tomatencremesuppe und einen Zwieback später, fühle ich mich schon deutlich besser. Also nutze ich die Gelegenheit in den ersten Stock hinunter zu gehen, um Zigaretten, Feuerzeug und auch Nikotinpflaster und eine Packung Kekse zu holen.  
Nach zwei Zigarettenlängen bin ich in der Stimmung und der Verfassung, John anzurufen.  
  
„Hi! Das ist der AB von Dr John Watson, ich bin in Urlaub und habe gerade alle Hände voll damit zu tun, mich zu amüsieren – “  
„Und vor allem, mich zu amüsieren!“ lässt sich Sarah vorlaut vernehmen. „Und nicht bloß die Hände! Für alle, die’s noch nicht wissen: Ich bin seine Leibärztin!“   
Glucksendes Kichern von John.  
„Ja: Sarah, meine Fürstin! Also, Leute: Das Bitte-nicht-stören-Schild hängt vor der Tür. Grüße allerseits!  
„Von mir auch!“ flötet Sarah gut gelaunt.  
„…so und jetzt – “ folgt es noch leise, begleitet von Johns Kichern und dem unverkennbaren, metallischen Schnurren, das beim Öffnen eines kurzen Reißverschlusses zu hören ist, ehe ein Klick und ein Pfeifen folgen.   
Das ist offenkundig nicht mehr für die Ansage bestimmt gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl zu fallen, die Kehle zieht sich mir zu und Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Fassungslos und verstört rolle ich mich auf Johns Matratze zusammen.  
Das sollte mich nicht fertig machen. Es ist genau das, was John jetzt gut tun wird.   
Warum also bitte, reagiere ich so?   
Nervöse Erschöpfung?  
  
„Ich will das nicht“, gestehe ich. Meine Stimme ist nur ein ersticktes Schluchzen.  
„Verzeih mir, ich weiß, ich hab nicht das Recht…  
aber…  
aber…“  
  
Sag es, drängt Victors Stimme.  
  
„…aber ich will dich hier haben, John…!“

 

 

tbc


	45. Seltsame Parallele

  
   
  
Ich schäme mich.  
  
Und ich verstehe es nicht.  
  
Was ist mit mir passiert?  
  
Was, zur Hölle, ist nur passiert?  
  
  
Der Fluch, den John benutzen würde…  
  
   
Ich bin immer allein gewesen.   
Trotz Bruder, trotz Internaten.  
  
   
Victor hatte ich über Jahre komplett verdrängt. Ein Meisterstück meiner Methode der…ja, was…VergangenheitsBEWÄLTIGUNG konnte man es wohl nicht nennen…  
  
   
Und dann hatte ich diese Wohnung gewollt. Sie ist einfach perfekt.  
  
Falls das mit dem Mitbewohner dann doch nicht klappte, würde mich Mrs Hudson schon nicht rauswerfen, hatte ich insgeheim spekuliert.  
  
Als ich Mike davon erzählte, hatte ich mir noch gar keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Ein paar seiner Studenten würden sicher Interesse haben. Vielleicht würden sie angesichts dieser Wohnung meine Anwesenheit hinnehmen. Für eine Weile zumindest, bis sich Mrs Hudson nicht mehr von mir würde trennen wollen.  
  
   
Aber dann war alles ganz anders gekommen.  
  
Du bist so ganz anders, John.  
  
Interessant.  
Intelligenter als die meisten.  
  
Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich nicht alles logisch erklären, was ich gleich in dir gesehen habe.  
  
Diese Ambivalenz von Heilen und Töten, deine Zerbrochenheit, dein Kampfgeist, deine Neugier. All das konnte ich schon sehen, verborgen unter dieser Resignation, die sich in deinem Hinken manifestierte.  
  
Davon wollte ich dich befreien.  
  
Doch es war noch mehr als das.  
  
Aber was eigentlich?  
  
   
Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke: Ich bin eigentlich nicht so, ich folge in emotionalen, zwischenmenschlichen Dingen nicht meinem Instinkt…  
  
Was ist in mir vorgegangen?  
  
Ich wollte so sehr, dass es klappte! Ich war fluchtartig aufgebrochen und hatte meine Sachen in die Baker Street gekarrt und mich eingerichtet. Schließlich würde ich mehr als 24 h Zeit haben, denn Mrs Hudson hatte schon gesagt, dass es ihr heute zu kurzfristig sie morgen bis gegen Abend weg sei.  
  
Aber ich war mit dieser ungewohnten Arbeit alleine überfordert und deshalb spät in der Nacht noch lange nicht fertig, als mein erschöpfter Körper eine Pause einklagte. Schlafen konnte ich allerdings nicht. Ich dachte an dich. Dein Staunen, deine Offenheit für dieses Unterfangen. Für mich.  
  
Ich wollte so sehr, dass es funktionieren sollte!  
  
Nicht nur ein paar Wochen…  
  
Dabei war doch der Mitbewohner eigentlich nur als Mittel zum Zweck geplant.  
  
Ich hatte noch mal weggemusst. Meine Aussage für den Fall mit der grünen Leiter war benötigt worden.  
  
Dass wir so gleichzeitig vor dem Haus eintrafen, trug wohl dazu bei, dass es sich so richtig anfühlte.  
  
Ja, es fühlte sich so, so richtig an. Richtiger als alles jemals zuvor. Perfekt sogar. Nicht dass diese sentimentale und letztlich unbeweisbare Behauptung wirklich in meinem Wortschatz beheimatet wäre…  
  
Auch du hast es sofort geliebt, das konnte ich sehen. Das Wohnzimmer mit seinem maroden, chaotischen Charme, dem Kamin und den schrecklichen, alten Tapeten, die angrenzende Küche, gerade groß genug, sie als Labor zu nutzen, ohne Geschirr und Töpfe ausquartieren zu müssen…  
  
   
Doch dann: „Wenn erst mal der ganze Müll hier raus ist, könnte das – oh…!“  
  
Müll?!  
  
Doch meine Wut wich nach einer Millisekunde einer fast schon leicht panischen Nervosität.  
  
Vermassele es jetzt nicht!  
  
Gleichzeitig sah ich deinen betretenen Blick.  
  
Es ist selten, dass jemand mir gegenüber Bedauern darüber bekundet, ins Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein…  
  
„Das gehört also…alles…dir…“  
  
Unterdessen überlegte ich fieberhaft, wo ich zuerst Ordnung schaffen sollte. Einen Moment nur, dann war alles klar, denn ich sah dich ja da stehen, etwas windschief, schwer auf deinen Stock gestützt: Den Ledersessel leer räumen, damit du dich mit deinem schmerzenden Bein darin nieder lassen kannst.  
  
  
Dann war es Mrs Hudson, die alles wieder ins Wanken zu bringen drohte: „Also es gibt noch ein Schlafzimmer ein Stock höher, wenn Sie denn zwei Schlafzimmer brauchen.“  
  
Darüber hatte ich überhaupt noch nicht nachgedacht! Ich hatte hier schon übernachtet, aber fast nicht geschlafen und das auf dem Sofa. Jetzt war ich überrumpelt.  
  
Was hätte ich sagen sollen?  
  
Also, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, du kannst gerne das Zimmer hier unten haben, das ist sicher bequemer für dich…  
  
Ja, doch ich war völlig blockiert, weil mir die andere Möglichkeit plötzlich im Kopf herumspukte:  
  
Das Zimmer mit dir teilen.  
  
Der Gedanke war so verblüffend. Auf Urlaubsreisen unserer Familie hatte ich mit Mycroft das Zimmer und oft schlimmer noch ein Doppelbett teilen müssen, in den Internaten waren wir meist zu mehreren. Immer war es furchtbar gewesen. Aber jetzt - ?!  
  
Und das verwirrte mich. Vor lauter Ratlosigkeit, versuchte ich, weiter aufzuräumen, wusste aber nicht, wie.  
  
„Aber natürlich brauchen wir zwei!“ hast du verdutzt geantwortet. Ich habe es nicht gewagt, dich anzusehen und Mrs Hudson fing von den Mietern ihrer Nachbarin an.  
  
Natürlich sind sie streng genommen nicht verheiratet gewesen. Es nennt sich eingetragene Partnerschaft ist zivilrechtlich nicht ganz dasselbe. Sie sagte es, als sei es geheim und ein wenig schlüpfrig. Weshalb? Schließlich hatten diese beiden sich schon vor Jahren geoutet und ihre Beziehung öffentlich besiegelt. Und auch, wenn die beiden Vermieterinnen es immer noch ein wenig exotisch fanden, waren sie zugleich stolz auf ihre eigene Toleranz, Offenheit und Modernität.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Also klappte ich den Laptop auf.  
  
Mal nach diesen Serienselbstmorden sehen. Lestrade wird sicher bald angekrochen kommen…  
  
Und dann sagtest du, dass du meine Site im Web gefunden hast. Dein Interesse war so...wohltuend – aber du hast nicht mit deinem Zweifel hinterm Berg gehalten. Doch ich war nur für einen kleinen Moment beleidigt, denn du warst bereit, dich überzeugen zu lassen. Es war nicht bloß hohler, höflicher Smalltalk.  
  
Ich genoss es – und für eine Sekunde war ich sogar verärgert, dass uns nun der Fall dazwischenkam. Doch der brachte mich dann natürlich völlig aus dem Konzept! Immerhin habe ich noch daran gedacht, dir zu sagen, dass du es dir gemütlich machen sollst, aber dir war nicht klar, wie absolut außergewöhnlich das ist! Und ganz clever habe ich so geredet, als sei es längst beschlossene Sache, dass du einziehst.  
  
„…bleib nicht meinetwegen auf…“  
  
   
Dann stand ich vor dem Haus und wartete auf ein Taxi…  
  
  
Augenblick mal…! Ich Idiot…!  
   
Aber natürlich: Ich würde dich mitnehmen! Auf einmal war alles klar und es lief wunderbar…! Deine Reaktion auf meine Ausführungen war praktisch perfekt. Ich genoss es, wie sie am Tatort über deine Anwesenheit verblüfft waren. Dass sie dich um meinetwillen so ablehnend, ja sogar herablassend  behandelten, ließ dich kalt.  
  
"…ist er Ihnen nachhause nachgelaufen?"  
  
Als wärst du ein Straßenköter!  
  
Obwohl du es nicht nötig hattest, wollte ich dich verteidigen. Unter anderem machte ich deutlich, dass du Arzt bist.  
  
Ich hatte nicht mehr alleine alle gegen mich. Nein, von nun an hieß es: WIr beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Aber das es war mir damals nicht klar, dass es das war, was ich spürte…  
  
Dann war ich mit dem Koffer des Opfers zurückgekommen und hatte plötzlich festgestellt, dass da etwas gründlich schief gelaufen war: Du warst nicht da! Dabei hattest du doch bereits zugegeben, dass du im Grunde den Krieg vermisst!  
  
Dann erst kapierte ich es: Ich hatte dich stehen lassen, das war…nicht gut. Du konntest zwar in dem Moment noch nicht wieder auf Häuser klettern oder in Müllkontainer springen, aber ich hätte dir wenigstens etwas sagen müssen.  
Hastig sann ich auf einen Vorwand, dich zurück zu holen.  
  
Ich schrieb „gefährlich“ und du kamst.  
  
  
Später bei Angelo: „Ich bin nicht sein Date!“ Gleich zweimal…  
  
Das…verunsicherte mich irgendwie.   
  
„Erzfeinde? Gibt es so etwas?“  
  
Und ob! Doch ich wollte nicht über Mycroft reden, ich war verärgert, dass er sich schon wieder eingemischt hatte und es machte mich nervös. Ich befürchtete, er könne dich vergraulen.  
  
Dann deine Frage nach einer Freundin.  
  
Ernsthaft, John, würde ich dann einen Mitbewohner suchen?  
  
Doch aus einem mir unbegreiflichen Grund sagte ich: Nein, nicht wirklich mein Terrain…  
  
Frauen machen nur…Stress.  
  
Freund? Natürlich wäre das in Ordnung.  
  
Was passiert hier?   
Er hat sich Jennifer Wilsons Schenkel nicht angesehen, ihr Gesäß, er hatte Molly kaum wahrgenommen…  
  
Auch Donovan nicht in ihrem ebenfalls kurzen Rock, aber trotzdem...  
  
Ich wollte, dass du einziehst, aber was sollte das werden? Verdattert versuchte ich, richtig zu reagieren und fühlte mich, als wäre ich eine Kurve mit zu hoher Geschwindigkeit angegangen…   
  
  
„…es ist gut so, wie es ist.“  
  
"Gut…  
Danke..."  
  
Ja, ich war wirklich dankbar gewesen – und noch mehr, als meine Rechnung aufging und sich deine Beschwerden in Luft auflösten!  
  
Ich hatte schon einen Luftsprung gemacht, als es eine Nachricht bei dem vierten Opfer gab, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Hochgefühl, als wir außer Atem und aufgekratzt kichernd im Flur lehnten und erst recht nicht zu meinem innerlichen Jubel, den ich empfand, als wir in der Nacht einander gegenüberstanden und ich wusste, was du getan hattest. Für mich.  
  
   
  
Wie oft hatte ich in diesen letzten zwei Wochen daran denken müssen und mich gefragt, was ich hätte besser machen sollen.  
  
John, es ist so leer ohne dich, so…tot…  
  
   
  
„Du drehst dich im Kreis“, sagt Victor ein wenig gereitzt - ein wenig beschwichtigend. „Du hast getan, was du getan hast. Du kannst es bedauern, allenfalls sagen, dass es dir Leid tut – aber mehr nicht. Sinnvoll wäre es, zu überlegen, was du tun wirst, wenn er zurück ist. Vorrang hat allerdings etwas anderes.“  
  
„Dir habe ich schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, dem Schädel. Es hilft nichts…“  
  
   
Ich zünde mir noch eine Zigarette an. Dann beginne ich zögerlich zu texten:  
  
‚Hallo, John.  
…  
Schön, dass es dir gut geht.‘  
  
Ja.  
Und nun…?  
  
‚Die Pokernacht war eine nette Abwechslung – aber auch anstrengend.  
Und manche Leute brauchen so lange, sich zu entscheiden und dann kommen doch wieder nur langweilige vorhersehbare Aktionen dabei heraus.  
Wie du siehst, bin ich jetzt erst recht aus dem Rhythmus. Du kannst also gerne anrufen.  
Aber wenn nicht, ist auch okay.  
Mir geht’s gut und Mrs Hudson lässt grüßen.‘  
  
Das schreibe ich, weil er nicht wissen soll, dass sie weg ist.  
  
Aber es sieht mir nicht ähnlich, Grüße auszurichten, mache ich mich so verdächtig?  
Also lösche ich das wieder.  
  
‚Bis dann. SH‘  
  
Okay.  
Abschicken.  
  
Seufzend lege ich mich zurück auf die Matratze, schließe die Augen...  
  
   
  
Seit meinem Unfall mit Kerby sind fast drei Wochen vergangen. Wir haben seit ich zuhause bin praktisch nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Victor pflegt mich, leistet mir Gesellschaft, versucht, mich aufzumuntern und ist mir ein hingerissenes Publikum, wenn ich Geige spiele. Vor ein paar Tagen hat er mich zu einem Picknick mitgenommen. Nie zuvor ist es mir angenehm gewesen, mit jemandem eine Behausung teilen zu müssen. Ja, wir haben zwei Zimmer, doch ich habe ihn gerne um mich. Das damals in der Dusche habe ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ganz verdrängt. Inzwischen genügt mir eine Krücke, ich kann den Fuß schon wieder etwas belasten, aber um wieder zur Uni zu gehen, gar Experimente zu machen, reicht es dann doch noch nicht. Also koche ich manchmal Tee für Victor, wenn er nachhause kommt, versuche, ihm ein bisschen weniger Arbeit zu machen. Seit einer Weile überlege ich, wie ich ihm eine Freude machen kann. Er zerbricht sich gerade den Kopf, worüber er diesen Sommer eine Hauptseminararbeit schreiben soll. Oder auch zwei? Ich glaube, es wird gerade alles etwas zu viel für ihn. Er hat Schlafstörungen und sieht müde aus. (Dass er sich in Arbeit stürzt, weil er mit seinen Gefühlen mir gegenüber in einem manchmal unerträglichen Zwiespalt steckt, kommt mir natürlich nicht in den Sinn.) Und ich weiß, dass er manchmal in dieses Tierheim fährt. Dienstags immer. Naja, man riecht es dann ein klein wenig und es sind ein paar Hundehaare an seinen Hosenbeinen. Kerby-farbene Haare.  
  
Aber ich weiß nicht, wo das Tierheim ist.  
  
Wie kriege ich das raus…?  
  
Ja, die Nähe zu diesem Krankenhaus, in das ich gebracht wurde, und zu Victors Appartement. Er hat sich beeilt, Kerby loszuwerden und sich dann umzuziehen und mich zu besuchen und ich kann noch ziemlich genau sagen, wie lange er gebraucht hat.  
  
Ich finde die Adresse im Internet und rufe an, lasse meine Stimme höher und weicher klingen, als ich mich melde. Ansonsten vertraue ich darauf, dass das Telefon meine Stimme ausreichend verfremden wird, so dass mein Gesprächspartner keinen Verdacht schöpft.  
  
„Ja, hier Trevor. Ich rufe mal wieder an wegen Kerby…Kerberos. Letzten Dienstag habe ich das doch glatt vergessen. Wenn da noch eine Tierarztrechnung offen ist, dann übernehme ich die gerne – “  
  
„Also für den Moment ist alles beglichen, danke, Mr Trevor.“  
  
„Wegen der Hundeschule…“, beginne ich zögerlich.  
  
„Der Platz bleibt reserviert. Überlegen Sie in Ruhe.“  
  
„Vielen Dank! Es ist gerade…nicht ganz einfach. Der Zeitpunkt war ungünstig für die Anschaffung eines Tiers, aber…naja, ich fühle mich ein bisschen schuldig und er versteht das doch auch alles gar nicht… Naja, Danke, jedenfalls…“  
  
So, nun habe ich Gewissheit.  
  
Als Victor an diesem Abend nachhause kommt, empfange ich ihn ausgehfertig.  
  
„Wir unternehmen etwas. Bereit? Es wird eine Überraschung.“  
  
„Eine Überraschung?“ fragt er verwundert und erwartungsvoll.  
  
„Ja, lass mich nur schnell ein Taxi rufen. Aber du darfst erst einsteigen, wenn ich es sage, damit du das Fahrtziel nicht erfährst.“  
  
„Oh, jetzt machst du mich wirklich neugierig“, lächelt er erfreut.  
  
  
Ich hole noch Vics grünen Seidenschal und fahre nach unten.  
  
Der Cabbie findet das Ganze zwar ein wenig merkwürdig, aber er gibt an seine Zentrale durch, wo er hinfahren wird und dass er bis dahin den Funk ausmacht. Dann hole ich Victor.  
  
„Was willst du mit meinem Schal?“  
„Dir die Augen verbinden.“  
Er lacht. „Geht’s zu meiner Hinrichtung, ja?“  
„Du Idiot!“ grinse ich zurück.  
„Ich habe absolut keinen Plan, was du vorhast…“  
„Und so soll das auch sein.“  
  
Ich sehe zum Fenster hinaus, überprüfe unsere Route.  
  
In einer scharfen Kurve, die er ja nicht kommen sehen konnte, schnappt er erschreckt nach meinem Arm.  
  
„Sorry, Sherlock… Sind wir bald da? Ist doch etwas….unangenehm, hier blind durch die Gegend geschaukelt zu werden…“  
„Sag jetzt nicht, dir wird schlecht!"  
„Okay. Ich sag’s nicht. Aber ein wenig übel ist mir bereits…“  
„Gut – nein, ich meine, tut mir Leid, aber es ist jetzt auch bloß noch eine halbe Meile…“  
  
   
Einige Minuten später zahle ich das Taxi und Vic macht Anstalten aiszusteigen.  
  
„Sherlock, kann ich jetzt – “  
„Nein. Noch nicht. Bleib da stehen, ich bin gleich bei dir.  
Gut, leg eine Hand auf meine Schulter“, sage ich, indem ich sein Handgelenk berühre, damit er nicht so lange nach meinem Arm tasten muss. Doch er dreht rasch seine Hand und schnappt sich die Meine.  
„So…geht’s auch…“, stimme ich verunsichert zu, muss aber doch grinsen. So gehen wir also los. Hand in Hand.  
  
  
Es dauert gar nicht lange, da hört man schon fernes Gebell. Wir kommen durch das Gebäude, wo es etwas streng riecht, wohl wegen der Kleintiere, die dort untergebracht sind und treten in den dahinter liegenden Garten mit den Freigehegen.  
  
Victor ist stehen geblieben.  
  
„Wir besuchen Kerby…“, stellt er fassungslos fest.  
„Ja.“  
Er nimmt die Augenbilde ab und sieht mich noch immer erstaunt an. „Warum?“  
„Ich…ich dachte, es…es würde dir vielleicht Freude machen…“, stottere ich verunsichert.  
Er seufzt und senkt den Kopf. „Für dich klingt das vielleicht albern. Aber, ich hab ihm versprochen, ihn hier rauszuholen, dass er’s gut bei mir haben wird. Klar, da hab ich mich einfach verkalkuliert…“  
„Ja. Ich versteh das besser, als du denkst. Er wusste doch auch nicht, was er tut, schätze ich…“   
  
(Ja, ich habe es verstanden, aber ich habe nicht gewusst, weshalb ich das habe behaupten können, denn ich hatte Pegasus zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich total verdrängt.)  
  
Und dann lächelt Victor erleichtert: „Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen! Komm, wir müssen da lang… Hallo, Matty!“ begrüßt er einen Mann, der dort gerade zwei kleine angeleinte Mischlingshunde aus einem Zwinger geholt hat und sie an ein Mädchen übergibt, damit sie mit ihnen Spazierengehen kann.  
  
„Hallo, Mr Trevor! Das ist also Ihr Freund, hallo.“  
  
„Hi…“, erwidere ich schüchtern.  
  
„Sie kennen sich ja aus…“, sagt Matty.   
  
Vic nickt, wir gehen hinein und er nimmt eine Leine von einem Schlüsselbrett und einen Hundekeks aus einer Dose, ehe wir uns den Zwingern nähern.  
  
Da. Ich kann ihn sehen.  
  
„Kerby! Hallo, mein Junge!“ ruft Victor.  
  
Kerby hoppelt gleich mit freudigem Kläffen und Japsen an den Maschendrahtzaun.  
  
„Hallo, Kerby!“ grinse ich.   
Wo kommt denn plötzlich diese Gänsehaut her?  
  
Doch er reagiert nicht darauf.  
  
„Ich gehe erstmal rein, leine ihn an“, erklärt Victor.  
„Ja, gut.“  
  
Ich sehe zu, wie er Kerby begrüßt, ihm den Keks gibt und ihn ein wenig streichelt und krault. So wenig einnehmend sein typischer Gesichtsausdruck auch ist, der Hund ist eindeutig ganz aus dem Häuschen vor Freude und Victor sieht so entspannt und erleichtert aus wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Als er schließlich die Leine am Halsband befestigt hat, wage ich mich auch hinein.  
  
„Hallo, Kerby…?“  
  
Der Hund macht einen Satz auf mich zu, Victor schreit erschrocken auf, als sich die Leine und auch sein Arm mit einem Ruck straffen und ich springe nach draußen und werfe die Käfigtür zu.  
  
Vor mir steht Kerby, die Vordertatzen gegen den Zaun gestemmt und knurrt böse, als wolle er Gift und Galle spucken. Er platzt fast vor Wut, wie’s aussieht. Hilflos halte ich mich gleichfalls am Zaun fest und erdulde voller Unbehagen seine aggressiven Laute.  
  
Meine Krücke liegt noch drin und mein Fußgelenk schmerzt von der unerwarteten Belastung.    
  
„Sherry! Tut mir Leid. Ist alles okay mit dir?“ stöhnt Victor entsetzt. Er ist hinter dem Hund her gestürzt und bleich vor Schreck. Nun legt er seine rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter und bewegt vorsichtig das Gelenk. „Dachte, er kugelt mir den Arm aus. Ich war so überrumpelt… Bitte entschuldige…“  
„Mein Fehler. Ich hätte noch warten sollen… Ich fürchte, er hasst mich…“  
  
Während wir reden, beginnt das kleine Monster lauter und lauter zu bellen, springt fuchsteufelswild auf und ab und starrt mich dabei finster an.  
  
Es ist bald zwanzig Jahre her, dass ich vor einem Hund gefürchtet habe. Grundsätzlich mag ich sie. Aber Kerby macht mir richtig Angst.  
  
„Okay, du wildgewordener Unglückswurm“, murmelt Victor frustriert aber entschlossen und holt langsam die Leine immer weiter ein, indem er näher kommt.  
  
„Warte! Sei vorsichtig! Nicht, dass er dich auch noch attackiert!“ warne ich ihn, plötzlich um seine Unversehrtheit besorgt. Vic erstarrt verunsichert. „Okay! Geh nicht näher ran, hörst du? Ich lotse ihn von der Tür weg und du schleichst dich raus. Bitte, komm einfach da raus. Lass die Krücke! Verstanden!?“  
  
Er nickt resigniert und hilflos. Kerby ist immer noch völlig auf mich fixiert und springt jetzt wild hinter dem Zaun auf und ab. Stinksauer, dass er nicht an mich rankommt.  
Es wäre urkomisch, wenn er nicht so eine fiese kleine Kampfmaschine wäre!  
  
Ich humple einen Schritt nach links, verliere fast das Gleichgewicht, als mir ein scharfer Schmerz in den Knöchel fährt, dann hickle ich noch ein paar Yards – der kleine Höllenhund folgt mir wie eine Furie. Obwohl er mich nicht erreichen kann, schlägt mir das Herz bis zum Hals.  
  
Dann höre ich ein metallisches Klappern. Und im nächsten Moment ist Victor bei mir.  
  
„Sherlock…“, ächzt er außer Atem und umarmt mich, noch zitternd vor Schreck.  
  
„Okay“, japse ich. „Du bist in Sicherheit…“ Unbeholfen klopfe ich ihm auf den Rücken. Vic nimmt sich zusammen, richtet sich auf und sieht mir in die Augen.  
  
„Dein Fuß…, ist es schlimmer geworden?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…“, gestehe ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Das ist…jetzt saublöd gelaufen...“  
  
„Stütz dich auf mich…“  
  
In der Nähe ist eine Bank, wo mich Vic ablädt und sich erst mal schwerfällig neben mir niederlässt.  
  
„Sch-scheiße…ich bin noch ganz durcheinander…“  
  
Ich sehe wie er schluckt. In seinen Augen schimmern Tränen, aber er gibt sich alle Mühe, sie zurück zu halten.  
  
„Ich…muss wohl mal mit dem Pfleger reden… Schaffst du’s mit meiner Hilfe, oder wartest du hier, bis du deine Krücke wieder hast?“  
  
„Ich würde es vorziehen, hier zu verschwinden, ehe ich ertaubt bin!“ witzele ich, denn die kleine Bestie kläfft immer noch, was das Zeug hält.  
  
„Gut..“  
   
Vic hilft mir also in das Gebäude zurück bis auf einen Stuhl, holt mir eine Cola aus einem Automaten und geht, was auch immer mit diesem Pfleger bereden. Später kommt er mit meiner Krücke wieder – sie hat deutliche Bissspuren.  
  
„Ich hab uns ein Taxi gerufen“, seufzt er müde. „Lass uns einfach einen ruhigen Abend zuhause verbringen…mit kalten Umschlägen um deinen Knöchel…“, setzt er enttäuscht hinzu.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Victor auch nicht. Im Taxi sehe ich, dass seine Hände immer noch ein wenig zittern und greife ratlos nach seinem Arm.  
  
Das hätte ich besser nicht getan, denn er schiebt dankbar seine Hand über die meine und lächelt mich traurig an, ehe er wieder den Kopf senkt.  
  
Erst zuhause, als Vic besorgt meinen Knöchel untersucht – er sieht eigentlich noch so aus wie vor wenigen Stunden – und mit einer kalten Kompresse versorgt hat, frage ich: „Und…was wird jetzt...? ...mit Kerby?“  
  
"Tja... Matty meint, er wäre wohl eifersüchtig. Sein voriger Halter hat ihn misshandelt und trotzdem möchte er einen Menschen ganz für sich allein. Armer, verkorkster, kleiner Kerl – entschuldige...! Er ist gefährlich, ich weiß, er hat dir Schmerzen zugefügt und dich auf Wochen…gehbehindert gemacht…aber er...ich… Ich hab angeboten, die Hundeschule zu bezahlen, falls sich irgendjemand findet, der sie mit ihm machen will. Aber…vielleicht braucht er eher eine Therapie…"  
  
Wie bei mir! schießt es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis ist so niederschmetternd, dass ich augenblicklich in Tränen ausbreche.  
  
"Sherlock?" fragt Victor verständnislos, dann besorgt: "Sherlock, was hast du?"  
  
Hilflos nimmt er mich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in den Arm. In dem Moment verstehe ich es selbst noch nicht ganz und in Worte fassen kann ich es natürlich erst recht noch nicht. Dazu bin ich noch viel zu aufgelöst.  
  
  
Ganz wie bei mir!  
  
Die Zwangstherapie und nun bekam ich mein Erbe nur portionsweise und nur für das "richtige" Studium!  
  
Ich bin wie Kerby.  
  
Ein gestörter Köter.  
  
   
Und Victor hat sich entschieden.  
  
  
  
tbc


	46. Von Geheimnissen, Gesetzen und Gefühlen

  
  
  
  
  
"Mein Gott...!" jammert Vic hilflos. "Sherlock...! Was hast du?"  
  
Soll ich ihm etwa sagen, dass ich mich wie ein Hund fühle?  
  
"...bitte..., frag nicht...", erwidere ich heiser und wische mir betreten die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Wir sollten etwas zu essen bestellen. Worauf hast du Lust?" versuche ich ihn abzulenken. In Aussicht zu stellen, dass ich etwas essen werde, hat noch immer funktioniert.  
"Nein, bitte...!   
Bitte, sag mir, was dich so erschreckt und deprimiert hat!"  
Erschreckt und deprimiert. Ja, das trifft es wohl, denke ich überrascht. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, auf Verständnis zu stoßen.   
Bin ich ihm das nicht irgendwie schuldig nach diesem Desaster heute Abend? Ums Haar wäre es so weit gekommen, dass er sich wieder Vorwürfe gemacht hätte! Und ebenso gut hätte es passieren können, dass Kerby diesmal ihn angefallen hätte! Als Vic vor ihm am Boden gehockt und ihn gestreichelt hatte, hätte er ihn sogar in die Hände oder ins Gesicht beißen können!  
Vic sieht mich mit seinen großen Rehaugen flehend an.  
"Also gut...", seufze ich. "Ich werde versuchen, es dir zu erklären...Aber bitte, erspar es mir, zu sehr ins Detail gehen zu müssen..."  
Er nickt nur, als habe er Angst, mich zu unterbrechen.  
Ich muss mich erst sammeln.  
"Ich...bin nie gewesen, wie...wie....Vater mich wollte. Mein älterer Bruder dagegen...praktisch immer. Vater...hat mich das spüren lassen...beinahe ständig...und oft auch...körperlich..."  
  
Erschrocken zieht Victor zischend die Luft ein. In den sonst so sanften Augen glimmt Empörung auf.  
  
"Ich...ich hab allerdings auch...Dinge gemacht...nun ja...Dummheiten. Rebellion, eben...Es war ein Teufelskreis...eine Spirale, die sich immer weiter hochgeschraubt hat... Ich wurde in immer neue Internate gesteckt. Immer strengere. Aber nie mit dem gewünschten Ergebnis. Mal flog ich raus...oder Vater beschloss, es woanders zu versuchen. Ich war auch in Therapie...und...und...schließlich wurde ich sogar in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen...Doch dann...dann ist Vater gestorben..."  
  
Ich brauche eine Pause. Ja, ich flunkere ihn an, aber ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich versucht habe, mich umzubringen. Außerdem, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke: Vater wäre als nächstes wohl wirklich so weit gegangen... Also habe ich eigentlich nur bei der Reihenfolge ein wenig gemogelt.  
  
"Und dann? Was passierte dann...?" drängt Victor atemlos.  
"Ein Onkel wurde mein Vormund. Mein Bruder zwar auch, er war ja da schon volljährig, aber eben auch Student...man befürchtete - naja..., zu recht, dass er gar nicht die Zeit hätte... Also, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, sie haben sich beide Mühe gegeben. Wir haben uns zusammengerauft, es war okay soweit... Aber...da ist das Testament...Vater hat ausdrücklich vorgesehen, dass ich Politologie, Wirtschaftswissenschaft oder wenigstens Jura studieren solle, etwas anderes dürfe mir nicht finanziert werden. Meinen kompletten Erbteil werde ich erst erhalten, wenn ich entweder in einer der Firmen seines Konzerns einen Job bekomme und mich ein Jahr dort bewährt habe, oder wenn es mir gelungen ist, irgendwo sonst eine seriöse Anstellung zu finden. Irgendeine Art von Selbstständigkeit soll dagegen nichts wert sein..."  
Ich zwinge mich dazu, ihn anzulächeln und ich weiß, er wird mir ansehen, dass es nicht echt ist.   
Ja. Er lächelt nicht zurück.  
"Ein bisschen wie bei Kerby, nicht?" grinse ich flapsig.  
Vic schaut mich entsetzt an.  
"Es...es...ist nicht so sehr wegen des Geldes...aber es...es fühlt sich ziemlich Scheiße an...", gestehe ich und meine gerade wiedergewonnene Selbstbeherrschung droht schon wieder, den Bach runterzugehen. Ich verstumme und versuche, mich wieder zu beruhigen.  
"Es...es tut weh...", hilft Victor leise und gepresst nach.  
"Es ist...eine ganz schöne Kränkung, ja...", gebe ich zu.  
"Verdammt, Sherlock! Ja, das muss wahnsinnig demütigend für dich sein, aber zieh dir doch diesen Schuh nicht an! Du bist kein Hund!  
Und überhaupt! Ein so ungerechtes Testament muss sich doch anfechten lassen!" begehrt er auf.   
Verdammt?   
Hatte ich ihn je zuvor fluchen hören?  
"Das...wollte ich. Mein Bruder könnte mich natürlich heimlich finanzieren, aber eigentlich ist ihm das auch verboten. Und...er ist...dagegen. Er meint, außer Verwandten würde mich sowieso niemand einstellen. Es wäre zu meinem Besten. Aber selbst wenn…es gibt da so einen…Verwalter, der das alles immer noch kontrolliert…"  
Victors Schnauben überrascht mich. Und es gefällt mir, dass er mit einem Mal so etwas wie Kampfgeist zeigt.  
"Ich war dann mit achtzehn zum ersten Mal bei einem Anwalt. Erst war er zuversichtlich, aber dann bekam ich ein abschlägiges Gutachten, weil er ziemlich sicher war, dass er den Prozess nicht gewinnen könne...nicht gegen diese Kanzlei... Ich hab's dann nochmal woanders versucht. Gleiches Ergebnis. So viel zu Jura!" schließe ich bitter.  
"Mach uns einen Tee und lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, ja?"  
Er legt kurz die Hand auf meine Schulter und steht auf.  
Gerade will ich aufatmen, als er den Wasserkocher füllt und einschaltet, als er wieder ansetzt.  
"Also, das ändert zwar nichts an dem grundlegenden Missstand und der Herzlosigkeit deines Vaters...und – ja, der Feigheit deines Bruders – ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anders nennen soll, sorry, aber was das Finanzielle angeht, bin ich sicher wir finden einen Weg. Wenn ich mit Papà rede bekommst du ganz sicher einen zinslosen Kredit. Und selbst wenn du wirklich keinen Job fändest, den dein Herr Bruder oder der Treuhänder eures Vermögens anerkennt, dann...ach, Mann! SCHEISS drauf! Natürlich wirst du deinen Weg machen!"  
Mir scheint gerade das Gehirn einzufrieren. Ich meine, mich verhört zu haben. Oder wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Oder beides.  
"Schau nicht so entgeistert!" Er sieht mich an, kommt dabei auf mich zu, geht vor mir in die Hocke und nimmt meine Hände – alles ohne meine Augen auch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus seinem freundlichen, doch auch durchdringenden Blick zu entlassen und sagt: "Die wissen doch anscheinend gar nicht, wie wertvoll du bist! Wie ...fantastisch!"      
Wahnsinnig, ja. Ich ringe verdattert nach Luft.   
"Oh, Gott, Sherlock! Was haben sie bei dir nur angerichtet!" stöhnt er. "Bitte, sag mir, dass du im tiefsten Innern weißt, dass du nicht weniger wert bist...sondern mehr!"  
"Ich...ich...weiß nicht...", antworte ich hilflos.  
Victor kommen die Tränen und ich begreife, dass er bis eben noch versucht hat, stark zu sein, um mir Mut zu machen, aber das hier schmerzt ihn zu sehr.  
"Ich...ich verstehe nicht, dass deine Familie..., dass irgendjemand...nicht sehen kann, dass du alles verdienst...! Ich meine: Alle Achtung, alle Unterstützung..., alle...Liebe..."  
Er senkt den Kopf auf meine Hände und spüre seine Tränen durch meine Finger rinnen.  
"Vic..., du..."  
Wie komme ich da wieder raus? ist alles, was ich in dem Moment denken kann. Das Ganze ist so...unwirklich.  
"...wir sind...gerade...beide ziemlich verstört, glaube ich...das hätte verdammt böse enden können vorhin… Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe....  
Siehst du jetzt, wieso ich dir das nicht sagen wollte? Ich...ich komme ganz gut damit klar....naja, die meiste Zeit. Hab nur etwas die Fassung verloren...", versuche ich es runterzuspielen. "Das...das Teewasser kocht... Ja, es ist nur so hochgekocht, genauso, gerade eben. Ich bin eigentlich darüber weg..."  
Er sieht mich frustriert an, dann steht er auf und brüht den Tee auf.  
"Du bist nicht drüber weg", widerspricht er traurig. "Aber was brauchst du überhaupt diese...diese schrecklichen Leute! Sie...sie sind erbärmlich, wenn sie dir so etwas antun können! Sobald ich meine Pflichtveranstaltungen hinter mir habe, fahren wir. Du musst Papà unbedingt kennenlernen!"  
Seine Augen leuchten. Er liebt ihn. Er ist überzeugt, sein Vater sei der beste Vater der Welt. Und ich habe plötzlich ein Stechen in der Brust und weiß nicht wieso.  
"Oh...! Bitte, verzeih...!" flüstert Victor, was mich aufs Neue verwirrt.  
"Es wird dich anfangs sicher...quälen, zu erleben, wie es hätte sein müssen..., was dir versagt geblieben ist... Aber es ist nicht zu spät!"  
Das Piepsen der Teeuhr rettet mich...irgendwie.  
Hat das eben geklungen, als solle ich auf meine alten Tage nochmal adoptiert werden?  
"Du...bist ziemlich reif für die Ferien, schätze ich...", sage ich, als er mir meinen Tee reicht.  
"Ja, da kannst du recht haben. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich bekomme demnächst einen Gehirnkrampf...", sagte er mit schiefem Grinsen, während er sich neben mich auf das Bett setzt.  
"Das Gehirn ist kein Muskel. Und ich will doch hoffen, dass du nicht zu epileptischen Anfällen neigst..."  
"Unsinn. Aber ich...ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich zurzeit etwas überfordert. So allmählich müsste ich mal auf ein Examen hinsteuern...so dies und das zu studieren, was mich gerade interessiert, macht einen Riesenspaß und eigentlich bekomme ich ja auch keinen Druck und hätte es auch finanziell nicht nötig, aber...naja, trotzdem möchte ich...etwas auf die Reihe kriegen..."   
"Das wirst du! Das wirst du ganz bestimmt!" höre ich mich sagen. Oh, hat er auf mich abgefärbt? In solchen Dingen sage ich wirklich äußerst selten das richtige, oder?   
Aber wann hätte jemals irgendwer so mit mir geredet?!  
"Es ist süß, dass du das sagst!" seufzt er dankbar.  
Süß?  
Unsere Schultern berühren sich. Das ist okay.  
Aber ich bin verunsichert, was das Händchenhalten angeht… Naja, ich habe ihn geführt, weil er nichts sehen konnte... und später war ich ja auch erleichtert, dass er heil aus dem Raubtierkäfig rausgekommen war, aber...  
(Während ich nun diese Szene ein zweites Mal durchlebe, wird mir klar, dass ich wohl doch mehr Körperkontakt zwischen uns verdrängt habe, als ich dachte…)  
"Vielleicht schreibst du ja auch historische Romane? So Geschichtskrimis wie A Daughter of Time?"  
Er lacht leise. "Nein, ich glaube, das kann ich nicht. – Wie geht es denn deinem Knöchel?"  
"Schon besser, glaub ich. Vielleicht war das vorhin ja psychosomatisch..."  
Er wickelt vorsichtig meinen Fuß aus und nimmt ihn sanft in seine warmen Hände, um ihn ganz sachte zu bewegen. Jetzt spüre ich erst, wie kalt mir ist.  
„Ist das okay…?“ fragt er besorgt.  
Ich nicke stumm.  
"Ich mach dir nochmal eine neue Kompresse..."  
"Nein, Vic, bitte nicht...ich friere sowieso schon", rutscht es mir heraus.  
"Oh! Mein Gott, wieso sagst du denn nichts?"  
Er hüllt mich hastig in die Decke und fixiert sie mit seinem Arm um meinen Schultern.  
"Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, einen Roman zu schreiben?" fragt er versonnen.  
"Was, ich? Nein!" Einen Roman? Lächerlich.  
"Wieso nicht? Vielleicht finden wir ja zusammen ein Thema...Vielleicht nicht wie A Daughter of Time. Die Rahmenhandlung mag ich eigentlich nicht...ein bisschen romantischer darf es schon sein...und auch mit blutrünstiger Action, wenn du willst..."  
"Ich bin nicht romantisch. Ich bin sachlich", versetze ich trocken.  
"Hast du's denn schon mal so richtig versucht? Übrigens, die Idee heute für heute Abend: Auch wenn sie als Fiasko geendet hat, das war richtig süß von dir. Ich wette, wenn du willst, kannst du sehr romantisch sein..."   
"Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen, nichts weiter!" wehre ich mich.  
"Eben. Ich rede nicht von...kitschigen Gesten und Deko-Ideen. Wahre Romantik...hat Substanz, Inhalt... - Naja, vielleicht kann dich ja unser alter Kasten doch noch inspirieren. Du wirst staunen! Ich kann's kaum abwarten, ihn dir zu zeigen!"  
(Heute weiß ich, woran er gedacht hat. Ja, wirklich an einen historischen Liebesroman - aber über zwei junge Männer. Vielleicht eine Geschichte, die in einer Zeit spielt, in der schwule Liebe noch verboten war und schwer bestraft wurde. Alles, was sich von diesem Traum bewahrheitete war ein blutrünstiger Enthüllungsroman, der nie geschrieben wurde.)  
  
Mir ist schwindlig…  
  
Plötzlich bin ich vor dem Mietshaus in Hadington bei Oxford, in das Onkel Rudy und ich eingezogen sind und wo Mycroft offiziell seinen ersten Wohnsitz hat. Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahrs besuche ich das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder eine Ganztagsschule. Ich habe mir das gewünscht und gesagt: Ich brauche die nächsten drei Jahre kein Geburtstags- und kein Weihnachtsgeschenk mehr, wenn ihr mir diese Bitte erfüllt. Onkel Rudy hat erschrocken dreingesehen und mich umarmt. "Verzeih bitte, ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist! Natürlich musst du dann nie wieder in ein Internat!" Danach fehlte Mycroft jegliches Gegenargument und es war eines der seltenen Male in seinem Leben, dass er nachgab.  
Ich bin dankbar dafür: Jeden Abend kann ich nachhause zurückkommen, finde ein eigenes Zimmer vor, ohne auch nur einen nervigen Zimmergenossen. Es ist wohltuend und friedlich. Die meiste Zeit jedenfalls.  
Dass Onkel Rudy nach dem Tod meiner Eltern für mich da sein wollte, ist einer der wenigen Glücksfälle in meinem jungen Leben gewesen. Ich hab ihn eigentlich schon immer gemocht. Vielleicht, weil er irgendwie so anders war als der arrogante Rest der Mischpoke. Er ist immer von allen schief angesehen worden. Wenn auf Familienfeiern alle von ihren Karrieren redeten – ob das nun der Beruf, die gesellschaftliche Stellung, die Charity-Projekte oder die Fortschritte der Sprösslinge waren, dann hielt Rudolph Algernon Holmes sich nicht nur ganz zurück, es fragte ihn auch niemand, wie es ihm gehe.   
  
Seltsam...! Hat er keine Arbeit? Und wenn ja, bietet ihm niemand eine Stelle an? Sonst ist da doch immer Platz für Vetternwirtschaft!   
Er ist leidlich intelligent, kann, wenn er will, sich ausgezeichneter Umgangsformen bedienen, ist recht redegewandt und gebildet und zumeist freundlich und humorvoll. Hässlich ist er auch keineswegs. Er hat sogar sehr schlanke, gepflegte Hände und seine Augenbrauen sind auffällig schmal und wohlgeformt. Könnte er arbeitsunfähig sein? Nein, undenkbar. Nicht mit diesen geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Aber er ist nicht reich. Oder er lebt sehr genügsam…  
  
Eines Tages auf einem großen Familienfest – ich muss so neun Jahre alt gewesen sein – hatte ich ihn dann einmal gefragt, was er eigentlich beruflich mache. Was dann geschah, war reichlich merkwürdig. Er starrte mich an, wurde erst blass und dann rot und stammelte schließlich. "Naja, weißt du..., darüber reden sie hier nicht gerne..."  
"Yep. Ist mir aufgefallen, deshalb frag ich ja!"  
"Also..., du verrätst besser nicht, dass du es jetzt weißt, aber ich schreibe..."  
"Sekretär? Verstehe, das klingt wirklich ziemlich langweilig", entgegnete ich enttäuscht. Ich hatte ihm mehr zugetraut.  
"Nein..., das nicht. Ich schreibe... Geschichten...also für Erwachsene..."  
"Romane?!" Wow, das klang doch spannend, wieso interessierte das denn niemanden?!  
"Nichts...Wertvolles. Kleine Unterhaltungsromane, weißt du? Pulp Fiction, Groschenhefte, Nackenbeißer, Schundliteratur..."  
  
Iiiiih...!  
  
"So...Schnulzen und...Arztromane...?"  
"Ehm, ja, die Richtung..."  
Ich grinste: "Wenn's dir Spaß macht, hast du wahrscheinlich den besten Job von allen hier!"  
Onkel Rudy sah mich verblüfft an.  
"Siehst du hier irgendwen, der Spaß hat?"  
Als wir daraufhin lachten, merkten wir, wie es plötzlich still um uns wurde. Dann kam mein Vater, sah seinen zwölf Jahre jüngeren Bruder böse an und zog mich am Arm beiseite. "William Scott, geh auf dein Zimmer!" sagte er streng zu mir, wie immer, wenn er mir in der Öffentlichkeit gebot, die Klappe zu halten. Es war ein Code für: Keinen Mucks, oder es setzt nachher Prügel!  
Ich ging auf mein Zimmer und ärgerte mich über das heuchlerische Pack. Mrs Wembley las solche Heftchen, ich war also im Bilde. Ich konnte mich natürlich nicht dafür begeistern, aber ich fand, dass man das lesen soll, was einen interessiert oder Spaß macht, was einem die Langeweile vertreibt. Wenn Onkel Rudy Menschen, die ein langweiliges Leben führten, eine Flucht in eine aufregendere Welt ermöglichte, was war er dann anderes als ein Wohltäter? Sein Geld war ehrlich verdient!   
Ich bin früher dran als gewöhnlich an diesem Tag. In der Schule ist Gasgeruch entdeckt worden und sie haben alles evakuiert und suchen nun nach dem Leck in den Leitungen. Die Eltern der jüngeren Schüler sind natürlich verständigt worden, aber alle anzurufen, wäre nicht zu schaffen gewesen.   
Ich weiß, dass sich Onkel Rudy manchmal um die Mittagszeit hinlegt. Vor allem, wenn er abends spät noch einmal aus war, also bemühte ich mich, leise zu sein.  
Wir hatten damals drei Schlafzimmer und einen großen Raum mit Pantryküche, der als Wohn-, Speise- und Fernsehzimmer diente.  
Auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank fand ich mich plötzlich einer ein wenig herben Schönheit mit prächtigen roten Locken, falschen Wimpern und stark geschminktem breiten Mund wieder. Sie steckte in einem langen königsblauen Paillettenkleid, hatte zu große Hände und als sie mich entgeistert anstarrte, sah ich, wie ihr Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpfte.  
"Onkel Rudy!!"  
"Oh, Gott! Sherlock! Bitte! Bitte, sag das niemandem!" jammerte er verzweifelt.  
Der erste Schock war schon verflogen und längst amüsierter Faszination gewichen. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn!  
"Du solltest es mit einem Kropfband oder so versuchen, ohne den Adamsapfel wäre ich beinahe darauf reingefallen, ...das ist ja irre!"  
Onkel Rudy stöhnte leise aber doch sehr gequält auf und schlüpfte an mir vorbei nach draußen, um sich im Badezimmer einzuschließen.  
Was hatte ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Auf der Küchentheke stand aufgeklappt ein großer Schminkkoffer, daneben lag Strassschmuck, den er wohl noch hatte anlegen wollen – dabei ein enges, breites Halsband, das tatsächlich seinen Adamsapfel kaschiert hätte, und lange schwarze Satinhandschuhe.  
Ich ging ihm nach.  
"Onkel Rudy?"   
Ich klopfte etwas ratlos.  
"Onkel Rudy, es ist okay. Ich verrat's bestimmt niemandem! Du siehst toll aus. Also – für jemanden, der Frauen mag. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken oder erwischen, ich hatte keine – !"  
In diesem Moment riss er die Tür auf.  
"Was hast du da gesagt?!" fragte er atemlos mit versagender Stimme.  
Er hatte die Perücke abgesetzt, sein Gesicht sah geisterhaft unter dem Perückenband hervor und die Wimperntusche war tränenverschmiert.  
"Dass...du toll aussiehst...?"  
"Nein...ich meine...du hast gesagt, für jemanden, der Frauen mag...! Heißt...das...?" Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.  
"...sollen wir...uns nicht reinsetzen?" schlug ich unsicher vor.  
Er nickte verstört.   
Also ging ich zurück und setzte mich aufs Sofa, wo wir manchmal abends zusammen noch vor der Glotze hockten. Rudy folgte mir zögernd, blieb einen Moment stehen und musterte mich, den freien Platz neben mir und setzte sich schließlich auf den Couchtisch mir ein wenig schräg gegenüber, was mich überraschte und auch ein wenig kränkte.  
"Sherlock..., lass mich dir zuerst eine Frage stellen...", begann er leise.  
"Okay."  
"Ich…ich bin sicher alles andere als perfekt als Pflege…vater…, auch wenn ich dich immerhin nicht misshandle, aber... wenn du dir...jemanden anders wünschst, dann..." Seine Stimme erstarb.  
Ich war entsetzt. Mein erster Impuls war, dass er mich loswerden wollte, aber seine unglücklichen Augen sagten etwas ganz anderes.  
"Oh, Gott, nein! Onkel Rudy! Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass du mich genommen hast. Weißt du denn nicht, dass du mein einziger Verwandter bist, den ich leiden mag?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, dann lächelte er mich unter Tränen an.  
"Und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist!" gestand er. "Ich will dir weiß Gott nicht drohen, aber wenn je jemand erfahren sollte, dass ich als rote Lola auftrete oder dass ich...nicht nur Schundromane schreibe, sondern...naja, auch richtige …Schmuddelhefte und Drehbücher für Pornos – also nicht unter dem gleichen Pseudonym natürlich, dann würden sie dich mir wegnehmen!"  
"Was?!" fragte ich fassungslos.  
"Sherlock..., du hast das vorhin gesagt...mit den Frauen..." Er atmete tief durch. "Denkst du..., dass du...schwul bist? – was in Ordnung wäre – das heißt..."  
"Ich...ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendetwas bin...", gestand ich Schultern zuckend.  
"Weißt du, es ist zwar nicht mehr strafbar, aber seit einigen Jahren gibt es ein Gesetz, dass es verbietet, Homosexualität als...etwas Positives darzustellen, vor allem um Kindern und Jugendlichen kein...schlechtes Beispiel zu geben. Und wenn das Jugendamt wüsste, dass ich noch anderes mache, als theatralische Kitschromane zu schreiben mit netten heterosexuellen Liebespaaren, die sich am Ende kriegen und kaum mehr tun, als einander leidenschaftlich zu küssen, dann...dann wäre es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zu der Annahme, dass ich – du weißt schon..."  
"Ich...ich wusste nichts von diesem Gesetz...!"  
"1987. Sektion 28... Nun es wirft uns zwar nicht komplett zurück in die Zeit über zwanzig Jahre zuvor, aber es ist ein herber Rückschlag... Und es könnte...unsere Familie zerstören...", erklärte er mit gebrochener Stimme.  
  
Nein! Bitte, bitte, nicht...! bettelte ich innerlich - mein Gehirn war wie leer gefegt.  
  
"Ich...habe nie davon gesprochen, Sherlock. Nie...Werbung dafür gemacht... Also nie…dagegen verstoßen..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es sind nur noch ganz wenige und kurze Auftritte..., aber –   
aber okay, ich werde alles absagen und ich werde zumindest bis du achtzehn bist nicht mehr auftreten. Es ist einfach zu riskant!"   
Er wischte sich die Augen.  
"Verzeih mir, bitte, das hätte ich längst tun sollen, aber..."  
Er brach ab und kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.  
"Du liebst es...", ergänzte ich tonlos.  
"Kann man so sagen, ja...", flüsterte er.  
"Und wenn du dich hier verkleidest? Heimlich? Nur mit mir als Publikum?" schlug ich vor.  
Er lachte gequält auf. "Nein. Nein, es...es wird schon gehen. Ich verkneif's mir...  
Aber jetzt gib mir fünf Minuten, mich zurück zu verwandeln und dann mach ich uns was zu essen..."   
  
  


 

tbc


	47. Einmalige Gelegenheit

  
  
  
"Wie hast du's gemacht?" fragt das Victorprogramm. Er klingt gekränkt. Bitter.  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
Wir sitzen wieder unter der Blutbuche im Grünen, aber der Himmel hat sich zugezogen, bleigraue Wolken hängen schwer und drohend über uns, dazu ist es windstill und düster.  
Victor sieht mich genervt an und rollt die Augen.  
  
"Onkel Rudy. Hattest du ihn...verdrängt? Hast du überhaupt nicht an ihn gedacht, während wir uns kannten?   
Wie konntest du – ausgerechnet DU – so lange vor dir selbst verbergen, WAS ich war, wenn du bereits einen Schwulen kanntest?!" Er explodiert beinahe vor Entrüstung.  
"Ich habe...ihn...nie als Schwulen erlebt...", sage ich. Und genauso ist es.  
"Wie deine Mrs Hudson so schön sagte: Es gibt alles Mögliche: Heteros, die es lieben und die es antörnt, sich als Frauen aufzubrezeln, biologische Männer, die überzeugt sind, dass sie den Geist, die Seele einer Frau in sich tragen, dass sie im falschen Körper gefangen sind – egal, ob die Frau in ihnen nun heterosexuell oder lesbisch ist...  
Hast du dich nie gefragt, wieso Onkel Rudy allein ist? Dass er nicht nur auf Frauenkleider steht, sondern vielleicht wirklich auch auf Männer? Dass er sich das deinetwegen jahrelang verkniffen hat?"  
"Er war auch vorher allein. So weit ich weiß. Er ließ sich selten blicken", verteidige ich mich lahm. "Wieso sollen alle Menschen Sex haben?!" frage ich dann erbost. "Ich meine... Du sagst ja selbst: Es gibt alles Mögliche! Und heute ist es erlaubt. Es ist sogar verboten, jemanden deshalb zu diskriminieren. Okay. Soll mir recht sein! Aber wenn jemand mit Sex nichts anfangen kann, wenn es ihn einfach nicht interessiert, dann gilt das als abartig und krank, oder was?! Wieso soll das nun schlechter sein als homosexuell, heterosexuell oder bi? Wieso soll es unmenschlich sein, wenn jemand asexuell ist!?" schimpfe ich.  
"Ich weiß nicht...", gesteht das Victorprogramm. "Vielleicht, weil die meisten Menschen heutzutage denken, dass das...Homosexuelle mit unbewusster Homophobie sein müssen, oder...Menschen, die...ziemlich egoistisch sind und sich deshalb nicht darauf einlassen können...niemanden so nah an sich heranlassen können... Oder..."  
"WAS?!" frage ich scharf.  
"Ich bin kein Psychologe. Und...was ich an Psychologie aufgeschnappt habe... Also, Sigmund Freud hat das sicher noch viel zu einseitig gesehen. Aber...naja, vielleicht bedeutet Asexualität ja auch, dass jemand nicht erwachsen werden will, es unbewusst verleugnet, dass da etwas sein könnte... Es ist sicher wichtig, als Kind, als Heranwachsender den Glauben an Magie und Zauberei abzulegen, alles sachlich und analytisch zu betrachten. Aber..."  
"Nur, weil etwas kompliziert ist, nur weil etwas unsere Urteilskraft trübt, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass es übernatürlich, wunderbar und deshalb auch noch zwingend erstrebenswert ist!" fauche ich. "Ob das nun eine halluzinogene Droge ist, oder das, was man als Verliebtheit bezeichnet!"  
Victor starrt frustriert vor sich hin. Ich sehe, wie seine Kaumuskeln anspringen, als er die Kiefer aufeinander presst. Gleichzeitig entweicht seiner Nase ein leises Schnaufen.  
"Okay. Was ist mit John? Du vermisst ihn."  
"Er ist mein Freund!" knurre ich.  
"Und ICH war DEIN Freund! Und ich dachte... Dabei wolltest du etwas völlig anderes, etwas...total ...Unsinniges, Irrationales..."  
"Etwas Ekelhaftes?" fragt Victor bitter und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm widersprechen soll.   
"Du hast von Freud angefangen...", nehme ich den Faden auf. "Ja, auch ich bin ein Mensch mit einem Stoffwechsel, der als Kleinkind mal gelernt hat, seine Ausscheidungen in den Griff zu kriegen. Und ja, vielleicht war ich damals stolz darauf, als ich raus hatte, wie es funktioniert. Meinetwegen. Auch ich bin ein Mensch, der...sich manchmal auch übergeben muss, Schnupfen bekommt...oder mit den Tränen kämpft. Der Mensch ist kein Perpetuum mobile, er braucht Treibstoff und produziert Abbauprodukte. Das muss ich akzeptieren. Aber mehr auch nicht."  
Victor schüttelt den Kopf, versucht, sich in Geduld zu fassen.   
"Nun reduziere Sex mal nicht auf Sperma!"  
"Also schön! Onkel Rudy hat sich drei Jahre im Zaum gehalten, damit ich nicht zu Pflegeeltern oder ins Heim muss. Dafür bin ich ihm dankbar und vielleicht hätte ich ihm das deutlicher zeigen müssen – aber ich ziehe mir nicht den Schuh an, dass ich sein Leben zerstört hätte, oder was!" brülle ich.  
"Das sage ich doch auch gar nicht!" rechtfertigt sich Victor hilflos.  
"Ich...ich bin sicher, wenn es mir nur gelingen würde, die richtigen Worte zu finden, würdest du es verstehen... Ich meine... Also ich denke, dass du durchaus in der Lage wärst, es zu verstehen, dass... dass..." Er bricht ab.  
"Dass es nichts ist, was jenseits meines Horizonts liegt? Dass es etwas ist, das ich in mir trage, aber noch nicht entdeckt habe?" helfe ich ihm unwillig auf die Sprünge und weiß selbst nicht recht, ob ich es spöttisch meine – oder doch nicht.  
Er seufzt. "Vielleicht..."  
"Ich...will dich nicht...an die Wand argumentieren, nicht besiegen... ich will dir nur...  
...etwas zeigen, was dir...noch nicht aufgefallen ist...  
Es war...in Ordnung für dich...mehr als das..., dass ich...dich in den Arm genommen habe, wenn du verzweifelt warst... Eine Geste, die dir gezeigt hat, dass du nicht allein bist..., dass...ich will, dass du glücklich bist...oder jedenfalls nicht leidest...   
So wie du John die Angst nehmen willst..."  
"Lass John da raus!" knurre ich. "Ja, ich habe es als eine Art...Halt empfunden...auch wenn das irrational ist...   
ABER NUR WEIL ICH NICHT WUSSTE, WAS DU EIGENTLICH VON MIR WOLLTEST!!" fahre ich ihn an.    
"Wieso denkst du, dass das eine das andere ausschließt?" regt sich Victor auf. "Denkst du Freundschaft sei wertvoller? Glaubst du, sie wäre...rein und...absolut ideell und körperliche Anziehung würde das beschmutzen und entweihen?"  
"Ich denke, dass das eine mit dem anderen nichts zu tun hat!" versetze ich.  
Nun, das habe ich gedacht... Verwirrt fahre ich mir durchs Haar, suche nach Worten. Victor nutzt meine Sprachlosigkeit.  
"Denkst du, deine Freundschaft für John sei selbstlos? Warum kannst du dann nicht einfach loslassen? Wenn Sarah ihm gut tut, wenn sie ihm hilft, seine Angstzustände zu überwinden, wenn sie es ist, die ihn glücklich macht, wieso kannst du das nicht dankbar annehmen? Du hast Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Und das ist okay, das verstehe ich. Aber rede dir bitte nicht ein, das sei selbstlos."   
"Das tue ich doch überhaupt nicht!" knurre ich entrüstet. "Ja, ich mag es, wenn er meinen Scharfsinn bewundert! Ja, okay, ich nehme zu wenig Rücksicht, wenn ich nachts Geige spiele, wenn ich die Milch draußen stehen lasse, dass sie sauer wird. Aber das ist doch etwas völlig anderes!"  
"Ist es das?" stichelt Victor leise. In der Ferne grollt dumpf Donner auf. Den Blitz habe ich nicht bemerkt.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als...als mir klar wurde..."  
Es ist auf einmal alles wieder da. "Ich habe mich betrogen gefühlt...auf einen Teil meiner selbst reduziert, den ich selbst ablehne... oder der zumindest nur einen ganz geringen, völlig belanglosen Teil von mir ausmacht?  
Vielleicht...wie ein Tier...  
Ein Kalb, das endlich auf die Weide darf, bestes Futter bekommt, mit dem der Bauer freundlich redet und ihm den Kopf tätschelt... und das dumme Rind denkt, dass es geliebt wird von dem Bauern. Doch der tut das nur, um eines Tages hochwertige Bio-Steaks verkaufen zu können!"  
Victor starrt mich entsetzt und zu tiefst gekränkt an.  
"Ich hätte dich nicht mal entjungfert, wenn du es nicht wolltest – und geschlachtet schon gar nicht!" schreit er dann hochrot vor Empörung.    
"...ich...weiß...", stammle ich.  
Mir schwirrt der Kopf, ich fühle mich verwirrt – angewidert und zugleich beschämt, weil es mir so vorkommt, als stelle ich mich dumm, weigere mich trotzig, etwas einzusehen, was ich eigentlich längst akzeptiert habe....  
Wie kann es sein, dass ich diese Unterhaltung führe? Mein Gegenüber ist nicht Victor, ist kein anderer Mensch, es sind Gedanken aus meinem eigenen Gehirn. Oder doch fremde Gedanken, die ich da eingelagert habe, so wie religiöse Ideen, von denen ich weiß, dass sie Schwachsinn sind, auch wenn andere fest daran glauben? Diese Dinge, die ich nur deshalb nicht gelöscht habe, weil sie manchmal Motive für Verbrechen sind...   
"Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte…nur deinen Körper gewollt? Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dich geliebt, wenn du dumm gewesen wärst, wenn du Musik gehasst hättest, wenn ich nicht gespürt hätte, dass du gut und sensibel bist, auch wenn du einen Schutzwall um dich errichtet hattest? Ich habe alles an dir geliebt!  
Sherlock, ich will dich nicht umkrempeln! Dich nicht...verbiegen! Ich will nur... Toleranz. Eine Toleranz die längst da ist, die du dir nur noch bewusst machen und eingestehen musst!"  
Er klingt fast genauso müde, wie ich mich fühle.  
"Es sind acht Jahre vergangen. Ein Viertel meines bisherigen Lebens, ...mehr als die Hälfte meiner Zeit als erwachsener Mensch...   
Ich habe nicht nachgedacht über diese Dinge...nicht...bewusst...  
Und doch...  
Heute...  
Vic, wenn mir damals klar gewesen wäre, wie du empfindest – und vor allem wie SEHR du so empfindest...wie entscheidend es für dich ist..."  
Ich halte inne, um die Gedanken zu erfassen, die durch mein Gehirn wuseln wie besoffene Luftballons und von denen einer nach dem anderen aufzuplatzen scheint und seine Füllung enthüllt.  
"Wenn...es dazu gekommen wäre, dass dich jemand überfällt – oder dich ein bissiger Köter angreift...  
Ich hätte keinen Moment gezögert, dazwischen zu gehen, Prügel für dich zu kassieren, mich beißen zu lassen, damit dir nichts passiert...  
Wenn ich verstanden hätte..."  
Ich zwinge mich dazu, ihn anzusehen.  
Ihn, der nicht real ist.  
"Ich...hätte...  
ich hätte dich das mit mir machen lassen...  
Vielleicht..."  
Vielleicht nur das eine Mal, weil du dann eingesehen hättest, dass du dir etwas vorgemacht hast und ich nicht dazu tauge...  
Aber wer weiß...  
"Wenigstens als Experiment, weißt du?“ versucht mir Victor zu erklären, die sanfte Stimme voller Sehnsucht. „Wenigstens...ein bisschen...Kuscheln..., vielleicht ein Kuss...und dann einfach mal sehen, wie es sich für dich anfühlt...  
Vielleicht hätte ich dir das auch…genauer beschreiben müssen, was ich versuchen wollte... Aber ich konnte doch überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken... Und vorher habe ich doch gedacht...  
Ich habe gedacht, wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt..."  
Während ich mich schon damit abgefunden hatte, dass ich wieder allein sein würde.  
Nicht, dass mich das nicht geschmerzt hätte...  
"Lass uns Schluss machen für heute..."  
Es klingt ziemlich kläglich.  
"Ja...", gibt er erschöpft nach. "War vielleicht noch zu früh..."  
"Vic... Ich wünschte, du hättest dich damals in jemanden verliebt, der deine Gefühle erwidert. Du...hättest es verdient..."  
"Ruh dich aus...", befiehlt er statt einer Antwort.   
  
Dann liege ich wieder auf dem Dachboden.  
Es ist finster und kalt. Regen prasselt hart und laut auf das Dach, die Luft riecht feucht und modrig.  
Ich raffe mich auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Der frische Duft des weichen Regenwassers umweht mein erhitztes Gesicht. Aber ich halte es nicht lange aus. Fröstelnd ziehe ich mich zurück.  
Ob ich den Radiator aus dem Badezimmer hole? Niemandem ist geholfen, wenn ich mir jetzt einen Schnupfen hole... Das kommt selten vor. Aber noch am Ehesten, wenn ich erschöpft bin – und ich bin schon seit Tagen so fertig wie schon lange nicht mehr...  
Also taste ich mich zitternd vor Kälte  hinunter in den ersten Stock. Gedankenverloren merke ich gar nicht, dass ich einen Umweg mache und einfach durch die erste Tür gehe. Und dann stehe ich im Wohnzimmer. Unserem Wohnzimmer.  
Das Gefühl kommt völlig überfallartig. Das hier ist unser Zuhause! Auch wenn es jetzt finster und leer ist! Ich knipse rasch die nächste Tischlampe an – rechts neben der Tür, eile zum Schreibtisch, um auch dort Licht zu machen und entzünde dann mit bebenden Händen ein Feuer im Kamin.  
Schon beinahe schlotternd greife ich mir die Decke und knülle mich aufatmend in meinem Sessel zusammen.  
  
Ich starre in das tröstliche Kaminfeuer bis meine Augen schmerzen. Den Blick in den leeren Sessel meide ich. Ich könnte wieder versuchen, mir John darin vorzustellen, das würde vielleicht meine Qualen vorübergehend etwas lindern. Doch irgendwie ist da der Gedanke, dass ich es so aushalten sollte, denn er wird noch mindestens acht Tage weg sein...  
  
  
  
Ich kann nicht lange geschlafen haben, trotzdem bemerke ich schon ein leichtes einseitiges Ziehen, links in meinen Nackenmuskeln. Immerhin ist mir nicht mehr so kalt...  
Langsam und vorsichtig bewege ich den Kopf hin und her, überschlage meine jüngsten, abenteuerlichen Zeitreisen – lasse sie aber nicht zu dicht an mich heran. Wie lange soll diese Odyssee noch andauern? Mir ist, als triebe ich seit Wochen steuerlos durch meine Vergangenheit.  
Wenigstens bis es hell wird, will ich hier unten bleiben. Bedächtig strecke ich meine Beine, dehne meine Muskeln, ehe ich matt mit der Decke zum Sofa schlurfe, um mich dort auszustrecken.  
Seufzend lasse ich mich nieder, schnappe mir das Union Jack-Kissen – und dann habe ich plötzlich ein gefaltetes Stück Papier in der Hand.  
Ich habe es versehentlich aus dem aufgetrennten Umschlag mit der Einladung herausgezogen. Darin ist nicht nur die Doppelkarte mit der förmlichen Einladung sondern auch dieser Zettel gewesen. Verwundert halte ich ihn in den Lichtkegel der Tischlampe und überfliege die Worte, die in flüssiger, eleganter Handschrift die Zeilen füllen...  
  
"Lieber John!  
Die Planung dieses Ereignisses ist – wie du ja weißt – etwas kompliziert gewesen. Nun, da endlich nicht bloß Datum und Uhrzeit sondern auch alle anderen Parameter feststehen, können wir endlich auch die "richtigen" Einladungen rausschicken!    
Es freut mich wirklich, dass du zurück in der Heimat bist! Ich habe manchmal an dich gedacht und mich gefragt, wie gefährlich es wohl gerade für dich ist. Ich weiß, es ist ein furchtbar langer Flug, aber ich würde dich wirklich gerne wiedersehen und möchte dich einladen – mit Sherlock, Sarah oder wem auch immer! – ein paar Wochen bei uns zu verbringen. (Auf der Einladung steht zwar Sherlock Holmes – inzwischen habe ich auf deinem Blog von Sarah gelesen. Na, wie auch immer! Wir haben genug Platz – auch für drei...! ;-)  
Jackys Eltern sind übrigens dabei, in Ruhestand zu gehen, so dass in unserer Gemeinschaftspraxis auch ein bis zwei Stellen frei würden. (Allerdings für Ärzte, eine Privatdetektei haben wir noch nicht dabei, sorry!) Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es dir ja hier gefallen? Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du hier praktizierst. Und Sarah ja vielleicht auch. Aber das könnt ihr euch ja dann in Ruhe ansehen...) Dafür würde sich dann doch sogar so ein langer Flug noch lohnen, nicht?   
Melde dich einfach nochmal, wenn du dir überlegt hast, wann du kommen willst, dann besprechen wir alles weitere. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen deiner Aufgaben als Best Man, unsere Freunde hier organisieren das Meiste und stehen dir mit Rat und Tat zu Seite; du schaffst das schon!  
Freue mich auf dich.  
Peter"  
  
Wie betäubt starre ich auf das Blatt, das langsam aber zunehmend in meinen Händen zu beben beginnt, und nun dringt erst langsam in mein Bewusstsein, dass ich einen Brief gelesen habe, der nicht für mich bestimmt war. Und das ohne dass er ein Beweisstück gewesen wäre.  
Nicht gut.  
Aber das interessiert mich gerade überhaupt nicht...!  
John soll mit Sarah in Neuseeland bleiben?!  
Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, natürlich, aber... – der bloße Gedanke raubt mir den Atem.  
...und die Einladung hatte Peter zuerst für John und MICH ausgestellt...?!  
Mir schnürt sich die Kehle zu, keuchend und mit zitternden Händen stecke ich das Blatt zurück in den Umschlag, dann flüchte ich nach oben unters Dach.  
Atemlos und schwindlig sinke ich auf mein Lager. Mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals und mein Verstand ist wie paralysiert.  
  
  
Sie werden dort bleiben! denke ich am Boden zerstört. Heiraten und dort praktizieren und...und Kinder kriegen...!  
  
  
Mein Herz krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen und mir bricht kalter Schweiß aus.   
  
  
Nun, flipp mal nicht gleich aus! versuche ich mich zu beruhigen. Zwei Wahl-Londoner, die wandern nicht einfach so aus! Es ist ein Angebot! Ein Angebot von einem Typen, den John zehn Jahre oder was nicht mehr gesehen hat! John kennt dort sonst keinen Menschen!  
  
  
  
SMS-Signal.  
  
John?  
  
  
Hastig sehe ich nach.  
  
„Sry, dass ich das Handy aus hatte. Ich hoffe, du schläfst inzwischen. Wenn nicht, melde dich mal. Es ist großartig hier. Die Natur vor allem natürlich, aber es gibt auch alles andere in durchaus ausreichendem Maß. Bloß von Verbrechen hab ich jetzt noch nix nennenswertes gehört ;-) Das Wetter ist übrigens zurzeit ganz fantastisch. Das Domizil hier und unsere Gästesuite kann es mit jedem Grandhotel aufnehmen. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Pass auf dich auf."    
  
  
  
  
tbc


	48. Zurückhaltung

  
  
  
Johns SMS jagt mir wirklich und wahrhaftig Angst ein.  
Ich sage mir, dass es abwegig ist: Nach Afghanistan ist er nach London gegangen, obwohl er wusste, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann. Er liebt London, auch wenn es ihn hin und wieder vielleicht in die Natur ziehen mag.  
…andererseits: Er war in Afghanistan. Wie lange eigentlich?  
Oh, Gott, ich weiß nicht mal das, ich habe ihn nie gefragt!  
Was für ein Freund bin ich denn eigentlich? Will ich nur wissen, was ich deduzieren kann?!  
Wie auch immer – ein paar Jahre, zwei bis fünf schätzungsweise…  
Und wenn er nun auch einfach ein paar Jahre dort unten zubringen will?!  
  
  
Bitte, bitte, nicht…!  
  
Er wird nicht einfach wegbleiben. Wenn überhaupt, kommt er zurück, um alles zu regeln. Er braucht seine Unterlagen…Zeugnisse, Approbation…  
Wird er nicht eine Arbeitserlaubnis beantragen müssen oder sowas?  
Ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen! Schon gar nicht in Bezug auf Neuseeland! (Ich erinnere mich nur, mal gelesen zu haben, dass sie in Australien keine übergewichtigen Einwanderer wollen. Na, das ist auch mal ein Kriterium! Wie sagt Cäsar bei Shakespeare? „Lasst dicke Männer um mich sein, mit kahlen Köpfen und die nachts gut schlafen…“    
Welches Land sollte John nicht haben wollen?  
Natürlich könnte Mycroft etwas dagegen unternehmen…  
Gott, was denke ich da für einen Blödsinn…?!  
  
Mein Hirn ist ganz schön wirr – so viel steht fest! Ich versuche mir zu sagen, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist – aber auch das Unwahrscheinliche ist immer noch möglich! Wie oft habe ich das schon erlebt!  
Seit November ist John in London gewesen – zumindest hat er da seinen Blog begonnen – und jetzt schwärmt er von der Natur und ich bin total überrascht! Was weiß ich von John? Ich habe geglaubt, alles zu wissen, zumindest alles, was irgendwie von Belang ist…  
Wie arrogant…!  
  
Das Gefühl, es könnte zu spät sein, lässt sich nicht wegargumentieren, im Gegenteil, je mehr ich es mir auszureden versuche, desto bedrohlicher wird es!  
  
Ich sollte ihn zurückrufen: „He, John! Das liest sich ja, als wolltest du gleich dortbleiben!“  
„Hast du etwa den Brief gelesen? Gar nicht gut, du Soziopath! Aber wo du schon davon anfängst: Du durchwühlst doch so gerne anderer Leute Privateigentum. Such mir doch mal meine Bewerbungsunterlagen raus und schick sie mir…“  
  
Diese Idee ist wie die Hydra – ich schlage ihr einen Kopf ab und ihr wachsen zwei neue…  
  
Meine Befürchtung, John zu verlieren, hat wohl die ganze Zeit schon dicht unter der Oberfläche gelauert, nun hat sie sich auf diese konkrete Idee gestürzt. Das ist noch um so vieles schlimmer, als wenn er hier oder ein paar dutzend Meilen entfernt mit Sarah zusammen wäre…!  
  
…aber wäre es nicht besser, als wenn ihn sein Trauma weiterhin gefangen hält? mahnt eine Stimme. Sie klingt nach Victor – und ich hasse es, dass er recht hat!  
  
Wenn John nicht zurückkommt, wozu soll ich dann all das nochmal durchleben? Victors Verzweiflung, seinen Selbstmord…  
Und wieso soll ich das alles ohne Drogen ertragen? Weshalb denn noch?!  
  
Dann steht plötzlich alles still.  
  
Was habe ich da eben gedacht?  
Heißt das…  
…, dass mir ohne John alles egal ist…?  
  
Das ist doch Unsinn! Da sind immer noch die Verbrechen!  
Die ganze Londoner Unterwelt!  
Da ist Moriarty!  
…und Mycroft, vor dem ich keine Schwäche zeigen will.  
Nein. Um keinen Preis werde ich das!  
  
Doch ich merke, wie hohl sich all diese Motive auf einmal anfühlen!  
   
Nicht mal zweieinhalb Monate mit John und ich habe verlernt, alleine zu sein? Das ist doch nicht möglich!  
Bei mir doch nicht!  
  
Ich fühle mich hilflos, verletzlich und erschöpft – dazu so unruhig, dass ich mich unmöglich erholen kann…  
Eigentlich könnte ich jetzt wirklich ohne weiteres einfach losheulen! – das schockiert mich! Dass ich noch bis vor zwei Wochen niemals gedacht hätte, ich könne mich je wieder so kaputt fühlen, ist so unglaublich und um Welten entfernt…!  
Irgendwie muss ich mich aus diesem Loch holen.  
Irgendwie...ohne einen spannenden Fall…  
   
Ich raffe mich erneut auf und gehe wieder hinunter. Es ist zwar ganz und gar nicht die Uhrzeit dafür, aber das hat mich ja sonst auch nie gestört und vielleicht wird es mir wirklich helfen, etwas Geige zu spielen…  
  
Ich versuche es mit Bach, da ich hoffe, dass die Beschäftigung mit der mathematisch virtuosen Komposition meinen Geist fordern und Ordnung in meinem Innern schaffen wird, doch ich bekomme einfach nur Kopfschmerzen. Ich versuche etwas anderes, aber alles, was ich erreiche, sind quälend verspannte Muskeln im Nackenbereich. Als ich merke, dass mir davon allmählich schwindlig und übel wird, höre ich resigniert auf…  
   
Ganz toll! Meine Stimmung hat sich um keinen Deut verbessert, dafür habe ich nun obendrein einen total verkrampften Nacken und einen Brummschädel!  
  
Okay, das reicht!  
  
Ich packe die Geige in ihren Kasten und lasse mir ein heißes Bad ein. Dann gehe ich in mein Schlafzimmer, um mir frische Klamotten rauszulegen. Meine Wahl fällt auf einen warmen Winterschlafanzug.  
…ich werde waschen lassen müssen…irgendwann demnächst…  
  
Da fällt mir Johns Brief in die Hände – ! Die Zeilen, die er mir kurz vor seinem Abflug geschrieben hat. Wieso ist der in dieser Schublade…?  
Mir kommt die Sache mit den Schlaftabletten und Lestrades Notiz auf der Schachtel wieder in den Sinn: Er muss Johns Abschiedsnotiz gesehen und sie hier versteckt haben, damit Mycroft sie nicht finden soll…und er hat sie selbst nicht gelesen…  
Nein, bestimmt nicht.  
Ich rufe mir unser Telefonat ins Gedächtnis zurück: Der DI hat nicht gewusst, was John mir geschrieben hatte.  
  
Danke, Lestrade…! denke ich überrascht.  
  
Ich sollte das nicht tun, überlege ich noch, während ich den Zettel entfalte:  
  
  
"Lieber Sherlock,  
  
natürlich habe ich mich eigentlich von dir verabschieden wollen, aber du bist gerade im Tiefschlaf und siehst immer noch so erschöpft aus, dass ich es nicht fertig bringe, dich zu wecken...  
…nach den letzten Tagen frage ich mich jetzt auch, ob es vielleicht wirklich gerade so ist, dass wir einander nicht helfen können, sondern beide etwas Abstand brauchen…  
…du musst wirklich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich zweimal entführt wurde, das war doch wirklich nicht deine Schuld! – und auch nicht wegen deiner Versuche, mein Trauma zu kurieren. Ja, es ist dir einmal gelungen – aber vielleicht ist damals auch einfach die Zeit reif dafür gewesen…  
…zerbrich dir nicht mehr den Kopf über mich, du musst jetzt wirklich mal an deine Gesundheit denken, auch wenn dich das langweilt…  
…bitte: Nimm jetzt wirklich keine privaten Fälle an, zeige dich besser auch nicht mit Lestrade oder Dimmock in der Öffentlichkeit, du bist gerade wirklich nicht in der Verfassung, dich zu verteidigen, falls jemand denken sollte, dass du ihm auf den Fersen bist…  
…erhol' dich gut von mir ;-)  
GLG, John"  
  
Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, während sich gleichzeitig ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht stiehlt…  
  
Was ist nur mit mir passiert? Es ist, als könnte ich jeden Moment auseinander fallen…  
  
Nach einem heißen Bad kehre ich mit Johns Notiz unters Dach zurück und werfe zwei Schlaftabletten ein. Anders werde ich wohl nicht zur Ruhe kommen…  
  
  
Als ich aufwache, scheint die Sonne grell herein. Ich verkrieche mich unter die Decke…sie riecht inzwischen fast gar nicht mehr nach John…  
  
Es ist wohl die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Schlafmittel zu nehmen. Ich fühle mich jedenfalls etwas besser, auch die Muskulatur hat sich wieder einigermaßen gelockert…  
Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, John zurück zu rufen. Ich werde bis zum Abend warten müssen.  
  
…Unsinn! Er wird nicht einfach so in Neuseeland bleiben. Ausgeschlossen!  
Lächerliche Idee!  
  
Trotzdem überlege ich, diese SMS zu löschen.  
Es ist Quatsch, aber ich denke, ich werde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich das tue…  
  
Oh!  
  
Noch eine SMS von John!  
11:03!  
  
„Hey! Alles okay? Naja, wahrscheinlich hast du wirklich so viel Schlaf nachzuholen. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Wir waren heute auf dem Mount Victoria und Frau Doktor hat sich Blasen an ihre zarten Füßchen gelaufen – nun haben wir einen guten Grund, die nächsten Tage zu faulenzen.“  
  
Im Anhang ist ein Foto.  
Ich mag es gar nicht öffnen. Womöglich ist es ein Selfie von John und Sarah, die verliebt in die Linse grinsen…  
Nein – glücklicherweise nicht. Nur der Blick vom Wellingtoner „Hausberg“ auf den Hafen… <http://www.newzealand-guide.de/sites/newzealand-guide.de/files/images/Wellington-Neuseeland.jpg>  
  
‚…Wir haben genug Platz – auch für drei...! ;-)…‘, geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Ich kann ihm nicht verdenken, dass er mir das verschwiegen hat. Nicht nur, weil ich sein erstes Date mit Sarah so torpediert habe – in erster Linie, weil er wohl wirklich eine Pause von mir braucht…, vielleicht auch von London, von allem Drum und Dran…  
  
Trotzdem…zu wissen, dass ich jetzt dort sein könnte…!  
...ich würde ihnen gewiss nicht auf den Wecker fallen, würde geduldig warten, dass sie mich mal fragen: Magst du heute mitkommen, Sherlock?  
Ich würde ihn wenigstens mal zu sehen bekommen…  
  
Naja…, gerade ist es meine Schuld, dass ich unsere Telefonate versäume…  
Natürlich darf er nicht wissen, dass ich Peters Brief gelesen habe…  
  
„Schickst du als nächstes Fotos von den Blasen, nachdem du sie fachmännisch geöffnet hast?“ spotte ich. „Und: Ja – die Pokernacht war verdammt lang!“  
Was sonst kann ich noch schreiben?  
Ach ja.  
„Sonst geht’s mir gut. Ist nur ziemlich langweilig!“  
  
Letzteres ist glatt gelogen. Ich schicke die SMS ab.  
  
  
„Schön. Können wir dann mal wieder ein Kapitel in Angriff nehmen?“ fragt das Victor-Programm.  
  
„Also schön. Aber sag mir vorher, was – es…ist manchmal so ein…Schock…“, gestehe ich ein. Es klingt recht zaghaft, aber das ist mir gerade ziemlich egal.  
  
„Wenn du dann nicht kneifst…“  
„Werde ich nicht. Versprochen.“  
„Das hier dürfte so schlimm nicht werden“, beruhigt er mich lächelnd. "Heute werde ich dich Papà vorstellen...“  
  
Im nächsten Moment sind wir zurück in meiner Studentenbude, in meinem Schlafzimmer und ich schließe gerade meinen gepackten Koffer.  
„Können wir?“  
„Der Zug geht in über einer Dreiviertelstunde!“ gebe ich statt einer Antwort zu bedenken.  
Vic grinst.  
„Ja, ich weiß! Ich kann’s nicht abwarten, nachhause zu kommen; dir ist das fremd, du Armer!“  
Er sagt es ganz ohne Spott mit echtem Bedauern.  
„Ja, okay. Dann stehen wir eben am Bahnhof herum. Macht auch nichts.“  
„Du kannst ja ein paar Leute deduzieren, wenn dir langweilig wird.“  
  
Ja, das hab ich dann auch gemacht. Damals am Bahnhof. Victor ist schwer beeindruckt gewesen, richtig hingerissen.  
„Wow! Mehr davon! Danach könnte ich süchtig werden! Ich habe sonst eigentlich keine voyeuristische Ader – dachte ich zumindest! – , aber davon kann ich gar nicht genug kriegen! Du erinnerst dich doch, wie der Inspektor in Eine Tochter der Zeit sich die Fotos von den zeitgenössischen Gemälden der Beteiligten ansieht, und wie die Krankenschwester ihn belehrt, welche Krankheiten Richard III gehabt haben muss – das ist ja gar nichts gegen dich! Ich bin gespannt, was du aus den Portraits unserer Vorfahren ersehen wirst!“  
„Naja…, die können natürlich stark der Mode angepasst sein. Du weißt sicher selbst, dass es Zeiten gab, wo es zum Beispiel in war, die Augen zu groß zu malen – deswegen hatten die noch lange alle keinen Basedow!“  
„Aber versuchen wirst du’s doch!“ bettelt Victor – wie ein kleiner Junge, der NOCHMAL Achterbahn fahren will.  
„Ja, na klar…aber erwarte keine…historischen Tatsachen…“, bremse ich seinen Enthusiasmus.  
  
„Merkst du das? Es wird immer sonniger, je weiter wir fahren, das Gras immer grüner, die Blumen bunter und prächtiger, die Bäume immer belaubter…“, schwärmt er.  
  
Ich denke nur: Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!  
  
Aber das ist seine poetische Art mir zu sagen: Ich bin so glücklich wieder hier zu sein – und ich bin noch viel glücklicher, dass du mitgekommen bist!  
  
Ich lächelte ihn verunsichert an.  
„Es ist wirklich idyllisch hier…“  
Er ahnt nicht, wieviel Überwindung mich solche idiotischen Bemerkungen kosten!  
Am Bahnhof nehmen wir ein Taxi. Um uns sind nur noch sanfte, grüne Hügel, üppig bewaldete Hänge, hin und wieder eine Schafherde, einmal kommt eine Gruppe von drei Reitern vorbei, später eine Handvoll Wanderer…  
Wir umfahren einen Berg.  
„So – und jetzt pass mal auf!“ sagt Victor unvermittelt. Er platzt fast!  
  
Vor uns taucht im Abendlicht die Silhouette einer Festung auf, die auf dem Kamm eines felsigen Hügels thront.  
  
„Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich, warum es dir die Vergangenheit so angetan hat…“, bemerke ich vage. Er ist so positiv gestimmt, dass er daraus nichts anderes wird lesen können, als ein dickes Kompliment für diesen riesigen, alten Kasten.  
„Ja, nicht? Da möchte man doch gleich Ritter spielen, oder so! Wir haben schon manchmal Anfragen bekommen, ob wir unser Heim als Drehort vermieten würden, auch von der BBC – naja, ich hätte das natürlich cool gefunden! Clement auch. Aber unsere Eltern wollten es nie…“  
  
Clement. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er diesen Name nennt. Seit der kurzen Erwähnung damals im Krankenhaus hat er nie wieder über seinen verstorbenen Bruder gesprochen. Und in dieser ganzen Vorfreude, sehe ich nun wie ein schwacher Schatten von Trauer über sein von Zärtlichkeit weiches Gesicht huscht. Auch seine Mutter hat er nicht erwähnt. Gerade wird mir klar, dass das beides mein Fehler ist: Ich habe nicht gefragt!  
Ich möchte nicht gefragt werden – nach meiner Familie, nach überhaupt allem, was war…  
Victor hat zwei Menschen verloren, die er sehr geliebt haben muss. Aber vielleicht will er trotzdem über sie reden… obwohl es wehtut…  
Vielleicht sollte ich nicht einfach voraussetzen, dass er nicht darüber reden will, denke ich. Vielleicht sollte ich fragen – und ihn entscheiden lassen, ob er antworten oder es ablehnen wird…!  
„Clement, also…“, beginne ich zögerlich. „Wieviel älter war er als du?“  
„Fast elf Jahre.“  
„Das ist viel! Und ihr habt euch verstanden?!“  
Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht vorstellen!  
„Er war toll!“ beteuert er.  
„Sorry, ich wollte nicht dein Wort anzweifeln…es ist…für mich nur einfach... schwer zu verstehen…“  
   
Zwanzig Minuten später werde ich Zeuge davon, wie sich Vater und Sohn in den Armen liegen.  
Ich fühle mich, als müsse ich eine unsägliche Schnulze im Fernsehen mit ansehen, wie es manchmal vorkam, wenn ich bei den Wembleys geparkt wurde, damit sie auf mich aufpassen sollen...  
Der Schlossherr ist nicht ganz so groß wie Victor und erinnert mit dem weißen Haar und dem dicken Bauch an einen Weihnachtsmann in Zivil. Ich hätte ihn eher für Victors Großvater gehalten – als für seinen Vater...  
"Und du bist also Sherlock! Herzlich willkommen!"  
Ich ergreife seine blasse, kalte, schwere Hand, die aufgedunsen und verschwitzt ist und deren Fingernägel beinahe die Form von Uhrgläsern haben, und sehe in zwei sehr freundliche aber leicht rot und gelb unterlaufene, etwas verquollene Augen. Trevor Senior trägt Sandalen, zwischen deren Riemen sich das Fleisch seiner Füße hervorwölbt. Seine breit lächelnden Lippen sind bläulich und seine Atemzüge rasch und kurz und klingen wie ein ganz leises Brodeln. In diesen drei Minuten hat er schon fünf Mal trocken gehustet und sich ein paar Mal geräuspert.  
"Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört! Aber nicht, dass du so schüchtern bist!" zieht er mich gutmütig auf.  
Ich lächle ratlos zurück.  
"Ja..., ich auch. Ich meine..., Vic spricht oft von Ihnen. Er hat Sie sehr vermisst...", druckse ich herum.  
Soll er nur denken, es sei Schüchternheit... Victor sieht mich verwundert und mitleidig an; missdeutet meine Zurückhaltung und legt tröstend seine Hand auf meine Schulter.    
Ich möchte einfach nur verschwinden...  
Und das, obwohl ich damals noch nicht wirklich verstanden habe, wie schicksalsschwer dieser Moment eigentlich sein würde.  
Und auch nicht, wie unwissend Victor gewesen ist.  
Denn Victor ist jetzt glücklich.  
Überglücklich, wie ich inzwischen weiß...! Es scheint, als hätten sich alle seine Wünsche erfüllt: Er hat jene beiden Menschen miteinander bekannt gemacht, die ihm mit Abstand das Meiste auf dieser Welt bedeuten. Er strahlt seinen Vater an und sieht einen Mann, der nun mal im Alter ein wenig außer Form geraten ist, weil ihm etwas zu sehr mundet, was seine Küche und sein Keller zu bieten haben, doch der liebende Blick seines einzigen Sohnes hat dies mit Nachsicht akzeptiert und stört sich nicht daran.  
  
  
Ich dagegen erkenne alle äußerlichen Merkmale von Herzinsuffizienz wie bei meinem vor zwölf Jahren verstorbenen Großonkel...  


 

 

tbc


	49. Repetitorium in Mythologie

  
  
  
  
Nachdem wir Trevor senior begrüßt haben, sagt Victor: „So, jetzt zeige ich dir erstmal dein Zimmer!“  
Damit schnappt er sich schwungvoll unser Gepäck, so als habe er dessen Gewicht viel zu hoch eingeschätzt und macht sich federnden Schrittes auf den Weg, eine prächtige, weiße Marmortreppe hinauf. An den Wänden hängen alte Bilder; große, schwülstige Schinken in schweren vergoldeten Rahmen.   
Ich erinnere mich an die Besichtigungen von einigen Burgen und Schlössern während mancher Schulausflüge. Es hat mich meist nicht besonders interessiert. Mein Elternhaus ist herrschaftlich genug gewesen. Ich hatte ein eigenes Zimmer für mich allein gehabt, groß genug, einen Garten, wir hatten Pferde gehabt und in unmittelbarer Nähe hatte sich das Gelände gut für Ausritte geeignet. Mängel hatte es in meiner Kindheit auf ganz anderen Gebieten gegeben…  
Wieso also hätte mich interessieren sollen, wie pompös frühere Kleindespoten auf Kosten ihrer Untertanen gelebt hatten? Auch jetzt befinde ich mich in so einem protzigen Bau, doch das hier ist ganz anders, nicht nur, weil sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten sonst große Gruppen durch die herrschaftlichen Gemäuer wälzen, sondern weil es Victors Zuhause ist. Er eilt vor mir die Stufen hinauf und ich folge ratlos und ein wenig beklommen. Unsere ungleichen Schritte hallen durch das Treppenhaus. In den Gemälden erkenne ich einen Zyklus über die zwölf Arbeiten des Herakles. Das fällt mir sofort auf, denn das erste Bild zeigt die letzte Tat, in der der Halbgott den Höllenhund Kerberus überwältigt…   
Sie sind gut…und …wie soll ich sagen…erotisch wäre vielleicht das passende Wort. Man sieht viel Fleisch, Muskeln vor allem logischerweise und wenn die Geschichte das hergibt, auch üppige, halb entblößte Frauenbrüste und pralle, weiße Schenkel. Was mir jedoch einen kurzen aber heftigen Stich in die Brust versetzt, sind die vier Stuten des Diomedes: Sie sehen meinem armen Pegs so ähnlich…  
Ich beeile mich, weiter zu kommen.  
Reiß dich zusammen. Du wirst noch viele Male an ihnen vorbei müssen! denke ich. Es sind die unbändigen Stuten, die an ihre Krippe gekettet werden müssen und denen der König das Fleisch erschlagener Fremdlinge zu fressen gibt.   
Also gehe ich weiter.  
  
Als ich mich nach Vic umsehe, steht er über mir und lehnt sich über das Geländer: „Sher? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Noch ehe ich etwas sagen kann, stößt er sich ab und läuft zurück, mir entgegen.   
„Ja, sicher…ich habe nur…“  
„Herakles?“ fragt er. „Dann ist es ja gut! Ich hatte schon Angst, dir würde vielleicht dein Knöchel wieder Probleme machen…“  
„Nein, alles Bestens.“  
  
Lächle! ermahne ich mich.  
  
„Sie sind toll, nicht? Ich hab sie schon als kleiner Junge geliebt. Clement hat mir die Geschichten erzählt…“  
  
Er hat mich erreicht und greift sanft nach meinem Oberarm. „Komm, ich zeige dir meine Lieblingsgeschichte!“  
Ich nicke und wir setzen unseren Weg gemeinsam fort. Als wir das vorletzte Bild erreicht haben, bleibt Victor stehen. Es ist die zweite Aufgabe, der Kampf gegen die neunköpfige Hydra von Lerna. Das Biest ist schwarz und riesig, an einem ihrer neun langen Hälse trägt sie bereits vier noch kleine Köpfe, an zwei weiteren je zwei, aber die beiden Paare sind unterschiedlich groß, nur eines entspricht im Aussehen dem der ursprünglichen Häupter, das andere hat eine mittlere Größe. Doch ein Hals liegt schlaff am Boden, der Kopfdaneben, und Iolaos versengt den Stumpf gerade mit seiner Fackel, während Herakles, ein überdimensioniertes Schwert schwingend, dafür sorgt, dass nicht andere Mäuler nach seinem Gefährten schnappen.  
  
Ich überlege, was ich sagen soll.  
  
  
Die Anatomie ist sehr gekonnt. Aber Sterbliche brauchen für solche Muskeln Steroide…  
  
Selbst für Herakles ist das Schwert verdammt lang.   
  
Wow, das ist ein beeindruckendes Biest!  
  
Der Künstler hat sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht, wie das abgelaufen sein kann… Herakles schlägt erst drei Häupter ab, dann merkt er, dass nach kurzer Zeit je zwei nachwachsen, er schlägt einen solchen Doppelkopf erneut ab, aber es bleibt dabei – und nun kommt die Idee, die Hälse zu veröden…  
  
„Kannst du dir denken, wieso ich es am Meisten mag?“ Victor hat die Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und flüstert die Frage in mein Ohr.  
  
Oh, ich Idiot…! Gut, dass ich ausnahmsweise mal meine große Klappe gehalten habe!  
Und in diesem Moment kann ich es selbst deutlich spüren. Da ist ein warmes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit, das sich plötzlich in mir ausbreitet und nach meiner anfänglichen Unsicherheit bin ich mit einem Mal sogar glücklich, hier zu sein.  
Ich sehe Vic an und sage: „Aber natürlich! Weil er nicht alleine ist!“  
„Genau…“ Seine Augen glänzen. „Ich hab mir gewünscht, es gäbe mehr Geschichten wie diese. Clement und ich haben uns welche zusammen ausgedacht.  
„Es heißt, König Eurystheus habe die Regel aufgestellt, dass Herakles die ihm gestellten Aufgaben alleine bewältigen muss“, gebe ich zu bedenken. Nicht gerade eine geschickte Bemerkung!  
„Ja. Aber im richtigen Leben ist es nicht verboten, Freunde zu haben“, entgegnet Vic und drückt meine Schulter ein wenig.  
 „Natürlich nicht, wieso sollte es auch?!“ frage ich begriffsstutzig.  
Vic sieht auf das Bild. „Ja, warum sollte es...“, seufzt er.  
„Komm!“ Damit setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung und führt mich die letzten Stufen hinauf durch eine mit goldenen Schnörkeln verzierte Tür.   
Der Bereich, der dahinter liegt, ist modernisiert worden, die Decken abgehängt, damit sie nicht mehr ganz so hoch wären. Teppichboden, Tapete waren neueren Datums. Von dem Vorplatz führen vier Türen in weitere vier Räume. Wir kommen an einem geräumigen Badezimmer vorbei, einem kleinen Salon, und dann öffnet Vic die dritte Tür. Ein großer Raum mit Bett, nebst Nachttisch, Schreibtisch, diversen Schränken und einer Sitzecke. Alles antike Möbel, doch nur die Sitzecke passt zueinander und der Schreibtischstuhl ist höchstens zehn Jahre alt. Aber er ist das einzige Stück, das wirklich ein wenig störend wirkt. Auch hier hängen alte Bilder, doch es gibt auch ein paar leere Stellen an den Wänden.  
  
„War das…Clements Zimmer?“ frage ich.  
„Der neue Schreibtischstuhl, hm?“  
„Auch. Und die großen hellen Rechtecke, wo keine Nagellöcher in der Wand sind, aber kleine Löcher in den Ecken. Da waren Poster angepinnt.“  
„Es ist dir doch recht, oder?“ fragt er ein wenig ängstlich.  
„Aber natürlich! Nebenan ist deines?“  
Er nickt eifrig und eilt an mir vorbei, um eine Verbindungstür zu öffnen.  
  
„Wir haben sie fast immer offen stehen lassen…“, erklärt er und sieht mich bittend an.  
Will er das von mir? Dass diese Tür offen bleibt? Okay, wieso nicht? Wir hatten sie zuhause auch offen. Anfangs deshalb, weil ich ihn eventuell nachts rufen musste, als ich noch nicht wieder laufen konnte. Er hatte es so gewollt; er meinte, er könne nur ruhig schlafen, wenn er wisse, dass ich nicht auf einem Bein durch die Wohnung hüpfen, sondern ihn um Hilfe bitten werde. Es ist so vernünftiger gewesen und da keiner von uns schnarcht oder so, ist es auch jetzt kein Problem.  
Ich folge ihm also in das andere Zimmer. Es ist noch größer – und es ist teils so vor zwölf, fünfzehn Jahren in der Zeit stecken geblieben. Ich kenne die Leute auf den Postern nicht, ich sehe es bloß irgendwie an der Mode. Da sind noch Kinder- und Jugendbücher, aber vor allem diese Ritterburg! Das ist ein ganz altes Spielzeug! Aus Holz geschnitzt, so aus dem 18. Jahrhundert mit Zinnrittern. Hier gibt es aber auch eine Stereoanlage – nicht mehr das Neuste und eine CD-Sammlung. Ansonsten ist es Clements Zimmer recht ähnlich. Die meisten persönlichen Dinge hat Vic jetzt in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung.   
  
„Wieso hier oben?“ frage ich.  
„Sieh dir das an“, gibt Vic mit einem Blick Richtung Fenster zur Antwort.  
  
Ja, es ist eine beeindruckende Aussicht. Man kann den mittelalterlichen Trakt sehen und dahinter jede Menge scheinbar unberührte Landschaft.  
„Verstehe, das entschädigt natürlich für den Aufstieg“, grinse ich.  
„Es war Clements Wunsch. Er hat diesen Blick geliebt. Es war…unpraktisch, aber er wollte es so sehr...“  
Ich zögere…er will über ihn sprechen und doch verstummt er jetzt und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.  
„Okay…, ich will noch kurz duschen, ehe wir essen…“, nuschle ich und gehe wieder rüber. Gleichzeitig ärgere ich mich. Ich hätte irgendetwas sagen sollen, damit er weiter über seinen Bruder spricht.  
  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde später sind wir wieder auf dem Weg nach unten. Diesmal kann ich die Aufgaben des Herakles in der richtigen Reihenfolge betrachten. Ehe wir den zweiten Stock erreichen mache ich die Augen zu: Ich will die Pferde nicht sehen…  
„Sherlock?“ fragt Victor erschrocken. „Ist dir nicht gut?“  
„Doch, doch…“, murmle ich verlegen.  
„Clement…hat sehr gezögert, mir die Geschichte von Abderos zu erzählen“, sagt Vic leise.  
Ich würde gerne laut aufstöhnen, denn daran habe ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht.  
„Die Stuten scheinen zahm, nachdem Herakles ihnen die Überreste ihres Herrn zu Fressen gegeben hat und weil Herakles gegen das Heer des Diomedes kämpfen musste, hat er sie in der Obhut seines Freundes gelassen.   
Sie haben ihn umgebracht…“  
Diesmal höre ich, wie ihn diese alte Sage noch berührt, damals ging es an mir vorbei.  
„Sein Geliebter“, verbessre ich. „Es heißt, dass er sein Geliebter war…“  
„Ja. Ihm zu Ehren soll er eine Stadt gegründet haben. Und er soll aus Trauer beschlossen haben, sich nach Beendigung seiner zwölf Aufgaben den Argonauten anzuschließen…“  
„Aber er kam nicht in Kolchis an, weil sein junger Waffenträger Hylas beim Wasserholen in Mysien von Nymphen…gekidnappt wurde…“  
„Aber er hat ihn nie wiedergefunden.  
Um so viel Pech zu haben, muss man echt die höchste Göttin vergrätzt haben!“ schloss Vic und sagte mit halbem Lachen: „Da ist es ja gut, dass wir bloß Menschen sind!“   
Wir gehen weiter und auf der letzten Treppe bleibt Vic stehen, wenige Stufen, bevor wir im Hochparterre angelangt sind.  
Oh, natürlich.  
Kerby…  
  
Gerade überlege ich, ob ich irgend so etwas Albernes sagen soll wie: Es wird sich bestimmt jemand finden, der ihn trotz allem haben will…  
…als mir Vic wieder die Hand auf die Schulter legt und vertraulich in mein Ohr flüstert:    
 „Aber eigentlich fing es damit an, dass ich mich so vor Kerberos gefürchtet habe!“ Er lacht und nur wenig Wehmut leuchtet in seinen Augen. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Aufgang. Clement hat irgendwann gemerkt, dass ich mir zwar die Bilder bis zum zweiten Stock ansehe, dass ich aber diese Treppe nie wirklich benutze, um ins den Erdgeschoss zu kommen. Ich glaube, er hat es geahnt…  
Komm, lass uns gehen!“  
  
Er hat es plötzlich eilig.  
Wegen Theseus natürlich.  
Herakles hat nämlich bei der Gelegenheit seinen Freund Theseus aus dem Tartaros befreit. Allerdings war dieser nicht etwa dorthin gelangt, weil er gestorben wäre, sondern weil er einen anderen mit ihm verbündeten König dorthin begleitet hatte: Der Kumpel hatte sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Frau des Hades, Persephone zum Weib zu begehren. Das ließ Hades natürlich nicht mit sich machen.  
  
Doch Clement wird niemand zurückholen.  
Er ist ja auch wirklich gestorben.  
     
  
Mir schwindelt. Langsam kenn ich das schon. Doch wieso jetzt? Diese Erinnerung ist nicht schlimm gewesen. Sogar eher amüsant. Ich brauche noch keine Pause.  
  
Um mich herum taucht meine improvisierte Dachkammer wieder auf. Ich bin zurück. Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf.  
  
„Wieso schon jetzt, willst du wissen?“ fragt Victors Stimme.  
  
Moment?  
Klingt er bitter?  
  
„Du hast dich einsam gefühlt ohne Clement. Du hättest ihn gerne zurückgeholt, ich weiß…“, sage ich und es gelingt mir sogar, bedauernd zu klingen. „aber du…wolltest im Grunde mehr, als bloß ihn…zurückhaben…  
Etwas…ganz anderes…“  
„Herakles soll ein Mensch mit – ein Halbgott mit starken Gefühlen gewesen sein. Jähzornig. Nicht nur, dass ihn Hera in Raserei versetzt haben soll, so dass er seine Kinder tötete, ohne es zu wollen.  
Und die Frage ist doch, wie hat er immer wieder weiter machen können? Er hat mehrere Frauen und Kinder verloren, Freunde und Geliebte, Schutzbefohlene und Schüler. Sie waren ihm keineswegs egal. Er hat darunter gelitten, aber er hat weiter gemacht…“  
  
Ich erinnere mich…es ist einer dieser wenigen und dennoch so typischen Momente, wo ich Victor überhaupt nicht verstehe. Wo er mir ganz fremd ist, mich beinahe anwidert. Er redet, dann zum Beispiel, als glaube er an diese Geschichten. Er weiß doch, dass es bloß Sagen sind. Total übertrieben und vollgestopft mit unmöglichen Extremsituationen.   
Natürlich weiß er das.  
Also was soll das?  
  
„Er ist ein Halbgott und natürlich nur eine Sagengestalt!“ antwortete ich genervt. „Schön…, er mag…der Sage nach…übermenschlich gelitten haben – aber er war ja auch ein Übermensch. Du nicht. Es tut mir Leid!“  
  
Okay, das hat damals wirklich zu ärgerlich geklungen.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Vic… Du bist – warst…  
Er war ein so freundlicher, sanfter Mensch. Es war – ich weiß nicht – Pech, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat!“  
„Pech…“  
  
Ich höre da ein…trauriges Lächeln heraus.  
  
„Ich habe es immer als Glück gesehen, dir begegnet zu sein…“  
  
Und dann hockt er mir plötzlich gegenüber – an die Wand gekauert und schluchzt.  
  
„Hör auf.   
Nun hör schon auf, ich werde kein Hirngespinst trösten!“ knurre ich ungehalten.  
  
Doch dann begreife ich es. Deshalb hat er – hat es es jetzt beendet!  
Weil ich genau das versuchen soll, aber – oh…!  
Das heißt, ich bin doch nicht wirklich zurück…?  
Scheiße…!  
Gleich werde ich es wissen.  
Ich stoße mich von der Matratze ab, lande auf allen Vieren und erreiche ihn kriechend.  
„Hey…, ist ja alles gut. Ich bin hier…“  
Ich weiß nicht, wo diese Worte eigentlich herkommen, doch sie benutzen offenkundig meinen Stimmapparat.  
Auch mein Körper scheint fremdgesteuert. Er nimmt…den Victor-Avatar in den Arm, streicht ihm über den Kopf.  
„Ist okay, lass es raus…ich bin ja jetzt hier…“  
  
Was…ist – das für ein Unsinn…?!  
  
Eben habe ich noch gedacht, ich brauche keine Pause, aber das…ist – verstörend.  
  
Der Victor-Avatar kuschelt sich an mich, klammert sich spürbar fest und weint sich aus…  
  
Meine Gefühle haben sich schon von ‚lästig‘ zu ‚beklemmend‘ gewandelt.  
Kommt jetzt ‚ergriffen‘ oder so…?  
  
„Bitte, Vic, es tut mir wirklich Leid…“, flehe ich hilflos.  
„Du hast versucht, in…Metaphern, in Parabeln mit mir zu reden, um dich sozusagen ranzutasten. Ich…hatte einfach nicht das Feingefühl, das zu begreifen und – naja, ich wollte nicht, dass du…etwas anderes wärst als ein Freund…“  
  
Gequältes Aufstöhnen ist die Antwort. Er versucht, etwas zu erwidern, doch das Weinen schüttelt ihn zu heftig.   
„…wahar i doch…! Wäre…immer…!“  
  
Okay, du musst das jetzt…lösen, wie Herakles seine blöden Aufga – SEI DOCH STILL! Vic kann – das Programm kann dich hören!  
  
Na, gut…!  
Was ist schon dabei? Es passiert nicht wirklich, also okay...  
  
Ich überlege buchstäblich, wie ich an ihn rankomme – so aus dieser Position.  
Gut, mit einer Drehung meines Kopfes, einer Krümmung meiner Wirbelsäule schaffe ich es, meine Lippen auf seine Schläfe und noch etwas tiefer auf seine Wange zu drücken…  
  
Er hört auf zu atmen.   
  
Dann kommt ein Schluchzer, doch…  
  
Der ist anders…  
  
Ganz anders.  
Befreit.  
Erlöst.  
Er weint noch immer, aber nun lässt er den Schmerz ziehen, heult die abklingende Verzweiflung aus sich heraus…  
  
Ich habe es nicht verstanden, damals…  
Ich würde dich nicht wieder verlassen, wenn…  
  
Er lockert seine Umklammerung ein wenig, seine Hand tastet sich zitternd in meinen Nacken.   
  
„Damals…habe ich dir sagen wollen, dass ich nicht weiter machen könnte, wenn ich dich verlöre. Doch…nicht so direkt…, ich wollte dich nicht erpressen…“, stammelt er unter Tränen.  
„Ich weiß…“, flüstere ich, indem ich nach seiner Hand greife, sie sanft ein wenig herunter ziehe, um die Innenseite seines Arms knapp über dem Handgelenk zu küssen. Ich spüre Victors rasenden Pulsschlag unter meinen Lippen pochen.   
Es scheint so real.    
  
Das Bewusstsein, der irrwitzigen Tatsache, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde – mit einer solch beängstigenden Lebhaftigkeit – ist beängstigend.  
Bin ich noch bei Verstand?  
Oder ist das in Ordnung?  
  
Mir wird übel.  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich ist es bei alten Sagen so, dass nach und nach Einzelgeschichten zusammenwachsen, dass manchmal die Taten weniger bekannter Helden, einem bekannteren zugeschrieben werden, dass man Kulte, d.h. Sagengestalten miteinander verknüpft, in dem man sie in verwandtschaftliche Beziehung zueinander bringt und dass an unterschiedlichen Kultstätten verschiedene Versionen nebeneinander existieren.  
> Ich habe zB einige Inhaltsangaben durchstöbern müssen, bis ich die Erklärung, von der ich vermutet habe, dass man sie sich dafür ausgedacht hat, wirklich gefunden habe, dass es Iolaos einfach verboten wurde, zu helfen. Ebenso wäre denkbar, dass es ein paar Momente gegeben hat, wo Iolaos derartig in Gefahr geraten ist, dass Herakles beschloss, künftig, den Monstern alleine entgegen zu treten.   
> Wundert euch also nicht, falls ihr andere Versioen kennt, ich klappere auch immer bloß ein paar Links ab, einfach bis ich denke, ich habe jetzt genug, um damit "arbeiten" zu können - ist ja schließlich keine Diss!


	50. Halbzeit?

  
  
  
Wieder packt mich dieser ekelerregende Schwindel,   
wieder fühlt es sich an, als würde mein Innerstes nach außen gestülpt…  
Oder ist dies eher die Wiederherstellung?  
  
Es ist heftiger als vorhin.  
Es ist…hoffentlich diesmal echt.  
  
Und dann liege ich wieder auf Johns Matratze.  
Keuchend.  
Der Raum schwankt.   
Als das Rauschen in meinen Ohren sich legt,  
Stille.  
  
Wirklich?  
  
Noch bin ich misstrauisch.  
  
Schlucken. Durchatmen, bis die Übelkeit abklingt.  
Ist mir schon schlechter gegangen. Damit komme ich klar.  
  
      
Wieder richte ich mich vorsichtig auf.   
Ist das jetzt wirklich die Realität?  
  
Der Schädel ruht auf seinem Platz.   
Kein Victoravatar zu sehen.   
In der Ferne höre ich Big Ben.  
  
Abend…  
Es ist Abend…  
Ich sollte John anrufen! Hab schon die letzte Gelegenheit verpasst…wie spät…?  
  
Ich spule in Gedanken die Glockenschläge nochmals ab und diesmal zähle ich sie bewusst.  
  
…halb neun, gut.   
Ich brauche noch einen Moment…  
  
Also mache ich mir Kaffee. Schwarz, zwei Zucker. Esse sogar zwei Kekse, lasse etwas frische Luft herein und rauche eine Zigarette.  
  
Schon besser so…  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst simsen…   
  
„Hi, hab deine letzte SMS glatt verschlafen. Sry. Magst du zurückrufen? SH“  
  
Ist vielleicht noch zu früh. Er hat schließlich Urlaub.  
  
Hätte ich zuerst noch reflektieren sollen, was da abgelaufen ist?   
Wozu?     
Ja, Vic hat sich damals etwas ganz anderes von mir erhofft und ich hab es nicht begriffen!  
Ich hätte es…versuchen können. Einfach mal ein Experiment auf einem anderen Gebiet…  
  
Gott, ja, es tut mir Leid!   
Wie oft denn noch!  
  
Ich bin nicht Herakles und du nicht Theseus.  
Ebenso wenig wie du Herakles warst und Clement Theseus.  
  
Ich glaube nicht an den ganzen Kram, auch nicht den Christlichen;  
willst du mir einreden, das Fegefeuer fände im Diesseits statt?  
  
Reicht es dir, wenn ich zugebe, dass es sich verdammt danach anfühlt?  
  
Oh, nein, was mache ich hier?  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Was?!  
  
Oh, Gott! John!  
  
  
Ich grabsche hastig nach meinem Handy…  
  
Moment, stopp, halt…  
...langsam…!  
Langsam.  
Nicht so hastig!  
  
Okay.  
Ganz ruhig.  
  
Es ist nichts Besonderes!  
Ein Kumpel ruft einen anderen an.  
Einfach so…  
  
(Natürlich ist das totaler Quatsch – aber so sollte es sein, nicht?!)  
  
  
Ich versuche, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
  
Und dann klingelt es wieder.  
  
John.  
  
Nochmal durchatmen. Ganz ruhig…  
  
„John. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu früh?“ Gut. Es klingt so, wie es sollte.  
  
„Nein, völlig okay. Geht’s dir besser?“  
  
„Mir geht’s bestens, musste nur ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen. Du hast dir doch hoffentlich keine Sorgen gemacht?!“  
  
John?  
Wieso sagst du nichts?  
  
John?  
  
„Naja…, ein bisschen, um ehrlich zu sein…“, kommt es ein wenig verschämt von der anderen Seite des Globus.   
„Ich bin okay. Wirklich!“ versichere ich.  
„…gut… Wie…wie bringst du so die Zeit rum?“  
„Ach…ich überlege, ein paar alte Fälle niederzuschreiben…“, behaupte ich.  
„Oh, gut! Kann’s gar nicht abwarten, sie zu lesen!“ antwortet John eifrig.  
„Ehm, du…also wegen deiner SMS…“, beginne ich stockend.   
„Ja?“ fragt er verwundert.  
„Es gibt in der Nähe von London so einige…Nationalparks…der New Forest bei Southhampton, dann zwei größere in Cornwall und natürlich den Brecon Beacon in Wales, der ist noch größer…“  
„Ja, ich weiß…“  
„Klar weißt du das. Ich meine ja nur…, wir können da gerne mal hinfahren.   
Also…, wenn wir gerade keinen Fall haben, und das kommt ja öfters vor…“  
„Was? Verstehe ich das richtig? Ich meine, du und…Natur?“  
„Ja, wieso denn nicht?“  
„Na, du gehst ja nicht raus, wenn du dich langweilst! Ich bekomm dich ja nicht mal in den Regent’s Park und den haben wir praktisch vor der Haustür!“  
  
Oh, Shit! Ein verdammt gutes Argument!  
  
“Ach! Wenn ich mich erstmal langweile, kann ich doch gar nicht mehr klar denken!” behaupte ich.  
  
„Heißt das, du vergisst dann, was dir Spaß machen könnte?“  
  
Ich will doch bloß dahin, weil es dir Spaß macht!  
Was soll ich sagen?  
  
Ich brauche jemanden, der mich daran erinnert – offenkundig.  
  
Halt, nein! Das darf ich nicht sagen! Ich will ihn nicht unter Druck setzen!  
  
„Naja, vielleicht…sollte ich mal eine Liste anlegen, mit allem, was mich ablenken könnte… “  
„Nichts gefährliches, versprich mir das, ja?“ bittet John in beinahe flehendem Ton.  
„Versprochen. Gefährlich wird’s erst wieder, wenn du zurück bist.“  
  
Was?! Oh, nein, ich hätte nicht so überstürzt simsen sollen! Wie konnte ich das nur sagen! Er ist in Urlaub, weil er traumatisiert ist! Und ich stelle ihm in Aussicht, dass es danach gleich wieder gefährlich werden wird? Ich Idiot! Damit er sich gar nicht mehr traut, nachhause zu kommen, oder was?!  
Entsetzt halte ich den Atem an.  
  
Wird er jetzt zugeben, dass er vorhat, dort zu bleiben?  
  
„Okay…  
…wenn…ich dann wieder da bin, können wir ja mal in so einen Park fahren…“, stimmt John zu. „Du kannst ja schon mal recherchieren, welcher dir am Ehesten zusagt…“  
  
Nicht gut…  
Oder…?  
Ich weiß nicht, es klingt irgendwie so…  
…zurückhaltend?  
…vorbehaltlich?  
…schwammig…?  
  
WENN ich wieder da bin…? …falls ich überhaupt wieder komme – meint er das?  
  
„…schön…“, ich zwinge mich zu lächeln, weil ich hoffe, dass meine Stimme dann freundlicher klingen wird. „wir…finden sicher noch mehr…, was wir…tun können…  
Was – ehm…machst du heute?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sarah hat sich was überlegt. Wir wechseln uns ab. Das ist…interessanter als ständige Kompromisse oder krampfhafte Versuche, sich etwas auszudenken, was dem Anderen gefallen könnte, auch wenn es mir zuerst etwas kindisch vorkam: Jeder darf mal einen ganzen Tag lang bestimmen, was wir beide spielen!“  Er hat eine Kinderstimme imitiert und lacht auf.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich denken soll.  
Sie haben also so unterschiedliche Vorlieben?!  
  
Das könnte bedeuten…  
   
…aber trotzdem wollen sie alles zusammen machen…  
Oh…  
Nein, das ist wirklich nicht gut…  
  
„Sherlock? Bist du noch dran?“  
„Was? Ja, natürlich…ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was es sein könnte. Vielleicht musst du ja den ganzen Tag mit ihr shoppen gehen und alles bezahlen?“, schlug ich vor.  
„Na, so schlimm wird’s schon nicht werden!“ lacht John. Er klingt gut gelaunt. Ziemlich unbeschwert.  
Ich sollte erleichtert sein, doch ich ertrage unser Gespräch kaum noch. Mein Magen krampft sich spürbar zusammen.  
  
„Was hast du heute gegessen?“  
„Hab ich gelöscht. Mrs Hudson hat gekocht“, sage ich.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich gegessen habe, nicht mal mehr, von welcher Sorte diese zwei Kekse vorhin waren, und Mrs Hudson hat ganz sicher gekocht. Für sich und ihre Schwester.  
„Gut.“ Er glaubt mir, ist beruhigt.  
Was ist mit mir los? Normalerweise verschafft mir das ein kleines Triumphgefühl. Wieso habe ich jetzt Gewissensbisse? Keine großen, aber so ein wenig schon.  
Was kann ich noch sagen?  
  
„Und? Deine Aufgabe als Trauzeuge? Wie…laufen deine Vorbereitungen?“  
Er lacht. Schon wieder. Doch ich höre ihn gerne lachen. Ich stelle ihn mir vor…  
   
Deine leuchtenden, blauen Augen, deine Lachfältchen, dein ansteckendes, breites Grinsen.   
Es tut gut, dich so zu sehen…  
  
„Gut. Wirklich gut, denke ich. Anfangs hatte ich …echt Manschetten, aber das wird schon. Sie sind alle…unheimlich nett und…tolerant…  
Naja, logisch sind sie tolerant!“ Wieder dein Lachen.  
„Also, was ich meine ist, ehm…nachsichtig, verständnisvoll.  
Okay, ich glaube, mein Typ wird verlangt. Dann dir noch einen schönen Abend und schlaf gut.“  
„Ja…, hab einen schönen Tag, John…“, bringe ich noch heraus – mit  einer Stimme, die sich schwach und zittrig anhört.  
  
…nachsichtig, verständnisvoll…  
  
Er hat mit mir zusammen gelebt, dem Umgang mit normalen Menschen völlig entwöhnt. Und jetzt ist er zurück und alle erscheinen ihm unheimlich nett!  
Es war mir nicht klar – ist mir immer noch nicht klar gewesen, aber ich hab’s wirklich komplett vermasselt!  
Man muss doch nett sein zu John, man muss ihn einfach mögen!   
Wenn man kein Monster ist. Oder ein Taliban…     
Aber ich…war nicht nett. Nicht mal zu ihm. Ich BIN einfach nicht nett!   
Normalerweise ist mir das völlig egal.  
Okay. Neulich bei Molly, habe ich wirklich versucht, nett zu sein.   
War eine ziemliche Pleite.  
Dabei hatte ich recht.  
Natürlich hatte ich recht!  
  
Aber das ist es nicht, worauf es ankommt, beim Nett Sein.   
  
Das hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät!  
  
Mir zieht sich schmerzhaft die Kehle zusammen, ich schlucke heftig dagegen an. Meine Augen werden zwar feucht, aber ich schaffe es, mich zusammen zu reißen.  
Und dann verstehe ich mit einem Mal, was dieses – Repetitorium in Mythologie, die Wiederholung der Herakles-Arbeiten überhaupt sollte: Inzwischen ist es umgekehrt!  
  
Nicht mehr Victor.  
  
Ich bin es, der den Freund verliert und alleine weiter machen muss.  
  
Wieder alleine, mich in die auferlegten Aufgaben stürzen.   
  
„Auch ich bin nicht Herakles, Victor, ganz bestimmt nicht“, gestehe ich in die Stille meiner Kammer. „Ich bin kein Held…“  
Vielleicht noch am ehesten Odysseus, der Listenreiche, der allerlei Tricks auf Lager hat, um zu überleben, der sich verstellt, um nicht in den Krieg zu müssen, den er für falsch hält. Nur, dass ich natürlich keine Familie habe und auf meiner Irrfahrt nachhause nicht mit diversen schönen Frauen anbändle.  
  
Vor allem bin ich nicht auf dem Heimweg.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Ich merke erst jetzt, wie sehr sich das hier nach einem Zuhause angefühlt hat, John!  
Ja, ich wollte diese Wohnung und eine nachsichtige Mrs Hudson, die mir nicht wirklich böse sein kann, die mir quasi aus der Hand frisst – das war der Plan.  
  
Gott, bin ich ein berechnendes Monster…  
  
Doch dann sah ich dich.  
Auf einmal war die Idee, einen Mitbewohner zu gewinnen – und sei es nur für wenige Wochen – kein Mittel zum Zweck mehr.   
Ich wollte…dich haben. Als WG-Kumpel und…mehr.   
Anfangs wusste ich nicht wieso.  
Schienst du einfach interessanter? Dein Schmerz, dein Durchhaltevermögen, die Gefahren, die hinter dir lagen. Du bist der eine Killer, den ich nicht fangen will.  
…sondern behalten.   
Und mit Killer meine ich nicht deinen Schuss auf den Cabbie, der kam ja dann erst noch…   
Ich hab es zuerst nicht begriffen.  
Aber ich habe sehen können, dass du weiter machst, obwohl du eigentlich gar nicht mehr weißt, wie. Eigentlich gar nicht mehr willst. Nicht so.  
Ich bin schon fast zur Haustür hinaus gewesen, als ich dich oben brüllen hörte: „Verdammt! WAS SCHERT SIE MEIN BEIN!“  
Es machte förmlich Klick in meinem Kopf.   
Du WILLST es dir nicht gemütlich machen – du HASST es! Du bist frustriert, weil jeder Schritt zur Qual wird, jede Stufe zum Kraftakt, jede Treppe zum Halbmarathon, weil du mit einem Stock herumhumpeln musst und dazu noch Rückenschmerzen bekommst. Das habe ich doch auch erlebt mit meinem zerbissenen Knöchel. (Nein, daran habe ich damals nicht bewusst gedacht, das hatte ich ja verdrängt. Ich hab damals nicht begriffen, wieso ich mit dir fühlen konnte.)   
Man hat dir gesagt, du seist Invalide – wertlos, unnütz. Und du glaubst das.  Du bist verzweifelt, dass dich dein Bewegungsapparat im Stich lässt. Das würde mich auch auf die Palme bringen!  
Moment, nein…!  
Psychosomatisch, nicht?  
Es ist nicht der Bewegungsapparat. Da ist eher ein winziges Virus auf deiner kleinen Festplatte, das dir weismachen will: Rechtes Bein arbeitet nicht richtig. Dabei ist nicht die Hardware das Problem, sondern die Software.  
Wie auch immer!  
Du würdest gerne mitkommen? Umso besser! Natürlich nehme ich dich mit!  
  
Ich habe dich mit hinaus genommen, in meinen Krieg, den ich führe – und du hast mich nachhause gebracht.   
  
Ja, erst jetzt spüre ich, dass du diese Wohnung in mein Heim verwandelt hast. Es fühlt sich weit mehr wie ein gemütliches Nest, als alles, wo ich je gehaust habe! Niemals wäre ich darauf gekommen, dass ich es bin, der es sich bequem machen will, dessen Seele es nur längst verlernt hat, zu rasten, weil sie schon seit Ewigkeiten vergessen hat, wie es ist, wenn man sich geborgen fühlt.  
  
Es hat so vielversprechend begonnen, doch ich hatte es ruiniert! Hätte ich dich eingeweiht, hätte ich dir gesagt, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist, dass wir in dieses Sportzentrum fahren werden, um Moriarty zu treffen…  
  
Gut, wahrscheinlich hättest du darauf bestanden, die Polizei einzuschalten und es hätte eine Katastrophe gegeben, aber du wärst nicht von Moriarty –   
  
…aber dann würdest du dich heute schuldig fühlen, dass damals bei diesem Desaster Polizisten gestorben sind, aber Moriarty selbst natürlich entkommen ist.  
  
„Ach, verdammt!“ schimpfe ich laut.  
  
Ich habe damals gesehen, dass du verzweifelt bist. Selbstmordgefährdet. Damals war mir noch nicht klar, dass du noch eine Waffe hast, aber du hättest auch einen anderen Weg gefunden. Die Arteria femoralis in der Leiste zu durchtrennen zum Beispiel…  
  
Ich drehe mich im Kreis. Zum wiederholten Male sage ich mir, dass es diesmal umgekehrt ist: Bei Victor hätte ich bleiben müssen, um ihn zu retten, aber dich muss ich gehen lassen… Bei Victor hätte ich sagen sollen, dass er mir wichtig war, denn das ist er wirklich gewesen, der wichtigste, noch lebende Mensch in meinem Leben. Mit dem ich gerne zusammengeblieben wäre. Als Freund.  
Aber dir darf ich das nicht sagen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht, nachdem ich vorher völlig darin versagt habe, es dir zu zeigen!  
Du bist mir noch viel wichtiger als Victor damals. Uns verbindet mehr, obwohl wir verschieden sind. Ich dachte, wir ergänzen einander – und das hätte vielleicht so sein können – wenn ich nicht versagt hätte… Wir haben mehr zusammen erlebt. Zuviel…  – ja, für dich war es zu viel.   
Du wirst ohne mich besser dran sein.  
  
Es fühlt sich entsetzlich an, das zu denken.   
Manchmal, wenn man versucht einzuschlafen, glaubt man plötzlich zu fallen und schreckt hoch. Das hier ist so ähnlich.   
…so…  
…unsicher, …wahnsinnig unsicher…  
  
Als ob es mich je gestört hätte, nicht in Sicherheit zu sein.  
  
Mir wird klar, dass ich auch Victor so zweieinhalb Monate kannte, als…  
  
Ich schaudere vor Entsetzen.  
Nein! Nein, John, dich werde ich beschützen!  
Wenn es sein muss auch vor mir.  
   
Es ist, als würde ich dich brauchen. Was Unsinn ist. Ich war vor dir allein. Ich war vor Victor allein. Also, wenn wir eine mathematische Gleichung wären und man dich einfach wieder von mir subtrahierte, bliebe ich übrig. Vollständig wie zuvor. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.   
Doch in der Chemie kann es auch anders sein. Manchmal lässt sich etwas nicht wieder isolieren. Manches ist irreversibel.  
  
Doch wenn du ohne mich besser dran bist, werde ich mich hüten, dir zu sagen, dass du mir fehlst – oder gar mehr als das. Du sollst denken, dass ich gut klar komme, mich wohl fühle, auf mich aufpassen kann.  
  
Das ist glatt gelogen. Gerade scheine ich ein großes Loch in meiner Seele zu haben, doch ich werde lernen müssen, damit zu leben.  
Zumindest so, dass ich dich damit täuschen kann.  
  
„Einen Tag nach dem anderen“, sage ich mit wackliger Stimme und streiche entschlossen einen weiteren Tag auf meinem ohne-John-Kalender.   
Hat es überhaupt noch einen Sinn, ihn zu führen?  
  
Sonntag, der 17. April, mein achter Tag ohne John. Günstigstenfalls Halbzeit. Morgen Vormittag in einer Woche kann John frühestens zurück sein, wenn er gleich am Morgen nach der Hochzeit fliegt…  
  
Oder erst drei Wochen später.  
Oder irgendwann dazwischen  
Oder gar nicht mehr.  
  
Und da habe ich noch gedacht, dass ich mit meiner Therapiesitzung heute eine leichte Lektion gehabt hätte!  
Körperlich habe ich mich schon schlechter gefühlt, auch schon mental…dem Wahnsinn nahe. Gerade bin ich ganz klar, ganz nüchtern.  
Entsetzlich nüchtern.  
Doch ich bin zum Zerspringen unglücklich.  
Für heute kann ich das einfach nicht länger ertragen.   
  
Ich gehe runter in Johns Zimmer, nehme mir seinen Whiskey, werfe drei Schlaftabletten ein und spüle sie mit dem billigem Scotch runter.  
  
Nur, um die Nacht rumzubringen, John, denn morgen früh werden wir wieder telefonieren und dann werde ich dir sagen, dass es mir gut geht.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu dem Zitat: Nur „Damn my leg!“ bzw. „Was schert Sie mein Bein?!“ ist laut. Später folgt zwar noch ein ‚verdammtes Ding“, aber das ist sehr leise und das kann Sherlock eigentlich nicht gehört haben, aber ich wollte den Fluch mit drin haben.


	51. Eine ganz, ganz blöde Idee

  
  
  
  
Schwärze, Stille, Leere...  
  
Ein gefühlt endloses Nichts scheint hinter mir zu liegen.

  
Neustart.

  
Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da hätte mich das vielleicht beunruhigt. Doch diesmal möchte ich es einfach nur festhalten, mir die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Nicht bloß liegen bleiben, sondern mich einfach wieder ausknipsen. Ich fühle mich noch so benommen, dass ich nicht einschätzen kann, wie ich klingen werde, wenn ich John jetzt anrufe.   
  
Ach was! Klingen.  
Ich kann ja kaum denken!  
Und ich will auch nicht denken!  
  
Ich will John nicht anrufen.  
Wozu?  
  
Und es ist...  
...es ist einfach nicht normal, so oft mit einem Freund zu telefonieren, der in Urlaub ist.  
Oder wenn man im Urlaub ist, zweimal täglich einen Freund anzurufen, der zuhause ist...  
  
  
An Sarahs Stelle würde mich das ärgern.  
Ich würde wollen, dass John mal vergisst, mich anzurufen...  
  
  
Was denke ich denn da...?!  
  
...und seit wann interessiert mich, was normal ist!  
  
Sei ehrlich! Du hast Schiss, ihn anzurufen!  
Schiss, er könnte sagen, wie toll alles ist - wie toll Sarah ist..., faucht Victors Stimme bitter und grausam. Sie hat niemals diesen Ausdruck gehabt.  
Nein! widerspreche ich ihm barsch in Gedanken, ich weiß nur nicht, was ich mit ihm reden soll!    
Du hast ihm gesagt, du wolltest alte Fälle niederschreiben – wieso erzählst du ihm nicht einfach von einem, so wie neulich bei Mrs Hudson?  
  
"AchhallleinfachdieKllabbbe!" knurre ich.  
  
Das klingt wirklich nicht vorzeigbar.   
  
Ich öffne das rechte Auge... (denn das Linke liegt irgendwie auf einem Kissen)...  
  
Wohnzimmer.  
  
Wieso bin ich im Wohnzimmer?  
  
Ich werfe einen misstrauischen Blick an meinem rechten Arm entlang, der bis auf den Boden vom Sofa herabhängt.  
Da ist etwas neben meiner Hand.  
Whiskey.  
Mein eigener. Nicht Johns.  
Und die Schachtel mit den Schlaftabletten.  
  
Oh, Scheiße!  
  
Ich habe mich bereits nochmals ausgeknipst.   
  
  
Langsam erwacht in mir ein dumpfes Unbehagen.  
  
Nicht gut.  
  
Ich will das nicht – und doch muss ich wissen, was passiert ist…   
Habe ich wirklich einen Filmriss?  
  
Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte!  
  
Es sollte mir wohl peinlich sein. Sollte mich schockieren.   
Doch das will sich nicht so recht einstellen.  
Ich bin bloß verärgert über diese neuen Komplikationen.  
  
Verdammt nochmal, reiss dich zusammen!  
  
Mein Black-Berry.  
Bei dem Scotch und den Tabletten liegt auch mein Telefon.  
  
Nochmal öffne ich das Auge.  
Ja.  
  
Heißt das...?  
  
  
Gott, was habe ich gemacht?  
  
Mir wird ein wenig übel, als ich nach dem Handy greife.   
  
  
Oh, Gott, wie spät ist es?! Es ist nicht mehr Morgen...  
  
Ich reiße die Augen auf und komme ruckartig zum Sitzen.  
  
Das Zimmer dreht sich so um neunzig Grad und schaukelt dann wieder zurück.  
  
Ein Stöhnen.  
  
  
  
Das Telefon ist aus.  
Mechanisch schalte ich es an, gebe den Pincode ein.  
Meine Hand zittert, als ich mir das Display ansehe und mein Blick ist noch verschwommen.  
  
15: 18!  
  
Ich gehe zu den versandten Textnachrichten.  
  
Mein Herz scheint kurz auszusetzen, als ich sehe, dass ich ihm wirklich um halb sieben und ein paar Minuten später heute Morgen geschrieben habe!  
  
Aber was denn, um Himmels willen?!  
  
"Gdhtmir gvt kannnuq nibht amruefn. Murr ja atch nicgt ro oft sdin ,oddr? Alles oj? 74  
  
Ich starre fassungslos auf die Worte.  
  
"Alles Oje trifft es ziemlich gut", sagt trocken eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Mycroft.  
  
Ich wage kaum, die nächste Nachricht aufzurufen.  
  
"Niy fegärlicies. Rh"  
  
"Oh, Gott!" knurre ich laut.  
  
R H – wie richtig hirnlos!  
  
Mir wird ganz schlecht, aber ich zwinge mich, mir meine Mailbox anzusehen.  
  
Kurz vor Sieben hat John versucht zurückzurufen, doch aufgelegt, als er die Ansage hörte.  
  
Gleich danach eine SMS.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?! Du nimmst doch keine Drogen?!"  
  
"Oh, Gott, John...!" jammerte ich hilflos.  
  
Dann hatte er doch nochmal angerufen.  
  
"Sherlock...?   
Was soll ich machen? Steckst du in der Klemme? Ich meine, sind deine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt oder so? Deine SMS haben doch sonst nie Fehler! Was mach ich denn jetzt? Soll ich Lestrade anrufen?   
Oh, Gott, Sherlock, was hast du nur angestellt? Bitte, melde dich, wenn du kannst! –   
Ach, verdammt...!"  
  
Letzteres ist leiser und weiter weg, da war er schon am Auflegen.  
  
"Gottverdammter Mist!" brüllte ich.  
  
Mir ist inzwischen kalter Schweiß ausgebrochen.  
  
Verdammt, was mache ich denn jetzt!?   
Ich brauche eine Erklärung! Eine...schlüssige, harmlose Legende...  
  
So muss sich jemand fühlen, der mit einem massiven Kater blutbesudelt neben einer Leiche aufwacht und schon die Polizeisirenen hört...   
  
  
Wieviel Schlafmittel habe ich überhaupt genommen?!  
  
Ich angle nach der Schachtel – sie ist leer bis auf den Beipackzettel!  
  
Nein.  
Das ist kein Beipackzettel. Das heißt schon.  
Ein beigepackter Zettel und ähnlich gefaltet.  
  
"An Mr Holmes" lese ich darauf, ehe ich ihn ganz aufgefaltet habe.  
  
Kuli. Weibliche Handschrift. Schon älter. Sehr energisch. Kenne sie nicht.  
Ich öffne das Blatt ganz – die Schrift ist etwas zittrig zu Anfang, aber trotzdem fest.   
Wut, eventuell?  
  
Beklommen beginne ich zu lesen.  
  
"Dr Watson rief heute früh Martha an, war ganz durcheinander, der Ärmste. Sie bat mich SOFORT, nach Ihnen zu sehen. Hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie dachte, Sie könnten vielleicht zu sehr an ihren Pflanzen gewesen sein! Schämen Sie sich! Ich hätte Sie für vernünftiger gehalten! Sie meinte aber, ich solle nichts unternehmen, sie werde sich drum kümmern. Aber ich habe beschlossen, Ihnen die restlichen Tabletten wegzunehmen. Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass so etwas gefährlich ist, um Himmels willen?!  
Sie sollen sie anrufen! Dringend!  
  
Marie Turner"  
  
  
"Oh, Scheiße...", flüstere ich betreten, während ich Mrs Hudsons Nummer aufrufe.  
  
"Sherlock! Sind Sie denn noch bei Trost?! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was Sie angerichtet haben? John dachte, Sie seien vielleicht von einem Verbrecher geschnappt worden, dabei haben Sie sich zugedröhnt!"  
"Es – es tut mir Leid, Mrs Hudson", stammle ich zerknirscht. "Es...es ist nicht so wie's aussieht...Das heißt..."  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das heißt!" keift sie aufgebracht. "Sie haben mir etwas versprochen, junger Mann! Und Sie haben dem armen John etwas versprochen! Und ich musste ihn anlügen! Grundgütiger! Ich musste unseren guten John anlügen und ihm sagen, dass ich bei Ihnen bin! Hab versucht, es runter zu spielen! Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?!"  
"Ich...ich wollte nur schlafen, ich – "  
  
Ich brach ab und rang nach Luft. Verdammt, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Das hätte doch mir nicht passieren dürfen!  
  
"Schlafen?!" faucht sie.  
  
Okay! Denk nach! Nimm dich doch zusammen.  
  
"Was...was haben Sie John erzählt...?" meine Stimme zittert.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Ich...ich war so wütend...", bekennt sie dann stockend.  
  
"Es...es war...war falsch. Natürlich war es falsch…   
Mrs Hudson..., ich musste einfach endlich wieder schlafen, aber es ging nicht.  
Beim besten Willen nicht!   
Sagen Sie ihm das nicht, bitte!  
Er darf sich keine Sorgen machen!"  
"Das fällt Ihnen ja früh ein!   
Mein Gott, Sie haben ihn furchtbar erschreckt!" schimpft sie.  
"Ich...ich weiß..."  
"Er ruft alle Nase lang an und fragt mich, ob Sie jetzt wach sind! Ich musste eine Geschichte erfinden, dass bei uns im Haus das Festnetz gestört ist – hab‘ Marie gesagt, sie soll die Telefonhörer beide daneben legen!"  
"Clever von Ihnen..."  
"Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, irgendwas vertuschen zu müssen!" tadelt sie mich.  
"Sie sind sogar verdammt gut darin, nur ein wenig aus der Übung...", gebe ich zurück.  
"Ach, nun werden Sie mal nicht frech! Und jetzt legen Sie schon auf und rufen ihn an!"  
  
Klick. Stille.  
  
Oh, nein!   
John weiß alles! Er hat wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht!  
  
Schuldbewusst rufe ich seine Nummer an.  
  
"Ah! Sherlock! Sag mal! Hast du den Verstand verloren?!" schreit er keuchend.  
"John, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, es war alles ganz ungefährlich!"  
  
Ich höre, dass es heftig aufatmet.  
  
"Das war es nicht und das weißt du! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!"  
"Es war bloß ein Experiment für einen Mord-Prozess", behaupte ich.  
"WAS?!"  
"Ja. Es...ging am Schnellsten so. Der Verdächtige hat meine Statur, trinkt nur sehr selten, ist clean und wir wussten genau wieviel er intus hatte. Abgesehen davon, hatte er kein Alibi, aber zwei Zeugen wollen ihn unabhängig voneinander in der Nähe des Tatorts gesehen haben. Das kann nicht sein, aber die wenigen Indizien hätten die Geschworenen nicht überzeugt, die Zeugen sollten heute gehört werden! Ich musste handeln! Und ich war nicht allein, es musste ja ein Mediziner dokumentieren, was passierte. Nämlich nichts. Weil ich einfach nur im Tiefschlaf gelegen habe. Ich hab darauf bestanden, es hier zu machen, wegen Mycroft. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht's Bestens! Sorry, John. Ich war ziemlich breit, als ich das schrieb..."  
  
Schweigen. Ich höre ihn schwer atmen. Er ist verärgert.  
  
"Wieso hat mir dann Mrs Hudson nicht gesagt, dass jemand bei dir war?"  
"Weil Sie's nicht wusste. Die waren doch längst wieder weg! Nachdem ich kurz aufgewacht war, sind sie gegangen, um sich auf die Sitzung vorzubereiten", erkläre ich.  
"Du bist so ein Idiot!" faucht er.  
"Ja, John, ich verstehe, dass du verärgert bist. Sie hätten mich halt auch nicht an mein Telefon lassen sollen!"  
"Ach, klar! Jetzt sind die Schuld!" rief John ironisch. "Neun Tage! Neun Tage seit deinem Versprechen und du machst sowas!"  
"Ich sage dir doch, es war dringend! Dieser Verteidiger rief mich gestern Abend an! Er hatte erst eine Stunde zuvor von diesen Zeugen erfahren und wusste sich keinen anderen Rat! Versteh doch! Wo sollten wir so schnell einen anderen Probanden mit den richtigen Parametern hernehmen? Es war ungefährlich. Okay...es war natürlich schon eine Betäubung, aber kein Risiko!"  
  
Komm schon, John! Kauf mir das ab, bitte!   
  
  
"Ich hab dir versprochen, ich mach nix gefährliches und das hab ich auch nicht!" lege ich nach.  
"Es war leichtsinnig genug!"  
   
Sein Zorn beginnt abzuflauen. Seine Stimme zittert ein wenig. Er muss erschöpft sein.  
"Unter medizinischer Aufsicht!   
Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du solltest gar nichts davon wissen.  
Ich hatte eine Nebenansage gemacht, dass ich ausschlafen werde, aber ich hatte wohl vergessen, es von der Hauptansage umzustellen.  
...ich...muss das Handy wieder angemacht haben, um dir zu simsen, obwohl das eigentlich unnötig gewesen wäre, wenn ich das getan hätte..."  
  
Bitte, sag was, John!  
  
"Vielleicht...vielleicht hab ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollen...unbewusst...", setze ich unsicher hinzu.  
  
Ja, vielleicht wollte ich das wirklich.  
  
"Danach hat es sich nicht grade angehört!"  
"Nochmal: Es tut mir Leid!"  
  
Noch ein Schnaufen von John.  
  
"Wir werden skypen. Und zwar gleich. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, ich will sehen, dass du okay bist und du wirst mir schwören, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast! Du wirst mir schwören, dass du keinen Mist mehr baust!" knurrt er.  
"Es...es war kein Mist! Es – ja, ich weiß, wie das für dich aussehen muss, aber es war doch auch nicht viel anders, als wenn du dich betrinkst!"  
"Ist es jetzt meine Schuld oder was?"  
"Es war für einen Fall! Aber es war nicht riskant! Es war ein medizinischer Gutachter hier und der Anwalt, wir wussten die genaue Dosis und dass der Verdächtige es bestens überstanden hat. Ich bin nicht mal vor die Tür gegangen, geschweige, dass ich einen Mörder gejagt hätte! Es war völlig harmlos!"   
"Nun hol schon deinen Laptop, ich ruf dich an!"  
"Gib mir 'ne Viertelstunde!"  
" Fünf Minuten. Keinen Moment länger!"  
  
  
"Scheiße!" schimpfte ich laut, nachdem wir das Gespräch beendet hatten. Ungeachtet des drohenden Schwindels sprang ich auf, um eines meiner üblichen Oberhemden anzuziehen, vorher klatschte ich mir noch ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und – verdammter Mist, ich muss mich rasieren! Ich habe mich seit Donnerstag nicht mehr rasiert! Seit gestern, das wäre authentisch, aber wenn er mich so sieht, wird er denken, ich sei inzwischen völlig versackt!  
  
Hastig suche ich den Apparat – ich bin jetzt zu zittrig, mich nass zu rasieren.  
  
So ein Mist!  
  
  
Ich beeile mich, dann schnappe ich mir meinen Laptop und fahre ihn hoch.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um seinen pünktlichen Anruf zu erwarten.  
Blass, verstrubbelt und frustriert erscheint Johns Portrait auf dem Bildschirm. Er sitzt wieder vor dieser Bücherwand. Der Raum ist wohl nur durch den Bildschirm beleuchtet.  
John trägt Jackett, das ich noch nicht kenne, ein himmelblaues Hemd und eine gelockerte Krawatte, die mir auch beide noch nicht untergekommen sind. …Das Hemd hat verräterische Längsfalten auf der Brust. Es ist neu.  
Zumindest ein bisschen hatte ich mit dem Shopping wohl recht.  
Naja…  
Das lasse ich wohl jetzt lieber…  
  
"Hey", brummt er.  
"Ich schwöre dir, es war die volle Wahrheit", falle ich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. "Du kannst diesen Mediziner fragen oder den Anwalt – ich müsste sie nur vorher dazu autorisieren, wegen der Schweigepflicht, denn natürlich will ich nicht, dass irgendwer weiß, dass ich so einen Versuch gemacht habe, das sieht dann so aus, als würde ich keine Gelegenheit auslassen, mich in einen Rausch zu versetzen..."  
   
John gab ein einsilbiges, herablassendes Lachen von sich.   
"Wer sollte denn auf so etwas kommen?"  
"Du vor allem.  
John, es tut mir Leid, dass du dich aufgeregt hast. Das ist das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was ich wollte. Und es ist vielleicht deshalb passiert, weil ich sowieso gestern überlegt hab, ob es nicht weniger stressig für dich wäre, wenn wir nicht regelmäßig morgens und abends telefonieren. Wenn du nicht wegen...drei Stunden Verspätung schon nervös werden musst."  
"So. Meinst du."  
   
Klingt bitter.  
Denkt er, dass es mir lästig wird? Dass mich nicht interessiert, wie es ihm geht?  
  
"Ich...ich will, dass du dich erholst...von...alledem. Von mir. Wie soll das gehen, wenn du – "  
  
Ich breche ab.  
  
"Wie war...dein Tag nach Sarahs Wünschen?" frage ich dann stattdessen.  
"Oh, wunderbar – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo wir fast schon zum Dinner aufbrechen wollten und ich dich noch zurückrufen wollte!"  
"Nochmal, John. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir die Nacht verdorben habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht."  
"Hast du wenigstens einen angemessenen Kater?"  
  
Was sage ich jetzt dazu? Kommt vielleicht noch, wenn die Wirkung der Tabletten nachlässt?  
  
"Bis jetzt noch nicht..."   
"Versprich mir, dass du sowas nicht mehr machst!" stöhnt er misstrauisch.  
"Ich sagte dir doch. Ich hab einfach die passenden Parameter erfüllt und es war eilig. Wie wahrscheinlich ist, dass das wieder vorkommt. Ich werde das und auch Vergleichbares nicht mehr machen", versichere ich.  
  
Bis wann?  
Die Frage brennt in mir: Wann kommst du wieder? Kommst du wieder??   
  
Doch ich kann nicht.  
  
"Hör zu, mach dir einfach keine Sorgen, ja? Bei mir ist alles bestens!"  
  
Er seufzt.  
  
"Und nun geh endlich ins Bett."  
John nickt müde. "Mach Mrs Hudson keinen Kummer.   
Und iss anständig."  
"Das werd' ich", antworte ich brav.  
"Dann – "  
Ich sehe, wie er die Hand nach dem Laptop ausstreckt.  
"Und John – ", füge ich leicht panisch an.   
  
...das heißt nicht, dass du mich nicht anrufen sollst! Ruf mich an, wann immer dir danach ist! will ich rufen. Doch ich bremse mich.  
Es geht nicht – wegen Victor.  
Und es wäre wohl auch nicht gut für John.  
  
"Ja?"  
"Gute Nacht und...  
...grüß Sarah. Es tut mir Leid."  
Er nickt. "Schreib deine Fälle auf und mach einfach kein' Quatsch!" befiehlt John, noch immer etwas verärgert. Er muss sehr müde sein.  
Dann wird die Verbindung getrennt.  
  
"Was für eine Meisterleistung!" spottet Victor.   
"Ja, ich weiß...aber nur, weil ich etwas Ruhe vor dir wollte!" gifte ich zurück.  
"Mach dir nichts vor! Außerdem meinte ich deine Ausrede. Was für eine heldenhafte kleine Story. Und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wie fein du das Lügen gelernt hast."  
  
Ein eisiger Schauer überläuft mich, als sich Victor vor meinen Augen in Moriarty verwandelt.  
  
Es ist mir nie aufgefallen, die beiden sehen zwar nicht aus, als seien sie verwandt, aber es ist doch derselbe Typ. Moriarty ist etwas blasser aber dunkler, was Haar und Augen angeht, Victors Züge waren weicher – aber das ist ja auch acht Jahre her und vielleicht hat auch die kalte Beleuchtung des Labors und der bläuliche Schimmer des Schwimmbeckens Jims Farben verfälscht...  
  
"Na, schön. Was ist es also heute?"  
  
  
  
tbc

 


	52. Irrfahrt

 

  
  
  
"Na, schön. Was ist es also heute?" frage ich den Jim-Victor.   
Ich empfinde Empörung und Verwirrung: Vic hat diese Verschmelzung nicht verdient, aber es ist doch mein Werk – nicht Moriartys! Weil er so unverfroren mit mir geflirtet hat?   
Es wird mich wohl bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug immer noch wurmen, dass ich "Beides!" gesagt habe! Aber das hatte nicht wirklich mit Sex zu tun. Erregung ja, aber der Gefahr wegen und mehr noch, der bevorstehenden Endrunde unseres Spiels wegen.  
Nun.  
Die stand ja doch noch aus.  
   
"Vertrau mir. Du wirst es lieben", lächelt er verheißungsvoll.  
"Das bezweifle ich", widerspreche ich spottend.  
"Im Übrigen habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen."  
Er verschwindet kommentarlos.  
  
Ich werde mich fertig machen und Blumen für Mrs Turner besorgen.  
Und Mrs Hudson welche schicken lassen. Es darf jetzt wirklich nichts mehr schiefgehen.  
  
  
Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.  
Nein, es ist nicht der verspätete Kater.   
Zumindest denke ich das nicht.  
Es war das Zusammentreffen mit Mrs Turner. Ich habe mir eine Entschuldigung abgerungen, mich bedankt, ihrem Brief zugestimmt, ihr aber natürlich auch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung gewesen ist, dass zu keiner Sekunde eine Gefahr bestanden hat.  
Und so weiter.  
Irgendwie war das verdammt anstrengend.  
  
Es ist eigentlich unnötig, aber ich stecke den Hörer wieder in die Ladestation des Festnetztelefons.   
Ob John nun wirklich nicht mehr anrufen wird?  
Es würde meine seltsamen Zeitreisen zwar erleichtern, aber...  
Mir kommt eine Idee. Ich habe Peters Handynummer, wieso simse ich ihm nicht einfach?  
Okay. Nicht jetzt, dort ist es wirklich noch vor dem Aufstehen. Aber spät heute Abend, oder morgen früh...  
  
Hi, rufen Sie mich an, wenn es John nicht gut geht. SH  
  
...okay, ja.  
Etwas höflicher.  
  
  
Seufzend mache ich mir noch einen Kaffee, den ich in meinem Sessel zu mir nehmen will, ehe ich wieder oben Posten beziehe.  
  
"Du hattest zugesagt, etwas zu essen", mahnt mich eine vertraute Stimme.  
Ich sehe dich in deinem Sessel sitzen. Ungerufen diesmal.  
"S-sorry, John...kann – kann ich gerade nicht..."  
  
Und du solltest schlafen.  
Sei nicht albern, das ist nicht John!  
Irritiert nippe ich an meinem Kaffee.  
  
"Was würdest du wohl sagen, wenn ich dir von dem Chaos erzählen würde, das sich in mir abspielt?   
Mich ins Irrenhaus stecken?" frage ich laut und nehme noch einen Schluck.  
"Vielleicht würde ich das selbst tun an deiner Stelle.  
Ziemlich sicher würde ich das..."  
  
"Ich bin auch nicht gut darin, über meine Gefühle zu reden, Sherlock", sagst du mitleidig.  
  
"Gefühle! Es ist so viel komplizierter als Gefühle! Aber wie könntest du das verstehen!", bricht es aus mir heraus.  
Ich sehe dieses eisige, verkniffene Grinsen deine Lippen verziehen.  
"Entschuldige, das war beleidigend...", murmle ich.  
"Was das Chaos betrifft", setzt du ziemlich von oben herab hinzu, "sprich dich wenigstens mit dir selbst aus. Dein Gedächtnispalast gleicht einem Irrgarten, in dem du die Teile der Wahrheit voreinander versteckst. Du belügst dich selbst, du bist über weite Strecken verdammt gut darin. Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn du dich irgendwann selbst nicht mehr verstehst", erklärst du schlicht.  
"Es ist immer alles genau da gewesen, wo es hingehörte! Es funktionierte alles reibungslos, bis zu dem verhängnisvollen Moment, wo ich DIR HELFEN WOLLTE!"  
  
Fassungslos lausche ich meiner brüllenden Stimme nach.  
  
Gut, dass du nicht wirklich hier bist...  
  
Doch du schaust mich unerschütterlich an und presst die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.  
Ich schaue angelegentlich in meinen schwarzen Kaffee und nehme noch einen Schluck.  
  
"Bist du sicher? Du hast nicht mehr klar denken können in diesem Eisenbahntunnel. Und im Schwimmbad war es Wahnsinn, mir einfach den Sprengstoff runterzureißen, gar nicht davon zu reden, dass du dich mit dem Lauf des geladenen Revolvers am Kopf gekratzt hast!"  
  
Die Schärfe deiner Stimme dringt mir in die Brust. Doch ich fühle mich nicht wirklich verletzt. Vielmehr habe ich Angst, dass du mich verachtest.  
  
"Du denkst...das waren schon erste Anzeichen?" frage ich.  
  
Das ist mein Freund – John Watson.  
Kollege!    
  
Das Victorprogramm hatte mir doch bereits verraten, dass es beinahe schon früher gestartet worden wäre. Doch etwas hatte es noch gestoppt.  
Kollege! …hatte ich gedacht.  
  
Aber hatte es vielleicht noch früher begonnen?  
  
"Kommst du wirklich nicht drauf?" fragst du mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln – man hört es mehr, als dass man es sehen kann.  
  
"Ich...sollte es wissen...", stelle ich verwirrt fest und trinke nachdenklich meinen Kaffee.  
  
Du schmunzelst. "Es war...ziemlich dämlich.   
…  
Ungefährlich.  
Aber dämlich.  
…  
Wobei...  
Es hätte dich vielleicht doch beinahe das Leben gekostet.  
Wer weiß."  
  
Jetzt bin ich erst recht ratlos.   
Es ist wie bei einer dieser Scherzfragen.  
Ärgerlich.  
Ich habe das Geühl, dass mich dieser Tipp in die Irre führt.  
  
Verlegen trinke ich meinen Kaffee aus.  
  
  
Der Victor-Avatar kommt aus der Küche – er trägt einen Westwood-Anzug und den Totenschädelschlips.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrr! Das muss ich jetzt aber wirklich dringend ändern!  
  
Er setzt sich lächelnd auf die Armlehne von Johns Sessel und schaut freundlich auf ihn hinunter: "Nun, lass mal gut sein, John. Er kommt schon noch drauf."  
"Quäle ihn nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig", verlangt John mit plötzlich sehr weicher Stimme. Victor wird wieder ganz er selbst, sieht mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf zärtlich-bedauernd an und sagt, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen. "Ganz sicher nicht."  
Es ist schon sehr sehr seltsam, sie so verraut zu sehen.  
"Na, gut...", seufzt John. "Dann geh ich jetzt mal..." Er rafft sich auf, dann steht er zögerlich und verloren da, ehe er zur Wohnzimmertür geht.  
"Mach's gut, Sherlock..." Und während er das sagt und zu mir zurückschaut, streift seine Hand über meinen Mantel, der an der rechtwinklig geöffneten Tür hängt.  
Ein Schauer überläuft mich und ich verpasse den Moment, mich gleichfalls zu verabschieden.   
    
"Tja, im Gegensatz zum Original kannst du ihn jederzeit zurückrufen", bemerkt Victor ein wenig bitter. "Doch im Augenblick wäre er nur hinderlich."  
Er erhebt sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung – so mühelos im Gegensatz zu John – und streicht mir aufmunternd über die Schulter.  
"Komm schon, wir haben zu tun..."  
"Warte...  
Ich kann nicht riskieren, John nochmal eine so verstörende SMS zu schicken. Oder ihn anzurufen, wenn...  
...wenn ich vielleicht gerade noch sehr verwirrt bin..."  
  
Ich nehme mein Smartphone zur Hand und überlege.  
  
Den Pincode ändern? Das könnte helfen...  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir eine Frage stellen sollte, ehe ich John anriefe.  
Ehe ich irgendwen anriefe.  
Die Frage, ob ich gerade bei klarem Verstand sei.  
Also entscheide ich mich für 7263.  
Dann lege ich das Black-Berry in den Kühlschrank, beschrifte ein Post-it mit der Frage: "sane?" und klebe es auf die Kühlschranktür.  
Ich hoffe, das wird genügen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später liege ich wieder oben auf Johns Matratze.  
  
"Bereit?"  
  
Nein, bin ich nicht.  
Mir geht John nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Meine Lügengeschichte.  
Sie ekelt mich an.  
  
"Zu dir oder zu mir?" frage ich sarkastisch.  
"Zu mir", entgegnet Victor sanft und geduldig. "Entspann dich…"  
  
Ich bin wirklich angespannt.   
Seufzen.  
Versuche, ruhig zu atmen.  
Alle Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen…  
Es ist so mühsam und ich bin immer noch so müde...  
  
  
  
Ich rieche die beinahe betäubende Duftsymphonie, die aus dem Kräutergarten zu uns herüberweht. Victor hat schon vor über einer Viertelstunde sein Buch sinken lassen. Er hat sich nicht lange konzentrieren können und dann immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in meine Richtung geworfen, ehe er es aufgab. Dann hat er versonnen in das Azurblau des klaren Himmels gestarrt.  
  
Auch ich lese nicht.  
  
Ich grüble bloß verwundert, wann sich Langeweile zuletzt so angenehm angefühlt hat.  
Oder hat sie das überhaupt jemals?  
  
Oh, ich sollte vielleicht...etwas sagen...  
  
"Wie im Mittelmeerraum. ...Richtig idyllisch...", stelle ich fest.  
"Ja, nicht?  
...traumhaft...  
–   
Bleib so!"  
  
Er kramt im Picknickkorb und befördert eine Digitalkamera zu Tage.  
  
"Hey! Eben hast du noch gelächelt! beschwert er sich, doch sieht mich dabei eher verwundert und freundlich an.  
"Du willst mich fotografieren?"  
"Ah, wie scharfsinnig, du Genie, da steh ich drauf!" witzelt er.  
"Ich meine: Wozu?"  
  
Er lässt die Kamera sinken.  
  
"Zur Erinnerung...    
…viel schöner wäre es natürlich, wir würden einfach beide hier bleiben.  
Für immer...", überlegst du leise in scherzendem Ton.  
  
Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! denke ich verunsichert, denn mit diesem Witz...stimmt etwas nicht.  
  
Inzwischen weißt du, wie ernst es mir eigentlich war...  
  
Seine Lippen bewegen sich nicht, aber ich höre seine Stimme wie ein Voiceover beim Film.   
  
"Vic...", beginne ich zögernd.  
  
"Nein, sag jetzt nichts! Komm mit!"  
  
Er springt plötzlich auf und läuft zurück in das Gebäude.  
Nachdenklich und etwas genervt folge ich ihm.   
Dass er immer so...so...überschwänglich sein muss…!  
  
Heute Vormittag sind wir durch den Wald an der Ostseite geschweift. Er hatte noch nicht so weit weg gehen wollen, weil er sich sorgte, dass mein Knöchel das vielleicht noch nicht durchhalten würde. Er hatte darauf bestanden, mit größeren Touren noch zu warten, bis wir sicher wären, dass ich keine Beschwerden bekäme.  
  
In dem alten Gemäuer ist es kühl – fast zu kalt nach der Hitze.   
  
"Eine Zeitreise, ja?" necke ich ihn.  
"Ja, oder willst du jetzt nicht?" vergewissert er sich ein wenig verunsichert.  
"Doch, warum nicht?" ermutige ich ihn. Im Grunde ist es doch egal!  
  
Plötzlich stehen wir vor einer großen, schweren, mit schwarzem Eisen beschlagenen Eichentür.  
  
"Hinter diesem Portal, edler Sir Sherlock, liegen finstere, blutrünstige Zeitalter. Keineswegs nur das berühmt berüchtigte Mittelalter!"  
"Du solltest Führungen machen."  
  
Er lacht.   
  
"Das hab ich mir als Kind manchmal vorgestellt!"  
  
Er betätigt mit einem Ruck den großen schwergängigen Riegel und drückt die Tür auf, deren Angeln dabei aufkreischen. Ein wirklich durchdringendes Geräusch – ich ziehe den Kopf ein.  
  
"Die sind wohl auf Diät, was?" blödle ich.  
"Ja, kein Öl, bloß Salat!" stimmt er zu.  
  
Er geht durch eine zugige Vorhalle und öffnet eine weitere Tür. Lauter Rüstungen aus verschiedenen Epochen säumen den erhabenen Saal, in dessen Zentrum ein wuchtiger Tisch steht.  
  
"Er müsste bloß noch rund sein!" sage ich.  
"Er...ist zwar nicht rund...aber sieh dir die Stühle mal genauer an.  
  
Ich schreite die mir zugewandte Stuhlreihe ab.  
"Die sind unterschiedlich hoch! – Obwohl sie zusammen passen!" sage ich überrascht. Ich sehe Victor an, der zufrieden grinst.  
"Ist es das, was ich denke? Alle sollten gleich groß aussehen?“  
  
Er nickt.   
„Und sieh dir den gleich neben der Stirnseite an…!“  
  
Die Sitzfläche dieses Stuhls ist nicht nur besonders hoch, er hat zwischen den Vorderbeinen auch noch zwei Sprossen…!  
  
„Mit Leiter?! Echt jetzt?!“  
„Ja. Für einen kleinwüchsigen Freund. Ist das nicht süß…?   
Es heißt, dass der damalige Burgherr die Stühle eigentlich nur seinetwegen hat anfertigen lassen.“  
  
„Vielleicht bekam er Rückenschmerzen, wenn er sich immer zu dem Kleinen  herunter beugen musste“, schlage ich vor.  
  
„Ach, Sherlock! Sei doch nicht immer so…so schrecklich pragmatisch!“ beschwert sich Victor enttäuscht. „Und vielleicht war es ja der Kleine, der Nackenschmerzen bekam, weil er immer raufschauen musste.“  
  
„Also, schön, ja. Es war sehr nett von ihm“, stimme ich artig zu.   
  
„Einfühlsam“, insistiert Victor. „…und niedlich…“  
  
„Der Kleine mochte bestimmt nicht als niedlich bezeichnet werden“, gebe ich zu bedenken.   
  
„Dir ist doch klar, dass ich den nicht gemeint habe!“ grinst er und geht vollends um den Tisch herum.  
  
„Okay. Es war sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir…, sehr fürsorglich, dass wir unsere Wanderziele erst Stück für Stück weiter hinaus verlegen…  
Ich danke dir dafür.  
Allerdings wirst du zugeben müssen, dass es auch für dich ein wenig lästig und ärgerlich wäre, wenn ich meinen Fuß überanstrengte.  
Vor allem, weil du meine schlechte Laune ertragen müsstest…“, kann ich mir nicht verkneifen anzumerken.  
  
„Aber ich hätte Gewissheit, dass du mir nicht davon laufen kannst!“ neckt Victor frech über die Schulter nach hinten.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich davon laufen wollen?“  
  
Er bremst plötzlich und dreht sich rasch um.  
Wir stehen auf einmal dicht voreinander.  
  
Du siehst verwirrt aus.  
  
Das war ich.   
Für einen Moment hab ich gedacht, du flirtest mit mir,   
höre ich seine Gedanken.  
  
Flirten.  
Ich!  
  
Damals hatte ich einfach nicht verstanden, was los war. Um dieser peinlichen Sackgasse zu entkommen, lenke ich wie damals die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kamin schräg hinter Victor und gehe darauf zu.  
  
„Mann, darin kann man locker einen Ochsen grillen!“  
  
„Naja, was denkst du, wozu diese Halterungen da sind…“, brummt Victor. Er geht an mir vorbei und steigt auf den leeren Feuerplatz, sieht hinauf in den Abzug und befindet dann mit einem Schulternzucken.   
„Endlich mal ein Kamin, der breit genug ist für den Dicken…“  
  
Erst heute fällt mir auf, dass dieses Lächeln ganz leer und freudlos ist.  
  
Der Weihnachtsmann? Ach, Vic, manchmal bist du so peinlich! denke ich, doch ich spüre…,  
dass dich etwas umgibt, das ich am Ehesten als Düsternis bezeichnet hätte.  
…niederdrückende Trauer...  
Doch damals wusste ich noch nicht, was es war.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Entschuldige“, nuschelt Vic zwischen den Zähnen.   
„Du findest das kindisch…“  
  
…nein, nein, Vic…!  
Nicht mehr…  
  
„Weißt du…  
Clement hat…  
Er hat schon, als ich noch klein war gesagt, dass er…  
Er…“  
  
Entsetzt beobachte ich, wie Vic mehr und mehr und erschreckend schnell die Stimme und die Luft wegbleiben. Er beginnt zu zittern – und dann stürzt er plötzlich davon, den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen sind.  
  
Scheiße! denke ich nur und eile ihm nach.  
  
Draußen finde ich ihn am Zugbrunnen im alten Burghof – früher in Belagerungszeiten wohl neben möglichen Niederschlägen wirklich die einzige Quelle der Wasserversorgung.   
Vic hängt förmlich auf den Rand gestützt – ich sehe ihn unregelmäßig und abgehackt keuchen.  
  
Ich möchte ihm irgendwie helfen. Zeigen, dass ich verstehe…  
…tue ich das…?  
  
Vorsichtig lege ich ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
  
„Er…Clement war also krank…und er hat früh versucht, dir zu sagen, dass er jung sterben wird…“, sage ich ein wenig stockend.  
  
Oh, Mist! Das klingt, als wolle ich jetzt so etwas hören wie „Brillante Schlussfolgerung!“…  
  
Doch Vic nickt nur mit schmerzlich verzerrtem Gesicht und versucht, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
„Wie…unsensibel von mir…“  
  
Trotzdem weiß ich jetzt immer noch nicht, was das mit dem Weihnachtsmann zu tun haben soll – sollte der ihn…heilen?  
  
Als Vic leise aufstöhnt, lege ich meine andere Hand von vorne auf seine Schulterkuppe. Er greift dankbar danach – oder auch ängstlich, um sie nur ja dort festzuhalten.  
Für ein paar lange Momente existiert nichts anderes, als das Leid in seinen Augen. Es ist wie ein Funke, der überspringt. Ich merke mit einem Mal, dass er in meiner Umarmung schluchzt.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ich muss wie fremdgesteuert, meine Hand weiter über seinen Rücken geschoben haben…, den anderen Arm, während er sich mir zuwandte, unter seiner Achsel durchgefädelt haben…wie um ihn zu stützen…aufzufangen.  
  
„Ich hab mir so gewünscht, dass er gesund wird…und ich hab ihm das gesagt, als ich einmal merkte, dass er traurig war…,  
weil ich dachte…,  
dass ihn das – trösten würde…!  
…ich fürchte…  
…ich fürchte, ich hab es viel zu oft nicht bemerkt, wenn er…Angst vor dem Tod hatte…  
Oder einfach Schmerzen…  
…  
Doch er meinte…,  
dass ich meine Wünsche nicht verschwenden soll.  
Ich solle mir lieber einen neuen Freund wünschen, einen…starken Freund, der mich mit fort nimmt…“  
  
Es fällt ihm schwer, aber er gibt sich alle Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
„Ich…will nicht…fort…,   
aber…das wollte ich nie…“  
  
Ich wusste damals nicht, was ich sagen sollte! …und es war gar nicht dieser Moment gewesen, wo das zur Sprache kam!   
Ich fühlte mich überfordert, war entsetzt.  
Das war allerdings noch wie damals!  
  
Ich konnte doch unmöglich ein Wunschfreund sein – oder?!  
  
  
Heute bin ich sicher, dass ich das nicht bin.  
  
  
Dann geht es plötzlich sehr schnell.  
Ich falle…  
  
  
Auf einmal bin ich zurück.  
Das…  
Das kann es doch noch nicht gewesen sein?  
  
Doch mir ist so schwindlig und übel…  
  
„Vic?  
Vic, erklär mir das…“, frage ich verstört.  
  
Nein, komm schon, das kannst du nicht machen!  
  
„Das…kam…unerwartet. Ich dachte nicht, dass du…jetzt dazu bereit wärest.“  
  
„Was – was meinst du? Es war…dein ...Programm?!“  
  
„Es…es ist nicht gelaufen wie damals…“  
  
„Nein. Aber du bist doch aus dem ...dem Script ausgebrochen! Du hast vom Weihnachtsmann geredet – das war damals...zu einer anderen Gelegenheit!   
Ich habe sicher wenig dazugelernt, ja - aber du versuchst bloß alles, um mich wieder scheitern zu lassen“, erkläre ich bitter. „Glaubst du, ich durchschaue das nicht?!“  
  
„Oh, Gott, Sherlock – “  
  
„Den lass besser raus!“ schnauze ich.  
  
„Ich…ich habe keine Gewalt über dich...   
...und...  
über mich...   
Also, Freud würde vielleicht sagen, es sei das ‚Überich‘ –   
Ich weiß nicht, ob’s das trifft.  
Aber…ich bin auch nur…  
wie im Stegreif…wie im Improvisationstheater. Ich…  
wusste nicht, dass das passieren könnte. Ich…hab auf einmal…  
Also, ich weiß nicht…  
…weil du sensibler warst…  
Nein,   
weil du sensibler reagiert hast!  
…deshalb musste ich wohl anders fortfahren als damals…“, stöhnt er kläglich.  
  
Ich bin immer noch verdattert.  
  
„Was…was heißt das jetzt?  
Brauchst du eine Pause?“ frage ich unbeholfen.  
  
Er starrt mich an. Dann lacht er.  
  
„Denkst du, ich überhitze mich sonst oder so?  
Sorry!  
Das…war… war gut.  
Ja, entschuldige…, das war wirklich sozial…“  
  
„Wird…  
wird es denn funktionieren, wenn es gar nicht mehr so läuft wie damals?“ frage ich verunsichert. „Du…ich…wir haben es nicht mehr in der Hand…!“  
„Offenkundig nicht…nein“, grübelt Victor dumpf.  
  
Es ist erschreckend, dass dieses Programm wohl genauso wenig einen Plan hat wie ich!  
  
„Was – was mach ich denn jetzt!?“ frage ich hilflos.  
  
Victor lächelt schief.  
Entschuldigend und verlegen.  
  
„Ich schätze, wir müssen uns darauf einlassen, Schatz…“   
  
  
  
tbc


	53. Sich im Kreis drehen

  
  
  
  
   
Mir wird eiskalt vor Angst.  
  
Es ist ein richtiger Schock.  
  
Natürlich ist mir vorher schon bewusst gewesen, dass diese Reise in meine Vergangenheit ziemlich verrückt, bedenklich und möglicherweise gefährlich für meine geistige Gesundheit ist. Aber manchmal gibt es eben nur eine Therapie, die erhebliche Nebenwirkungen hat.  
Doch hier sitze ich auf dem Dachboden neben diesem Avatar eines dubiosen Programmes und frage mich, wie ich mich diesem nur habe anvertrauen können.  
Weil er die Maske dessen trägt, der mich einmal geliebt hat?  
Der daran und an den Untaten seines Vaters, die durch mein Verschulden ans Licht gezerrt wurden, zerbrochen war?  
Und dessen Ende mich schon einmal fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte?  
  
Doch ich kann nicht einfach fliehen.  
Nicht einfach aufhören.  
Ohne diese Therapie werde ich über kurz oder lang mit Sicherheit kaputt gehen.  
Aber bin ich nicht unheimlich naiv gewesen, mich der Führung dieses...Hirngespinsts anzuvertrauen?  
Vielleicht war es eine Art lichter Moment, als ich sah, dass er sich halb in Moriarty zu verwandeln schien?!  
  
...und wenn ich unter Drogen stehe? Wenn mich Moriarty die ganze Zeit über schon vergiftet?!  
  
  
Blödsinn!  
  
So sinnvoll, zusammenhängend und detailgetreu kann kein Rausch sein!  
Das ist Humbug.  
  
Okay... das wäre eine hübsche, wünschenswerte Erklärung gewesen. Ich hätte mir keine Sorgen mehr um meinen Verstand machen müssen.  
Aber so ist es nicht.  
Kann es nicht sein.  
  
"Vic..., ich weiß, wir haben heute wenig erreicht und das ist mein Fehler...,  
aber ich...bin so durcheinander...  
und immer noch entsetzlich müde...", versuche ich mich zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Ich weiß. Und du hast schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte", bemerkt Victor mit traurigem Lächeln ein wenig ironisch.  
"Doch ist es...", grinse ich gequält zurück. "Du hast aber bestimmt keine Kopfschmerzen, oder?" spotte ich zurück.  
"Nein. Jetzt nicht. Aber offenkundig bin ich so angelegt, dass ich Gefühle habe, körperliche, seelische..."  
"Oh..., dann bist du also auch...leidensfähig? – Entschuldige, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen!" Ich bin verunsichert.  
  
"Gut, ja..., vielleicht solltest du das wirklich erst einmal sacken lassen.  
Und...womöglich ist es völlig in Ordnung, wenn es nicht genauso abläuft wie damals.  
Oder vielleicht bist du es ja, der unbewusst an diese Stelle gesprungen bist, weil...  
...weil das jetzt irgendwie dringender war..."  
  
Ja, wäre denkbar...  
Oder...  
  
Augenblick mal!  
  
"Oder weil...ich mich ganz einfach geweigert habe...,  
weil ich..."  
  
Weil ich...den Apparat einfach noch nicht ertragen hätte!  
  
Wir sehen einander an.  
  
"Aber natürlich. Das wird es gewesen sein!" sagt Victor. "Nichts ist verständlicher als das! Beim letzten Mal, als wir beinahe den Rittersaal betreten hätten, wurde dir schlecht! Das heißt doch, wir machen Fortschritte! Meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Ich...hab das verdrängt...", gestehe ich leise, "es kommt immer erst alles wieder, unmittelbar bevor es sich wiederholt.  
Wiederholen müsste...  
...Gott, ich brauche was gegen diese Schmerzen...", unterbreche ich mich.  
  
"Ich würd's dir ja holen, wenn ich könnte...", sagt Victor bedauernd.  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
Ich spüre, dass sich mein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzieht, was eigentlich gar keinen Sinn ergibt.  
Dann öffne ich den Koffer, krame das Paracetamol hervor und spüle zwei Tabletten mit reichlich Wasser runter. Anschließend zwinge ich mich dazu, wenigstens einen Keks zu knabbern.  
  
"Also..., wie war das damals? Erst kommt der Rittersaal..., dann die Waffenkammer..., dann das Verlies mit der Sammlung an Folterinstrumenten..."  
  
Victor nickt.  
  
Und dann kommt der mit drei Schlössern gesicherte Raum mit...  
...dem Apparat...  
Ich schaudere zusammen.  
  
"Ja. Aber..." Vic schüttelt den Kopf, sucht nach Worten. "Als wir das alles zum ersten Mal besichtigt haben, waren wir...gut drauf...  
Du warst fasziniert.  
Ich fand das zwar etwas gruselig, aber ich war ja darauf vorbereitet, dass du von den Instrumenten hingerissen sein würdest, dass du neugierig sein würdest..."  
  
"Du...hattest vorgesorgt..., weil du wusstest, ich würde die Funktionsweise ausprobieren wollen...", würge ich hervor.  
  
"Genau! Du hattest...", er zögert.  
  
"Ich hatte...einen Mordsspaß...", vollendete ich den Satz.  
  
Natürlich, so musste es gewesen sein.  
  
Vic nickt.  
  
"Ich...  
also der Plan war, dich daran zu erinnern, wie du den Apparat das erste Mal gesehen hast...  
Mir schien...plausibel, dass es das erleichtern würde..."  
  
"Aber weil ich...mich dabei wohl doch schon an später erinnern würde, habe ich das sabotiert.  
Es ist im Grunde so einfach!" stöhne ich mit frustriertem Lachen.  
  
Fröstelnd wickle ich mich in die Decke und lege mich hin.  
  
"Gut. Schluss für heute", sagt Vic tröstend und streicht mir sanft über den Kopf, ehe er verschwindet.  
  
  
Die aufkeimende Panik hat sich verflüchtigt. Natürlich habe ich noch immer Angst vor dem Teil meiner Vergangenheit, der noch vor mir liegt. Es ist immer noch möglich, dass ich durchdrehe, wenn ich wieder an gewissen Punkten angelange. Es ist immer noch möglich, dass ich daran zugrunde gehe. Doch ich bin noch bei klarem Verstand – trotz dieses Wahnsinns hier. Ich habe ein wenig Hoffnung geschöpft. Es wird hart, aber es ist vielleicht doch zu bewältigen...  
  
  
   
  
Nachdem die Schmerzen abgeklungen waren, muss ich überraschend leicht in den Schlaf gefunden haben, aber als ich wieder aufwache, ist es noch nicht mal neun!  
  
Wenigstens fühle ich mich besser.  
  
Ich habe John versprochen, etwas zu essen...  
Und ich sollte mich dazu durchringen, Mrs Hudson anzurufen.  
Seufzend raffe ich mich auf und gehe hinunter an den Kühlschrank.  
  
Ja doch! Ich bin bei Verstand! denke ich augenrollend angesichts des Post-its.  
  
Bring's hinter dich! treibe ich mich in Gedanken an und entsperre das gekühlte Handy. 7263.  
  
  
"Sherlock! Das ist recht, dass Sie anrufen. Wie hat John es aufgenommen?"  
  
"Naja...  
Natürlich war er verärgert...  
Aber...ich konnte doch schlecht sagen, dass...dass ich einfach nur mal schlafen musste..."  
  
"Oh, sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass Sie ihn angelogen haben!" ermahnt sie mich streng.  
  
"Was hätte ich den tun sollen? Er soll sich doch keine Sorgen machen! Es gab nur eine mögliche Ausrede: Ein dringendes Experiment."  
  
"Ach, Gott, Sherlock, Sie sind furchtbar!" ereifert sie sich.  
  
"Ja. Ich weiß. Sie haben recht", stimme ich kleinlaut zu. "Ich bin erbärmlich..."  
Letzteres hätte ich besser nicht mehr gesagt, denn meine Stimme versagt.  
Entsetzt lausche ich diesem brüchigen Laut hinterher.  
  
"Ohje, Sie vermissen ihn schrecklich, hm?"  
  
Ich will ihr widersprechen, aber ich kann nicht. Der Schmerz, der sich so rasch in meiner Kehle festgesetzt hat, verrät mir, dass ich keine Chance habe.  
  
"Tut mir ja Leid, mein Junge, aber ich fürchte, da müssen Sie jetzt durch...", seufzt sie bekümmert.  
  
"Ach was, das hat doch nichts mit John zu tun!" purzelt verspätet und ziemlich überraschend eine Behauptung aus meinem Mund. "Ich hab mich auf alte Fälle konzentriert, die ich mal endlich aufschreiben wollte, das hat irgendwie meinen Geist zu sehr angeregt, so dass ich nicht abschalten konnte."  
  
"Ach, mein Lieber, machen Sie sich doch nichts vor, hm?  
Naja. Haben Sie ihn heute Abend denn schon angerufen?"  
  
"Wir...wir haben vereinbart, dass wir das nicht mehr machen.  
Nicht so oft."  
  
"Oh... Mh, ja vielleicht ist das wirklich besser...", doch der Klang ihrer gepressten Stimme sagt etwas anderes.  
"Haben Sie denn heute schon etwas Anständiges gegessen?"  
  
"Ich wollte...mir gerade etwas...bestellen..."  
  
"Gut. Essen Sie. Und dann schreiben Sie John wenigstens noch...wie heißt das? ...eine SMS. Aber ohne Fehler diesmal!"  
  
"Ja, Mrs Hudson."  
  
"Und danke für den schönen Strauß – aber viel lieber wäre es mir gewesen, Sie hätten nicht so etwas schrecklich Dummes gemacht! Wirklich, Sherlock, das dürfen Sie nicht!"  
  
"Das ist mir jetzt klar. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Auch nichts Vergleichbares. Pfadfinderehrenwort."  
  
"Ich verlasse mich auf Sie!"  
  
Es klingt mehr wie eine Drohung.  
  
"Das können Sie."  
  
"Fein. Dann gute Nacht, mein Lieber. Und grüßen Sie John."  
  
"Gute Nacht..."  
  
  
Okay.  
Das hätte schlimmer laufen können…  
  
Trotzdem…  
Appetit verspüre ich keinen. Aber es muss wohl sein.  
  
Lustlos hole ich mir ein Glas Milch und ein paar Kekse, konsumiere sie vor dem Fernseher während der Neun-Uhrnachrichten und finde alles öde und langweilig.  
  
Danach zappe ich noch ein wenig herum. Eine Reportage über ein junges Paar. Hm, ich sollte sie wohl kennen...ah, jetzt, genau: Der Thronfolger und seine Verlobte. Langweilig.  
  
Ein Tatort - aber leider kein echter. Und die ihn hergerichtet haben, haben so wenig Ahnung von Forensik wie Anderson. Die Muster der Blutspuren passen einfach nicht zueinander, da müsste das Opfer an drei verschiedenen Stellen in diesem Zimmer gestorben sein. Dumm.  
  
Was als nächstes kommt, ist noch stumpfsinniger, doch etwas hindert mich daran, gleich weiter zu schalten.  
  
Eine Braut, ganz klassisch-kitschig in Weiß, eilt eine Treppe empor. Ein wenig wie diese pompöse Treppe im Palast der Trevors...die Totale zeigt die darunter liegende Halle, wo sich junge Frauen versammeln.  
  
Ah, dieser Schwachsinn mit dem Brautstrauß.  
  
Dann werden zwei Männer herangezoomt, sie tragen beide Frack und Anstecksträußchen, beide sehen zur Braut empor. Der Größere der beiden hat dabei so etwas wie Besitzerstolz in den Augen, der Kleinere sieht etwas unsicher und angespannt aus. Bräutigam und Trauzeuge, offenkundig. Gibt es da wohl ein Komplott bezüglich dieses dämlichen Orakels?  
  
Sie sieht nochmals genau hinunter, als wolle ie sich vergewissern, dass jemand in der richtigen Position steht, die Kamera schwenkt kurz nach unten auf eine junge Frau, die ganz links am Rande der Menge steht. Dann dreht die Braut sich um und  wirft den Straß rückwärts über ihren Kopf weit nach links, wo ihn die Zielperson natürlich am Besten erreichen kann. Sie fängt ihn und zeigt ihn zwinkernd der Braut, die bestätigend zurück zwinkert.  
Was für eine Farce!  
Kurz sieht man noch eine andere Frau in der Menge, die fauchend die Zähne fletscht und mit dem Fuß aufstampft. Dann wieder ein Schwenk auf die beiden Kerle. Der größere hat dem Kleineren auf die Schulter und feixt. "So, John, nun gibt es auch für dich keine Rettung mehr!"  
  
Hastig drücke ich auf die Fernbedienung.  
  
  
Das ist ein blöder Zufall! schimpfe ich innerlich. Alle Welt heißt John!  
  
  
Komischerweise will mir gerade keiner einfallen.  
  
Gut, da waren zwei Mitschüler und im Studium nochmal drei und ein Verbrecher...  
  
  
Es ist albern, aber mein Puls hat sich beschleunigt und obwohl es nur eine blöde Filmkomödie war, ärgere ich mich über dieses abgekartete Spiel. Offenkundig, haben der Trauzeuge und seine Freundin sich unabhängig voneinander an die Braut gewandt.*  
  
Ich lande bei einer Doku über Igel und verharre dort, um die Bilder von eben aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Schließlich stelle ich den Fernseher ich ab und nehme ich mir doch noch mein Handy vor.  
  
„Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
Was soll ich sonst schreiben?  
  
„Sorry nochmal wegen heute Morgen. SH“  
  
SENDEN  
  
  
Versonnen bleibe ich sitzen.  
  
Mist, das war wahrscheinlich viel zu früh…! Er hat sicher eine Weile gebraucht, bis er einschlafen konnte und ich hatte ihn doch erst vor sechs Stunden angerufen, um ihn zu beruhigen!  
  
Nun, ja…er wird das Handy aushaben.  
  
Meines schalte ich ebenfalls ab und verstaue es wieder im Kühlschrank.  
  
Schlaf gut, John…ich werde es auch nochmal versuchen…  
  
Also gehe ich wieder nach oben und lege mich hin.   
  
  
  
...beschwingte Walzerklänge wecken mich behutsam. Im aufdämmernden Licht sehe ich ein endloses Meer von tanzenden Paaren, die sich wie kleine, spielerische Strudel im Takt drehen. nach und nach erkenne ich einen von zahllosen Kristallleuchtern illuminierten Ballsaal mit großen, goldgerahmten Spiegeln an den Wänden... Die Unendlichkeit ist also eine Täuschung und doch sind es immer noch Dutzende...  
  
...ich frage mich, ob ich jemanden hier kenne...  
  
Ein Paar wogt an mir vorbei. Sie sind zierlich – ohne mich zu beachten, streift sein Gesicht durch meinen Blick, doch das breite Lächeln und die blauen Augen treffen mich trotzdem – so wie auch eine verirrte Kugel verwundet - und ein eisiger Schrecken fährt durch mein Herz.  
  
John!  
John und Sarah!  
  
Sie tauchen in die Menge –  
ich muss hinterher.  
Aufgeregt teile ich wie schwimmend, die Masse.  
  
Und dann sehe ich es:  
  
Lauter Johns, lauter Sarahs...!  
Alles Doppelgänger!  
...Hundertfachgänger trifft es wohl eher!  
  
Ein Saal voller Fälschungen, voller Klone...  
  
John!  
  
Habe ich keine Stimme oder wird sie von der Musik zur Gänze verschluckt?  
Ich muss ihn finden, ihn, den einzig wahren John und diesen Wahnsinn aufhalten!  
Es ist die Hochzeitsfeier. Er wird sie fragen!  
  
Wie kann das sein?  
Ist es ein Blendwerk um mich zu täuschen? Um mich aufzuhalten?  
  
Wie finde ich den Echten?  
  
Konzentrier dich! Es muss ein Merkmal geben!  
  
Aber natürlich!  
Der Original-John wird mich erkennen! Er wird auf mich reagieren!  
  
Ich greife nach diesem und jenem Arm, sehe in das immer gleiche Gesicht, ernte feindselige Blicke, mal verwundert, mal empört, doch immer mit Befremden.  
Nach und nach halte ich die Tänzer an, werde angerempelt und mitgerissen. Die Masse um mich herum wird mehr und mehr zu einer aufgepeitschten See. Die Musik beginnt in meinen Ohren zu dröhnen.  
Wieder ein Stoß – ich stolpere, bekomme eine Schulter zu fassen, doch sie weicht zurück, dafür saust nun eine Hand auf mich zu, stößt mich vor die Brust. Ich sehe in zwei mir vertraute, doch verständnislose, strenge Augen.  
"Sir! Sie haben genug! Gehen Sie!" schimpft eine der Sarahs fuchsteufelswild.  
  
Ich strauchle, verliere den Halt.  
  
Sie werden mich zertrampeln wie eine Herde Nashörner!  
Überall sind Füße.  
Füße in schwarzen, glänzenden Schuhen, in hochhackigen Pumps.  
  
Verbissen krieche ich vorwärts. Tritte treffen mich..., am Kopf, in die Seite...  
  
Endlich wird es heller.  
Mühsam zerre ich meinen malträtierten Körper ins Freie.  
  
...und da sitzen sie!  
  
John auf einem Thronsessel und Sarah auf seinem Schoß – in einem innigen Kuss förmlich miteinander verschmolzen. An Johns linkem Hosenbein schimmert es seltsam vorn unterhalb des Knies...  
Überall liegen Glitzerkonfetti am Boden:  Sie stellen ineinander verschlungene Ring- und Herzpaare dar.  
  
Und da sehe ich es auch schon an Sarahs Hand blitzen.  
  
Ich bin zu spät.  
Sie schauen einander in die Augen, als ob sich ihre Blicke in dem des anderen festgesogen hätten.  
  
Am besten wäre es wohl, ich löste mich in Luft auf!  
  
Doch dann passiert, womit ich nicht mehr gerechnet habe: John wendet sich zu mir um.  
  
"Sherlock? Was machst du denn hier?" fragt er fröhlich. Sarah schlingt ihre Arme fester um ihn und schaut mich grimmig lächelnd an.  
"Genau richtig zum Gratulieren", grinst John. "Sie hat 'ja' gesagt."  
  
Ich erstarre innerlich.  
  
Sag was!  
  
"Du missverstehst die Situation, weil du mal wieder nicht beobachtet hast.  
Ich bin wegen eines Falles hier.  
Offenkundig!"  
  
Und nach dieser absurden Ausrede stürzt alles in Dunkelheit und ich finde mich auf dem Dachboden wieder.  
  
  
  
tbc


	54. ´Unheimiche Begegnung

  
  
  
  
  
„Nie wieder Fernsehen!“ stöhne ich gequält in die Dunkelheit.  
   
Dass ich ihnen nachrenne und sie dann frischvermählt aus der Kapelle kommen, habe ich ja bereits geträumt. Trotzdem ist das hier irgendwie noch schlimmer gewesen.  
  
Es ist stockdunkel und mein Zeitgefühl ist nur sehr vage.   
Spielt das eine Rolle…?  
Nun, nicht wirklich. Immerhin eines ist klar: Ich habe einen weiteren Kalendertag ohne John überstanden.  
  
Und in Neuseeland ist es mitten am Tag.  
Gute Gelegenheit, die SMS an Peter zu schreiben.  
  
Es ist lästig, dass ich das Black-Berry unten im Kühlschrank liegen habe, aber nötig. Ich darf John nicht noch einmal so eine SMS schicken!  
  
Also rapple ich mich auf und gehe hinunter. Wieder das Spielchen mit dem Handy und der Frage, die ich mir selbst stelle: Sane?  
  
Mein Herz zuckt kurz zusammen, wie es scheint, als ich sehe, dass ich eine Nachricht von John habe.  
  
22:09 ‚Alles ok. Bin nicht mehr böse. Ich hätte doch an deiner Stelle dem armen Kerl auch geholfen. Wie geht’s dir? Beschäftige dich mit deinen alten Fällen und mach keinen Unsinn, ja? Gruß an Mrs. H.“  
  
Ich höre seine Stimme, indem ich das lese.   
  
Und noch etwas: Bitte, bitte, gib mir keinen Grund, mir um dich Sorgen zu machen! Das kann ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen!  
  
Ja, das scheint mir der Subtext zu sein.   
Mir ist kalt.  
Wieso lese ich eine SMS auch vor dem offenen Kühlschrank?  
  
Nachdenklich schließe ich die Kühlschranktür und gehe nach nebenan, wo ich mich fröstelnd in mein Bett kauere.  
Ich will mir Mühe geben.  
  
‚Hi, Peter! Sie haben ja vielleicht mitbekommen, dass es da ein fatales Missverständnis gegeben hat. Wie auch immer… John soll sich erholen, Vielleicht ist es besser, ich lasse ihn in Ruhe. Aber ich bitte Sie, geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht. Ich weiß, er ist Ihnen wichtig, deshalb…‘  
  
Frustriert halte ich inne.  
Wichtig…  
Dieser Peter würde mir wahrscheinlich nicht widersprechen, aber was heißt das schon? Hat der nicht auch bloß seine Jacqueline im Kopf? Diese Riesenfeier und so weiter?  
Ja, John wohnt bei ihm, vielleicht noch ein paar andere weitgereiste Gäste – anscheinend haben sie Platz…  
Aber heißt das, dass er es mitbekäme, wenn es John schlecht ginge…?  
  
Aber ich kann ja wohl kaum Sarah…  
Ach was! Sie wird sich ohnehin um ihn kümmern!  
  
In meinem Gedächtnis spult sich ab, was nach unserem ersten Skype-Termin passierte. John war mir so schrecklich depressiv erschienen.  
…und – was er nicht ahnt – ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt…  
Auch ich harre schon Zeiten, in denen ich mich habe umbringen wollen…  
  
…habe ich also doch eine Art emotionaler Intelligenz…? ‚Bauchgefühl‘? – furchtbares Wort! …oder Intuition?   
Ist das bloß verschüttet, …ungeübt? Oder erkenne ich nur wieder, was ich selbst schon empfunden habe…?  
  
Irgendwie unterschwellig habe ich das bei John schon wahrgenommen, damals…als Mike uns miteinander bekannt machte: John war so kaputt und verloren gewesen hinter dieser Fassade und …und ich hatte ihn gerettet.  
Naja.   
Das habe ich damals gedacht und es hat sich so verdammt gut angefühlt! Es war nicht nur Stolz und Triumph wie nach der cleveren Lösung eines kniffligen Falls…es war… – keine Ahnung –   
Etwas wie Erleichterung, nur…viel stärker…  
Glück, vielleicht?  
Ich weiß nicht.   
Glücklich zu sein, kann nicht gut gehen, oder?  
Es endet früher oder später.  
Eher früher.  
Und dann muss man sich damit abfinden, dass man falsch lag und alles doch noch so ist wie vorher.  
Also vermeidet man es vielleicht besser gleich, sich glücklich zu fühlen…  
Ist wie bei Trips. Es gibt immer einen Absturz und je besser der Trip, desto härter die Landung, nicht?  
  
Schön.  
Das war also das Wort zum Sonntag – und was mach‘ ich jetzt?  
Schicke ich Peter diese SMS oder doch nicht?!  
  
Nochmal lese ich den Text…lösche ihn fast komplett…  
  
‚Hi, Peter! Habe mit John vereinbart, dass ich ihm nicht mehr auf den Wecker falle, aber bitte, melden Sie sich, falls es ihm nicht gut geht! Sarah sorgt zwar sicher für ihn, aber ich würde es gerne wissen. SH‘   
  
Ach, ich weiß nicht… okay:  
  
Senden.  
  
  
Und John?  
  
Ich würde ihn jetzt gerne anrufen, aber wäre das gut, wenn ich ihm zeige, dass ich gegen drei Uhr morgens wach bin?  
Natürlich könnte der sich denken, dass mein Rhythmus einfach durcheinander ist – seiner sicherlich auch…  
Deswegen könnte es auch sein, dass ich ihn jetzt…  
…stören würde…  
  
  
Ist es nicht einfacher gewesen, als ich noch alleine war?  
  
Was denke ich da für einen Schwachsinn?  
Ich BIN alleine.  
  
Das Handy wird ausgeschaltet und landet wieder im Kühlschrank – und ich wieder auf dem Dachboden.  
  
Mein Geist ist aufgedreht…ich sollte schlafen…aber wie…?  
  
Ich versuche, meine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen, mich zur Ruhe zu zwingen…  
  
Es ist schon Jahre her, da habe ich mal einen Typen aufgesucht, der in Aussicht stellte, er könne einem beibringen, wie man „abschaltet“, wie man das Grübeln stoppt, wenn man schlafen möchte…  
  
Wahrlich keine Kunst, wenn einer kaum denken kann! Wenn sich in seinem Hirn so gut wie nichts tut!  
Tja! Eine Schnecke zum Stillstand bringen! Kinderspiel!  
  
Seufzend versuche ich, eine bequeme, entspannende Position zu finden.   
Ich brauche noch etwas Schlaf, bevor –   
STOPP!  
Nicht daran denken!  
  
  
…oh, nein…!  
Es passiert schon wieder…!  
   
Da sitzt jemand…auf meiner Bettkante…  
– …wobei ‚Bettkante‘ ist falsch, denn da ist ja bloß eine Matratze…  
…schon wieder Victor…?  
  
Nein…  
  
Das…?  
Das…!  
  
‚Wieso so überrascht? Wieso hast du mich nicht längst gefragt, was ICH davon halte?‘  
  
Ja.  
Meine Stimme. Jünger – so zwölf, fünfzehn Jahre…  
Und kälter, härter…  
…und bitterer.  
  
„Hi…, ich…!“ grüße ich ratlos.  
  
‚Ich, ja…‘, spöttelt er. ‚So sinnfrei höflich!‘  
  
Die schmale Silhouette mit den Locken sitzt da und legt die Hände vor dem Kinn zusammen.  
Wie eine Gottesanbeterin.  
  
„Was ist aus dir geworden? Was hast du aus uns gemacht?!“ fragt er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
 „W-was meinst du?“, frage ich verunsichert mein jüngeres Ich.  
  
„Oh, das ist doch wohl mal wieder typisch! Alle paar Jahre ein anderes Konzept, oder was?! Entscheide dich mal!“  
  
Das ist jetzt wirklich gruselig!  
Und was zur Hölle meint er eigentlich?!  
  
‚Du denkst, weil du clean bist, hättest du es geschafft? Sieh dich doch an! Du hast jetzt erst recht ein Wrack aus dir gemacht!  
Warum lässt du sie an dich heran, als wüsstest du es nicht besser? Lernst du denn nichts dazu?  
Ich meine, das hatten wir doch schon mal: Gefühle bringen bloß Probleme!  
Wie konntest du dieses Weichei Victor an dich heranlassen? Oder Lestrade? Einen so biederen, spießigen Bullen?! Diese…schreckliche Mrs Hudson! Und dann diesen Armydoc?!   
Du warst doch schon mal weiter! Wir brauchen niemanden!!  
Jeder, der dümmer ist, bremst uns, das ist doch völlig logisch!‘  
  
„Du wirst mich jetzt nicht auch noch verwirren!“ motze ich ihn laut an: „Stell dich hinten an oder zieh ‘ne Nummer oder so!“  
‚Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so blöd! Du hast doch völlig den Faden verloren!‘ schimpft Jungsherlock gehässig.  
„Ach, nun hör aber auf! Nur, weil ich eine Phase hatte, in der ich dachte, es sei besser, so zu tun, als seien alle anderen Menschen nicht existent oder – niederes Vieh, musst du dich jetzt nicht so aufspielen!“ versuche ich, ihm Kontra zu geben. Aber ich bin nicht wirklich so siegessicher… Er ist immerhin ich und er hat sich die Kompromisslosigkeit der Jugend bewahrt…  
„Sieh dich doch an! Ein Häufchen Elend! Ich schäme mich deinetwegen, du widerst mich an! Okay…ich habe zu Lestrade geschwiegen. Er glaubt an dich, hat dich sich austoben lassen. Aber er hätte nicht mehr sein dürfen als ein…Sprungbrett oder so!  
Aber du…du…erbärmlicher Köter, bist an ihm hängen geblieben!  
Merkst du das immer noch nicht?  
Er hat dich so weit…hinunterdomestiziert, dass du dich dann an diese Ex-Dealerin gehängt hast und…Mann, kapierst du überhaupt, was hier abgeht? Was mit dir passiert?‘  
  
„Nochmal!“ knurre ich laut, „Du bist noch längst nicht dran. Du bist Geschichte! Abgehakt, verstehst du? Ich beschäftige mich mit dem, was ich für wichtig halte.  
DU  
gehörst nicht dazu!“  
‚Ja, super jetzt verschanzt du dich schon hinter dämlichen britischen Traditionen!   
Schlange stehen, he?  
Ich nicht! Ich ganz sicher nicht!  
Es ist ein elendes Konzept! Das, was dringend und wichtig ist – das zählt! Und nicht, wie lange einer ansteht!‘  
  
„Okay, prinzipiell mag das stimmen. Aber – “  
  
‚Aber ich habe RECHT!‘ brüllt mein jüngeres Ich. ‚Selbstverständlich habe ich recht!‘  
  
„Nur weil John etwas… – und auch Victor! Nur weil sie ein besseres Schicksal verdient hätten, hast du noch lange nicht recht mit deiner ‚Ich-bin-allein-auf-der-Welt‘-Haltung!!“ schleudere ich ihm laut entgegen.  
  
‚Du bist erbärmlich mit deinen Gefühlen! Merkst du nicht, wie verletzlich sie dich machen?‘ keift Jungshelock aggressiv.  
  
„Und du wirst dich jetzt – verdammt nochmal – verziehen!   
Oder lass es mich so sagen: DU HÄLTST GEFÄLLIGST DIE KLAPPE, WENN SICH ERWACHSENE UNTERHALTEN!!“  
  
‚Gruftie!‘ faucht mein jüngeres Ich.  
  
„Ich hab mich weiter entwickelt Du nicht!“ fauche ich zurück.  
Etwas unfair, klar…  
…also, wie soll er sich den weiter entwickeln, ist ja Quatsch…  
  
‚Lass ihn…, ich weiß, du hattest es schwer. Aber du kannst ihm da nicht reinreden. Du…warst eine Phase und die hatte ihre Fürs und Widers – und nun ist er weiter. Er hat dich nicht vergessen. Nicht ganz. Lass ihn… im Gegensatz zu dir…, zu uns, muss er noch mit dem wirklichen Leben zurechtkommen.   
Sei doch nicht so sauer…!‘  
  
 Ich halte den Atem an. Es ist Victor, der die Wogen zu glätten versucht.  
Ja, ich bin kurz davor gewesen, ihn…um Hilfe zu rufen…  
  
„Shezza?“ frage ich unsicher. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst…, jedenfalls besser als du denkst! Aber ich hab mich…entwickelt. Du warst nur ein Durchgangsstadium und ich bin das wohl auch! Jedenfalls…ein ideales und dabei dauerhaftes Stadium habe ich noch nicht gefunden.  
Tja…, lass es mich so sagen: Vielleicht sind wir ja einfach so was wie ein Isotop…?“  
  
‘Das, Alter…‘, faucht mein jüngeres Ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ‚wäre ein verdammt mieser Witz!‘  
  
Vic sieht meinem jüngeren Ich bedauernd hinterher…  
Nein, nicht nur bedauernd…   
‚Wären wir einander doch früher begegnet…!‘ seufzt er.   
  
„Es ist so schon schwierig genug! Die Diskussionen mit – ihm brauche ich jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch!“ knurre ich.  
  
‚Ich versteh dich…‘, seufzt Vic schwer, ‚aber…vielleicht ist es ja so, dass…jeder Tel von dir mit der aktuellen Situation klar kommen muss…  
Ich gebe zu, das wäre…  
…ein harter Brocken…  
Wenn auch ein sehr…leckerer Brocken…, sorry…!‘ grinst er und sieht meinem jüngeren Ich nach.  
  
„Argh!“ stöhne ich genervt auf. „Wieso denken bloß alle immer nur an Sex? Ist ja widerlich!“  
  
‚Ach, Schatz…!‘ seufzt Vic lächelnd. ‚die Frage ist doch wohl eher: Wieso vermeidest du es, jemals daran zu denken…?‘  
  
  
  
tbc


	55. Am Scheideweg

  
  
Vic…, kannst du…ihn von mir fernhalten?   
frage ich stumm den Avatar, der noch immer dem meines jüngeren Selbst auf den Hintern starrt, während ‚Shezza‘ sich von uns entfernt, als könne er noch zig Yards weit geradeaus laufen, ohne hinter Wänden zu verschwinden oder auf die Straße zu stürzen.  
Vic wendet sich zu mir um und setzt sich auf den Rand der Matratze.  
  
Ich wäre ihm jetzt nicht gewachsen…!   
gestehe ich.  
   
Victor nickt und streicht mir über die Schulter.   
  
Du hast immer wieder versucht, ganz du selbst zu sein, und musstest entweder nach einer Weile feststellen, dass du falsch lagst – oder eine Katastrophe hat alles zunichte gemacht, bringt Victor seine Sicht der Dinge auf den Punkt.  
Ich wusste ja nichts von Pegasus, deiner Mom, Onkel Rudy – du hast mir ja nichts erzählt!   
beschwert er sich.  
  
Es war nicht wichtig…  
  
Und ob es das war! Ist es noch! Das erlebst du doch gerade!  
  
Und außerdem habe ich dir mehr erzählt, als irgendjemandem sonst!   
begehre ich auf.  
Doch ich spüre selbst, dass die Furcht vor meiner Verletzlichkeit und Schwäche aus mir spricht.  
  
Ruh dich aus, du hast noch einen weiten Weg vor dir,   
rät Victor zärtlich.  
  
  
  
Niemand würde es mir heute zutrauen, aber ich hatte eine Phase – einige Jahre bevor ich Victor traf – da habe ich mich ins Studentenleben gestürzt…  
…in dem Sinne, dass ich alles Mögliche gemacht habe, bloß nicht studiert. Das ist nichts Besonderes, praktisch jeder Student will seine Freiheit genießen und tut das mehr oder weniger exzessiv über einen mehr oder weniger großen Zeitraum. Nur, bei mir gestaltete es sich extrem, was letztendlich auch nicht verwunderlich ist, denn Mittelmaß passt einfach nicht zu mir, in keiner Hinsicht.   
Partys, Alkohol, Drogen, Mutproben aller Art und auch krimineller Natur, wie zB Autos knacken und damit halsbrecherische Rennen fahren – das war mein Alltag. Ich hatte mir damals vorgemacht, ich täte das aus Spaß und wäre ein jugendlicher Rebell gegen überkommene, sinnlose Konventionen. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall: Ich war mir nicht darüber im Klaren, aber ich tat das aus Einsamkeit, um dazu zu gehören, und um so ganz anders zu sein als Mycroft. Ich steigerte mich dabei so sehr in eine fremde Rolle, bis ich mich selbst kaum noch spürte. Ich verschwand quasi in meiner Maske. Shezza war nie wirklich meine Identität. Ich erfüllte bloß das Klischee des nichtsnutzigen Studenten und haltlosen Halbstarken, wie es schon seit Jahrhunderten existiert. Ich war keineswegs unangepasst. Im Gegenteil: Ich bin nie angepasster gewesen.  
Bis zu dem Punkt, wo der trügerische Schleier zerriss. Da merkte ich nämlich, dass sie mich gar nicht ernst nahmen, mich gar nicht akzeptierten, obwohl ich der Wagemutigste unter ihnen war und sie mich immer anfeuerten und später fast immer als Sieger feierten, wenn wir mal wieder einen Strauß mit einer rivalisierenden Bande auszufechten hatten. Ich war für sie bloß eine Geheimwaffe, ein Maskottchen, der schräge, wunderliche Typ, der für ein paar Dinge gut ist, aber mehr auch nicht. Meine Risikobereitschaft, mein rasches Reaktionsvermögen und meine Gewandtheit verschafften mir eine Daseinsberechtigung. Das war alles.  
Hauptsächlich hatte es daran gelegen, dass ich keinen Sex hatte. Das hatten sie bald spitz gekriegt und fanden das abartig.  
Es gibt Menschen, die essen kein Fleisch oder trinken keinen Alkohol, Menschen, die solche oder solche Musik lieben. Die lässt man doch auch in Ruhe. Inzwischen lässt man sogar Menschen wie Onkel Rudy oder Harry Watson weitgehend in Ruhe – warum mich nicht?! Es ist, als sei Asexualität die letzte Perversion, nachdem alles andere mehr oder weniger von der breiten Öffentlichkeit akzeptiert worden ist. Entweder sie misstrauen dir, denken, dass du deine – wahrscheinlich peinlichen – Neigungen heimlich auslebst, weil sie davon ausgehen, dass jeder ein Ventil braucht, oder sie halten dich für emotional verkrüppelt.  
  
Es ist eine bittere Erkenntnis gewesen und hat sich auf einer anderen Ebene genauso schrecklich angefühlt, wie spätere Abstürze nach Drogentrips und Entzugserscheinungen oder Genesungsphasen nach Überdosen. Desillusioniert und seelisch zutiefst gekränkt hatte ich damals die Konsequenzen gezogen, die Maske des durchgeknallten Shezza abgelegt, die Uni gewechselt und dann doch noch fleißig zu studieren begonnen. Allerdings nicht mehr Wirtschaft, sondern meine persönlich zusammengestellte Auswahl an Teilgebieten der Chemie, Forensik und anderen Naturwissenschaften, dazu noch ein wenig Strafrecht…  
Ich hatte mir eine innere Haltung geschaffen, die mich auf meine Umwelt herabsehen ließ: Menschen waren bloß mangelhafte Versuchsobjekte meiner überragenden analytischen Fähigkeiten. Ich beobachtete sie so wie Insekten und anderes Getier. In der ersten Zeit dieses Lebensabschnitts hatte ich in einem Studentenwohnheim gelebt und dort jeden deduziert, der mir über den Weg lief, das und mein Geigenspiel brachte alle gegen mich auf. Dass ich die meisten Streiche und schlimmere Vergeltungsmaßnahmen im Vorhinein durchschaute, machte es nicht besser, sondern frustrierte meine Mitbewohner nur noch mehr. Obwohl mich keiner so nannte (außer ich selbst in meinen Gedanken, um mich daran zu erinnern, was ich gelernt hatte) oder von diesem Namen auch nur etwas geahnt hätte, war ich in dieser Zeit mehr Shezza, denn je: Der Rebell, der Störenfried, der, der alle provoziert.  
Ich suchte mir schließlich eine Wohnung in einer Zweier-WG. Es funktionierte so leidlich, weil wir einander aus dem Weg gingen und beide nur unsere Ruhe wollten, aber schon nach ein paar Monaten war der Andere zu seiner neuen Freundin gezogen.  
  
Meinen Mitmenschen mit Arroganz – oder wie ich es lieber nenne, mit offen zur Schau gestellter, abstoßender Überlegenheit – entgegen zu treten, war für ein paar Jahre ganz angenehm gewesen – bis mich eines schönen Frühlingssonntags ein kleiner, verdrehter Köter in den Knöchel biss…  
  
  
  
Ich bin wieder auf dem Sitz der Trevors, steige die Treppe mit dem Herkuleszyklus empor, doch nachdem ich an der ersten Aufgabe, der Vernichtung des nemëischen Löwen vorbei bin, finde ich mich plötzlich auf einem Waldweg wieder. Ich folge ihm eine Weile – warum nicht? Es ist angenehm warm, Vögel zwitschern, Insekten schwirren um bunte Blüten, die in der Sonne selbst zu leuchten scheinen. Doch nach einer Weile gabelt sich der Weg und ich stehe vor der buchstäblich trivialen Entscheidung, ob ich weiter geradeaus oder nach links gehen soll.  
Mir kommt ein Verdacht und ich schaue an mir herunter.  
Und muss kichern.   
Yepp! Ich trage ein Chiton und Sandalen und meine muskelbepackten Beine sind braungebrannt und vollständig enthaart.  
Logisch. Die sogenannte Wahl des Herkules. Nur mit den Wegen stimmt etwas nicht: Es müsste einer nach rechts und einer nach links führen. Gleich sollte ich auf zwei allegorische Frauengestalten treffen: Eine schüchterne graue Maus, die zuerst nichts sagen wird, und ein aufgebretzeltes It-Girl, die mir ihre Freundschaft anbieten wird, was mich künftig von jeglichem Leid bewahren und mir alle irdischen Freuden zugänglich machen soll. Ihre Freunde nennen sie Glückseligkeit (Εὐδαιμονία), ihre Feinde Lasterhaftigkeit (Κακία). Daraufhin wird auch ihre unscheinbare Gegenspielerin das Wort ergreifen, die Tugendhaftigkeit (Ἀρετή), die letztlich nur ein Argument für sich ins Feld führen kann: Das Los, das die Götter den Sterblichen nach ihrem Tode bestimmen. Da ich an nichts Derartiges glaube, ist sie chancenlos.  
  
Sicher, ich habe in den vergangenen fünf Jahren oft die Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht, der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg verholfen, dazu beigetragen, dass Übeltäter ihrer verdienten Strafe zugeführt und Unschuldige entlastet wurden. Aber ich habe das aus keiner Tugend getan: Weder Gerechtigkeitssinn, noch Mitgefühl oder auch nur Gemeinsinn; ja, nicht einmal Wahrheitsliebe. Ich liebe die Wahrheit nicht, das habe ich nie, sie ist oft plump und böse, sie ist fast immer hässlich und in jeder Hinsicht ent-täuschend – und sie hat meinen armen Victor zugrunde gerichtet. Nein, ich liebe die Wahrheit nicht, ich liebe es nur, Rätsel zu lösen und schlauer zu sein, als alle Lügner, denen ich begegne, aber manchmal bedaure ich es, eine wirklich clevere und elegante Lüge zerstören zu müssen, um über den Betrüger triumphieren zu können. Es wäre unerträglich, wenn Gier, Neid, Eifersucht und Hass ausstürben und alle nett und zugleich aufrichtig zueinander sein könnten, so eine langweilige Welt, wäre die wahre Hölle für mich, der Tartaros des Stumpfsinns!  
Also, was, bitte!? soll ich am Scheideweg?! Es ist lächerlich, aber gerade amüsiert es mich.  
  
Und dann kommen sie: Von geradeaus Victor, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und links Shezza in schwarzer Motorradkluft und herausforderndem finsteren Grinsen auf dem jungen, hageren Gesicht. Seine Augen funkeln kampflustig unter der gerunzelten Stirn. Er sieht keinen Tag älter aus als zwanzig.  
„Du weißt doch, was Oscar Wilde gesagt hat: Sich selbst zu lieben ist der Beginn einer lebenslangen Romanze! Er hätte das konsequent verfolgen sollen. Was ist mit dir? Du bist cleverer. Lass uns Freunde sein! Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt, gegen all die dummen, gefühlsdusseligen Menschlein, lass dich nicht mehr in Beziehungen verwickeln, weder zu Pferden oder Hunden, noch zu Menschen. Ich verspreche dir: Niemand wird dir mehr wehtun!“  
„Und es wird dich niemand mehr lieben, Sherlock! Du wirst schrecklich einsam sein und wenn du einmal Hilfe brauchst, wenn du krank oder verletzt bist oder in sonstigen Schwierigkeiten, wird dir niemand beistehen wollen!“ warnt mich Victor mit schmerzlichem Lächeln. „Du bist doch gar nicht so… Dieser Panzer, das bist nicht du! Du hast ihn dir doch gerade deshalb angelegt, weil du ein Herz hast! Ein großes, starkes aber auch sehr empfindsames Herz…! Sag selbst: War es gut oder schlecht, John zu treffen?“  
„Schlecht natürlich!“ ruft Shezza dazwischen. „Was denn sonst?! Sieh ihn dir doch an, er ist ein Wrack! Er hat sich an ihn gewöhnt wie an eine Droge, er ist schwach, unkonzentriert, macht Fehler. Er ist mangelhafter denn je! Hat sich überhaupt nicht mehr im Griff. Ein Sklave schädlicher Gefühle. Er ist – behindert!“ Er spuckt das letzte Wort förmlich aus voller Verachtung.  
„John hätte sich womöglich eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt, wenn ihr euch nicht getroffen hättet!“ beschwört mich Victor. „Ja, du hast Menschen verloren, die dir etwas bedeutet haben und so etwas tut verdammt weh, wer wüsste das besser als ich! Und doch war es gut, ihnen begegnet zu sein!“  
„Quatsch mit Soße!“ blafft Shezza. „Alleine zu bleiben, ist das Beste für uns, Alleinsein bewahrt vor allem Schmerz! Man muss es eben auch konsequent durchhalten. Ein bisschen wie ein trockener Alkoholiker. Doch du wirst immer wieder rückfällig! Darin hat Vic recht: Wir sind im tiefsten Innern sensibel, deshalb brauchen wir Schutz, aber für den können wir nur selbst sorgen!“  
„Du kannst doch Zuneigung und Fürsorglichkeit nicht mit einer Sucht vergleichen!“ schimpft Victor empört.  
„Ach, weißt du…, VicTUS…!“ beginnt Shezza gedehnt und lächelt schadenfroh, denn ein Victus ist nichts anderes als ein Besiegter, ein Loser…, „was hat es dir denn gebracht, dein kleines, regenbogenfarbenes Herz zu verlieren? Von deinem Kopf gar nicht zu reden! Hat dein Vater dich glücklich gemacht oder war ich es? Erkennst du wohl, dass sein Egoismus und seine Skrupellosigkeit dir ein glückliches Luxusleben beschert haben? Er hätte bloß schneller handeln müssen, es wäre besser gewesen, du hättest nicht nur mich niemals kennengelernt, sondern auch Clement!“  
„Hör auf so zu reden, du herzloses Monster!“ schreit Victor weinend. Er zittert vor Wut und Entsetzen.  
„Ja, sieh ihn dir an, diesen Loser! Ein Häufchen Elend…und dann buchstäblich kopflos. Wollen wir etwa so enden?!“ fragt er mich.  
„Und du?! Dorian Grey reloaded? Wie wirst du enden?! Wirst du eines Tages das perfekte Verbrechen begehen, einfach weil du es kannst? Einfach nur, weil du dich langweilst, einfach weil es dir Spaß macht? Merkst du nicht, wie unbeschreiblich arm deine Seele ist?“ fragt Vic.  
„Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Du, der zuletzt nur noch gehofft hat, dass es keinen Gott gibt, weil er nur grausam und verlogen sein kann und du die Hölle seiner Gegenwart vorzögest?“ spottet mein jüngeres Ich und sieht Vic vernichtend an.  
  
Ich stehe hilflos dazwischen und denke nur: Irgendwer muss das beenden! Irgendwer muss mir helfen, doch wer?  
Sind das die beiden Wege? Die einzigen Wege? Stimmen die Richtungen deshalb nicht, weil ich eigentlich zurückgehe? Aber das tue ich doch nicht, oder?  
Verwirrt sehe ich in Victors sanfte Augen, er hat sich wieder ein wenig gefangen. Im Grunde muss er doch sehr tapfer gewesen sein, wenn er mit so großen schmerzlichen Gefühlen hat leben müssen, doch meine Tat hat ihm den Todesstoß versetzt.  
„Schatz! Denk nach. Denk genau nach: Was willst du?“ fragt er mich.  
  
Was ich will? Das dieser Wahnsinn endet! denke ich.  
  
„Nein. Was. Willst. Du?“  
  
Dass John wieder wird, wie er war…  
  
„Nein: Was willst du? Weshalb bist du hier? Weshalb sind wir hier? Weshalb hast du Geister gerufen, die du nicht mehr loswirst? Was willst du?“  
  
Ja. Natürlich…  
  
„Dass es John gut geht!“ antworte ich mit fester Stimme.  
  
Victor nickt erleichtert. „Deshalb hast du all das auf sich genommen, das ist es, was zählt! Lass dich nicht verwirren!“  
  
Doch Shezza schlägt gelassen die Arme ineinander: „Jetzt bist du dir selber in die Falle gegangen, Victus! Für John ist es doch auch das Beste, wenn Sherlock mit mir kommt, dann wird John sich keine Sorgen mehr um uns machen müssen und sich nicht mehr verantwortlich fühlen. Er wird frei sein, zu seiner blöden kleinen Sarah zu gehen und den langweiligen spießigen Job anzunehmen, der ihm Sicherheit bietet und ein wenig sein Ego streichelt.“  
„Aber – aber das sagst du aus dem falschen Motiv!?“ stammelt Victor hilflos.  
„Scheiß aufs Motiv!“ motzt Shezza grinsend und setzt genüsslich hinzu: „Wichtig ist, was hinten rauskommt!“   
Er ist sich seiner Sache so sicher, dass er sie nicht durch meine mögliche Reaktion auf dieses peinliche Wortspiel gefährdet sieht.   
    
Ich bekomme nicht mehr genug Luft, Verzweiflung packt mich – ich muss hier weg!  
Ich werfe Vic noch einen gequälten Blick zu, den dieser erwidert und dann wende ich mich auf den Weg, den ich gekommen bin – ich renne, so schnell ich kann, doch ich komme nicht vom Fleck! Mein Brustkorb schmerzt und ich ringe vergeblich nach Atem. Mir tun die Oberschenkel weh, als hätte ich Muskelkater, sie fühlen sich steif und schwer an.  
Ich möchte nach John schreien, so wie vor fast vier Wochen, als ich glaubte, die Spinne werde mich erdrosseln, doch das darf ich nicht – und es würde auch nichts helfen. Ich habe ihn genau wie damals außen vor gelassen.   
Letztlich ist das gut gewesen, denn das hat uns beiden das Leben gerettet: Ihm, weil man ihn nun für mich hielt und weil er selbst den Killer nicht gesehen hatte und mir, weil sie dachten, sie brauchten Holmes Assistenten noch, damit der die Jadenadel holen könnte…  
  
Ich stolpere und stürze – plötzlich liege ich in einer finsteren, regennassen Gasse hinter mir hallen Schüsse verschiedener Handfeuerwaffen, dann höre ich eine Polizeisirene. Ein Wagen stoppt neben mir, jemand springt heraus, dann fährt der Streifenwagen wieder weg.  
„Mein, Gott, Sherlock! Sind sie verletzt?“ höre ich Lestrade fragen, der nun neben mir hockt. Er richtet mich vorsichtig ein wenig auf, ich komme auf ihn gestützt in eine kniende Position und er leuchtet mich mit einer Taschenlampe an.  
„Nur Dreck und ein paar Kratzer!“ lächelt er erleichtert, schlingt seine Atme um mich und drückt mich kurz an sich. „Dann ist ja alles gut…“  
„Sie haben sie gerade laufen lassen!“ beschwere ich mich entrüstet, dabei schiebe ich ihn von mir weg, lasse mir dann aber doch auf die Beine helfen.  
„Ach, was, die Kollegen machen das schon. Jetzt bringe ich Sie zur Sicherheit erst mal in ein Krankenhaus und dann brauche ich Ihre Aussage…“  
  
Ich stöhne genervt und liege plötzlich wieder auf dem Dachboden. Es dämmert bereits.  
  
  
  
Ich habe Shezza zwar gesagt, er solle sich hinten anstellen, aber dann sind meine Gedanken doch noch eine ganze Weile um ihn rotiert. Dieses Programm ist gefährlich, das ist mir gleich klar gewesen, obwohl ich es zuerst sogar unterschätzt hatte, denn auch wenn er so viel jünger wirkt, er trägt auch Erfahrungen aus den letzten Jahren in sich…  
Ja, er ist nicht nur Shezza und der prä-Victor-Sherlock, er ist zugleich auch der prä-Lestrade-, prä-Mrs-Hudson- und prä-John-Sherlock. Er ist meine misanthropische Seite, die, die sich ganz und gar für Kälte und Härte entschieden hat.  
  
  
Ich sollte erleichtert sein, dass ich aufgewacht bin, doch ich fühle mich einfach nur restlos überfordert, abgehetzt und müde.  
Im Augenblick weiß ich nur, dass ich nicht wieder einschlafen will…  
  
  
  
tbc


	56. Kleine Gedächtnispalastrevolution

   
  
   
Ich raffe mich auf und fülle Wasser in den Kocher; schalte ihn ein.   
Nachdenklich sehe ich aus dem Fenster - obwohl es da eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen gibt. Selbst, wenn man dicht an der Scheibe ist, kann man nicht bis hinunter auf die Straße blicken. Der Dachschräge wegen.   
Man sieht nur die Fassade von gegenüber.   
  
Eigentlich geht es mir gerade ähnlich. Ich bekomme nicht mit, was in der Welt vorgeht, sehe nur diese einsturzgefährdete Ruine und fühle mich fremd, trostlos und unsicher in meinem Gedächtnispalast, der gerade genauso baufällig zu sein scheint...   
  
Als das Wasser kocht, rühre ich mir einen Kaffee an und werfe zwei Stück Zucker hinein...  
  
Es ist fast noch zu früh zum Aufstehen, aber nach diesem Traum reicht es mir für diesmal, dann kann ich auch mit Victor weiter an meiner   
Vergangenheit arbeiten!  
  
   
  
Doch vorher sollte ich Johns SMS noch beantworten. Ob er zurückrufen wird?  
  
Ja, ich selbst habe vorgeschlagen, nicht mehr so oft zu telefonieren...  
  
Trotzdem hoffe ich jetzt, dass er am frühen Abend das Handy anhaben und die Gelegenheit ergreifen wird, gleich zurück zu rufen.   
  
Wenn ich nur nicht so müde wäre... Aber wenigstens habe ich keine   
Kopfschmerzen mehr.  
  
Widerwillig knabbere ich einen Keks zu meinem Kaffee, ehe ich nach unten gehe.  
  
   
  
Es fühlt sich albern an, das Handy aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und ihm über die Tastatur zuzusichern, dass ich gerade nicht spinne: 7263  
  
   
  
Nochmal lese ich Johns SMS von gestern Abend.  
  
  
22:09 ‚Alles ok. Bin nicht mehr böse. Ich hätte doch an deiner Stelle dem armen Kerl auch geholfen. Wie geht’s dir? Beschäftige dich mit deinen alten   
Fällen und mach keinen Unsinn, ja? Gruß an Mrs. H.“  
  
   
Er hat mir verziehen. Aber nur, weil ich ihn angelogen habe! Er glaubt mir, dass ich nur einen Unschuldigen vor der Verurteilung retten wollte.  
  
Ich schäme mich deswegen, was mir so gar nicht ähnlich sieht, schäme mich deswegen sogar noch mehr als wegen der vor Fehlern strotzenden   
Textnachrichten, aber ich kann ihm nicht sagen: "John, ich mache gerade eine Krise durch, es ist ähnlich wie PTSD, mit Albträumen, Flashbacks und Angstzuständen und ich hab nur versucht, mich mal wenigstens für eine Weile in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu flüchten, weil es mir einfach zu viel wurde.   
Hab noch einen schönen Urlaub!"  
  
Ein gequältes bitteres Lachen hüpft aus meiner Kehle.  
  
Nein. Unmöglich.  
  
So sehr ich auch hoffe, John werde bald zurück sein – ich darf ihn nicht   
beeinflussen, er soll tun, was für ihn das Beste ist, was er will...  
   
Wenn er nur wenigstens wieder nach London kommt…! Geht es mir durch den Kopf.   
Wir könnten uns zumindest noch sehen, wenn sie hier leben.   
Und wer weiß, Beziehungen können...  
  
Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln versuche ich, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.  
Also. Was schreibe ich John?  
  
"Danke, dass du mir vergibst"?  
  
Klingt nicht nach mir.  
Würde ich auch nicht sagen, wenn es wirklich ein dringendes Experiment gewesen wäre. Das würde vielleicht sogar John stutzig machen.  
  
"Schön, dass du's einsiehst!"?  
  
Ich spüre, wie ein bitteres Grinsen durch mein Gesicht zuckt.   
Ja, das klingt nach dem Soziopathen.  
Aber ich kann nicht. Eine solche Antwort hat er nicht verdient.  
  
"Ich wusste, du würdest mich verstehen"?  
"Freut mich, dass wir das klären konnten"?  
  
Oh, verdammt, ich weiß nicht!  
Ich nehme das Black-Berry mit zu meinem Sessel, um nochmal in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Keine so gute Idee: Dein leerer Sessel starrt mich an.  
Tja, was möchtest du hören, John? denke ich etwas sarkastisch.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?" höre ich dich knurren.  
  
"Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich!" gebe ich genervt zurück. Seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, dass John zwar von all dem hier keine Ahnung hat, sein Programm auf meiner Festplatte aber schon...  
  
Wäre das nicht auch verdächtig, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder schriebe, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst?  
  
"Hätte ich Grund dazu?" könnte die Gegenfrage lauten.   
Ich kann dich förmlich hören. Du klingst grimmig.  
  
"Danke, für die SMS. Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut. Mir ist langweilig. SH"?  
  
Aber würde "mir ist langweilig" dich nicht auch schon beunruhigen? Wie du weißt, mache ich aus Langeweile manchmal Dinge, die dich aufregen...  
  
Seufzend schreibe ich schließlich: "Danke für die SMS. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. SH"  
  
Ja, gut. Das muss reichen. Senden.  
  
Mein Blick wandert zum Fernseher. Blödes Ding! Ich sollte diesen dämlichen Sender, der gestern Abend diese unsägliche Schnulze gebracht hat, aus der Hauptliste löschen!  
  
Wenn John nicht wieder kommt, kannst du das ja tun! höre ich.  
  
„Klappe, Shezza!“  
  
Dieser Shezza-Avatar ist wirklich unheimlich. Er kommt mir vor, wie jemand, den ich hinter Gitter bringen sollte. Dringend! Der wäre gemeingefährlich!   
Ja, im Prinzip hat er das ja sogar gesagt: Gegen den Rest der Welt. Der meint das so.   
  
Und dann klingelt es! John!  
Ich zucke zusammen. Einerseits hatte ich das gehofft, doch andererseits merke ich gerade eben, dass ich es noch mehr befürchtet habe.   
  
Konzentrier dich! Sei ganz du selbst!  
  
Wenn ich noch wüsste, wie das geht!  
  
Ich atme nochmal durch, spule in meinem Kopf rasch unser letzte Telefonat und die Skype-Session ab. Er hat bitter reagiert, als ich vorschlug, nicht mehr so oft zu telefonieren und Mrs Hudson hatte das auch nicht gefallen…  
  
„John. Du kannst zurückrufen, gut…“, begrüße ich ihn etwas umständlich.  
  
„Ja… Ich hoffe, es ist dir recht…“, vergewissert er sich etwas verunsichert.  
  
„Doch, natürlich…, klar! Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„Gut...   
Du bist früh auf…“  
  
„Naja, ich habe gestern eben zu viel geschlafen.“  
  
„Also nichts Spezielles vor heute?“    
  
„Nein, weißt du doch. Und du? Ausgeschlafen?“  
  
„Noch nicht so richtig, um ehrlich zu sein, aber danke, dass du fragst.   
Werde ich wohl noch.“  
  
„Das…neue, blaue Hemd steht dir gut…“  
  
„Was?! Ach, so – letzte Nacht…Hat Sarah ausgesucht.“  
  
„Ich gebe zu, sie hat wieder einen guten Geschmack bewiesen“, rutscht es mir heraus.  
  
„Wieder?“ fragt John ratlos.  
  
Na, sie hat dich ausgesucht! Erst hat sie dich eingestellt und jetzt ist   
sie massiven Startschwierigkeiten zum Trotz mit dir in Urlaub geflogen!!!  
  
„Ach, ich…plaudere nur…“, behaupte ich leichthin.  
  
„Ach, was?“ Ich kann hören, dass du grinst! "Du hattest also zum Teil recht, was das Shoppen angeht, aber sie wollte nichts für sich selbst.  
Naja, natürlich haben wir dann doch auch etwas für sie gekauft..."  
  
„Sonst wäre sie beleidigt gewesen?"  
  
"So funktioniert das nun mal, Sherlock. -   
Ja, Liebes, ich komme gleich!“ unterbrach er sich.  
  
Liebes!   
Mir stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf.   
  
"Na, dann sieh mal zu, dass du keinen Ärger bekommst!" rate ich ihm hastig.  
  
"Also, ich muss nicht gleich alles stehn und liegen lassen! Okay, weißt du was, in Zukunft simsen wir, und falls der andere grade keine Lust hat, zurückzurufen, ist das auch okay, aber schreib einfach kurz zurück, sobald du's einrichten kannst, in Ordnung?"   
"Hört sich vernünftig an...", antworte ich dumpf.  
"Gut, dann hab einen schönen Tag!"  
"Ja. Grüß Sarah.  
Und Grüße von Mrs Hudson", beeile ich mich noch hinzuzufügen.  
"Danke. Bis dann!"  
Ich beende das Gespräch. Wieso ist das so stressig?  
  
Ein kleines Lachen wird für mich hörbar. Verwundert lausche ich ihm nach.   
Wie klang es? ...amüsiert? ...gutmütig?   
  
"Victor?"  
  
"Niedlich, deine Flirtversuche", befindet er.  
  
"W-was?!"  
  
"Na, das mit dem Hemd...und Sarah hat WIEDER Geschmack bewiesen...!"   
  
"Das...das war doch kein Ffffffflirt!" fauche ich. "Ich habe bloß auch mal   
versucht, höflich zu sein!"  
  
"Denkst du, ja?" Ich höre sein Grinsen.  
  
"Erklär mir lieber, was der bescheuerte 'Herakles-am-Scheideweg'-Traum sollte!"  
"Ich habe versucht, Shezza die Stirn zu bieten, weil ich ihn nicht aufhalten kann. Ich wusste, er hat die besseren Argumente, aber ich hoffte, du würdest trotzdem das Richtige wählen."  
  
"Das Richtige!" spotte ich.  
  
  
Lasst mich doch einfach alle in Ruhe! geht es mir durch den Kopf und ich beschließe, dass ich ja auch ein Bad nehmen kann, wenn ich schon mal unten bin...  
Ich schäle mich ausmeinen Sachen, steige in die Wanne, schließe den Ablauf und dusche ausgiebig. Anschließend lasse ich mich im warmen Wasser nieder und schließe die Augen.  
  
Bin ich vorhin in meinem Traum vor der Entscheidung geflüchtet – oder vor Shezza?  
Oder wollte ich mich zu John flüchten, aber weil das nicht geht, habe ich sozusagen Lestrade zu Hilfe gerufen?  
  
Stehe ich wirklich am Scheideweg?  
  
Das Schlimme ist: Shezza hat recht. Wenn ich es schaffen würde, meine Gefühle wieder einzukapseln, wäre es wohl auch für John das Beste.  
Und es würde mir alles so viel leichter machen. Ich würde mich wieder konzentrieren können, wäre wieder der hochfunktionelle Soziopath, das schrullige, herzlose Genie, der exzentrische Misanthrop, der Inselbewohner, wie es mein Nachname schon sagt.  
  
Und ich könnte die Wohnung doch auch alleine bezahlen, ich müsste mich eben hin und wieder dazu durchringen, einen lukrativen Fall zu übernehmen, auch wenn er langweilig ist.   
Zweimal im Jahr so etwas wie Sebastians Auftrag würde ja schon genügen...  
  
Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das einzig Richtige.  
  
Falls es mir gelingt.  
  
Aber ist es dann der richtige Weg, mit Victor weiter zu arbeiten? Er hat   
mir zwar zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich die Erinnerung an damals nicht einfach wieder einsperren kann, aber stimmt das auch? Er –   
  
Nein. Das Programm.   
Das Victor-Programm ist auch untergeordnet, es ist in Bezug auf mich, auf den Verlauf, den diese mentale Reise nimmt, nicht allwissend. Es mag überzeugt sein, dass ich diese Vergangenheitsbewältigung brauche. Aber vielleicht ist das ein Irrglaube, an den er sich klammert? Etwas wie ein Trick seines Selbsterhaltungstriebs? Seine Vorlage hat auch etwas gebraucht, woran er sich klammern konnte, das ist mir viel zu spät klar geworden: Ich hätte sein Rettungsring sein müssen, bis er neuen Halt gefunden hätte…  
  
Ich spüre so etwas wie einen Widerstand dagegen, will lieber ihm vertrauen als Shezza, aber ich könnte nicht sagen weshalb! Dabei wäre es doch logisch! Seit mir klar geworden ist, dass Shezza auch die Erfahrungen der letzten fünf Jahre in sich vereint, muss ich mich doch fragen, ob nicht einfach der Erfolg ihm recht gibt. Er ist so dynamisch und selbstsicher! Ich fühle mich alt und verloren im eigenen Ich. Ist das wirklich noch kein Vierteljahr her, dass das Shezza-Programm noch zufrieden mit mir war? Vielleicht ist John tatsächlich ein Fehler gewesen?   
Nein. Nicht er selbst natürlich, aber mich auf diese...Nähe einzulassen, diese...  
...Abhängigkeit...  
  
Nenne ich unsere Freundschaft nun auch schon eine Sucht?  
Betroffen halte ich inne.   
  
Ich will dich nicht so sehen!  
  
"Aber er beeinträchtigt dich, das musst du doch zugeben!" beharrt Shezzas Stimme.  
  
DU WIRST DOCH WOHL WISSEN, DASS ER HOPE ERSCHOSSEN HAT! schimpfe ich in Gedanken zurück.  
  
"Na, und? Wenn du ihn nicht kennen gelernt hättest, wärst du gar nicht so verdreht gewesen, diese Kapsel auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen! Sie war doch pbendrein noch ein Beweisstück! Du hättest während der Taxifahrt einfach heimlich auf dem Handy in deiner Tasche Lestrade angerufen, dann hätte er gewusst, dass er dich orten muss. Du hättest es in die Länge gezogen, bis er euch findet – oder Hope überwältigt, was ein Pappenstiel für dich gewesen wäre, wo er doch nur mit einem dusseligen Feuerzeug bewaffnet war! Aber dein Leben riskieren – auf die vage, alberne Hoffnung hin, dass John dir folgen wird! Was für eine hundsdämliche Flirt-Orakel-Masche!" empört sich Shezzas Stimme. "Als ob eine Dame ihr Taschentuch fallen lässt!"  
  
Entsetzt reiße ich die Augen auf.  
  
"Seit er dir sein Handy geliehen hat, bist du doch völlig gaga!" setzt er knurrend hinzu.  
  
"So ein Unsinn!"  
  
"Du warst doch sogar so zerstreut, dass du ihm fast die Adresse nicht gesagt hättest!"  
  
Oh! Hast du das gemeint, John?   
Dämlich. Ungefährlich, aber dämlich… Wobei...  
Es hätte dich vielleicht doch beinahe das Leben gekostet.  
Wer weiß.  
  
Klar, das ist es!  
  
"Wozu? Er hätte Mike fragen können!" kontere ich.  
  
"Und wieder die passive Flirtmasche! Ist das widerlich!"  
  
"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du willst! Ich bin eben manchmal so   
konzentriert, dass ich etwas anderes vergesse – wie zum Beispiel vorher   
schon die Reitgerte!"  
  
"Ach, es war doch überhaupt eine hirnrissige Idee, dich an diese Mrs Hudson zu hängen! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
  
"Dass sie mir alles durchgehen lässt und mir den Haushalt abnimmt", erwidere ich laut. "Und ich wusste, dass Mycroft einerseits einen Bogen um sie machen wird, aber andererseits darauf vertrauen würde, dass sie...ein Auge auf mich haben wird. Also würde er weniger nerven", erklärte ich zufrieden. Das musste ihm doch eigentlich einleuchten!?  
  
"Kurzsichtig! Du hast dir ein altes Klatschweib ans Bein gebunden, das dich bemuttert und in alles die Nase steckt! Kein vernünftiger Mann würde sich so etwas antun!"  
"Wenn du dich bei mir einschmeicheln willst, stellst du dich verdammt ungeschickt an!" knurre ich.  
"Wer dir schmeichelt, ist dein Feind, aber ich versuche, dir die Augen zu öffnen! Die Realität ist oft hässlich, wie du weißt!"  
  
Mal gespannt, ob ich ihn unter Wasser auch höre! denke ich und lasse mich hinunter rutschen.   
  
Ja, leider immer noch...  
  
Ich will mich jetzt nicht mit ihm auseinander setzen!  
  
Wenn John und Sarah zusammenziehen, oder gar in Neuseeland bleiben, dann werde ich mich wohl an Shezza halten müssen, ja. Aber noch ist es nicht so weit.  
  
"Aber in einer Woche vielleicht...“, bohrt Shezza weiter.  
„Und wäre es nicht besser für John? Wenn er zurückkäme, würde er wieder mitbekommen, wie gefährlich du lebst. Das kannst du nicht abstellen, willst es auch gar nicht. Und er würde dich beschützen wollen, der ist nun mal so gestrickt. Einer, der freiwillig Soldat und Arzt wird, kann nicht über einen gesunden Egoismus verfügen, das ist doch offenkundig! Er hat ein Helfer- und Beschützersyndrom oder sowas!"  
"Hör sofort damit auf, John zu analysieren!"  
"Es ist doch so: Du hast ihn nicht gebraucht und jetzt braucht er dich nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil. Wenn du es richtig betrachtest, behindert ihr einander bloß noch. Sei doch nicht so schrecklich sentimental!" stöhnt er angewidert.  
  
Und nach diesem Schlusswort höre ich in meinem Kopf den Knall einer zugeworfenen Tür.  
„Halbstarker!“ brumme ich und drehe mit den Füßen an dem Knopf am Wannenrand, bis sich der Stöpsel aus dem Abfluss hebt.  
  
„Nicht mal hier lassen sie mich in Ruhe! Sie sind wirklich schreckliche Mitbewohner!“  
  
  
  
tbc


	57. Pannenreicher Vormittag

  
Ehe ich völlig einschrumple, sollte ich das Bad wohl beenden. Ich habe wirklich lange herumgetrödelt - da hätte es wenigstens entspannend sein können! Seufzend stehe ich auf und dusche mich nochmal ab, während das Wasser allmählich abläuft. Unterdessen habe ich beschlossen, dass ich mich vielleicht doch nicht so vernachlässigen darf. John hat mich mit seinem plötzlichen Befehl, dass ich mich ihm via Skype zeigen soll, total überrumpelt und auch sonst kann ja jederzeit unvorhergesehenes eintreten.   
...und wo ich schon dabei bin, sollte ich mich auch mal um die Wäsche kümmern. (Also natürlich nicht ich persönlich.) Der Korb ist bereits so voll, dass der Deckel nur noch schief obenauf thront.   
Meistens beauftrage ich Yella damit. Nicht nur, weil sie ordentlich und zuverlässig genug ist, sie nörgelt auch nicht herum wegen ihres Verdienstausfalls, wie die Bettler es tun, denn sie nimmt dann einfach ihre Mappe und ihre Zeichensachen mit, zeigt den anderen wartenden Kunden ihre Arbeiten und skizziert sie. Auf diese Weise hat sie schon den einen oder anderen Auftrag an Land gezogen.  
Also simse ich ihr kurz: "Wäsche. SH" Woraufhin acht Minuten später zurückkommt: "9:30!" Was ich mit "OK. SH" bestätige.  
Ich hole eine Reisetasche und kippe den Inhalt des Korbes hinein. Der Anblick versetzt mir einen kleinen elektrischen Schlag. Obenauf liegt ein weiß und dunkelblau kariertes Hemd. John hat es getragen, als wir einander kennenlernten und jedes Mal, wenn ich es wieder sehe, empfinde ich...  
…Dankbarkeit...?  
Ja, ich glaube, das ist es.  
   
Mechanisch stelle ich den Korb ab und fische es wieder aus der Tasche, vergrabe mein Gesicht hinein und sauge den Geruch auf...  
  
Wenn ich dich schon gehen lassen muss, dann musst du aber auch glücklich werden, John, das schuldest du mir...!  
  
Was, zur Hölle, mache ich da?  
  
Fassungslos setze ich mich auf den Rand der Wanne und starre auf das Hemd.  
  
"Ohje, Sie vermissen ihn schrecklich, hm?" hallt Mrs Hudsons bedauernde Stimme in meinem Kopf wider.  
  
"Ja, das tue ich...", gebe ich flüsternd zu. Andererseits – nein, vermissen ist nicht das richtige Wort. Es wäre etwas völlig anderes, wenn er nicht mit Sarah dort wäre, wenn ich wüsste, dass er in einer Woche wieder da und alles beim Alten wäre, aber diese Ungewissheit, diese...  
diese...   
  
Angst  
  
Diese Angst, ihn zu verlieren...  
Ja.  
  
Ein Schaudern überläuft mich. Ich habe es mir vorher nicht so klar eingestanden. Es nicht beim Namen genannt, aber ja: Es ist Verlustangst. Sie sitzt tief und ist überwältigend stark, wenn sie erst einmal entfesselt ist.  
Es hat ein paar wenige Lebewesen gegeben, die mir wichtig gewesen sind und die ich verloren habe. Deshalb hatte ich mich lange Zeit auf niemanden eingelassen...  
Meine Strategie gegen sie sind mein Zorn und meine neue Lebenseinstellung gewesen: Ein Avatar, der wie ein geflügelter, roter Säbelzahntiger aussieht und Shezza, der sich um nichts und niemanden schert.   
Irgendwie funktioniert das alles nicht mehr. Es scheint leer und sinnlos.  
  
Der Plan war: Mein Trauma mit Victor aufarbeiten und dann zur alten Gelassenheit zurückfinden, wieder der hochfunktionelle Soziopath werden. Aber ist das überhaupt noch möglich?  
  
Wie habe ich denn jetzt Yella bestellen können?   
Oh, nein, wie unbeschreiblich blöd von mir!  
  
Unser Treffen vom Sonntag vor einer Woche dämmert in meinem Gedächtnis wieder herauf:  
Yella hat gedacht, die Dartscheibe sei für mich und das Konterfei, das sie zeichnen sollte, das meines Bruders... das wäre ja noch schöner...!  
...später habe ich ihr eine hypothetische Geschichte erzählt, dadurch ist sie draufgekommen, dass mir und John etwas zugestoßen sein muss, was er schlechter wegsteckt als ich...  
Es war ein sehr unzulängliches Beispiel gewesen, vor allem weil Moriarty John allein so viel länger gehabt hatte...  
  
Am Freitag, als ich ihr wieder über den Weg lief, hatte sie erwähnt, dass es trotz der anderen Augenfarbe möglich sei, dass der Typ, den sie hatte portraitieren sollen, mein Bruder wäre, obwohl sie inzwischen etwas anderes vermutete, denn bisher sei ich doch mit diesem schwierigen Verhältnis psychisch doch immer ganz gut klargekommen. Aber ich hatte mich nicht aus der Reserve locken lassen. War ihr klar geworden, dass es sich um ein und dieselbe Angelegenheit handelte, was den Auftrag mit den Dartscheiben und die erfundene Geschichte betraf...?   
Und dann hatte sie gemeint, dass ich in meinem Mantel doch kurz vor der spontanen Selbstentzündung stehen müsse, was mich gleich wieder an Moriartys Drohung erinnert hatte...  
  
Wird sie die Scheiben sehen wollen?  
  
Nun, die Originalzeichnungen habe ich noch... Und sie weiß ja, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.  
  
Wie auch immer – ich kann es jetzt schlecht abblasen, also packe ich die Tasche fertig, stecke das nötige Geld dazu und setze mich rasiert und gekämmt in einem meiner üblichen Outfits und mit einem weiteren Kaffee an den Kamin, als ob nichts wäre.  
  
Überpünktlich um neun Uhr achtundzwanzig klingelt es und ich öffne. Seltsamerweise stoppt Yellas Schritt kurz noch bevor sie die Stufen erreicht. So als ob –   
oh! Daran hätte ich denken sollen!  
  
Das erste, was ich sehe, sind natürlich ihre schrecklichen, …eindrucksvollen Haare. Dann kommt der riesige Rucksack in Sicht, der so wirkt, als müsse er sie umwerfen. Außer ihrem Arbeitsmaterial hat sie da nun natürlich auch noch ihre eigene Wäsche drin.  
  
Und sie hat meine Post auf dem Arm.   
Um die hat sich Mrs Hudson am Freitag zuletzt gekümmert und dann hat sicher gestern Mrs Turner alles aus dem Briefkasten in den Hausflur gelegt. Ob Yella eins und eins zusammenzählen kann?  
  
"Hey, Sherlock! Wie ich sehe, bist du alleine im Haus, hm?"  
  
Sie kann...  
  
"Gut beobachtet."  
  
Sie erreicht den ersten Stock und mustert mich. "Dir geht's nicht gut. Jedenfalls nicht besser als letzten Freitag."  
"Unsinn, ich stecke nur bis zum Hals in Arbeit", wiegele ich ab.  
Sie zieht ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. "Das klingt gar nicht nach dir. Du nimmst nur Arbeit an, die dich interessiert und über die würdest du nicht so reden. Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten? Ich mach uns auch einen Tee."  
  
Ein Teil von mir will ihr einfach nur die Tasche in die Hand drücken und sie wegschicken, das wäre auch das Vernünftigste...  
  
"Okay, dann komm rein. So eilig ist es auch nicht", höre ich mich sagen.  
  
Sie sieht sich neugierig um und legt die Post auf den Couchtisch. "Krasse Bude, Alter. Hat was!" grinst sie. "Warst du das?" fragt sie und deutet auf den zerschossenen Smiley.  
"Moderne Kunst!" versetze ich trocken.   
"Ja, sehr ausdrucksstark!“ spielt sie die Farce mit. „Ein ambivalentes Statement. Humorvoll – aber kaputt. Passt sehr gut zu dir..."  
  
W-was?!  
  
Dann windet sie sich aus ihrem Rucksack, setzt ihn auf dem Boden ab und spaziert in die Küche.  
  
Ich folge ihr.  
  
"Wie kommst du DAdrauf? Ich bin doch nicht kaputt!" widerspreche ich empört.  
"Natürlich bist du das. Ich auch. Jeder Mensch ist ein bisschen kaputt, manche mehr, manche weniger – ein paar ganz wenige haben es eventuell auch noch vor sich. Du merkst es halt erst, wenn du sie näher kennen lernst, je nachdem, wie gut sie mit ihrem Sprung in der Schüssel klar kommen.  
Also. Was ist mit dir? Du weißt, was Gesichter angeht, bin ich ein ebenso guter Beobachter wie du!"  
"Ha! Du bildest dir ja ganz schön was ein!" stutze ich sie entrüstet zurecht.  
Sie wendet sich von der Arbeitsplatte zu mir um. "Wieso konntest du John nicht sagen, dass du...traumatisiert bist. Ich bin sicher, er würde es verstehen. Ich lese seinen Blog, weißt du..."  
  
Verdattert starre ich sie an.  
  
"Das war es doch, was du mir mit deiner kleinen Geschichte sagen wolltest. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er es wirklich besser wegsteckt als du. Er ist Soldat.   
Stattdessen...   
Du hast seit Samstag deine Post nicht mehr mit hoch genommen – wahrscheinlich hast du das Stockwerk gar nicht verlassen und heute Morgen wurde sie nicht mal reingeholt, obwohl es regnet...  
Mal überlegen. Sonntag hat es auch geregnet und was im Hausflur lag, hat auch einen Wasserschaden. Du bist seit Samstag alleine im Haus."  
"Ja? Und?"  
"Was ist mit John? Habt ihr...euch verkracht?"  
"Ach, was. Er ist in Urlaub."  
Sie nickt bedeutungsschwer und überbrüht den Tee, dann geht sie ins Wohnzimmer und begutachtet den Inhalt der Tasche.  
"Das ist eine merkwürdige Zusammenstellung für dich. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du überhaupt solche Sachen hast und meistens mache doch wohl ich deine Wäsche, nicht...?"  
"Es ist Zeug von John dabei."  
"Die meine ich nicht, ich rede von diesen schlabberigen Jogging-/Schlaf-/Hausanzügen... du hast dir doch wohl keinen Heimtrainer zugelegt, auf dem du dich seit einer Woche quälst?" Letzteres fragt sie spöttisch. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass ich etwas so Stupides tue – aber auch nicht, dass ich mich so in einen Park sehen lasse.  
"Ich war undercover. Als Jogger."  
"Und wo sind dann die Socken?"  
  
Sie ist gut. Sie ist wirklich gut...  
  
"Hatten Löcher. Hab ich weggeschmissen. Im Übrigen geht dich das gar nichts an. Du führst dich schon auf wie Mycroft!"  
  
Knurrend wirft sie die Sachen wieder in die Tasche und geht den Tee holen. Ich setze mich an den Kamin.  
  
Schweigend reicht sie mir einen Becher und stellt die Milch auf den Beistelltisch. Mir ist zu spät klargeworden, dass sie sich nun in Johns Sessel setzen wird. Jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr verhindern.  
  
"Ich meine ja nur, dass du vielleicht doch mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst...   
Erst recht, wenn John nicht da ist."  
  
Ich sage nichts.  
  
"Du...kannst es auch gerne in...solche Geschichten verpacken, wenn es das leichter macht.   
Kannst dir ja bis nachher was überlegen.  
Allerdings verfälschen solche Konstrukte oft das eigentliche Problem. Sie sind zu wenig objektiv, noch subjektiver als es eine ehrliche Schilderung aus deiner Sicht wäre."  
  
"Da hast du wohl recht. Meine Geschichte war...ungeschickt. Du musstest sie wohl missverstehen. Es war John, der...  
...der die Probleme hatte...nicht ich."  
Sie sieht mich an.  
"Wirklich?  
Aber inzwischen ist es umgekehrt. Du warst Freitag schon so seltsam..."  
"Ach was, mir geht einfach vieles durch den Kopf", behaupte ich. "Kann sein, dass ich nachher nicht da bin. Ich geb‘ dir einen Schlüssel mit und du stellt einfach alles hier vor die Tür. Ich will nicht, dass die Nachbarin es sieht, wenn sie Mrs Hudsons Blumen gießen kommt."  
  
Sie schweigt.   
Wahrscheinlich ist sie etwas eingeschnappt.  
  
"Es ist Moriarty, nicht?"  
  
Ich zucke zusammen.  
  
"Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder!" fauche ich.  
  
"Ja, ihr habt ihn gesehen...John wurde verschleppt..., hatte wohl mehr auszustehen, das passt. Wieso hat es noch kein Phantombild von ihm gegeben, die Polizei muss dich doch danach gefragt haben?"  
  
"Na, weil wir keine Beweise haben und er brandgefährlich ist, wenn er Verdacht schöpfen würde, dass ihn jemand erkannt hat, würde er ihn sofort töten lassen. Also halt die Klappe!"    
  
"Verstehe....", murmelt sie. "Diese Sache mit dem Anruf ist schon sehr seltsam...irgendeine Theorie was es war? Ich meine, wieso euch entkommen lassen? Deswegen?"  
  
Ja, weswegen...! Das ist die Frage, mit der sich der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective jetzt eigentlich wirklich beschäftigen sollte!  
Stattdessen...!  
  
"Oh, das ist es, was dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet...!" begreift Yella.  
  
Ich kann sehen, dass sie sich einen weiteren Kommentar verkneift. Schließlich stellt sie den Teebecher ab.  
  
"Tja, also... Mein Angebot steht, ansonsten...werde ich die Wäsche abliefern, wie du gesagt hast", schließt sie in sachlichem Ton und verlässt schwer bepackt das Haus.  
  
Ich stöhne frustriert: "Großartig gemacht!" Und das meine ich natürlich ironisch. Und es bezieht sich nicht auf Yella.  
  
Am besten, ich gehe wieder nach oben. Hier könnten mich Mrs Turner und ihre Mieter hören, falls ich ausraste und das könnte leicht passieren...  
Oben schlüpfe in etwas Bequemeres, rauche zwei Zigaretten. Noch ein Toilettengang, dann bin ich so weit.  
  
Ich konzentriere mich auf Victor...die Festung, den mittelalterlichen Trakt...  
  
Der Übergang fällt diesmal viel leichter. verläuft fast normal. Als ich mich im Rittersaal wiederfinde, sitzt Victor an der langen Tafel.  
  
"Setz dich her!" befiehlt er freundlich und weist auf den Platz neben sich.  
Ich gehorche verwundert, doch als ich ihn dann ansehe, verstehe ich es. Unsere Augenpaare sind exakt auf einer Höhe.   
Er lächelt zufrieden und auch ich muss schmunzeln.  
"Gut. Lass uns einfach machen, was...dir in den Sinn kommt. Wenn es so ist wie damals, gut. Wenn nicht, wird es seine Gründe haben. Wahrscheinlich solltest du nicht dagegen ankämpfen."  
"Ja, vermute ich auch..."  
  
Ich lasse nochmal meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Zum letzten Mal? Vielleicht werde ich in Zukunft wieder nicht mehr hierher zurückkommen können, weil ich alles wieder versiegeln muss...  
Es ist schade um das alles hier, aber dieser Verlust ist ein Klacks gegen Victor selbst.  
"Gut. Gehen wir gleich weiter?"  
"Ja, ich denke, wir sind hier fertig."  
  
Und dann stehen wir auch schon in der Waffenkammer – oder besser gesagt „Waffensammlung“. Noch mehr Harnische, Hellebarden und Lanzen, Morgensterne und ähnliches, Langbogen und Armbrüste und eine umwerfende Sammlung an Schwertern, Rapieren und Degen aus verschiedenen Jahrhunderten.  
"Wow!" Ich muss mir gar keine Mühe geben, beeindruckt zu klingen. Ich bin es wirklich. "Da wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch zum Geschichtsfreak geworden..."   
Das ist wirklich etwas anderes als die langweiligen, leichten Sportdegen, die keine zwei Pfund wiegen und mit denen man höchstens jemandem ein Auge ausstechen könnte, falls der Gegner kein Visier trägt!  
Anders als damals schaue ich diesmal Victor an. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen. Er strahlt vor Glück! Wenn ich das damals gesehen hätte, hätte ich es verstanden?  
"Es...es tut mir so Leid...!" stammle ich betroffen.  
Victors Lächeln erlischt, sein Gesicht nimmt einen bedauernden Ausdruck an. "Was tut dir Leid, Schatz?"  
"Dass...ich es nicht gesehen habe!" stöhne ich. "Wie konnte ich so blind sein! Wenn ich wenigstens früher versucht hätte, …es dir auszureden – aber das ist unentschuldbar!"  
Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Du hättest mich nur früher unglücklich gemacht!"  
"Aber dann hätte ich vielleicht auch nie deinen Vater entlarvt!" schreie ich zitternd.  
Im nächsten Moment steht Vic vor mir. Sanft umarmt er mich und flüstert: "Es ist gut. Es war nicht dein Fehler. Das nicht..."  
Ich bin abgewichen...aber diesmal bin ich sicher, dass es einen Sinn hat. Oh, ich bedaure es so sehr, dass ich nicht einfach beschlossen hatte, das Abenteuer zu wagen…!  
Doch ich bin auch verwirrt. Victor scheint nicht mal gekränkt. Seine Umarmung ist leicht und doch bestätigend.  
"Es...war einfach unbeschreiblich schön, dich so begeistert zu sehen...  
DU warst unbeschreiblich schön...", gesteht Victor leise. "Und es ist so schwer, dich zu beeindrucken, so schwer, dir ein solches Lächeln zu entlocken."   
"Wie...wie kannst du das wissen? Ich meine, du bist nicht Victor, du siehst mich ebenso wenig lächeln wie ich selbst!"   
"Ich habe Zugriff auf deine Erinnerungen und manchmal, in den seltenen Fällen, wenn du jemanden anlächelst, kann ich...das Echo sehen und ich weiß, wie deine Stimme klingen und wie es sich anfühlen muss."  
"Du bist ein erstaunliches Programm!"  
"Du bist ein erstaunlicher Mann mit einem brillanten Gehirn und...einem vom Aussterben bedrohten Lächeln..."  
Das Victorprogramm starrt mich verwirrt an. Es ist anscheinend weiter gegangen als erwartet.  
"Ent...schuldige, das...das war ich nicht, ich meine...", stottert er und lässt mich los.  
"Schon gut... ehm, lass uns einfach irgendwie weiter machen...", stammle ich gleichfalls verwirrt.  
"Ich...ich glaube ich bin jetzt irgendwie raus...", gibt Vic etwas betreten zu.  
Wir stehen da wie zwei Schauspieler, die ihren Text vergessen haben und die Souffleuse – pennt anscheinend!   
Eigentlich ist es …ziemlich komisch.  
Okay. Die Waffen...  
  
  
"Darf ich mal?" frage ich und greife, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln ein Nicken registriere nach einem Bihänder – man sieht es nicht nur an der Länge der Klinge, sondern vor allem an der des Griffs...  
"Mann – ich wusste, es würde schwer sein, aber da verstaucht man sich ja die Handgelenke, wenn man nicht aufpasst!" stelle ich hingerissen fest.  
Da genug Platz ist, halte ich es vor mich, prüfe seine Balance und versuche ein paar Schläge, die durch die Luft fauchen. "Was für ein Mordinstrument!"  
Victor lacht: "Passend für den Herakles im Restaurations-Treppenhaus...! – Probier‘ lieber den hier...Entspricht sicher eher dem, was du gewohnt bist…", und reicht mir einen Degen, schätzungsweise aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert. Er ist auch noch schwerer als ein Sportdegen, aber trotzdem liegt er mir gleich gut in der Hand. Ich mache einen Ausfall und treibe einen imaginären Gegner in die Enge. "Du hast also die Trophäe gesehen."  
"War kaum zu vermeiden. Ich habe dir gelegentlich Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank herausgesucht, wie du weißt. Wieso hast du sie nicht aufgehängt? Und wieso ist sie von einer anderen Uni?"  
"Ach..., nicht so wichtig...", behaupte ich.  
"Ich hatte auch mal überlegt, Unterricht zu nehmen...", sagt Vic. "Vielleicht...könnten wir nach den Ferien… Natürlich wäre ich etliche Klassen unter dir..."  
"Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, wieder anzufangen..."  
"Oder...oder irgendwas anderes..."  
"Mal sehen...",  brumme ich.  
Das Problem ist, dass man beim Sport dann immer gleich in einem Team steckt und die Mannschaft alles Mögliche von einem will und erwartet. Das nervt!   
Diesmal kann ich merken, dass du ein wenig enttäuscht bist, weil ich so gar keine Zustimmung oder gar Freude zeige. Nur habe ich es leider auch nicht ganz verstanden: Victor hatte einfach gewollt, dass wir etwas gemeinsam machen – was, war doch völlig nebensächlich! Er hätte sich nach mir gerichtet.  
Aber wäre das gut gegangen? Sportteams sind nicht nett zu den schwachen Spielern. Es hätte schon etwas sein müssen, was uns beiden lag, sonst wäre es für uns ein Spießrutenlauf geworden.  
Das wäre es ohnehin. Die anderen hätten ja doch irgendwann gemerkt, dass Victor …mich anschmachtet.  
"Vielleicht...solltest du erwägen..., Yella als Avatar zu verwenden...", schlägt das Victor-Programm vor.  
"W-was? Wieso das? – Mir kommt keine Frau ins Haus! Ich meine –   
Wieso willst ausgerechnet DU das?"  
"Sie ist gut. Sie hatte dich fast..."   
Dann beginnt er zu grinsen.  
"Spontane Selbstentzündung...! Gefällt mir." Wehmütig setzt er hinzu: "Das trifft es ziemlich gut...ich meine, das, was mit mir passiert ist, als wir uns trafen. Aber leider ist dein Herz aus...schwer entflammbarem Material..."  
"Oh, bitte, Vic, das ist jetzt aber wirklich zu viel Kitsch!" stöhne ich.   
"Und was war das vorhin mit Johns Hemd? Du findest so ein Muster doch eigentlich furchtbar!"  
"Du weißt, warum...", räume ich verlegen ein.  
"Ja, weiß ich. Mit dem naturweißen Strickpullover geht es dir ähnlich…"  
Eigentlich möchte ich ihm jetzt eine reinhauen!  
Ich meine – ! Selbst wenn es so wäre!   
Was es nicht ist!  
John wäre empört!   
  
Wir sind kein Paar! Ich bin nicht sein Date!  
  
Oh, Scheiße, ich kann dich hören!  
…und es wäre sogar komisch.  
Wenn du nicht erst kürzlich dementiert hättest, als ich sagte, du seist mein Freund…  
  
"Vic, so wird das doch nichts! Denkst du wirklich, dass wir sooo weit abschweifen sollten?!“ beschwere ich mich.  
„Es…es tut mir Leid, ich kann nichts dafür, okay…!" bettelt Victor gequält. „Vielleicht…muss das ja so sein…!“  
  
Ich lasse mich auf einem alt doch stabil wirkenden dreibeinigen Schemel nieder und stöhne theatralisch wie eine genervte, von   
Stümpern umgebene Primadonna:  
  
„Ich KANN so nicht arbeiten!“  
  
  
  
tbc


	58. Hamlet versus Hamlet. Versus Hamlet

  
  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich mir diesen theatralisch-ironischen Stoßseufzer verkneifen sollen, obwohl ihn das wahrscheinlich auch nicht aufgehalten hätte. Jedenfalls erscheint mit einem Schlag Shezza inmitten der Waffensammlung. Er trägt ein klassisches, schwarzes Hamletkostüm, spätmittelalterlich-höfisch mit enganliegenden Hosen, ebensolchem Wams und an den Oberarmen gepufften und geschlitzten Ärmeln aus denen weiße Spitze ragt und ist – wie man es von einem Dänen erwarten würde – hellblond. Er führt ein Schwert, mit dem er vor sich her durch die Luft haut, als gelte es, sich mit einer Machete einen Weg durch dichten Dschungel zu bahnen.   
  
"Genau, Victus! Du bringst ihn total aus dem Konzept, das kann man ja nicht mehr mitansehen!  
Eine richtige Schmierenkomödie!“ urteilt er angewidert.  
„Und um im Bild zu bleiben. DU bist im völlig falschen Stück!“ kontere ich.  
„Unsinn. Das Stück hatte nur den falschen Autoren!   
Es ist wie bei Hamlet.   
Ihr kennt doch Hamlet.   
Bei Shakespeare ist Hamlet ein christlicher Kronprinz, zum Studium fern der Heimat – naja… – mitten in Deutschland, als er erfährt, dass sein Vater plötzlich gestorben ist. Er eilt nachhause und muss miterleben, dass sein Onkel drauf und dran ist, sowohl die Krone an sich zu reißen als auch die verwitwete Königin zu ehelichen und vor allem erfährt er von einem gruseligen Spuk, der des Nachts die Burg heimsucht.“  
„Wer ist jetzt hier der Schmierenkomödiant?“ ziehe ich ihn auf, denn sein Spiel ist für diesen kleinen Raum total übertrieben. Doch Shezza fährt einfach fort.  
„Dann wird Hamlet selbst Zeuge dieser bislang schweigsamen Erscheinung. IHM offenbart sich der Geist als die Seele seines Vaters und das Gespenst verrät dem Sohn, dass er von seinem eigenen Bruder vergiftet wurde.“  
„Das wissen wir, du Klugscheißer und Vic – ich meine, seine menschliche, verstorbene Vorlage – hat die alte Sage auch gekannt. Wir sprachen einige Male über die dichterische Freiheit und die elisabethanische Propaganda im Werk des Barden. Insbesondere in Bezug auf Richard III und Hamlet!“ versetze ich.    
„Dann weißt du ja auch, worauf ich hinaus will. Amleth ist nach einer nordischen Heldensage der Sohn eines Wikingerfürsten. Eines HEIDNISCHEN Wikingerfürsten! Und weil er – “ Und ab hier führt er für eine Weile zu fast jedem Wort einen fauchenden Schwerthieb durch die Luft: „Nicht.  
Skrupulös.   
Zart-besaitet.   
Zaudernd.   
Grüblerisch.   
Morbide.   
Und von.   
Christlicher.   
Moral.   
Behindert ist! –   
Sondern entschlossen.   
Mutig.   
Und selbstsicher! überleben alle Unschuldigen diese Aktion.   
Der blutschänderische Königsmörder wird beseitigt! Und alles ist gut! Während bei Shake‘ am Ende so ziemlich alle tot sind, weil Hamlet so edel und moralisch war!“  
„Danke, für diesen völlig sinnfreien Exkurs“, versetze ich. „Für mich ist Shake’s Hamlet immer einer der ersten Hobbydetektive wider Willen gewesen. Er hat sich dafür gar nicht mal dumm angestellt und hat den Täter überführt, leider hat er in Unkenntnis der Gefahr einen ziemlichen Kollateralschaden verursacht. Sich selbst eingeschlossen. Hätte er einfach das Verbrechen auf sich beruhen lassen, wäre alles friedlich geblieben und er wohl genauso spät oder früh eben statt seinem Vater seinem Stiefvater auf den Thron gefolgt. Naja, bei seinem Glauben hätte er die Gerechtigkeit ja auch eigentlich einfach diesem angeblich so perfekten Gott überlassen können, nicht?“ schließe ich spöttisch.  
„Yepp. Genau wie du!“ sagt Shezza selbstzufrieden. „Denn der Mörder war ja praktisch schon tot, als du anfingst, die Tat ans Licht zu zerren!“  
  
Entsetzen packt mich. Ich sehe zu meinem armen Freund hinüber:  
Vic ist ganz bleich geworden und schnappt abgehackt nach Luft. Nur noch mühsam hält er sich aufrecht und starrt gequält ins Leere.  
  
Das Richtige!  
Tu jetzt das Richtige…!  
  
Obwohl mir selbst ganz schön flau ist, fauche ich den nachgemachten Prinzen an: „Verpiss dich! Mit dir befasse ich mich später!“ und eile Victor zu Hilfe.  
Während ich ihn ratlos zu beruhigen versuche, wandelt sich gnädiger Weise die Szenerie um uns herum, so dass wir im Garten auf einer Bank landen, wo sich Vic an meiner Schulter atemlos schluchzend an mich klammert. Er versucht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber es ist wirklich zu viel für ihn. Ich bin noch völlig perplex, halte ihn im Arm und versuche zu verstehen, was da passiert ist.  
  
Shezza hat Victor zum Weinen gebracht.  
  
Dieser Vergleich mit Hamlet ist einerseits ziemlich schräg, aber andererseits auch wieder total passend.  
Hätte ich alles, was ich hier vorfand, auf sich beruhen lassen, hätte ich nicht nachgeforscht und aufgedeckt, würde Victor noch leben. Wahrscheinlich ziemlich unbeschwert, ziemlich glücklich. Würde als Schlossherr auf seinem geliebten, alten Kasten Touristen herumführen oder historische Romane schreiben. Oder beides.   
Er wäre mit Sicherheit eine Bereicherung für seine Mitmenschen, bei vielen beliebt, geachtet und auch bewundert. Er wäre inzwischen mit irgendeinem netten Schwulen zusammen und vielleicht würde ich die beiden sogar noch gelegentlich im Sommer besuchen.   
  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Vic! Ich hätte die Idylle einfach Idylle bleiben lassen sollen. Ich war…wie Eva im Paradies. Ich sah, dass alles perfekt war – aber ich wollte obendrein auch noch klug sein! Ich…hab dir all das doch gegönnt…“  
„Nein! Du musstest es aufdecken!“ jammert Victor tapfer. „Es ist richtig gewesen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht! Als Einziger nicht! Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es unerträglich weh tat!“  
  
Nur mühsam halte ich ein Stöhnen zurück.  
  
„Aber ich hätte mit dir kommen müssen.“  
  
Er nickt.  
  
„Wenigstens eine Weile…“, flüstert er matt.  
  
Obwohl Vic ziemlich aufgelöst ist, sind seine Berührungen zärtlich. Er ist nicht wütend auf mich. Nicht einmal verbittert wegen meines fatalen Fehlers. Nur unendlich verstört, verletzt und verzweifelt.  
  
Wenn ich nur nicht ganz so tumb gewesen wäre – oder etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte!  
  
„Oh, nein! Seht euch an! Zwei rührselige, kleine Heulsusen!“ ätzt Shezza.  
  
Na, toll, er musste uns ja nachkommen!  
  
„Ich will dir mal was sagen, du selbstgefälliges kleines Ekelpaket!“ knurre ich. „Du bist ja nur deshalb so geworden, weil du zu feige bist, dich der Wirklichkeit und deinen Gefühlen zu stellen! Du bist nicht selbstsicher – du hast bloß Bindungsangst…! …weil du den Schmerz fürchtest, den seelischen Schmerz, der dich wieder in die Knie zwingen würde. Du weichst aus, vermeidest die Gefahr, die tonnenschwere Last der Trauer! DU bist hier der Hasenfuß – nicht ich, auch nicht Vic. Als ich erst einmal begonnen hatte, diese monumentale Lüge aufzudecken, hat er die ganze Wahrheit wissen wollen – auch noch, als ihm schon klar war, dass sie entsetzlich sein muss – dass sie ihm auf immer den Seelenfrieden rauben würde!“  
  
  
Doch Shezza steht immer noch ungerührt und hochmütig da. Meine Argumente treffen ihn nicht, er ist total renitent! Völlig unzugänglich und unbelehrbar. Ich versuche, souverän zu wirken, aber tief drin denke ich nur noch: Hilfe! …bitte, irgendwer muss ihn stoppen, wenigstens bis ich mit Vic alles geklärt habe…! Etwas wie einen Zweifrontenkrieg schaffe ich einfach nicht!    
  
Dann richtet Shezza auf einmal sein Schwert auf mich und faucht: „Steh auf! Stoß endlich diesen erbärmlichen Jammerlappen von dir! Das ist so widerwärtig! Du wirst doch wohl noch einen Funken Selbstachtung in dir haben!“  
  
Ich sehe ihm herausfordernd in die Augen schweige aber.  
„Komm, schon! Lass diese Memme!“  
„Ach sooo! Weil du dir einredest, du hättest niemals gelitten, ist es auch nie passiert für dich! Ist das der ganze armselige Trick!“ frage ich.  
„Aber er funktioniert!“ schreit Shezza. „Zeig du mir doch erst mal was, das funktioniert! Du neunmalkluges, neurasthenisches Häufchen Elend!“  
Neurasthenisch?! …wäre ich wirklich nervenschwach, wäre ich längst vollends durchgedreht!  
„Sonst?“ frage ich äußerlich cool und weise kurz mit den Augen und Kinn auf die gegen mich zeigende Klinge, denn ich habe keine Hand frei: Die eine liegt auf Vics Kopf und der andere Arm um seine Schultern.  
Shezza nickt gedehnt – triumphal und voller Abscheu.  
Dann richtet er die Schwertspitze auf Victors Hals und sieht mich drohend an.  
„Weg von ihm!“  
  
Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Victor ist längst tot und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer meiner Avatare den anderen vernichten könnte.   
Aber verschiedene Computerprogramme könnten so etwas schon…!  
Wenn einer ein Wurm ist…  
  
Obwohl ich weiß, dass das hier virtuell ist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es entscheidend, ja von eminenter Bedeutung ist, jetzt das Richtige zu wählen. Es ist mehr als ein spielerischer Test!  
Und so geschieht es, dass ich im nächsten Moment Shezza gegenüberstehe – ein Schwert in der Rechten – und wir miteinander zu fechten beginnen.  
Er ist flink – wahnsinnig flink und wendig, als sei er wirklich – wie es ja aussieht – über zehn Jahre jünger als ich.  
„Komm schon, alter Mann! Zeig‘s mir!“ lästert er in schneidendem Ton.  
„Du bist nur so jung, weil du dich nicht der Wahrheit stellst, Dorian Gray! Es ist nur ein fauler Zauber, der sich eines Tags als Fluch erweisen wird!“  
„Papperlapapp! Oscar Wilde war ein Idiot!“ urteilt Shezza. „Ebenso wie dein larmoyantes Schätzchen hier!“  
  
Ich sehe die Möglichkeit und haue zu. Shezzas Gesichtszüge öffnen sich zu einer Maske fassungslosen Schreckens während er sich vor Schmerz zusammenkrümmt und sein rechter Arm blutspritzend zur Seite wegfliegt. Spiegelgleich fährt mir links ein stechender Schmerz durch die Brust.   
  
Was habe ich getan?!  
  
Doch nach einem entsetzlich langen Augenblick sehe ich im Gesicht meines Gegenübers grimmige Wut – er hat nun ein Schwert in der Linken und aus seiner rechten Schulter…wachsen zwei neue Arme!  
Oh, nein! Er ist wie die Hydra! Nur dass bei ihm die Arme nachwachsen! Noch so ein paar Schläge und er wird aussehen wie eine hinduistische Gottheit!   
  
„Vic! Du weißt, was du tun musst!“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass er verstört den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
„Iolaos! Vorwärts!“  
  
„Ich kann nicht!“ ächzt er. „Das…das bist du…! Das ist dein Bildnis des Dorian Gray! Wenn wir es zerstören, vernichten wir dich womöglich!“  
„Und WENN! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!“ knurre ich.  
Plötzlich ist alles um uns herum schmuddelig weiß gekachelt – da ist noch jemand aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, ein kleinerer Mann, der sich nun von hinten auf Shezza stürzt, ihm den linken Arm blitzschnell entwaffnet und auf den Rücken dreht und dabei mit seinem rechten Unterarm dessen Hals festklemmt. Es ist John – und Shezza sieht plötzlich aus wie Moriarty!  
  
„Sherlock, LAUF!!!“ brüllt John.  
  
Doch in mir erstarrt alles.   
  
Das ist John.  
Eindeutig.  
  
Und wieso hat er dann Victors braune Augen?  
Und was wird passieren, wenn ich jetzt wirklich versuche, mich zu retten?  
  
Vor lauter Verwirrung lasse ich das Schwert fallen.  
„Auf-hörn!  
Auf-hörn…“, ächze ich keuchend.  
  
Und dann versagt mir mein Körper schlicht den Dienst und ich klappe einfach zusammen.  
Die Übelkeit ist überwältigend…  
  
  
  
Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich aus einer Ohnmacht erwachen. Schwäche, Benommenheit, Herzklopfen, kalter Schweiß…und meine Ohren sind noch so mies durchblutet, dass ich schwerhörig und schwindlig bin.  
  
Und ich bin allein.  
  
„Kommt schon…!  
Kommt schon, wo seid ihr…!“ japse ich verloren.  
  
Wie können sie mich jetzt ohne den kleinsten Halt zurücklassen?!  
  
Völlig überfordert und erschöpft breche ich in Tränen aus.  
  
Nach gefühlten Stunden schmerzen meine Kehle, mein Brustkorb und mein Zwerchfell vom krampfhaften Schluchzen und nach Luft schnappen.  
Endlich richte ich mich mühsam ein wenig auf. Warum, weiß ich selbst nicht.  
  
Es ist kalt und feucht – draußen rauscht im Zwielicht eines wolkenverhangenen trüben Tages der Regen herab wie ein gläserner Vorhang…  
  
Endlich macht es Klick in meinem Gehirn.  
  
Mein Mantel!  
Mein Mantel liegt unten – und wenn Yella meine Sachen bringt, wird sie ihn sehen und wissen dass ich da bin!  
  
Noch ganz kraftlos krabble ich auf allen Vieren hinaus, ziehe mich am Treppengeländer auf die Füße und wanke nach unten.  
Mir ist so elend, aber ich muss es einfach schaffen!  
Ich habe alle Mühe, nicht über die Stufen zu stolpern, obwohl es ja abwärts geht, aber meine Beine sind wie Pudding. Es ist fast wie in einem dieser Albträume, wenn man nicht vorwärtskommt, beziehungsweise im Boden versinkt, wie in zähem Morast.  
  
Endlich taumle ich in den ersten Stock. Entkräftet sacke ich zu Boden.  
  
Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!  
   
Ich versuche, mich zu sammeln. Dann krieche ich zuerst in die Küche.   
Yella bringt mir manchmal etwas mit. Dinge, die sie für gesund hält – wie etwa Jogurt. Und die stellt sie dann in den Kühlschrank! Also muss das Handy da verschwinden!  
Ich zerre mich also am Tisch hoch und hole das Black-Berry, dann ist der Mantel dran. Nebst Schal.   
Das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, als ich mich mühsam wieder die Stufen hinaufquäle.  
Ich bin gerade erst auf der halben Treppe, als ich inne halten muss, um Atem zu schöpfen –  
Ich möchte auf die Uhr sehen, aber erstens liegt die oben und zweitens wäre meine Sicht viel zu getrübt…  
Mit einem grimmigen Stöhnen stemme ich mich wieder hoch und arbeite mich weiter nach oben…  
Zweiter Stock… weiter…!  
  
Zitternd vor Anstrengung erreiche ich den nächsten Treppenabsatz.   
Noch acht Stufen…  
  
…da höre ich von unten ein schraubendes, raues Geräusch.  
Die Haustür wird aufgeschlossen!  
Ja.  
Das ist Yella. Schwer bepackt und doch energisch erklimmt sie die Stufen.   
  
Ich lasse meinen entkräfteten Körper auf den Stufen zusammensacken und konzentriere mich ganz aufs Atmen.   
Falls sie weiter heraufkommt, darf ich nicht zu hören sein!  
  
Klopfen.  
  
„Sherlock?  
…  
Sherlock, ich komm rein, okay?“  
Ich höre das kaum vernehmbare, sachte Quietschen der Türangeln und halte die Luft an.  
  
Jetzt stellt sie wohl die Tasche ab und sieht sich um…  
Ihr Blick muss auf den Platz fallen, wo noch heute Vormittag der Mantel lag…!  
  
Dann höre ich, dass sie die Treppe heraufkommt.  
Hoffentlich habe ich keine Spuren hinterlassen.  
Schweißtropfen oder so…  
Jetzt ist sie auf Johns Stockwerk…   
…ein paar wenige langsame, beinahe schlendernde Schritte.  
  
Dann…  
  
„Hi, Sherlock. Du bist also nicht da. Deine Wäsche ist fertig. Meld‘ dich mal…  
Auch wenn du nicht reden willst.  
…und wenn doch – ich würde niemandem was verraten.  
Also, bis bald…, mach’s gut…  
Wobei…, also… ich versteh das so:   
Sei gut zu dir selbst… –   
Ganz ernsthaft. Versuch das mal…  
Ja, und ruf an, wenn du was brauchst. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es dir schlecht geht, werde ich natürlich sofort kommen, das ist dir doch klar, oder?   
Okay…  
Bis dann…“  
Es dauert noch einen Moment, dann entfernen sich ihre Schritte, die Treppe hinab…und zuletzt höre ich die Haustür schwerfällig zuschlagen…  
  
Das war knapp!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	59. Wiederaufnahme*

  
  
  
Unten höre ich die Haustür schwerfällig zuschlagen…  
  
Das war knapp.  
  
Ich liege mit Mantel, Handy und Schal in den Händen auf der Treppe knapp unter dem dritten Stock. Die Kanten der Stufen pressen sich in meinen Körper, doch im Augenblick fühle ich mich zu schwach und zu zittrig, um aufzustehen. Ich habe wahnsinnig Schiss gehabt, dass Yella mich vielleicht doch finden würde!  
Endlich wage ich, meinem Lufthunger völlig nachzugeben, lasse zu, dass dabei leise gequälte Seufzer meiner Kehle entweichen und versuche, mich aufzumuntern.  
  
  
Okay, beruhige dich, sie ist weg.   
Ich muss sie später mal anrufen, aber das bekomme ich hin.  
Alles in Ordnung...  
Für heute reicht es mir wirklich, aber ich bin ja auch früh auf gewesen und nun ist es schon später Nachmittag...  
  
  
Aber wenn ich mir überlege, was mir noch bevorsteht...!   
Und dabei erinnere ich mich kaum an die Fakten! Kaum an so etwas wie eine Inhaltsangabe – ich weiß, was passiert sein muss, weil ich das Ergebnis und die Folgen kenne und dass ich damit damals nicht fertig wurde – ...und diesmal?  
  
"Nein! Nein, Schluss für heute!" entscheide ich laut.   
  
Doch es klingt nicht, wie es sollte. Nicht gebieterisch – sondern matt und beinahe schon flehend.  
  
Heißt das, dass ich ahne, dass ich keine Ruhe haben werde?  
  
  
Ungelenk ziehe ich mich am Geländer hoch und schleppe mich hinauf unters Dach, krieche in meine provisorische Schlafstatt, wo ich mich fröstelnd in die Decke wickle.  
  
In diesem Augenblick habe ich nur noch den Wunsch, zwei oder drei Schlaftabletten einzuwerfen und zu hoffen, dass sie mein aufgewühltes Hirn für ein paar Stunden lahmlegen können. Aber das wage ich nicht. Nicht nach dem Desaster mit den SMSen gestern. Und nun habe ich auch noch das Handy bei mir...!  
  
Es ist noch etwas zu früh, um sich bei John zu melden und ich bin auch nicht in der Verfassung dafür.  
Immerhin: Der 19. April neigt sich nun auch dem Ende zu...  
  
  
Ja. Aber hör jetzt mal auf zu grübeln! Du musst trinken und versuchen, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, Sherlock! meldet mir mein Körper mit Johns beruhigender, nachdrücklicher Stimme.  
  
Ich spüre, wie ein Lächeln in meinen Mundwinkeln zuckt.   
  
Schön, dass du dich auch mal meldest. Und danke für vorhin... Ich werde dir das nicht sagen – deiner realen Vorlage, meine ich, aber wer außer dir wäre in der Lage, mich vor ihm – vor mir selbst zu beschützen?  
Meine eigenen Gedanken kommen mir ganz fremd vor – und doch sind sie wahr.  
  
Das bin ich doch gar nicht, Sherlock. Du lässt mich außen vor, brichst alleine in Wohnungen ein, sagst mir nicht, dass du dich mit Moriarty triffst – gar nicht zu reden davon, dass du mich mit Ermittlungen beauftragst, die vollkommen überflüssig sind, weil du längst weißt, was wirklich passiert ist! Du sagst, ich sei dein Kollege? Das, Sherlock, ist nicht kollegial! beklagt sich John bitter. Nur das Echo seiner Stimme. Wahrscheinlich ist es gut, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht auch noch sehen kann.  
  
Ja, du hast ja recht! Ich werde mich bessern John, ganz bestimmt! bitte, komm' einfach wieder nachhause, dann beweise ich es dir!  
  
Nein, nein, das sollte ich nicht einmal denken!  
  
Ich greife zu der noch halbvollen Wasserflasche. Eine weitere, noch ganz mit Leitungswasser gefüllte, steht daneben. Und von einem Moment auf den anderen entfaltet sich in meinem Gehirn eine Erinnerung. Nicht so entsetzlich plastisch, wie meine letzten so realistischen Flashbacks, sondern viel distanzierter, fast sachlich wie ein Bericht. Es geschieht so plötzlich, dass ich nicht mal die Zeit habe, in Panik zu geraten, als mir klar wird, worum es geht.  
  
Damals – nachdem ich alle Spuren vernichtet hatte – war ich eine Weile irgendwie weiter gelaufen. Wie ein hirnloser Roboter.   
  
"Hey, Zombie, was ist denn mit dir los?" hatte mich ein Kommilitone gefragt, den ich nicht kannte.   
Ich sah mich um und merkte, dass ich in der Bibliothek saß. Das Buch vor mir lag verkehrt herum aufgeschlagen, so dass ich über Kopf hätte lesen müssen.  
...und ich war im Fachbereich Geschichte!  
Aber das ist das einzige, woran ich mich noch erinnere. Vielleicht war das das Signal gewesen, das diese Starre beendet hatte – oder vielleicht, hatte ich das mitbekommen, weil ich diese Phase durchlaufen hatte, keine Ahnung.  
Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich da weg musste, nachhause, mich verkriechen...  
  
Aber das schaffte ich nicht mehr.  
  
Ich fand mich in einer Nervenheilanstalt wieder, wo ich anscheinend zwei Wochen unter starken Sedativa zugebracht hatte. Mein Aufenthalt war unbemerkt geblieben, da ich – weshalb auch immer – meinen falschen Pass bei mir gehabt hatte. Ein Versehen, eigentlich. Ich hatte also meinen richtigen Pass vernichtet. Eine Freud‘sche Fehlleistung womöglich? Doch so war mir erspart geblieben, dass man meine Angehörigen benachrichtigte. Ich musste feststellen, dass seit Victors Tod schon gut sechs Wochen vergangen waren. So traumatisiert und verwirrt ich auch immer noch war, es hatte jetzt oberste Priorität für mich, dass ich hier raus kam, ehe ich vielleicht bei der Therapie doch noch irgendetwas ausgeplaudert hätte! Aber immerhin: Die Ruine der Trevors lag ja hunderte von Meilen entfernt und wir hatten kaum jemandem vom anderen erzählt. Da war Matty im Tierheim und in drei Restaurants hatte man uns mal zusammen gesehen. Ich war so ein halbes Dutzend Mal mit Vic in eine Geschichtsvorlesung gegangen und auch mal in die Fachbereichs-Bibliothek. Jemand im Krankenhaus hätte sich vielleicht erinnern können – aber das war vier Monate her! Ansonsten ein paar Taxifahrer, Passanten und ähnliches.  
Ich erfand eine rührselige kleine Geschichte, dass ich aus Liebeskummer wegen einer Victoria ausgeflippt sei. Ich konnte ja weder von einem Gewaltverbrechen, noch von einem Selbstmord oder auch nur Unfall sprechen – all dem wäre die Polizei ja nachgegangen! Und ich nahm alle Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich das nun verwunden hätte. So erreichte ich meine Entlassung.  
Ich fuhr ein Stück mit dem Taxi, ließ den Cabbie in dem Glauben, dass er mich vor meiner Haustür abgesetzt habe und legte den Rest des Weges mit Bus und zu Fuß zurück. Zuhause angekommen, vernichtete ich meinen falschen Pass.  
Und dann durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz – ich stürzte in das Zimmer gegenüber. Victors Zimmer für knapp sieben Wochen. Er hatte noch ein paar Bücher hier, Kleidung, Wäsche, seine Musik und seine Anlage. Seine Bettwäsche roch noch nach ihm und ein wenig nach seinem Deo und Aftershave.  
Er war längst tot, seine Leiche beseitigt – bis auf den Schädel, doch hier schien es, als käme er gleich von einem Seminar – müde und erleichtert, wieder in die Geborgenheit unseres Zuhauses zurückkehren zu können! Er würde mich fragen, wie es mir gehe und wir würden überlegen, ob wir uns was zu essen bestellen sollten oder ausgehen würden...  
  
Der Schmerz der Trauer und der Reue packte mich wie ein wütendes Ungeheuer. Ich brach bebend in Victors Zimmer zusammen. Ein unbeschreibliches Chaos von Schuld und Einsamkeit, Selbsthass, Leid und Todessehnsucht überrollte mich mit solcher Gewalt, dass ich glaubte, jetzt wirklich davon erdrückt oder wahnsinnig zu werden. Es war alles so unfassbar schrecklich! Nicht nur mein Geist, auch mein Körper spielte völlig verrückt. Und den allerletzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung verwandte ich darauf, in Victors Decke, die ich von seinem Bett zu mir herunterzerrte, zu beißen und die Schmerzenslaute, die diese Marter aus meinem gepeinigten Gehirn zu quetschen schien, so weit als möglich zu ersticken.  
Irgendwann gab mein Verstand völlig auf.  
  
  
  
...und dann war da dieser Gestank.  
  
Er war so ekelerregend, dass ich mich übergeben musste und dann ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen war, begriff ich es dann: Das war ich selbst: Erbrochenes, Urin, nahezu flüssiger Stuhl…  
  
Zwei Tage hatte ich da völlig von Sinnen am Boden gelegen und es war eigentlich ein grausames Wunder, dass mich das nicht hatte verdursten lassen.  
  
Genau das hätte ich jetzt wahr machen können. Einfach erschöpft einschlafen und dann vertrocknen. Ich war nahe daran, das umzusetzen – aber da waren noch all diese Dinge und das Versprechen, zu dem mich Victor gezwungen hatte – das alles hier musste auch noch verschwinden!  
Sterbenselend kroch ich bis zu den beiden Wasserflaschen an Victors Bett. Den Anbruch konnte ich nach mehreren Versuchen öffnen und so zwang ich mich zu trinken. Langsam, schluckweise, aber beharrlich.  
  
"Komm schon, Sherlock! Du musst dich zusammenreißen!" drängte mich Victors Stimme in meinem kranken, verstörten Hirn.  
  
Ja, ich musste dafür sorgen, dass wenigstens diese unsägliche Schande getilgt wurde! Dass wenigstens keine Seele von dem ungeheuerlichen Makel seiner Identität erfuhr. Das hatten wir ja geplant.  
Nur nicht SO!  
  
Niemals hat ein Mensch auf dieser Welt bitterer für seine mangelnde Empathie büßen müssen – dessen war und bin ich mir immer noch sicher.  
Also bemühte ich mich, mich selbst wieder aufzupäppeln.  
Dabei versuchte ich, nicht zu fühlen, nicht zu denken...ich musste jetzt nur funktionieren – sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Victors Stimme redete mir zu wie einer fohlenden Stute.  
  
Trinken, schlafen, trinken, schlafen... nicht ekeln: trinken...aus dem Zimmer kriechen, die Tür schließen...es irgendwie ins Bad schaffen, in die Duschtasse, dort hinein urinieren...,   
...trinken, schlafen...mich in die Küche schleppen und etwas Nahrung zu mir nehmen. Der Vorrat H-Milch war erreichbar. Ganz geeignet für den Anfang...  
So war ich wieder auf die Beine gekommen – wenigstens so einigermaßen.  
  
Als erstes musste ich diese widerliche Sauerei beseitigen, die mein versagender Körper auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Also klebte ich aus mehreren Müllbeuteln eine große Folie zusammen, schnitt ein großes Loch in den Teppichboden und faltete ihn ähnlich einem Briefumschlag, wickelte die ruinierte Auslegware in die provisorische Plane und entsorgte alles zusammen in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion.  
  
Doch Victors letzte Habseligkeiten zusammenzuraffen und zu verbrennen war nicht nur schwieriger, weil ich keinen Kamin hatte und dazu erst eine geeignete verlassene Fabrikruine suchen musste, es war vor allem deshalb so hart, weil es die letzten Erinnerungen an meinen Freund waren. Zuletzt verrückte ich die Möbel so weit, dass ich den restlichen Teppichboden entfernen konnte.  
  
Als ich an diesem Abend zurück nachhause kam, war da gegenüber nur noch ein verwaistes, abgewohntes, unpersönlich möbliertes Zimmer. Ich stoppte in der Tür und Fassungslosigkeit und Trauer fielen über mich her. Vielleicht war ich zu erschöpft für Wut oder andere Gefühle. Ich machte kehrt, stolperte zitternd zum meinem Bett und verkroch mich, ehe ich endlich in Tränen ausbrach. Für einige Tage beherrschte mich nur der Schmerz über meinen Verlust, der mich wie ein schwerer Migräneanfall niederdrückte und marterte. Es war eine gewaltige, konzentrierte und eindeutige Emotion, was nach all dem Chaos sogar etwas Beruhigendes hatte – dennoch war es auch umso grausamer, sie mit so klarem Bewusstsein durchleben zu müssen.  
Nur ganz allmählich begann die Verzweiflung zu weichen, so dass ich langsam wieder versuchte, mich etwas zusammenzunehmen. Aber ich hatte nun schon fast zwei Monate zu wenig geschlafen – immer wieder von Albträumen und Angstzuständen unterbrochen und auch zu wenig Nahrung zu mir genommen, so dass ich mich nicht ohne Grund ziemlich entkräftet fühlte und mich mein schwacher Kreislauf immer wieder im Stich zu lassen drohte.  
  
Und es blieb die Wohnung, die ich mit Victor geteilt hatte – und das machte sie mir zur Hölle. Das leere Zimmer war wie eine permanente Anklage und Rachedrohung, war wie ein Grab, das kein Totengräber verschloss, dass einen angähnt wie ein tödlicher Abgrund.  
  
Das ist deine Schuld, Sherlock! glaubte ich wieder und wieder Victors Stimme zu hören.  
  
Obwohl ich mich regelrecht krank fühlte, begann ich, die Wohnung zu meiden, trieb mich – vor allem auch nachts draußen herum wie ein rastloses Gespenst.  
  
Und dann sah ich auf einmal einen Typen und seine Freundin auf einer Bank herumhängen, selig grinsend und total weggetreten. Verwundert sah ich mich um. Der weiße Kiesweg des Parks schimmerte im Mondschein – und da hinten war der Springbrunnen… Hier hatte alles angefangen. Hier hatte mich Kerby erwischt.   
Es war wie ein Traum.   
Nein: Wie eine Vision. Eine Offenbarung. Eine Epiphanie.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an die zwei Wochen –   
nein, Unsinn: Ich erinnerte mich NICHT, genau das war ja der springende Punkt.   
Die zwei Wochen unter Psychopharmaka lagen gänzlich in einen gnädigen, rosigen Nebel gehüllt. Und nun glaubte ich zu wissen, was mir helfen würde, was ich einzig und allein noch wollte. Vergessen. Mich so zudröhnen, dass ich mich nicht wieder spüren müsste, diese scheiß Realität nicht mehr mitzumachen brauchte...  
  
Oh, ich kann es spüren, diese vertraute Sehnsucht nach Frieden…! Mit jeder Gehirnzelle, jeder Faser meines müden Körpers…  
  
"Das wirst du nie wieder tun, Sherlock!" mahnt mich Lestrades vertraute Stimme. "Nie wieder, du weißt wohin das führt, was es aus dir macht. Du bist stärker als dieses Leben – aber die Droge ist stärker als du. Geh ihr aus dem Weg."  
  
Er hat ja keine Ahnung! Natürlich nicht! Ich hatte ja nie irgendjemandem erzählt, aus welcher unerträglichen Not heraus ich mit den Drogen angefangen hatte.  
Und ich hatte mir ja auch jahrelang eingeredet, dass das gar nicht mehr wichtig sei.  
  
Ich war damals zweifellos nicht stark genug gewesen für dieses Leben. Und heute?  
  
  
Diese Erinnerung soll mich wohl vorbereiten auf das, was kommt. Erneut auf mich zukommt.   
Schonend – soweit das überhaupt möglich ist.   
Warum sonst sollte es diesmal so anders abgelaufen sein?   
Sicher nicht, weil ich damals alleine war, das war ich ja auch gewesen, als ich versucht hatte, mich zu ertränken.  
  
Erschöpft versuche ich, die laufenden Programme zu schließen, mir eine beruhigende, tröstliche Schwärze vorzustellen und dabei tief und langsam zu atmen.  
  
  
Ich bin in der Waffenkammer.   
Allein diesmal.   
Und fürchterlicher Laune.  
Habe mir eines der Schwerter genommen, betrachte die schöne klare Linie der scharfen Klinge. So ästhetisch und tödlich. Elegant.  
Doch trotzdem sehe ich immer noch dieses alte Foto vor mir, das ich im Netz gefunden habe.   
Oh, das verfluchte Foto!   
  
Nein – ER ist der Betrüger und vielleicht noch schlimmeres! Doch warum habe ich nicht geschwiegen?!  
Was sollte das denn jetzt noch bringen?!  
  
Entsetzen, Verzweiflung, Tod, Trauer…  
  
Ich schlage auf einen alten, dreibeinigen Schemel ein, der splitternd unter der Wucht meiner Hiebe zerbirst.  
Viel zu wenig für meinen blinden Zorn!   
Und er ist schließlich nicht der Tripod der Pythia, die mich mit einem missverständlichen Orakel nur umso gewisser in mein vorbestimmtes Verderben geschickt hätte.  
  
Da öffnet sich die Tür.   
  
Laërtes!   
  
Victor – natürlich, doch in der Maske des Laërtes, so wie Shezza mir vorhin als Hamlet erschienen ist. Er funkelt mich feindselig mit seinen dunklen Augen an und schnappt sich ebenfalls ein Schwert. Sein sonst so freundliches Antlitz ist scharf und kantig vor Zorn.   
  
„Wo ist mein Vater?  
Wie kam er um? Ich lasse mich nicht äffen.  
Zur Hölle, Treu’!   
Zum ärgsten Teufel, Eide! Gewissen, Frömmigkeit, zum tiefsten Schlund!  
Ich trotze der Verdammnis; so weit kam’s:  
Ich schlage beide Welten in die Schanze,  
Mag kommen, was da kommt!   
Nur Rache will ich – vollauf für meinen Vater!”**  
  
Erschrocken weiche ich zurück. Er ist voller Schmerz und Trauer – ich will mich nicht mit ich schlagen!  
  
“Aufhören!” befehle ich – wie an eine grausame Gottheit gewandt, die uns sensationslüstern beobachtet und weiche zurück. „Das hat Victor nie gesagt, das ist nie passiert! Das ist nicht mal einer meiner Albträume! Ich weigere mich!“  
Doch ich habe ähnliche Träume gehabt: Victor sticht zu – und es ist, als legte sich in meinem Innern ein Schalter um. Die nächste Attacke pariere ich und lande ebenfalls einen Treffer. Das Gesicht meines Freundes verzerrt sich nur noch mehr und er stürzt sich auf mich. Ich spüre, was ich tue, aber ich kann es nicht aufhalten, mein Körper scheint mir nicht mehr zu gehorchen. So wie ich das Schwert führe, ist unausweichlich, was passieren wird.  
Trotz des immensen Widerstands ist mein Arm, ist die Klinge nicht zu stoppen – und trennt Victors Kopf von seinem Körper.  
„Nein!“ Zu spät lasse ich die Waffe fallen.  
Das Gesicht meines Freundes ist zu einer entsetzlichen Fratze erstarrt, sein Blick, den er vom Bode aus auf mich richtet, scheint mich versteinern zu lassen wie der der Gorgo Medusa, der noch im Tod dem alten Fluch gehorcht. Sein Rumpf taumelt und stürzt schwer zu Boden.  
„Warum!“ schreie ich gellend und – wache auf.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Als Wiederaufnahme bezeichnet man es, wenn eine Theaterproduktion, nach längerer Pause – vor allem erst in der folgenden Saison nach den Ferien – wieder auf dem Spielplan steht. Im Allgemeinen gibt es dann zuvor nochmal eine Durchlaufprobe.
> 
> ** Aus dem 4. Akt in der Übersetzung von Schlegel und Tieck – allerdings folgt das finale Duell mit Hamlet erst im 5. Akt.


	60. Eine Jagd

  
Zitternd und keuchend vor Schreck bleibe ich liegen. Mein Körper scheint völlig überfordert mit diesem unfassbaren Stress, fast wie damals. Mein Herz galoppiert förmlich.   
Ich möchte schreien vor Angst, doch dazu fehlt mir schlicht die Kraft.  
Bebend vor körperlicher Panik versuche ich, mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren.   
Wenn mir wenigstens nicht schon wieder so übel wäre!  
  
  
Es dauert lange, bis ich endlich ruhiger werde – ich möchte schlafen – MÜSSTE schlafen, dringend, wirklich dringend, um mich zu erholen, …aber ich fürchte mich auch davor – welcher grausame Traum wird mich als nächstes heimsuchen?!  
Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung treiben mir die Tränen in die Augen…  
  
  
  
Als ich erwache, fühle ich mich zwar noch schwach und verletzlich, aber doch wenigstens wieder ruhiger und nicht mehr so elend.  
Ich trinke etwas Wasser, ehe ich mich nach unten schleppe, nehme ein Bad, ziehe frische Sachen an, rühre mir eine Tütensuppe an.  
Obwohl ich keinen Appetit habe, spüre ich, dass es mir gut tut. Ich darf mich auf keinen Fall gehen lassen, auch wenn es sich gerade wieder so anfühlt, als sei das jetzt irgendwie die einzig angemessene Reaktion auf dieses infernalische Chaos in meinem Innern.  
Damals bin ich ausgerastet, komplett ausgeflippt, aber damals schien es auch keinen Grund mehr zu geben, das vermeiden zu wollen. Falls ich das gekonnt hätte. Diesmal habe ich einen: John. John, der ja im Gegensatz zu Victor noch lebt, noch glücklich werden kann. Er soll sich keine Sorgen oder gar Vorwürfe meinetwegen machen.  
  
Es ist längst weit nach Mitternacht und selbst von der Straße dringt nur noch schwacher, gedämpfter Lärm zu mir herauf.   
Wieder ein Tag geschafft und wieder eine Gelegenheit, mit John zu telefonieren, versäumt…  
Er schien gekränkt, als ich vorgeschlagen hatte, nicht mehr so oft zu telefonieren…  
  
Seufzend hole ich mir ein angebrochenes Päckchen Zigaretten hinter den Flaschen im Chemikalienschrank hervor. Meine Hände sind zittrig, aber das hat nichts mit Nikotinentzug zu tun.  
  
„Sorry, dass es dir doch noch so zugesetzt hat…das…sollte es eigentlich leichter machen…“, entschuldigt sich Victor und sieht mich schmerzlich lächelnd an.  
Ich schaudere ein wenig, aber nicht so sehr, weil ich mich vor ihm grusele, sondern viel mehr, weil es mich erschreckt, dass ich schon mit ihm gerechnet habe, dass ich es gar nicht mehr so irre finde, wenn er auf einmal neben mir steht. Sollte mich das nicht viel mehr beunruhigen? Ist das ein Anzeichen, dass ich den Verstand verliere?   
Stattdessen erscheint es mir willkommen, dass Victors Erinnerung mich nun zum Sofa begleitet, sich neben mich setzt... Ich spüre seine Wärme – sollte die Präsenz einen Geistes nicht eisig sein? Mir ist trotz des Bads und der Suppe immer noch zu kalt. Das wird wohl die Erschöpfung sein.  
Victor schaut mich zärtlich an und legt den Arm um meine Schulter. Wohltuend fließt seine Wärme langsam zu mir herüber, das frostige Gefühl zwischen meinen Schulterblättern löst sich langsam.  
Ich empfinde keinen körperlichen Widerwillen gegen diese Geste und mein Verstand scheint inzwischen akzeptiert zu haben, dass etwas, das nicht real ist und auch nicht drogeninduziert, sich so anfühlen kann.  
Wenn mir das vor drei Wochen jemand erzählt hätte, ich hätte selbst in der nächsten Psychiatrie angerufen, damit sie ihn abholen…  
„Es war…heftig…“, stimme ich zu. „Aber natürlich doch um vieles leichter als damals. Vielleicht ist es so genau richtig gewesen. Genau richtig, um mich vorzubereiten, aber doch nicht zu sehr zu belasten… Jedenfalls bin ich bereit, das zu hoffen…“  
  
Victor seufzt schwer. „Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie wenig du es verkraften würdest, er hätte es nicht getan! Ich bin sicher, er wäre verschwunden, wie geplant und hätte es dann heimlich beendet. Irgendwie hätte er die Kraft dafür auch noch aufgebracht…“  
  
„Eine unsinnige Theorie, Vic…“, antworte ich ebenfalls seufzend und versuche, den Unterton von Ärger aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Ich will nicht mit ihm streiten… „Ich habe dich – ihn glauben lassen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wieder allein zu sein…  
Ich weiß nicht…wird mich dieser Trip von eben wirklich davor bewahren können, diesmal wieder durchzudrehen?“  
  
„Auch wenn du dich gegen die Details noch sträubst. Du weißt, was passiert sein muss. Nichts kann dich wirklich überrumpeln. Auch wenn vielleicht nicht jede Kleinigkeit wieder genauso ablaufen wird, du bist vorbereitet.“  
  
„Gut. Aber ich brauche eine Pause. Von dir. Mehr noch von Shezza…  
Ich werde…noch ein wenig Kräfte sammeln müssen, bevor…  –  du weißt schon…“  
  
Er nickt. Er weist mich nicht darauf hin, dass er gegen Shezza nicht ankommt. Er weiß, dass ich es weiß.  
Und dann verschwindet er einfach.  
  
Ich atme durch, rauche meine Zigarette zu Ende.  
Noch eine.  
  
Dann wagte ich mich an mein Handy.  
Ja, ich bin bei Verstand…auch wenn er gerade ziemlich zerbrechlich scheint.  
  
Zwei Textnachrichten von dir. Du scheinst früh aufgebrochen zu sein, heute…nun ja…eigentlich morgen früh…  
  
18: 33 ‚Hey, wie geht’s dir?‘  
  
18: 51 ‚Hi, einige von uns werden sich heute an eine Wildwasserfahrt wagen, die anderen folgen uns auf Umwegen mit Geländewagen, dass wir einander immer wieder treffen und ggf abbrechen können. So wird hoffentlich niemand derart lange in nassen, kalten Klamotten frieren müssen, um sich zu erkälten. Sarah gehört zur Landrattenfraktion. Sie ist nicht gerade begeistert, aber sie macht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Wenigstens herrscht hier kein solcher Gruppenzwang, dass sie nicht auch ohne weiteres Nein sagen konnte. Die meisten sind ja auch ganz dankbar für das Backup. Aber gerade deshalb ärgert sie sich ein wenig über mich. Naja, darüber werde ich heute Abend mit ihr reden – oder auch morgen, vielleicht sieht sie’s dann nicht mehr so eng. Jedenfalls wundere dich nicht, wenn ich nicht rangehe, falls du mich anrufst. Vielleicht ist es ja auch bloß das Handy, das ertrinkt! – Nein, wird schon nichts passieren! Ich KANN schwimmen! Und ich war schon in fließenden Gewässern. Mach’s gut! Gruß an Mrs Hudson.‘  
  
Wildwasser? In – was, einem Kajak oder so?  
Ich muss lächeln und weiß nicht mal warum. Vielleicht einfach nur, weil er sich darauf freut? Gefreut hat, besser gesagt.  
Ja, wahrscheinlich.  
  
Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß, John…, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Ja, das wünsche ich mir wirklich für dich. Ob ich ihm das simsen soll?   
  
…viel Spaß und hol‘ dir keinen Schnupfen…?   
  
Aber nachts um halb drei…?  
  
Besser nicht – und er würde es dann ohnehin erst lesen, wenn es vorbei ist.  
  
‚Hey, Sherlock? Wieso schläfst du nicht? Bist du okay?‘ Ich kann dich förmlich hören.  
  
Schlafen ist langweilig. Mir geht’s bestens!  
  
…nein, tut es nicht…! Ich bin ziemlich mit den Nerven runter und ich weiß nicht, wo das noch enden soll…!  
Denk das nicht…, denk das nicht mal…!  
  
Seufzend mache ich das Handy wieder aus und bringe es zurück in den Kühlschrank. Die drei Stockwerke sind mir jetzt zu viel, also rolle ich mich auf dem Sofa zusammen.   
  
  
  
Wir paddeln den Bach hinunter, ein munteres, klares, sprudelndes Gewässer, das sich seinen Weg zwischen grünen Hügeln und schroffen Felsen gesucht hat. Du schräg vor mir in einem blauen Kajak, ich bin dir dicht auf den Fersen – oder besser an deinem Heck. Du siehst dich nach mir um und grinst gut gelaunt. Ich krieg dich! forme ich mit den Lippen, denn ich will das Rauschen nicht überbrüllen und den Frieden stören. Wozu? Du weißt ja sowieso, was ich sagen will.  
Natürlich spornt dich das an und du lenkst dein kleines Boot noch weiter in die Mitte des Bachs, wo die Strömung stärker ist.   
  
Ich bin überrascht, wie geschickt du dich anstellst, wie es dir gelingt, dieses schmale Gefährt zu lenken, dafür zu sorgen, dass es sich nicht querstellt und dann kentert.  
  
Es ist traumhaft. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich so viel Spaß daran haben würde. Aber noch mehr freue ich mich darauf, später mit dir zu picknicken. Dann werde ich dich wieder ansehen, mit dir reden können. Ich weiß nicht, bei allen anderen hat es mich immer genervt, aber ich liebe das Gefühl, das dein erleichterter Blick bei mir auslöst, jedes Mal wenn du mich essen siehst. Deine Sorge ist irgendwie rührend.  
Ich verhungere schon nicht!  
  
Der Himmel ist blitzblau und es schmerzt fast, ihn anzusehen. Auch deine Augen sind blau, doch es ist ein viel sanfterer, gebrochener Ton. Die Farbe passt zu dir, zu jemandem, der schon so einiges durchgemacht hat, aber weder daran zerbrochen, noch darüber kalt geworden ist.  
Ich habe versucht, kalt zu werden, weil es anders nicht zu funktionieren schien, das habe ich inzwischen begriffen. Doch vielleicht kann ich es doch noch von dir lernen? Oder ist mein Trauma zu schwer,sind meine Verhaltensmuster zu fest geprägt?  
Ich empfinde es als wohltuend, in deine Augen zu sehen…hoffentlich sind wir bald da…  
  
Doch was ist das?! Der Abstand zwischen uns hat sich vergrößert! Ich muss mir mehr Mühe geben…!  
  
…sonst ist es eigentlich anders herum. Ich renne los und du hinterher. Doch du hältst mit mir Schritt, immer.  
Nein.  
Nein, warte, das stimmt nicht. Einmal nicht, das muss ich verdrängt haben...   
oh...  
oh, Gott, ja...vollkommen verdrängt...  
  
Es ist Mitte Februar gewesen – wir waren losgesprintet über mehrere Straßen, ein paar Mal abgebogen, schließlich warf ich mich auf unsere Zielperson und setzte den Kerl außer Gefecht. Doch du warst nicht da. Ein Ordnungshüter kreuzte auf und es gelang mir, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht ich es bin, den er verhaften sollte.  
Anscheinend habe ich dich abgehängt.  
Ich sollte dir wohl texten, dass die Jagd vorbei ist. Natürlich wollen sie von mir, dass ich mitkomme und meine Aussage mache…  
  
„Ok. Ich geh schon mal nachhause“, lautet die Antwort.  
  
Ich hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch ich war einfach nur enttäuscht, dass du nicht dabei sein wolltest, wenn ich erkläre, wie ich dem Kerl auf die Schliche gekommen bin.  
  
Als ich zweieinhalb Stunden später nachhause komme. Liegst du in die graue Decke gehüllt im Schlafanzug auf dem Sofa.  
Und ich beobachte immer noch nichts, ich Idiot.  
  
Wenigstens jetzt könntest du mich fragen, wie es war! denke ich angepisst und lasse mich in meinem Sessel nieder.  
  
Mrs Hudson kommt herauf und macht Tee. Irgendetwas missfällt ihr mal wieder. Ich tippe auf die Unordnung und gehe ins Bad.   
Als ich später wieder herauskomme, bist du verschwunden. Einfach so, ohne ein Wort.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als ich die leere Zahnpastatube in den Müll werfe, stutze ich. Trete nochmals auf das Pedal, das den Deckel hebt.  
Blutige Papiertaschentücher und Kompressen?  
  
Langsam dämmert mir, was passiert sein muss. Ich reiße die Schranktür auf: Verbandsmaterial fehlt und es ist weniger Jod übrig als zuvor.   
  
Beunruhigt gehe ich in die Küche und öffne die Tür unter der Spüle, wo der Mülleimer untergebracht ist.  
  
Deine Hose von gestern – an den Knien aufgerissen und blutig. Du bist also gestürzt. Ich habe es nicht mitbekommen. Vielleicht hast du dir außerdem etwas gezerrt oder geprellt…es war unter null, ich erinnere mich an zugefrorene Pfützen…    
  
Nachdenklich steige ich hinauf in den zweiten Stock und schleiche mich in dein Zimmer. Du schläfst jetzt ruhig, aber dein Bett ist völlig zerwühlt. Dein linkes Bein ragt unter der verrutschten Decke hervor. Unter dem dünnen Stoff zeichnet sich ein leichter Verband ab. Doch ich sehe keine Schwellungen oder Hämatome an deinem Fuß oder deinen Armen.  
  
Gut.  
Noch immer denke ich mir nichts dabei. Nur dass ich es auch nicht würde ausposaunen wollen, wenn ich auf die Schnauze geflogen wäre.  
  
Also gehe ich wieder, doch als ich auf halber Treppe angekommen bin, sehe ich im ersten Stock jemanden stehen.  
  
„Lestrade! Was machen Sie denn hier?“  
  
„Oh, gut, Sie haben nach Ihm gesehen, wie geht‘s ihm?“  
  
„John? Wieso wissen Sie davon?“ frage ich perplex.  
  
Er schaut mich stirnrunzelnd an. Ich steige hinunter zu ihm und frage mich, ob ich auf diese einfache Frage wohl heute noch eine Antwort bekommen werde.  
  
„Sherlock, ich habe versucht, hinter Ihnen beiden herzufahren, was bei diesen Abkürzungen, die der Tä- - der mutmaßliche Täter genommen hat, nahezu unmöglich war – “  
  
Ich schnaube unwillkürlich: Mutmaßlich! Was für eine überflüssige Korrektheit! Ich hatte ihm bereits erklärt, weshalb der Kerl schuldig sein musste!  
  
„Dann sah ich immerhin John wieder, doch im nächsten Moment schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt – jemand schrie, dann krachte ein Lieferwagen in einen Laster, weil der plötzlich gebremst hatte. Dann ging die Tür des Brummis auf und der Fahrer sprang raus. Ich konnte sehen, dass er unter sein Fahrzeug schaute. Ich bin links rangefahren und hingelaufen.  
Der Mann sah mich an und stammelte: Ich hab wen überfahren! Er war so schnell, er hätte es schaffen müssen, aber dann ist er hingefallen…  
Als ich gerade nachsehen wollte und mich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst machte, krabbelte John unter dem Laster hervor – kreidebleich aber ansonsten anscheinend so gut wie unverletzt. Er erkannte mich und lächelte tapfer. Ich nahm ihn mit zu meinem Wagen, damit er schnell ins Warme kamnach dem Schock. Ich wollte ihn ins nächste Krankenhaus fahren, aber er lehnte ab. Er könne das selbst und in der Notaufnahme müsste er wahrscheinlich endlos warten. Dann kam die SMS von Ihnen und ich hab ihn hierher gefahren. Wenn’s nach diesem Dickschädel gegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht mal Mrs Hudson Bescheid gesagt – aber das habe ich natürlich.“  
  
„Er…schläft noch…, danke…“, antwortete ich tonlos.  
  
„Gut, ich muss sowieso weiter, war nur gerade in der Gegend. Das war wahnsinniges Glück…“, und damit eilte er die Treppen hinunter.  
  
In mir breitete sich langsam Entsetzen aus: Du hättest sterben können! …oder zum Krüppel werden!  
Du musst doch zu Tode erschrocken sein…!  
  
  
Ich erwache mit Herzklopfen – und mit überwältigender Scham.  
Denn ich weiß noch, was ich danach nicht getan habe.  
Ich bin nicht zurück nach oben gegangen, habe nicht nach dir gesehen, habe nicht an deiner Seite gesessen bis du aufwachst, habe nicht gefragt, wie du dich fühlst, nicht, ob du etwas brauchst – nein, ich bin in mein Zimmer gegangen, in meinen Gedächtnispalast und habe die Angelegenheit einfach gelöscht! Und dann war ich losgezogen, hatte mein Zuhause drei Tage gemieden und als ich zurückkam, glaubtest du, dass ich noch immer nichts von deinem Unfall wisse. Und so war es ja auch. Ich hatte es vollständig verdrängt – zusammen mit dem Grund für meine Flucht.  
  
  
„Oh, Gott, John, es tut mir so leid…!“ Schock und Schande treiben mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Was war ich für ein kaltherziges Monster!  
Jetzt zu begreifen, dass ich mich damals wegen meiner verschütteten Erfahrung mit Victor vor meiner eigenen Angst hatte in Sicherheit bringen wollen, macht es nicht wirklich besser.  
    
Und dann läuft in meinem Kopf plötzlich dieser Film ab: Ich eile zurück an dein Bett, decke dich zu, bewache deinen Schlaf und rüttle schließlich behutsam an deinen Schultern, als du wieder unruhig wirst.   
Du erkennst mich und noch etwas verschlafen lächelst du.   
  
„WiefühlstdudichHastduSchmerzenEstutmirleiddassichnichtsgemerkthabeBrauchstduirgend- –  “  
  
Die Worte kommen ohne Punkt und Komma und ich hätte vielleicht noch Stunden geredet, wenn du mich nicht unterbrechen würdest.  
  
„Ich bin okay, Sherlock. Reg‘ dich nicht auf, ist ja nichts passiert!“  
  
Ja, vielleicht hättest du das wirklich gesagt.  
Genau das.  
  
Doch alles, was ich fühle, ist jetzt noch immer dieses unfassbare Entsetzen und die schmerzhafte Abwesenheit von Erleichterung.  
Und dass ich dich umarmen möchte, als ob so eine alberne Geste dich beschützen könnte!

 

 


	61. Kenterrolle

  
„John. Wie geht’s dir…?“  
  
  
WAS  ZUR  HÖLLE  MACHE  ICH  DA??  
  
  
Fassungslos beginne ich zu begreifen, was ich gerade getan habe.  
Ich muss – vollkommen ohne nachzudenken – an den Kühlschrank gegangen sein, das Handy herausgeholt und entsperrt und dann einfach John angerufen haben.  
  
„Nanu, Sherlock, um diese Zeit? Sorry. Hier ist Sarah.“  
  
Und als ob das noch nicht bescheuert genug wäre: Ich habe losgeplappert, sobald abgehoben wurde.  
Sarah ist jetzt so ziemlich der letzte Mensch, den ich habe sprechen wollen.  
  
„Äh, ich dachte, ich versuch’s einfach mal…“, rechtfertige ich mich lahm und ziehe die Füße auf die Sitzfläche meines Sessels.  
  
„Tja, Sherlock, da haben wir Pech heute!“ stellt sie bitter fest. „John könnte mit mir irgendwo im Trockenen gemütlich zusammensitzen und es sich gut gehen lassen, wie das schwer arbeitende Menschen im Urlaub nun mal so tun, aber stattdessen – “  
„Wildwasser, ich weiß“, unterbreche ich ihr Gekeife – und wundere mich dann über ihre üble Laune.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre an deiner Stelle! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast!    
  
Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich das gerade laut gesagt habe.  
Nein.  
Puh!  
  
„Ich hatte vergessen mein Handy aufzuladen, deshalb soll ich die Fotos nun mit Johns schießen. Außerdem wollte er vermeiden, dass es nass wird…“, erklärt sie mir verstimmt. „Wir parken hier an diesem blöden Bach und warten drauf, dass sie gleich angespült werden. Zwei haben wir vorhin schon aus dem Verkehr gezogen, weil einer gekentert war und die Eskimorolle nicht hinbekam und es auch nicht schaffte auszusteigen! Er ist natürlich in Panik geraten. Der ihn retten musste, hat dabei noch das Paddel auf die Nase gekriegt. Das ist nicht witzig! Da kann ich auch in London in der Notaufnahme arbeiten! Was für ein überflüssiger Leichtsinn!“  
  
Oh, Gott, es ist also wirklich gefährlich?! geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
„Sherlock?  
Bist du noch dran?“  
  
„Äh, ja, klar…“, stammle ich  hilflos.  
  
„Wir wollen jetzt eine Pause einlegen und picknicken. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er dich zurückrufen soll oder willst du doch wieder versuchen zu schlafen?“ Jetzt klingt sie höflich und fast gelassen. Ein bisschen müde. Und „professionell besorgt“…  
  
„Hast du immer noch solche Schlafstörungen?  
Wirklich, Sherlock! Ich hab das ernst gemeint, lass dich mal durchchecken und wenn du wirklich okay bist, brauchst du es John ja gar nicht zu erzählen…“  
  
„Ach, was, nein. Ich hab die Tage zu viel geschlafen. Das ist der Punkt. Ich dachte, ich muss mal richtig ausspannen und jetzt bin ich aus dem Trott…“, behaupte ich.  
  
„Gut, aber mach nicht wieder so einen Scheiß, wie neulich mit Alkohol und Schlaftabletten!“  
  
„Das war ein streng wissenschaftliches, forensisches Experiment!“ beharre ich.  
  
„Na, schön. Also, dann sage ich ihm, dass du angerufen hast. Mach’s gut.“  
  
„Ja…Bye…“ verabschiede ich mich irritiert.  
  
  
Oh, Mann, das war jetzt keine intellektuelle Meisterleistung! denke ich.   
Aber mit Sarah zu reden! Darauf bin ich jetzt überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Ach was!  
Ich bin auch nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, John zu sprechen – ich bin auf absolut gar nichts vorbereitet gewesen!  
  
Der Trick mit dem Pincode funktionierte nicht mehr. Ich hatte ihn mit der sprichwörtlichen schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit eingegeben. Ich sollte ihn ändern, damit das nicht wieder passiert.  
  
Rückwärts?  
Rückwärts!  
  
…zwei haben wir vorhin schon aus dem Verkehr gezogen, weil einer gekentert war und die Eskimorolle nicht hinbekam und es auch nicht schaffte auszusteigen! Er ist natürlich in Panik geraten. Der ihn retten musste, hat dabei noch das Paddel auf die Nase gekriegt, höre ich Sarah in meinen Gedanken schimpfen.    
  
Seltsam, sie klingt ein wenig nach Mycroft.   
  
Was für ein überflüssiger Leichtsinn! hat sie geknurrt.  
  
…ja, wirklich, John…bitte sei vorsichtig…!  
  
In einem Kajak zu kentern, es nicht mehr aufrichten zu können, vielleicht nicht rauszukommen, hilflos mit den Beinen festzustecken vor Panik…  
  
Und dann starre ich auf das Ergebnis einer Googlesuche: Kajak Unfall.  
  
  
Was? Nein! Mach‘ das nicht…!  
  
Doch ich habe es bereits gesehen.  
  
Da steht so einiges über tödliche Unfälle, von kopfüber treibenden Kajakfahrern, die mit dem Kopf gegen Felsen prallten, in Stromschnellen gerieten oder eingeklemmt wurden…  
  
Schaudernd schiebe ich das Handy von mir weg.  
  
Eine ganze Weile sitze ich da – unfähig, mich zu rühren.  
  
  
Dann klingelt es.   
Als ich tief Atem schöpfe, frage ich mich, ob ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Ich bin nicht sicher.  
  
Es ist Johns Handy…   
  
„Ja…?“ Meine Stimme klingt zaghaft.  
  
„Hey, Sherlock, du Nachteule, alles okay?“ fragt er ein wenig außer Atem aber ansonsten ganz munter.  
  
„Ich hab’s warm und trocken hier. Noch kein Wasser geschluckt?“  
  
Ja, ich habe ganz ungerührt klingen wollen, aber nun finde ich es auf einmal fürchterlich, dass mir das wirklich gelungen ist!  
  
„Ha, hättest du wohl gerne!   
Naja, ein bisschen…, war aber nicht schlimm, wir haben ja die Tage schon mal geübt. Erst Aussteigen, dann verschiedene Varianten der Eskimorolle…“  
  
„Sarah sagte, es gab schon einen Unfall“, platze ich heraus.  
  
„Ja, okay!“ gibst du ein wenig genervt zu. „In einem Pool ist es natürlich einfacher…!“  
  
…Pool…  
  
Das Wort dringt langsam in mein Bewusstsein,   
Moment, ein Schwimmbad?   
Schwimmbad, wie der Treffpunkt mit Moriarty?!  
  
„…du…“, höre ich mich stammeln.  
  
„Ja! Irre, nicht?! Okay, …um ehrlich zu sein: Als ich was von einem Schwimmbad hörte, war ich zuerst nahe dran auszuflippen“, gestehst du dann leise. „Aber dann war es erstens ein Freibad und – Mann, ich glaube, über die Poolophobie bin ich weg.  
Nein, schon klar, dass das so nicht heißt!“ setzt du grinsend hinzu.  
  
Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben – verdammt, sag doch was!  
  
„Das…, das sind gute Neuigkeiten…!“ würge ich mühsam hervor.   
  
„Alles klar? Du klingst so merkwürdig?“  
  
„Nein, ich musste mich nur gerade räuspern“, behaupte ich. „Fahrt ihr noch weit…nach dieser Pause?“  
  
„Du machst dir doch wohl keine Sorgen, Sherlock?“ Klingst du ein wenig spöttisch? Gerade als ich antworten will, höre ich: „Sag du ihm, er soll mit dem Mist aufhören! Auf dich hört er vielleicht!“ jammert mir plötzlich Sarah ins Ohr.  
  
„Ach, nun gib schon her – Sherlock?“  
  
„Natürlich bin ich noch dran.“  
  
„Also, wir werden uns noch etwas ausruhen, ehe wir wieder aufbrechen und ich denke, einige werden das jetzt auch abbrechen. Es ist anstrengend, wenn man’s nicht gewohnt ist und auch nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber es macht wahnsinnig Spaß… Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich in den Hüften so beweglich sein kann – schon erstaunlich, was ich in diesem Urlaub so dazu lerne…!“ lachst du.  
„Aber auch weil ich nun mal Arzt bin, Sherlock,. Ich werde wohl noch bis zuletzt dabei bleiben. Ich meine, stell dir mal vor, ich wäre jetzt zu bequem und dann würde jemand ertrinken!“  
  
Das sagst du jetzt einfach so!  
  
„Verstehe…“, krächze ich. „Naja…, pass auf dich auf, ja…?“   
  
„Na, klar! Und du, geh endlich ins Bett!“  
  
„Ja…, gut, mach ich…“  
  
  
Verstört beende ich das Gespräch.  
  
Das mit dem Schwimmbad ist mir vorher gar nicht so klar gewesen.  
Was heißt das denn jetzt…?  
  
Hast du mir gerade gesagt, dass du dein Trauma überwunden hast?  
Dass du…weiter machen kannst?  
  
…also, wenn du das noch willst…!  
  
  
Was ist los mit mir? Sollte ich mich nicht freuen?  
  
Doch mir ist ein bisschen schlecht und ich empfinde Verwirrung.  
  
Da kommt überraschenderweise wieder eine SMS.  
  
  
‚Sieh dir das an!!! SS‘  
  
  
Sie hat Fotos geschickt. Du, in einem blauen Kajak und passendem Helm –   
  
Es ist wirklich blau?!  
Sei nicht albern! Natürlich ist es blau. Weil auch Sarah für dich blau bevorzugt!  
  
Auf dem nächsten Bild scheinst du zu fliegen. Klar, es ist ein Schnappschuss und bloß eine Art Miniwasserfall – aber da ragen Steine aus dem schäumenden Wasser, das sich vielleicht zwei, drei Yards herabstürzt. Du überwindest den Höhenunterschied eher springend, wie es aussieht. Dann folgt ein weiteres: Du hast wieder auf dem Wasser aufgesetzt, bist aber irgendwie in Schräglage geraten – und dann – !  
Scheiße…  
Das ist dein Kajak – gekentert!  
…allerdings sehe ich an der Seite dein Paddel aus dem Wasser ragen.  
Und auf dem nächsten Bild ist zu sehen, wie du spritzend aus dem Wasser auftauchst!  
  
  
Ein erneutes Klingeln lässt mich zusammenfahren.  
  
„Ja…“, melde ich mich verunsichert.  
  
„Na, du siehst ja, dass es halb so wild ist. Sorry, Sarah hat mein Handy stibitzt. Sie bildet sich wohl ein, damit könnte sie dir Angst machen!“ mokierst du dich.  
  
„Melde dich einfach nochmal, wenn die Tour vorbei ist!!“  
  
Das ist mir jetzt so rausgerutscht und ich halte entsetzt inne.  
  
„Hey…!“ rufst du überrascht und bedauernd aus.  
„Sherlock, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen! Außerdem bin ich doch nicht alleine! Wir passen schon aufeinander auf!“  
  
…nicht alleine…wir passen schon aufeinander auf…  
…nicht wie ich damals, als du nach der Verfolgungsjagd einfach nicht mehr da warst…  
  
„Gut…“ Mir versagt fast die Stimme.  
  
„Okay. Ich ruf dich dann nochmal an. Bis später!“  
  
…nicht alleine…wir passen schon aufeinander auf…  
  
Verstört lausche ich auf deine Stimme…  
  
Ich bin so durcheinander. In meinem Kopf geht es drunter und drüber. Da sind die drei Typen, die mich in den See geschmissen und unter Wasser gedrückt haben – da ist das eisige, schwarze Wasser desselben Sees, in dem ich versucht habe, mich zu ertränken…  
Da sind die beiden Male, als mich Zhi Zu strangulierte…  
  
„John…“ Die Silbe purzelt kläglich aus meinem Mund.  
  
Nicht alleine.  
alleine…  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll!   
  
John kann wieder lachen, er hat wieder Spaß daran, sich ins Leben zu stürzen, was zu riskieren – gut, vielleicht nicht gleich in einen Kugelhagel...!   
Und sie passen auf ihn auf, es geht ihm gut…  
  
Ich hab’s jetzt begriffen, es wird nicht nochmal passieren, John, versprochen…  
Ich werde dich nicht wieder im Stich lassen.  
  
Aber vielleicht ist es dazu trotzdem zu spät…  
Du hast jetzt Sarah…  
  
  
Ich hab’s warm und trocken hier, habe ich behauptet.  
  
Doch die Wahrheit ist, dass mir kalt ist.  
  
Immer noch, schon wieder.  
Unentwegt.  
  
KALT.  
  
Ich raffe mich auf, um mir Tee zu kochen.  
  
  
„Sherlock, mögen Sie sich eigentlich selbst leiden?“ höre ich einen meiner Therapeuten fragen.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr welcher Klinikaufenthalt es gewesen ist.  
Ist ja auch egal.  
  
Aber ich habe noch genau den Klang seiner Stimme im Ohr – und das Gefühl dazu ist gleich wieder präsent, so dass ich fast wieder genauso überrumpelt bin wie damals.  
  
  
„Nein!“ habe ich geantwortet.  
Um bissig und trotzig zu sein. Und die Sitzung mal wieder zu torpedieren, den Therapeuten zu ärgern, seine Bemühungen zu verspotten – doch dann sah ich plötzlich mein verbittertes, angewidertes Grinsen, gebleckte Zähne, herabgezogene Mundwinkel, denn er hatte mir buchstäblich den Spiegel vorgehalten. Und diese angeekelte Fratze zeigte mir, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte:  
Ich konnte mich nicht leiden. Ich verabscheute mich.  
  
Eine schockierende Selbsterkenntnis.  
In dieser Sitzung hatte er begonnen zu mir durchzudringen.  
  
Ja, jetzt erinnerte ich mich auch wieder, wann und wo das gewesen war. Natürlich.  
  
Seit langem hatte ich wieder etwas in mir gespürt. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als begönne die Eiseskälte in mir zu tauen.  
Ich brannte und fror gleichzeitig innerlich…und bemerkte verwirrt, dass ich weinte.  
Das erste Mal seit Jahren.   
  
  
„Du hast mich gemocht…“, flüstere ich.   
  
Ich sehe dich vor mir…doch dann verwandelt sich dein Gesicht in Victors.  
  
Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf…  
  
…Vics Gesicht zerfällt, als würde es in Windeseile von innen heraus von Säure zerfressen…   
und zurück bleibt der Schädel.  
  
  
  
Unter kaltem Schweiß fröstelnd finde ich mich an die Küchenzeile gelehnt wieder und schnappe nach Luft.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile, habe ich wieder ausreichend Kraft, um mich auf die Füße zu ziehen, ins Schlafzimmer zu stolpern und mich ins Bett fallen zu lassen.  
  
Man sollte meinen, ich sei aus dem kalten Wasser gekrochen und nicht du.  
  
  
  
  
Wir paddeln den Bach hinunter, ein munteres, klares, sprudelndes Gewässer, das sich seinen Weg zwischen grünen Hügeln gesucht hat. Ich bin überrascht, wie geschickt du dich anstellst, wie es dir gelingt, dieses schmale Gefährt zu lenken, dafür zu sorgen, dass es sich nicht querstellt und dann kentert.  
Ich dagegen habe doch ziemlich zu kämpfen, werde hin und her geschubst, als liefe ich über einen Schulhof zwischen lauter feindseligen Mitschülern hindurch – immer wieder muss ich das blöde Kajak stabilisieren. Das macht mich langsam.  
Ich kann mich kaum noch umsehen, nach dir oder nach der Landschaft, weil meine Fahrt geradezu holprig ist.  
  
Der Himmel hat sich zugezogen. Ein schweres, steinernes Grau hängt über uns und die sanften Hügel sind schroffen Felsen gewichen.   
  
„John! Warte!“  
  
Du hörst mich nicht. Wir sollten das abbrechen. Das sieht nicht gut aus…  
  
Und dann sehe ich eine Gestalt links vor mir auf dem Felsvorsprung. Es ist nur eine Silhouette, aber ich weiß augenblicklich, dass es Moriarty ist.  
  
„JOHN!!“  
  
Das Tosen des Wassers ist so gewaltig geworden, dass ich mich selbst kaum hören kann. Da ist plötzlich ein Hebel, den Moriarty umlegt…  
Und dann begreife ich es: Er hat ein Stellwerk für diesen Bach konstruiert! Er hat eben die Weiche vor mir verstellt und nun reißen mich die Wassermassen nach links, In der Ferne kann ich dich noch wie nach rechts wegschwenken sehen, dann bist du meinem Blickfeld entschwunden. Moriarty hat mich in einen geraden, engen Kanal geschleust, durch den ich hindurchsause, wie ein Projektil durch den Lauf einer Waffe. Dann erscheint vor mir eine schwarze, kreisrunde Öffnung, wächst und wächst. Und saugt mich auf – plötzlich bin ich unter Wasser, Panik packt mich –  
  
…und dann liege ich in meinem Bett und ringe nach Luft.  
  
Wie lange werde ich es wohl noch ertragen, aus einem Albtraum in den nächsten zu stolpern?!  
  
…nein, das stimmt nicht…natürlich habe ich auch Tiefschlafphasen, aber es fühlt sich verdammt nochmal so an…!  
  
Erschöpft bleibe ich liegen, hoffe irgendwie, dass ich trotzdem nicht wieder einschlafe.  
  
  
Schließlich kommt eine SMS.  
  
Von John.  
  
‚Wieder zuhause. Noch wach?‘  
  
  
Gut, denke ich erleichtert,   
doch dann: ZUHAUSE?!?  
  
  
„Das…das hat nichts zu sagen…! Das ist nur so…“, höre ich mich hilflos stammeln.  
  
  
Noch wach? Soll wohl heißen: Ruf zurück – aber…  
  
Wenn es sich dort für dich schon wie Zuhause anfühlt, was hätte das dann noch für einen Sinn?!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Kenterrolle bzw. Eskimorolle:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffulptOrHsc
> 
> ************************************
> 
> ...tja, da habe ich jetzt irgendwie unseren Fassreiter beinahe mit den klassischen Reichenbachfällen gekreuzt. Hab aber nochmal die Kurve gekriegt.  
> Buchstäblich...


	62. So foul and fair a day I have not seen...

  
  
"Ruf an und frag' ihn", rät eine weibliche Stimme in pragmatischem Ton lapidar.   
  
Yellas Stimme.   
Die auch noch!  
Ich beschließe, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
"Jetzt gleich, dann wirkt es unauffällig", beharrt sie.  
  
Ich will nicht aufsehen.  
Ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, ob ich am Ende wirklich auch von ihr schon einen Avatar angefertigt habe, der jetzt in meiner kranken Fantasie als realistische Halluzination vor mir steht und dabei vielleicht auf mein Handy deutet.  
   
"Nun tu doch nicht so, als könntest du deine eigenen Gedanken nicht hören. Wenn du ihn jetzt fragst, wird es so aussehen, als wolltest du ihn wegen seiner Wortwahl aufziehen. Das ist genau das, was du tun würdest."  
  
Sei still! denke ich.  
  
Dann treten zwei Sportschuhe in mein Blickfeld: Der Linke neongelb wie Yellas Haar, der Rechte ebenso schreiend grün. Dann hockt sie sich vor mich nieder und ich muss ihr ins Gesicht sehen.  
Ob es funktionieren würde, die Augen zu schließen?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Wahr scheinen..., was heißt das schon?  
  
"Hast du solche Angst davor, Sherlock?" fragt sie so mitfühlend, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme.  
  
"...'Zuhause'...? Das wüsste ich aber!"   
  
Ich zucke zusammen. Yella hat mit meiner Stimme gesprochen. Tief. Kühl. Spöttisch.  
  
"Nein", stellt sie dann fest. "Du müsstest schon fragen..." Sie verstummt.  
  
Ja. Was?  
Ob es sich so anfühlt?  
Sähe mir das etwa ähnlich?  
  
"Heißt das, du bist ausgewandert?" schlägt sie stattdessen vor. Wieder mit meiner Stimme.  
  
"NEIN!" widerspreche ich laut.  
Es hat entschieden klingen sollen. Autoritär. Aber irgendwie ist es zu heftig geraten. Doch ich kann auch Furcht heraushören.  
   
"Ich werde ihn nicht anrufen und ihm diese Frage stellen!  
Er würde es nur...arrogant finden – oder merken, dass ich den Brief gelesen habe!"  
"Dann ruf ihn einfach nur so an", sagt sie achselzuckend. "Oder simse ihm wenigstens ein Okay..."  
  
Möchte ich, dass du denkst, ich konnte nicht einschlafen, ehe ich nicht wusste, dass du sicher aus diesem blöden Wildwasser herausgekommen bist?   
Nein. Nicht wirklich.  
Außerdem würdest du wahrscheinlich anrufen, wenn ich zurücktexte.  
   
Wage jetzt nicht zu sagen, ich sei ein Feigling!  
  
"Was machst du hier eigentlich?" höre ich mich fauchen. "Ich meine: Wieso gibt es dich in meinem Kopf? Wieso kannst du dich hier ungefragt einmischen?!"  
  
Von Yella kommt zuerst nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Dann teilen sich ihre Lippen und schließlich beginnt sie doch zu sprechen: "Deduziere das doch mal! Du warst bei mir wegen...eines...Geschenks..., wegen einer Therapie für John.   
Ich habe es anfangs missdeutet. Warum wohl?  
Weil du dich verändert hast, Sherlock...  
Du... nimmst dich wieder wahr. Seit langem beginnst du wieder, dich selbst zu verstehen. Dein Herz. Das ist schmerzhaft. Qualvoll.   
Du bist kurz davor gewesen, mit mir darüber zu reden."  
  
"Ganz gewiss nicht!" versichere ich laut.  
"Ich bin hier, weil deine Seele schreien möchte.    
Außer mir hat das noch niemand gehört.  
Niemand Lebendiges.  
Niemand, der jetzt noch real ist.  
Rede mit mir...  
Erkläre mir, was in dir vorgeht."  
"Was soll das? Du kommst aus meinem Gehirn, redest davon, dass mich...nicht mehr existente Menschen verstehen. Dass meine Erinnerung an einen Toten mich hat schreien hören. Also weißt du doch Bescheid.  Wieso soll ich dir dann noch davon erzählen?" knurre ich unwillig.  
"Vielleicht wirst du dir dann selbst zuhören, vielleicht wird dir das helfen, dich zu verstehen."  
"Das klingt ziemlich krank, findest du nicht?"   
"Sicher nicht kränker, als wenn du dich von Victor ...rückführen lässt."  
"Rückführen? So wie diese Spinner, die an Seelenwanderung glauben und sich einreden dass sie früher schon einmal gelebt haben?" frage ich herablassend zurück.  
Aber irgendwie hat es schon etwas davon...  
   
"Rede wenigstens mit mir. Hier. Jetzt, wenn du denkst, dass du mit John nicht reden kannst. Erkläre mir: Wieso wäre es so schrecklich, wenn er beschließen würde, dort zu bleiben?"   
   
Was für eine idiotische Frage!  
Eigentlich hatte ich Yella bisher noch für relativ intelligent gehalten. Und vor allem mir am Verständnis für Gefühlsdinge überlegen.  
Und jetzt das?  
Entschlossen verpasse ich dem Handy den neuen Pin-Code, schalte es aus, lege es in den Kühlschrank und gehe hinauf.  
   
Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht nach! denke ich gereizt. Natürlich ist das absurd, aber ich versuche, sie in Gedanken ins Wohnzimmer zu bannen.  
  
Verdammt, drei Stockwerke – auch wenn es ein altes Haus mit hohen Decken ist – sollten meinen Puls und meine Atmung nicht derart beschleunigen. Matt krieche ich in meine provisorische Schlafstatt. Ich brauche Ruhe, aber sie wird mir nicht vergönnt sein. So muss es im Krieg gewesen sein, wenn man nicht wissen konnte, wann der nächste Angriff kam; in einer Stunde oder erst in der folgenden Nacht?  
"Hey, reiß dich zusammen! Immerhin geht es John besser!" rede ich mir leise zu.  
Ja.   
Ich erinnere mich an den Klang deiner Stimme. Noch ein wenig außer Atem, aber begeistert, ausgeglichen...  
Du hast die Tage vorher nichts verraten von diesem Plan. Nichts von einem Schwimmbecken...  
Du musst Angst gehabt haben, dass es schief gehen würde.  
  
Aber Sarah muss es ja gewusst haben. Wahrscheinlich hat sie dieses Training sogar noch mitgemacht.  
Bestimmt sogar. Klar!  
Aber ob sie verstanden hat, dass John seit der Ankündigung dieses Events Angst vor einem Flashback gehabt haben muss?  
Oder hat er sich ihr anvertraut?  
  
Poolophobie...!   
  
Es ist nicht deine Wortschöpfung, die mich zum Lächeln bringt, es ist die Erinnerung an dass, was du gesagt hast.   
…nein, mehr noch, WIE du es gesagt hast. Du hast so... befreit geklungen.   
Ja, befreit von einer Last, von der du befürchtet hast, sie nie wieder loszuwerden.  
  
Möglich, sogar wahrscheinlich, dass du es noch nicht 100%ig verwunden hast – vielleicht nie wirst – dass dich hin und wieder doch noch eine Erinnerung überfallen, ein Albtraum aus dem Schlaf schrecken wird, aber du kannst jetzt zuversichtlich sein, dass du damit leben kannst, dass es aufwärts geht.  
  
Und dann spüre ich allmählich, wie sich in mir langsam, ganz langsam die Erleichterung ausbreitet.  
Ich will jetzt nicht daran denken, welche grauenhaften Erinnerungen noch vor mir liegen: Du kannst wieder lachen, dich für etwas begeistern, auf etwas Neues einlassen und dich an einer gefährlichen Unternehmung freuen.   
Du bist auf dem Wege der Besserung.  
  
  
  
Der Ausbrecher wird kommen. Früher oder später.   
Ich schätze, in ziemlich genau fünf Minuten. Und dann schnappen wir ihn. Ich vermeide es, zu John hinüber zu sehen. Er lungert in Jogging-Schuhen, einer schwarzen, enganliegenden Thermolaufhose vor der McDonalds-Filiale in der Shaftesbury Avenue herum. Ein grauer Hoodie, dessen Kapuze er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat, macht ihn praktisch völlig unkenntlich. Ich selbst trage einen abgewetzten Jeansanzug und ein schwarzes Baseballcap mit einem Totenschädel über gekreuzten Knochen darauf, unter dem meine Haare fast gänzlich verschwinden. Natürlich ist auch mein Schuhwerk zum Rennen bestens geeignet. Wir haben Handys aus meinem Fundus dabei, so dass völlig eindeutig ist, dass eine SMS oder ein Anruf nur jeweils vom anderen kommen kann.   
Unauffällig lasse ich meinem Blick schweifen...  
  
Dadurch dass es in Strömen gießt, ist diese Straße wenigstens nicht ganz so überlaufen wie sonst, aber es sind immer noch so viele Leute unterwegs, dass sie hinderlich sein werden und einen erheblichen Risikofaktor darstellen. Ihr schieres Vorhandensein wird es dem verurteilten, rabiaten Mehrfach-Räuber – und inzwischen Copkiller – erleichtern, unterzutauchen, er könnte sich schlimmstenfalls jemanden als Geisel greifen und günstigstenfalls wird er ein paar Passanten zur Seite stoßen oder einfach über den Haufen rennen.   
  
"Plip!" meldet mein aktuelles Handy knapp.   
  
"Grüne Jacke auf 11:00" lese ich auf dem Display.   
  
Wow! John hat Cobbler noch vor mir gesehen. Er ist wirklich gut!  
  
Mein kleiner Captain hat sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt – aber er fällt auch jetzt nicht aus der Rolle und beginnt, scheinbar ziellos herumflanierend, in diese Richtung zu schlendern. Ich tue es ihm gleich. Wir müssen schnell aber unauffällig so nahe wie möglich an ihn herankommen, sonst haben wir keine Chance, Cobbler zu erwischen. Er weiß, wie wir aussehen, denn er hat John in einer Verhandlungspause im Old Baileys mit mir gesehen und muss mit unserer Präsenz rechnen; er ist flink und nicht blöd, also kann er sich wahrscheinlich denken, dass wir verkleidet sein werden, deshalb versuche ich, die meiste Zeit durch andere Fußgänger vor seinem Blick verborgen zu bleiben.  
   
Cobbler sieht einen Motorradfahrer – nein, falsche Helmfarbe, das kann nicht der angekündigte Kurier sein...er sollte jeden Moment kommen...  
  
Tja, das denkst du!   
  
Heute Morgen war der Cobbler am Charing Cross mit einem Radfahrer verabredet, der ihm den falschen Pass bringen sollte. Cobbler hat ihn abgeknallt – kurz bevor es zur Übergabe hätte kommen müssen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass es eine Falle war. Dass er anschließend auf den Vorschlag eines Motorradfahrers als Kurier eingegangen ist, beweist, dass es nicht daran liegen kann, dass er weiß, wie der Kurier aussieht. Es muss ein Erkennungszeichen geben, und deshalb wird sich ihm kein Motorradfahrer nähern. Immerhin wissen wir durch diesen Fehlschlag, dass ich recht hatte, DI Jones diese blöde Falle ausreden zu wollen, bedauerlicherweise hat er nicht auf mich gehört.   
Wieso zieht er mich hinzu, wenn er hinterher doch meint, alles besser zu wissen?   
Idiot!   
Und noch etwas haben wir durch dieses Desaster erfahren: Er ist inzwischen an einen Revolver gekommen, und er zögert nicht, ihn zu benutzen. Auch John hat seine Waffe dabei. Aber er wird den Mörder nicht hinterrücks erschießen, das ist klar. Jones würde ihm das niemals so durchgehen lassen! Doch er kann auch kaum riskieren, auf seine Beine zu zielen. Dieser Mistkerl würde am Boden liegend zurückballern, oder auf irgendwen schießen, der das Pech hat, gerade in der Nähe –   
  
Er hat mich gesehen!   
Ich sprinte los, Richtung Piccadilly Circus und schicke die vorbereitete leere SMS ab, der Alarm wird John signalisieren, dass unser Zielobjekt mich erkannt hat und der langweilige Teil dieses Einsatzes beendet ist.  
Wie erwartet, schlängelt sich die grüne Jacke nicht durch die Menge, sondern stößt jeden beiseite, der ihm in den Weg kommt. Aber John befindet sich zwischen ihm und der Treppe zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Wir können ihm keinesfalls gestatten, in eine Tube zu steigen! Natürlich wird er das früher oder später bemerken und dann hoffentlich in eine Seitengasse abbiegen. Alle anderen Optionen könnten in einer Katastrophe enden – oder zumindest einer frustrierenden Niederlage... Ja, er schlägt sich nach rechts um die nächste Ecke.   
Na, warte, Bürschchen, dich kriege ich!  
  
Am anderen Ende der Gasse, sehe ich ihn kurz bremsen und dann nach links rennen. Er kennt sich also nicht so gut aus, wie ich. Tja, selbst schuld! Ich lege noch einen Zahn zu.   
Als ich um die Ecke biege, entschwindet er gerade wieder meinen Blicken.   
  
Wo willst du da denn hin, das ist eine Sackgasse? denke ich höhnisch. Jetzt bist du fällig!   
  
Er wird natürlich versuchen, mich abzuknallen, aber ich weiß ja nun, wieviel Schuss sein Revolver hat – möglicherweise eine weitere im Lauf – weil die Waffe, aus der er gestern die tödlichen Schüsse abgegeben hat, registriert ist, dieses Modell hat sechs Schuss. Und ich weiß, dass er kein guter Schütze ist. Cobbler sieht schlecht.  
  
Doch dann bremse ich verdattert.  
  
"Das...kann nicht sein...!?" flüstere ich atemlos. Die Straße sieht ganz anders aus! Vor allem ist es keine Sackgasse – wie ist das möglich?   
Ein Knall, und eine Kugel faucht an mir vorbei. Hastig weiche ich hinter die Hausecke zurück.   
  
Verdammt, was ist hier los…?   
Das sieht aus, wie eine Straße in… Kings Cross...?!  
  
Ich schaue in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen bin.   
Kein John.   
Haben wir ihn abgehängt? Vielleicht besser so: Ich habe es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Neben mir steht eine Mülltonne, ich schnappe sie mir und rolle sie vorsichtig bis zur Ecke, hoffe, dass er drauf los ballern wird, sobald sich dort etwas regt...  
   
Peng – Klirr!  
   
ich ziehe die Tonne rasch zurück, vielleicht wird er die Finte nicht gleich bemerken. Er hat ein Fenster schräg gegenüber getroffen.  
   
"Bin dabei, ihn zu verlieren. Wo bist du? SH", simse ich.   
   
Noch einmal lasse ich die mutige Mülltonne sich aus ihrer Deckung hervorwagen...  
Inzwischen überlege ich fieberhaft, ob ich irgendeine Chance habe, Cobbler den Weg abzuschneiden...  
Doch ich bin jetzt völlig verunsichert, wie das umliegende Terrain überhaupt aussieht!  
   
Peng! K-Klock-ck!  
   
Ich spüre den Treffer als Doppelruck. Durchschuss. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sich die Tonne nicht als Schutzschild eignet, aber ich war nicht ganz sicher gewesen, denn sie ist noch voll. Da allerdings der Inhalt aus unterschiedlichen Materialen bestehen wird, hätte ein Steckschuss nicht bewiesen, dass sie kugelsicher sein muss.   
Ich gehe in die Hocke und spähe vorsichtig um die Ecke.   
  
Er ist WEG!  
     
Fluchend springe ich auf und wetze wieder los. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich an der nächsten kleinen Kreuzung erwartet, denn die Straßen können sich ja nicht derart verändert haben – in meinen Dateien muss etwas durcheinander geraten sein, das ist beängstigend!   
   
So: links oder rechts…?  
   
Ich sehe Cobbler nicht, verdammt!  
   
Und wieso meldet sich John nicht? Der Scheißkerl kann doch inzwischen unmöglich…  
  
Nein! Nein, ausgeschlossen! Und er hat keinen Komplizen! Ich bin sicher, dass er keinen Komplizen hat…!  
  
Kann ich noch sicher sein?  
Oh, Gott…!  
Ich sehe den Sergeant von heute Morgen vor mir, wie er in seinem Blut liegt…  
  
Jetzt wird mir ein wenig übel…   
Reiß dich zusammen! Keine Panik jetzt!  
  
Ich versuche, tief durchzuatmen und tippe mit bebenden Daumen: „Bist du okay? Er hat noch fünf, vlt sechs Schuss. Hab ihn verloren. Und auch die Orienti- – “  
  
Peng!  
   
Den Knall begleiten ein Plumpsen, Ächzen und Krachen. Instinktiv weiche ich einen Schritt zurück, während ich mich in die Richtung des Lärms wende. Mir stockt der Atem – dann stürze ich los, auf das grau-grüne Gewirr, das sich verbissen am Boden balgt. John muss sich auf ihn geworfen haben – vielleicht von diesem Vordach aus? Doch wieso droht Grüne Jacke die Oberhand zu gewinnen?  
  
John? Was ist mit dir?  
  
„In Deckung, Sherlock!“ schreist du.  
   
Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich diesem Monster überlasse?!  
   
Peng!  
   
Dieser Schuss ist fast senkrecht nach oben gegangen.   
  
John! Warum, um alles in der Welt, schießt du denn nicht?  
   
„Verschwinde hier, Sherlock!“  
   
Peng! Pjuuuh! macht der Querschläger schräg über meinem Kopf.   
  
"Hau endlich ab, verdammt!"   
  
Ich sehe, wie du versuchst, deine Beine um die Kniekehlen des Mörders zu schlingen und deine Stirn gegen sein Kinn zu stoßen während ihr euch am Boden wälzt.  
  
Peng! …f''' f'' f' f' F...! faucht die Kugel an mir vorbei. Noch zwei Schuss.  
  
Halt durch, in drei Sekunden bin ich bei dir, John!  
   
Ich sehe, wie du zur Seite geschleudert wirst, Grüne Jacke kommt hoch und – ich blicke genau in die Mündung seiner Waffe.   
Sich zu ergeben, ist keine Option. Er würde mich trotzdem abknallen.   
Während ich mich zur Seite werfe, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln noch, dass du dich blitzschnell aufrichtest und den Killer unter dir begräbst.  
   
Krach! Krach! macht es dumpf zwischen den beiden Körpern.  
   
„Oh, nein…! stammle ich. Meine Stimme ist nur ein zittriger Hauch. Ich stolpere los, ehe meine Knie richtig weich werden können.  
   
Dann rollt Cobbler träge und plump auf den Rücken – seine Augen sind starr. Ich stürze auf dich zu. Jetzt rappelst du dich mühsam auf, das Gesicht bleich und schmerzverzerrt. Du krümmst dich um deinen rechten Unterarm, den du ihn einer eindeutigen Schonhaltung auf den Linken gebettet hast.   
Deshalb hast du nicht eher geschossen…!  
   
Du siehst mich an und grinst grimmig, deine Augen funkeln. „Hab ihn!“ erklärst du überflüssigerweise ächzend. „Und wenn ich wiedermal sage: „Deckung!" – dann GEHST du in Deckung, Private Holmes!“  
   
Private…?!   
Ach, egal!   
„Dein Arm…? …ist es schlimm?“ frage ich.  
„…hoffe, es ist nur eine Radiusfraktur…“, antwortest du keuchend und lächelst tapfer. „Das Handy hatte weniger Glück…“  
„Zum Teufel mit dem Ding…!“  
Vorsichtig lege ich von schräg links vorne den Arm um deine linke Schultern. Ich will dir keinesfalls noch mehr wehtun, aber ich bin so erleichtert, dass es nicht noch schlimmer ausgegangen ist...  
„Geht’s DIR gut? Du bist so blass…“, fragst du.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung... Ist dir schwindelig?"  
  
Dir wird bewusst, dass du dich ganz leicht mit deiner linken Schulter gegen meine Brust gelehnt hast.   
Wahrscheinlich wirst du gleich rot.  
  
"Nein... Bisschen..., geht schon...", murmelst du ein wenig verlegen.  
"Setzen wir uns da drüben hin und ich rufe uns ein Taxi – oder brauchst du – "  
"Nein, schon okay, Taxi ist perfekt... aber du solltest meinen Revolver nehmen… Ich habe keinen Schuss abgegeben…"  
  
Ich führe dich zu einem Mäuerchen an der Zufahrt zu einer Tiefgarage, wo wir uns niederlassen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Sherlock...", seufzt du matt.  
"Was tut dir leid?" frage ich, bestürzt darüber, dass ICH das nicht gesagt habe, denn es ist ja wohl mein Fehler, dass er dich fast getötet hätte!!  
"Na, du wolltest ihn doch lebend, wegen..."  
"Vor allem will ich DICH lebend!" versetze ich schaudernd…und…ziemlich vehement.  
Du lächelst schief und etwas überrascht – setzt zu einer Erwiderung an, doch dann überlegst du es dir offensichtlich.  
"Dito...", erklärst du seufzend und schaust mich mit deinen freundlichen blauen Augen dankbar und verständnisvoll an.  
  
Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich.   
Der wichtigste noch lebende Mensch, weißt du das…? denke ich –    
  
und dann wache ich auf.  
  
  
Ich bin noch ziemlich fassungslos.   
In mir herrscht ein verwirrendes Chaos an Gefühlen und Gedanken.  
Es war befreiend, wieder mit dir auf der Jagd zu sein – aber dann auch wahnsinnig beängstigend…   
Mein innerer Stadtplan ist in Ordnung, ich habe bloß insgesamt drei verschiedene Fälle in meinem Unterbewusstsein zusammengemixt (unter anderem die Verfolgungsjagd, bei der John unter diesen Laster geriet…), aber das interessiert mich gerade kaum – was seltsam ist…   
  
(Trotzdem: Ich sollte mal ein, zwei Stunden wenigstens vor die Tür gehen. Ich habe einen Koller, ganz eindeutig! Ich muss London wieder spüren…sehen und hören, ob es Neues gibt…!  
Das wird mir helfen, nicht durchzudrehen…  
Auch wenn ich dann daran denken muss, dass Mycroft mich beobachten kann – so geht es nicht weiter!)  
  
Und – ja…: Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich, John...   
  
Diese Erkenntnis kommt zu spät.   
  
…ach, was für ein Unsinn…!   
Es gab nie ein „rechtzeitig“!  
Du bist hetero und ich asexuell,   
du brauchst eine Frau, du willst eine Familie, wenn nicht jetzt, dann in ein, zwei Jahren,   
ich dagegen brauche und will nur meine Arbeit.  
  
…und du bist einfach ideal als Kollege, als Mitbewohner..., als…  
  
  
Ich stöhne hilflos ins Dunkel.   
Ich möchte lachen und heulen…  
  
"Wenigstens hast du dir nicht wirklich was gebrochen...", stelle ich fest.  
…schon gar nicht die rechte Speiche. Das wäre wirklich ärgerlich.  
   
  
Aber dieser Traum ist so real und so…   
…gefühlsecht gewesen, dass er sich mir sicher tief ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben wird…  
  
  
…wie gerne würde ich uns jetzt ein Taxi an diese Tiefgarage bestellen und mit dir ins Krankenhaus fahren…!  
  
Was…?!  
   
Verzeih...!   
Natürlich möchte ich nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast und wochenlang eingeschränkt bist, aber ich würde dir bei allem helfen...  
  
Glaubst du nicht…?  
Du denkst, spätestens nach zwei, drei Tagen wäre mir das schon lästig?  
  
  
Ja, geschieht mir wohl ganz recht, dass du das denkst…  
  
Ich möchte wirklich nicht die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, aber du wärest überrascht…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel (zuerst dachte ich an sowas wie „Glücklicher Albtraum“) ist ein Zitat aus Shakespeares Macbeth. Genau genommen ist es die erste Zeile der Titelfigur. Eine sieg- doch auch verlustreiche Schlacht wurde geschlagen.
> 
> …f''' f'' f' f F...!  
> Das ist eine Mischung aus Lautmalerei und dem Dopplereffekt.  
> f‘‘‘ ist der höchste Ton, der Sopranistinnen abverlangt wird – etwa in der Rachearie der Königin der Nacht, die anderen „Fs“ liegen jeweils eine Oktave tiefer.
> 
> An diesem Einsatz erscheint einiges inkohärent, das ist gewollt. Cobbler hat zu viel Munition in seiner Knarre. Es ist schließlich ein Traum.
> 
> Radius ist natürlich die Speiche, der dünnere der beiden Unterarmknochen. Wie man aus dem Ende schließen kann, hatte John in den neun Wochen der aktiven Mitarbeit bei Sherlock nichts dergleichen, Sherlocks Unterbewusstsein erklärt nur mit diesem „Trick“, wieso John nicht früher geschossen hat. Analog dazu wieso er sich nicht telefonisch gemeldet hat.


	63. Morgendämmerung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Zitate folgen zum Teil nicht der deutschen Synchro, sind aber hoffentlich trotzdem erkennbar...

  
  
  
  
  
"Vor allem möchte ich DICH lebend!"  
  
Ich kann schlagfertig sein – aber dann sind es auch Schläge. Verletzende Treffer wie von einem geübten Boxer.   
Das hier ist etwas Neues. Etwas, das ich noch nie irgendjemandem gesagt habe...  
  
(…das heißt, wenn ich es recht bedenke: Was ich Mummy gesagt habe, als sie mich bei meiner Virusinfektion und nach dem Sturz gesundpflegen wollte, war vergleichbar…)  
  
Aber bei dir habe ich das bisher immer verpasst...  
  
  
 _“Diese Sache, die du…“ Hypernervös stottere ich herum, wechsele die Waffe in die linke Hand. „die du da angeboten hast zu tun, das war – “ – die Waffe wandert wieder zurück. „ – gut...“_  
  
  
Frustriert stöhne ich leise auf. Ich hatte vollkommen vergeblich nach Worten gesucht! Mir war gewesen, als müsse ich gleich zerspringen. Du hattest dich für mich opfern wollen. Das war so unerwartet, so überwältigend – und so entsetzlich...! Ich hatte einfach etwas sagen müssen! Doch ich war noch viel zu verwirrt und geschockt gewesen, um wirklich fassen zu können, was da gerade passiert war, was es bedeutete. Jetzt. Für unsere Lage. Objektiv. Später – falls wir denn ein Später haben würden! Für mich. Für dich. Für uns…  
Und dabei war ich noch völlig ratlos und wie vor den Kopf geschlagen wegen Moriartys Reaktion auf mein „Geschenk“.   
„Langweilig!“  
Es hatte keine schlimmere Bewertung geben können als das: Langweilig!  
Und jetzt?! Ich kam mir unbeschreiblich blöd und hilflos vor. Ich hatte bei aller Skrupellosigkeit hinsichtlich Bauernopfern und Kollateralschäden mit einem fairen Spiel gerechnet – soweit es Moriarty und mich anbelangte. Deshalb dachte ich, es würde ein heimliches Treffen werden. Moriarty käme vielleicht maskiert oder bloß per Skype, würde zwar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, vielleicht versuchen, mit mir einen Nichtangriffspakt zu schließen, indem er mich und nur mich künftig wissen ließe, bei welchen Coups er im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, was ich natürlich bei Todesstrafe niemandem anvertrauen dürfe. Fairness innerhalb unserer Klasse, britischer Sportsgeist, sozusagen.   
Dass kein Anruf mit einer neuen Geisel und einer neuen Frist kam, hatte mich nicht misstrauisch gemacht. In der vierten Runde hatte es das zu Beginn auch schon nicht gegeben, erst gegen Ende. Zu Beginn nur die MMS vom Themseufer mit den zwei Piepsern. Moriartys Schweigen war mir eher eine Bestätigung gewesen, dass ich richtig lag.   
Ach was! Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Zweifel gehabt!  
  
Aber dann: "Langweilig!"  
Ich hatte keinen Plan B. Ich war völlig mit meiner Weisheit am Ende – und dann kamst du mit deiner selbstmörderischen Aktion!   
Es war aussichtslos gewesen – genaugenommen sogar ausgesprochen dumm!   
Normalerweise reagiere ich ganz anders auf solchen Schwachsinn!  
  
Doch dich jetzt anbrüllen? Verbal niedermachen? Unmöglich...!   
Nicht bloß, weil ich mich gerade SELBST für den allergrößten Idioten hielt, sondern auch, weil ich gerade eben noch gedacht hatte, ich würde dich dann halt mit dem Datenstick auslösen…  
  
Dein Angebot hat mich völlig überfordert. Das tut es noch immer.   
  
Später hatte ich mir irgendwie einzureden versucht, dass das nun Mal die Art des Soldaten war, mit so einer ausweglosen Situation umzugehen. Lieber zweckfreier Aktionismus, als tatenlos unterzugehen. Doch in diesem Moment sah dich am Boden, es war kaum auszuhalten. Irgendwie habe ich wohl etwas sagen wollen, was dich aufbaut... Ich hatte nicht bloß gespürt, dass ich jetzt etwas sagen sollte, als Dank. Ich MUSSTE einfach! Aber ich wusste nicht, was!  
Aber so muss es wohl rübergekommen sein, dass ich bloß ausnahmsweise versuche, höflich zu sein. Distanziert, peinlich berührt und ...von oben herab. Dabei war ich in diesen Sekunden so verunsichert wie noch nie in meinem Leben...  
  
Das nervenzerfetzende Gefühl von damals ist wieder da...  
  
...diesmal knie ich mich schräg vor dich, lege den Revolver ab, packe deine Schultern – du siehst mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an – erwartest eine Standpauke, dass ich dir jetzt um die Ohren haue, wie unbeschreiblich dumm das gerade war! Dabei hatte sogar Moriarty bei aller Herablassung freundliche und anerkennende Worte für deine Tat gefunden – trotz des Vergleichs mit einem Haustier…  
  
"Mach sowas nie wieder, hörst du?!"  
Doch der Schmerz in deinem gequälten Blick sagt mir, dass du es nicht verstehst.  
Aber ist das ein Wunder? Du stehst noch unter Schock und mein Befehl hat sich angehört wie  das Schnalzen einer Peitsche!  
"Denkst du, ich würde dich bei diesem Teufel zurücklassen?   
Warum? Weil ich meinen Intellekt für so wertvoll halte?  
John!?"  
Du starrst mich verwirrt an. Ich dringe nicht zu dir durch.  
  
Und dann trifft mein Gehirn eine ganz seltsame Entscheidung. Ich stecke mitten in einem 3D-Film fest, der mich wie fernsteuert: Meine Hände rutschen von deinen Schultern auf deinen Rücken – und dann habe ich dich an mich gezogen. Ziemlich ungelenk – tut mir Leid! – du landest aus deiner wackeligen Hocke auf den Knien und an meiner Brust...  
  
Diese Idee lähmt mein Denken. Ich habe absolut keine Vorstellung davon, was ich dir sagen könnte und wie du reagieren würdest!  
  
Sackgasse.  
  
  
Dann fällt aber ein ganz anderer Penny.  
  
Wieso aber hat Moriarty mich nicht gleich, nachdem er dich geschnappt hatte, kontaktiert, um mir zu sagen dass er dich hat? Wieso hat er dich verschleppt, wenn…  
Er hätte doch das pinkfarbene Handy anrufen können und dich zwingen –   
  
Moment…!  
  
Hat er das vielleicht versucht?   
Hat er von dir verlangt, mir eine Botschaft zu übermitteln? Mit einem weiteren Fall? „Finde bis Mitternacht heraus, wieso XY sterben musste…“ Oder…  
Oder vielleicht diesmal mit etwas anderem…  
  
Wieso hat mich Moriarty eigentlich Fälle lösen lassen?  
Das ist…schräg…  
Bei dem Ersten verstehe ich es. Es ist sein Erstlingsmord. Er war schon fast perfekt. Ich kann gut nachvollziehen, dass er stolz darauf ist.   
Ein ganz persönliches Motiv. Eine Beziehungstat im weitesten Sinne…  
Eine prahlerische Beichte, diese erste Runde.  
Aber diese anderen Fälle.   
…gut bei Connie Prince war irreführend, dass das gleiche Gift im Spiel war – doch nicht, weil Moriarty so unkreativ wäre, er hatte diesen Mord ausgesucht, damit es so aussehen sollte, als trüge er seine Signatur!  
Aber sonst?  
Vielleicht stand er in Konkurrenz zu Janus Cars – oder die hatten bei einem früheren Auftrag geschlampt oder einen Kunden hintergangen…  
Den niederschmetternden Trick mit dem falschen Vermeer hatte ich ja inzwischen begriffen: Er hatte auf Johns Blog gelesen, dass ich keinen Schimmer von Astronomie hatte… Ein maßgeschneiderter Fall für mich.  
Aber wieso überhaupt Fälle…?!      
Er hat sich damit zum Teil – naja, nicht wirklich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten – aber wieso beschwert er sich so, dass ich ihm im Weg sei, wenn er andererseits zig Millionen Pfund riskiert, nur um mit mir zu spielen?  
War es ein Intelligenztest für mich, um abschätzen zu können, wie vorsichtig er sein muss, wenn er diesen oder jenen „richtigen“ Coup angeht? Oder ob er mich doch aus den Weg räumen muss? Nicht bloß eine geistessportliche Betätigung aus Langeweile?  
  
Dieser fünfte Fall, diese fünfte Runde begann ohne Wissen der Polizei…  
  
Halt nein…!  
ICH habe das letztlich angeleiert…! Es gab ja keinen Anruf mit nur diesem einen, letzten Pip. Ich hab mir bloß eingebildet, dass ich schon weiß, worum es geht – und vielleicht sollte ich das sogar glauben!  
  
Ich bin Moriarty zuvorgekommen!  
Das ist es!   
  
  
…oder wir haben praktisch gleichzeitig den ersten Schritt dazu unternommen…  
  
  
Schon vor dem vierten Fall hat er viel Zeit verstreichen lassen. Vielleicht, damit mich das vor dem Fünften nicht argwöhnisch macht?  
Weil seine Vorbereitung des Fünften da schon hinter der Zeit war?  
Möglich…  
  
Ja, was, wenn wir zugleich – ohne vom anderen zu wissen, die fünfte Runde eingeläutet hätten?  
Er, indem er dich verschleppte – ich, indem ich ihm auf meinem Forum diese Nachricht hinterließ…  
  
Hatte Moriarty für die fünfte Runde eigentlich etwas ganz anderes im Sinn gehabt? Daher sein Desinteresse an den Raketenplänen?  
  
Wenn er wusste, dass ich allein bin, wieso hat er mir dann nicht befohlen, dass ich…   
…etwas für ihn tun soll?   
Etwas, das ihm nützt oder mir schadet…  
Oder beides.  
Etwas stehlen…, jemanden töten…?  
  
Das würde doch viel besser zu Moriarty passen!  
  
Vielleicht hast du dich geweigert, den Anruf zu machen?  
Mir zu sagen, dass er dich in die Luft jagen wird, wenn ich nicht binnen acht Stunden…  
  
Oh, Gott…!  
  
Mir wird richtig elend…  
  
Du hast in dieser Nacht schon stundenlang dem Tod ins Auge gesehen,  
also eigentlich kein Wunder, dass du dich auf diesen Teufel gestürzt hast!  
Vielleicht hast du gehofft, ich werde nicht kommen, mich nicht erpressen lassen – vielleicht hat er dir gesagt, dass die Frist um elf endet und dann dachtest du: Das war’s! Jetzt wird er mich töten, hoffentlich sind nicht wieder auch noch andere Menschen im Gebäude…  
Und dann hat Moriarty die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen. Dass nicht er mich benachrichtigt hat, sondern dass ich ihn zu einem Treffen bestellt habe!  
Diesmal hast du aufs Wort gehorcht…weil es um MEIN Leben ging…!  
  
…Scheiße…! Das könnte stimmen…!  
  
Moriarty hat umdisponiert, als er meine Nachricht auf dem Forum entdeckte. Er hat sich gesagt: Also, schön, ich spiele mit. Ich tue mal so, als würde ich wirklich diese langweiligen Pläne haben wollen… Ich mache einen Schnappschuss von unserem gefesselten kleinen Doktor und lasse ihn glauben, dass ich Sherlock eine Deadline setze, um einen weiteren Verbrecher zu überführen?  
…vielleicht einen lästigen Konkurrenten? Einen Paten? Einen Drogenbaron?  
  
Oder wollte er mich in dieser letzten Runde zu einer Straftat zwingen?  
  
Du hast nicht mitgespielt. Wolltest dich eher töten lassen, als dafür eingespannt zu werden, mir zu sagen, was ich diesmal tun soll…  
Weil es unethisch gewesen wäre, weil es Menschenleben gekostet hätte! Weil…  
  
…weil es mich aus deiner Sicht von einem tugendhaften Helden zu einem erpressbaren Wicht gemacht hätte?  
Oder was uns beide angeht…zu einem Judas?  
John: Ich habe dir schon gesagt: Helden existieren nicht! Und wenn, dann wäre ich keiner von ihnen…  
  
Kann es so gewesen sein? Einen solchen Anruf wie die ersten drei hättest du wohl gemacht. Keine Frage! Aber so etwas wie: Sherlock, du musst dies und das Stehlen oder diesen Menschen umbringen, sonst werde ich atomisiert – …? Nein. Wieso ist mir diese Idee nicht früher gekommen?! Dann hätte ich dich längst gefragt!  
  
  
Während die Sonne aufgeht, liege ich verwirrt und beschämt da.  
Wie habe ich das nicht sehen können?  
Diese Ungereimtheiten…!  
  
Nun ja.  
Das, was du Das große Spiel genannt hast, hat auch mich…beeindruckt –   
Nein. Okay, schon, ja, hat es, aber das klingt zu…positiv.  
…erschüttert?  
Zweifellos… aber eben auch…fasziniert.   
Ja, jetzt schäme ich mich deswegen, aber das hat es…   
  
Es tut mir so leid, John…  
Und wenn du nicht so schnell reagiert hättest – oder gar nicht…,  
wäre mir in den Sinn gekommen, zu Moriarty zu sagen:   
„Ich bin hier. Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns. Sie haben es selbst ausrichten lassen, es geht um Sie und mich. Lassen Sie John gehen…“?   
  
John! Falls es ein nächstes Mal gibt – und ich weiß, ich sollte mir nicht wünschen, dass wir je wieder in eine derart ausweglose Situation geraten – dann werde ich besser vorbereitet sein. Mental. Seelisch.   
Dann werde ich dir zeigen, dass ich bereit wäre, mich zu opfern…  
  
  
  
Ich muss nochmal weggedämmert sein – nur so eine knappe Stunde und bin immer noch furchtbar müde. Trotzdem kann ich nicht liegen bleiben. Der Entschluss, dass ich ausgehen werde, treibt mich aus den Federn.  
  
Frierend schleppe ich mich nach unten, bestücke die Kaffeemaschine und gehe unter die Dusche…  
Als ich nach drei Tassen Kaffee halbwegs fit bin, lasse ich Rasur und Zahnpflege folgen – nur für den Fall, dass dir mal wieder in den Sinn käme, mit mir skypen zu wollen oder so…  
  
Schließlich hole ich das Handy aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
Als ich mich mit dem Telefon in meinem Sessel niederlasse, spüre ich meinen zu raschen und zu heftigen Herzschlag…  
Nach den jüngsten Erkenntnissen bin ich erst recht nervös!  
Nicht nur, was deine Bedeutung für mich anbelangt, sondern sogar noch mehr Moriartys Spiel.  
  
Wir hätten längst dringend eine Nachbesprechung der letzten beiden Fälle machen müssen – so etwas tun Kollegen doch für gewöhnlich, gerade, wenn es eine Reihe von Pannen gegeben hat!   
Aber vielleicht sind wir keine Kollegen mehr, weil deine Nerven das nicht mehr mitmachen, oder weil du es Sarah versprechen musst.   
Ich an ihrer Stelle würde das von dir verlangen…  
Was denke ich denn da wieder?!  
  
Wie auch immer: Schließlich hatte mich Moriarty am 1. April auch nach zwölf Uhr mittags nochmal wissen lassen, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen würden…  
Bald!  
Was soll das schon wieder heißen?!  
  
  
 _„…ich…kriege Sie…später…!“_  
 _„Ganz gestimmt nicht!_  
  
 _„…in Ordnung!_  
 _Alles in Ordnung…?!“_  
  
  
Verdammt, ich muss dich irgendwie vor ihm beschützen, das darf nicht nochmal passieren!!!  
  
  
Nun nimm dich schon zusammen!  
  
Ich mache mein Black-Berry an.  
  
3627 ok.  
  
Netzsuche…  
Zuhause.  
  
  
Ich atme noch ein paar Mal tief durch.  
  
„Gut. Danke für die Nachricht! SH“ lasse ich dich wissen.  
  
Meine Hände zittern. Das ist so unsinnig!  
  
  
…vielleicht gehe ich wirklich nach Soho…später nach Kings Cross. Es wird gut tun, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, dass ich tatsächlich nichts durcheinandergebracht habe.  
Ich werde mich eben konzentrieren müssen. Meine Gedanken im Zaum halten, damit sie nicht abschweifen können. Einfach die Eindrücke in mich aufnehmen. London pur. Keine Grübeleien zulassen, dann werde ich schon nicht abdriften. Weder zu Victor, noch zu John oder zu Moriarty…  
   
Und ich muss Bekannten aus dem Weg gehen!!  
  
Der Blick in den Spiegel ist eben unvermeidlich gewesen. Mir ist zwar nicht anzusehen, wie fertig ich wirklich bin, aber ich wirke schon blasser und schmaler als noch vor einem Monat…   
  
  
Vor Schreck zucke ich zusammen. Mein Handy hat geklingelt.  
Gott, was bin ich doch für ein Nervenbündel...!  
  
  
  
tbc


	64. Spaziergang

  
  
Vor Schreck zucke ich zusammen.  
Mein Handy hat geklingelt.  
  
Gott, was bin ich doch für ein Nervenbündel!  
  
Nochmal durchatmen. Ganz ruhig..!  
  
„John.“  
  
„Hey, Sherlock.  
Sorry, es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, guten Morgen zu sagen – hast du gut geschlafen?“  
  
„Ja…, danke...  
Keine Zwischenfälle mehr, bei eurem…Ausflug, hoffe ich…“  
  
„Naja…, schon… Deshalb haben wir’s früher abgebrochen. Aber es – “  
  
„Du bist doch in Ordnung, oder?“  
Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht. Ich habe dich unterbrochen und lausche jetzt ein wenig entsetzt in die Stille.  
  
„Hey, wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich mich dabei besonders ungeschickt anstellen muss?“ faucht es dann vom anderen Ende der Welt.  
  
„Was? Nein, ich mach mir doch bloß Sorgen!“  
Scheiße!  
Du hast mich mit diesem Vorwurf total überrumpelt! Das habe ich nicht sagen wollen!  
Ach, verdammt…!  
Ich überlege, ob ich das irgendwie ausbügeln kann, aber mir fällt nichts ein…  
  
„Wirklich?“ fragst du schließlich. Ganz leise und ernsthaft. Beinahe betreten.  
  
SAG WAS!  
  
„Ja…“, gestehe ich hilflos.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Sherlock! Entschuldige, bitte!“ ist deine Reaktion. Bestürzt, kleinlaut.  
  
„Dir geht’s also gut?“ hake ich nach.  
„Ja, ja, mir geht’s wirklich gut! Aber was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Was soll sein?“ frage ich in verdutztem Ton zurück. „Mir geht’s bestens.“  
  
Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, dich anzuflunkern. Das ist nicht normal! Nicht für mich.  
Wenn ich nur nicht so müde wäre! Wenn ich all diesen Emotionen wenigstens noch mehr Kraft entgegenzusetzen hätte…!  
  
„Du langweilst dich, hm?“ vermutest du mitleidig. Ich höre nicht mal einen Anflug von Spott.  
  
„Naja, sicher. Aber das bringt mich nicht um. Ich hab’s dir versprochen. Nichts Gefährliches.“  
  
Wann kommst du wieder? Hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du noch den Housesitter machen willst? Oder…  
STOPP! Hör auf! Hör auf!  
  
„Ja, und dafür bin ich dir wirklich dankbar. Ich wäre sonst nicht geflogen…“  
„Ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass es dir schon besser geht. Aber nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst…“  
  
Bei diesem Satz wird mir innerlich seltsam kalt. Aber es hat sein müssen.  
Und auch ich werde wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit brauchen, als mir lieb sein kann…  
  
„Okay, aber eines musst du mir noch versprechen“, sagst du. Es klingt sehr ernst.  
  
„Wenn ich kann…“  
Sein ernster Tonfall beunruhigt mich wieder etwas...  
   
„Falls Moriarty sich rühren sollte, falls Anonymous auch nur Hallo sagt, dir eine PN schickt, dann melde dich! Und lass es vor allem gleich Mycroft wissen. Keine Alleingänge! Es geht nicht darum, ob du dich intellektuell mit ihm messen kannst. Dazu hat er viel zu viel Macht!“  
  
Ungläubig spiele ich die Audiodatei in meinem Kopf nochmals ab, um mir deine Worte erneut anzuhören: Du hast wirklich von Moriarty angefangen?! Von dir aus?! Zwar nervös und besorgt, aber dennoch vergleichsweise sachlich – mit fester Stimme.  
  
„Sherlock?“ fragst du verwundert und etwas alarmiert.  
  
Antworte, um Gottes Willen, sonst wird er denken, das sei bereits geschehen!   
Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, ich muss es aussprechen!  
  
„Du – du redest über ihn! Ich hätte nicht gewagt, ihn dir gegenüber zu erwähnen! Tatsächlich habe ich auch schon eingesehen, dass es wohl nicht anders gehen wird. Und, nein, er hat noch nicht wieder von sich hören lassen. Aber ich hätte es dir schon deshalb gesagt, damit du vorsichtig bist“, bringe ich – Anfangs noch mühsam – hervor.  
  
 „Gut. Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich vertraue dir, Sherlock.  
  
Okay, wir essen heute Abend alle zusammen. Naja. Fast alle. Der Notfall, wegen dem wir die Tour schließlich abgebrochen haben, bleibt die Nacht noch zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus.“  
  
„Klingt, als hätte es beinahe ein schlimmes Ende genommen“, sage ich.  
„Allerdings…jemand ist gekentert, zwischen Felsen gerutscht und hing dort fest. Hat ziemlich viel Wasser geschluckt, bis wir ihn da raus hatten. Peter und ich konnten ihn reanimieren.    
Aber abgesehen vom Alkoholkonsum ist nun sowieso nichts mehr Gefährliches geplant gewesen“, schließt du ein wenig spöttisch.  
  
„Umso besser!“ höre ich mich brummen.  
  
„Wer will sich seine Hochzeit schon durch einen Todesfall ruinieren!  
Heute werde ich sicher früh zu Bett gehen. Mach dir einen schönen, ungefährlichen Tag, ja?“  
  
  
Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch in sich? höhne ich innerlich, schweige aber dazu.  
  
   
„Ja, mach ich…schlaf gut. …und Grüße an Sarah…“  
  
   
Wir beenden das Gespräch und ich schnappe erstmal japsend nach Atem.  
  
Wenn ich mich nicht so matt fühlen würde, würde ich einen Luftsprung machen – das ist ja wie Weihnachten! Du kannst über Moriarty reden, ohne in Panik zu geraten! Das hätte ich nie zu hoffen gewagt! Jetzt doch noch nicht!  
  
Okay, du hast noch nicht gesagt, dass wir wieder zusammen Verbrecher jagen werden, aber das ist okay, es wäre wohl wirklich vorschnell, das schon zu entscheiden, aber immerhin.  
  
Es geht aufwärts!  
  
   
Aufatmend erhebe ich mich aus meinem Sessel - noch rasch ein Toilettengang wegen des vielen Kaffees - dann nehme ich Mantel und Schal.  
  
  
Kurz darauf stehe ich ein wenig fröstelnd vor dem Haus und erwische ein Taxi.   
  
„Guten Morgen. Sir. Wohin soll‘s gehen?“  
  
Ja, richtig…, wo fange ich an?  
  
 „…mmmh, Montague Street. Oder nein: Russell Square Gardens, der Eingang an der nördlichen Ecke, Woburn Place…“  
  
Mir ist eingefallen, dass es dort war – in Russel Square Gardens – wo du vor knapp einem Vierteljahr Stamford über den Weg gelaufen bist.  
  
Er saß auf einer Bank und du hinktest mit deinem Stock an ihm vorbei…  
  
Wir haben es einem von Mikes vielen, fruchtlosen Versuchen, Gewicht zu verlieren, zu verdanken, dass wir einander vorgestellt wurden.  
  
Woher ich das weiß?  
  
Er verbrachte seine Mittagspause in einem Park, eineinhalb Meilen von seinem Arbeitsplatz entfernt und trank nur Kaffee. Ende Januar im Freien? Außerdem konnte ich es am Vergleich des Anblicks seiner Schuhe am Vormittag und am Nachmittag zweifelsfrei ablesen, dass er zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen sein muss.  
  
   
  
Es sind mit dem Taxi keine zwei Meilen bis dort. Ich kann durch den Park gehen, an meiner alten Wohnung vorbei und dann die Shaftesbury Avenue entlang zum Piccadilly Circus. Das sind eineinhalb Meilen. Natürlich wird es entsprechend mehr, wenn ich mich nördlich des „Londoner Broadways“ in Soho umsehe, um mich zu vergewissern, dass mein innerer Stadtplan noch stimmt.  
  
Und danach?  
  
Mal sehen. Kings Cross?  
  
Oder lieber an der Themse entlang?  
  
Doch da sind viele Touristen, also auch viele Bettler und viele Kameras. Entweder mein Netzwerk oder Mycroft hätten mich schnell entdeckt.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich mich verkleiden sollen? Wie in meinem Traum?  
  
Nein, bei der heutigen biometrischen Gesichtserkennung würde mich Mycroft doch entdecken und dann würde er mir niemals abkaufen, dass ich keinen Fall habe, wenn ich schon so herumlaufe. Er würde dich alarmieren und du würdest dich fragen, ob ich dich doch angelogen habe – ob es sogar doch Moriarty ist...  
  
Nein, es ist schon besser so.  
  
   
  
Bald nach diesem Zugang zum Park gelangt man an ein Café. Eigentlich hatte ich schon genug für heute Morgen, doch ich hole mir noch einen Becher. Aus Sentimentalität? Weil du mit Mike hier Kaffee getrunken hast? Vielleicht…, räume ich stumm aber kopfschüttelnd ein.Ich bin wirklich neben der Spur in letzter Zeit.  
  
Doch, es war eine gute Entscheidung, mal vor die Tür zu gehen. Die Luft hier im Park ist wohltuend. Es bekommt mir, mal wieder einige raumgreifende Schritte am Stück machen zu können – aber ich merke auch, wie sehr mir diese letzten Tage an die Substanz gegangen sind.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wo ihr gesessen habt. Dazu kenne ich Mikes Vorlieben zu wenig und geblüht hat damals ja ohnehin nichts. Ich steuere den zentralen Springbrunnen an und suche mir dort eine Bank. Es ist noch frisch und meine mangelhafte Verfassung sorgt auch dafür, dass ich mich mit dem Kaffee beeile und bald wieder aufbreche.  
  
Ich sollte nicht an dich denken. Nicht an dich und auch sonst an nichts und niemand. Einfach beobachten: Blumen, Bienen…die Besucher…  
  
Es ist ein kleiner Park, Ich habe ihn bald verlassen und erreiche kurz darauf die Montague Road.  
  
Als ich zu meinem alten Fenster hinaufsehe, muss ich kurz auflachen. Die Fassade ist immer noch nicht gestrichen: Über dem Fenster ist sie immer noch verkohlt, von der kleinen Explosion, die mir damals die Scheiben rausgedrückt und einen Zimmerbrand ausgelöst hat. Der Kündigungsgrund…  
  
Gut, dass du das nicht weißt…!  
  
   
Gibt es etwas Neues im Britischen Museum?  
  
Nein. Ich will nicht an den Vermeer denken. Die Sache ist so demütigend…  
  
  
Also gehe ich weiter, am Shaftesbury Theater vorbei und die Avenue entlang bis zu der Stelle, wo ich damals rückwärts in dich reingestolpert bin, Damals? Das ist genau vier Wochen her!  
  
Gott, ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit an diesen Punkt zurückdrehen…  
  
Dann steuere ich das Lucky Cat an, doch der Laden heißt nicht mehr so. Natürlich nicht. Er ist renoviert worden und muss jetzt für den An- und Verkauf gebrauchter Handys herhalten.  
  
Das Restaurant gegenüber dagegen gibt es noch. Ich habe dich nicht zu Ende essen lassen. Mal wieder. Dabei wäre es diesmal wirklich nicht so eilig gewesen…  
  
…was heißt „nicht zu Ende“? Du hattest gerade erst angefangen! Tut mir leid, John.  
  
Schluss! Ich sollte das doch wirklich schaffen, ohne ständig abzudriften, oder?  
  
   
Ich suche also schleunigst die „Schauplätze“ meines Traums auf und vergewissere mich, dass mein Unterbewusstsein mich gefoppt hat, dann kehre ich auf die Avenue zurück.  
  
Im Vorbeigehen deduziere ich rasch ein paar Leute, nur oberflächlich, wie es sich eben machen lässt, ohne aufzufallen, weil ich ihnen etwa hinterhergestarrt oder sie gar verfolgt hätte… Nur, um etwas Beschäftigung zu haben.  
  
Dann erreiche ich den Piccadilly Circus. Er sieht seit Kurzem weniger malerisch aus, als ich es gewohnt war, denn man hat vor einem halben Jahr etwa begonnen, ihn umzugestalten. Grund ist der Neubau einer Busspur entlang der Shaftesbury Avenue. Sie soll über den Platz führen und direkt in die Piccadilly einmünden. Zudem sollen die Haymarket und die Lower Regent Street in normale zweispurige Straßen umgestaltet und dadurch die Platzgestaltung komplett neu konzipiert werden. Zwar wird man den Kreisverkehr mit dem Brunnen aus den 1950er Jahren nicht wiederherstellen, aber den Platz um das Denkmal verkleinern, da die Straßen verbreitert werden. Geplant sind neue und moderne Straßenlaternen und die Entfernung der Absperrzäune entlang der Gehsteige.  
  
…nun die Aufgabe des dusseligen Einbahnstraßenprinzips ist mit Sicherheit von Vorteil. Und diese Absperrungen sind störend und albern!  
  
Ich mache meine Runde über den Platz. Als ich sie absolviert habe, bin ich immer noch unschlüssig, was ich nun tun soll. Ein Taxi ist gerade nicht in Sicht.  
  
   
„Geht’s noch? Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, machen wir eine Pause…“, höre ich eine melodische, weibliche Stimme sagen. Das Timbre klingt…schwarz.  
  
„Nein, nein…, ich meine, ich halt‘s schon noch aus…“, antwortet ein Mann. Doch es klingt nicht überzeugend. Zittrig…, nach großem Stress.  
  
Sie kommt mir bekannt vor, doch ich weiß nicht, wo ich sie einordnen soll…  
  
„Ruhig durchatmen… aus……ein…aus…...und wieder ein…, gut…“, redet ihm die Frau sanft zu.  
  
„Ich habe diesen Platz geliebt, wissen Sie…?  
Meine Frau und –  
Meine geschiedene Frau und ich haben das hier als Treffpunkt vereinbart, als wir zu unserem ersten Date gingen. Es war ihr Vorschlag. Später hat sie mir verraten, dass es wegen des Erosbrunnens war…Nun, das hatte ich mir schon gedacht…"  
  
Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln schwingt in seinen Worten mit.  
  
"Und dann habe ich ihr hier auch den Antrag gemacht und wir sind an unseren Hochzeitstagen immer…“  
  
Er kann nicht weiter sprechen.  
Normalerweise widern mich solche Sentimantalitäten an und rufen ein Gefühl großer Überlegenheit in mir hervor.  
  
Doch diesmal ist irgendetwas anders.  
  
„Sie haben viele schöne Erinnerungen an diesen Platz. Und ...er hat Ihnen das ruiniert, ist es das?“  
  
Inzwischen habe ich mich so um 120° umgedreht. Unauffällig, ohne mich dem seltsamen Paar ganz zuzuwenden. Eine junge Farbige mit etwa streichholzkurzem Haar und ein brünetter Typ im hellbeigen Anorak, schlank, markantes, eingefallenes Gesicht, vielleicht mein Alter. Er ist bleich, schweißgebadet, bebt vor Angst und sieht aus, als müsse er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, als er stumm nickt.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes, gepresstes Schluchzen kommt aus seiner Kehle.  
  
„Wir…haben uns…im Guten getrennt…  
…waren immer noch – oh, Gott! Ich rede schon in der Vergangenheit!“  
  
„Vielleicht rufen Sie sie mal an…“, schlägt sie vor. „Ein Gespräch über alte Zeiten und Ihre immer noch bestehende Freundschaft könnte Ihnen helfen…“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…, ich will sie damit nicht belasten…, sie soll mich so nicht erleben…“  
  
Mir kommt ein Verdacht…, ich hoffe, ich irre mich. Es gibt eine Menge, was auf diesem Platz passiert sein könnte…  
Bitte, nicht! denke ich.  
Ich könnte einfach gehen,aber dazu ist es zu spät; ich muss ihnen weiter zuhören.  
  
„Nun, nach allem, was Sie mir haben, könnte das eines der Probleme gewesen sein, die Ihre Frau mit Ihnen hatte…“, mutmaßt die Therapeutin in bedauerndem Ton.  
  
„An diesem Tag hätte ich sie so gerne angerufen! Ich hätte viele Menschen gerne ein letztes Mal gesprochen, aber ich durfte ja nicht! Und all die vielen Menschen vorbei kommen zu sehen…“  
  
„Träumen Sie immer noch so oft davon?“  
  
"Es hat nicht abgenommen. Manchmal schreie ich - versuche, die Menschen zu warnen! Dann meldet sich der Pager und auf dem Display steht bloß: Bumm! Dann fahre ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Total in Panik..."  
Er ringt nach Luft.  
  
Oh, nein! Jetzt ist es eindeutig! Er muss es sein…: Die zweite Geisel, die Geisel aus dem Janus Cars-Fall…  
  
"Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass es vorbei ist!  
Ist es ja nicht!  
Er ist immer noch frei.  
Und er ist absolut irre...!  
Wie lange stehen wir jetzt hier?“ stöhnt er. „Es ist wie verhext – ich brauche mich hier nur hinzustellen und meine Beine verkrampfen sich – werden steif und…schmerzen.  
...  
Ich habe fast sechs Stunden hier gestanden – können Sie sich das vorstellen? Nicht wie die Palastwache, die auf- und ab marschiert… Sondern…wie an den Boden getackert! Ich hab kaum gewagt, mein Gewicht zu verlagern!“  
  
Er hält inne und ringt wieder nach Luft.  
  
Ja, nun habe ich absolute Gewissheit. Armer Kerl…  
  
   
  
 _„Er sagt, Sie können mich holen kommen…_  
 _Bitte, bitte, helfen Sie mir…!“_  
  
   
  
 Du warst…richtiggehend erschüttert, nach seinem Anruf. Ja, seine Stimme hatte sehr erschöpft und verzweifelt  geklungen, aber wir kannten ihn doch überhaupt nicht…!  
…und doch: Jetzt verspüre ich auch Mitleid.  
Wie hinderlich...!  
  
   
„Sie haben nicht gedient, oder?“ fragt die Therapeutin nun.  
  
„Hätte ich vielleicht, aber Sharon wollte das nicht. Hab ich verstanden. Aber was soll jetzt diese Frage?“  
  
„Nun, ich kann Ihnen natürlich wegen der Schweigepflicht nichts Konkretes sagen, aber unter meinen Patienten sind auch Kriegsveteranen. Auch welche, die mit Antipersonenminen zu tun hatten. Afghanistan gehört zu den am stärksten verminten Ländern der Welt…  
Ihnen ist es ähnlich gegangen. Sie standen wie auf einer Mine.“  
  
„Mag sein, dass es sich so anfühlt…, ich weiß nicht…“, räumt er beinahe wimmernd ein. „Bitte, Miss Thompson…, es wird mir jetzt wirklich zu viel…ich will mich nicht mitten auf diesem Platz übergeben wie ein Säufer…“  
  
„Gut. Sie können stolz auf sich sein – auch wenn es sich bestimmt nicht so anfühlt! Aber Sie machen wirklich Fortschritte. Seien Sie nicht so hart mit sich…  
Vor einer Woche konnten wir hier nicht mal vorbei fahren!“  
  
Er nickt nur. Sie greift behutsam nach seinem Ellenbogen und er setzt sich in Bewegung – mit ganz steifen Knien stakst er los, als wäre er körperbehindert...  
  
Betroffen sehe ich den beiden nach.  
  
Thompson…!?  
  
Es gibt viele Thompsons und sicher auch mehrere Therapeutinnen dieses Namens… Gerne hätte ich einfach gefragt: „Ella? Sie sind das doch, nicht?“, doch dieser arme Teufel soll sich nicht länger quälen.  
  
   
Allmählich, ganz allmählich normalisiert sich sein Gang…  
  
Doch dann bleiben sie stehen, er zuerst, dann bremst auch sie. Als ich sehe, wie er sich krümmt und nach der nächsten Wand tastet, weiß ich, dass nun genau das passiert, was er hat vermeiden wollen.  
Eruptionsartig übergibt er sich auf offener Straße.  
  
  
Ich möchte flüchten – einfach nur weg hier, so schnell wie möglich!  
  
Ist es das?  
Hast du mal auf so einer Scheißmine gestanden?!  
  
Wie konnte ich nicht mal wissen, dass es in Afghanistan besonders schlimm ist?!  
  
„John…, bitte vergib mir…“, murmle ich lautlos.  
   
  
Nur mühsam bewahre ich die Fassung, halte mich davon ab, panisch loszustürzen, sondern mache mich in einem normal erscheinenden Tempo auf den Weg… und schnaufe dabei, als würde ich rennen…  
  
Es kostet mich alle Willenskraft, wenigstens auf den Straßenverkehr zu achten, damit ich nicht wieder vor ein Fahrzeug laufe.  
  
Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass Mitgefühl hinderlich ist? höre ich Mycroft in tadelndem Ton predigen.  
  
Und?  
Behauptest du nicht nicht gerne, es gäbe keine Zufälle?  
Aber wer könnte die Gelegenheit und ein Motiv dafür haben, dieses Zusammentreffen derart kurzfristig zu arrangieren? spotte ich in Gedanken zurück.  
  
Es GIBT Zufälle. Doch wenn man ein Verbrechen aufklären will, muss man zuerst alles andere ausgeschlossen haben, ehe man das akzeptiert!  
  
Doch das hier ist ein Zufall gewesen. Ein ungeheuerlicher, aber ein Zufall!  
  
Und doch - ich meine: Ausgerechnet heute?  
  
Nach meinen Überlegungen, nach dem, was du heute morgen gesagt hast!?  
  
Das ist schon fast unheimlich!  
  
Trotzdem: Ich weigere mich kategorisch an eine höhere Macht zu glauben, die irgendetwas "fügt"!  
  
  
"Sherlock! Was treibt Sie denn schon zu so früher Stunde her. Eigentlich habe ich noch gar nicht geöffnet - aber kommen Sie nur herein...!"  
  
  
Verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Ich stehe vor einem vertrauten kleinen Laden, dessen Front schmuddelig weiß gestrichen ist. Angelo steht in der Tür und grinst mich breit und einladend an.  
  
  
...Bekannten aus dem Weg gehen...!  
  
Fein gemacht, Sherlock! Was für eine Meisterleistung...!  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	65. Von einem Engel zum Nächsten ...irgendwie...

  
  
  
  
  
"Sherlock! Was treibt Sie denn schon zu so früher Stunde her. Eigentlich habe ich noch gar nicht geöffnet – aber kommen Sie nur herein...!"  
  
Verwirrt sehe ich in Richtung der bekannten Stimme. Ich finde mich vor einem vertrauten, kleinen Laden wieder, dessen Front schmuddelig weiß gestrichen ist. Angelo steht in der Tür und grinst mich breit und einladend an.  
  
...Bekannten aus dem Weg gehen...!  
Fein gemacht, Sherlock! Was für eine Meisterleistung...!  
  
Mein verschrecktes Unterbewusstsein muss mich hierher gelotst haben.  
Merkwürdig.  
Von einem Engel zum Nächsten – irgendwie…  
Die Figur auf dem Shaftesbury-Gedächtnisbrunnen von 1893 auf dem Piccadilly Circus ist zwar ikonographisch eindeutig ein Eros, doch hat man ihn anfänglich als „Engel der christlichen Nächstenliebe“ gedeutet.  
Verlogene Prüderie…    
  
Scheiße, was mache ich denn jetzt?  
  
"Wieder eine Observation?" fragt mich der Ex-Einbrecher.  
"Äh..., nein..."  
  
Na, wunderbar, ich kann nicht denken...! Normalerweise fliegen mir die Ausreden nur so zu – aber was ist schon normal in letzter Zeit?  
  
Ratlos lasse ich mich trotzdem am Fenster nieder, genau da, wo ich am 30. Januar mit John gesessen habe.  
"Frühstück? Habe ich zwar nicht auf der Karte, aber – "  
"Nein, danke...", wehre ich hilflos ab.  
  
Angelo nickt nur, lässt den Rollladen halb herunter, um den Gastraum noch etwas zu lüften, rafft hinter dem Tresen ein Bündel und eine Tischleuchte vom Boden auf  und verschwindet in der Küche, wo er wohl schon einiges für seinen Arbeitstag vorbereitet.  
  
Es fühlt sich unwirklich an, hier zu sitzen...  
Das fünfte Mal bin ich jetzt hier.  
Angelo hat nach seiner frühzeitigen Entlassung wegen einiger interessanter Informationen, die er der Staatsanwaltschaft geben konnte und wegen guter Führung am 1. Oktober diese runtergekommene kleine Tappasbar übernommen. Er hatte nicht nur mich, sondern auch Lestrade zur Eröffnung eingeladen, was zur Folge hatte, dass der DI mich mit hergeschleift hatte, weil er meinte, ich müsse Angelo die Gelegenheit geben, sich bei mir zu bedanken. Ich habe mich aber ganz bald verkrümelt.  
Doch dann hatte es nur zwei Wochen später in der 22 Northumberland Street einen Mord gegeben. Direkt gegenüber! Es war eine leerstehende, verschimmelte Dreckbude, in der Obdachlose hausten. Einige von meinem Netzwerk sind mit ihnen bekannt und als Lestrade nicht weiter kam, zog er mich hinzu und so musste ich hierher kommen. Nun bekam Angelo wirklich Gelegenheit, sich zu revanchieren und als ich dann hinter diesem Serientäter her war, der die als Nonnen verkleideten Frauen vor Halloween überfiel, griff ich gerne auf Angelos Dienste zurück. Jedenfalls... wegen dieses Mordes im Oktober wusste ich am 30. Januar mit Bestimmtheit, dass 22 Northumberland Street noch immer leer stand und von diesem Platz aus optimal zu sehen ist. Dass Angelo uns einladen würde, hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet.  
Zum ersten Mal wirklich hier gegessen hatte ich dann vor achtzehn Tagen...nachdem ich diese bescheuerten Dartscheiben hatte anfertigen lassen...  
Du warst schon vor mir hier angekommen und hattest dich in eine Ecke verzogen. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut, wie matt und hoffnungslos du ausgesehen hast, ehe du mich bemerktest...  
  
Nein, stopp! Es geht dir besser.  
Ich versuche, dieses Bild abzuschütteln.  
  
Oh, nein, komm schon! Hast du nicht zu arbeiten? frage ich mich gereizt, als Angelo wieder aus der Küche kommt. Er bringt ein Tablett mit einem Gedeck, bestehend aus einer kleinen Tasse, also Espresso, einem Glas Wasser, dazu Zuckerstreuer und einem Tellerchen mit ein paar einzeln eingeschweißten Karamellkeksen und einem weiteren Espresso an den Tisch.  
"Sie haben sich mit Ihrem Kollegen hier verabredet? Geht's ihm wieder besser?"  
fragt er, indem er mir das Gedeck vorsetzt.  
"Es geht ihm besser, ja. Danke. Aber nein, ich warte hier nicht auf ihn..."  
  
Verlegen schütte ich Zucker in meinen Espresso. Angelo hat sich mir über Eck auf die Bank gesetzt, nippt an seinem Tässchen und sieht hinaus auf den Bauzaun vor 22, wo ein Müllcontainer steht und eine Schuttrutsche aus einem der Fenster herunterführt.  
"Sie entkernen es jetzt", erklärt er überflüssigerweise.  
"Nicht nur, dass die Dielen mit Blut vollgesogen waren, der Schimmelbefall ist vorher schon beträchtlich gewesen", stimme ich zu, erleichtert, über etwas anderes reden zu können.  
"Trotzdem: Dieser Mord wirkt sich sicher nicht gut auf den Marktwert aus. Selbst wenn sie Büros oder so reinmachen..."  
"Albern!" raunze ich. "Das Haus kann nichts dafür, vom Blut wird nichts mehr übrig sein und die Außenmauern sind solide."  
  
Eine Pause entsteht; wir trinken unseren Espresso und ich hoffe schon, dass Angelo jetzt gehen wird. Gemüse schnippeln, oder was Köche am Morgen so tun.  
  
"Ich habe über Ihre letzten beiden Abenteuer gelesen. Scheint ja ziemlich gefährlich gewesen zu sein – auch wenn Ihr Freund sich alle Mühe gibt, es zu...verharmlosen... Was treibt er so?" Angelo fragt ja sooo beiläufig.  
"Er ist verreist...und nein, wir...sind...nicht zerstritten, oder so etwas..."  
"Gut, gut..."  
  
Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Espresso und grüble verärgert, wie ich einigermaßen höflich und ohne etwas preiszugeben, aus dieser Nummer wieder rauskommen soll.  
  
"Und der Laden? Läuft...?" frage ich und komme mir ziemlich unbeholfen vor.  
"Doch..., es geht."  
"Billy... ist noch einkaufen, nehme ich an..."  
"Ja, genau... Er macht sich ganz gut..."  
  
Mir fällt auf, dass Angelo die ganze Zeit die linke Hand unter der Tischplatte hat…in Gedanken gehe ich zurück…vorher hatte er sie immer hinter dem Rücken oder vor sich – je nachdem... Da stimmt was nicht…!  
Ich überlege, ob ich meinen Löffel runterwerfen und mal abtauchen soll…  
  
Auch Angelo scheint der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen, schließlich wagt er doch noch einen Vorstoß:  
"Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie heute schon einen Killer gejagt, der Ihnen für diesmal entkommen ist...", bemerkt er.  
"Nur im Geiste...", brumme ich, "aber so ähnlich..."  
Als ich ihn ansehe, ist Angelos Blick ziemlich verdutzt.  
"Der letzte Fall. Moriarty ist frei, ich habe nicht mal Beweise gegen ihn. Nichts Stichhaltiges...!  
"Oh, natürlich... Das machen Sie jetzt aber doch nicht allein, oder?" fragt er besorgt.  
"Ich mache gar nichts. Ich... Wir haben... Betriebsferien", erkläre ich widerwillig.  
  
Es klopft am Rollladen.  
  
"Komme!" ruft Angelo und erhebt sich. Jetzt sehe ich es: Sein linker kleiner Finger ist geschient!  
Er zieht den Rollladen ganz hoch, denn Billy ist ein großer Bursche, größer als ich und noch schmaler.  
"Alles bekommen?"  
"Yipp..."  
Sie gehen hinaus und tragen mehrere Kisten herein – ich überlege schon, zu flüchten, aber der kleine Lieferwagen steht direkt vor der Tür, außerdem will ich wissen, was es mit Angelos Verletzung auf sich hat – andererseits: Ich habe John versprochen, mich in keinen Fall zu stürzen… und ein rabiater Schuldeneintreiber eines Kredithais ist ja normalerweise wirklich nicht meine Kragenweite! …und wenn Angelo nichts sagen möchte…? Dass er mit seiner Vorgeschichte keinen normalen Bankkredit hat bekommen können, ist ja auch nachvollziehbar…  
Ich sollte hier wirklich verschwinden…  
  
"Dann fahr ich noch schnell zum Getränkehandel", sagt Billy.  
"Ja, mach das..."  
"Ich – ", beginne ich ungeschickt – doch zu spät.  
  
Angelo lässt den Rollladen wieder ein Stück herunter.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen nicht doch etwas bringen. Ich mach Billy und mir nachher sowieso Tramezzini...?"  
  
"Nein, ich muss dann auch – ", stottere ich und ertappe mich dabei, wie unsinnig das ist. Ich habe ihm gerade verraten, dass ich Urlaub habe!  
Dann spüre ich plötzlich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
"Bleiben Sie nur, so lange Sie möchten und ruhen sich aus. Wenn...doch noch etwas sein sollte – ich bin in der Küche. Wenn Sie gehen, schließen Sie bitte die Tür, ja?" sagt er sanft.  
Ich kann nur betreten nicken.  
Es ist Absicht, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet, wahrscheinlich, damit ich mich nicht rausgeworfen fühlen soll.  
Bald höre ich aus der Küche Klappern, Hacken, Wasserrauschen…  
  
Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht gut, das merke ich jetzt. Und dass Angelo es mir ansieht, ist…unangenehm…, enttäuschend – ja, das trifft es. Ich sollte so etwas verbergen können. Doch sein Angebot ist…nett…  
Der Fußmarsch ist anstrengend gewesen und mir ist etwas schwindlig. Bin ich denn nicht auf direktem Weg vom Piccadilly Circus hergelaufen? Dann kann ich selbst mit den Umwegen, die ich vorher gemacht habe nicht mehr als zweieinhalb Meilen zurückgelegt haben!  
Dass Emotionen einen physisch so fertig machen können…!  
  
Mein Blick fällt auf das kleine Glas mit einem ausgebrannten Teelicht darin.  
  
„ICH BIN NICHT SEIN DATE“, höre ich dich sagen.  
  
  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
  
 _  
„Man hat keine Erzfeinde“, hast du festgestellt. Du hast geklungen, als hätte ich von Außerirdischen geredet, von Mutanten... oder Klonen… Nicht direkt etwas ganz unmöglichem wie Fabelwesen, aber doch etwas, das höchst unwahrscheinlich ist.  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Im richtigen Leben.  
Es gibt keine Erzfeinde im richtigen Leben. Kommt nicht vor.“  
  
Ah, Mycroft hat mal wieder behauptet, ich sei theatralisch oder so. Das sagt der Richtige…! dachte ich. _  
_Doch jetzt bemerke ich noch etwas anderes: Du hast mich belehrt, dass es keine Erzfeinde gibt – und ich dich, dass Helden nicht existieren…_  
 _Seltsam…  
  
„Ach, nicht? Klingt ja langweilig!“ entgegnete ich kühl. Es war ein wenig enttäuschend, dass du es mir nicht zutrautest, einen Erzfeind zu haben. Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass mein Leben nicht normal – aber nichtsdestoweniger real ist.  
  
„Also, wen habe ich da getroffen?“  
  
Kein Kommentar!  
  
„Und was haben normale Menschen dann in ihrem richtigen Leben, so?“ fragte ich zurück. Ja: Wen hast du, dass du mit mir zusammenzuziehen erwägst – abgesehen von dieser Schwester, hm? Niemanden, offenkundig!  
„Freunde. Leute, die sie kennen, Leute, die sie mögen, Leute, die sie nicht mögen.  
Eine Freundin, einen Freund…“  
„Ja. Genau wie ich schon sagte: Langweilig“, wiederhole ich provozierend herablassend.  
Freunde.  
Mike hat dir nicht angeboten, bei ihm unterzukommen – klar, er ist verheiratet, aber sie haben ein Kinderzimmer eingeplant, das sie noch nicht brauchen – und auch sonst niemand – oder hast du selbst niemanden fragen wollen? Weil du es nicht auf Gefälligkeitsbasis wolltest?  
  
„Du hast also keine Freundin.“  
  
Ich habe es so lästig und enervierend gefunden, als du mich das fragtest. Da war wieder diese bescheuerte Überzeugung, dass es keine asexuellen Menschen geben kann.  
  
„Freundin..., nein. Nicht wirklich mein Terrain…“  
„Na gut. Du hast auch keinen Freund? – was übrigens in Ordnung wäre!“  
„Natürlich wäre es das!“  
  
Es ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich musste es einfach klarstellen. Ich…ich wollte, dass du…tolerant bist…  
Gott, wie nahe müsste ich in diesen Sekunden daran gewesen sein, mich an Victor zu erinnern! Doch damals ist mein Gedächtnispalast noch sicher gewesen, alle Alarmanlagen und Riegel haben noch einwandfrei funktioniert…  
  
„Du hast also einen Freund.“  
„Nein.“  
„Verstehe…  – Du bist ungebunden, genau wie ich…schön…, gut…“  
  
WAS?! Oh, nein, warte!  
  
„John, ähm – du solltest wissen, dass ich sozusagen mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet bin und obwohl dein Interesse mir schmeichelt – “  
  
„Nein – !“  
  
„...bin ich dennoch nicht an irgendeiner – “  
„Nein, ich – bin gar nicht daran...nein, nein... – “ Ich höre dein Stottern noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen…  
„Ich will nur sagen: Es ist gut so, wie es ist...“  
  
„Gut….Danke.“ _  
  
_KEIN WORT MEHR! NIE WIEDER, JOHN!! ZUTRITT ABSOLUT VERBOTEN!!! –_  
 _Das ist in Worten, so ziemlich das, was ich damals gefühlt habe…_

  
Oh, Scheiße, das ist so…unangenehm gewesen – und viel schlimmer noch: So heikel! Wie auf dünnem Eis, wie wenn man Slalom fährt und eigentlich zu schnell ist…  
Doch wir haben beide gekämpft, da wieder rauszukommen, weil wir beide wollten, dass es klappt.  
Dass du einen Blog hast, ahnte ich damals noch nicht. Es sah dir nicht ähnlich. Ich hatte angenommen, dass dich Mrs Hudsons Bemerkung wegen des zweiten Schlafzimmers verunsichert hat. Hast du vorher nicht bedacht, wie es aussehen würde, wenn du mit einem anderen Kerl zusammenziehst? In unserem Alter? Klar, du warst als Soldat mit mehreren Kameraden auf einer Stube, später hattest du es komfortabler...  
Was hat man da, in Afghanistan? Zelte?  
Nein, Kontinentalklima. Viel zu kalt, nachts. Zumindest nur mal kurzzeitig als Provisorium... Irgendwelche Barracken…Hütten, deren Bewohner geflüchtet sind? Ich habe keine Ahnung…  
Wie kann ich das nicht wissen!?  
  
…und wieso fällt mir jetzt ein, dass ich von deinem Blog noch nichts wusste? Da war etwas…  
Ja, definitiv!  
…Mike hatte mir über mein Forum mitgeteilt, dass du eine Site hast und über mich bloggst. Mich hatte in diesem Moment nur entsetzt, wie du über mich herziehst…  
Ich muss die Kommentare lesen…  
  
Als ich die Augen öffne, finde ich mich in dem leeren Lokal wieder, vor mir noch das Glas Wasser, die Kekse…  
  
Ich bin wirklich durstig, danke, Angelo…  
…und was mache ich jetzt bezüglich deines Problems…?  
  
…nachdenklich schnappe ich mir einen der Kekse. Diese schon fast hart zu nennenden Dinger, die man oft auch im Flugzeug zum Kaffee bekommt…  
  
Der Keks zerbirst mit lautem Krachen zwischen meinen Kiefern und ich spüle ihn mit dem Rest Wasser hinunter.  
Entschlossen stehe ich auf, ziehe den Rollladen hoch, warte kurz –  
Das Hackgeräusch hat aufgehört. Angelo überlegt, ob er mich nochmal aufhalten soll, doch dann arbeitet er weiter.  
Also drücke ich die Tür ins Schloss, damit es klingt, als hätte ich sie von außen zugezogen. Dann bleibe ich einfach im Halbdunkel stehen und warte.  
Eine Minute verstreicht. Dann noch eine. Ich weiß, dass die Dielen knarren, sonst könnte ich Angelo jetzt einfach in der Küche überrumpeln.  
  
Komm schon! Räum das Geschirr ab. Wechsel die Teelichter aus. Warte damit nicht, bis Billy zurück ist…!  
  
Endlich kommt er aus der Küche, stellt einen Teller mit einen Mortadella-Brot auf den Tresen – nur eines, das für Billy – , macht Licht, öffnet eine Schranktür –    
„ßßßßßßßßßß…!“ zischt er leise, als er sich den abstehenden, geschienten Finger anstößt…  
und nimmt einen Beutel Teelichter aus dem Schrank.  
  
"Ärger mit dem Kredithai?“ frage ich und gehe auf ihn zu.  
Erschrocken fährt er herum und lässt den Beutel fallen.  
„O Dio! – Sherlock!“ ächzt er und schnappt nach Luft.  
„Habe ich recht?“ Ich trete zu ihm und hebe den Beutel auf. Direkt daneben ist ein feuchter Ring auf den Dielen. Von einem Wasserglas. Das passt zu dem, was ich beobachtet habe, als ich hereingekommen bin…  
Und bestimmt ernährt er sich von den Resten, die seine Kunden übrig lassen. Billy mutet er das nicht zu. Aber kann er ihn anständig bezahlen?  
  
Angelo überspielt rasch sein Entsetzen. „Was?! Ach, das…, nein, nein. Bloß ein kleiner Arbeitsunfall.  
Danke!“  
  
Damit reißt er mir die Teelichte förmlich aus der Hand und schiebt sich an mir vorbei.  
Ich folge ihm von einem Tisch zum nächsten.  
  
„Wie schafft man denn SOOwas!?“ rufe ich – es klingt höhnischer als eigentlich beabsichtigt.  
„Naja, ich habe eine große Kiste vor mir hergeschleppt und bin damit im Türrahmen angestoßen. Der Finger war halt dazwischen.“  
„Wenn es so war, weshalb dann die Geheimniskrämerei?“ beharre ich.  
„Weil ich mir schon denken konnte, dass Sie haargenau das aus einem gebrochenen kleinen Finger schließen würden!  
Bitte, Sherlock, es ist nichts!“  
„Wieviel ist dieses Nichts in britischen Pfund?“ bohre ich weiter und sehe ihn scharf an. Angelo wird blass und sinkt ein wenig in sich zusammen.  
  
"Nicht weiter wild. Bin zwei Raten im Rückstand. Aber die Sommersaison hat ja jetzt begonnen. Wird schon gehen. Wirklich…“  
„Angelo – “  
  
Er wirbelt herum und herrscht mich an:  
„Sherlock, ich will keinen Ärger! Ich konnte keinen Kredit bei einer normalen Bank aufnehmen, ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, es ist okay! –  
Na, gut, mir war nicht so ganz klar, wie…wie sich das mit den Zinsen und den ganzen –  
Aber, ich schaffe das schon!“ Er ist immer ruhiger und leiser geworden, aber ich glaube ihm kein Wort.  
„Trotzdem ist das Körperverletzung“, widerspreche ich – und bin selbst überrascht, dass es fast…fürsorglich klingt.  
„Ja, gut, strenggenommen ist es das – aber machen wir doch kein Drama daraus! Es war letztlich das kleinere Übel, als nicht mehr genug Geld zu haben, um Lebensmittel kaufen zu können! Oder den Lieferwagen hergeben zu müssen.  
Bitte, Sherlock…!“  
  
Er sieht mich gequält an.  
  
„Wann rechnen Sie wieder mit dem Kerl?“ frage ich.  
„Bitte, nicht! Lassen Sie’s gut sein. Ich konnte die Abmachung nicht einhalten, ich musste damit rechnen!“  
„Wie hoch sind diese zwei Raten?“ frage ich.  
Angelo sieht mich verständnislos an.  
„Wie hoch?!“  
Ich bin über mich selbst etwas entsetzt, als er zusammenzuckt.  
  
„2220…“, gesteht er seufzend.  
„Zusammen?“ Ich sehe ihm streng in die Augen.  
„Nein, pro Rate…“, gibt er zu.  
„Und wie hoch ist der Zinssatz?“  
„11%. Das ist noch nicht gesetzeswidrig! Ich brauchte die Kaution, zwei Monatsmieten, es musste was renoviert werden, die Kühlschränke waren vorsintflutlich und das Geschirr taugte nur noch für einen Polterabend!“  
„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Sie das Geld brauchten. Und wie hoch ist die Pacht?“  
„Nicht höher als üblich! Es ist völlig okay. So läuft das nun mal.“  
  
Ich nicke nur, doch ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Etwas unbeholfen klopfe ich ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Verstehe.  
Ich möchte bestellen. Penne Bolognese, zu mir nachhause. Um Eins?“  
„Ja, gut, mach ich, ist doch klar…“, stimmt Angelo mit erleichtertem Lächeln zu.  
„Ciao, Angelo“, sage ich, gehe zur Tür und öffne sie.  
„Ciao, Sherlock…“  
  
Ich ziehe die Tür zu und mache mich auf den Heimweg, doch kurz vor dem Ziel mache ich noch einen kleinen Abstecher zur National Bank of London in der Melcombe Street und hebe zehntausend Pfund ab.  
Ich bin sicher, er ist auch mit der Miete im Rückstand, denn er schläft seit einiger Zeit in seinem Lokal auf dem Fußboden hinter dem Tresen...  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Italiener pflegen an Werktagen ein ziemlich karges 1. Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen und erst zum 2. mehr zu essen. Ein Tramezzino (von tramezzo=dazwischen) ist praktisch dasselbe wie ein Sandwich.  
> Für die NfdB-Leser: Eigentlich hat ja Angelo keinen Akzent, wundert euch nicht, wenn ich ihn mir hier spare.)
> 
>  
> 
> (Ich verstehe ja nicht viel davon und ich habe auch wirklich keine Lust, (auf englisch!) zu recherchieren, ob in UK die Gesetzgebung über Wucher so ist wie hierzulande, aber deshalb bin ich jetzt mal davon ausgegangen. Der Leitzins war damals 6% in UK http://www.leitzinsen.info/chart_boe.htm, daher komme ich auf 11, denn hier erfüllt es ab dem doppelten Zinssatz aufwärts gilt als Sittenwidrigkeit.)


	66. Seltsame Ermittlungen

  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieder zuhause, lasse ich die 200 50 Pfundscheine in Kühlschrank verschwinden – um genau zu sein unter dem Einsatz des Eierfachs in der Tür. Unsinnig, dass es keine größeren Scheine gibt als Fünfziger.  
Angelo wird sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren, das kann ich mir denken. Aber ehe er früher oder später doch keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, als ein dummes Ding zu drehen, wie schon damals, wird er sich hoffentlich doch überzeugen lassen, mein Geld anzunehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Art Vertrag schreiben, damit er begreift, dass es mir ernst ist? Ich verstehe ja nicht viel davon, aber das wird ein komischer Vertrag werden, so ganz ohne Zinsen, Laufzeit und Raten. Ein wenig erstaunt spüre ich, dass sich mein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzieht. Aber mir ist klar, dass meine Geldspritze Angelos Probleme nicht lösen wird. Ich überlege, diesen Shylock* unter Druck zu setzen: Entweder er halbiert die Raten, oder ich zeige ihn wegen seines Eintreibers an... Und der Vermieter? ...leider bin ich kein Diplomat, was mich bisher noch nie gestört hat, aber in diesem Fall –   
Mein Telefon klingelt und augenblicklich wird mir klar, was ich bei alledem vergessen habe – oder besser: wen...  
"Mycroft. Was gibt es denn?" frage ich in arglosem Ton.  
"Das frage ich dich. Streckst du in Schwierigkeiten?"  
Überraschend. Er klingt noch nicht mal vorwurfsvoll. Besorgt, gestresst, aber nicht anklagend.  
"Nein", gebe ich schlicht zurück.  
"Wenn du einen Gebrauchtwagen oder ein Motorrad kaufen willst, ist das deine Sache, aber wenn du erpresst wirst, oder – "  
"Erpresst? Was für ein Unsinn! – Mycroft, ich versichere dir: Es ist nichts Zwielichtiges."  
"Dann kannst du es mir ja auch sagen. Früher oder später bekomme ich es ohnehin heraus."  
"Schön. Dann später", sage ich trocken und lege auf. Schließlich habe ich noch zu tun.  
Ob Mycroft vorbei kommen wird? Damit werde ich wohl rechnen müssen.   
Also zücke ich mein Handy und rufe bei Angelo an.  
"Tierra Brindisa?" meldet sich Billy.  
"Holmes hier, ich muss nochmal Ihren Chef sprechen."  
"Okay...", stimmt er etwas verwundert zu.  
Es dauert ein paar Momente.   
„Sherlock? Kann ich Ihrer Bestellung noch etwas hinzufügen?“  
„Nein, aber gehen Sie damit ins Speedy’s. Nicht an der Tür klingeln, schicken Sie mir einfach eine SMS, sobald Sie drin sind.“  
„Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte eigentlich Billy schicken.“  
„Nein, kommen Sie selbst.“  
„Na, gut, klar, wenn Sie es wünschen…“  
„Ciao.“  
Ich lege auf. Besser ich lasse ihm keine Gelegenheit zu fragen.  
  
Als Nächstes hole ich meinen Laptop herunter und schreibe zuerst einen ziemlich formlosen Vertrag: Unser beider Adressen (in Angelos Fall, die des Restaurants), einen langen Unterstrich für den Betrag, zwei gepunktete Linien für die Unterschriften, darunter die Bezeichnungen Darlehensgeber und Darlehensnehmer, nachdem ich den Wisch zweimal ausgedruckt habe, gehe ich auf Johns Blog.   
Die allerersten Einträge habe ich mir ja bereits angesehen...nach dem Fiasko mit den Dartscheiben...  
Ich erinnere mich an mein Entsetzen, an diese grauenhafte Hilflosigkeit, als ich mich fragen musste, ob du dich womöglich mit Schlaftabletten vergiften könntest...  
Ich gehe zurück bis zum 28. Januar:  
  
„Es hat noch einen von diesen Serienselbstmorden gegeben. Das ist schräg. Es scheint überhaupt keine Verbindung zwischen den Verstorbenen zu geben. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.  
  
Hab Bill Murray getroffen. Nein, nicht der Filmstar. Er war der Sanitäter, der mein Leben gerettet hat. Er hat geheiratet.   
  
Dinge passieren anderen Leuten…!  
  
  
4 Kommentare  
  
  
War großartig, dich zu treffen, Kamerad. Und du musst wirklich mal runter kommen, damit ich dir meine Mrs. Right vorstellen kann. Aber merk' dir das! Es ist meine, Casanova!   
Bill Murray 28 January 11:46  
  
Casanova??! Mein Bruder?!?!  
Harry Watson 28 January 13:36  
  
Aber Ja! Der hat Sachen angestellt, bevor wir nach A. gegangen sind. Schlimmer Junge!  
Bill Murray 28 January 17:56  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Harry Watson 28 January 18:12"  
  
  
Anscheinend hast du vor dem Einsatz nochmal so richtig die Sau rausgelassen, aber Harry ist verblüfft gewesen, dass dich Murray als Casanova bezeichnet hat. Eigentlich ein wenig enttäuschend, dass ein Blick auf diese Seite jedem, der nicht völlig verblödet ist, genügt, um zu wissen, dass Harry deine Schwester ist…   
Aber: nicht abschweifen!  
  
  
"29. Januar  
  
  
Ein seltsames Zusammentreffen  
  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber schreiben soll. Ich bin überhaupt kein Schreiberling. Ella meinte, einen Blog zu führen, könnte helfen – aber es half nicht; weil ich sowieso nichts mehr erlebe – aber heute hab ich! Ich habe was erlebt.  
  
Ich ging durch den Park und lief in Mike Stamford hinein, er war ein Kommilitone von mir. Wir holten uns Kaffee  und ich erwähnte, dass ich umziehen müsse. Er sagte, er kenne jemanden in der gleichen Situation. So gingen wir ins Barts und er stellte uns einander vor.  
  
Das heißt: nein, tat er nicht. Er hat uns nicht vorgestellt. Der Mann wusste, wer ich war. Irgendwie wusste er alles über mich. Er wusste, dass ich in Afghanistan gedient hatte und als Invalide zurückgekehrt war. Er sagte mein Hinken sei psychosomatisch, und er bekam zwar nicht alles heraus, aber er wusste sogar, warum ich gekommen war, obwohl Mike es ihm nicht erzählt hatte.   
  
Ich habe ihn gegooglet und hier ist ein Link zu seiner Website:  
  
<http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/>  
  
Es ist verrückt, ich glaube, er ist verrückt. Er ist ganz sicher arrogant und wirklich total unhöflich, er sieht aus wie 12, wirklich ein bisschen wie ein Internatsschüler, ja ich bin mir sicher, dass er verrückt ist, aber irgendwie merkwürdig liebenswert. Er war bezaubernd. Das alles war wirklich ziemlich schräg.   
  
Und morgen sehen wir uns diese Wohnung an. Ich und der Verrückte. Ich und Sherlock Holmes.“  
  
Verrückt, arrogant, total unhöflich, ein zwölfjähriger Internatsschüler, verrückt…der Verrückte…  
Wirklich reizend, John…!  
Doch um mich geht es jetzt nicht.    
  
  
  
  
„10 Kommentare   
  
  
Was zum...?!?!   
Harry Watson 29 January 19:37  
  
Junge, bist du schwul geworden?  
Bill Murray 29 January 20:31  
  
Hahahahaha!! Er doch nicht! So wie er Clara immer angeschaut hat!  
Harry Watson29 January 20:34  
  
Hast du nochmal was von ihr gehört?  
Bill Murray 29 January 20:41  
  
Nein, aber ist okay. Aber wir reden hier über meinen Bruder!!  
Harry Watson 29 January 20:43  
  
Könnt ihr euch nicht mailen oder was? Das hier war gedacht, damit ich meine Gedanken sortieren kann.  
John Watson 29 January 21:02  
  
Du leugnest es also nicht?  
Bill Murray 29 January 21:32  
  
Ich bin nicht schwul. Er vielleicht. Weiß nicht. Es ist egal. Ist nicht wichtig.  
John Watson 29 January 21:42  
  
LOL!!  
Harry Watson 29 January 22:00  
  
LOL? Du bist 36, Harry. Sechsunddreißig!  
John Watson 29 January 22:03"  
  
  
Er hat mich dreimal als verrückt bezeichnet! Von anderen Adjektiven mal gar nicht zu reden. Gut, dass ich das damals nicht gelesen habe. Hast du wirklich gedacht, das werde mir nichts ausmachen? Aber dieser Blogeintrag ist ja selbst verrückt zu nennen! An diese Übertreibungen und ungeschickten Wendungen, die dem Ganzen wohl eine lockere Note verleihen sollen, werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen. Er ist natürlich nicht in Mike reingerannt – und was verspricht er sich davon, zuerst zu schreiben, Mike habe uns einander vorgestellt und das dann zu negieren? Wirklich John, ich sollte dir zum Geburtstag einen Kurs für journalistisches Texten schenken...  
Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.  
Was hat dich dazu bewogen, überhaupt über dieses Zusammentreffen zu bloggen – zu diesem Zeitpunkt?  
Weil dir endlich mal wieder etwas passiert ist? Das scheint deine Begründung zu sein.  
Es muss vor zwei gewesen sein…oder auch wenig später, denn Mikes Vorlesung begann um 14:00 c.t. Aber anscheinend hat es dir den ganzen Nachmittag keine Ruhe gelassen…, dieses Zusammentreffen mit mir.   
  
Murray und deine Schwester waren verblüfft über deinen Eintrag, das ist eindeutig. Und anscheinend ist Harry schon länger nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden über dich. Hatte ich recht? Du mochtest Clara? Vielleicht mehr als das, aber sie war nicht nur nicht interessiert – sie war auch tabu für dich…  
Murray hat dich also …als was? Als Frauenheld erlebt? Was genau meint er mit Casanova? Dass du alle attraktiven Frauen angebaggert hast? Egal ob vergeben oder nicht? Dass du es nur oft versucht - oder auch, dass du oft Erfolg hattest? Dass du viele…One Night Stands hattest?  
Argh…  
Eigentlich will ich das nicht wirklich wissen.  
Natürlich gibt es auch Soldatinnen, wenn auch sicher nur einen kleinen Prozentsatz, aber ich vermute, es ist verboten, miteinander Sex zu haben…und zwischen unterschiedlichen Dienstgraden sowieso…  
So verdattert, wie Murray reagiert hat, hast du nie …homoerotischen Ersatz gesucht. Nicht, soweit er weiß.  
  
  
„Sieh an… jetzt beschäftigst du dich mit solchen Fragen?“ meldet sich Victors Stimme ein wenig bitter - aber ich hörte auch Trauer heraus.  
„Es ist ein Fall.   
Naja, so etwas …Ähnliches…“, rechtfertige ich mich betreten.  
    
„Aaaah, tja dann ist das natürlich etwas völlig anderes!“ spöttelte er.   
„Überhaupt: Verzieh dich, Mycroft könnte kommen. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mit dir befassen.“  
Mein Blick wandert zurück zu dem eigentlichen Eintrag. Ich erinnere mich an dein Staunen und an deine Reaktion am darauffolgenden Abend im Taxi…   
„merkwürdig liebenswert…bezaubernd…“  
Ich?  
Stand das da immer schon?  
Also…: Von Anfang an, meine ich…? Muss wohl…! Ich habe das später nur überflogen.  
  
Murray und Harry haben bemerkt, wie überschäumend begeistert du auf einmal warst… Ja, fasziniert – und erstaunt darüber.  
Das war ich auch, weißt du das? Ich war fasziniert von dir und das überraschte mich, denn du magst zwar weniger langweilig sein als die anderen unzähligen Idioten aber – spektakulär nun auch nicht. Wieso also hast du mich so verwirrt und interessiert, dass ich …geflüchtet bin, dass ich mir so unvernünftig wünschte, dass es funktionieren sollte, dass ich die nächsten 24h damit verbrachte, mich schon völlig überstürzt hier einzurichten?!?  
Schon letzten Sonntag sind meine Gedanken um diese Frage gekreist…  
  
Und du?  
„Kumpel, bist du schwul geworden?“  
Du hattest es natürlich abgestritten. Aber es wundert mich doch sehr, dass es dir nichts auszumachen schien, dass ich vielleicht…    
Wenn dir ihm doch so wichtig ist, nicht diesen Eindruck zu erwecken, wieso konntest du dann schreiben „Er vielleicht. Weiß nicht. Es ist egal. Ist nicht wichtig.“  
Hast du erst danach gemerkt, dass es dir doch nicht so unwichtig ist?  
Es sieht ganz danach aus.  
Ja, auch du wolltest, dass es funktioniert – mit mir... Du hast das Gerede in Kauf genommen und vieles mehr – und ich habe es vermasselt.  
Seufzend lasse ich meinen Blick über die Kommentare schweifen.   
"...Ich bin nicht schwul. Er vielleicht..."  
Unwillkürlich sehe ich zum Kaminsims...richtig, der Schädel ist auf dem Dachboden...kann mich also hier nicht höhnisch angrinsen.   
Victor hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mir gegenüber schadenfroh zu sein - aber ich glaube, das wäre auch nicht seine Art gewesen, aber das hier...?  
Vielleicht ist es Harrys „LOL“, das sich mir aufdrängt. Klar, dass sie das witzig findet, sie hat es mit ihrer Orientierung sicher auch nicht leicht gehabt. Eltern können ziemlich ekelhaft sein, wenn ihre Kinder nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen… Ob das ein Grund für ihr Alkoholproblem ist? Ob John ihr Unverständnis entgegen gebracht hat? Ich stelle sie mir laut und nervtötend vor, gegen die Leere in ihrem Innern versucht sie sich zu amüsieren.   
Katzenvideos…!  
Andererseits, wenn es John aufgeheitert hat, sollte ich ihr dankbar sein… Ob ich sie jemals kennenlernen werde?  
  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und nehme mir den nächsten Eintrag vor. Nach dem Fall, aber noch nicht über ihn:  
  
  
„31. Januar  
  
Mein neuer Mitbewohner  
  
  
Gestern Abend habe ich mir die Wohnung angesehen. Sie ist tatsächlich ziemlich anständig. Sherlock war bereits eingezogen, deshalb sah es etwas chaotisch aus, Aber zurzeit empfinde ich das als eine nette Abwechslung von dem, wo ich vorher war.“  
  
Ich hatte es schon einmal gelesen...aber nicht beobachtet! Kein Enthusiasmus über die Wohnung. Wegen deines Zimmers, vielleicht? Mein Chaos als nette Abwechslung? Das hat sich aber nach einer Weile gelegt. Aber ich stelle es mir ätzend vor, sich auch noch vorschreiben lassen zu müssen, wie man sein Zeug zu falten hat und all diesen Unsinn! Langweilig!  
  
  
„Und der Verrückte selber? Er ist faszinierend. Arrogant, tyrannisch, pompös. Er ist nicht ungefährlich. Das weiß ich ganz gut. Ich werde mich nicht langweilen und ich zweifle dass wir streiten werden, wer dran ist, die Gasrechnung zu bezahlen oder um die Fernbedienung. Und ja, möglicherweise ist er tatsächlich eindeutig verrückt. Aber er kennt schon mal mindestens zwei gute Restaurants, deshalb ist er nicht so übel.“  
  
Der Verrückte…verrückt, schon wieder arrogant – nun auch noch tyrannisch und pompös! Was meint er bloß mit pompös? Und wie kannst du ‚möglicherweise‘ und ‚eindeutig‘ zusammen verwenden? Das schließt sich gegenseitig aus!  
Und doch merke ich langsam, dass du es …ich weiß nicht…nicht so meinst? Zumindest siehst du es positiv. Du wirst dich nicht langweilen, es kann gefährlich werden mit mir, du findest mich…faszinierend.   
Wenn ich es jetzt wieder lese, klingt es mir viel freundlicher in den Ohren, als noch an diesem Tag, wo mir Mike in seiner Mittagspause sofort aufs Forum schrieb, dass du einen Blog hast…  
Wieso hat er das eigentlich riskiert, wo du doch…  
Oh. Er hat herausgelesen, wie sehr dir dieses Arrangement zusagt, und dachte, ich würde es auch so sehen…! So muss es wohl sein…  
Du hast auch durchblicken lassen, dass wir schon zweimal essen waren. Wie unvorsichtig, Dr John ‚Ich-bin-nicht-sein-Date!‘ Watson! Übrigens steht H. für ‚Homophobie‘…?  
  
„Tja, wir haben uns rasch umgesehen und mit der Vermieterin geschwatzt. Dann kam die Polizei und bat Sherlock, sich eine Leiche anzusehen, Also kamen wir mit zum Tatort. Dann jagten wir durch London, einem Killer hinterher und Sherlock löste diese Selbstmord-Mord-Geschichte."  
  
  
Parallel zu diesem Satz ertönt mein SMS-Signal. Schon so spät? Ich muss irgendwann abgedriftet sein!  
„Komme! SH“ schreibe ich zurück.  
Eigentlich hatte ich längst im Hinterhof sein wollen und mich hintenherum ins Speedy’s schleichen wollen. Mr Chatterjee mag das zwar nicht, weil das Gesundheitsamt dann Ärger machen könnte, doch Ärger mit Mrs Hudson will er noch weniger.  
Ich eile also die Stufen hinunter und durch den Hof, wo die Tür wie üblich leicht offen steht und schlüpfe hinein.  
Das Speedy’s ist fast voll besetzt und an der Theke hat sich eine Schlange gebildet, so dass Mr Chatterjee mir lediglich einen mahnenden Blick zuwerfen kann. Ich winke Angelo um den Tresen herum, ehe er Anstalten machen kann, mir seine Tüte einfach herüber zu reichen.  
Er kommt meiner Aufforderung ein wenig widerwillig nach – hinaus auf den Hof und ins Treppenhaus.  
  
Angelo sieht sich unbehaglich um, ehe er mir die Stufen hinauf folgt. Im ersten Stock angekommen, öffne ich ihm die Küchentür. Er stellt die Tüte mit dem Styroporbehälter auf dem Tisch ab, wendet sich zu mir um und sieht mich an: "Also. Wie kann ich helfen, Sherlock?" fragt er ein wenig ängstlich, aber doch entschlossen.   
Für einen Moment bin ich überrascht.  
"Es geht...um einen Exknacki. Ich möchte nicht, dass er rückfällig wird. Ich brauche...Ihre Unterstützung. Ich will nicht, dass er sich sein Leben verpfuscht", entgegne ich aus einer Eingebung heraus.  
"Verstehe...Wenn ich kann, helfe ich gerne, aber muss es jetzt gleich sein? Mitten im Lunchgeschäft?"  
"Setzen Sie sich...", entgegne ich und versuche, ruhig zu wirken. Er würde meine Nervosität missdeuten.  
"Das...ist der Plan...", sage ich, indem ich den "Vertrag" aus der Brusttasche hole und vor ihm ausbreite. "Lesen Sie ihn in Ruhe durch."  
Ich gehe zum Kühlschrank und hole das Bündel wieder hervor. Unterdessen höre ich, wie Angelo erschrocken nach Luft schnappt.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, Sie fänden den Plan weniger furchtbar. Er ist ausnahmsweise mal nicht gefährlich und auch gänzlich legal. Ich würde auch gerne versuchen, mit dem Kreditgeber und Ihrem Vermieter zu reden. Vielleicht lassen sie sich ja herunterhandeln..."  
Ich setze mich über Eck zu ihm und staple nacheinander vier Tausenderbündel auf den Tisch.  
Auf Angelos Zügen wächst das Entsetzen.  
Ich lege noch ein fünftes Bündel dazu. Die zwei Raten, die er im Rückstand ist und noch gut ein halber Tausender für Ware.  
Fassungsloses Kopfschütteln.  
"Das ist nicht die Kopfbewegung, die ich sehen wollte", ziehe ich ihn auf.  
"Sie wollen...", haucht er hilflos.  
"Ich will wissen, wie hoch die Pacht ist, ob Sie auch da schon im Rückstand sind. Und ob Sie einen Schimmer haben, wo das Geld für den Mai herkommen soll. Ich will wissen, was mit dem Vermieter Ihrer Wohnung los ist. Hat er Sie rausgeworfen? Haben Sie mit ihm geredet – oder haben Sie selbst gekündigt, ehe es auffiel?"  
Scham und Verzweiflung treiben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.   
Nein, ich bin nicht gut in sowas!  
  
Sherlock! Du verhörst ihn ja! höre ich John in meinem Kopf sagen.  
  
"...gekündigt...", gesteht er gepresst. "Hab gleich einen Nachmieter gebracht..."   
Um fristlos kündigen zu können, klar.   
"Und die Pacht?" frage ich leise.  
"Den April konnt‘ ich nicht zahlen...", flüstert er matt.  
"Und Billys Lohn?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort schlägt er nur die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Als er wegen dringenden Verdachts in diesem Dreifachmord in U-Haft saß, hatte er nicht annähernd so verzweifelt gewirkt. Aber vielleicht hatte er da einfach noch tiefer im Schock gesteckt.  
"Es weiß noch nicht, wie ernst es ist", folgere ich. "Bis jetzt, haben Sie ihn pünktlich bezahlt. Habe ich recht?"  
Er lässt die Hände sinken.  
"Ich kann das nicht annehmen, Sherlock!" wispert er.  
"Sie können das nicht ablehnen", korrigiere ich und lege zwei weitere Bündel dazu. "Die nächste Rate – falls wir nichts erreichen. Und noch Dreitausend.  
Lassen Sie mich nicht betteln."  
Ich nehme den Vertrag, trage die Summe von zehntausend ein und unterschreibe, lege die zweite Ausfertigung dazu, die bereits so weit ausgefüllt gewesen ist.  
"Aber ich würde das wahrscheinlich nie zurückzahlen können!"   
"Ja, vielleicht...", stimme ich achselzuckend zu und versuche zu lächeln.  
Er schluckt. So ein großer gestandener Kerl und weint fast. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.  
"Tun Sie's für Billy“, beschwöre ich ihn. „Er würde es schwer haben, was anderes zu finden."  
Eine Träne kullert über Angelos Wange und er unterdrückt ein Schluchzen.  
Ich merke plötzlich, wie gereizt ich bin, stehe hastig auf –  Papiertaschentücher? – keine Ahnung!  
Rasch drücke ich ihm das Geschirrtuch in die Hand und klopfe ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter.  
"Laden Sie Ihren Geldverleiher und den Vermieter zum Essen ein. Ich werde dazu stoßen. Es kann so nicht weiter gehen."  
Während ich das sage, eile ich ans Wohnzimmerfenster und spähe hinaus. Ich will nicht, dass er Mycroft in die Arme läuft...  
  
Nun nimm es schon, Herrgott! denke ich. Mir ist ja klar, dass er damit nicht weit kommen wird, wenn wir nicht irgendetwas an den Parametern  ändern können.  
Hätte ich es am 3. April schon merken können?  
Wenn ich doch nur früher schon einmal hier gewesen wäre, es früher gesehen hätte…!  
„Sherlock…?“ höre ich eine brüchige Stimme hinter mir.  
„Fertig?“ frage ich ungeduldig und indem ich mich umdrehe lande ich geradewegs in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung, die mich hilflos aufächzen lässt.  
Angelo weicht ein Stück zurück, die Hände noch auf meinen Schultern und sieht mich an als…  
  
…sag jetzt bloß nicht sowas wie ‚Gott segne Sie, Sherlock!‘ Alles nur das nicht…!  
  
„Ich hoffe…inständig, ich werde es zurückzahlen können…Das vergesse ich Ihnen niemals…“  
Wieder versagt ihm fast die Stimme.   
Ich mache einen Schritt an ihm vorbei.   
Wusste ich’s doch: Das Geld liegt noch auf dem Tisch.  
„Na, gut, na, gut, dann eben ohne Vertrag!“ schnauze ich ihn an und schubse ihn zurück in die Küche, packe ihm zwei Bündel in diese, zwei in jene Jackentasche, je drei in die Innentaschen.  
„Kommen Sie schon, ich denke, Sie haben keine Zeit zu verlieren während des Lunchgeschäfts!“  
Ich schiebe ihn vor mir her ins Treppenhaus, wieder in den Hof und durch’s Speedy’s.  
„Moment…“ Ich mache das Licht im Gastraum aus.  
„Mister Holmes!!“ macht Chatterjee tadelnd. Aber ich will am Fenster nach einer verräterischen schwarzen Limousine Ausschau halten, ehe ich Angelo auf die Straße lasse. Doch da ist nichts dergleichen. Ein dunkelgrüner Mini, ein weißer Toyota, ein alter silberner Golf. Am Zaun vor 223 sehe ich Billys Motorroller.  
„Angelo: Abmarsch!“ zische ich.  
Er wirft mir noch einen hilflosen Blick zu.  
„Ich erwarte Ihre Einladung. Sie wissen schon.“  
Angelo kann nur nicken.  
„He!“  
Er dreht sich nochmal um.  
„Passen Sie auf sich auf…“  
  
Ich bin selbst überrascht von dem, was ich da gerade gesagt habe.  
  
Ich sehe ihm noch zu, wie er zu dem Roller geht, dann wende ich mich um –    
  
In diesem Moment springt ein Kerl aus dem Austin Mini und ich sehe, wie Angelo brüsk zum Stehen kommt und die Hände hebt.  
  
Scheiße…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Unerbittlicher Wucherer in Shakespeares "Der Kaufmann von Venedig"


	67. BruderZ/Twist

 

Bruder ~~z~~ **t** wist

 

 

  
  
  
Fluchend haste ich nach draußen und als ich mich gerade vor Angelo drängeln will, um – tja, was? dem pensionsberechtigten Räuber Seiner Majestät die Waffe aus der Hand zu treten und dabei zu hoffen, dass mein Eingreifen ihn so sehr überrumpeln wird, dass er mich nicht niederschießt? – als eine weitere Gestalt, die sich von der Rückbank des Austin Mini ins Freie windet, die Szenerie betritt. Das erste, was ich sehe, ist ein schwarzer Stockschirm und an diesem hängt schier unvermeidlich ein mir wohlbekannter Herr im langweiligen, maßgeschneiderten Dreiteiler. Er hat mich einfach dadurch ausgetrickst, dass er ein für ihn völlig untypisches Fahrzeug gewählt hat. Nun, so untypisch auch nicht, schließlich ist es ein britischer Klassiker und auf sein Dach ist, wie ich jetzt erkennen kann, ein Union Jack gemalt oder auch geklebt – das ist vom Fenster des Speedy's aus nicht zu sehen gewesen, weil der Winkel von dort noch zu flach war und er hat zu dicht vor der Hauswand unter der Markise gestanden, als dass ich ihn vom Wohnzimmer aus hätte ausmachen können.  
  
Wie beschämend und ärgerlich!  
  
  
  
"Danke, Tracy, ab hier übernehme ich persönlich", sagt Mycroft und nur ich kann das hinter der scheinbar souveränen Maske kaschierte Entsetzen darüber erkennen, dass ich gerade dabei war, mich in die Schusslinie zu begeben.  
  
"Du übernimmst hier nichts und niemanden. Das hier geht dich nichts an. Du wirst ihn nicht aufhalten!" entgegne ich entschlossen. "Es ist gut, Angelo, fahren Sie ruhig", sage ich an den verschreckten Gastwirt gewandt, der Mycroft natürlich nicht kennt und die Situation überhaupt nicht einzuordnen weiß.  
  
Er sieht mich verständnislos an. "Sind Sie sicher, dass die Ihnen nichts tun?" fragt er besorgt.  
  
"Ganz sicher. Nun hauen Sie schon ab. Und gute Geschäfte!"  
  
Er wirft noch einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Kerl mit der Knarre und einen fragenden auf Mycroft, dann schwingt er sich auf den Roller und tuckert davon. Ich sehe ihm noch einen Moment nach, wie er sich durch den stockenden Verkehr schlängelt, während mein Gehirn fieberhaft arbeitet...  
  
"Lass deinen kleinen Freibeuter und den Chauffeur Mittag machen und komm mit rauf", sage ich in versöhnlichem Ton und sehe halb belustigt seine Überraschung.  
  
Tja, er wird ja doch keine Ruhe geben. Vielleicht kann ich, wie man so sagt, den Spieß umdrehen und ihn für meine Pläne einspannen?  
  
Eine Minute später stehen wir im Wohnzimmer. "Nimm bitte Platz", fordere ich ihn höflich auf und weise auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
Mycroft sieht hungrig aus und das hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Ich hole also Gabel, Esslöffel und einen Kaffeelöffel, lasse die Verträge in der Besteckschublade verschwinden, schnappe Angelos Pasta samt der beigelegten Serviette und dem Tütchen mit dem drei Jahre gereiften, reichlich bemessenen, frisch geriebenen Parmesan, finde eine letzte Flasche Mineralwasser und ein akzeptabel gespültes Glas, packe alles auf ein Tablett und serviere diesen Lunch meinem verdatterten Bruder.  
  
  
  
Wehe dir, wenn sie nicht wirklich gut ist! denke  
  
ich, indem ich den styroporähnlichen Behälter öffne.  
  
"Was – was soll das, Sherlock?" stammelt Mycroft überrumpelt. "Du hast mich heraufgebeten, um meine Diät zu torpedieren?!"  
  
Gelassen schenke ihm Wasser ein.  
  
"Torpedieren? – Welch drastisches Wort! Nein, diese Demonstration gehört mit zu meiner Erklärung. Wenn ich dich in diese persönliche Angelegenheit schon einweihe, musst du es mich schon auf meine Weise tun lassen. Möchtest du frisch geriebenen  
Parmigiano Reggiano Stravecchio  
  
dazu?"  
  
"Untersteh dich! Nur eine Unze enthält schon fast zehn Gramm Fett!"  
  
"Deckt aber auch ungefähr ein Drittel des täglichen Kalziumbedarfs und liefert neben Eiweiß auch Vitamin D und Eisen", versetze ich. Natürlich habe ich das von einem gewissen, ständig um meine Nahrungsaufnahme besorgten Arzt... "Aber Hauptsache, du probierst, ehe es kalt wird."  
  
"Apropos – wie geht es John?"  
  
"Bedeutet das etwa, dass du ihn nicht ausspionierst?" kontere ich nervös.  
  
Nicht gut! Ich sollte jetzt wirklich versuchen, freundlich zu sein...  
  
  
  
"Tierra Bridisa?" liest er stirnrunzelnd auf der Serviette, die er nun widerwillig entfaltet und spottet: "Was ist es denn nun? Ein Spanier oder ein Italiener?"  
  
"Es ist noch der Name, den es unter dem vorigen Pächter hatte..."  
  
  
  
Reaktion: Augenrollen.  
  
Ja, finde ich auch, aber nun ISS schon!  
  
  
  
"Zwei Brüder und ein rotes Gericht", erinnert er sich spöttelnd. "Aber du verlangst jetzt sicher nicht, dass ich dir dafür mein Erstgeburtsrecht abtrete...?"  
  
Jakob und Esau? Besser ich sage gar nichts. Er kann mit der Situation anscheinend auch nicht besser umgehen als ich...  
  
  
  
Mycroft hat zuerst misstrauisch geschnuppert, doch dann habe ich dieses klitzekleine bisschen von so etwas wie Entspannung bemerkt. Nun spießt er endlich eine einzige Penna auf die Gabel...  
  
Hätte ich das doch bloß vorauskalkuliert, dann hätte ich etwas anderes bestellt! Andererseits…, hätte ich berechnend eine von Mycrofts Lieblingsspeisen gewählt, dann hätte er buchstäblich den Braten gerochen...  
  
Auf der nächsten Gabel befinden sich schon mehrere Nudeln und etwas mehr von der Soße...  
  
"Hmmm", schnurrt er angenehm überrascht und ich beschließe, mich so lange nicht zu mucksen, bis er erneut das Wort ergreifen wird, bzw. zu essen aufhört.  
  
Es muss eine Ewigkeit her sein, dass mich Mycroft dazu gebracht hat, über ihn zu schmunzeln... Auf eine...wohlwollende Art zu schmunzeln, geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Mycroft vertauscht die Gabel mit dem Esslöffel speist in andächtigem Schweigen...  
  
In solchen selbstvergessenen Augenblicken strahlt er direkt eine beinahe ansteckende Gemütlichkeit aus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was du nicht wissen konntest", setzt er schließlich wieder an – inzwischen ist der Teller bereits fast halbleer. "Ich war letzten Herbst drei Tage in Bologna ...anlässlich eines...kleinen, geheimen Gipfels... Nun... tut nichts zur Sache... Die Verpflegung war ausgezeichnet...wie immer zu ...diesen Treffen. Unter anderem gab es Pasta mit Bologneser Sauce. Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht zur Haute Cuisine gerechnet, aber schließlich waren wir in Bologna, also wäre es eine Beleidigung gewesen, die berühmte Soßenkomposition dieser Stadt nicht zu würdigen – nun, was soll ich sagen, sie war...deliziös... perfekt, geradezu… Ich habe seither vier Mal in London versucht, Pasta zu essen. Und in wirklich renommierten Restaurants, wie du dir denken kannst... Ich sage dir, es reichte von enttäuschend bis hin zu grauenhaft! Aber das hier...!"  
  
  
  
Bravo, Angelo...! Es gehört viel dazu, Mycroft zum Schwärmen zu bringen, noch dazu mit einem eher einfachen Gericht, das im Grunde keine teuren oder wenigstens wirklich exotischen Ingredienzen enthält.  
  
Ich sehe, wie Mycroft ein paar einzelne Nudeln über den Teller schiebt und dabei eine Penna feinsäuberlich neben die nächste legt.  
  
Genau: Sie sind nicht genau gleich lang und auch nicht immer im exakten 45° Winkel geschnitten: Angelo macht sie wirklich selbst!  
  
  
  
Ich verkneife mir die Bemerkung, dass mich das an die sogenannte Endstückanalyse erinnert, die in der Forensik zum Einsatz kommt, wenn das Opfer mit Klebeband gefesselt wurde: Man puzzlet die abgerissenen Streifen wieder zusammen, um zu sehen, ob etwas fehlt und wie die Kante der angebrochenen Rolle aussehen muss.  
  
Möglich, das eine solche Anekdote Mycrofts Gaumenfreude trüben würde...  
  
  
  
"Also, es wäre ja ein Leichtes gewesen, alle Leute, die das Haus betreten, durch unsere Gesichtserkennung zu jagen, aber ich wollte von dir selbst erfahren, was du im Schilde führst...", kommt er schließlich zur Sache.  
  
"Im Schilde führen? Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist eine Aktion, die so geheim wie irgend möglich hatte bleiben sollen. Es ist durchaus nicht meine Absicht gewesen, sie in meinem Wappen zu verewigen!"  
  
Oh. Nicht gut. Schlechter Zeitpunkt für linguistische Spitzfindigkeiten...  
  
"Da allerdings Eile geboten ist, konnte ich es nicht heimlicher durchziehen", setze ich schon fast kleinlaut hinzu.  
  
"Also: 'What's new on the Rialto?'…"  
  
Mycroft denkt wie ich auch schon an den 'Kaufmann von Venedig'.  
  
"Du bist – wie immer – auf der richtigen Spur", versuche ich ihm zu schmeicheln.  
  
"Dieser Gastronom hat astronomische Schulden?"  
  
"Für ihn sind sie astronomisch, wie du es nennst. Der geschiente Finger ist dir aufgefallen?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich!" schnappt Mycroft entrüstet. "Und denkst du, dass dein Kredit ihn retten wird?" fragt er lauernd.  
  
"Schwerlich...", gebe ich zu und fahre in schlichtem und, wie ich hoffe, arglosem Ton fort. "Aber ich will mit dem Vermieter des Restaurants und dem Kreditgeber reden, ob – "  
  
"DUUU?!" entfährt es Mycroft. Es ist verletzend, aber er hat recht.  
  
"Ich weiß..., nicht gerade meine Stärke... Aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Er hat ja auch erst im Oktober eröffnet. Es wäre...unfair, wenn er unterginge, ehe er eine Chance hatte, überhaupt auf die Beine zu kommen…"  
  
"Wie hoch sind die Zinsen?"  
  
"11 %. Wie hoch die Pacht ist, wollte er nicht sagen."  
  
  
  
Frag mich NICHT nach meinen Konditionen, denke ich und ziehe quasi innerlich den Kopf ein.  
  
  
  
Mycrofts Gesicht würde jedem Außenstehenden reglos erscheinen, doch ich kann diesen Ausdruck durchaus als grüblerisch einstufen.  
  
Ich fasse es selbst noch nicht ganz, ich hatte geglaubt, er werde sich sozusagen verbal auf mich stürzen, mich über Laufzeit, Raten und Zinsen ausquetsche, verlangen, den Vertrag zu sehen, dann über meine Naivität zetern und mir eine fürchterliche Szene machen und schließlich den Deal anfechten wollen…!  
  
...und womöglich noch meine Zurechnungsfähigkeit testen lassen, um nich entmündigen zu können...  
  
  
  
Oder kommt das noch...?  
  
  
  
Seufzend nimmt er noch eine letzte Gabel der Pasta – und damit schweren Herzens Abschied von diesem kulinarischen Erlebnis.  
  
  
  
"Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert, nicht...?" bemerkt er.  
  
"Der war gut...", grinse ich anerkennend. "  
La penna è più potente della spada...."  
  
Natürlich eigentlich die Schreibfeder – nicht die Federnudel...  
  
"Vielleicht muss er besser kalkulieren? Die Preise etwas anheben, die Portionen etwas verkleinern...", sinniert Mycroft.  
  
Ich vermute, dass seine Portionen normalerweise nicht ganz so gewaltig sind, aber schweige dazu.  
  
"Ich könnte ihm einen berühmten Restaurantkritiker vorbei schicken, was meinst du?"  
  
"Wenn er dir etwas schuldet, wird das sicher hilfreich sein..."  
  
Mycroft lächelt süffisant.  
  
  
  
"Und was hat dich zu diesem Schritt bewogen? Wohl kaum dein Appetit auf exzellente Küche?"  
  
"Er hat mir nicht nur schon wertvolle Dienste bei seinen Ermittlungen geleistet, einmal hat er mir sogar eine Beobachtung mitgeteilt, ohne die ich...in eine...womöglich tödliche Falle gelaufen wäre....", behaupte ich kryptisch und scheinbar ein wenig beschämt.  
  
Mycroft mustert mich misstrauisch, doch er kann nicht erkennen, dass ich zumindest übertreibe. Ziemlich stark übertreibe...  
  
"Nun..., ich danke dir für diesen süperben Lunch...", schließt er seufzend, die Hand auf der Magengegend und überschlägt schon wieder ein wenig reumütig, die verkonsumierte Kalorienanzahl.  
  
Er ringt mit sich, doch was auch immer es sein mag: Er beschließt dann doch, darüber zu schweigen.  
  
"Lass mich wissen, wann diese Verhandlungen stattfinden sollen. Ich werde jemanden zu deiner Unterstützung senden. Besser gesagt: Ich rate dir dringend, diesem Spezialisten die Angelegenheit zu überlassen und ihm nicht reinzureden...“  
  
„Da es wirklich nicht mein Gebiet ist, nehme ich deine Unterstützung dankbar an“, antworte ich demütig.  
  
„Schön“, lächelt er zufrieden. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Wie geht es John?“  
  
„Gut!“  
  
Die Silbe klingt schon ziemlich erleichtert, wie ich feststelle.  
  
„Wir haben erst heute früh telefoniert.“  
  
„Schön“, wiederholt er. „Und wann kommt er zurück?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Jedenfalls nicht vor Montag“, antworte ich mit unbekümmertem Schulterzucken, verspüre aber einen leichten, doch krampfartigen Schmerz in der Brust.  
  
Mycroft nickt.  
  
"Deine...Vermieterin?"  
  
"Speist auswärts...ich glaube mit ihrer Schwester..."  
  
Ist nicht gelogen. Wird er überprüfen, wann sie zuletzt vor dem Haus zu sehen war? Damit muss ich wohl rechnen. Trotzdem bereue ich meine Exkursion nicht.  
  
„Würdest du mir noch einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun, Sherlock? Oder zwei...“  
  
„Wenn ich kann…?“ stimme ich vage zu.  
  
Sein Blick ist zu dem offenen Laptop gewandert.  
  
„Sobald du mit deiner kleinen Recherche zu Ende bist, wärme dir den Rest Pasta auf. Du siehst halbverhungert aus. Und zwei bis drei Unzen Parmesan würden dir auch ganz gut tun…  
  
Und steck bitte nicht deine gesamten Rücklagen in die notleidende Gastronomie des Königreiches.  
  
Arrivederci, mio fratello!“  
  
"Ciao... e mille grazie..."  
  
Und indem er schirmschwingend hinausgeht, brummt er gedankenverloren die Melodie der Strophen von „Azzuro“ vor sich hin.  
  
Ich sehe ihn sich in das kleine Auto quetschen.  
  
  
  
„Puh…“  
  
Nun merke ich, dass mir etwas schwindlig und leicht übel ist. Besser, ich lege eine kleine Pause ein. Womöglich gelingt es Angelo ja, die beiden Herrschaften bereits für heute zum Dinner einzuladen?  
  
Ich nehme einen Schluck aus Mycrofts unberührtem Glas, decke noch die Pasta zu und setze mich aufs Sofa, um dort das Glas auszutrinken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es ist ja direkt strapaziös für dich, mal nett zu Mycroft zu sein…, höre ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie klingt halb belustigt, halb mitleidig.  
  
„Stress pur...!“ murmle ich und strecke mich auf dem Rücken aus.  
  
Hast du gut gemacht. Das mit Angelo…, befindet Victors Avatar sanft.  
  
Ruh dich ein bisschen aus…  
  
Von wegen 'gut'! Es ist völlig bescheuert! Sentimentaler Quark! motzt mein jüngeres Ich verdrießlich.  
  
" ' 'Klappe, Shezza!" ' ' antworten wir dreistimmig.  
  


 

 

 

 


	68. Vergessene Geheimschrift

  
  
...entspannt und auch einigermaßen ausgeruht...  
...spüre das Leder des Sofas unter mir...  
  
Ich habe geschlafen – traumlos! – ist das zu fassen?  
  
John..., es geht dir besser...   
  
  
Angelo...  
  
Wie spät ist es überhaupt?  
Beunruhigt reiße ich die Augen auf, hebe den linken Arm, um auf meine Uhr zu sehen, blinzle ein paarmal....  
  
5 Uhr 17.  
Okay...  
  
Bis Angelo sich meldet, bis diese Verhandlungen über die Bühne sind, sollte ich mich nicht wieder mit Victor auseinandersetzen. Es ist zu riskant; nicht nur, dass es zu verstörend sein könnte – ich habe dann auch keine Kontrolle darüber, wie lange ich in meinen Erinnerungen gefangen bin, ein Wecker würde nicht helfen.  
Während ich meine Schläfen massiere, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, versuche ich, meine Gedanken zu sortieren, dann checke ich mein Handy. Keine Nachrichten inzwischen. Müsste ich ja auch gehört haben. Ich sollte Angelo vielleicht anrufen...   
Schließlich raffe ich mich auf, stelle die Pasta in den Kühlschrank und mache mir Tee, gehe die Debatte mit Angelo nochmal durch.  
...doch, er hat mir die Wahrheit gesagt... aber trotzdem stimmt da etwas nicht. Ich habe etwas übersehen...  
Etwas passt nicht..., etwas, das mir gleich hätte auffallen müssen...  
Und plötzlich ist es da: Der legale Zinssatz und Angelos gebrochener Finger! – Genau, das ist inkonsequent!   
Dieser Kreditknilch arbeitet doch eigentlich legal.  
Es ist die Entscheidung des Eintreibers gewesen, Angelo zu bedrohen!  
Und vielleicht ist das noch nicht alles...    
Mycroft hat das sicher längst begriffen, denke ich verärgert, aber mein Gehirn wird zurzeit von so vielen ungewohnten Fragen und Gedankengängen gefordert, dass es wohl irgendwo zu Fehlern kommen muss...  
Ich trinke meinen Tee aus und rufe Angelo an, Billy holt ihn mir ans Telefon.  
"Haben Sie schon Termine ausmachen können? Mit dem Gläubiger und dem Vermieter?"  
"Ja. Der ...Geldgeber hat eben zugesagt und kommt heute Abend um neun und der Vermieter morgen zum Lunch – ehm...um eins."  
"Gut", sage ich, auch wenn es mir widerstrebt, dass es zwei Termine sind.   
"War mit dem Essen alles in Ordnung?" erkundigt er sich.  
"In Ordnung? Nein. Es war fantastisch!" antworte ich trocken und bekomme ein leises Ächzen zu hören.  
"Oh...! Danke!"  
"Ich habe zu danken, dann bis heute Abend."  
Obwohl es mir widerstrebt, rufe ich als nächstes Mycroft an.  
"Hallo, Sherlock. Wie sieht es aus?"  
"Es sind zwei Termine, aber das ist vielleicht gar nicht schlecht", sage ich und nenne sie ihm. "Ich nehme an, du hast inzwischen ermittelt, wann Angelo wegen seines gebrochenen Fingers behandelt wurde und dann das Videomaterial aus der Northumberland Street durchsehen lassen?"  
"Obwohl du mich nicht darum gebeten hast, aber: ja. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du dich heute Nacht nicht mit einem fiesen Schläger prügelst! Dieser Kerl, der in der fraglichen Nacht in Angelos Lokal schlüpfte, als dieser schließen wollte – Sonntag früh um viertel nach zwei – ist erst seit letztem September wieder in Freiheit. Leider war er in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm..."  
"Dann hat sein Chef also wirklich keine Ahnung!"  
"Da bin ich ziemlich sicher. Er ist zwar gierig und egoistisch aber alles, was wir von ihm sehen können, ist legal. Und noch etwas fällt auf: Sein Eintreiber hat seinem Konto nach zu urteilen kaum Ausgaben."  
"Scheiße! Er kassiert Bargeld von diesen armen Schweinen?"  
Mycroft seufzt. "So viel Mitgefühl, kleiner Bruder? Es sind noch drei weitere Schuldner, alles kleine Unternehmer ohne nennenswerte Sicherheiten. Ansonsten spekuliert dieser Gläubiger noch an der Börse und ist Abteilungsleiter in einer hiesigen Bank." Er macht eine Pause und mich beschleicht ein dumpfer Verdacht.  
"Du kennst ihn", lässt Mycroft durchblicken.   
"Was? Es ist Sebastian Wilkes?" stöhne ich. Bei der Aussicht, heute Abend diesem ...Fatzke gegenüber zu sitzen, wird mir fast schlecht –   
(...aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte...)  
"Hör zu. Der Kellner macht pünktlich um ein Uhr Schluss. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist mit dem Eintreiber zu rechnen. Wenn Wilkes ihn nicht informiert, dass die Schulden bezahlt sind, wird er kommen und die Rate vom 15. zuzüglich seiner geheimen Gebühr fordern. Wenn ihr es clever anstellt, wird er eine Bemerkung über den gebrochenen Finger machen. Übrigens dein Locandiere hat im letzten halben Jahr vier neue Reifen für seinen Lieferwagen gekauft. Zwei im Dezember und zwei Ende Februar. Seither nimmt sein Angestellter den Wagen mit und parkt ihn mal da mal dort, während er seinen Roller wohl entweder spazieren fährt oder im Hof hinter dem Lokal einschließt."  
"Verdammt! Wieso ist er damit nicht längst zu mir gekommen?" schimpfe ich.   
"Vielleicht, weil er dachte, dass du dich nicht mit derart langweiligen Fällen abgibst?" Er hat es ausgesprochen, als sei es eine gaaanz vage Vermutung.   
Ja, wahrscheinlich habe ich diesen Seitenhieb verdient – aber muss er von Mycroft kommen? John würde es zustehen, so etwas zu sagen, ihm nicht!  
"Wie auch immer", knurre ich. "Mailst du mir diese Unterlagen zu?"  
"Selbstverständlich. Du hattest nicht irgendwann vor, mir zu sagen, dass deine Mrs Hudson schon den fünften Tag weg ist?"  
"Sie ist nicht weg, sondern bei ihrer Schwester, die – ehm...ich weiß nicht mehr, ich glaube, es war ein verstauchter Knöchel. Sie ist eine freie Bürgerin und kann gehen, wohin sie will. Und im Übrigen ist sie in keiner Hinsicht MEINE Mrs Hudson. Lass sie in Ruhe. Ich finde es ganz erholsam, wenn sie mal nicht hier herumwuselt."  
"Wie du meinst. Melde dich, falls du irgendetwas brauchen solltest."  
"Was sollte ich brauchen?" brumme ich.  
"Umso besser", entgegnet Mycroft und legt auf.  
Ich beschließe, es gleich hinter mich zu bringen und rufe in der Shad Sanderson Bank an, genauer gesagt, Eddie van Coons ehemalige P.A., sie wird mich schon durchstellen.  
"Amanda", meldet sie sich wie schon vor drei Wochen. Ich kann den Duft ihrer exquisiten Handlotion förmlich riechen und wünsche mir ein weiteres Mal, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.  
"Sherlock Holmes hier."  
"Oh, hallo!" Wieder klingt sie überrascht aber freundlich.  
"Ich müsste Sebastian Wilkes sprechen. Es ist wirklich dringend, geht aber auch ganz schnell."  
"Hm..., er ist in einem Meeting."  
"In seinem eigenen Interesse!"  
"Ich sehe mal, was sich machen lässt..."  
"Gut."  
"Keine neuen Fälle, seit dem großen Spiel?" plaudert sie.  
"Wir haben Betriebsferien."  
"Ah, ich könnte auch mal wieder Urlaub vertragen. Die Sache mit Eddie verfolgt mich noch."  
  
Muss das jetzt sein?  
  
"Sie sind besser ohne ihn dran. Er hatte sich auf tödliche Geschäfte eingelassen."  
"Ja, ich weiß...", seufzt sie. "Oh, äh, Sherlock Holmes möchte Sie sprechen, Mr Wilkes, es sei in Ihrem Interesse und dringend, ginge aber auch ganz schnell – danke, ich verbinde – "  
"Was gibt es, Kumpel? Du hast Glück, wir machen gerade eine kleine Pause."  
"Nur eines: Sag deinem Geldeintreiber nichts von deinem neun-Uhr-Termin heute. Wir treffen uns dort, dann erfährst du alles Weitere. Hattest du geplant, ihn heute noch zu kontaktieren?"  
"Eigentlich nicht, nein... Was ist denn los?"  
"Lass es einfach. Dir ist sicher lieber, wenn diese Angelegenheit ganz diskret behandelt wird."  
"Du wirst also auch dort sein?" fragt er unbehaglich.  
"Natürlich."  
"Gut, dann – ich muss weiter machen..."  
  
Noch dreieinhalb Stunden.  
Ich checke die Absender und Betreffs meiner Mails und öffne dann nur die Anlagen von Mycrofts. Es fällt mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, aber ich präge mir den richtigen Namen des Fingerbrechers ein, seine Vergehen, und wen er verpfiffen hat, um diesen Deal zu bekommen.  
Ich werde da sein, Freundchen!  
Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm den kleinen Finger in Angelos Geflügelschere zu klemmen, damit er mal erlebt, wie sich das anfühlt, aber zu wissen, was er auf dem Kerbholz hat, ist natürlich noch besser…!  
Billy macht also um ein Uhr Feierabend und fährt dann schon so gegen neun wieder einkaufen? Und Angelo lässt das Lokal noch länger auf?   
Was für ein Scheißjob…!  
Ich google die Website. Sie ist am 1. April das letzte Mal upgedatet worden. Geöffnet täglich ab halbzwölf Uhr mittags, steht da. Kein Ruhetag.  
Entsetzt starre ich auf die Worte.   
Das darf nicht wahr sein! Damit kommt er auf eine 100-Stundenwoche oder sogar mehr…!  
Wahrscheinlich sagt er seinen Kunden einfach nicht mehr, dass er schließen möchte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann doch noch etwas zu trinken bestellen, wenn der Laden dann endlich leer ist, tritt er in die Tür, späht in das nächtliche Treiben hinaus, ob sich  nicht doch noch eine durstige Seele unter sein Dach verirrt…  
Und dann holt er teils erleichtert, teils enttäuscht, doch vor allem bedrückt, Schlafsack, Kissen und Lampe aus einem Versteck und schlägt sein Lager hinter der Theke auf, wo er sich todmüde in einen unruhigen Schlaf grübelt…  
  
Ich merke, dass ich unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappe. Angelos Situation ist …beklemmend… Wie lange kann er diese Belastung noch aushalten?  
Moment…? Ich habe mich in ihn hineinversetzt? Ich habe Mitleid?   
Hat Mycroft recht?  
  
Ich schiebe den Gedanken beiseite.  
Dieser Wahnsinn muss aufhören!  
  
Ich sehe mir noch einmal die Fotos der CCTV-Kamera an: Der Typ, der das Lokal betritt und vier Minuten später wieder verlässt und siebzehn Minuten später, fährt Angelos kleiner Lieferwagen vor – Billy springt heraus: Was er unter der Lederjacke trägt, ist eindeutig eine Schlafanzughose. Der junge, hochaufgeschossene Mann, macht einen ängstlichen, verstörten Eindruck. Dann folgen Fotos aus der Notaufnahme des St. Thomas Hospital. Wo sie eine Viertelstunde später auf dem Flur sitzen: Angelo ist kreidebleich und krümmt sich förmlich um seine schmerzende Hand, die er in die andere gestützt hochhält. Der Finger steht in einem schon als gruselig zu bezeichnenden Winkel ab und blutet. Billy sieht beinahe ebenso leidend aus und hat hilflos seine Hand auf Angelos Schulter gelegt. Die nächste Aufnahme ist mehr als viereinhalb Stunden später gemacht worden, wie der Zeitstempel verrät und als ich Angelo jetzt wieder sehe, mit seinem geschienten Finger, wird mir klar, dass er wahrscheinlich heftig mit den Ärzten debattiert haben wird: Nein, Sie können mich nicht krankschreiben! Nein, Sie können mir nicht gleich den ganzen Unterarm eingipsen, Sie Idiot, ich muss arbeiten!! Dann amputieren Sie mir den Finger doch am besten!!! – ich könnte dann zwar nie wieder Geige spielen, aber ich kann unmöglich wochenlang ausfallen!!!       
  
W-was?!  
  
Okay, das reicht!  
Ich schüttle mich wie ein nasser Hund, um diese viel zu reale Fantasie loszuwerden und atme tief durch.  
„Ich werde dem ein Ende machen, Angelo! Versprochen!“ knurre ich leise.  
Doch jetzt muss ich an etwas anderes denken. Dringend!  
Dann zurück zu Johns Blog bis dahin.  
Ich hole mir den Laptop zur Couch, um es mir gemütlich zu machen, doch ich brauche einige Minuten, um Angelo aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen…  
Seit langem schon lese ich Menschen, lese sie wie Bücher, verblüffe und kränke sie damit...  
Ich entschlüssle sie wie Geheimschriften.  
Doch jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich bisher meinte, alles zu sehen - die Wahrheit ist, ich habe einen Filter benutzt, der ausblendete, was mir irrelevant zu sein schien.  
Instinktiv hatte ich befürchtet, Angelo könnte erneut auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, aber jetzt erst verstehe ich ihn. Diesen Code, diese Geheimsprache habe ich verdrängt; aber nun merke ich, dass meine Kenntnisse doch noch da sind und mir wird bewusst, dass es das ist, was ich nun in deinem Blog zu finden hoffe: Diese verschlüsselten Botschaften werde ich mir selbst vornehmen. Sie sind Chefsache.   
  
Wo war ich überhaupt…?  
  
"...Und dann gingen wir in ein großartiges Chinesisches Restaurant, wo in meinem Glückskeks stand: “Es gibt nichts Neues unter der Sonne. Es ist alles schon mal da gewesen.“ Nach der Nacht, die ich da hatte, hoffe ich inständig, dass das nicht stimmt."  
  
  
Ich spüre, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen stiehlt. Dieser Schlusssatz gefällt mir. Das ist der John, den ich von Anfang an mochte. Das ist der John, den ich wieder haben will!  
  
Ebenso schnell erstirbt das Lächeln.  
Ich habe alles falsch gemacht.  
Unsere Jagd nach dem Taxi fällt mir wieder ein.  
  
„Komm, John, wir verlieren ihn!  
…  
...wieder zu Atem gekommen...?“  
  
Ja. Damals habe ich auf ihn Rücksicht genommen, aber wie oft habe ich das seither versäumt...  
  
  
Konzentrier dich! ermahne ich mich.  
  
  
"10 Kommentare  
   
  
WWas!? Geh an dein Telefon!!!  
Harry Watson 31 January 13:46  
  
Bitte, gehen Sie an Ihr Telefon!  
E Thompson 31 January 13:48“  
  
  
Oh, Ella Thompson. Das hat sich jetzt wohl nicht so entwickelt, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hat. Was sie wohl gedacht hat, als sie in dem vorigen Eintrag hat lesen müssen, dass ihr Therapietipp nicht funktionieren würde?  
Aber, oh Gott, was für ein Wandel seit diesen fast sprachlosen Einträgen vom Anfang!  
Doch noch eine andere Erinnerung drängt sich mir auf.  
…nein! Der nicht auch noch! Ich will nicht an den armen Teufel vom Piccadilly Circus denken. Es hilft ihm ja nicht…!  
Gott, das ist wirklich hinderlich!  
  
„Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du einen Blog schreibst. Ich hätte dich nicht als einen Typ dafür eingeschätzt. Und wegen dem was mit Sherlock passiert ist: das überrascht mich kein bisschen. Viel Glück, Junge!   
Mike Stamford 31 January 13:56  
  
Was ist mit dir los? Ich hab irgendwas in der Glotze gesehen. Warst du das?  
Bill Murray 31 January 14:12  
  
Ernsthaft, John! Was passiert da? Bist du in Ordnung?  
Harry Watson 31 January 14:16“  
  
  
Mike scheint sich am wenigsten gewundert zu haben. Kann er geahnt haben, dass ich diese Wirkung auf dich haben würde? Ich und meine Arbeit? Und dann hatte er mich sofort wissen lassen, dass du auch eine Site hast.   
Naja, abgesehen vom Medium sind sie kaum zu vergleichen...  
  
Ach, verdammt, weshalb habe ich das nicht früher ein weiteres Mal gelesen?  
  
Nach fast zwei Stunden hast du dich wieder gemeldet:  
  
„Tut mir Leid, kein Grund zur Panik. Mir geht’s gut. Besser als gut. Ich werde aufschreiben, was passiert ist, aber ich möchte es anständig machen. Ich brauch‘ ein paar Tage.   
John Watson 31 January 16:12  
  
Du kannst es nicht dabei belassen!!! Sag mir, was passiert ist!  
Harry Watson 31 January 16:15“  
  
  
Es ist nicht eindeutig, ob du nur Harry meintest – oder nur in erster Linie…  
  
‚Besser als gut‘ – Ach, John, ich wünsche dir, dass du das wieder wirst sagen können, wirklich!  
  
Ein paar Tage hatte sich niemand mehr gemeldet. Es hatte mich verunsichert, diesen Eintrag zu lesen, wie du mich als arrogant und pompös bezeichnet hast…wieso hatte ich nicht genauer hingesehen? Ich, der ich sonst alles bemerke?!   
Dabei hatte ich sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mal unter einem Nickname was auf dein Forum zu schreiben. Irgendwas Provokantes über deinen Stil vielleicht…  
Die Wahrheit ist: Ich war zu ängstlich und unsicher, das zu tun. Ich hab es mir nicht eingestanden, aber jetzt ist es nicht länger in meinem Unterbewusstsein verborgen: Ich habe es nicht gewagt, wollte dich nicht verärgern oder gar dauerhaft vergraulen!  
Aber wenn ich es getan hätte, dann hätte ich zuvor alles nochmals gründlich gelesen – und vielleicht hätte ich dann doch noch etwas anderes gesehen, als flapsige Beleidigungen und fragwürdige Formulierungen…  
  
Ein paar Tage später hatte sich Moriarty gemeldet. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, dass er es war. Natürlich nicht.   
Aber bevor er hier geschrieben hatte,  
  
„O, ja, erzähl uns, wie Sherlock es gemacht hat.  
Anonymus 05 February 16:46“  
  
hatte er mir seine erste chiffrierte Botschaft geschickt. Zuerst dachte ich, dass er sich vielleicht über mich lustig macht, dass er mich ködern will, mir weismachen, dass ein Geheimnis, eine große Verschwörung hinter dieser Nachricht steckt. Sehen will, ob es mich erschreckt…  
  
Nun, ja…er wollte mich ködern, es ist eine Verschwörung und…erschreckt hat er mich inzwischen auch…!  
  
“Geh an dein Telefon!!!!  
Harry Watson 05 February 22:01  
  
Wann erfahren wir mehr?  
Bill Murray 06 February 19:46”,  
  
hatten sich die beiden nochmals beschwert. Dabei hatten die Medien natürlich längst über den tödlichen Taxifahrer berichtet – über das schwarze Schaf unter den Black Cabs…   
Nun, Mike hätte sich vielleicht auch noch gemeldet, aber der hatte sich stattdessen mit John verabredet und ihn in einem Pub gründlich abgefüllt.   
Ich hätte damals nicht so streng reagieren sollen…  
Gerade ich…  
  
  
  
Ich ging weiter zum nächsten Eintrag  
  
  
  
1st February  
  
  
Geheimcode  
  
Verzeihung, ich schreibe noch an dem, was vorletzte Nacht passiert ist, aber in der Zwischenzeit hat Sherlock eine Mitteilung oder so was empfangen. Er sucht Leute, die ihm dabei helfen können.   
  
Wenn Sie Lust haben, dann nur zu und gehen Sie auf seine Seite: Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion."  
  
Du warst etwas entsetzt, dass ich es nicht habe selbst machen wollen und dass ich es unwichtig und langweilig fand. Ich ließ durchblicken, dass dieser römische Imperator Lateinschülern verhasst ist und dass er zweimal in Britannien Feldzüge unternommen hat.  
  
Daraufhin warst du etwas beruhigt. Ein altbekannter Code also – so wie die späteren beiden dann ja auch – nichts weiter als Pfadfinderspielchen...  
...dachte ich.  
  
"Könnte der Römische Kaiser möglicherweise Cäsar sein?" hattest du also deinen Eintrag noch ergänzt. Aber niemand hatte dir geantwortet.  
Dann endlich kommt unser erster gemeinsamer Fall: Eine Studie in Pink.  
  
Ich sehe auf die Uhr und fahre entsetzt zusammen: Kurz vor acht! Jetzt aber schnell nochmal ins Bad und dann umziehen. Ich muss Angelo und Sebastian davon überzeugen, dass wir diesen Eintreiber stellen müssen!  
Vor Mycrofts Verstärkung graust es mir ja ein wenig…   
Um halb neun verlasse ich mit meinem Laptop das Haus und laufe zum Tierra Brindisa. Doch ich gehe zur Haustür und stelle mich vor das Klingeltableau, damit niemand sehen kann, dass ich im Parterre schelle…

 

 

 


	69. Ungewohnte Mission

  
  
  
  
Es dauert eine Weile, dann ertönt ein Brummen und ich stoße die Tür auf – den Flur runter links will ich erneut läuten, doch Angelo öffnet bereits.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie hier sind!“ seufzt er, „gehen Sie schon ins Büro, Sie sind der Erste – aber ich habe gerade volles Haus...“  
Ich nicke nur und bemühe mich um ein ermutigendes Lächeln, ehe ich in das kleine Hinterzimmer gehe. Ein alter Küchentisch mit zwei Rollcontainern aus Kiefernholz darunter dient normalerweise als Schreibtisch, doch jetzt ist er in eine Tafel verwandelt worden, eingedeckt mit einem blütenweißen Tischtuch, drei Platztellern, in Gestalt von großen Chromaganplatten mit Speisekarten auf die Längsseiten verteilt und an den Stirnseiten, von denen die eine an die Wand stößt, zwei Kerzenleuchtern. Die Rollcontainer stehen nun in der Ecke, wo sie mit weißen Stoffservietten verhängt, als Beistelltisch dienen.   
Ein vierter Stuhl steht vor einem Sekretär, auf dessen offener Klappe ein paar Papiere liegen: Der Kreditvertrag und ein paar Quittungen. Außerdem der Pachtvertrag. Ich sehe sie durch und fotografiere sie rasch.  
„Ah, Sie haben die Unterlagen natürlich gleich gesehen“, sagt Angelo. Er schließt den Sekretär ab und sieht sich beinahe wie ein Gejagter um.  
„Es sieht perfekt aus. Beruhigen Sie sich.“  
Angelo lächelt fahrig. Jetzt, wo eine Lösung in greifbare Nähe zu rücken scheint, drohen ihn seine Nerven im Stich zu lassen.  
Er atmet durch. „Um halb zehn wird es erfahrungsgemäß etwas ruhiger…“  
Ich nicke. Auch ich fühle mich nicht wohl und als Angelo erneut Richtung Küche verschwindet, tigere ich in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Wieso habe ich nicht auf dem Herweg eine Zigarette geraucht? Jetzt ist es zu spät.  
„Prego, signorina!“ höre ich, indem sich die Tür öffnet und eine junge Dame mit braunen Locken, braunen Augen und einem fast noch etwas kindlichem Gesicht eintritt. Sie trägt ein graues Businesskostüm mit kurzem Rock und hat eine Laptoptasche dabei.   
„Ah, Mr Holmes, schön, Sie zu treffen, mein Name ist Bloom“, erklärt mir Anthea augenzwinkernd und natürlich ist ein Name genauso falsch wie der andere. Sie ist etwas auffälliger geschminkt als sonst, was wahrscheinlich eine erotisierende Wirkung haben soll...   
„Eh – ebenfalls… Ich bin froh, dass Sie es so kurzfristig einrichten konnten…“, entgegne ich artig, was ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln abnötigt.   
„Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein…?“ Angelo assistiert ihr geschickt beim Ablegen des Mantels und hängt diesen auf.  
Ich ziehe rasch den vorderen der beiden nebeneinander stehenden Stühle zurück, denn ich muss zugeben, das ist ein cleverer Schachzug. Sie ist ganz Sebastians Typ – jedenfalls war er das vor acht Jahren und ich gehe davon aus, dass sich daran nichts geändert hat, denn auch seine aktuelle Sekretärin passt in dieses Schema. Mycroft muss das recherchiert haben lassen. Aber nach der Bruce Partington-Sache hat er mir auch was geschuldet.   
Miss Bloom setzt sich dankend, während ich ihr den Stuhl rücke.  
  
„Einen Aperitif?“ fragt Angelo. „Es geht selbstverständlich alles aufs Haus…“  
„Aperol Spritz“, schlägt Miss Bloom vor. „Aber danach nehme ich Wasser, danke.“  
Angelo verschwindet wieder und ich setze mich Anthea halb gegenüber in die Mitte der Längsseite. „Sie sind bereits im Bilde über alles, vermute ich. Der Schuldner hat die Dokumente schon bereitgelegt. Aber ich will spätestens kurz bevor die Verhandlungen zum Abschluss kommen, noch die Methoden des Eintreibers zur Sprache bringen.“  
Sie nickt: „Von denen ich selbstverständlich noch nichts weiß!“ versichert sie übertrieben und macht große unschuldige Augen.  
  
„Hallo, nochmal…“  
„Hallo.“  
„Ja, wir sind uns heute schon mal begegnet…“  
„Ou?“  
„Na, schön – Gute Nacht.“   
  
Du dachtest, ich sei außer Hörweite, doch das war ich nicht. Wirklich, John, was sollte das? Das Geld wolltest du nicht – aber stattdessen etwas mit Mycrofts P.A. anfangen? Gut, dass sie klug genug ist Konfliktherde gar nicht erst entstehen zu lassen. Mir widerstrebt ihre Masche, sich dumm und nett zu stellen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es ausgezeichnet funktioniert, was würdest du wohl sagen, dass wir sie nun als Waffe gegen Sebastian einsetzen?  
„Übrigens…, die Dachbodenwohnung hier im Haus wird frei, denn die Tochter des Vermieters will in den USA studieren. Könnte was sein für Ihren obdachlosen Wirt…“  
„Klingt gut…“, befinde ich überrascht. „Die Verhandlung morgen, werden Sie also auch übernehmen?“  
„Ist so geplant, ja.“  
  
Da bekomme ich eine SMS. "Verzeihung. Ich will nur kurz nachsehen...", erkläre ich höflich.   
JOHN.  
"Hey, alles ok bei dir?"  
"Bestens. Kann ich dich später zurückrufen? In 2-3 h? SH"  
"Klar!" textet er prompt zurück.  
  
Billy bringt die Getränke. Er hat auch für mich ein San Pellegrino dabei, ist noch höflicher und gewandter als sonst und sieht die Signorina mit einem Blick an, der wie die Verkörperung eines hingerissenen Stoßseufzers aussieht: „Che bellezza…!“   
Im Hinausgehen summt er verträumt Così piccola e fragile...  
Und kurz darauf knackst es in den beiden  Funklautsprechern, die daraufhin beginnen, leise die üblichen italienischen Schlager zu von sich zu geben…  
  
Anthea weiß, was sie tut: Sie erhebt sich von ihrem Platz, den ihre Aktentasche markiert, damit sie ihren Gegner stehend empfangen kann. Sie will nicht zu ihm aufblicken, dafür sorgen die schwindelerregenden Absätze, in denen sie sechs Fuß groß erscheint und sie möchte, dass er ihre Beine sieht. Außerdem wird er so die Gelegenheit bekommen, sie zu Tisch zu führen.  
Ich beschließe, es nicht zu übernehmen, die beiden einander vorzustellen, Anthea wird das schon richtig machen. Als sei sie auf einer Stehparty hält sie ihr Sektglas in der Hand und wiegt sich ein klein wenig im Takt von "Felicità", das gerade aus den Lautsprechern dudelt… Wenn Sebastian hereinkommt, wird sie wohl mit ihrem Hinterteil zur Tür stehen und ihn erst verzögert registrieren und sich dann mit einer eleganten halben Drehung ihm zuwenden…  
Und er tappt in die Falle. Er ist völlig überrumpelt und verzaubert, schon von ihrer Heckansicht und erst recht von ihrer Anmut und leichten Koketterie... Erst nachdem sie schon fast drei Minuten geredet haben, wendet er sich verwirrt mir zu.   
„Oh, äh, Sherlock, altes Haus – entschuldige…wie – ehm – geht es…John?“  
„Gut. Macht ein bisschen Urlaub.“  
„Ah, …und Miss Bloom ist – ?“  
„Meine Steuerberaterin“, ergänze ich gelassen – seine Augen leuchten auf und dann vergisst er mich wieder komplett. Ich sehe nur zu, ein amüsantes Kammerspiel, bei dem ich mir aber nicht mal erlaube zu lächeln. Es wäre sogar unterhaltsam, wenn ich nicht so dringend zum wesentlichen kommen wollte.  
Eineinhalb Stunden später ist es endlich so weit, dass der Hauptgang abgeräumt wird und ich denke: Sebastian, wenn du jetzt ein Dessert bestellst, raste ich aus!   
Irritiert sehe ich den Teller vor mir…richtig…ich habe Pasta mit Lachs in Kräutersoße bestellt – und ich habe sogar den Teller zu etwa drei Vierteln leer gegessen...seltsam...  
Sebastian besteht darauf die Rechnung zu bezahlen, was ich als gutes Zeichen nehme – aber Billy aus der Fassung bringt. Er sieht mich hilflos an und murmelt, dass er den Padrone holen wird.  
Dann kommt Angelo. „Mr Wilkes?“ erkundigt er sich angespannt, „ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
„Aber nein, mein Bester, es war vorzüglich. Und eben deshalb bestehe ich darauf, dass Sie mir die Rechnung präsentieren.“  
„Oh, das – danke, vielen Dank, ich kümmere mich gleich darum. Noch einen Cynar oder Amaro, eine Grappa – ich habe auch Gin und Whiskey selbstverständlich…“  
Sebastian macht eine galante Handbewegung in Richtung der Brünetten und fordert sie freundlich auf: „Miss Bloom?“  
Sie… uääääh…lächelt ihn schmeichelnd und schmachtend an und schlägt vor: „Oh…, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir das bis nach den Verhandlungen verschöben…“  
Sein Lächeln vertieft sich.  
„Was immer Sie vorschlagen…“  
  
Angelo verbirgt mühsam seine Aufregung und nur, um es ihm zu erleichtern, frage ich ihn: „trinken Sie einen Amaro mit mir, Angelo?“  
„Aber sicher!“ lächelt er dankbar Stellt den Kerzenleuchter vom freien Ende des Tisches zu dem an der Wand und holt sich den vierten Stuhl heran. Seine Hände zittern ein wenig, als er die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit in zwei schmale Gläschen mit massivem Boden füllt.   
„Alla salute!“ sage ich und ich meine es so.  
Wir leeren die Gläser und dann wird es ernst. Eingeschüchtert schiebt Angelo seinem Gläubiger einen Umschlag zu. „Die letzten zwei Raten…“, murmelt er. Der Banker sieht nach und quittiert ihm die 4440 Pfund. Anthea ergreift das Wort und setzt Sebastian auseinander, welche Unkosten sein Schuldner abgesehen von dem Kredit noch hat und dass er sein Appartement aufgegeben hat. Angelo schweigt entsetzt und beschämt, dass sie im Bilde ist und vergisst fast zu atmen, während er ihrem Vortrag lauscht. Sebastian scheint nur einfach an ihren von Lipgloss schimmernden Lippen zu hängen. Als er Anstalten macht, nicht bloß die Raten zu halbieren, sondern Angelo eine Zahlpause von bis zu sechs Monaten einzuräumen, bis sich das Tierra Brindisa besser etabliert hat, beschließe ich, ihnen doch nicht reinzureden. Anthea hat sogar schon ein Dokument aufgesetzt und nimmt mit ihrem Laptop letzte Ergänzungen oder Änderungen vor. Angelo kann es kaum fassen; wenn jetzt morgen auch noch die Verhandlungen mit der Vermieter gut laufen, darf er hoffen…  
Schließlich reicht ihm Anthea einen Datenstick mit der Bitte, drei Ausdrucke zu machen.  
Als Angelo davon geeilt ist, hole auch ich mein Laptop hervor. „Sebastian…, da ist noch etwas, das du wissen solltest. Betrachte es als…kameradschaftlichen aber dennoch professionellen Tipp: Erkennst du diesen Mann?“ Ich drehe den Computer. „…und kennst du auch seine Methoden…? Angelo hat nichts gesagt, weil dein Geldeintreiber ihm angedroht hat, er werde sein Geld behalten und behaupten, er habe nichts für dich erreichen können. Du siehst das Datum? Und davor hat er ihm die Reifen zerstochen. Mindestens zweimal, eher dreimal…“  
Sebastian fährt sich unbehaglich mit dem Zeigefinger am Innenrand seines Hemdkragens entlang, der ihn plötzlich einzuengen scheint und gibt einen entsetzen Zischlaut von sich, als er die komplizierte Fraktur des Fingers sieht – zumal ich dann noch darauf zoome. Anthea stöhnt schaudernd auf und jammert voller Mitgefühl und Entrüstung: „Oh, Gott, der arme Mann!“  
Jetzt wird Sebastian bleich. „Ich – ich hatte keine Ahnung!“ stammelt er fast panisch.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kommt Angelo zurück und da Sebastian mit dem Rücken zur Tür sitzt, sieht der Wirt sofort, was hier läuft.  
„Madre di Dio…“, schnappt er erschrocken.  
„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich!“ rufe ich in dem freundlichsten Ton, den ich gerade zustande bringen kann.  
Beklommen gehorcht er. „Sebastian, ich glaube dir, dass du keine Ahnung hattest, aber wenn du ihn weiter machen lässt, machst du dich strafbar. Du schuldest es mir und deinen anderen Schuldnern, dass wir diesem kleinen feigen Fiesling das Handwerk legen.“   
Betroffen nickt Sebastian stumm.   
„Angelo: Er hat Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie ihm einen Botenlohn zu entrichten haben, nicht? Und dass Sie sich nicht beschweren dürfen, weil er sonst Ihre Rückzahlungen verschwinden lässt, war es so?“  
Angelo nickt kleinlaut und aufs Neue verunsichert.  
„Wieviel hat er Ihnen abgenommen?“ fragt Sebastian starr.  
„Es rechnet für jedes Kommen 500 Pfund… es sind jetzt 3500…, wovon ich ihm die letzten 500 schuldig geblieben bin…, das war am Fünfzehnten…, daraufhin – “ Er bricht ab, schluckt…und hebt vielsagend die linke Hand.  
Sebastian springt auf. „Mann! Hätten Sie doch was gesagt! Ich hätte Ihnen doch niemals etwas geliehen, wenn ich Sie nicht für vertrauenswürdig gehalten hätte!“ Dann besinnt er sich, wie barsch das geklungen hat und versichert: „Ich werfe ihn raus und zeige ihn an, Sie bekommen – “  
„Sachte, Sebastian: Ich war noch nicht fertig“, unterbreche ich. „Lass mich diesen sauberen Burschen übernehmen. Vertrau mir. So wird es für dich ganz ohne juristische Konsequenzen abgehen. Und außerdem viel schneller. Melde dich einfach nicht bei ihm und falls er dich fragen sollte, gibst du zu, dass du hier warst, sagst aber, du hättest kein Geld bekommen, dann wird er kommen, sobald er denkt, es sei nur noch der Wirt selbst hier. Dann werde ich ihn zur Rede stellen. Unter anderem werde ich ihn dazu bringen, seinen Job bei dir zu kündigen. Damit bist du aus allem raus.“  
Sebastian schaut noch zögerlich, doch als ihm Anthea rät: „Ja! Lassen Sie Mr Holmes nur machen, nur so können Sie sicher sein, dass es nicht auf Sie zurück fällt! Dieser Kerl macht das doch bei Ihren anderen Schuldnern sicher auch!“ ist er überzeugt. Während er Antheas und seinen Mantel holt, bedankt sich Angelo flüsternd bei Anthea, in seiner Mimik und Gestik liegt die Ehrfurcht eines Frommen, der seine Schutzheilige verehrt.   
Sie beteuert, wie gern sie geholfen habe und dass es delikat gewesen sei, dann zwinkert sie mir unbemerkt zu und ergreift Sebastians dargebotenen Arm.  
„Sherlock? Bis bald mal wieder, Kumpel! Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass wir das so…unbürokratisch regeln können…“, grinst Sebastian lässig über seine Schulter nach hinten.  
„Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend…“, grinse ich schadenfroh, denn bei diesem Spontandate wird letztlich nichts herauskommen.  
  
Angelo wirft mir noch einen staunenden, dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er die Turteltäubchen hinausgeleitet. Als er zurückkommt, packt er ergriffen meine Hand: „Sherlock…, Sie… Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll…!“  
„Schon gut. Ich würde jetzt gerne auf Ihrem Hinterhof ein oder zwei Zigaretten rauchen und ehe Billy heute nach nachhause geht, sollten Sie sich noch ein bisschen hinlegen, eine halbe Stunde wenigstens, ich verziehe mich solange. Sie sehen ziemlich fertig aus, kein Wunder bei einer sieben-Tage-Woche mit über 100 Stunden. Das können Sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten!“  
  
Er nickt.   
  
„Ich würde dann einfach hier bleiben, mich ein bisschen mit meinem Computer beschäftigen, bis dieser Kerl kommt, das ist doch in Ordnung?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich!“ antwortet er fast stöhnend.  
„Schön. Dann gehe ich jetzt ein bisschen qualmen und später möchte ich einen doppelten Espresso.“  
  
Nachdenklich begebe ich mich in den kleinen Hinterhof, in den das Licht aus Küche und Hinterzimmer fällt und zünde mir eine Zigarette an.    
Ein interessantes kleines Kammerspiel, dessen Publikum ich da gewesen bin. Sebastian war – wie am so sagt – Wachs in Antheas Händen…  
  
Die letzten Wochen hatte ich gedacht, John sei die eine Ausnahme. John – und posthum Victor. Und nun hatte ich ganz spontan die Aufgabe übernommen, Angelo zu helfen. Ich hatte mir eigentlich gar nichts dabei gedacht. Zuerst. Doch auch Angelo ist inzwischen eine Ausnahme. Längst nicht so wie John, aber was heißt das jetzt?   
…als ich Molly sagte, ihr neuer Freund sei schwul, hatte ich es wirklich gut mit ihr gemeint…  
…nicht auszudenken, was Moriarty mit ihr hätte anstellen können!  
Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab, öffne eine Mülltonne und drücke den Zigarettenstummel innen am Rand aus, ehe ich ihn hineinfallen lasse.  
Zeit, endlich John zurückzurufen. Ich habe bloß keinen Schimmer, was ich ihm sagen soll, falls er mich fragt, was ich heute Abend treibe…  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	70. Rückblende in Pink

  
  
  
Ich will John nicht die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
Das Verrückte daran ist, ich weiß nicht so recht, warum...  
  
Okay, zu einem großen Teil wohl deshalb, weil ich ihn damals ignoriert hatte – mitbekommen hatte ich es durchaus: Dass diese Briefe Rechnungen waren, dass er gemurmelt hatte, er brauche einen Job...  
  
Aber ich hatte ihm gerade erst eine Stunde zuvor meine Bankkarte überlassen! Und das ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich verstand den Sinn seiner Frage nicht, hatte ich sie damit nicht quasi im Voraus beantwortet? Und dann hatte er den Anzahlungsscheck von Sebastian. Er hat tagelang fast mein komplettes Vermögen mit sich herumgetragen. Und wenn schon. Als er mir Karte und Scheck zurückgab, habe ich nicht geschaltet. Ja, okay, ich war wohl noch etwas geschockt gewesen, schließlich hätte ich ihn fast verloren und dann hatte John am Ende noch uns alle retten müssen... Es war mitten in der Nacht, wir waren gerade General Shan entkommen und das war das erste, was er tat, als wir wieder zuhause waren. Erst danach hat er nach den Kopfschmerztabletten gesucht...  
Hätte ich ihm tags darauf einfach die 5000 überlassen, wäre es doch schon okay gewesen. Aber nein, auch später: Ich habe wohl erwähnt, dass ihm ein Anteil zusteht – mehrfach sogar, wenn auch erst nach dem großen Spiel, aber ich hätte ihm einen Scheck schreiben sollen.  
  
Hätte er sich wohler gefühlt mit einem Anstellungsvertrag? Also, ich nicht – aber...  
  
...ja, du vielleicht schon...  
  
  
Und jetzt das...ich meine..., würdest du das verstehen…?  
  
Nein, ich kann das nicht.  
  
  
Nervös hole ich noch eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen.  
John Player's blue...?  
Wieso habe ich JPS - ? …und dann auch noch lights?!  
  
Oh.  
Verstehe. Das ist aber jetzt albern...  
  
  
  
Dann fällt mir ein, dass ich letzte Woche behauptet habe, ich wäre zum Pokern weg. Ich muss kurz auflachen, als mir in den Sinn kommt, dir zu sagen, ich hätte gerade eben 10.000 verzockt!  
  
Nein, keine gute Idee...  
  
  
Ich fasse einen Entschluss und greife endlich zum Handy.  
  
Es dauert ein Weilchen, bis die Verbindung aufgebaut ist, doch dann gehst du ziemlich rasch dran und ich registriere, dass mich das freut – aber irgendwie setzt mich das auch unter Druck und jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, ich hätte mich auf eine Prüfung viel zu wenig vorbereitet..., was albern ist...oder doch nicht?  
  
"Hallo, Sherlock! Na, was hast du heute Abend gegen deine Langeweile unternommen?"    
  
"Ach, naja...  
also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich war mal wieder bei unserem Chinesen...wir sind da ja nach diesem Fall nicht mehr hingegangen und waren vorher fast jede Woche dort... Mrs Hudson ist ausgegangen, also war die Gelegenheit günstig..."  
  
Längst bin ich verunsichert, ob das ein so guter Einfall war: Ich habe gehofft, dass du sagen werdest:  
Ist okay, wir können ja mal wieder hingehen, wenn ich zurück bin,  
dann hätte ich beiläufig fragen können:  
Weißt du eigentlich schon, wann das sei wird?  
Aber was, wenn es zu früh ist?  
  
"Und? Was stand im Glückskeks?" fragst du.  
  
Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet! Bei diesem Chinesen in der Baker Street kann ich das nämlich wirklich vorhersagen, denn diese Kekse lagern im Schrank hinter der Theke. Jeder der zwölf Kartons enthält Kekse mit ein und demselben Spruch. Kann ich diese Kartons von meinem Sitzplatz aus sehen, ist es ein Kinderspiel, seit ich weiß, wie sie angeordnet sind. Du warst zuerst verblüfft, aber dann bist du sogar dahinter gekommen. Es war eine großartige Nacht...  
  
"Ich hab nicht drauf geachtet", behaupte ich lahm.  
  
"Ach, komm!"  
  
Ich sehe meine Chance und sage:  
"Selbst die weiteste Reise beginnt mit nur einem Schritt."  
  
"Wohl wahr. Ich hoffe, es hat dir geschmeckt."  
  
Verdammt, John! Ich rede von der weitesten Reise! Was zur Hölle könnte ich damit meinen?! Eine Reise zum Mond?!  
  
"Es war wie immer sehr gut.  
...Der Wirt hat gefragt, wo du bist..., ob wir uns getrennt hätten...", setze ich dann neckend hinzu und denke fast sofort: Oh, nein, das hätte ich lassen sollen!  
  
Dann höre ich dich lachen. Oh? Das ist neu.  
  
"Und? Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Dass du Urlaub machst. In Neuseeland…"  
  
Komm schon! Willst du es nicht kapiern?  
  
"Und den Rest der Zeit hast du die Gäste deduziert?" vermutest du.  
  
Ich geb's auf!  
  
"Nein, als ich gerade auf die Rechnung wartete, kam ein ehemaliger Klient herein. Wollte mich unbedingt begrüßen und mir seine neue Freundin vorstellen. Offenkundig war es das erste Date und es ist sicher auch das letzte!"  
  
"Oh, Sherlock! – und das hast du den beiden natürlich auf die Nase gebunden!" stöhnst du.  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber sie liest deinen Blog und wollte wissen, was wir sonst noch so für Fälle gelöst hätten und ob du DIESEN Chinesen gemeint hättest, da sie mich nun hier träfe und wieso du nicht da bist und so weiter."  
  
Letzter Versuch, John!  
  
"Ach, deshalb denkst du, es sei auch das letzte Date. Sherlock, du wirst langsam sowas wie ein ...Lokalpromi, das heißt nicht, dass sie ihren neuen Freund bei der ersten Gelegenheit abserviert!"  
  
Das MUSS doch jetzt Absicht sein! So ein Sozial-Idiot bist du doch nicht!!  
  
"Naja, wie auch immer: Ehe ich mich versah, saßen sie bei mir am Tisch. Sie wollte wissen, ob wir auch treulose Ehepartner observieren und dass sie gerne die Treue ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin testen lassen würde, ehe sich ihr Bruder ins Unglück stürzt!"  
  
Du lachst. Ich finde das nicht witzig!   
  
"Ich habe ihr natürlich versichert, dass wir so etwas nicht machen, sondern nur richtigen Verbrechen nachgehen. Aber ich wurde die Zwei trotzdem nicht los. Und diese alberne Gans schnatterte munter drauf los. Der Abend hatte so ruhig und beschaulich begonnen! Aber jetzt habe ich Kopfschmerzen…“  
  
„Du kannst neuerdings beschauliche, ruhige Abende GENIEßEN? Ist wirklich alles okay?“  
  
Nein, verdammt! Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, wann du wieder kommst!  
  
…oder…ob überhaupt…  
  
„Ach, nun mach aber mal halblang. Wir hatten ein paar beschauliche Abende, oder etwa nicht?“  
  
„Ja, okay, hast ja recht!“ lachst du.  
  
Ich muss es anders versuchen...  
  
„Morgen ist diese Trauung, nicht?"  
  
„Yepp! Noch 27 Stunden bis zur Zeremonie…“  
  
„Aufgeregt wegen der Rede?“  
  
„Ah, es geht. Aber es ist ja nicht nur diese Rede, es gibt noch weitere zum Teil wirklich alberne Programmpunkte – naja und die anderen sind großenteils recht kitschig…Es graust mir auch etwas vor dem Brunch – und danach ist dann noch die große Verabschiedung, wenn die Frischvermählten in die Flitterwochen starten und die Gäste eigentlich noch weiter feiern sollen. Peters Mom wird übermorgen 60, also wird in ihren Tag quasi reingefeiert…“  
  
John! Komm auf den Punkt!  
  
Jetzt müsste ich fragen – aber ich bringe kein Wort heraus…  
  
„Du hast noch Kopfschmerztabletten?“ fragst du dann. „Vielleicht liegt’s ja auch am Glutamat?“  
  
„Nein. Ist in Ordnung. Es war bloß dieses Geschnatter. Ist auch schon wieder besser…“  
  
Apropos Geschnatter: Was macht deine nervige Sarah?  
  
„Schon was für morgen geplant?“  
  
„Wollte mal wieder ein paar meiner Leute vom Netzwerk aufsuchen, sehen, ob es was Neues gibt…vielleicht esse ich bei Angelo, mal sehen…“  
  
„Dann grüß ihn von mir.“  
  
„Kann ich machen.“  
  
Und wenn er mich fragt, wann du wieder kommst…?  
  
Doch ich bringe es nicht fertig, dich das zu fragen.  
  
„Gut, dann…Ich soll dich von Sarah grüßen...wir fahren jetzt zur Probe, weißt du?“  
  
„Damit der Bräutigam weiß, wann er ‚ja‘ sagen muss?“ spotte ich und höre dich kichern.  
  
„Hm, so etwa…okay, melde du dich, wenn du wach bist. Während der ganzen Feierlichkeiten – also ich weiß nicht, wie ich dann zu erreichen bin, mal sehen. Ich hoffe, deinem Kopf geht es bald besser…“  
  
„Ach, halb so wild!“  
  
„Schön. Dann schlaf gut, Sherlock.“  
  
„Ja. Viel Spaß bei der Probe…“  
  
„Bis dann…“  
  
  
  
"AAARGH!!"  
  
Ich kann mich nur mühsam zurückhalten, nicht das Black-Berry an der Wand zu zerschmettern!  
  
Aufgebracht stapfe ich zurück ins Haus und nehme mir noch einen doppelten Magenbitter, da die Flasche davon immer noch auf dem Tisch steht.  
  
Ich klicke meine Mails weg und Johns Blog erscheint.  
  
"Du bist so ein – ein Vollpfosten!!" knurre ich den Laptop an.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, ich könnte ja Johns Blog weiterlesen, bis "Fingerbrecher" kommt, aber jetzt bin ich bedient!  
  
Dein Konterfei lächelt mich an...  
So habe ich dich wiedersehen wollen – live und in Farbe…  
  
Frustriert kippe ich den Amaro – brrr – ich hätte wohl doch an den Schrank gehen sollen...  
  
Als die Tür geöffnet wird, wechsle ich hastig in einen neuen Tab.  
  
Das Aroma von starkem Kaffee steigt mir in die Nase.  
  
"Ihr Espresso, Sherlock... Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen...!"  
  
Er setzt das kleine Tablett mit dem Gebräu, einem Keks und einem Glas Wasser vor mir ab.  
  
"Grazie, Angelo", antworte ich und meide sein dankbares Lächeln.  
  
"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"  
  
"Wunschlos glücklich, danke!"  
  
Mir wird klar, dass mein künstliches Grinsen wohl doch etwas zu breit ist.  
  
"Wohl kaum. – Verzeihung, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber – "  
  
"Sehr richtig", schneide ich ihm das Wort ab.  
  
"Hören Sie, ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar und selbst wenn ich Ihnen in einem Jahr das Doppelte zurückzahlen könnte, würde das nicht aufwiegen, was – "  
Er bricht ab, als er meinen Blick sieht.  
"Was ich sagen will, ist: Ich kann Ihnen ja wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, aber heute Morgen wollte ich Ihnen anbieten, dass Sie mit mir reden können – und zwar noch bevor – "  
  
"Das weiß ich, Angelo! Aber das bringt nichts!!"  
  
Erst als er zusammenzuckt, wird mir klar, wie scharf ich ihn angefaucht habe.  
Nicht gut.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe... Bitte."  
  
Meine Stimme ist leise, aber immer noch bestimmt.  
  
Doch er geht nicht. Bleibt einfach neben mir stehen. Schweigt.  
  
"Tut mir leid...", murmelt er schließlich betroffen.  
  
Zu verwirrt, um ihn ignorieren zu können, sehe ich auf und lese tiefes Bedauern in seinem Blick.  
  
"Sie sind krank. Ist es – Krebs…oder so...?"  
  
"Was?!" japse ich flüsternd. "Nein! Nein, wie kommen Sie denn bloß DAAdrauf?!"  
  
"Aber – nein, gut, umso besser...", stammelt Angelo.  
  
"Kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee, irgendjemandem einen Tipp geben zu wollen, dass es mir nicht gut ginge!" drohe ich. "Mit mir ist ALLES in ORDNUNG!!"  
  
Unwillkürlich bin ich aufgesprungen und nun stehen wir uns Auge in Auge gegenüber.  
  
Angelo schnappt nach Luft und geht.  
  
  
Jetzt habe ich wirklich Kopfschmerzen. Und schlecht ist mir auch.  
Fluchend reiße ich das Fenster auf.  
  
In meinem Kopf wirbeln Gedankenfetzen durcheinander, als sei eine Bibliothek explodiert.  
  
  
  
Ich glaube, ich war einige Minuten wie weggetreten.  
Beängstigend…nur gut, dass das einer gesehen hat…  
  
Und Angelo...?  
  
Ach, Scheiße, ich muss mich beruhigen...  
  
Wieso...wieso habe ich nicht einfach behaupten können, dass ich über einen alten Fall nachdenke oder so etwas?  
  
Ich halte mich am Fensterrahmen fest, habe die Stirn gegen den Handrücken gelehnt und versuche, tief durchzuatmen.  
  
Noch bin ich ziemlich aufgewühlt, aber das Adrenalin nimmt bereits ab und ich beginne mich etwas schwach und leicht zittrig zu fühlen...  
...und hilflos.  
  
Deine Worte gleiten durch meine Gedanken.  
  
  
"Hallo, Sherlock! Na, was hast du heute Abend gegen deine Langeweile unternommen?"    
...  
Und? Was stand im Glückskeks?  
...  
Ach, komm!  
...  
Wohl wahr. Ich hoffe, es hat dir geschmeckt."  
  
Als ich dir erzählt habe, dass mich der Wirt gefragt hat, ob wir uns getrennt hätten, hörte ich dich lachen. Seltsam, es hat nicht nervös oder unbehaglich geklungen.  
  
"Und? Was hast du gesagt?  
…  
Und den Rest der Zeit hast du die Gäste deduziert?  
...  
Oh, Sherlock! – und das hast du den beiden natürlich auf die Nase gebunden!" hast du vermutet. Aber es hat eigentlich nicht tadelnd geklungen – oder bilde ich mir das ein? Ich konnte ein Schmunzeln heraushören.  
  
"Ach, deshalb denkst du, es sei auch das letzte Date. Sherlock, du wirst langsam sowas wie ein ...Lokalpromi, das heißt nicht, dass sie ihren neuen Freund bei der ersten Gelegenheit abserviert!"  
  
Du hast wieder gelacht, als ich von diesem geschmacklosen Treue-Tester-Auftrag erzählte. Der ist nicht mal frei erfunden, es ist wirklich mal ein reicher Kerl zu mir gekommen, dem die Freundin seines Sohnes nicht passte. Ich sollte sie ihm auszuspannen versuchen.  
  
„Du kannst neuerdings beschauliche ruhige Abende GENIEßEN? Ist wirklich alles okay?  
…  
Ja, okay, hast ja recht!“ Ja, wir beide hatten beschauliche Abende“ – du gabst es lachend zu. Ein einlenkendes, freundliches Lachen.  
  
„Yepp! Noch 27 Stunden bis zur Zeremonie…  
...  
Ah, es geht. Aber es ist ja nicht nur diese Rede...  
blablabla...  
...Peters Mom wird übermorgen 60, also wird in ihren Tag quasi reingefeiert…  
Du hast noch Kopfschmerztabletten? – Vielleicht liegt’s ja auch am Glutamat...?“  
  
Moment, das heißt, du bist auch noch den ganzen Sonntag beschäftigt, oder was?  
  
„Schon was für morgen geplant?  
...  
Dann grüß ihn von mir.  
...  
Gut, dann…Ich soll dich von Sarah grüßen...wir fahren jetzt zur Probe, weißt du?“  
  
  
In meinem Kopf ist es, als würde da etwas einrasten.  
  
Ist es das?!  
  
"Sarah....?" wispere ich nachdenklich in die Nacht.  
  
War sie bei dir und hat mitgehört?  
Wir fahren jetzt zur Probe... – vielleicht haben sie nebeneinander auf dem Rücksitz eines abfahrbereiten Autos gesessen...  
  
Fröstelnd schließe ich das Fenster, sinke zurück auf den Stuhl, gebe Zucker in den Espresso und trinke ihn langsam.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal simsen: "Ruf zurück, wenn du offen sprechen kannst. SH"...?  
  
...und wenn sie rangeht?  
Weil sie vielleicht Fotos macht?  
So, wie neulich...  
  
  
Ich raffe mich auf und gehe in die Küche. Billy spült Töpfe und Pfannen und der Geschirrspüler läuft.  
  
"Mr Holmes?"  
  
"Sie sollten Angelo mal ablösen. Er braucht eine Pause, ehe Sie gehen."  
  
"Er hat es bereits abgelehnt. – So wie er jeden Abend ablehnt. Mein Appartement ist winzig, aber ich hab‘ ihm gesagt, dass er bei mir unterkommen kann. Naja, er hat sein Zeug bei mir gelagert. Und er besteht darauf, mir meinen Lohn pünktlich zu zahlen…nicht, dass ich’s jetzt besonders dicke hätte… Und er will auch nicht, dass ich noch länger bleibe…“  
  
„Das wäre diese Nacht wirklich ein Fehler. Der Drecksack muss denken, dass Angelo allein ist. Er muss Sie wegfahren sehen.“  
  
„Was eine Pause anbelangt, meinte er, heute wäre er sowieso viel zu aufgedreht, um zur Ruhe zu kommen..."  
  
"Na, gut..."  
  
Er räumt einige feinsäuberlich verpackte Reste in den großen Kühlschrank.  
  
"Oh, die Postkarte kommt Ihnen wahrscheinlich bekannt vor…", vermutet er.  
  
Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich den Kühlschrank ansehe.  
  
Nein, die Postkarte, die da mit einem Magneten angeheftet ist, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich habe an den Kühlschrank in 221b gedacht...wegen des Handys...und weil ich überlegt hatte, dass ich einkaufen sollte...  
  
"Kam heute an. Ist fast 'ne Woche unterwegs gewesen... Hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand, der einen Blog schreibt, überhaupt noch Postkarten verschickt..."  
  
Er stellt weitere mit Frischhaltefolie abgedeckte Schüsseln hinein und nimmt dann die Karte von der Tür.  
  
"16. 4.!" sagt er kopfschüttelnd und beginnt vorzulesen: "Hallo, Angelo, hallo, Billy!  
Da meine Freundin gerade wie eine Verrückte Ansichtskarten schreibt, dachte ich schließlich, das könne ich auch machen. Es ist toll hier in NZ – ein schönes Fleckchen Erde, um mal auszuspannen – und das habe ich wirklich nötig. Aber ich hoffe, dass Sherlock und ich auch bald mal wieder bei Ihnen essen. Alles Gute für Sie und Ihr Restaurant!   
John Watson."  
  
  
Ich lasse mich auf einem halbhohen Küchenhocker nieder.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen! Das war letzten Samstag! Das hat gar nichts mehr zu bedeuten...  
  
Dass Billy einen Teller Pasta aus der Mikrowelle holt, ihn auf den Tisch stellt und sich mit einem kleinen erleichterten Seufzen davor nieder lässt, bekomme ich nur am Rande mit.  
  
Er kurbelt routiniert seine Gabel durch die Spaghetti Carbonara.  
  
„Buon appetito…“, murmle ich.  
  
„Grazie…  
Ich würde ja auch Reste essen… Aber das lässt er nicht zu. Also bestelle ich was Billiges… – naja… ich mag es schon auch…“  
  
„Billy…, es besteht kein Grund, sich zu verteidigen. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie ihn mehr unterstützen müssten oder was! Sie sind ein toller Kollege.“  
  
„Ehm…Danke…wobei ich mich jetzt nicht als Kollege bezeichnet hätte…also, das klingt für mich so…gleichgestellt…  
Angelo ist meine famiglia, Mr Holmes und er ist ein super Chef.“  
  
„Ja, das ist er…“, gebe ich zu.  
  
Klirrend fällt die Gabel auf den Tellerrand.  
  
"Ach, verdammt, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass die Drecksau ihn attackiert, hätte ich drauf bestanden, dass er mich noch nicht bezahlt!"  
  
Damit war zu rechnen. Aber das sage ich nicht. Es wäre allerdings cleverer gewesen, er hätte etwas konfisziert. Ein paar teure Spirituosen zum Beispiel...  
  
„Ehm, ich bin dann wieder drüben – falls was ist…ich werd‘ ja mitbekommen, wenn Sie den Roller aus dem Hof holen… buona notte.“  
  
Ich verziehe mich also wieder ins Büro, lasse mich erneut am Tisch nieder und sehe unschlüssig auf die Uhr.  
  
00: 17…  
  
Na schön…was soll ich sonst machen?  
Also nehme ich doch meine Lektüre von Johns Blog wieder auf.  
  
  
"Eine Studie in Pink  
  
  
  
Ich habe aus rechtlichen Gründen einige Namen geschwärzt, aber abgesehen davon, ist genau das passiert, an dem Abend als ich mit Sherlock Holmes zusammenzog.  
Als ich Sherlock kennen lernte, erzählte er mir meine Lebensgeschichte. Er konnte so viel über mich aus meinem Hinken, meiner Sonnenbräune und meinem Handy lesen. Und das ist seine Masche. Sinnlos, sich zu verstecken, denn Sherlock durchschaut alles und jeden innerhalb von Sekunden. Was unglaublich ist, zumal er andererseits so umwerfend ungebildet ist in anderen Dingen.  
Grade heute Morgen hat er mich z. B. gefragt, wer Premierminister ist. Letzte Woche wusste er anscheinend nicht, dass die Erde um die Sonne kreist. Ernsthaft! Er wusste es nicht. Er dachte auch nicht, dass sich die Sonne um die Erde bewegt, oder sonst irgendwas. Es kümmert ihn einfach nicht. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. In so vielen Bereichen ist er der cleverste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, aber diese blinden Flecken sind einfach erschreckend. Mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Aber was sage ich, ich vermute, ich werde mich nie wirklich an ihn gewöhnen. In dieser ersten Nacht, hatte ich buchstäblich keine Ahnung, was auf mich zukommen würde. Ich meine, wie sollte ich auch.“  
  
  
Warum hast du das bloß geschrieben? frage ich mich wieder. Der Ärger darüber kommt wieder hoch.  
  
Moriarty hat sich diese Ignoranz zunutze gemacht!  
  
Gut, das konnte auch ich nicht ahnen… Aber davon abgesehen habe ich recht! Diese Informationen SIND unwichtig und ich schere mich nicht darum, was andere für Allgemeinbildung halten oder über mich denken!  
  
…aber offenkundig bedeutet es mir etwas, wie DU über mich denkst…!  
  
Und dann sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir, als ich dir gesagt hatte: „Weil du ein Idiot bist“…  
  
War das deine Rache für dieses und die vielen anderen Male? Dachtest du, ich müsse einfach mal spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, verspottet zu werden?  
  
Ach, John, das wusste ich längst!  
  
Seufzend fahre ich fort.  
  
  
„Ich sah mir die Wohnung an und war überrascht, in welchem Zustand sie bereits war,“  
  
  
John, niemand versteht, dass du damit meinst, dass ich längst eingezogen war!  
  
  
„…als DI XXXXXXXX von Scotland Yard hereinplatzte und Sherlock natürlich längst wusste, warum er kam. Es hatte einen weiteren Todesfall gegeben, diesmal in XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX. Sherlock bot mir an, ihm zu assistieren und fasziniert folgte ich ihm. Im Taxi erklärte er mir, wie er am Vortag alles über mich deduziert hatte, wie er alles zusammengesetzt hatte, aus meinen Worten, meinen Bewegungen und winzigen Kleinigkeiten an meinem Handy. Es war außergewöhnlich. Ich würde versuchen es hier zu erklären, aber ich würde ihm nicht gerecht werden können.  
Besucht seine Site und seht euch selbst an, wie sein Gehirn arbeitet.  
  
Ich war immer noch erstaunt, so genial er fraglos ist, dass die Polizei ihn um Rat fragte, Er sagte, er sei ein beratender Detektiv. Natürlich, arrogant wie er ist, hat er sich seine eigene einmalige Berufsbezeichnung gegeben.  
  
Wir kamen in XXXXXXX an, wo er mich zu meiner Überraschung als seinen Kollegen vorstellte. Die Polizei schien erstaunt darüber und ich gewann den Eindruck, dass er niemals zuvor Kollegen gehabt hatte.  
Es war die Leiche einer Frau, vollständig pink bekleidet. Und sie war vergiftet worden. Und wieder: Sherlock sah sie sich nur an und wusste alles über sie. Die Art, wie sie gekleidet war, die Schlammspritzer auf ihrem Bein, er sah das, was da war – und noch wichtiger, was fehlte. Ihr Koffer. Und das begeisterte ihn, der fehlende pinkfarbene Koffer.“  
  
  
Du warst fasziniert von mir, fandst mich genial und, was ich tat außergewöhnlich – ich habe deine bewundernden Ausrufe noch immer im Ohr, im Taxi, an unserm ersten Tatort…  
  
Du hast zwar angemerkt, dass eine Tote keinen Spaß machen sollte und dass ich über Harrys Alkoholproblem sprach gefiel dir nicht, aber wirklich angepisst warst du nicht. Deine Bewunderung war geradezu wohltuend.  
  
Vielleicht wolltest du deinen Lesern damit einfach beweisen, dass du objektiv bist: Ja, ich weiß, er ist auch bloß ein Mensch, er hat fragwürdige Ansichten über Allgemeinbildung und Höflichkeit und eine Begeisterung für Verbrechen, die auf viele Leute verstörend wirken mag – aber hey, dafür ist er brillant, es ist total spannend, ihm zuzusehen…  
Ja, vielleicht war es das. Es ging dir um Glaubwürdigkeit – nicht meiner Ermittlungsarbeit, sondern deiner Beurteilung meiner Person…  
  
  
Ein schrilles Rappeln reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Die Klingel?  
Aber es ist noch vor eins!  
Billy ist noch da...  
...und sämtliche Tageseinnahmen!   
…den Großteil nimmt Billy mit; zur Sicherheit und auch weil er am Morgen wieder einkaufen fährt...  
  
Und wenn er seine Strategie ändert? Wenn diesmal Billy bedroht? Geld aus der Kasse verlangt? Aber vorne sitzen bestimmt noch Gäste – das wäre viel zu riskant...!  
Aber vielleicht ist er ja so dämlich?  
  
All das geht mir in einem Sekundenbruchteil durch den Kopf. Schon bin ich aufgesprungen und betrete gleichzeitig mit Billy die kleine Diele. Er sieht besorgt und angespannt aus und hält ein Nudelholz in der Hand. Ich lege den Finger auf die Lippen und strecke die Hand aus. Er nickt und gibt mir das Wellholz, ehe er an die Abschlusstür tritt.  
  
(Notiz an mich: Der Vermieter muss hier dringend einen Spion einbauen lassen!)  
  
Billy greift nach dem Türknopf und sieht zu mir herüber. Ich nicke und er öffnet...

 

 


	71. Späte Gäste

 

 

  
Späte Gäste  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Billy öffnet die Tür – und tritt zurück. Doch was zuerst nach Erschrecken aussieht, ist etwas ganz anderes.  
"Detective Inspector Lestrade!" ächzt der junge Mann überrascht und fast erleichtert.  
  
MYCROFT! denke ich verärgert, reiße die Tür bis zum Anschlag auf und knurre: "Verdammt, was wollen SIE denn hier?!"     
Das Lächeln fällt aus seinem Gesicht.  
"Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Sherlock", entgegnet Lestrade frostig und setzt dann sarkastisch hinzu: "Und ich liebe es, mitten in der Nacht unbezahlte Überstunden zu machen. – Hallo, Billy."  
"Aber für das, was ich vorhabe, kann ich keinen Bullen brauchen!" protestiere ich, obwohl ich zu meiner Verwirrung bemerke, dass ich ein wenig Bedauern empfinde. Es ist ja nicht Lestrades Schuld.  
"Und was wäre das? Weihnachtsplätzchen backen?" spottet der DI.   
Brummend reiche ich das Nudelholz an Billy zurück.  
"Nun regen Sie sich mal ab. Ich will wissen, was Sie geplant haben und werde Ihr ...Verhör aus dem Nebenzimmer mitverfolgen und nur eingreifen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."  
"Ich will ihn nur damit konfrontieren, dass ich nicht nur weiß, was er getan hat, sondern auch seine wahre Identität kenne", erkläre ich und versehe meine weiteren Ausführungen mit meinen Zeige- und Mittelfingern mit vielsagenden Anführungszeichen. "Er soll die "Kredite", die er sich "geborgt" hat, zurückerstatten und seinen Job kündigen und er soll wissen, dass ihn die nächste krumme Tour zurück in den Knast bringen wird. Möglicherweise dorthin, wo die Bande einsitzt, die er verpfiffen hat... Er muss wissen, dass der Deal nur rückwirkend gilt und keinen Freibrief für seine künftige Laufbahn darstellt."  
"Gut. Aber darüber hinaus keine Drohungen. Sie werden ihm kein Haar krümmen, ist das klar?"  
  
Spielverderber!  
  
"Er hätte wenigstens einen gebrochenen Finger verdient!"  
"Sherlock...", sagt er nur mahnend.  
"Ist ja gut!" brumme ich. „Ich hatte das nicht vor.   
Zugegeben ich wollte ihm diesbezüglich Angst machen…“  
Er gibt Billy eine Wanze: "Angelo soll sie unauffällig unter dem Tresen anbringen. Und macht am besten die Musik aus."  
Der junge Mann nickt – drückt mir das Nudelholz wieder in die Hand und geht in den Gastraum. Ich öffne kurzerhand die Küchentür um das Ding dort abzulegen.  
"Wie geht's Ihnen, Sherlock?" fragt Lestrade leise.  
"Bestens. Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass Sie sich wegen Mycrofts Kontrollzwang die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen", sage ich.   
"Er hat mich darum gebeten. Und mir ist auch daran gelegen, dass diese Situation nicht eskaliert. Schließlich würde es schwierig werden, Sie zurate zu ziehen, wenn Sie einsitzen..."  
"Wenn Sie nicht hier wären, gäbe es niemanden, der mich einbuchten könnte. Keinem der Geschädigten wäre gedient, wenn der Kerl verhaftet wird. Sie wissen selbst, wie langwierig sich diese Angelegenheit gestalten würde. Die Leute brauchen ihr Geld zurück und keinen zusätzlichen Ärger."  
Lestrade sieht mich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln an und murmelt: "Okay, Sherlock..."  
  
In diesem Moment kommt Angelo aus dem Gastraum, schließt die Tür hinter sich und begrüßt Lestrade mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
"Detective Inspector..., guten Abend...ich...möchte keine Anzeige erstatten. Bitte, es war schwer genug, überhaupt einen Kredit zu bekommen. Also – "  
"Schon gut, Angelo" unterbreche ich. "Wir wählen den unkomplizierten Weg – nicht wahr, Detective Inspector?"  
"Wenn irgend möglich, ja", stimmt dieser zu.  
"Gut. Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen? Espresso, vielleicht?"  
"Nein, danke."   
"Dann gehe ich jetzt wieder raus und schicke Billy nachhause."  
"Er nimmt doch hoffentlich nicht immer dieselbe Route, oder?" vergewissere ich mich.  
"Nein, seit dem zweiten zerstochenen Reifen nicht mehr. Und er ruft mich nochmal an, wenn er zuhause angekommen ist. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass er ihn überfallen würde?!" fragt er besorgt.  
"Ich denke, dass wir diesem Eskalationsstadium noch zuvorkommen. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er wissen, dass was immer diesem Laden oder einem von Ihnen zustößt, ihn verdächtig erscheinen lässt", versichere ich, wobei mich Lestrade schon wieder mahnend ansieht.   
"Wie viele sitzen da jetzt noch?" will er dann von dem Wirt wissen.  
"Ehm..., neun... Aber das muss nicht heißen, dass das jetzt stetig abnimmt. Da sind immer noch einige Nachtschwärmer unterwegs."  
"Wenn der Laden leer wird, wünschen Sie einen guten Nachhauseweg", sage ich, "dann lassen Sie mich rein, ehe Sie mit dem Schlüssel zur Tür gehen und auf die Straße schauen."    
  
Angelo wirft uns noch einen beunruhigten Blick zu und nickt dann, ehe er sich in den Gastraum zurückzieht.  
Etwa eine Minute später erscheint Billy wieder, holt die Jacke von der Garderobe, zieht sie an und stopft eine Geldtasche hinein, ehe er sie schließt und nimmt seinen Helm.  
"Passen Sie auf sich auf, Billy", sagt Lestrade.  
"Mach ich. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn – wenn er da war? Ich finde vorher sowieso keine Ruhe!"  
"Natürlich. Nun gehen Sie schon", antworte ich. "Kommen Sie, machen wir einen Soundcheck", fordere ich Lestrade auf und gehe ins Büro.  
  
"SIIIE lesen in Johns Blog?" platzt Lestrade heraus.  
  
Mist! Der Laptop zeigt zwar zum Fenster nicht zur Tür, aber die Scheibe, hinter der der dunkle Hof liegt, spiegelt eindeutig eine weiße Seite mit militärisch olivgrün unterlegten Titeln.   
  
"Ja. Er soll ein paar Änderungen vornehmen", behaupte ich.  
„Uh, na klar… Zu…deduzieren, dass Sie John vermissen, ist natürlich völlig idiotisch von mir!“ spöttelt er.  
  
Lestrade setzt sich und packt zwei Empfänger mit Ohrstöpseln auf den Tisch. Wir haben schon ein paar Mal zusammen mit so etwas gearbeitet und legen sie wortlos an.   
"Zwei Guinness!" bestellt eine raue Männerstimme.   
"Kommt sofort", sagt Angelo. Man hört kurz darauf, wie die Gläser abgestellt werden, dann das Klappern von Münzen.  
"Haben Sie Erdnüsse oder so...?"  
„Hier: Erdnüsse, Nussmischung, Cantuccini, Crisps.“  
  
"Funktioniert einwandfrei", befindet Lestrade.   
"Nun, Sherlock, wie geht‘s Ihnen?"  
Ich widerstehe dem Impuls, den Laptop zuzuknallen und schließe ihn sachte.  
"Werden Sie schon senil? Das fragten Sie bereits."  
"Ja. Zwischen Tür und Angel sozusagen. Schlechtes Timing. Sie sehen ...ein bisschen krank aus."  
„Ich kann an der Länge Ihrer Bartstoppeln ablesen, dass Sie eine Doppelschicht und danach nur zwischen vier und sechs Stunden Pause hatten – in denen Sie aber auch nicht zuhause waren…“  
„Ja. Ich erwäge die Anschaffung eines Zweitrasierers. Zugeheben, Sie sehen nicht so…so durcheinander aus wie vor einer Woche…nicht ganz so bleich, aber jetzt kommen Sie mir noch abgemagerter vor…“  
„Ich schwöre, dass ich seither geschlafen und gegessen habe!“ brumme ich.  
Und gekifft. Und gesoffen und Schlaftabletten genommen...  
„Sie würden delirieren, wenn Sie seit elf Tagen nicht geschlafen hätten. Es kann nicht sein, dass ausgerechnet Sie einen solchen Zustand anstreben – oder besser gesagt: Sich wünschen, Ihr kostbares Gehirn zu schädigen. Das meine ich nach wie vor ernst.“  
„Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, mein Gehirn…instand zu halten…“, entgegne ich ernsthaft.  
  
Du hast ja KEINE Ahnung…  
    
Wir liefern uns ein kurzes Starrduell. Lestrade kapituliert mit den Worten: „Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen, Sherlock.“  
„Überflüssig.“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Das nicht. Fruchtlos vielleicht.“  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie John künftig bei seinen Formulierungen beraten. Könnte…seinen Stil verbessern…“  
„Sherlock… Ich gebe zu, ich war…irritiert, als Sie John das erste Mal anschleppten… Aber…  
Er… - Gott,  verstehen Sie das bitte nicht falsch… Er bekommt Ihnen…  Umgekehrt auch.   
Dass er nicht mehr hinkt, ist der beste Beweis!   
Aber…  
als Sie mir den Schützen beschrieben, der Hope erschossen hat…  
Mann, das war SOO verdammt offensichtlich!   
Sie brachen plötzlich ab.  
Und dann haben Sie sofort alles abgestritten. Und dann sind Sie auch noch schnurstracks auf John zugegangen – obwohl Sie fast alles gesagt hatten??  
Gut. Ich war noch nicht ganz sicher in diesem Moment – dazu war es zu überraschend. Aber was eine noch größere Rolle spielte: Sie hatten sich so unfassbar ungeschickt angestellt. So durchschaubar. Und das passt einfach nicht zu Ihnen. Aber ab dem Moment, wo ich in Erfahrung gebracht hätte, dass John Soldat gewesen ist, wäre mir auch ohne Mycrofts Info alles klar gewesen.  
Nein. Sagen Sie nichts: Sie haben noch immer nicht begriffen, worauf ich hinaus will!“  
„Schön!“ stöhne ich. „Kommen Sie also zum Punkt.“  
„Diese…Rücksicht.   
Das war etwas Neues.  
Auch wenn Mycroft nichts gesagt hätte. Wenn ich später von alleine zu der Lösung gekommen wäre, dass es John gewesen sein muss…,  
hätte ich nichts unternommen.  
Weil Sie ihn geschützt haben.  
Ich hoffte…  
Naja, das schien mir eine vielversprechende Entwicklung zu sein…“  
„Entwicklung? Wovon?“ frage ich irritiert.  
„Na von Ihnen!“ erklärt Lestrade – als hätte ich etwas völlig offensichtliches übersehen.  
„Sherlock…, Sie sind mit Abstand der brillanteste Kopf, den ich kenne…  
Okay – zu Mycroft kann ich nichts sagen…  
…aber…  
Ab dem Moment, wo ich zu begreifen begann…, dass Sie außergewöhnlich clever sind – und stolz darauf – hab ich mich gefragt: Wie passen Drogen dazu?  
Er ist kein…Fantast, kein Künstler – sondern absolut realitätsbezogen…  
Es…muss ein schreckliches Geheimnis geben…“  
  
NEIN! ist alles, was ich denken kann: Nein, du hast ihm nichts erzählt, Mycroft!!!  
  
Von der schrecklichen Episode mit Victor weiß er zwar nichts – außer dass ich eine ganze Weile spurlos verschwunden zu sein schien…wegen der vertauschten Pässe; und er würde wohl auch kaum erzählen, dass sein eigener Vater, wenn er zur Flasche griff, zu einem unberechenbaren, jähzornigen Schläger mutieren konnte. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er den frühen Tod meiner Mutter und meinen Selbstmordversuch erwähnen würde.  
Und sei es nur, Lestrade moralisch unter Druck zu setzen.  
  
„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an.  
Ich habe Ihren Bruder nicht gefragt und er hat auch nichts gesagt.   
Aber ich komme zu dem Schluss…,  
dass…  
da etwas sein muss, was Sie…  
fürchterlich traumatisiert hat.  
Dass Sie das in die Sucht getrieben hat, dass Sie deshalb so… dicht gemacht haben.  
Versucht haben, gefühllos zu sein.  
John…   
seine…Gegenwart…  
Irgendwie begann Ihre Isolation aufzubrechen…    
Nun, John…begann Sie zu verändern…  
Nicht…stetig…  
Es gab …Sprünge und vor allem… Rückfälle… –   
Sherlock.   
Ich schwöre, wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich Mycroft nichts davon sagen – und sonst natürlich erst recht niemandem! Aber – Sie können mit mir reden!   
Seit ich Sie kenne… Es ist, als stünden Sie unter Strom. Das kann kein Dauerzustand sein! Nicht mal Sie können das aushalten.  
  
Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie sich mir jetzt öffnen. Wir haben anderes zu tun.  
Aber denken Sie bitte ernsthaft darüber nach. Ich bin für Sie da.“  
  
Ich habe fassungslos zugehört – und was ich empfinde, ist… ich weiß nicht? …‘namenloses Entsetzen‘?  
  
„John…“, stammle ich, „dabei zu haben, war…eine…nützliche Erfahrung… Aber… es war klar, dass …er nicht bleibt. Es war eine Übergangslösung“ erkläre ich ungerührt.   
Lestrade sieht…nicht überzeugt aus.  
„Gut.  
Belassen wir’s dabei.  
Wir haben…eine kleine Angelegenheit zu erledigen.  
Und Sie melden Sich einfach, wenn…   
…es – irgendetwas Neues gibt.  
Egal…, an welcher Front…“  
  
Damit versinkt Lestrade in Schweigen.  
Doch statt dass mich das entspannt – macht es mich schier wahnsinnig! Zahllose Gedanken und Fragen purzeln durch mein Hirn, die ich erörtern müsste…  
Aber doch nicht mit Lestrade!  
Mit niemandem.  
  
Währenddessen haben wir beide mit einem Ohr verfolgt, was vorne an der Theke gesprochen wird.  
Jetzt klingelt das Telefon. Nachdem die Tonfolge abreißt, sagt Angelo zunächst nichts. „…Gut…“, stellt er dann erleichtert fest. „Nein, noch nichts. Das kann noch dauern. Geh, schlafen, Junge…  
Na, schön, wenn du darauf bestehst. Gute Nacht.“  
  
Billy ist also Zuhause angekommen.  
  
„Eine Sorge weniger“, stellt Lestrade fest und sieht auf die Uhr. „Hoffentlich gehen die langsam mal nachhause…“  
„Aktuell sind es fünf“, sage ich.  
  
Lestrade sieht mich verwundert an.   
  
„Das ist ganz offenkundig! Die Stimmen, die Bestellungen. Ein Ehepaar und ein Männertrio. Kommen Sie schon, das ist doch nicht so schwer!“   
  
Jetzt habe ich ihn verärgert.  
Wiedermal.  
  
„Wie ging es eigentlich nach Ihrer Entführung weiter?“ fragt er unvermittelt. Es klingt halb beiläufig, halb lauernd.  
Ärger und Scham wallen in mir auf. Da ich nicht antworte, fährt er fort.  
„John hat sich wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht. Vor allem, weil er befürchtet hat, es sei womöglich Moriarty. Weshalb sonst hätten Sie so gut wie keinen Widerstand leisten sollen.“  
  
Ich habe beschlossen zu schweigen. Irgendwann wird er schon aufgeben.  
  
„Also schön. Ich hab ihn am nächsten Tag angerufen und ihn gefragt, wie es Ihnen geht. Wobei ich natürlich wissen wollte, wie es ihm geht.  
Und dann hat er…irgendwie gemerkt, dass ich Bescheid weiß…und mir gesagt, dass er es herausgefunden hat.  
Er war wahnsinnig gekränkt und enttäuscht.“  
  
Verlegen fahre ich mir durch die Haare. „Es…war eine ganz miese Idee…aber wir haben das längst beigelegt…“  
„Er hat das Telefonat abbrechen müssen, aber er hat sich am Nachmittag nochmal gemeldet, um mir zu sagen, dass Sie die Sache geklärt hätten.     
Aber er hat wohl noch immer nicht darüber sprechen können, wie es war…, in Moriartys Gewalt zu sein.“  
„Ich hab ihn gefragt…vor…diesem…blöden Trick.   
Er hat gedacht, dass ich das frage, weil ich Moriarty so interessant finde. Nicht aus Mitgefühl.“  
„Klar. Sie geben sich immer alle Mühe, herzlos zu wirken.  
Das kann nochmal richtig nach hinten losgehen, Sherlock!  
Deshalb…  
Würde ich es wirklich begrüßen, wenn Sie jetzt beschlossen haben…,  
das zu ändern.“  
  
„Ich kann noch nicht so richtig damit umgehen…“  
  
Ich erstarre.   
Scheiße! Das habe ich laut gesagt!   
Nun, nicht wirklich laut: Kleinlaut, leise, scheu…   
  
„Es ist auch nicht einfach. Aber Sie schaffen das. Nur nicht aufgeben, ja?“  
Ich schlucke heftig. Aber der Kloß in meinem Hals hält sich hartnäckig.  
„Sherlock?“  
Ich spüre Lestrades Hand an meinem Oberarm – eigentlich nur die Innenseite seiner gestreckten Finger. Eine unbeholfene, fast distanzierte Geste, die mich jetzt fast ausflippen lässt. Die Erinnerung an Johns kurze Umarmung am Tag nach meiner vorgetäuschten Entführung ist plötzlich da. Ich nicke mühsam.  
  
Lestrade...., heute früh..., nein, gestern früh habe ich einen seltsamen Zufall erlebt...  
Nein.  
Ich verwerfe den Gedanken, ihm das anzuvertrauen.  
  
  
„Was glaubst du, wer das war?“ fragte John nachdenklich.  
  
„Hm?“ machte ich auf meine Untersuchungen konzentriert.  
  
„Die Frau am Telefon, die weinende Frau“, präzisierte John seinen Gedankengang.  
  
„Ach, die ist unwichtig, die ist nur eine Geisel, die bringt uns nicht weiter…“, erklärte ich. Ihre identität lieferte uns keinerlei Hinweise. Sie war kein Opfer, das irgendeinem Schema entsprochen hätte.  
  
„Gott, das war – …nicht das, woran ich gedacht hatte!“ stöhnte John gereizt.  
  
Nicht nur, dass er nicht bei meinen Ermittlungen mitdenken kann - jetzt will er mich auch noch aus dem Konzept bringen? Dafür brauche ich nun wirklich keinen Kollegen!  
  
„Du wirst ihr nicht helfen können“, versetzte ich..  
  
  
  
...vielleicht hätte ich mich wirklich ein bisschen weniger ungerührt stellen können. Eingehen auf sein Mitgefühl...  
  
Es war das, was John später selbst erleben würde...  
  
...oder war er vielleicht auch schon in Afghanistan mal in Gefangenschaft geraten?  
  
  
Lestrade seufzt leise, sieht wieder auf die Uhr. Wahrscheinlich beschließt er, das Thema ruhen zu lassen, damit ich mich wieder fassen kann. Und das ist jetzt auch dringend nötig!  
  
Ich muss mich konzentrieren!  
  
Also klappe ich den Laptop wieder auf, fahre ihn hoch und sehe mir die Fotos nochmals an.   
Angelo und Billy…   
Der Junge leidet richtig mit ihm. Angelo bemüht sich um Haltung, aber Billy stehen Sorge und Schmerz ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sei er der mit dem gebrochenen Finger.  
Genau wie damals Victor, als sich Kerby in meinen Knöchel verbissen hatte…  
Ich schüttle die Erinnerung ab. Für diesmal – und sehe mir die sonstigen Infos nochmal an.  
„Noch einen schönen Abend, Ihnen beiden!“ höre ich in meinem Ohr. Das Paar geht. Jetzt ist bloß noch das Trio da.   
  
„Ach, kommt schon, Jungs! Geht heim!“ murmelt Lestrade und unterdrückt ein Gähnen.  
  
Wir warten schweigend.   
Plötzlich sehen wir einander an: Sie haben es also auch gehört!   
Ja, da war eben ein unterdrückter Schreckenslaut.   
  
Die Eingangstür kann man leider nicht hören. Zu weit weg vom Mikro...  
  
„Auch wieder da? Mögen Sie mein Fingerfood so sehr?“  
  
Fingerfood!  
  
„Scheiße!“ zische ich. Er ist es also wirklich!  
„Solange diese drei Gäste noch da sind wird er nichts unternehmen“, brummt Lestrade.   
„Aber wenn sie gehen, bin ich vielleicht nicht schnell genug… Er darf uns nicht entkommen. Aber wir müssen abwarten. Wenn Angelo erst vorne abgeschlossen hat, sitzt der Kerl in der Falle.“  
  
Lestrade nickt.  
  
„Ein Lager“, sagt eine unangenehme Stimme an der Theke gemütlich. Das muss er sein. „Sobald diese Schnapsnasen weg sind, machst du sofort zu. Und wehe du rührst inzwischen das Telefon an“, erklärt er leise.  
„Okay…“, entgegnet Angelo heiser.  
„Lächeln, Mann. Nicht aus der Rolle fallen!“  
  
Angelo brummt leise vor sich hin – im nächsten Moment, wird mir klar, dass er singt. Nicht besonders gut, aber das schadet nichts… Auch nicht, dass er mitten in einem kleinen Opern-Rezitativ beginnt, in dem sich ein Bass und ein Bariton unterhalten.  
  
„Sparafucil mi nomino. – Straniero? – Borgognone. – E dove all'occasione? – Qui sempre a sera. – Va! – Sparafucil, Sparafucil…!”  
  
(Ich nenne mich Schießgewehr. – Fremd? – Aus der Bourgogne. – Und wo? Falls ich Bedarf hätte? – Abends immer hier. – Geh! – Schießgewehr, Schießgewehr…)  
Es ist ein ziemlich dusseliger Dialog, selbst für eine Oper. Ein Auftragskiller, der sich Schießgewehr nennt und das dem noch unentschlossenen Kunden auch noch einschärft...   
  
Währenddessen habe ich Lestrades Gesichtsausdruck im Blick und bin sicher, dass er es nicht verstanden hat. Dass er es nicht weiß.  
  
  
Diese Nacht hat der Kerl eine Knarre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

 

 


	72. Ladenschluss

 

 

  
  
  
„Wir machen folgendes: Ich gehe durch den Hausflur nach draußen und wenn die drei herauskommen, gehe ich rein. Sie haben natürlich inzwischen das Codewort gehört und kommen an die Hintertür des Gastraums“, schlage ich vor. „Dort werden Sie genauso gut hören, was sich tut, wie hier mit dem Abhörgerät, aber Sie können sofort eingreifen.“  
  
Der Kerl wird bei  Angelo an der Theke stehen, der sich dort wiederum nicht wegbewegen wird, ehe er das Codewort sagen konnte – oder wird er sich das nicht trauen? Weil der Kerl schon da ist und eine Waffe hat?  
Er wird Angelo befehlen, dichtzumachen, ihm folgen, wenn er zur Tür geht – die Waffe im Anschlag…  
  
Wie kriege ich Angelo aus der Schusslinie?  
  
Ich müsste bis zum letzten Moment warten, erst wenn Angelo fast da ist, hereinschlüpfen…als Betrunkener getarnt…   
„Dassisawerfein, dassuunoch aufhasssKumpl! Machmirochleichmaa ‘n schööönes Guinness, brauchwas ummen Gin ssu vadünnn, wa?“  
Ja, so geht’s…dabei halte ich mich irgendwie an Angelo fest, dreh ihn ein Stück um, bis ich den Typen erreichen kann und während er noch denkt, dass ich die Knarre noch gar nicht wahrgenommen habe, habe ich sie ihm schon entwunden und lasse sie verschwinden, ehe Lestrade was mitbekommt.  
  
„Wieso wollen Sie denn jetzt plötzlich von Draußen kommen? Wieso Angelo daran hindern, zuzumachen? Was ist wenn …Crichton abhaut?“ wundert sich der DI. stirnrunzelnd.  
Lestrade hat zögernd den alten, den wahren Namens des Kerls genannt.  
Seine Frage ist berechtigt.  
  
Und wenn ich an der Hintertür abwarte, bis ich den Rollladen höre, dann die Tür aufreiße und mich blitzschnell hinter den Tresen werfe?  
Nein, das bringt nur im allerersten Moment etwas, dann sitzt er mit zwei Geiseln in der Falle und ahnt vielleicht, dass ich nicht allein bin…  
  
„Wenn ich von hinten komme, wird er vielleicht vermuten, dass ich seinetwegen da bin und Verstärkung dabei habe.“  
„Klar, aber wir haben genug Beweise gegen ihn, wir müssen nicht abwarten, bis er Angelo bedroht – im Übrigen hat er das schon.  
Ich glaube, Sie sind einfach scharf auf ein bisschen Action…“  
  
  
  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Nachhauseweg“, sagt Angelo vernehmlich.  
„Wurde aber auch Zeit…“, brummt Crichton leise.  
  
Lestrade und ich wechseln einen Blick und ich schleiche mich an die Tür des Gastraums...  
Dann der Rollladen, Schlüsselklrren, als Angelo absschließt.  
  
„Also. 5440 sind Sie jetzt schuldig. Und ich hatte…Spesen, machen wir also glatte 6000 draus“, erklärt Crichton gemütlich.  
  
Na, klar mit Spesen meint er die Anschaffung dieser Knarre!  
„Mr Brown, so viel habe ich nicht“, erwidert Angelo gefasst. „Hier ist bloß noch etwas Wechselgeld.“  
„Dann schlage ich vor, wir gehen in Ihr Büro und sehen nach.“  
  
Indem ich die Tür öffne, beginne ich La donna è mobile zu pfeifen, damit Angelo weiß, dass ich erkannt habe, welche Oper er zitiert hat, dann sehe ich den späten Gast und verstumme verwundert.  
  
„Zio? Ich dachte, wir wären allein…, willst du mir deinen Freund nicht vorstellen?“  
Angelo sieht mich hilflos an, Crichton steht dicht hinter ihm.  
„Girolamo!“ sage ich spontan – wahrscheinlich einfach, weil das vom Klang her Sherlock noch am Nächsten kommt – und strecke ihm die Hand hin, „der andere Neffe. Ich bin gerade erst aus den USA gekommen und habe noch Jetlag, aber ab heute werde ich hier aushelfen.  
Sie können ruhig hinter meinem Onkel vorkommen, ich beiße nicht.  
Übrigens hat mir Gilda gerade gesimst, sie will noch vorbeikommen, der Kerl über ihr ist wieder besoffen und macht einen Mordsradau…“  
  
Gilda, der Koloratursopran im Rigoletto – nur damit du verstehst, dass ich weiß, was ich tue, okay? – Sorry, ich komme nicht drauf, wie die Schwester von Signor Schießgewehr heißt…  
  
Crichton sieht seine Chance, aus der Sache rauszukommen, er lässt die Waffe in der Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden, ohne dass ich sie sehen kann, geht um Angelo herum und ergreift meine dargebotene Hand.  
„Brown…“, sagt er unschlüssig.  Er hat die Waffe nicht gesichert. Entweder war sie es noch, oder er hat es nicht gewagt, weil ich das Geräusch gehört hätte…  
„Ehm, Zio, ich dachte, ich fahre morgen mit Billy mit zum Einkaufen, dann sehe ich, wie’s geht und kann mich wieder an den Linksverkehr gewöhnen“, schlage ich vor.  
„Ja, ja, gute Idee!“ stimmt Angelo zu. „Ich komme bis dahin alleine klar.“ Dabei sieht er zu Brown hinüber. „Oder magst du zum Frühstück kommen, Bruno? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich bin hundemüde und jetzt zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen…“  
„Das…das versteh ich doch…aber Morgen Vormittag habe ich keine Zeit, also – ich…melde mich wieder…“  
  
Er geht also. Nicht perfekt, aber in diesem Fall immer noch das kleinere Übel. Dich kriege ich morgen!   
Aber Lestrade?  
  
„Lass ihn doch vorne raus, Zio, ich habe mein Lager im Flur aufgeschlagen, direkt vor der Wohnungstür. Es sieht ziemlich wüst aus…“, schlage ich verlegen vor.  
„Ach, das macht doch nichts…“, lächelt Crichton freundlich.  
  
  
„Unterhalten wir uns doch jetzt gleich – ich habe Morgen Vormittag nämlich auch keine Zeit, MISTER CRICHTON! Da habe ich nämlich auch schon wieder Dienst. Scotland Yard!“  
  
Lestrade ist hereingeplatzt. Crichton macht Anstalten, seine Waffe erneut zu ziehen, doch der DI hebt beschwichtigend die Hände auf halbe Höhe und der Gangster zuckt zusammen, als er seinen alten Namen hört, und sobald er vernimmt, dass ein Bulle vor ihm steht, lässt er die Arme sinken.  
  
„Wir wollten nur mit Ihnen reden, einen Deal aushandeln und Sie dann laufen lassen. Ganz zivilisiert. Doch aus diesem Eiertanz, den mein junger Freund hier aufführt, deduziere ich, dass Sie einen noch fataleren Fehler gemacht haben, als das letzte Mal. Aber noch ist nichts passiert. Noch habe ich nichts gesehen. Noch ist es möglich, dass Sie glimpflich aus der Sache rauskommen“, redet Lestrade ihm zu.  
„Aus welcher Sache? Hier gibt’s keine Sache!“ behauptet Crichton frech.  
„Aber es gibt Aufnahmen von Überwachungskameras, wie Sie hier reinkommen und Ihr Freund Angelo hat wenig später einen gebrochenen Finger.“  
„Und wenn, was beweist das?!“  
„Ich möchte Sie nicht wegen unerlaubten Tragens einer Waffe verhaften – und was da noch so dazu käme, denn Sie dürfen keine besitzen und sie ist wahrscheinlich noch gestohlen, modifiziert, hat eine unkenntlich gemachte Seriennummer oder ist sonstwie illegal. Aber dann bekämen gewisse Leute ihr Geld nicht zurück. Zumindest würde es sich sehr verzögern. Also möchten wir, dass Sie ganz einfach anständig werden, bei Mr Wilkes kündigen und Ihre Gebühren zurückzahlen, zuerst die 3000, die Sie Angelo abgeknöpft haben. Aber wenn Sie irgendein krummes Ding drehen, landen Sie wieder im Bau. Und sollte hier auch nur eine Fensterscheibe eingeworfen werden, habe ich Sie auf dem Kieker! Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Ihren alten Freunden zu verraten, wie Sie jetzt heißen und wo Sie zu finden sind.“  
  
Crichton erstarrt, ist blass geworden und zittert, ich sehe seine panisch geweiteten Augen und mir wird klar, dass Lestrade übers Ziel hinausgeschossen ist – und wie blöd es ist, dass ich links von Crichton stehe. Da greift er auch schon mit der Linken an seinen Mantel, sofort stürze ich mich auf ihn, packe seinen linken Ellenbogen, um ihm den Arm auf den Rücken zu drehen – doch da knallt es – durch den Mantel durch! Die Waffe ist in der Innentasche losgegangen! Ich werfe mich auf den Idioten und als wir auf dem Boden angekommen sind – höre ich ein qualvolles Ächzen.  
  
Das Geräusch versetzt mich in Angst und Schrecken, ich weiß augenblicklich, was passiert ist, und drehe instinktiv meinen Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung.  
  
„Lestrade…!“   
  
Meine bebende Stimme, lässt ihn hersehen. Er ist bereits leichenblass, auch seine Lippen…sein Hemd färbt sich rot.  
In diesem Moment tastet er seitlich von ihm nach der Theke…rutscht ab und…geht zu Boden…er ringt nach Luft, Blut und rosa Schaum quellen aus seinem Mund, lassen ihn husten und würgen…, doch dann fällt auch schon schlagartig die Spannung aus seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und er liegt ganz still…  
  
Ich greife in den Schopf des unseligen Copkillers unter mir und knalle seinen Kopf auf den Fußboden, dass es kracht.  
  
  
„NEIN…!“  
  
„Sherlock? Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ fragt Lestrade halb verwundert, halb beunruhigt.  
Er sitzt mir gegenüber und schaut mich forschend an.  
  
Verwirrt schnappe ich nach Luft.  
  
Das kleine Scenario in meinem Kopf löst sich auf und lässt mich einigermaßen verstört zurück.  
  
Nein…!   
Nein, ich habe John versprochen, kein Risiko einzugehen. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer von uns Dreien verletzt wird, ist einfach zu hoch! Ich habe die Waffe noch nicht gesehen, kenne ihre Durchschlagskraft nicht, vielleicht würde sie sogar durch zwei Körper hindurchschießen?  
  
„Ja, nein, ich…“, stammle ich.   
„Sie schienen mir…völlig abwesend, gut drei Minuten lang, würde ich sagen. Das war…einigermaßen unheimlich…“  
„Haben Sie…Ihre Dienstwaffe dabei?“ frage ich entschlossen.  
„Ich bin nicht im Dienst.“  
Diese Antwort hatte ich befürchtet.  
„Lestrade…“, seufze ich, „Der Kerl hat eine Waffe.“  
  
Und Lestrade…lächelt?!  
  
„Schön, dass Sie’s mir sagen. Ihr Bruder ist erstaunlich. Er muss sich schon sowas gedacht haben. Woran haben Sies gemerkt? Es muss dieses komische Liedchen gewesen sein…“  
Er greift in seine Jacke und holt einen schwarzen Gegenstand hervor, der halb wie Kolben und Abzug eines Revolvers aussieht und halb wie ein geschlossener zu groß geratener USB-Stick. X 26 steht darauf auf einem gelben Schild.   
Einen Moment bin ich platt.  
  
„Okay…“, ächze ich erleichtert. „So müsste es gehen.“  
„Ich habe nur einen Versuch und wenn sich die Drähte in einen weiten Mantel bohren und nicht durchdringen, könnte der Strom zu schwach sein, um gleich ausreichend zu wirken.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich werde ihn ablenken.“  
„Gut. Ich geh rein, platziere mich neben ihm und bestelle ein Bier. Dann kommen Sie rein, stellen sich auf seine andere Seite und quatschen ihn an, wenn er sich zu Ihnen rumdreht, bekommt er eine Ladung in den Nacken.“  
„Das könnte das Trio sehen und ihn spontan warnen. Besser in den Bauch. Und besser, ich gehe zuerst.“   
„Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich ihn nur bedrohen müsste, wenn das reicht, damit er stillhält und sich die Waffe abnehmen lässt…“  
„Ich werde mich bemerkbar machen, wenn ich reinkomme, ihm Zeit geben, die Waffe zu verbergen und später werde ich versuchen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er beide Hände voll hat. Oder wir machen es ganz anders.“  
„Und wie?“ fragt Lestrade skeptisch.  
„Ich stürze zum Eingang rein, als wäre ich auf der Flucht und bitte Angelo, mich zu verstecken, ich krieche zu ihm hinter den Tresen, Sie kommen mir nach, zeigen Ihre Marke, Crichton wird mich sofort verraten, damit Sie bloß schnell wieder verschwinden, Sie kommen hinter die Theke, befehlen gegebenenfalls Angelo, Sie durchzulassen, damit er aus der Schusslinie kommt und sagen mir, dass ich aufstehen soll. Dann stellen Sie sich so hinter mich dass Sie den Taser ungesehen herausholen können. Tippen Sie mich an, wenn Sie so weit sind, dann weiche ich aus und Sie drücken ab.“  
„Ich weiß nicht…ich möchte Sie da nicht zuerst reingehen lassen…“  
„Ernsthaft, Lestrade: Der wittert doch gleich, dass Sie ein Bulle sind. Versuchen Sie bloß nicht, Theater zu spielen, das liegt Ihnen nicht. Noch weniger als John…“  
  
Lestrade sieht frustriert drein.  
  
Nun sei doch nicht gleich wieder beleidigt, ich sage bloß, wie’s ist!  
  
„Aber denken Sie an diese drei Typen“, argumentiert er. Wir wissen nicht, wie die drauf sind. Die versuchen vielleicht, Sie zuerst zu verpetzen, oder setzen heimlich einen Notruf ab. Oder vielleicht möchten sie selbst nichts mit der Polizei zu tun haben und kommen uns in die Quere. Die drei sind ein zu großer Unsicherheitsfaktor.“   
Ich seufze. „Ja, schon… Aber wer weiß, wieviel Sitzfleisch die haben, vor allem jetzt, wo noch jemand gekommen ist, und ob Crichton nicht irgendwann der Geduldsfaden reißt…!   
Verdammt, ich will Angelo aus der Schusslinie haben und ich will sicher sein, dass es Sie nicht erwischt!“  
Oh…   
Wir sind beide ins Stocken gekommen.  
„Das war das mit Abstand Netteste, was ich je von Ihnen gehört habe“, bemerkt Lestrade mit einem kleinen Lächeln trocken. „Und sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass Sie sich ohne meine Fälle einfach langweilen würden“, mahnt er dann.  
  
Ich sehe betreten unter mich.  
  
„Also: Wir wissen nicht, wie’s da drin aussieht, aber so viel ist klar: Crichton ist immer noch Rechtshänder, gehen Sie an seine rechte Seite“, beschließt Lestrade. „Aber machen Sie kein großes Theater und seien Sie freundlich. Wenn wir Glück haben, nutzt er einen Moment, wo er denkt, dass Sie nicht hinsehen, um die Waffe einzustecken.“  
„Wenn Sie dazu gekommen sind, bestelle ich etwas, wofür Angelo mindestens ein halbes Yard nach rechts gehen muss.“  
„Gut. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob diese Theke eine Kugel aufhalten würde…“  
„Ja, ich auch nicht“, stimme ich zu. „Beeilen wir uns, ehe die drei doch noch gehen und Angelo wirklich dicht macht. Aber Sie warten noch hinter dem Gastraum, bis Sie gehört haben, dass ich drin bin – nicht, dass wir uns am Ende beide ausgesperrt haben, während Angelo schließt!“  
Wir stehen also auf, Lestrade nimmt den Ohrhörer ab und schlüpft in seinen Mantel, den Meinen habe ich, seit ich auf dem Hinterhof war, nicht wieder abgelegt, bloß die Schalenden aus der Schlaufe gezogen, den Laptop werde ich natürlich später holen. Gerade greife ich nach dem Ohrstöpsel –   
  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Nachhauseweg“, sagt Angelo vernehmlich.  
  
Hektisch stoße ich Lestrade beiseite, springe auf den Flur, reiße die Tür auf und sprinte zur Haustür.

 

 


	73. Auf die Freundschaft

  
  
Hektisch stoße ich Lestrade beiseite, springe auf den Flur, reiße die Tür auf und sprinte zur Haustür – gerade kommt der Zweite des Trios auf die Straße. Ich dränge mich an ihm vorbei.  
Während ich diese Szene betrete, versuche ich mir vorzustellen, dies sei nichts weiter als Improvisationstheater (und irgendwie ist es das ja auch...), denn ich muss dringend diese Angst in den Griff bekommen, die mich eben überfallen hat, als ich das Codewort gehört habe. Anders als sonst, wo ich den Nervenkitzel genieße, den Adrenalinstoß begrüße, möchte ich die Gefahr diesmal einfach nur hinter uns bringen.   
  
Es darf nichts passieren! Es darf nichts passieren! Es darf nichts passieren...! wiederholt eine panische kleine Stimme in meinem Innern.  
REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN! ermahne ich mich barsch. Ich darf so nicht denken!  
Ich bleibe kurz stehen, sehe mich um, als sei ich zum ersten Mal hier..., schlucke, atme durch, versuche, meine Zweifel zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Konzentration!  
  
"Ja, kommsuu jetz' bald ma‘?" nuschelt es von draußen.  
„Naaamd, Chef! Schön dass Sie noch aufhaben.“ Ich spaziere an die Theke, während auch der letzte der Drei in seinen Mantel geschlüpft ist und geht, nicke Crichton zu und ignoriere seinen verärgerten Blick. „Schöner Laden, hm?“ plaudere ich.  
Er brummt bloß leise. Wie erwartet hat er den rechten Unterarm vor seinem Körper angewinkelt.  
  
Wieder sehe ich Lestrade vor mir, wie er am Boden liegt und mit dem Tod ringt.  
Gott, dieses Mindpalace-Szenario ist so entsetzlich real gewesen...! Das darf ich nie wieder machen! Nicht so kurz, bevor es ernst wird!  
Vielleicht kann ich Crichton überwältigen, ehe der DI dazu kommt?   
Je mehr Personen im Raum sind, desto höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er jemanden trifft, ist doch logisch!  
  
„Was darf‘s sein, Sir?“ fragt Angelo.    
„Ich überlege noch“, erkläre ich gemütlich und sehe mir die Flaschen an, die hinter Angelo im Regal stehen und was dort sonst noch so gelagert ist.  
Crichton nippt an seinem Bier und versucht, ungerührt und entspannt zu wirken, doch er ist jetzt total stinkig…    
  
Mir kommt eine Idee – sieht mir ähnlich, dass mir das nicht früher eingefallen ist!  
  
"...Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Küche schon geschlossen ist...?" frage ich mit schräggelegtem Kopf und Dackelblick bettelnd.  
"Ist sie, ich hab schon gefragt!" fällt mir Crichton rasch ins Wort. Seine Nervosität macht ihn aufmerksam und reaktionsschnell. Nicht zu unterschätzen.  
"Schon gut! Verstehe ich ja, war bloß eine Frage!" erkläre ich besänftigend. "Tja..." Ich stöbere unentschlossen in dem Körbchen mit den Snacks.  
"Hätten Sie... eine Schüssel?"  
  
Als Angelo ruckzuck eine unter der Theke hervorgezaubert hat, muss ich mich zusammenreißen, nicht die Augen zu rollen.   
  
Verdammter Idiot! Wieso hatte er nicht etwas holen können, das weiter weg war?! Und wenn es eine Suppentasse gewesen wäre!  
  
Ich stutze.  
  
"Wieso haben Sie eigentlich keine Grissini?" frage ich, als sei ich dabei, einer großen, verräterischen Unstimmigkeit auf die Spur zu kommen.  
  
"Weil wir sie nur als Beilage haben, ich mache sie selbst, deshalb haben sie bei diesen...Fabriksnacks nichts verloren..." erklärt Angelo ein wenig unwirsch. Ich versuche, ihm mit den Augen Zeichen zu geben.  
  
"Tatsächlich?! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals hausgemachte Grissini gegessen habe. Sind noch welche übrig?" Ich zücke meine Brieftasche und sehe Angelo scharf an.  
  
Entweder Crichton bringt jetzt die Geduld auf und lässt Angelo kurz hinausgehen, oder er bedroht einen von uns...letzteres ist wahrscheinlicher, denn der Wirt könnte der Polizei so etwas wie "Überfall!" simsen. Würde er jetzt zwar nicht machen, aber das weiß Crichton nicht.  
Angelo steht gerade direkt vor mir, also ein Stück rechts von Crichton, was für letzteren nicht so günstig ist, denn aktuell zeigt der Lauf seiner Waffe nach neun Uhr, Angelo steht von ihm aus gesehen aber irgendwo zwischen eins und zwei...  
  
"Hiergeblie- !" donnert Crichton, während er sich mit einem kleinen Schritt nach rückwärts links in Position bringen will, doch da habe ich auch schon seinen Arm gepackt. Ein Knall, der Schuss geht links ganz oben ins Regal und bohrt sich anscheinend in die Rückwand, doch das nehme ich jetzt nur am Rande wahr, ich trete ihm in die Kniekehle und werfe mich auf ihn, als er strauchelt, wobei sich noch ein Schuss löst, ehe ich ihm den Revolver abnehmen kann.  
Gleichzeitig fliegt die Eingangstür auf. Crichton hofft vergeblich, dass mich das ablenken könnte, dann krümmt er sich ängstlich unter mir und hebt die Hände. Ich setze mich etwas auf und schiebe den Revolverlauf auf die Spitze seines kleinen Fingers: "Das ist eben das Risiko, wenn man eine Knarre dabei hat...Sie funktioniert in der Hand eines Feindes ebenso gut..."  
Crichton schaudert. Jetzt ist es unzweifelhaft, dass ich genau weiß, was er hier will und was er getan hat.   
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Sherlock?" fragt Lestrade atemlos.  
  
"Alles Bestens!" antworte ich.  
  
"Angelo?"  
  
"Alles klar“, bestätigt er noch recht nervös.  
  
„Gut, gehen Sie hinter mich."  
  
Der Wirt gehorcht ohne Umschweife.  
  
"Lassen Sie uns tauschen, Sherlock…“ Lestrade drückt mir den Taser in die Linke und ich gebe ihm den Revolver. „So ist’s besser – und jetzt stehen Sie auf und gehen Sie zu Angelo…“  
„Das ist doch völlig übertrieben!“ beschwere ich mich, befolge aber seine Anweisung.  
„Nicht mal zweieinhalb Minuten, Sherlock! So war das nicht geplant!“  
„Oh, um Gottes willen! Theorie und Praxis! Sie wissen, wie das ist. Die Gelegenheit war günstig, das Risiko minimal!“   
„Bitte, Gentlemen, keinen Streit jetzt!“ bittet Angelo. Er klingt erschöpft, will es jetzt hinter sich bringen.  
„Schön…!“ Lestrade verzieht seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und senkt die Brauen. Sein „ganz-böser-Cop“-Gesicht.  
„Also – Mr Brown, setzen wir uns doch dort in die Nische, Sie rutschen bitte auf die Bank – in die Mitte!“  
„Und legen Sie Ihre Jacke ab!“ ergänze ich. "Hängen Sie sie über den Stuhl."  
Crichton gehorcht resigniert, Lestrade folgt ihm an seine rechte Seite, ich komme von der anderen, nehme die Kartusche vom Taser, um ihn gegebenenfalls im Kontaktmodus einzusetzen – nur noch sein dünnes Oberhemd trennt ihn von einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis...  
Angelo bleibt unschlüssig stehen.  
„Kommen Sie…, hierher: Er wird Sie nicht beißen…“ Mit einer einladenden Geste, biete ich ihm den Platz Crichton direkt gegenüber an und er kommt der Aufforderung zögernd nach.  
„Sie werden Ihren kleinen Nebenjob bei Mr Wilkes kündigen…und jede vergleichbare Arbeit ebenfalls“, eröffne ich.  
„Ihr Bewährungshelfer hat Ihnen einen Job in einem Baumarkt verschafft. Es gibt brave Bürger, die froh drum wären“, fährt Lestrade fort. "Der Lohn ist wirklich akzeptabel. Und durchaus ausreichend, bei Ihrer Unterkunft."  
Crichtons Augen weiten sich, als das Wort Bewährungshelfer fällt. „Woher…?!“ stammelt er.  
„Oh, richtig! Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Wie unhöflich! Sie verzeihen – die Hektik: Scotland Yard!!“  
„Zweitens…“ keiner von uns hat ‚erstens‘ gesagt, aber egal… „Angelo hat Ihnen 3000 Pfund geliehen und für Sie Autoreifen gekauft, die Sie benötigten, und an Ihrer Stelle eine Arztrechnung bezahlt… Mit 4000 sollten Sie mehr als gut bedient sein…“  
„Und Sie werden Ihre sogenannten Gebühren zurückzahlen…“ ergänzt Lestrade. „Ohne das durch weitere krumme Dinger zu finanzieren.“  
Eben hat Crichton noch mich beklommen angesehen, jetzt schnellt sein Kopf zu Lestrade hinüber.  
„Von Mr Wilkes anderen Schuldnern wissen wir“, erkläre ich - sein Kopf zuckt wieder zu mir und ich muss fast lachen.  
  
Richtig spaßig! Ich könnte stundenlang damit weitermachen, er wird davon noch ein Schleudertrauma kriegen...!  
  
„Er hat gesagt, ich soll ordentlich Druck machen!“ beklagt sich Crichton jetzt.  
Darauf habe ich nur gewartet!  
Ich schnappe mir seinen rechten kleinen Finger und biege ihn nach hinten.  
„Haaaah…!“ Er krümmt sich und schaut mich hilflos an.  
„Aber SOO etwas hat er nicht gemeint! Zufällig kenne ich Sebastian! Er ist zwar kein Gutmensch und ich bin sicher er nutzt alle Steuervorteile, die er glaubhaft geltend machen kann, alle Hintertürchen und juristischen Grauzonen   
und bestimmt..."  
"Sherlock…", knurrt Lestrade leise zwischen den Zähnen, doch ich rede einfach weiter.  
                       "...schwatzt er schon mal einem Bankkunden eine Aktie auf, die nicht so empfehlenswert ist – bloß weil er dafür eine Provision kassiert – aber er würde niemals etwas tun oder veranlassen, was so offensichtlich illegal und vor allem gewalttätig ist! Dazu ist er nämlich viel zu feige – “  
„SHERLOCK!“ empört sich Lestrade.  
„Fe-vernünftig! Ich meinte 'vernünftig', natürlich…!“ verbessere ich mich hastig und grinse Lestrade verlegen an.  
„Sie haben es noch nicht verstanden, oder?“ übernimmt er wieder. „Worüber wir hier reden, Mann, ist eine Riesenchance, ein unfassbar großzügiges Angebot. Sie sollten wirklich zugreifen…“  
„Okay, hören Sie…, klar, dass Sie einem aalglatten - ich meine, einem unbescholtenen Banker mehr glauben, als…einem Kerl mit Bewährungsauflagen, aber Sie wissen nicht wie hart das ist, und ich – ich – “  
„Ohweh? Kein vorgekochtes Rührstück in der Hinterhand?“ spotte ich. „Schlecht vorbereitet. Im Gegensatz zu uns: MR CRICHTON!!“  
  
So. Nun ist die Katze aus dem Sack. Crichton ist erstarrt – noch will er es nicht wahrhaben.  
  
„Sie sind…ein gefragter Mann, könnte man sagen. Ja,…nur nicht so bescheiden! Große Männer mit klangvollen Namen sehnen sich nach Ihnen. Ehm… Dynamite-Dave Shepherd und Brian „the brain“ Johnson, …ist es nicht so?  
Wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass Sie auf ein kleines Klassentreffen kutschiert werden…oder zumindest würden Ihre alten Freunde erfahren, wohin Sie Ihnen die Postkarten aus ihrem Urlaub schicken können. Wäre das nicht nett?  
Internet hin oder her…Postkarten sind…jetzt erst recht etwas Besonderes…“  
  
Crichton wird leichenblass.  
Wirklich. Auch seine Lippen sind blutleer. Er sieht aus, als würde der gleich umkippen.  
Entsprechend hechelt er ganz flach und kurzatmig nach Luft.  
  
WÜRSTCHEN!  
  
"Jetzt kotzen Sie mir hier bloß nicht auf den Tisch!" brummt Angelo.  
„Angelo, seine Jacke…“, sage ich.  
Dieser dreht sich ein Stück nach rechts und angelt die Jacke von der lehne hinter sich.  
„Nicht…“, japst Crichton kläglich.  
Angelo holt einen Packen Geldscheine heraus und sieht mich an.  
„Nun zählen Sie schon, wir haben die Hände voll!“ sage ich.  
„Cinquanta, cento, centocinquanta, duecento…“, rattert Angelo los, indem er zählt, der Löwenanteil sind Fünfziger.  
„Duemillaseicento“, erklärt er schließlich.  
„2600“, übersetze ich. „Naja. Ein Anfang, nicht? Nun, wir sind über Ihren Kontostand im Bilde.    
Angelo, lassen Sie ihm 100 Pfund, den Rest wird er später nachreichen. Nicht wahr, Mr BROWN?“  
"Aber...aber das sind alles Rückzahlungen für Mr Wilkes! Wirklich!"  
"Angelo, sehen Sie da irgendwelche ...Quittungen oder so?"  
Dieser durchsucht mit zitternden Fingern die Taschen der fremden Jacke und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Was bedeutet, dass Sie heute Abend bloß Ihre eigenen Gebühren kassiert haben - und keine Rückzahlungen."  
Crichton schluckt nur. Der Blick, mit dem er "seinem" Geld nachtrauert, reizt mich zum Lachen.   
Ich grinse also übertrieben: „Schööön…! Und war das nicht ein harmonisches Gespräch?  
Sie schaffen das schon, Mr Brown! Sie müssen nur wollen! Dann werden auch Sie noch ein nützliches Mitglied der Gesellschaft.“  
Er zuckt zusammen, als ich ihm auf die Schulter klopfe. „Denken Sie nur an Dynamite-Dave und Brian the Brain… Wenn das kein Anreiz ist…!“  
Mein Blick streift unwillkürlich Lestrade, der…meine Performance anscheinend genießt und verstohlen in sich hineinschmunzelt.  
„Eines noch Mr GABRIEL CRICHTON…, sollte diesem Laden, dem Betreiber, Angestellten, den Fahrzeugen oder irgendwelchen Bekannten oder Verwandten irgendetwas zustoßen, dann habe ich Sie als erstes im Visier!   
Ist. Das. klar??“ fragt Lestrade bedrohlich.  
  
Crichton nickt eingeschüchtert.  
„Kannnichjezgeen???“ haucht er stimmlos.  
„Mach dich vom Acker!“ grinse ich.  
„Aber nicht das Weichbild der Stadt verlassen!“ korrigiert Lestrade grinsend.  
„Was für‘n Ding?!“ fragte Crichton verschreckt.  
„Versuchen Sie nicht, unterzutauchen, Sie könnten sich sonst, als so ‘ne Art Freiwild…wiederfinden…“   
„Vogelfrei, er meint vogelfrei“, helfe ich nach.  
„Korrekt. Und jetzt hau schon ab, der Abend war lang genug!“ stellt Lestrade fest und rutscht aus der Bank. „Ehm, die hier behalte ich mal, dann muss ich Sie deswegen nicht verhaften, ist doch nett von mir…?“ Er entlädt die Waffe und steckt sie ein.  
Crichton schnappt seine Jacke und flüchtet.  
Angelo zögert. „Sie…Sie werden zum Lunch hier sein, nicht…?“ fragt er mich scheinbar zusammenhanglos.  
„Nun, ich bin zwar sicher, dass ich nicht gebraucht werde…Miss Bloom meistert das gewiss alleine, aber, wenn Sie es wünschen…“  
„Es…wäre mir…lieb, Sie wären dabei…“  
„Dann bin ich das.“  
Er lächelt überrascht.  
„Nun machen Sie schon zu, ehe noch ‘n Nachtschwärmer reinkommt!“ brumme ich.  
Angelo gehorcht.  
"Billy?! Was machst du denn hier...?" fragt er verdutzt, "ich hätte dich gleich angerufen..."  
"Ist es vorbei?" ächzt der junge Mann gequält. Offensichtlich hat er es zuhause nicht ausgehalten.  
"Ja, ...jetzt wird alles gut...", beruhigt ihn Angelo.  
Mit erleichtertem Seufzen umarmen sie einander, doch mich überkommt nur ein beklemmendes Gefühl, das sich womöglich als Wehmut titulieren lässt.  
  
  
  
"Es gibt keine Happy Ends", kontert Victor desillusioniert.  
"Es endet nie glücklich. Bestenfalls gnädig. Erträglich.  
Meistens traurig, manchmal schrecklich.   
Aber glücklich niemals.  
Selbst wenn ein Glück von langer Dauer ist, endet es doch irgendwann und dann ist sein Verlust umso schwerer zu ertragen…"  
  
Keine Halluzination diesmal, bloß eine Erinnerung daran, wie Victors Avatar eine von Victors tatsächlichen Äußerungen weiterentwickelt hatte...  
  
  
Lestrade nimmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem Angelo gerade gesessen hat. "Alles okay?" fragt er mich leise.  
Ich nicke. "Nur müde...", behaupte ich.  
  
Angelo kommt inzwischen zurück an unseren Tisch. "Kann ich Ihnen noch was anbieten? – Machen Sie mir die Freude, ja?"  
"Also, schön. Auf eine halbe Stunde kommt es jetzt auch nicht an", seufzt Lestrade. "Dann nehm ich ein Ale..." Beide wenden sich mir zu.  
  
Ihr meint das Ernst..., ihr wisst doch, ich - ich bin auch bei der Eröffnungsfeier geflüchtet...ich mache sowas nicht..., geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
  
"Haben Sie einen Frascati offen – sonst auch was anderes...", sage ich. Es ist egal...eigentlich möchte ich nur noch weg hier, mich verkriechen, aber ich weiß, dass sie das wieder für unhöflich halten würden, dächten, ich sei einfach ein Misanthrop...  
Und genau das habe ich ja immer erreichen wollen, dass sie mich für einen Soziopathen halten...  
...will ich das wirklich?  
Will ich das wirklich immer noch?  
Oder ist es zu spät, etwas zu ändern?  
Wäre es unklug?  
  
Nein, Mycroft, sag jetzt nichts! denke ich. DUU denkst das selbstverständlich!  
Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe...!  
Ich registriere die dankbaren Blicke von Angelo und Billy, die sie mir und Lestrade zuwerfen, dieser lächelt ermutigend zurück und sieht mich freundlich an...  
Es ergibt keinen Sinn, aber ich finde ihre Nähe schwer zu ertragen...fühle mich deplatziert und...einsam. Es ist gut, dass wir Angelo und Billy aus der Klemme helfen konnten – aber ich empfinde umso heftiger, wie sehr ich noch in meinem heimlichen, einsamen Kampf stecke. Das schlimmste liegt noch vor mir – und so sehr ich mir wünsche, dass John so bald wie möglich zurückkommt, merke ich, dass mir nun doch die Zeit knapp wird!  
  
"Billy, wo du schon da bist – ich bin kurz in der Küche...", verkündet Angelo.  
Billy organisiert uns die Getränke, für sich und Angelo zwei Grappagläser und eine angebrochene Flasche.  
Dann verschwindet auch er nach hinten.  
"Nun rücken Sie schon den Taser raus", grinst Lestrade.  
"Hätte ich schon noch - wollte nur mal sehen, ob Sie aufpassen...", gebe ich zurück, hole ihn raus, stecke die Kartusche wieder auf und liefere ihn ab.  
"Nicht dass Sie damit noch Selbstversuche machen...alleine..."  
"Überflüssig, You Tube ist voll davon", winke ich ab.  
„Fanden Sie’s wirklich so riskant?“ greife ich unbehaglich seine Rüge wieder auf.  
„Naja…, hab’s mir anders vorgestellt…“, antwortet er versöhnlich.  
„Könnten Sie das vor ihm geheim halten? – Bitte…! Ich will doch nur nicht, dass er John informiert und der dann denkt, dass er auf mich aufpassen muss – ich will, dass er sich die Zeit nimmt, die er braucht!“  
Lestrades Blick ist…seltsam.  
Ich kann es nicht deuten, er sieht mich ja oft überrascht und beeindruckt an – aber wieso jetzt? Und dieser Ausdruck ist irgendwie doch…neu…  
Er schnauft einmal tief durch.  
„Also schön…, ja…“  
„Danke…“  
Er lächelt mich an…, schweigt. Dann hebt er zögernd die Hand...legt sie auf meine Schulter – zieht sie wieder zurück.  
"Ich...finde es... es gefällt mir, dass Sie...sich...so für Angelo einsetzen. Noch dazu, wo dieser Fall...ein so...unterirdisches Niveau hat!"   
Er stammelt herum, wie ein Schuljunge, der seine erste Liebeserklärung zu machen versucht – naja, soweit ich das beurteilen kann...  
Angelo kommt herein, setzt sich in die Mitte der Bank, ein befreites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er schiebt mir das Geld hin. "Bitte, meine erste Rückzahlung."  
"Was? Nein. Behalten Sie's vorläufig. Ehe Sie keine schwarzen Zahlen schreiben und wieder eine Wohnung haben, will ich das nicht. Und es ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche."  
  
Ich habe alles, was ich brauche?! Was für ein Satz! Die letzten Wochen habe ich mich arm, elend und krank gefühlt...durcheinander, manchmal richtig verzweifelt. Dieser seltsame Tag, diese Nacht - trotz der Aufregung vorhin, war ein Lichtblick! Ein Highlight! Eine kleine Flucht vor meinen finsteren Problemen...  
Ich habe alles, was ich brauche? Es ist lange her, dass ich mich so bedürftig und schutzlos gefühlt habe...  
  
"Na gut..., warten wir den Termin morgen ab...", gibt Angelo nach. Er ist zu dankbar und erleichtert, um mit mir streiten zu wollen oder enttäuscht zu sein.   
Er schenkt die Grappa ein und Billy kommt mit einer Platte Käse und – einem großen Glaskrug voller Grissini. Sie sind eindeutig nicht maschinell hergestellt: in sich verdreht und etwas unregelmäßig.  
  
"Sherlock...", beginnt Angelo ernst, als auch Billy sitzt. "Vor drei Jahren haben Sie mich davor bewahrt, lebenslang in den Bau zu wandern. Klar, Sie haben das damals nicht für mich getan, aber diesmal..." Er ringt nach Fassung. "Diesmal schon..." Er schluckt schwer.   
Ich schüttle hilflos den Kopf, ich will das nicht...!  
"...und...Detective Inspector..., ich kenne ja Ihre Dienstvorschriften jetzt nicht so genau, aber...Sie - waren nicht nur bereit, verletzt zu werden, sondern wohl auch Ihre Karriere zu riskieren....  
Also..., mir ist natürlich klar, dass Sie viel mehr um Sherlocks willen hier sind - das ist völlig in Ordnung...  
Ich - wir..." korrigiert er sich, Billy mit einschließend, "möchten Ihnen danken..., wir werden das nie vergessen... Und Sherlock..., ich...ich möchte mich...entschuldigen, - ja..., denn ich durfte heute - beziehungsweise gestern feststellen, dass ich...in Ihnen...einen...treuen, verlässlichen Freund gefunden habe - und...es schockiert mich - ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil mir das vorher gar nicht klar war..."  
Mein Puls hat sich längst beschleunigt, aber bei dem Wort "Freund", verspüre ich einen Stich in der Brust und bekomme Herzrasen, mein Gehirn scheint auszusetzen, ich will nur noch weg hier!  
NEIN! schreie ich innerlich. Ich bin kein Freund...ich war es nicht für John, als er mich gebraucht hätte, nicht rechtzeitig..., nicht klar genug..., ich habe es mit geschmacklosen Therapieversuchen noch verschlimmert...  
"Nun hören Sie schon auf, den Kopf zu schütteln... Ich möchte auf die Freundschaft trinken", erklärt Angelo feierlich. "All'amicizia!"  
"Auf die Freundschaft!" stimmen Lestrade und Billy zu und die drei erheben ihre Gläser.  
Ich bringe kein Wort heraus.  
  
REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN...!  
  
Nur mit viel Überwindung kann ich mich dazu zwingen, mein Glas zu heben. Meine Hand zittert ein wenig und ich hoffe, dass es niemand bemerkt. Ich versuche zu lächeln, aber wahrscheinlich sieht es katastrophal aus...  
Mühsam würge ich einen großen Schluck Wein herunter.  
  
"Dieser Kerl sah richtig panisch aus, als er zur Tür rausstürzte!" bemerkte Billy nun grinsend. "Ich schätze, ich hab ganz schön was verpasst..."  
"Es war besser als jeder Fernsehkrimi", stimmte Angelo zu. "Diese beiden haben ihm abwechselnd alles an den Kopf geworfen, was sie von ihm wissen und Brown wurde zunehmend panisch. Man soll ja nicht schadenfroh sein, aber Mann, dem hab ich das wirklich gegönnt!" Ernster fährt er fort. "Aber zu Anfang hatte ich ganz schön Muffensausen... Es ist nämlich so, diesmal hatte der Kerl 'ne Waffe..."  
"Was?! Du meinst – ? ....oh, Gott..."  
"Allerdings. Es sind zwei Schüsse gefallen, aber er hat nicht mal eine Weinflasche oder ein Glas erwischt – selbst das ist gut gegangen, aber als der reinschneite – und das noch ehe alle Kunden weg waren und mich dann einen Blick auf seine Knarre werfen ließ – Puuh..."  
  
Und nun beginnt Angelo Billy zu erzählen. Die Geschehnisse haben sich erstaunlich präzise in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt. Jedenfalls habe ich schon weitaus wirrere Zeugenaussagen gehört...  
Unauffällig berührt Lestrade meinen Ellenbogen unterhalb der Ebene der Tischplatte und sieht mich an. Bedauernd, wäre wohl die passende Beschreibung für diesen Blick.  
  
"Und als Sie dann die Idee hatten, nach der Küche und nach Grissini zu fragen..." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie haben ihn mit voller Absicht in die Enge getrieben!"  
"Es war effizienter so...", brumme ich heiser.  
  
Es war eigentlich eine Erleichterung, dass er redete, so musste ich nichts weiter sagen.  
  
"Jungs..., ich schätze, wir müssen alle schon in ein paar Stunden wieder aufstehen, nicht...?" sagt Lestrade schließlich.  
"Sie haben recht, Detective Inspector..., aber kommen Sie doch mal zum Essen. Mit Ihrer Frau, ich lade Sie ein, das ist doch jetzt das Mindeste..."  
"Mal sehen..., gerne...Kommen Sie Sherlock, suchen wir uns ein Taxi..."  
  
Wir verabschieden uns also, ich hole noch meinen Laptop und dann gehen wir durch den Hausflur nach draußen.   
  
"Gehen wir ein Stück", sagt Lestrade, "irgendwann werden wir an einem Taxi vorbei kommen..."  
"Sie wollten nicht, dass irgendwer Ihren Dienstwagen hier sieht", bemerkte ich.  
"Sherlock... Das hier ist nie passiert, das muss Ihnen doch klar sein!"  
"Selbstverständlich ist es das."  
  
Eine Weile gehen wir schweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
"Wann kommt John eigentlich zurück?"   
  
Er hat es so beiläufig angefangen, dass ich überrumpelt bin und Mühe habe, nicht aus dem Tritt zu kommen.  
  
"Das weiß er wohl selbst noch nicht so genau..."  
  
"Was? Wirklich? Haben Sie ihn gefragt?" wundert sich Lestrade. "Du liebe Zeit, Sherlock! Fragen Sie ihn – soll er denn denken, dass es Sie gar nicht interessiert?!"  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht!" brülle ich – um vieles heftiger als angebracht ist. "Er...brauchte...eine Auszeit...von...von dem, was wir ...so getrieben haben..."  
"Ja, Ich weiß...daher die verrückte Idee mit dem leerstehenden Hotel“, knurrt er „...Und Sie haben mir auch vor einer Woche gesagt, dass er eine Pause braucht."  
"Er hat mich gebeten, ihn nicht zu drängen...", erkläre ich stockend. „Ich habe…ihm…wie soll ich sagen… ihm das Leben schwer gemacht, …so viele Male…und auf so viele Arten…     
Sie haben ihn doch erlebt, während…, während ich Idiot mich selbst entführt hatte…“, murmle ich kleinlaut.  
"Haben Sie ihn seit letzte Freitag wieder gesprochen?"  
"Ja, er sagt, es ginge ihm besser... Naja... aber vielleicht noch nicht gut genug..."  
"Und...wenn Sie einfach sagen...", grübelt Lestrade, "Übrigens, John, nur für den Fall, dass du..." Er stockt. "...Übrigens..., ich würde gerne Einkaufen und Aufräumen, ehe du zurückkommst; es genügt mir wenn du, ehe du in den Flieger steigst... Ach, verdammt, Sie haben recht, es ist wirklich nicht so einfach. Er hat wohl auch sonst keine Verpflichtungen in absehbarer Zeit?"  
"Wohl nicht..., nein...  
Ich wage ja kaum zu fragen, wie es ihm geht!!!"   
Es ist förmlich aus mir herausgebrochen. verdammter Mist! Genau das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!  
"Ich meine..., würde er da nicht sofort hineininterpretieren, dass...dass er sich beeilen soll, und das nur weil ich mich langweile?"   
Lestrade stoppt: „Sie haben ihm versprochen, kein Risiko einzugehen, während er weg ist?! Sherlock! Ich dachte, das sei allein eine Vereinbarung mit Mycroft!“  
„Nein, – ja…, also…nach meinen…merkwürdigen Eskapaden vor einer Woche, hat mir Mycroft angedroht, er werde John verständigen, wenn er den Eindruck bekäme, dass ich mich in Gefahr begebe…“  
„Au, das war definitiv genau das Puzzleteilchen, das mir gefehlt hat. Verstehe!“ Lestrade klingt etwas verbittert.  
„Tut mir Leid, aber – ich meine, das geht doch seit fünf Jahren so, immer läuft da irgendetwas zwischen Ihren beiden Super-Holmes-Hirnen und ich muss herumrätseln, soll aber die mir zugedachten Aufgaben erledigen. Ihr …kleiner Bruderzwist geht mich zwar nichts an, aber das macht es nicht gerade einfacher!“  
„Ja…, tut mir leid…“, murmle ich abwesend und merke erst hinterher, was ich da eigentlich gesagt habe.  
Und das es ziemlich erbärmlich klingt.  
  
„Schon gut…, war ein langer Tag, hm…?“  
Ich spüre plötzlich seine Hand zwischen meinen Schulterblättern. Gleich darauf zieht er rasch sein Handy hervor und ruft ein Taxi.  
„Wann kann jemand da sein…? In Fünf Minuten…nun…wir frieren, würden also ungern stehen bleiben, bis dahin sind wir schon am Piccadilly Circus…okay…  
Ich begleite Sie noch bis zur Baker Street und lass mich dann nachhause kutschieren“, erklärt er. „Übrigens…, Angelo hat ganz recht: Wenn Sie mich in dieser Angelegenheit um Hilfe gebeten hätten, hätte ich es Ihretwegen getan.  
Und nicht…wegen meiner Fälle…  
Kommen Sie schon, lassen Sie uns einen Zahn zulegen – Sie zittern vor Kälte…“  
  
Wieder hat sich das Schweigen zwischen uns festgefressen.   
Lestrade stört das mehr als mich, das merke sogar ich…   
Der Erosbrunnen ist bereits gut zu erkennen.  
„Wissen Sie…“, seufzt er. „Ich kann das hier nicht mehr sehen, ohne mich zu fragen, was wäre gewesen, wenn hier das Semtex hochgegangen wäre…“, nuschelt Lestrade.  
„Ganz zufällig hab ich ihn heute Morgen hier gesehen…“  
Oh, nein! Wieso sage ich das jetzt doch noch? Wie so konnte ich mich nicht noch fünf Minuten zusammennehmen?!  
„Was? Wen?! Moriaty??!!“ schnappt Lestrade.  
“Nein… da waren ein Mann und eine Frau und sie…eigentlich wollte ich das für mich behalten, aber… Sie sagte: „Geht’s noch? Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, machen wir eine Pause…“, und er: „Nein, nein…, ich meine, ich halt‘s schon noch aus…“  
Ich stand ganz zufällig in Hörweite und…naja, ich war einfach nicht…nicht diskret genug, um mich so weit zu entfernen, dass sich sie nicht mehr hören konnte…  
Er war die zweite Geisel…mit seiner Therapeutin.“  
„Garret Nichols?!“  
„Heißt er so?“  
"Es hat Sie nicht interessiert..."  
„Nein…, ich hab nie gefragt… Er erwähnte, er habe sechs Stunden da stehen müssen… Ich meine, das wusste ich ja…   
…aber…  
Nun…  
John hat das in seinem Bericht verschleiert, aber Moriarty hatte ihn über sieben Stunden in seiner Gewalt…und…er kann unmöglich die ganze Zeit über betäubt gewesen sein…“  
Lestrade ist entsetzt stehengeblieben.  
„Also…, wenn er durch einen Schlag auf den Schädel mehrere Stunden bewusstlos gewesen wäre, dann hätte es ihm später physisch viel schlechter gehen müssen. Aber Moriarty ist viel zu sadistisch drauf, um eine Geisel so lange einfach nur zu betäuben.  
Ich sagte Ihnen ja vorhin, ich hab ihn gefragt!“   
„Ja, und dass John dachte, Sie täten das nur, um etwas über den genialen, spannenden Moriarty zu erfahren…! Aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie lange er seine Geisel gewesen sein muss! Und…und was vermuten Sie?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…Vielleicht hat er John gesagt, dass er wieder ein Rätsel für mich hat und dass ich es …vielleicht bis elf Uhr abends lösen muss… Er hat ihn vielleicht gezwungen, eine Voicemail aufzunehmen…könnte ja gesagt haben, dass er uns nicht direkt kommunizieren lässt, weil wir Codes vereinbart haben könnten…  
Wie auch immer…  
Ich…würde zu gerne wissen, was John durchgemacht hat.  
Aber um ihm zu helfen…  
Aber ich…ich kann doch keine Narben aufreißen, ohne zu wissen, wie die Wunden zu heilen sind!!“  
  
Was mache ich denn da bloß…? Ich sollte die Klappe halten…!  
  
Lestrade sieht mich hilflos an mit seinen braunen Hundeaugen…  
Und dann umarmt er mich.  
Ich wünschte, John würde –   
…halt, Moment..?!  
…erstens…das hat er bereits – wenn auch ultrakurz – und eher in Bezug auf Sarah…  
…und…  
…zweitens…?  
…seit wann…wünsche ich mir so etwas…?  
  
„Okay, Sherlock…, versuchen Sie trotzdem irgendwie rauszubekommen, wann er zurückfliegt. Und dann holen Sie ihn vom Flughafen ab.   
Ja, ich weiß…: Sarah! Trotzdem. Er wird die Geste verstehen, auch wenn er den Rest des Tages vielleicht schon anders verplant hat…  
Naja…, wahrscheinlich…, er wird schließlich sowieso Jetlag haben, nicht?  
…Sherlock, das ist der Lauf der Dinge… Freunde gehen zusammen aus, aber nicht, um zusammen zu bleiben, sondern um Mädels aufzureißen…und wenn dabei einer übrig bleibt…aus welchen Gründen auch immer…, ist das… eine blöde Situation…  
Aber das ist nicht das Ende einer Freundschaft.   
Kein normaler Mann erträgt auf Dauer seine Frau in jeder freien Minute!   
Umgekehrt übrigens auch nicht. Meine Frau hat von ihrer Clique im Prinzip das Gleiche erzählt…Aber sie treffen sich immer mal wieder zum Mädelsabend...gucken Filme, die Männer nicht mögen – so kitschiges zeug, Sie wissen schon – nein, natürlich nicht, ist ja auch egal..."  
  
Ich rolle die Augen. Doch, ich weiß – so ein Quark wie dieser Hochzeitsfilm neulich mit dem Brautstraußgedöns am Ende... Von sowas kriege ich Albträume...  
Dann doch lieber James Bond...  
Aber eigentlich nicht. Bond arbeitet wohl fast immer alleine oder mit wechselnden Partnern, die sterben oder sich als Verräter entpuppen – und dann immer diese ganzen Weiber…  
  
"Also…, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden…letztlich ist es normal…“  
„Lestrade? Ich glaube das ist unser Taxi…“ unterbreche ich ihn. Gerade kommt uns ein freies Cab entgegen - langsamer und weiter links als normal und ich hebe die Hand.  
"Hatten Sie angerufen?" vergewissert er sich.  
"So vor fünf Minuten", stimmt Lestrade zu. Wir steigen ein. "Er will in die 221 Baker Street. Das ist genau gegenüber dem Haus, wo die Explosion war. Ich sage Ihnen dann, wo wir anschließend hinfahren."  
"Tut mir leid, das mit Ihrem Hochzeitstag...", nuschele ich betreten.  
"Lenken Sie jetzt nicht ab", tadelt mich Lestrade ein wenig ungehalten. Ich habe recht: Sie hat ihn aus der Wohnung geworfen. Natürlich liegt das nicht bloß an mir, aber meine bescheuerte Aktion an diesem sensiblen Datum hat das Fass wohl zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ich bedauere es...andererseits... Vielleicht ist es ja besser so...?   
"Was ich damit sagen wollte, selbst wenn es mit John und Sarah noch so gut läuft", fährt er unterdessen fort, "spätestens wenn es sich erstmal eingependelt hat, werden beide feststellen, dass sie hin und wieder einen Männerabend, beziehungsweise einen Mädelsabend brauchen."  
  
Ich will nicht mit John saufen gehen – oder James Bond-Filme gucken müssen, oder gar zum Fußball – ich will mit ihm Fälle lösen! Und nicht bloß einen Abend im Monat!  
  
"Sherlock..., ich sage das nur, weil...weil es vielleicht hilfreich ist..."  
  
Ich schließe die Augen. Es sind bloß zwei Meilen – um die Zeit sind wir in fünf Minuten da. So lange werde ich doch wohl noch die Klappe halten können?!  
  
"Also, schön, ich bin still. Kein Grund, kindisch zu werden...", seufzt Lestrade.  
  
Ich versuche, an NICHTS zu denken, nur damit mir ja nicht nochmal etwas herausrutscht, das ich für mich behalten wollte, nicht noch etwas, das ich ohnehin mit mir selbst klären muss.  
  
In der Baker Street steige ich aus.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock – und Sie wissen ja, wie Sie mich erreichen.“  
  
Ich werfe die Autotür zu und gehe.  
  
Im ersten Stock angekommen, rolle ich mich gleich auf der Couch zusammen…doch ich friere.  
Also hole ich eine Decke von meinem Bett und wickle mich hinein – in Mantel und Schal – streife nur die Schuhe ab.  
Du hättest wenigstens ‚Danke‘ sagen können! Höre ich Mycrofts pikierte Stimme sagen.  
  
Stumm gifte ich zurück: Ich hatte ihn nicht gebeten zu kommen!

 


	74. Arrogannte, pompöse Psychopathen...

 

Trotz des Glases Wein (nicht zu reden von dem einen Grissino, der wirklich gut war) friere ich erbärmlich. Dabei hatte ich doch reichlich zu Abend gegessen. Mit einem solchen Kalorienbudget halte ich sonst weit länger durch...

Du kannst jetzt nicht krank werden, denke ich, das wird auch so schon noch schlimm genug.

Es ist bereits drei Uhr durch. Ich sollte etwas schlafen...

Dass ich in ein paar Stunden schon wieder bei Angelo essen soll, ist so sinnlos! (Zumal immer noch die restlichen Penne im Kühlschrank stehen...)  
Aber er hat mich darum gebeten, ...und ich hab ja gesagt.  
Wieso eigentlich?  
Ich weiß doch, dass es wahnsinnig lästig ist, nett zu sein.  
Und zeitaufwendig!

Zeit, Zeit, Zeit...

Ich bin aufgewühlt. Klar, war es ein verrückter Tag...  
So ziemlich jeder Mensch würde zwar sagen, dass das weit weniger verrückt war, als ein Taxi zu Fuß zu verfolgen und sich mit einem Serienkiller auf ein Spielchen einzulassen oder nachts durch ein Museum zu rennen, wo auf einen geschossen wird, und meinen Freund und sein Date aus der Hand einer mordenden Schmugglerbande in einem stillgelegten Straßenbahntunnel zu befreien oder einen fast acht Fuß großen Killer zu verfolgen und sich mit dem wahrscheinlich größten kriminellen Superhirn unserer Zeit nachts in einem leeren Sportzentrum zu verabreden – nein, dieser Tag war auf eine andere Weise verrückt gewesen und für mich ziemlich seltsam und außergewöhnlich...

Nur ganz langsam wird mir wärmer...  
Ob es diese andere Art von Aufregung ist, die mir so zu schaffen macht?

Mitgefühl ist nicht von Vorteil…

 

 

 

Ich gehe auf den Piccadilly Circus zu. In 70 Yards Entfernung steht ein Mann im olivfarbenen Parka und hält ein Handy an sein Ohr gepresst.

"Was soll das heißen: "Du weißt es nicht?" JOHN!?!

Entsetzt bleibe ich stehen. Das darf nicht sein! Ist das wirklich Johns Stimme?!

"Sherlock, antworte!"

"Es – es tut mir leid, John, ich – ich versteh's nicht. Diesen Fall..., ich kann ihn nicht lösen. – Ich komme zu dir..."  
"Nein, komm nicht näher!"  
"Ich bin sicher, dass er mithört. – Moriarty! Im Austausch gegen John, können Sie mich haben. Lassen Sie ihm den Sprengsatz abnehmen - und wenn ich ihn erreicht habe, lassen Sie ihn gehen!"  
"WAS? Sherlock, nein!" schnappt John atemlos.  
"Neineineineinein!" schnattert plötzlich Moriartys Stimme in meinem Ohr. "Sooo leicht mache ich es Ihnen bestimmt nicht! – Schön. Mal überlegen...Banküberfall...Bombe unter Downing Street 10...zu unspektakulär... und es wäre zu riskant, Ihnen Sprengstoff zu überlassen. Wissen Sie was, Sherlock, wir machen Folgendes: Für diesmal sammle ich Ihren kleinen Doktor wieder ein, Sie denken nochmal brav über den Fall nach und heute Nachmittag um zwei stelle ich Ihnen dann eine hübsche Aufgabe...!"

Oh, Gott, nein...!  
Ein Taxi hat neben John angehalten.

"Einsteigen, Johnny-Boy!"

Entsetzt sehe ich, dass er gehorcht. Seine Bewegungen sind schwerfällig.

"Tun Sie ihm nicht weh, Moriarty! Veranlassen Sie, dass er versorgt wird, dass er sich ausruhen kann!" Ich versuche herrisch zu klingen, aber das funktioniert auch nicht. Es gerät eher flehentlich.

"Ach, ist das süß! Bis später, Sexy!" flötet er. "Auflegen, Dr Watson!" setzt er dann barsch hinzu.

"John!!!"

Doch es ist zu spät: Die Verbindung ist unterbrochen.

Das Taxi setzt sich in Bewegung und ich sehe ihm hilflos nach.

Moriarty wird weiße Folter anwenden! Denke ich verzweifelt – die Bombenweste ist ohnehin schon wie eine Scheinhinrichtung – seine Handlanger werden ihm Wasser und Nahrung, verweigern, ihn mit Kälte und Schlafentzug quälen –

Hör auf! Hör sofort auf, darüber nachzudenken! Du brauchst eine Lösung!

Das Taxi ist fast nicht mehr zu sehen…  
Dann ist da plötzlich ein Feuerball und gleich folgt ein lauter Knall!  
Karosserieteile fliegen auseinander – bis hoch in die Luft, vier, fünf Stockwerke hoch…und auch…Gegenstände, deren Bewegung weniger starr ausfällt…  
Körperteile.

 

"NEIN!!!"

 

Und dann sitze ich im dunklen Wohnzimmer und ringe nach Luft. Mein Herz hämmert schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust.

GETRÄUMT…! BLOß GETRÄUMT…! begreife ich, noch immer geschockt.

Leise stöhnend rolle ich mich wieder zusammen, taste nach der herabgefallenen Decke und ziehe sie über mich.

Wahrscheinlich ist es genau das, was John wirklich tun würde, denke ich schaudernd. Wenn er wüsste, dass Moriarty mich dazu zwingen will, zu morden, würde er sich opfern, oder zumindest riskieren, dass das Semtex hochgeht, wenn er sich zu befreien versucht.

Mir ist schlecht...

Vorhin habe ich mich erinnert, nur erinnert an etwas, das der Victor-Avatar neulich gesagt hatte. Trotzdem hatte es mich einen Sekundenbruchteil erschreckt. Was, wenn es ein Flashback gewesen wäre? Eine Halluzination? Es ist nicht neu, dass mir manchmal in den Sinn kommt, welch nervtötenden Ratschlag mir Mycroft jetzt wieder geben würde. In der Gruppentherapie haben einige erzählt, dass sie sich manchmal unwillkürlich vorstellen, wie der Vater sie abkanzeln oder welche Vorwürfe ihnen ihre Mutter machen würde. Anscheinend ist so etwas durchaus normal… wenn auch entmutigend und demütigend.

 

 

"Ich muss mich ablenken...", murmle ich.

Meine Finger zittern noch, als ich den Laptop aus der Tasche schäle, um in Johns Blog weiter zu lesen. Ab heute Nachmittag würde ich wieder Victor und meiner finstersten Vergangenheit gehören, doch bis dahin musste ich das unbedingt vermeiden!

Für den Fall, dass ich doch einschlafen sollte,  stelle den Wecker meines Black-Berrys auf neun Uhr. Elf würde mir zwar genügen, aber ich will John nicht erst so spät am Abend anrufen…

Wo war ich…?

Richtig, der fehlende Koffer.

 

 

„Er verließ den Tatort und rannte nach draußen, um ihn zu suchen. Mich  
hatte er natürlich zurückgelassen. Ich sprach mit einer Polizistin und sie  
fasste Sherlock zusammen. Sie sagte "Er fährt darauf ab" und das tut er  
wirklich. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die tote Frau oder die anderen Opfer  
und ich vermute, wenn er nachhause käme und unsere Vermieterin und mich mit  
durchschnittenen Kehlen vorfinden würde, er würde es nur als intellektuelle  
Übung betrachten, würde "Fantastisch!" rufen und sich die Hände reiben.  
"Aber die Tür war verschlossen, wie können sie einander getötet haben?" Die  
Polizistin nannte ihn einen Psychopathen. Das klingt grob und es ist kaum  
eine professionelle Diagnose, aber ich habe nachgesehen, was ich  
geschrieben habe, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Ich hatte ihn einen Verrückten  
genannt.“

 

 

Oh, ja, das hast du. Mehrfach.

Nach dieser Passage möchte ich einfach wieder gekränkt und enttäuscht den Laptop zuklappen.

„Fantastisch…!“

Es tut weh, John! Mehr als das, es ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen, von dem einem die Luft wegbleibt, und der einem Übelkeit verursacht.

Intellektuelle Übung...!

Ich wäre geschockt, John! Ich würde vor Trauer und Entsetzen nicht mehr denken können!

 

 

…aber ich bin selbst schuld. Ich habe den Herzlosen gegeben. Erst recht während des Großen Spiels. Ich hätte sagen können: Musst du nicht auch deine Gefühle abstellen, wenn du operierst? Wenn du eine Kugel aus einem Kameraden pulst? – aber damit hätte ich zugegeben, dass das sehr wohl ein Thema für mich ist und ich bin viel zu oft gedrängt worden, über meine tiefsitzenden Ängste usw. zu reden. Es hat nie etwas gebracht, im Gegenteil!

 

 

…doch vielleicht bist du da ja anders Wahrscheinlich sind so ziemlich alle Menschen da anders, aber das kümmert mich nicht. Ich war im Dauermodus, was das Abstellen von Mitgefühl angeht und es ist mir damit ausgezeichnet gegangen. Doch bei dir! Bei dir hätte ich doch eine Ausnahme machen müssen, als mir klar wurde, dass dir das wichtig ist. Dir war wichtig, dass ich Gefühle habe, sie zulasse…

Wenn ich das getan hätte, hättest du dich dann mir gegenüber öffnen können?  
Über das reden, was Moriarty dir angetan hat?

Oder zuvor schon über Afghanistan?

 

 

In diesen Wochen läuft es immer wieder auf dasselbe hinaus: Ich bin entsetzt, betroffen, beschämt über das, was ich an dir und zuvor an Victor versäumt habe.  

Ich bin überhaupt nicht genial oder brillant oder fantastisch – und ich weiß bei weitem nicht alles, wenn ich mir jemanden ansehe. Vielleicht übersehe ich das Wesentliche überhaupt immer, weil ich nur erkenne, was kriminalistisch relevant sein könnte, und gelte deshalb als Freak?!

 

Es kostet einiges an Selbstdisziplin, jetzt wieder weiter zu lesen, aber ich sollte mich jetzt nicht in derartige Grübeleien verlieren…

 

 

 

„Als ich in die Baker Street zurückkam, verlangte Sherlock von mir, dass  
ich eine SMS verschicke.  
Er hatte den Koffer gefunden und entdeckt, dass das Handy des Opfers  
fehlte. Er wusste, dass der Mörder es haben musste.  
\- Und da war ich nun und hatte grade einem Serienkiller gesimst!“

 

 

Und ich habe dir „gefährlich“ getextet, und du hast sofort deinen Revolver geholt und bist gekommen, denke ich und ein warmes Gefühl von Freude glimmt in mir auf. Ich hatte mich früher an jenem Abend ein wenig provozierend erkundigt, ob du ein guter Arzt seist und vergewissert, dass du schon viele Verletzungen und gewaltsame Tode gesehen habest.

„…bist ab und zu in Gefahr geraten.“  
„Oft genug! Ja, es reicht für ein ganzes Leben und noch länger“, hattest du versichert. Aber in deinen Augen hatte ich weiter gelesen: …es reicht für ein ganzes Leben und noch länger, sollte man meinen, aber jetzt, wo du fragst: Es fehlt mir längst – ich sehne mich danach…!‘  
Blau..., hatte ich mit einem Mal registriert. Vorher hatte ich deine Augenfarbe irgendwie nicht recht wahrgenommen. Sie schien nicht wichtig. Oder lag es daran, dass deine Augenfarbe manchmal je nach den Lichtverhältnissen zu changieren scheint?  
Nein, da war plötzlich dieser Funke in deinen Augen, eine Glut, die neu entfacht werden wollte. Nein! Du brauchtest keine Ruhe, dein Lebenswillen war nicht gebrochen, er brauchte neue Nahrung, wie ein fast verloschenes Feuer

Ich brannte darauf, auszuprobieren, wie du dich machen würdest…!

Und nicht allzu lange danach, hatte ich dich völlig in Gedanken glatt abgehängt. Begriffen habe ich das erst viel später – als ich „Eine Studie in Pink“ zum ersten Mal las. Es war mir unangenehm gewesen; zu behaupten, es hätte mir leid getan, wäre übertrieben. Ich fand es bloß ein bisschen peinlich. Aber so etwas passiert eben, ich hatte mich auf den Koffer konzentriert. Hätte ich mich denn mit einer Woche Verspätung noch entschuldigen sollen? Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass du schon weißt, dass ich deinen Blog lese…

 

Was ich damals gar nicht bedacht hatte, war, wo du tatsächlich sein könntest, als ich dich herbeorderte. Ob du...spazieren gehst oder Umzugskartons packst...  
Ich hatte nur gedacht, gut, dass ich mir gestern eine Kopie meiner SMS an mein eigenes Handy geschickt habe.

Ich war wirklich beeindruckt von deiner Reaktion auf Mycroft – obwohl ich mich natürlich ärgerte, dass er dich einkassiert hatte…

Darin bist du so ganz anders als er, das hast du ihm voraus.

Selbst in den raren Zeiten, als Mycroft mich zu mögen schien, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen versuchte, war dabei immer seine Bequemlichkeit das größte Hindernis. Es hat ihm immer an jeglicher Risikobereitschaft gemangelt und er hat jeden Ärger und jede körperliche Unannehmlichkeit vermieden. Und das lag nicht am Altersunterschied. Ein Mycroft Holmes war nie durch einen Wald gerannt, auf Bäume oder über Zäune geklettert, in Höhlen gekrochen oder hatte ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden versucht…  
Er nannte es Besonnenheit – ich sagte: Du bist ein Langweiler!  
Er konstatierte, das schicke sich nicht – ich sagte: Du bist ein Faulpelz!  
Er sagte, dass kein vernünftiger Mensch so etwas täte – ich erwiderte: Du bist einfach nur feige!

Natürlich hatte er auch nie ein Pferd derart angetrieben, dass es gestürzt wäre oder sich gar überschlagen hätte…  
Nein, denk besser nicht daran! Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern! Konzentrier dich!  
...wie wäre mein Leben wohl verlaufen, wenn du mein großer Bruder gewesen wärst, John...?

Der Gedanke ist absolut sinnlos - aber er hat sich mir einfach aufgedrängt.  
Verwirrt zwinge ich mich, weiter zu lesen.

 

„Er hatte den Koffer der Frau gefunden, weil er wusste, dass er pink sein  
musste – wie ihre Kleidung. Das wäre mir überhaupt nicht in den Sinn  
gekommen – und als ich das sagte, nannte er mich einen Idioten. Aber er  
meinte es nicht als Beleidigung, er sagte nur, was er dachte. Ich bin schon  
Schlimmeres genannt worden, aber seine Unverblümtheit war doch eine  
Überraschung. Er bemüht sich einfach nicht darum, höflich zu sein oder so  
etwas. Und ich begann zu verstehen, warum er nicht viele „Kollegen" zu  
haben schien.“

 

 

Ach, John, es wäre einfach hochgradig unprofessionell, wenn ich meine Beurteilungen noch nett verklausulieren würde! So arbeite ich nun mal nicht!

…aber ich will wirklich versuchen, netter zu dir zu sein. Das ist etwas ganz anderes!

 

„Danach hatten wir eine Observation. Wir warteten in einem Restaurant, ob  
der Killer die Adresse aufsuchen würde, die ich ihm geschickt hatte. Auf  
der anderen Straßenseite sahen wir ein Taxi vorfahren. Wir rannten hinaus,  
aber es fuhr weg. Sherlock bestand darauf, ihm nachzujagen und  
glücklicherweise verfügt er über eine intime Kenntnis der Londoner Straßen.  
Natürlich hatte er, wie ich hinterher erfuhr, den Stadtplan auswendig  
gelernt. Wir rannten durch die Straßen und es gelang uns, das Taxi zu  
erwischen – aber nur um festzustellen, dass der Fahrgast nicht unser Mörder  
war. Er war nämlich grade erst in England angekommen. Es war die  
lächerlichste Nacht meines Lebens – ich meine, eine richtige Jagd durch  
London. So was machen Leute nicht wirklich. Wir schon.  
Und natürlich hatte Sherlock das nur veranstaltet, um mir zu beweisen, dass  
mein Hinken psychosomatisch war, habe ich nicht gesagt, er ist clever?“

 

Ich und meine Ausreden! Natürlich hatte ich zuerst fest damit gerechnet, dass der Fahrgast der Killer sei! Welcher Cabbie, der bereits besetzt ist, würde schon nach einer neuen Fuhre sehen? Allerhöchstens dann, wenn diese ganz in der Nähe seines Zielorts begönne... - sonst wäre sein voriger Kunde zu Recht verärgert.  
Und an diesem Punkt hätte ich gleich schalten müssen...

...ja, verdammt, das hätte ich! Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Es wäre ein zu großer Zufall gewesen, wenn ein anderes Taxi aus einem anderen Anlass um diese Zeit dort herumgetrödelt hätte.  
In Wirklichkeit hatte ich deine Behinderung in dem Moment, als ich gegenüber das Cab gesehen hatte, völlig vergessen – zumindest habe ich dieses Mal nicht dich selbst total vergessen wie früher an jenem Abend...  
Vielleicht warst du schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt – wie man so sagt – nicht mehr wegzudenken aus meinem Leben...?  
Was für eine unsinnige Redewendung für jemanden, der jeden verdrängen und alle Fakten löschen kann, die er als hinderlich oder nutzlos einstuft!  
Erst später ging mir auf, wie du hinter mir her ranntest und als wir den Amerikaner hatten ziehen lassen und verschnauften, hatte ich verstohlen an Angelo getextet: "Bringen Sie die Krücke. Verstecken Sie sich nahe 221b Baker. Klopfen Sie erst, wenn ich nach Mrs Hudson rufe. SH"  
Ich war gespannt, ob du es selbst vorher noch merken würdest...

Ich schäme mich etwas. Das ist neu. Ein Illusionist schämt sich doch auch nicht, wenn sein Publikum ihn bestaunt, nur weil er weiß, dass der Trick im Grunde ganz simpel ist...

Und doch muss ich auch unwillkürlich grinsen, wenn ich jetzt daran denke, wie du mir voller Eifer gefolgt bist, wie du mitgespielt hast, als ich das Taxi anhielt, dein erfrischendes, euphorisches Kichern, als du dir Lestrades Ausweis ansahst und später im Hausflur, wo wir ausgepumpt an der Wand lehnten, wie zwei Lausebengel nach einem fast zu weit getriebenen Streich... nicht, dass ich einen solchen Moment je zuvor mit jemandem geteilt hätte...  
– und schließlich dein dankbares Staunen, als du dich zu mir umdrehtest, den überflüssigen Gehstock in der Hand.  
Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolltest du mich umarmen...  
…lachen, den Stock beiseite werfen, beide Hände vor Mund und Nase schlagen  
– nur für ein, zwei Momente der Fassungslosigkeit – ich konnte es mir nur zu gut vorstellen!

…und mich dann in deine Arme schließen und „Danke Sherlock“ gegen meine Schulter murmeln.

„Lass nur, bin ja froh, dass es funktioniert hat…“

 

Doch so war es nicht. Das hatte ich ja längst selber vermasselt. Denn lange, ehe dir dämmerte, was passiert war, hatte ich Angelo getextet, dass er deinen Stock bringen und sich nahe 221 Baker Street verbergen solle, bis wir wieder im Haus wären. Dann würde ich so lautstark nach Mrs Hudson brüllen, dass es noch vor der Haustür zu hören  
wäre. Dann erst solle er anklopfen. So hatte ich die Wunderheilung durch einen billigen Zaubertrick sogar noch übertrumpft und sie auf ihre  
Zweckmäßigkeit für unsere Wohnungssuche reduziert. Und als du mich noch fassungslos lächelnd ansahst, tauchte unsere Vermieterin auf. Aber was dann folgte, die Razzia, ruinierte diesen Moment restlos.

Wenn ich den Trick mit der Krücke doch gelassen hätte! Wenn ich einfach als wir die Bullen abgehängt hatten, gesagt hätte: "Na, zumindest mit einer Sache hat deine Therapeutin ja recht..." Oder: "Vermisst du eigentlich nichts?" oder so etwas...

Hatte ich das instinktiv so organisiert, damit es zu keinem solchen rührseligen Moment kommen sollte? Weil mir dachte, dass wir das peinlich gewesen wäre? Denn das hättest du nicht getan, nicht vor Mrs Hudson. Dabei wäre sie hingerissen, wenn...wenn wir ein Paar wären...  
Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke..., ich glaube heute, ich hätte in diesem Moment doch nichts dagegen gehabt...

Erst nachts um zwei, als uns der Chinese hinauskomplimentierte, hattest du, als wir auf die Straße hinaustraten, gesagt: „Ich möchte dir übrigens noch danken. Ich meine, es war jetzt keine Wunderheilung, aber es hat sich so angefühlt. Und wer weiß, wie lange ich diese Beschwerden noch gehabt hätte – ohne deinen kleinen Zaubertrick…“

Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut – für dich, mit dir – über meinen Erfolg, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Dieses Gefühl verwirrte mich ziemlich. Ich freue mich sonst über knifflige Fälle aber doch nicht über so etwas. Aber die Schmerzen in deinem Bein zu entlarven, zu überführen, sie dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu verraten, wie ein Verdächtiger, der sich beim Verhör schließlich doch verplappert und dann gesteht – das war auch eine Art von Fall…

Und dabei war ich wirklich glücklich, dass du es sein würdest, mit dem ich die Wohnung teilen würde.

 

 

Und du hast geschrieben, ich sei clever…!  
Das war nicht clever...es war ...ungeschickt.

Seufzend suche ich nach der Stelle, wo ich aufgehört hatte zu lesen.

Also, du hast ja schon einen merkwürdigen Stil…

 

„Zurück in der Wohnung mussten wir entdecken, dass DI XXXXXXXX und seine  
Einheit dort den Koffer untersuchten. Es war wirklich ziemlich witzig, mit  
anzusehen, wie aufgebracht Sherlock darüber war. Natürlich ist er der  
Ansicht, dass er über dem Gesetz steht. Und er konnte es kaum ertragen,  
dass XXXXXXXX die Befugnis dazu hatte. XXXXXXXX bezeichnete Sherlock als  
Kind, und auf manche Weise ist er das wohl. Ich habe gesagt, dass es ihn  
nicht kümmert, was andere Leute denken, und dass er arrogant ist, aber das  
ist er nicht wirklich. Es ist nicht so, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, es ist  
einfach so, dass er es überhaupt nicht versteht, dass es normal ist, sich  
zu sorgen. Es ist normal, sich darum zu sorgen, was andere von einem  
denken. Wie ein Kind versteht er die Regeln der Gesellschaft nicht. Aber  
wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Grund, warum er uns allen überlegen ist.  
Sherlock hält jeden anderen für dumm und er freut sich wie ein Kind an  
Weihnachten, wenn jemand von uns etwas Cleveres gemacht hat  –  Ich rede  
nicht von mir, sondern von unserem Mordopfer. Sie hatte ihr Handy nicht  
vergessen. Sie hatte es zurück gelassen. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde  
und ließ es deshalb im Taxi. Und wie alle modernen Handys hatte es GPS, so  
dass wir es orten konnten. Diese brillante Frau hatte uns zu ihrem Mörder  
geführt. Und er war draußen. Er war draußen vor unserer Wohnung – in seinem  
Taxi! Wir sind ihm durch halb London hinterher gerannt, weil wir dachten,  
der Fahrgast wäre der Killer, aber es war der Fahrer! Auf diese Weise kam  
er an seine Opfer, er nahm sie einfach als Fahrgäste mit...

 

Ernsthaft, John, das ist so...unsystematisch... Du versuchst, mich zu erklären - was schon mal überaus ambitioniert ist! Und dabei kommt so nebenbei heraus, was denn nun eigentlich zur Lösung des Falls geführt hat.  
Kopfschüttelnd lese ich weiter...

 

"Und Sherlock war so total und absolut wahnsinnig, dass er in das Taxi einstieg,  
um mit dem Killer zu reden. Wieder war er an keinerlei Regeln – oder  
Vorsichtsmaßnahmen – interessiert, – es interessierte ihn nur  
herauszufinden, wie der Killer es angestellt hatte.  
Ich glaube, er war gar nicht mal interessiert daran, ihn zu stoppen und es  
kam ihm wohl nicht mal in den Sinn, die Polizei zu informieren, dass der  
Gesuchte draußen war. Alles, was Sherlock Holmes interessierte war,  
herauszufinden, warum der Killer es getan hatte. Er wollte den Mörder  
alleine befragen. Das war wichtiger als alles andere – auch als die  
offensichtliche Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben.“

 

 

Ach, tu doch nicht so, als ob du das nicht nachvollziehen könntest!  
Wer von uns war denn nun im Krieg und hat sich anschießen lassen?  
Es hat dich beeindruckt.

Und wenn du dir bei deiner Wortwahl etwas mehr Mühe geben und deinen passiven Sprachschatz mal etwas aktivieren würdest, dann hättest du „tollkühn“ oder „wagemutig“ geschrieben statt „so total und absolut wahnsinnig“…

Ich hatte wirklich darauf spekuliert, dass du mir folgen würdest, Lestrade alarmieren – aber nicht, dass du schießen würdest! Natürlich hatte ich bemerkt, dass du inzwischen deine Waffe geholt hattest – na, klar hatte ich das! Aber du hast mich überrascht. Ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass du mir – für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass mir etwas zugestoßen wäre – als Arzt das Leben gerettet hättest…

Aber das! Das war ja noch um so vieles besser!

 

 

 

„Der Taxifahrer brachte ihn in eine Schule, – ich schätze,  da konnten sie  
beide einander darin unterrichten, wie ihre Gehirne arbeiteten..."

Ah, wirklich, John! Geistreiche Witze sind nicht so dein Ding...!  
Im Übrigen bin ich inzwischen fest davon überzeugt, dass Hopes letzte Passage aus Moriartys Feder stammt.  
Achwas! Diese ganze verteufelte Idee mit den Zufallsopfern und den zwei Pillen! Ich würde drauf wetten! Außerdem würde doch kein vernünftiger Mensch von einem guten bzw schlechten Fläschchen reden, das ist infantil... oder vielleicht auch animistisch.

 

"Es ist etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, das  
will ich auch gar nicht. So ein Psychopath zu sein, dem Rest von uns so  
überlegen zu sein, so gefährlich zu sein. Das ist ganz schön erschreckend.“

 

 

Eine unglückliche Formulierung. Natürlich meintest du mit letzterem den Taxifahrer, aber es ist nicht eindeutig. Es liest sich, als seien wir beide, Hope und ich, gleichermaßen tödliche Psychopathen.

Vielleicht muss ich dir das mal sagen?

Ja, vielleicht muss ich das wirklich.  

Aber vielleicht ist es ja auch längst zu spät. Vielleicht wirst du diesen ganzen Blog löschen.  
Und falls nicht, gibt es wirklich wichtigeres...

 

 

„Hinterher hat mir Sherlock erzählt, was passiert war. Der Taxifahrer hatte  
ein Gehirnaneurysma. Er würde sterben. Er nahm Fahrgäste an verlassene Orte  
mit und dann stellte er sie vor die Wahl, eine von zwei Pillen zu nehmen,  
von denen die eine harmlos und die andere tödlich war – die einzige andere  
Möglichkeit war, erschossen zu werden. Es macht mich rasend, wenn ich an  
die armen Menschen denke, die in das Taxi gestiegen sind – einer von ihnen  
war noch ein Kind! Sie müssen durch die Hölle gegangen sein. Aber Sherlock,  
– verrückter, alter Sherlock, – er verstand es. Aus der Sicht des  
Taxifahrers, überlebte er diese Menschen, er verlieh sich selbst Macht über  
Leben und Tod. Und ich glaube wirklich, das konnte Sherlock nachvollziehen.“

 

 

Nein.

Nein, eben nicht!

Aber ich habe nichtmal dir verraten, dass Hope Prämien für die Morde kassierte.  
Für alle Welt sah es so aus, als sei er einfach verbittert und neidisch gewesen und hätte es diesen Menschen nicht gegönnt, dass sie noch viele Jahre vor sich haben  
würden und er nicht. Aber er hatte es aus Liebe getan. Hatte wildfremde Menschen und seine eigene Unschuld für eine bessere Zukunft seiner Kinder geopfert. Er war natürlich nichtsdestoweniger ein Mörder, aber wenn er die Beute von einem noch viel größeren Verbrecher erhalten hatte, warum dieses Erbe seinen Kindern streitig machen? Das Geld hätte sich gewiss nicht zurückverfolgen lassen, aber vielleicht hätte man das Konto eingefroren, Scheine wären in die Asservatenkammer gewandert, bis man vielleicht einst neue Methoden erfunden hätte. Oder sie wären irgendwelchen zweifelhaften gemeinnützigen Zwecken zugeflossen...  
Nein, Hope war kein psychopatischer Serienkiller, der ein seltsames Ritual braucht, der unter einem Zwang steht  
– das war bloß seine Fassade gewesen! Er hatte aus Liebe auf sich genommen, dass man sich seiner als eines gefährlichen Irren erinnern würde. Ich denke nicht, dass mir auch nur ein Mensch einfiele, der das auf sich sitzen ließe...  
Allenfalls Moriarty – aber aus Liebe zu sich selbst. Nein, er würde als das allerbrillanteste Verbrechergenie in die Geschichte eingehen wollen.  
Nun..., vielleicht würde er das...

…und meine Fassade? Meine Fassade war der herzlose Soziopath. Es hatte geschienen, als gebe es viele gute Gründe, sich hinter dieser Maske zu verstecken und ich war überzeugt gewesen, dass es gut funktionierte…

Aber damit hatte ich Victor zerstört und dich vielleicht für immer verloren…

Ich versuche, den Gedanken abzuschütteln und einfach weiterzulesen. Schon wieder habe ich die Zeile verloren...  
...wenn ich es recht bedenke, habe ich über Hopes wahres Motiv nicht nur deshalb geschwiegen, um Moriarty für mich zu haben. Nein, Hopes Pakt mit diesem Teufel ist ein beeindruckender Entschluss gewesen.  
Umso wahrscheinlicher, dass mich Moriarty bei unserer nächsten Runde tatsächlich zu einem oder mehreren Verbrechen zwingen wird...  
Fetzen aus meinem Traum kommen wieder hoch und lassen mich schaudern...  
Ich will nicht mehr der herzlose Soziopath sein…zumindest nicht mehr für dich, John! …aber...vielleicht muss ich diesen Weg weiter gehen.  
Das mit dem Scheideweg stimmt doch – und es ist komplizierter als gedacht...  
Konsequent wäre es jetzt, wenn ich zu Ende dächte, was ich täte, wenn...!  
und was ich tun sollte, um dieses Dilemma zu vermeiden...

Doch ich schiebe diese Aufgabe beiseite.  
Ich sehe nur eine, nur eine einzige Lösung.  
Sie wäre simpel...  
Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie erträglich wäre...

Also versuche ich, mich wieder zu konzentrieren.

 

„Ich und die Polizei, schafften es, heraus zu bekommen, wo sie waren und  
wir folgten ihnen. Aber es war zu spät. Als wir dort ankamen, konnte ich  
sehen, dass Sherlock dabei war, eine der Pillen zu nehmen. Nicht weil er  
dazu gezwungen wurde, sondern weil es ein Spiel für seinen Verstand  
darstellte. Er war einfach nicht dazu bereit, diesen anderen arroganten,  
pompösen Psychopathen gewinnen zu lassen.“

Verletzt aber immer noch ungläubig halte ich inne.  
Nein, du siehst mich nicht so – es ist ein Scherz, aber dein ganz schlechter – oder etwa nicht…?  
Aber hatte ich nicht früher in dieser Nacht so etwas gesagt, dass ich Serienkiller liebe, weil man sich da immer auf etwas freuen könne?!  
Allerdings hatte ich das…!  
Doch nicht nur ich bin kein Psychopath. Auch Hope ist keiner gewesen - nur einer ist es, von dem ich weiß, dass er noch immer auf freiem Fuß ist: Moriarty.

Was mich jetzt aber fast noch mehr schockierte, war, dass ich bei ersten Lesen nicht darüber gestolpert war. Da hatte ich nur gesehen: Das ist kein Bericht. Nicht sachlich, nicht analytisch, nichtmal guter Stil – das ist einfach nur ziemlich furchtbar…  
Doch diesmal sah ich hier ganz andere Aspekte…

 

„Dann hat jemand den Taxifahrer erschossen. Jemand wie er hatte zwangsläufig  
Feinde, deshalb war es kein Wunder, aber seit Afghanistan habe ich nicht  
mehr erlebt, dass jemand erschossen wurde. Es ist etwas, woran man sich  
nicht wirklich gewöhnt, dass jemand Macht über Leben und Tod eines anderen  
haben soll. Aber ich bin froh darüber, denn wer immer es auch war, er hat  
Sherlocks Leben gerettet. Und ehrlich gesagt, nach allem, was dieser Mann  
diesen unschuldigen Opfern, die in sein Taxi gestiegen sind, angetan hatte,  
war ein so schneller Tod mehr als er verdient hatte."

Ah, John, ganz der fürsorgliche und moralisch integre Arzt, was? Du hast es genossen! Du hast genossen, dass du schießen durftest, dass dein Gewissen es dir erlaubte, ja sogar gebot  
Ich glaube, es hätte dich auch nicht schockiert, dass ich ihn noch ein klein wenig gefoltert habe...  
Inzwischen frage ich mich, ob Hope nicht den Befehl gehabt hatte, mir diesen Namen zu nennen. Es war das Vorspiel von Moriartys Schnitzeljagd gewesen...

Vier Tote, zwölf und noch zwei weitere, Connie Prince nicht mitgerechnet...was kommt als Nächstes?

Doch zuerst würde ich mich mit einem anderen Grauen auseinander setzen müssen. Wenn ich das nicht wieder in den Griff bekäme, werde ich Moriarty ganz gewiss nicht gewachsen sein.  
Eines nach dem anderen.  
Also lese ich weiter:

 

„Und nach alledem? Ich und mein Mitbewohner besuchten ein Chinesisches  
Restaurant. Wie schon gesagt, er kennt einige großartige Restaurants.  
   
Da war allerdings noch eine andere Sache. Bevor der Taxifahrer starb, sagte  
er einen Namen. Ein Name von etwas oder jemandem, der ihm geholfen hatte.

Moriarty.

Ich hatte es noch nie gehört und Sherlock auch nicht. Natürlich liebt er  
es! Er denkt, er hätte seinen persönlichen Erzfeind gefunden. Er ist ein  
seltsames Kind."

 

 

Entsetzen schüttelt mich. Moriarty hatte in mir seinen Erzfeind gefunden – und ich wusste inzwischen, dass das kein Grund zur Freude war! Sei versichert, John: Inzwischen HASSE ich es! Ich hasse ihn, nach allem, was er dir angetan haben muss!

 

Und dann dieser Schlusssatz!

 

"Und nach dieser Nacht? Es hat nicht aufgehört. Oh, es gibt noch so viel,  
was ich euch zu erzählen habe."

 

So euphorisch und abenteuerhungrig - und zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich übertreiben. Es war wie ein Cliffhanger, wie die reißerische Vorankündigung weiterer, spannungsgeladener Episoden.

 

20 Kommentare folgen:

Der erste – von deiner Schwester – ist innerhalb einer Viertelstunde von dir  
gelöscht worden, denn als nächstes schreibst du:

 

„Kinder könnten das lesen, Harry!  
John Watson 07 February 14:46“

 

 

Also, etwas, das du nach all den wüsten Schilderungen über Verrückte und getötete Menschen nun doch für nicht jugendfrei hältst?  
Es kann sich also nur um etwas mit Sex handeln...  
Das lässt ja wohl nur einen Rückschluss zu: Jetzt fragt sie sich auch, ob du ...zum anderen Ufer gewechselt bist!

 

„Und was hat der Verrückte beim Sex so für Ideen?“

 

Ah, ich wette, es war etwas in der Art… Wirklich, Harry! Lass John in Ruhe!

 

„Okay, aber wirklich? Ist das wirklich das, was passiert ist? Das klingt  
alles ziemlich durchgeknallt!  
Harry Watson 07 February 14:49

Es ist alles wahr.  
John Watson 07 February 15:00

Das ist aufregend. Ich schreibe von Mrs Turners Computer. Einer ihrer  
Mieter will mich dazu überreden, bei Facebook mitzumachen, aber ich habe  
ihm erklärt, dass ich nicht in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute  
herumstöbere. Ich schreibe das von Nebenan.  
Marie Turner 07 February 15:08"

 

Ob sie das wirklich glaubt, was sie da schreibt? Kapiert sie nicht, dass sie dann nichts von Schwertkratzern auf unserem Küchentisch hätte schreiben dürfen?

 

„O Danke, Mrs H. Meinen Sie, Sie könnten ein paar Kekse mit herüber bringen?  
John Watson 07 February 15:09

Ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht ihre Haushälterin.  
Marie Turner 07 February 15:11

Das ist erstaunlich! Du verdienst einen Orden! Noch einen!  
Bill Murray 07 February 15:14"

 

Ein Orden... Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wieso nicht?  
...und wieso überhaupt nur einer?  
Wieder einmal stelle ich fest, dass ich noch viel zu wenig von dir weiß...

 

"selbstverständlich hätten wir den fall viel schneller gelöst, wenn ich  
sherlocks kollege gewesen wäre. wie konnte ihnen nicht bewusst sein, dass  
der koffer pink sein musste?  
theimprobableone 07 February 15:26"

 

Prahlhans. Hinterher kann man leicht sagen, dass es ganz simpel war. Aber das war es gar nicht. Der Schirm war weiß gewesen – wieß...!  
Das schockiert mich immer noch etwas.

 

"Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?  
Harry Watson 07 February 15:30“

„ich bin ein experte, was sherlock holmes betrifft. ich verstehe ihn und  
das ist etwas, was jemand wie sie niemals könnte.  
theimprobableone 07 February 15:32

Immerhin verstehe ich es, GROSSBUCHSTABEN zu verwenden!  
Harry Watson 07 February 15:43

großbuchstaben sind nur eine gesellschaftliche konvention, die ich mich zu  
ignorieren entschieden habe. sie sind lediglich von der gesellschaft  
programmiert, sie sind ein schaf.  
theimprobableone 07 February 15:46

Sie blödes Arschloch!  
Harry Watson 07 February 15:48

Deine Sprache. Harry!  
John Watson 07 February 15:50“

 

 

Aha. Wirklich, John, das hast du nicht gelöscht…?

Es amüsiert mich und macht mich – traurig. Ja, irgendwie schon… Ich weiß nicht, wieso.  
Harrys erster Kommentar war also schlimmer als das?

 

„Bravo, John! Ich wusste, du hast es drauf.  
Mike Stamford 07 February 15:54

Sherlock ist so bewundernswert, nicht wahr? Er ist einfach brillant!!!  
Molly Hooper 07 February 16:06

Er ist ein Genie, ich hoffe, wir treffen uns eines Tages.  
Anonymous 07 February 16:09“

 

 

Ja, damals habe ich das auch noch gehofft… Ich Idiot…

 

 

"Freak.  
Sally Donovan 07 February 16:36“

 

 

Aber lesen musste sie’s doch! Ihr ist ja bloß peinlich, dass mich Lestrade  
so oft zurate ziehen muss!

So und nun noch ich. Weil ich mich schon wieder gelangweilt hatte – naja,  
und auch, weil ich irgendwie gehofft hatte, dass dein nächster Bericht dann  
vielleicht besser werden würde…

 

„John, ich habe gerade diesen Eintrag gefunden. Ich habe ihn überflogen und  
– ganz ehrlich: Mir fehlen die Worte. Was ich betreibe, ist eine exakte  
Wissenschaft und so sollte sie auch abgehandelt werden. Aber du machst aus  
dieser Angelegenheit eine Art von romantischem Abenteuer. Du solltest dich  
auf meine analytischen Begründungen konzentrieren und sonst nichts.  
Sherlock Holmes 27. März 15: 11

 

"Du bist dran mit Milch holen, Sherlock!"

 

 

hattest du eine knappe halbe Stunde später geschrieben.  
Du hattest wohl ein positiveres Feedback erwartet...

 

Ja, stimmt. Gestern hätte ich auch Milch mitbringen sollen…

Wenn du wieder da bist, gehe ich bestimmt einkaufen, versprochen…

 

Was hoffe ich, hier zu finden...?  
Nicht nur Ablenkung...  
Irgendetwas, das ich übersehen habe, ein Indiz, das mir vielleicht irgendwie weiter hilft...  
Doch, was ich über mich finde und auch über Moriarty, ist schockierend.

 

Es dämmert bereits und ich sehe auf die Uhr. Fast sechs.

 

Eigentlich könnte ich dich jetzt anrufen... Du hast morgen einen geradezu endlosen Tag vor dir, aber ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass du früh schlafen gehen wirst, aber wer weiß...  
Und Sarah...?  
Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich fragen soll...! Lestrade hat auch einsehen müssen, dass es schwierig ist.

Ich beschließe, mir einen Tee zu machen...vielleicht nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen? Schon möglich...

Dazu mache ich mir die sechs-Uhr-Nachrichten an. Es ist nichts interessantes los…

Zehn Minuten später bin ich mit meinem Tee fertig.  
Unwillkürlich atme ich tief durch, indem ich zum Handy greife.

"Bin schon wach. Ruf an, wenn dir danach ist. SH"

 

Senden.

 

Wenn ich dir nichts von Moriarty gesagt hätte, wenn sein Name nicht den Weg in dieses Post gefunden hätte…  
Wenn ich dir verboten hätte, über uns zu bloggen…

Aber er hätte es herausgefunden, früher oder später…  
Vielleicht sollte ich dich nichtmal anrufen…  
Vielleicht sollte ich dich nichtmal anrufen…  
Vielleicht sollte ich dich nichtmal anrufen…

Meine Festplatte versagt an diesem Punkt, als käme da immer wieder die Meldung. Ein Script antwortet nicht.  
Wie eine dumme Fliege, die immer wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Scheibe will…

 

Textalert.  
JOHN.

„Hey! Ich rufe in so 5 min zurück. Also nicht wieder einschlafen!“

 

 

 

 

 


	75. Diamanten sind für immer

 

 

 

"in so fünf Minuten..."

Mir kommt in den Sinn, deine Fotos von der Kajaktour nochmal anzusehen...

Du bist ernsthaft und konzentriert – und doch ist dir anzusehen, dass du dabei auch großen Spaß hast. Und diesmal bemerke ich bei dem letzten Bild auch den Triumph in diesem etwas grimmigen Grinsen, mit dem du spritzend und mit zugekniffenen Augen aus dem Wasser wieder auftauchst.  
Ein Symbol für deinen Sieg über deine Ängste?  
Vielleicht.  
Hoffentlich.

Und dann muss ich wohl irgendwie auf das Icon mit den drei senkrecht übereinander angeordneten Punkten geraten sein und werde gefragt, was ich mit dem Foto tun möchte...  
\- bearbeiten  
\- versenden  
\- als Bildschirmhintergrund verwenden...?

Es klingelt.

 

"John", begrüße ich dich.

"Hallo, Sherlock! Was treibt dich denn schon aus den Federn?

 

War eigentlich gar nicht im Bett, wurde spät...auf dieser Sauftour mit Lestrade, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Nein, was für ein Unsinn!

"Weiß auch nicht, bin auch noch nicht richtig aufgestanden", antworte ich lahm.

"Also keine Albträume oder so?"

 

Mist...

 

"Nein."

Ich lausche der Leugnung nach und frage mich, ob sie glaubwürdig geklungen hat.

...du hast ja jetzt Sarah als Hilfe gegen deine Nachtmare ...

Nicht, dass ich dir dabei eine große Stütze gewesen wäre...zumindest viel zu spät erst...

"Dann ist ja gut. Nichts Interessantes in den Nachrichten, wie?"

"Nein, aber das wäre ja jetzt auch ungünstig. Ich hab dir doch versprochen, ich mach nichts Gefährliches.

Moment, heißt das, du liest da unten britische Zeitungen?"

"Klar, zumindest schaue ich den Guardian online durch."

 

Heißt das, du hast Heimweh oder so?  
...nein, so kann ich das nicht fragen.

"Fehlt dir London?" frage ich unsicher.

"Fehlen? So schnell noch nicht. Aber das ist  doch normal, dass man wissen will, was zuhause los ist."

"Ja.., klar...", stimme ich zu. Was habe ich denn erwartet? Dass du sagen wirst: "Ja, deshalb fliege ich ja auch so früh wie möglich..." oder gar "London? Eher nicht, ....aber du..."?  
Sei nicht albern!

"Langweilst dich, hm? Tut mir leid...", vermutest du bedauernd.

"Nein, nein ist völlig in Ordnung!

Gibt's bei dir irgendwelche neuen Entwicklungen?"

"Nicht seit dem letzten Anruf."

"Okay, sorry", murmle ich. Ich habe versprochen dich nicht zu hetzen, aber verdammt, bei dir ist schon Freitagabend, in weniger als 20 Stunden ist diese bescheuerte Hochzeit und du sagst mir immernoch nicht, wann du zurückkommen wirst?!

…vielleicht, weil du nicht weißt, wie…?

…oh Scheiße, das ist kein gutes Zeichen…

Du suchst nach den richtigen Worten, um mir zu sagen, dass du länger bleiben wirst…!

Das geht mir innerhalb weniger als einer Sekunde durch den Kopf - ich muss irgendwie weiterreden...

"Und? Alles vorbereitet für morgen?"

"Fast, wir sind noch am Dekorieren. Peter und Jacky sind – ausquartiert. Es ist einerseits ...schon beeindruckend, aber das Brimborium ist...echt übertrieben...naja, meine Meinung – die hier natürlich nicht maßgeblich ist..."

Ich verspüre einen Stich in der Brust: John denkt an seine eigene Hochzeitsfeier...

"Und was sagt Sarah dazu...?" erkundige ich mich widerwillig.

"Oh...  
naja...  
beeindruckt ist sie auch..."

Das klingt jetzt aber seltsam.

"Ehm..., hört sie mit? Ich meine: deinen Teil des Gesprächs?" frage ich ratlos.

"Nein, nein,  
...ich hab mich zurückgezogen.  
Wieso fragst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, du...willst vielleicht in ihrer Gegenwart...über irgendetwas nicht reden...", taste ich mich vor.

Wieso sagst du nichts?

"John?"

"Das wäre...nicht gut...wenn es so wäre.  
Und du willst heute zu Angelo, ja?"

"Ja, ...wie gesagt."

"Hört Mrs Hudson mit?"

"Was? ...nein, wieso?"

"Ich dachte, du willst ihr vielleicht nicht sagen, dass du essen gehst, wo sie dich doch bekochen könnte", erklärst du mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme.

"Nein, - und sagte ich nicht, ich sei noch nicht richtig aufgestanden?"

"Was einfach bedeuten könnte, dass du in Morgenrock und Schlafanzug - oder in Morgenrock und sonst nichts durch die Wohnung schlurfst...", bemerkst du grinsend.

"Touché...", schmunzle ich zurück. Du hast zwar unrecht, aber es freut mich irgendwie, dass du dich an solche Details mit Heiterkeit zurückerinnerst.

"Naja, grüß die beiden von mir."

Ich seufze gewohnheitsmäßig – obwohl ich das längst nicht mehr so albern finde wie noch vor wenigen Tagen.

"Ich will mal versuchen, heute früh ins Bett zu kommen. Die darauffolgende Nacht wird durchgefeiert. Man kann zwar angeblich nicht vorschlafen, aber ich finde, das funktioniert immer noch besser, als eine überflüssig große Dosis wasserlöslicher Vitamine zu nehmen. Vielleicht täuscht das aber auch nur, weil man dann wenigstens alte Defizite ausgeglichen hat. Wie auch immer...  
Es wird sicher eine großartige Party, aber – ganz ehrlich – ich bin froh, wenn der ganze Trubel vorbei ist.  
Es ist...ein bisschen wie eine schrille Klassenfahrt – jedenfalls seit die anderen Gäste hier sind..."

 

Was?! Also, heißt das jetzt, dass du anschließend noch bleibst? Wenn Ruhe eingekehrt ist? Wenn du mit Sarah als Housesitter in trauter Zweisamkeit dort ....HERUMMACHEN kannst?!

 

"Nun...Klassenfahrt klingt für mich ziemlich grässlich...", brumme ich und gebe mal wieder den Ungeselligen.

"Sorry, Sherlock. Ich meine, so etwas macht nur ein paar Tage Spaß, günstigstenfalls ein paar Wochen, dann...beginnt es lästig zu werden..."

"Ah. Jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst...", behaupte ich. "Tja, also, wenn es dir wegen der Party schlecht passen sollte..., du sagtest ja schon, es würde vielleicht schwierig werden. Ist okay. Ich weiß ja, dass du dort nicht verloren gehen kannst", witzle ich hilflos. "Also, falls wir uns nicht mehr sprechen sollten, amüsier‘ dich gut."

"Ach, das werd‘ ich schon. Mach's gut, Sherlock."

 

Frustriert lege ich auf und registriere verärgert, dass mir beinahe zum Heulen ist. Das geht ja nun gar nicht.  
Reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen!

 

Vielleicht haben du und Sarah überlegt, dass ihr in den drei Wochen, wo ihr Haussitter sein könnt, mal in den Praxisbetrieb von Jackys Eltern hineinschnuppern wollt?

Und dann…

Ein Schauder überläuft mich.

Lies einfach weiter! denke ich. Du musst dich noch bis gegen halb eins konzentrieren - oder besser gesagt, bis nach den Verhandlungen im Anschluss an diesen Lunch...

 

Seufzend wende ich mich wieder dem Blog zu.  
Hat das überhaupt noch einen Sinn?

 

„23rd March

Ein Diamant hat Bestand / Diamantenfieber

 

 

Es sei denn es gibt keine. Keine Story, denn Sherlock hat beschlossen, den Fall nicht zu übernehmen. Anscheinend sollte es eher heißen:  
Ein vermisster Diamant  
Ist nicht ‚interessant’.

Immerhin haben wir heute eine Leiche aufgefunden und das ist etwas, wofür er sich begeistern kann.“

 

 

10 Kommentare

 

 

Wo habe ich diesen Satz schon mal gehört. Diamonds are forever?  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 17:08

 

Keine intellektuelle Meisterleistung. Wieso habe ich das eigentlich nicht einfach gegooglet?  
Dann hätte ich mir diesen Streifen nicht ansehen müssen. Das einzige Detail an diesem Film, das meine Sympathie hat, ist, dass die Diamanten in einem Kristallleuchter vor aller Augen verborgen werden. So vorhersehbar, dass man schon nicht mehr damit rechnet...  Gar nicht zu reden von dem Rest…  
...oh, richtig: Ich war gerade in meinem Gedächtnispalast. ...mitten in jener Geschichte, die mich vor etwa neun Jahren dazu veranlasst hatte, aus der Studentenresidenz auszuziehen und mir eine kleine Wohnung zu suchen. Ich hatte nämlich meinen beim Frühstück versammelten Kommilitonen eröffnet, dass ich wisse, dass Sebastians Kumpel Herb sich seine Hausarbeit für 500 Pfund von Doktorand Summers habe schreiben lassen. Ich hatte Sebastian geraten, den Betrug zu melden, da ihm sowieso niemand glauben würde, dass er nichts davon mitbekommen hätte. Das Resultat war, dass sich die ganze Meute auf mich stürzte wie Amerikanische Fußballspieler auf das Leder. Für ein paar schreckliche Sekunden dachte ich, ich würde jetzt sterben, weil sie mir alle Atemluft aus meinen Lungen quetschten. Nur dem Umstand, dass sie sich dabei gegenseitig behinderten, verdankte ich es, dass ich halb erdrückt von ihrem Gewicht unter dem verblödeten Haufen hervorkriechen konnte. Ich flüchtete auf mein Zimmer, schloss mich ein.  
Sie donnerten an meine Tür und Herb brüllte: "Ich mach dich alle, wenn du mich verpfeifst!"  
Ich beobachtete entsetzt, wie die Tür bebte und Geräusche von sich gab, die wie gequältes Ächzen klangen. Sie würde mich nicht lange vor ihnen beschützen können. Ich erwog zu kämpfen - schließlich konnten sie ja nicht alle aufeinmal durch die Tür kommen und ich hatte einen Kricketschläger hier..., aber dann kletterte ich doch lieber aus dem Fenster auf einen Baum und an diesem so weit hinunter, dass ich einen Sprung riskieren konnte.  
Ich war dann wieder ins Haus geschlichen, hatte die Arbeit auf Herbs Laptop gelöscht und das ausgedruckte Exemplar konfisziert. Dann war ich damit zu Summers gegangen und hatte ihm erklärt, dass ich ihn hinhängen würde, wenn er nicht mit diesem Geschäft aufhörte oder Herb diese Arbeit erneut mailte.  
Und vor vier Wochen hatte ich mich deshalb gefragt, wieso ich mich auf Sebastians Fall eigentlich einlassen konnte? Im Grunde lag die Antwort auf der Hand. Weil mich das Rätsel reizte...  
Aber ich hatte es schon zur Lunchzeit bereut: Wir hatten Sebastian in dem Restaurant aufgesucht, wo er ein Meeting abhielt, um ihm zu sagen, dass van Coon tot sei. Irgendwann hatte John das Reden übernommen und ich beobachtete nur noch. Uns beide widerte Wilkes nur noch an, aber ich fühlte mich darüber hinaus gedemütigt und betrogen. Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass von ihm hinzugezogen zu werden, eine Art Anerkennung bedeuten müsse, aber das was es nicht. Der tote Mitarbeiter interessierte ihn auch kein bisschen, ihm war nur ein Dorn im Auge, dass jemand in das Allerheiligste seiner Bank hatte eindringen können und ich sollte mich gefälligst darauf konzentrieren und nicht auf den Mord. Er war dasselbe herablassende Arschloch wie damals. Ich hatte schon gesagt, der Täter sei ein Fassadenkletterer auch wenn das noch so abenteuerlich klinge, es sei die einzige Möglichkeit. Er nahm mich nicht ernst. Ich war für ihn keinen Deut besser als ein Handwerker, der den Pfusch, den er verzapft hat, beharrlich leugnet. Und inzwischen war mir natürlich auch noch Dimmock in den Rücken gefallen, dabei hatte ich ihm mit einer Engelsgeduld demonstriert, dass van Coon Linkshänder gewesen war. Und so etwas ist in so jungen Jahren schon zum DI befördert worden! Und ich ärgerte mich, ihm auch noch höflich die Hand hingestreckt zu haben, denner hatte bloß die Hände in seine Hüfte gestemmt und mich abgekanzelt.  
Schnösel!  
Meine Laune war im Keller angelangt.

Zuhause angekommen beschloss ich, mich wieder den gelben Schnörkeln zuzuwenden und durchkramte die Dateien von Graffiti in meinem Gehirn, und dann noch die Schriften in meinem Laptop. Eddie van Coon hatte mit China gehandelt, konnte es damit zu tun haben?  
Aber...naja, es sah nicht wirklich chinesisch aus...

 

Und dann hast du meinen Kommentar beantwortet  
"James Bond. Du hast schon von James Bond gehört?"  
John Watson 23 March 18:02  
und dir dabei wahrscheinlich eins gegrinst...

 

"Ich habe von ihm gehört, ja  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:04", gab ich immer noch in Gedanken zurück.

"Aber du hast noch keinen gesehen, hab ich recht? Gut, dann machen wir mal eine Bond-Nacht", hast du zwei Minuten später vorgeschlagen - und ich dachte nur: Gnade! und schrieb:

"Ist doch nett, wenn man sich auf etwas freuen kann.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:09"

Doch du hattest genau gewusst, was ich meinte:

"Sarkasmus ist die niedrigste Form von Humor, Sherlock."  
John Watson 23 March 18:14

Ich wette, da hast du "Aphorismen Sarkasmus" gegooglet - wieso hättest du sonst fünf Minuten brauchen sollen.

"Das ist nachweislich falsch. Der Clip von dieser Katze, die vom Schrank fällt, zB. dieser Clip, den du dir zwölf Mal ansehen musstest, liegt definitiv darunter.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:16"

Peinlich, dass dich das Missgeschick dieses unkoordinierten Tieres so erheitern konnte. Aber das liegt wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass so etwas erstens für Katzen recht untypisch ist und vor allem zweitens, sie sich dabei nicht wehgetan hat (was nun wiederum sehr typisch ist für Katzen.)  
Vielleicht hätte ich dir vor drei Wochen zur Aufmunterung Links zu ein paar Katzenclips mailen sollen? Hätte vielleicht immer noch besser funktioniert als die dämlichen Dartscheiben...

Der WAR komisch! Wie auch immer: Wieso schreibst du in meinen Blog, wenn du nur ein Stockwerk unter mir sitzt?  
John Watson 23 March 18:20"

Wieso hast du dazu vier Minuten gebraucht? Ich glaube, du hast dir dieses erbärmliche Filmchen tatsächlich NOCHMAL angesehen. Um sicher zu gehen...

Auf die Frage hatte ich nur gewartet: Wieso sollte ich denn raufkommen? Wohnzimmer und Küche sind nun mal hier unten.

Aber jetzt kapiere ich es: Du warst nach oben gegangen, weil ich dich nicht beachtet hatte, ich war verärgert und dann später mit dem Rätsel beschäftigt gewesen und deiner Ansicht nach hatte ich deine halb ausgesprochene Frage nach einem Darlehen immer noch nicht beantwortet...

Mist...!

Hattest du meinen ersten Kommentar als so etwas wie ein ungeschicktes Friedensangebot missdeutet? Auf dich bin ich doch gar nicht sauer gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Du warst an diesem Nachmittag der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, auf den ich nicht sauer war!  
Natürlich bin ich verletzt gewesen, als du mich vor Sebastian korrigiert hast, dass du nicht mein Freund sondern mein Kollege seist, aber ich hatte längst begriffen, dass es letztlich nur das Übliche "Wir sind kein Paar!"-Dementi gewesen war.

Inzwischen hattest du immerhin besorgt an van Coons Tür geklopft und mir später zuhause noch einen Tee gemacht, ehe du nach oben gingst...  
Dachtest du, ich nehme es dir immer noch übel? Dass ich schmolle?  
Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?

Jedenfalls hatte ich dich herunterlocken wollen. Also warf ich einen Blick in den Küchenschrank und in den Kühlschrank – auf der Suche nach etwas, das ich vielleicht in die Mikrowelle bzw den Backofen stecken könnte, um dich aus der Reserve zu locken...

"Mir. Ist. Langweilig.  
Ich frage mich, auf welche Temperatur ich dein Dosenbier erhitzen muss, damit es explodiert...  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:23", schrieb ich also.

"OK OK Ich komme runter", war deine prompte Reaktion gewesen.

 

Hätte ich nur geahnt, dass du an diesem Nachmittag, eine Bewerbungsmappe zusammengestellt und an Sarahs langweilige Praxis geschickt hattest...  
Ich hätte wirklich mit dir irgendwelchen Spuren nachgehen sollen, damit du dazu nicht die Zeit gehabt hättest!

Und dann folgt gleich am selben Tag noch ein Eintrag.

 

"Protest

 

Wisst ihr, was ich hasse? Diese unbemannten Registrierkassen. Sie sollen Zeit sparen, aber das tun sie nicht! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Niemand kann sie bedienen! Das Personal muss kommen und helfen. Wie soll das Zeit sparen

 

9 Kommentare

 

 

Ooh, darf ich mitmachen? Ich kann Leute nicht ausstehen, die sich erst an der Bar aussuchen, was sie trinken wollen. Entscheidet das vorher! Grrr!  
Ich versuche jetzt, mir weitere Dinge zu überlegen.  
Harry Watson 23 March 18:01

 

Das wird deine Laune nicht eben verbessert haben. Wirklich Harry, geht es denn noch verräterischer?

 

"Die U-Bahn-Station Covent Garden. Diese Scheißaufzüge brauchen ewig!  
Mike Stamford 23 March 18:04

 

Auch nicht besser. Ein bisschen Treppensteigen jeden Tag würde dir ganz gut bekommen, STOUTford!

 

Zwanzig Minuten später warst du herunter gekommen.

 

"Das ist Erpressung, Sherlock." Dabei hattest du dir ein Grinsen kaum verbeißen können.

"Ich dachte, das sei mal etwas anderes als dir zu simsen, es könnte gefährlich werden...", grinste ich. "Wir könnten die Bond-Nacht gleich hinter uns bringen."

"Gleich? Per Video on Demand?"

"Unnötig..."

"Das ist illegal, Sherlock..."

"Pfff! Die Nutzung ist nicht strafbar..."

"Na, dann mach ich mal Popcorn..."

 

Ich muss lächeln bei der Erinnerung daran. Wir hatten uns mit Popcorn und Dosenbier bewaffnet auf dem Sofa vor meinem Laptop postiert und mit Thunderball begonnen. Du hattest festgestellt, dass ich für solche Gelegenheiten ein Soundsystem für diesen Computer brauche.

"Wieso? Ich höre alles."  
"Schon. Aber so ein Actionfilm muss einfach lauter sein. Okay. Nicht so laut wie eine echte Schießerei vielleicht..."

Ich verkündete spöttisch mittels meines Blackberrys auf meinem Forum, dass ich zu einer James-Bond-Nachtwache antreten müsse und legte noch sehr zu deinem Leidwesen nach, das sei lächerlich und schließlich absurd, was theimprobableone aus der Reserve lockte.  
Gleichzeitig verfolgte ich, was sich bei deiner Beschwerde Neues tat.  
Oooh – gar nicht gut! Mrs Hudson erwähnte Schwertspuren auf ihrem Küchentisch. Ich überlegte, ob ich dir sagen sollte, was passiert war, oder lieber eine Ausrede erfinden. Auch theimprobableone meldete sich zu Wort und als John mir um Viertel nach acht ein zweites Bier anbot, fragte er: "Kannst du übrigens deduzieren, wieso ich heute Dosenbier mitgebracht habe, statt welchem in Flaschen?"  
"Hm. Sonderangebot?"  
"Nicht schlecht geraten, aber das war es nicht. Erst hatte ich Flaschenbier und musste alles zurücklassen, weil ich mit meiner Karte bei der blöden Maschine nicht landen konnte, als ich zum zweiten Mal einkaufen ging, kam mir ein Typ entgegen – mit drei Tüten beladen – dem eine runter fiel – "  
"Mit Flaschenbier, verstehe! Du dachtest: lieber weiteres Frustpotential im Keim ersticken, heute kaufe ich Dosen."  
"Genau. Und das nächste Mal gehst DU einkaufen. Ich wette, du weißt gar nicht, wie das ist!"  
Ich schrieb als Kommentar:  
Den niederschmetternden Stumpfsinn langweiliger Leute mit ihren langweiligen Alltagssorgen.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 20:20

Du hattest schließlich auch zum Handy gegriffen und auf demselben Wege eingewandt, dass ich sicher mehr Spaß hätte, wenn ich mich dem Film mehr Beachtung schenkte...

 

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich es genossen... Weniger, weil die Filme schon irgendwie auf eine gewisse Art cool und stylish waren, sondern weil ich sie mit dir angesehen habe...  
Es folgten Diamonds are forever und Licence to kill.  
Bei Casino Royale hattest du dich dann halb auf die Seitenlehne gestützt gemütlich zusammengerollt.  
Unsere Blicke waren einander begegnet und du hattest die Zehen in deinen grauen Socken bewegt und gefragt: "Stört es dich?"  
"In der Tat dachte ich gerade, dass ein wenig würziger, reifer Stiltonkäse den Abend abrunden könnte!" bemerkte ich trocken, beugte mich ein wenig in Richtung deiner Füße, fächelte mir das nicht vorhandene Aroma zu und tat, als ob ich genussvoll daran schnuppere.  
„Hmmm! …fehlt nur noch der Portwein…“  
Und dann hatten wir gelacht.  
Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass das vielleicht unser letzter unbeschwerter Moment war...

Bald darauf bist du eingeschlafen.  
Ich hab den Computer leiser gemacht, etwas gewartet und dir zugesehen.  
Du sahst jung aus ….und dumm. Naja etwas…  
Schließlich bin ich aufgestanden und habe dich zugedeckt.

 

Ich habe ja nicht ahnen können, dass ich mir diesen Filmmarathon einmal zurückwünschen würde.

 

Am nächsten Tag hattest du diesen verdammten Job angenommen und was noch schlimmer war – Sarah kennengelernt. Außerdem war ich fast erdrosselt worden.

Weißt du, was mein letztes Wort gewesen wäre?  
Wenn du im Sterben lägst, man hätte dich ermordet, in deinem letzten Augenblick, was würdest du da sagen?

"JOHN..."

 

 


	76. Studie in Gelb

 

 

 

„27. März

FYI

 

Ich habe ein paar interessante Tage hinter mir. Ich hab eine Stelle angenommen. Außerdem habe ich geholfen, einen Schmuggelring zu knacken. Genaueres später.

Aber bevor ich das schreibe: Wichtige Information!!

 

Das bin ich. (Foto)  
Das ist Sherlock. (Foto)

 

Okay? Verbrecher von London, bitte merkt euch, wer wer ist. Das erspart uns allen viel Zeit und Ärger.*  
(Ich habe mein Profilbild wieder reingestellt um weitere Verwirrung zu vermeiden.)

Weitere Nachrichten. Sherlock hat eine weitere codierte Nachricht empfangen, falls ihr euch daran versuchen wollt. Ihr findet sie auf The Science of Deduction.

 

 

 

WAS?!  
Harry Watson 27 March 20:11

Ich frag' gar nicht erst!  
Bill Murray 27 March 21:22

Willst du die geheime Nachricht nicht selbst entschlüsseln, John?  
Sherlock Holmes 27 March 22:09

Ich starre auf diese paar Zeilen und fühle mich hilflos und irgendwie sehr, sehr müde.  
Diese kurze Notiz markiert Ereignisse, die niemals hätten eintreten dürfen. Dass du dir einen Job suchst, dass du Sarah kennen lernst und dass du aufgrund einer bescheuerten Verwechslung in Gefahr gerätst – mit Sarah zusammen.  
Das hat dich ins Grübeln gebracht. Das und schon zuvor Soo Lin Yaos Tod...  
Es ist mir damals noch nicht klar gewesen, aber dieser Fall hat die Leichtigkeit zerstört, mit der du dich in unsere Fälle gestürzt hast. Sicher, auch vorher hast du schon Mitgefühl für die Opfer gezeigt, aber das ist etwas – ich weiß auch nicht. ich bin nicht gut darin, so etwas zu klassifizieren oder dann auch noch Worte dafür zu finden.  
Es wird wohl daran liegen, dass du die vorigen Opfer gar nicht kanntest, die Opfer von Jefferson Hope und die Opfer in den folgenden sieben Wochen. Ebenso van Coon und Lukis.  
Aber dann kam Soo Lin.  
Ich hatte versagt, mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass ihr Schutz vorgeht, mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass ich dir klipp und klar hätte befehlen müssen, bei ihr zu bleiben.  
Und ich hätte – verdammt nochmal – früher merken müssen, dass er mich nur ablenken wollte... Wieso hatte ich nicht hingehört, nicht richtig beobachtet?! Was dieser Kerl verschoss, das waren doch so offenkundig Platzpatronen gewesen!!! Es hatte keinerlei Treffer oder Querschläger gegeben, kein Klirren, Splittern kein verräterisches, markantes Fauchen, das ein Projektil erzeugt, wenn es abprallt und seine Richtung ändert. NICHTS!  
Doch das kapierte ich Vollidiot erst, als das Geballer vorbei war und mir klar wurde, dass nichts zu Bruch gegangen war.**  
Wie unsagbar dumm.

Wieso habe ich nicht wenigstens sagen können: "Es war nicht deine Schuld"? Wieso?  
Weil ich miserabel bin in solchen Dingen. Trösten und so. Und...beschönigen. Denn es war schon deine Schuld, aber meine noch mehr. Wir haben es beide vermasselt, aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen als du.  
Abgesehen davon: Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mich über die Entwicklung des Falles zu ärgern. Hätte Soo Lin nicht schneller reden können? Den Titel des Buches gleich nennen?  
Nichtmal auf mich selbst wütend zu sein, hatte ich zugelassen – so etwas hemmt nur. Ebenso habe ich auch ignoriert, wie sehr dir dieses Debakel zu schaffen machte.  Wahrscheinlich, weil ich einfach wollte, dass es dich nicht am Funktionieren hindert.

 

 

Ich muss die Zeit bis zum Lunch noch totschlagen und dein Foto, das du mit diesem Eintrag hochgeladen hast, sieht mich ernst und auch etwas vorwurfsvoll an.

 

"(28th March)

 

Der blinde Banker

 

Alles begann damit, dass Sherlock und ich auf die Bank gingen. Wir wurden von einem seiner alten Schulfreunde angefragt."

SchulFREUNDE – hast du das eigentlich bewusst gewählt? Statt „ehemaliger Kommilitone“ oder wenigstens Schulkamerad? – FREUND?! Ich meine, du hast ihn erlebt...!  
Und dann auch noch Plural, was soll das? Er hat gesagt, dass sie mich gehasst haben. Hast du etwas gegen dieses Wort? Hältst du nichts davon, oder denkst du, dass es zu leichtfertig verwendet wird? Ich verstehe es nicht.  
Oder ist es pure Gedankenlosigkeit, dass das hier steht?  
...vielleicht ist es das, denn besonders wortgewandt bist du wirklich nicht.

"Der Typ ist Banker und passt total ins Klischee. Jemand hatte in deren Büroräume eingebrochen und Graffiti über ein Gemälde gesprüht. Nicht grade interessant, mögt ihr denken - wenn man davon absieht, dass, wer immer das getan hat, von keiner Überwachungskamera erfasst wurde. Die Bankbüros sind wie Fort Knox, aber: Nichts! Keine Spur, wer es getan hat.  
Sherlock bekam heraus, dass wir einen bestimmten Banker befragen mussten, ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓."

 

Wie, John? Wie!? Du vergisst wieder die Hauptsache! ärgere ich mich.

 

"Also gingen wir zu seiner Wohnung, aber er war bereits tot. Es sah nach Selbstmord aus, aber das war es natürlich nicht. Das Graffiti – "

"Ach, wirklich, John!" murmle ich "Du musst doch Latein können, wenn schon kein Italienisch! Mit "i" am Ende ist es selbstverständlich Plural, was – "  
Ich breche ab. Ernsthaft?! Ich meine, natürlich habe ich recht, aber kann ich denn nicht endlich mal internalisieren, dass das nicht wesentlich ist?!

"Das Grafitti in der Bank war eine Warnung gewesen, eine Todesdrohung. Die Polizei ging immer noch von Selbstmord aus und ich muss zugeben...naja, es war ein verschlossener Raum. Ein Toter. Die Waffe in der Hand. Es sah wie Selbstmord aus.  
Aber natürlich hatte Sherlock aus jedem kleinen Detail in der Wohnung herausgelesen, dass ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ Linkshänder war und die Waffe in seiner Rechten gefunden wurde. Er sagte, er sei 'erstaunt', dass wir das nicht bemerkt hätte. Traurig aber wahr: Das war er wirklich. Diese Sache fällt ihm so leicht."

Ich schüttle den Kopf – diese Sache IST leicht! Ihr schaltet bloß euren Verstand nicht ein!  
Und dann wird mir klar, dass ich in diesem Text schon wieder nach den unerheblichen Informationen und Unzulänglichkeiten suche. So muss es dir und Lestrade gehen, wenn ihr die Bude eines Linkshänders seht oder eine Frau ganz in Pink mit einer verspritzten rechten Wade. So betrachtet ist das Offensichtliche, das euch entgeht, eigentlich nur anders geartet, als das, was ich zu übersehen pflege...

"Dann, wie um zu bestätigen, dass Sherlock recht hatte, gab es einen zweiten Mord. An einem Journalisten. Auch er befand sich in einem verschlossenen Raum. Deshalb hat er wahrscheinlich geglaubt, er wäre sicher vor wem auch immer, der ihn getötet hat. Also mussten wir herausbekommen, was auch immer es sein mochte, das die beiden Männer in Verbindung miteinander brachte."

Ja, diese Passage gefällt mir. Inhaltlich könnte sie fast schon von mir sein. Den Mord an Lukis hast du als Bestätigung meiner Theorie gesehen, genau wie ich. Keine Gefühlsduselei. Es war ein Fortschritt – auch wenn Dimmock das nicht hatte sehen wollen, dieses Schaf.

 

"Sherlock kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Graffiti – "

Ruhig. Schluck es runter. Keine Pedanterie mehr, schaffst du das?

 

"...dass das ein alter Geheimcode sein musste. Also gingen wir zu einem seiner 'Freunde' – ich denke, der richtige Terminus wäre 'Delinquent' – ich hab' ihn weit Schlimmeres genannt.  
Um es kurz zu machen, ich fand mich im Yard wieder, um ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓' Terminkalender einzusehen.*** Und das führte mich und Sherlock zu einer chinesischen Firma auf der  Shaftesbury Ave. Es war ein Laden voller Nippes im Wesentlichen, aber wir hatten, was wir wollten: Die Graffiti-Zeichen waren Zahlen. Alte chinesische Zahlen. Sherlock bemerkte, dass in der Wohnung über dem Laden seit ein paar Tagen niemand mehr zuhause gewesen war – aber das Fenster war offen. Deshalb ist er da natürlich eingestiegen und ließ mich draußen stehen, während er ermittelte. Dabei kam heraus, dass die Wohnung einer Frau gehörte, die in einem Museum arbeitete. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das ziemlich verwirrt hat. All diese Leute und Orte, die zufällig miteinander verbunden zu sein schienen. Unser Gang zur Bank schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.  
Die Frau im Museum, Soo Lin, war wirklich brillant. Sie versteckte sich im Museum, weil sie um ihr Leben fürchtete. Sie versteckte sich dort, um sich nach wie vor um einige chinesische Teekannen kümmern zu können. Das war sowohl absurd als auch seltsam anrührend. Ich glaube, selbst Sherlock war von ihr beeindruckt. Sie berichtete uns von einem riesigen Schmugglerring und von einem Killer, der die umbringen sollte, die die Organisation verraten hatten."

Ja und nein. Die Art wie sich Soo Lin versteckt gehalten hatte, war clever gewesen und sie hatte Übles durchgemacht und das hatte selbst mich gerührt. Vor allem war mir sympathisch gewesen, wie sehr sie mit ihrer Arbeit verheiratet zu sein schien. Andererseits war sie trotz ihrer schlimmen Erfahrungen auch naiv gewesen und inzwischen entmutigt... Fatalistisch geradezu.  
Doch nun tritt für mich noch etwas anderes in den Vordergrund, was mir zuvor nur am Rande aufgefallen war:  
Sie hatte ihren Kollegen doch gemocht, aber ihn abgewimmelt, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Das war wahrhaft weise.  
Ist es das, was ich tun sollte? Mich von dir zurückziehen? Dann wäre Sarah ein Glücksfall; und alles, was ich zu tun hätte, wäre, dich ihr ganz zu überlassen...    
Aber dazu bin ich wohl zu egoistisch, habe mich zu sehr an dich gewöhnt...  
Wir können gemeinsam einfach mehr erreichen und wenn es dir doch wieder Spaß machen sollte? Es ist deine Entscheidung.  
Nein, mir ist klar, dass ich nicht aus Rücksicht auf dein Recht auf Selbstbestimmung so denke. Wenn mir deine Sicherheit über alles ginge, müsste ich dich vergraulen...  
Es ist bloß so, dass ich es nicht über mich bringe, dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich von mir abwendest. Dabei sollte es so einfach sein: Deinen Blog noch strenger, noch pedantischer kritisieren, dir sagen, wie dumm du bist..., Vielleicht diesmal Verdauungsorgane im Kühlschrank lagern...  

Verstört schiebe ich den Gedanken beiseite.

"Genau das war es, was dem Banker und dem Journalisten passiert war. Und was dann auch ihr passierte.

So brachten wir in Erfahrung, dass der Schmugglerring mit chinesischen Antiquitäten handelte. Sowohl der Banker als auch der Journalist hatten die Möglichkeit, sie nach Großbritannien einzuführen, denn sie reisten viel und die Gang hatte zu der Frau Kontakt aufgenommen, weil sie eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet war."

Wenn du wirklich willst, kannst du ganz diskret sein. Kein Wort darüber, dass sie als Kind zu kriminellen Sklavendiensten gezwungen worden war, dass der Killer ihr eigener Bruder war, dass wir unsere Zeugin hätten beschützen müssen, das wir im selben Gebäude waren, zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie starb...  
...und wieder ein Beweis dafür, wie hirnrissig dieser Blog als Therapie ist...!

"Wir bekamen heraus, wo sie verkauften, was sie gestohlen hatten, aber wir mussten herausfinden, was der Code zu bedeuten hatte. Uns wurde klar, dass die Zahlen sich auf ein Buch beziehen mussten. Die Frage war nur welches Buch. Es musste eines sein, das praktisch jeder hat.  
Inzwischen hatte ich eine Verabredung. Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt. Sie heißt Sarah und sie ist großartig. Sherlock schenkte mir Eintrittskarten für einen Zirkus, zu dem ich sie mitnahm. Aber natürlich hatte er auch sich selbst eingeladen. Mein erstes Date mit Sarah und ich habe den wahnsinnigen Detektiv am Hals. Mir schwante schon, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Und wie zu erwarten war: Eben noch war er direkt neben uns und im nächsten Moment sahen wir ihn auf der Bühne mit einem wahnsinnigen, chinesischen Assassinen kämpfen."

Wahnsinnig. Sowohl ich, als auch dieser Schmuggler. Ernsthaft, John, kann es sein, dass wahnsinnig ein Synonym ist für "unbanal", "unlangweilig", ungewöhnlich"...? frage ich mich. ...du hättest erst den Sikh-Fechter sehen sollen...  
Dein erster Arbeitstag und du verabredest dich. Die Sache mit Sarah hat mich überrollt wie eine Lawine.

"Glücklicherweise hatte Sarah nichts dagegen, mir dabei zu helfen, ihm beizustehen. Wir retteten ihn und kehrten nachhause zurück. Sherlock, wie üblich grob und arrogant, ignorierte Sarah. Bis sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Soo Lin bereits einen Teil des Codes übersetzt hatte."

Ja... Mehr als das...ich hatte die Lebensmittel verschwinden lassen, hatte sie vom Obdachlosenwerk abholen lassen.  
Eigentlich ziemlich kindisch...war ja klar, dass du was kommen lassen würdest. Damit hatte ich euren Entführern noch in die Hände gespielt, denn du wärest vielleicht nicht so arglos an die Tür gegangen, wenn du keine Lieferung erwartet hättest...  
Und ich? ...mir war zunächst nichtmal aufgefallen, dass du mir nicht gefolgt warst...

"Sherlock stürmte also hinaus, Gott weiß wohin, und ließ Sarah und mich zurück, so dass wir entführt wurden..."

Dieser Schock ist mir immer noch so präsent! Gerade noch war ich total euphorisch, weil ich nach fast 24 Stunden fruchtloser Suche endlich wusste, welches Buch wir brauchten, um die Botschaften entschlüsseln zu können, ich hatte nicht den Hauch eines Zweifels, dass du mir sofort wieder zur Verfügung stehen und dein blödes Date abbrechen würdest, und dann - die Chiffre auf den Fenstern unseres Wohnzimmers...!  
Für einige Momente hatte es geschienen, als befinde sich in meinem Gehirn nur noch ein entsetzlicher, klaffender Abgrund und als sei ich, in Begriff dort hinein zu stürzen.  
Jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich ganz kurz davor gewesen sein muss, mich an den grauenhaften Moment zu erinnern, in dem ich Victors Leiche gefunden hatte...  
Doch ich war nicht abgestürzt. Ich hatte es nicht zugelassen, wollte nicht wahr haben, was da stand: Dead Man.  
Sie haben noch nicht, was sie wollen - John muss noch leben! Sie hätten sonst kein Druckmittel mehr!  
Und dann hatte ich fieberhaft nach der Lösung gesucht.  
An Sarah hatte ich zuerst gar nicht mehr gedacht! Ja, ich hatte die zwei Gedecke gesehen. Natürlich waren es zwei: Meines und deines.  
Aber dann war sie da vor dieser Ballista und das hatte mich total aus dem Konzept gebracht! Du würdest nichts tun, was sie in Gefahr brächte: Etwa dich befreien oder behaupten, du werdest holen, was sie wollten.  
Und ich wusste auf einmal: Was im Museum passiert war, durfte sich jetzt keinesfalls wiederholen.  
Aber jetzt erst kann ich benennen weshalb. Weil damit für dich der Spaß sofort und endgültig vorbei gewesen wäre! Das konnte ich nicht zulassen!  
Und das, wo ich Sarah doch so gerne losgeworden wäre...

Dein nächster Satz stellt jedes noch so britische Understatement in den Schatten:

"Dieses Date lief wirklich nicht gut. Wir fanden uns in der Gewalt einer Peking-Oprendiva wieder. Meine Hauptsorge galt natürlich Sarah. Das war nicht ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Sie hatte mit alledem nichts zu tun. Aber die größte Ironie war, dass ich gar nicht derjenige war, den sie schnappen wollten. Sie hatten mich mit Sherlock verwechselt. Sie waren drauf und dran, Sarah zu töten, weil sie dachten, ich sei Sherlock Holmes!"  
Ja, da war aus dem sportlichen Spiel plötzlich Ernst geworden. Dabei hättest du besser als ich wissen müssen, dass ein Kriminalfall ebenso wenig ein Ego-Shooter-Game ist wie ein Krieg. Diesmal kanntest du die weinende Frau, geht es mir durch den Kopf, was zwar die Chronologie auf den Kopf stellt, aber ansonsten stimmt. Aber mehr noch, du kanntest sie nicht bloß, du fandst sie großartig, warst vielleicht bereits verliebt, was weiß ich...  
"Toll! Sie ist toll!" hattest du am Morgen gefaselt.  
Zugegeben, eine Ärztin, im Alter passend, kleiner als du, die man als hübsch bezeichnen könnte… Von deiner Warte aus betrachtet, war das wohl eine Gelegenheit, die du dir nicht entgehen lassen konntest, die sogar vernünftig zu sein scheint, eine Partnerin für Privatleben und Beruf...  
Ich empfinde Bitterkeit und Niedergeschlagenheit, indem ich mir das eingestehe.  
"Ein Date. Das ist, wenn zwei Leute, die sich mögen, ausgehen und sich amüsieren", hattest du definiert.

Ja, genau das hatte ich vorgeschlagen. Mit dir auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen, ist die amüsanteste Abendgestaltung, die ich mir vorstellen kann.

Ich bin nicht sein Date!  
Ich bin nicht sein Date – oder doch...?  
Sag mal, Sherlock, hast du eine Freundin...?

Nein, so hast du nicht gefragt. Du hast dich auf einem Umweg raungetastet. Du fingst davon an, dass normale Leute keine Erzfeinde haben.  
Ich meine, es ist ja, ehe man sich mit jemandem zu einer WG zusammentut, durchaus sinnvoll zu fragen, ob der andere womöglich in absehbarer Zeit mit jemand anderem zusammenziehen möchte, oder damit zu rechnen ist, dass er ständig jemanden anschleppt, eine Freundin, einen Freund...was in Ordnung wäre...  
Nein..., so hat deine Fragerei irgendwie nicht geklungen. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht bilde ich mir auch nur etwas ein...  
Hin und wieder hatte es Gelegenheiten gegeben, wo ich bemerkt hatte, dass ich jemand anflirtete. Langweilige Leute, die sich dabei noch mehr zu Närrinnen und Narren machten, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Aber im Laufe der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass es als unreif und in gewisser Weise minderbemittelt gilt, wenn man keine sexuellen Erfahrungen hat – und als bedenklich verhaltensgestört, wenn nicht gar psychotisch, wenn man einfach kein Interesse hat. Und so hatte ich dir geantwortet, Frauen seinen langweilig, und dass ich wisse – ja WISSE – dass eine schwule Beziehung okay sei...  
Irgendetwas...vielleicht die vage unterbewusste Erinnerung an Victor hatte mich dazu veranlasst.  
...oh, Mann, das muss doch geklungen haben, als hätte ich...Praxis, oder...?  
...eigentlich unklug, das hätte dich...abschrecken müssen, nach dem zu urteilen, was du vorher gesagt hattest...  
…aber das hat es nicht…

 

"Sherlock fand uns und es gelang uns zu entkommen und die Bande auffliegen zu lassen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten sie nach einer Haarnadel gesucht. All dieser Wahnsinn und Mord wegen einer Haarnadel! Es handelt sich zwar um die Haarnadel einer Kaiserin, aber nichts desto weniger nur eine Haarnadel. Und Sherlock wusste sogar, wo sie war...er hatte sie schon gesehen. Und das war's. Fall abgeschlossen. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen waren wir auf chinesische Assassinen, Killer-Operndivas, Geheimcodes, geheime Botschaften im Londoner Kursbuch, Schmuggler und Gott weiß was getroffen. Und ich hatte sogar eine schöne Frau kennen gelernt. Es war schon ziemlich James Bond. …“  

Da haben wir ihn ja wieder, denke ich. Du hast wieder eine Menge im Dunkel gelassen und verzerrt: IM Kursbuch waren natürlich keine Geheimbotschaften gewesen – so ein Unsinn! Kein Wort über die Ballista und dass am Ende du mich und Sarah retten musstest, weil mein Gehirn eine Fehlfunktion gehabt hatte...  
Dieser Moment ist so niederschmetternd so verstörend gewesen! Du schienst mich kaum wahrzunehmen, es gab nur noch Sarah für dich. Aber du bist dann mit mir mitgekommen und ich hatte diesen schmerzlichen Augenblick verdrängt.

 

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich diese Art zu leben genieße. Zivilist zu sein, liegt mir nicht. Aber das Problem ist, dieser Lebensstil, den wir uns ausgesucht haben, ist nicht sicher. Sherlock hat sich entschieden einen Kreuzzug als beratender Detektiv zu führen und ich, sein Kollege zu sein. Aber langsam wird er berühmt. Die Leute wissen über ihn Bescheid. Es ist wie bei dem Taxifahrer, der sagte, Moriarty wisse über ihn Bescheid. Und jetzt diese Peking-Operndiva. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis der Nächste hinter ihm her ist? Und was wird Menschen wie Sarah oder Mrs Hudson zustoßen, wenn das passiert?  
All diese Menschen, die er in seine Abenteuer verwickelt. Sie sind in Gefahr. Wir sind in Gefahr.  
Da draußen sind finstere Mächte am Werk und Sherlock Holmes zieht sich ihren Zorn zu.“

Ich erinnere mich, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen war, als ich das zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich erwogen, dir an den Kopf zu werfen: "Betätigst du dich neuerdings als Unheilsprophet?"  
Doch ich hatte das nicht als Kommentar schreiben wollen.  
Und inzwischen? frage ich mich jetzt. Das am Pool hast du definitiv nicht mehr genossen. Willst du inzwischen doch Zivilist sein? Ein Spießer, der gelegentlich Kajak fährt?  
Wenn ich besser auf dich achtgegeben hätte, wenn ich so gut auf dich aufgepasst hätte, wie du auf mich, dann hätte ich diesen Moment hinauszögern können.  
Hinauszögern, aber sicher nicht dauerhaft abwenden...

 

 

Ich überflog ratlos Kommentare:

 

"Bist du auf Droge?  
Bill Murray 28 March 12:12

Ich versteh' nicht ein Wort davon!  
Harry Watson 28 March 12:15"

"Es war verrückt und verwirrend und brillant. All diese Leute und Orte, quer durch die Stadt, die durch diesen Schmuggelring miteinander in Verbindung standen. Du fragst dich, was da draußen noch vor sich geht. Wer ist die Person, die dir in der Tube gegenüber sitzt? In was ist sie wohl verwickelt?  
John Watson 28 March 13:02"

"John, das ist furchtbar. Es ist alles nur 'und dann rannten wir dort hin! Und dann rannten wir dort hin! Und es war ein Code!'  
Was ist mit der Analyse, John? Der Analyse! Wie bin ich darauf gekommen? Woher wusste ich, wohin ich gehen musste? Und dieses ' All die Menschen, die er in seine Abenteuer verwickelt...' Meine was? Tut mir Leid, offenbar ist mir entgangen, dass ich eine Figur in einem Kinderbuch bin.  
Sherlock Holmes 28 March 13:04"

Bin ich das gewesen? Der Held in deinem Abenteuerbuch...? Aber nun bist du diesem Alter wohl entwachsen. Das passt zu dem, was Lestrade mir zu sagen versucht hat...

 

"Nun, du bist schon ziemlich kindisch. Also, wem der Schuh passt...  
John Watson 28 March 13:07"

"Außerdem solltest du dir merken, dass Sätze mit einem Punkt enden. Man kann das Ausrufezeichen auch überstrapazieren.  
Sherlock Holmes 28 March 13:08"

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!! Lol!!  
Harry Watson 28 March 13:12"

Wie kann sie aus dieser Debatte ein ...romantisches Geturtel herauslesen? Ich will einfach nicht, dass jemand denkt, dass ich deine Art der "Berichterstattung" (die diese Bezeichnung kaum verdient), gutheiße!

 

"sie sollten nicht so mit sherlock holmes sprechen. er ist tausend mal mehr ein mann, als sie es je sein werden.  
theimprobableone 28 March 13:17

Ernsthaft, Sie sind wirklich grässlich!  
Harry Watson 28 March 13:19"

"John, mein neuer Freund Jim sagt, dass wir im Leben alle unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich denke, du solltest dir nicht so viel Sorgen um andere machen. Hab ich dir von meinem neuen Freund Jim erzählt?  
Molly Hooper 28 March 13:25"

"Ich hab' grade in deinem Blog gelesen. Er klingt sehr...nett.  
John Watson 28 March 13:46

Das ist er.  
Molly Hooper 28 March 13:48"

"Wenn er seine Wäsche selbst erledigt und nicht erwartet, dass seine Vermieterin das tut, ist er perfekt.  
Marie Turner 28 March 13:50"

...perfekt, ja...Moriarty im Waschsalon! denke ich trocken.  
Er hätte wohl Molly entführt, wenn ich mich damals im Labor anders verhalten hätte...  
Und dann?  
Mir wird ziemlich mulmig zumute...

Ich bin's. Mrs. Hudson.  
Marie Turner 28 March 13:51"

"Wiedermal gut gemacht, John!  
Mike Stamford 28 March 13:52"

"Oh ja, gut gemacht.  
Anonymous 28 March 14:06"

 

Na, klar, ich bin sicher, dieser Epilog hat ihm gefallen... Die unheimliche Bedrohung aus dem Dunkel...Buh!

 

"WIE KOMM ICH AN DIESEN SHERLOCK-KERL RAN? ICH BRAUCH SEINE HILFE  
Barry Berwick 28 March 14:10"

"Schreiben Sie ihm auf seiner Website The Science of Deduction.  
John Watson 28 March 14:14"

"Ooh! Ein neuer Fall!! Wann darf ich euch denn mal besuchen kommen?!?!  
Harry Watson 28 March 15:02"

„Bin grade ein bisschen im Stress, aber wir können bestimmt bald mal zusammen was trinken gehen.  
John Watson 28 March 15:05"

„John, du musst für mich einen Flug buchen! Ich gehe nach Minsk!  
Sherlock Holmes 28 March 15:55“

 

Tja, dieser Trick hatte leider nicht funktioniert. Moriarty hatte das Spiel mit mir bereits fertig und kein Interesse daran, mich am Flughafen schnappen zu lassen.

"Erinnerst du dich an deine Gedankengänge während des Rückfluges?"  
Es durchfährt mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag: Victor sitzt plötzlich neben mir, sieht mit mir auf den Bildschirm.  
Scheiße, es geht wieder los...!  
Entsetzt schnappe ich nach Luft. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und mir bricht kalter Schweiß aus.  
"Du warst fast dahinter gekommen. Wäre dir Moriarty nicht dazwischen gekommen, hättest du das Ruder vielleicht noch rumreißen können, meinst du nicht?"  
"Verschwinde!" japse ich. Kurz kommt mir in den Sinn, Angelo abzusagen..., aber dann würde wohl Anthea auf dem Rückweg vorbei schauen oder – noch viel schlimmer – Mycroft selbst... Nein!  
Hastig lese ich weiter, versuche den Avatar zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich lese laut – meine Stimme zittert, ich forciere, um sie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (Ich habe mein Profilbild wieder reingestellt um weitere Verwirrung zu vermeiden.) [Ich hab' irgendwo auf tumblr gelesen, John hätte da vorübergehend ein Bild von Sherlock gehabt - keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Jedenfalls wäre das ziemlich hirnrissig! Tatsächlich steht im Englischen: "I've changed my profile picture back..."]
> 
> **
> 
> http://nixxie-fic.tumblr.com/post/102014778628/9-13-deleted-scenes-from-the-sherlock-chronicles
> 
> In der Straßenbahntunnel-Szene sind ein paar Wortwechsel herausgefallen, unter anderem erklärt Shan, im Museum seinen nur blank bullets – also Platzpatronen abgefeuert worden. Nun ist es ja so, dass solche gestrichenen Szenen „tot oder lebendig“ sein können – wie bei Schrödingers Katze. Theoretisch wäre denkbar, dass man sie in einer Rückblende verwendet oder "Facts" daraus später eine Rolle spielen. Fest steht, dass es bei der Schießerei im Museum keinerlei Soundeffekte gibt, die auf irgendwelche Einschläge oder Querschläger schließen lassen. Es SOLLTEN Platzpatronen sein, auch wenn die Bestätigung durch den Text fehlt.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Das liest sich so, als habe John zuerst schreiben wollen, dass er verhaftet wurde, es sich dann aber anders überlegt hat, ohne eine etwas verräterische Formulierung zu ändern. Und es ist nun mal kein Tagebuch…


	77. Das Spiel, das keines war...

 

 

 

"1. April

Das große Spiel

 

 

 

Es begann, wie bei unserem Universum auch, mit einem großen Knall. Es hatte anscheinend ein Gasleck gegeben direkt gegenüber. Aber seit ich mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen lebe, habe ich gelernt, dass das Wort ‚anscheinend' ziemlich trügerisch sein kann."

 

"...Gasleck, anscheinend...", hatte ich ungerührt bemerkt, als du etwa zwölf Stunden nach der Explosion angewetzt kamst. Natürlich wusste ich es besser. Ebenso Mycroft, weshalb ich nicht "offenkundig" sagte, das hätte ihn nämlich misstrauisch gemacht, denn dazu hätten meine Daten nicht ausreichen dürfen. Er hatte sich nicht bei mir gemeldet, noch jemanden anfragen lassen, ob ich verletzt worden sei, also hatte er sich auf anderem Weg darüber Gewissheit verschafft. Und nun war er bei uns aufgekreuzt mit seinem albernen kleinen Fall, um mich davon abzuhalten, mich mit diesem spannenden Bomber zu befassen und bildete sich ein, dass ich das nicht durchschaute.  
Du benutzt das Wort weit öfter als ich, was angemessen ist, denn zumeist sind Situationen für mich offensichtlich, während sie dir bestenfalls klar zu sein scheinen.

Anonymous hatte mir eine Uhrzeit genannt. "20:23 xx M". Mehr hatte die Mail nicht enthalten und ich hatte dich rausgeekelt, um was immer da geschehen sollte, allein zu genießen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du unser Match störst, indem du mich laufend fragst „Sherlock, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Er hat diesen Cabbie unterstützt, dann hat er bestimmt noch mehr Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen! Aus…Spaß? Aus Langeweile! Das kannst du doch nicht elegant finden! Oder genial!“  
Der weitere Verlauf der Ereignisse hatte mir auf das Schönste bewiesen, dass ich dich richtig eingeschätzt hatte.  
Allerdings nur dich.  
Nicht den Bomber.  
Und auch nicht mich selbst.  
Aber darüber täuschte ich mich zunächstmal hinweg.

Was dann eingetreten war, war der besagte große Knall gewesen. Ich hatte mich nach Luft schnappend und mit Ohrensausen zwischen lauter Glasscherben auf dem Teppich wiedergefunden – und war, sobald ich mich dazu in der Lage sah - so wie ich war - auf die Straße geeilt.

Die Wohnung gegenüber? Wieso? Die stand doch leer! Oder sollte da doch etwas im Gange gewesen sein? Keine Toten, nichtmal Verletzte. Was sollte das bringen? hatte ich mich irritiert und etwas enttäuscht gefragt.  
Aber die Uhrzeit stimmte – das KONNTE kein Zufall sein!  
Eine Art Begrüßungsknall? So wie Salutschüsse oder ein Feuerwerk?

Dieser Gedanke hatte etwas!

Wären da bloß nicht diese nervtötenden Einsatzkräfte gewesen! Sie hinderten mich daran, die Ruine in Augenschein zu nehmen und wollten mich in eine Ambulanz verfrachten. Wie sich dann herausstellte, hielten sie mich für einen Anwohner, der unter Schock stand und Angehörige oder Habseligkeiten aus dem zerstörten Stockwerk holen wollte...

 

Inzwischen sehe ich in diesem Eröffnungszug von Moriartys Partie wohl endlich das, was du später gedacht haben muss, was jeder halbwegs intelligente Idiot wohl gedacht haben würde: Er hätte es auch umgekehrt machen können: Die Schuhe gegenüber – und die Bombe in 221c deponieren.  
Oder gar in unserer Wohnung – während ich noch nicht von meinem Flug und du noch nicht von deinem stupiden Job zurückwarst...

 

"Die Polizei ermittelte und es wurde entdeckt, dass das Haus vermint war. Außerdem fanden sie dort nur noch einen Tresor. In dem Tresor war ein Umschlag und in dem Umschlag war ausgerechnet ein schrilles, pinkfarbenes Handy. Treue Leser meines Blogs werden sich an den Fall erinnern, den ich ‚Eine Studie in Pink’ genannt habe. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass wir gelinde gesagt überrascht waren.“

 

 

Wieso hast du deinen "treuen Lesern" eigentlich vorenthalten, dass auf dem Umschlag mein Name gestanden hatte? Wenn du hättest verbergen wollen, dass dieses Spiel mir persönlich galt, hättest du weitaus mehr verschleiern müssen. Hin und wieder ist es bei Ermittlungen sinnvoll, Spuren geheim zu halten, denn das Täterwissen kann den Schuldigen überführen, wenn er es aus Unachtsamkeit preisgibt… Aber das hier?

Inzwischen bin ich nicht mehr sicher…  
Wer hat meinen Namen geschrieben?  
Ich hatte erwogen, dass es Mrs Wenceslas gewesen sein könnte. Ganz ohne zu ahnen, was das sollte. (Könnten Sie es adressieren? Er kennt meine Handschrift, aber ich möchte ihn überraschen... / Ich habe so eine furchtbare Schrift / Ich habe mir die Hand verstaucht...)  
Aber sie hatte nicht auf diesen Namen reagiert, als ich ihn ihr nannte.

Allerdings ist Moriarty ein…sagen wir Komödiant. Und vielleicht tatsächlich schwul…oder eine Transe? …oder ein Transvestit…? Dann wäre es durchaus denkbar, dass er eine feminin erscheinende Handschrift hat, oder zumindest darüber verfügt...

Onkel Rudy…, überlege ich und versuche, mich an seine Handschrift zu erinnern.

…und dann muss ich fast lachen, als es mir wieder einfällt. Wenn er mir eine Entschuldigung für die Schule schrieb oder etwas unterzeichnete, hatte er eine Schrift, die er für normal, männlich, bodenständig, spießig und respektabel hielt, Die Widmungen in den Sammelbänden seiner Groschenromane waren dagegen großspurig und verwegen angelegt – aber ich habe hin und wieder auch seine Notizen gesehen: Zierliche, flüssige, doch auch wieder sehr kontrollierte Buchstaben…

„Und weshalb versuchst du keinen Vergleich mit meiner Schrift?“ fragt mich der Victor-Avatar gekränkt.

Ich könnte antworten, dass er viel zu unschuldig und geradeheraus sei – und zu jung – oder sonstige Ausflüchte, aber ich will bloß, dass er verschwindest! Ich vermeide es sogar, mich darüber zu wundern, wieso es so viele Homosexuelle in meinem Umfeld geben soll? Ist die Statistik, die ich kenne, also falsch? Tritt die Dunkelziffer allmählich ins Licht? Aber ich drücke mich darum, diese Frage auch nur gedanklich zu artikulieren, in der unsinnigen, naiven Hoffnung, dass Victors Avatar es dann vielleicht nicht mitbekommt…

Also stecke ich meine Nase noch tiefer ins Notebook und lese weiter.

 

„Wo ich gerade geschrieben habe "treue Leser meines Blogs". Es scheint, dass ich nun doch Gefallen daran finde, mein Leben aufzuschreiben. Und wie ich festgestellt habe, liest das jetzt sogar halb Scotland Yard. Aber dazu später!"

 

Ich spüre einen Stich in der Brust und einen schalen Geschmack im Mund. Aber nicht, weil du so stolz auf deinen Blog bist, sondern weil mir das nun wie ein Relikt aus vergangener Zeit erscheint.

Das hattest du Donnerstagnachmittag geschrieben – am 31. März bevor dich Moriarty hatte kidnappen lassen. Genau wie ich dachtest du, diese Phase unseres Lebens und Schaffens habe gerade erst begonnen. Es liest sich, als würdest du damit rechnen, dass wir noch viele gemeinsame Jahre vor uns hätten.  
Erweist sich, was eine Ära hätte werden sollen, nun als nichts weiter als bloß eine kurze Episode?

 

"Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich diese Art zu leben genieße. Zivilist zu sein, liegt mir nicht", hattest du wenige Tage zuvor geschrieben.

Ist das wirklich vorbei?

Ella Thompson hatte dir helfen sollen, dich ins Zivilleben einzufinden. Vielleicht ist das ja letztlich gut für dich? Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur Egoismus, dass ich das rückgängig machen will. Vielleicht müsste ich lernen, das, was Moriarty dir angetan hat, als eine letztlich erfolgreiche, Schocktherapie zu sehen? Dass ihm gelungen ist, was die Gesprächstherapie nicht schaffte?

Ich lache verbittert auf. GANZ SICHER NICHT!!!

Obwohl Victors Avatar sich in Zurückhaltung übt (ich werde jetzt sicher nicht einen Blick zur Seite werfen, um nachzusehen, ob er da noch sitzt...!), habe ich nach diesem Versuch, meinen Verstand zu verbiegen, das Gefühl, gleich überzuschnappen.

Gar nicht gut.

Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt nochmal!

 

"Wir machten also dieses Handy an und es war eine Nachricht drauf.

Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.

Fünf Piepser wie das Zeitzeichen – “

 

Nun, genaugenommen hat das Zeitzeichen fünf kurze Piepser und den langen zusätzlich…

 

„Sherlock wusste sofort, dass das eine Warnung war. Es gibt Geheimorganisationen, die fünf Orangenkerne zu schicken pflegen, um Leute zu bedrohen. Da war außerdem ein Foto von einer leer stehenden Wohnung, die Sherlock wiedererkannte. Es war zwei Treppen tiefer 221C Baker Street! Wir eilten dorthin und fanden ein Paar Joggingschuhe.

Und dann klingelte das pinkfarbene Handy. Eine Frau war dran. Sie weinte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass wer auch immer all das organisierte, es arrangiert hatte, dass diese Frau gekidnappt und mit Sprengstoff behängt worden war. Wenn sie nicht exakt das gesagt hätte, was man ihr aufgetragen hatte...! Sherlock, natürlich, war von diesem Abenteuer augenblicklich gefesselt. Er nahm nicht mal wahr, dass da gerade irgendeine unbeteiligte Person irgendwo durch die Hölle ging. Die weinende Frau teilte uns mit, dass wir zwölf Stunden hätten, um dieses erste Problem zu lösen."

Auch das mit dem Schlüssel hast du nicht erwähnt. Es gibt angeblich nur einen - und den hat Mrs Hudson. Ist also jemand von Moriartys Leuten unbemerkt in ihrer Wohnung gewesen? Vielleicht kurz nach der Explosion, als alles durcheinanderrannte? Oder früher am Tag, als Mrs Hudson bei Mrs Turner drüben oder beim Einkaufen gewesen war?  
Damals fand ich das noch amüsant, doch inzwischen ist mir die Vorstellung unheimlich. Er ist zu so viel mehr im Stande als nur seltsame Präsente und kranke Botschaften zu deponieren wie ein verliebter Fan, der leicht durchgeknallt aber harmlos ist...  
Er ist ein genialer, mörderischer Spinner.

"Wir fuhren ins Bart's, damit Sherlock die Schuhe untersuchen konnte. Wie üblich hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie die Frage lautete, geschweige denn die Antwort. Wir trafen dort Molly Hooper, die uns ihren neuen Freund Jim vorstellte. Anscheinend arbeitete er in der IT-Abteilung. Da ist das Wörtchen ‚anscheinend' schon wieder. Ach, und übrigens habe ich gelesen, wie sie einander kennengelernt haben. <http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/25march>

Wie auch immer. Jim ging und Sherlock eröffnete Molly, dass der Kerl eindeutig schwul sei. Wie gewöhnlich kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass das nicht gerade das war, was sie hören wollte!“

 

Ja, und?! Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht! Ich wollte ihr Zeit sparen, wollte, dass sie sich nicht sinnlos bemüht!

Hätte ich keinen so brisanten Fall gehabt, wäre ich der Sache ziemlich sicher nachgegangen. Wozu brauchte diese Tucke eine Freundin? Wegen einer altmodischen Erbtante, die er täuschen wollte? Um…an einen Tanzkurs teilzunehmen, weil er dort an irgendjemanden rankommen wollte?

…es gäbe schon Szenarios, die ich mir vorstellen könnte…

 

„Aber zurück zu den Schuhen. Natürlich brachte mich Sherlock dazu, mich dadurch zu blamieren, dass ich sie selbst untersuchte und dabei alles falsch auffasste."

 

Ach, John, also wirklich! Wenn du dich blamiert gefühlt hast, warum schreibst du davon? Wir waren allein! Du tust grad so, als hätte ich dich vorgeführt! Ich habe doch diese Übung nicht gebraucht, um zu wissen, dass ich cleverer bin, dass du wieder einmal das Entscheidende übersehen würdest! Dass die Schuhe altmodisch waren, ist dir ja zumindest aufgefallen. Wer würde mit so gut erhaltenen, gepflegten aber dennoch stark beanspruchten Originalen rechnen? Und dass es die Schuhe eines Jungen gewesen sein müssen, immerhin...

Tut mir leid, dass ich so sarkastisch war...

 

"Er erklärte mir, dass sie über zwanzig Jahre alt seien und dass die Pollen an ihnen bewiesen, dass sie aus Sussex stammten. Dann fiel ihm ein Name ein: Carl Powers. Ein Junge, der gestorben war, als Sherlock selbst noch ein Kind war. Alle Welt war überzeugt, dass es ein tragischer Schwimmunfall gewesen sei, aber Sherlock war irritiert wegen der fehlenden Joggingschuhe des Jungen. Und nun tauchten sie wieder auf, über zwanzig Jahre später und waren ihm zugespielt worden. Sherlock entdeckte Spuren von Clostridium Botulinum an Carls Schuhen und schloss daraus, dass er ermordet worden war. Carls Salbe gegen Ekzeme war mit dem Gift kontaminiert worden. Damit der Killer erfahren sollte, dass Sherlock die Lösung gefunden hatte, schieb er eine Nachricht auf sein Forum. Ich weiß, einige von euch waren verwirrt, als sie am nächsten Tag diese bizarren Nachrichten lasen."

Eine Trophäe, John! Die Trophäe seines ersten Mordes. Aber ein perfektes Verbrechen wird nicht gewürdigt, denn es kommt ja nicht ans Licht! Welch eine Tragödie! Welch ungemein ironische Tragödie...

Ich hatte...mich geehrt gefühlt. Moriarty waren diese Schuhe gewiss ein unersetzliches Andenken gewesen all die Jahre und dann hatte er sie mir zukommen lassen. Ich war also wirklich etwas Besonderes für ihn. Das war mir durchaus klar gewesen, Ich hatte sogar erwogen, sie aus der Asservatenkammer zu schmuggeln, um sie Moriarty zurückzugeben, wenn wir uns im Schwimmbad treffen würden. Aber bedeutete dieses Präsent womöglich, dass er sich ein noch viel besseres Erlebnis von unserer Bekanntschaft versprach?

Inzwischen frage ich mich, wie ich so hatte denken können!

"Die weinende Frau rief wieder an und durfte uns mitteilen, wo sie war. Die Polizei fand sie und sie war unversehrt. Sherlock brachte mich auf die Palme, denn er fand dieses Verbrechen elegant. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie er das meine und er antwortete: Ich kann nicht der einzige Mensch sein, der sich langweilt. Es war eindeutig, dass der Killer es auf ihn persönlich abgesehen hatte und er liebte es.

Piep. Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.

Noch eine Nachricht. Noch ein Foto. Diesmal war es ein verlassener Sportwagen. Das Handy klingelte. Es war ein Mann, genauso von Entsetzen geschüttelt, wie zuvor die Frau. Er sagte uns, wir hätten acht Stunden. ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ von Scotland Yard konnte das Auto lokalisieren und Sherlock untersuchte es. Ein Mann, ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, hatte es bei einer Firma namens Janus Cars gemietet – ein Mann, der verschwunden war. Für Sherlock war das kinderleicht. Ein Schwätzchen mit der Frau des Vermissten, ein Besuch bei Janus Cars und alles flog auf. Es war ein einfacher Versicherungsbetrug."

"...einfach...", brumme ich. "Lestrade konnte immerhin ungefähr schätzen, wieviel Blut auf dem Autositz war - aber er dachte sich nichts dabei... Und du erwähnst es nicht einmal. Es war diese genau abgemessene Menge, die meinen Argwohn geweckt hatte - und der Zustand dieses Blutes, bewies einwandfrei, dass hier ein Tatort inszeniert worden war."

Zwei Gesichter..., überlege ich. Moriarty hat sicher mehr als nur zwei Gesichter...

"Wieder postete er die Antwort auf seinem Blog. Der Mann mit der Semtexweste wurde gefunden und befreit. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er mitten in London gewesen war. Gott, wenn Sherlock sich diesmal geirrt hätte...

Andererseits, es machte ihm wirklich Spaß, mit diesem geheimnisvollen Mörder Partie um Partie zu spielen. Ich, Mrs Hudson, die Leute mit den Bomben und alle anderen waren nichts als Bauern auf seinem und des Bombers Schachbrett."

Piccadilly Circus... Der Mann..., Garret Nichols, richtig - und deine Therapeutin. Der Trubel auf diesem Platz, all die geschäftigen Leute, die Touristen...  
Manchmal sitzt Yella dort und zeichnet...

Nein, nein, denk nicht darüber nach...!

 

 

"Ich erinnerte mich an einen Namen, den wir ein paar Mal gehört hatten: Moriarty. Konnte er es sein? Als ich ihn darauf hinwies, sah ich Sherlocks Augen leuchten."

Damals noch, als ich das zum ersten Mal las, dachte ich über den Unsinn dieser Redensart nach. Augen leuchten nicht! Selbst Katzenaugen reflektieren bloß – und das hat nichts mit ihrer Stimmung zu tun.

Doch jetzt denke ich nur: Ja, John, tut mir so leid... Das war töricht.

 

"Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.

Eine weitere Nachricht. Ein drittes Foto. Diesmal war es jemand, den ich erkannte, während Sherlock keinen Schimmer hatte, wer sie war. Nett, ausnahmsweise mal der Cleverere zu sein. Es war ein Foto der kürzlich verstorbenen Connie Prince…“

Es sollte mich jetzt ärgern, dass du deine Kenntnis als Cleverness bezeichnest, aber ich lese einfach nur weiter – bloß um jetzt nicht durchzudrehen.

 

„Anscheinend war sie infolge einer Tetanusinfektion gestorben, aber unser Killer war offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Wieder ging ein Anruf bei uns ein. Diesmal war es eine alte Frau – und sie war blind. Ich meine, wer würde so etwas tun? Wie konnte überhaupt irgendjemand so etwas tun? Ich machte mich auf den Weg und besuchte Connies Bruder. Sherlock ging auf einige Internetforen und mit seinem gewohnten Takt und seiner Diplomatie, bekam er Antworten. Unter uns gesagt: – "

John, das ist wirklich Bullshit! Da habe ich bloß Komödie gespielt, sie zum Widerspruch gereizt, sie überlistet, damit sie ihre falsche Trauermaske fallen lässt.  
Und "unter uns"? Was soll dieser Quatsch?  
Du warst beeindruckt. Ich hatte mich nicht von ihrer aufgesetzten Verzweiflung täuschen lassen. Darauf kommt es doch an!

Ich schüttle verärgert den Kopf. Mit solchen Mängeln habe ich mich doch jetzt nicht aufhalten wollen...  
Aber deine Versuche, witzig zu sein, sind meistens einfach nur peinlich...

 

"Er fand heraus, dass es nur so hatte aussehen sollen, dass Connies Tod von Wundstarrkrampf herrührte, sie aber tatsächlich vergiftet worden war. Ihr Hausangestellter, ▓▓▓▓▓, hatte ihr Botox überdosiert. Es wäre beinahe witzig gewesen, wenn es nicht so geendet hätte: – "

Oh, es war witzig! denke ich wehmütig. Du warst so begeistert, so hingerissen von deiner hanebüchenen Theorie mit den vergifteten Katzenkrallen! Das war so süß, wie du da –

Was?

Ja, es war süß.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst nennen soll.  
Du hättest mal dein triumphales Grinsen sehen sollen!

Und ich hatte nicht geahnt, wie...wie kostbar, dieser Moment war.

 

 

"Man weiß es immer erst hinterher, Sherry, dass ist das Perfide daran..., das Tragische..., erklärt Victor sanft – und ich fahre gehetzt fort, zu lesen.

 

"Es wäre beinahe witzig gewesen, wenn es nicht so geendet hätte:  
Sherlock postete eine Mitteilung auf seinem Blog und wie zuvor rief uns die alte Dame daraufhin an. Aber sie machte einen Fehler. Sie begann uns etwas über den Mann zu erzählen, der sie in seiner Gewalt hatte und... Er jagte sie in die Luft.

Sie lebte in einem Mietshaus in Glasgow. Zwölf Menschen starben.

Ich kriege das immer noch nicht in meinen Kopf: Dieses Spiel zwischen Sherlock und seiner... Nemesis? Ist das das richtige Wort? Zwölf total zufällige, unbeteiligte Menschen mussten sterben. Ich war so wütend auf Sherlock an diesem Morgen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er akzeptierte es. Es machte ihm einfach nichts aus. Er begründete das damit, dass sich zu sorgen, deren Leben auch nicht gerettet hätte. Ich fragte ihn, ob ihm das leicht fiele, so ungerührt zu bleiben und er sagte ja. So einfach ist das. Vielleicht hat Sally Donovan doch recht. Vielleicht ist er wirklich ein Freak."

 

Hast du wirklich nicht gesehen, wie schlecht ich mich unter Kontrolle hatte? Wie geschockt ich war, als das Telefongespräch plötzlich abgebrochen wurde? Du hast offenbar schlafen können, sonst wäre dir doch aufgefallen, dass ich in der Nacht in der Wohnung auf und ab getigert war. Dass ich am nächsten Morgen zu nervös war, um mit meinen zittrigen Fingern auf Anhieb den Fernseher stummschalten zu können?

Ich war so kurz, SOOO KURZ! davor gewesen, dich anzubrüllen: "NEIN, ES FÄLLT MIR NICHT LEICHT! – Aber wenn ich erstmal Gefühle zulasse, ist das wie ein Virus auf meiner Festplatte. Du hast ihn gerade aktiviert, BIST DU JETZT ZUFRIEDEN???"  
Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?? Vor Wut oder Verzweiflung ausflippen, damit ich nicht mehr klar denken kann und seine nächste Aufgabe nicht lösen kann?! Oder nach Glasgow pilgern und einen Kranz niederlegen, damit ich nicht hier bin, wenn die nächste Runde beginnt? Hätte ich die Lösung früher präsentiert, vielleicht wären noch mehr Menschen gestorben, vielleicht weniger – oder vielleicht einfach ein paar andere. Aber ich denke inzwischen, dass er es mit voller Absicht gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie aufgefordert: ‚Beschreib meine Stimme, Omi! Sag, sie klinge weich und geschmeidig...‘

Es wäre Moriarty jedenfalls durchaus zuzutrauen. Warum hätte er sich eine Blinde aussuchen sollen? Er hätte sicher locker wieder jemanden finden können, der seinen blöden Pager ablesen konnte! Und auch als Nächstes ein Kind zu wählen – da wollte er uns natürlich zuvor demonstrieren, dass er es ernst meinte!

 

„Piep. Piiiieeeep.

Noch ein Foto. Diesmal von der Themse. Sherlock rief Scotland Yard an und sie bestätigten ihm, dass sie eine Leiche aus dem Fluss gezogen hatten. Wir gingen hin und innerhalb von Minuten hatte Sherlock herausgefunden, dass er ein Museumswärter war und möglicherweise eine Verbindung zu dem verschollenen Gemälde bestand, das kürzlich aufgetaucht ist und in der Hickman Galerie ausgestellt werden sollte. Oh, und er eröffnete uns, das Gemälde sei eine Fälschung. Ich könnte erklären, wie er das gemacht hat, aber es war einer dieser 'ihr-hättet-es-mit-eigenen-Augen-gesehen-haben-müssen'-Momente. Er ermittelte auch, was den Wachmann getötet hatte. Ich sage, ‚was’, obwohl es genau genommen natürlich ein ‚Wer’ war. Aber hättet ihr ihn gesehen, würdet ihr mir zustimmen, dass ‚was’ es doch eher trifft. Ein Auftragskiller, bekannt als der Golem. Er bringt Leute um, indem er mit bloßen Händen die Luft aus ihren Körpern quetscht. Warum er das mit dem armen Wachmann gemacht hatte, war aber immernoch ein Geheimnis, deshalb habe ich mir die Wohnung des Typen angesehen und auf dem AB die Nachricht einer Frau Professor ▓▓▓▓▓▓ gefunden. Sie beantwortete seinen Anruf, dass er irgendetwas herausgefunden hatte, was irgendwo falsch war. Der einzig andere Anhaltspunkt war, dass er Hobbyastronom war. Sherlock fand heraus, dass der Golem den Wachmann getötet hatte, weil der draufgekommen war, dass das Gemälde eine Fälschung sein müsse.

Wir folgerten, dass Frau Professor ▓▓▓▓▓▓ in einem Planetarium arbeiten müsse, und beeilten uns, dorthin zu kommen. Aber wir waren zu spät. Der Golem war dort und tötete sie. Dann griff es Sherlock an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sherlock jemals vorher Angst angesehen habe. Selbst ich hatte eine Scheißangst und ich habe wirklich furchtbares in Afghanistan gesehen. Aber dieser Mann war kaum menschlich. Er war wirklich ein Monster. Es gelang mir, Sherlock zu retten, (indem ich den Golem mit meiner Waffe bedrohte – ich habe nie behauptet, ich sei zimperlich), aber das Ding entkam."

Er ist wirklich schrecklich...!

Und du hast recht. Ich hatte wirklich Angst – sonst hätte ich ihn doch treffen müssen. Wenn du doch nur geschossen hättest! ...über meinen Kopf hinweg in seine Stirn...du hättest das gekonnt. Ganz bestimmt hättest du das.

...allerdings bestand die Gefahr, dass er mir im Todeskrampf das Genick gebrochen hätte...

Ich hatte mich verkalkuliert. Wegen der Größe seiner Hände, die ich ja durch die Position der Hämatome auf Woodbridges Gesicht kannte, hatte ich ja gewusst, wie groß der Golem sein würde, aber als er mich dann inmitten dieser Blitzlichter und dieses wild gewordenen Konservenvortrags von hinten packte, überfiel mich augenblicklich Todesangst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich innerhalb weniger Tage schon zwei Mal stranguliert worden war – und nun DAS!

Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es genau das gewesen...

 

"Wir kehrten ins Museum zurück und Sherlock konfrontierte die Kuratorin mit seiner Hypothese. Sie leugnete alles und bestand darauf, dass das Gemälde echt sei und es sah nicht so aus, als ob wir etwas ausrichten könnten. Dann klingelte das Telefon wieder.

Es war ein Kind.

Das Kind begann einen Countdown bei Zehn. Sherlock schrie in das Handy, dass das Bild eine Fälschung sei, aber der Killer wollte einen eindeutigen Beweis. Sherlock starrte auf das Bild, während das Kind zu seinem eigenen Tod runter zählte. Und dann – in letzter Sekunde – fand Sherlock es heraus. Es war derselbe Anhaltspunkt, der den Wachmann auf die Idee gebracht hatte, dass das Bild gefälscht sein musste und weswegen er einen Professor in einem Planetarium kontaktiert hatte. Es war eine Supernova auf dem Bild, die nicht vor 1858 am Himmel zu sehen gewesen war. Deshalb konnte das Bild nicht von einem Künstler stammen, der in den Vierzigern des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts gelebt hatte. Das Kind hörte auf zu zählen.

Die Kuratorin gab zu, dass sie das Gemälde in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Sie war mit einer Menge Leute in Kontakt gekommen, die alle für ein und denselben Mann zu arbeiten schienen. Ihr ahnt es schon: Moriarty.“

 

Und nun kam ich an die Stelle, die ich schon vor drei Wochen nach Hinweisen durchsucht hatte.

Aber da ist nichts. Ich weiß nicht, was er mit dir gemacht hat! Ich habe inzwischen Theorien, aber...

"Nicht, Sherry..., denk' jetzt nicht darüber nach!" warnt mich Victors Stime sanft.  
Ich nicke nur.  
Es würde mich bloß fertig machen - aber es würde nichts ändern...

 

"Wieder zuhause warteten wir auf den nächsten Anruf. Aber als nichts zu passieren schien, beschloss ich, meine Freundin Sarah zu besuchen. Ich hatte grade erst das Haus verlassen, als ein Taxi neben mir aufkreuzte. Der Fahrer fragte, ob ich einzusteigen wünsche, aber ich sagte ihm, dass ich die U-Bahn nehmen würde. Dann sagte er, das sei keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Information. Ich sah ihn an und bemerkte die Waffe, die (aus dem hinteren Fenster) auf mich zielte, also stieg ich in das Taxi.

Sie müssen mir eins übergezogen haben, denn das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ich von Chlorgestank aufgewacht bin. In einem Sportzentrum nahe dem Schwimmbecken. Und ich trug eine Bombe. Ich konnte sie unter der Jacke fühlen. Dann erklang eine Stimme in meinem Ohr und ich bemerkte dass ich eine Art Kopfhörer trug. Die Stimme sagte, dass ich die Prozedur ja kenne und dass ich Wort für Wort wiederholen müsse, was er sagte, sonst würde ich nie wieder an meinem Blog schreiben.

Ich wurde gezwungen, zum Schwimmbecken zu gehen und entdeckte, dass Sherlock dort wartete. Die Stimme in meinem Ohr, die ich vage wiedererkannte, ließ mich einiges Zeug sagen, das wie ich merkte, den Anschein erweckte, dass ich hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Dass ich, John Watson, Moriarty sei. Ich konnte den Blick in Sherlocks Augen sehen. Das war nicht Zorn, was da aufblitzte, sondern Verletztheit. Für eine Sekunde sah er aus wie ein kleines verlassenes Kind. Es hätte mich erschrecken müssen, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde an mir zweifeln konnte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es war so erfrischend menschlich von ihm. Er schätzt unsere Freundschaft wirklich. Auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, ist ihm das wichtig."

 

Auch wenn ICH es nicht zugebe? Echt jetzt, John! Du warst es, der nicht mein Freund genannt werden wollte, erinnerst du dich?  
Und inzwischen?  
Gibt es so etwas wie "unsere Freundschaft" überhaupt noch?

Beim ersten Lesen hatte ich mich geärgert, ja geschämt, dass du das erwähnt hast. Dass du mich mal wieder menschlicher erscheinen lassen wolltest...  
Doch jetzt macht es mich nur noch niedergeschlagen.

"Nur weil du in diesen Dingen ungeschickt bist, heißt das ja nicht im Umkehrschluss, dass die Idioten gut darin sind. Ganz und gar nicht", erklärt Victor leise; er raunt es in mein Ohr, wie ein trauriges, kleines Geheimnis.

Ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren. Ich darf jetzt nicht überschnappen!

 

"Dann sah er die Sprengsätze an mir und begriff, was vor sich ging.  
In dem Moment trat Moriarty auf. Es war Jim, Molly Hoopers Freund aus der IT-Abteilung im Bart‘s! Auch diese kleine Begegnung war Teil des Spiels. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich, eindeutig erfreut, einander endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu begegnen. Wieder fühlte ich mich wie ein Bauernopfer in ihrem Schachspiel. Insbesondere als der Punkt eines Ziellasers auf meiner Brust aufleuchtete. Eine falsche Bewegung und ein Unbekannter würde aus dem Dunkel auf den Sprengstoff schießen. Ich beobachtete sie, als sie sich unterhielten. Jim Moriarty war das komplette Gegenteil von Sherlock und trotzdem waren sie einander sehr ähnlich. Er ist ein beratender Krimineller. Die Leute kommen zu ihm und er arrangiert, was immer sie wollen. Und ich stand da mit Sprengstoff, der uns alle hätte töten können. und ich schien der Einzige zu sein, dem das klar war. Überraschend schnappte ich mir Moriarty. er wusste, dass sein Assistent (sein John Watson?) ihn nicht töten würde. Aber der Laser wechselte einfach zu Sherlocks Kopf und ich war gezwungen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Für eine Sekunde habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sherlock das auch für mich getan hätte, aber dann, im nächsten Moment, war alles, dessen ich mir gewiss war, dass ich sterben würde.

Allein, ich starb nicht, denn Moriarty änderte seine Meinung. Er sagte, dass er Sherlock eines Tages töten werde, er uns aber für diesmal gehen ließe. Es war wirklich nur ein Spiel für ihn. Er ging und Sherlock riss mir die Sprengsätze herunter. Wir kamen wieder zu Atem, als plötzlich viele Ziellaser auf uns zeigten. Moriarty kam zurück und sagte, er hätte wieder seine Meinung geändert!! Wir würden nun doch sterben. Sherlock zielte einfach auf die weggeworfenen Sprengsätze. Wenn wir schon sterben mussten, würden wir Moriarty mitnehmen.

Ich hielt die Luft an und es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was auch nur einer von ihnen jetzt machen würde. Moriarty hatte keine erkennbaren menschlichen Gefühle gezeigt und Sherlock behauptete, sich nicht um andere zu kümmern War's das? Würde ich wirklich sterben? In einem Sportzentrum?

Und das war der Moment, in dem Moriartys Handy klingelte. Er nahm das Gespräch an und berief seine Schützen ab. Und als ich endlich ausatmete, ging er.

Und so geschah es, dass Sherlock Holmes und ich für diesmal am Leben blieben."

 

Es folgen die Kommentare:

 

„Haha! Du bist hier selber der Aprilnarr! Du hast das erst nach 12 Uhr mittags gepostet!!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:11"

"Das ist alles wahr, Harry!  
John Watson 01 April 12:22"

"PMSL!!!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:24"

 

 

Sie ist schon betrunken gewesen, zweifellos.

 

„Ich will nicht mal wissen, was das heißen soll!  
John Watson 01 April 12:30

Das ist erstaunlich, Alter!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:36

Sherlock Holmes ist ein Genie!!  
Jacob Sowersby 01 April 12:37"

 

Warum weiß ich dann nicht weiter? Ich muss unbeschreiblich dumm sein, dass ich jetzt derartig ratlos sein kann, nicht?

 

"ihr schreibstil ist schrecklich!  
theimprobableone 01 April 12:38

Sie sind ja selber schrecklich!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:39

Wie unhöflich!  
Marie Turner 01 April 13:12

Ich bin's wieder, Mrs Hudson.  
Marie Turner 01 April 13:13

Sollen wir Ihnen zu Weihnachten einen Computer schenken, Mrs H?  
John Watson 01 April 13:14

Ich mag eine gute Geschichte  
Anonymous 01 April 13:25"

 

Wie sehr hatte ich mich vor drei Wochen darüber gefreut! Dass es eine Fortsetzung geben würde! Rasch hatte ich zurückgeschrieben, innerlich jubelnd, Moriarty nicht enttäuscht zu haben.

 

"Immer noch am Leben?  
Sherlock Holmes 01 April 13:28

Oh, und wie! Wir sehen uns bald.*  
Anonymous 01 April 13:33

Ich bin immer noch so traurig wegen Connie :(  
Joy 01 April 13:56

Ruf mich an, wenn dir danach ist, John.  
Sarah Sawyer 02 April 01:03“

 

Ruf mich an, wenn dir danach ist – das hatte ich seither auch ein paarmal gesagt. Meistens gesimst...

Wie wird dein nächster Eintrag aussehen?

"Sorry, Leute, aber ich werde nicht mehr über Sherlocks seltsame Fälle bloggen können, denn ich ziehe mit Sarah zusammen weg und wir werden eine Praxis eröffnen..."

 

Aufgeschreckt zucke ich zusammen, als der Timer meines Handys losgeht. Halb zwölf. Zeit, sich für den Lunch fertig zu machen...

Also raffe ich mich auf und gehe ins Bad um zu duschen.

Gerade habe ich mich eingeseift und drehe das Wasser wieder auf, als mir ein scharfer Schmerz durch den Knöchel fährt. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei suche ich an den Fliesen Halt, hebe vorsichtig das Knie bis mein Fuß frei hängt...  
Ich erkenne dieses mörderische Reißen genau wieder...!

Und dann spüre ich plötzlich, wie etwas Warmes meinen Rücken bedeckt, sich gegen mich drängt, keuchend, bebend... Ich erstarre, als sich zwei Hände auf meine Brust tasten...  
...und noch...etwas anderes, das sich heiß und hart an meinem Gesäß entlang zwischen meine Beine reckt.

Ich möchte schreien – aber ich kann kaum atmen.

Nur eines gelingt mir – dass ich meine Arschbacken krampfhaft zusammenkneife.

Buchstäblich.

 

 

 

 


	78. Wunder sind nicht immer wunderschön...

  
  
  
   
Entsetzt und empört schnappe ich nach Luft, werfe mich vorwärts und drehe mich gleichzeitig, so dass ich im nächsten Augenblick mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehe.  
  
Lieber die kalten Fliesen als der warme Victor, der heiß auf mich ist...  
  
"Victor!" fauche ich aufgebracht.  
"I-i-ich kann nichts dafür...!" schreit er und sieht fast ebenso schockiert aus, wie ich mich eben gefühlt habe.  
"Bitte, ...bitte, Sherlock, das war doch nicht meine Idee!" fleht er.  
"So weit wäre er nicht gegangen! Das ist komplett unangebracht!" knurre ich.  
"Nein..., ich weiß...und...ich wollte...Nein, …er hat sich gewünscht, dass du ihn nimmst...er...wollte dich in sich spüren... er hätte vielleicht..."  
  
Mein Victoravatar kann also rot werden.  
Das wäre direkt interessant, wenn ich nicht gerade so angewidert und verletzt wäre...  
...und verstört.  
Victors Gesicht wird blasser, beginnt zu grinsen und...irgendwie härter zu werden, älter, Augen und Haare verdunkeln sich.  
"Heute brauche ich dir die Frage nach dem Browning nicht zu stellen, Sexy", schnurrt Moriarty lüstern und betrachtet ungeniert meine Körpermitte.  
"Nur, dass ich mich nicht freue...", kontere ich lahm.  
"Ganz sicher nicht?" bettelt er dreckig grinsend. "Komm schon, ..." und dann haucht er lasziv: "...Liebster...!"  
"Hörn Sie sofort damit auf, das ist – ekelhaft! SIE sind ekelhaft...!"  
"Ooooch, aber Sherlöckchen...!" beschwert er sich überzogen beleidigt und dann strahlt er mich an...  
  
Wage es jetzt bloß nicht auch noch... – CUT! CUT!!!  
  
NichtdenkenNichtdenenNichtdenken…  
  
Es ist natürlich Unsinn, dass ich zu vermeiden suche, es in Gedanken zu artikulieren – aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn er sich jetzt auch noch in John zu verwandeln wagt – was obendrein total absurd wäre.  
Ja, ich will ihn wiederhaben, hier bei mir. Aber so doch nicht!!  
Außerdem ist das völlig utopisch...!  
  
Ich konzentriere mich..., schließe die Augen, versuche, mir das Bad vorzustellen – das Duschbad von damals, sondern mein Bad hier in 221b, genau so, wie ich es jetzt sehen müsste – ohne "Gespenst"...es ist, als lägen zwei halbtransparente Bilder übereinander und verschwimmen...verärgert schüttle ich den Kopf, presse die Fingerspitzen an meine Schläfen...  
Dann endlich habe ich den Raum um mich herum in meinem Kopf und öffne noch etwas unsicher die Augen...  
Gut.  
Jetzt ist mir zwar schwindlig und ich habe leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber immerhin habe ich das Bad für mich alleine.  
Immernoch ein wenig erschrocken dusche ich zu Ende, danach Föhnen, Rasieren, Zähneputzen, Aftershave, Deo...  
Ich sehe blass und übernächtigt aus. Der bloße Gedanke an den Lunch verursacht mir fast Übelkeit. Wieso habe ich nur zugesagt?  
  
Ich trotte in die Küche, um mich mit einem löslichen Kaffee mit Zucker aufzuputschen, was meinen Magen etwas anwidert. Blödes Organ! Diese Art von Stoffwechsel ist eine ganz dämliche Erfindung! Pflanzen haben es besser, sie sind nur zuallermeist immobil, dann ist ein Tier zu sein, vielleicht doch das kleinere Übel... Es sei denn, man wäre ein gigantischer Pilz, der durch seine riesige Ausdehnung praktisch überall in London gleichzeitig sein könnte, aber natürlich bloß unterirdisch, was bei asphaltierten Straßen auch wenig sinnvoll ist...  
  
Ach, um Gottes willen, was ist das für eine verquere Philosophie?  
Ich glaube, ich drehe wirklich noch durch...  
Ich stelle den Kaffeebecher in die Spüle und gehe in mein Zimmer, um mich anzukleiden, hänge meinen Anzug von gestern auf, der natürlich zerknittert ist, und gehe durch die Küche zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Ein abgerissener, heiserer Schrei entfährt mir: Auf dem Sofa sitzen Moriarty und Shezza zusammen und schauen in den Laptop. Sie tuscheln vertraulich, kichern schmutzig und böse und als Moriarty die Hand auf den Oberschenkel des jungen Mannes im Gothic-Look legt, lehnt sich dieser behaglich zu dem kriminellen Genie hinüber und -  
  
"Seid ihr jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!"  brülle ich, springe auf den Tisch und packe Shezza an seinem schwarzen Nietenhalsband –  
greife ins Leere, verliere das Gleichgewicht und plumpse auf die freie Couch.  
"Scheiße...!" japse ich verzweifelt...und dann kommen mir die Tränen. Ich bin es, der hier überschnappt! Das ist wirklich beängstigend!  
Keuchend und zitternd rolle ich mich zusammen.  
  
"Schhh, ganz ruhig, Schatz...", raunt Victor zärtlich und strubbelt durch mein Haar.  
"Ruhig?!" schluchze ich zornig. "Ich werde wahnsinnig! Ich...bin schizophren oder sowas!"  
"Unsinn", versucht er mich zu beruhigen. "Du bist vielleicht ein bisschen bipolar, je nachdem, ob der Stress, den du gerade hast, von dir als gut oder schlecht empfunden wird, aber abgesehen davon hast du einfach eine blühende Fantasie!"  
"Und wie klein ist der Schritt von florierendem Vorstellungsvermögen hin zu florierender Symptomatik*?" spotte ich bitter.  
"Wenn wir fertig sind, wirst du alles wieder unter Kontrolle haben, wir werden nicht mehr herumspuken. Du wirst dich ganz einfach nur erinnern, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"  
"Was macht dich da so sicher?!" knurre ich und schaue ihn böse an.  
"...n...naja..., das hoffe ich zumindest...", stottert Victor.  
Schnaubend richte ich mich auf.  
"Dir ist doch klar, wenn ich jetzt da draußen auffalle, dann wird mich Mycroft einweisen, und ich – wir ALLE! – werden dann unter Psychopharmaka gesetzt. Ihr werdet zum Schweigen gebracht und vor allem wir beide, Vic, werden dann nicht mit der Aufarbeitung unserer - meiner Vergangenheit weiter machen können!" herrsche ich ihn an.  
Und versuche auszublenden, wie durchgeknallt diese Argumentation in den Ohren von normalen Menschen klingen würde...  
  
Victor sitzt ruhig neben mir, spiegelbildlich zu mir ebenfalls etwas schräg, so dass wir uns etwa in einem rechten Winkel zueinander befinden. Er sieht mich eindringlich an. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich ihm vertraue, doch das tue ich. Noch ein wenig zaghaft hebt er die Hand und streicht die Locken an meiner Schläfe zurück. Als ich ihn gewähren lasse, scheint er Mut zu fassen, legt beiden Hände an meinen Kopf und flüstert. "Konzentrier' dich. So wie eben. Ich bin unmöglich und Shezza auch. Also schließ uns aus, denn wir können nicht real sein, das darfst du nur nicht vergessen. Nur mit Moriarty ist es etwas schwieriger...", gibt er dann zu. "Stell dir vor, dass wir hier auf dich warten. Dass wir dir jetzt nicht folgen werden. So wie Geister, die an einen Ort gebunden sind."  
"Das ist Mumpitz! Und selbst wenn! Das Gebäude, in das ihr gebannt seid, ist nämlich mein Mindpalace! Ihr seid an mein krankes Hirn gebunden und das nehme ich überallhin mit! Und ihr habt da drin viel zu viel Auslauf!" sage ich und tippe mir zuletzt an den Kopf.  
Ich kann seine Hände spüren – so real wie ich zuvor seinen warmen Körper auf meinem Rücken gefühlt habe! Wenn man schläft, darf man so etwas im Traum empfinden, Berührung, Druck, Schmerz, Temperaturunterschiede..., aber doch nicht im Wachzustand!  
Wenn das nicht Wahnsinn ist...?  
Er sieht mich an, dann lehnt er sich langsam vor, bis seine Stirn sachte die Meine berührt, seine Hände wandern in meinen Nacken, der sich unter ihrer Wärme ein wenig entspannt.  
"Du wirst wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Glaub nur daran..."  
"Ich fürchte, im Glauben bin ich ganz schlecht...", widerspreche ich leise. Es klingt zerknirscht. Dabei lehne ich Glauben ab. Es ist unwissenschaftlich. Illusion, Selbstbetrug.  
  
"Geh jetzt besser. Du solltest laufen, wird dir gut tun..."  
Seufzend richte ich mich auf. Während ich aufstehe, nach Mantel und Schal angle, um mich gegen die reale Welt da draußen zu wappnen, halte ich den Blick fest auf Victors Avatar gerichtet, der auf dem Sofa sitzen bleibt und mir zärtlich zulächelt.  
  
  
Leute sehen mich schief an. Naja, mehr als sonst, wie mir scheint...ich starre zurück und sie senken die Blicke – alle, bis auf das kleine Mädchen an der Hand seiner Großmutter.  
  
"Omi, ist das ein Vampir?" piepst sie.  
"Red' doch keinen Unsinn, Kind! Vielleicht ist er krank...Du sollst doch die Leute nicht so anstarren, das ist unhöflich..."  
"Vielleicht ist er ja ein Zombie..."  
  
Sie sind an mir vorbeigegangen und dann stehen geblieben und ihre Stimmen verlieren sich im Straßenlärm.  
Ich spüre auf einmal, wie etwas aus meinem Haar in meinen Kragen läuft...Schweiß...  
...richtig. Ich bin der Einzige, der hier mit Mantel und Schal unterwegs ist. Sogar einige von den Businesstypen tragen ihre Jacketts lässig über der Schulter, haben gar die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.  
Aber mir ist trotzdem kalt...  
Schweiß, Kälte, Blässe, Augenringe, die Wangen noch eingefallener als sonst – kein Wunder, ich sehe wohl wirklich ein wenig so aus, wie man sich irgendeinen Untoten vorstellt...  
  
Konzentrier' dich...mach keinen Quatsch...denke ich als ich mich einer Fußgängerampel nähere. Die Zurechtweisung klingt nach Mycroft. Aber so ist es okay, das ist normal. Kein richtiger Akoasmus – wie man akustische Halluzinationen nennt.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen sollen...fühle mich ein bisschen, wie eine Eule bei Tag und man würde die Augenringe nicht so sehen vor allem...  
Aber das würde Mycroft misstrauosch machen, womöglich...  
  
Ich erinnere mich an gestern Abend zurück. An die durchtriebene Anthea, die Sebastian um den Finger wickelte...wenn nun sogar noch das mit der Dachwohnung funktionieren würde...  
Ich denke an den nervösen und später so erleichterten und gerührten  Angelo ...und an den besorgten Lestrade...  
  
  
Später ist es Angelo, der besorgt ist, mir gleich Espresso und Magenbitter anbietet, noch ehe die anderen eingetroffen sind, und mir als ich ablehne, ein Glas Wasser hinstellt...  
Ich muss wirklich geschockt aussehen.  
Auf der Toilette wische ich mir den Schweiß ab. Vielleicht sollte ich es auf dem Rückweg doch versuchen, Schal und Mantel auszulassen?  
  
  
Wahrscheinlich sind sie alle überzeugt, dass ich mich aus Menschenscheu und Unhöflichkeit tief in meine Gedanken zurückgezogen habe und mich weder am Smalltalk während des Essens noch am anschließenden Verhandlungsgespräch beteilige. Aber ich bin voll auf Außenwahrnehmung fixiert. Ganz Ohr, ganz Auge. ...nur keine Gedanken zulassen... Anthea macht das fabelhaft. Der Vermieter bedauert Angelos Lage, beteuert, sie sei ihm nicht klar gewesen, natürlich kann er ihm die Pacht etwas nachlassen und Angelo kann kaum fassen, wie sich seine Probleme wie von einer Wundertäterin besprochen, einfach aufzulösen scheinen. Anthea, alias Miss Bloom hat während des Lunchs von ihrem frei erfundenen Leben geplaudert, dem Studium, das sie teils in den USA absolviert hatte –  
  
"Ach, was! So ein Zufall! Meine Tochter macht das jetzt auch!" ruft der Vermieter überrascht.  
  
Du Schaf!  
  
"Und solche Erfahrungen sind sooo wichtig!" betont Miss Bloom bedeutungsvoll. "Wohnt sie derzeit noch zuhause...?"  
"Nein, sie hat hier die Dachwohnung, ist aber schon ausgezogen. Wir haben gerade etwas renoviert, sie ist gerade auf einer Rundreise auf dem Kontinent..."  
  
Treffer. Versenkt.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später hat Angelo die Dachwohnung. Er sitzt da, blass mit großen Augen, schaut richtig dumm aus der Wäsche.  Anthea findet das wohl auch, sie grinst verstohlen. Ich glaube, sie hatte richtig Spaß an dieser kleinen Mission. Angelo muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, sich zu bedanken und zu verabschieden. Mit fahrigem Lächeln bringt er Anthea und den Vermieter bis an die Wohnungstür. "Also dann, ich werfe Ihnen den Schlüssel nachher in den Briefkasten und Morgen um zehn bringe ich den Vertrag. Ist doch großartig, da weiß ich, dass ich einen ordentlichen Mieter habe und muss nicht mehr suchen! Vielleicht haben Sie ja Verwendung für die restlichen Möbel, die noch drinstehen? – Also, bis morgen... Und Sonntag komme ich mit meiner Frau und dem Kleinen zum Lunch!"  
  
Ich höre nur den Vermieter, Angelos schwaches Raunen erreicht mein Ohr kaum noch. Dann sehe ich, wie er zurückkommt. Er wankt herein, sackt auf einen Stuhl – und beginnt lautlos zu weinen.  
  
Nein! Komm, nimm dich zusammen! Hör sofort auf damit! denke ich. Hilflos fliehe ich aus dem Büro und hole Billy hinter der Theke weg. Ja, ich übernehme so lange.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er zurück und sieht auch ein bisschen verheult aus.  
"Geht's ihm besser?" frage ich kleinlaut.  
Billy nickt zuerst nur, räuspert sich und wischt verlegen die Theke ab. Schließlich sieht er mich an, schluckt und sagt: "Danke, das werden wir Ihnen nie vergessen..."  
Ich nicke nur und denke verworren, dass das irgendwie nach einer Drohung klingt...so ein bisschen.  
  
Dann kommt auch Angelo, lächelt dankbar, legt dann Billy eine Hand auf die Schulter und verkündet: "Du musst sofort was an der Website ändern: Öffnungszeiten von zwölf bis null Uhr." Billy schaut ihn verdattert an. "Und...auch einen Ruhetag?" fragt er hoffnungsvoll.  
"Wir wollen ja nicht gleich übermütig werden. Aber du kannst Montag frei haben, sobald du alles geschnippelt hast. Das fällt mir im Moment noch etwas schwer..." Dazu hebt er vage die Linke mit dem verbundenen Finger. "Und dann sehen wir mal weiter..."  
Billy umarmt ihn kurz. "Ich lass dich doch nicht hängen, Zio...", murmelt er aufmunternd.  
  
  
  
Bald darauf bin ich auf dem Rückweg. Es fühlt sich falsch an, den Mantel habe ich am Zeigefinger über der Schulter hängen, den Schal in dessen Ärmel... Die Sonne knallt richtig vom Himmel und ich komme mir merkwürdig deplatziert vor, als sei ich im Schlafanzug unterwegs oder so...  
Mir ist kalt.  
  
Das ist Quark. Drifte jetzt bloß nicht ab. Nimm dich zusammen.  
  
Irgendwas war doch da noch...  
  
Dann sehe ich einen Tesco.  
  
Oh, richtig.  
Einkaufen. Genau.  
Aber hier noch nicht. Es kommt ein weiterer Laden ganz nahe bei unserem Haus...  
Gut. Vergiss es nur nicht wieder.  
  
Mir kommt wieder in den Sinn, wie ich neulich online bei Tesco eingekauft habe. Aber ich kann es ja wirklich mal so versuchen...  
Oh, aber ich sollte besser keinen Streit mit einer Maschine anfangen...  
...ich hätte das zu gerne gesehen, wie du diesen Apparat anmotzt und verfluchst...!  
  
Alles ist so grell. Und laut. Aber vielleicht bin ich einfach empfindlicher im Augenblick...  
  
  
  
WAS?!  
  
Mein Gehirn setzt plötzlich aus. Ich habe abrupt gebremst – schräg hinter mir flucht wer leise, wäre wohl fast in mich reingerannt, wie ich am Rande registriere.  
  
Was. habe. ich. da. eben. gesehen??  
  
  
Ich drehe den Kopf der Häuserzeile zu und mache zwei Schritte rückwärts.  
  
Und dann noch einen.  
  
Ich kann mich in der Fensterscheibe sehen...hinter mir schüttelt jemand den Kopf - bleibt stehen, macht dann einen Bogen um mich.  
Nicht gut.  
Man geht nicht rückwärts.  
  
Ich starre in das Fenster des Restaurants...  
Eine zierliche Frau sitzt da mit einem großen und einem kleinen Koffer, einer Reisetasche und einer Handtasche bei dem Tisch. Ihr Haar ist zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie nippt nachdenklich an einem Kaffee. Ihr gegenüber stehen nur ein gebrauchter Teller mit Besteck in "vier Uhr zwanzig-Stellung" und ein fast leeres Glas Bier. Daneben liegen 25 Pfund, ein Zwanziger Schein, beschwert mit Münzen.  
  
"...Sarah...?!" stammle ich verwirrt. So dicht an der Scheibe, dass diese beschlägt.  
  
Das...das kann doch nicht sein...! Sie ist nicht hier!  
...aber wieso sollte ich sie halluzinieren?  
Was bedeutet das?  
  
Das Gepäck...das eines Mannes und das einer Frau...  
  
  
Sie sieht auf ihre Armbanduhr, dann auf die Lehne des leeren Stuhls...und verrenkt sich schließlich, um hinter sich in Richtung Toiletten zu spähen.  
  
Als ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellt, packt mich das kalte Grausen und ich stürze los. Der Bus kommt mir gerade recht, im stockenden Verkehr fährt er vielleicht gerade zehn, zwölf Meilen die Stunde, ich springe hinten rein und packe die vertikale Stange, ehe ich mich auf die Treppe nach oben schwinge.  
  
  
Kurz darauf sitze ich zitternd in einer Bank und ringe nach Luft. Mein Herz hämmert, als wolle es mir aus dem Hals springen.  
  
Wieso? Wieso seid ihr schon wieder da? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn?! In zwölf Stunden erst ist diese Hochzeit. Du bist Trauzeuge, du würdest Peter doch nicht hängen lassen, er ist dein Freund – und so kurzfristig schon gar nicht! Oder hattest du mit ihm Streit?  
  
Nimm dich zusammen! Konzentrier dich! denke ich entsetzt.  
  
Gepäckanhänger...  
"WLG"  
Ja, Wellington.  
  
Du bist die ganze Zeit schon wieder da, oder was?!  
Nein...  
Mit klammen, bebenden Fingern krame ich mein Handy hervor. Die Fotos...  
  
Herbstlaub.  
Ja, das war mir aufgefallen.  
  
Also natürlich warst du mit Sarah Downunder. Aber…ist nach der Kajaktour etwas...passiert?  
  
Und dann möchte ich vor Zorn mein Blackberry auf den Boden knallen...  
oder besser auf meinem eigenen schwachsinnigen Schädel zertrümmern.  
Wieso habe ich nicht die Telefonnummer dieses Ladens ermittelt, dort angerufen und gesagt, ich müsse Dr. Sarah Sawyer sprechen?! Dann wäre ich jetzt sicher, ob sie es gewesen ist, oder ob...  
  
Übelkeit schüttelt mich.  
  
Wenn ich das jetzt nachhole, kann sie auch einfach längst gegangen sein. Das würde gar nichts beweisen; sie waren ja schon so gut wie fertig.  
  
  
John...?  
Bitte erklär mir das...! flehe ich verstört in Gedanken.  
Du bist zurück und...kannst es mir nicht sagen...!?  
  
  
Ich glaube, ich will das gar nicht wissen...!  
  
Eigentlich möchte ich jetzt aus diesem Bus springen und zurückrennen.  
...und vielleicht würde ich es schaffen, mich überfahren zu lassen...  
  
Nimm dich zusammen, Herrgott nochmal! brülle ich mich innerlich an.  
  
...Okay..., okay...  
Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich sie nicht gesehen. Ich HABE sie nicht gesehen!  
Und wenn, vielleicht sieht sie ihr doch bloß ähnlich. Das Makeup sah nicht nach Sarah aus.  
Zu viel. Schwarze Mascara – viel zu hart, zu viel Rouge...  
Sarah ist in Wellington.  
IHR seid in Wellington und in zwölf Stunden beginnt diese verdammte Trauung.  
Punkt!  
  
  
Ach, Scheiße, wo fährt denn dieser Bus überhaupt hin...?  
  
Ich muss hier raus.  
  
Auf noch etwas wackligen Beinen steige ich die Treppen hinunter und warte im Ausgang auf den nächsten Halt. Der Fahrtwind lässt mich frösteln, so dass ich nun doch wieder ungelenk in den Mantel schlüpfe und den Schal aus dem Ärmel zerre und ihn umlege.  
  
  
An der nächsten Haltestelle steige ich aus und nehme mir ein Taxi.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?" fragt der Cabbie misstrauisch. "Ich meine, wenn Sie eine Plastiktüte benötigen, sagen Sie es bitte rechtzeitig..."  
  
Bring meinen Magen nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken!!!  
  
"Halten Sie die Klappe und fahrn Sie!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bipolar? Früher sagte man "manisch-depressiv" (sind wir das nicht alle ein bisschen...?) Ich weiß nicht, entscheidet selbst. Aber Asperger will mir auch nicht so recht einleuchten. (Außerdem ist das hier ja AU)  
> [link href="http://www.onmeda.de/krankheiten/schizophrenie.html"]http://www.onmeda.de/krankheiten/schizophrenie.html[/link]  
> [link href="http://dgbs.de/bipolare-stoerung/symptome/"]http://dgbs.de/bipolare-stoerung/symptome/[/link]


	79. "...nur völlig normale Paranoia..."

 

  
  
"Sei doch nicht so unhöflich. Du kannst dir doch wohl vorstellen, was das für eine Sauerei wäre, wenn du dem armen Kerl in seinen Fond kotzt!" habe ich plötzlich Johns Stimme in meinem Kopf. Trotz des Inhalts klingt sie beschwichtigend und geduldig.  
  
Mitgefühl? Schenk dir das!  
  
"Immer noch besser unhöflich als verlogen!" kontere ich bissig in Gedanken.  
Mein Hirn sucht verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung. Einer erträglichen Erklärung.  
Es ist wahnsinnig hell draußen und in diesem Laden war es dann selbstverständlich vergleichsweise dunkel. Dadurch hat auch die Scheibe stark gespiegelt – ist ja logisch.  
Und dann das mit dem Makeup...  
Vielleicht saß da eine Frau, die ihr ähnlich sieht.  
Normalerweise verwechsle ich Menschen nicht, aber da ich gerade ziemlich durcheinander bin...  
Wer weiß...?  
Ich meine, ich sehe ja auch Victor vor mir, der sich in Moriarty verwandelt – während überhaupt niemand da ist.  
Dann kann mein verwirrtes Hirn vielleicht auch aus einer x-beliebigen zierlichen, langhaarigen Frau eine Sarah Sawyer machen, oder?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Moment. Es wäre doch jetzt wirklich besser, ich habe sie mir nicht eingebildet!  
Ich meine…  
Nur normale Idioten wünschen sich, sie hätten sich getäuscht!  
  
Ach, Scheiße..., ist es etwa schlimmer für mich, dass du mir etwas vormachst, als dass ich den Verstand verliere?!  
Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen...!  
  
Also mal angenommen, ich hätte sie nun wirklich halluziniert...,  
...hätte ich sie dann nicht eher so gesehen, wie ich sie gewohnt bin?  
Und die Gepäckanhänger...?  
Habe ich mir die Abkürzung eingebildet?  
Eine Frau, die wie Sarah aussieht UND gerade aus Wellington eingetroffen ist, das ist doch nun wirklich zu unwahrscheinlich!  
  
...und wie wahrscheinlich war es, diese zweite Geisel zu treffen?  
  
Mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen.  
Zumindest fühlt es sich gerade so an.  
  
Habe ich mir diesen Typen zusammen mit Johns Therapeutin etwa auch bloß eingebildet?!  
  
Ich möchte schreien.  
Schreiend aufwachen.  
  
Das Taxi ist auf einmal so eng, so heiß und stickig...! ...und mein Magen scheint gerade zu dem Ergebnis zu kommen, dass das Fischgericht unverdaulich ist; er möchte es unverzüglich zurückgehen lassen.  
"Halten Sie..., ich...muss – hier raus...", ächze ich.  
Der Cabbie brummt etwas und sagt dann "Macht 23 Pfund" und enthält sich weiterer Kommentare.  
Ich gebe ihm fünfundzwanzig und flüchte aus dem Taxi. Meine Beine sind zittrig und fast zu schwach, mich zu tragen, aber ich brauche Luft...! Stolpernd und keuchend setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Kalter Schweiß lässt mich frieren.  
Das darf alles nicht wahr sein...!  
Nein...  
Genau das ist ja das Problem.  
Wenn ich wenigstens noch sicher sein könnte, dass das, was ich wahrNEHME auch wahr IST...  
Es wäre dann zwar womöglich schmerzhaft, aber ich würde irgendwie damit fertig werden.  
Aber so...?  
  
Der Bus hatte mich viel zu weit nach Norden gebracht, über mein Ziel hinaus, und nun erreiche ich den östlichen Rand des Regent's Parks.  
Und damit kommen auch Bänke in Sicht.  
Ausgepumpt und verstört sinke ich auf die nächste freie Sitzgelegenheit.  
Ich bin so fertig, dass ich sogar ein wenig Erleichterung, ja Dankbarkeit empfinde.  
Wegen einer freien Bank!  
Einen Moment erwäge ich, mich hier zusammenzurollen wie ein Penner, der seinen nachmittäglichen Rausch ausschlafen muss...  
Besser nicht... Könnte Ärger geben.  
Ich versuche, unauffällig nach Überwachungskameras Ausschau zu halten…  
  
Mir kommt etwas in den Sinn, schon eine Weile her, da kamen Mike und John betrunken mitten in der Nacht die Treppen heraufgepoltert und haben sich scheckig gelacht. John wollte unbedingt, dass Mike noch einen Kaffee trank und dann bei uns auf das Taxi wartet.  
Ich war nur kurz rausgekommen, um zu sehen, was da eigentlich los ist.  
„…oder die Stelle, wo Arthur sagt – warte, wie war das…?“ grübelte Mike lallend, dann hatte er’s wohl wieder: „Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Wissen Sie, mein ganzes Leben hatte ich das komische Gefühl, dass etwas Gewaltiges und Böses in der Welt vorgeht." –  
"Nein, das ist nur völlig normale Paranoia, die kriegt jeder im Universum", fiel John knochentrocken ein und dann lachten sie wieder los und ich zog mich kopfschüttelnd wieder in mein Bett zurück.  
Genauso war das.  
  
  
Es muss wohl ein Filmzitat gewesen sein. Keine Ahnung. Universum klingt nach Science Fiction. Das ist so gar nicht mein Gebiet.  
Aber da ist es nun.  
„…nur völlig normale Paranoia, die kriegt jeder im Universum…"!  
Und ich finde es nicht im Mindesten komisch.  
  
Dabei klang das davor ganz wie etwas, das du schreiben würdest. Ein bisschen wie das Ende des Eintrags über den blinden Banker…  
„…dass etwas Gewaltiges und Böses in der Welt vorgeht."  
„Da draußen sind finstere Mächte am Werk und Sherlock Holmes zieht sich ihren Zorn zu.“  
Okay, bei dir klingt es fraglos noch viel melodramatischer.  
  
  
Wäre ich doch nur auf der anderen Straßenseite langgegangen! denke ich.  
  
Jemand bleibt bei der Bank stehen. Eine Gestalt in Grau. Mit Stockschirm.  
Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, tue aber, als bemerke ich ihn nicht.  
  
Bleib ganz ruhig...! Er ist nicht real.  
Aber er wirft sogar einen Schatten.  
Richtung, Intensität, Länge – das stimmt alles.  
Und...  
Scheiße – auch sein spießiges teures Aftershave.  
Und da ist noch etwas...  
Vanille...künstlich...  
...und noch etwas...  
Na klar, er versucht es wieder mit diesen scheußlichen Eiweißdrinks...  
  
Oh, hör auf! ER IST NICHT DAAA!  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und recke mein Gesicht gen Himmel, als genieße ich die Sonne.  
In Wahrheit hoffe ich, dass Mycroft verschwunden sein wird, wenn ich wieder hinsehe...  
  
Vorsichtig hebe ich die Lider…  
  
Puh...!  
Er ist weg…!  
  
"Nun, wenn sie eine reine Halluzination war, hätte das keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn du einen anderen Weg genommen hättest, nicht? Du hättest sie so ziemlich überall sehen können und wenn du denn schizophren sein solltest – paranoid schizophren, wie ich hinzusetzen muss, wäre es dir in jedem Fall sinnvoll erschienen...", bemerkt mein schrecklicher Bruder neben mir herablassend. "Dein Wunsch ist also nicht nur unrealistisch, weil ein irrealer Wunschsatz, wie man den Conjunctivus plusquamperfecti gemeinhin nennt, schon essentiell unrealisierbar ist. Er ist obendrein auch noch unlogisch...  
Jedenfalls, wenn du von der Prämisse ausgehst, dass du sowieso zu Halluzinationen neigst, nicht?  
Ach, du bist so dumm, Sherlock...!" seufzt er enttäuscht.  
Wobei die Enttäuschung ein Fake ist. In Wahrheit sieht er sich mal wieder bestätigt.  
Würde ich ihn jetzt ansehen, würde ich ein triumphales Glitzern in seinen langweiligen, grauen Augen sehen.  
  
Nein…! Ich werde mich jetzt nicht auf ihn stürzen!!  
  
"Wie sicher bist du, dass ich nicht doch real bin?" erkundigt er sich mit verhaltener Neugier. Dabei lehnt er sich gemütlich zurück. Er genießt es.  
Dieses Ekel.  
  
Blöde Frage! Ich habe den irrationalen Wunsch nicht ausgesprochen. Um trotzdem Bescheid zu wissen, müsstest du also gesehen haben, wie ich...  
  
Ich schlucke mühsam.  
  
Mycroft wäre es zuzutrauen, dass er mich beobachtet hat…, dass er gesehen hat, wie ich plötzlich bremse, ein paar Schritte rückwärts gehe und in das Fenster eines Schnellrestaurants starre…  
Und dass er dann rasch auf die Überwachungsanlage dieses Ladens zugreift, um zu sehen, was mich denn da drin so fesselt...  
  
Nicht umdrehen!  
Mein Nacken beginnt steif zu werden, weil ich dem Reflex, den Kopf zu drehen kaum widerstehen kann...  
  
Der Bank direkt gegenüber befindet sich ein Beet mit Rosenstöcken. Es ist noch nicht ihre Zeit, doch die Knospen lassen schon erkennen, welches Farbenmeer hier in Kürze entstehen wird.  
  
Ich versuche, sie in meinem Geist erblühen zu lassen. Vielleicht hilft das.  
  
"Du könntest mich anrufen, Sherlock. Konditional. Konjunktiv eins. Also machbar.  
Wir könnten uns die Überwachungsvideos ansehen. Dann hättest du Gewissheit, ob Ella Thompson mit dieser Geisel am Shaftesbury Memorial war. Ich könnte für dich nachsehen, ob er wirklich bei ihr in Therapie und wirklich geschieden ist...und ob es wirklich Sarah und John gewesen sind, die vor gut einer Stunde in dieses Restaurant eingekehrt sind…  
  
Und ob du gerade alleine auf dieser Bank sitzt oder doch nicht.  
  
Was? Kein guter Vorschlag, denkst du?  
Der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective hat Angst vor der Wahrheit? Der Wirklichkeit?  
Eine solche ...Haltung macht dich berufsunfähig, das ist dir doch klar!  
  
Falls du das nicht ohnehin bist..."  
  
Wenn ich jetzt einfach aufstehe und gehe..., wird er dann neben mir her spazieren? Werde ich dann unser beider Schatten vor uns über den Weg gleiten sehen, das Knirschen unserer beider Schritte hören?  
Allein die Vorstellung, dass ich mich selbst so detailgetreu täuschen könnte, ist gruselig.  
  
Okay.  
Noch ein paar Mal tief durchatmen und dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich schleunigst in mein Versteck komme. Mein Trauma heimlich aufzuarbeiten wird wohl die einzige Chance sein, unbemerkt zur Normalität zurückzukehren.  
Wenn überhaupt.  
  
Kontrolle!  
Ich MUSS die Kontrolle zurückerobern...!  
  
Das Prinzip der Gedankenbremse fällt mir ein. Man soll einen Haushaltsgummi ums Handgelenk tragen und sobald man wieder in jene Richtung zu grübeln anfängt, die man vermeiden möchte (oder sich die Gier nach der nächsten Zigarette einstellt – oder was auch immer), zieht man mit der anderen Hand am Gummiband und lässt es gegen die Innenseite des Gelenks peitschen...  
Kurz: Sich konditionieren, indem man sich einen Strafreiz verpasst.  
  
Ich stehe also auf, als gerade im Strom der Spaziergänger eine größere Lücke entsteht, gehe hinüber zu den Rosenstöcken und breche verstohlen von einem der Stämme einen großen kräftigen Dorn ab. Den verberge ich in meiner Faust und presse ihn so fest ich nur kann in die fleischige Stelle über dem Mittelhandknochen des Daumens, den die Chiromanten gerne den Venusberg nennen.  
  
Vielleicht hilft der Schmerz, wieder klar zu werden...  
Nur bis ich zuhause bin.  
  
"Du denkst also, du seist so leicht zu dressieren?" amüsiert sich Mycroft neben mir her schlendernd.  
"Wieso versuchst du’s nicht mit Selbstgeißelung?  
...ach, Sherlock, gesteh es dir doch ein. Du bist mal wieder an einem Punkt angelangt, wo du ohne Hilfe nicht weiterkommst..."  
  
Jetzt reicht es.  
  
Ich hole mein Handy heraus, schalte es aus statt an – nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er mich nicht etwa abhört, tue, als riefe ich jemanden an und halte es an mein Ohr.  
  
"Hallo, Bruderherz!" gifte ich sarkastisch.  
"…  
Nein, du hast mich nicht überzeugt.  
Und überhaupt: Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, worum es eigentlich geht.  
Aber nicht die leiseste!  
…  
Ach, gib nicht so an.  
Ich habe das sehr gut alleine im Griff.  
Jedenfalls gemessen daran, wie schwierig es ist.  
Selbst wenn du recht hättest –  
was du nicht hast!  
Es ist einfach etwas, das mir niemand abnehmen kann, Myc.  
Selbst wenn mir irgendwer oder irgendetwas helfen würde - wenn ich mir nicht selbst helfe, wäre es eine Niederlage. Ganz gleich wie das Ergebnis aussieht..."  
  
Ich wage es noch gar nicht zu denken, aber es funktioniert!!  
Er ist weg!  
Jetzt wirklich.  
Für dieses Mal wenigstens.  
Ich beende das Gespräch zivilisiert, indem ich mich zwar frostig aber höflich verabschiede und das Blackberry wegstecke.  
Keiner der Spaziergänger findet meine Vorstellung auch nur im Geringsten verdächtig.  
  
Aufatmend lasse ich meinen Blick über das unglaublich schillernde Smaragdgrün der Laubbäume schweifen. Das Azurblau des klaren Himmels ist so perfekt, dass es schmerzt…  
   
Ganz langsam entspanne ich mich ein wenig und lege den Rest des Weges unbehelligt zurück und erreiche das nördliche Ende der Baker Street. Ich habe mich dort so rasch so sehr zuhause gefühlt wie nie zuvor irgendwo...  
Doch je näher ich jetzt unserer Hausnummer komme, desto unruhiger werde ich. Es ist, als hätten wir neuerdings weitere Mieter im Haus, die mir das Leben schwer machen und die ich nicht loswerde…  
Grimmig bohre ich mir den Dorn noch tiefer in die Hand. Ich bin entschlossen, mich ab jetzt ganz auf Victor zu konzentrieren. Ich will alles versuchen, um Mycrofts, Shezzas oder Moriartys Avatar zu verscheuchen, ich werde es mir verbieten, an Sarah denken, ich werde mir verbieten, an DICH zu denken, oder dich anzurufen. Ich muss das jetzt durchziehen!  
...und wenn du doch anrufst...?  
Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du dich durch meine Unerreichbarkeit alarmiert fühlst; als Arzt verpflichtet, nach dem Rechten zu sehen...  
Ein Mann mit Plastiktüten kommt mir entgegen: Tesco's.  
Oh, nein...  
Nein, ich werde mich jetzt keine Sekunde mehr länger als absolut nötig jenseits des Hauses aufhalten.  
Ganz sicher nicht!  
Der Einkauf eilt ja auch nicht.  
  
Während ich mich der Haustür nähere, steigt wieder Unruhe in mir auf. Ich werde so einige Türen öffnen müssen, so viel schwerer als diese...  
  
Es ist ganz still im Haus. Beklommen gehe ich auf die schmale Treppe zu und steige sie nachdenklich hinauf. Soll ich gleich nach oben gehen, unters Dach? Ein wenig zaghaft öffne ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer...  
Das Sofa ist frei. Gut.  
Ich möchte dort nicht nochmal Moriarty und –  
STOPP!  
Wieder bohre ich mir den Dorn ins Fleisch.  
  
(Das fehlte noch, dass mein Kopfkino zusammenfantasiert, wie sich mein jüngeres Ich mit dem Consulting Criminal lustvoll stöhnend auf MEINEM Sofa windet…!)  
  
Etwas lässt mich erschreckt zusammenfahren.  
  
  
Drrrrringgg!  
  
Das Festnetztelefon.  
Ich atme durch und...gehe ran.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes...?"  
"Endlich zuhause?"  
  
Mycroft.  
  
"Was willst du? Anthea hat mich noch vor einer Stunde gesehen?"  
"Ja, und du hast kaum einen Ton gesagt, schienst völlig in dich gekehrt und wirktest...krank…"  
"Alte Petze...", brumme ich. "Ich habe alles aufmerksam verfolgt und Antheas Vorgehen... nun...genossen. Es geht mir gut, ich habe nur nicht geschlafen. Das werde ich jetzt nachholen – wenn du mich denn lässt."  
"Nicht gar so schnippisch, Freundchen. Ich finde es jedenfalls höchst seltsam, dass du quasi mitten am Tag im Regent's Park dein Handy ausschaltest."  
"Oh, hast du mich dort verloren?" spotte ich.  
  
Wenn dort doch eine Kamera war, wird er wissen, dass ich ein Telefonat vorgetäuscht habe...!  
Was…was sage ich dann?!  
  
...und wenn ich mir auch diesen Anruf einbilde...?  
  
HERRGOTT, das ist ja zum aus der Haut fahren!  
  
„Musste ich nicht annehmen, dass du es meinetwegen ausschaltest?  
   
"Dann sollte ich das wohl öfter tun."  
"Also, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragt er ein wenig zweifelnd.  
"Es ist alles bestens, ich bin nur ein wenig aus dem Trott geraten, seit – es ist nur, dass ich keinen regelmäßigen Tagesablauf habe, meine ich.  
Und...  
…und Danke, für deine ...Unterstützung... Das hat Angelo sehr geholfen…", druckse ich, um ihn abzulenken.  
"Aber bitte!" Er klingt sehr überrascht. "Hör zu, ich muss ein paar Tage zu...einer Art Klausurtagung, wo ich nur im absoluten Notfall erreichbar bin – das heißt, wenn Anthea es als Notfall einstuft. Mach mir bitte keinen Kummer, ja?"  
"Nein. Mach ich nicht. Versprochen", beteure ich und setze bitter hinzu:  
"Weil ich weiß, dass du sonst John alarmierst."  
  
Eine ganze Sekunde ist es still.  
  
"Genau", knurrt er eisig zurück.  
  
Ich lege auf.  
  
  
Das...das ist doch jetzt echt gewesen, oder?  
  
Oh, verdammt, das ist nicht witzig!  
  
Dass er das mit dem Restaurant nicht erwähnt hat, oder meinen Sprung auf den Bus..., was heißt das nun?    
Dass er – oder eher seine Beobachter – erst dadurch aufgeschreckt worden sind, dass ich das Blackberry ausgeschaltet habe…?  
...oder dass ich nicht wollte, dass meine Halluzination dieses Thema anspricht...?  
  
  
"Hör auf damit, Sherlock. Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."  
  
Victors Avatar steht in der Tür.  
  
"Du bist vorhin nicht auf ihn reingefallen. Und damit lagst du richtig."  
  
Nachdenklich hebe ich nochmals den Hörer ab.  
  
Freizeichen.  
Kann ich das eben ausgeblendet haben?  
So richtig vorstellen kann ich mir das ja nicht...  
  
Ich lege wieder auf, krame mein Handy hervor, schalte es ein und suche in den White Pages nach unserer Festnetznummer. Ich habe sie ja noch nie benutzt und auch noch nie jemandem gegeben oder geben wollen. Wozu?  
Jetzt wähle ich sie an, denn ich habe das Klingeln dieses Apparats noch nie gehört. Also, wenn das eben Einbildung war...  
  
Drrrrringgg!  
  
Beruhigend.  
Aber ein Restzweifel bleibt immer.  
  
"Nun komm schon", drängelt Victor. "Wir haben viel Arbeit..."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Das Zitat ist natürlich aus „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“.


	80. Sammel-Leiden-schaf(f)t

  
  
  
  
  
Beklommen folge ich Victor die Stufen hinauf.  
  
Denke nicht mehr daran! nehme ich mir vor, nicht an Sarah, daran, was das bedeuten könnte…und belaste dich bloß nicht auch noch mit Mycroft!  
  
Das Treppenhaus weitet sich plötzlich  wird breiter, höher und auch heller: Weiß gestrichene Wände und sommerliches Sonnenlicht, auch die Stufen sind viel tiefer – meine Füße haben bequem auf ihnen Platz. Doch dabei gerät alles ins Wanken, ich stolpere, stürze fast…packe gerade noch das Geländer…Und dann tauchen neben mir die Bilder auf, …Herakles‘ Aufgaben.  
  
Unsere Gespräche fallen mir ein…, was Victor über Herakles‘ Trauer gesagt hat, dass er immer weder Menschen verlor, die er geliebt, für die er sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte – und dass er es trotz übermenschlichem Leids immer irgendwie geschafft habe,  weiter zu machen.  
  
Ich kann das nicht! denke ich.  
  
Mein Blick fällt auf das Bild der achten Aufgabe…so wie schon vor ein paar Tagen…  
Die menschenfressenden Sturen des Diomedes.  
Herakles steht gekrümmt am linken Bildrand und rauft sich die Haare, die vier Pferde sind so arrangiert, dass sich das Vorderste ganz rechts befindet, und die anderen jeweils leicht versetzt dahinter weiter links. Das Vorderste ist hoch aufgebäumt, das Zweite scheint gerade damit zu beginnen zu steigen, das Dritte steht auf allen Vieren, aber hoch erhobenen Hauptes mit bluttriefendem Maul und das Vierte scheint zu grasen. Das tut es natürlich nicht.  Es frisst gerade Abderos, den Geliebten des Herakles, der schon zerfleischt am Boden liegt.  
Die Tiere wirken einerseits ein bisschen, wie eine Studie zu Bewegungsabläufen bei ein und demselben Tier – und doch auch unglaublich lebendig.  
Es macht plötzlich Klick in meinem Gehirn und mir wird klar: So hat das Bild nicht ausgesehen! Der Maler hatte einen früheren Moment dieser Sage festgehalten, nämlich wie Herakles die Tiere das erste Mal bändigte, und er hatte Abderos im Hintergrund bei Herakles‘ Waffen Wache halten und zusehen lassen. Aus der Perspektive des Betrachters befand er sich dabei schon unter den Hufen der steigenden Bestien.   
Danach würde Herakles an diese Pferde ihren Herren, den König Diomedes verfüttern und sie würden zahm erscheinen, sodass Herakles glaubte, sie ihn Abderos‘ Obhut lassen zu können, während er hinausging, um das feindliche Herr zu bekämpfen. Nicht ahnend, dass die Schlacht ungefährlicher gewesen wäre, denn die Gier der abartigen Rösser nach Menschenfleisch erwacht erneut…    
Und auch die Farben: In meiner Erinnerung waren das alles schneeweiße Pferde gewesen, aber auch das war Unsinn. Sie hatten ja Namen: Die Schreckliche, die Schnelle, die Glänzende und die Blonde. Die letzten beiden Namen lassen vermuten, dass hier eine alter Mythos zugrunde liegen muss,  demzufolge man sich die vier Winde als verschiedenfarbige Pferde vorstellt, und den auch biblische Autoren gekannt hatten. Die vier Pferde in der Apokalypse haben unterschiedliche Farben, das letzte ist das Fahle, ein Falbe…  
Aber ich sehe nur meinen Pegasus, dessen Tod ich verschuldet habe…Pegasus, der…meinen Freund tötet…, während ich eine Schlacht geschlagen habe…  
  
„Sherlock?!“   
  
Victors Stimme. Verwundert und besorgt. Sie kommt von oben, weil er schon einen Treppenabsatz über mir ist. Nun eilt er zurück, dabei sieht er sich erstaunt um, was ich eigentlich gar nicht bemerken sollte, da ich doch wie gebannt auf dieses Bild – dieses falsche Bild starre – aber es ist eben alles nicht real.  
Victor erreicht mich.  
„Du hast es aber eilig…“, stellt er unbeholfen fest. „Wir…wir sollten doch erstmal unters Dach kommen. Also du. Physisch.“  
So etwas in der Art muss er wohl sagen, aber er dringt nicht zu mir durch, ich betrachte immer noch verstört das Bild, erinnere mich daran, wie es wirklich ausgesehen hat und versuche zu begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber mein Geist ist völlig blockiert, wie es scheint.  
„Hey…“  
Wie aus weiter Ferne nehme ich seine behutsame Stimme wahr…, dann seine Hände, die mich mit sanfter Gewalt von dem Bild wegdrehen…  
Dann sehe ich sein Gesicht er mustert mich ernst und zärtlich. So als wüsste er besser, was ich darin sehe als ich selbst.  
  
Ich taumle gegen die Wand – wir sind zurück in dem engen Hausflur von 221 Baker Street zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock…, die nun wieder hölzerne Treppe scheint unter mir zu schwanken…ich muss mich setzen. Victor folgt meinem Beispiel.  
  
„Du  hast das Bild also…umgedichtet…“, stellt er fest.  
„Ja…, Er hat sie zwar ein weiteres Mal gebändigt und schließlich seinem Vetter und Auftraggeber gebracht und damit die Aufgabe erfüllt. Aber was schwerer wiegt, ist dass Abderos getötet wurde. Darum sollte es gehen. Es ist kein weiterer Triumph, keine Rate seiner angeblichen Schuld, die er an seinen Vetter zahlt. Es ist ein weiterer Verlust, eine weitere Schuld – und nichts wird dagegen helfen, nicht seine Trauerarbeit, nicht dass er eine Stadt gründet und nach seinem Geliebten benennt, nicht die Flucht in das nächste große Abenteuer, die Mission der Argonauten und auch der neue Gefährte, Hylas, den er auch bald verliert…“  
Ich muss abbrechen, weil ich Luft brauche… und weil ich nicht mehr weiter weiß.  
Es ist so sinnlos! Er hat den Tartaros auf Erden. Nur dass seine Strafarbeiten nicht so stupide sind wie die des Sysiphos, der nur immer wieder denselben Stein denselben Berg hinaufrollen muss.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich auch so gesehen. Aber bei dir ist es noch etwas anderes. Inzwischen weiß ich, es hat mit diesem Pferd zu tun, das du verloren hast, aber…du siehst auch noch nicht, wie das zusammenpasst, oder?“  
„Ich…bin nicht sicher…“  
In Wahrheit ahne ich die Botschaft hinter diesem Trugbild, aber ich will sie nicht sehen.  
„Gehen wir…“, fordre ich Victor auf und mache mich auf den Weg, packe dabei wieder und wieder den Handlauf des Geländers.  
Ich brauche alle Kraft, zumindest fühlt es sich so an, jedenfalls habe ich Angst vor dem, was noch vor mir liegt, aber ich nehme mich zusammen. Noch ein Toilettengang ehe wir beginnen, einen Schluck Wasser und dann lasse ich mich auf der Matratze nieder.  
„Gut. Leg dich hin. Entspann dich…“, befiehlt Victor.  
Lieber würde ich mir die restlichen zwei Weisheitszähne ohne Betäubung ziehen lassen! Aber ich strecke mich aus und ziehe die Decke über meinen angespannten, doch müden Körper.  
  
„Ganz ruhig...!“ flüstert Victor beschwörend. „Vertrau mir…“  
  
Es fühlt sich an, als würde er meine Hand nehmen – mir schwindelt, ich schließe die Augen – und dann scheine ich wieder zu fallen…  
  
Schwarzes Eisen, silbern schimmernder Stahl, wohin man blickt. Wir sind wieder in der Waffensammlung. Wie wird es diesmal ablaufen? Seit mir klar geworden ist, dass es nicht nur darum geht, alles noch einmal durchzumachen – was allein schon die Hölle wäre – oder diesmal einfühlsamer zu agieren, sondern, dass die Vorgänge völlig aus dem Ruder laufen können, fühle ich mich unsicherer denn je.  
  
„Bereit für den nächsten Schritt?“   
„Wenn das der nächste Schritt ist?“ entgegne ich ratlos und ergeben.  
  
Victor wendet sich plötzlich zu mir um – und auch im mir wendet sich etwas, denn dieses unternehmungslustige, erwartungsvolle Grinsen überrumpelt mich förmlich und steckt mich an. Mit einem Mal empfinde ich Neugier, bin dabei entspannt und gelassen. Unbeschwert.   
Wie ein alter kranker Mann, der im Traum glaubt, er sei zwanzig. Alle Beschwerden, alle Verluste sind wie ausgelöscht…   
  
„Was ist los…?“ frage ich, während ich spüre, wie sein breites Lächeln auf mich überspringt wie ein Funke.  
„Es wird noch besser!“  
Ich habe da so eine Vermutung, das heißt, damals habe ich sie gehabt. Echt jetzt? Das ist ja abgefahren! hatte ich gedacht.  
  
Victor zückt wie damals einen großen Schlüsselbund und öffnet eine weitere alte Tür. Er schlüpft hindurch, damit ich in den Raum sehen und ihm folgen kann.  
  
„Na, was sagst du?“ fragt er gespannt und ein wenig stolz.  
  
Ja, ich hatte richtig vermutet. Eine beeindruckende Sammlung an Folterinstrumenten.  
  
„Nicht die spanische Folterkammer…aber immerhin, nicht…?“ fragt Victor lobheischend.   
  
„Das ist irre…!“ staune ich begeistert.   
  
Auf einer „Streckbank“ liegt „eine Stachelrolle“ an einem langen Stab und „ein paar Daumenschrauben!“ zähle ich auf. Dahinter steht „ein Andreaskreuz“ und an der Wand hängen zwei Metallgestelle, „wegen Form und Größe tippe ich auf eine Kopfschraube und so etwas wie einen spanischen Stiefel…“  
  
Victor nickt jedes Mal schmunzelnd.  
  
„…abgefahrn…“, stelle ich fest.  
  
„Tja, mein Urururgroßvater hatte ein Faible für diesen ganzen Kram. Er hat gesammelt und Schauerromane gelesen. Er war ein bisschen wie Don Alonso Quixano, nur dass er sich nicht für einen edlen Ritter hielt und Windmühlen für Riesen, aber er hatte schon einen Hau!“ grinst Victor erfrischend respektlos. Das ist neu. Doch man merkt auch Sympathie für diesen Kauz, den er natürlich nie kennengelernt hat.  
Ich habe eine der Daumenschrauben in die Hand genommen und drehe sie langsam enger. Sie ist nicht eingerostet, bewegt sich einwandfrei… Mein linker Daumen wandert in den Zwischenraum.  
„Untersteh dich!!!“ schreit Victor entsetzt. „Warte! Ich hab doch vorgesorgt!“ Er eilt hinter einen Schandkäfig, mit dem man Übeltäter öffentlich zur Schau stellen und dem Spott ihrer Mitmenschen ausliefern konnte, indem man sie wie in einem Vogelkäfig an eine Außenmauer hängte.  
Er hat dort etwas versteckt und kommt nun mit einer Tasche zurück, in der Hand –   
„Karotten! Perfekt!“ juble ich noch etwas fassungslos.   
Ich spanne eine in die Daumenschraube und drehe zu, das knackige Gemüse zerbirst… Als ich Victor begeistert ansehe, lächelt er ein wenig gequält – nicht dass mir das damals so klar geworden wäre!  
„Wow. Das ist fies…!“ grinse ich.  
„Magst du auch die Kopfschraube ausprobieren?“ fragt er mit einer Wassermelone auf dem Arm.  
„Das würde ‘ne schöne Sauerei geben…“, lache ich überrascht.    
„Naja, aber…wenn es dir Spaß macht…? Wir packen die Trümmer in einen Plastikbeutel und essen sie zum Nachtisch…“  
„Und die Streckbank?“  
„Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass ich jetzt einen frischgeschossenen Rehbock parat habe, den du auf die Folter spannen kannst?" schnappt Victor, doch dann stammelt er: "…also…ich…ich könnte das arrangieren…“  
Diesmal ist es offensichtlich. Victor dreht sich bei dem Gedanken daran fast der Magen um.   
„Das würdest du nicht aushalten“, sage ich.   
„Es…würde mir schwerfallen. Aber ich würde mich zusammennehmen. Also, soll ich?“  
  
Er meint das wirklich ernst! Damals habe ich es nicht verstanden, auch nicht, dass ihn meine Feststellung kränken könnte, denn ich hatte ja recht! Aber er hätte mir wirklich dabei geholfen, auch wenn es ihm noch so widerstrebt hätte! Wahrscheinlich hätte er nächtelang Albträume gehabt und zwei Wochen kein Fleisch mehr gegessen, aber für mich hätte der es auf sich genommen.  
„Lass mal. Mit einer Leiche – und wenn sie noch so frisch ist – wäre das sinnlos.“ Jetzt wird er noch bleicher und reißt entsetzt die Augen auf.  
„Hast du einen Zollstock? Dann könnten wir es gleich richtig machen und sehen, ob ich länger werde und – “  
„Oh, Gott, Sherlock…! Nicht…!“ würgt er entsetzt hervor.  
„Schon gut!“ unterbreche ich rasch – nun doch betroffen über sein Erschrecken. Ich nehme ihm die Melone aus den zitternden Händen. „Hey…, ist ja, schon gut…! Ich hätte es nur ein ganz kleines bisschen ausprobiert, nur bis es ein klein wenig unangenehm wird…ganz ruhig…“  
Ich lege de Hand auf seine Schulter und er fasst sich wieder einigermaßen, nickt dankbar…  
„Willst du…dich setzen…oder an die frische Luft?“ frage ich hilflos.  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Geht schon, danke…“ Noch etwas fahrig lächelnd, tastet er nach meiner Schulter – um sich abzustützen dachte ich damals. „Okay“, sage ich dazu, weil ich es wieder nicht kapierte.  
  
„Es ist schon toll genug, sowas mal aus der Nähe zu sehen – und auch anfassen zu können! Das…das ist super.   
Danke…“  
Ich schaue in sein erleichtertes, schiefes Grinsen.   
„Was?“  
„Ich wusste, du würdest es mögen.“  
  
Unsere Köpfe sind einander ziemlich nah, aber darüber ist sich nur Victor im Klaren, nur ihm bedeutet es etwas – und er hält es nicht aus. Ich bin irritiert, als er sich so plötzlich entfernt. Er hat sich förmlich von mir abgestoßen, was mich ein wenig kränkt. Ich verstehe es nicht. Er hat sich losgerissen – ich war ihm zu nah, zu nah, um…um mich nicht zu küssen. Aber das begreife ich erst viel später.  
  
„Weißt du, was ist das hier ist?“ fragt er und hält noch ein komisches Gerät hoch. Es hat einen dünnen Stiel an einem ei- oder besser birnenförmigen Metallobjekt. Victor schraubt daran und ähnlich wie bei den Korkenziehern mit den zwei Hebeln, öffnet sich nun die „Birne“ wie eine Blüte mit vier Blättern.     
„Das kenne ich nicht…“ grinse ich. „Wie wär’s mit 'die Todestulpe'?“ schlage ich vor.  
  
„Es ist eine Mundbirne“, belehrt mich Victor.   
  
„Oh…, verstehe…“  
  
„Es war in Vergessenheit geraten, was dieses Gerät sollte, man hat es neu erforschen müssen.“  
„Also dieses Ding wurde einem in den Mund gesteckt und dann? So lange aufgedreht, bis – was – es ihm die Wangen zerriss?!“ grübelte ich.  
„Tatsächlich war es wohl nicht ganz so fies, wie man denken könnte. Es ist ja so: Mit so einem Ding im Mund kannst du ja nichts gestehen! Und wenn du noch so sehr wolltest! Das macht also gar keinen Sinn. Es war zwar bestimmt eine Quälerei, wenn das Ding zum Einsatz kam, aber…naja, es war…gut gemeint.“  
„Bitte, was?!“  
Er lächelt über mein verdattertes Gesicht.  
„Naja. Es wurde bei Exorzismen verwendet. Man stellte sich vor, der böse Geist würde durch den Mund entweichen. Diese Vorrichtung sollte ihn im Grunde bloß offen halten…“  
„Oh, wie idiotisch!“ stöhnte ich augenrollend.    
„Aber, weißt du was…“ Victors Stimme ist schwach, etwas wacklig – damals habe ich das für so etwas wie ein verschwörerisches Flüstern gehalten. „Man hat auch mal gemeint, dieses…Ding hätte zur Strafe für Analverkehr gedient… Homoerotische Handlungen standen ja lange unter Strafe, wie du weißt und da hat man sich zusammengereimt, sie hätte damals Männern, die dabei erwischt wurden, das Teil …ins Rektum geschoben und dann aufgedreht – ich meine, WER hat denn JETZT die schmutzige, kranke Fantasie…?!“  
„Das ist ekelhaft…“, hatte ich gemurmelt. „…und…wahrscheinlich grausamer als all die historischen Folterideen, die ich kenne!“  
  
Natürlich hat sich Victor noch eine andere Äußerung erhofft. Heute weiß ich das.  
Aber, was ich sagen soll, was ich hätte sagen sollen, weiß ich immer noch nicht…  
  
„Okay, …lass die Melone hier liegen“, seufzt er schließlich. „Das Beste kommt nämlich noch…“  
  
Er zieht einen staubigen Vorhang beiseite, dahinter kommt eine weitere Tür zum Vorschein. Durch drei Schlösser gesichert. Victor hält demonstrativ einen der Schlüssel in die Höhe, schließt das erste auf, dann zeigt er mir ebenso, dass er diesen Schlüssel nun fallen lässt, so dass er wieder mit den anderen am Ring baumelt, wonach mein Freund einen weiteren zur Hand nimmt. Sein Tun erinnert an das Gebaren eines Zauberkünstlers, der seine Trickkiste scheinbar von allen Seiten zeigt. Endlich springt auch das dritte Schloss auf.   
Wieder schlüpft er hinein, doch diesmal dreht er sich in der Tür um und warnt: „Wehe, wenn du es wagst, sie anzufassen! Dann drehe ich durch, ernsthaft!“  
  
Verwundert beobachte ich ihn, der nun erst einen Schritt rückwärts macht und dann zur Seite tritt.    
  
Plötzlich ist es, als vergäße ich vollkommen, dass das hier nicht real, sondern dass es bereits passiert ist…  
Es ist als wäre ich damals dort – zum allerersten Mal, ohne zu ahnen, was mich erwartet.  
  
In dem mit vergitterten Fenstern versehenen Raum sah ich einen ungepolsterten Holzsessel mit Fesselvorrichtungen und einem Querbalken mit einer Mulde davor, da, wo eine Tischkante hätte sein können, doch dahinter stand nur eine Art Metalltrog… Abgesehen von diesem, erinnerte das Gestell ein wenig an eine Kreuzung aus einem zu breit geratenen Kinderhochstuhl und einem elektrischen Stuhl, nur dass…  
  
…unwillkürlich glitt mein Blick an diesen senkrechten, parallelen Balken aufwärts…  
  
Zwischen ihnen blinkte in dreieinhalb Yards Höhe eine schwere, schräg geschliffene, erdwärts weisende Klinge, die nun keinen Zweifel mehr zuließ, worum es sich da handeln musste…!  
  
   
  
  
tbc


	81. Experimentieren und Extemporieren*

  
  
  
"Und? Was sagst du?" fragte Victor stolz und schlug erwartungsvoll die Arme ineinander.  
"Wow...!" Meine Stimme schaffte es nicht über ein Flüstern hinaus.   
Folterinstrumente sammeln, ist eine Sache, aber…das...!   
Dann räusperte ich mich und setzte sinnloserweise hinzu: "Mir fehlen die Worte...!"  
"Mein Vorfahr hat es restaurieren und eine neue Klinge anfertigen lassen. Das Original ist in der Truhe da hinten", erklärte er.  
"Ein Fallbeil...offenkundig...", stellte ich überflüssigerweise fest. "Aber so eins hab ich noch nie gesehen..."  
"ich auch nicht – und auch mein Ahn nicht. Er hat auch Bücher gesammelt. Nirgendwo ist so eins abgebildet oder beschrieben. Auch im Internet nicht.  
Es müsste erforscht werden, und ausgestellt! rief Victor eifrig.  
Aber Papà will nicht!" ergänzte er schmollend.  
  
Anscheinend der einzige Streitpunkt zwischen Vater und Sohn.  
  
"Bearbeitest ihn wohl schon lange..."  
Victor seufzte lächelnd: "Seit ich denken kann!"  
  
Nun, er wird ja sowieso bald sterben, also...  
Nein, das war sogar für mich zu taktlos.  
Also hielt ich ausnahmsweise mal meine große Klappe.  
Ich machte langsam zwei Schritte auf den Apparat zu und sah mich um...  
Hinten an der Wand lehnte zusammengelegt eine große neue Leiter, der Abstand der Holme passte zu zwei Spuren im Staub am Boden. Es roch ein wenig seltsam...ich trat noch näher an das Fallbeil...  
Ein paar kleine frische Kratzer und das Seil, mit dem man die Klinge wieder hochziehen konnte, schien mir neu zu sein...  
Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.  
Eilig drehte ich mich zu Victor um: "Du hast dir an dem Ding zu schaffen gemacht - !"  
"Ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht Spaß machen, das Monstrum in Aktion zu sehen", erklärte er schmunzelnd.  
"Aber natürlich wird es das!" rief ich enthusiastisch.  
"Gut!" Er stellte die Tasche ab und holte ein Knäuel weißen Stoffs heraus, das sich schnell als zwei schon etwas abgetragene Herrenhemden entpuppte - schätzungsweise von Trevor senior. Eines davon warf er mir zu.  
"Hier – zieh das an. Wäre möglich, dass es eine kleine Sauerei gibt oder richtiger "Rinderei"...  
Etwas verdattert sah ich ihn an, während ich das weite Hemd überstreifte.  
"Und die setzt du auf. Keine Widerrede!"  
  
Ich erkannte den Gegenstand, den er mir hinhielt.  
  
"Du hast meine Schutzbrille eingepackt! – Und was ist mit dir?"  
"Ich werde bestimmt sowieso die Augen zukneifen!" lachte Victor und holte einen Schnellspanner aus der Tasche - und etwas Längliches in Wachspapier.  
Neugierig nahm ich es ihm ab, roch daran und betastete es.  
"Ein Markknochen? Perfekt!"  
"Praktisch ein kompletter Kalbsknochen – nur oben und unten abgehackt. Hab die Köchin beauftragt, ihn zu besorgen und einzuschmuggeln...", erklärte er, indem er ihn auswickelte. Vorsichtig platzierte er den Röhrenknochen auf der Mulde des Querbalkens, so dass er völlig ausbalanciert, horizontal liegen blieb, dann atmete er nervös aus und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Wage es ja nicht, unter der Klinge durchzugreifen", beschwor er mich.  
"Keine Panik!" lachte ich. "Ich brauche meine Finger noch!"  
Ich trat seitlich vor einen der Holme, so dass ich je ein Ende des Knochens mit je einer Hand festhalten konnte, während Victor ihn mit dem Schnellspanner fixierte.  
"Also, könnte sein, dass es nicht nur Fettspritzer gibt, sondern auch Knochensplitter fliegen.  
Also, sei vorsichtig…"  
  
Er rüttelte sachte an dem Knochen und nickte.  
Ich suchte mir eine Position, von der aus ich den Knochen gut sehen konnte.  
  
"Bereit?"  
"Aber sicher!" bestätigte ich.  
"Im Namen der Krone ergeht folgendes Urteil!" schnarrte Victor salbungsvoll. "Der Hochverräter wird gehenkt. Zu diesem Behufe wird der Delinquent mittels des Fallbeils von Trevor Hall vom Leben zum Tod befördert, indem ihm der Kopf vom Rumpf abgetrennt wird!"  
Ich wollte gerade widersprechen, weil diese Redewendung eigentlich unsinnig ist –   
"Gott schütze die Königin!"  
Victor kniff die Augen zu, legte den Hebel um, der den Riegel, der das Beil oben hielt, öffnete, und mit unheilvollem Zischen fuhr die schwere Klinge herab, stoppte in einem lauten Knacken, zu dem sich ein leicht schmatzendes Geräusch gesellte. Dann wurde es still. Und nach dem ersten Augenblick dieser Stille rutschte die vordere Knochenhälfte aus dem Schnellspanner und fiel scheppernd in den Trog, dann glitt auch die Hintere aus der Halterung und klapperte auf das hölzerne Podest.   
  
Victor war zusammengezuckt, griff sich ans Herz, atmete demonstrativ auf und kicherte nervös.  
  
"Eindrucksvoll", grinste ich. "Funktioniert einwandfrei... Das wäre wirklich der Höhepunkt einer jeden Führung!"  
"Ja, das denke ich auch."  
Er lächelte mich an. Wartete auf irgendetwas.  
  
Ah! Natürlich...!  
"Danke, Victor, das war toll...", sagte ich artig.  
"Gern geschehen", reagierte er in sachlichem Ton. Dann ging er zur Leiter.  
"Du willst den Tatort reinigen", stellte ich fest, folgte ihm und half ihm, die Leiter aufzustellen.  
"Die Umlenkrolle ist wohl etwas überfordert", vermutete ich.  
"Ja, aber nicht nur das; man muss da rauf, um das Beil wieder in Position zu bringen, weil sich der Riegel von unten nicht richtig schließen lässt."  
  
Er sammelte die Knochenhälften ein und wickelte sie wieder in das Wachspapier, dann holte einen Lappen und eine Sprühflasche mit Glasreiniger aus der Tasche.  
"Du kannst mir das Putzzeug anreichen, wenn ich das Beil gesichert habe", erklärte er und stieg hinauf.  
"Einer forensischen Untersuchung würde die Benutzung von Glasreiniger allein nicht standhalten!" zog ich ihn auf.  
Victor grinste: "Dann verhafte mich doch. Vielleicht gestehe ich ja schon, wenn du mir die Daumenschrauben zeigst.  
Oder du fesselst mich an das Andreaskreuz."  
"Halt lieber die Klappe und konzentrier dich darauf, die Klinge richtig zu arretieren!" mahnte ich.  
Rasch hatten wir alle Spuren unseres Experiments leidlich beseitigt. Natürlich ging ich zu der Truhe, um einen Blick auf das Originalbeil zu werfen. Es war schartig und von dunklerer Farbe als das neue und glänzte kaum.  
"Ich würde gerne den Kohlenstoffgehalt testen lassen. Je weniger sie die Kohle aus dem Metall herausgekriegt haben, desto älter ist das Material", sagte Victor, während er das Hemd wieder ablegte. "Lass uns gehen. Ich will den Knochen in die Küche schmuggeln, ehe die Köchin kommt."  
"Wieso?"  
"Dann fragt sie mich nicht, was ich damit angestellt habe."  
"Gibt's ein Portrait von diesem Vorfahr, der diese Sammlung angelegt hat?" fragte ich. "Ihr habt doch sicher auch eine Familienchronik."  
"Klar, komm mit. Jetzt, wo es so schüttet, wollte ich dir sowieso die Bibliothek zeigen. Hab ich mir für schlechtes Wetter aufgehoben."  
  
Wir nahmen diesmal den anderen Treppenaufgang.  
„Sind das welche von deinen Ahnen?“ fragte ich und besah mir die Portraits.  
„Ja, aber ich musste jetzt mein Notizbuch holen, um dir wirklich sagen zu können, wer wer ist. Es steht auf der Rückseite und ich hab mir ehe ich mein Studium begann alle mal vorgeknöpft, fotografiert und  die Namen in den Chroniken nachgeschlagen…  
Eehm…, das ist Lady Elizabeth, eigentlich eine französische Baronesse. Muss ein Riesenskandal gewesen sein, als sie damals meinen Vorfahr heiratete. Eine Katholikin! Eine Französin – und dann auch noch nur Baronesse!“  
  
Victor griff sich dabei theatralisch an den Kopf. Er konnte wirklich komisch sein – das hatte ich fast vergessen…   
  
„Er hat sie in Nordfrankreich kennengelernt. Eine diplomatische Angelegenheit… Anscheinend sollte damals geprüft werden, ob es sinnvoll und erfolgversprechend wäre, den französischen König zu ermorden… War es wohl eher nicht! Wie auch immer, deswegen waren dieser Vorfahr…Alfred und natürlich noch andere, ältere Herrschaften da unterwegs.   
Ihre Kutsche hatte eine Panne! Das ist doch echt ein kitschiger Klassiker! Sie musste natürlich anglikanisch werden und bekam einen neuen Namen, eigentlich hieß sie Cathérine Éloise, aber darunter soll sie sehr gelitten haben – war ständig am Beichten. Das Problem war wahrscheinlich, sie konnte nicht an eine echte Absolution glauben, wenn es doch bloß der anglikanische Pfaffe war, der die Beichte abnahm. Schon nachvollziehbar.   
Ja und das ist Alfred.“  
„So Mitte 17. Jahrhundert?“ vermutete ich wegen der Kleidung. Die rothaarige, grünäugige Lady sah ernst drein, den Blick demütig gesenkt, in den gefalteten Händen eine Kette mit einem Kreuz daran.  
„Sie hat sich mit Rosenkranz malen lassen“, kommentierte ich. „Half aber wohl nicht viel…“  
„Nein, sie muss sich trotzdem wie eine Abtrünnige gefühlt haben. Arme Frau. Es war eine Liebesheirat, was für die damalige Zeit höchst ungewöhnlich ist – aber sie wurde nicht glücklich…“  
„Alfred, der Kleine sieht streng aus…“, witzelte ich, in Erinnerung an Alfred den Großen, König von England. Dieser Namensvetter war blond und blauäugig. Mein Blick streifte das Gesicht meines Freundes und ich dachte: Mal gespannt, wann sich das ändert.  
„Cathleen soll ein fröhliches, beinahe wildes Mädchen gewesen sein. Er kam wohl nicht damit klar, dass sie schwermütig wurde. Sie hat sich vom höchsten Turm gestürzt. Wir wären damals – “  
„Unmöglich!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„W-was?!“  
„Ja, überleg doch mal – eine gläubige Katholikin!  
Vic, das war Mord!“  
Er sah so schockiert aus, dass sogar ich es bedauerte.  
  
Nicht gut! bemerkte John in meinem Kopf.   
Nicht JETZT! Es ist 2002! fauchte ich in Gedanken zurück. Ich wollte diese „Sitzung“ jetzt keinesfalls stören.  
  
„ – oder wenigstens…eine fahrlässige Tötung, die nach Totschlag ausgesehen hätte und die man vertuscht hat…“  
„Vielleicht…“, überlegte Victor stirnrunzelnd, „wollte er die Scheidung – das wäre für sie natürlich die totale Katastrophe gewesen!“  
„Durchaus möglich…“  
„Ja, denn sie hatte zwar schon einen Sohn geboren, aber der war kränklich. Alfred hat natürlich wieder geheiratet, diesmal im britischen Hochadel. Eine ganz diplomatische Angelegenheit…“  
„Dieses…blonde Schaf…?“  
„Sie guckt wirklich etwas treudoof aus der Wäsche! Ich hab mich auch schon gefragt, ob das am Maler lag? Nun, ihr haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir nicht ausgestorben sind, Elizabeth’s Sohn war zwar der Erstgeborene und sein Gesundheitszustand besserte sich, er heiratete auch noch – mit 15 – aber als er mit 18 durch einen Unfall starb, war er noch kinderlos und so war es gut, dass er bereits einen Halbbruder hatte.“  
  
Wer weiß…, dachte ich, gar ein Kindsmord? Weil er zu schwach schien, die Linie aufrecht zu erhalten? Diesmal sagte ich nichts.  
Ich hätte es interessant gefunden, zu wissen, dass irgendein Urahn von mir vor dreihundert oder vierhundert Jahren ein Mörder war, aber Victor war es unangenehm. Na, gut, es war nicht mehr wichtig was soll’s?    
  
„Tja und das ist dann Sir Eduard, der Schöne…“  
„Ich weiß nur von – eh – Felipe, dem Schönen, König von Spanien…aber der war natürlich früher…“  
„Wie du siehst, war er seeehr blond und seeehr blauäugig.  
Und herausgeputzt wie ein Gockel.“  
„Ein Pfauengockel“, bekräftigte ich. „Also, ich fände so einen Beinamen schrecklich! Das  würde ja heißen,   
der sieht besser aus als er tapfer ist,  
der sieht besser aus als er kämpfen kann  
der sieht besser aus als er ehrlich ist – oder treu – verstehst du? Wenn das seine herausragende Eigenschaft war, dann ist das…ziemlich armselig.  
Also, da bin ich doch lieber der Freak!“  
Victor sah mich an. Ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Naja, ich vermute, so etwas sagt sich leicht, wenn man selbst schön ist…aber solche Spitznamen kommen ja von außen, also…das war, wofür er beneidet wurde, nicht? Muss nicht heißen, dass er dumm war, oder feige oder was…“  
„Mag sein, aber dann hätte er sich nicht so aufbrezeln brauchen!“ brummte ich.  
„Wie auch immer!“ seufzte Victor schwer. „Ich wollte dir die Bibliothek zeigen.“  
  
Inzwischen denke ich, er hatte wohl gehofft, ich werde fragen: ‚Heißt das, du findest…mich schön…?‘  
Mir gefällst du sehr, Sherlock, weißt du das nicht? Mir hat nie jemand mehr gefallen – aber das war nur der Anfang…ich…finde auch deine Seele schön…  
…und…  
…was…bin ich für dich…?  
  
  
"Sie wurde in einem Saal eingerichtet, dessen Fenster nach Süden und Westen gehen, damit er nachmittags und abends möglichst viel Tageslicht bekommt...", informierte mich Victor.   
Als wir die Halle betraten, war es jedoch ziemlich dunkel. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen.  
"Es sind alte Bücher. Einige sind sogar über ein halbes Jahrtausend alt. Sonnenlicht bekommt ihnen nicht so gut..."  
"Davon gibt es ja heute nicht so viel", bemerkte ich ironisch.   
Victor öffnete die Vorhänge eines der Fenster, dafür gab es eine Zugschnur wie bei Lamellenjalousien.  
"Darf ich vorstellen: Viscount Eduard Alfred Victor Trevor!" schmetterte er und wies auf ein Porträt, das nun vom matten Tageslicht beschienen wurde. 1836-1891, mein Urururgroßvater – im Alter von 35 Jahren. Da fing er gezielt an zu sammeln, vorher waren es nur gelegentliche Käufe. Richtig exzessiv wurde es vier Jahre später nach dem Tod seines Vaters."  
Der Viscount trug einen rauchblauen Gehrock mit ein paar Orden und posierte mit seinem aufgeschlagenen, dicken alten Folianten vor sich, links daneben sah man einen antiken Dolch und zur Rechten die Kopfschraube aus der Folterkammer. Im Hintergrund war die Tapisserie, die jetzt im Salon hing, zu erkennen. Ich betrachtete forschend die aristokratischen Züge. Er war mittelblond und hatte blaugraue Augen.   
"Papà besteht darauf, ich hätte seine Nase und sein Kinn. Ich kann nicht finden, dass er mir ähnlich sieht."  
"…ich meine, die Augenfarbe passt gar nicht, aber sonst…  
Und als dein Vater in dem Alter war?"  
"Da wurde ich gerade geboren!"  
"Von euch gibt es keine Portraits, wie? ich meine von deinen Eltern, dir und Clement?"  
"Nein. Auch von der Generation davor nicht. Ist vielleicht aus der Mode gekommen."  
"Seit die Farbfotografie aufgekommen ist, verständlich – aber schon davor?" wunderte ich mich. "Gibt es Fotos von deinen Großeltern?"  
"N-nein. Sie sind schon gestorben bevor Clement geboren wurde. Tja, und jetzt gibt es nur noch Papà und mich."  
Jetzt sollte ich wohl irgendetwas sagen.  
Aber was?  
Ich stehe in diesem Augenblick noch mehr neben mir als damals sowieso schon. Es ist so unfassbar seltsam, weil ich zwar eigentlich immer noch die Fakten kenne, eigentlich weiß, was wenige Tage danach geschehen wird – aber irgendwie ist es, als hätte ich es nie erlebt, als sei es die Geschichte eines anderen, von der ich nur gehört oder gelesen habe.   
Eine übergeordnete Instanz, die Graue Eminenz meines Geistes scheint mich auszutricksen.  
Ich hätte vielleicht sagen sollen: 'Wäre schade, wenn ihr aussterbt, nicht?'  
oder: 'Da wirst du wohl ein paar Kinder zeugen müssen..."   
Aber das will ich nicht sagen, denn dann wären wir ja gleich beim Thema. Ein Thema, das ich instinktiv vermeide. Damals habe ich einfach gedacht, dass ich es nicht sagen will, weil mich Kinder immer genervt haben und ich mit Sex nichts zu tun haben will, aber unterschwellig nahm ich den Fakt, dass Victor homosexuell war, wohl doch bereits wahr.  
Aber vielleicht habe ich nicht mehr viel Zeit..., also:  
"Tja, da wirst du wohl einige Kinder zeugen müssen, was?" rate ich ihm flapsig.    
Victor zuckt zusammen und starrt mich an.  
Mist!  
Wieso dachte ich bloß, ich sollte aus der Szene ausbrechen?  
Damals habe ich einfach nichts gesagt.  
Und jetzt ist es Victor, der –   
                                                     – Victors Avatar, der nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.  
Vergiss es! Tut mir leid! Dieses Extempore war eine ganz blöde Idee! denke ich. Mach einfach weiter, als hätte ich das nie gesagt!  
Ich habe den Mund nicht aufgemacht, aber er hat mich gehört – doch er zögert.  
Sherlock..., du warst... bisher so...so taktvoll, es nicht zu bemerken, aber...  
du weißt schon, dass ich dich liebe – das weißt du doch...?  
Auch der Avatar macht den Mund nicht auf und auch ich höre ihn trotzdem. Keine Telepathie natürlich – alles spielt sich in meinem Kopf ab, aber dennoch ist es ...seltsam.  
Victor holt schließlich Luft – stockt erneut, räuspert sich und bemerkt leise: "Papà hat mich nie gedrängt, nie auch nur...angedeutet, dass er es gerne noch erleben würde, Enkel zu haben."  
  
Erleben!  
  
Damit ist der schwarze Peter wieder bei mir!  
Der Avatar sieht mich verunsichert an.  
"Wie – wie alt ist dein Vater?" frage ich – um Zeit zu gewinnen – was keinen Sinn ergibt. Ich empfinde Verwirrung.  
"Achtundsechzig."  
"Es...es geht ihm nicht gut... Er sollte sich mal durchchecken lassen", sage ich stockend und gleichzeitig ist mir als würde eine stumme Stimme in meinem Innern schreien: Sag das jetzt nicht...!  
Victor starrt mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Er wird eben alt! Es ist nichts!"  
Hast du dir seine Finger angesehen? Wie Trommelschlegel! Diese rot-gelblich unterlaufenen Augen? Dieses leise Brodeln, wenn er atmet? Dieses trockene Husten?  
Und die Füße?!  
Victor, mach die Augen auf! Er hat Wassereinlagerungen in den Beinen! Das musst du doch sehen!  
  
Und in diesem Moment begreife ich es.  
Nicht damals. Jetzt.  
Endlich begreife ich Idiot, wieso Victor für diese Symptome so blind sein konnte!  
Na, klar! Wegen Clement! Er hat alle "Schönheitsfehler" ausgeblendet – aber als er mir die Bibliothek gezeigt hatte, hab ich das noch nicht ahnen können! Doch später...!  
…in gewisser Weise war es ja sogar logisch! Wie hab ich das nicht sehen können?  
  
"Ehhhh, ja...", stottre ich. "Du hast sicher recht... Wenn er sich wohlfühlt...  
Wahrscheinlich würde ich an seiner Stelle auch keine Diät machen wollen. Er hat ja sonst nicht mehr viel vom Leben..."  
Entsetzen flackert über Victors Gesicht, aber er fängt sich.  
"Das...das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich hieraus wirklich gerne einen Touristenmagneten machen würde. Dann würde ich hier arbeiten. Bei ihm. Er hätte doch alles in seiner modernisierten Wohnung! Und über Öffnungszeiten kann man ja reden, nicht?"  
  
Mir ist, als sei ich ins Schleudern gekommen, hätte mich dann aber doch noch stabilisieren können und den Sturz abwenden. Ich schaue hinauf zu dem Portrait.  
  
"Naja, mit viel Fantasie... – Nein.  
Du hast recht, er sieht dir wirklich nicht ähnlich...", neugierig und beeindruckt lasse ich meinen Blick über die Bücher schweifen, und während ich die Regale abschreite, öffnet Victor weitere Vorhänge. Je heller es wird, desto mehr fühlt es sich so an, als sei ich wieder in der Vergangenheit...  
"Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Sammlung...und systematisch geordnet – bis auf die ganz alten Stücke, die inhaltlich sowieso nicht relevant sind, die sind chronologisch...", stellte ich fest. Es gab an den Regalen kleine Messingschilder mit Buchstaben und Zahlen, doch keinen der Buchrücken verunzierte eine solche Signatur.   
"Schön, dass er auch die Bücher aus seiner Zeit nicht mit Standnummern verschandelt hat...Gibt es den Katalog noch?"  
"Natürlich!" ruft Victor und klingt erleichtert. Er zeigt mir die große, dicke Kladde  und ich schlage nach, wo die Chroniken stehen, die neuesten sind glücklicherweise schon mit Maschine geschrieben und hernach gebunden worden.  
  
„Hast du Interesse am victorianischen Zeitalter?“ fragt Victor, indem er mir über die Schulter sieht.  
„Schon irgendwie… Dr Joseph Bell, William James Herschel**, Jack the Ripper…war eine interessante Zeit…“  
  
Das stimmte natürlich nicht.  
Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund beschäftigte es mich beinahe schon krankhaft, wann und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass die Trevors dunkelhaarig wurden und nun braune Augen hatten  
  
Wieso, um alles in der Welt, wollte ich das wissen?!  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Hier: Improvisieren bei einer Theatervorstellung – also life! – was immer etwas unfair gegenüber den Schauspielkollegen ist…  
> (es sei denn, es geschieht, weil ein Kollege seinen Text nicht mehr weiß, oder versehentlich zu einer späteren Stelle springt, und der Extemporierende das Desaster elegant abwendet!)  
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extempore"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extempore[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> ** ließ Zahlungsempfänger nicht bloß mit Unterschrift sondern auch Fingerabdrücken quitieren und war somit ein Wegbereiter der Daktyloskopie.


	82. Ansichtssache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, diese Szenen spielen im Jahr 2003, eigentlich müsste es ja 2002 sein, aber dann müsste ich die Wochentage in der "Gegenwart", in der es nicht 2011 sondern erst 2010 sein soll, auch alle ändern und das wäre mühsam...
> 
> Jedenfalls deshalb benutzen die beiden natürlich Modems, um übers Festnetz ins Web zu kommen und Sherlock hat natürlich noch keine eBooksoftware auf seinem Laptop, weil es das praktisch noch nicht gab.  
> Die ersten eBookreader in den 90ern waren ein Flop.)

    
  
   
  
Bis es Zeit für den Lunch war, hatte ich mich in der Chronik festgelesen – dabei war ich zu einem viel früheren Zeitpunkt in die Familiengeschichte eingestiegen, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Zuletzt hatte ich noch rasch die Stammbäume durchgesehen und nun hatte ich wohl meine Antwort, wo die braunen Augen herkamen, auch wenn darüber nichts Konkretes verzeichnet war: Victors Großmutter väterlicherseits war eine Elena-Sofia Petrovic-Njegoš, Prinzessin von Montenegro gewesen. Ich musste nachschlagen, wo dieses "Schwarzberg" überhaupt liegt!  
  
Seltsam. Wie kam der alte Trevor denn an eine Balkanprinzessin? Aber die nächste Generation fehlte. Keine Information über Victors Vater, auch nicht über dessen Geschwister oder über seine Frau. Es war das letzte Blatt, die letzte Seite der Kladde. Der Text endete bereits 1915.  
  
Konnte es etwas mit dem ersten Weltkrieg zu tun haben? Oder war der nächste Band gestohlen worden?  
  
   
  
Naja, nicht so wichtig.  
  
Und wieso war ich trotzdem unzufrieden damit? Was spielte es für eine Rolle? Ich mochte Victor, er war...mein erster und einziger, richtiger Freund. Und das, obwohl wir so unterschiedlich waren. Er stellte sich auf mich ein und ich ließ mich, so gut ich es vermochte, auf sein Interesse an Geschichte ein, bereit Überschneidungen zu finden. Er war der erste und einzige Mensch mit dem das funktionierte. Das ist es doch worauf es ankommt!  
  
Dann war es Zeit für den Lunch. Wir grinsten einander verschwörerisch zu, als die Markklößchensuppe serviert wurde.  
  
"Na, was habt ihr angestellt, ihr zwei Lausbuben?" schmunzelte Trevor senior amüsiert, aber natürlich hüteten wir uns, etwas dazu zu sagen. Victor hielt es offenbar für klüger noch nicht einmal den Rittersaal zu erwähnen, geschweige denn Waffensammlung und Folterkammer. Er hatte mir sogar noch zugeraunt: Sag bitte nicht, dass wir in der Bibliothek waren.  
  
Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob dieses harmonische Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis nicht zu einem großen Teil aus Victors Heimlichkeiten bestand. Oder vielleicht beruhte das ja auf Gegenseitigkeit. Jedenfalls pflegte der Alte in solchen Fällen nicht nachzuhaken, wodurch Victor wenig Stress entstand, wenn er wieder einmal etwas zu verbergen hatte. Eine zweifelhafte Strategie, meiner Ansicht nach. Aber es war Victor und er fühlte sich wohl damit, also akzeptierte ich es.  
  
"Und? Was hat ihr beiden bei dem Sauwetter noch vor? Ein paar Partien Schach vielleicht?" schlug Trevor senior beim Dessert vor.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" lachte Victor. "Ich bin viel zu schlecht für Sherlock! Ich schätze, ich sollte mich aufraffen und ein bisschen an meiner Seminararbeit schreiben", seufzte er.  
  
"Das klingt gerade nicht sehr enthusiasmiert..."  
  
"Kommt vielleicht beim Arbeiten...", grinste Victor schief.  
  
Na, toll. Für mich würde das Langeweile bedeuten. Super.  
  
Sollte ich den alten Kasten ein wenig alleine erkunden?  
  
Oder Victor ließ mich mal die digitale Ahnengalerie ansehen, die er angelegt hatte. Vielleicht hatten die hohen Herrschaften ja noch mehr Leichen im Keller...  
  
   
  
(Dass sich Victor meinetwegen nicht konzentrieren konnte und meine Gegenwart seinen geliebten Studien vorzog, kam mir natürlich nicht in den Sinn. Ich erlebte alles wieder, als sei es das erste Mal und als hätte ich vergessen, was noch auf mich zukam - obwohl das nicht wirklich der Fall war. Aber da war so eine merkwürdige Distanz zu alledem. Aber würde es dabei bleiben? Würde ich, wenn ich diese Reise hinter mir hatte, mit all meiner Vergangenheit gelassen umgehen können, ohne sie erneut zu verdrängen? Ich versuchte, mir diese Frage jetzt nicht zu stellen, weil ich mich in Panik versetzt hätte, hätte ich in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich zu einer tickenden Psychozeitbombe werden könnte...)  
  
   
Ich beobachtete den Alten nachdenklich. Als es die Tage richtig heiß gewesen war, hatte ich ihn einmal zufällig mit hochgerollten Hemdsärmeln auf der Terrasse sitzen sehen. Er hatte ein Tattoo auf dem rechten Unterarm, ein dreiblättriges, grünes Kleeblatt mit einem breiten und einem schmalen Kreis darum, der innere war beschriftet, der Äußere lediglich ein Rand, aber ich hatte nicht schnell genug hingesehen, denn als er mich bemerkte, ordnete der alte Herr sofort und auffallend hastig seine Kleidung. Merkwürdig. Er war doch kein Ire. Wieso also das Kleeblatt? Noch etwas war seltsam gewesen an dieser alten Tätowierung, denn alt war sie zweifellos, der Kreis war kein richtiger Kreis mehr, sondern ein wenig in die Breite gezogen, das Grün wirkte verwaschen, die Ränder waren unscharf und es schien später überarbeitet worden zu sein. Die Umschrift auf dem Band war dunkelgrün, doch es war mir so vorgekommen, als sei der Hintergrund zwischen den Buchstaben irgendwie in zwei verschiedenen Grüntönen, mit einem leicht abweichenden Blau- bzw. Gelbanteil. Ebenso dunkelgrün wie die Schrift war auch die Struktur im Inneren der drei Blätter, die irgendwie verunglückt aussah. Vielleicht war es aber auch das Logo irgendeines Trinity-Colleges, es gab ja mehrere dieses Namens – nur wieso sollte er das vertuschen?  
Oder hatte er einst mit zwei Kumpels eine kleine Geheimgang gegründet? Das schlimme Kleeblatt oder so?  
  
  
Nach dem Essen zog sich Victors Vater in sein kleines Raucherzimmer zurück und wir gingen wieder in die Bibliothek, nachdem wir unsere Laptops und Modems geholt hatten.  
  
Ich las ein wenig Nachrichten und dann beschloss ich, dieses Emblem, Siegel, was immer es sein sollte, zu finden.  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung blieb diese Anfrage erfolglos. Natürlich gab es einen Haufen grafischer Darstellungen und Logos, die drei- oder vierblättrigen Klee enthielten – zum Beispiel verwenden auch die Boston Celtics das Shamrock und das deutsche Städtchen Fürth führt ein aufrecht stehendes Trifolium im Wappen – aber da war keines mit einem kreisrunden Umschriftband darum.  
  
Vielleicht eine veraltete Version von...irgendetwas?  
  
Ich hatte meine Suchanfrage nun schon mehrfach variiert und war mit meinem Latein am Ende.  
  
Das Kleeblatt im Fürther Wappen [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klee#mediaviewer/File:Wappen_F%C3%BCrth.svg"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klee#mediaviewer/File:Wappen_F%C3%BCrth.svg[/link] scheint im Zentrum einen kreuzförmigen Schlitz zu haben. Die dunkelgrüne Stelle im Innen von Trevors Tattoo hatte die gleiche Form, war aber dicker.  
  
Verbarg sich vielleicht etwas dahinter?  
  
Natürlich hätte ich Victor fragen können, aber das hätte ja nicht die Zeit totgeschlagen.  
  
   
  
Seufzend ging ich zu einem der Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war so dunkel, als sei die Sonne eben untergegangen und es regnete Bindfäden...  
  
Gelangweilt wandte ich mich um und beobachtete Victor, der mit seiner Arbeit auch nicht glücklich zu werden schien.   
  
Naja, zumindest gegen Anfang einer solchen Arbeit gibt es eine Phase, wo der bevorstehende Aufwand schier unleistbar erscheint.  
Da muss man durch.  
  
Er rieb sich über die Stirn und begann dann seine Schläfen zu massieren. Ich beschloss, so nett zu sein und ein Fenster zu öffnen. Es waren vertikale Schiebefenster, also solche, bei denen man den unteren Flügel hochschieben muss.  
  
Er leistete ein wenig Widerstand, dann gab er nach und ich fixierte den kleinen Riegel, damit er nicht –  
  
"Sherlock, Vorsicht, das Fenster – !"  
  
RATSCH!!!  
  
Der Flügel knallte herunter – wie Stunden zuvor das Fallbeil. Victor hatte in Panik die Warnung geschrien, als wenn ich in Lebensgefahr gewesen wäre, und war entsetzt aufgesprungen, als sich der Riegel gelöst hatte.  
  
   
  
Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Zum letzten Mal in meinem Leben, übrigens.  
  
Ich hörte kaum, wie Victor sich beschwerte, dass das nicht witzig sei und so weiter. Doch diesmal entging mir nicht, wie aufgebracht er war. Sogar ein bisschen geschockt.  
  
"Entschuldige", lenkte ich noch immer grinsend ein. "Ist ja nichts passiert..."  
  
"Gott! Sherlock! Nicht auszudenken, wenn du den Kopf rausgestreckt hättest!" japste er. "Enthauptet hätte es dich nicht, aber es hätte dir das Genick brechen können!“  
  
Naja, das wohl nicht, aber meine Halswirbel hätten ganz schön was abbekommen und ein solcher Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, auf die Medulla oblongata hätte tödlich enden können. Aber ich war ja nicht mal in der Nähe des Fensters gewesen, als es zuschnappte wie eine Falle.   
  
„Enthaupten! ‚Enthaupten‘ ist übrigens ein ganz blöder Ausdruck. Aber das ist wiedermal typisch, für Leute, die sowieso nicht wissen, wie man seinen Kopf benutzt!“ stellte ich fest.  
  
Victor starrte mich verständnislos an.  
  
„Na, es müsste doch eigentlich ‚entrumpfen‘ heißen! Dein Kopf und der Rumpf leben noch kurze Zeit weiter. Aber nur dein Gehirn spürt den Schmerz, spürt, wie der Kopf den Halt verliert, die Augen sehen, wie das, worauf sie gerichtet waren, nach oben wegrollt, das Gleichgewichtsorgan spürt so etwas wie einen halben Purzelbaum – dann den Aufprall; wenn du Glück hast, lässt dich dieser Schlag auf den Hinterkopf das Bewusstsein verlieren, wenn nicht schaust du ein letztes Mal in den Himmel. Dann krallt sich die Hand des Henkers in dein Haar. Du fühlst, wie du hochgehoben wirst, hängst höher über dem Boden als zu Lebzeiten und dein Blick gleitet über die johlende Menge…vielleicht sogar über den Rumpf, der nicht mehr der deine ist…“  
  
„Hör auf…!“ hauchte Victor flehend. Er war blass geworden und atmete schwer.  
  
„Nun sag nicht, das wusstest du nicht.“  
  
„Doch, doch natürlich. Es war alles andere als human, das konnte jeder sehen, auch wenn es immer wieder behauptet wurde…“ Er setzte sich schwer.  
  
„Hey…“ Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder. „Ist ja gut. Ein Historiker darf aber nicht so empfindlich sein, wenn man bedenkt, wie blutrünstig die Menschheitsgeschichte ist“, neckte ich ihn, legte aber dabei meine Hand auf seine Schulter, obwohl ich mich dabei sehr unbeholfen fühlte.  
  
Victor lächelte: „Ja, da hast du recht… Ich weiß auch nicht. Geschichte fasziniert mich – trotz all der Grausamkeit…“  
  
„Du…du sahst aus, als hättest du Kopfschmerzen, ich dachte, es wäre gut, ein bisschen frische Luft hereinzulassen…“, erklärte ich hilflos.  
  
„Hab ich auch…, danke…“  
  
Er sah mich an und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich hätte meine gerne weggezogen, aber ich wollte ihn nicht schon wieder vor den Kopf stoßen.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich es besser getan.  
  
„Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen letzte Nacht… ich glaube, ich lege mich vor dem Dinner noch etwas hin…“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Ja, okay, ich begleite dich noch nach oben.“  
   
  
Also waren wir hinauf in unsere Zimmer gegangen, Victor war in sein Bett gekrochen und ich hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen.     
  
„Hast du wegen des Fallbeils nicht schlafen können? Hat es dich nervös gemacht?“ fragte ich, um etwas mitfühlendes zu sagen.  
„Das wird es wohl sein…“  
„Dann…, schlaf gut…“, ich wandte mich zur Tür.  
„Sherlock…!   
Würdest du –   
würde es dir etwas ausmachen…zu bleiben?“ bat er zaghaft.  
„Nein. Wenn du’s möchtest. Ich dachte, du hättest mehr Ruhe, wenn ich gehe, aber ich werde versuchen, leise zu sein…  
Was dagegen, wenn ich mir die Datei mit der Ahnengalerie ansehe?“  
„Naja, da stehen meist nur die Namen oder allenfalls noch ein paar Stichworte, weiter bin ich noch nicht gekommen.  
Oder du schmökerst in meinen Jugendbüchern…“  
„Schade dass du da oben keinen Telefonanschluss hast, aber ich werde mich schon irgendwie beschäftigen…“  
  
   
Also blieb ich. Diese Ahnengalerie gab wirklich noch nicht viel her und da ich hier nicht ins Netz konnte, halfen mir die Namen nicht weiter. Also stand ich, so leise ich konnte auf und ließ meinen Blick über das Bücherregal schweifen.  
  
Natürlich Ritterromane und ähnliches: Sir Walter Scott: Ivanhoe, Quentin Durward – und dann noch eine Gesamtausgabe von Scott, R. L. Stevenson – nicht die Schatzinsel, aber historische Romane wie Der schwarze Pfeil und Der Junker von Ballantrae, Entführt und die Fortsetzung Catriona. Dickens' großer Roman über die Zeit der Französischen Revolution Eine Geschichte zweier Städte – womit wir dann wieder bei der Guillotine wären! – eine Gesamtausgabe der Werke von Edgar Alan Poe und so weiter. Kinder- und Jugendsachbücher über die Ritterzeit und über König Arthur und die Tafelrunde. Auch Die Nebel von Avalon fehlten nicht.    
Die meisten Titel sagten mir etwas, auch wenn ich das Wenigste davon gelesen hatte – oder wieder vergessen?  
  
Die Brüder Löwenherz?  
Ich stutzte.  
Meines Wissens hatte nur Richard der Erste diesen Beinamen getragen – sein Bruder John dagegen wurde Ohneland genannt.  
Vielleicht dichterische Freiheit?  
Astrid Lindgren?  
  
Es sah nach einem Kinderbuch aus. Sachte zog ich es heraus und schaute hinein. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass es um zwei Brüder ging: Der Zehnjährige weiß, dass er bald sterben wird, sein großer Bruder erzählt ihm, dass er im Jenseits gesund und munter sein und viele tolle Abenteuer erleben wird. Doch dann gibt es ein Feuer und als der Ältere den Jüngeren rettet, ist er es, der zuerst stirbt. Aber sie bleiben nicht lange getrennt, da der Kleine ja ohnehin schon todkrank gewesen ist und in dieser mittelalterlichen Fantasiewelt beginnt nun erst ein lebenswertes Leben voller Spaß, aber später auch mit gefährlichen Aufgaben…  
  
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Entrüstung über solch religiösen Schwachsinn (es gibt deren Quatsch wirklich schon genug, man muss nicht noch neue Lügen erfinden!) und einem Anflug von alberner Rührung überflog ich die Seiten – als auf einmal eine Postkarte aus dem Buch segelte.  
  
Nein, keine Postkarte. Ein Foto.  
  
Zwei...Jungen – vielleicht zehn und...sechzehn, siebzehn? Beide dunkelhaarig, einträchtig sitzen sie nebeneinander und lächeln in die Kamera. Es sieht trotzdem nicht gestellt aus, ihre Gesichter sind schmerzlich, vielleicht sogar dem Weinen nahe. Der Kleine kuschelt sich an den Großen, der beschützend beide Arme um ihn gelegt hat. Aber was mich fast gruseln lässt: Clement – niemand anders kann der junge Mann sein, hat einen seltsam deformierten Schädel – zwar ziemlich achsensymmetrisch, aber mit merkwürdig gewölbter Stirn und weit auseinanderstehenden, hervortretenden Augen und zu großem Oberkiefer, seine Unterschenkel sind krumm und er hat einen Bauch, der nicht von Übergewicht herrühren kann, sondern wohl eher von einer vergrößerten Leber und Milz, auch der Brustkorb ist nach unten zu breit und eine Skoliose scheint er obendrein auch noch zu haben, aber das ist bei dieser Körperhaltung nicht einwandfrei erkennbar. Seine Haut ist gelbbräunlich, dennoch sieht er blass und abgezehrt aus.  
  
Entsetzt drehe ich das Foto um:  
  
   
23\. 11. 1988.  Charitos und Nikos an Charitos' 21. Geburtstag  
Wie lange haben wir noch?  
  
   
stand da in einer zierlichen Frauenhandschrift.  
  
  
Und darunter, etwas zittrig:  
  
  
7\. 1. 1989  
Letzte Nacht ist mein Charitos gestorben. Seine Qualen haben ein Ende.  
  
   
Scheiße…! dachte ich.  
Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass er schwer krank gewesen sein musste und bei meinen Ausflügen zu den Pathologen hatte ich schon so einiges gesehen, doch dieser Anblick erschütterte mich.  
  
Und was hatten diese Namen zu bedeuten?  
Das waren doch die griechischen Entsprechungen zu Clement und Victor!  
  
Und natürlich konnte ich es nicht lassen und schüttelte jetzt das Buch aus, bis noch etwas herausfiel.  
  
Noch ein Foto.  
  
Ein junges Paar. Er sah fast aus wie Victor, die Züge ein wenig härter und auch sie war dunkelhaarig mit großen Rehaugen in einem makellosen, klassisch geschnittenen Gesicht. Er in schwarz, sie in weißer Spitze, beide augenscheinlich von südlicher Sonne gebräunt. Ein Hochzeitsfoto. Ihrem Augenmakeup zu schließen, aus den Sechzigern, dieser kräftige, nach außen verlängerte Lidstrich ist typisch…  
  
Auch dieses Foto war auf der Rückseite beschriftet:   
  
   
⚭ 14. Mai 1965  
  
   
und in einer anderen Schrift folgte:  
  
   
Was ist passiert?  
Liegt es an mir?  
  
   
und in noch einer anderen aber doch ähnlichen, noch etwas unreifen Schrift:  
  
   
17\. Juni 1989, 23:21, Maman gestorben.  
Was hat dich so krank gemacht?  
  
   
  
Ein leises, aber dennoch qualvolles Stöhnen ließ mich zusammenzucken.  
  
Victor!  
   
  
Ich packte hastig die Fotos in das Buch zurück und schob es wieder an der entsprechenden Stelle ins Regal.  
  
Mein Freund zuckte nur ein wenig unter der Bettdecke, seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht, aber er musste schwer zu kämpfen haben mit seinem Traum.  
  
Ich hätte mich am Liebsten davongestohlen, aber er hatte mich ja gebeten zu bleiben. Also näherte ich mich zögernd dem Bett.  
  
Plötzlich gab er ein Ächzen von sich und schreckte hoch - dann vergrub er sich leise schluchzend.  
Ich schluckte verlegen und ließ mich auf der Bettkante nieder – Victor zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte nicht mit mir gerechnet und nun hielt er die Luft an, um das Weinen zu stoppen.  
  
Hilflos legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
  
"Ist ja okay. Du musst dich nicht schämen. Was hast du geträumt?  
Ist es wegen des Fallbeils?  
Es tut mir leid..."  
  
Zitternd schöpfte Victor Atem und sah zu mir hoch, dann krümmte er seinen Körper noch mehr auf der linken Seite zusammen, so dass er sich vom Kopf bis zu den Knien fast lückenlos um meine Sitzfläche schmiegte, seine Nase zwischen meinem Oberschenkel und der Matratze vergraben, nur seine Bettdecke zwischen uns.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld...", wimmerte er erstickt und tastete mit der linken Hand nach meinem linken Knie, die Rechte kroch in meinem Kreuz Richtung rechte Taille.  
  
   
Natürlich war mir das zu nah...  
  
Es kam mir jetzt wie ein Déjà-vu vor. Nichts, das ich wirklich schon erlebt hatte, obwohl es mir so passiert war, aber ich empfand es anders als damals...  
  
Mit weniger...Scheu?  
  
Erinnerungen an John flackerten durch mein Bewusstsein, seine Panikattacke, sein Flashback, mit dem alles angefangen hatte – doch die geheime Instanz in meinem Kopf wollte das jetzt wohl nicht zulassen.  
  
Weniger zaghaft als damals strich ich Victor über den Rücken, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
  
Schließlich richtete er sich auf und kauerte sich am Kopfende des Bettes zusammen, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen.  
  
"Geht's wieder? Brauchst du irgendwas?" fragte ich leise und registrierte verwirrt, dass ich die Wärme meinem Kreuz nun ein wenig vermisste.  
  
Er wischte sich die Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
   
  
"Es ist jetzt über fünfzehn Jahre her. Ich hab Clement immer wieder gelöchert, ob wir es nicht mal ausprobieren können  und irgendwann hatte ich ihn dann weichgeklopft", sagte er auf einmal in die Stille, als ich schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte. "In einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion haben wir das dann durchgezogen..."  
  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an, denn er entwirrte seine Gliedmaßen und kletterte an mir vorbei aus dem Bett. Stand einen Moment zögernd da und ging dann zu einer Truhe und holte zwei Stücke heraus: Ein ausgestopfter Lappen mit einem Gesicht, wie der Kopf einer Vogelscheuche, der auf einem ganz kurzen, dicken Birkenast saß und ein längerer Birkenast, an den zwei Querlatten genagelt waren, um die Schultern und das Becken anzudeuten, auch der Rumpf des improvisierten Gehenkten war in Lumpen gekleidet.  
  
"Den konnten wir natürlich auch nicht hinsetzen, wir haben ihn auf die Rückenlehne und natürlich in die vorgesehene Mulde gelegt. Leider haben wir die Hebelwirkung nicht so recht bedacht", grinste Victor traurig. "Der Torso wurde nämlich hochgeschleudert, Clement konnte mich gerade noch wegziehen, sonst hätte mich das Ding getroffen. Ich habe geschrien vor Schreck. Wir hatten damals noch mehr Personal, die auch noch hier im Haus wohnten und so flogen wir auf.  
Papà war fuchsteufelswild! Ich hab ihn nie so erlebt...  
Clement hat das völlig fertig gemacht...  
Er wurde noch bleicher, zitterte und hat geweint...  
Ich versuchte ihn zu trösten, aber..."  
  
Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, warf die enthauptete Puppe in die Truhe zurück, schlug sie zu und setzte sich schwer auf den Deckel.  
  
"Wenn es dich so traurig macht, wieso hast du's mir dann gezeigt?" platzte ich heraus.  
  
Victor stieß einen einzelnen verzweifelten Lacher aus.  
  
"Weil ich dir eine Freude machen wollte! Und weil ich all das hier schon immer der interessierten Öffentlichkeit zugänglich machen wollte!  
...und überhaupt!! Ich will Clement nicht vergessen! Ich denke oft an ihn...es tut immer weh – bei den guten Erinnerungen weniger, daran habe ich mich gewöhnt..., aber das..."  
Ich wartete, dasser neu ansetzen würde, aber er schwieg.  
  
Wie ferngesteuert – damals wie diesmal – war ich aufgestanden und hatte mich neben ihn gesetzt.  
  
"Erzählst du mir, was er hatte...?"  
  
  


 


	83. Ein ganz anderer großer Bruder

  
  
  
"Erzählst du mir, was er hatte...?" fragte ich zaghaft.  
  
Victor zuckte kurz.   
Dann erst merkte ich, was es war:  
Ein einzelner, lautloser, bitterer Lacher.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
WAS?!   
Ungläubig spulte ich diese Aussage in meinem Kopf nochmal ab.  
  
"Schau nicht so. Ich war noch ein Kind und Erwachsene sagen dir nun mal nicht alles, wovon sie denken, dass es dir Angst machen könnte – vor allem, wenn sie sich selbst davor fürchten. Sie haben bestimmt auch Clement nicht alles gesagt. Aber er hat es schon Jahre zuvor gespürt... nicht nur wegen der Beschwerden, sondern weil...weil Maman so traurig war ihm gegenüber…und Papà...er hatte gar keine Hoffnungen, was Clement anging, aber das wurde mir auch erst später klar. Mir hat Dad gezeigt, wie man Schach spielt, schwimmt, reitet, fahrradfährt..., schießt...“   
Er grinste schräg.   
"Ich hasse es, es ist laut und ich bin einfach ziemlich schreckhaft...   
Als ich klein war, hat Papà mich ermutigt, auf Bäume zu klettern, bereit, mich festzuhalten, mich aufzufangen…und manchmal hat er mir wieder heruntergeholfen, wenn es ihm zu gefährlich schien…   
Clement...ist wahrscheinlich nie auf einen Baum geklettert. Wir haben zusammen gespielt – aber Schach? Niemals... Ich bin sicher, Papà hat es ihm nicht beigebracht…"   
  
Ihm wurde klar, dass er abgeschweift war.  
  
"Und vergiss nicht: Man konnte ja damals nicht einfach Symptome im Internet nachschlagen. Wir sind hier unterrichtet worden und es gibt hier keine Medizinbücher. Ich hätte auch gar nicht erwartet, dass man überhaupt an Bücher über so etwas herankommt...also, ohne das zu studieren oder so. Es schien geheim…wie…naja, wie Zauberbücher…   
Also wie sie es sein müssten, wenn es wirklich Zauberei gäbe…  
Aber ich glaube, nicht mal die Ärzte wussten wirklich, was es genau war. Er hatte mehrere. Bekam immer wieder Bluttransfusionen und alle möglichen Medikamente.   
Es war wohl eine Anämie…"  
  
Unmöglich! ging es mir durch den Kopf, eine Cousine von mir war anämisch als Jugendliche, sie bekam für eine Weile ein Eisenpräparat und dann gab sich das wieder – und sie war nie...so...deformiert...  
Aber dann wird es da wohl wirklich ganz verschiedene Ursachen geben...für Blutarmut…  
  
„Als ich zehn war, hieß es dann, eine Blutspende von mir könnte Clement vielleicht gesund machen! Natürlich wollte ich, dass sie das auf alle Fälle versuchen – das heißt – ich hab' natürlich fest daran geglaubt, dass es klappen wird!  
Aber nein...  
Clement handelte sich in den Wochen danach verschiedene Krankheitserreger ein, es ging ihm immer schlechter…  
Sein geschwächter Körper wurde mit den Infekten überhaupt nicht fertig…   
Ich bin oft abends zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen, um ihn zu umarmen...   
Er hat mich nie dazu aufgefordert, aber er mochte es; er wurde dann ruhiger...   
Aber dann eines Abends, da bat er mich, bei ihm zu bleiben.   
Ich hätte es nicht von alleine getan, weil ich Angst hatte, ich würde ihm vielleicht wehtun...noch MEHR wehtun,   
er hatte oft Knochenbrüche und er war damals schon so dürr, dass ich dachte...ich könne ihn wirklich versehentlich …kaputtmachen..."   
Er lachte kurz hilflos auf.  
„Dabei war er längst kaputt…  
  
Ja, das war das erste Mal, dass er ...mich darum bat.   
‚Vic..., bitte, komm zu mir...ich friere so...halt mich bitte fest...‘..."  
  
Verzweifelt schüttelte Victor den Kopf.   
  
"Aber ich konnte ihn nicht festhalten.   
Nicht wirklich…   
Am Morgen wachte ich auf...an ihn gekuschelt...und er war...gegangen...bereits kalt.  
Er hatte mir ja schon seit ein paar Jahren immer wieder gesagt, dass das passieren würde.   
Immer nur er, unsere Eltern nie...  
  
Sherlock! Er war der erste Mensch, dessen Tod ich mitbekam; der erste, den ich kannte, der überhaupt starb...! Und weil ich dabei war, aber seine letzten Moment dann doch verpasst hatte, weil er zuletzt Blut von mir bekommen hatte, habe ich mich auch noch gefragt, ob es irgendwie meine Schuld ist....  
Ob ich...es mir nicht genug gewünscht habe, dass er gesund wird!  
…ob ich nicht bereit genug war, mit ihm zu tauschen…"  
  
Die Erinnerung hatte ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und er versuchte, das krampfhafte Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
Ich lauschte beklommen.   
(Und ich bin sicher, dass er es damals ganz genauso erzählt hatte, so stockend und manchmal scheinbar zusammenhanglos – das war es nie wirklich, und obwohl er ganz andere Gedankensprünge machte als ich, emotionale Sprünge, keine Sprünge über offensichtliche logische Zwischenergebnisse hinweg, habe ich ihm folgen können…  
  
Wieder versuche ich, diese Erkenntnisse, diese Reflexionen auszublenden, zum Schweigen zu bringen…ich weiß nicht, ob sie einen möglichen Therapieerfolg stören können, ob sie…meinen Verstand gefährden können.   
Es ist surreal…und daran will ich lieber nicht denken…  
Konzentrier‘ dich! Konzentrier‘ dich auf Victor!)   
  
"Oft habe ich mich gefragt, wieso er so krank ist und mir nie etwas fehlt außer mal ein Schnupfen oder ein verstauchtes Gelenk, ein paar blaue Flecke, ein aufgeschlagenes Knie...  
Ich hab Gott angefleht, mit ihm gestritten, hab argumentiert, dass es genug sei, dass doch jetzt ich diese Krankheit mal übernehmen kann – für ein paar Jahre zumindest. Wieso sollen sich Brüder nicht abwechseln, wäre das nicht gerechter?  
Natürlich hatte ich trotzdem wahnsinnige Angst davor, wirklich krank zu werden. Ich hab ja gesehen, was es mit ihm angestellt hat... Die Schmerzen, die instabilen Knochen, er geriet bei der kleinsten Anstrengung schon außer Atem, ermüdete rasch, hatte Gelbsucht und...naja, ich habe es erst nach und nach begriffen; Clement..., er hatte einfach immer so ausgesehen und ich hatte ihn immer so geliebt, wie er eben war...aber es war diese schreckliche Krankheit… Sie hat ihn nämlich auch noch …entstellt, weißt du… Seine Augen standen vor und zu weit auseinander, auch der Oberkiefer war zu breit, sein Brustkorb war zum unteren Rand hin viel zu breit. Deshalb hatte er einen Bauch, obwohl er untergewichtig war, seine Beine und seine Wirbelsäule waren krumm…"   
Er lächelte schuldbewusst und hilflos. "Natürlich wollte ich nicht so aussehen – und ich hab mich zugleich geschämt, weil ich dachte: Wie kann ich nur so eitel sein? Clement ist doch der beste Beweis für die Behauptung, dass Schönheit ganz unwichtig ist – naja, mal abgesehen davon, dass Schönheit im Allgemeinen auch Gesundheit bedeutet...", ergänzte er bitter.   
„Wer weiß…, wenn ich meine Eltern nicht gesehen hätte…und all die Gemälde und Statuen oder die Bilder in den Büchern…wenn ich nur Clement gesehen hätte…  
…dann hätte ich bestimmt geglaubt, dass ein Mensch so aussehen muss, dass das schön ist…  
Tief drinnen war er das nämlich: …schön, gut…perfekt… oder jedenfalls… verdammt nah dran…  
Später habe ich dann gedacht, dass er wohl auch nicht mehr wollte.   
Nicht zu diesen Bedingungen...   
Dass er vielleicht sogar gewartet hat, bis ich eingeschlafen war…  
Maman hat uns dann gefunden…und furchtbar geweint…aber sie hat mir auch immer wieder gesagt: Es ist gut, dass du bei ihm warst…  
  
Und später…begann ich auch zu verstehen, dass Clement auch noch darunter gelitten haben muss, wie...wie unsere Eltern seinetwegen waren und wie sie zu ihm waren.   
Sicher nicht absichtlich…  
Sie haben oft gestritten...  
Maman war...eigentlich der sanfteste Mensch von der Welt, aber manchmal schrie sie ihn an: Es ist deine Schuld! –   
Wie hat sie nur so was Schreckliches sagen können!? Sie haben sich immer vor uns versteckt, aber ich hatte immer das ganz gewisse Gefühl, dass sie wegen Clement stritten, …weil er krank war... Naja und wenn ich das schon gemerkt habe, dann er sicher auch... Er war nämlich clever und fantasievoll und...einfühlsam...  
Maman war verzweifelt seinetwegen – schon immer, aber es wurde dann immer mehr; …sie schaffte es zuletzt gar nicht mehr, Clement anzulächeln – manchmal war sie auch bitter und...manchmal hat sie sich schuldig gefühlt...ich glaube, es hat sie innerlich zerfressen. Und Papà...er war natürlich auch traurig, aber...auch maßlos enttäuscht, glaube ich... Er hat Clement nie etwas zugetraut – ich meine, in gewisser Weise natürlich zu recht und es wäre wohl kaum anders möglich gewesen, als dass er hier unterrichtet wurde, aber...naja, es war einfach immer klar, dass Clement niemals heiraten und Kinder haben wird, niemals studieren oder einen Beruf haben wird oder sonst irgendetwas erreichen wird – dass er überhaupt kein nennenswertes Leben haben wird…   
Ich fürchte, es hat sich so angefühlt, als...zähle er überhaupt nicht…  
…dabei…  
Dabei war er für mich…  
Einfach alles…"  
  
"Moment...? Immer schon? Heißt das, es war angeboren?"  
Victor senkte den Kopf wie damals – nur dass ich diesmal dachte: Das hast du jetzt NICHT gesagt!? Nicht nach diesem Bekenntnis!   
Victor hatte mir gerade seinen größten Schmerz offenbart und ich –  
Ich war mal wieder bloß einem Rätsel auf der Spur.  
Aber das kannte er ja schon. Er schluckte es – und ging darauf ein.   
"…ich denke schon...ich meine, wir waren fast elf Jahre auseinander, also er war ja schon vierzehn, ehe ich so richtig zu verstehen begann, dass er krank war…aber – ja, ich fürchte er war von Anfang an krank…  
Manchmal hat er mir erklärt: So ist das eben: Ich bin krank und du bist gesund. Und ich bin froh, dass du gesund bist..."   
  
Die Stimme versagte ihm fast.  
  
"Das hätte er doch nie so gesagt, wenn er irgendwann einmal gesund gewesen wäre oder wenn er gedacht hätte, dass ich diese Krankheit auch noch bekommen kann, oder?"  
"Nein, du hast recht...", grübelte ich.   
  
Aber wie war es dazu gekommen? Ich hatte aufgeschnappt, dass schwangere Frauen gesund leben müssen, damit der Fötus nicht krank wird oder gar behindert, keine Drogen und so, aber wie konnte der Vater schuld sein...? Oder war überhaupt nichts an diesen Anschuldigungen?   
…wenn sie ihm zum Beispiel vorgeworfen hätte, dass er sich co-alkoholisch verhalten hatte oder etwas ähnliches…?  
  
Ich muss rauskriegen, was es war! Ich WERDE rauskriegen, was es war!  
  
(Ja, genau so tickte ich damals. Kein Mitgefühl. Nicht mal Erleichterung, dass Victor dieses tückische Leiden nicht auch hatte.  
Wie unbeschreiblich töricht…!)  
  
"Später hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er...dann eigentlich immer noch etwas...etwas weiteres sagen wollte. Aber er tat es nie...  
Ich denke, es hat wehgetan – auch wenn er nicht neidisch auf mich war, das hat er absolut ehrlich gemeint, dass er froh ist, dass ich gesund bin! – …aber an mir zu sehen, wie er hätte sein können...  
…ich meine, das muss…wahnsinnig hart gewesen sein…  
  
Es ist mehr als ein Jahrzehnt her, aber ich vermisse ihn...ich vermisse ihn immer noch...  
…aber...seit du da bist, nicht mehr ganz so sehr.  
‚Such dir einen starken Freund, der nicht gehen muss,   
einen neuen Freund, der dich nicht alleine lassen muss, weil er krank ist,   
jemanden, der dich beschützen kann...   
Nicht vor Wasserschlangen oder Löwen oder menschenfressenden Pferden!   
Die wirklichen Monster, das sind Traurigkeit, Einsamkeit…,   
und das Schweigen, wenn dir keiner sagt, was wirklich los ist,   
die Angst, wenn niemand bereit ist, sich mit dir zu fürchten,   
wenn niemand bereit ist, deine Hand zu halten, weil du dann spüren würdest, dass der Andere ganz genauso zittert wie du!   
…sondern dir alle einfach nur einreden wollen, dass da überhaupt nichts ist!   
...und das eigentlich nur, weil die Menschen sich selbst nicht wehtun wollen.   
Sich selbst, nicht den anderen, die sie angeblich beschützen...   
weil sie selbst zu schwach sind für die Wahrheit...  
  
Ja, natürlich meinte er unsere Eltern damit....  
  
Aber...naja, wie um alles in der Welt soll man denn mit so etwas umgehen! Sie konnten doch auch nichts dafür!“ brach es aus ihm heraus.   
  
Er verteidigte seine Eltern, gegen den über alles geliebten Bruder…!  
…was für eine …Loyalität…  
  
„Manchmal...war er richtig verbittert...vor allem gegen Ende. Er hat es versucht zu verbergen, vor allem vor mir… – hat es auf die Schmerzen geschoben, wenn es wirklich mal aus ihm herausbrach… – die hatte er natürlich wirklich, klar...! Aber er wollte nicht, dass ich böse auf unsere Eltern werde, weil er wusste, dass ich dann ganz alleine sein würde...  
…er war eben klug…  
Naja..., natürlich habe ich das mit zehn noch nicht so durchschaut..."  
  
Ich dachte an das Foto der beiden Brüder…und ich legte unsicher meinen Arm um Victors Schultern. Er lehnte sich kaum merklich in meine Richtung und…entspannte sich ein wenig.   
  
"Und...deine Mutter...?" fragte ich unbeholfen.  
"Ich glaube, sie war selbst nie beim Arzt...bis...bis Clement starb...und als sie dann krank wurde...als wir merkten, dass sie längst krank war – als sie selbst zuließ, dass sie es merkte – da war es praktisch schon zu spät. Sie hatte schon Metasthasen...ich hab versucht, ihr zu helfen – wie vorher schon Clement und...weil er gestorben war, hab ich, glaube ich, keine Sekunde wirklich gehofft, dass sie es irgendwie noch schaffen könnte...  
…und sie selbst auch nicht…sie ist…  
…sie war fast wie der Mond, der unaufhaltsam abnimmt, so dass man zusehen kann, und der dann…einfach verschwindet…  
Ich sollte im nächsten Herbst auf ein Internat kommen, aber ich wollte nicht...ich wollte bei ihr bleiben...und ich wollte dieses Mal...die letzten Momente nicht wieder verschlafen...  
Ich hätte mich gegen Vater aufgelehnt,   
ich hätte mich mit ihm ewig zerstritten, wenn es hätte sein müssen!  
Aber sie starb noch lange vor Beginn des Schuljahrs…“, schloss er niedergeschlagen.  
„Danach..., war ich bereit, auf diese Schule zu gehen...es war…alles…   
…einfach egal, weißt du…?  
...ich war...sehr einsam dort... Sie waren alle so...anders... Es gab da niemanden mit einer toten Mutter und einem toten Bruder. Niemanden, der erst mit elf auf eine Schule gekommen war..."  
  
Ich legte ratlos meine freie Hand auf seinen Arm und nach kurzem Zögern vergrub er sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter. Ich befürchtete, er werde jetzt erst recht in Tränen ausbrechen, aber er griff nur nach meiner Hand und atmete tief durch…   
Und so saßen wir dann auf dieser Truhe mit der provisorischen, enthaupteten Puppe darin. Damals hatte der Tod für den kleinen Victor noch keine Bedeutung gehabt. Er war einfach ein Bestandteil vieler spannender Geschichten, ein Symbol, so wie ein Monster – aber auch eine Rettung.  
Als Clement damals so ausgeschimpft worden war, musste dass der erste kaum merkliche Schritt für Victor gewesen sein, der erste Schritt auf seinem schrecklichen, schmerzhaften Weg hin zur Wahrheit über den Tod und seine grausame Endgültigkeit.  
  
  
Victor wischte sich die Tränen ab und dann stand er zu meiner Überraschung auf und zog seine Schuhe wieder an.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Zu Clement..., du musst nicht mitkommen..."  
  
  
Minuten später standen wir vor einem Marmorgrab im hinteren Teil des Schlossgartens; durch Taxushecken war es so abgeschottet, dass ich es bisher nicht gesehen hatte. Eine weiße Platte und ein weißer Stein mit goldener Schrift, die noch nass in der Sonne glänzten, die nun durch eine Lücke zwischen den Wolken schien.  
  
   
Clement Trevor   
November 23th 1967  –      January 7th 1989  
  
Elena Sofia Trevor  
July 11th 1944  –  June 17th 1989  
  
  
Victor hatte auf dem Weg dorthin ein paar verschiedenfarbige Rosen abgeschnitten, die er nun auf dem harten Stein ablegte; dann ließ er seine Hand zärtlich für ein paar Sekunden auf der glatt polierten Abdeckung ruhen.  
  
Eine sinnlose Geste – aber ich sagte nichts.  
Dann gab ich mir sogar innerlich einen Ruck und…legte meine Hand auf Victors Schulter.  
  
Da war er wieder, dieser dankbare Blick…  
Dabei hätte ich so viel mehr geben können…  
Ich war ihm so, so viel mehr schuldig.  
  
(Und wenn ich heute daran zurückdenke, weiß ich, dass ich ohne mir darüber klar zu sein, eine Art mentales Kraftfeld in meinem Innern errichtet hatte, das verhinderte, dass ich mich an meine Mutter erinnerte – und vor allem an den Schmerz, den ihr Verlust mir bereitet hatte.  
  
Nun ahne ich, dass hätte ich es damals zugelassen,   
hätte ich Victor die Wunden meiner Seele sehen lassen,   
er hätte gewusst, wie er damit umzugehen hätte,  
er hätte es mir zeigen können…  
…und wenn wir einander gebraucht hätten – gegenseitig! –   
wenn er gewusst hätte, dass auch ich ihn brauche und nicht bloß er mich, dann hätte es anders geendet…!)  
  
  
  
  



	84. Flight or Fight...and Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Titel dieses Kapitels: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fight-or-flight
> 
> Kampf oder Flucht ist die Frage, die sich uns angesichts einer Gefahrensituation stellt und die es mitunter in Sekundenbruchteilen zu beantworten gilt; dabei spielt auch die Ausschüttung von Adrenalin und Cortisol eine Rolle.
> 
> Scheint beides aussichtslos kann stattdessen die Phase "Fright" eintreten, das Erstarren aus Furcht.

Ungewohnt langsam waren Victors Schritte gewesen, als wir vom Grab zurück nach drinnen gingen.  
Und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie untypisch es für mich gewesen ist, dass ich mich instinktiv seiner Gangart angepasst hatte. Ich war damals dabei, langsam ein wenig Empathie zu entwickeln. Natürlich war ich noch ungeschickt, ungeübt, fiel immer wieder in alte Muster zurück und noch ehe ich dieses verschüttete – oder wohl besser begrabene – Talent wieder einigermaßen freilegen konnte, war es zur Katastrophe gekommen.

Ich habe Angst, mich zu erinnern, richtig zu erinnern, nicht nur an die Konsequenzen, an das Endergebnis all meiner Fehlentscheidungen, sondern mich erneut in diese ganze Wirklichkeit hineinzubegeben, mit allen schrecklichen Details, mit all den verstörenden Gefühlen..., den seelischen Schmerz, den tödlichen Schrecken, das Grausen an mich heranzulassen.  
Erneut würde ich meiner Neugier nachgeben, dieses Foto finden – dieses unselige Foto! – dessen Rätsel ich nicht hatte widerstehen können und ich würde Clements Krankheit herausfinden und Victor sagen, was es gewesen ist.  
Doch am Meisten fürchte ich mich vor den Dialogen, die es nie hätte geben dürfen, vor der Wiederholung all meiner fatalen Fehler, die Victor schließlich ins Verderben treiben werden...  
getrieben haben, natürlich.  
Unwiederbringlich getrieben haben.

Ach, verdammt...!

Es war noch gut eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Dinner und da Victor sich noch immer ziemlich matt fühlte, ließ er sich gleich nochmal auf sein Bett fallen. Die beschuhten Füße ragten über den Rand der Matratze und während er sein Gesicht in den zusammengelegten Armen vergrub und murmelte: "Sei so gut und beschäftige dich irgendwie, ja? Ich brauch noch ein bisschen... Kannst dir ja schonmal überlegen, was wir heute Abend machen wollen..."

Mich irgendwie beschäftigen? Das war immer schon ein Problem...  
Lustlos ließ ich meinen Blick wieder über das Bücherregal schweifen. Mir war wirklich nicht danach, irgendwelche historischen Romane zu lesen...!

Doch bald merkte ich, dass Victor wieder eingeschlafen war. Der Gefühlsausbruch musste ihn ziemlich erschöpft haben – und das nach einer Nacht, in der er vor Aufregung kaum Schlaf gefunden hatte – und das nur, weil er mich mit diesen Folterinstrumenten und dem Fallbeil hatte unterhalten wollen. Jetzt war er, obwohl ich mich als Zuhörer nicht besonders geschickt angestellt hatte, endlich zur Ruhe gekommen.  
Ja..., stimmt, das war er.  
Also habe ich vielleicht doch ein bisschen was richtig gemacht...

Aber was soll's? Das wird nichts ändern...

...wenn diese beiden Fotos..., diese beiden WICHTIGEN Fotos – die vielleicht wichtigsten, die Victor besaß – hier waren, in diesem Jugendbuch...,  
dann hatte er sie bestimmt auf seinem Laptop! Denn das war doch genau die Art Foto, die sentimentale Leute mit sich herumtragen oder sich zuhause an die Wand hängen oder auf der Arbeit auf den Schreibtisch stellen, oder?  
Auf dem Laptop lief noch der Bildschirmschoner. Lauter Fotos von Gemälden und Statuen, die ich auf diesem seltsamen Schloss schon gesehen hatte.  
Versonnen und noch ein wenig zögernd berührte ich das Touchpad und griff auf Victors Dateien zu. Im Bilderordner fand ich die Unterordner "Ausgrabungen-Northumberland", "Ausgrabungen-Sizilien", "Beispielbilder", "Clement", "College" und so weiter...  
"Familie"...  
Wieso ein Ordner mit dem Namen Clement und dann noch einer mit Familie?  
Irritiert klickte ich ihn an. Die Anzahl der darin befindlichen Thumbnails war recht überschaubar. Da waren zwei schwarz-weiße Hochzeitsfotos, darunter das aus dem Buch und ein Ganzkörperfoto des Paares. Ein Bild von Clements Taufe – offenkundig. Das gleiche Paar in gediegener, feierlicher Kleidung und ein Baby, das in einem langen weißen Taufkleid förmlich versank. Dem strahlenden Lächeln der Mutter und dem stolzen des Vaters nach zu urteilen, hatten sie da noch nichts von der tückischen Krankheit geahnt. Dann folgte eine Aufnahme von Weihnachten mit einem prächtig geschmückten Baum im Hintergrund, wo sie sehr ähnlich aussahen.  
Auf keinem der restlichen Fotos war Clement zu sehen! Hatten sie ihn nicht mehr fotografiert, weil er ihnen zu hässlich war?!  
Hatte vielleicht nur noch seine Mutter Fotos von ihm gemacht? Heimlich?  
Ich hatte die Dateien nicht der Reihe nach geöffnet. Warum auch immer. Dann erst wechselte ich in die Bildbetrachtungssoftware, wo ich mich mit weit weniger Aufwand einfach durchklicken konnte und hatte plötzlich eine Schwarzweißaufnahme vor mir, die...ganz anders war.  
Da saßen fünf junge Kerle, drei davon in Uniform auf bzw. um einen Militär-Jeep angeordnet. Den scharfen, schwarzen Schatten nach zu schließen war es sehr, sehr sonnig gewesen. Der Soldat, der auf der Kühlerhaube saß, hatte vor sich eine Flagge ausgebreitet und der Kamerad zu seiner Rechten stand, hielt sie an einem Zipfel hoch. Links oben in der Ecke war ein Union Jack zu sehen, die restlichen etwa drei Viertel des Rechtecks waren einfarbig, nur auf halber Höhe war vage etwas zu erkennen. Es hätten einfach blasse Flecken sein können, hätte es nicht ausgesehen, als wäre da zweimal genau die gleiche Form übereinander angeordnet. Was konnte das sein? Der Hintergrund musste wohl genauso blau sein, wie der des Union Jack...da war keinerlei Übergang zu sehen. Ein Blue Ensign, eine Kolonialflagge offenkundig. Ich zoomte die Stelle heran, aber die Auflösung war nicht so besonders. Hm, Zwei Löwen? ...rot möglicherweise...im Union Jack erscheinen die roten Streifen in einem etwas helleren Grau als der fast schwarze, eigentlich blaue Hintergrund.

Blau und Rot...

War da nicht was?

Eigentlich hat man das doch in der klassischen Heraldik nicht gemacht: Zwei "Farben" nebeneinander ohne "Metall"dazwischen - also eine neue Flagge?

Zwei Löwen?  
Ich schloss die Augen und überlegte...mit Heraldik hatte ich mich eigentlich noch gar nicht beschäftigt. Da waren ein paar Wissensfetzen zurückgeblieben, aber mehr auch nicht.

Es gibt aufgerichtete und schreitende Löwen*, ...das müssen schreitende sein, so viel kann ausmachen...  
...drei Füße am Boden, eine Vordertatze erhoben und den Blick dem Betrachter zugewandt.  
Aber das sind doch englische Löwen..., oder nicht?

Was hätten englische Löwen auf einer Kolonialflagge verloren? Zeigen die nicht für gewöhnlich neben dem Union Jack ein Symbol, das landestypisch ist?

Natürlich sind die europäischen Königshäuser untereinander so ziemlich alle verwandt - aber eine europäische Kolonie gab es doch nie!

Okay: Gibraltar. Richtig.

Kann es Gibraltar sein?

Hm..., aber es gibt irgendeine Flagge...aber dann müsste an der Stelle ein Wappen mit drei Löwen sein...das war aber eine Kanalinsel..., Jersey wahrscheinlich. Ein roter Wappenschild mit goldenen Löwen...

Sieh mal einer an: Ein paar Dinge weiß ich doch...

Das muss ich bei Gelegenheit mal im Web suchen, dachte ich, ..."googlen", wie man das neuerdings nennt...

Ich zoomte wieder aus dem Bild heraus, denn an dieser Stelle würde ich nicht weiter kommen und ich erinnerte mich, am unteren Bildrand einen weißen beschrifteten Streifen gesehen zu haben, den ich nun genauer betrachten wollte. Victor hatte beim Einscannen beziehungsweise beim Zuschneiden diesen Rand stehenlassen und ihn dann in einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm beschriftet.

"1960 - v.l.: Costas Theodorakis, 2nd lt. George Mallory, Iakobos Eremos, cts.. Eduard Trevor u. Henry Filmore" **

Eine Jahreszahl aber kein Ort. Wahrscheinlich, weil dieser außer Frage stand.

schräg hinter dem Geländewagen ragte ein heller Pfahl empor, dessen oberes Ende sich irgendwo jenseits des Bildrandes befinden musste.

Ein Fahnenmast?

War zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa die Kolonie in die Selbstständigkeit entlassen worden?

Hatte man deshalb die alte Flagge eingeholt?

 

1960...ich bekomme raus, wo das gewesen ist, dachte ich.

 

Meine verfluchte Neugier...!

Victor schlief ruhig, aber ich würde ihn wohl bald wecken müssen, damit wir pünktlich zum Dinner kämen. Und danach?

Vielleicht wäre es gut, Victor könnte sich heute Abend von seinen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen ein wenig ablenken. Aber wie...? Dieser alte Kasten steckte voller Erinnerungen für ihn.

Ich ging unsere Gespräche der letzten Tage durch, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden.

Schach kam nicht in Frage. Darin war er krottenschlecht!

Oh...

ja...!

Ich beschloss, dass ich ihn bitten könnte, mir Backgammon beizubringen – er hatte mich neulich gefragt, ob ich es könnte...

 

Und dann ist es als würde ich plötzlich vornüber in einen Purzelbaum gesaugt, für einige sehr unangenehme, Übelkeit erregende Augenblicke scheine ich schwerelos in einem dunklen Wirbel zu schweben, ganz ohne Orientierung und unfähig meinen Körper in irgendeiner Weise stabilisieren, oder gar fortbewegen zu können...schon gar nicht zielgerichtet...

Aber das kenne ich ja schon, und so gelingt es mir, nicht in Panik zu geraten.

Dann liege ich zitternd auf Johns Matratze, die noch immer zu schwanken scheint, als schaukle sie auf leicht bewegtem Wasser.

Ich brauche Luft...

Mir ist schwindlig und schlecht, also versuche ich, vorsichtig und nicht zu tief zu atmen. Ich will mich nicht übergeben, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt.

Dieses Gefühl von Schwäche wäre beängstigend, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass es sich in ein paar Minuten schon geben wird, wenn mein Kreislauf sich stabilisiert hat.

Okay. Du schaffst das..., denke ich und lasse mir diese "Sitzung" nochmal durch den Kopf gehen: Die Besichtigung der Folterkammer, das Experiment mit dem Fallbeil, die Ahnengalerie und der Lunch mit Victors Vater, dann der Nachmittag, zuerst in der Bibliothek, später auf Victors Kinderzimmer, am Grab und wieder zurück...

Die Einzelheiten waren völlig in der Versenkung verschwunden, aber jetzt fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich das alles gerade erst erlebt...

Das Schwächegefühl hat sich inzwischen verkrümelt, geblieben ist nur eine Mattigkeit, die meinem reellen Grad an Erschöpfung entspricht...wie spät ist es...?

Ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen und lausche.

Es dämmert und der Straßenverkehr, der gedämpft an mein Ohr dringt, ist bereits abgeflaut...allerdings ist es Freitag, da liegt die Rushhour ohnehin früher aber dafür beginnt inzwischen das Nachtleben...kurz vor acht, schätze ich.

 

Ist es wirklich noch keine sechseinhalb Stunden her, dass ich von Angelo aufgebrochen bin...?

 

Moment...!

Die heutige Sitzung hatte mit einem Frühstart begonnen, noch auf dem Weg aus dem ersten Stock nach oben...

 

Meine falsche Erinnerung an das Gemälde mit den Stuten des Diomedes,

…die Halluzination von Mycroft und dann die Zweifel an meinem Zusammentreffen mit der zweiten Geisel, die ausgerechnet von Johns Therapeutin begleitet wurde...

...und...

...Sarah...?!

 

...Scheiße!

 

Mir wird fast wieder schlecht.

Ich rapple mich hoch und öffne das Dachfenster...  
Es ist gut, den vertrauten Straßenlärm zu hören.

Er ist real, absolut diesseitig und garantiert außerhalb meines Kopfes.

Das ist irgendwie beruhigend...

Ein bisschen wenigstens.

Ich lehne die Stirn gegen den Fensterrahmen und atme durch.

 

Realer, echter, englischer Smog...

 

Naja, nicht wirklich Smog, es ist nicht neblig...

 

Sarah...

 

Verdammt, wieso bin ich davongelaufen? Ich stelle mich durchtriebenen Mördern und unberechenbaren Psychopathen, aber habe Angst vor einer kleinen, dummen Ärztin.

 

Oh, Gott, John! Erklär mir das! Seid ihr hier? Versteckt ihr euch vor mir?

 

In der Ferne beginnt Big Ben zu schlagen.

Ja, acht Uhr.

Ich sollte eine Pause einlegen.  
Mir einen Tee machen und die Zeitung durchsehen...

Ein bisschen Realität, ein bisschen Gegenwart in mein Gehirn lassen. Ein bisschen Normalität...ein, zwei Stunden Urlaub von diesem Wahnsinn.

 

Und dann könnte ich...dich ansimsen...

Und wenn du zurückrufst...

 

Wenn ich dich nach Sarah frage...?

 

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, mir vorzustellen, wie das Gespräch laufen könnte...

Nicht, dass ich wirklich neugierig darauf wäre...

 

 

_Und wie geht's Sarah?_

_Sarah? Gut, wieso? Machst du etwa Smalltalk, Sherlock? neckst du mich._

 

Schon kann ich spüren, wie sich meine Pulsfrequenz erhöht.  
Ruhig..., tu' ganz harmlos...

 

_Kann ich sie mal kurz sprechen?_

_Äh... Klar, wieso nicht… – Sarah?_

 

Eine Pause. Du gehst zu ihr. Gibt es Hintergrundgeräusche...? Anzeichen, wo ihr seid?

_Hallo, Sherlock!_ meldet sie sich, Überraschung in der Stimme.

 

Schön locker klingen...!

 

_Hi, Sarah..., ist...ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?_

_John...klingt etwas ...seltsam. Und wie du ja weißt, sagt er meistens nicht, wenn es...wenn er sich schlecht fühlt...,_ behaupte ich. Andererseits...unsere Telefongespräche sind schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich seltsam, seit ihr weg seid... – aber das sage ich ihr natürlich nicht.

_Ach, was, alles Bestens! Er ist bloß etwas nervös..._

Ich höre ein Grinsen heraus...  
Ein breites, falsches Grinsen.  
Nicht gut.  
Dann Schritte.  
So nach knapp zwei Sekunden nimmt sie den Faden wieder auf. Leise, beunruhigt.

 

 _Sherlock..., ist alles okay? Warst du inzwischen beim Arzt? Gibt es irgendeinen Befund, ist es das?_ argwöhnt sie.

 

Oh... richtig, ja...sie wollte, dass ich das mache;  
dass ich das erledige, wenn es keiner mitbekommt...

Ja, genau das würde sie vermuten. Was sollte ich sonst von ihr wollen?

Es sei denn, dass ihr wirklich zurückseid.  
Dann würde sie befürchten, dass ich euch auf die Schliche komme...

Und weiterhin leugnen...?

 

_Nein, das ist es nicht. Nur..._

 

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich...Gehirnobstipation! – und kein Abführmittel zur Hand!

Angespannt suche ich nach Worten, versuche mir vorzustellen, dass ich alles möglichst undramatisch, ja fast beiläufig klingen lasse, so als wäre es nicht wirklich wichtig.

 

_Ich würde gerne wissen..., wann ihr zurückfliegen werdet – also, wann John wieder da ist. Nur, damit ich vorher aufräumen und einkaufen kann - aber ich will ihn nicht unter Druck setzen..., du weißt ja... Deshalb kann ich ihn nicht fragen... Ich WILL ihn auch wirklich nicht hetzen..., aber –_

 

Mein Herz schaltet noch einen Gang hoch. Stress.

 

 

Lüge.

 

 

Oh, um Gottes Willen, ich kann das nicht...!

Oder doch?

Dann würde sie es mir doch sagen oder?

 

_* Sherlock..., er ist noch nicht so weit...ich denke, wir werden noch eine Woche dranhängen und dann sehen wir weiter..._

_* Sherlock..._   
_Also..._   
_Wir...wissen noch nicht, wann wir zurückfliegen…oder...naja, es ist so: wir könnten hierbleiben. Hier arbeiten. Und das ist ziemlich verlockend, weißt du. Eine solche Chance kann man sich eigentlich wirklich nicht entgehen lassen..._

_* Okay, Sherlock..._   
_versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch...John..._   
_Er weiß einfach noch nicht, wie er dir das sagen soll._

_Eigentlich..._   
_eigentlich sind wir nämlich schon zurück..._   
_John wird zu mir ziehen und dann sehen wir uns nach einer größeren Wohnung um..._

_und...bitte, Sherlock, wenn dir was an ihm liegt, dann..._

_...versuch es zu akzeptieren..._

 

Es fühlt sich an, als säße mein Herz direkt unter dem Kehlkopf. Und es hat dort definitiv nicht genug Platz!

"Aufhören!!!" brülle ich, erschrecke vor meiner eigenen Stimme und ringe nach Luft.

 

Super.

Ich bin schon wieder davongelaufen.  
Und dieses Mal sogar vor meinem eigenen bewussten Gedankenexperiment!

Erbärmlich.

Nimm dich gefälligst zusammen...!

_Sherlock...?_

_Bist du noch dran?_

Jetzt beginne ich auch noch von innen heraus zu zittern...Ob es mir gelingen würde, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten? Sie abgetrennt zu halten, von diesem überwältigenden, hinderlichen Gefühlsansturm?

_Ehm..., ja...sicher..._

_...ich...hab schon damit gerechnet, dass das passieren würde...vielleicht noch nicht ganz so bald...,_ gebe ich zu. Klingt es so souverän wie es sollte…?

 

_Du bist ihm wichtig, Sherlock, das weißt du doch, oder?_

_Er wird dich hin und wieder sehen wollen, du kannst ihm von deinen Fällen erzählen._

_Aber ich werde ihn nicht wieder mit dir auf Verbrecherjagd gehen lassen, das musste er mir versprechen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich!_

_Und zu aufregend. Nicht nur für ihn, für mich auch..._

 

Es fühlt sich so verdammt real an.

Und verdammt niederschmetternd.

 

Sag was!

 

_Ja..., ja, ich verstehe...ich will doch auch nicht, dass ihm etwas ...zustößt..._

_Aber..., Sarah..., bitte, bring ihn dazu..., es mir zu sagen._

_Ich verstehe nicht viel...von solchen Dingen..., aber ich denke, es wird nicht einfacher, wenn man...etwas Derartiges hinausschiebt..._

 

Kurzes Lachen. Mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus...Bitterkeit und Erleichterung?

Hm. Möglich...

_Da sind wir ja mal einer Meinung!_

_Danke, Sherlock._

_Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte dir nicht zugetraut, dass du...so verständnisvoll sein würdest..._

Nein, ich auch nicht...muss an Victor liegen..., entgegne ich in Gedanken.

 

_Entschuldige, bitte. Und vielen Dank! Ich meine, dass du es John...nicht schwerer machst, ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen machst..._

_Ich hab mitbekommen, was es mit ihm anstellt, wenn er sich um dich sorgt, wenn er denkt, dass er...dir helfen müsste. Oder besser gesagt, dass er...auf dich hätte aufpassen müssen...,_ klagt Sarah.

_Das muss er nicht. Das muss er wirklich nicht. Ich komme klar…_

Die Worte kommen wie von selbst und doch verspüre ich einen scharfen Stich in der Brust.  
Übelkeit.  
Kälte.  
Schweiß.

Lüge.

Ich komme nicht klar.  
Zumindest kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie...

 

Leg auf..., leg auf..., leg auf...

 

Soll ich dir John nochmal geben?

 

Nein!!!  
Ich möchte es laut schreien.

 

_Nein, nein, nicht nötig._

_Sag ihm, es geht mir gut._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen._

 

Sag jetzt am besten gar nichts, Sarah!

Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was sie mir antworten sollte...

 

...vielleicht so etwas wie:

_Kopf hoch, Sherlock: Du wirst nicht aufräumen müssen und kannst den ganzen Kühlschrank mit Leichenteilen vollstopfen!_

 

Jetzt bin ich wirklich fertig.

Ich muss hier raus!

 

Während ich auf etwas wackligen Beinen hinuntersteige, versuche ich mir ganz fest in den Kopf zu setzen, dass das Haus leer ist. Kein Moriarty, kein Shezza!

Wagt euch ja nicht...!

 

In meinem Schlafzimmer lege ich zitternd die Kleider ab.

Ich hätte mich vorhin noch umziehen sollen. Hemd und Hose sind durchgeschwitzt und zerknittert.

Fröstelnd flüchte ich mich in eine heiße Dusche.

 

…in der Wanne kauernd, wird mir langsam wieder warm…und dann spüre ich, dass sich da Tränen in das Wasser mischen, so als seien sie jetzt geschmolzen und glaubten, sich jetzt unbemerkt davonstehlen zu können, weil man sie nicht sieht…

 

Was ist mit mir passiert…?

Dieses Telefongespräch in meiner Vorstellung…das bin ich gewesen, aber…so bin ich doch nicht…wie…wie hat das entstehen können?

Habe ich das jetzt…gelernt?

Ha! Dann sollte ich wohl jetzt ein Erfolgsgefühl haben, was?

Habe ich aber nicht!

Es war eine Tortur.  
Ein verlustreicher Kampf.

Und dabei war es nichtmal real!

Immernoch spüre ich einen dumpfen Druck auf der Brust…

Ich weiß…, nach diesem Probelauf sollte ich nun doch den Mut aufbringen, genau das zu tun…

 

Ich schaudere unter dem heißen Platzregen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Auch wenn es ein schreitender Löwe ist, wird er in der Heraldik als Leopard bezeichnet. Ein Löwe ist aufrecht, der Kopf im Profil, ein Leopard schreitet und wendet dem Betrachter seinen Kopf zu. Die englischen Begriffe sind weniger irreführend: Man unterscheidet zwischen „rampant lion“ und „lion passant guardant“.  
> http://www.dr-bernhard-peter.de/Heraldik/engkoe.htm
> 
>  
> 
> ** Es ist Absicht, dass hier weiter keine Namen aus der Originalgeschichte vorkommen. Lt. und Ct. stehen für Lieutenant und Cadet.


	85. Lernerfolg?

Eine Viertelstunde später liege ich zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa in einem Jogginganzug und meinem blauen Schlafrock. Mein Haar ist noch nass und das Union Jack-Kissen unter meinem Kopf saugt sich voll. Mir ist kalt, aber ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten, ehe ich mich werde aufraffen können, um Teewasser aufzusetzen und mir vielleicht den Rest Pasta aufzuwärmen. Nicht dass ich schon wieder Appetit hätte, aber ich muss mich bemühen, einigermaßen zu essen und zu schlafen, damit sich niemand Sorgen macht. Mycroft ist ohnehin in Alarmbereitschaft, Yella könnte vorbeischauen oder Mrs Hudson zurückkommen…  
Und du, John?

Ich stöhne leise in das leere Wohnzimmer. Wieso auch nicht, es hört mich ja niemand! Wenigstens ein Vorteil, nicht?

Aber der Denkfehler ist, dass mein Gedächtnispalast nicht leer ist…

„Hey, Sherlock…“, säuselt Victors Stimme tröstend und zärtlich. Und nun spüre ich sogar, wie sich der Rand des Sofas unter seinem Gewicht absenkt, seine Wärme, seine Nähe…  
Er hat sich zwischen meine Knie und meine Ellenbogen gesetzt – so dass ich nun so ziemlich in derselben Position um ihn herumgekrümmt daliege, wie er damals… Nur dass ich mich nicht an seinen Körper gedrängt habe, ihn nicht berühre, nicht nach seinem Knie, seinem Rücken taste, sondern die Fäuste geballt habe.  
Ein Schauder überläuft mich, als eine Hand mein nasses Haar berührt und Finger es zurückkämmen.  
Ich tue es selbst…wie ferngesteuert.  
Irritiert öffne ich auch die andere Hand.

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht mal EINE Stunde in Ruhe!“ knurre ich.  
„Ich meine, wozu hast du diesen Trip denn dann beendet? Dann hätten wir auch gleich weiter machen können!“  
„Denkst du wirklich?“ fragt Victors Avatar kritisch zurück.  
Ich schließe die Augen und antworte in Gedanken: Ich soll also diesen Nachmittag reflektieren, ja? Hätten wir weiter gemacht, dann hätte ich das Abendessen noch einmal erlebt und vor allem den Abend, an dem du mir Backgammon beigebracht hast. Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß…

„Ja…  
Du hast mich gewinnen lassen, nicht?“

Ja, okay, hab ich…

„Hättest du nicht tun müssen, Allein schon mit dir zusammen zu sein, hat mir gut getan. Ich war fast schon glücklich an diesem Abend.“

Du weißt schon, dass das nur eine Täuschung war…?

„Eine Täuschung.  
Oh, ja, eine einzige riesige, schreckliche Täuschung…“

Eigentlich meinte ich jetzt nicht…das…, widerspreche ich lautos.

„Ich weiß aber es passt doch.  
Entschuldige.  
Darum geht es jetzt nicht.  
Du hast mir geholfen, mich getröstet, ist dir das klar?  
Ich habe nie mit jemandem darüber reden können!  
Du hast mir zugehört…“

Ich…war nicht gut darin…

„Du – warst nicht schlecht darin.  
Ob du es mehr an dich hättest herankommen lassen können, musst du dir selbst beantworten.  
Du hast mir einmal davon erzählt, dass dir eine berufliche Laufbahn aufgezwungen wird und wie demütigend das ist…“

Ich hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, nachdem mich die Erkenntnis, dass ich eigentlich bin wie Kerby, derartig überwältigt hatte. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es dir zu erklären, widersprach ich.

Victor antwortete etwas verzögert: „Warum hast du mir nie von deiner Mutter erzählt? Von deinem Pferd? Von der Angst, die du als Kind hattest, von deinem Selbstmordversuch? Davon wie dein Vater zu dir war…und dein Bruder. Oder von Onkel Rudy?“

Ich brauchte nicht mehr getröstet zu werden, antwortete ich stumm.

„Erstens stimmt das nicht, das hast du dieser Tage erlebt. Und zweitens hätte es mir viel bedeutet, wenn du dich geöffnet hättest! Es hätte mir gezeigt, dass auch du tiefen Schmerz kennst und mich verstehst. Und es hätte mir gezeigt, dass du mir vertraust. Ich hatte dich bereits einmal weinen sehen, dich im Arm gehalten und getröstet…war das denn…so schlimm?“

Es war mir peinlich! gestand ich.  
Ich hatte ganz plötzlich diese Idee, dass sie mich eigentlich wie einen Hund behandeln, der nicht gehorcht.  
Falscher Studiengang. Geldhahn zu.  
Falscher Broterwerb. Enterbung.  
Oder eben bei Kerby:  
Eifersüchtiges Zubeißen. Tierheim.  
Keine Hundeschule. Lebenslänglich.  
Es war ein ganz …idiotischer Anfall von Selbstmitleid.

„Naja, okay, es war ein ziemlich irrationaler Ausbruch. Aber Gefühle sind so… So etwas passiert!  
Sogar britischen Gentlemen…!  
Du hast dich lange unter Kontrolle gehabt. Viel zu lange.“  
Dann fragte er leise: „Hab ich dir denn das Gefühl gegeben, dass es dir peinlich sein muss?  
Das wäre nämlich das letzte, was ich gewollt hätte!  
Ich fand es einfach schlimm, wie lieblos sie dich behandelt haben! Es… es tat mir weh. Weil ich dich geliebt habe. Weil ich…alles für dich getan hätte…  
…okay, ich gebe zu, letztendlich hätte ich dein Leben fast völlig ruiniert… Nicht gerade ein Liebesbeweis, was!“ faucht er mit bitterem Lachen.

Victor, was soll das? frage ich müde. Ich kann John nicht von dir erzählen.  
Das meinst du doch, oder?  
Erstens musste ich dir versprechen, es niemals irgendjemandem zu sagen – und du – meine Erinnerung kannst mich davon nicht entbinden!  
Und zweitens würde ich ihn damit entsetzlich schockieren. Was würde er tun, wenn er wüsste, was ich getan habe?  
Und: Ich würde dafür ins Gefängnis gehen!

„Aber es nicht verdienen, ich weiß. Aber glaubst du wirklich, John würde dich verpfeifen, wenn er es erführe? Er hat für dich getötet!“

Das ist – etwas völlig anderes!

„Ich hab dich gezwungen…, mich verschwinden zu lassen…uns falsche Pässe zu besorgen. Wir hätten die Krone beraubt und dann musstest du einen Sachschaden in Millionenhöhe anrichten.  
Ich war ein grauenhaft schlechter Freund.“

Wenn es dabei geblieben wäre… Du dachtest, ich lasse dich allein. Ich hatte dir gesagt, ich werde nicht mitkommen…

Seufzen.  
„Dazu…  
Dazu kommen wir noch, Sherlock…“

Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast…über deine Einsamkeit. Und nachdem ich dein Geheimnis kannte, ein Geheimnis, dass du mit niemandem sonst teilen konntest und das ich ans Licht gezerrt hatte, hätte ich dich nicht verlassen dürfen!  
Ich meine, du…hättest mich nicht bedrängt. Du hättest respektiert, dass ich keinen Sex will, aber nachdem ich es nun wusste. Habe ich es dir auch angesehen, es gespürt,  
pausenlos praktisch, verstehst du?  
Das fühlte sich… – ich weiß nicht, wie ich das nennen soll.  
Es hat mich sehr, sehr verunsichert.  
Ich…war wieder wie ein Kind, das die Welt nicht begreift und das damit klar kommen muss, dass es nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte, dass fast alle Menschen wollen, dass ich anders bin.  
Jetzt konnte ich nichtmal mehr bei dir ich selbst sein.

„Was?!“

Ich sehe auf und Victor starrt mich an. Eigentlich ergibt es keinen Sinn. Er weiß von all meinen Erinnerungen aber gerade macht der Avatar mir klar, dass Victor keinen Schimmer gehabt hat, was ich verloren zu haben glaubte, als er mir seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Du meinst: Victor hat nicht verstanden, dass ich den einzigen Freund verloren hatte, den ich jemals hatte? Oder dass es sich für mich zumindest so dargestellt hat?

„Ganz genau“, lächelt er traurig. „Ich… – er….hat nur erkannt, dass er selbst dich ihm entfremdet hat, dass es dich abgestoßen hat. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als habe er dich verloren – und zwar durch seine eigene Schuld, weil er…zu viel wollte.“

Nachdenklich vergrabe ich den Kopf in meine Hände.  
Es ist so verwirrend, wenn er, der doch nur Teil meiner Erinnerungen ist, Dinge weiß, Dinge verstanden hat, die mir verborgen zu sein scheinen.

Mein Gedankenexperiment über das Telefonat mit Sarah…, begann ich zögernd. Das war kein…Abfallprodukt…

„Jetzt hast du’s begriffen. Schließlich hast du dich doch auf all das hier einzulassen, um John besser zu verstehen, ihm vielleicht helfen zu können…  
Sherlock, das war wirklich gut…!“

Genervt breche ich aus dem stummen Dialog aus und brülle:  
„Ich will nicht, dass es gut war!  
Es hat sich schrecklich angefühlt, okay!?  
Es fühlt sich immer noch schrecklich an.  
Es tut weh…“, gestand ich leise und schluckte. Da begann schon wieder dieser Kloß zu wachsen…

„Ja, ich weiß…“

Vics Stimme konnte so sanft sein. Jetzt in der Erinnerung wird mir das erst wirklich bewusst. Nur meine Mutter hatte noch ein wenig sanfter klingen können aber auch nur eine ganz kleine Nuance…  
Mir ist, als spüre ich seine Hand zwischen meinen Schulterblättern.

„Na, komm…!  
Steh auf.“

Seufzend gehorche ich, schlurfe in die Küche, setze Teewasser auf. Mir ist nicht danach, mich an den Herd zu stellen, um dort zu warten, dass die Pastasoße endlich zu brodeln geruht. Es wird zwar länger dauern, aber ich werde dann nicht so aufpassen und auch nicht umrühren müssen, also fülle ich den Rest Penne auf einen Teller, mische den übrigen Parmesan, mit einem Rest geriebenen Chester, der da auch noch herumliegt und gebe den Käse über die Nudeln, ehe ich sie in den Ofen schiebe.

Der Vorabend fällt mir ein…  
Heute können Angelo und Billy in Ruhe arbeiten. Nichts wird passieren, wenn sie um Mitternacht schließen wollen und Angelo hat wieder eine Wohnung…  
Ich selbst habe nicht so viel beigetragen, aber ich habe es organisiert und ich bin froh darüber.  
Naja, so froh ich in meiner Verzweiflung gerade noch sein kann…

Heute Mittag habe ich die Flucht ergriffen, als Angelo die Nerven verlor und stumm zu weinen begann…  
Jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich das inzwischen wohl nicht mehr tun würde.  
Nein, ich glaube, ich würde…es aushalten…  
Ich würde zu ihm gehen und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen…  
Gestern hat er mich umarmt.  
Das wäre mir auch heute noch zu viel, aber ich glaube, ich würde nicht so …demonstrativ erstarren. Vielleicht würde ich ihm auf den Rücken klopfen…

Mit meinem Tee trotte ich zu meinem Sessel, schalte den Fernseher ein, zappe herum, bis die Neunuhrnachrichten kommen.  
Es ist mal wieder nichts Interessantes los.

Die Pasta ist fertig. Ich hole sie mit Topflappen heraus und stelle sie auf ein hölzernes Frühstücksbrett. Sie brutzelt noch und dampft…

Ob du je wieder mit mir zu Angelo gehen wirst? Oder zum Chinesen?  
Besser nicht darüber nachdenken…

Schließlich mache ich mich an mein Supper.

 

Noch immer ein bisschen zu früh, um John anzusimsen.  
Oder mache ich mir da etwas vor?  
Ist das …Feigheit?  
Schiebe ich das Gespräch mit dir, das Gespräch mit Sarah auf?

Es wäre einfacher, ich hätte ihre Nummer…obwohl, dann müsste ich ihr erst eine SMS schicken und sie bitten John nichts davon zu sagen – ob das funktionieren würde?  
Oder würde sie auf ihr Display schauen und ausrufen: „Nanu? Eine SMS von Sherlock?!“  
Naja, überflüssiger Gedankengang: Ich habe die Nummer nicht und Sarah würde wahrscheinlich meine nicht erkennen.  
Und wenn ich Peter auf dem Festnetz anrufe?  
Er heiratet zwar heute, aber irgendwer wird doch drangehen.  
Ich könnte sagen, ich sei ein…Dr Smith, der Sarah noch vom Studium kennt…  
Ja. Ja, keine schlechte Idee…

Doch als ich mein Blackberry aus der Jackentasche geholt, eingeschaltet und entsperrt habe, simse ich zuerst Lestrade: Danke für Ihre Unterstützung letzte Nacht. Es ist auch heute sehr gut gelaufen. SH  
Ich weiche den gebrauchten Teller und das Besteck in Spülwasser ein – und zucke zusammen, als es klingelt.

Lestrade!  
Ach, ich Idiot, wie konnte ich das auch machen!?

„Lestrade?“  
„Hallo, Sherlock!“ meldet er sich erstaunt. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
„Alles bestens, wieso?“ entgegne ich ertappt. Sogar mir fällt auf, dass es patzig klingt…  
„Ah. Zumindest hören Sie sich ziemlich normal an. Auch wenn es nicht normal ist, dass Sie mal danke sagen.“  
„Vielleicht bin ich einfach selten dankbar. Diesmal schon.“  
„Ich habe gerne geholfen.  
Gibt es sonst etwas Neues? Von John?“  
„Nein.“

Das habe ich nun von meiner Höflichkeit, verflixt!

„Wollen Sie reden, Sherlock…?“ fragt er direkt doch behutsam.

NEIN!!! schreie ich innerlich, doch dann konzentriere ich mich, spiele meine Rolle, meine neue Rolle.

„Neinein, ich werd‘ mich bei John melden. In einer halben Stunde oder so.  
Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende, Lestrade!“

Hastig lege ich auf.

„Das war keine gute Idee…“, murmle ich genervt.

„Das sieht er bestimmt anders“, widerspricht Victor lächelnd.

„Verwirr‘ mich jetzt nicht…“ Ich suche unter den kürzlich gewählten Nummern die von Peter und Jacky, nehme mich zusammen und starte den Wählvorgang.

Besetzt.

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

Ein paar Minuten später versuche ich es wieder. Immer noch besetzt.  
Na, toll!

Doch dann ist die Leitung frei – ich hole tief Luft –

„Hallo.  
Das ist der AB von Peter und Jacky. Wir heiraten heute, falls ihr‘s noch nicht wisst. Deshalb sind wir nicht zu sprechen. Bitte keine Glückwünsche aufsprechen, der Speicher hat nur 17 Minuten, schickt uns lieber eine Mail oder so.  
Ciao!“

„Na, super…“, brummte ich.

Dann atme ich tief durch und textete: „Na, bist du im Stress? SH“

 

Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich die Luft anhalte.  
Idiot.  
Das kann dauern!  
Vielleicht kann er gerade nicht…

Seufzend setze ich mich aufs Sofa und warte.

…versinke in eine Art Trance…

Als es klingelt, zucke ich zusammen, spüre den Schrecken im Herzen…

Und wenn ich gleich Sarah hätte? Wenn sie zurückruft, so wie sie neulich rangegangen ist?! schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

„Ja?“  
„Hallo, Sherlock! Sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat! Ja, es ist stressig! Ich glaube, ich wäre nicht nervöser, wenn ich selbst heiraten würde!“ Du lachst aufgedreht, aber es klingt angestrengt.  
„Na, es wird ja kein Kampfeinsatz!“ ziehe ich dich auf. „Ich hoffe, sonst geht’s dir gut?“  
„Äh, ja – und du?“  
„Alles Bestens. Ich hab auch was gegessen.“  
„Richtig, du wolltest ja zu Angelo!“  
„Ja…, er hat sich über deine Karte gefreut...“  
„Oh, …das…!“

Das klingt jetzt ziemlich verlegen, wieso bloß?  
Das gefällt mir nicht.  
Keine Hintergrundgeräusche. Aber das muss noch nichts heißen...du hast dich neulich auch schon zurückgezogen.  
Wenn ich es recht bedenke, wärst du hier, würdest du viel schneller antworten - ohne diese Verzögerung.  
An so etwas würdest du doch nicht denken, oder doch?

„Sherlock…? Du bist doch jetzt nicht gekränkt, dass ich DIR nicht geschrieben habe oder? Ich meine es ist witzlos heutzutage, wir telefonieren und – “

„Neinein! Ist völlig okay!“ versichere ich. Und schnappe nach Luft.  
„Und wie geht’s Sarah?“  
„Eh, gut…“, antwortest du leicht verwundert.  
„Könntest du sie mir mal geben?“  
„Sarah? Dir?“  
„Ja, wieso?“ gebe ich die Frage zurück.  
„Ja, wieso nicht, hm? Es ist nur so, sie ist gerade bei…der Stylistin.  
Soll ich was ausrichten?“  
„Nein…  
Grüß sie einfach von mir…sag ihr, dass ich euch viel Spaß gewünscht habe – was ich hiermit tue…“  
„Sherlock, ist wirklich alles okay?“ fragst du halb erstaunt, halb besorgt.  
„Ach…, weißt du, ich arbeite an meinen …Umgangsformen…“, behaupte ich.  
„Oh.  
Ooh, gut!“ Ich höre da so etwas wie ein ungläubiges Grinsen.

Mir kommt in den Sinn, dass ich dir vielleicht sagen sollte: Es ist gut, das du Sarah hast. Offenkundig…tut sie dir gut…  
Doch ich bringe es nicht über mich.

„Naja, ist ein kniffliger Fall“, scherze ich leicht. „Wirklich sehr knifflig…ehm…, erfordert völlig neue Denkmuster!“  
Es ist schön, dich leise kichern zu hören.  
„Entschuldige! Ich lache dich nicht aus, denk das bloß nicht! Ich finde es toll, wirklich, es ist nur so überraschend!"

Stimmt das, was du Angelo geschrieben hast? möchte ich dich fragen, stimmt das noch, du willst wieder mit mir bei ihm essen?  
Doch dann sage ich nur: „Schon gut. Versprich dir nicht zu viel. Du weißt, ich lösche Dinge…“  
„Könnte schon nochmal nützlich sein…!“  
„Tja, das weiß man nie so genau…“  
„Tja…, was heute Abend anbelangt…also morgenfrüh für dich, das ist…ungünstig, wir haben dieses mehrgängige Menü, mit diversen Einlagen dazwischen und danach wird es die meiste Zeit ziemlich laut sein, also…eher nicht…  
Sagen wir mal, ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich dann wieder nüchtern bin – so halbwegs…“  
„Ja, okay…schieß dich nicht zu sehr ab…“  
Abschießen? Katastrophale Wortwahl!

„Sorry…, ich hätte es anders sagen sollen. Also…, in deinem Interesse…, okay?“  
„Ja, ist gut, Sherlock. Und du wirst auch keine Dummheiten anstellen, versprochen?“  
„Nach wie vor.  
Mach’s gut…“  
„Ja, du auch.“

Ich lege auf.

„AAARGH!!!“ brülle ich aufgebracht, nahe daran, mein Smartphone gegen die Wand zu werfen.


	86. Warnung: Nicht antwortendes Skript

 

 

  
  
  
Mach’s gut…“  
„Ja, du auch.“  
  
Ich lege auf.  
  
„AAARGH!!!“ brülle ich aufgebracht, nahe daran, mein Smartphone gegen die Wand zu werfen.  
  
„Beruhige dich, Schatz. Du hast es wenigstens versucht“, höre ich Victors tröstende Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
(Dieses "Schatz" ist immer noch ...befremdlich, aber ich scheine mich damit abgefunden zu haben.  
Oder liegt es nur daran, dass ich weiß, dass das nichts ist, gegen das, was noch kommen wird?)  
  
„Tze! Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es feige oder tapfer ist, ihn nicht direkt zu fragen…“ stöhne ich frustriert.  
  
„Du quälst dich damit und das ist dir sehr wohl bewusst, also ist es zumindest mehr tapfer als feige“, folgert er. Es klingt logisch.  
  
Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher…  
  
„Versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen…“, setzt er sanft hinzu.  
  
„Schlafen? Ich bin auf 180! Lass uns einfach weiter machen!“ fauche ich, schalte das Handy ab, lege es in den Kühlschrank und stapfe übellaunig nach oben.  
  
  
  
Auf dem Dachboden angekommen, werfe ich mich auf die Matratze. Drei Stockwerke nur und meine Atemfrequenz hat sich merklich erhöht. Nicht gut. Aber es ist auch die Aufregung.  
  
  
  
Komm schon…, komm schon. Lass uns weiter machen…  
  
  
  
Ich schließe die Augen…, ziehe mich in meinen Mindpalace zurück.  
  
Dinner…  
  
Ich versuche, den Salon um mich herum Gestalt annehmen zu lassen…  
  
Aber es bleibt diffus …irgendwie instabil…  
  
So als würde sich jede Stelle, die ich nicht im Auge behalte, nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auflösen.  
  
…was gab es noch...?  
  
Unwichtig.  
  
Woher willst du das wissen? fragt plötzlich Mycrofts Stimme: Hat es nicht einmal etwas gegeben, das dir irgendwie exotisch vorkam? Was mit Lamm oder Ziege?  
  
Du hast ja bloß Hunger! erwidere ich in Gedanken, was ich ihm an den Kopf werfen würde, wenn er wirklich hier wäre.  
  
Es war mariniertes, in Rotwein geschmortes, ziemlich fettes Schweinefleisch und mit Reis gefüllte Weinblätter, hilft mir Mycroft triumphierend auf die Sprünge.  
  
Na, und? Die Frage danach hat zu nichts geführt. Mr Trevor hat nur gesagt, dass er die Köchin noch nie gefragt habe, woher das Gericht stamme.  
  
Was dir hätte seltsam vorkommen sollen. Sie hatte einen britischen Namen und sah auch britisch aus. Aber du wusstest von den griechischen Namen auf der Rückseite des Fotos und von der Großmutter aus Montenegro hattest du auch schon gelesen. Hätte er gesagt, das Rezept stamme vom Balkan, hättest du das ohne weiteres geglaubt. Hat er aber nicht. Warum nicht? Du hast gesehen, die Köchin war Mitte 30. Aber allem Anschein nach, war dieses Gericht für Victor völlig normal, er kannte diese Küche von klein auf. Er hat anscheinend nie danach gefragt. Aber er hätte stutzig werden müssen. Als er noch klein war, hatten sie diese Köchin doch noch gar nicht gehabt! Dazu war sie zu jung.  
  
Du hast bloß Hunger! wiederhole ich.  
  
Ziemlich sinnlos, dich mit mir zu streiten, findest du nicht, Kleiner? Ich versuche, dich zu unterstützen.  
  
Bemüh dich nicht. Es geht nicht darum, zu beobachten und zu deduzieren. Das ist längst geschehen. Das, worum es hierbei geht, ist so gar nicht dein Gebiet.  
  
  
Nach allem, was mir Victor erzählt hatte, hat mich an diesem Abend beunruhigt, dass sein Vater in so einer schlechten Verfassung war und dass es nicht einen einzigen Angestellten gab, der auf dem Anwesen wohnte. Wenn wir also wieder abreisen würde, wäre der Alte an den Tagen, an denen nur die Köchin aber nicht der Gärtner kam, fast zwanzig Stunden am Stück alleine. Es wunderte mich, dass ich mir deshalb Sorgen machte. Ich mochte ihn eigentlich nicht. und obwohl Victor ihn liebte, hatte das, was er mir über ihn erzählte nicht nur an diesem Nachmittag meinen Unwillen bestärkt. Doch das war es nicht allein. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Die Frage war doch, wieso wohnte er allein? Noch dazu in diesem unpraktischen, riesigen alten Kasten, dessen Treppen er nur noch mit Mühe bewältigen konnte, noch dazu weit weg vom nächsten Dorf, vom nächsten Supermarkt und vom nächsten Arzt?  
  
Weder er noch Victor wirkten ungesellig, doch selbst mein Freund mit seinem angenehmen Wesen war ein Einzelgänger. Er hatte nie jemanden in seinem Alter um sich gehabt, war nie in der Situation gewesen, in der man sich einen Freund sucht, bis er elf war - und dann hatte er nur festgestellt: Alle sind anders als ich; sie verstehen mich nicht.  
Das musste bitter gewesen sein. Etwas anders als meine Erfahrungen aber wohl ähnlich hart.  
  
Aber wieso war der Alte so allein? Wieso versuchte er nicht, das zu ändern? War in dieser alten Kolonie etwas vorgefallen, das so schrecklich war, dass er sich keine neuen Kameraden mehr suchen mochte?  
Aber auch dem Hochzeitsfoto hatte er glücklich ausgesehen...  
  
Ich hatte die herzliche Begrüßung zwischen Vater und Sohn erlebt und mich dabei völlig deplatziert gefühlt. Und nun hatte ich aus Victor herausgekitzelt, was eigentlich mit seinem Bruder gewesen war.  
  
Naja, mehr oder weniger.  
  
Mein Mitgefühl mit seinem Schmerz war für mich an sich schon ein ganz ungewohntes Phänomen, doch obendrein war es nahezu überwältigend. Hatte ich jemals so sehr jemanden trösten wollen? Hatte ich überhaupt schon einmal jemanden trösten wollen bis damals?  
  
Meine Mutter, manchmal...wenn Vater wieder so...grob gewesen war. Aber das war er ja dann auch zu mir, so dass sie mich bei diesen Gelegenheiten in Schutz nahm und immer sie mich tröstete, was sie selbst wohl wieder aufbaute...  
  
Ja, es musste ein Erfolgserlebnis sein, jemanden trösten zu können...zumal man dann ja sein eigenes Mitleid gleich mit linderte...  
  
Ich war wohl einfach nur nicht in der Lage zu trösten, hatte ich gedacht. Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz. Ich hatte Victor geholfen...  
  
Trotzdem hatte es weh getan, ihn so zu sehen, es war etwas leichter geworen, aber es hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört, mich zu belasten.  
  
Und was würde es mit ihm anstellen, wenn er seinen Vater verlor...?  
  
Er sollte es wissen, eine Prognose erfahren, entscheiden, ob er ein Urlaubstremester einlegen wollte.  
  
Nicht, dass es mir gefallen hätte, alleine zurückzufahren. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war angenehm, mit Victor zusammenzuwohnen. Auch jetzt noch, da ich ihn nicht mehr als Pfleger brauchte.  
  
Aber Victor hatte sich an diesem Nachmittag schon ziemlich gequält mit den Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder; es war einfach genug gewesen für einen Tag. Und es schien mir unnötig, ihm gleich jetzt neue Sorgen aufzubürden.  
  
Fataler Irrtum! bemerkte Mycrofts Stimme trocken.  
  
Bewirb dich als Papst, Mister Unfehlbar!  
  
Dir ist klar, dass du mich damit beleidigst?  
  
Halt dich endlich raus, du machst mich krank!  
  
Mich hast du dazu bestimmt nicht gebraucht!  
  
Du, Vater – und die Masse der kleinen Idioten, die sich für was Besseres halten.  
  
Gewiss nicht. Einfach zu viel Gefühl, Sherlock. Wieso begreifst du das nicht endlich? Gewöhn es dir ab! Du behinderst dich nur selbst.  
  
Und du belügst dich nur selbst! gifte ich zurück.  
  
„AUFHÖRN!!“ knurre ich laut. So ein Quatsch. Er ist wie ein lästiger Ohrwurm, ein Schlager, den man gar nicht leiden kann oder ein albernes Kinderlied oder ein Schmähvers aus der Schulzeit, der sich aber durch eine blöde Assoziation plötzlich im Bewusstsein manifestiert und sich dort hartnäckig festsetzt. Nur dass ich dann ohne es zu wollen, Mycrofts Ratschläge und Sticheleien nachahme und es manchmal kaum abstellen kann.  
  
  
Ich bin stinksauer. Wenn jenes geheime Steuerungsmodul in meinem mysteriösen Gehirn nicht vorsieht, dass ich mich diese Nacht an eine bestimmte Begebenheit erinnere, dann soll es mich verdammt nochmal, in eine andere versetzen, ich komme ja doch nicht zur Ruhe, ehe ich das alles hinter mir habe!  
  
  
Also dann nicht das Dinner. Wahrscheinlich auch nicht der Backgammonabend, er war zu...idyllisch. Und er hat uns nicht weiter gebracht. Okay, das kann ich verstehen. Also der nächste Vormittag? In der Bibliothek...  
  
Das war nicht nur das chronologisch nächste unangenehme Kapitel dieses entsetzlichen Romans, es war die Szene, wo ich Victor zu zerstören begann.  
  
Wenn es noch kein Internet gegeben hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert...  
  
  
Ich stelle mir den hohen Saal vor, den von der Innenwand bis fast in die Mitte des Raumes ragende Regale in kleine, gemütliche Nieschen aufteilten. Das einfallende Sonnenlicht..., der in den Strahlen tanzende Staub, das gedämpfte Vogelgezwitscher von draußen...  
  
Victor..., die Nase in einem dicken, alten Wälzer, den Laptop neben sich. Stirnrunzelnd, das dunkle Haar zerrauft.  
Immer wieder schaut er zu mir herüber, lächelt zerstreut und manchmal seufzt er lautlos, rollt die Augen, schneidet Grimassen, so als dürfe er nicht reden und einfach sagen, dass er keine Lust hat, dass er nicht weiter kommt... Als wären wir in einem Klassenzimmer und mehrere Bänke voneinander entfernt...  
  
Ich grinse zurück, ziehe einen mitleidigen Flunsch oder lege bedauernd den Kopf schief.  
  
Ach, komm, lass die blöde Seminararbeit, wollte ich sagen, wir könnten ein bisschen durch den Wald laufen... vielleicht bis ins Dorf, dann deduziere ich die Leute für dich...  
  
Aber ich habe es nicht gesagt.  
  
Hätte ich doch nur.  
  
Er konnte sich doch ohnehin nicht konzentrieren.  
  
Stattdessen hatte ich mich durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis des Katalogs geblättert.  
  
Gelangweilt. Planlos.  
  
Gerade überlegte ich, ob ich mich mit den alten Büchern über Chemie und angrenzende Wissenschaften amüsieren sollte, als...  
  
...Malerei, Mathematik, Mediävistik, Medizin, Missionswissenschaft...  
  
Moment!?  
  
Medizin?  
  
Hatte Victor nicht gesagt, es gebe hier keine Literatur über Medizin?!  
  
Seltsam...  
  
  
Ich warf einen Blick auf den Anfang der Standsignatur und ging zu dem entsprechenden Regal.  
  
  
Ah, naja...drei Ausgaben aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert. Kommentare zu den alten Standardwerken, die damals immer noch gelehrt wurden: Hippokrates, Galen, Avicenna. Aber dann war Schluss. Der Rest des Gefachs war leer.  
  
Wirklich so gut wie nichts.  
  
Ich ging zurück an den aufgeschlagenen Katalog.  
  
...und wieso waren dann vier Seiten der medizinischen Literatur gewidmet, wenn es bloß drei Titel gab? Hatte Victors Vorfahr einfach mehr Platz vorgesehen, weil es damit rechnete, dass später weitere Werke angeschafft würden?  
  
Seite 157...  
  
Ich blätterte mich zu der entsprechenden Stelle durch.  
  
83...125...143...149, 151, 153, 155, 161 -  
  
Was ist das?  
  
Irgendjemand hatte da zwei Blätter herausgetrennt!  
  
Merkwürdig...!  
  
Ich hob den unteren Rand der Kladde an und besah mir die Mitte, in der die Seiten zusammengebunden waren genauer. Ja: feinsäuberlich herausgeschnitten, es fiel fast nicht auf.  
  
  
...oh, ich Idiot! dachte ich und eilte zu den Chroniken, zog den letzten Band aus dem Regal und schlug sie ganz hinten auf.  
  
Wie habe ich das gestern nur übersehen können? fragte ich mich. Vor dem letzten Blatt mit dem Stammbaum, der bis zu Victors Großeltern reichte, war waren drei Blätter entfernt worden. Aber wieso?  
  
Wieso gab es keine Lücke im Stammbaum...?  
  
Waren die drei Blätter so stark beschädigt worden, dass man sie herausgeschnitten und dann die Eintragungen des ersten davon, des einzigen der Drei, auf dem bereits etwas gestanden hatte, auf dem letzten verbliebenen Blatt des Buches abgeschrieben hatte?  
  
Diese letzten beiden Seiten waren in ein und der selben Handschift, mit derselben Tinte und wahrscheinlich sogar in einer einzigen Sitzung geschrieben, denn die Eintragungen wirkten völlig homogen.  
  
Oder hatte da irgendetwas vertuscht werden sollen?  
  
Und wieso hatte der Chronist den Platz so großzügig bemessen? Hätte er ähnlich klein und eng wie seine Vorgänger geschrieben, hätte er locker noch drei oder vier Generationen mehr unterbringen können.  
  
Ich las die Namen und Daten...das einzige, was aus dem Rahmen fiel, war diese montenegrinische Großmutter.  
  
Stimmte etwas nicht mir ihr?  
  
Vielleicht war sie in Wahrheit eine Bürgerliche gewesen?  
  
Oder stammte sie aus einem anderen Herrscherhaus, einem, das in Verruf geraten war?  
  
Oder hatte es Zweifel an der Vaterschaft gegeben? Hatte er sie nicht anerkannt? ...vielleicht erst rückwirkend, als die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen war, also verstoßen?  
  
Milena-Maria Petrovic-Njegoš.  
  
Ich googlete Montenegro...es war ein Fürstentum, später kurze Zeit ein Königreich gewesen...  
Petrovic-Njegoš, ja...da waren auch die Nachkommen des letzten amtierenden Fürsten aufgeführt, ehe Montenegro seine Eingeständigkeit verlor und nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg Teil des neuen Königreiches Judoslawien geworden war..  
  
<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikola_%28Montenegro%29#Nachkommen>  
  
Aber da war keine Milena-Maria.  
  
Vom Alter her hätte sie aber zu den Nachkommen Nikolas gehören müssen.  
  
Naja, vielleicht war sie ja eine Nichte?  
  
So wird es wohl sein, grübelte ich. Wie auch immer: Unzureichende Daten.  
  
  
  
Ich halte frustriert inne.  
  
Wieso funktioniert das denn jetzt nicht? Ich bin immer noch dabei, mir ganz bewusst jede einzelne Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, sie dann wie ein Mosaik zusammenzusetzen, Stück um Stück. Keine Kulisse bleibt stehen, alles verschwimmt immer wieder; es ist eine Sysiphusarbeit! Wieso falle ich nicht endlich in den Modus, in dem ich das von neuem erlebe? In dem diese Vergangenheit aufersteht und mich mit auf die Reise nimmt wie so oft in diesen letzten Wochen?  
  
Es ist zum Verzweifeln!  
  
Seit Wochen will ich, dass es aufhört! Dass ich nicht mehr plötzlich in meinem Kinderzimmer, einer alten Schule, meiner Studentenbude aufwache oder auf Trevor Hall. Dass...mich Victor nicht mehr in der Dusche überfällt oder sich plötzlich neben mich setzt...  
  
Wo bist du?  
  
Wieso lässt du mich jetzt hängen?  
  
Wir sind noch nicht fertig!  
  
Frustriert schlage ich die Augen auf.  
  
Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und zwar nicht zu knapp...  
  
Victor hat gemeint, ich soll schlafen.  
  
Vielleicht bin ich wirklich gerade überfordert und merke es nicht...?  
  
Mürrisch raffe ich mich auf, werfe ein paar Tabletten ein und spüle sie mit Wasser hinunter. Als ich mich zusammenrolle, ziehe ich nun auch die Decke über meinen Körper.  
  
Mir ist kalt...  
  
Wird sich das je wieder ändern?  
  
Wie komme ich jetzt auf diese Idee?  
  
Es ist Unsinn, aber irgendwie kann ich mir gerade nicht vorstellen, dass mir irgendwann wieder warm werden wird.  
  
Ich fühle mich müde, aufgewühlt und irgendwie traurig.  
  
Wird es so sein, wenn ich mit meiner Vergangenheit fertig bin?  
  
Naja.  
  
Der nächste Fall wird mich aufmuntern.  
  
Ich werde dann wieder Fälle annehmen. Wenn ich wieder den Kopf frei habe und wenn du entschieden hast, wie es weitergehen soll. Wenn du es mir mitgeteilt hast.  
  
Mit oder...  
  
...oder ohne dich...  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und seufze leise in das Kissen. Es klingt fast wie ein Schluchzen.  
  
Okay, ruh dich aus..., versuche ich in Victors Stimme zu denken.  
  
Aber es klingt wie du...  
  
...wirst du wiederkommen, John?

 

 


	87. Tortur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ ⚠
> 
> Kapitelwarnung:
> 
> "Das kann jetzt ein bisschen wehtun...!"
> 
> Achtung, es wird unschön!
> 
> Gegebenenfalls könnt ihr von dem ersten # zum zweiten # springen...  
> Oder, wer's gar nicht mag, kann unter "more notes" eine knappe Inhaltsangabe lesen.

 

 

Ich bin in der Folterkammer auf Trevor Hall...sehe mich um.  
Wo ist Victor?  
Ich bin doch nie alleine dort ge-

DOCH natürlich!

Panik erfasst mich – schon schnappe ich nach Luft, um zu schreien, aber als ich mich einmal um meine Achse gedreht habe, steht Victor in einem grauen Anzug mit dem Rücken zu mir vor der Streckbank.  
Er dreht sich seitlich weg und säuselt grinsend: "Sherlooock! Wie schön, du bist gekommen! - Ich hoffe, du wirst dann auch noch kommen, du verstehst doch...?" gurrt Moriarty anzüglich und schaut ungeniert auf meinen Schritt.

Doch ich höre ihm kaum zu.

"John!" hauche ich fassungslos. Mein armer Freund liegt auf der Streckbank, an Hand- und Fußgelenken festgeschnallt vor mir, bleich und reglos. Er hat eine Platzwunde rechts an der Schläfe und ein scharfer, blutiger Riss läuft diagonal über sein ganzes Gesicht.  Ich sehe, wie seine Kleidung in Fetzen hängt und blutende Striemen darunter. Moriarty hat ihn ausgepeitscht. Eigenhändig. Die gespritzten Linien von Blut, die sich vorne über seinen Anzug ziehen, verraten es.

Ich sollte ihn spöttisch fragen: Was ist aus 'ich mache mir ungern die Hände schmutzig' geworden?

Doch ich kann nicht. Ich starre nur von Grauen geschüttelt auf John, der nun langsam die Augen öffnet und mühsam nach Luft ringt.

"Er wollte sich nicht ausziehen, unser kleiner Doktor Zimperlich!" erklärt Moriarty und greift nach dem Kragen des Hemdes. Mit einem Ruck reißt er es vollends auf, zerrt daran, bis es sich von Johns Körper löst und er es zu Boden schleudern kann.

John verbeißt sich ein Stöhnen.

"Sie, Teufel!" Ich will vorstürzen, John befreien, als etwas Rotes, Glühendes meine Augen streift. Ich pralle zurück. Ziellaser. Drei, vier, fünf...doch von wo?! Hier ist keine Galerie, wo sich die Schützen verstecken könnten.

"Oh, meine Bodyguards sind wirklich hier. Kein Trick. Besser, du glaubst mir!"

"Du...hättest nicht...herkommen...dürfen...", beklagt sich John heiser und gepresst, als sei ich ein renitentes Kind.

"Wollen wir mal ausprobieren, ob wir dein Haustier auf deine Größe dehnen können?" bietet mir Moriarty freundlich an. Er zückt einen pinkfarbenen Zollstock und nimmt Maß.  
"Hm... Fünf Fuß sechs vom Scheitel bis zur Ferse..."  
"Ja und ich mag ihn so kurz!" entgegne ich hastig.  
Moriarty schmunzelt, dann dreht er sich einmal herum und lässt dabei seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, sieht mich wieder an und zuckt hingerissen die  Schultern. "Hach! Es ist herrlich, nicht? Ein Jammer, dass man nicht alles mit ein und demselben Versuchstier durchtesten kann, um wirklich messbare Ergebnisse darüber zu erhalten, was am effektivsten wirkt. Sie verschleißen so schnell."  
"Lassen Sie ihn gehen, Moriarty! Eigentlich wollen Sie doch mich!" höre ich mich sagen.  
"Ach, warum denn so förmlich, mein Liebster! Jim, ich heiße Jim..." So weich, wie er diesen Kosenamen ausspricht, klingt es harmlos und niedlich, als rede er von einem netten, verspielten, kleinen Vorschulkind, das niemals im Stande wäre, auch nur Fliegen die Beine auszureißen oder einem kleineren Kind in der KiTa die Sandförmchen wegzunehmen.  
Dabei strubbelt er mit falscher Zärtlichkeit und irrem Lächeln durch Johns Haar.

FASS! IHN! NICHT! AN!

"Und dir ist doch klar, dass ich ihn nicht gehenlassen kann, weil - wie heißt das immer so schön - er weiß zu viel. Welch eine Ironie! Jemand kann stunzdumm sein und doch zu viel wissen. Wohl einer der dümmsten Sprüche, die es gibt: Wissen ist Macht. Vor allem muss man wissen, wie man es einsetzt, wie man an Geld kommt, um seine Pläne realisieren zu können...  
Aber genug der Philosophie! Frisch ans Werk...!"

Und dann dreht er am Rad. Buchstäblich. Dabei betrachtet er höchst interessiert Johns Gesicht. Mein Freund hat schon jetzt die Zähne zusammengebissen. Als Arzt kann er sich vergleichsweise gut vorstellen, was passieren kann, passieren wird, wenn Moriarty zu weit geht...  
#

 

 

John ringt mit der Angst.  
Was wird zuerst reißen?  
Sehnen, Nervenstränge oder Bänder?  
Würde es ihm die Schultern dislozieren oder würde eine Bandscheibe rausspringen?  
Das Martergerät konnte einen Krüppel aus ihm machen, ihn sogar töten.

Schrei, John! Schrei! Schrei so laut du kannst! Wenn ihm erst die Ohren gellen, wird er vielleicht die Lust verlieren! geht es mir durch den Kopf.    
Aber wer weiß.  
Vielleicht hat er sich Schallschutzstöpsel besorgt,  
vielleicht ist solcher Lärm Musik in seinen Ohren…

John ringt flach und abgehackt nach Luft. Ich sehe, wie sich seine Muskeln spannen. Er kämpft gegen den mörderischen Zug an seinen Gliedern.  
Altes Holz – altes Leder...vielleicht spröde genug, um zu bersten? Unwahrscheinlich...  
Es knarrt nicht mal.

Jim nickt vor sich hin und dreht zufrieden an der Winde. Ihm gefällt, was er sieht.  
Johns Atem fährt zischend zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch...

Hören Sie auf! will ich schreien.  
Aber etwas lässt mich noch zögern. Er wird natürlich nicht aufhören.  
Im Gegenteil. Wenn ich ihn anflehe, wird das unsere Situation noch dramatisieren...

Jim wendet sich zu mir um: "Wir wissen natürlich alle drei, dass es sinnvoller wäre, seinen Kopf in eine Glissonschlinge zu schnallen, oder ihm einen Halo an den Schädelknochen festzuschrauben und daran seine Wirbelsäule langzuziehen...", sinniert er genüsslich. "So macht man das ja auch bei Skolioseoperationen...aber natürlich viiieeel langsamer.  
Aber kleine Schritte sind nicht mein Ding..."

Er dreht sich wieder zu John und streicht ihm über den Leib...provozierend zart nur mit einem Zeigefinger vom Bauchnabel bis zum unteren Ende des Sternums wo er kurz innehält und dann weiter bis zur Drosselgrube, wo die Schlüsselbeine zusammentreffen...  
John gibt sich Mühe, ganz still zu halten, obwohl der Finger über die klaffenden Striemen streift. Erst als die Fingerkuppe seinen Hals erreicht hebt John den Kopf – widersteht dem Impuls, sich angeekelt wegzudrehen, sondern funkelt Moriarty böse an. Dieser stoppt, lächelt zu mir herüber und spitzt die Lippen... Mit einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung hebt er die Hand vor sein Gesicht und steckt sich dann den blutigen Finger in den Mund, lutscht ihn schmatzend und saugend sauber.  
John knurrt angewidert.

"Was für ein zähes Kerlchen", jubiliert Moriarty gemütlich.

Das ist zu viel!  
Ich stürze mich auf ihn...  
"Stopp! Lass mich – " faucht der Irre.  
Ein Projektil saust an mir vorbei und bohrt sich knirschend in den hölzernen, eisenbeschlagenen Rahmen des Folterapparats – ganz dicht neben Johns Brustkorb!  
Augenblicklich lasse ich los.

"Das war dumm, mein Süßer! Das war sehr, sehr dumm...!" belehrt mich der Wahnsinnige leise drohend.

John ist für ein, zwei Momente erstarrt, nun schnappt er ächzend nach Luft - versucht, sich zusammenzureißen. Er weiß, dass unsere Lage aussichtslos ist. Doch mit so etwas kann er umgehen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal. Gefasst sieht er mich an.

Es tut mir so leid, John...! denke ich hilflos.

Dein Blick schießt kurz links an mir vorbei. Ich weiß, was du mir zeigen willst, ich habe es auch gesehen. Neben der Tür liegt ein Richtbeil auf seinem Block.  
Wie nachlässig...!  
Oder ist es eine Falle?  
Wie schnell könnte ich es mir schnappen...?

 

 

_Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen! Er darf nicht wieder davon kommen, Sherlock!_ kann ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören.

_Ich kann dich nicht sterben lassen!_

_Das hast du nicht in der Hand!_

 

 

Deine Hände beginnen sich schon blau zu färben. Ich sehe es voll Entsetzen...

Dann ist da plötzlich ein einzelnes, gedämpftes Schnalzen – du schreist vor Schmerz auf - ein tiefer, heiserer Laut - und ringst dann wimmernd nach Luft.  
Irgendeine Sehne ist gerissen. Ich weiß nicht einmal welche.

"Hörn Sie auf! Hörn Sie auf! Was muss ich tun, damit Sie aufhörn!" Es ist einfach aus mir herausgebrochen. Verdammt! Das hätte ich ihm niemals anbieten dürfen!

"Nein! Nein, Sherlock...!" keuchst du zwischen den Zähnen…

Es klingt zwar eher wütend, aber ich weiß, dass du am Verzweifeln sein musst.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt hat mein Verstand versagt!

Moriarty tritt hinter das Kopfende der Streckbank und sieht dir kopfüber ins schweißüberströmte Antlitz, neigt sich sachte darüber, als wolle er...  
Nein. Er neckt dich nur...grinst grausam und greift wieder nach dem Stellrad.  
Ich sehe, wie du mühsam schluckst...

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln bedient Moriarty die Winde erneut...  
Ein Ächzen entringt sich deiner Kehle...dann zischst du zornig, doch als du mich ansiehst, wird dein Blick mit einem Mal weich und mitleidig, ehe du alle Beherrschung zusammenraffst und eine wütende Grimasse schneidest, so wie es die Heels (Bösewichte) in amerikanischen Wrestling-Schaukämpfen gerne tun.

Vergib mir, ich sollte mich besser im Griff haben! denke ich verstört und versuche, nicht ganz so verzweifelt dreinzusehen.

"Wie er knurren kann, der kleine Bullterrier...!" freut sich Moriarty. "Doch wenn ich es recht bedenke, strapaziert er allmählich doch meine Geduld!"

"Nein!" entfährt es mir – doch da hat er das Rad schon ruckartig weitergedreht.

Diesmal höre ich nicht nur ein schauriges Klock!, das von scheußlichem Knirschen begleitet wird, diesmal springt es mir geradezu ins Auge: Deine linke Schulter deformiert sich von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten, der Arm rutscht nach oben, scheint länger zu werden -

Du brüllst. Markerschütternd, schnappst wimmernd nach Luft, brüllst wieder... Ein raues, kaum menschliches Geräusch, das durch meinen Leib zittert wie durch den Resonanzkörper eines Cellos.

Er hat dir den Oberarmknochen aus dem Schultergelenk gerissen.

Und Moriarty lacht. Dieser Arsch lacht!

"Woah, hast du ein Organ, Johnny-Boy! Ist er im Bett auch so laut, Sexy?" erkundigt er sich in deine Schmerzensschreie hinein.  
"Das ist ja krass!  
Und wie die Schulter jetzt aussieht! Geradezu gruselig!" juchzt er voller Behagen.

Du hast dich wieder unter Kontrolle, stöhnst nur noch leise und beinahe knurrend bei jedem Atemzug.  
Da piekst Moriarty mit seinem Zeigefinger in der Gegend um das äußere Ende deines linken Schlüsselbeins herum.  
Ein Jaulen bricht aus deinem Mund hervor - nur kurz, dann hast du wieder die Zähne zusammengebissen.

"Sie Teufel!" Erst als ich meine versagende Stimme bemerke, wird mir bewusst, dass ich kaum atmen kann: Zorn, Verzweiflung – und Mitleid, das so überwältigend ist, dass mir die Knie weich werden und sich mir fast der Magen umdreht. Zittern hat mich gepackt, es fühlt sich an, als hätte sich mein kompletter Körper, ja auch meine inneren Organe mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

"Interessant...", schnurrt Moriarty. "Könnte an der Kriegsverletzung liegen, nicht? Hm..., ja, das wird es wohl sein..."

 

Ich stehe hilflos an deiner Seite und du hebst mühsam den Kopf und siehst mich gepeinigt an. Weil ich sonst nichts tun kann, wische ich dir wenigstens mit meinen bloßen Händen den Schweiß ab, ehe er dir in die Augen rinnt –

"Hab ich gesagt, dass du ihn anfassen darfst?!" giftet Moriarty.

Tu's! formen deinen Lippen einen stummen Befehl, den er nicht mitbekommt. Tu's solange du noch kannst!

Aber es geht nicht.  
Was wenn uns Lestrade noch rechtzeitig finden könnte? Oder Mycroft?  
Es wäre beschämend, aber das würde ich auf mich nehmen, wenn ich dich dadurch noch retten kann...!

"So, dann bin ich mal gespannnnt – " Moriarty unterbricht sich, grinst. "Nein, entschuldige, Johnny-Boy! Selbstverständlich bist DU gespannt! Wie lange wird wohl die rechte Schulter durchhalten? Hm?"

Spielerisch und federleicht streicht er von deiner Schulter abwärts über die Rippen bis in die Taille... "Aber wer weiß...?"

Er grinst dir ins Gesicht: "Überrasch mich, Doktorchen!"

 

Wie erträgst du ihn nur...?!  
Und dieser Schmerz muss die Hölle sein! Es tut mir so leid, John...!

 

"Bereit für das nächste Inch, Doc?"

Natürlich ist es alles andere als eine Frage und er dreht auch schon wieder an der Walze.  
Ich sehe deine zitternden, zuckenden Muskeln sich gegen die Tortur stemmen, doch das hilft alles nichts. Plötzlich ein Ruck, ein Schrei voller Panik und unerträglicher Qual. Die Spannung ist plötzlich aus deinen Beinen gewichen, doch dein Oberkörper windet sich gequält, trotz der verschwindend geringen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten.

Was ist passiert?!

Was hat er dir angetan? Ist es der Ischias?  
Das Rückenmark?!  
Oh, Gott, lass es nicht das Rückenmark sein…?

Diese befremdlich hohen, schwachen Töne, die jetzt aus deiner Kehle kommen, tun mir weh und jagen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Aaaw! Nun hören Sie sich das doch an! In dem kleinen Soldaten steckt ja auch noch ein Sopran! Ach wie er winselt, der kleine Welpe! Das ist ja wirklich allerliebst… Fiep! Fiep...!“

Er neigt sich wieder über dein Gesicht, als sei es ein Hundekörbchen oder ein Kinderwagen –  

 

Wieso kannst du nicht ohnmächtig werden? Das würde uns vielleicht etwas Zeit verschaffen!  
Aber du bist zu stark.  
Plötzlich bäumst du dich auf und Moriarty zuckt zurück. "Boah!" schnappt er empört – und ist tatsächlich erstmal sprachlos.  
Du hast ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt.  

– was ich nur zu gut verstehen kann, aber es macht mir Angst, macht mir nur noch deutlicher, dass wir keine Chance mehr haben...

 

 

 

 

 

#

"Hören Sie auf! Ich werde alles tun...! Alles, was Sie wollen!"

"Nicht..., Sherlock...!" höre ich dich mit schwacher Stimme japsen.

Tränen...  
Gleich werden sie deine Schläfen herunterrinnen.

Er soll sie nicht sehen.  
Rasch umschließen meine Hände dein Gesicht.

 

"Es tut mir so leid...", murmle ich endlich wirklich und spüre, dass ich längst selbst weine.  
Deine Augen, dunkel vor Schmerz, finden Halt in den meinen.

Du bewegst die Lippen, aber ich verstehe nicht, was du sagen willst...  
Instinktiv neige ich mein Ohr an deine Lippen.

 

 

Und dann höre ich dich glasklar flüstern:

"Mach ein Ende! Töte ihn! Jetzt!  
Töte ihn, Sherlock!"

 

 

Ich weiß, dass du recht hast.  
Der einzige Weg ist das Ende.  
Ihn zu töten wird leicht sein.  
Aber dich zu erlösen, ehe sie mich abknallen, vielleicht unmöglich...

 

Es tut mir leid, John...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock findet sich plötzlich inmitten der Sammlung von Folterinstrumenten wieder, mit der es sich zusammen mit Victor zuvor amüsiert hat. Doch Victor ist nicht zu sehen, was Sherlock in Panik versetzt. Soll er etwa jetzt schon, die Szene durchmachen, in der er seinen Freund tot auffindet?!  
> Doch dann steht Victor doch mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor der Streckbank. Aber als er sich umwendet, muss Sherlock erkennen, dass es Moriarty ist. Er hat John bereits ausgepeitscht und nun buchstäblich auf die Folter gespannt und beginnt scherzend mit der Quälerei...  
> Sherlock und John wissen, dass ihre Situation aussichtslos ist, denn Scharfschützen lauern auf ihren Widerstand, doch ein Teil von Sherlock kann das noch nicht akzeptieren, weil er immer noch John zu retten hofft.
> 
> Doch es gibt nur noch eine Option: Er muss Moriarty töten, so lange er noch kann.


	88. Dunkle Rätsel

 

 

  
Nein, denke ich, das Richtbeil ist wirklich eine Falle, ich würde viel zu lange brauchen, es zu holen. Sie würden mich abknallen, ehe ich es erreiche. Und, wollte ich Moriarty vormachen, dass ich mich verzweifelt von John abwende, würde er mir das nicht abkaufen.  
Ich muss ihn mit bloßen Händen töten; ihm das Genick brechen...  
  
Blitzartig stürze ich mich auf meinen Todfeind, klemme mir seinen Hals zwischen meine Unterarme -  
  
Dann wird alles dunkel. Mein  
Herz rast und mein Brustkorb pumpt.  
Geträumt.  
Natürlich geträumt, wieso war mir das nicht gleich klar? Das konnte nicht ja real sein, diese ganze Sammlung von Folterinstrumenten gibt es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
Und wie sollten wir dorthin gelangt sein? Woher hätte ich diesen Filmriss?  
Die Panik...  
ja, es muss wohl an der Panikattacke liegen. Deshalb konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken...  
  
John ist in Neuseeland, er amüsiert sich auf dieser Hochzeit...  
Diese bescheuerte Hochzeit!  
  
Aber es hat sich alles so real angefühlt, dass jetzt die Erleichterung ausbleibt. Johns Qual hat mich zu tiefst erschüttert und seine Tapferkeit fast noch mehr.  
Immer noch empfinde ich Grauen und tiefstes Bedauern.  
Und ohnmächtige Wut.  
Nicht nur auf Moriarty.  
  
"Victor!" brülle ich in meine modrige Kammer. "Wo, zur Hölle, bist du gewesen! Ich hätte dich gebraucht, verdammt! Bildest du dir ein, das wäre erholsam gewesen?  
Leichter, als etwas aus unseren letzten Tagen zu erleben?  
Wie konntest du mich mit ihm alleine lassen?!"  
Doch ich erhalte keine Antwort.  
Wütend raffe ich mich auf. Als ich das Fenster öffne, ist mir noch schwindlig.  
"Beruhige dich, Schatz!" äffe ich ihn gehässig nach. "Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen!" säusele ich überzogen betulich.  
"Ein schöner Freund bist du!"  
  
Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus, ziehe Schuhe und Mantel an und laufe hinaus in die Nacht.  
Eigentlich möchte ich John anrufen. Seine Stimme hören.  
Ach, nur so...ich hab schlecht geträumt...  
Nein, unmöglich.  
Außerdem ist es halb drei. Sie sind gerade mitten in dieser albernen Zeremonie!  
Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen und all so ein antiquierter, verlogener Scheiß!  
Uääh!  
  
Es gießt in Strömen, also ist wenigstens niemand auf der Straße, um sich entsetzt zu fragen, wo der Typ mit dem irren Blick wohl hin will, der unter dem Mantel bloß einen Jogginganzug trägt und barhäuptig durch die Kälte marschiert, als sei er zu einem Amoklauf entschlossen...  
Erst als ich vom eisigen Wasser völlig durchnässt bin und mich vor Zittern kaum noch koordiniert bewegen kann, kehre ich um. Das einzig Gute ist jetzt, dass ich sowieso so planlos herumgelaufen bin, dass der Rückweg jetzt erfreulich kurz ist.  
Meine Schuhe machen schmatzende Geräusche auf der Treppe, im Wohnzimmer hänge ich meinen Mantel an die Tür, den Schal dazu – mit dem Rest gehe ich weniger pfleglich um, er markiert eine Minute später am Boden meinen Weg ins Bad, wo ich mich schlotternd in die Wanne kauere und die Dusche so heiß einstelle, dass es kaum noch auszuhalten ist. Ausgepumpt und schwindelig warte ich darauf, dass mir wieder warm wird – gebe es irgendwann auf, wickle mich ins Badetuch und wanke in mein Bett.  
Ich habe jetzt einfach nicht mehr die Kraft nach oben zu gehen...  
  
Nicht schlafen! denke ich noch... Nur nicht schlafen...  
  
  
  
Zypern…!?  
  
Das also war es!  
Bei Wikipedia habe ich eine Liste mit allen Varianten des Union Jack gefunden. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, dass es so viele sein könnten!  
Union Jack in der oberen Mastecke auf blauem Grund und daneben zwei rote Löwen. Das ist es. Richard I. hatte die Insel auf dem dritten Kreuzzug erobert, daher die Löwen. Bis 1960 hatte diese Flagge gegolten.  
<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_britischen_Flaggen>  
<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flagge_Zyperns>  
  
Okay.  
Versonnen gebe ich ein: "cyprus emblem clover" und klicke auf Bildersuche.  
Und da ist es!  
Einfach so. Jetzt ist es ganz leicht!  
Gestern hatte ich stundenlang vergeblich gesucht!  
Noch ziemlich fassungslos klicke ich es an und starre verdattert den Bildschirm an.  
Ein Fußballverein von Nikosia!  
<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AC_Omonia>  
Welcher Brite würde sich einen ausländischen Sportverein tätowieren lassen? Hatte er dort gespielt? Hatte er auf Zypern bleiben wollen?  
Vielleicht...das unauslöschliche Ergebnis einer durchzechten Nacht mit seinen Mitstreitern, nach einem furiosen Sieg…?  
Durchaus möglich.  
Oder er hatte einfach mit einigen zypriotischen Kumpels auf den Ausgang eines Fußballspiels gewettet – und verloren. Das war sogar noch wahrscheinlicher.  
...nein, Victor hat Fußballspielen mit seinem Dad nicht erwähnt, dann war der Alte sicher in keinem Fußballklub aktiv gewesen.  
Seltsam eigentlich, so ziemlich alle britischen Jungs spielen doch Fußball!  
Naja, vielleicht war das…nicht fein genug gewesen und der Großvater hatte nie mit seinem Sohn gekickt…  
Immerhin hatte Victors Vater das Tattoo ja später nachbearbeiten lassen, so dass Athletikos Syllogos Omonoia Neykosias und auch die Jahreszahl nicht mehr zu erkennen sind.  
  
Athletikos Syllogos muss Sportverein heißen.  
OMONOIA  
Nein: Homonoia, natürlich. Gleichgesinntheit. Klar: Concord, wie in Concord Rangers. Eintracht.  
Mein Blick wandert zu Victor hinüber, doch der starrt gerade konzentriert in ein Buch. Na gut. Ich sollte ihn arbeiten lassen, einstweilen. Also lade ich mir nur die Bilddatei des Emblems herunter.  
Was nun?  
Ich stöbere noch etwas im Netz, in den Nachrichten, probiere ein paar Browsergames, aber das Netz ist langsam hier und die Denkspiele nicht knifflig genug, dann löse ich das aktuelle Times-Kreuzworträtsel.  
Danach stehe ich auf, laufe an den Bücherregalen entlang...  
Aber da springt mich gerade nichts an.  
  
"Ich geh mal 'n bisschen raus...", erkläre ich schließlich leise – unsicher, ob ich Vic überhaupt stören sollte.  
Er nickt abwesend, sieht dann doch auf und lächelt fahrig und entschuldigend in meine Richtung.  
(Wäre ich nur geblieben…)  
  
Ich streife ein bisschen durchs Schloss, völlig ziellos und gehe schließlich in den Garten.  
Die Köchin Betty steht mit dem alten Gärtner bei dem Nutzbeeten. Sie sammelt gerade einiges in ihren Korb für den Lunch.  
"Kann ich wirklich nur von abraten", höre ich ihn barsch sagen und spitze unwillkürlich die Ohren. "Ich wäre längst nicht mehr da – oder besser gesagt, ich wäre schon vor ...sechzehn Jahren gegangen, aber da war ich auch schon Mitte Vierzig und mein Kreuz schon leicht angeschlagen...sei nicht dumm, Mädchen..."  
Das "Mädchen" ist zwar älter als ich, aber das Gesicht, das sie jetzt macht, wirkt hilflos und…ein wenig störrisch. Sie nagt an ihrer Unterlippe. Dann besinnt sie sich und sagt düster und unschlüssig: "Danke...", ehe sie sich zum Haus wendet und nachdenklich davon stapft. Sie sieht höchst unzufrieden aus.  
  
"Wovon können Sie nur abraten?" frage ich provokant, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.  
Der Alte (den ich jetzt auch auf einiges mehr als sechzig geschätzt hätte) fährt herum und greift sich dann – leicht zuckend – ins Kreuz. Die Bewegung war wohl etwas zu ruckartig.  
Er scheint nicht nur verärgert...auch irgendwie ertappt.  
  
"Es gehört aber nicht zum guten Ton, Gespräche anderer Leute zu belauschen, junger Mann!" versucht er mich mit Strenge abzuwimmeln.  
"Da hätte ich mir prophylaktisch die Ohren zuhalten müssen", grinse ich und frage mich dann, ob er weiß, was 'prophylaktisch' bedeutet. "Was war denn vor sechzehn Jahren?"  
"Sie lassen auch nicht locker, wie?" Er sackt ein wenig in sich zusammen. Da er seine Warnung am lautesten ausgesprochen hat, hat er wohl gehofft, ich hätte wenigstens den Rest nicht mitbekommen.  
  
Ich lasse mein Lächeln fallen. "Victor Trevor ist mein Freund und...das eben klang nicht gut. Ich weiß, wann sein Bruder und seine Mutter gestorben sind. Das war dann nur ein, zwei Jahre später und er leidet noch immer darunter.  
Hat es damit zu tun?"  
  
Der Alte senkt den Kopf. "Ich mag den jungen Herrn...", murmelte er bedrückt. "und ich habe nicht vergessen, wie er an seinem großen Bruder hing...im Grunde war er ja auch ein prächtiger Kerl…innerlich jedenfalls…  
…aber diese Krankheit...sie hat die ganze Familie belastet – und uns Dienstboten mit. Es gab einfach...Spannungen dadurch, Streit... Es war, wie man so sagt, eine Zerreißprobe...  
Manchmal schweißt die Not Menschen zusammen...aber...bei weitem nicht immer.  
Damals war die Stimmung...schwer zu ertragen. Einigen Dienstboten wurde gekündigt, aber mindestens ebenso viele sind dann von sich aus gegangen. Und...zwei sind sogar ziemlich überstürzt...beinahe fluchtartig..." Er bricht ab. "Ich sollte wirklich nicht..."  
"Doch, Sie sollten. Ich bewahre schon eine ganze Reihe von Geheimnissen seit vielen Jahren. Falls es überhaupt irgendeine Wirkung hat, könnte ich vielleicht...Victor besser unterstützen... Ich würde ihn selbst fragen – aber da war er erst neun. Sicher hat er noch nicht alles mitbekommen."  
"Es hieß damals, meine Kollegen seien entlassen worden, weil...sie geklaut hätten. Aber ich weiß, das stimmt nicht. Und vor allem...bald danach kam der Herr von einer Reise zurück und hatte unterwegs zwei silberne Leuchter gekauft. Haargenau solche, wie die, die vorher verschwunden sind. Einschließlich einer kleinen Delle und zwei Kratzern!"  
  
Jetzt bin ich doch überrascht.  
  
"Ich kann nicht ganz ausschließen, dass es nicht vielleicht doch EINEN Dieb gab", räumt der Gärtner ein. "Vielleicht...brachte ihn das ja auf die Idee. Aber mehrere? Und dann diese Sache mit den Leuchtern?!"  
"Verstehe, es war also auch kein...übersteigertes Misstrauen“ Den Ausdruck Paranoia vermeide ich bewusst. „Sondern er hat sie …reingelegt... die anderen wollten sich nicht auch etwas anhängen lassen und sind lieber gegangen.  
Und dann wurde neues Personal eingestellt...",  
"Nein."  
"Nein?!" frage ich verdutzt.  
"Die meisten wurden nicht ersetzt. Und die wenigen Nachfolger sollten im Dorf wohnen. Der Herr wollte sie nicht mehr hier haben. Mich plötzlich auch nicht mehr.  
War ein ganz schöner Schlag!  
Immerhin hat er mir ein Häuschen besorgt. Komisch war's trotzdem.  
Also: Nicht witzig. Merkwürdig halt und – ja, etwas beleidigend."  
Ich nickte. "Aber...es ist dann ja wohl besser so, oder?"  
"Ja, das sag ich mir auch, Sir."  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, wenn man ein so krankes Kind hat, hadert man mit dem Schicksal...", bemerke ich.  
"Ja, aber...es ist noch etwas anderes gewesen...."  
"Enttäuschung?"  
"Oh, ja, das auch. Aber..." Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
"Also...es war… keine reine Wut...ehm, Empörung, meine ich. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber manchmal kam es mir so vor, als würde er das als...Strafe ansehen."  
"Wofür?!" frage ich überrascht.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung!"  
  
Aber ich glaube, nicht mal die Ärzte wussten wirklich, was es genau war, erinnerte ich mich an Victors Schilderung. Er hatte mehrere. Bekam immer wieder Bluttransfusionen und alle möglichen Medikamente…  
  
"Es ist ja doch recht abgelegen hier. Es wird wohl einen Dorfarzt geben, nehme ich an, aber Clement muss doch Spezialisten gebraucht haben. Ich stelle mir das… schwierig vor. Victor sagte, es seien mehrere gewesen."  
"Ja. Aber nicht nur, weil sie keinen Rat wussten. Die ersten beiden sind gestorben. Dabei waren die noch gar nicht so alt."  
"Und wie viele waren es?!" frage ich beunruhigt.  
"Ich weiß von mindestens sechs. Aber den ersten habe ich nicht mitbekommen. Dann gab es noch Klinikaufenthalte, aber daran gemessen, wie krank der Junge war, eigentlich wenige…"  
"Aber Victor hat was von Bluttransfusionen erzählt.  
"Die wurden meistens hier auf dem Schloss gemacht.  
Naja, ich schätze, das ist eine Frage des Geldes..."  
"So wird es sein. Aber, es wundert mich, dass er auch hier gestorben ist. Mag für ihn selbst ja weniger schlimm gewesen sein. Aber das ist doch eher ungewöhnlich."  
"Ja. Aber es hat sich wohl einfach schon abgezeichnet, dass eigentlich nichts mehr zu machen war.  
Schätze, er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen und hier sterben… bei seiner Mutter und dem Kleinen…“, sinniert er berückt.  
  
„Übrigens der jetzige Dorfarzt ist für VIER Ortschaften zuständig!" sagt er dann – wie um abzulenken.  
"Hm..., ich hab mich nämlich gefragt, was wäre, wenn sich…der Herr mal nicht wohl fühlt...ich meine, wenn Victor wieder Vorlesungen hat und sein Vater hier allein wäre..."  
Moment? Wieso weiß ich nichtmal, welchen Rang er hat? Auch Viscount, wie der sammelwütige Vorfahr? Normalerweise gebe ich darauf nichts, aber dass ich es nicht weiß, finde ich gerade seltsam…  
"Das könnte...wirklich ernst werden. Aber er will ja niemanden hier haben."  
"Und Betty?"  
"Hat ein besseres Angebot bekommen. Aber sie hat überlegt, den Herrn zu fragen, ob er ihre Stelle aufstocken kann, so dass sie noch das Putzen übernimmt, vielleicht auch hier wohnt, dann wollte sie bleiben. Aber wenn sie die Gelegenheit hat, sich zu verbessern, sollte sie sie ergreifen...  
Ich glaube nicht an...Familienflüche oder so etwas, aber das hier...  
Ist besser, man hält sich fern...", brummt er unheilvoll. "Und nun bin ich still!"  
Das heißt dann wohl, dass die Putzfrau aufhört...naja,sie ist auch schon älter.  
"Ich danke Ihnen", sage ich nachdenklich – ohne mich wirklich über meine Höflichkeit zu wundern, denn diese Informationen sind wirklich seltsam.  
  
Versonnen schlendere ich durch die Korridore.  
  
"Ah, Sherlock! Alleine unterwegs?" begrüßt mich Victors Vater.  
"Ja, Vic ist mit seiner Seminararbeit beschäftigt..."  
"Er ist ein guter Junge..."  
"Schätze, das ist er..."  
"Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten? Es ist Zeit für meine Vormittagszigarre..."  
"Ja, ich weiß…", grinse ich, denn ich rieche es immer, wenn er zum Lunch kommt.  
"Rauchst du auch?"  
"Fast nie."  
"Da entgeht dir was...  
Also, ich rede natürlich nicht von Zigaretten…"  
  
Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe es lange abgelehnt, weil Vater rauchte. Und weil er Mycroft dies als ein kultiviertes Steckenpferd zu gehobener Bekämpfung standesgemäßer Langeweile dargestellt hatte.  
Aber das ist ja nun auch schon zehn Jahre her...  
Vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit, den Alten mal alleine zu sprechen.  
  
"Es ist... ein niveauvolles Stück Lebensart...", erklärt er und öffnet seinen Humidor, eine kleine Truhe aus edlem, dunklem Holz mit einem Befeuchtungssystem und Hygrometer.  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, ist es gesundheitsschädlich...", merke ich an. Doch er lächelt nur.  
"Ja, ich weiß, Zigarren raucht man nicht auf Lunge", fahre ich fort, "aber das Nikotin erhöht trotzdem Ihren Blutdruck und verengt die Blutgefäße. Vor allem die kleinsten –  "  
"Nun hör schon auf, Doktor Holmes!" befiehlt er mit einem freundlichen, aber nicht ganz aufrichtigen Lachen. Und wiedereinmal bemerke ich, dass mir die Emotionen, die ich damals beobachtet und gespeichert habe, nun weitaus klarer sind. "In meinem Alter hat man nur noch ein Bruchteil der Möglichkeiten, sich zu amüsieren. Genießen hauptsächlich. Musik hören geht noch ganz gut – war aber auch schon mal besser, schöne Dinge betrachten ebenso. Mein Geschmacks- und Geruchssinn haben erfreulicherweise noch nicht nennenswert nachgelassen.  
Nimm mal 'ne Nase voll..."  
  
Er hält mir die offene Kiste hin.  
"Und?"  
"Aber nur eine ganz kleine...", sage ich.  
"Das ist ein Cohiba Siglo I. Ein sogenanntes Perla-Format", erklärt er schmunzelnd. "Cohiba ist DIE kubanische Spitzenmarke..." Er nimmt einen goldenen Cutter aus einer Schublade und öffnet die kleine Zigarre vorsichtig aber auch geübt – wodurch mir das Fallbeil wieder einfällt, von dem ich aber nichts sagen darf.  
Er hält einen kleinen Vortrag über das richtige Anzünden, wozu er Streifen von hauchdünnen Scheiben Zedernholz abbricht, wie man sie in Zigarrenkisten häufig vorfindet, über die richtige Rauchgeschwindigkeit für einen gleichmäßigen Abbrand und ich folge seinen Anweisungen, während er fortfährt, mir etwas über die Herstellung zu erzählen. Ich bin überrascht, dass von der Ernte bis zur fertigen Zigarre hier im Laden Jahre vergehen, manchmal mehr als eine Dekade...  
  
"Tja, einige der wenigen kleinen Freuden, wie gesagt...", schließt er.  
"EINE große Freude gibt es aber auch, denke ich..." mahne ich ihn lächelnd.  
"Oh, ja, Victor ist meine größte Freude, natürlich ist er das…!" versichert er sofort, lächelt wehmütig zurück und bläst ganz sachte den Rauch seiner La Gloria Cubana Medaille d'Or in die Höhe, eine lange, außergewöhnlich schlanke Havanna mit einem untypisch blumigen Aroma.  
Gut. Ich will gerade das bewusste Thema anschneiden, als –  
"Victor sagte, dass du den Menschen viel mehr ansehen kannst, als gewöhnliche Leute es tun, stimmt das?"  
"Manchmal...", antworte ich vage. "Aber Victor hat mir angesehen, dass ich Geige spiele – meinen Fingern. Es ist Beobachtung. Und dann ziehe ich meine Schlüsse. Manches ist evidenter als anderes...zwei Eheringe am linken Ringfinger einer Frau sind eindeutig, zum Beispiel. Sie ist verwitwet. Ein Mann mit einem schiefen Mund kann ein starker Pfeifenraucher sein. Muss aber nicht."  
"Und was siehst du an mir?"  
  
Es ist eigentlich perfekt – aber irgendwie packt es mich – oder ist es eher so, dass ich mich davor drücken will, mit ihm über seinen Gesundheitszustand zu reden…?  
  
"In Ihrer Jugend haben Sie mal im Ausland eine Wette gegen Einheimische verloren, würde ich sagen."  
  
Er glotzt und schnappt unwillkürlich nach Luft, hustet ein wenig, wie er es so häufig tut: "Wie kommst du denn darauf?!"  
  
Ich ziehe an meiner Cohiba. Langsam und genüsslich.  
  
"Das Kleeblatt mit dem Kreis darum. Dieses Tattoo war einmal das Logo eines Fußballvereins. Es war auf Zypern. In Nikosia. Weil Sie verloren haben, mussten Sie sich das Logo der Homonoia stechen lassen. Ein Brite würde sich ja nicht das Emblem eines ausländischen Sportvereins eintätowieren lassen. Und ich denke nicht, dass Sie mal für sie gespielt haben. Victor hat erwähnt, dass Sie ihn ermutigt haben, auf Bäume zu klettern und ähnliches. Aber von Fußballspielen hat er nichts gesagt.  
Habe ich recht?"  
  
Er hat sich wieder gefangen. "Das ist ja unglaublich!" lächelt er gemütlich. "Ja. Alles richtig..."  
"War zeitweise ziemlich unruhig dort, nicht?"  
"Das ist eine – ziemliche Untertreibung…! '58 war richtig übel. Und erst die blutigen Weihnachten... Naja, damals nannte man es noch nicht so.  
Seit der Teilung soll es ja inzwischen viel besser geworden sein..."  
  
Okay, denke ich. Da habe ich noch was zu recherchieren...!  
  
"Aber das ist ein unerquickliches Thema.  
Und?  
Mache ich noch einen richtigen Aficionado aus dir?" fragt er und betrachtet angelegentlich seine Zigarre.  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Zu kostspielig...", grinse ich kurz unbehaglich und sehe ihn dann ernst an. "Mr Trevor..., da ist...schon noch etwas, das ich an Ihnen sehe...und...ich finde, Sie sollten mal mit Victor darüber reden..."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ihre Gesundheit. Ich sehe Symptome von Herzinsuffizienz", sage ich offen und versuche, meiner Stimme einen bedauernden Unterton zu geben. "Ist der Reizhusten eine Nebenwirkung des Blutdruckmittels? Oder sind Sie überhaupt nicht in Behandlung? Victor würde es wissen wollen."  
  
Sein Atem beginnt sich zu beschleunigen. Ich kann wieder dieses feine Brodeln vernehmen.  
  
"Du siehst das zu schwarz! Außerdem ist das meine Sache."  
"Ja, das ist es", räume ich ein. "Aber er hat schon seinen Bruder und seine Mutter verloren. Und Sie sind hier...zeitweise lange allein..."  
"Und ich will auch hier bleiben!" begehrt er auf. "Und ich habe noch keinen Arzt erlebt, der etwas zustande gebracht hätte!" faucht er bitter.  
"Das...ist bedauerlich...aber auch vierzehn Jahre her...und eine ganz andere Erkrankung…"  
"Nun ist es aber genug! Hör auf, dich einzumischen! Was fällt dir ein, deine Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die dich nichts angehen!?!" brüllt er und wird unter der gelblichen Bräune himbeerrot.  
"Ich mag Victor", erkläre ich schlicht. "Und leider sehe ich es kommen, dass er ...wahrscheinlich bald wieder wird trauern müssen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er ahnungslos zurück an die Uni geht und dort dann die Nachricht erhält, dass – "  
"Kein. Wort. Mehr! Du wirst ihm nichts sagen!" donnert er.  
  
Brombeereis, kommt es mir in den Sinn. Diese Farbe hat sein Kopf jetzt. Es sieht gefährlich aus.  
Ich sollte aufhören.  
Und ich bedaure, dass ich Victor gegenüber nicht deutlicher geworden bin, als ich das Thema angetippt habe.  
Verlegen betrachte ich die Perla in meiner Hand, die etwas mehr als halb aufgeraucht ist und an deren Ende sich ein gleichmäßiger Zylinder weißgrauer Asche gebildet hat, und lege sie ihn den Aschenbecher, der eigentlich nur ein quietschbunt bemalter Keramikteller ist und so gar nicht in dieses edle Ambiente passt.  
"Danke für die Zigarre...und die Rauchunterweisung..."  
Ich erhebe mich.  
"Aber...vielleicht denken Sie darüber nach..."  
  
Mit seinem schweren Schnaufen als Hintergrundmusik verlasse ich das Zimmer.

 

 


	89. Politische und medizinische Recherchen

 

  
Ich katte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich war sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben und bin es noch heute. Es wäre vernünftiger und auch rücksichtsvoller gewesen, er hätte die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Was den Gesundheitszustand von Victors Vater anging, hatte ich mich nicht – wie andere es vielleicht getan hätten – um ein unangenehmes Gespräch gedrückt.  
Na, gut. Im Allgemeinen ist es mir sowieso nicht unangenehm, jemandem die Maske herunterzureißen. In dieser Situation bin ich sogar überaus höflich und geradezu empathisch gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich zuvor Victor gegenüber deutlicher sein sollen. Aber da hatte ich zwar die Symptome bereits erkannt, jedoch noch nicht erlebt, wie es war, wenn der alte Trevor in Rage geriet. Nachdem, was ich inzwischen gehört hatte, war er also wohl nur für Victor ein lieber Daddy, Clement, seiner Frau und auch dem Personal gegenüber sah das wohl anders aus.  
Und wieder einmal kam mir Victor, sonst so klug und sensibel, unfassbar naiv und vertrauensselig vor. Er wollte wohl einfach nicht merken, dass mit seinem Alten was nicht stimmte.   
  
Ich überlegte trotzdem, ob ich mir die Zähne putzen sollte, ehe ich in die Bibliothek zurückging…aber der Tabakqualm hing sicher auch in meiner Kleidung und selbst wenn ich das gleiche Hemd und die gleiche Hose noch einmal dabei gehabt hätte, oder Kleidungsstücke, die ihnen zum Verwechseln ähnlich waren, dann hätte Victor später doch mitbekommen, dass entweder ich Sachen auf den Balkon gehängt oder doch irgendwie Rauchgeruch in meinen Kleiderschrank geraten war.  
Und vielleicht würde der Alte seinem Sohn auch gar nicht vormachen können, dass da nichts zwischen uns vorgefallen sei; schließlich war es jetzt nicht mal mehr eine Stunde bis zum Lunch… Also kehrte ich wie ich war zu Victor zurück, der immer noch in seine Arbeit vertieft war.  
  
Nein, es war richtig gewesen, ihm zu raten, mit seinem Sohn zu reden.  
Aber von den anderen Geheimnissen hätte ich die Finger lassen sollen…  
  
…blutige Weihnachten? dachte ich halb belustigt, das klingt eher wie der Titel einer unsäglichen amerikanischen Splatterfilmkomödie…  
  
Ich gab den Begriff ein und fand gleich vier historische Ereignisse unter dieser Bezeichnung. Das Jüngste war das, was ich suchte: 1963 auf Zypern.   
Ich habe Politik nie leiden können. Vielleicht, weil Mycroft sie immer schon spannend gefunden hatte. Wenn die Nachrichten kamen, pflegte mein Vater den Fernseher unangenehm laut zu stellen – als Kind bin ich dann regelmäßig geflüchtet.  
Politik ist unerquicklich und verlogen.  
Dann lieber Werbespotts. Verlogen sind die zwar mindestens genauso, aber seit ich durch John öfter mal fernsehe, bekomme ich mit, wie er sich über manche Werbeclips amüsiert. Ich beobachte ihn gerne dabei…  
  
Aber zurück zu diesen blutigen Weihnachten: Es gab also auf Zypern Griechen und Türken, was natürlich zugleich bedeutete Christen und Moslems. Und natürlich hätte die Türkei Zypern gerne erneut annektiert. (Ah, richtig, Othello… Shakespeares Othello schlägt vor Zypern die türkische Kriegsflotte…, aber im späten 16. Jh – nach Shakespeares also – fiel Zypern an das osmanische Reich)  
  
Halbherzig, scrollte ich nach oben zurück…  
  
Wie bitte? Das osmanische Reich hat 1878 Zypern an Großbritannien verpachtet und die hatten die Insel dann annektiert? Das ist aber auch dreist… allerdings haben die Türken das später anerkannt. Komische Verhältnisse, aber zurück zu 1963…  
  
Es war damals keineswegs so gewesen, dass sich die Türken auf den östlichen Teil konzentriert hätten, es gab Ballungsgebiete, mit 100% griechischer oder türkischer Bevölkerung und anscheinend auch alles dazwischen, aber die Türken waren insgesamt eine Minderheit. Doch wegen der außenpolitischen Situation hatte man – und daran war natürlich Großbritannien maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen – bei der Staatsgründung festgelegt, dass der Präsident immer ein Grieche und der Vizepräsident immer ein Türke sein müsse, der sogar ein Vetorecht besaß – wie die alten römischen Tribunen. Natürlich war das für die Türken nicht perfekt, aber gemessen an ihrer geringen Zahl waren sie damit wirklich gut bedient. Aber dann wollte der Präsident dieses Vetorecht abschaffen und wohl auch sonst noch einiges an der Verfassung ändern. In dieser angespannten Situation waren es aber nicht etwa die Moslems, die gewalttätig wurden, nein, sondern zyperngriechische Polizeikräfte richteten kurz vor Weihnachten ein Massaker unter zyperntürkischen Zivilisten an.  
  
Na, das nenne ich unrühmlich! dachte ich.  
  
„Die blutigen Weihnachten 1963 bildeten den Auftakt für gewaltsame interkommunale Kämpfe, bei denen insgesamt 1.000 türkische und mindestens 200 griechische Zyprioten starben. Später brüstete sich der Aktivist Nikos Sampson, 200 türkische Frauen und Kinder ermordet zu haben.[1] Als Folge der Kämpfe und der Massaker flüchten knapp 100.000 türkische Zyprer, vorrangig nach Großbritannien, was dazu führte, dass heute dort mehr türkische Zyprer leben als auf Zypern selbst. Auf griechischer Seite hingegen waren es 165.000, knapp 25 % der Bewohner von 1974. 1.493 griechische und 502 türkischen Zyprioten gelten heute noch als vermisst.“ (<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zypernkonflikt#Entwicklung_zwischen_1960_und_1974>)  
Bei der Aufgabe von Zypern als britische Kronkolonie, waren zwei Militärbasen gegründet worden, die bis heute noch existieren. <http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akrotiri_und_Dekelia.> Also müsste der alte Trevor ab 1960 auf einer von beiden stationiert gewesen sein…  
Da ist aber Nikosia nicht gerade um die Ecke…  
  
(Ist das zu fassen? ICH google Fußballvereine??? dachte ich grinsend.) [  
<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Zyprischer_Fu%C3%9Fballverein>  
  
Ja, wieso Nikosia, wieso nicht entweder ein Verein aus Larnaka oder Limassol? Je nachdem auf welcher Basis Trevor stationiert gewesen war, Dekelia oder Akrotiri.  
…sber vielleicht waren die damals alle bloß zweite Liga im Gegensatz zur Homonoia?   
  
Ich ging wieder auf den Tab, in dem ich den Zypernkonflikt hatte.  
  
Oh, nein, Moment: „Nach dem Waffenstillstand am 24. Dezember 1963 führte ein Beschluss des UN-Sicherheitsrates zur Aufstellung einer Friedenstruppe der Vereinten Nationen (…) Die Hauptstadt Nikosia wurde durch die Einrichtung einer zuerst von britischen, später von UN-Truppen überwachten neutralen Zone („Grüne Linie“) geteilt…“  
  
Dann war Trevors Einheit vielleicht auch dorthin verlegt worden und das Tattoo erst 1964 oder 65 entstanden…  
Wieviel mochte Trevor von diesen Kämpfen wohl aus der Nähe mitbekommen haben…?  
  
Nicht wirklich interessiert versuchte ich, Fotos mit britischen Soldaten auf Zypern zu finden, aber ich hatte keine Lust, durch Schwarzweißfotos zu stöbern, auf denen die Gesichter meist sowieso zu klein und teils noch von Mützen verdeckt waren.   
  
Nächste Recherche.  
  
Ich überlege.  
"Anämie, Knochendeformation, Blässe, Gelbsucht, Atemnot, Schmerzen, Blutspende, Knochendichte" gab ich ein.  
Suchen.  
  
Nichts.  
Gut, war wohl zu viel.  
"Anämie, Knochendeformation Schmerzen, Blutspende, Knochendichte"  
Suchen...  
  
Der erste Eintrag ging über Tumormarker bei Laborwerten und irgendwie auch über Rheuma...  
Doch dann:  
Mittelmeeranämie (Beta-Thalassämie)?  
Thalassa, das Meer...  
Mittelmeer.  
  
Ich klickte den dritten Link an, es war ein Pdf und überflog etwas überfordert die ersten Seiten. Von Sichelzellanämie hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Das ist also etwas Ähnliches?  
Dann auf Seite 9 kam eine Tabelle mit Symptomen.   
<https://www.dgho-onkopedia.de/de/onkopedia/leitlinien/beta-thalassaemie/beta-thalassa-mie.pdf>  
Ganz klar, das musste es sein!  
  
Ich suchte weiter, fand etwas über verschiede Formen und Schweregrade.  
Verwirrt suchte ich mir dann doch einen weniger wissenschaftlichen Artikel, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich alles verstand.  
Aber ich hatte es verstanden.  
Doch genau das verwirrte mich.  
Für den beta-Baustein des Hämoglobins auf dem elften Chromosom hat jeder Mensch zwei verschiedene „Bauanleitungen“, eine in den Genen, die er vom Vater geerbt hat und eine in den Genen von der Mutter. Wenn beide Konstruktionspläne fehlerhaft sind, kann das Hämoglobin nur sehr schlecht Sauerstoff transportieren, zwar versucht der Organismus das durch eine gesteigerte Produktion seitens des Knochenmarks zu kompensieren, aber das funktioniert nur sehr mangelhaft, da dadurch ein schädlicher Überschuss von anderen Rückenmarksprodukten entsteht. Zum Beispiel haben die Patienten zu viel Eisen im Blut.  
Nun, es war ganz offensichtlich, dass die Mutter keine beta-Thalassämie major haben konnte, dann wäre sie schwerkrank und entstellt gewesen, und wäre zu ihrer Zeit auch kaum alt genug geworden, um überhaupt schwanger zu werden. Anscheinend ist bei dieser Erkrankung wöchentlich eine Bluttransfusion fällig!  
Der Rest ist Vererbungslehre für Anfänger. Diese alte Sache mit den rosa Erbsenblüten, die zweite Mendel'sche Regel. (<http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/73/Autosomal_recessive_-_de.svg>)  
Also hatten Victors und Clements Eltern beide beta-Thalassämie minor, was fast keine Symptome verursacht, aber sie hatten den Gendefekt beide an Clement vererbt, weshalb er eine beta-Thalassämie major bekam, was sich anscheinend erst ab dem zweiten Lebensjahr deutlich manifestiert... Victor hatte Glück gehabt, er war entweder völlig gesund, oder hatte nur eine beta-Thalassämie minor, die fast symptomfrei ist, lediglich bei großer Anstrengung kann es zu anämietypischen Beschwerden kommen.  
Aber wie konnte Victors Vater denn auch diese Erbkrankheit haben, die aus dem Mittelmeerraum und dem vorderen Orient stammt?  
Oh..., Montenegro – das musste es wohl sein.   
Zwar hatte Montenegro fast keine Meeresküste, aber das musste man wohl nicht so wörtlich nehmen.  
So ein verdammtes Pech! Clement gehörte also zu den statistischen 25 % der Nachkommen mit zwei belasteten Elternteilen, die dann den Defekt von beiden Seiten erben.  
  
...und die Blutspende war genaugenommen eine Knochenmarkspende gewesen, nur dass man dazu in diesem Fall anscheinend die Zellen nicht direkt aus dem Hüftknochen holen musste.  
  
Außerdem stieß ich darauf, dass es seit 1976 in Südzypern ein freiwilliges Eugenikprogramm gibt, das es erlaubt, pränatal auf beta-Thalassämie major positiv getestete Föten abzutreiben…   
Natürlich gab es heiße Ethikdebatten darüber…  
  
Zu spät bemerkte ich den Schatten, der über meine Schulter fiel.  
  
„Und? Was treibst – “ …du inzwischen?  
Doch Victor vollendete die Frage nicht, sondern schnappte ächzend nach Luft.  
  
„Oh, Gott…! War es das…?“ fragte er mit schwacher, zittriger Stimme.  
Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und sehe in schreckensgeweitete braune Augen, die mich aus seinem ungewohnt bleichen Gesicht anstarren.  
„Bitte…! Bitte…, sag mir nichts…! Es ändert doch nichts mehr…“, fleht er den Tränen nahe.  
  
  
Jetzt bin ich vollends verwirrt.   
Mir wird klar, dass Victors Avatar nicht so reagiert wie Victor damals…  
Was ist da los?!  
…und was soll ich jetzt erwidern…?  
  
Unbeholfen lege ich immer noch sitzend eine Hand auf Victors Schulter –   
                                                                                                                                     – auf die Schulter seines Avatars…  
„Aber du solltest wenigstens – “  
„Nein! Nein, Sherlock, bitte nicht…“.  
  
Die ersten zwei Tränen lösen sich aus seinen Augen – die plötzlich blau sind und aussehen, wie Johns…  
Wie von selbst stehe ich auf und umarme ihn.  
„Schon gut…schon gut…“, murmle ich von Mitleid ergriffen.   
Er versucht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
„Bitte, reg dich nicht auf… Tut mir leid…, ich wollte doch nur…“, nuschle ich betreten und verstumme.   
Der Avatar beruhigt sich ein wenig und ich frage mich immer noch, was diese Variante denn nun soll.  
„…ich meinte…also, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du auch wirklich ganz gesund bist“, taste ich mich vor.  
Er löst sich von mir und sieht mich verwundert an.   
„Ich? Ich sagte dir doch, ich hab nichts!“ Dann keimt ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf: „Es geht mir gut, wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen“, versichert er herzlich.  
„Das…ist gut…“, stammle ich unbeholfen. „Es…ist…nur so…, du solltest wissen, ob es nicht trotzdem in deinen Genen ist…“  
Nun bildet sich ein Stirnrunzeln ohne das Lächeln zu vertreiben.  
„Sherlock, ich werde mich nicht fortpflanzen!“  
Er fixiert mich prüfend-erstaunt… „Was denn…? Ist dir das…wirklich immer noch nicht klar?“  
  
Damals nicht – heute schon – also, was soll ich sagen, verdammt nochmal?!  
  
Da legt er sanft seine Hände um mein Gesicht…  
  
Mir stockt der Atem…  
Soll ich?  
Würde es mir helfen, das Trauma zu bewältigen, wenn ich…ihm nachgebe…?  
  
Ich zwinkere ein paar Mal vor Fassungslosigkeit…  
  
Dann waren die sehnsüchtigen Augen wieder braun…  
Ich konnte jetzt an diesen minimalen Bewegungen seines Kopfes, seiner Lippen auf mich zu erkennen, was ihm vorschwebte, doch da ich mein Gesicht reglos hielt und mein Körper sich leicht versteifte, zögerte er und hauchte stattdessen beschwörend: „Sherlock…!“  
  
Nein, mach das nicht!! dachte ich.   
  
„Ich liebe dich!“ bekannte er traurig.  
  
  
Und mir wird klar, ich hab es auch dieses Mal vermasselt.  
  
  
Es ist, als würde ich angewidert ausgespien…und indem mir das durch meinen noch schwindligen und wirren Kopf geht, fällt mir auf, dass dies an eine biblische Metapher angelehnt ist, aber das ist gerade völlig unwichtig…  
  
Eine mittelmäßige Übelkeit hat meine Drüsen dazu angeregt, mich mit einem leichten Schweißfilm zu überziehen.  
  
„Okay, okay, ich habe wieder versagt!“ brumme ich verärgert. „Es tut mir leid, ja? Es – es kam so plötzlich!“  
  
Ich setze mich auf.  
Ganz toll, er ist schon WIEDER weg!   
  
„Ach, komm…das war damals anders…  
Nun, komm schon! …das musst du doch wissen…!“  
  
Keine Antwort. Ich bin alleine in meinem Zimmer.  
Es ist zum Aus der Haut Fahren!  
  
„Ja, du hast gesagt: Oh, Gott…! War es das…? – so weit stimmt es – aber nicht in diesem Ton… Schon ein bisschen… erschrocken, aber du wolltest nicht flüchten, du warst bereit, es dir anzusehen…, auch wenn es dich wieder traurig machen würde, du wolltest – “  
„Argh…! NEIN!“ faucht plötzlich Victor und sitzt am Fußende meines Bettes. „Sherlock!!“ stöhnt er entnervt. „Das kann doch wirklich nicht sooo schwer sein!?“ fragt er verständnislos.   
  
Was denn?!  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich wollte nicht schon wieder heulen. Vor dir… Es hätte dich vielleicht abgestoßen…  
Ich hab mich zusammengerissen. Du musst gehört haben, dass ich heftig geschluckt habe –   
Menschenskind, Sherlock, ich habe versucht, mehr so zu reagieren, wie du es dir wünschst!   
Seit mir klar geworden war, was Schmerz und Tod wirklich ist, habe ich unsere Sammlung entsetzlich gefunden – aber ich wusste, dass du begeistert sein wirst!  
Okay, vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht aus Liebe verstellen sollen!  
Verliebte Trottel tun sowas eben!  
Und eigentlich war es auch eher so, dass ich mich zurück in die Kindheit versetzt habe, wo Schmerz und Tod einfach zu einer spannenden Geschichte dazu gehörten, verstehst du?  
Ich meine, eine Geschichte, in der es um nichts Wichtiges geht, ist kein Abenteuer – aber im eigenen Leben… Ich weiß, wie es ist, Schmerz und Tod im eigenen Leben zu erfahren und diese Art Abenteuer ist grausam…“  
„Ja…  
Okay…“, räume ich ein.  
„Wieso – wieso raffst du es nicht?!   
Immer noch nicht!?!“  
  
Es tut mir leid, okay? denke ich – doch ich denke es nicht reumütig, ich bin verärgert, verliere allmählich die Geduld.  
Victors Avatar schüttelt resigniert und ein wenig bitter den Kopf.  
  
„Victor!  
Ich bin aufgestanden und hab dich umarmt.   
Ich habe dem Gärtner gesagt, dass du mein Freund bist   
und deinen Vater gebeten, dir Schmerz und Selbstvorwürfe zu ersparen   
und habe diesen Übergriff damit gerechtfertigt, dass ich dich mag.  
  
Mehr kannst du nicht verlangen.“  
  
Victor atmet aus und scheint ein wenig in sich zusammenzusinken: „Du schnallst es echt nicht, was?“    
  
  
Und damit ist er – puff! – verschwunden!  
Wie ein beleidigtes Gespenst!  
  
Ich habe genug.  
Wirklich, ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll!  
  
Es ist bereits Tag…   
Und wahrscheinlich ist das Hochzeitsbankett auf der anderen Seite des Globus in vollem Gange.  
  
Wie auch immer, mein Kopf ist jetzt klarer, als bei meinem letzten Telefonat mit dir. Mir dämmert, dass ich wirklich nahe an der Panik gewesen bin.  
Diese Pausen, ehe ich von dir etwas hörte…, sie waren genauso lang, wie bei den Gesprächen zuvor. Und auch die Empfangsqualität…und dass du bei dieser Kajaktour noch down under warst, beweisen die Fotos mit dem Herbstlaub…  
Also bist du nach wie vor genauso weit weg! Punkt! Das ist ein Fakt!  
  
Also entweder, ich hab mir nur eingebildet, diese Frau wäre Sarah oder…  
…oder du hast mich angeschwindelt.   
Sie war nicht mit ihrem Styling beschäftigt, sondern du wolltest nicht zugeben, dass sie abgereist ist?  
Würdest du das tun?  
Warum?  
Ist es dir …peinlich? Vor mir? Das wäre doch Unsinn!  
  
Oder ist es einfach nicht ausschlaggebend?  
Willst trotzdem dort bleiben? Ist es das?  
Du wirst doch wohl nicht schon eine neue Freundin haben?  
Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, dass du… so flatterhaft bist…  
  
  
Mich verwirrt, dass mich das so beschäftigt, so belastet. Nachdenklich stehe ich auf und sehe aus dem Fenster, dann drehe ich mich entschlossen um.  
  
  
„Also, Vic…, murmle ich zähneknirschend – wohl wissend, wie unsinnig das ist, was ich da tue. „Ich werde mir jetzt einen Kaffee machen und die Online-News durchsehen. Und wenn ich wiederkomme, hast du dich gefälligst wieder eingekriegt! Ich will das jetzt bald zu Ende bringen!“

 


	90. Gedankenkarussell

  
  
Ich trotte in die Küche, um mir einen Kaffee anzurühren.  
  
Was ist es, das ich nicht "schnalle"?  
  
Etwas, worauf ich von selbst kommen muss, damit gewährleistet ist, dass ich es auch wirklich begriffen habe, dass ich nicht einfach nur etwas nachplappere, weil ich weiß, dass Victor es hören möchte? So etwas?  
Ja, muss wohl...  
Aber da es ja nicht wirklich Victor ist, da ich nicht wirklich von seiner ruhelosen Seele besessen bin, sondern ihn nur mental reproduziert habe, wäre ja alles, was er mir sagen kann, meine Idee.  
...hm..., schon...aber deswegen noch lange nicht mein Standpunkt...  
Ja, ich tue oft so, als könne ich gar nicht nachvollziehen, wie meine Mitmenschen ihre Welt und sich selbst sehen, aber meist weiß ich sehr gut, wie sie ticken. Ich lehne es jedoch meistens ab, mich in sie hineinzuversetzen. Ich betrachte sie von außen. Die Motive der Mörder. So wie bei Jefferson Hope. Nun gut, er fällt aus dem Rahmen. Ohne Sponsor hätte er das Erbe für seine Kinder eben durch Pokerspiele oder einen Bankraub aufstocken müssen.  
  
Ich müsste also eine Erfahrung machen, die mich dazu bringt, wirklich Victors Standpunkt einzunehmen, oder was...?  
  
  
Unser Streit fällt mir ein, John.  
  
Der große Streit an dem Morgen nach der Explosion in Glasgow...  
  
Missfallen hatte dir das ja von Anfang an, dass es mir Spaß macht, einen Serienkiller zu jagen, die Leiche einer Frau zu untersuchen. Dabei haben doch auch dich die Serienselbstmorde schon fasziniert, noch ehe du mich kennenlerntest. Du hast dich dann zwar auch verpflichtet gefühlt, "diese armen Menschen" zu beklagen, aber wenn du dir nur die Erwähnung auf deinem Blog noch einmal ansehen würdest, müsstest du erkennen, dass du längst nicht so entsetzt warst wie neugierig. Du hattest schon eine Menge gewaltsamer Tode gesehen, hattest selbst schon in den Abgrund geblickt und doch wolltest du mehr davon. Das hatte dir so sehr gefehlt!  
  
Gerade dir als Arzt hätte doch einleuchten müssen, dass mein vorrangiges und einziges Interesse der raschen Lösung des Falls galt, damit der Täter gestoppt werden konnte.  
  
Aber was hätte es gebracht, wenn ich zugegeben hätte: Na, gut, John: Ich lasse es nicht an mich heran, weißt du? Das hast du doch sicher auch schon oft getan. Du musstest sicher schon Kameraden zusammenflicken, die du gut kanntest, die du mochtest..., mitansehen, dass junge Menschen starben oder zu Krüppeln wurden.  
  
Ja, es hätte dir wahrscheinlich gefallen, wenn ich das gesagt hätte.  
  
Aber was wäre die Folge gewesen? Dass jedes Mal, wenn wieder so etwas passiert wäre, du mit mir hättest darüber reden wollen, unter welchem Druck ich stehe? Wie ich mit meinen Gewissensbissen klar komme? Sollte ich mich etwa von jetzt an bei jedem Fall moralisch dazu verpflichtet fühlen, in Mitleid zu zerfließen und anschließend Albträume zu haben?!  
  
Ich durfte also nicht sagen, dass ich es ausblende! Und ich werde es nie sagen dürfen. Das würde alles zerstören!  
  
Nach Soo Lins Tod hast du nichts gesagt. Du hast dir Vorwürfe gemacht, dass du nicht bei ihr geblieben bist, doch du hast stumm gelitten. Dabei bin ich derjenige gewesen, der es vermasselt hat. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass wir den Killer zu ihr geführt hatten, dass er mich nur weglocken wollte! Und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du genau dorthin rennen würdest, wo Schüsse fielen. Und als ich durch das Museum rannte und auf keinen Knall irgend ein Geräusch folgte, das auf einen Treffer oder Querschläger schließen ließ, hätte mir viel schneller klar werden müssen, dass das alles Platzpatronen waren.   
Ich habe geschwiegen. Und du bist zu weit weggewesen, als dass dir hätte auffallen können, dass da nicht mal ein Klirren zu hören war. Ich war auf einen ganz plumpen Trick hereingefallen und das hatte mich tief getroffen. Aber nicht Reue bringt etwas, sondern es beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen.  
  
Und dann nur Tage später dieser niederschmetternde Morgen. Ich hatte es mir zwar verboten, aber eigentlich hatte ich im Stillen gehofft, Moriarty könne sich darauf beschränkt haben, das Telefonat abzuwürgen und nur die alte Dame zu töten, denn schließlich sollte die Bombe ja nur gezündet werden, wenn ich das Rätsel nicht fristgerecht löse.   
Wieso hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich erschüttert war? Geschockt.  
Schon am Vorabend…  
  
Ich hatte die alte Frau fast zwölf Stunden warten lassen, um die Zeit voll auszunutzen, um nicht denselben Fehler wieder zu machen, und als nächstes eine noch kürzere Frist gesetzt zu bekommen. Ich war gut damit zurechtgekommen – doch in dem Moment, wo sie mir Moriartys Stimme zu beschreiben begann, war es vorbei gewesen, ich verzweifelte fast, geriet beinahe in Panik…! In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte ich begriffen, was geschehen würde, das ich es niemals hätte aufhalten können…  
  
Und dabei habe ich in diesem Moment nur ahnen können, dass nicht bloß die alte blinde Frau, deren Leben wohl schon lange aufgehört hatte, lebenswert zu sein, hatte sterben müssen. Diese ganzen zwölf Stunden hindurch hatte niemand nach ihr gesehen. Hatte sich Moriarty als der nette Neue vom Pflegedienst bei ihr Zutritt verschafft?  
  
Das sähe ihm ähnlich.  
  
Ach, und als ob du etwa keinen Spaß daran gehabt hättest, Kenny Prince den Klatschreporter vorzuspielen! Deine kleine versponnene Theorie auszutüfteln. Du warst so enthusiastisch, so euphorisch, als du dachtest, du habest den Fall gelöst. Du wusstest endlich, wie ich mich fühle!  
  
Und nur eine Stunde später dann, diese plötzliche, tödliche Stille, die das Telefonat beendet hatte.  
  
Du hast nicht zu sagen versucht, dass es nicht meine Schuld sei. Auch Lestrade nicht. Das war auch besser so, denn was hätte ich daraufhin erwidern sollen?  
  
Das weiß ich, ich bin es nicht, der den Leuten die Bomben umhängt!!!  
  
Oder:  
  
Doch…, dass sie sich so lange sinnlos fürchten musste, ist meine Schuld…  
  
   
  
Und dann?  
  
   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wussten wir es dann sicher.  
  
Zwölf Menschen.  
  
Ein paar Stunden zuvor wären einige von ihnen noch auf der Arbeit oder in der Schule gewesen…  
  
Ich hatte dir immer noch vorgemacht, für mich sei das bloß wie "Schiffe versenken". Und du hast immer weiter gebohrt und mich damit immer weiter in diese Lüge getrieben. Diese Lüge, die mir sonst nichts ausmachte. Aber seit ich sie dir erzähle, hat sie begonnen, Stress bei mir zu erzeugen. Mehr und mehr.  
  
Hätte ich nachträglich zugegeben, dass ich verstört war, dass ich mir Vorwürfe machte, dass ich es nur nicht an mich heranließ, um klar denken zu können, dann wäre bei unserem nächsten oder übernächsten Fall ja doch wieder eine Situation gekommen, in der jemand Todesängste ausstehen musste oder zu Schaden kam. Und dann hättest du gewusst, dass ich nicht so kühl und berechnend bin, wie ich es alle Welt glauben machen will. Und mich selbst. Und dann würdest du dich wieder und wieder genötigt fühlen, mit mir darüber reden zu müssen. Ausgerechnet du, der du selbst über solche Dinge nicht reden willst oder kannst.  
  
Ja, ich war betroffen.  
  
Du hättest es merken müssen. Als Arzt. Als Freund.  
  
Aber du hättest auch verstehen müssen, warum ich es leugne.  
  
Weil es anders nicht funktioniert!  
  
Weil ich anders nicht funktioniere!  
  
  
Zwölf Menschen…!  
  
Ich hatte mir gesagt, dass das immer noch besser sei, als wenn die Bombe auf dem Trafalgar Square gezündet worden wäre, denn ich hatte diese Geräuschkulisse ja schon am Morgen fast sofort erkannt.  
  
   
  
Mich schauderte: Dieser Mann und deine Therapeutin. Ich muss sie mir wohl wirklich eingebildet haben. Das wäre einfach ein zu gewaltiger Zufall!  
  
   
  
Wir hatten sieben herrliche Wochen zusammen, du und ich, John. Aber dann kam Sarah. Und Moriarty. Das hatte alles ruiniert, noch ehe ich merkte, was geschah.  
Sieben herrliche Wochen, das weiß ich erst jetzt.  
  
Genauso wie damals…  
  
Ist auch meine Arbeit, ist auch meine Zusammenarbeit mit John nur eine Illusion, die zerplatzen muss wie eine Seifenblase? So wie ich damals die Lügen des alten Trevor zum Platzen brachte? Aber wenn Betroffenheit niemandem etwas bringt, sondern sogar hinderlich ist, dann ist es nicht nur bequemer, sondern auch richtiger, sie zu vermeiden!  
Fakten sind Fakten. Aber jede Sichtweise, die funktioniert und niemandem Schaden zufügt, muss erlaubt sein. Ich will meine Arbeit wieder spielerisch sehen können! Mit dir!   
Nein, ich bin überzeugt, eine Einstellung ist keine Illusion, wenn sie der Realität standhalten kann! Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es mir wieder gelingen wird, hinter erschütternde Erkenntnisse zurückzugehen.  
Vielleicht, wenn Moriarty gestoppt wäre...  
   
  
  
Und dann bemerke ich den brenzligen Geruch.  
  
Der Wasserkocher ist leer. Alles verdunstet.  
  
Seufzend nehme ich ihn von der Induktionsplatte und gehe zur Spüle. Als der Wasserstrahl auf das erhitzte Metall trifft, zischt und knackt es beunruhigend.  
  
   
  
Ich weiß noch, wie es weiter gegangen ist. An die Details werde ich mich erst erinnern, wenn ich wieder in der jeweiligen Situation drinstecke, aber so in großen Zügen ist alles klar. Meine weiteren Nachforschungen, unsere Entdeckungen, wie das Bild von Victors angeblicher in Ungnade gefallener Großtante und das verräterischen Foto im Internet. Schließlich die Briefe und Notizen, die keinerlei Zweifel mehr aufkommen ließen…  
  
   
  
Doch wie würde es diesmal ablaufen?  
  
Die Reaktion des Victor-Avatars war nun schon zum zweiten Mal vom Original abgewichen, aber das Gespräch mit dem Alten hatte sich einfach wiederholt.  
  
Mir erschließt sich der Sinn dieser Varianten nicht!  
  
Wenn ich einen Fall löse, dann rekonstruiere ich doch, wie es abgelaufen ist! Nicht wie man es hätte vermeiden können!  
  
Es kam nicht darauf an, sich auszumalen, was hätte passieren können, wenn Desdemona zu Othello gesagt hätte: „Also, nun hör mal, mein Lieber: Es mag ja sein, dass du einen schlechten Tag hattest, aber so geht’s ja nun nicht. Du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagen, was mit dir los ist! Ich wüsste nämlich keinen Grund, warum du mich anbrüllen und schlagen dürftest!“  
  
Ich muss wider Willen schmunzeln. Die Vorstellung ist einfach grotesk.  
  
   
  
Kopfschüttelnd gieße ich das brodelnde Wasser über Instantkaffee und Zucker.  
  
   
  
„Spaß beiseite, Victor, was soll ich tun, wenn du wieder vom Drehbuch abweichst? Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern! Es könnte etwas bringen, wenn ich es diesmal versuche besser zu machen, aber ich verstehe nicht, was du…was mein Unterbewusstsein da bezweckt, wenn es dich anders agieren lässt. Soll ich mir vorgaukeln, es sei anders gewesen? Das wäre doch noch schlimmer! Du kannst doch nicht wollen, dass ich mich selbst belüge? Ein bequemer Realitätsverlust, damit ich mich weniger schuldig fühlen soll oder was?“  
Ich hatte es laut gesagt, aber er hielt sich noch immer verborgen.  
   
  
Hör auf! denke ich. Du musst wirklich wenigstens eine kurze Pause machen!  
  
   
  
Ich schalte den Fernseher an, aber die Nachrichten rauschen irgendwie so an mir vorbei, bleiben einfach nicht in meinem Hirn haften. Ich kann mich nicht darauf konzentrieren.  
  
  
…versteh doch, John: ...ich konnte es dir nicht sagen...!  
Im Übrigen: Du hast schlafen können in jener Nacht. Ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht einmal denken.  
Okay, ich habe dich ein paar Mal herumlaufen hören und einmal hast du kurz geschrien...  
Aber ich habe versucht, zu schlafen! Trotz des Falles! Wegen des Falles, weil ich kapiert hatte, dass Moriarty ein Monster ist, dass es mir über den Kopf wächst, dass es kein Spiel mehr ist! Er hatte gewollt, dass sie seine Stimme beschrieb, er wollte einen Anlass haben, sie zum Schweigen bringen zu müssen...!  
  
A Study in Pink. Ich hatte den Titel so lächerlich gefunden.  
Aber jetzt weiß ich, es waren wirklich rosige Zeiten und ich fürchte, sie sind unwiederbringlich vorbei. Zumindest fühlt es sich gerade so an.   
Anfangs war ich sicher gewesen, du werdest bald so weit sein, dass wir uns dann alle beide in stummem Einvernehmen über solche sozialen Fragen hinwegsetzen würden, ohne dass du so tust, als müsse ich unbedingt die Skrupel haben, mir den Spaß verderben zu lassen. Und schon wenige Stunden später schien ich es geschafft zu haben: Du bist durch London gerannt und hast gelacht: Über deinen Einmarsch nach Afghanistan, über den Killer, über die Polizei, über uns, über dich. Du hattest wieder Freude am Leben, es war dir wieder zum Spiel geworden. Weil du wieder mitmachen konntest!  
Erinnerst du dich?  
  
Und du hast so jung ausgesehen...  
Zehn Jahre jünger als bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen. Mindestens.  
Nur so geht es, John! Nur so kann man leben!  
Sich sein Spiel suchen und spielen...  
  
Jefferson Hope hatte mir offenbart: "Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der einen schönen Mord genießt."  
Man sagt, Not mache erfinderisch. Aber kriminelle Energie kann noch viel kreativere Ergebnisse erzielen! Und es ist die Dringlichkeit, die Gefahr, die sie so spannend macht! Man erreicht nichts, man verhindert nichts, wenn man nur ein kniffliges Rätsel aus einer Zeitung löst, selbst wenn es noch so niveauvoll sein sollte. Im besten Fall, kann man etwas Geld gewinnen, aber es interessiert nicht, ob man den ganzen Tag gebraucht hat, oder zehn Minuten.  
Moriarty hatte das begriffen. Ihm ging es genauso, aber er war der Anbieter und ich der Kunde. Er war der Hersteller und ich der Konsument. Er coachte die Killer, beauftragte, entlohnte sie und ich fing sie ein.  
Doch er tötete nicht, um seine Erbtante aus dem Weg zu haben oder einen Rivalen, sondern einfach nur, weil er es konnte... Er war nicht einfach nur ein bisschen zu egoistisch wie gewöhnliche Mörder. Nein, das war schon mehr ein Gottkomplex!  
  
Seufzend halte ich inne und trinke meinen Kaffee aus, der unterdessen kalt geworden ist. Ich habe nicht an Moriarty denken wollen. Aber ich frage mich, wie unsere Zusammenarbeit verlaufen wäre, wenn es ihn nicht gäbe. Wenn uns ein anderer Fall zusammengeführt hätte und wenn wir das große Spiel nie erlebt hätten.  
Dann wäre alles noch Spiele für uns. Dann würden wir immer noch kichernd Tatorte verlassen und dann essen gehen... du würdest mich immer noch nach jeder Deduktion anstrahlen und brillant oder fantastisch rufen und dich wie ein Kind freuen, wenn du mal wieder selbst etwas entdeckt hast...  
  
Jetzt fange ich auch schon so an.  
Was wäre gewesen...  
Das bringt doch nichts.  
Aber werde ich je wieder einen Mord "genießen" können?  
Das scheint jetzt alles so weit weg.  
So weit weg...wie du.  
  



	91. Wie ich die Wahrheit herausfand

  
John...  
Wenn du doch nicht da unten bleiben willst, wirst du vielleicht in 24 Stunden abfliegen und in 48 wieder hier sein...  
...schon...  
Oder zumindest wirst du ja deine Sachen holen wollen. Du wirst Dokumente brauchen. Deine Approbation und so...  
  
So sehr ich dich vermisse, ich bin hier noch nicht fertig.  
Und deine Matratze liegt noch unter dem Dach...  
Und ich habe immer noch nichts eingekauft.  
  
...und du weißt nicht, dass Mrs Hudson nicht hier ist...  
Ich bin nur froh, dass sie mich nicht alle Nase lang anruft. Aber ich vermute, sie steht in ständigem Kontakt mit Mrs Turner, die ihr sofort berichten würde, wenn ich irgendwie auffalle...  
  
Also schön.   
Ich fasse den Entschluss, jetzt einzukaufen. Vielleicht lenkt es mich ab und ich bringe danach eher wieder etwas auf die Reihe. Zunächst gehe ich ins Bad, mache mich ausgehfertig, sehe mich dann in der Küche um, um zu ermitteln, was ich einkaufen muss. Anhand der leeren oder fast leeren Packungen, dem Müll. Vielleicht sollte ich auch in die Tonne schauen... Nein, Unsinn, es ist seither geleert worden.  
  
Ich überlege, eine Tasche mitzunehmen. Eine Reisetasche.  
Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht so vorausschauend und nimmst zum Einkaufen eine Tasche mit? Gut, du verwendest die Tüten als Müllbeutel - aber trotzdem. Und ich traue Tüten nicht, sie sind oft nicht stabil genug...  
  
Beim Supermarkt angekommen, inspiziere ich im Vorübergehen die vollen Einkaufswagen derer, die ihren Einkauf schon hinter sich haben, weil mich das auf Ideen bringen könnte, was ich holen sollte.  
Auf alle Fälle brauchen wir Milch...  
  
Ich gehe also durch die Regalstraßen. Werbung und seichtes Gedudel beleidigen mein Ohr, schrille Farben mein Auge. Mal trödelt jemand vor mir, mal drängelt jemand hinter mir. Da hat ein unschlüssiger Kunde einen Artikel, den er sich zehn Yards zuvor aus dem Kühlregal genommen hatte, bei den Tütensuppen wieder entsorgt und ein anderer hat mitten in den Gang ein Glas Marmelade fallen lassen. Man kann nicht mal drumherumfahren...   
Es ist lästig.  
  
Whiskey, richtig. Deinen habe ich ja auch noch weggesoffen. Und meinen sowieso. Gott, war das dämlich! Aber wenn du wirklich wiederkommst, sollst du einen besseren haben als Ersatz. Nicht wieder die Hausmarke. Auch keinen ganz Teuren, da würdest du dich weigern. Aber so etwa doppelt so viel darf er schon kosten, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob du den Unterschied tatsächlich schmecken wirst...  
Ich habe wirklich keine Übung. Manchmal fällt mein Blick in die Wagen anderer Kunden und dann wird mir klar, dass ich an etwas vorbeigelaufen sein muss, das ich hätte kaufen sollen. Am Ende bin ich gefühlte viermal durch den Laden durch und muss die Milchflasche in die Hand nehmen, weil meine Tasche überquillt. Kleine Packungen wie eine Schachtel mit Teebeuteln, ein Päckchen Kekse, Zahnpasta und ein Stück Seife habe ich in den Mantel- und Anzugtaschen verteilt und mir ein Gebinde mit 10 Klopapierrollen unter den Arm geklemmt.  
Wirklich lästig ist dann aber, dass die Taxifahrer keine so kurze Strecke fahren wollen!  
Sollte ich das je wieder machen, kaufe ich eben nicht in der Melcomb Street ein, sondern zwei bis drei Meilen weit weg...  
  
Zuhause sortiere ich alles ein, räume ein wenig auf und bringe dann den Whiskey in Johns Zimmer. Das leere Bettgestell sieht...seltsam aus.  
Ich gehe unters Dach, zögere noch einen Moment, dann schnappe ich mir Johns Matratze und bringe sie zurück nach unten, wo ich sie frisch beziehe. Danach folgt das Bettzeug. Die Wäsche hat ohnehin nicht mehr nach ihm gerochen.  
Nein, ich habe nicht verdrängt, dass das der Hauptgrund ist, wieso ich nicht einfach eine von meinen beiden Matratzen und Bettzeug-Garnituren hinaufgeschleppt habe, ...nicht so sehr die zusätzliche Treppe...  
  
Ich kann sagen, die Nachbarn haben lauten Logierbesuch gehabt und ich sei deshalb nach oben ausgewichen...nur falls John oder Mrs Hudson zurückkämen und sich wundern sollten, was in meinem Schlafzimmer vorgefallen sei, überlege ich.  
  
Ein Klingeln holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es ist das Festnetztelefon.  
Verwundert gehe ich ran.  
„Sherlock Holmes?“  
„Hallo, mein Lieber, hier ist Mrs Hudson! Ich wollte mal hören, wie’s Ihnen geht!“  
„Oh…, gut. Ehm…, danke der Nachfrage…“, stammle ich unbeholfen.  
„Schön.   
Keine weiteren Löcher in meiner Wand oder so?“  
„Nein. Auch keine neuen Graffiti.“  
„Guuut…“  
Worauf wartet sie denn bloß?  
„Und ich…mache auch keinen Unsinn Tabletten oder Alkohol oder…sonst etwas…“  
„Fein. Also heute ist der große Tag, richtig?“  
„Ich verstehe nicht…“, sage ich irritiert.  
„Na, die Hochzeit! Von Johns Schulfreund! Dann haben Sie es ja bald geschafft! – Wann kommt er wieder?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen.“  
„Ach, nun sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass Sie nicht vorhaben, ihn vom Flughafen abzuholen!?“ regt sie sich auf.   
„Sie…denken, das würde…er mögen?“ frage ich unsicher.  
Wenn es doch so ist, dass Sarah erst mit ihm zurückkommt, wird ihm das doch nicht gefallen…  
„Ojeee… Nur weil er und Sarah vielleicht Appetit aufs Heiraten bekommen haben, brauchen Sie der Kleinen doch nicht gleich völlig kampflos das Feld zu überlassen! Zeigen Sie ihm, dass Sie sich freuen, dass er wieder da ist! Sagen Sie ihm, wie erholt er aussieht! Ist das denn wirklich so schwer für Sie?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er erholt aussieht…“ entgegne ich in verständnislosem Ton.  
„Himmel! Das sagt man eben so!“  
„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen, Mrs Hudson“, erkläre ich.  
„Na, das muss mir wohl genügen…“  
Oh, natürlich… Das ist es, was sie vorhin hat hören wollen.  
„Und wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Mir? Gut, danke – naja, die Hüfte – das Übliche.“  
„Und…Ihre Schwester?“  
„Ach, schon besser.“  
„Aber…noch nicht so gut?“  
„Nein, ich bleibe noch etwas. Gut zu hören, dass Sie zurechtkommen. Aber ich vermisse Sie beide.“  
Zuerst verstehe ich nicht, wieso mir in diesem Moment fast die Tränen kommen. Es ist dieses „Sie beide“…  
„Beide“…, das ist womöglich vorbei…  
„Ich…“  
Meine Stimme will nicht so richtig und ich räuspere mich.  
„Ich finde es tatsächlich auch etwas …ruhig hier…“, bringe ich mühsam hervor. „Bin ich nicht mehr gewohnt, aber wie Sie so richtig sagen: Ich komme gut zurecht.“  
„Ja. bleiben Sie tapfer, in ein paar Tagen ist bestimmt alles wieder wie vorher. Und keine Sorge, ich warne Sie vor, wenn ich komme. Ich will ja kein Chaos vorfinden und vor Schreck tot umfallen!“  
„Äh…, danke…“, stammle ich ratlos. Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönt ein hohes Kichern. Die Ursache ihrer Erheiterung erschließt sich mir nicht, aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal.  
„Dann Auf Wiederhören, Sherlock!“  
„Wiederhören, Mrs Hudson…“  
  
  
Was sagst du dazu, John? Sie denkt, du kommst wieder – obwohl sie es auch für möglich hält, dass du Sarah wirst heiraten wollen.   
Sie ist unverbesserlich!  
Damit hätte sie dich beinahe gleich am Anfang vergrault!  
…wenn Sie denn zwei Schlafzimmer brauchen…  
  
„Gut, das war dieses…“, brumme ich. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass mich meine Nicht-Haushälterin nicht überrumpeln wird, das ist doch schon etwas.  
    
Ich schlüpfe also wieder in etwas Bequemeres und mache mich daran, Matratze und Bettzeug nach oben zu schleppen.  
So bekomme ich wenigstens wieder ein bisschen Bewegung, denke ich ironisch.  
Und jetzt?  
  
Vielleicht kann ich die ganze Prozedur abkürzen?  
Okay, beim letzten Versuch habe ich nicht alleine in die Situation gefunden. Nicht richtig. Aber warum soll das grundsätzlich unmöglich sein?  
   
Ich könnte einige Ereignisse überspringen. Victors Vater hatte beim Lunch kein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Er hatte nur seinen Sohn gefragt, wie die Arbeit voranginge und sich erklären lassen, worüber er eigentlich schrieb. Ich glaube, zu diesem Zeitpunkt fiel meinem Freund noch nicht auf, dass mein Vater mich regelrecht schnitt, also denke ich, das muss ich nicht nochmal durchgehen. Und es spielt ja sicher keine Rolle, dass Victor mich bat, mich an diesem  Nachmittag alleine zu beschäftigen, um endlich konzentriert an seiner Arbeit schreiben zu können, was dazu geführt hatte, dass ich weitere Nachforschungen anstellte.   
Beim Abendessen ist Victor dann doch aufgefallen, dass sein Vater es vermied, mit mir zu sprechen und dass auch ich meinerseits keinen Versuch machte. Er sagte jedoch nichts.  
Ich bin allerdings nicht sicher, ob wir nicht doch die Szene brauchen, in der mir Victor am folgenden Morgen das Bild in der Abstellkammer erklärt hat..., das vielleicht schon.  
Da war bei unseren Räumen nämlich eine Art Wandschrank. Eine Besenkammer. Ich hatte dort einen Vorrat an Toilettenpapier vermutet, was übrigens stimmte, Aber als ich öffnete und das Licht vom Flurfenster in das fensterlose Räumchen fiel, sah mich plötzlich eine junge Dame mit ihren himmelblauen Augen an - oder besser gesagt ihr Porträt!! Sie trug ihr hellblondes Haar kurz und in leichte, regelmäßige Wellen gelegt und war vielleicht um 1930 in Öl gemalt worden, wenn ich die Mode richtig im Kopf hatte. Ich hatte unwillkürlich aufgelacht und Victor war nachsehen gekommen, was mich so erheiterte.  
"Was hat sie verbrochen, dass sie eingesperrt wurde?" fragte ich grinsend.   
"Sie ist wirklich in Ungnade gefallen!" rief Victor. "Clement hatte dieses Bild in einem Raum mit lauter Gerümpel gefunden und es mir gezeigt. Das war seltsam. Unsere Mutter kam dazu, wollte dass wir es rasch verstecken. Aber dann tauchte auch schon Papà auf. Er starrte das Bild an! Es sah aus, als würden ihm gleich die Augen rausfallen!  
Ich verstand nicht, was ihn so erschreckte und fürchtete mich.  
Clement fragte: "Victoria Trevor - wer war sie?"    
Und Papà sagte grimmig: "Die missratene Schwester meines Vaters! Sie ist mit einem Nichtsnutz auf und davon wie eine läufige Hündin! Und das auch noch als sie bereits verlobt war. Seitdem wurde Ihr Gemälde von den Wänden von Trevor Hall verbannt!"  
Clement tat, als verstehe er das und als sei er ebenfalls empört. Er sagte, er werde es zurück zu dem anderen Gerümpel bringen. Aber als ich an diesem Abend vor dem Schlafengehen in sein Zimmer kam, fragte er mich verschwörerisch: "Du kannst doch ein Geheimnis bewahren, nicht?" Natürlich nickte ich eifrig. Da kletterte er aus dem Bett und holte darunter das Bild hervor.  
"Weißt du, ich wollte unsere Eltern nicht aufregen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Großtante undankbar oder böse war. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie gar nicht gefragt, ob sie den Mann mag, der sie heiraten wollte. Dann hat sie alles richtig gemacht. Sie hat viel aufgegeben für diesen Mann, mit dem sie von hier geflohen ist, also muss sie ihn sehr geliebt haben. Aber sie musste sich entscheiden: Hier bleiben, ihre Eltern nicht kränken und standesgemäß heiraten mit entsprechendem Luxus, oder dem Mann folgen, den sie liebt, Es ist nicht leicht, so eine Wahl zu treffen. Jede der beiden Möglichkeiten musste ihr Kummer bereiten. Aber sie hat auf ihr Herz gehört. Versprich mir eines, Victor: Wenn du einmal einen Menschen liebst, den Vater nicht mag, dann folge deinem Gefühl! Wenn es stark genug ist, dann geh von hier fort..."  
Victor hatte die kleine Schilderung lachend begonnen und fast weinend beendet. Er hatte die Feindseligkeit gespürt und begann allmählich zu begreifen, dass er sich damit würde auseinandersetzen müssen.  
Und später hatten wir das Geheimnis des Gemäldes entdeckt. Ja, möglich, dass diese Wende zu gravierend war, als dass wir sie überspringen konnten...   
Aber es ist wohl kaum von Bedeutung, wie ich am Nachmittag zuvor herausgefunden habe, was mit diesen beiden Ärzten passiert war.   
Ich bin nämlich ins Dorf gegangen und habe behauptet, eine Großtante von mir hätte hier gelebt, und wolle einem Arzt, der sie hier einmal behandelt hat, etwas vererben. Sie wisse aber nicht mehr, wie er geheißen habe und auch nicht mehr so richtig, wann das gewesen sei. Um 1970 herum oder später. Deshalb habe sie mich gebeten, einmal nachzufragen, wer damals hier praktiziert habe. In der Praxis selbst konnte man mir nicht so richtig weiterhelfen. Wohin also? Bibliothek? Rathaus? Zur Lokalzeitung? Oder in das nächste Stadtarchiv?  
In der Chronik der Kirchengemeinde wurde ich dann schließlich fündig. Zumindest stand da etwas über einen Doktor White, der 1970 in seiner Praxis überfallen und erstochen worden war und zwei Jahre später seinen Nachfolger Dr Harding, der auf dem Weg zu einem nächtlichen Notfall bei einem Unfall mit Fahrerflucht ums Leben kam.  
Der alte Trevor, ein Doppelmörder? Wirklich? Wieso? Oder doch nur ein blöder Zufall, dass es die beiden Mediziner erwischt hatte und der Rest waren Ammenmärchen, weil in dem Kaff sonst nichts Interessantes passierte?  
  
Außerdem war mir der Gedanke gekommen, nach Webseiten für Veteranen zu suchen. Vielleicht würde ich die Kameraden von dem Foto dort ausfindig machen können.  
Und dann hatte ich es plötzlich vor mir: Dasselbe Foto! Das mit den Soldaten und Zivilisten und der ausrangierten Flagge! Aber ein Name war anders. Statt Iakobos Eremos stand da Jaime Armitage. Wieso das denn?  
Iakobos und Jaime gehen natürlich beide auf das hebräische Jakob zurück...und als ich mir Eremos genauer ansah, beschlich mich der Verdacht, dass auch hier ein Zusammenhang bestehen konnte. Ich versuchte, mir Armitage ins Griechische übersetzen zu lassen und dann Eremos ins Englische. Mit beidem hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Also googlete ich schließlic einfach die Bedeutung des Namens Armitage. Er kommt von hermitage, Einsiedelei. Natürlich ein Eremith ist ein Einsiedler, ursprünglich Wüstenbewohner, er haust im Eremos. Und dann stieß ich darauf, dass Einsiedelei im Italienischen Eremo hießt. Er hatte seinen Namen übersetzt? Jakob von der Einsiedelei? Merkwürdig.  
Aber ich suchte ja nach Kameraden von Eduard Trevor...  
Doch noch auf derselben Seite, weiter unten stieß ich auf ein weiteres Foto – und es ließ mich wirklich nach Luft schnappen.   
"Juli '63: 1st lt. Eduard Trevor und sein Kumpel Jaime Armitage (ehemals Fremdenlegion). Ist das nicht erstaunlich? Wie Zwillinge, die man bei der Geburt getrennt hat!   
(Aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, es ist uns erst aufgefallen, als wir die beiden zusammen auf Schwarzweißfotos gesehen haben: Jaime (französischer Staatsbürger natürlich, aber Mutter Britin, Vater Zypriot) ist insgesamt dunkler und hat braune Augen. Trotzdem, ist die Ähnlichkeit nicht frappierend? Leider ist Jaime während der Massaker am Ende desselben Jahres verschwunden. Möge er in Frieden ruhen.)"  
Ich hatte das Bild angestarrt...und den arglosen Text.   
War es das?   
War in Wahrheit Eduard Trevor umgekommen und Jaime in die Rolle seines toten Kumpels geschlüpft? Eremos hatte schon bei der Fremdenlegion einen neuen Namen angenommen und dort die französische Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten, wahrscheinlich war er nur deshalb eingetreten!  
  
Anfangs schien es nur Diebstahl an einem Toten zu sein. Hochstapelei. Er hatte ja nur verhindert, dass das Erbe der Trevors an die Krone fiel, oder nicht? Die war ja wohl reich genug! Wer so eine Chance nicht ergriff, musste ja wohl ein Schaf sein!  
Aber dann hatte er eine Frau geheiratet, die denselben Gendefekt hatte. Sie hatten es wohl beide nicht gewusst. Ebenso wie die harmlose einfache Form der Sichelzellanämie haben auch Formen der Thalassämie minor den Nebeneffekt, dass sie ein Schutz vor Malaria sind, deshalb waren sie in diesen Gegenden so verbreitet, weil gerade die Träger dieser Mutation überlebten.   
Der Arzt hatte also den Eltern eröffnen müssen, dass sie beide den Gendefekt haben mussten. Okay, aber das war ja...  
Moment. Die Augenfarbe! Er hatte zunächst die montenegrinische Mutter nur wegen seiner braunen Augen erfunden, oder...?  
Nein...das passt nicht so ganz...  
Es hätte vollauf genügt, ihr zum Beispiel einen unverkennbar irischen Namen zu geben oder sie überhaupt irgendwie umzubenennen.   
Und dann hatte ich im Who is Who nachgesehen: Eduard Trevors Mutter hatte Victoria Fitzpatrick geheißen! Oder hatte es da zwei Victorias und zwei Ehefrauen gegeben – nacheinander? Durchaus möglich..., aber wieso stand das nicht in der Familienchronik? Und wieso waren dort das vorletzte bis viertletzte Blatt entfernt worden?  
Victors Vater musste das geschrieben haben. Hatte er absichtlich so viel Platz verbraucht, damit sein Name und der seiner Frau in dieser Kladde keinen Platz mehr fanden?  
Was für ein merkwürdiger, symbolträchtiger Zufall, dass der Mann von der Einsiedelei wegen dieses Vergehens nun wirklich wie ein Einsiedler lebte…  
  
Das war folgenden Tag gewesen, als Victor hatte feststellen müssen, dass sein Vater bereits gefrühstückt hatte und außer Haus sei, hatte er mich gebeten, ihm doch am Vormittag in der Bibliothek Gesellschaft zu leisten, falls es mir nicht zu langweilig wäre.  
Ich habe es damals nicht an mich herangelassen, aber nun ist mir klar, dass er über die Spannungen beunruhigt war und mich um sich haben wollte. Das half ihm allerdings auch nicht so recht dabei, sich zu konzentrieren und so fragte er mich schließlich, wieso ich denn nun schon zum dritten Mal ihren Stammbaum nachschlüge und was ich mit dem veralteten „Who is Who“ wolle.  
  
Ich wies ihn auf die Unstimmigkeit hin. Er begriff, dass ich hatte herausfinden wollen, wie sein Vater an diesen Gendefekt gekommen war, und dass ich den Aufzeichnungen in der Chronik misstraut hatte – ebenso wie der Geschichte über seine Großtante, die – wie ich schon vermutete, sein Vater damals völlig aus dem Stegreif erfunden hatte.  
Ich bereute es fast, ihn nicht angeschwindelt zu haben: Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
    
"Na und?" hatte er trotzig und verstört aufbegehrt. "Dann war sie also in Wahrheit meine Oma und es sollte vertuscht werden, dass sie fremdgegangen ist! Wie sollte sie denn ahnen, dass einer ihrer Enkel das so würde büßen müssen?! Kannst du es nicht dabei belassen?  
Ob sie nun meine GroßTANTE und erst verlobt oder meine GroßMUTTER war und längst unglücklich verheiratet, spielt doch keine Rolle!"  
  
...ja, vielleicht war auch das zu wichtig, um es auszulassen, überlege ich.   
Victor ist sehr erschüttert gewesen, dabei war diese Erklärung gegen die ganze, entsetzliche Wahrheit noch völlig harmlos!   
  
  
"Victor!" sagte ich laut. "Wenn du jetzt nicht rauskommst, dann werde ich es auf eigene Faust versuchen!"  
  
  



	92. Surprisingly okay...

 

 

  
  
  
"Victor!" sage ich laut. "Wenn du jetzt nicht rauskommst, dann werde ich es auf eigene Faust versuchen!"  
  
Das ist natürlich albern. Er – oder besser ES – befindet sich in meinem Kopf, der Einsatz von Schall, ja von Sprache wäre selbst dann überflüssig, wenn er ein Dämon wäre, von dem ich besessen bin. Dabei ist er nur ein unselbstständiger, kleiner Teil meines Geistes – nicht mehr. Aber wenn ich es ausspreche, kann ich damit vielleicht vor mir selbst bekräftigen, dass ich mich dem übelsten Teil dieses Geheimnisses stellen will. Also – vielleicht hilft es auf eine irrationale Weise ja doch…  
  
Es ist anstrengend gewesen, das alles hervorzukramen – das merke ich jetzt. Aber wenn ich in mich hineinhorche, habe ich den Eindruck, dass es sich nicht mehr so chaotisch anfühlt, nicht mehr so unüberschaubar. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich nur dann einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf gehabt, wenn es mir gelungen war, diese alte Geschichte auszublenden – und auch dann hatte ich mich noch deutlich unsicherer und verwirrter gefühlt als gewöhnlich. …fragil, verletzlich… Aber jetzt – obwohl meine Geschichte mit Victor selbstverständlich unlösbar blieb, denn es war ja schon längst nichts mehr zu retten gewesen – spürte ich, dass ich Hoffnung schöpfte, vielleicht doch auch den Rest dieses Erinnerungstrips zu überstehen, ohne irreparable psychische Schäden davonzutragen.  
Müde schließe ich die Augen.   
Mir fällt ein, wie es gewesen ist, als ich in die Montague Street eingezogen bin. Ein Neuanfang. Endlich clean und fest entschlossen, es dieses Mal auch wirklich zu bleiben! Meine Zukunft war noch gänzlich ungewiss, aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen, mein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Gleich morgen! Denn am nächsten Tag begann das neue Trimester und ich würde mein Studium wieder aufnehmen.   
Also hatte ich mich ins Zeug gelegt, meinen Umzug an einem einzigen Tag alleine durchzuziehen, denn ich wollte einem Umzugsunternehmen keine 1000 Pfund oder so in den Rachen werfen! Ich packte also nicht nur selbst, sondern zerlegte Möbel in Einzelteile, die ich alleine tragen konnte. Mit einem Kleintransporter schaffte ich alles von A nach B und dann schleppte alles in den fünften Stock, ehe ich den Leihwagen zurückbrachte. Dann baute ich alleine die Möbel auf – was bei größeren Schränken mit nur zwei Händen und begrenzter Armspannweite nur mit Tricks zu schaffen ist! – und räumte sogar noch am selben Tag alles ein. Im Grunde war das unsinnig und als ich fertig war, bin ich vor Erschöpfung fast zusammengeklappt – aber irgendwie hatte ich diese Bestätigung gebraucht! Dieses Erlebnis hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich schaffen kann, was ich mir vornehme, und ich hatte damit irgendwie nicht nur eine äußerliche Ordnung geschaffen, sondern mich auch innerlich aufgeräumt. In meinem Geist schien nun alles an seinem Platz zu sein, so als gebe es nichts mehr zu klären, keine Verwirrung, keine nagende Sehnsucht, kein schlechtes Gewissen, keine Trauer und kein Trauma. Meine Stimmung war im wörtlichen Sinne „aufgeräumt“.  
Eine Täuschung. Gewiss.   
Aber eine Illusion, die sich als hilfreich erwiesen hatte.   
Nun war ich seitdem sogar noch einen großen Schritt weiter und vielleicht würde es mir jetzt gelingen, Victors Tragödie nicht wieder zu verdrängen und trotzdem mit ihr leben zu können, ohne dass sie mich noch schwer belastete.  
Ich hatte in den letzten Stunden alle Aspekte, mit denen ich mich nicht weiter zu beschäftigen brauchte „weggeräumt“, so wie man Akten ablegt – was übriggeblieben ist, ist schon viel übersichtlicher.   
Allerdings fühle ich mich fast genauso erledigt wie damals, was ein wenig seltsam ist, aber darüber will ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen…  
  
  
Es war Abend und wir waren gerade dabei, nach dem Dinner in etwas Bequemeres zu schlüpfen, Victor und ich. Er hatte mir gesagt, dass ihm danach sei, sich zurückzuziehen. „Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn du mir dabei Gesellschaft leistest. Nur wenn du willst, wenn es dich nicht langweilt…“  
Ich war mir damals nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich unwohl fühlte – körperlich oder auch, weil er an diesem Ort mit seiner Trauer konfrontiert wurde und darüber hinaus auch noch mit neuen verwirrenden Enthüllungen – oder ob er an diesem Abend einfach seinem Vater nicht mehr begegnen wollte, dessen Reserviertheit mir gegenüber er nun nicht mehr leugnen konnte und die ihn erschreckte und betrübte. Wahrscheinlich kam das alles zusammen.  
Als ich mich umgezogen hatte, klopfte ich sachte an die Verbindungstür.  
„Komm nur rein, Sherlock“, meldete sich Victor müde.  
Etwas unentschlossen öffnete ich die Tür.   
„Hey…“  
Er saß in Schlafanzug und Morgenrock auf dem Bett und nippte an einem Tee. „Es ist noch heißes Wasser da wenn du magst…“, bot er an.  
„Im Moment nicht, danke…“, sagte ich. „Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ fragte ich hilflos.  
„Doch…nein…ich weiß auch nicht…“, stammelte er. „…ich fühle mich…irgendwie niedergeschlagen, deprimiert…verunsichert…  
Nichts…funktioniert…  
Nicht so richtig…“  
Er sah mich mit seinen großen Augen an. Heute denke ich: entschuldigend und hilfesuchend – aber damals wusste ich es nicht so recht zu deuten.  
„Ich meine…: Du bist hier. Das ist…wunderbar! …oder sollte es sein, aber…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und brach ab.  
Wohl nicht nur, weil ihm die Worte fehlten, sondern auch, weil ihm die Tränen kamen.  
  
Damals hatte ich mich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und gefragt: „Ist es wegen deiner Hausarbeit? Oder reißt dieser Ort alte Wunden wieder auf…weil du diesmal – anders als sonst – darüber geredet und dich intensiver erinnert hast?“  
Victor hatte traurig gelächelt und mich lange angesehen. „Vielleicht…“, sagte er dann und hielt auch danach noch seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet.  
„Dann…wäre ich wohl besser nicht mitgekommen. Tut mir leid...“  
„Was? Nein! Ich habe es mir doch gewünscht!“ rief er entsetzt.  
„Aber du hast es dir anders vorgestellt. So wie du es dir anders vorgestellt hattest, einen Hund zu haben“, sagte ich.  
„Das kann man nicht vergleichen…versuch es bitte nicht!“  
Natürlich hatte ihn das an meinen Nervenzusammenbruch erinnert, als ich mich plötzlich in praktisch derselben Situation gesehen hatte wie Kerby…  
  
Nein. Vielleicht sollte ich heute etwas anderes versuchen. Ich gehe auf Victor zu – ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, sein Blick wechselt langsam zu Erstaunen – und dann steige ich mit den Knien voran auf die Matratze…rutsche neben ihn…  
Noch etwas zaghaft legte ich meine Hand in seinen gebeugten Nacken.  
„Du bist unglücklich…kann ich irgendetwas tun, um dich aufzuheitern?“  
„Du – du…könntest…“, räumt er zögerlich ein; leise und gepresst.  
„Und…was…?“ frage ich, obwohl ich es inzwischen weiß.  
Er schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf und beginnt unterdrückt zu schluchzen.  
  
Okay. Ich habe diesen Weg beschritten, nun muss ich ihm folgen!  
  
Unbeholfen lege ich meine Arme um ihn…um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, muss ich ihn mehr oder weniger aus seiner ursprünglichen Position umwerfen und zu mir zerren, bis wir beide so auf der Matratze hocken, dass unsere Oberkörper sich über die gesamte Länge berühren.  
Es ist eine seltsame Erfahrung.  
Durch mein Gedächtnis zucken verschiedene Erinnerungen:   
An Umarmungen wider Willen von aufdringlichen Tanten und Großtanten,   
an Familientreffen, bei denen Cousinen aufgefordert wurden: „Gib deinem Cousin ein Küsschen – sind sie nicht niedlich zusammen?...“ (Brrr!)  
…aber auch daran, wie ich meine Mutter zum Abschied umarmt hatte – am Ende jenes Sommers, in dem sie mich gepflegt und sich dabei meinen grippalen Infekt eingehandelt hatte. Wenigstens hatte ich es damals getan, obwohl ich nicht geahnt hatte, dass es der Abschied für immer sein würde…  
  
…auch dich habe ich zu trösten versucht…ich hoffe, dass du nicht mehr viel davon weißt – am besten gar nichts! Nicht, weil es mir peinlich wäre, sondern weil ich dir wünsche, dass du diesen furchtbaren Flashback vergessen konntest…  
…und im Traum habe ich dich einmal umarmt…als wir zurück am Pool waren…  
Und du?   
…ganz kurz – so dass es schneller vorüber war, als ich es begriffen hatte…  
Einmal, aus Erleichterung, weil wir uns wieder versöhnt hatten nach meiner fatalen Selbstentführung, ein zweites Mal vor überbordender Freude, weil Sarah zugesagt hatte, dich nach Neuseeland zu begleiten…  
  
…wirst du es jemals wieder tun…?  
  
  
…auch Onkel Rudy fällt mir ein: Er hat mich in die Arme genommen, als ich aus dem Koma erwacht war und auch später noch manchmal.   
Und dann hatte ich entdeckt, in welchem Zwiespalt er dabei jedes Mal gesteckt haben musste – an jenem Tag, als ich zu früh aus der Schule kam und die Dragqueen in unserer Pantryküche vorfand.  
Dieses Mal hatte ich ihn umarmt.   
„Es ist in Ordnung für mich…“  
„Danke, Sherlock…“, hatte er geseufzt – immer noch erschüttert darüber, dass ich ihn ertappt hatte.  
„Hör zu…wenn du…also, versteh das bitte nicht falsch…ich will dich nicht drängen. Aber wenn du so weit bist, dass du weißt…also…dass du weißt, ob du auf Mädchen oder Jungs stehst – oder auch auf beides, dann…dann sag es mir bitte, ja?   
Ich meine…, ich schäme mich nicht, schwul zu sein – nicht vor mir selbst oder vor Gott oder so – nicht mehr – aber ich verstecke es trotzdem, es ist bequemer. Und es war gut so, dass ich das immer so gehalten habe – sonst hätte ich dich bestimmt nicht bei mir aufnehmen dürfen…“  
„Also…, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass ich kein reiner Hetero bin, dann würde man denken, dass du mich verdorben hast…?“ hatte ich gefragt. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen!“    
„Ich kann schlecht von dir verlangen, dass du mit dem Sex wartest, bis du seit mindestens einen Jahr nicht mehr bei mir wohnst – mal abgesehen davon, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht möchte, dass du mal ausziehst – aber das wirst du in drei Jahren oder so…“  
Ich hatte gegrinst und gesagt: „Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird.“  
  
Einerseits habe ich damit recht behalten. Aber bald nach dieser Entdeckung begann sich meine Situation kaum merklich langsam wieder zu verschlechtern. Naja, angefangen hatte es wohl vorher schon…  
Meine Klassenkameraden hatten inzwischen ihre ersten Freundinnen und es war nachvollziehbar, dass sie jeden Altersgenossen, der kein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht zeigte, zu beargwöhnen begannen. Ich gehörte zu den wenigen, die nicht ins Bild passten.  
Einerseits stand ich damals schon drüber, wenn mich jemand als Freak sah, und eigentlich hatte ich nicht das Bedürfnis, den Sex zu entdecken – welche Art auch immer –   
Aber wieso?  
Es lag nicht nur daran, dass die menschliche Spezies wie die meisten Tiere den Geschlechtsverkehr mittels der Ausscheidungsorgane betreiben, und dass der Akt schmutzig, anstrengend und schmerzhaft und der Kontrollverlust entwürdigend ist. Mein Äußeres zeigte längst deutlich, dass ich pubertierte, aber das Gefühlschaos, der Trieb – das schien auszubleiben.  
Ich vermisste es nicht. Das schien mir nichts Erstrebenswertes zu sein – wirklich nicht.  
Ich für meinen Teil konnte das nicht bloß tolerieren – ich war bereit es zu begrüßen, es als einen Vorteil zu betrachten, so wie meine Beobachtungsgabe oder meine guten Augen oder meein ausgezeichnetes Gehör…  
Aber…was bedeutete es, dass ich verschont blieb?  
War das in Ordnung?   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendwas bin…“, hatte ich Onkel Rudy geantwortet, als er nachgehakt hatte, wieso ich gesagt habe „…für jemanden, der Frauen mag…“. Damals hatte mich das nicht beunruhigt oder beschämt, und eigentlich war ich sogar der Ansicht, ich sei ohne Geschlechtstrieb besser dran.  
Andererseits: Woran lag das? Was hatte es zu bedeuten? Ich konnte und wollte mit niemandem über diesen Zwiespalt reden. Auch nicht mit Onkel Rudy…  
SCHON GAR NICHT mit Onkel Rudy!  
Er hätte sich gefragt, ob es seine Schuld sei. Indirekt; weil ich mir vielleicht verbiete, sexuelle Bedürfnisse zu haben, um ihm nicht weh zu tun oder so…  
Das war ziemlich verwirrend.  
Oder lag es daran, dass ich innerlich nicht bereit war, erwachsen zu werden?   
Oder daran, dass ich noch immer zu sehr um meine Mutter trauerte?  
Oder doch nur, dass ich eben wirklich ein Freak bin…  
Es ist nicht so, dass ich bis zu diesem Moment nicht schon ein paarmal Victor umarmt hatte – oder mich von ihm hatte umarmen und trösten lassen – sondern der Punkt ist der, dass ich es an jenem Abend vermieden hatte.  
  
Victors Avatar fühlt sich zunächst etwas steif und angespannt an…doch dann tasten seine Hände nach mir…ich spüre seine Überraschung, dann Erleichterung.  
Noch zaghaft, als betrete er eine provisorische Brücke, die aus einem Holzbrett besteht, drängt er sich – noch immer leise weinend – dichter an mich. Ich versuche, ihm Bestätigung und Trost zu geben, indem ich in halte und ihm über den Rücken streiche. Ich kann spüren, wie er ruhiger wird, sich an mich schmiegt…das Zucken ebbt ab und das Zittern legt sich.  
  
Das war der Plan…aber mir wird bewusst, dass das nicht das Ende sein kann, sein darf…   
  
…Trost war der Anfang. Oder hätte es sein können. Nicht in dieser Situation; das war früher geschehen, wäre auch etwas später noch möglich gewesen – aber ich war nie darüber hinaus gegangen.  
  
Und? frage ich mich, wie fühlt es sich an, ihn im Arm zu halten, ohne dass es angebracht ist, ihn zu trösten? Ohne dass er gegen Angst und Schrecken oder Trauer zu kämpfen hat?  
  
Meine Gedanken klingen ein wenig hilflos und fast etwas höhnisch.  
  
Er könnte jetzt sagen: „Danke, Sherlock…!“ und sich langsam von mir lösen und mich dann anlächeln… vielleicht so etwas sagen, wie „Das hat gutgetan…das habe ich jetzt gebraucht…jetzt geht’s wieder…“  
Aber das tut er nicht. Überhaupt ist dieser Moment schon verstrichen…irgendwie…   
Wobei, was weiß ich denn schon von solchen Dingen und von passenden Zeitpunkten?!  
Er kann wieder durchatmen, auch wenn mir der Rhythmus zu hektisch erscheint. Diese Situation hat es ja damals nicht gegeben – aber bei anderer Gelegenheit. Nur, dass ich heute weiß, warum er nicht ruhiger wird; dass ich heute weiß, dass meine Nähe ihn erregt.  
Diese Umarmung fühlt sich realistisch an…einerseits…: Wir sitzen einander leicht schräg gegenüber – jeweils links neben unseren eigenen Fersen und ich spüre bereits, dass diese krumme Haltung ungewohnt an meiner Rückenmuskulatur zu ziehen beginnt, doch es schmiegen sich nur unsere Oberkörper aneinander. Auch wenn meine Vorstellung dieser Situation noch so plastisch wäre, könnte ich in dieser Position eine Erektion bei Victor nicht spüren…  
Aber davon abgesehen…. – sofern man das kann und sofern es überhaupt etwas bringt, das ausklammern zu wollen…  – …Ja? Wie fühlt es sich an…?  
  
…sollte sich mir jetzt nicht die Assoziation aufdrängen, dass es Onkel Rudy ist, der mir diese Frage stellt? Oder wenigstens Victor?  
Nein: Ich frage mich wirklich selbst – es ist, als würde ich mich dabei beobachten:  
Wie fühlt es sich an?  
  
…überraschend okay…  
  
Oder eher … überraschend überraschend… also, besser gesagt überraschend erstaunlich…  
Ja, ich staune…  
Und dann spüre ich, wie sich meine Körperspannung unmerklich verändert – weniger noch, als bei einer isometrischen Übung, bei der man sich nicht bewegt, sondern bloß die Muskeln anspannt…  
Meine Umarmung wechselt von schützend-behutsam zu…  
…zu was?  
…nun, sie wird auf alle Fälle ein wenig fester, sicherer…als hätte ich jetzt keine Bedenken mehr, ihn zu hart anzupacken…  
Und was bedeutet das?  
Auch an Victors Umarmung hat sich etwas geändert – sie ist nicht mehr so…hilfesuchend, so bedürftig…  
Da ist nicht mehr diese unausgesprochene Bitte „Lass mich jetzt nicht los!“, da ist nicht mehr, diese unterschwellige Angst, ich könne einfach fortgehen…  
  
Wenn das wirklich so passiert wäre, denke ich, dann hätte gewiss Victor in diesem Moment irgendwie die Grenze überschritten. Für ihn hätte es sich so angefühlt, als sei der Augenblick gekommen, entweder zu murmeln: Ich liebe dich oder zu einem Kuss anzusetzen – aber das hier war meine Fantasie, mein Traum, mein Unterbewusstsein…nicht ich und Victor, sondern ich und mein Bild von Victor…  
Ich wollte nicht über diesen Punkt hinausgehen – ich habe ich damals nicht mal erreicht, oder den Moment irgendwie verpasst – und nun stelle ich verwundert fest, dass ich diese Umarmung, dieses Ausmaß an Körperkontakt, …genieße – auch wenn es nur die Vorstellung davon ist.   
Dann wird mir klar, dass jetzt, da mein Gegenüber seinen Kummer überwunden hat, sich der Grundcharakter dieser…Liebkosung wandelt. Nicht mehr jemand, der Trost sucht und ein anderer, der ihn spendet – es ist…hm…gleichberechtigter als das…auf Augenhöhe.  
  
Ich mag dich. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei dir. Mit dir wird alles erträglich. Ich mag dich, wie du bist und ich bin einfach gerne mit dir zusammen, ich will nicht, dass das aufhört!   
  
Hätte er das sagen können…?  
Oder ich??  
  
Ich empfinde Verwirrung – und gleichzeitig habe ich das seltsame Gefühl, mich selbst verstanden zu haben, was seltsam ist. Ich habe mich so oft in meinem Leben unverstanden gefühlt. Aber, dass ich mich bisher vielleicht selbst nicht verstanden habe – dieser Gedanke ist neu für mich…  
  
Damals habe ich nicht so empfunden. Es hätte vielleicht dazu kommen können, wenn ich es nicht so weit hinausgezögert hätte, wenn ich es nicht auch noch unterdrückt hätte, ab dem Moment, wo ich dachte, dass wir uns trennen sollten…  
Erst als es zu spät war, hatte ich erkannt, was ich für Victor empfunden hatte – kein sexuelles Verlangen, aber doch unbezweifelbar so etwas wie…Liebe…  
Sofern ich das beurteilen kann.  
  
Und dann war diese Liebe sofort von Schmerz und Selbstvorwürfen erdrückt, zur unerträglichen Last geworden – zu Trauer und Verzweiflung…bis in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns…  
  
Und heute…?  
Nein, das ist nicht wirklich heute – es fühlt sich bloß gerade so an… Eine verpasste Chance, die sich in einem Traum manifestiert: Was wäre gewesen, wenn…?  
  
Wenn ich das zugelassen hätte, wenn ich das riskiert hätte – und wenn ich beschlossen hätte, mich einfach bei Victors Vater zu entschuldigen und nicht mehr in seiner Vergangenheit zu stochern, den Dingen und seinem schwachen Herzen ihren Lauf zu lassen und dann Victor bloß aufzufangen, ihn zu trösten, bis er den Verlust verwunden hätte...  
  
Eigentlich kann es ja nichts bringen, über den Konditional II nachzudenken, über den Irrealis. Schließlich ist er keine Option mehr…  
Andererseits kann man aus Fehlern lernen und manchmal gerät man in eine Situation und stellt fest: So etwas ähnliches hatte ich doch schon mal…  
  
Wie wäre es für mich gewesen, wenn Victor das gesagt hätte? Wenn ich eine Atmosphäre geschaffen hätte, in der er so etwas sagen konnte. Eine Situation ohne Zeitdruck, so dass er nichts überstürzt hätte, mich nicht überfordert hätte und ich…ganz frei hätte entscheiden können, was…sich für mich richtig anfühlt…  
…wenn er das gesagt hätte:  
Ich mag dich. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei dir. Ich mag dich, wie du bist und ich bin einfach gerne mit dir zusammen…   
  
„Mein Victor… Du bist der erste Freund, den ich habe. Ich habe dir mehr von mir gezeigt, als irgendwem…du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt… Mit dir habe ich…zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben den Eindruck, dass ich selbst okay bin, so wie ich bin – oder dass ich es leicht werden kann zumindest…“  
  
Aber das hätte wohl nicht lange funktioniert…Victor hatte mehr gewollt, mehr – oder einfach anders empfunden…er hätte mir Zeit gelassen, wären die Umstände anders gewesen, aber auf Dauer hätte es nicht gut gehen können – es sei denn natürlich, dass ich festgestellt hätte, dass ich selbst schwul bin. Aber das hätte ich ja wohl inzwischen merken müssen.   
Irgendwann hätte ich ihm nicht mehr genügt, weil ich ihm nicht die Liebe geben konnte, nach der der sich sehnte. Er hätte Gewissensbisse gehabt, und es hätte mich geschmerzt, ihn zu verlieren. Aber ich hätte ihn wohl ziehen lassen…  
  
Trotzdem drängt sich mir das Gefühl auf, dass dieser Traum, so zwecklos und utopisch er scheint, doch einen Sinn haben muss und vielleicht meiner Therapie, meiner Entwicklung dienlich ist.  
  
Mir fällt etwas ein…  
Eine schräge Assoziation, die vielleicht völlig in die Irre führt und die eigentlich nichts mit dieser Fantasie zu tun hae…  
Aber ich lasse sie zu – auch wenn sie mir unlogisch scheint…  
  
Sowohl in den Sitzungen nach meinem Selbstmordversuch als auch in der Entzugsklinik hatte ich mich mit der Forderung auseinandersetzen sollen, dass ich mein inneres Selbst – oder auch meinen inneren Wolf, das innere Kind – oder das innere was-weiß-ich-was umarmen müsse.  
Nicht körperlich – so wie jemand, der sich unsicher fühlt und sich unbewusst selbst die Hände auf die Arme legt, als wäre da jemand, der bestätigend seine Schulter drückt. Sondern mental, psychisch – sich selbst akzeptieren – nicht zähneknirschend und resignierend, sondern liebevoll, dabei schon auch kritisch, einsichtig, dass ich an mir arbeiten muss, aber eben mit Wertschätzung…  
  
Geht das in die Richtung?  
Habe ich eben…mein inneres Selbst umarmt…?  
  
Hatte mich Victors Verlangen nach Sex mit mir vielleicht auch aus diesem Grund abgeschreckt?  
Weil ich mich noch nicht selbst umarmt hatte?  
Oder auch, weil diese Form der Umarmung für mich bedeutete: Ich will deinen Körper, der ist mir wichtiger als Du, als dein Gehirn, als deine Meinung…  
Oder weil ich dann meinem Freund gegenüber mangelhaft gewesen wäre? Wie immer der Freak, dem Gefühlsbereiche fehlen.  
Ja, vielleicht war es das, was mich so erschreckt hatte: Nicht, dass es mich abschreckte, dass er "anders" war, dass ich davor zurückgeschreckt wäre, selbst "anders" zu sein - ich bin doch immer "anders" gewesen, als meine Umgebung! - Sondern, dass ich erkannte, dass ich Victor nicht genügen konnte, dass ich wiedermal ein Defizit bei mir feststellen musste – zum ersten Mal jedoch traf mich die Erkenntnis über eine Abnormität meinerseits wirklich hart.  
Ist das die Wahrheit? Nicht der Gedanke an Sex hatte mich abgestoßen, sondern es hatte mich schockiert, dass mir jegliches Verlangen fehlte – das hatte ich mir nur nicht eingestehen können…  
  
…zumindest wirkte das auf mich jetzt auch nicht abwegiger, als sonstige psychologischen Erklärungsversuche für dieses oder jenes, egal ob bei mir oder in der Gruppentherapie bei anderen.  
  
…hm…  
Und jetzt?   
  
„Sherlock…? Fühlst du…dich wohl dabei…? Ich meine…, so wie es jetzt gerade ist…?“ fragt der Victoravatar.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es damals funktioniert hätte. Ich denke schon, aber ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit – “  
„Sherlock: jetzt gerade, hab ich gesagt!“  
„Okay, ja, also: Es…ist angenehm…physisch, aber mehr noch psychisch, es…gibt ein Gefühl von… Geborgenheit…? Das trifft es nicht ganz…von nicht-einsam sein… von…  
Ist das schwierig…!  
Vielleicht von Füreinander-Dasein…?    
…ich weiß nicht…“  
  
Und mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme sagt irgendjemand: Das genügt mir schon, Sherlock.  
  
  
Und dann bin ich wach…  
  
Alleine auf dem Dachboden.  
  
Eben war da noch…so etwas wie Ruhe, Wärme, Klarheit…Glück…  
  
Von der Klarheit ist einiges geblieben – aber ansonsten fühle ich mich unbeschreiblich leer und verloren…  
  
Trauer und Tränen drängen an die Oberfläche.  
Ich lasse sie zu.  
  
Ich könnte jetzt versuchen, mir vorzustellen, dass mich Victor in den Arm nimmt – oder dass du besorgt die Hand auf meine Schulter legst und mich fragst, was mich bedrückt.  
Aber das werde ich nicht tun.  
  
Ich bin allein  
Und das wird sich vielleicht nie ändern.  
  
Da ist es besser, ich gewöhne mich nicht an solche Tricks!  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	93. Das Geheimnis des Porträts

 

 

  
Ich muss eingeschlafen sein...  
Diese...Szene... – ist Szene überhaupt der richtige Ausdruck für diese Art von...Klartraum? Halluzination...?  
...wie auch immer: Es war kräftezehrend.  
  
Wie wird es weitergehen?  
Die Geister, die ich rief...  
  
Nach dem anfänglichen Entsetzen hatte ich für eine Weile beschlossen, mich über die gruselige Tatsache, dass ich mich mit so etwas wie meinen persönlichen Dämonen konfrontiert sah, nicht weiter aufzuregen, sondern mich damit zu arrangieren und zu hoffen, dass es zu einem guten Ende führen kann, wenn ich mich darauf einlasse. Andererseits...ich werde bald wieder normal funktionieren müssen. Selbst wenn John vielleicht doch nicht zurückkommt - oder nur kurz, um sein Zeug zu holen - Mrs Hudson wird wiederkommen, Mycroft wird irgendwann vorbeischauen und mich kontrollieren, Lestrade wird sicher bald wieder mit einem Fall nicht zurande kommen...Molly,...Yella... – und vielleicht wird Angelo Billy mit einem Gruß aus der Küche schicken...  
Alles naheliegend.  
Noch habe ich die Augen nicht geöffnet.  
Und wenn?  
Wo und wann werde ich mich wiederfinden?  
Im Hier und Jetzt auf dem Dachboden? ...oder vor fast acht Jahren auf Trevor Hall? Bin ich gerade Herr meiner Sinne – oder im Wahn gefangen?  
  
Der letzte Trip ist ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum. Das ist besser als Halluzinationen, die im Park neben mir herlaufen! Weit besser. Weit normaler.  
Auch wenn ich noch vor drei Wochen um keinen Preis eingestanden hätte, dass auch mich hin und wieder Albträume plagen.  
  
Wieso eigentlich nicht?  
  
Ich meine, klar, ich weiß, wieso ich nicht will, dass irgendwelche Leute wissen, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz der Freak bin, der zu sein ich vorgebe – aber wieso hab ich das John gegenüber nicht zugeben können, als es angebracht gewesen wäre?  
Falls ich nochmal die Gelegenheit bekomme –   
  
...nein. Nein...  
ich meine, angenommen, du kommst zurück und es geht dir wirklich besser und ich verrate dir dann, dass mich bisweilen auch Albträume heimsuchen – wirst du mir dann nicht entgegenschleudern: Ach, jetzt auf einmal? Hättest du mir das nicht Anfang April sagen können? Wieso hast du damals zuerst so wenig Verständnis für mich aufbringen können? Wieso konntest du nicht sagen: Ich weiß, wie schlimm sich das anfühlen kann, wie entsetzlich real, du musst dich nicht schämen, John...? Jetzt rückst du damit raus? Du bist wirklich ein Soziopath!  
Ja, das hätte ich dann wohl verdient, schätze ich...  
Angenommen, du kommst wieder und ich träume...von Victors Selbstmord...  
  
...ich habe es mir sachlich überlegt – aber jetzt, spüre ich schon einen Schauder...  
  
Ja, mal angenommen, ich träume etwas Derartiges, wache verstört auf und du bekommst es mit...  
...ob ich dann genug Geistesgegenwart aufbringen kann, zu behaupten, ich habe von unserem Treffen am Pool geträumt – oder dem im Straßenbahntunnel?  
Es wäre eine Lüge – und dennoch würde ich dir damit eine viel wichtigere Wahrheit anvertrauen: Dass ich Angst hatte, dich zu verlieren. Dass ich sie noch immer habe.  
Das mit Victor schmerzt, wird es vielleicht immer. Aber es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Es würde dich nur unnötig belasten – und wenn ich mich nun noch anzeigen würde, um dafür zu büßen, hätte niemand einen Nutzen davon. Außer den Verbrechern, die ich dann nicht schnappe.  
Ich glaube nicht an ein jüngstes Gericht oder so etwas. Und wenn? Dann würde ich eben die Hölle in Kauf nehmen, wenn ich dafür hier noch ein paar Monster zur Strecke bringen kann. Wäre das nicht überhaupt viel edler und selbstloser, als die eigene erbärmliche Seele um jeden Preis durch Sündenbekenntnis und Pazifismus retten zu wollen? Kommt mir nicht logisch vor.  
  
Ich spüre, dass ich grinsen muss.  
Nein, John: ich bin kein Held. Und ein Heiliger selbstverständlich noch viel weniger...  
  
...der letzte Trip war ein Traum...und davor? Davor hatte ich den Victoravatar vergeblich heraufzubeschwören versucht, mich selbst in meine Erinnerungen zurückversetzt, was aber nur teilweise gelungen war. Nach einem Flashback mit überraschender Variante, auf die ich wohl nicht angemessen zu reagieren vermocht hatte, war der Avatar erneut in meiner Realität aufgekreuzt. Allerdings hatte ich ihn gerufen, um mich für den Ausgang der Szene zu entschuldigen...oder eher zu rechtfertigen... und dann war er eingeschnappt verschwunden und hatte sich nicht erneut beschwören lassen.  
  
Und was erwartet mich jetzt?  
  
Ich fühle mich klar. Noch immer etwas erschöpft. Das würde dafür sprechen, dass ich wirklich richtig wach bin. Außerdem liege ich mit dem Rücken auf etwas, was gut meine Matratze sein könnte...  
Es riecht auch wie auf dem Dachboden...  
Also sollte ich mich in der Realität befinden...  
  
Also gut.  
Ich öffne die Augen: Balken, Dämmmaterial in Folie...etwas Schimmel.  
  
Puh...!  
Dann sehe ich mich vorsichtig um. Alles ist an seinem Platz. Langsam richte ich mich auf..., fühle mich etwas schwindelig. Mein Blutdruck ist wohl zu niedrig... Ich muss wohl wieder einmal etwas essen und trinken.  
Aber es ist alles ganz normal. Es sitzt kein Gespenst an meiner Seite oder auf der Fensterbank oder so...  
Fürs Erste mache ich mir hier oben Tee. Beim letzten Einkauf habe ich an die kleinen Portionen Kondensmilch gedacht. Ich mag den Beigeschmack nicht, obwohl er in den letzten Jahren deutlich verringert wurde, aber sie sind einfach praktisch. Nachdenklich hole ich auch zwei Haferkekse aus einer Packung.  
Dafür, dass ich so mit diesem Trauma, den Flashbacks und Hallus zu kämpfen habe, schlage ich mich eigentlich ganz gut, sage ich mir...  
Andererseits: Das Schlimmste kommt ja noch, das weiß ich wohl.  
Ich muss es bald auf die Reihe kriegen. Vor allem unbemerkt.  
Das ist immens wichtig!  
Es darf keinesfalls so ablaufen, dass ich durchdrehe, mich jemand so vorfindet - und dann John alarmiert wird, das könnte alles ruinieren.  
Wenn, dann soll er ganz aus freien Stücken hierher zurückkommen, nicht weil er meint, er müsse mir beistehen...  
  
Ich gönne mir noch eine Zigarette, ehe ich nach unten gehe, um mir ein Sandwich zu machen. Dazu gibt es noch ein Glas Milch...sie wird ja nicht besser...ich hab vorhin schon ein paar Lebensmittel entsorgen müssen. Nicht viel. Aber du wärst nicht begeistert. Allerdings: Das Obst und Gemüse hatte mir ja vor gut einer Woche auch Mrs Hudson auf die Einkaufsliste gesetzt...  
Das scheint Ewigkeiten her...!  
Versonnen greife ich mir einen Apfel.  
  
An apple a day...  
  
Ich muss lachen...  
Kichernd lasse ich mich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken.  
Na, klar! Es ist so einfach! So lange ich mit Victor noch nicht fertig bin, brauche ich nur täglich einen Apfel zu essen, damit John noch nicht zurückkommt.  
Hahaha! Ist das bescheuert!  
Fragt sich nur, welches Obst gegen Vermieterinnen-Nicht-Haushälterinnen und nervige ältere Brüder wirkt!  
Sagte Mrs Hudson nicht mal, sie solle laut Connie Prince kein Cerise tragen? Kirschen also. (Aber ob da eine reicht? Vielleicht braucht es so 2 g pro Kilogramm Körpergewicht?)  
Und Mycroft?  
Er hat mal eine Diät probiert, die unter anderem Bananen verbietet...  
  
Ah, seit wann bin ich so albern? Oder verliere ich jetzt doch die Nerven?  
Nein, mir ist völlig klar, dass das bloß Geblödel ist - und völlig unter meinem Niveau!  
Mahlzeiten mit Knoblauch oder auch schon Bohnen mögen manche Menschen dazu bringen, eine gewisse räumliche Distanz zu wahren, aber das ist auch schon alles.  
  
...und was müsste ich wohl essen, damit du wieder kommst...?  
  
Ganz plötzlich ist sie da, diese Frage und es ist gar nicht mehr witzig. Es ist erbärmlich und niederschmetternd.  
  
Oh, doch, gerade dieser Zauber könnte so leicht sein. Beinahe hätte ich schon so etwas Ähnliches getan, aber das war ganz, ganz schlecht...  
Wenn du denken würdest, dass ich wieder Drogen nehme, würdest du kommen. Aber dann wärst du wütend und enttäuscht, würdest dir Sorgen, vielleicht sogar Vorwürfe machen...dich ratlos und überfordert fühlen und Mycroft hinzuziehen...nein. So darf es nicht ablaufen. Keinesfalls.  
Ich habe dich schon zu oft enttäuscht – auf viele Arten.  
Das muss ein Ende haben!  
Keine Tricks, keine indirekten Erpressungen, keine Forderungen – kein zweites Richmond-dungeon und ähnlichen Quatsch.  
Wenn du bereit bist, wenn du weitere Abenteuer willst.  
Nur dann.  
  
Stopp, halt...!  
  
Und wenn du nur weiter hier wohnen, aber mich nicht mehr begleiten willst? Wenn es dir zu gefährlich ist? zu nervenaufreibend?  
Es würde wohl kaum funktionieren, oder? Und das ist dir auch klar, so dumm bist du nicht. Sie haben dich quasi aus dem Haus heraus entführt und hier in der Straße gekidnappt. Gut, beim ersten Mal dachtest du, es sei der Lieferservice, beim zweiten Mal schien es Mycroft zu sein. Das wird beides nicht mehr so ohne weiteres funktionieren, aber es gibt noch andere Tricks...  
Und abgesehen davon, würdest du das doch nicht durchhalten, mich alleine losziehen zu lassen...  
  
Seufzend lege ich den Apfel zurück. Jetzt fühle ich mich ohnehin schon wie überfressen. Als ich den Rest Milch zurück in den Kühlschrank stelle, zuckt meine Hand unwillkürlich zu meinem Telefon.  
  
Lass es.  
  
Nur mal nachsehen...  
  
Und dann? Er hat doch gesagt, er wird keine Zeit haben.  
Du wirst enttäuscht sein.  
  
Ich lasse die Hand sinken.  
  
Verdammt ja. Das werde ich. Und das ist irrational. Es ist so abgesprochen gewesen.  
  
Ein wenig verärgert über mich selbst, haue ich die Kühlschranktür zu.  
  
Ich beschließe, noch einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen, aber das bringt wohl nichts. Lauter langweiliger Mist über die bevorstehende Hochzeit von ...William und Kate, Unterfinanzierung des National Health Service, es kracht in Syrien und an der Grenze von Kambodscha und Thailand, man macht sich Gedanken um Lybien, Wiki-Leaks veröffentlicht geheime Militärakten, Bestechungsskandale in Indien, Erdrutsch auf den Philippinen, ein Vulkanausbruch, irgendeine steinalte schwedische Schauspielerin ist gestorben, blablabla...  
  
Langweilig!  
  
Sei nicht albern, du kannst jetzt gar keinen Fall gebrauchen, das ist doch wohl klar!  
  
Ja, okay...  
  
Gut. Zeit, wieder nach oben zu gehen...  
Zumindest hoffe ich das.  
Rasch noch zur Toilette.  
Drei Stockwerke und ich spüre bereits die Anstrengung. Nicht so gut.  
Ich lasse mich wieder auf meinem Lager nieder und schließe die Augen, versuche, locker zu lassen...mein Atem beruhigt sich allmählich, auch mein Herzschlag wird langsamer...  
Versuche mit autogenem Training fallen mir ein..., bei denen mein Geist partout nicht abschalten wollte...  
  
  
  
"Na, Zwiesprache mit deiner Granny?"  
Victor zuckte leicht zusammen. Er stand vor diesem offenen Wandschrank und hatte dessen Beleuchtung eingeschaltet.  
Langsam wandte er sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu mir um.  
"Sowas in der Art...ich frage mich, ob sie mit mir kommen möchte, wenn wir zurückfahren...  
Nicht dass ich sie mir unbedingt in mein Zimmer hängen möchte, aber...hier kann sie nicht bleiben...sie ist nicht sicher hier..."  
  
Oh ja, das ist wieder eine dieser Phasen...!  
  
Victor grinste kurz. "Schau nicht so angewidert. Ich weiß, dass es nur ein Bild ist. Und wahrscheinlich ist sie längst tot. Obwohl...sie wäre noch keine 100...  
Aber...  
Ich glaube, er war hier oben..."  
Jetzt sah er ernst aus; richtig bedrückt.  
"Dein Vater? Um dein Zimmer zu durchsuchen?" vergewisserte ich mich.  
"Vielleicht nicht nur meines...  
Ich hatte dich neulich ja mehr oder weniger dazu ermuntert, dich mit meinen Büchern zu beschäftigen. Aber danach war noch jedes Buch an seinem Platz. Heute Abend nicht mehr..."  
"Und du denkst, wenn er das Bild findet, könnte er es einkassieren?"  
"Clement hat es hier versteckt, diesen Platz in dem Schrank ausgesucht. Er hat sich erinnert, dass einmal, als er noch sehr klein war, Papà im großen Kamin im Rittersaal  
ein Riesenfeuer entfacht hätte. Damals hatte er es sich von einem Versteck aus angesehen. Es war beeindruckend. Aber er hat sich gewundert, weil es Sommer war und ihm fiel auf, dass das Brennmaterial ungewöhnliche Formen hatte und dass es unangenehm roch. Irgendwann war ihm dieses Erlebnis wieder eingefallen und dann begriff er, dass es Bilder gewesen sein müssen, zertrümmerte Bilderrahmen, Leinwandfetzen..."  
"Dann gibt es also deshalb keine jüngeren Familienporträts? Aber das wusstest du doch, wieso – ? Entschuldige, ich habe kein Recht, dich deshalb zu tadeln. Dann verstehe ich, dass du es mitnehmen willst..."  
Damals bemühte ich mich, ruhig zu erscheinen. Das passte zu meiner Theorie!  
Aber jetzt, frage ich mich, ob ich es aufhalten kann, ob ich so tun kann, als bemerke ich nicht, welches Geheimnis dieses Bild birgt. Aber was würde das ändern? Es würde den armen Victor nicht zurückbringen!  
Und sollte ich mir etwa ausmalen, wie es gekommen wäre, wenn wir es einfach hätten auf sich beruhen lassen. Wenn ich zugesehen hätte, wie der Alte – vielleicht in ein paar Monaten oder wenigen Jahren – seine Untaten mit ins Grab nahm. Wenn ich an Victors Seite geblieben wäre – was sollte das bringen?  
Victor hob die Arme und hängte das Bild ab.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir es woanders verstecken...", überlegte ich. "An einer Stelle, von der du denkst, dass er da schon nachgesehen hat.  
"Wenn nur der Rahmen nicht so groß wäre..."  
Er lehnte es gegen die Wand und nahm ein Taschenmesser zur Hand.  
"Willst du es aus dem Rahmen schneiden – wie ein mittelmäßiger Kunstdieb?" zog ich ihn auf.  
"Natürlich nicht. Ich überlege, den Rahmen auseinander zunehmen. Er ist sowieso reichlich wuchtig.""  
Viele alte Rahmen mit voluminösem Leistenprofil, bilden so eine Art Wall um das Bild. Sie wirken ein bisschen wie ein Trichter und veranlassen den Betrachter dazu, sich eine Position zu suchen, aus der sie direkt rechtwinklig auf das Bild sehen können. Dieser Rahmen war anders: Er war innen am höchsten und fiel nach außen in einem leichten Bogen ab. Das eigentliche Bild stand dadurch mehr als ein Inch von der Wand ab.  
"Ich verstehe ja nichts davon. Aber dieser Rahmen scheint mir älter als 1930...naja, vielleicht gefiel er ihr...oder dein sammelwütiger Vorfahr hat bei einem Trödler einen fürchterlichen Schinken bloß wegen des Rahmens gekauft..."  
"Durchaus möglich. Was das Alter angeht, das ist Blattgold. Bei den wenigen neueren Bildern hier wurde Goldbronze verwendet – die kam aber erst um 1910 auf. Trotzdem hat man auch später noch das hochwertigere Blattgold bevorzugt – also, wenn jemand etwas davon Ahnung hatte und es sich leisten konnte...Der hier sieht mir eher klassizistisch aus."  
Ich hatte das Bild hochgehoben. Und dann fühlte ich etwas Merkwürdiges unter meinen Fingerkuppen: Da war eine Kante...  
Verwundert drehte ich es um.  
"Es ist doch eigentlich nicht üblich, solche Keilrahmen hinten mit Holzplatten zuzunageln, oder?"  
Ich lehnte es verkehrtherum an die Wand polsterte den Rahmen am oberen Rand mit meiner linken Hand ab und klopfte gegen das Mittlere der drei dünnen Bretter.  
"Du...! Das ist ein Geheimfach!" rief ich.  
Ich schnappte das Bild und legte es vorsichtig mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Teppich und verschob das mittlere Brett. Tatsächlich. Da kam ein ausgepolsterter Hohlraum zutage, in dem ein flaches, rechteckiges Bündel steckte, mit einem etwas zerschlissenen, violetten Seidenschal eingeschlagen. Ich holte es heraus und wickelte es auf: Ein in Leder gebundenes Buch und ein Packen alter Briefe!  
Briefe von Victoria Trevor an Albert Trevor und umgekehrt!  
"Feldpost! Victor, dass ist der Briefwechsel deiner Großeltern während des Zweiten Weltkriegs!"  
Natürlich sah ich auch in das Buch. Es war in einer eleganten, zierlichen Handschrift geführt worden.  
"Das ist ihr Tagebuch...!"  
Ich blätterte darin...gerade war da etwas gewesen, wie: "Wenn ich in Eduards Augen sehe...", aber ich war schon daran vorbei, ehe ich stoppen konnte... "Es geht bis 1964! Wieso...?  
Wieso hat sie es nicht mitgenommen, hatte ich fragen wollen – aber dieser Gedanke war ja völliger Nonsens!  
"Victor...!" ich sah ihn an und er wirkte verwirrt und fast ängstlich.  
"Sie ist gar nicht durchgebrannt!" stellte ich fest. "Es sei denn, sie wäre eines Tages zurückgekommen...!"  
Victor zuckte die Schultern - doch ich sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht egal war. "Ihr Geliebter ist vielleicht gestorben und sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit, weil ihr die Mittel fehlten.  
Sherlock, du solltest wirklich nicht – "  
"Oh, entschuldige, du hast recht...natürlich liest du es – und entscheidest dann, ob ich davon wissen darf..."  
In Wahrheit ärgerte es mich ja schon, dass ich nicht gleich meine Theorie überprüfen konnte!  
Er hatte mir das Bündel abgenommen.  
"Nein, Sherlock. Ich lese es NICHT. Auch wenn sie tot ist. Ich respektiere ihre Privatsphäre!"  
"Aber verstehst du denn nicht, was das heißen könnte? Für die eine Seite des Gendefektes, meine ich! Aus diesen Aufzeichnungen müsste doch hervorgehen, ob es diese montenegrinische Prinzessin überhaupt gegeben hat! Victoria hatte blaue Augen! Genauso haben alle deine Vorfahren, deren Bilder hier noch hängen, helle Augen."  
Victor starrte mich in fassungslosem Entsetzen an.  
"Du – du meinst...mein Vater ist kein richtiger Trevor? Er ist ein Bastard? Hatte nur das Glück, dass die rechtmäßigen Kinder starben oder...es gab gar keine? Weil...mein Großvater unfruchtbar war...?"  
"Das...wäre auch eine Möglichkeit...", stammelte ich überrumpelt. Er kannte ja nicht dieses Foto von Eduard Trevor und Jaime Armitage..., also war der Gedankengang logisch...  
"Sherlock, ich will das gar nicht wissen!" beschloss Victor ungewohnt streng und packte die Papiere zurück in ihr Versteck.  
Dort konnten sie allerdings nicht bleiben, der Rahmen passte nicht in Victors Koffer.  
"Aber...aufheben wirst du das doch...?"  
"Ich bin Historiker und das sind historische Dokumente. Da werde ich sie sicher nicht einfach vernichten", versetzte Victor fast grob.  
"Okay. Also, du sagst ja, du...wirst dich nicht fortpflanzen. Wie auch immer. Sagen wir du vermachst in 60, 70 Jahren alles irgendeiner historischen Gesellschaft oder so. Angenommen, du hättest diese Papiere bis dahin immer noch nicht gelesen. Wie könntest du dann sicher sein, dass du wirklich möchtest, dass die Nachwelt erfährt, was darin steht!"  
Er starrte mich an.  
"Victor...! Mir ist doch egal, ob du von Adel bist, oder dein Vater außerehelich oder was, aber ist es dir egal? Und...wenn nun...etwas Illegales dahintersteckte...?"  
Victor versuchte, das Brett wieder in die alte Position zu schieben, aber seine Hände zitterten zu sehr.  
"Ist ja gut. Lass mich dir helfen!" Ich schob das Brett zurück und hängte das Bild einstweilen wieder auf.  
"Victor..., versprich mir nur eines: Ehe du diese Dokumente irgendwem überlässt, sieh sie durch! Du musst wissen, was du da aus der Hand gibst! Ebenso den letzten Band der Familienchronik. Mit dem Ende des Stammbaums stimmt etwas nicht!  
Aber du hast natürlich Zeit, du musst ja nicht heute oder morgen nachsehen. Aber geh es an, wenn du dich beruhigt hast, ja?"  
Er nickte steif – aber dann rannte er die Treppen hinunter.  
Ich trat ans Fenster und sah ihn kurze Zeit später in den Garten wanken, wo er sich keuchend auf eine Bank sinken ließ.  
Ich überlegte, ihm nachzugehen. Er sah so gehetzt und niedergeschlagen aus.  
Aber stattdessen holte ich das Bild wieder hervor und öffnete das Geheimfach wie ein Süchtiger.  
  
Ich hatte die Stelle rasch wiedergefunden:  
  
"17. Dezember 1944:  
  
Meine Mutter ist gestorben. Sie hat den Tod meines Bruders einfach nicht verwunden. Jetzt habe ich wirklich nur noch euch beide.  
Ach, Albert, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich vermisse! Ich wage es dir nicht zu schreiben, denn ich weiß, dass du deine patriotische Pflicht tust und dass du in diesen Krieg gezogen bist, um uns zu beschützen. Trotzdem wünsche ich mir so sehr, du wärest hier! Unser kleiner Schatz spricht schon so wunderbar und lernt jetzt eifrig das Lesen und Schreiben. Und warum? Weil er meinem nächsten Brief auch eine Nachricht an dich beilegen will! Ich bete täglich, dass dieser Wahnsinn bald ein Ende haben möge. Eddie ist mein einziger Trost mit seinen goldenen Löckchen und seinem sonnigen und doch ernsthaften Gemüt. Seine vielen eifrigen Fragen lenken mich ein wenig von all dem Jammer ab, das ist wahr. Doch andererseits bereitet mir sein Anblick Kummer. Wenn ich in Eduards Augen sehe, ist es, als sähe ich die Deinen, damals als wir uns kennen lernten. Du hast zwar behauptet, er habe meine Augen geerbt, aber für mich ist es genau umgekehrt. Sie sind so blau wie der Himmel an einem schönen Sommertag! Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass es Weihnachten wird, weil du dann hoffentlich wirst hier sein können. Täglich hoffe ich auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir..."  
  
Blaue Augen.  
Jetzt hatte ich Gewissheit. Mit dem Tattoo und dem Foto, das ich auf dieser Veteranensite gefunden hatte und dem Begleittext zusammen, war nun alles klar...  
  
Ich blätterte zu den letzten Eintragungen.  
  
"29. 12. 1963  
  
Immer noch nichts von meinem Eddie. Als er Weihnachten nicht anrief, war ich gekränkt. Ich dachte dch, es sei soweit ganz ruhig da unten; aber jetzt vergehe ich vor Angst und Sorge. Ich kann weder schlafen noch essen. Ich faste und bete, und lebe nur noch von der Hoffnung, etwas von ihm zu hören. Das Massaker ist doch von den griechischen Zyprioten ausgegangen und wandte sich gegen ihre türkischen Landsleute! Nicht gegen britische Soldaten! Aber vielleicht ist er dazwischen gegangen? So gut und gerecht er ist, kann er so etwas nicht tatenlos mitansehen! Vielleicht ist er verwundet? Vielleicht hat er vorübergehend das Gedächtnis verloren?   
Wie soll ich das ertragen?  
  
  
1\. 1. 1964  
  
Ein Neues Jahr.  
Türkische Flüchtlinge aus Zypern sind eingetroffen, weitere werden erwartet. Tausende von Toten wurden gemeldet, aber mir konnte man nichts sagen.  
  
Gestern Abend habe ich geträumt, er käme nachhause…!   
Und musste bitterlich weinen, als ich aufgewacht bin.  
  
  
Ich kann bald nicht mehr!"  
  
  
16\. 1. 1964  
  
Tausend Dank, lieber Gott!  
Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt: Mein Eddie ist zu mir zurückgekommen!  
Jung und strahlend und ganz unbelastet von dem Elend, das er gesehen haben muss!  
Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Wunder!  
  
  
18\. 1. 1964  
  
Eddie, mein lieber wunderbarer, süßer Junge! Eines Tages wirst du das lesen. Ich habe versucht, es dir zu sagen, aber sie lassen mich ja nicht mehr aus den Augen! Sie sagen alle, du wärst gar nicht da! Ich würde mir dich bloß einbilden! Weshalb sind sie so grausam? Ich sehe dich doch! Ich rede doch mit dir! Sie wollen mich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Ich weiß, dass du da bist, dass du mich nicht im Stich lässt! Wie können sie denn behaupten, du seist nicht zurückgekommen!?  
  
  
19\. 1. 1964  
  
Sie widersprechen mir nicht mehr. Aber sie tuscheln und sehen mich schief an. Und wenn sie dich ansehen, dann sehen sie an dir vorbei. Ich möchte jedes Mal schreien, wenn wieder eines dieser Trampeltiere, einfach durch dich durchläuft!  
Sie sind alle verrückt!  
  
  
20\. 1. 1964  
  
Ich habe alle entlassen. ALLE! Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass sie Dich verleugnet haben! Dass sie mich irre machen wollten! Du bist hier!  
Trotzdem habe ich Angst!  
Vielleicht ist die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?  
Vielleicht kommen sie mich holen und stecken mich in eine Anstalt! Ich sage dir immer wieder, dass du mir dann helfen musst, dass du ihnen dann beweisen musst, dass ich nicht verrückt bin, denn ich werde mich nicht einsperren lassen. Ich werde oben im Turm sein - und wenn sie mich holen kommen und uns dann immer noch nicht glauben wollen, werde ich springen!  
  
Der Erbe von Trevor Hall ist zurück! Hiermit bezeuge ich es vor der Nachwelt!  
Aber es wird Zeit, diese Aufzeichnungen zu beenden, um sie vor den Lügenmäulern zu verbergen!  
Gott ist gerecht und er wird eines Tages diesen Frevel aufdecken!  
  
Victoria Elizabeth Anne Trevor"  
  
  
Deshalb hatte es also funktioniert: Weil niemand mehr dagewesen war! Keine Dienstboten, keine Mutter. Niemand, dem etwas aufgefallen wäre! Und die Umgangsformen des jungen Herrn konnten ja in der Fremde gelitten haben. Er war jahrelang fort gewesen – davor vielleicht in einem Internat. Man hatte ihn nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Den dunkleren Teint konnte man auf die südliche Sonne schieben und viele Blonde werden so ab Mitte zwanzig dunkler.  
  
Niemand hatte einen Verdacht geschöpft, denn die Ähnlichkeit war zu groß und die Tat zu dreist, als dass man es für möglich gehalten hätte. Eher war man geneigt, der eigenen Erinnerung zu misstrauen.  
  
Ich hätte es nicht lesen dürfen. Aber ich hatte ja eigentlich schon Bescheid gewusst; mir nur noch nicht ganz vorstellen können, wie er damit hatte durchkommen können.  
  
Seufzend steige ich die Treppen hinab in den Garten.  
Dieses Mal will ich ihm wenigstens nachgehen...  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	94. Unerwartete Wendung

 

 

  
  
  
Zögerlich trat ich hinaus in den Garten. Ich blieb stehen und betrachtete Victor, der schwer atmend und mit geballten Fäusten auf der Bank saß.  Endlich gelang es mir, mir innerlich einen Ruck zu geben. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Vic…“, begann ich hilflos. „Ich …ich würde es wissen wollen, aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Und…wir wissen doch, dass Adelige nicht mehr wert sind, als Bürgerliche, also macht es keinen Unterschied. Du…du bist du. Und…du bist mein Freund, deine Vorfahren sind mir doch egal!“  
Zaghaft sah er auf zu mir, Tränen in diesen braunen Rehaugen, die mir inzwischen so vertraut waren…  
Und die mir nun unmissverständlich sagten: Victor ist kein Trevor.   
Victor ist kein Trevor, weil sein Vater kein Trevor ist und weil diese Victoria weder seine Großtante, noch Großmutter noch sonst eine Verwandte gewesen ist…  
„Danke…, aber ich bin trotzdem…verstört, weißt du…“ sagte Victor leise.  
  
Wie kann ich meine schrecklichen Fehler wiederholen? Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wohin das führen wird?  
Und was wird mit mir passieren, wenn ich es nicht über mich bringe?  
  
„Was ist…? Was hast du?“ fragte Victor besorgt.  
„N-nichts… Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob wir nicht den Rahmen dieses Stilllebens auf dem Flur verwenden können…er könnte passen…“, stammelte ich lahm.  
„Meinst du? Hm, ich schätze, du hast das bessere Augenmaß. Sicher irritiert mich die Breite des Rahmens, ich hätte gedacht, das Porträt sei – “ Er brach ab und räusperte sich.  
Ich rührte mich nicht. Mir war klar, dass der Alte einige Yards hinter mir um die Ecke gekommen sein musste.  
(Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn in meinen Gedanken nennen sollte, seit ich sicher war, dass er nicht Eduard Trevor war.  Armitage oder Eremos mochte ich auch nicht denken, sonst hätte ich es am Ende noch versehentlich ausgesprochen...)  
„Erzähl einen Witz. Schnell!“  
„Was?!“ fragte ich überrumpelt.  
„Spielt keine Rolle, mach einfach!“  
  
Scheiße, ich merke mir doch keine Witze!  
  
„Ich…ich kann das nicht…“  
  
Victor lachte los. Er bäumte sich förmlich auf und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, bis seine Augen nur noch schmale Schlitze waren.  
Da kapierte ich es: Er hatte seine Tränen nicht mehr abwischen können. Sein Vater hätte sie gesehen, sobald er nahe genug herangekommen wäre! Deshalb versuchte er jetzt, es so aussehen zu lassen, als würde er Tränen lachen.  
Ich stimmte ein und fragte mich, was das Ganze sollte: So etwas war nie passiert.  
Der Alte kam in mein Blickfeld, sah seinem Sohn in die Augen – und musste wohl bemerken, dass sie gerötet waren. Das konnte nicht eben erst, bei dem kurzen Lachanfall geschehen sein.  
Verunsichert legte er sich selbst eine Hand auf den Arm. Dort, wo das Tattoo unter dem Ärmel  war.  
„Ich seh euch dann nachher beim Dinner, Jungs…“, erklärte er frostig.  
Victor erstarrte. Er hatte sich bemüht, zu ignorieren, dass zwischen mir und seinem Vater etwas vorgefallen sein musste, aber nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ab dem er das nicht mehr verleugnen konnte. Er sah mich hilfesuchend an.  
„Lass uns wieder reingehen“, schlug ich vor. „Du musst dich wieder beruhigen bis zum Essen.“  
Er nickte. Ich stand auf.  
„Na, komm. Hoch mit dir…“  
Dankbar ergriff er meinen Arm und lächelte mich unsicher an.   
Wir stiegen hinauf bis zu unseren Zimmern, wo sich Victor keuchend aufs Bett warf. Bisher hatte er die vielen Stufen immer gut bewältigt, aber zusammen mit dieser beklemmenden Aufregung war es zu viel für ihn. Erinnerte ihn das an Clement? Ganz sicher. Ich sah neue Tränen.  
  
Tu doch was! sagte eine Stimme in meinem Innern. Sie klang nach John.  
Verlegen begann ich, Victor die Schuhe auszuziehen, dann öffnete ich das Fenster.  
Nun geh schon zu ihm! Diesmal schien es Yella zu sein.  
Also kehrte ich ans Bett zurück, setzte mich und legte ratlos meine Hand auf seinen Arm. Ich erschrak ein wenig, als fast sofort sein Unterarm hochschnellte und er seinerseits nach meinem Arm griff und dabei unterdrückt aufschluchzte.  
Er fürchtete, den Halt zu verlieren. Diese Geste war nur zu beredt…mit meiner anderen Hand bedeckte ich die Seine auf meinem Arm.  
„Ich bin hier…“, erklärte ich ratlos.  
Vic sah mich aus tränenverhangenen Augen an, als ob mein Anblick lebensnotwendig für ihn wäre.  
Er wurde etwas ruhiger und nach einer Weile ließ er endlich die Lider sinken.  
„Es…es macht mir Angst, weißt du? Ich versteh selbst nicht, wieso, aber es macht mir Angst.“  
„Es verunsichert dich, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber das ändert nichts an dir. An deiner Person...“  
Aber die ganze Wahrheit wird deine Seele an den Rand der Vernichtung bringen...und ich war es, der dir dann auch noch den Todesstoß versetzte...  
„Aber…aber an Papà…er…hat uns etwas verheimlicht, das ist ja noch ...akzeptabel – aber lügt er auch? All die Jahre? Hat er…diesen Stammbaum…gefälscht?  
Das ist…unheimlich…“  
Ich wagte nicht, ihn loszulassen und stellte verwirrt fest, dass auch ich nach Halt suchte. So hatte ich damals nicht mit ihm geredet. Ich hatte ihn sich selbst überlassen. Ihn erst zum Dinner wiedergesehen. Würde das denn nun etwas ändern?  
Und dann...?  
  
„Vielleicht…vielleicht…ich weiß nicht. Sie haben das womöglich zusammen geplant. Meine Großmutter sollte sich von jemandem schwängern lassen, weil mein Großvater nicht konnte. Vielleicht war er ja sogar helläugig hatte aber auch die Anlage für braune Augen in seinen Genen. Das Baby war zunächst blauäugig. Als man merkte, dass es dabei nicht blieb, war es zu spät. Er war und blieb der Erbe, ist seither als ein Trevor anerkannt.“  
„Also, ein Leihvater, denkst du…“, sagte ich unbeholfen.  
„Ja, ist das nicht das, was du denkst?“  
  
Nein, denn als er Lesen und Schreiben lernte, waren Eduard Trevors Augen immer noch blau und auch mit Mitte zwanzig noch…  
  
„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern…“  
Ich hätte jetzt gerne so etwas gesagt, wie: Wer immer deine Eltern oder Großeltern waren: Du bist du und damit kannst du doch zufrieden sein. Du bist intelligent und charmant. Gesund und siehst gut aus. Ist es nicht egal, wo das herkommt?  
Aber das konnte ich nicht. Clement hatte dieselben Eltern gehabt und bei ihm war es alles andere als egal gewesen!  
  
Hätte Eduard Trevor die Unruhen auf Zypern überlebt, und hätte sich die wahnsinnige Victoria nicht in den Tod gestürzt, nachdem sie alle Dienstboten gefeuert hatte, dann hätte Armitage vielleicht trotzdem dieselbe Frau geheiratet und sie hätten vielleicht genau dieselben Kinder bekommen. Aber sie wären nie nach England gezogen, nie auf diese Burg und ich wäre Victor nie begegnet. Er wäre auch nicht derselbe geworden – ohne diese ganzen Antiquitäten, ohne den Reichtum und ohne die Heimlichkeiten.  Er hätte schon früh gleichaltrige Kinder kennengelernt und noch andere Freunde gefunden als seinen schwerkranken Bruder. Vielleicht hätte er den aber auch gar nicht mehr erlebt. Als armer Schlucker hätte sein Vater die Behandlung vielleicht gar nicht bezahlen können… Victor - oder eher Nikos hätte vielleicht nur einen Hauptschulabschluss und natürlich nie studiert, er wäre vielleicht Fischer geworden oder ins Hotelfach gegangen…  
Victor wäre niemals dieser Victor geworden – und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich einmal eine Reise nach Zypern gemacht und ihn getroffen hätte, wäre nichts geschehen. Keiner hätte sich für den anderen interessiert.  
Aber vielleicht wäre Victor auch ausgewandert…in ein Land, wo Schwule es nicht so schwer haben. Nach Frankreich vielleicht.  
Doch bis ich ihn getroffen hätte, hätte er unter diesen ganz anderen Bedingungen sicher längst einen Partner gehabt…  
  
Darüber nachzudenken, war verwirrend.   
Er liebte diesen alten Kasten mit all seinen Geschichten und Schätzen – aber ohne ihn wäre er glücklicher geworden…  
  
Seltsamerweise verspürte ich aber auch Traurigkeit bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Victor nie hätte kennenlernen sollen. Diesen Victor, wie er eben geworden war durch diesen Schwindel. Meinen Victor, den es gar nicht hätte geben dürfen…  
  
„Sherlock…! Was ist los!?“   
Irritiert zuckte  ich zusammen, als Victor plötzlich die Augen aufschlug. Ich begriff erst, was geschehen sein musste, als er die Hand hob und mir unfassbar sanft mit dem Daumen über mein linkes Unterlid strich. Eine Träne musste auf seinen Arm gefallen sein.   
„Nichts, ich…“ Meine Stimme zitterte. Ich schluckte mühsam. „Es macht mich traurig, dass du so…so unglücklich bist…“, flüsterte ich betreten.  
Er richtete sich auf und umarmte mich.  
„Aber das bin ich nicht! Es ist nur gerade etwas…verwirrend. Aber ich bin doch nicht unglücklich. Seit Clements Tod habe ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen Freund. Einen ganz wunderbaren Menschen! Und der ist jetzt bei mir. Wie könnte ich da unglücklich sein!  
Danke, dass du hier bist!“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr.  
Mir wurde heiß und ich spürte mein Herz schlagen. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich seltsam betäubt. Trotzdem erwiderte ich die Umarmung, spürte, wie sich Victor in meinen Armen dankbar entspannte und sich an mich schmiegte.  
  
Das ist nie passiert…! dachte ich verstört. Dass das jetzt so ganz anders lief, verunsicherte mich zutiefst. Und ich begriff, dass ich jetzt unsagbar bestürzt darüber war, dass es mir nicht viel schwerer fiel, Victor die Nähe zu geben, die er brauchte. Ich hätte also wirklich für ihn da sein können? Die Katastrophe verhindern? Ihm beistehen, bis er sich wieder gefangen hätte?  
Diese Erkenntnis war niederschmetternd.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid…!“ bekannte ich schuldbewusst – und erst dann wurde mir klar, dass das nicht in diese Szene, in diesen Zusammenhang passte. Aber das hier war nicht real. Victor war nicht real, also brauchte er jetzt nicht zu fragen: „Wie meinst du das, es tut dir leid?! Dass du hier bist? Dass du nicht mal…ausprobieren willst, ob du vielleicht doch schwul bist? Oder bisexuell? Ist es diese Feigheit, die dir leidtut? Es ist lächerlich, wenn man‘s im Nachhinein betrachtet. Du hast dich ein paar Mal mit Drogen fast umgebracht danach und vorher hast du dich mal ertränken wollen – und du bist so schnell geritten, dass es mehr als einmal fast halsbrecherisch werden musste! Für all das hattest du den Mut!“  
  
All das hätte Victors Avatar sagen können. Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen flüsterte er: „Danke, Sherlock. Ich weiß. Es ist gut…“  
  
Und dann saßen wir zu Dritt am Tisch.  
  
Ich blinzelte überrumpelt. Was sollte jetzt dieser Sprung!? Der Fluchtreflex, der mich überfiel, war fast unerträglich. Es war, als ob ich mich ganz plötzlich in einer Falle wiederfinden würde. Ich spürte, dass ich zitterte, aber diese Hände, die ich da auf dem Tisch liegen sah, waren ruhig. Es war dieser Abend. Erst seit ich den Alten so erzürnt, bzw Victor das bemerkt hatte, hatte er angefangen, sich bei Tisch zwischen uns zu setzen. Oder hatte der Alte die Vorlage dazu geliefert, indem er von seinem Platz an der Stirnseite nach Links gewechselt war?  
Was es nicht besser machte, denn so saßen wir einander gegenüber. Der alte Gauner und ich.  
Und ich wusste noch, was es an diesem Abend gegeben hatte, obwohl ich solche Nebensächlichkeiten sonst gleich wieder lösche...  
  
„Papà…, ehe wir beginnen, muss ich etwas fragen“, sagte Victor leise.  
  
Bitte nicht! Frag nicht! flehte ich innerlich.  
  
„Was ist das zwischen dir und Sherlock?  
Ich hatte gehofft, das werde sich wieder geben. Aber das tut es nicht…“  
Während er sprach, fixierte der Alte mich finster. Ich starrte zurück wie damals - aber diesmal voller Angst.  
  
„Schön. Ich wollte das sowieso zur Sprache bringen“, begann er scharf.  
„Mr Holmes, ich möchte, dass Sie morgen abreisen.“  
„Was?! Nein!“ schrie Victor entsetzt.  
„Doch!“ schimpfte der Alte und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Du warst noch nie so unausgeglichen hier! Du kannst dich nicht konzentrieren, erst frisst du wie ein Scheunendrescher, die letzten Tage hast du keinen Appetit. Du fühlst dich körperlich unwohl, hast Kopfschmerzen und bist blass, schläfst schlecht – ! Er tut dir nicht gut!“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“ protestierte Victor gequält.  
„Er bringt dich zum Weinen.“  
Mein Freund starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an.       
„Das…das ist es doch gar nicht! Du hast dich über ihn geärgert, ist es nicht so? Er meint es nicht so, wenn er unhöflich ist – oder …sehr direkt.“  
„Es bleibt dabei. Er verlässt uns morgen.“  
Victor sprang auf. „Dann gehe ich auch!“  
„Aha!? So ist das also! Ich will dir mal was sagen, du undankbarer Bengel, dann brauchst du auch gar nicht wiederzukommen!“ giftete er.  
„Vic! Bitte, setz dich…!“ Ich hatte seine rechte Hand ergriffen und sprach leise und so ruhig ich nur konnte.  
Vic sackte schweratmend auf den Sitz zurück. Der Kummer drohte über die Empörung zu siegen.  
„Bitte, Papà…, können wir das nicht beilegen? Er hat also etwas gesagt, was du nicht hören wolltest… Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er so etwas tut. Dass er Dinge weiß…, weil er sie sieht. Sie liest…“  
„Einen Dreck weiß er! Gar nichts weiß er! Und er wird auch nie etwas wissen! Er ist ein Stümper! Ein Blender! Einer, von dem man sich fernhalten muss.  
Sie wissen überhaupt nichts, Mister Holmes! Sie sind bloß ein Gaukler – noch dazu ein erbärmlicher!“  
  
Nicht! Tu’s nicht! Lass dich nicht hinreißen! dachte ich. Ich würde jetzt einfach aufstehen, mich höflich empfehlen und gehen und wahrscheinlich wird mir Vic dann folgen…  
  
Doch plötzlich dreht sich alles um 90° – meine rechte Hand wurde von einer anderen gehalten – einer Linken...während meine Linke mit einem Mal frei war, mir gegenüber saß niemand – da standen die Platten mit Aufschnitt, die Obstschale, die Weinkaraffe, der Kerzenleuchter...  
  
Grauen erfasste mich, ich wagte kaum, mich nach rechts zu wenden und zuckte zusammen, als ich mein eigenes, zornbleiches Gesicht erblickte. Rasch wandte ich mich nach links: „Das nimmst du zurück! Selbst ein Genie kann sich einmal irren. Oder was hat er dir gesagt? Dass du nicht mehr rauchen sollst? Am Abend keinen Alkohol mehr trinken, dass du abnehmen sollst? Er meint es nur gut!“  
Ich steckte plötzlich in Victor! Ich spürte seinen seelischen Schmerz. Seine Welt drohte zu zerreißen. Jetzt konnte ich es fühlen, wie sehr er den alten Gangster liebte…wie sehr er mich liebte. Es brannte förmlich in meiner Brust, mein Magen drohte, sich umzudrehen. Ich schnappte nach Luft und sah…sah dann mich an. Und dann war es, als bekäme ich die gewaltigste Gänsehaut meines Lebens und mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass mein Glied anschwoll und steif wurde. Es war beängstigend.  
Doch Sherlock sah mich nicht an. Sein Blick war auf meinen Vater gerichtet.  
„Sherlock…, bitte, sag was…“, bat ich.  
„Ich lag falsch, ja. Ich hatte noch zu wenige Daten...“ Meine – nein, Sherlocks Stimme, die von rechts kam, war gefährlich leise und drohend. „Doch es haben sich weitere Puzzleteile gefunden. Ein gefälschter Stammbaum. Warum? Wegen brauner Augen? Wegen einer beta-Thalassämie major, die nur dann auftreten kann, wenn beide Elternteile eine Minor mitbringen. Aber wie hätten Sie das damals wissen sollen, nicht wahr?“  
„Papà – es war ein Schock für mich, aber was macht das schon. Du bist als – “ als Sohn angenommen worden, also BIST du der Trevor-Erbe. Es ist in Ordnung, hatte ich sagen wollen.  
„Sie wissen gar nichts. Und Sie werden auf der Stelle gehen!“ fauchte der Alte.  
„Sie sind kein Brite!“ sagte jetzt Sherlock neben mir unerbittlich. „Ich würde sagen, Ihre Mutter war‘s, hat sie zweisprachig erzogen. Griechisch und Englisch. Ihr Name war Iakobos Eremos. Sie wollten auswandern. Ich vermute, Sie hatten keine berufliche Perspektive. Also entschieden Sie sich für die Fremdenlegion. Jeder, der es wünscht, bekommt dort einen neuen Namen. Und so wurden Sie Jaime Armitage, ein französischer Staatsbürger. Aber Ihr Französisch wurde nie besonders. Also gingen Sie nach Zypern. Dort konnten Sie wenigstens griechisch reden. Zypern war noch britisch und vielleicht würde sich irgendetwas ergeben?  Sie freundeten sich mit den dort stationierten britischen Soldaten an. Irgendwann wurden ein paar Fotos gemacht. Schwarzweiß, natürlich, und erst als diese entwickelt vor Ihnen und Ihren Freunden lagen, fiel es Ihnen allen wie Schuppen von den Augen, wie man so sagt: Auf diesen farblosen Abbildungen sahen Jaime Armitage und Eduard Trevor einander zum Verwechseln ähnlich.“  
  
Meiner Kehle entrang sich ein erstickter Aufschrei. Ich wurde von Entsetzen buchstäblich geschüttelt. Mein Herz raste, als wolle es mir aus der Brust springen. Ich wollte „Aufhör‘n! Aufhör‘n!“ rufen, aber ich konnte nur nach Luft japsen. Es war, als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen!  
Sherlock war so in Fahrt, dass es für ihn kein Halten mehr gab. Alles, was er wusste, musste raus!  
„Was für ein großartiger Spaß! Ich wette, dass Sie das bei Dämmerung mal ausprobiert haben, ob Sie an Eddies Stelle in seiner Uniform dessen Vorgesetzte täuschen könnten! Wahrscheinlich hat er das auch hin und wieder ausgenutzt, um sich länger von der Truppe entfernen zu können, als er Urlaub hatte!“ Sherlock lächelte böse.  
„Wahrscheinlich hatte Trevor auch Urlaub, als es passierte. Nicht lange genug, um Heimaturlaub zu machen. Nur, um auszugehen. Spätestens da erfuhren Sie von seiner Mutter, er erzählte von ihr, und dass er sie Weihnachten anrufen werde. Eine Witwe, die ohne weitere Verwandtschaft auf einem Schloss wohnt und seelisch nicht mehr sehr belastbar ist.  
Sind Sie zwischen die Fronten geraten?  
Hat Ihr Kumpel Eddie versucht, muslimische Zivilisten zu beschützen und haben Sie sich in Sicherheit gebracht? Wie auch immer. Den Weihnachtstag 1963 erlebte Eduard Trevor nicht mehr. Sie ließen die Leiche verschwinden. Zuerst vielleicht tatsächlich nur, um sie zu bergen? Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie waren nur anfangs unsicher, wie Sie diesen Vorfall nutzen könnten und wie es funktionieren könnte! Ihnen kam in den Sinn, Trevors Kleidung und vor allem seine Papiere an sich zu nehmen. Alle mit Schwarzweißfotos. Man hätte sie bestenfalls für leicht überbelichtet gehalten. Sie mussten nur da, wo die Augenfarbe war, die Dokumente beschädigen. Und es durfte nur ein solches beschädigtes Dokument übrig bleiben. Sonst wäre es zu auffällig gewesen, den Rest mussten Sie vernichten.   
Sie versteckten sich. Sie mussten abwarten, wie die Massaker weitergehen würden, wie sich die politische Lage entwickeln würde. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass von Ihren britischen Freunden keiner mehr übrig war. Konnten Sie es wagen, als Eduard Trevor aufzutreten, ohne als Deserteur aufgehängt zu werden?  Wie haben Sie’s angestellt? Den Traumatisierten gespielt? Eine Amnesie simuliert, sich eine Beule beigebracht?  
Sie erfuhren davon, dass Eduards Mutter vor Gram eine Psychose entwickelt hatte und glaubte, ihr Sohn sei nachhause gekommen. Sie hatte das gesamte Personal gefeuert. Aber dann wollte man sie natürlich einweisen. Doch sie sprang vom Turm.  
Tragisch. Aber Sie konnten ja nichts dafür, nicht wahr? Und es wäre doch schade gewesen, wenn all diese Reichtümer an die Krone gefallen wären. Also ergriffen Sie die Gelegenheit und waren fortan ein gemachter Mann.   
Fatal nur, dass Sie sich in eine Griechin verliebten. Eine Französischlehrerin, vermute ich?     
Ja. Ihr Glück schien perfekt: Reichtum, eine schöne Frau, ein Stammhalter. Doch in seinem zweiten Jahr wurde er krank. Sehr krank. Sie brachten ihn zu einem Arzt. Das war 1970. Ich vermute, er stellte ein paar Fragen, die Ihnen seltsam vorkamen und...respektlos und dann steckte er Ihnen wahrscheinlich eine Nachricht zu. Sie möchten doch bitte alleine nach der Sprechstunde noch einmal hereinschauen. Sie taten das und er eröffnete Ihnen, dass Sie entweder selbst einen Gendefekt haben müssten – was bei Ihrer Abstammung aber auszuschließen sei – oder Ihre Frau Sie betrogen hätte und der kranke Sohn ein Bastard sei. Wahrscheinlich unterließ er es, den Verdacht auszusprechen, dass Ihre Mutter fremdgegangen sein könnte. Gewiss schlug er einen Bluttest vor. Natürlich konnte man damals noch keine DNA bestimmen. Aber man hätte die Blutgruppen ermitteln können und feststellen, ob ein Kind dieser Eltern diese Blutgruppe bekommen konnte, oder nicht. Und es wäre natürlich herausgekommen, dass Sie denselben Gendefekt haben, wie Ihre Frau.  
Kam es dazu? Ich denke nicht. Der Arzt wurde in seiner Praxis überfallen und getötet.   
Sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen. Da  sahen Sie nur einen Weg: Sie verleugneten fortan Ihre Mutter - oder besser Eduards Mutter und erfanden stattdessen eine montenegrinische Prinzessin. Sie war standesgemäß, was die Eltern von Albert Trevor darüber hinweg getröstet hätte, dass  sie keine Britin war, und sie konnte gut eine beta-Thalassämie minor haben. Einfach eine unglückliche Fügung, dass Sie sich dort, wo Sie stationiert gewesen waren, verliebt hatten.   
Haben Sie Ihre Frau belogen? Haben Sie Ihr gesagt: Es nimmt dich zu sehr mit, lass mich den Kleinen in die Klinik bringen? Haben Sie den nächsten Arzt bestochen, damit er Ihrer Frau verheimlicht, um welche Krankheit es sich handelt und wie sie entsteht? Und was lief mit dem zweiten Arzt vom Dorf schief? Oder war das wirklich ein Unfall? Später hatten Sie dann Ärzte auf Ihrer Lohnliste, die Clement zuhause behandelt haben. Aber er bekam nie so viele Transfusionen, wie er gebraucht hätte, um sich einigermaßen normal zu entwickeln! Sie waren von ihm, seiner Schwäche und seinen Entstellungen zunehmend angewidert und ließen seine Behandlung schleifen! Ihre Frau drängten Sie, es mit einem weiteren Kind zu versuchen. Schließlich bestand eine 75%ige Chance, dass das nächste Kind nicht krank sein würde! Und wenn es den einfachen Gendefekt hätte, würde es eben bei der Partnerwahl aufpassen müssen. Aber wahrscheinlich haben Sie versucht, vor ihr zu verheimlichen, dass es sich überhaupt um eine Erbkrankheit handelt.  
Ich denke, nachdem Victor da war, als er dann in sein zweites Jahr kam und sich ganz ideal entwickelte, hätten Sie Clement am Liebsten entsorgt, ist es nicht so?  
Aber Ihre Frau liebte ihn und ihr war auch klar geworden, was hinter all dem steckte. Wusste Sie von Ihrem kleinen Bildersturm? Dem Scheiterhaufen im großen Kamin? Sprach sie mit einem anderen Arzt? Vielleicht hat sie sich an eine Zeitschrift gewandt? Und dann war da das Porträt von Eduards Mutter in der Blüte Ihrer Jahre… Dieses Wissen...oder zumindest dieser Verdacht nagte an ihr. Aber was wäre geschehen, wenn Sie Ihnen oder wem auch immer gesagt hätte, was sie wusste oder zumindest vermutete. Sie hätte das Leben ihrer Kinder zerstört. Auch Ihres und ihr eigenes natürlich. Aber ihre Söhne waren ihr Ein und Alles. Und sie wusste, wenn sie um der Wahrheit willen eine arme, alleinerziehende Frau würde, würde sie für Clement noch viel weniger tun können, als wenn sie die stumme Mitwisserin eines Betrügers undMörders bliebe…  
Es fraß sie innerlich auf. Sie bekam Krebs.   
So war es doch, nicht wahr?“ schleuderte Sherlock ihm entgegen. „Oder…war da noch mehr…?“  
  
Ich hatte es hilflos mitanhören müssen und hatte das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Meine Hände flatterten förmlich und ich glaubte, zu ersticken. In Wahrheit hyperventilierte ich, aber das war mir nicht klar. Ich hätte jetzt meinen…Victors Vater ansehen müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Sherlock, der Mann, den ich über alles liebte und begehrte, wie niemals jemanden in meinem Leben irgendeinen Menschen, hatte mein ganzes Selbst genommen und in Stücke gerissen. Was war ich denn? Ein Lügengespinst?! Eine Fälschung?  
  
„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Anfangs war es so einfach! Wäre doch blöd gewesen, ich hätte das nicht gewagt! Aber durch diese – diese beschissene Krankheit drohte alles aufzufliegen! Ich musste doch meine Familie schützen! Ich habe auch noch einen Dritten beseitigen müssen. Einen Kerl namens Hudson aus Eddies alter Einheit. Er gehörte nicht zu unserer Clique, aber er hatte von mir und unserer Ähnlichkeit und den kleinen Tricks wohl was aufgeschnappt. Wer uns bei Tageslicht zusammen sah, dachte sich ja zunächst noch nichts. Die Farben lenkten von der frappierenden Ähnlichkeit ab. Ich suchte damals einen Gärtner. Hudson hatte seine Dienste anbieten wollen. Aber dann merkte er, dass ich nicht Trevor bin und er begriff, dass ich in Wahrheit dieser Doppelgänger sein musste, von dem er gehört hatte. Ich erinnerte mich überhaupt nicht an ihn. Ein unscheinbarer, vierschrötiger Kerl…   
Ich hab‘s für Victor getan! Niemand darf meinen kleinen Prinzen unglücklich machen! Trotz aller Reichtümer ist er doch alles, was ich habe!  
Aber jemand wollte, dass ich nicht glücklich werden kann! Und, ja: Gerne hätte ich den kleinen Wurm einfach von seinem Leiden erlöst – aber sie hätte gewusst, dass ich es war. Wir haben einander gegenseitig in Schach gehalten. Ein lebenslängliches Patt! Dieser Zustand war nicht auszuhalten!“ knurrte der Fremde, der mir die letzten fünfzehn Jahre der liebste Mensch auf der Welt gewesen war, nachdem ich meinen Bruder und meine Mutter verloren hatte...  
Ein mordendes Monster?! Ein kaltschnäuziger Tyrann?! Und das? DAS! war jetzt seine Rechtfertigung?!  
  
Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Im Aufspringen stieß ich den Tisch um und stolperte nach draußen – warf die Tür zu.   
Mein Körper drehte durch. Ich hatte Herzschmerzen, meine Beine knickten unter mir weg und mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Ich übergab mich explosionsartig, klappte dann völlig zusammen und blieb hilflos zuckend liegen. Nass von kaltem Schweiß.  
  
Aber Sherlock war mir schon nach wenigen Sekunden gefolgt.   
Betroffen kniete er neben mir, zog mich aus dem Dreck und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.  
„Das wollte ich nicht! Aber ich konnte nicht anders! Ich musste dich von ihm befreien! Du hast dich für mich entschieden – aber das ist dir fast unerträglich schwer gefallen! Dieses Wissen sollte es dir leicht machen, dich von ihm loszusagen. Er denkt, das sei der Beweis für seine Liebe und dass das alles …legitimieren könnte…“  
Ich hörte mich verzweifelt wimmern…  
Sherlock zog schließlich meinen zitternden Körper an sich und hielt mich fest…  
„Shhh, ist ja gut…beruhige dich…das ändert alles nichts an dir…, mein Freund…, nicht weinen…“  
  
Ich krallte hilflos meine Hände in sein Hemd. Mir war eiskalt und sterbenselend. Ich spürte, wie mir unaufhörlich die Tränen herunterliefen und der schmerzende Kloß in meiner Kehle immer weiter anzuschwellen schien und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

 

 

tbc


	95. Reflexion

 

 

  
Dann höre ich mich selbst reden, wie ich dem Alten die Wahrheit entgegenschleudere. Ich bin zurück in meiner eigenen Position, fühle mich aber noch gleichsam fremdgesteuert – was für ein mieser – und beeindruckender Trick! Ich bin immer noch zutiefst entsetzt.   
Armitage ist zuerst blass geworden; hat nicht glauben können, dass ich nach meinen früheren Fehleinschätzungen auch nur irgendetwas herausfinden könnte! Die beiden Morde hätte ich ihm nach all den Jahren niemals beweisen können, also hätte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass er sie zugeben werde. Aber dann verstand ich es: Dieser Mann hatte vor über vierzig Jahren jemanden kennengelernt, der ihm wie sein glücklicherer Zwilling hatte erscheinen müssen, eine idealisierte, eine strahlendere Version seiner selbst. Es ist nachvollziehbar, dass er neidisch wurde, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, war immer der gute Kumpel – bis eines Tages sein Traum Wirklichkeit zu werden schien. Und während einer der blutigsten Unruhen des Jahrhunderts schien dem kleinen Anglo-Zyprioten sein Glück in den Schoß zu fallen. Ich konnte es sogar verstehen. Er musste nur flexibel, clever und diskret sein…  
Tja, aber das war er nicht in ausreichendem Maß gewesen. Er hätte das Anwesen verkaufen und dann in die USA oder nach Australien gehen sollen. Das hätte funktionieren können. Und er hätte kein Mädchen aus seiner Heimat heiraten dürfen – auch ohne den Gendefekt, war das keine so gute Idee. Wenn überhaupt, dann hätte er mit einer Bürgerin seiner endgültigen Heimat eine Familie gründen sollen.  
Seit fast vierzig Jahren gab er nun vor, jemand zu sein, der er nicht war. Und obwohl es anfangs so einfach zu sein schien, hatte er mehr und mehr feststellen müssen, wie viel ihn dann doch von Eduard Trevor unterschied und dass es ihm niemals gelingen würde, er zu sein. Ja, es muss ihm anfangs vorgekommen sein, als brauche es bloß eine kleine, bloß formelle „Verwechslung“, als sei er im Grunde ebenso gut wie Eddie, denn es gab niemanden mehr, der einen von ihnen vermisst hätte, da war es doch egal, wer übrig geblieben war.   
Armitage hatte Trevor ja nicht getötet. Auch dessen Mutter nicht. Er hatte nicht mal deren Personal gefeuert! Und dass er nach seiner „Rückkehr“ neue Leute einstellte, war nur zu verständlich! Ihre Vorgänger hätten besser für seine Mutter sorgen müssen! Und die meisten von ihnen waren natürlich schon älter.   
Ein paar Jahre, maximal so vom Frühjahr ’64 bis Anfang oder Mitte ’69 schien alles perfekt zu sein. Dann spätestens hatte sich Clements Krankheit manifestieren müssen. Aber nun schien es kein Zurück mehr zu geben! Dieser Arzt hatte einen Beweis dafür, dass der Vater seines Patienten, gelogen haben musste, was seine biologischen Eltern anbelangte – und ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es dafür überhaupt einen Beweis geben könnte! Einen viel überzeugenderen Beweis als nur eine unpassende Augenfarbe – und er hatte ihn sozusagen selbst ans Licht gebracht, indem er eine ungünstige Wahl getroffen und diese Frau geheiratet hatte.  
Alles in allem, hatte er jedoch viel, viel Glück gehabt, nicht viel eher aufzufliegen – und doch hat er mit viel Leid, Sorge und Ärger gelebt, trotz all dem Reichtum und seiner Annehmlichkeiten. Eremos hatte sich gezwungen gesehen, wirklich fast wie ein Eremit zu leben, hatte sich und seine Familie mehr und mehr von der Welt abgekapselt. Da war der Makel eines kranken, entstellten Erstgeborenen, der obendrein ein lebender Beweis für den ganzen Betrug war, wenn man sich damit auskannte, die Ehefrau, die sich zunehmend vor ihm fürchtete, die ständige Angst, enttarnt zu werden… Doch endlich starben der ältere Sohn und dann bald auch seine Mutter. Es muss eine Befreiung gewesen sein. Auch wenn sie nur Verdachtsmomente gehabt und nie das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verbrechen erkannt hatten, waren sie immer ein Risiko gewesen und immer auch Vorwurf, Anklage… Der kleine Victor nicht. Nun konnte Ruhe einkehren, die Liebe zwischen ihnen wachsen, scheinbar unbelastet von allem, was zu dieser Konstellation geführt hatte! Es muss dem Betrüger vorgekommen sein, als wüchse Gras über all seine Schandtaten – es musste sich angefühlt haben, als sei das nun alles vergessen und verjährt. Vielleicht sogar vergeben, weil niemand mehr lebte, den es störte?   
Doch Mord verjährt nie. Auch nicht nach 30 Jahren wie die meisten anderen Verbrechen.  
Wie auch immer. Anfangs hätte er wohl niemanden erschlagen, um dessen Geld zu stehlen – aber später hatte er so viel wieder zu verlieren gehabt – und dazu hatte er dann ja noch die Verantwortung für Frau und Kind! Es kam eins zum anderen und es schien ihm wohl wirklich, als habe er keine andere Wahl.  
Und nun kam ich und riss ihm binnen weniger Minuten die Maske herunter. Fast vierzig Jahre hatte er den Schein gewahrt und ich hatte sein Lebenswerk in nicht mal vier Minuten ruiniert. Er hätte leugnen können. Das ist das Irre dabei. Wäre er weniger überrumpelt gewesen und besonnener, ich bin sicher, er hätte dieses und jenes abstreiten oder wenigstens beschönigen können und Victor hätte ihm geglaubt. Aber nach diesen Jahrzehnten ganz allein mit seiner stetig wachsenden Schuld und obendrein, mit seiner immensen Leistung, den Schein zu wahren, musste er nun förmlich platzen! Eine unfassbar explosive Mischung aus Selbstgefälligkeit wegen seines Erfolgs, Kränkung, weil ihm dennoch das perfekte Leben versagt blieb und Gewissensbissen, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, es ja doch nicht besser verdient zu haben – eine explosive Mischung, weil sich all das nach Anerkennung, Verständnis und Trost sehnte, nach Absolution, nach Ruhe…  
Deshalb war er vorgeprescht - hatte sogar noch einen dritten Mord gestanden!   
Und dann alles damit begründet, dass er seine Familie hatte schützen müssen. Er hatte bekannt, dass nichts und niemand auf der Welt ihm so wichtig war, wie Victor. Irgendwie muss er sich an die Hoffnung geklammert haben, dass Victor ihm alles vergeben würde, dass er erkennen würde, worauf es ankam: Die Liebe seines Vaters, die ihn zu alledem getrieben hatte.  
Dieses Mal sah ich sehr viel klarer, was in dem Alten vorgegangen sein musste.   
Zuerst Entsetzen und dann ganz schnell Zorn! So lange schon hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er es einmal zu etwas bringen werde (werden wir nicht alle so erzogen? Mit entsprechenden Märchen und Jugendbüchern darauf getrimmt?!), dass er doch eigentlich etwas Besseres verdient habe, dass jeder seines Glückes Schmied sei. Seine Moral hatte sich längst so verschoben und verbogen, dass es ihm überaus unfair und heimtückisch erscheinen musste, wie ich nun sein hart erarbeitetes Lebenswerk zu Fall brachte.  
Dass er seine Motive seinem Sohn nie würde plausibel machen können, hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen – sonst hätte er ihn ja auch einweihen können, damit Victor wüsste, wovor er sich zu hüten habe! Aber dann war er mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung vorgeprescht, hatte Zustimmung eingefordert, wo er keine Gnade zu erhoffen hatte.  
Eine fatale Wahl, die vor allem eines übersah: Dass sie ein weiteres Zeugnis  von Armitages Egoismus ablegte. Dass ihm nicht einmal bewusst wurde, dass es ihm nicht um Victors Unbeschwertheit ging, sondern dass er selbst sich in seiner nachvollziehbaren Angst vor Einsamkeit und Gebrechlichkeit nach einer angenehmen Gesellschaft und starken Stütze sehnte. Genau derer hatte er sich nun beraubt. Mehr noch: Er hatte sie zerbrochen.  
Ich werde nie erfahren, ob Victors Seele nach dieser…ja, nennen wir es ruhig eine Apokalypse jemals wieder hätte heilen können. Aber er hätte überleben können, irgendwann sein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar stark, weise und gelassen werden können, auch wenn er diese kindliche Heiterkeit und Begeisterungsfähigkeit, die er sich bis zu jenem Moment trotz allem hatte bewahren können, nie zurückgewonnen hätte. Schließlich hatte er schon zuvor wider besseres Wissen daran festgehalten, hatte sie der Realität, die er erlebt hatte, förmlich abgetrotzt…  
Wie ich nun darüber nachdachte, begriff ich, dass es genau das gewesen war, was mich manchmal abgestoßen – aber mir zumeist Victor so sympathisch gemacht  hatte. Wir hatten beide etwas nachzuholen, waren in unserer Kindheit zu kurz gekommen, wenn auch auf unterschiedliche Weise. Dabei hatte sich jedoch Victor zumindest hin und wieder völlig problemlos über seine Erkenntnisse und Enttäuschungen der letzten knapp zwanzig Jahre einfach hinwegsetzen können – zurück in eine für mich unfassbare Naivität. Dann redete er vom Weihnachtsmann oder dem Gefühlsleben des Halbgottes Herakles – oder von einem Porträt, als sei es selbst der noch denkende und fühlende Geist seiner Ahnin! Wie peinlich war mir das manchmal gewesen – dabei hat es nie jemand mitbekommen, was ja beweist, dass Victor sich jederzeit sehr wohl dessen bewusst war, dass er keinerlei Fabelwesen und Sagengestalten für real hält!  
  
All diese Gedankengänge entwickelten sich rasend schnell in großer Klarheit und geradezu druckreif in meinem Gehirn, während ich mir zuhörte und den alten Verbrecher all diese Stadien durchlaufen sah: Schrecken, Zorn, Verzweiflung – und wie bei den Trauerphasen kam der Moment, wo er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, wo er verhandelte und feilschte.  
Doch vergeblich.  
Victors Entsetzen war schier grenzenlos – er floh. Und sein Vater musste erkennen, dass er ihn unwiederbringlich verloren hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich das noch gesehen…wie er von dunkelrot in rasantem Tempo erbleichte und dann in den letzten zwei, drei Sekunden zwischen Victors panischer Flucht und meinem Abgang nach Luft rang, blau anlief und unübersehbar schlotterte… ja, wahrgenommen hatte ich das. Aber es war nicht wichtig. Ich wollte Victor helfen. Und instinktiv hatte ich begonnen, zu begreifen, was ich mit meiner Enthüllung angerichtet haben mochte. Ich hatte ihn doch nicht verletzen wollen! Oder sogar noch Schlimmeres…!  
Und dann hatte ich ihn auf dem Korridor gefunden. Nahezu vernichtet von einer Wahrheit, an der ihn keine Schuld traf!  
Ich habe mir diese Erinnerung damals nicht gestattet, aber ich musste mich das letzte Mal annähernd so entsetzlich gefühlt haben, als mir klar wurde, dass ich meine Mutter wirklich angesteckt hatte. Und es würde auf das gleiche Ergebnis hinauslaufen – nur noch viel grauenvoller!    
Ich hatte nicht kategorisieren können, was ich empfand – nur dass es nahezu unerträglich war. Ich wollte, dass er damit aufhörte, so zu leiden, ich wollte ihn…reparieren können – all das war doch nicht seine Schuld! Das hatte er nicht verdient!  
Aber…irgendwie hatte ich aus früheren Lektionen dann wohl doch nicht gelernt. Nicht genug. Für dieses Mal, so unsagbar er auch litt,  schien es mir gelungen zu sein, ihm darüber hinwegzuhelfen…  
Ich erlebte schaudernd, wie schmerzlich und erleichternd und in jeder Hinsicht intensiv diese Minuten gewesen waren. Ja, ich freute mich für Victor, dass er sich erholte und sich an unsere Freundschaft klammerte, es war zugleich ein Gefühl von Erlösung für mich, dass ich wohl doch nichts angerichtet hatte, was nicht wieder gutzumachen wäre und, ja, ich war auch angenehm überrascht und sogar ein wenig stolz auf mich: Ich habe jemanden trösten können! Ich habe einen Freund…!  
Aber dann…  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Victors Körper. Er richtete sich aus unserer Umarmung auf und sah mich beunruhigt an.  
„Sherlock…!“ flüsterte er. „Wie lange…sind wir jetzt schon hier draußen…?!“  
Ja. Keine Ahnung. Gute Frage. Wir hockten hier auf dem Korridor – Victor hatte sich an mich geklammert gehabt, ich hatte ihn gehalten, ihm über den Rücken gestrichen. Er hatte sich allmählich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Aber die Tür zum Speisezimmer war immer noch verschlossen. Es war still. Gespenstisch still.  
Leider war das Victor nicht recht. Trotz allem.  
Und ich begriff, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten konnte.  
„Vic…, er hat deine Sorge nicht verdient! Das musst du doch – “  
  
Doch er hat sich bereits aufgerappelt und stolpert wankend auf diese Tür zu. Damals bin ich ihm voller Widerwillen gefolgt, hatte mich geärgert, ja sogar wegen Victors Gefühlen für dieses alte Ekel geschämt, den Kopf über seine unbelehrbare Sentimentalität geschüttelt! Heute bin ich voller Reue, voller Bedauern. Ist meine Schuld denn wirklich geringer?   
  
Wieder stehe ich in der Tür, die Victor eben aufgerissen hat und betrachte meinen fassungslosen Freund, wie er verzweifelt weinend neben der Leiche seines Vaters kniet, sie schüttelt, zu reanimieren versucht. Ich sehe wieder die verzerrten, im Todeskrampf erstarrten Züge des alten, der mich anklagend und zornig anzustarren scheint.   
Um Victors willen spiele ich mit. Obwohl es mich anwidert, den Toten anzufassen, so zu tun, als  wolle auch ich ihn zurückholen.   
Er wäre besser viel, viel früher gestorben…     
  
Schließlich hatte sich Victor von mir nach draußen führen lassen. Wir hatten noch eine Weile draußen auf der Bank gesessen und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet.  
  
„Wie kann das so schön sein…? Wie kann sie so friedlich schlafen gehen, nachdem sie das gehört hat?“ Das war das erste gewesen, was Victor schließlich geflüstert hatte.  
Dann hatte er abgrundtief geseufzt und das vielleicht schrecklichste Lächeln erzwungen, das ich jemals gesehen hatte: „Ich weiß, du hasst es, wenn ich so rede…!“ bekannte er bittend. „Aber kennst du das? Dass du so verzweifelst, dass du nicht erträgst, wenn die Sonne scheint und die Blumen blühen?  
Nein, ich hoffe für dich, dass du dich niemals so fühlen musst…“  
Schließlich – da war es dann längst dunkel geworden – hatte Victor zu zittern begonnen und ich hatte ihn nach drinnen gebracht. Er war zu schwach, um sich die Treppen in unsere Zimmer hinaufschleppen zu können, also hatten wir uns in einen anderen Raum gleich auf dieser Etage zurückgezogen, wo sich mein verstörter Freund auf einer fast zweihundert Jahre alten Récamière ausstrecken konnte. Erst als er vor Schock und Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war, hatte ich es gewagt, ihn alleine zu lassen. Ich holte Wasser, Wein und etwas zu essen, aber als Victor später erwachte, konnte ich ihn kaum dazu bringen, wenigstens ein Glas Wasser zu trinken.  
  
Damals hatte ich nur dem Alten gegrollt. Heute schäme ich mich über mich selbst und empfinde niederschmetternde, ja körperlich schmerzhafte Trauer über Victors Verzweiflung.   
  
Was habe ich nur angerichtet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	96. Mit viel Glück ins Verderben

 

 

 

  
Als Victor wieder eingeschlafen war, wurde mir klar, dass ich etwas unternehmen musste. Normal wäre es gewesen, sofort einen Notarzt zu rufen. Allerdings war Trevor Hall ziemlich ab vom Schuss und es war ja längst alles zu spät gewesen. Und nun? Schließlich war der Alte ja eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Nur war Victor so durcheinander, dass er möglicherweise irgendetwas von den Enthüllungen dieses Abends ausgeplaudert hätte. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was mein armer Freund jetzt gebrauchen konnte und ich war auch nicht scharf auf Ärger!  
Wenn ich nur früher geschaltet hätte! Aber nun lag die Leiche schon seit Stunden auf dem Rücken. Sollte es nicht verdächtig aussehen, musste ich sie so belassen. Andererseits: Hätte sich Victor wohl von mir davon abhalten lassen, seinen Vater zu reanimieren? Wenn ich gleich beteuert hätte, dass es zwecklos sei?    
Wohl kaum.  
Also, schön. Denk nach. Am besten, du machst es so unkompliziert wie möglich!  
  
Es ist – abgesehen von Carl Powers – mein erster Fall gewesen. Ich hatte mich schon mit Forensik befasst. Mit Gift und verschiedenen Verletzungsarten. Mit Livores und Rigor mortis – aber nie damit, merkwürdige Umstände selbst zu vertuschen.  
Ich ging im Geiste Armitages Gepflogenheiten durch, überlegte, wann die Köchin gegangen war. Dann machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Medikamenten, genauer nach Schlafmitteln. Ich musste Victor ruhigstellen, er würde sonst alles ruinieren!   
Außerdem sah ich nach, was es an diesem Abend im Fernsehen gab. Dann stand mein Plan fest.  
Zuerst weckte ich Victor.  
„Sherlock…?“  
Anfangs lächelte er verwirrt – und dann sah ich, wie ihn binnen einer Sekunde das Grausen packte.  
„Ja. Ja, ich weiß! Vic! Das ist jetzt ganz wichtig! Hör mir zu…“, begann ich. Doch er schüttelte nur verstört den Kopf.   
Also setzte ich mich neben ihn und legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern. „Vertraust du mir?“ fragte ich. „Vic, du musst mir vertrauen. Ich werde alles tun, damit…“  
Tja, was?  
„Ich werd dir allen Ärger so weit wie möglich vom Hals halten. Aber du musst mitspielen!“  
„Spielen?! Das ist kein Spiel…“ er begann zu zittern und zu schluchzen.  
„Ja, ich weiß! Du hast ja auch alles richtig gemacht. Aber dein Dad nicht! Und ich…naja, ich hätte meine große Klappe halten sollen! – Nein, also: Sagen musste ich es dir doch! Dich warnen! Ich hab’s mal wieder falsch angefangen – tut mir leid!  
Du hast schon genug durchgemacht und es geht jetzt um – um Schadensbegrenzung, verstehst du?“  
„…Schadens…begrenzung…?“ Er sah mich fassungslos an. „Er ist tot, Sherlock! Er war ein Betrüger und dreifacher Mörder! Er hat seinen eigenen Sohn…gehasst…und seine Frau bedroht! Und ich…ich bin…ein nichts! Mir gehört nichts, ich hab nicht mal einen Namen!“ schleuderte er mir entgegen. Dabei war diese Aufregung und Anstrengung schon zu viel für ihn.  
„Schhh…., Ruhig…! Ruhig durchatmen…“, versuchte ich das keuchende Wesen in meinen Armen zu beschwichtigen.   
„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt viel verlangt. Aber wir müssen so tun, als hätte ich das nie herausgefunden! Ich meine, ich wollte doch nie, dass das bekannt wird! Deshalb hab ich doch gesagt, dass du dir die Dokumente aus dem Bild ansehen musst, ehe du sie aus der Hand gibst!  
Ich hab schon versucht, es dir zu sagen – ich hab schon versucht, es IHM zu sagen! Er war herzkrank. Aber es lässt sich nicht ermitteln oder gar vorhersagen, wie sehr irgendetwas irgendjemanden aufregt – die physischen Auswirkungen! …und ab wann es tödlich wird! Deshalb keine überflüssigen Erklärungen und Verteidigungen!“  
„Was willst du?!“ stöhnte er niedergeschmettert und verständnislos.   
Nein, dachte ich: Das geht jetzt wirklich nicht anders.  
„Nimm diese drei Tabletten“, sagte ich.  
Er zuckte nicht mal die Schultern. Schluckte sie einfach. Ich gab ihm Wein zum nachspülen.  
„So, und nun hoch mit dir…“  
Er ließ sich willenlos mitschleppen, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. So gelangten wir in das Zimmer, wo wir Backgammon gespielt hatten. Dort gab es einen älteren Fernseher, einen Videorecorder und eine kleine Filmsammlung. Ich suchte nach Filmen, die Victor mir bereits „vorgeführt“ hatte, als sie im Fernsehen gekommen waren. Ich hätte jetzt Philadelphia und Eric der Wikinger nehmen können, aber das war mir nicht…männlich, nicht „normal“ genug. Also entschied ich mich für Jurassic Park und Mission Impossible.   
Victor saß nur apathisch da und schien überhaupt nichts zu begreifen.  
„Vic? – Victor! Hey! Leg dich hin. Versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen, ja?“  
Ich stellte Jurassic Park an, spulte ihn dein Stück vor, ließ ihn weiter laufen und machte mich an die Arbeit.   
Es war für die späte Stunde etwas seltsam, dass wir alle drei noch nichts gegessen hatten. Aber das würde der Arzt ja nur bei dem Verstorbenen feststellen. Wenn überhaupt.  
Im Speisezimmer gab es einen Fernsehanschluss und obwohl ich ein Fernsehmuffel und alles andere als ein Schlachtenbummler bin, weiß ich sehr wohl, dass die meisten Männer sich bei nichts mehr aufregen können – obwohl dazu überhaupt kein Grund vorliegt! – wie wenn sie ein Rugby-Spiel ansehen. Der Alte hatte sich diese alte Leidenschaft zwar schon lange abgewöhnt, aber wer sollte das schon wissen? Wie auch immer – auf diesem einen Sportsender war gut eine Stunde nach dem Todeszeitpunkt irgendein anscheinend total hochrangiges Tennismatch übertragen worden. Gut, dann musste das eben herhalten. Also karrte ich mithilfe eines Teewagens den neusten Fernsehapparat aus dem Schlafzimmer des Alten ins Speisezimmer, schloss ihn an und stellte den Sender ein. Gut. Dafür würde ich das Radio ins Schlafzimmer räumen, damit der leere Platz nicht auffiel. Vielleicht hatte jemand dem Alten geraten, den Fernseher aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verbannen, damit er besser einschlafen könnte?   
Nun mussten Victors und mein Gedeck verschwinden und etwa zwei Drittel der Speisen und Getränke in unser kleines Privatkino gebracht werden. Das alles ging nicht ohne Spülen, Putzen und Staubwischen ab: Zum Beispiel musste ich nun für den Aufschnitt statt einer großen Platte eine kleine und einen Teller verwenden und so weiter, und Victor und ich hätten kein Geschirr von unten mit hinaufgenommen, wo es doch gleich nebenan noch eine Teeküche gab.  
Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen und so machte ich mir wegen der Körpertemperatur des Toten eigentlich keine Sorgen. Ich ging nochmals in Gedanken alles durch, sah mir die Räumlichkeiten nochmal an und versuchte dann, Victor zu wecken. Doch der war völlig weggetreten, atmete aber tief und ruhig. Gut so.   
Ich hatte es während all der Vorbereitungen gerade auch nicht versäumt, die Videobänder rasch mal durchzutesten, ob damit auch alles in Ordnung wäre; obwohl kaum damit zu rechnen war, dass man unser Alibi überprüfen würde. Wie ich den Alten kannte, hatte er nach dem Lunch und vor dem Abendessen eine Zigarre geraucht und vor dem Dinner außerdem einen doppelten Scotch getrunken. Und seine Symptome waren mir ja bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen gleich ins Auge gesprungen.  
  
Jetzt wählte ich vom Festnetz aus den Notruf.  
„Hallo?“ Ich ließ es müde und etwas hilflos klingen. „Ich…ich weiß jetzt gar nicht, wo ich anrufen soll – also, weil…es ist nichts mehr zu machen… Aber er kann ja schließlich nicht hier liegenbleiben, nicht?“ fragte ich etwas wirr in vertrauensseligem Ton.  
„Was? Ganz ruhig! Wo befinden Sie sich und was ist passiert?“ fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende.  
„Trevor Hall …ich rufe von Trevor Hall an…“  
„Gut, wir schicken Hilfe und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist.“  
„Eduard Trevor…ist tot.“  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass er wirklich schon tot ist?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie ist es passiert?“  
„Wir fanden ihn so. Also, sein Sohn und ich. Wir haben noch versucht, ihn zu reanimieren. Aber, es war anscheinend einfach schon zu spät.“  
„Ein Unfall? Oder war er krank?“  
„Er war alt. Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ein Schlaganfall, ein Herzinfarkt. Sowas denk ich… Keine Ahnung…könnte auch sein, er hatte Zucker, wie soll ich das wissen?“  
„Okay. Ihr Name, Sir?“  
Damit hatte ich gerechnet, obwohl ich gehofft hatte, man werde mich nicht fragen, und ich müsste mich einfach gar nicht vorstellen.  
Ich habe manchmal Labor- oder Bibliotheksausweise geklaut. Den eines Alec Smith hatte ich – unter anderem – bei mir. Das Foto war winzig und undeutlich.  
„Alec Smith.“  
„Gut, Mr Smith: Bewahren Sie auch weiterhin Ruhe. Gehen Sie in den Gebäudeteil, der direkt hinter der Zufahrt liegt, und machen Sie Licht an, damit die Ambulanz den Eingang findet…“      
  
  
Später in dieser Nacht, erklärte ich noch, dass Eduard Trevor dieses Spiel hatte sehen wollen. Da wir kein Interesse daran hatten, hatten wir beschlossen, getrennt zu Abend zu essen.   
Wir wussten, wann das Spiel enden sollte und Victor hatte nur rasch noch nach unten gehen und seinem Vater eine gute Nacht wünschen wollen. Ich sagte, ich sei mitgekommen – aus Höflichkeit, und um noch etwas zu trinken zu organisieren – bei der Gelegenheit. Doch dann hatte er da gelegen. Wir hatten ihn noch auf den Rücken gedreht und zu reanimieren versucht, doch vergeblich.  
  
„Victor war so…verzweifelt…ich dachte, er dreht mir völlig durch! Und ich hab mich nur noch um ihn gekümmert. Ich meine, sein Vater war ja tot, also – Das war…eine völlig neue Situation für mich, ich hab mich aufgeregt und es war…so beängstigend, meinen Freund so zu erleben! Ich hab einfach nicht früher daran gedacht, dass ich ja trotzdem noch einen Arzt rufen muss und so…“  
  
Dieses dumme Ambulanzteam war sehr verständnisvoll und schöpfte keinerlei Verdacht. Es war nicht einmal schwierig, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser sein würde, Victor in seiner vertrauten Umgebung zu belassen.     
Am folgenden Tag schirmte ich ihn von allem ab. Als er wieder ansprechbar war und halbwegs klar denken konnte, berichtete ich ihm alles.  
„Also: Du musst absolut gar nichts erklären, verstehst du? Am besten, du sagst gar nichts. Die Trauer hat dir quasi die Sprache verschlagen. Niemand wird sich darüber wundern. Okay?“  
„Was hat das jetzt noch für einen Sinn…?“ fragte Victor mit wackliger Stimme. Er wirkte immer noch ziemlich benommen. Er hatte verstanden, dass ich eine neue Version dieses Abends ausgetüftelt hatte, aber ihm leuchtete nicht ein, worum er noch kämpfen sollte!  
„Was das – ?!“ Ich unterbrach mich und riss mich zusammen. „Victor! Bitte! Wenn wir einander nicht begegnet wären, wenn ich…nicht hier herumgeschnüffelt hätte, dann wäre dein Vater auch gestorben. Vielleicht erst in ein paar Wochen, vielleicht erst in einem Jahr. Es bringt doch niemandem etwas, wenn du jetzt alles aufgibst!   
Victor! Deine Moral in Ehren, aber du kannst nichts wieder gut machen! Und du bist nicht verpflichtet, für die Sünden deines Vaters zu büßen!  
Gut, mach eine Riesenspende oder mehrere an was-weiß-ich-was, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst. Aber es wäre ja jetzt nicht nur, dass du alles wegwerfen würdest, du bekämst auch einen Haufen Ärger. Übrigens: ICH bekäme auch einen Haufen Ärger! Und ich finde, ich hatte schon genug!   
Victor! Du und ich, wir leben! Du hast schon so schwere Zeiten hinter dir! Es reicht, meinst du nicht?!“ beschwor ich ihn.  
Er sah mich verstört an, strich sich fahrig durchs Gesicht und schöpfte Atem.   
„Alec…Smith, ja…?“ vergewisserte er sich.   
„Ich wusste nicht, ob sie vielleicht einen Ausweis sehen wollen. Und zufällig hab ich seinen Laborausweis…“  
Er schloss die Augen. „Nein…ich will nicht, dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst…  
…und ich wollte doch…ich hab Papà bitten wollen, dass er dein Studium finanziert…“  
Dann sah er mich mit diesen großen, traurigen Hundeaugen an. „Sherlock…, du wirst mir beistehen, nicht wahr…?“    
„Vertrau mir! Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass das hart wird. Aber du schaffst das. Wir schaffen das: Die Beisetzung im kleinsten Kreis. Du entlässt die Köchin und den Gärtner mit einer großzügigen Abfindung. Wir müssen natürlich diese Dokumente vernichten und den letzten Band der Chronik. Und dann ist es deine Entscheidung, was du mit deinem Erbe machst. Es einem Makler anvertrauen, eine Touristenattraktion daraus machen. Aber überstürze nichts, das sähe verdächtig aus. Ich kann recherchieren, wo du einen kompetenten Verwalter herbekommst, der sich so lange um die Instandhaltung kümmert, bis du dir darüber klar geworden bist, wie es weiter gehen soll…“  
Ihn so verstört und hilflos zu sehen, war wirklich nicht leicht für mich gewesen. Aber damals wäre ich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er es nicht durchhalten würde. Dass er nicht irgendwie damit fertig werden würde.  
  
„Ja…, ja…“, murmelte Victor immer noch etwas benommen. „Aber…das Personal…ich fürchte, die wissen, dass du Sherlock heißt und nicht Alec, oder?“  
„Oh…, Shit, du hast recht, das wäre möglich…“, stammelte ich verdattert. Anscheinend war auch ich mit der Situation überfordert gewesen.  
Aber ich hatte nicht meinen richtigen Namen sagen können. Ausgeschlossen!  
Aber andererseits würde das Personal wohl nie erfahren, was ich mit diesen Paramedics geredet hatte.  
  
  
Es zeigte sich, dass die beiden Bediensteten recht erleichtert waren, dass sie entlassen wurden – und natürlich waren sie angenehm überrascht von Victors Großzügigkeit. Den Gärtner hatte ich ohnehin so eingeschätzt, dass er keinen Ärger mache würde. Dazu hatte er ja schon viel zu lange von irgendwelchen Gerüchten gewusst, da hätte er sich nur selbst reingeritten Und die Köchin war selbst zu jung, als dass sie in diesen Machenschaften selbst mit dringehangen hätte. Alles, was sie eventuell mitbekommen haben konnte, war alter Klatsch.  
  
So weit als möglich, kümmerte ich mich um die Beisetzung, indem ich den Bestatter nach Trevor Hall bestellte und ihm klar machte, dass wir alles so schlicht wie möglich halten wollten, da der verstorbene ohnehin Atheist gewesen sei…  
  
Bald nach der Beisetzung hatte ich Victor beschwatzt, dass wir zurückfahren sollten. In unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung würde er Abstand gewinnen und seine neue Situation bald objektiver betrachten können, dachte ich.  
Er hatte diesem Plan nicht aus Überzeugung zugestimmt, sondern aus Ratlosigkeit. Ich versuchte, wieder so mit ihm zusammenzuleben, wie vor diesem unseligen Urlaub. Und hoffte, dass er sich fangen werde.  
Es begannen Phasen, in denen tapfer lächelte und es für mich so aussah, als werde er bald in sein altes Ich zurückfinden.  
Aber die Wahrheit war, dass ich keinen Schimmer davon hatte, wie eine derartig zerstörte Seele tickte. Ich sah es nicht kommen. Dabei hatte ich doch ganz ähnliches durchgemacht.   
Es ist aber einfach so, dass da für mich keine Parallele war! Ich meine, wie hätte ich Victors Vater mit meiner Mutter vergleichen können?!  
  
Eines Abends kam ich nachhause.  
  
„Sherlock…, ich habe nachgedacht.  
Lange.  
Glaub mir, ich hab es mir nicht leicht gemacht…  
Das einzige, was mir helfen würde, wäre…  
Lach jetzt bitte nicht!  
Ein…eine neue Identität...  
Ich bin nicht Victor Trevor, den gab es nie! Und ich will kein Betrüger sein! Das würde ich auch einfach nicht aushalten!  
Natürlich weiß ich…, dass die Möglichkeit mit der Fremdenlegion nach wie vor besteht…“  
Er lachte bitter.  
„Aber das könnte ich nicht!“ stöhnte er. „Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen…das würde ich nicht bringen!  
Sherlock…, verstehst du…“  
„Ich krieg raus, wie das geht! Ich finde deinen Weg – und zwar so, dass deine neuen Papiere auch Überprüfungen standhalten!“ versicherte ich.  
„Meine…meine neuen Papiere…?“  
„Ja! Das…das ist es doch, was du willst!?“  
  
Nein. Eigentlich hatte er mir erklären wollen, dass er nicht wisse, wie er überhaupt weiterleben solle! Er hatte nun noch die letzte Hoffnung – mehr unbewusst als berechnend – dass ich bei diesen Alternativen endlich doch über meinen Schatten springen würde; wie eine unsinnige Redensart es ausdrückt.  
  
„Ja! Ja, natürlich..! …denkst du denn, das geht wirklich?“ fragte er.  
„Es MUSS gehen! Ich werde Geld brauchen und ich werde eine Weile recherchieren müssen. Nicht von hier aus. Von Bibliotheken, Internetcafés – und undercover.  
Ich finde einen Weg für dich, all das hinter dir zu lassen!“ versprach ich und verbat mir das dumpfe Gefühl von Trauer und Verlassenheit, das bereits auf mich lauerte, um mich zu überfallen.  
Das  war’s also: Ich würde Victor verlieren. Nach nicht einmal zwei Monaten hatte ich es vermasselt. Und nun wollte er so bald als möglich aus meinem Leben verschwinden! Das war wirklich bitter! Aber ich war ja selbst schuld…!  
Es war das Mindeste, dass ich ihm half, dass ich ihn rettete, seine Zukunft sicherte…irgendwo…  
  
Ich setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf, ehe ich mich ihm zuwandte – und erstarrte.  
Eine solche Verzweiflung, solch seelischer Schmerz stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es mir den Atem nahm.  
  
„Du…?!“ hauchte er kraftlos.  
Ich begriff nicht.  
„Du denkst, ich gehe allein…?!“ stöhnte er dann. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn vor Entsetzen.  
„Das kann ich nicht…! Sherlock, ich brauche dich…!“  
Er stand dicht vor mir – so dass es nicht weiter schwierig für mich war, meine Hände auf seine Oberarme zu legen. „Hab keine Angst. Wir kriegen das hin! Ich lass dich nicht hängen…!  
Natürlich helfe ich dir…“  
  
Er sank erleichtert in meine Arme.  
„Und einen Moment dachte ich…, danke, Sherlock…“  
  
Aber wir redeten aneinander vorbei.   
Ich überhörte, was ich nicht hören wollte.  
Und er hörte, was er hören wollte.   
  
Was für eine Farce!  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	97. Zwei Teufel auf meinen Schultern

 

 

  
  
„Ahahahaaa!“ gackert schallendes Gelächter durch meinen Kopf.  
Ich erkenne es sofort!  
Moriarty thront in meinem Sessel am Kamin.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht…“, seufzt er und wischt sich die Lachtränen aus den braunen Augen.     
Ihm zu Füßen lümmelt Shezza im schwarzen Motorradanzug und mit blauschwarz gefärbtem Haar, sogar Augenbrauen und Wimpern sind schwarz geschminkt. Fast schon ein Gothic-Look. Er zieht genüsslich an einem Joint, grinst dreckig und legt seine Linke vertraulich auf Moriartys rechtes Knie und raunt: „Ja, nicht wahr? Er hat zwar keinen Mord vertuscht, aber das geht doch schon sehr in die Richtung, nicht?“  
„Ja! Und das war gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang. Ausbaufähig, natürlich. Aber immerhin hat er viele Fehler vermieden, die ein gewöhnlicher Anfänger sicher gemacht hätte!“  
Noch völlig verblüfft verfolge ich den Dialog…ich finde mich in Johns Sessel wieder…meine Hände streichen synchron über die Armlehnen…ratlos…hilfesuchend…als mich Moriarty plötzlich anlächelt.  
Na, toll… Irgendwie hatte ich noch vage gehofft, er werde mich nicht…bemerken…  
„Und wenn es irgendwelche Zweifel an der Todesursache gegeben hätte, hätte ein hartnäckiger Bulle euch zwei Hübschen so lange verhört, bis dein kleiner, nachgemachter Lord mit der Wahrheit herausgeplatzt wäre! – Und zumindest hättest du wegen des falschen Namens Ärger bekommen!“ sinniert der Consulting Criminal. „…Alec Smith…! Wie gewöhnlich!“ Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Das war aber auch erst der Anfang!“ betont Shezza verschwörerisch und winkt den Meister zu sich herunter… Moriarty neigt buchstäblich sein Ohr zu ihm hinab und Shezza flüstert geheimnisvoll einige Worte hinein.  
Moriarty ist – wie man so sagt – ganz Ohr…dann teilen sich seine Lippen, während sich die Augen weiten. Die Linke auf Shezzas Schulter richtet er seinen Oberkörper wieder auf.  
"FANTASTISCH!!!" jubelt er phrenetisch.  
"Aber wie unfassbar schade, dass du damals nicht an mich geraten bist!" lässt er mich wissen.  
"Ach was, es wäre noch viel besser gewesen, wenn WIR beide einander getroffen hätten!" ruft Shezza frech dazwischen. „Ach, ich wünschte, er wäre schon wie ich gewesen, als du Carl Powers alle gemacht hast! Ich hätte dich gefunden und wir hätten uns zusammengetan!“  
„Ach, was für eine hinreißende Idee, mein Lieber!“ stöhnt Moriarty, schmerzlich entzückt. Er hebt die Linke, legt sie wie zum Segen auf das blauschwarz gelockte Haupt des rebellischen Studenten und verkündet wehmütig: „Ja! Die vielen verlorenen Jahre, die wir zusammen hätten haben können! Oh, welch bittere Erkenntnis! Das ist wahrhaft tragisch…!“  
Shezza sieht zu ihm auf…zögert kurz und umschlingt dann Moriartys Knie.  
„Ja, das ist es…ich wünschte…ich wünschte, ich hätte dich früher gefunden…Du bist es, nach dem ich immer gesucht habe, ohne es zu verstehen! Aber jetzt bin ich hier, Meister! Rufe mich nur bei meinem Namen und ich bin dein! Unterweise mich! Ich möchte dein Lieblingsjünger sein! …denn auch, wenn ich noch nicht auf der richtigen Seite stehe…, verstehe ich dich doch schon jetzt besser als alle deine Leute…!“  
  
„AUFHÖREN!“ höre ich mich brüllen – irgendwo zwischen Entrüstung, Ekel – und – Panik…  
Denn ein kleiner, klarer Teil meines Bewusstseins weiß sehr wohl, dass all das letztlich meinem Gehirn entspringt! Ich lausche keinem grausamen, narzisstischen Psychopathen – das ist nicht Moriarty! Und der irregeleitete, kleine Querkopf da, ist auch nicht irgendein x-beliebiger durchgeknallter Aussteiger-Typ…das sind…beides…Teile von mir…!  
Und das erschreckt mich maßlos.  
Dass meine Ethik sich nicht mit der Norm deckt – oder dem Gesetz – das ist nicht das Problem…wieso sollte sie? …falls ich so etwas überhaupt habe…in diesem spießigen Sinne…  
  
Aber …DAS?!  
    
Ja, dass so ein Dialog von meiner Festplatte kommen kann…, das ist…gruselig…!  
  
Es ist so ein klischeehaftes Stilmittel in manchen Filmen, erinnere ich mich dunkel...   
Woher es ursprünglich kommt, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht von Herkules am Scheideweg, vielleicht von mittelalterlichen Mysterienspielen...?  
Wie auch immer:  
Da hat einer auf der einen Schulter einen Teufel und auf der anderen einen Engel sitzen. Jeder versucht, ihn zu überreden, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen...  
  
  
Aber bei mir sind es gerade zwei Teufel.  
  
  
„AUFHÖREN!!! UM EUCH GEHT ES NICHT!!!“ donnere ich zitternd vor Aufregung. „Ihr könnt doch diese Situation nicht mit einem Mord oder mit so etwas wie Körperverletzung  mit Todesfolge im Affekt vergleichen…!“  
  
Moriarty macht große Augen und fragt dann mit überzogener Überraschung und Betroffenheit: „Wie kannst du das sagen, Sherlock? Woher willst du wissen, dass wir nicht mindestens dieselben Rechte haben können, wie dein Victoravatar?  
ICH sage dir: Wir können dich retten, dich erlösen – er hätte dich fast ins Verderben gerissen – ist es nicht so?!   
Du hast doch gesehen, was für ein Ende er genommen hat!  
Aber wir beide, Sherlock! – wir leben…! Ich regiere ein gewaltiges Unternehmen und du…du kannst dich wieder zu Shezza bekennen! Er ist noch in dir! Und als du er warst – warst du der Freiheit am Nächsten!“  
  
Verwirrt und entsetzt, suche ich nach Argumenten.  
  
„Das…das ist doch…totaler Quatsch…!“ ächze ich. „Ja, Shezza hat einige illegale Sachen gemacht…Autorennen mit geklauten Karren, Prügeleien…aber…es…war doch nie sein Ziel…“  
„Böse zu sein, meint du?“ faucht Moriarty. „Böse sein wollen – ist kein Ziel, es ist eine Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung, dass böse genauso angemessen ist, wie gut. Dass es keine Rolle spielt…dass es vielleicht sogar …schicker ist, cooler…als gut…, denn um böse sein zu können, um damit durchzukommen, brauchst du mehr Grips!  
Es ist doch so, Sherlock: Wenn jemand etwas erfindet – etwas total Geniales…! Aber die Wirtschaftsbosse wollen das nicht, denn das würde alles durcheinanderbringen, dann werden sie dafür sorgen, dass niemand erfährt, wie clever du bist und wie nützlich deine Erfindung hätte sein können…wie kostensparend, oder umweltschonend…! Doch wenn du ein cleveres Verbrechen begehst…! Einen spektakulären Raub oder so!...dann wird man dich bewundern! Das will im Grunde doch jeder!“  
  
„N-nein…! Ich nicht, das ist nicht wahr…!“ Wie kann er das sagen?!  
„Shezza! Komm da weg von ihm!“  
  
„Komm du doch her, Alter!“ kontert er frech.  
  
„Nein! Shezza! Merkst du nicht, wie du dich hingebungsvoll wie ein Hund…vor ihm demütigst? – Das bist nicht du!“    
   
„Aaah! Jetzt hör dir das an, wie er plappert!“ knurrt Moriarty, teils amüsiert, teils verärgert – doch vor allem Shezzas Zustimmung suchend. „Der glaubt das wirklich, oder?“  
  
„Okay! Es geht nicht um euch – und ich will, dass ihr VERSCHWINDET!!!“  
  
Moriarty lacht auf. Bitter. Herablassend.  
  
„Drollig!“ knurrt er.  
„Drollig, aber …dumm…!  
Merkst du’s denn nicht?  
Wenn du wirklich WOLLTEST, dass wir verschwinden…, dann wären wir doch längst weg!   
Du hast uns gerufen! Das ist es doch!“  
  
Ein Schaudern überläuft mich. Ich bin machtlos dagegen.  
Was kann ich tun?  
Wie werde ich sie los?  
  
„Shezza…, du warst…eine Übergangslösung…ein Provisorium, mehr nicht. Du…warst eine Rolle, ein Fall von Selbstbetrug.  
Naja, vielleicht braucht man so etwas sogar manchmal…  
Ich weiß nicht.  
Aber ich habe mich gegen dich entschieden. Sieht so aus, als könnte ich dich leider nicht löschen…, sorry…  
Aber vielleicht…vielleicht bist du dazu da, damit ich nicht aus den Augen verliere, dass ich so nie wieder werden will…  
…und dass ich so auch eigentlich nie wirklich war…“  
  
„Wowowowowow!“ intervenierte Moriarty. „Nun aber mal langsam! Sherlock!  
Du hast es doch gemerkt, am Pool…, dass alles völlig schieß lief!  
Du wolltest eine zweite Chance! Du wolltest es beim nächsten Mal unbedingt besser machen!   
Du denkst, es sei deine Sorge um John, die dich all das erneut erleben lässt?  
ICH bin überzeugt, es ist etwas völlig anderes! – Du hast dich nur ablenken lassen!  
Denk doch mal nach!    
Du hast also recherchiert, wie ihr beiden Süßen an falsche Pässe herankommen könnt! An falsche australische Pässe und Zeugnisse; und du hast die Datenbanken des Einwohnermeldeamtes frisieren lassen?  
Junge, das war für deine damaligen Verhältnisse – für diesen Sprung ins kalte Wasser wirklich ziemlich genial! Grandios…!“  
Er schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.  
„...wie kann es nur sein, dass ich nicht darauf aufmerksam geworden bin?  
Bist du nicht wahnsinnig stolz drauf? Das hätte funktioniert! Ihr hättet mit der Barschaft des Alten zusammen neuanfangen können!  
Verstehst du, was ich meine?  
DESHALB will dein geniales Unterbewusstsein, dass du dich jetzt an all das erinnerst! Du sollst dich jetzt dafür entscheiden, mit mir mitzukommen! Als mein Eleve! Mein Partner!"  
  
  
Mir ist eiskalt und ich spüre mein Herz in meiner Brust hämmern...  
Hat er am Ende recht?  
Ist das mein geheimer Wunsch?!  
  
„Nein! Das ist Schwachsinn!“ speie ich meine Ablehnung aus. „Was bilden Sie sich nur ein!?“  
„Bitte?“ kontert er affektiert. „Aber du bildest dir doch mich ein! Weil du mich brauchst!“  
„Brauchen?! – Ja, wie einen Kropf! – wie ein Furunkel! Wie ein Fisch ein Fahrrad!“ spotte ich.  
„La, la , la , la, langsam, Sherlock!” trällert er grimmig belustigt. „Du scheinst eines zu vergessen…, mein Lieber! Johnnyboy verlässt dich…! Aber du kannst nicht mehr allein, nicht wahr? Du warst schon einmal so weit, aber damals gab es noch andere Komplikationen – dieses Mal SUCHST du nach größeren, spektakuläreren Problemen, damit du dir nicht eingestehen musst, dass dein mit Abstand dringendstes Problem die drohende Einsamkeit ist!  
Aber das ist sie ja auch nicht! Du musst nur über deinen Schatten springen! Bloß meine Hand ergreifen, Sherlock…!  
Wir beide…!  
Du musst nur „Ja“ sagen, dann ist alles gut…!  
Denn von heut an gehört uns die Welt! …und wer uns stört, ist eh er’s noch begreift, längst von uns schon eingeseift!  
Wir können sie alle in die Tasche stecken, Sherlock. Du und ich!“  
Seine irren, dunkel glühenden Augen brennen sich in mein Gedächtnis.  
  
Das…ist…  
Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft…!  
Das DARF…nicht wahr sein…!!!  
  
Ich nehme all meine Kraft und meine Angst zusammen – hole so tief Luft, wie ich nur kann – und SCHREIE:  
  
„…JJOOOHNNN!!!“  
  
  
  
  
Dachboden!  
  
Ich bin frei!  
  
Meine Lunge pumpt, als könne sie jeden Moment bersten. Ich kann nur daliegen, es aushalten…irgendwie…hoffen, dass mein Körper das aushält, das beängstigende Rattern meines Herzschlagen zu ignorieren versuchen…  
  
Meine Glieder zittern und zucken…Schweiß rinnt über meinen Körper…  
  
Verstört und völlig ausgelaugt gelobe ich: „Niemals, John…! Niemals..!“  
  
  
Doch was sich nicht verscheuchen lässt, ist die Angst, dass John nicht wieder kommen wird.  
Nach England vielleicht, vielleicht sogar nach Greater London…aber dass er nicht mehr mein Kollege, mein Blogger, mein Freund und Mitbewohner sein wird…  
  
Es ist zwar keine große Menge an Tränenflüssigkeit, die da zusammenkommt…, aber das liegt wohl einfach daran, dass ich etwas dehydriert bin.   
Mein Kopf ist wirr und schwer, mein Magen scheint gerade die Führung zu beanspruchen…dort fühle ich mich flau und das scheint nach überallhin auszustrahlen…mein Körper ist matt und etwas krampfig…  
  
Ich kann nur zitternd, schnaufend und schluchzend daliegen und abwarten, bis sich mein Kreislauf erholt hat.  
  
Genug! Ich kann nicht mehr…! geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
…und dann ist da diese Idee…, die nicht ganz neu ist – es geht ganz schnell, ganz mühelos…  
  
„Hey…, beruhige dich, Sherlock… ist ja gut…“, höre ich Johns besorgte Stimme raunen. „kein Grund zur Aufregung…! Ich bin hier…ganz ruhig…ganz ruhig…du brauchst eine Pause…“  
  
Wie sagt man? „Trick 17 mit Selbstüberlistung“ – Ja, das trifft es.  
  
Selbstverständlich ist John nicht hier, aber die Vorstellung hilft mir, wieder runter zu kommen.   
Für heute muss es genug sein…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	98. Abnehmend oder zunehmend?

 

 

  
  
  
  
Während meine Atemfrequenz auf einen halbwegs erträglichen Level absinkt, bemühe ich mich, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er nicht hiergewesen ist, aber ich hoffe, dass es helfen wird, so zu tun, als könne ich ihm die Meinung sagen.  
„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit Ihnen mitkommen, Moriarty! Mag sein, dass ich ein Stückweit noch immer von Ihren beeindruckenden Untaten fasziniert bin. Aber…lassen Sie es mich so sagen. Wenn Sie im Londoner Zoo einsäßen, statt in einem Gefängnis und ich würde Sie besuchen, dann wäre es ist nicht mehr die Faszination mit der ich einen Elefanten oder eine Raubkatze beobachten würde. Oder einen intelligenten Meeressäuger. Sondern eine Giftspinne.  
Ich hätte schießen sollen.  
Ich hatte…vorher durchaus über diese Option nachgedacht.  
Aber…dann hatten Sie John…!  
Ich wollte ihn da rausholen, aber…es schien ausweglos…“  
  
Ich verstumme.   
Nicht nur, um besser durchatmen zu können. Ich rufe mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie dieser merkwürdige „Fall“ begonnen hat: War es nicht so, dass nachdem die Erleichterung, überlebt zu haben, abgeklungen war, bei mir der Frust die Oberhand gewann?  
Ja, ich war gekränkt! Moriarty hatte mich einfach stehen lassen!  
Ich hatte schon Admiral Shan nicht erwischt, das war ärgerlich genug, aber nun das?!  
  
Wenn er nicht noch einmal zurückgekommen wäre; uns wirklich mit dieser Warnung hätte gehen lassen, damit hätte ich mich gut arrangieren können.  
Und natürlich hätte ich auch dann bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, zu der sich Moriarty bei mir gemeldet hätte, um zu sagen: „Finger weg von diesem Fall!“, ERST RECHT weiterermittelt!  
  
Aber stehengelassen zu werden…!  
  
Ich hatte mich so gedemütigt gefühlt – und dann zunehmend auch demütig, unbedeutend…enttäuscht von mir selbst. Ich war nicht interessant genug für Moriarty!  
Aber dann hatte er sich mit einem Kommentar auf Johns Blog gemeldet!   
Hatte er dreizehn Stunden zuvor noch entschieden, er könne mich nicht weitermachen lassen und uns töten lassen wollen, uns aber kurz darauf einfach stehen lassen, wie – wie –   
Ich finde keinen Vergleich.  
Ein abgebrochenes Experiment?  
Ausgesetzte Haustiere?  
Ich weiß nicht.  
Aber dann schrieb er mir „bis bald“…  
Gesagt hatte er als letztes, ehe er weitertelefonierte: „Du wirst von mit hören, Sherlock…“  
Ich habe diese Wortfolge oft gehört.  
Als Drohung – ausgestoßen von Kriminellen, die ich gerade geholfen hatte zu verhaften, oder die gerade verurteilt worden waren.  
Aber Moriartys Drohungen klingen anders. Plastischer.   
„Ich werde dich verbrennen. Ich werde dir das Herz herausbrennen!  
Ich werde Sie finden und dann ziiiehe ich Ihnen die Haut ab…  
…dann werde ich Schuhe aus Ihnen machen.“  
  
Natürlich wird diese Floskel auch oft in der Form von „Sie werden von meinem Anwalt hören“ verwendet. Quasi eine zivilisierte und legale Drohung. Und eine, mithilfe derer man sich gegebenenfalls hinter der Unfähigkeit oder Feigheit des Anwalts verschanzen kann.  
Ich habe davon nicht viel Ahnung, aber ich denke, diese Redewendung gibt es auch bei Geschäftsverhandlungen oder nach Bewerbungsgesprächen…  
...stimmt, ja: Ich hatte ihn ja zuvor gefragt: Haben Sie ein besseres Angebot bekommen? Also hat er einfach auf meine Vorlage reagiert?  
Es hatte nicht wirklich bedrohlich geklungen…sondern…  
Ja, wie eigentlich…?  
  
Ich spiele die kurze Audiodatei in Gedanken ab.  
  
Gelassen…höflich…ziemlich neutral, oder…?  
Ich bin nicht mehr sicher…  
  
…oder...steckt vielleicht wirklich ganz einfach mehr hinter seinem albernen Geflirte? Ich habe gedacht, das sei eine Masche, mit der er mich ärgern zu können glaubte…oder vielleicht eher necken – wahrscheinlich hält auch er uns für ein Paar.  
Er hat im Labor eine Rolle gespielt, klar hat er das. Aber vielleicht war diese Rolle wirklich ein Teil von ihm. Dann hatte ich mich auch in keiner Weise geirrt. Nur, dass ich ihn für harmlos gehalten hätte – soweit.  
(Abgesehen davon, dass es mich störte, dass er mit Mollys Gefühlen spielte.)   
Hätte ich gerade keinen Fall gehabt, hätte ich mich schon aus purer Langeweile gefragt, was er damit eigentlich bezweckte! – Dabei gehörte dieses Theater zum Fall! Ha, diesen Fehler werde ich mir merken!  
Genaugenommen hat ihn mir Moriarty dann ja auch nochmal um die Ohren gehauen (ehe er ihn enthüllte): Als ich denken musste, er habe sich längst als John in mein Leben eingeschlichen!   
So schrecklich der Gedanke war, er schien doch auch logisch! Die Mordserie begann und ich suchte eine Wohnung…und Anonymous nahm Kontakt zu mir auf. Ich fand eine Wohnung…, einen Mitbewohner und dann hörte ich, dass ich einen Fan habe…und von Moriarty…!  
Oh, wenn ich das doch so verstehen dürfte, dass Moriarty der Fan wäre…!  
Und so war es! Und er war natürlich Anonymous!  
Und als er auf meinem Forum John beschimpft hatte, hatte dieser sehr souverän geantwortet… Kunststück! Wenn er das selbst war!  
Ja, das war ja das Furchtbare! Es wirkte auf einmal ganz schlüssig!  
John ist Moriarty!  
Und zugleich war ich auch über mein Erschrecken entsetzt. Es hätte mir peinlich sein müssen, dass ich es nicht durchschaut hatte! Aber vor allem machte es mich traurig. Es tat regelrecht weh. Nahm mir den Atem.  
  
Ich schließe schaudernd die Augen, als ich noch einmal durchlebe, wie ich plötzlich den Aprilscherz begreife, den Moriarty mir gespielt hat!  
Erleichterung, Scham – aber vor allem Sorge.  
Erleichterung, dass es doch nicht stimmt!   
Scham: Natürlich nicht, John, vergib mir, dass ich auch nur einen Moment an dir zweifeln konnte!  
Und übermächtige Sorge…, Angst um John…, die mich fast in Panik versetzt – nur mühsam gelingt es mir, mich zusammenzureißen…  
  
„Okay! Stopp! Aufhören“, sage ich laut zu mir selbst.  
  
Das war jetzt einfach nur Kopfkino…ein bisschen wie ein Ohrwurm, kein Flashback, keine Hallu – aber auch hartnäckig und aufdringlich.  
Eigentlich brauche ich etwas Schlaf, ich bin ziemlich erschöpft – aber zu unruhig.  
  
Ich richte mich schwerfällig auf, betrachte den nun schon so vertrauten Dachboden…, auf dem ich erfreulicherweise wieder allein bin.  
Naja, bis auf den Schädel.  
  
Ich muss schlucken.  
Obwohl ich jetzt wirklich eine Pause brauche, ist eben ein kleiner Teil von mir versucht, diese toten Knochen auf den Schoß zu nehmen. So wie…  
…wie wahrscheinlich Molly es mit ihrem Kater macht, wenn sie traurig ist...  
(Dummer kleiner Kerl: Er mochte diesen Jim anscheinend!)  
  
Seufzend wische ich den Gedanken beiseite und greife stattdessen zuerst zur Wasserflasche – ich brauche Nachschub – und dann nach der Zigarettenschachtel…  
Wieder muss ich den Kopf schütteln: Blaue John Players…!   
…du musst mir wirklich sehr fehlen!  
  
Ja, ich kann es vor mir selbst nicht mehr verbergen.  
  
Zur Hölle, Sherlock…! Wenn du wenigstens nicht ganz so heftig inhalieren würdest! Das sind gerade mindestens fünfeinhalb Liter Qualm, mit denen du deine Lunge vollgepumpt hast! höre ich John schimpfen.  
5950 Milliliter – schätzungsweise…, hätte ich ihm wohl noch vor ein paar Wochen ganz trocken geantwortet…, und ich hätte auch noch tiefer einatmen können. Die Vitalkapazität meiner Lunge lag letztens noch bei 6.120…  
  
…ah, das ist vielleicht wirklich etwas übertrieben…!  
Ich sehe zu, dass ich den Qualm wieder loswerde, ohne zu husten und ohne mich zu verschlucken…  
Jetzt ist mir tatsächlich etwas flau geworden. Ich rutsche ans Fußende der Matratze und öffne das Fenster.   
  
Es ist dunkel…und schon wieder recht frisch. Auf Neuseeland ist jetzt schon längst Sonntag…  
Der fast volle Mond sendet sein fahles, kaltes Licht herab.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob er zu oder abnimmt.   
Hab gelöscht, welche Seite welche ist.  
  
Als ich mit dem Glimmstängel fertig bin, werfe ich ihn raus und schließe fröstelnd das Fenster.   
Zeit, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, nehme ich mir widerwillig vor.  
  
Ich fühle mich wirklich etwas schwach, als ich mit zwei leeren Wasserflaschen bewaffnet die Stufen hinuntergehe: Meine Beine zittern ein wenig.  
  
Im zweiten Stock halte ich inne…zögere kurz…und schleiche mich in Johns Zimmer.  
  
Ach, verdammt, es sieht wirklich nicht wie das Zimmer von jemandem aus, der hier lange wohnen bleiben möchte!  
Wieso wird mir das jetzt  erst klar?  
Oder bist du es nach deinem Auslandseinsatz nur einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt, dich einzurichten?  
Gut, es war  nicht viel Zeit und dann fehlte dir auch das Geld…und wahrscheinlich befindet sich das Meiste von dem, was du noch besitzt und was dein Zimmer heimeliger machen könnte, in eurem Elternhaus. Tja, und weil Harry es bewohnt, willst du dort nicht hin, hm?   
Ja, das ist schlüssig…  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich statt der dämlichen Dartscheibe lieber ein Bild oder einen Bettvorleger kaufen sollen…  
Aber ich wüsste ja nicht mal, was dir gefällt.  
Nur dass keine Lucky Cat für 10 £ in Frage kommt!  
  
Seufzend wende ich mich zum Gehen, lasse die Wasserflaschen vor dem Bad stehen, um sie später zu füllen.   
Nur im Schein der Straßenlaternen und des Mondes schleiche ich fast wie ein Einbrecher in den ersten Stock.  
Es wäre zweckmäßiger, direkt in die Küche zu gehen, aber es zieht mich ins Wohnzimmer.   
…ja, vielleicht fühlt sich so Heimaturlaub an, wenn man bald zurück an die Front muss?  
Aber was bringt ein Heimaturlaub, wenn die Menschen, auf die es ankommt, selbst ausgeflogen oder gar verstorben sind...?  
  
  
Ich gehe zur Schiebetür und spähe unschlüssig in die Küche.   
Was soll ich bloß essen?  
  
Ein Glas Milch wäre nicht verkehrt – aber die ist eiskalt und mein Magen gerade nicht in der besten Verfassung.  
Aber Milch aufwärmen…? Erstens mag ich sie wirklich warm gar nicht – und dann ist Milch auch so…launisch, was das Überkochen anbelangt…  
  
Schon wieder eine Tütensuppe…?  
Brrr!  
  
Ich entscheide mich dann für mexikanischen Thunfischsalat – der hat Zimmertemperatur – und mache mir dazu etwas Toast mit Butter.   
Den Anbruch Milch – es mag noch etwas mehr als ein Viertelliter sein und wir haben noch eine ganze Flasche vorrätig – stelle ich raus; später werde ich sie sicher vertragen.  
  
Wieder einmal zappe ich mich durch die Fernsehkanäle.  
…John hat neulich eine Hauptliste angelegt und die Programme, die wir empfangen können – bzw. die unverschlüsselt sind – akribisch sortiert.  
Erst war ich genervt, weil ich mich so an die chaotische Reihenfolge gewöhnt hatte – aber er hat schon recht: Es ist viel besser so.  
Als ich fertig bin, stelle ich die Butter in den Kühlschrank zurück.  
  
Mein Telefon…  
Soll ich…?  
  
Zögernd greife ich danach…  
…gebe den Pin ein.  
Ob ich ihn nochmal ändern sollte?  
Ja, vielleicht…  
  
Ein heftiger Schreck durchfährt mich: Ich bin beschämt und erfreut zugleich.  
Ich habe drei Nachrichten – und die erste, eine MMS ist sogar schon über vierzehn Stunden alt!  
  
Oh, nein, was wirst du wohl von mir denken…!  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern öffne ich die MMS.  
  
Geschockt schnappe ich nach Luft.  
Ein paar blauer Augen sieht mich direkt an: Zu einem Viertel verschämt – zu drei Viertel frech…und drumherum ein breites Lächeln, das das ganze Gesicht beherrscht und es in einen freundlich strahlenden Vollmond verwandelt…  
Dieses Lächeln…es haut mich fast um!   
  
John…! Geht’s dir gut? möchte ich fragen, geht’s dir wirklich so gut, wie es aussieht…?  
Und dann merke ich…wie dieses Lächeln mein Gesicht neu formiert…  
  
Und dass ich aufgehört habe, zu frieren.  
Unwillkürlich atme ich durch und taste mich auf einen Stuhl, ohne den Blick vom Display zu wenden.  
  
  
Du hast bemerkt, dass er fotografiert wirst – aber gerade erst, so dass es kein Schnappschuss mehr aber auch noch nicht ganz gestellt ist. Etwas links unten sieht man ein halbvolles Sektglas ins Bild ragen; auch die Fingerspitzen sind noch abgelichtet. Das Sakko ist glänzend, in einem pastelligen Bleu mit einem ganz leichten Violettstich, das Ansteckbukett besteht aus einer rosa Rose und ein paar Vergissmeinnicht…  
  
"„Cheers, Sherlock!“  
Ich dachte, wo mich schon jemand fotografieren und es mir schicken musste, leite ich es mal an dich weiter.   
Will dich aber damit nicht zum Sektfrühstück ermuntern.  
So, also, „das Schlimmste liegt hinter uns, würde ich sagen“ – jetzt beginnt der gemütliche Teil.  
Hab einen schönen Tag!  
John"  
  
Ich muss mich regelrecht dazu zwingen,  mir die weiteren Nachrichten vorzunehmen.  Die SMS hast du nachts um zwei geschrieben:  
  
„Hey, Sherlock, ich hoffe, es ist alles okay bei dir. Naja, ich hatte natürlich gesagt, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht melden kann. Übrigens, "das Schlimmste liegt hinter uns…" ist ein Zitat. Hab nicht daran gedacht, dass du’s vielleicht nicht kennst. Mich zieht es jetzt so langsam ins Bett, aber die nächste halbe Stunde kannst du noch anrufen. Gruß John.“  
  
Vierzig Minuten später hast du dann noch auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen.  
„John, hier…ich…  
…ich hoffe, du bist okay.   
Meld' dich einfach mal, ja?  
Gut, dann…bis…demnächst…“  
  
„Verdammt!!!“ fluche ich in die finstere Küche. Du klingst müde, ein wenig besorgt und…enttäuscht. Vor allem das.  
  
„Denk nach…, denk nach!!!“  
Ich überlege fieberhaft, was ich schreiben soll – reden kann ich jetzt nicht mit ihm…  
Ob er dann gleich zurückrufen will? Eigentlich müsste er mich doch dann zuerst etwas zappeln lassen, der nicht?  
  
Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen – aber auch wieder nicht zu sehr – und zu konzentrieren...  
  
„Sorry, John! Hab gerade erst gemerkt, dass mein Handy aus ist! Ich kann manchmal ein Schussel sein! Dabei habe ich doch eigentlich gehofft, du würdest simsen. Aber ich hatte Bedenken, ich würde dir vielleicht auf die Nerven gehen… Es geht mir gut. Danke, das du an mich gedacht hast. Es ist ein wirklich gelungenes Foto… Ich hoffe, ich habe dir jetzt nicht noch nachträglich die Feier verdorben!“  
  
Ich zögere  
ratlos.  
Nein, es geht nicht anders. Um diese Uhrzeit kann ich doch keine Spielchen treiben und so tun, als klingle jemand an der Tür oder riefe auf dem Festnetz an! Das würde nach Notfallklient oder akuter Mordermittlung aussehen…  
  
Ich werde mich dir schon stellen müssen.   
Falls du anrufst.  
  
Ich setze noch hinzu: „Tut mir wirklich leid. SH“ und schicke es ab.  
  
Dann greife ich nochmal auf die MMS zu, sehe zerknirscht in diese blauen Augen…  
  
Und warte.  
  
…warte…  
  
  
Nicht auszuhalten, ich ärgere mich so sehr über mich!  
  
  
"Sherlock? …Sherlock…!  
  
"John."  
  
"Hab’s im Fernsehn gesehn! Geht’s dir gut?"  
  
  
Verdammt, dieses Mal wird mir bewusst, wie abgehetzt und besorgt du geklungen hast. Du hast dir Vorwürfe gemacht, weil du nicht dagewesen bist – und mir war das nur recht gewesen.  
Ich hatte dich rausgeekelt und dann genoss ich deine Zerknirschung...  
…ziemlich niederträchtig.  
  
  
Mit einem Mal wird mir klar, wie vertrackt meine Situation jetzt ist: Was, wenn du mich wirklich schmoren lässt? Oder es einfach nur ungünstig ist, wegen dieser Geburtstagsfeier?   
Ich müsste schlafen…aber das werde ich nicht können…  
…und eigentlich möchte ich auch nicht, dass du denkst, ich könnte das jetzt einfach so. Nicht in diesem Fall.  
Shit! Wieso muss ich nur wieder alles so verkomplizieren?!  
  
  
Okay…  
Ich werde wachbleiben…aber ich darf nicht riskieren, dass…meine Avatare mich wieder heimsuchen – oder ich sonst wie Gefahr laufe, in  verwirrtem Zustand ans Telefon zu gehen. So in 2-3 Stunden kann ich dann simsen, dass ich es verstehen kann, wenn du gekränkt sein solltest, dass ich aber jetzt doch noch eine Runde zu schlafen versuche…  
  
Ich bestücke die Kaffeemaschine, werfe auch gleich sechs Stück Zucker in die Kanne und mache mir einen halben Liter…laufe auf und ab…mache den Fernseher wieder an…hole mir die erste Tasse Kaffee…ärgere mich…verbrenne mir den Mund…hole mir etwas Milch, um den Kaffee abzukühlen…schaue das Handy an…brrr, ist der Kaffee bitter...vielleicht eine andere Sorte als sonst? ...muss wohl so sein...zappe durchs Fernsehprogramm…laufe auf und ab…setze mich hin.  
Keine gute Idee.  
Geschieht dir recht! scheint dein verlassener Sessel zu sagen.  
Wieder springe ich auf…laufe herum…zweiter Kaffee, diesmal ohne Milch…  
…wie kann das Fernsehprogramm nur so entsetzlich fade sein…?  
Ich gehe ans Fenster – aber…jetzt ist selbst da nicht viel los…   
Wieder sehe ich das Foto an:  
„Ja, ich seh’s ein. Ich hab’s verdient!   
Komm schon, lass es gut sein…!  
Bitte, John…!  
…Gott…!  
Das ist LÄCHERLICH!“   
Ich rede mit einem Digitalfoto! Ich bin ja schlimmer als Victor!  
Dritte Tasse...  
  
Es ist wie mit dem Nicht-ganz-Vollmond, denke ich wirr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt den richtigen Moment schon verpasst habe...  
Nein, das ist natürlich Unsinn!  
Vielleicht habe ich irreparablen Schaden angerichtet...?!  
Vielleicht ist Johns Verfassung nun wieder ...abnehmend...  
Seine Freundschaft für mich?  
  
Mir ist etwas schwindlig.  
...Moment...  
...habe ich da vorhin einen Esslöffel benutzt?   
Habe ich...  
Ja, ich habe sechs Esslöffel gemahlenen Bohnenkaffee in den Filter geschaufelt...   
  
Pling!  
  
Vor Schreck lasse ich fast das Handy fallen.  
  
SMS  
„Okay…, okay…“, murmle ich atemlos und öffne die Nachricht.  
  
„Hey! Schön, dass du dich meldest. Kann ja mal vorkommen. Ist ja nichts weiter passiert. Irgendwie dachte ich mir schon sowas, schließlich hast du mir versprochen, keinen Fall anzunehmen, dabei weiß ich doch, dass dir das sehr schwerfällt. Auf diesem 60sten heute…“  
  
Ich muss erstmal erleichtert schlucken: Du bist nicht sauer…! Bestimmt warst du beunruhigt, aber du vertraust mir.  
Dann nehme ich mich zusammen, um weiterzulesen:  
„Auf diesem 60sten heute führen die Kinder und Enkel etwas auf, ich dachte erst, das werden so 2-3 Nummern – aber das wächst sich eher zum Musical aus! Naja… rührend…und peinlich! Aber auch das wird vorübergehen! Aber wie‘s aussieht, verzieht sich die dämliche Aschewolke doch noch nicht so richtig. Ruf mich mal an, wenn du ausgeschlafen hast, ja? Gruß John.“  
  
  
„Asche…wolke…?“ murmle ich verständnislos.  
  
Was meint er damit?  
  
Mir dämmert, dass ich da irgendetwas verpasst haben muss...  
  
…und dann fällt es…wie Vulkanasche vom Himmel, sozusagen.   
Da war doch was...  
Ich gehe ins Netz und google „Vulkanausbruch Flugverkehr“  
  
Als ich die Schlagzeilen sehe, macht mein Herz einen beunruhigenden Galoppsprung – was natürlich Unsinn ist, ein Herz hat Klappen, keine Beine, es muss eine Extrasystole sein oder so etwas, aber es fühlt sich so an – dabei entfährt mir ein verdattertes Ächzen. Schnell setze ich mich, denn meine Knie drohen nachzugeben.  
Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt versuchen, tief und ruhig durchzuatmen – stattdessen breche ich in Gelächter aus.  
Und auch in Tränen.  
  
„Die dämliche Aschewolke“, wie du sie nennst, hat schon vor einer Woche Probleme gemacht und seit ein paar Tagen wieder! Du hast einfach nicht gewusst, ob Montag oder Dienstag überhaupt schon Flüge gehen werden!  
Mein Herz flattert wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn – und ungefähr so blöd und aufgedreht fühle ich mich auch!  
  
  
  
Du willst also nachhause kommen!  
Bald!  
  
  
  
Oh, Gott, und ich hab noch so viel aufzuarbeiten…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
**********  
  
Okay, das mit dem Vulkanausbruch, den ich ja schon beiläufig erwähnt habe, ist knapp 2 Monate später…  
<http://www.airliners.de/aschewolke-stoert-flugverkehr-in-neuseeland/24475>


	99. Endspurt

 

 

  
Endspurt  
  
  
  
  
  
Meine Hände zittern, als ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen wische. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, mir das Foto nochmal anzusehen, kann es wohl immer noch nicht ganz glauben.  
  
Ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl beschleicht mich bei deinem Anblick. Etwas wie...Freude und Schmerz...und Sorge...  
  
Ich möchte dich hierhaben – jetzt gleich.  
  
Was für ein Unsinn!  
  
Es ist unmöglich und es wäre auch...gar nicht gut...  
  
  
"Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen, Sherlock!"  
  
Mycrofts Stimme. Streng und etwas angewidert. Ja, genauso würde er klingen, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte.  
  
"Klappe, Mycroft. Ich will jetzt allein sein!" erkläre ich laut, obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass er nur in meinem Kopf ist.  
  
Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich das BlackBerry überflüssigerweise mit beiden Händen halte. Meine Daumen streichen sinnlos und fahrig über die Kanten des Telefons...Auch die anderen Finger bewegen sich ziellos und nervös auf der Rückseite des Geräts.  
  
  
  
Ganz unrecht hat Mindpalace-Mycroft natürlich nicht. Ich bin gerade ziemlich durch den Wind. Ein richtiges Nervenbündel. John will zurückkommen, sobald die Feierlichkeiten vorüber sind! Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Termin von Anfang an anvisiert! Mag sein, er war zu Beginn noch im Zweifel, ob er dann schon in der Verfassung dafür sein würde. Vielleicht war er schon seit der Kajaktour sicher – oder seit er in diesem Schwimmbecken die Eskimorolle trainiert hatte... Aber da machte dann schon diese Aschewolke Probleme. Hatte er angenommen, ich bekäme solche Nachrichten mit? ICH?  
  
Ich fühle mich irgendwie wirr im Kopf. So, als hätte ich eine seltsame Mischung aus Hasch und irgendwelchem dubiosem Kräuterzeugs gekifft oder als hätte mir jemand eins über den Schädel gezogen – nur ohne die Schmerzen: Aufgedreht, konfus, nervös...und dabei...albern... Das ist ein wenig unheimlich. Heißt das jetzt, du wirst wieder mit mir Fälle lösen wollen?  
  
Oder bin ich da zu optimistisch?  
  
Nun mach aber mal halblang! stauche ich mich selbst innerlich zusammen: Es hat sich nichts geändert. Das ist alles subjektiv. Beruht nur auf meinem jeweiligen Stand an Informationen!  
  
Mach dich nicht lächerlich.  
  
Und Sarah...? Sein Job bei ihr?   
Wieder drängt sich mir die Frage auf, ob er zu ihr ziehen wird. Wieder meldet sich eine spöttisch-überlegene Stimme zu Wort, die mir in coolem, aufmunterndem Ton sagt: Und wenn schon. Er wird wieder hier sein. Sarah und dieser Job werden ihn bald langweilen. Du kontaktierst ihn eben trotzdem, wenn du einen Fall hast. Sage "Schwierigkeiten" und "gewaltsamer Tod", texte ihm "gefährlich" und er wird zur Stelle sein. Er kann doch gar nicht anders.  
  
"Nein! Nein, nicht so!" beschließe ich. Spreche es leise aber bestimmt aus: "Ich werde ihn nicht drängen. Nicht manipulieren. ...aber ich werde mir natürlich keinen Ersatz für ihn suchen...weder für die Wohnung noch für die Arbeit. Es gibt keinen Ersatz für ihn. Den nächsten Fall, der ordentlich Geld einbringt, werde ich annehmen, auch wenn er langweilig ist. Dann wird er schon sehen, dass ich für sein Auskommen sorgen kann, dass ich – "  
  
Was habe ich da eben gesagt?  
  
Es gibt keinen Ersatz für dich.  
  
Ja, das denke ich wirklich. Nicht nur, dass du mutig und kampferprobt bist, ein kompetenter Arzt und bereits Fortschritte im Beobachten und Deduzieren gemacht hast, du bist loyal und hältst es mit mir aus, du bist vernünftig und selbstbewusst genug, mir reinzureden, falls ich auf Abwege zu geraten drohe und verrückt genug, um mir zu folgen und beizustehen, wenn ich nicht zu bremsen bin... Auch wenn es manchmal knirscht und kracht zwischen uns: Du bist die perfekte Ergänzung für mich.  
  
Schaudern packt mich bei dieser Erkenntnis. Es war unbeschreibliches Glück, auf dich zu treffen. Habe ich dessen Einmaligkeit, dessen Tragweite zu spät erkannt?  
  
Nochmal lese ich deine letzte SMS.  
  
Es ist ganz gut, dass ich jetzt nicht zurückrufen – ja nicht einmal texten kann. Wahrscheinlich hast du aber das Handy aus, während dieser...Aufführung.  
  
...zurückrufen, wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe...  
schlafen...als ob ich jetzt zur Ruhe käme...!  
  
...muss ich aber.  
  
Okay. Nimm dich zusammen: Die Flüge dauern plus minus 30 Stunden und bis zum Abflug ist es ja auch noch eine Weile hin. Also habe ich noch zwei Tage. Das sollte zu schaffen sein. Ich darf nur nicht durchdrehen. Und das sollte ich eigentlich auch nicht, denn jetzt wird nichts mehr überraschend sein. Ich bin mir voll im Klaren darüber, was passiert ist, das bin ich alles schon durchgegangen – mehr oder weniger distanziert zwar – aber es war alles schon da: Zuerst Victors entsetzlicher Abschiedsbrief, seine Bitte, alles zu vernichten, mein grässlicher, totaler Zusammenbruch danach, der mich in die Psychiatrie brachte, und wie ich dann noch alle Hinweise in unserer Wohnung beseitigt habe – dann der Absturz in die Drogenszene...  
  
Aber das hat natürlich alles in allem knapp vier Wochen gedauert...  
  
"Scheiße...", flüstere ich verunsichert.   
Ruf mich mal an, wenn du ausgeschlafen hast, ja? hast du getextet.  
  
Gut, dann muss ich wohl wirklich zuerst ein paar Stunden schlafen, dann sehen wir weiter...  
  
Ich stehe auf, nehme das Glas Milch und setze mich aufs Sofa. Mir ist kalt und ein wenig übel. Zu viel Kaffee. Mechanisch angle ich nach der grauen, rotkarierten Decke und wickle mich hinein.  
  
   
"Sherlock? Geht's dir nicht gut?" höre ich Johns besorgte Stimme in meinem Kopf und weiß nicht, was ich antworten soll.  
  
"Ist ja kein Wunder. DU schläfst und isst zu wenig..."  
  
Alles bestens, antworte ich in Gedanken und nehme zwei Schluck Milch. Sie ist noch immer nicht auf Zimmertemperatur aber inzwischen verträglich.  
  
"Du frierst. Du würdest nicht frieren, wenn du okay wärst. Erzähl mir doch nichts..."  
  
Ich denke, dass ich das lassen sollte, aber es beruhigt mich etwas. Doch mir wird auch bewusst, dass ich etwas ändern muss. Immerhin beginne ich schneller selbst daran zu denken. Ich schließe die Augen, stelle mir vor, er wäre wirklich hier...  
  
Und du, John? Bist du in Ordnung? Du musstest ganz schön was mitmachen, nicht?  
  
"Geht schon wieder..." Ein Lächeln schwingt mit. Ein wenig müde, doch auch erleichtert...und irgendwie...wärmend...  
  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, hebe ich ein weiteres Mal das Glas und leere es.  
  
"Komm schon, Sherlock... Geh in dein Bett..." Ganz sanft klingt es.  
  
Halb in Trance lasse ich das Glas los und mich auf die Linke Seite sinken, ziehe die Beine auf die Sitzfläche...  
  
  
  
Schlurfende Schritte…Badezimmertür…Rascheln…Geplätscher…Spülung…Klappern…zischender Wasserstrahl und dazu ein in der Tonhöhe ansteigendes, leises Geräusch…Pause…Wiederholung…Schritte…Rascheln…  
  
Ich hatte es schon aufgegeben nachzusehen. Aber so ging es nicht weiter.  
  
  
Oh, nein! geht es mir durch den Kopf. Das auch noch?!  
Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie ich das zeitlich schaffen soll?  
  
  
Gleich nach der Beerdigung hatte ich Victor in sein Zimmer gebracht. Er war ganz still, wirkte beinahe willenlos – wie unter starken Beruhigungsmitteln. Ich setzte ihn aufs Bett, hockte mich vor ihn, um in seine Augen sehen zu können, da er den Kopf so sehr hängen ließ. Diesen in die Hände zu nehmen und mir zuzudrehen, widerstrebte mir.  
  
„Vic…?“  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Hey, das Schlimmste ist überstanden, hm? Wir sollten morgen erstmal zurückfahren, damit du etwas Abstand gewinnst, was meinst du?“  
  
Er schloss nur ganz langsam die Augen.  
  
„Okay.  
Du bist erschöpft. Leg dich hin; vielleicht kannst du etwas schlafen…“  
  
Er muss hier raus, dachte ich, während ich ihm die Schuhe auszog.  
Als ich ihn aus dem schwarzen Jackett schälte, half er kaum mit; saß einfach nur in sich zusammengesunken da. Erst eine Minute später legte er sich fast wie in Zeitlupe hin und rollte sich zusammen.  
  
Es war beängstigend.  
  
Ich blieb ratlos bei ihm sitzen. Bis vorhin hatte er sich wohl noch gerade so zusammennehmen können, aber jetzt war es aus damit.  
  
Verdammter Mist!  
  
  
Später ging ich rüber, meine Sachen packen, danach öffnete ich die Tür zwischen unseren Zimmern wieder, um ihn besser hören zu können, falls er aufwachte.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen musste ich feststellen, dass ich dann wohl doch irgendwann eingeschlafen war, und Victor – war weg.  
  
Überrascht und ein wenig beunruhigt, stand ich auf, lief im Schlafanzug durch das riesige Gebäude. Ich rief nicht nach ihm. Das schien mir unpassend. Er war bald, nachdem ich ihm erklärt hatte, wie sich der Abend vom Tode seines Vaters abgespielt haben sollte, verstummt.  
  
Das machte die Suche freilich nicht einfacher! Manche Räume waren verschlossen und ich sagte mir: Wenn er sich verbarrikadiert hat, sollte ich ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
  
Schließlich fand ich ihn da, wo ich ihn nie vermutet hätte. Aber was weiß ich schon von den dumpfen Sehnsüchten trauernder Herzen?  
  
Er hockte im Speisezimmer genau an der Stelle am Boden, wo wir versucht hatten, seinen Vater wiederzubeleben und weinte lautlos.  
  
  
Zorn schoss in mir hoch, aber das kann er nicht gemerkt haben, denn er rührte sich nicht. Ich hatte einfach eine Mordswut auf den Alten, ohne zu verstehen, dass es so einfach nicht war. Ohne ihn hätte es Victor nie gegeben. Ohne seinen tollkühnen Coup wäre zumindest ein ganz anderer aus ihm geworden. Ebenso ohne seine Fälschungen, Drohungen und Morde. Aber am meisten hasste ich ihn ohnehin dafür, dass er so liebenswürdig gegenüber seinem gesunden Sohn gewesen war, dass dieser jenem trotz seiner Intelligenz in so blinder Liebe ergeben gewesen war, dass es ihn nun derart traf.  
  
Aber ich rührte mich nicht.  
  
Der Auslöser meines Zorns war außer Reichweite.  
  
Da waren nur noch die Scherben, die er zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
  
  
Ich nahm mich zusammen und ließ mich bei Victor nieder.  
„Hey…“ Ratlos berührte ich seine Schulter. Ohne mich anzusehen, rutschte Victor an mich heran und ich ließ zu, dass er mich umarmte, seinen Kopf an meiner Halsbeuge vergrub.  
  
Ich kam mir immer noch unbeholfen vor, als ich meine Arme um ihn legte, dann den rechten wieder löste, um ihm über den Rücken zu streichen...zu merken, dass dann meine linke Hand mir selber im Weg war. Also nochmal umgreifen: Rechte Hand in seinen Nacken und die Linke auf den Rücken. Das war ja nun nicht mehr das erste Mal; es schien, als sträube ich mich dagegen, das zu lernen. Gleichzeitig ärgerte mich das. Vic hatte sich mir als guter Freund erwiesen – und an seinem jetzigen Desaster war ich nicht ganz schuldlos... Ich wollte ihm ja helfen, aber das hier war nicht mein Terrain und wahrscheinlich wollte ich noch aus einem anderen Grund, der mir noch unbewusst war, Distanz wahren.   
  
"Wir fahren nachhause. Dann wird es sicher bald besser...", prophezeite ich sanft.  
"Solange ich nur bei dir bin...", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme zurück.   
"Na, klar...", brummte ich freundlich.    
  
Doch hier sind wir, eine Woche später:  
Nachdem wir nach der langen Zugfahrt zuhause angekommen waren, kroch Victor gleich ins Bett. Ich ließ ihn gewähren, drängte ihn auch nicht zu essen, stellte ihm nur eine Flasche Wasser hin und ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten.   
Vielleicht ein Fehler.  
Ich weiß nicht.  
Irgendwann habe ich dann Magenknurren verspürt.  
Hm, richtig. Dagegen hilft im Allgemeinen eine Dosis Nahrung.   
Wie lange ist das her?  
Ach, was, drei Tage...?  
Oh.  
Also werde ich Victor mal fragen, was wir bestellen sollen.   
  
Denkste.   
Darauf habe ich bis heute keine Antwort.  
Er hat auf meine Frage hin einfach nur die Augen zu gemacht.  
"Victor?"   
Daraufhin hat er sich auch noch weggedreht.  
"Hey..., Vic..."  
...und dann hat er noch die Decke über den Kopf gezogen.   
Na, dann nicht.  
  
Ich bin rausgegangen und habe mir einen Eisbecher gegönnt.  
Und dann ist mir die spleenige Idee gekommen, mir eine Schachtel Zigaretten zu kaufen.  
Die schwarze Benson & Hedges mit dem rotgesäumten, breiten, geschwungen Silberstreifen hat mir einfach am besten gefallen.  
Schließlich hab ich mir einen Ruck gegeben und irgendwas Thailändisches für Victor gekauft, um es ihm ans Bett zu stellen.  
  
"Hab dir was mitgebracht. Stäbchen sind dabei."  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
Vielleicht morgen, hab ich gedacht.  
  
  
"Vic…?  
Willst du vielleicht heute mit zur Eisdiele?   
Ich hatte gestern einen tollen Becher – hab wieder vergessen, wie er hieß, aber wird mir schon wieder einfallen, wenn ich die Karte sehe.  
Du liebst es doch, in der Sonne zu sitzen...  
Victor?"  
  
"Den gibt's nicht..."  
  
Ich Idiot hab das nicht verstanden und einfach gefragt: "Soll ich dir was mitbringen? Himbeere und Orange?"  
  
"Nein..., mir ist eh kalt..."  
  
Ich hab ihn wieder sich selbst überlassen. Als ich wiederkam, schien er zu schlafen. Allerdings war ich mir da nicht so sicher…  
  
Ich hatte damals zwar noch keinen regelrechten Gedächtnispalast gehabt, diesen Trick sollte ich erst später lernen, aber trotzdem war ich bereits im Stande, mich über etliche Stunden  hinweg in mich selbst zu versenken, mitunter wurden sogar Tage daraus, denn ich hatte es noch nicht raus, wie man seinen inneren Wecker programmiert. Toilettengänge und trinken konnte ich dabei schon damals wie ein Schlafwandler erledigen, - obwohl...bei letzterem hätte ich zugeben müssen, dass das nicht ganz so gut funktionierte, da mir der Durst nicht recht bewusst wurde. Ich schätze, ich hatte mich irgendwie dazu trainiert, einfach von Zeit zu Zeit die Toilette aufzusuchen, ob ich nun eine volle Blase hatte oder nicht...  
  
Erst als ich mal wieder aus meiner Gedankenwelt auftauche und auf die Uhr mit Datumsanzeige sehe, wird mir ein bisschen unheimlich...  
  
Dann höre ich die Tür gegenüber klappen...  
...und endlich dämmert mir, dass hier etwas gründlich schiefgelaufen ist.  
  
Es gibt da ein massives Problem. Victor.  
  
  
Als würde mein Ich sich teilen, wie eine Zelle, erstarrt mein aktuelles Ich vor Entsetzen, während das Ich von damals stumpf und griesgrämig bleibt.  
  
Oh, nein...!   
So habe ich mich verhalten?!  
Entsetzen kriecht in mir hoch: Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich wüsste über alles Bescheid, was damals noch von Bedeutung gewesen ist, aber da lauern wohl doch noch ein paar gut gehütete Geheimnisse!  
  
  
Schon eine Woche ist Victor apathisch gewesen, zutiefst depressiv, hat sich gröblich vernachlässigt, hat nur im Bett gelegen oder ist von Zeit zu Zeit wie ein Zombie durch die Wohnung geschlurft; unrasiert, mit immer fettiger werdendem Haar und schließlich streng und strenger riechend. Wirklich wie nicht mehr er selbst.   
So geht das nicht weiter. Ich habe ein paar Dinge eingekauft, mich dann ausgezogen und nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet darauf gelauert, wann er wieder durch die Wohnung trotten würde, jetzt schnappe ich ihn mir am Waschbecken, als er gerade das Zahnputzglas wieder abstellt, ungeachtet des Gestanks und schiebe ihn unter die Dusche.  
  
Ich halte ihn an den Oberarmen in Position – bin unsicher, was geschähe, wenn ich losließe – während das Wasser auf ihn herabzuprasseln beginnt. Ich habe den Mischhebel schon vorher auf die bevorzugte Position gedreht, aber natürlich ist es in den ersten Momenten noch zu kalt.  
  
Dann spüre ich, wie die Spannung in den noch eben so schlaffen Muskeln sich zu regen beginnt...Victor hebt den hängenden Kopf und sieht mich an, als fände er von ganz weit weg wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Das bleiche ausdruckslose Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer schmerzlichen, beschämten Grimasse. Unschlüssig lasse ich los, als er den linken Arm bewegt...er fährt sich fassungslos durchs Haar, sieht mich wieder an mit seinen trüben, geröteten Augen und flüstert: "Sherlock...vergib mir... ich kann nicht..."  
  
Es ist niederschmetternd ihn so zu sehen, doch vor allem macht es mich wütend. Beherrscht und energisch beginne ich sein durchgeschwitztes Oberhemd, das inzwischen stellenweise schon fast die Konsistenz von Schreibpapier angenommen hat, aufzuknöpfen: "Du kannst nicht, ja! Du kannst nicht so tun, als würdest du bei lebendigem Leib verrotten! Victor! Nimm dich ein bisschen zusammen! Langsam wird es wirklich ekelhaft, merkst du das denn nicht!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid...", flüstert er erstickt. Dann dreht er sich weg, drängt sich in die Ecke und murmelt: "Geh nur...ich...ich... geh einfach..."  
  
Der kalte Schauder, der mich überläuft, hat nur wenig mit dem Wasser und meiner spärlichen Bekleidung zu tun.   
Er ist so...erbärmlich! Und er riecht wie ein Straßenköter bei Regen!  
  
"Sicher?" höre ich mich fragen.  
  
Irgendwo hinter dem Vorhang aus Wasserstrahlen ein Nicken.  
  
"Okay. Nimm dieses desinfizierende Duschgel, hörst du?   
Ich hab dir was zum Anzieh‘n rausgelegt. Lass dir nur Zeit."  
  
Ich muss hier raus, denke ich nur. Hätte ich etwas mehr angehabt, wäre ich wohl hinaus auf die Straße gerannt, aber es gibt ja auch noch etwas zu tun, denn natürlich befindet sich Victors Bett in einem ähnlich desaströsen Zustand. Ich ziehe es ab, behandle Matratze, die leicht feuchte Unterseite der Decke und die Oberseite des Kissens großzügig mit einem Textilerfrischer, reiße das Fenster auf und stopfe die Wäsche in den Korb im Flur. Gleich nach seinem Einzug hatte Victor diese Dinge übernommen. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil es ja offensichtlich war, dass ich das mit meinem zerbissenen Knöchel nicht konnte. Aber dann war es dabei geblieben und mir natürlich mehr als recht gewesen. Jetzt ist es freilich sicherer, ich übernehme das für Victor, wenn ich nicht das Risiko eingehen will, dass er sich nicht mal um sein eigenes Bett kümmert.  
Dann hole ich eine Plastiktüte und stülpe sie angewidert über das Essen vom Thai, das da immer noch vor sich hingammelt…  
  
Anschließend ziehe ich mir etwas an, hocke ich mich in meinem Zimmer ins offene Fenster und rauchte eine. Ich weiß, dass es albern ist, und ich habe gerade erst vor vier Tagen damit angefangen. Wahrscheinlich, um einen Grund zu haben, hin und wieder für ein paar Minuten nach draußen zu verschwinden.  
  
Eine Zigarettenlänge später ist die Feuchtigkeit des Sprays weit genug in das Bettzeug hineingekrochen, dass es nur noch leicht feucht ist. Das Zimmer riecht schon wieder fast neutral - ein wenig wie nach Waschmittel. Also beziehe ich mürrisch das Bett mit einer frischen Garnitur.  
  
Dann wage ich einen Blick ins Bad...  
  
Victor kauert unter der Dusche – ganz klein zusammengeknüllt, die Arme um seine eng an den Körper gezogenen Beine geschlungen und die Augenhöhlen auf den Knien. Betroffen betrachte ich den knapp und hektisch unter seinen Atemzügen bebenden Rücken, aus dem die Dornfortsätze der Wirbel wie eine Perlenkette hervortreten. Man kann die Rippen zählen.  
Wenigstens ist er sauber, denke ich...  
Aber mir wird bewusst, wie grässlich ich die letzte Woche versagt habe. Betreten drehe ich das Wasser ab und breite ein großes, frisches Badetuch über meinen verstörten Mitbewohner...dann rubbele ich unentschlossen etwas über seine Oberarme und den Rücken.  
Daraufhin hebt Victor langsam den Kopf und sieht mich an. Seine Augen sind so düster, so ohne jeden Funken, dass sie mich erstarren lassen – fast wie unter dem Blick der Gorgo Medusa.  
Es ist zweifellos nicht besser geworden, sondern schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.  
Und wer sind die einzigen beiden Verdächtigen, die dafür verantwortlich sein könnten? Na?  
  
„Mein Gott…“, höre ich mich stammeln. „Ich…ich hätte…dich aufrütteln müssen, oder…? Oh, Scheiße, es tut mir leid, ich bin so ein Idiot in solchen Dingen…“  
  
Und dann höre ich ein bitteres Lachen von irgendwo weiter hinten in meinem Kopf – herablassend und verärgert zugleich, denke ich.   
Shezza.  
Jetzt – in der Rückschau, mehr als acht Jahre später – kapiere ich es. Shezza hat alle Menschlichkeit in mir eingesammelt und vor mir verborgen. Die Zeit mit meiner Mutter, die wenigen guten Momente mit Mycroft, die wenigen Jahre mit Onkel Rudy… Er hatte alles, was ich gelernt hatte, immer gleich einkassiert. Ich hätte eher Mycroft in Verdacht gehabt, aber nein: Er wre anders verfahren. Er hätte versucht, mir anhand dieser Erlebnisse Lektionen zu erteilen!  
Victor hatte an diese Erinnerungen gerührt, aber sie nicht erwecken können, weil er nichts von ihnen gewusst hatte. Dafür hatte er neue Erfahrungen erschaffen, was umso beachtlicher war. Er hatte sich um mich gekümmert und mich dazu gebracht, mich auch um ihn zu kümmern – doch dann, als er mich am meisten gebraucht hätte, war ich so überfordert, dass ich mich irgendwie komplett ausgeklinkt hatte.  
Irgend so etwas musste passiert sein.  
  
In Victors Gesicht unter dem scheußlichen Bart zuckt es unkoordiniert.  
Dann begreife ich, was es ist:  
Victor versucht zu lächeln, aber es geht nicht.  
  
„Schon gut…“, nuschelt er erschöpft.  
„Komm hoch, ich helfe dir, sonst erkältest du dich noch…Du musst wieder ins Bett und dann endlich was essen, verdammt!“  
Er muss sich an der Wand abstützen, während ich ihn abtrockne und er wankt bedenklich, als ich ihm in den Bademantel helfe. Ihm auch nur einen Pyjama anzuziehen erscheint mir jetzt zu schwierig und zu zeitraubend – , dann schleppt er sich auf mich gestützt ins Bett, wo er erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen muss.  
„Wann hast du zuletzt was gegessen?“ frage ich ratlos. Und mir wird klar, dass er sich das bei mir abgeschaut haben muss, dass ich, wenn ich in Trance bin, nach jedem Toilettengang praktisch automatisch anschließend zwei Zahnputzgläser Wasser trinke, ganz unbewusst.  
  
„Ich…weiß nicht…“, antwortet er schleppend. „Gestern…? Vorgestern…? …Nein, vergiss das…das hab ich nicht bei mir behalten…, glaub ich…“  
Das ist jetzt sogar mir unheimlich.  
  
Ich telefoniere mit dem Thailänder wegen Hühnernudelsuppe.  
Sonst nichts? Das ist unter dem Mindestbestellwert!  
Gut dann vier eben Portionen!  
Das geht.  
Ich werde sie eben wieder aufwärmen. Dass ich mir etwas hätte bestellen können – etwas anderes, teureres habe ich gerade gar nicht auf dem Schirm. Ich bin total von der Rolle.  
  
Als die Bestellung eintrifft, wecke ich Victor. Ich muss ihm helfen, sich aufzusetzen und in ein paar Kissen gestützt an die Wand zu lehnen, ihn sogar füttern, weil seine Hände vor Schwäche zittern.  
Trotz der überwältigenden Verzweiflung schämt er sich dafür.  
„Okay…, ist nicht schlimm, lass mich das machen…“, flüstere ich in bittendem Ton.  
Tränen rinnen aus seinen Augen, nachdem er den ersten Löffel voll von mir bekommen und die kleine Menge Suppe hinuntergeschluckt hat.  
Ich rede Schwachsinn: Es IST schlimm!  
„Hey…, das wird schon wieder. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht funktioniert hab…du hast mich gesundgepflegt. Jetzt bin ich dran. Du bist bald wieder okay…“, versuche ich ihn zu trösten und taste mich wieder in den Modus zurück, in dem ich ein paar Tage zuvor noch gewesen bin.   
Wie hab ich mich nur abwimmeln lassen können?!  
  
Doch, das ist nötig gewesen. Ich sehe es ein! Ich hatte mein beschämendes Versagen wirklich gänzlich verdrängt. Da hatte ich mich wirklich schändlich verhalten. Nicht mal so richtig aus Bequemlichkeit. Ich hatte ihn eher unbewusst ausgeblendet!  
  
Bei dieser ersten Mahlzeit hat Victor noch nicht viel runterbekommen verständlicherweise.  
„Zuviel…“, protestiert er matt, als ich erneut den Löffel eintauche.  
„Noch ein bisschen…“  
„Nein, wirklich, Sherlock…wir sollten es gut sein lassen. Vielleicht…in ein-zwei Stunden…? Tut mir leid, aber was würde es denn bringen, wenn…  
Du weißt schon…“  
„Okay…“ ich gebe nach, stelle die Suppe beiseite und tupfe ihm die bleichen aufgesprungenen Lippen ab, ehe ich die Serviette dazulege.  
Dann stehe ich auf, will ihm wieder in die Horizontale helfen. (Eigentlich sollte ich ihn jetzt wirklich aus dem Bademantel rausholen und in einen Schlafanzug stecken...)  
„Warte!“ fleht er aufgeregt und greift nach meinem Arm.  
Schuldbewusst setze ich mich wieder zu ihm. „Ich werde mich bessern, hab keine Angst – bitte vergib – “  
Doch er schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Würdest du…würdest du mich bitte festhalten…?“ fragt er mit zitternder Stimme.  
Im ersten Moment denke ich an eine praktische Hilfestellung, warte auf eine Präzisierung, doch er zieht an meinem Arm, lehnt sich vor – auf mich zu. Und dann begreife ich es und nehme ihn in die Arme.  
Ich spüre ihn wie damals. Er zittert und hat Untertemperatur.   
  
Dabei bin doch ich es, der sich so kalt verhalten hat.     
  
„Hilft es ein bisschen?“ frage ich ratlos.  
„Ja…sehr…“, wispert er dankbar zurück. Doch ich spüre, wie mein Shirt an der Schulter nass wird.  
„Okay…“, stammle ich.  
  
  
Mit einem Mal liege ich wieder auf dem Sofa in der Baker Street.  
  
Die Lektion ist vorüber.  
Doch ich fühle mich wie angefüllt von Schande und Schuld. Es ist unerträglich, nun die ganze Tragweite meines kaum überbietbaren Versagens zu überschauen.  
Was ich angerichtet habe, mit der Art meiner Enthüllungen; und damit, Victor letztlich in seiner Verzweiflung allein gelassen zu haben, schockiert mich maßlos. Reue und Scham schnüren mir die Kehle zu und treiben mir die Tränen in die Augen. Vor Entsetzen leise schluchzend, krümme ich mich auf dem Sofa.  
  
Ich erkenne, dass ich das erneut getan habe...vor drei Wochen.  
Johns Albträume und Schreie sind mir auf die Nerven gegangen, während ich davon träumte, Moriarty wiederzusehen und es dieses Mal besser zu machen.  
Aber es war ein schwacher Trost, dass ich bei John wenigstens schneller bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich völlig auf dem Holzweg befunden hatte, ihm dann doch helfen wollte, denn ich war mehrfach gescheitert.  
Was ich in Gefühlsdingen gelernt hatte, hatte ich später immer wieder verdrängt. So dass ich damit anscheinend jedes Mal wieder von vorne angefangen hatte; immer wieder bei null. So auch in der Phase mit Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Mike, Yella, Molly und John.    
Aber diese Phase ist die bislang längste und in ihr gibt es die größte Anzahl an Bezugspersonen, neuen Bezugspersonen, von denen mir drei wirklich wichtig sind, mich beeinflussen...John ist zuletzt dazugestoßen und jetzt, wo er nicht da ist, empfinde ich erst, wie sehr nicht nur ich sein Leben beherrscht habe, sondern dass er mich weit mehr verändert hat, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  


 

  
  
tbc


	100. Passwort vergessen?

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Ich fühle mich beschämt und dabei auch verwirrt und erschöpft.   
  
Wie konnte ich das …übersehen? Nicht merken?  
  
Na, weil es nicht wichtig war! lacht Shezza kalt.  
Ganz einfach: Sie sind ein Psychopath, Freak! feixt Donovan  
Weil du ein Idiot bist, erklärt John. Aber es klingt freundlich, so wie damals…  
Jetzt weißt du’s besser, nicht? fährt er fort. Okay, manchmal lässt du dich noch ablenken, oder heckst einfach bescheuerte Pläne aus; …sowas wie …Dartscheiben und gefakete Entführungen, aber, hey, das ist für uns andere auch nicht so einfach, glaub das nicht…  
  
Ich höre da ein verlegenes Grinsen heraus.  
  
Draußen dämmert es.  
  
Ruf mich mal an, wenn du ausgeschlafen hast, ja?  
  
Ich fühle mich so ganz und gar nicht ausgeschlafen!   
Und erst recht nicht in der Lage, dich anzurufen!  
Um es zu präzisieren: Dem nicht gewachsen, …oder sogar…nicht würdig, John anzurufen.  
  
„Ist es das, Vic?  
Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit schonender beibringen sollen? Oder vielleicht auch gar nicht? Nur die Beweise verschwinden lassen, um dich zu schützen?   
Hätte ich denn alles gefunden, wenn ich mich nicht mit dir ausgetauscht hätte? Oder besser: Haben wir denn überhaupt alles gefunden…?“  
  
Ich erhalte eine Antwort.  
  
„Das ist ja idiotisch!“ motze ich in das leere Wohnzimmer.  
Verärgert richte ich mich auf.   
Soll ich nach oben gehen…wo der Schädel liegt?   
Sei nicht albern!  
  
Missmutig setze ich Teewasser aus, gehe auf die Toilette…  
  
Es ist nicht einfach die Blamage. Es hat ja niemand mitbekommen, nicht mal Victor so richtig… dazu war er in dieser einen Woche selbst viel zu…erstarrt, dumpf, depressiv, betäubt…, wie auch immer man es nennen soll…  
Es ist nicht – wie John es am Pool formulierte – „gut, dass das niemand gesehen hat“ – es ist…ein schier unerträglicher Gedanke…ein entsetzliches, untilgbares Versäumnis. Unterlassene Hilfeleistung mit Todesfolge der allerübelsten Sorte, denn ich war definitiv der einzige Mensch, der hätte helfen können – weil ich der einzige war, der es wusste!   
  
Mit dem Tee kehre ich aufs Sofa zurück; sogar ein paar Kekse habe ich mir geholt.   
Was macht die „dämliche Aschewolke“?   
Ich recherchiere das auf dem Handy…muss auch mal wieder ans Stromnetz…  
(Kann ich es dann auch in den Kühlschrank legen? Geht das mit dem Ladekabel…?)  
  
Was kommt jetzt noch? frage ich mich. De ganzen Wochen bis zu Victors Selbstmord?!  
Habe ich noch mehr…?  
…Leichen im Keller?!  
Ich hab gedacht, das Schlimmste würde werden, Victor tot aufzufinden, seine Leiche vernichten zu müssen…  
Und dann diese Herkulesaufgabe, alle Spuren zu tilgen und dann diesen ganzen Gebäudekomplex buchstäblich dem Erdboden gleich zu machen…  
…ohne dabei erwischt oder unterbrochen zu werden(!)  
Eigentlich ein kriminelles Meisterstück(!)  
Dann mein Zusammenbruch…wie ich sein Zimmer aufgelöst habe…haha, aufgelöst! Mit vielen Spuren, Besitztümern und mit fast der ganzen Leiche habe ich das wirklich gemacht: Sie aufgelöst…  
  
Was sollte da schwerer wiegen? Undenkbar!  
  
…jetzt war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher…  
Es kommt gar nicht so sehr auf die Momente an, die für mich selbst am Grausamsten gewesen sind…sondern es geht um Victor, um das, was ich an ihm versäumt habe? Um die Situationen, wo mein Versagen sich am Verheerendsten ausgewirkt hat?  
Das ist natürlich nicht mein Plan gewesen. Der Plan war, etwas über Angst zu lernen und wie man sie besiegt, oder besser, wie man einem anderen helfen kann, dessen Angst zu bekämpfen…  
  
Nun, das hat wohl einfach nicht funktionieren können.  
  
Angst…  
Vor Vater hatte ich Angst gehabt. Völlig zu recht.   
Und die hatte ich nicht besiegt.  
Er war halt gestorben.  
  
Oh, Gott, ist das lächerlich! Sieh dich an, Sherlock! Du wolltest helfen und hast dich in einen nicht enden wollenden Albtraum hineinmanövriert! Und John? John hat unterdessen seine Angst überwunden.   
Ohne meine Hilfe.  
Ja, wieso auch nicht! Der Mann ist im Krieg gewesen, hat um sein Leben gefürchtet, Kameraden verloren, wahrscheinlich hat er miterlebt, wie Familienmitglieder mit dem Tod rangen…  
  
Wie hab ich nur glauben können, ICH könne ihm helfen?  
Das mache ich doch sonst auch nicht: Spekulieren ohne ausreichende Daten!  
  
  
Komm schon! Ruf ihn an – wer weiß, was als nächstes kommt!   
Der Ratschlag klingt nach Yella…  
  
Aber ich sollte keinesfalls erkennen lassen, dass ich daran gezweifelt habe, dass er zurückkommt!  
Nein, wirklich nicht…!  
Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich sagen soll…!  
  
Dann gehe ich aber doch zum Kühlschrank…und daran vorbei…erstmal den Netzadapter holen. Ist das zu fassen? Ich zögere den Anruf hinaus…!  
  
Als ich mit dem Ladekabel zurückkomme, hole ich mir das Telefon aber dann wirklich.  
Fass dich einfach kurz! denke ich von mir selbst genervt.  
  
3627 gebe ich ein.  
  
Falscher Pincode.  
  
Stimmt – ich wollte ihn ändern…hab ich das also gemacht…? Ooou…  
  
Zögerlich tippe ich:  
5646  
Ist es das? Habe ich das wirklich gemacht? Ich bin nicht sicher… Aber, wenn nicht das – WAS dann?!  
Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich jetzt mein Blackberry blockiere! Habe ich Johns Nummer wirklich im Kopf? Oder müsste ich wen anrufen?  
  
Okay, ich muss es versuchen…  
  
  
Das Blackberry gewährt mir den Zugriff und – John grinst mich an.  
Allerdings nicht das Bild von der Hochzeitsfeier, eines von der Kajaktour…  
  
Jetzt bin ich verunsichert. Das ist fast wie ein kleiner Filmriss…  
Aber war das nicht neulich mit Lestrade auch so? Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ihm eine Woche zuvor etwas eingestanden hatte…  
Ja. Diese ganze Aktion machte mich wirklich ziemlich fertig…! Es schien, als seien die Flashbacks real, während mit die kleinen Begebenheiten dazwischen in der realen Welt wie Träume entglitten, oder schon Wochen her zu sein schienen.   
  
…wie kann ich denn da John anrufen?!  
  
…okay…  
Er weiß, ich war bei Angelo…ich hab auch die Karte erwähnt.   
Sonst aber nichts, oder?  
Puh! Das hoffe ich doch!  
  
Du MUSST dich aber melden…!  
  
Schließlich tippe ich:  
  
„Ausgeschlafen – nicht so richtig. Aber wach. Ist das Grusel-Musical vorbei? SH“  
  
Ist ‘ne blöde Zeit… Die sind jetzt beim Tee…, denke ich.  
  
Aber dann klingelt es und ich fahre erschreckt zusammen.   
Durchatmen, du Nervenbündel! Ruhig, jetzt!  
  
„John…“  
„Hey, Sherlock! Na, dein Rhythmus ist ja schon etwas durcheinander – wie geht’s dir?“  
„…gut. Und wie bekommt dir dieser Feiermarathon?“  
„Gut…nicht schlimmer als es der Jetlag sein wird, jedenfalls.“  
„Das Foto ist wirklich gelungen.“  
„Danke. Das hast du schon getextet.“  
„Weiß ich doch…ist es ein Anzug oder bloß ein Sakko?“  
„Ein Anzug und ich hab ihn geschenkt bekommen. Wieso fragst du?“  
„Einfach, weil er dir steht.“  
„Er ist…vielleicht ein kleines bisschen zu…schrill…“  
„Sollst ihn ja nicht in Sarahs Praxis anziehen…“  
Auflachen. „Sicher nicht!“    
„Du…, also, wenn das noch riskant ist…mit dieser Aschewolke, dann…  
Pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
  
Stille.  
  
„John…?“  
„Du machst dir Sorgen?!“ platzt du verblüfft heraus.  
„Sherlock, ich bin überzeugt, die werden kein Risiko eingehen! Es sind eine Menge Flüge gestrichen worden – aber passiert ist bisher nichts – und so etwas kommt alle paar Jahre irgendwo vor. Die haben Erfahrung damit.  
Ich denke, da kannst du ganz beruhigt sein.  
Was machst du heute?“  
„Weiß nicht…  
Hast du ‘nen Vorschlag?“  
„War ja klar! Bei so trivialen Fragen ist das Genie sich zu gut, darüber nachzudenken!“ Aber du sagst es lachend, fast so, als hättest du das – nein, nun sei nicht albern!  
„Naja. Vielleicht in den Regent’s Park…Leute deduzieren…und Geige spielen, vielleicht…Also, nicht im Park  zuhause!“  
„Klingt doch gut…ich hoffe, ich höre dich bald mal wieder spielen! Hab mir vorgestern erst wieder dein Konzert angehört.“  
Jetzt bin ich wirklich perplex. Sag was – verdammt!  
„F-freut mich, dass du’s magst…“, würge ich hervor.  
„Tu ich nicht.“  
WAS???  
„Ich liebe es.   
Weißt du, wieso?  
  
Jemand ohne Herz – okay, das ist physiologisch nicht möglich, aber du weißt, was ich meine:   
Jemand ohne Herz könnte niemals so spielen…“  
Oh…! –   
Komm, schon, sag was!  
„D-danke…  
John…? Geht’s dir wirklich gut?“  
Was redest du denn da, verdammt?  
„So gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr!   
Oh – und falls du dir Gedanken machst, ich würde irgendwem unter die Nase reiben, wie gefühlvoll dein Geigenspiel klingt – nein, werde ich nicht. Okay?“  
Was heißt das? Heißt das „zum Beispiel Anderson“? Heißt das „nicht auf meinem Blog“??? – Denn das würde ja bedeuten, dass du…weitermachen willst!  
„Das…will ich hoffen…! …sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du weißt, wie dein Flug gehen wird, ja?“  
„Okay…  
Die Wohnung steht noch, ja?  
Sorry…“  
„Nicht mal ein weiteres Projektil in der Wand!“ versichere ich.  
„Schön. Der Smiley allein war ja ganz witzig – aber nicht mit den Löchern…obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du ihn erstaunlich gut getroffen hast…“  
„Ich weiß…aber den Golem hab ich verfehlt…  
Du hättest ihn sicher erwischt.“  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht…diese…Lichteffekte…? Das war beinahe discomäßig und schon sehr irritierend.  
Wir könnten uns einen Schützenverein suchen und von Zeit zu Zeit mal ein bisschen dort herumballern. Was hältst du davon?“  
„Hm…, besser als nichts…“   
„Also, ich wäre nur dann bereit zu jagen, wenn wir das Wild auch wirklich essen… Aber…lieber nicht…“  
„Hey, Schützenverein klingt gut. Wir können ja auch einfach mal Lestrade fragen…er muss ja auch trainieren…“  
„Gute Idee! Mal was von ihm gehört?“  
„Nein“, log ich hastig.  
…wäre ich jetzt nicht so unter Zeitdruck, könnte ich ihn fragen, ob ich ihm etwas mitbringen kann, wenn ich einkaufen ge- …oooh…!   
Heißt das…, ich bessere mich wirklich…?  
„Na, dann. Du kannst ja auch Molly mal wieder besuchen…beziehungsweise Mike. Ist was aus der Idee geworden, seinen Forensik-Interessenten eine Gastvorlesung zu halten?“  
„Äh, nein…ich glaube, das liegt mir nicht…“  
„Ach, was! Natürlich tut es das! Eigentlich liebst du es, Dinge zu erklären! Du hasst es bloß, wenn sie es nicht raffen!“   
„…ja, kann sein…“  
„Aber sicher!“  
„Okay… Sag mal…kannst du eigentlich…fechten?“  
„Wieso? Weil du gerade „touché“ hast sagen wollen?“  
„Naja, das war die Assoziationskette… Gut gemacht, John!“  
„Danke! Als Kind wollte ich das immer – aber nein…  
Willst du’s mir beibringen? Ich wäre sicher kein passabler Gegner für dich…“  
„Und…wenn das gar nicht so wichtig wäre…?“  
„Ich werd’s gerne probieren!“  
„Du hast vielleicht wirklich recht…unterrichten – bei einem gelehrigen Schüler! – könnte mir tatsächlich Spaß machen…“  
„Ich würde mein Bestes versuchen!“  
„Aber sicher würdest du!“  
Eine Pause entsteht…das ist nicht nur die Entfernung – die fünf Sekunden sind um.  
„John?“  
„Es…es ist toll hier…alle sind…supernett…trotzdem: Ich will nachhause. Klingt kindisch, ich weiß.  
Tja… also, ich meld mich dann – geb dir die Flugnummer…   
Puh…, das Dinner startet gleich – schon wieder essen!“   
Lachen. Es ist schön, das zu hören.  
„Naja, dann mach’s gut…bis bald!“   
„Ja. Und pass die paar Tage noch auf dich auf“, sagst du…, als wolltest du fortfahren: Ab dann übernehm‘ ich das wieder… – aber das ist wohl nur mein Wunschdenken, oder nicht…?   
„Bis bald, John…“  
  
Verwirrt höre ich zu, wie die Verbindung  unterbrochen wird, und frage mich, was hier passiert ist. Im Verlauf von zwei Wochen war es mir so vorgekommen, als ob unsere Telefonate immer schwieriger würden – aber das eben…?!   
Ich verstehe nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist.  
Und mein neues Passwort…!  
5646  
jkl mno ghi mno  
…es könnte natürlich auch „join“ heißen, oder „logo“…  
Aber das Foto lässt wohl keine Zweifel offen…  
  
Das ist ein bisschen unheimlich, irgendwie…aber ich bin zu erleichtert, das zu analysieren. Da ist ein zu großes Durcheinander.   
Müde strecke ich mich wieder auf der Couch aus.  
Unser Telefonat scheint in meinem Kopf Karussell zu fahren…  
  
  
Irgendetwas hat mich geweckt.   
Verwirrt schaue ich auf grüne Leuchtziffern, die mir anzeigen, dass es 2:33 ist...und ich begreife, dass ich zurück in meiner Studentenbude bin – meiner und Victors seit Mai...mit jener fatalen Unterbrechung, die alles ruinierte.  
Dann höre ich gedämpftes Wimmern.  
Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder!  
Niedergeschlagen und missmutig schwinge ich die Beine aus dem Bett und gehe hinüber zu Victor. Einen Moment bleibe ich vor dem Bett stehen. Er hat das Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst und schluchzt krampfhaft, damit ich es nicht hören soll. Auch in meinem Hals bildet sich ein Kloß und meine Augen werden feucht. Doch ich spüre auch Widerwillen. Ich will nicht nur um seinetwillen, dass er sich endlich fängt – es wird mir langsam lästig! Ich weiß dass das falsch ist, dass ich so nicht empfinden sollte – er ist doch mein Freund und darüber hinaus kann er mit wirklich niemandem sonst seinen Schmerz teilen – das könnte er nicht mal für Geld bei einem Therapeuten.  
Hilflos und genervt fahre ich mir durchs Haar, schlucke und setze mich neben das gequält zuckende Häufchen Elend. Mit meinem sanftesten Tonfall rede ich ihn an: "Hey, Vic...Vic..." ich streiche über seinen Kopf.  
Er stöhnt gequält auf und tastet nach meiner Hand.   
„Tut mir leid…wollte dich nicht wecken…du sollst mich nicht so sehen…“  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen…“, behaupte ich. „Es ist nur…ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll!“  
„Ich doch auch nicht…ich doch auch nicht, Sherlock…  
Ich komme…nicht dagegen an, weißt du…  
Ich will mich nicht so fühlen, aber dann…dann geht es nicht anders, verstehst du…?“   
„Ich…bin nicht sicher…“, gestehe ich.  
Es geht ihm etwas besser. Physisch hat er sich halbwegs erholt, aber psychisch?   
  
„Brauchst du etwas? Wasser? Einen Tee?“ schlage ich schließlich vor.  
„Mach dir keine Mühe…“  
  
Eine Weile blieb ich schweigend bei ihm sitzen.  
Er dreht sich auf die Seite, wischt sich die Augen und trocknet seine Hand an der Bettdecke. Dann sieht er zu mir auf und greift nach meiner Hand.  
„Ich würde das nicht aushalten ohne dich…“  
„Doch, würdest du. Du bist stärker, als du denkst“, versuche ich ihn aufzubauen. „Hey, was wollen wir morgen machen? Wir könnten nach London fahren. Du brauchst zumindest übergangsweise ein, zwei engere Hosen. Und dann könnten wir in einem Park picknicken.  
Und Wolken beobachten.“  
Ich kann Nahrungsaufnahme im Freien und in Bodennähe nicht so viel abgewinnen, aber er mag es.  
„London…?“ überlegt er. „Ich fürchte, das ist noch zu anstrengend für mich, gib mir noch ein paar Tage…“  
„Dann einen kürzeren Ausflug. Hier in die Nähe.“  
„…ich weiß nicht…ich bin so müde…“  
„Na, gut. Das können wir ja auch nach dem Frühstück entscheiden“, lenke ich ein, und versuche, aufmunternd zu lächeln.  
  
Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe – und er ja auch, das weiß ich; aber Geduld ist nicht gerade meine starke Seite.  
Gestern sind wir in der Eisdiele gewesen. Er ist mir wieder entspannter vorgekommen, ausgeglichener und ich dachte noch im Stillen: Okay, es geht aufwärts! Doch dann hat er es plötzlich sehr eilig gehabt, dort wegzukommen, hat wieder fahrig, nervös und bedrückt gewirkt. Ich hätte ihn fragen sollen, wieso – aber das habe ich nicht. Normalerweise erkenne ich so etwas einfach. Dass es dieses Mal nicht offensichtlich für mich gewesen ist, hat mich in meinem Stolz gekränkt.  
Ist das zu fassen?  
Ich meine: Mein bester, einziger Freund macht die schlimmste Krise seines Lebens durch, und mir ist peinlich, dass ich ihn fragen müsste, was ihn jetzt wieder getriggert hat?!   
Geht’s noch?  
  
Er lächelt mich an, versucht, tapfer zu sein, aber seine Augen schimmern verdächtig. Ratlos lächle ich zurück. Hoffe, dass es aufmunternd wirkt. „Schlaf gut…“  
„Du auch…“, flüstert er zurück.  
Niedergeschlagen gehe ich in mein Bett zurück…  
„Sherlock?“ höre ich Victor rufen, gehe nochmal zurück.  
„Ja? Kann ich doch irgendwas tun?“ frage ich.  
„Ja. Mach die Türen zu. Es ist in Ordnung.“  
„Es macht mir nichts aus! Bitte, ich möchte dir helfen!“  
„Das tust du doch…ich weiß, du bist da. Das hilft schon. Aber jetzt versuch zu schlafen.“  
Also tue ich, was er sagt. Dann liege ich grübelnd in meinem Bett.  
…wäre ich doch an diesem Sonntag im Frühling nicht zur Kirche gegangen…wenigstens nicht durch den Park. Nichts von alledem wäre geschehen…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	101. Mit Stumpf und Stiel

 

  
Als ich erwache, ist es bereits hell.  
Victor!  
Ich muss nach Victor sehen! fällt es mir ein. Rasch schäle ich mich aus dem Bett, schleiche zur Tür und öffne sie leise…

Victors Zimmer ist offen – das Bett leer!  
Nicht ganz: Da liegt ein Zettel.  
„Bin nur bei Bäcker. Kochst du Kaffee? Ich hab das Handy an.“  
  
Ich bin überrascht. Zurück in meinem Zimmer mache ich mein Telefon an und texte: „Bin wach. Geht’s dir gut? Bring Milch mit. SH“  
Es dauert zwar nicht lange, aber dann kommt bloß ein SMS-Signal. Es ist mir ganz recht, aber es wundert mich.  
„Milch, mach ich. Es geht mir gut und dir?“  
„Noch müde, aber ok. Ich setz‘ jetzt Kaffee auf. SH“  
Darauf trotte ich in die Küche.  
Er gibt sich Mühe, denke ich. Es ist nicht so, dass er auf Mitleid aus ist, oder sich gehen lässt. Ich muss Geduld haben und ihn unterstützen, so gut ich kann. Es ist eben hart für ihn – auch wenn ich das nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann…  
Versonnen gehe ich unter die Dusche.  
Es ist seltsam… Mir ist auch vorher schon klar gewesen, dass Victor ein sehr gut aussehender Bursche ist – aber es ist mir erst so richtig bewusst geworden, wie sehr er das vor Kurzem noch war, als er so gebrochen und heruntergekommen durch unsere Wohnung gegeistert ist…  
Er hatte vorher Lebensfreude und Energie ausgestrahlt…Neugier und Freundlichkeit. Es hatte zeitweise geschienen, als sei  nichts davon übrig…

Wenn wir jetzt schon wüssten, dass wir einen Ausflug machen, dann könnte er auch gleich dafür einkaufen…na, egal…, dachte ich. Wir haben ja Zeit.  
(Da war natürlich Victors Hausarbeit. Eigentlich. Aber ich hütete mich, sie zu erwähnen. Wenn der dazugehörige Professor erfuhr, dass Victors Vater gestorben ist…nach langer, schwerer Krankheit uns so, würde es sicher keinen Ärger geben. Nicht nach seinem bisherigen, fleißigen Studium!)

Als ich fertig angezogen, frisiert und rasiert aus dem Bad komme, ist mein Mitbewohner noch immer nicht zurück.  
Merkwürdig…  
Ist er etwa spazieren gegangen, bis ich mich bei ihm gemeldet habe – und hat jetzt einen entsprechend langen Rückweg?  
Möglich.  
Aber hätte er mir das nicht mitgeteilt?  
Eigentlich schon…aber er steht immer noch etwas neben sich, vielleicht hapert es einfach beim Zeitgefühl?

Trotzdem… Ich meine, der Kaffee wird zwar heiß gehalten, aber da hätte ich ihn auch eine halbe Stunde später machen können…  
Ich nehme mir dann doch schon einen Becher Kaffee.  
„Wo bleibst du? Alles ok? SH“ simse ich.

Minute um Minute verstreicht. Ich werde langsam unruhig. Soll ich ihn suchen gehen?  
Vielleicht sitzt er irgendwo auf dem Gehsteig und kann nicht weiter, weil er sich zu viel zugemutet hat…  
vielleicht hat ihn irgendetwas so überrumpelt und erschüttert, dass er wieder zusammengebrochen ist…

Okay, ich muss etwas unternehmen…  
Was hat er an? Wenn er sich zum Joggen angezogen hat, muss ich mit einer anderen Route rechnen, als wenn er normale Straßenkleidung trägt…oder soll ich die in Frage kommenden Bäckereien anrufen, ob er dagewesen ist?

Da höre ich, wie  ein Schlüssel ins Schloss unserer Wohnungstür geschoben wird.  
Okay! Er ist wieder da. Ich werd‘ einfach so tun, als hätte ich mir nichts dabei gedacht. Bringt ja nichts, wenn ich ihm jetzt Vorwürfe mache.  
Mit diesen Gedanken erreiche ich die Diele –  
In seinen Joggingsachen und mit seiner Umhängetasche, aus der ein Zipfel einer Papiertüte ragt mit dem Emblem der Uni diagonal über der Schulter schlurft Victor herein. Starr, mit hängenden Schultern und Tränenspuren auf dem bleichen Gesicht, in der Faust…eine Rose, die in einem intensiven, schon fast schrillen Pink mit leichten Orangestich blüht und ein bisschen mitgenommen aussieht.* Zwischen seinen Fingern bemerke ich bereits geronnenes Blut…    
Okay, vergiss jetzt mal deine Genervtheit! Sage ich mir energisch – und ein Teil von mir ist auch wirklich erschrocken und besorgt – aber eben nur ein Teil, der Rest hat kaum noch Geduld übrig…  
„Vic! Was ist denn passiert…?“ Als ich meine Hände auf seine Oberarme lege, lässt er leise stöhnend seine Stirn auf meine Schulter sinken.  
„Was ist mit dir…?“  
„Die Falsche…auf den Kompost, keine Heritage…bloß Benjamin Britten…  
…für den MIST…!“  
W-was…?!  
„Okay, komm erstmal rein…“ Ich öffne die Schnalle des Schultergurts, um ihm die Tasche nicht über den Kopf ziehen zu müssen. Weil er so blass ist, entscheide ich, Victor jetzt nicht in die Küche zu führen, sondern bugsiere ihn in seinem Zimmer auf die kleine, zweisitzige Couch. Dorthin bringe ich uns erst einmal nur Kaffee, Milch und Zucker, und ein schlankes Glas voll Wasser für die Rose auf einem Tablett, das ich auf den kleinen Couchtisch stelle.  
Ich beobachte ihn – irgendetwas hat ihn erneut aus seiner wenig stabilen Bahn geworfen – aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich deduzieren kann, das macht mich rasend!  
Nimm dich doch zusammen!  
„Gibst du mir die Rose? Ich stell‘ sie ins Wasser, okay?“  
Er sieht die Blüte an…, dann mich…, nickt abwesend und öffnet die Faust…  
„Du hast dich gestochen…“ Jetzt, wo sich die Stacheln aus den Wunden lösen, blutet es erneut. Ich stelle die Rose ins Wasser – sie sieht frisch abgeschnitten aus – und greife nach Victors Hand. „Lass mal sehen, …ich werde das wenigstens etwas ausdrücken, aber wenn – “  
Was? Wenn du Beschwerden hast? Wenn du merkst, dass da  was nicht stimmt? – Sieh ihn dir doch an! Er würde nichts mitbekommen!  
Ich drücke also noch etwas Blut aus den kleinen Wunden, um sie hoffentlich zu reinigen.  
„Trink deinen Kaffee, ehe er kalt wird…“  
Er nickt mechanisch und gehorcht…, beruhigt sich etwas.  
  
„Okay. Erklärst du‘s mir?“ frage ich.  
Er schluckt, atmet tief und ein wenig zittrig durch.  
„…ich…bin beim Bäcker rein – und da steht ein Kommilitone von mir –  
Ich – hab die Flucht ergriffen!  
Sherlock…! Ich – ich kann das nicht!  
Er hätte gefragt: Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Wie geht’s dir? Warst du in den Ferien zuhause? Welche Veranstaltungen willst du im nächsten Trimester belegen? Wie steht’s mit der Hausarbeit? – all so was…! – Verstehst du?  
Das – das war es auch, was gestern in der Eisdiele passiert ist!  
Ich ertrage das nicht! Ich kann niemandem in die Augen sehen! Ich werde nie wieder wissen, was ich sagen soll!“  
Er bricht in heftiges Schluchzen aus.

Ich bin wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Es ist also längst nicht mehr die Trauer, die ihn so quält…  
„Aber…du hast nichts verbrochen! Und nichts muss sich ändern!“ rufe ich. „Jeder wird verstehen, dass du traurig bist und vielleicht eine Pause brauchst! Aber ansonsten kannst du doch weitermachen, wie bisher!  
Er kämpft mit den Tränen und ringt nach Luft.  
Hilflos verlasse ich den sicheren, komfortablen Platz im Sessel und setze mich neben meinen verstörten Freund, zögernd ergreife ich seine Hand… Er sieht mich dankbar an.  
„Du kannst doch nichts dafür…aber einmal musstest du’s doch erfahren…“, versuche ich ihm klarzumachen.  
Er seufzt gequält. „Ja. Aber nun weiß ich’s…“ Sein Blick wandert zurück zu der Rose.  
„Ich bin auf dem Rückweg an diesem Garten vorbeigekommen. Da stand eine alte Frau zwischen den Rosensträuchern – und dann merkte ich, was sie tat: Sie machte Rosenstöcke aus! – Verstehst du? Sie hat die Pflanzen komplett mit den Wurzeln ausgegraben, um sie loszuwerden!  
Ich dachte erst, ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Also…ich bin wohl einfach fassungslos stehengeblieben und hab sie angestarrt.  
Und dann sagte sie: ‚Wollte ich im Juni schon machen, aber da hatte ich’s so im Kreuz…Kaufen Sie nie im Gartendiscounter! Die haben keine Ahnung! – Diese vier hier – das sind überhaupt keine Heritage**! – Haben sie mir untergejubelt, die Gauner! Ich tippe mal auf Benjamin Britten…‘  
‚Aber – ist das denn schlimm? Es sind trotzdem Rosen, englische, – sie sind doch in Ordnung! Ich finde sie schön…‘  
Sie hat die Augen gerollt: ‚Aber sie gehören da nicht hin! Einfach, weil ich Heritage wollte, und für Heritage bezahlt habe – und Sie – okay, Sie sind ein Mann und wissen es vielleicht nicht besser: Aber sie passen farblich überhaupt nicht in mein Konzept! Also müssen sie weg!‘  
Ich hab richtig Herzrasen bekommen…und dann musste ich denken: Wie ich. Ich war nie ein Trevor, hatte dort nie was verloren…Mein Platz…ist auf dem Kompost…“  
„Oh, nein…“, höre ich mich murmeln.  
„…‚Nun schau‘n Sie doch nicht so entsetzt, junger Mann!‘…“ macht er sie verbittert nach „…‘Hier, die ist für Sie…‘  
…Und da sind wir nun…Diese Rose und ich…ausgegraben, entwurzelt, heimatlos, verstoßen – nein, verworfen. Ausgerottet wie Unkraut. Falsch…und unterprivilegiert!“ knurrt er.  
„Stopp! Hör auf! …hör auf, du weißt, das ist nicht wahr!“ versuche ich ihn zu bremsen. „Mach dich doch nicht selbst runter! Niemand hackt auf dir rum – wieso du?! Und du hast dir nie eingebildet, du wärst was Besseres…!“ Ich lege den Arm um ihn.  
„Wenn…wenn alle Menschen, die ich kenne, Blumen wären, dann würde ich eher alle anderen ausreißen – aber doch nicht dich…!“  
Selbst überrumpelt, von dem, was ich da sage, halte ich inne – aber Victor schluchzt nur gequält auf, angestrengt suche ich nach Worten…  
„Weißt du noch? Als mir die Idee kam, ich sei wie Kerby? Und wie du mir das ausgeredet hast?“  
„Das ist doch was völlig anderes!“ stöhnt er.  
„Ja…“, gebe ich zu. „Es…es war natürlich nicht in Ordnung, was dein Vater gemacht hat…es war nicht in Ordnung, was damals auf Zypern abgelaufen ist, oder vorher, wie sich die Briten Zypern von den Türken unter den Nagel gerissen haben… Alle Eroberungen von Kolonien waren nicht in Ordnung! Aber wieso solltest du dich jetzt zur Rechenschaft ziehen lassen? – Victor, das bringt – “  
„NEIN! – Nenn mich nicht so!“ platzt er so heftig heraus, dass ich zurückzucke.  
„Verstehst du nicht? Ich bin nicht Victor! Ich heiße nicht so und ein Sieger bin ich erst recht nicht! Es hat nie einen Victor Trevor gegeben! Ich bin nichts! Ich hab nicht mal einen Namen! Es dürfte mich gar nicht geben! Ich bin die Nebenwirkung eines Betrugs! Das Abfallprodukt von Mord und Gewalt…!“  
Tränen rinnen über sein bleiches, eingefallenes Gesicht und er zittert…  
Ein weiteres Mal kann ich ihn nur ratlos und unbeholfen umarmen.  
„Sch…! Sag das nicht…Vielleicht…vielleicht hätte Eduard Trevor…, der richtige, meine ich…vielleicht hätte er es ganz okay gefunden, dass dein Vater diese Gelegenheit ergriffen hat…schließlich hat er sich die Ähnlichkeit ja auch zunutze gemacht. Und später? Dein Vater hatte dieses Massaker erlebt, so viel gewaltsame Willkür, die ungestraft geblieben ist…irgendwie kann ich schon verstehen, dass er seine Familie beschützen wollte…“  
Victor klammert sich an mich und fleht leise: „Sei bitte still…!“  
„Victor!“  
„DAS IST MEIN ERNST! NENN MICH NICHT SO!“ stößt er gequält hervor.  
„Okay…, ist gut…beruhige dich…!“  
„Nenn mich halt Nemo…oder Dusty…“, brummt er am Boden zerstört. "Oder Paria..."****

Ich sehe uns jetzt beide auf diesem kleinen Sofa – und dieses Mal spreche ich aus, was ich damals nur gedacht habe:  
„Wie…wäre es einfach mit Philos***…, Phil…?“  
  
 

 

 

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.garten-schlueter.de/pflanzen-kaufen-p4726_David-Austin-Rose--apos-Benjamin-Britten--apos-.html  
>  Ich brauchte eine Rose, die deutlich dunkler ist, als die Heritage – und weniger kostet! Dass sie den Namen eines  
>  homosexuellen Pazifisten trägt – natürlich in erster Linie, weil er einer der größten britischen Komponisten war –  
>  spielte bei der Auswahl natürlich auch eine Rolle!
> 
> ** http://www.garten-schlueter.de/pflanzen-kaufen-p4735_David-Austin-Rose--apos-Heritage--apos-.html  
>  Heritage bedeutet Erbe, auch biologisch.
> 
> *** Nemo: Niemand (So nennt sich Odysseus gegenüber dem Zyklopen Polyphem)  
>  Dusty, hier weniger ein Adjektiv als ein Diminutiv, Staub, im Sinne von wertlos, nichtig  
>  Paria, unterster Rang im indischen Kastensystem bzw. Kastenlose , "Unberührbare", ausgestoßene Personenz.B. in unreinen Berufen, wie etwa Hebammen, Schlachter oder Straßenfeger
> 
> **** φίλος, Philos, griechisch Freund.
> 
>  
> 
> @}-,-'-,-- இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ— @}-,-'-,-- இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ— @}-,-'-,-- இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ— @}-,-'-,--
> 
>  
> 
> Als mir bei meinen Recherchen eine Rose unterkam, die nach dem Krimi-Mönch Bruder Cadfael benannt ist, dachte ich: Moment – gibt’s etwa auch eine Sherlock-Holmes Rose? Nach der Stelle in NAVA wäre das ja naheliegend…  
> Yep! Was für eine blasse, sensibel wirkende Farbe!  
> http://www.petales-de-roses.com/47-sherlock-holmesharklement.html


	102. Perfekter Plan

  
  
Ich habe viel gelernt in diesen Wochen. Wie man Unterweltkontakte knüpft, an dieses oder jenes herankommt. Es war zum Teil ganz schön spannend. Hat mich abgelenkt von dem Jammer zuhause...  
Ich weiß jetzt, wie es geht. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der anständige Pässe machen kann und Victor zu einem neuen Leben verhelfen kann.  
Ich hab beschlossen, ihn auf den Weg zu bringen, bis Anfang Oktober bleibe ich bei ihm. Bis dahin wird es ihm besser gehen. Das ist genug Zeit, ihn vorzubereiten. Wenn er erstmal sieht, wie seine Situation sich wirklich darstellt, wird seine Zukunft für ihn den Schrecken verlieren.   
Im Übrigen könnte ich behaupten, dass Mycroft nach mir suchen lässt...  
Nein, besser nicht, dann müsste Victor befürchten, dass er mit auffliegen könnte.  
  
Ich habe mich für Veranstaltungen in Chemie und Forensik angemeldet und schon ein paar Bücher bestellt. (Die, die ich in der neuesten Auflage nicht auch gebraucht bekommen kann.) Die Buchhandlung wird mir mailen, wann ich sie abholen kann...  
Es wird einsam sein ohne Victor, aber ich werde schon damit fertig werden und er auch, Jeder von uns ist ja auch vorher schon allein gewesen.  
  
  
Jetzt in der Rückschau scheine ich buchstäblich neben mir zu stehen, als ich die Haustür aufschließe. Jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie nervös ich doch gewesen bin. Meine Hände zittern nicht nur; sie sind auch kalt und ich fühle mich kurzatmig.  
Die Treppen fallen mir schwer und gegen meine Gewohnheit, wechsle ich im ersten Stock in den Aufzug.   
Okay. Ganz ruhig...  
Ruckelig setzt sich die Kabine in Bewegung. Ich höre ein schleifendes Geräusch. Es stehen mal wieder zwei leere Schnapsflaschen auf dem Boden. Sie denkt, niemand wüsste es, dass sie so ihr Leergut entsorgt, aber natürlich weiß ich, wer die heimliche Säuferin hier im Haus ist. Aber damit bin ich wahrscheinlich alleine. Manchmal sind Spuren von Lippenstift an den Flaschenhälsen, ein ganz markanter Farbton, das ist aber auch schon die einzige Spur, die ich habe. Natürlich könnte man Fingerabdrücke nehmen, aber wozu? Sie will einfach nur nicht gesehen werden, wenn sie die Flaschen wegwirft, das ist alles. Und außerdem findet sie sich oft nicht in der Verfassung, vor die Tür zu gehen.  
Ein bisschen wie Victor, muss ich denken.  
Seit diesem Ausbruch, vermeide ich es, seinen Namen zu sagen, wann immer es geht. Hätte ich ihm doch nur wirklich in diesem Moment "Phil" vorgeschlagen, hätte das einiges vereinfacht, aber das war mir nicht klargewesen. Schade eigentlich, es hätte ganz gut gepasst. So als Übergangslösung. Wir werden nicht wählerisch sein können, was unsere zukünftigen Namen anbelangt. Wie im richtigen Leben.  
Und für ihn wird es sein richtiges Leben werden.  
  
Die Kabine bremst im dritten Stock; es fühlt sich fast an, als hätte der Lift Schluckauf.  
  
Auch das nächste Schloss treffe ich nicht auf Anhieb. Gleich werde ich ...Vic sagen, dass ich es geschafft habe, dass wir schon in ein paar Tagen unsere Pässe haben können. Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Praktisch gesehen, nicht.  
  
Ich atme nochmal durch, ehe ich die Tür öffne.  
  
"Da bist du ja! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er steht angespannt in der Diele genau auf dem Schnittpunkt der Wege von der Wohnungstür und seinem Zimmer in den Flur, nur zwei Schritte von mir entfernt. Fast ein wenig geduckt – wie bereit zur Flucht.  
Wenigstens ist er nicht mehr so apathisch.  
  
Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln. "Ich hab's geschafft. Ich weiß, wer anständige Pässe macht und so weiter. Wird natürlich nicht billig, aber – "  
  
Seine Umarmung bringt mich zum Schweigen. Er klammert sich zitternd an mich und ich spüre unterdrücktes Schluchzen.  
Wenn er nicht will, dass ich merke, wie sehr ihn das aufwühlt, wieso sagt er dann nicht einfach: "Oh, gut!" und verschwindet im Bad oder was? frage ich mich und schüttele innerlich den Kopf.  
Aber ich habe inzwischen begriffen, dass ich mich zusammenreißen muss, sonst mache ich wieder alles nur noch schlimmer und dazu könnte uns dann doch irgendwann die Zeit fehlen.  
"Ist ja gut, es wird alles gut. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich schaff das...", brumme ich leise.  
"Verzeih mir...! Es ist ja nicht, dass ich an dir gezweifelt hätte! Keine Sekunde! Aber – aber...ich bin immer noch unsicher, ob ich das verdiene... und ich hatte Angst, dass es für dich gefährlich wird...", gestand er leise.  
"Aber selbstverständlich hast du das verdient!" widerspreche ich entschieden.  
  
Was ich nicht sage, ist dass diese Papiere uns nicht bloß Geld kosten werden. Ich soll nämlich zur Sicherheit auch noch ein krummes Ding drehen, damit sie ein Druckmittel haben, nur für den Fall, dass ich mit dem Gedanken spiele, sie zu verpfeifen, weil ich doch noch kalte Füße bekomme.  
Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass alles glatt gehen wird und mir leuchtet ein, dass eine solche Maßnahme geboten ist. Schließlich wollte ich ja professionelle Arbeit und die bekommt man nur von professionellen, cleveren Leuten.  
  
"Na, komm. Lass uns erstmal was frühstücken", sage ich müde.   
Es fällt mir nicht leicht, darauf zu achten, aber das muss ich. Er hat immer noch nicht wieder sein altes Gewicht.  
  
Später sitzen wir zusammen. Unter meinem wachsamen Blick verzehrt er dankbar sein Frühstück.  
"Hast du schlafen können, während ich weg war?" frage ich zweifelnd.  
"Nicht so besonders. Wieviel wirst du brauchen."  
"Zehn im Voraus und bei der Übergabe nochmal fünf."  
"Wenn die Papiere wirklich so gut sind, dann sind sie das wert", befindet er schlicht.  
"Ja, das sehe ich auch so. Hast du noch ein Passbild übrig?"  
"Hm, nein..."  
"Dann gehen wir gleich nachher welche machen. Am Bahnhof ist ein Automat."  
Er lächelt belustigt - wieso, verstehe ich in diesem Moment nicht.  
"Ich schätze, ich sollte vorher doch mal wieder zum Friseur..."  
"Gut. Ich muss noch ein bisschen einkaufen - wir können unsere Festplatten dann nicht weiterbenutzen, wenn Gefahr besteht, dass sie gehackt werden, und am besten legen wir uns andere Handys zu, weißt du? Dann hole ich dich vielleicht später da ab. Oder wo immer es dir passt."  
"Ohne dich wäre ich in jeder Hinsicht aufgeschmissen!" seufzt er. "Würdest du...würdest du dieses aquafarbene Hemd anziehen? Es passt so gut zu deinen Augen...", er sieht mich bittend an.  
Ja, es geht wohl wirklich nicht anders. ich werde mit ihm mitkommen müssen, für's erste.   
  
Vor zwei Wochen habe ich mal versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass seine Erfolgsaussichten viel größer wären, wenn er alleine geht, weil ihn doch sowieso keiner sucht. Einer alleine kann immer leichter untertauchen als zwei und ich sehe ja doch markanter aus als er. Aber er hat mich fassungslos angestarrt, mechanisch den Kopf geschüttelt – es hat beängstigend ausgesehen. Also hatte ich ihm versichert, dass ich mitkäme.  
  
"Klar, wieso nicht?" antworte ich unbehaglich und lächle ihn an. Aufmunternd, wie ich hoffe. "Soll ich auch zum Friseur?"  
"Musst du wirklich nicht. Ich mag deine Locken so..."  
  
Ich erzähle ihm, dass wir uns in Dover Fahrräder kaufen werden. Am besten jeder allein in zwei verschiedenen Läden, dann nehmen wir die Fähre nach Calais, anschließend geht es eine Weile mit dem Zug weiter, ehe wir in ein Flugzeug steigen. Unterwegs werden wir uns unsere neuen Lebensläufe einprägen. Wir stammen aus dem Umland von Perth, haben aber in England unser Studium begonnen, dann eine Weltreise gemacht und werden dann im neuen Jahr zum nächsten Semester in Sydney weiterstudieren. Keiner wird sich wundern, dass wir wie Briten klingen.  
Es ist alles bis ins Kleinste durchdacht. Das digitale Zeitalter macht es möglich. Man wird uns in allen entsprechenden Datenbanken finden können und natürlich sind es immer so große Bildungseinrichtungen, dass selbst wenn wir mal auf einen echten Ex-Mitschüler treffen sollten, der wahrscheinlich nicht stutzig werden würde. Es sei denn, es wäre jemand mit einem unfehlbaren eidetischen Gedächtnis. Unsere Reisepässe werden ein wenig zurückdatiert und ein klein wenig künstlich gealtert, damit sie nicht wie frisch gedruckt aussehen, und natürlich werden sie nicht dasselbe Ausstellungsdatum bekommen.   
Je länger ich rede, desto deutlicher wird die Wandlung, die mit ...meinem ...Komplizen vorgeht: Das ängstliche Lächeln weicht einem zuversichtlicheren Ausdruck, seine hängenden Schultern straffen sich nach und nach, sein Rücken richtet sich auf. Seine Körperspannung entwickelt sich von nervös zu erwartungsvoll, seine Bewegungen werden wieder fließender, koordinierter. Er schöpft neue Hoffnung und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erkenne ich den Mann wieder, mit dem ich mich vor einem knappen Vierteljahr angefreundet habe.  
Nach dem Frühstück verschwindet er erneut im Bad und ich breche zu einigen Besorgungen auf.  
Als ich zurück bin, ist die Wohnung verlassen und daher auch das Bad frei. In den letzten Wochen habe ich mich im Vergleich zu vorher auch etwas vernachlässigt – natürlich längst nicht so sehr wie Victor, aber nun ist mal wieder eine Nassrasur fällig und ich gebe mir mit meiner Frisur mal wieder etwas Mühe; außerdem bearbeite ich auch mal meine ungleichlangen Fingernägel.  
Nach insgesamt zwei Stunden simse ich ihm: Bin startklar, wo soll ich dich abholen? SH  
Ich stocke einen Moment.  
SH werde ich bald nicht mehr sein. Aber nur für ein paar Wochen.  
Abschicken.  
Die Antwort kommt prompt: Was für ein Timing! Bin hier fast fertig, setze mich vor das Café zwei Häuser weiter.  
  
Ich kann ihn schon von weitem sehen. Er trägt ein weinrotes Hemd, das mir noch nicht untergekommen ist, und sitzt recht entspannt in der Sonne. Dann bemerkt er mich und winkt.  
"Hey...", begrüße ich ihn verlegen. "Gut siehst du aus... Neues Hemd?"  
"Ja", lächelte er. "Und du siehst fantastisch aus."  
"Ich meinte eigentlich – " Als ich mich bremse, ist es im Grunde zu spät. "Also, ja...du siehst gut aus und die Farbe steht dir, aber in den letzten Wochen... Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht…", druckse ich herum.  
"Schon gut. ich dachte ja auch, das Bordeaux würde mich vielleicht weniger blass aussehen lassen." Sein nachsichtiges Lächeln, ist ein wenig matter und dunkler geworden. "Ich hab mir große Mühe gegeben, mich zusammenzureißen, wirklich..."  
"Ich weiß. Das sollte wirklich kein Vorwurf sein..." Ich sehe mich um.  
"Hast du schon gezahlt? Wir können ja nachher noch essen gehen, wenn du magst."  
"Ja, gut."  
Er steht auf, eine fließende Bewegung voller Elan – und plötzlich habe ich die Worte im Kopf: Er ist wieder da!  
"Was ist?"  
"Nichts."  
"Und wieso strahlst du dann so?"  
"Du doch auch", grinse ich etwas verlegen.  
Seine Augen weiten sich etwas, dann nickt er und berührt mich kurz dankbar am Arm.  
  
  
Am Bahnhof herrscht reges Treiben. Urlauber, allein, zu zweit, in Gruppen warten bei ihrem Gepäck, schwatzen, sehen aufgekratzt aus oder abgekämpft. zeigen einander die Aufnahmen auf ihren Digitalkameras und verdrücken Fastfood oder Fabrikeis. Dazwischen ein paar Geschäftsreisende, die genervt aussehen.  
Als wir am Passfotoautomaten ankommen schauen drei linke Beine unter dem kurzen Vorhang hervor – zwei davon stecken in zwei verschiedenen Hosenbeinen und Schuhen, eines in roten Hot Pants und einem Espandrillo und aus der Kabine klingt Kichern und übermütiges Kreischen. Der Vorhang bewegt sich und es blitzt wieder und wieder. „Jenny! Keine Hasenohren war ausgemacht!“ schimpft eine Stimme – dann wieder Gegiggel.  
Alberne Gänse will ich gerade sagen –   
da höre ich Victor lachen. Das erste Mal seit Wochen. Statt der Beschimpfung stimme ich ein.  
Die Backfische, die sich in den Automaten gequetscht haben, haben ihn erheitert und meine Genervtheit verpufft. Wir lassen sie gewähren, stellen uns an und Victor scheint ihre Albernheiten sogar zu genießen. Inzwischen habe ich festgestellt, dass sie sogar zu viert da drin sind. Wenn sie wüssten, wozu ihre Vorstellung gut ist!  
Endlich sind sie fertig.  
Oder besser: Ihr Münzgeld ist alle.  
Als sie aus der Kabine kommen, ist es als würde diese förmlich aufplatzen. Alle vier tragen sommerliche Kleidung und eilen nun zur dem Ausgabeschacht, wo die Bilder herausfallen. Eine von ihnen hat schon so einen Bogen in der Hand, also machen sie das schon zum zweiten Mal. Die in den Hot Pants holt die Fotos mit spitzen Fingern heraus und legt sie in das Fach, in dem sie trocken geföhnt werden.  
„Ach, das gibt’s ja nicht! Auf dem ersten hab ich schon wieder die Augen zu!“ beschwert sich eine der vier.  
  
„Setz dich schon mal rein“, schlage ich vor.  
Victor nickt und tut es, aber etwas fasziniert ihn an den Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich ihre Unbeschwertheit.  
  
Als die Mädchen abgezogen sind, lächelt mir Victor noch einmal zu, ehe er den Vorhang schließt und ich werfe das Geld ein.  
  
Er lässt sich noch ein paar Momente Zeit, ehe er den Auslöser drückt. Dann blitzt es – ein zweites – ein drittes – ein viertes Mal.  
Victor kommt wieder heraus und ich nehme den Platz auf dem Hocker ein, schließe den Vorhang und drehe den Sitz ein wenig herunter, während ich höre, wie Victor die Münzen einwirft.  
Jetzt wird’s ernst und mir ist auf einmal mulmig zu Mute.  
  
„Guck nicht so grimmig! Denk an was Schönes!“ sagt Victor. „Vorhin hast du richtig gestrahlt! Kriegst du das wieder hin?“  
„Ich versuch’s…“, seufze ich. Aber ich weiß: Das schaffe ich jetzt unmöglich nochmal.  
  
Was ich da in dieser schwarzen Scheibe sehe, ist ein irgendwie irres Grinsen.   
  
Okay: Du hast den alten Victor zurück. Es wird nicht für lange sein, aber es wird ihm gut gehen. Und wenn alles gut geht, wenn er sich wieder sicherer fühlt, wer weiß? Vielleicht werdet ihr einander wiedersehen können?  
Und vielleicht könnt ihr verabreden, dass ihr einander zufällig in einem Chat kennenlernen werdet, oder bei icq…  
  
Ich kann selbst nicht daran glauben und weiß nur, dass ich bald wieder alleine sein werde.  
  
  
„Sherlock?  
Alles okay?“ fragt Victor von draußen.  
  
Du musst jetzt den Auslöser drücken, komm schon! denke ich.  
  
„Alles bestens! Ich hab nur ein bisschen meine Haare sortieren müssen“, behaupte ich rasch.  
Ich MUSS das jetzt tun, sonst wird er merken, dass ich nicht auf ein neues Leben scharf bin…  
  
Also nehme ich mich zusammen und drücke auf den Knopf.  
  
  
FFLTT…! blitzt es.  
Wenigstens sind meine Augen offen.  
  
  
  
Und nochmal:  
FFLTT…!  
  
  
  
Und nochmal:  
FFLTT…!  
  
Neben mir ein Rauschen – dann sind seine Hände auf meinen Deltamuskeln und seine Wange an der Meinen, dabei hat er mich nach rechts, Richtung Rückwand der Kabine geschoben:  
FFLTT…!  
  
  
Ich sehe uns in dem schwarzen Spiegel. Victors Gesichtsausdruck signalisiert Bedauern.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte eines von uns zusammen. So wie die Mädels eben. Das wäre doch…doch nett, nicht? Ich hab noch genügend Münzgeld…“  
  
„Naja…, drei sind ja okay…Wie sind deine geworden?“  
„Ganz gut. Liegen noch im Trockenfach.  
Bitte – lass uns noch ein paar machen, ja?“  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich es sein, der sich das wünscht.   
Ich bin schließlich derjenige, der weiß, dass wir uns bald trennen werden…  
Aber solche Sentimentalitäten liegen mir nicht.  
  
„Ja, okay. Übrigens habe ich auch noch genügend Münzgeld…“  
  
„Danke!“ jauchzt Victor inbrünstig, wirft erneut Geld ein, holt seine Bilder und steckt meine ins Trockenfach.  
„Hier…die sind doch okay, oder?“ Er hält mir vorsichtig seine frischen Fotos hin.   
„Für Automatenfotos sind die Spitze!“ sage ich überwältigt. Er sieht richtig glücklich aus!  
„Rutsch ein Stück – oder willst du lieber auf die andere Seite?“  
„Nein. Ist gut so“, sage ich.  
Dann hockt jeder von uns mit einer Arschbacke auf dem Drehhocker – ich mit der linken, er mit der rechten – , den gegenüberliegenden Fuß jeweils in den Boden gestemmt, um im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben. Vic legt seine rechte Hand von hinten auf meine rechte Schulter, ich weiß nicht, wohin mit meinem linken Arm, er ist im Weg.  
„Ja, nun komm schon. Du musst deinen Arm um meinen Nacken legen“, lacht Victor, „schließlich bist du etwas größer.“  
Etwas unbeholfen stecke ich meinen Arm hoch und lege meine Achsel auf seine Schulter und dann meine linke Hand auf seinen linken Oberarm.  
„Geht’s so?“ fragt er, die Hand schon am Auslöser.  
„Okay. Mach, bevor ich einen Krampf kriege!“ grinse ich.  
„Zündung in 3, 2, 1, Zero!“  
  
  
  
FFLTT…!  
  
   
  
Und nochmal:  
FFLTT…!  
  
  
  
  
Und nochmal:  
FFLTT…!  
  
  
Da bewegt er sich – unter meiner linken Achsel, dreht sich etwas – und dann spüre ich, dass seine Rechte meinen Nacken gepackt hat und – etwas Feuchtes auf meiner Wange…und seine Nasenspitze, die meine Schläfe streift –  
  
FFLTT…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wir haben 2002 – also noch keine biometrischen Passfotos und noch keine Smartphones und keine Selfies (okay, kann man theoretisch auch ohne Fotohandy machen, aber nicht so gut und der Trend war noch nicht so da...). ICQ gab’s schon.)


	103. Der ungewünschte Wunsch

 

 

  
  
Ich weiß, was jetzt kommt.  
  
„W-was soll das?!“ Unwillkürlich bin ich aufgesprungen – Victor wird gleich die Balance verlieren, sich den Vorhang schnappen und ihn im Stürzen aus der Schiene reißen.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch, wie mir das Herz schlug, wie ich zwischen Zorn und Zerknirschung zu ihm geeilt bin, als er seine Knochen zusammensuchte.  
„Hast du dich verletzt?“  
Er lehnt sich mit den Rücken an den Automaten. Ratlos hocke ich mich vor ihn.  
„Ich wollte nicht…nicht grob sein, aber…echt jetzt, du hättest mich nicht so überfallen dürfen…“, versuche ich zu erklären.  
  
Oh, nein, nicht wieder weinen…!  
  
„Ich…ich dachte, du…du wärest jetzt soweit…“, schluchzt er. Ich meine, wir…wir werden zusammen…durchbrennen!“ Er lacht bitter über diese Vokabel. „Aber für dich ist es ein abenteuerliches Experiment, nicht? Und wenn du mich umarmst oder Berührungen zulässt, dann nur, damit ich dir nicht mit meinem Geheule nicht länger auf die Nerven gehe – ist das so? Ich bedeute dir gar nichts!“ faucht er gepresst.  
„Nein! Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Du bist mein Freund. Und es macht mich traurig, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Aber ich….bin nicht gut darin…“  
„Oh, du bist besser als du glaubst!“ Noch klingt es gekränkt, aber er sieht mich an und sein Bick wird weicher. Zögerlich lege ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter: „Wie sagtest du gerade: Wir werden zusammen durchbrennen. Du…brauchst diesen Neustart. Deshalb mache ich das. Und…diese Zeit mit dir…  
Ich hatte eigentlich noch nie einen Freund.  
Einmal gab es einen Mitschüler, der…naja, sagen wir, er hat sich dein bisschen um mich gekümmert, auf mich achtgegeben oder Ratschläge erteilt.  
Ich denke...  
Vielleicht hatte ihn der Direx darum gebeten, oder sie hatten in Philosophie ein Ethik-Projekt laufen, bei dem die Schüler jemandem etwas Gutes tun sollten, ohne Aussicht darauf, etwas zurückzubekommen…“  
Victor schaut mich überrascht an: „Was? Denkst du das wirklich? – Oh, Gott, Sherlock! Wahrscheinlicher ist doch, dass er dich einfach mochte! Er wollte den Freund sein, denkst du nicht?“ fragt er entsetzt.  
„Er hatte seine Clique“, verbessere ich schulterzuckend.  
„Also…weil er dich nie dazugebeten hat…?“  
„Wir sollten uns um die Fotos kümmern. Und um diesen Vorhang“, sagte ich. Stehe auf und lege die Fotos ins Trocknerfach.  
„Du lenkst ab. Aber okay – das ist kein Thema für hier…“ Er rafft sich auf und schnappt sich den Vorhang. „Eigentlich sind nur die Gardinenröllchen hin. Plastik, kein Wunder.“  
„Gut, dann lass uns abhauen“, sage ich, „schließlich war’s ein Unfall.“  
„Ja. Der materielle Schaden ist verschwindend gering. Aber so fehlt nicht nur der Sichtschutz, vor allem stimmen die Lichtverhältnisse nicht mehr…“  
„Du meinst, der Betreiber wird einen Verdienstausfall haben, solange der Vorhang nicht wieder an seinem Platz ist…“  
Er sieht mich ernst an: „Das weißt du doch mittlerweile: Wenn man einen Vorhang herunterreißt kann das verheerende Folgen haben. Es kommt immer darauf an, was er verbirgt.“  
Ich nicke – ebenso ernst; und dann sehe ich auf das kleine Firmenschild, das mir vorhin schon aufgefallen ist, denn darauf ist eine Telefonnummer angegeben, die man im Störungsfall anrufen soll.  
„Hallo?“ Ich gebe meiner Stimme einen betretenen Tonfall. “Ja, ich rufe gerade vom Bahnhof an. Wir…also, wir haben gerade Ihren Automaten benutzt und es gab einen kleinen Unfall… Wir brauchten Fotos für Mitgliedsausweise und um Geld zu sparen, dachten wir, wir könnten doch einfach ganz schnell die Plätze tauschen zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Blitz. Aber das war dann schwieriger als gedacht. Jedenfalls…ich bin gestürzt und hab mich dann eben reflexartig am Vorhang festgehalten und ihn runtergerissen. Er ist noch ganz, sieht sogar noch sauber aus, aber diese…diese Röllchen sind kaputtgegangen… Und es kommt doch jetzt bestimmt zu viel Licht von der Seite…“  
„Also…ich seh grad… da ist jemand vom Wartungsdienst ganz in der Nähe. Danke, dass Sie gleich Bescheid gesagt haben.“  
„Soll ich hier warten, bis der Schaden eingeschätzt wurde?“  
„Nein. Das passiert oft. Wir müssten endlich mal auf eine andere Konstruktion und andres Material umsteigen. Aber bis sich diese Umrüstung rechnet, würde viel Zeit vergehen und bis dahin wäre auch die Technik veraltet. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Sir.“  
„Ehm…, danke…“  
Victor hat inzwischen den zweiten Bogen Fotos eingesteckt und hält den letzten noch in der Hand.  
Ich möchte wissen, wie die Bilder geworden sind. Aber er macht einen Schritt zurück und zieht seine Hand enger an seinen Körper, sieht mich dann betrübt an. „Gehen wir…“, sagt er matt.  
„Kann ich…kann ich dich zum Essen einladen? Wo du magst…“, frage ich hilflos.  
„Kein Appetit…“  
  
Als wir das Bahnhofsgebäude verlassen haben, nehme ich den Faden wieder auf.  
„Du…du warst so gut drauf, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich wollte das nicht ruinieren.“  
„Schon gut.“  
„Nein. Ist es nicht.  
Okay, wir haben es beide ein bisschen vermasselt. Aber was ändert das?  
Wir werden unseren Plan durchziehen!“ schließe ich so verschwörerisch leise, dass es sonst kein Mensch hören kann.  
„Du…du hast gesagt, wir hätten die Fotos teilen wollen. Wieso nicht: Wir wollten Fotos von uns beiden und…haben herumgealbert?“  
„Weil die Geräte dazu nicht gedacht sind! Und weil das einfach viel vernünftiger klingt. Komm schon, das war bloß eine Ausrede, um unnötigen Ärger zu vermeiden!  
Ist doch gut, dass der Wartungstyp uns nicht zusammen sieht. Ich meine, mein Bruder könnte irgendwann nach mir suchen lassen. Wenn sich dann rausstellt, dass ich mit einem Freund zusammen habe Passbilder knipsen lassen, wäre das ein erster Hinweis, dass ich kein Opfer bin, sondern verschwinden wollte.  
Fahren wir nachhause und bestellen uns was…“  
  
  
„Du meinst also, es wäre besser, man würde dich nicht mit mir zusammen sehen…“, beginnt Victor, kaum dass ich die Wohnungstür hinter uns geschlossen habe.  
„Naja. In der letzten Zeit habe ich mich oft in Verkleidung herumgetrieben. Aber auch in meinem normalen Erscheinungsbild an Orte und zu Leuten gegangen, mit denen wir und vor allem du gar nichts zu tun haben. Um mögliche Nachforschungen zu erschweren.  
Einen Tee?“  
„Ja, bitte…“, seufzt er.  
  
Als ich wenige Minuten später mit zwei Bechern und den Flyern der Restaurants mit Lieferservice in Victors Sitzecke ankomme, betrachtet er wehmütig den letzten Fotobogen.  
Die ersten drei gefallen mir wirklich.  
Aber das letzte?  
Nein, das ist…falsch. Das macht die davor kaputt…irgendwie.  
  
Jetzt wird es mir klar: Victor hat meine Freundschaft ruiniert und ich seine Liebe, seine Romanze, wie auch immer. Beides war so gut wie programmiert, denn sowohl das eine als auch das andere lief letztlich ins Leere.  
Oder etwa nicht?  
  
Damals habe ich mich nur irgendwie überwunden und verstellt. Den Arm um seinen Nacken gelegt – genau wie in dem Automaten – und leise gesagt:  
„Weißt du: DAS ist völlig okay…“ Dann lege ich noch meine rechte Hand auf seinen rechten Oberarm.  
Tränen schießen Victor in die Augen und er schiebt seine Linke über meine rechte Hand – ganz leicht nur.  
„Aber mehr nicht.“ Doch er lächelt. „Ist in Ordnung. Damit kann ich leben. Mit dir…kann ich leben. Zu deinen Bedingungen. Dann bin ich schon glücklich.  
Eigentlich war das doch immer alles, was ich wollte: Einen Freund, einen, der bei mir bleiben kann, der mir nicht… – wegstirbt wie Clement…  
…mich nicht im Stich lässt…“  
„Werd ich nicht!“ nuschle ich rau und mir ist ziemlich unbehaglich dabei.  
Nicht wegen der Berührung.  
Wegen der Lüge.  
Naja. Im Stich lassen werde ich ihn nicht. Er soll sein neues Leben bekommen, aber dann gehe ich zurück. Er wird dann wissen, dass er alleine zurechtkommt.  
  
Ich würde ihn jetzt trotzdem gerne loslassen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie…gibt es da eine angemessene Dauer? Irgendeine Übergangslösung, ein Signal, dass die Beendigung ankündigt?  
Aber das weiß Victor in diesem Fall vielleicht auch nicht…  
Also versuche ich mal wieder abzulenken. „Du bist erschöpft. War noch ziemlich anstrengend für dich“, mutmaße ich. „Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas ausruhen und wir bestellen dann…du musst wieder auf die Beine kommen, auch mit modernen Verkehrsmitteln haben wir da eine lange, strapaziöse Reise vor uns.“  
„Wie heißt er?“  
Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Wer?  
„Ich versteh nicht…“  
Victor nimmt seine Hand von der Meinen und sieht mich an. „Dieser Schulkamerad.“  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?“  
„Weil…naja, ich hab ihm viel zu verdanken… Du solltest dich bei ihm melden.“  
„Was? Wozu?“  
„Na, weil du dich an ihn erinnert hast, dich gefragt hast, wie es ihm wohl inzwischen ergangen ist, was er studiert hat.“  
„Hab ich nicht“, widerspreche ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Es interessiert mich nicht.“  
„Sherlock…, Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er dich in seine Clique aufnehmen wollte, aber dachte, es sei noch zu früh…weil du…noch nicht so weit zu sein schienst.  Er wollte dir ersparen, dass sie dich ablehnen.  
Hast du ihn je gefragt, wie es ihm geht?“  
„Das musste ich nicht. Ihm ging’s gut. Das hab ich sehen können. Einmal nur hab ich ihm gesagt: Du hast Probleme in einem Fach. Es ist Chemie, oder?  
Und dann hab ich ihm meine Hilfe angeboten.“  
„Das war sehr nett von dir, Sherlock.  
Nett gemeint…“  
„Vielleicht war das ja auch sein Motiv: Chemienachhilfe zu bekommen…“  
„Das denkst du doch nicht wirklich!?“  
„Wieso nicht? Clever. Hat funktioniert.“  
„Und wenn? Er hat dir Gelegenheit gegeben, dich zu revanchieren! Also musstest du dich nicht mehr in seiner Schuld fühlen. Ihr wart quasi auf Augenhöhe. Eine gute Basis für den Beginn einer Freundschaft!“  
„Das ist doch jetzt egal! Ich hab ihn nur erwähnt, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass du in meinem Leben wirklich etwas…etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches bist. Die einzige, große Ausnahme von der Regel.“  
Er lächelt mich dankbar an.      
„Danke…“ Die Stimme versagt ihm fast. „Das bedeutet mir unendlich viel.“  
„Okay…“ Verlegen streiche ich zwei-, dreimal über seinen rechten Oberarm, auf dem meine Hand immer noch liegt, ehe ich loslasse. „Versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Ich kann verstehen, dass das alles sehr an deinen Nerven zerren muss…“  
  
  
  
Sofa...  
  
Ich bin zurück für dieses Mal.  
  
Obwohl ich allem Anschein nach bloß geträumt habe, ist meine Erinnerung glasklar bis ins winzigste Detail. Und diese zwei Filmsequenzen haben eine weitere Tonspur bekommen – meine heutigen Gedanken als Voiceover...  
  
Ich fühle mich beschämt und zutiefst betroffen. Darüber, wie sehr ich das alles verdrängen konnte, nicht nur Victors erbarmungswürdige Verfassung und meine schandhafte Unzulänglichkeit – auch meinen Zwiespalt: Er hatte mir leid getan – ich hatte gelöscht, wie sehr! Aber mindestens ebenso stark hatte ich mich belästigt gefühlt. Er war mir zeitweise unsäglich auf die Nerven gegangen!  
Dabei war das alles wirklich wichtig! Alles, was ich versäumt hatte, jeder noch so kleine Fehler wog so schwer! Jedes beredte Detail wie diese Episode mit der Rose oder dem Kuss im Passfotoautomaten…  
Es sollte mich beunruhigen, dass ich mich in so vielem geirrt habe. Zu Beginn dieser seltsamen Reise, war ich noch überzeugt gewesen, ich hätte Victor nur ein einziges Mal umarmt!  
Wie falsch hatte ich damit gelegen!  
Und dass auch ich es nicht nur zugelassen, sondern auch mir seine Nähe manchmal Halt gegeben hatte!  
War es denn so peinlich, das im Gedächtnis zu behalten?!  
So peinlich, dass mich das Erkenntnisse kostete, die die Wiederholung ähnlicher Fehler hätte verhindern können?  
Das ist wahrhaft dumm!  
Jetzt, wo es längst zu spät ist, spüre ich die Last meiner Schuld und den unerträglichen Schmerz, der meinen Freund zerbrochen hatte.  
  
"Ich hab mich doch selber nicht mehr leiden können, Schatz..."  
Erschrocken blicke ich auf.  
Der Wahnsinn ist zurück!  
Victor!  
  
Nein. Sein Avatar natürlich. Er sitzt vor mir auf dem Couchtisch! Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Panik und Reue, richte ich mich auf und kauere mich auf dem Sofa zusammen, schlinge die Arme um meine Knie.  
„Ist das wahr? Dir ging damals wirklich durch den Kopf, mich Phil zu nennen?  
Das hätte ich geliebt. Es…hätte mich ziemlich aufgebaut, weißt du…  
‘Was bedeutet schon ein Name? Das, was wir Rose nennen, würde unter jedem anderen Namen doch genauso lieblich duften…‘* So einfach ist es nicht, Sherlock. Und es bleibt dabei…, dass man einen Namen braucht…  
Im Allgemeinen…oder sagen wir, im Idealfall bekommt man seinen Namen von dem Menschen, der einem am meisten und völlig bedingungslos liebt…  
Du hattest es mir gesagt… Ich wusste, ich werde mir meinen neuen Namen nicht aussuchen können und du auch nicht. Aber wenn du mir einen Spitznamen gegeben hättest, den ich in meiner neuen Welt immer wieder von dir hätte hören dürfen, dann hätte ich alles ertragen.“  
„Es tut mir leid! Ich hab so viel…Mist gebaut…“, stammle ich reumütig und immer noch geschockt darüber, dass ich nun doch wieder halluziniere.  
„Du warst dem nicht gewachsen. Das kann ich verstehen…“, sagt Victor weich.  
  
Ich habe Schmerzen in der Brust und fühle mich erschöpft.  
Wieso ist es eigentlich dunkel? Mein Zeitgefühl ist wohl völlig im Eimer…  
  
„Du hast nie zu ihm Kontakt aufgenommen, nicht wahr?“  
„Zu…diesem Mitschüler? Nein.“  
“Reginald Musgrave. Ich bin nur eine Erinnerung, Sherlock. Auch wenn du Victor den Namen dieses Schulkameraden nie genannt hast, kenn ich ihn durch dich.  
Genauso wie ich von John weiß.“  
„Ich…ich hab eine Frage…“ stammle ich.  
„Also, eigentlich habe ich viele Fragen. Aber diese eine lässt mir keine Ruhe!“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie beantworten kann. Versuch’s“  
„Wenn du…wenn du nicht dahintergekommen wärst…also, ich wollte ja mitkommen, wenn auch nur ein paar Wochen…aber – “  
Ich breche ab.  
„Vergiss es, das kannst du nicht wissen.“  
“Du meinst, ob diese vier Wochen ausgereicht hätten, um…mich so weit zu stabilisieren, dass ich die Trennung von dir verkraftet hätte?“  
„Wenn…wenn ich gemerkt hätte, dass du noch nicht so weit bist…, dann wäre ich bestimmt noch geblieben!“ stöhne ich verzweifelt.  
Wir sehen einander an. Der Avatar scheint auf irgendetwas zu warten. Ich muss wohl noch etwas bestimmtes “Richtiges” sagen…  
Oder besser gesagt: denken. Jene eine Erkenntnis, die den ganzen Höllenspuk mit einem Schlag beenden könnte – wenn ich nur endlich zu ihr gelangte.  
„Du bist damals der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen. Unsere unbeschwerte Zeit  bis zu diesem…Besuch bei deinem Dad habe ich genossen, wie keinen Zeitabschnitt zuvor. Ich bin nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, darüber nachzudenken, aber wenn.., dann ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass diese Zeit – dass unsere Freundschaft nie endet.“  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare, Romeo und Julia, Akt II.


	104. Hin- und hergerissen

 

 

  
  
„Du bist damals der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen. Unsere unbeschwerte Zeit  bis zu diesem…Besuch bei deinem Dad habe ich genossen, wie keinen Zeitabschnitt zuvor. Ich bin nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, darüber nachzudenken, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass diese Zeit – dass unsere Freundschaft nie endet.“  
Der Avatar lächelt traurig.  
  
Ich hätte mir gewünscht…, hallt es in meinen Gedanken wider.  
Hab ich aber nicht.  
Es hätte natürlich nichts geholfen, sich das bloß zu wünschen oder etwa dafür zu beten, daran glaube ich nicht! Aber wieso war mir nicht klargeworden, wie gut es war – wie gut es für mich war, diesen Menschen getroffen zu haben?  
Ich hätte wissen können, dass Situationen vergänglich sind, dass Menschen zerbrechen und sterben können, dass Beziehungen wunde Punkte haben können…  
…naja, Letzteres nicht wirklich.  
Aber dass ein Schatz gestohlen werden kann, oder verlorengehen, das hätte ich wissen müssen. Und vielleicht hätte ich dem cleverer entgegenwirken und härter kämpfen können…  
Vorbei…  
Was kann ich ihm sagen?  
  
„Ja. Vielleicht hätte ich dich eines Tages an mich herangelassen. Weil…du es dir wünschst…“  
  
Ich scheine das Zauberwort nicht erraten zu können, denke ich sarkastisch, denn Victor schaut wieder ein bisschen gequälter drein als gerade eben.  
  
„Aber…ich hätte es selbst wünschen müssen, denkst du? Wäre es nicht…sogar mehr gewesen, wenn ich dir es als ein Geschenk zugelassen hätte, obwohl ich mir selbst…nichts davon verspreche?“  
„Aber wie hätte ich dir das denn antun können! Das…wäre sowas wie ...Missbrauch gewesen!“ stöhnt er. „Du tust doch sonst auch nur, was du willst!“  
„Meistens. Aber ich kann auch anders. Ich kann auch aufräumen. Oder einkaufen. Versuchen, etwas sozialer zu sein.“  
„Ja, schon…das ist auch schön. Du machst Fortschritte. Aber so ein Übergriff…, in deine Intimsphäre, in deinen Körper ...einzubrechen…das ginge zu weit! Trotz Erlaubnis.“  
„Vielleicht…wäre es okay gewesen“, nehme ich seine eigenen Überlegungen auf, die ich aus seinem Abschiedsbrief kenne. „Wer weiß, vielleicht war deine Hoffnung nicht unbegründet und es hätte mir dann doch gefallen. Ich meine: Die erste Zigarette und das erste alkoholische Getränk schmecken scheußlich – ist es nicht so? Aber man überspielt das und ruckzuck hat man sein Gift gefunden.“  
„Gift“, widerholt er. Es klingt beinahe harmlos, doch das täuscht. Da ist schon so ein Unterton: Vorsicht! Ganz übler Fehler! Pass bloß auf, was du jetzt schon wieder sagst!  
Jetzt ist er beleidigt. John hat vor ein paar Wochen ähnlich geklungen.  
„Ich mein‘ das nicht negativ.  
Gut, sagen wir, jemand hat vorher nie Lakritze probiert, weil sie schwarz ist. Oder Apfelmus, weil er findet, dass es eklig aussieht. Aber dann stellt er überrascht fest, dass es ihm ausgezeichnet schmeckt.  
Ist das besser?“  
„Ein bisschen.“ Er lächelt. Nachsichtig, wie mir scheint. “Das reicht erstmal.”  
  
  
Es wird plötzlich hell…  
Sofa…  
Ich liege auf dem Sofa…  
  
„Natürlich…“, murmle ich verwirrt.  
Ich bin bis eben noch in meinem Traum oder Flashback gefangen gewesen…  
Ja. Gerade war da noch weder ein Glas Milch noch das BlackBerry auf dem Couchtisch. Und vor allem schien es eben noch dunkel zu sein.  
Dann war das also keine richtige Halluzination?  
Oder macht das überhaupt einen Unterschied?  
Mein Kopf schmerzt dumpf und fühlt sich an, als sei er…angeschwollen…  
Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf. Mir ist schwindlig. Aber das ist alles nichts gegen meine…psychischen Gefühle. Schuld, Reue, Verlust…  
Ich habe ihn in den Tod getrieben. Ich hatte es in der Hand und habe längst nicht alles getan, um ihm seine unerträgliche Situation zu erleichtern. Das ist die Wahrheit, mit der ich leben muss...so wie mein armer Freund damals hätte weiterleben sollen im Wissen um das Chaos und die Zerstörung, die sein Vater angerichtet hatte.  
  
Oh, John, was habe ich da entfesselt!?  
Werde ich mich je davon befreien können?  
  
Unser Zusammentreffen am Pool kommt mir in den Sinn…  
Nein…  
Stimmt ja nicht!  
…das ist ein Traum gewesen. Oder besser gesagt: ein Gedankenexperiment, das Richmond-dungeon, das sich plötzlich verwandelt hatte…  
Es schien, als hätte Victors Avatar beschlossen, mich erneut an den Pool zu versetzen, so wie zuvor schon im Traum.  
Ich hatte es richtig machen wollen, dieses Mal; und John hatte aussprechen und erklären können, was er damals teils wegen des Schocks wohl nicht sagen, teils erst Tage später beurteilen konnte.  
  
  
  
_„John?! Wann hat er dich erwischt? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Bist du verletzt? Bitte, sag mir, dass du in Ordnung bist...!“ fragte ich flehend._  
  
_„Vorsicht, Sherlock! Komm besser nicht näher!“ keuchte John gefasst._  
  
_„Ganz ruhig, mein Freund! Alles wird gut! Ich werde uns hier rausbringen...“, redete ich ihm zu._  
 _„Finger weg, Sherlock! Wenn du es falsch anpackst, zerreißt es uns beide!“_  
 _„Aber du kannst diese Last nicht mit dir herumtragen – DAS würde dich innerlich zerreißen – und mich auch! Das kann ich jetzt schon fühlen._  
 _John! Ich muss dich befreien! Von dem, was er dir angetan hat! Ich muss einfach!“_  
 _„Aber du kannst es doch nicht! Versteh doch! Du kannst es nicht!“_  
 _„Es...belastet dich! Du musst wieder der unbeschwerte John werden, der mit mir einem Taxi hinterher rennt, der atemlos mit mir kichert und mich lächelnd einen Idioten nennt!“_  
 _„Und wenn ich der nicht mehr sein kann?_  
 _Was dann, Sherlock?_  
 _Schickst du mich dann weg...?“_  
  
_Starr vor Schreck schaute ich in sein blasses, gequältes Gesicht._  
  
_„Ja, Sherlock. Ich werde vielleicht nie wieder unbeschwert sein. Ich werde vielleicht für den Rest meines Lebens diese Bombe auf meiner Seele herumschleppen, werde vielleicht die Angst ebenso wenig ablegen können, wie jetzt diese Sprengsätze...!“_  
 _„Hör auf! Hör auf, sag das nicht!“ stammelte ich verzweifelt. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“_  
  
  
  
  
Ja.  
So lief das ab.  
Besser als das Original…  
Aber längst nicht so, wie es sollte!  
  
Und…?  
  
Bin jetzt ich derjenige, der die erdrückende Last nicht mehr abwerfen kann?  
  
Falls dem so wäre…?  
Was dann?  
  
Ratlos werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr...14:37... - und kauere mich nochmal seufzend zusammen.  
Drei Lektionen am Stück! denke ich überfordert. Und dann auch noch dieser fiese Streich, mir das Hier und Jetzt vorzugaukeln! Das reicht jetzt wirklich erstmal, Victor!  
  
Ich mache mich daran, meine Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Diese Rose hatte ich völlig vergessen. Als ich diesen Morgen erneut durchlebt hatte, hatte ich keinen Schimmer gehabt, wann Victor nachhause kommen würde und in welcher Verfassung er sein würde. Ich war hin- und hergeschwankt zwischen Sorglosigkeit mit leichter Verärgerung und aufkeimender Angst. Und dann die nächste Sequenz. Statt einfach erleichtert zu sein, dass es mit Victor wieder bergauf zu gehen schien, hätte ich bedenken müssen, dass diese Besserung zerbrechlich sein könnte, hätte alles daran setzen müssen, diese Stimmung zu erhalten. Ich war so verärgert gewesen, dass er mich überrumpelt hatte! Aber war das denn nicht verständlich? Er war dankbar und geradezu davon überwältigt gewesen, sich wieder freuen zu können. Ich wusste doch, wie überschwänglich und wie sensibel er sein konnte!  
Ich stöhnte frustriert auf. Es war der Moment gekommen, wo ich auf einmal wusste, wie es weitergegangen war, dass es sich zu einer kleinen Katastrophe entwickelt hatte. Naja, ich hatte die endgültige Wendung zum tragischen Ausgang dieses Dramas noch einmal abgebogen; aber eben nur für dieses Mal...  
Diese vier Teenies hatte ich auch total vergessen, dabei hatte es sich so gut angefühlt, Victor wieder lachen zu hören. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte ich sogar vergessen, wie es enden würde -- naja: ausgeblendet...  
Inzwischen ist mir klar: Es spielte für ihn auch eine Rolle, dass sich niemand daran stört, wenn sich vier weibliche Teenager aus Jux in so einen Fotoautomaten zwängen und praktisch aufeinandersitzen...  
  
Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen, dass er so etwas versuchen würde. Ich hätte vorbereitet sein können, es stoisch hinnehmen – oder besser mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln wenigstens...  
  
Was werde ich noch alles durchleben müssen?  
Ich raffe mich auf, um einen Tee zu kochen und dann wenigstens ein paar Kekse in meinen Magen zu zwingen.  
Und mein Handy?  
Ich bin wie hin- und hergerissen…und das ist totaler Schwachsinn! – das sollte ich wissen!  
Es ist mitten in der Nacht für John, es wird nichts bringen.  
Trotzdem sehe ich nach…  
Ich kann nicht anders…  
  
Pincode: 5646  
  
2 Nachrichten – 2 SMS:  
  
11:03  
Hi, Sherlock!  
Der Partymarathon ist überstanden! Anscheinend gingen heute ab dem frühen Abend die meisten Flüge. Es sieht also ganz gut aus. Melde mich wieder, wenn ich genaueres weiß.  
C u soon!  
  
11:21  
  
Hi. Ist okay, dass du dich nicht meldest. Bist wohl ziemlich aus dem Trott – kann passieren. Ich kenn das…. Okay, ich mach jetzt das Handy aus, aber gib einfach mal Laut, wenn du das gelesen hast, ja? Dann weiß ich, dass du okay bist. Ich komme asap und mach nochmal Meldung.  
Mach’s gut!  
  
Ich lese es…und…es ist, als würden sich meine Eingeweide umstülpen…!  
  
Das klingt doch wirklich, als würde er in jeder Hinsicht zurückkommen wollen – oder?!  
Also…, ich bin nicht gut in sowas – das weiß ich, aber…  
…das klingt doch nicht nach…  
Also..., natürlich beende ich diesen Urlaub (jeder Urlaub muss ja mal zu Ende gehen, nicht?), aber künftig werde ich….als Notarzt arbeiten…  
Denkbar…  
…also, so prinzipiell, aber…  
Nein!  
Das würde mir John doch –  
…  
Er würde es mir sagen wollen…  
Aber es…wäre nicht leicht…!  
…  
Doch da kommt nichts Derartiges!  
  
Heißt das WIRKLICH, dass er doch weiterhin mein Kollege sein will??  
   
Ich überlege, zu antworten…  
  
„Du hast recht. Sei vorsichtig! Sag mir deinen Flug! Bis bald! SH“  
  
– Senden –  
  
Doch ich fühle mich ziemlich durcheinander…  
  
  
Ich bin noch nicht fertig!  
  
  
Ich bin einfach noch nicht fertig, verdammt!!!  
  
  
  


 

tbc


	105. Die Legende von Bloody Bill - Teil 1 - Wie Bill zu seinem Schiff kam

 

 

  
  
Die Legende von Bloody Bill - Teil 1   
Wie Bill zu seinem Schiff kam  
  
  
  
  
  
„Mummy! Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte?“  
  
Ich bin sieben…oder so, schätze ich, liege in meinem Zimmer im Bett, neben mir mein Säbel aus poliertem Holz. Er ist ganz glatt und hat keinerlei Kanten, so dass es ungefährlich ist, wenn ich ihn zum Schlafen mitnehme, wie andere Kinder ein Plüschtier…   
Ah, ja, genau: Ich bin mindestens sieben, denn am Bettpfosten rechts vorne flattert mein erster Jolly Roger (Später hatte ich noch eine größere Piratenflagge). Naja, natürlich „flattert“ er nicht wirklich, denn es ist ja kein Wind in meinem Kinderzimmer, aber ich hatte kurz vor meine siebten Geburtstag die Idee, die Flagge am oberen Rand mit einem Draht zu stabilisieren. Ich wollte dafür einen Bügel aus der Reinigung benutzen, aber der erwies sich als viel zäher als gedacht. Mit dem Saitenschneider war da nichts auszurichten.    
Mycroft beobachtete mich und wollte wissen, was das werden solle. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, er würde mich mal wieder ärgern wollen und knurrte: „Deduzier das doch mal!“  
Und Mycroft deduzierte es!  
Es muss die Länge des mittleren Drahtabschittes gewesen sein, die mit der Breite der Flagge übereinstimmte, die merkwürdige Tatsache, dass ich den Draht bereits verbogen hatte, so dass er eine sanfte S-Kurve beschrieb und last but not least natürlich mein Piratentick selbst, die es ihm verraten haben.  
Was aber weitaus erstaunlicher gewesen war, als dass Mycroft ausbaldowerte, was ich vorhatte, war, dass er mir dabei half. Zuletzt beschwatzte er Mrs Wembley, unsere Haushälterin, die Flagge an den Draht zu nähen. Mycroft hatte dann das überstehende Drahtende um meinen Bettpfosten gebogen, den ein paar Lagen Isolierklebeband vor Kratzern schützen sollten. Zuletzt hatte er noch einen Hufnagel als Pflock dazwischengeschoben, damit die Drahtschlinge auch fest saß.  
Unter dieser Flagge lag ich also in meinem Bett und wollte eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt bekommen.   
Träum weiter, Kleiner! Ich weiß doch, wie das endet!    
„Du bist aber doch gar nicht krank, mein Kleiner, da kannst du doch selbst lesen!“  
„Ich will aber eine Geschichte VON DIR! Mit einem Piraten! Mit mir selber als Pirat!“  
„Oh, stimmt, die kannst du nicht lesen... Aber, bitte, Kleiner, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und bin sehr müde. Aber du hast Fantasie und kannst dir doch selbst viel besser etwas ausdenken als ich. Ich kenne mich nicht aus mit Piraten. – Schlaf schön, Sherlock.."  
  
So lief das fast immer. Und wenn nicht, dann las sie mir bloß etwas vor.  
  
Ich lag traurig im Dunklen – nicht ahnend, dass ich in meinem Leben noch viel, viel trauriger werden würde, als jetzt – und dachte wieder einmal, dass sie es nicht versteht, dass sie einfach nicht begreift, dass das nicht dasselbe ist, denn ich würde dann doch wissen, wie es ausging. Wieso raffte sie sich nicht einfach irgendwann, wenn es ihr gut ging, einmal auf und dachte sich eine Geschichte aus? – wenigstens irgendeine! – schrieb sie auf und hätte sie dann parat, wenn ich einmal wieder fragen sollte?  
  
Doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames: Es wurde langsam wieder heller, aber nun befand ich mich auf meinem Gästezimmer in Trevor Hall und ein magerer, entstellter, junger Mann saß an meinem Bett.  
  
Clement!  
  
Ich hielt innerlich still, verbat mir, nachzudenken, denn ich vermutete, dass das hier wichtig werden würde, also sollte ich keinesfalls aufwachen!  
"Du sollst deine Geschichte haben, Sherlock", sagte Clement lächelnd.  
Ich nickte verwundert und fragte mich, wo Victor sein mochte. Die Verbindungstür zu seinem Zimmer war geschlossen, aber ich wagte nicht zu fragen.  
  
"Es ist die Legende vom Seeräuber Bloody Bill!   
Was meinst du? Gefällt dir der Titel?"  
  
Ich nicke eifrig und bin ganz Ohr.  
  
"Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge, zu dem waren die anderen Kinder oft gemein und die Erwachsenen waren auch nicht nett zu ihm. Manchmal sagte sie ihm dann: Du bist einer von uns! Deshalb wollte der Junge ein Pirat sein, denn Piraten sind frei und tun, was ihnen passt, und dann wäre er einer von vielen Piraten. Er würde zu ihnen gehören und dann würden immerhin die Piraten nett zu ihm sein. Der kleine Pirat hatte natürlich noch kein Schiff, nur ein Boot und sein Säbel war bloß aus Holz. Aber weil er so tapfer war und klug obendrein, wusste er, er würde seinen Weg machen. Also brachte er etwas Proviant an Bord und stach in See.   
Er fuhr sieben Tage und sieben Nächte, dann traf er auf ein großes Segelschiff. Die Besatzung meinte nicht anders, als dass er ein Schiffbrüchiger sein müsse, weil er mit einem so kleinen Boot so weit draußen war, und so nahmen sie ihn bei sich auf.    
Der kleine Pirat bedankte sich höflich und ließ sich vom Kapitän einladen, zuerst zum Mittagessen und dann zu einem Rundgang. Doch insgeheim dachte der verschlagene, kleine Gast darüber nach, dass er dieses Schiff ja kapern könne und dann endlich ein eigenes hätte!   
Als aber ein Sturm aufkam, gab der Kapitän Anweisungen, was zu tun sei. Da mussten Segel gerefft werden und der Steuermann musste das Schiff in gegen den Wind drehen und der Kerl im Krähennest bekam die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Da merkte der kleine Pirat: Dieses Schiff ist zu groß für mich. Dafür würde ich ja eine Besatzung brauchen! Deshalb bedankte er sich artig und erbat sich ein paar Vorräte. Also ließen sie ihn am nächsten Morgen mit einem halbvollen Fass Wasser und sechs Stück Zwieback an Bord in seinem Boot wieder zu Wasser. Mehr Verpflegung konnten sie nicht entbehren.   
Ich brauche ein kleineres Schiff als dieses, dachte der kleine Pirat. Oder einen Schatz, dann könnte ich eine Besatzung bezahlen. Aber wie fange ich das an?  
Nach drei Tagen sah er ein Schiff, das war nur halb so groß wie das erste. Als es schon nicht mehr so weit weg war, erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Piratenschiff handelte!  
Schnell hatte er einen Plan gefasst und ruderte emsig auf den Segler zu.  
„Was für einen Fisch haben wir denn da gefangen?!“ spottete der Kapitän.  
„Ich bin überhaupt kein Fisch!“ schimpfte der kleine Seeräuber aufgebracht. „Ich bin Bloody Bill und ich bin ein Pirat, genauso gut wie du!“  
„Hoho! Ich soll nicht besser sein als du? Bürschchen! Dafür könnte ich dich kielholen lassen! Das ist nämlich quasi eine Majestätsbeleidigung! Wer hat dir diesen Namen überhaupt gegeben? ich habe ihn noch nie gehört!“  
"Na, ich selbst!"  
"So geht das nicht, Kleiner!" wies ihn der Piratenkapitän zurecht: "Keiner gibt sich selbst einen solchen Titel, den musst du dir verdienen und dann wird ihn dir die Welt verleihen."  
„Was ist die nächste Prise, auf die ihr aus seid?“ fragte der kleine Pirat unerschrocken.  
„Wieso sollte ich dir das wohl auf deine kleine freche Nase binden?“  
„Weil ich unfehlbare Pläne habe, wie ihr viel leichter reiche Beute machen könnt, als bisher!“ behauptete Bloody Bill keck.  
„Pass auf die kleine Sprotte“, knurrte der Kapitän, „wenn du mich reinlegen willst oder dein Plan nichts taugt, lasse ich dich an der höchsten Rahe aufhängen.“  
Doch der kleine Pirat zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper sondern fragte nur: „Und wenn nicht? Was wirst du tun, wenn mein Plan aufgeht? Da muss doch etwas für mich herausspringen!“  
Das sah der Kapitän ein.   
Der kleine Pirat sagte: „Zeig mir, was von euren früheren Kaperungen noch übrig ist.“  
Der Kapitän sagte: „Ach, das ist lauter Plunder. Damit kann man nichts anfangen.“  
„Wenn er so wertlos ist, macht es dir ja wohl nichts aus, wenn ich ihn sehe!“ entgegnete der kleine Pirat.  
Also führte ihn der Kapitän unter Deck. Da stand eine alte Truhe, die machte er auf.  
„Perfekt!“ rief der kleine Pirat und klatschte in die Hände. „Du musst folgendes tun! Deine gesamte Mannschaft muss antreten und dann sehen wir, wem welches Kleidungsstück passt! Und wenn alle umgezogen sind, wird jeder, der sich dem Schiff nähert, denken, dass lauter spanische Offiziere und reiche Damen und Herren auf dem Deck flanieren! Natürlich müssen, die Männer, denen die Kleider passen, sich gründlich rasieren! Ihr müsst den Jolly Roger einholen und die erbeutete, spanische  Flagge hissen und dann wartet ihr ab. Wenn Piraten euren Weg kreuzen oder Feinde eurer neuen Flagge wie etwa Briten, ergebt euch zum Schein. Hält man euch aber für Verbündete, dann ladet die Offiziere freundlich ein und nehmt sie dann gefangen.“  
Dem Kapitän gefiel der Plan. Einige seiner Leute waren zwar empört, dass sie sich als ihre eigenen Feinde und Opfer oder als Frauen verkleiden sollten – schwer zu sagen, was ihnen schlimmer schien! – aber da ihr Befehlshaber es so wollte, fügten sie sich.  
Drei Tage später zeigte sich ein großes Schiff am Horizont und noch bevor es Abend wurde, hatten die Piraten fette Beute gemacht und teilten bei ein paar Fässern Rum die Schätze.“  
„Warte!“ krähte ich verärgert. „Du musst doch die Kaperung erzählen, so geht das doch nicht!“  
„Die erzählst du dir nachher selbst, mein Kleiner! Das kannst du nämlich viel besser. Du willst doch wissen, was danach geschah?“  
Natürlich wollte ich das und nickte eifrig.  
Ich wollte es wirklich wissen, vielleicht würde es mir irgendwie helfen, mit meinen Erinnerungen zurechtzukommen?  
„Als der Steuermann und ein paar andere wichtige Leute ihren Anteil erhalten hatten, dachte der kleine Pirat, dass er jetzt an der Reihe sein müsse. Also baute er sich vor dem Kapitän auf und fragte herausfordernd: „Nun, Kamerad, hatte ich nicht einen guten Plan?“  
„Den hattest du, Kleiner“, stimmte der Kapitän zu. „Aber du bist noch nicht an der Reihe. Und niemand, nicht mal mein Stellvertreter, darf mich Kamerad nennen!“  
„Aber der Plan war doch das Wichtigste!“  
„Sagt wer?“ spottete der Kapitän.  
„Der Plan ist IMMER das Wichtigste!“ beharrte der kleine Pirat empört.  
„Ohne meinen Befehl hätte aber niemand deinen Plan aufgeführt und ohne die wertvollen Uniformen und Kleider und die Flagge, wäre er gar nicht aufgegangen!“ fauchte der Kapitän und dann brüllte er: „Und jetzt stell dich hinten an, oder du gehst über die Planke!“   
Jetzt wurde es dem kleinen, tapferen Piraten doch ein wenig unheimlich, aber er war auch zornig. Gesenkten Hauptes trottete er an das Ende der Schlange und murmelte dabei trotzig: „Und der Plan ist DOCH immer das Wichtigste!“  
Nach langem Warten kam er endlich an die Reihe.  
„So, Kleiner. Nun also zu dir. Du kannst wählen. Ich biete dir an, bei uns zu bleiben. Als Berater und als Schiffsjunge. Für jeden guten Plan und seine erfolgreiche Durchführung bekommst du fünf Dukaten und darfst mit mir einmal zu Mittag speisen, ansonsten arbeitest du als Schiffsjunge. Was hältst du davon?"  
"Schiffsjunge?" fragte Bloody Bill misstrauisch. "Was genau soll das heißen?"  
"Na, dass du die Planken schrubbst, im Laderaum die Ratten jagst, meinen Männern die Stiefel putzt und all die Dinge tust, die keiner tun will, die aber getan werden müssen."  
"Das will ich nicht! ich bin Pirat! Ich bestimme selbst, was ich tue!"  
"Dann wählst du also die zweite Möglichkeit.  
Männer, holt ihm seine alberne kleine Nussschale, dann werfen wir den kleinen Backfisch eben wieder ins Meer."  
Sie ließen das Boot wieder zu Wasser, banden den kleinen Piraten an ein Tau und seilten ihn dort hinein ab. Als er in seinem Boot angelangt war, musste er sich losknoten. Dann holten die Piraten das Tau wieder ein und segelten lachend und grölend davon.  
"Das war ja gemein!" knurrte der kleine Pirat. "Wie soll ich denn bloß an mein eigenes Schiff kommen?"   
Aber er wollte kein Schiffsjunge sein! Selbst wenn er die harte Arbeit und die gefährlichen Schlachten überleben und sich hochdienen könnte! Er wollte sich nicht viele, viele Jahre abrackern; um dann endlich, wenn er alt und müde wäre, seinen Traum aufgeben zu müssen.  
Wieso nur sind Piraten genauso gemein, wie andere Leute auch? Ich bin doch einer von Ihnen? fragte sich Bloody Bill tief enttäuscht. Dann will ich eben ein Schiff, das so klein ist, dass ich keine Besatzung brauche, weil ich es alleine segeln kann!  
Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er ein viel dringenderes Problem hatte: Er hatte keine Verpflegung mehr.  
  
Bloody Bill hatte kein Trinkwasser mehr und nicht einmal einen Krümel Zwieback. Um Kräfte zu sparen, und weil er nun sowieso nicht mehr wusste, wohin er rudern sollte,  ließ er sich treiben. Tagsüber verging er fast in der Sonnenhitze und des Nachts fror er erbärmlich.  
Irgendwann – vielleicht nach drei Tagen, aber das hätte er nicht mehr sicher zu sagen gewusst – schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
Sein Boot steckte fest. Es war an ein Ufer angeschwemmt worden. Verwundert stieg Bloody Bill aus und zerrte sein Boot unter großen Mühen weiter den Strand hinauf, damit nicht die nächste Flut es sich holen käme, dann ging er landeinwärts, um Wasser zu suchen. Schon von weitem sah er ein paar Kokospalmen in den blauen Himmel ragen. Wo so prächtige Bäume wuchsen, würde es wohl auch Wasser geben, dachte er sich und stapfte darauf zu.  
Je näher er kam, umso mehr Grün sah er, kleinere Bäume und Büsche, und bald hörte er Vögel zwitschern und schließlich das Rauschen einer Quelle.  
Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er einen silberklaren See, in den sich ein kleiner Wasserfall ergoss, wo er seinen brennenden Durst löschen konnte. Dann ließ er sich ins weiche Gras fallen und schlief erschöpft ein.  
Im Traum hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm geheimnisvoll zuraunte: Sieh hinter dem Wasserfall nach, Bloody Bill, wenn du noch immer dein eigenes Schiff für dich alleine haben willst! Aber gib Acht! Es ist gefährlich. Es gibt Dinge, die jeder Mensch zum Leben braucht, aber nur eines, ohne das er sofort sterben muss."  
Als er wieder erwachte, aß er von den Früchten der Bäume und Sträucher. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum. Gleich ließ er alles stehen und liegen und lief um den See bis zum Wasserfall, von dort kletterte abwärts bis das Tosen der stürzenden Flut einem nahen Donnergrollen glich. Schon spürte er die Spritzer wie Eisnadeln auf der Haut. Dann sah er, dass der Wasserfall eine Höhle verbarg. Er betrat sie und ging mutig immer tiefer hinein, obwohl es immer dunkler wurde. Doch dann sah er einen goldenen Lichtschein und lief darauf zu. War das der Ausgang zu einem anderen Abschnitt des Meeresstrandes? Lag vielleicht dort ein verlassenes Schiff, das er sich nehmen konnte?  
Aber dann stand er plötzlich in einem Raum, der von umherliegenden Golddublonen  erleuchtet wurde. Überall lagen menschliche Skelette am Boden und neben jedem fand sich ein Haufen solcher Goldmünzen. Die hatten sie offenbar mitzunehmen versucht.  
„Idioten!“ dachte Bloody Bill. „Gold kann nicht leuchten, es reflektiert nur! Also, was immer das für ein Metall ist, es muss magisch sein. Und bei magischen Schätzen gibt es immer einen Trick!“ Mitten im Raum stand auch eine Kiste aus dunklem, halb vermodertem, morschen Holz. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie der kleine Pirat. Auf der Innenseite des Deckels war eine Inschrift. Dass sie magisch sein musste, konnte man schon daran erkennen, dass sie nicht im Geringsten verwittert aussah! Da stand geschrieben:  
  
Wähle weise, du kannst nur einen der Steine mit hinausnehmen.   
  
Bloody Bill erinnerte sich an die Warnung in seinem Traum – zusammen mit den Skeletten begann das nun einen Sinn zu ergeben!  
Im Innern der Truhe lagen drei funkelnde Steine. Der Erste war blau wie die See an einem schönen Sommertag und geformt wie ein Tropfen – nur viel größer.  
Wasser ist lebensnotwendig, dachte der kleine Pirat, aber sein Mangel tötet nicht sofort.  
Der Zweite war grasgrün und seine Form erinnerte an einen dicken, kleinen Anker.  
Hoffnung ist wichtiger als Wasser, aber ich habe Zuversicht und Selbstvertrauen genug, dachte der kleine Pirat stolz, also brauche ich keine Hoffnung.  
Der Dritte war rosarot und geformt wie ein Herz.  
Wenn einem Menschen das Herz herausgerissen wird, dann stirbt er fast sofort und nichts kann ihn mehr retten, dachte der kleine Pirat, also nahm er den dritten Stein und kaum hielt er ihn in Händen, als das Herz noch stärker als zuvor zu leuchten begann und ein warmes Licht verströmte.  
Für einen Moment war Bloody Bill glücklich, aber dann begriff er, dass er noch kein Schiff gewonnen hatte, wie es ihm im Traum verheißen worden war. Nachdenklich steckte er den Stein in sein Wams und ging zurück, nahm noch Wasser und ein paar Früchte aus der Oase mit und machte sich dann auf zu seinem Boot. Da es schon wieder Abend geworden war, legte er sich schlafen.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, staunte er nicht schlecht und glaubte, noch immer zu träumen, denn er lag in einer schönen weichen Koje in einer Kajüte mit Wänden aus poliertem Holz und mit Fenstern von Butzenscheiben. Es gab einen Tisch auf dem viele Seekarten lagen, dazu ein Sextant, ein Kompass, ein Fernrohr, ein langes Lineal und ein großer Zirkel. Auf einem Stuhl lag ein richtiger, glänzender, scharfer Säbel. Erfreut stürmte Bloody Bill durch die Tür der Kajüte und fand sich an Deck eines kleinen, aber prächtigen und nagelneuen Segelschiffes wieder. Von der Spitze des Masts flatterte munter eine Schwarze Flagge mit einem weißen Schädel über zwei gekreuzten Säbeln. Als Bill sich über die Reling beugte, um zu sehen, wie das Schiff hieß, konnte er keinen Namen entdecken, spürte aber den Stein unter seinem Wams.  
Wo verstecke ich ihn? fragte er sich. In meiner Kajüte? Oder im Laderaum?  
Auf alle Fälle musste er den Laderaum inspizieren! Lagen dort die Vorräte, die er sich mitgebracht hatte? Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Er gelangte zu einer Tür, in der ein Schlüssel steckte. Bloody Bill schloss auf, zog ihn ab und steckte ihn ein, ehe er die Tür öffnete.   
Da waren weit mehr Vorräte als er am Vortag gesammelt hatte! …vor allem auch Dinge, die es in der Oase gar nicht gab…!  
Da waren auch Gemälde und Statuen, kostbare Vasen und eine Sammlung verschiedenster Waffen. Fasziniert betrachtete Bill die Bilder, die von den Taten des Herakles erzählten.  
Aber abgesehen davon war da auch eine große, prächtige Schatztruhe!  
Er klappte den Deckel auf und stellte fest, dass er davon die Heuern von vielen Piraten zahlen könnte, und der Schatz doch nur kaum spürbar abnehmen würde.   
Nur: Woher sollte er die Männer nehmen? Anscheinend war ja außer ihm niemand hier!  
Bloody Bill überlegte: Wenn dieser Zauber im Stande gewesen ist, mein kleines Boot in ein schönes, neues Segelschiff zu verwandeln, dann bringt er mir vielleicht auch noch die Besatzung? Ich könnte um den See wandern und weiter landeinwärts, um nach Menschen zu suchen, aber ich kann dieses Schiff nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Und falls es hier überhaupt Menschen geben sollte, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie meine Sprache sprechen.  
Aber vergangene Nacht habe ich doch nichts geträumt, oder?  
  
Doch dann sah er, dass auch im Deckel der Schatztruhe etwas zu lesen war. Doch dieses Mal war die Schrift verblasst und kaum zu entziffern:  
  
Hab stets das Herz am rechten Fleck!  
  
stand da.   
Ein ziemlich unpassender Rat für einen Piraten! Und überhaupt ist das eine ziemlich dumme Redensart! dachte Bloody Bill.  
  
Tja, was sollte der kleine Pirat nun anfangen? Wenn ihm nicht eine Springflut zu Hilfe kam, würde er sein schönes, neues Schiff noch nicht einmal vom Stapel lassen können! Das war ja höchst ärgerlich.  
  
Aber Piraten heulen nicht.   
Niemals.   
Auch nicht vor Wut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	106. Die Legende von Bloody Bill - Teil 2 - Wie Bill auf große Fahrt ging

  
  
  
   
Seufzend nahm Bloody Bill endlich den herzförmigen Kristall aus seinem Wams, um auch diesen in die Schatztruhe zu legen – verdutzt zuckte er zurück. Hatte er da eben eine Kette gefühlt? Aber wie kann das sein? Gestern hatte keines dieser drei Juwelen auch nur eine Fassung gehabt, geschweige denn eine Kette! Erstaunt holte er den rosaroten Kristall hervor – und tatsächlich! Er war in Gold gefasst und durch die Öse an der Fassung lief eine massive goldene Kette.  
„Oh…!“ ächzte der kleine Pirat erstaunt.  
So also war das gemeint?! Er sollte sich die Kette umhängen? So dass das Steinherz auf seinem Herzen zu liegen käme? Am rechten Fleck also?  
„Ich bin ein Pirat! Der Schrecken der sieben Meere! Da kann ich mich unmöglich mit einem lebensgroßen, rosaroten Herzanhänger zeigen wie ein alberner Geck! Es sei denn, ich wollte meine Feinde dadurch besiegen, dass sie sich über mich totlachen!“ brummte Bloody Bill erbost.  
Doch er dachte auch an die Skelette, an die Männer, die versucht hatten, Gold zu stehlen…   
Wenn Magie im Spiel ist, muss man sich in Acht nehmen…!  
Also zog er nun doch die Kette über den Kopf. Sie war gerade so lang, dass der Stein wirklich genau in Höhe seines Herzens hing.  
Doch noch ehe unser kleiner, stolzer Pirat auch nur denken konnte, wie albern das doch aussehe, hörte er etwas.  
„Danke, Bloody Bill! Du hast mich zum Leben erweckt!“ sagte da eine freundliche Stimme.“  
   
   
Ich halte innerlich quasi die Luft an. Das klingt eindeutig nach Victor!  
Nicht denken! Träum weiter! Träum einfach weiter! Bloß nicht aufwachen!  
   
  
„Was? Wer spricht da?“ fragte der kleine Pirat erstaunt. Das Herz leuchtete zwar, aber das hatte es ja zuvor auch schon getan.   
„Wieso fragst du? Du siehst mich doch!“ antwortete die Stimme. Sie klang ein wenig belustigt, aber keineswegs schadenfroh. „Schau hinter der Truhe nach. Jetzt musst du mir einen Namen geben!“  
Etwas verwirrt gehorchte Bill und fand dort eine Kiste, die machte er auf und sah, dass sie voller großer, blanker Messingbuchstaben war.     
„Du…bist das Schiff!“ rief er verblüfft. „Ich habe ein lebendiges Schiff?!“ stammelte er und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.  
„Das ist es doch, was du wolltest. Ein Schiff, für das du keine Besatzung brauchst. Keine gemeinen Kerle, die dich ärgern, die dir alles wegnehmen und dich verhauen. Ich bin die Antwort auf alle deine Fragen, denn wenn du es willst, segelt dieses Schiff von ganz alleine!“  
„Wenn ich will?!“ rief der kleine Piratenkapitän, „und ob ich will! Natürlich brauchst du einen Namen!“  
…“  
  
   
Clement sieht mich freundlich und geduldig an mit seinen braunen Augen. Victors Augen. Er sieht wirklich schrecklich hässlich aus, der arme Kerl, aber er hat Victors Augen…  
  
   
„Wie willst du dein Schiff nennen, Sherlock?“ fragt er ernsthaft. „Überlege  es dir gut!“  
   
Oh…! denke ich und fühle mich überfordert. Das ist jetzt bestimmt wichtig! Ich kann es jetzt nicht einfach Golden Hinde, Swordfish oder Revenge oder so nennen! Es ist warum auch immer - Clement, der diese Geschichte erzählt! Victors liebevoller Bruder, von dem ich nur aus dessen Schilderungen wusste, und der ihm geraten hatte, sich einen Freund zu suchen, der ihn ersetzen könnte. Und diese Bilder im Laderaum des Schiffes – das sollte zweifellos der Zyklus aus dem Treppenhaus in Trevor Hall sein! Wenn ich es also richtig machen will, dann nenne ich das Schiff…:  
   
„Victor!“ höre ich meine Kinderstimme sagen. Clement lächelt mich so herzlich an, dass ich das Gefühl bekomme, gleich auszuflippen.   
„Das ist genau der richtige Name für dein Schiff!“ sagt er. Es klingt anerkennend, dankbar, erleichtert und entsetzlich müde. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr es ihn anstrengt, und dass er furchtbare Schmerzen auszuhalten hat…  
Er atmet tief durch und nimmt sich zusammen.  
„Bloody Bill griff in die Kiste mit den Buchstaben und wurde ein weiteres Mal überrascht, denn die ersten drei Buchstaben waren Vs, die zweiten Is und so weiter! Als er genügend für drei Schriftzüge zusammen hatte, war die Kiste leer. Gleich machte er sich daran, die Buchstaben auf den Schiffsrumpf zu montieren: Vorne an steuerbord und backbord und dann noch mitten auf das Heck.   
   
„So, Victor!“ sagte der kleine Kapitän, „Jetzt bist du ein richtiges, stolzes Piratenschiff! Was muss ich machen, damit wir ins Wasser kommen?“  
„Sag mir einfach, dass ich in See stechen soll!“ rief das Schiff fröhlich. Das tat der kleine Pirat und das Schiff rutschte wie ein Schlitten ganz von selbst durch den Sand ins Meer, es hisste ganz von alleine die Segel und nahm Fahrt auf.  
„Victor! Du bist fantastisch!“ stellte der kleine Pirat begeistert fest.  
„DU bist fantastisch, Bill!“ verbesserte das Schiff in zärtlichem Tonfall. „Ich habe ja so lange auf dich gewartet!“  
„Bestimmt nicht länger, als ich auf dich!“ versetzte Bill freundlich. „Ich will nach Westen. Sage ich dir das einfach oder benutze ich dafür das Steuer?“  
„Beides ist möglich. Was ganz nützlich ist; wenn Menschen uns sehen, kann ich mich tot stellen wie ein gewöhnliches Schiff.“  
„Das ist praktisch!“ stellte Bill erfreut fest und dachte insgeheim: Da muss ich ja nicht einmal zugeben, dass ich ein magisches Schiff besitze! Das wird meinem Ruf sehr zugute kommen!  
„Aber warte mal! Du hast ja gar keine Kanonen. Wie sollen wir beide denn dann alleine gegen eine Galeone oder gar gegen eine ganze Flottille ankommen?“  
„Das ist ganz einfach!“ erklärte das Schiff lässig und lachte beinahe. „Ich kann so laut und furchterregend donnern wie dreißig Kanonen, dann fallen alle auf dem anderen Schiff vor Schreck in Ohnmacht und du hast leichtes Spiel.“  
„Und das funktioniert?!“ fragte der kleine Piratenkapitän verwundert.  
„Wir können es ja gleich morgen mal ausprobieren!“ schlug Victor eifrig vor. "Aber ansonsten darfst du niemandem wehtun, nur reiche Leute ausrauben und du musst ihnen immer genügend Wasser- und Essensvorräte lassen, und du wirst niemandem alles wegnehmen. Du willst doch nicht genauso gemein sein, wie die gewöhnlichen Piraten!"   
Der kleine Pirat war zuerst tief enttäuscht, aber dann wurde er nachdenklich und merkte, dass Victor recht hatte: Der Schrecken und der Verlust von Reichtümern genügte doch! Er würde Bloody Bill, der donnernde Pirat, sein, der einzige auf der Welt! Diese Idee gefiel ihm über alle Maßen.  
   
Bill und Victor hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Oft ließen sie sich in der Sonne einfach treiben und beobachteten die Wolken, dann sahen sie Seeschlangen in ihnen oder Totenschädel oder Pferde. Nachts lag Bill oft an Deck und sie sahen sich die Sterne an. Manchmal sagte Victor dann irgendwann: „Ab in die Koje, Kapitän, sonst erkältest du dich!“  
Bill hatte es immer gehasst, herumkommandiert zu werden, aber bei Victor wusste er, dass der es gut mit ihm meinte, also gehorchte er und immer, wenn er sich in seiner Kajüte in seine Koje gekuschelt hatte, sagte das Schiff leise: „Schlaf gut, Billy…“ und dann wiegte es den kleinen Piraten sanft in den Schlaf.  
Victor liebte es, mit Delfinen um die Wette zu schwimmen, hatte aber auch Spaß an Stürmen und Unwettern. Hey, wie er dann auf den Wellen schaukeln konnte! Er konnte wirklich ein ganz wildes, abenteuerlustiges Schiff sein.  
Bloody Bill war glücklich.   
Dieses Leben war noch viel besser, als alles, wovon er jemals geträumt hatte.  
  
Eines Tages aber war der Vorrat an Trinkwasser fast aufgebraucht und zu Essen war auch kaum noch etwas übrig. Sie hatten also keine andere Wahl, als einen Hafen anzulaufen und Bill würde einkaufen gehen. Er brauchte neue Kleidung und hatte Lust darauf, mal wieder in einer guten Taverne ein schmackhaftes Mahl einzunehmen, ehe wieder aufbräche. Natürlich ersetzte Victor auch den Smutje, aber mit Pökelfleisch, Linsen, Schiffszwieback und ähnlichen Vorräten, dazu frischem Fisch oder hin und wieder auch einem Seevogel, sind die kulinarischen Möglichkeiten nun mal begrenzt!  
   
Als Bill an Land ging, nahm er genügend Geld aus der Schatztruhe mit sich und außerdem den Schlüssel zum Laderaum.   
„Victor, wenn dir jemand zu nah kommt, dann donnere einfach. Ich in bald zurück“, sagte er.   
"Gib gut auf dich acht, Bill!" antwortete das Schiff leise.  
Aber kaum, dass er an Land gegangen war, merkte Bill, wie die Leute ihn anstarrten und verstohlen grinsten oder miteinander tuschelten und sogar kicherten.  
Wieso lachen sie denn jetzt schon wieder über mich?! fragte er sich erbost und enttäuscht. Liegt es an meiner verbrauchten, ausgefransten und etwas zu knapp gewordenen Kleidung?  
Aber dann wurde es ihm klar: Es war natürlich das Herz! Das große, rosarote Kristallherz, das er auf seiner Brust zur Schau stellte! Er überlegte, es zwar zu lassen, wo es war, aber einfach unter sein Wams zu stopfen.   
So lief er eine Weile weiter, aber es wurde nicht viel besser. Die Leute drehten sich noch immer amüsiert nach ihm um. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass an der Stelle, an der das Herz hing, jetzt eine Beule zu sehen war und das ärgerte Bill. Wenn er gleich beim Schneider wäre, dann würde der dieses Juwel bemerken, und es würde beim Maßnehmen und Anprobieren ja auch stören."  
  
"Er soll das alberne Ding einfach in sein Bündel stecken!" schaltete sich mein jüngeres Ich ungeduldig ein. "Erzähl schon weiter. Der Landgang scheint langweilig zu werden!"  
  
Clement wirkte erschöpft und zum ersten Mal, seit er die Geschichte begonnen hatte, schien ihm sein kleiner Zuhörer doch etwas lästig zu werden.   
"Also gut. Bill zog sich die Kette über den Kopf und steckte sie zu all dem Gold in sein Bündel.  
So betrat er den Laden des Schneiders. Der sollte zuerst einmal Maß nehmen, und während er nähen würde, konnte Bill etwas essen, sich ein wenig die Stadt ansehen und einkaufen.  
Der Schneider – ein dürres, krummes Männlein, wie er im Buche steht - musterte den neuen Kunden überrascht und lächelte breit.  
„Nun der Herr! Was darf es denn sein?“ fragte er. Bloody Bill funkelte ihn scharf an, denn das Schneiderlein sah ganz so aus, als wolle es ihn gleich auslachen. Doch dann beschloss er, so zu tun, als bemerke er das gar nicht, griff einfach in sein Bündel, holte eine Handvoll Dublonen heraus und hielt sie dem Schneider unter die spitze Nase.  
Der machte erst große Augen – und dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Da sah Bill auf die Münzen in seiner Hand – aber die waren alle aus Holz! So, als hätte jemand einen Besenstiel in kleine Scheiben zersägt!  
Über das verdatterte Gesicht des beklagenswerten Piraten wollte sich der Schneider ausschütten vor Lachen.   
Bill aber dachte: Bin ich betrogen worden? Verwandeln sich meine Schätze, wenn sie das Schiff verlassen? Das wäre ja ein arger Streich!  
Wütend griff er nach seinem Säbel, um ihn dem respektlosen Schneider an den dürren Hals zu halten – da war es wieder sein alter Holzsäbel!  
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja zurückgehen und statt der Goldmünzen, die von Anfang an in der Schatztruhe gewesen waren, doch welche von einer seiner Kaperfahrten holen könnte. Das war sicher gewöhnliches, echtes Gold – kein verzaubertes Holz! Und natürlich hatte er auch echte Waffen erbeutet!  
„Na, warte! Ich komme wieder, dann kannst du was erleben, frecher Schneider!“ schimpfte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schiff.  
   
Wieso hat mich Victor nicht gewarnt? fragte er sich und stapfte wütend in Richtung Hafen. Das tut er doch sonst bei allem! Er ist richtig überfürsorglich und geht mir damit manchmal auf die Nerven: Du musst etwas essen! Zieh einen Schal an, es ist kalt! Geh in den Schatten, sonst bekommst du einen Sonnenstich! Bill, dies! Bill, das! Gna, gna, gna…!   
Wieso dieses Mal nicht? Ich bin Bloody Bill! Und ein Hänfling von einem Schneider soll mich auslachen dürfen? Das ist wahrlich dreist!  
   
Während er noch so nachgrübelte und seinem Schiff grollte, erreichte er den Hafen und sah zu seiner Anlegestelle. Da erschrak Bill bis ins Mark: Sein Schiff war weg!   
   
„Victor!“ schrie er gellend und rannte los.  
Ihm war, als würde ihm die Angst seine Brust zerreißen. Das war etwas, das er noch nie gefühlt hatte, denn eigentlich war er immer viel zu mutig gewesen, um sich so richtig zu fürchten.  
Da standen viele Leute herum – sie wirkten betroffen und schienen ins Hafenbecken hinabzusehen – oder einfach auf die Planken des Stegs? Das konnte Bill noch nicht erkennen.   
Da war noch das Tau, das Bill erst vor einer halben Stunde um den Polder geschlungen hatte! Aber es hing schlaff ins Wasser! War es möglich, dass Victor…  
…gesunken war?  
   
Bill teilte rücksichtslos und ohne Pause brüllend die Menge, aber dann erstarrte er.  
Da lag ein schöner Knabe, etwa in seinem Alter, auf dem Steg. Ganz nass und ganz bleich. Um sein linkes Handgelenk war das andere Ende des Taus geschlungen, dessen Mitte im Wasser verborgen lag. Auch ein paar der Leute, hatten etwas Wasser abbekommen, denn sie hatten den Knaben wohl gerade aus dem Hafenbecken gezogen  
Er hustete erbärmlich, rang nach Luft und schlug die Augen auf. Als er Bill sah, verzogen sich seine eisblauen Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Bill…, ach Bill, was hast du getan?!“ klagte er matt.  
Auch wenn seine Stimme sehr schwach klang, hätte Bill sie überall wiedererkannt.  
Fassungslos vor Entsetzen fiel er an der Seite seines einzigen Freundes auf die Knie.  
„Victor…!“  
Der andere nickte, vor Kälte schlotternd.  
„Hab stets das Herz am rechten Fleck“,  zitierte er zitternd.  
„Aber – !“  
Bill versagte die Stimme und außerdem begriff er, dass es jetzt unangebracht war, sein Tun zu erklären oder Ausreden zu finden.  
Rasch holte er die Kette mit dem Kristallherzen aus seinem Bündel und streifte sie sich über den Kopf, ohne dabei seinen armen Freund aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann richtete er Victor ein wenig auf, bettete ihn in seine Arme und sagte, laut genug, dass alle Umstehenden es hören konnten: „Ich hab dich lieb, Victor! Bitte vergib mir…!“  
Aber Victor hörte nicht auf zu zittern. Er sah Bill traurig an. „Ich hatte einst einen Wunsch frei, weil ich eine Nixe aus einem Fischernetz befreit habe. Ihr Vater, der mir diesen Wunsch gewährte, schärfte mir aber ein, dass ich es nie jemandem erzählen dürfe. Ich erklärte mich einverstanden und er entführte mich zu jener Insel, von der du das Herzjuwel mitgenommen hast. Dort sollte ich an Land gehen, mich umsehen, und ihm dann sagen, was ich haben möchte. Aber ich sagte zu ihm: Da muss ich nicht nachdenken. Es ist mein Wunsch, den einen Menschen zu treffen, der für mich und für den ich geschaffen wäre. Da bannte mich der Herr der See in ein unansehnliches, kleines Ruderboot, das jemand am Ufer zurückgelassen hatte und ließ mich hinaus aufs Meer treiben. Ein armer Mann fand es, reparierte es und verkaufte mich dann. Ich dachte Anfangs, das müsse ein Fluch sein, weil ich zu viel verlangt hatte, aber dann hast du mich eines Tages gekauft. Ich liebte dich vom ersten Moment an, aber ich konnte dir nicht helfen und dir nichts sagen. Aber als du uns hast treiben lassen, konnte ich zurückkehren an jenen Ort, an dem meine Irrfahrt begonnen hatte.“  
Bill sah Victor ängstlich an, denn dieser hatte kaum genug Luft, um auch nur zu flüstern, und sein Atem klang rasselnd.  „Streng dich nicht  an!“ bat er, „Du kannst es mir später erzählen!“  
Aber Victor schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Als du mit diesem magischen Herzen auf deinem Herzen an Land gegangen bist – unter Menschen, hast du mich erlöst, so dass ich mich als Mensch auf dem Schiff frei bewegen konnte! Das war so herrlich! Endlich würden wir richtige Freunde sein! Und wenn du das Schiff steuern wolltest, wäre ich einfach wieder in die Planken und Segel eingedrungen, wie zuvor. Ich war überglücklich! Aber dann hast du das Herz abgelegt, hast es versteckt…“  
Victor griff sich an die Brust und stöhnte vor Schmerzen.   
„Da schlug das Schiff Leck – ein riesiges Loch backbord, gleich neben dem Kiel – und es sank innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Es riss mich mit in die Tiefe…  
Aber ich kämpfte darum, zu dir zu gelangen…dich noch einmal zu sehen…, dir zu erklären…“, brachte er stoßweise hervor.  
„Es tut mir leid, Victor! Aber jetzt sind wir zusammen! Ich liebe dich doch auch, wenn du kein magisches Schiff bist! Du bist mein Freund, darauf kommt es an! Das ist immer das Wichtigste! Das überhaupt einzig Wichtige!“ beteuerte Bill.   
„Mein Freund…! Es tut mir leid… Aber, sieh doch: Es ist zu spät…“, keuchte Victor.  
Dabei packte er kraftlos das Kristallherz. Bill sah es sich an und schrie vor Schreck auf: Es war nur noch aus grauem, stumpfem, gewöhnlichem, toten Stein, wie man ihn für Gebäude und Straßenpflaster verwendet! Und obendrein, war er mitten entzwei gebrochen. Selbst Fassung und Kette waren nur noch aus rostigem Eisen. Und als Bill seinen Freund wieder ansah, hauchte dieser: „Mein armer Bill…“ Er hatte wohl noch etwas sagen wolle, aber er sank in sich zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr, seine Finger lösten sich von dem kalten, gebrochenen  Herzen, sein Arm fiel herab und seine Pupillen weiteten sich, bis man seine braune Iris kaum noch sah…“  
   
Entsetzt starre ich Clement an. Nein! Nein, so darf es nicht enden! Das wusste ich doch nicht!! will ich betteln, will ihn packen, schütteln, anbrüllen…!  
Ich bin ganz eins mit dem kleinen Jungen, der vor Schock und Schmerz schreien möchte, aber völlig erstarrt ist.  
Clements Gestalt verwandelt sich vor meinen Augen – für einen Moment denke, ich dass er zu Victor wird, aber nein! er ist blasser, sein Haar und seine Augen dunkler und sein Blick ist irre und verschlagen.  
Er mustert mich hämisch und zischt: "Ich werde Ihnen das Herz herausbrennen!"  
   
Erneut sehe ich Victors linke Hand vor mir, um die er ein Seil geschlungen hat. Nicht so dick wie das Schiffstau eben, und nun ist es der Arm eines Erwachsenen – Mitte zwanzig, so wie ich ihn kannte. Seine Hand hängt nur noch leblos in der Seilschlinge, denn das andere Ende des Seils führt nach oben zu dem Hebel etwa fünf Fuß über dem Boden. So hat er den Riegel für die Klinge gelöst… Victors Rumpf ist nach links vom Sitz gesackt, hat sich dabei um den fixierten Arm gedreht und liegt schlaff am Boden. Dort wo sein Kopf hätte sein sollen, hat sich eine große Blutlache gebildet. Sein armes, gebrochenes Herz muss tapfer noch eine ganze Weile weiter geschlagen haben, man kann an den Spritzern ablesen, wie es das Blut durch die Halsschlagadern hinausgepumpt hat…  
   
Grausen packt mich – ich sehe das viele Blut, aber ich weigere mich, das Offensichtliche zu glauben - und greife mit beiden Händen nach dem Rand des Zinktroges, der vor dem Fallbeil am Boden steht, und sehe darin Victors abgetrennten Kopf liegen.  
   
   
Plötzlich finde ich mich zwischen Sofa und Couchtisch auf dem Boden sitzend und höre mich selbst schreien.  Mein Herz scheint kurz davor zu bersten, die Panik schüttelt mich regelrecht…  
   
Dann wird mir schlecht.  
   
 


	107. Der Countdown läuft

 

  
  
Victor!  
Eigentlich müsste ich vor Verwirrung und Schmerz schreien. Mir fehlt die Kraft, die Luft…  
Mein Verstand kapituliert komplett.  
Ein Teil davon scheint wirklich Bloody Bill zu sein, ein vielleicht dreizehnjähriger Bursche, der das Paradies auf Erden hatte und es gedankenlos verspielte, ein anderer Teil steht fassungslos vor dem Fallbeil und starrt auf das abgetrennte Haupt seines einzigen Freundes…  
Und dann ist da Victoria Trevor…ich sehe sie förmlich vor mir: so alt, wie sie es Anfang 1964 gewesen sein muss, und das Produkt ihrer Sehnsucht und Fantasie: Eduard, ihren heimgekehrten, verlorenen Sohn…er sieht aus wie Victor, aber mit blauen Augen und dunkelblondem Haar, etwas hellerem Teint…doch er ist halbtransparent…der Butler läuft einfach durch ihn hindurch, als er den Tee bringt…   
Sie hat es schlicht nicht ertragen, ihr einziges Kind zu verlieren, und ihre Psyche hat sich selbst geholfen. Hätte man ihr das nicht lassen können? Einfach mitspielen? Mit ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit und Übung hätten sie doch lernen können, wo sich der eingebildete Herr gerade befand. Genau da, wo seine Mutter so verträumt hinlächelte. SIe verteidigte ihr Kind, wie jede gute Mutter, ansonsten war sie im Grunde harmlos.   
Es ist, als würde sich mein Gehirn im Wahnsinn auflösen, wie in einem Säurebad…  
  
JOHN! HILF MIR…!  
  
Ich bin wie von Sinnen. Oder vielleicht wirklich! Wo ist das hergekommen?   
Aus MEINEM Gehirn…?  
   
Ich erwache am ganzen Leib zitternd vor Schock und Kälte, von Schweiß wie von einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen. Mir ist hundeelend und ich bin völlig durcheinander. Mein Herz und meine Lungen scheinen völlig überfordert.  
Ich muss ohnmächtig geworden sein. Es ist wirklich nicht auszuhalten gewesen.  
Es ist jetzt noch fast unerträglich…!  
  
Eine Art mentaler Selbsterhaltungstrieb scheint ein Programm auf meiner Festplatte in Gang zu setzen, das alle derzeit offenen Dokumente, laufenden Scripts und PlugIns zu analysieren und zu sortieren beginnt, um sich aus dem Chaos herauszuschaufeln, unter dem mein Verstand begraben worden war.  
  
Das Ende der Geschichte hat mich völlig überrumpelt; und gerade jetzt war die Erinnerung an Victors Ende so gänzlich unerwartet gekommen.     
Das Seil um sein Handgelenk…das ist die Verbindung gewesen…kapiere ich es verschwommen...  
…aber das ist natürlich Unsinn, dieses Märchen war ja darauf angelegt, mich in das grässlichste Ereignis aus meiner Vergangenheit zu schubsen.   
Ich bin fassungslos, dass all das aus meinem Gehirn gekommen sein muss! So arbeitet der Verstand eines analytischen, naturwissenschaftlich orientierten Realisten doch nicht!? Ein Märchen! Mit Magie? Wie konnte das meinem Geist entspringen? Werde ich wirklich wahnsinnig? Oder ist diese Fantasie die ganze Zeit über da gewesen? Irgendwie weggesperrt?  
Ja, Mycroft würde jetzt wohl sagen: Was habe ich dich immer gelehrt? Nun siehst du, was du davon hast! Emotionen sind hinderlich.  
Aber ich hatte gewollt, dass John mit mir zusammenzog. So sehr – ich begriff nicht, warum und das reizte mich noch mehr, ich wollte dahinter kommen! Es war wie ein außergewöhnlicher und sehr persönlicher Fall. Und dann merkte ich – viel zu spät – dass da Gefühle ins Spiel gekommen waren. Doch dann hatte ich beschlossen, sie zuzulassen, um John helfen zu können.  
Um John…zurückzubekommen, traf es wohl eher…  
  
Das ist alles so entsetzlich verwirrend…  
  
Aber was mich jetzt am tiefsten trifft, ist, dass ich es schließlich gesagt habe – es ist ja nicht wirklich Clement gewesen, der diese Geschichte erfunden hatte! Natürlich hatte eine Rolle gespielt, wie mir Victor seinen Bruder geschildert hatte. Der todkranke Junge hatte seinem kleinen Bruder so früh wie möglich eingeschärft, dass er sich einen Freund suchen müsse und dass er ihn finden werde. Es war Victors Überzeugung, dass ich das sein müsse…  
Er hat sich so danach gesehnt, dass ich das sage: Ich liebe dich.  
Und als Bloody Bill hatte ich es gesagt! Zählte das? Im Traum macht man die absurdesten Sachen, oder nicht?!  
Und in Märchen ist es nun mal so. Wenn es da schon Gefühle gibt, dann sind es immer die ganz großen. Liebe, die zur Erlösung oder ins Verderben führt. Hatte ich deshalb geglaubt, es sagen zu müssen? Einfach als das Zauberwort, das ihn zurückbringen würde?  
Hatte ich wirklich so empfunden, oder kam der Eindruck mehr durch meine Reue zustande?  
  
Und was bedeutet das für….mein Verhältnis zu John?  
  
John…  
Wie spät ist es eigentlich?!  
  
18:37 …Montagmorgen…und noch etwas zu früh…  
  
Obwohl ich mich noch schwach fühle, stemme ich mich zwischen Sofa und Couchtisch vom Boden hoch, kauere mich zähneklappernd zusammen. In meinem Kopf wird es beängstigend dumpf und kleine, graue Sternchen vernebeln mir die Sicht. Mir ist noch richtig flau…  
Mein Blutdruck muss völlig im Keller sein.  
Aber ich muss es riskieren…vorsichtig stehe ich auf…alles wird grau, kalt…vor allem meine Beine – ich spüre sie kaum… Dann prallt etwas von links gegen mich…es ist die Wohnzimmertür. Glücklicherweise ist sie ausnahmsweise mal geschlossen, sonst wäre ich vielleicht sogar bis über den Vorplatz hinausgetaumelt und die Treppe hinuntergestürzt…  
Ich zwinge mich, durchzuatmen, obwohl ich befürchte, dass mir davon noch schlechter wird.  
Inzwischen kann ich wenigstens wieder schemenhaft meine Umgebung ausmachen und arbeite mich an Schränke und Wände gestützt vor…  
Dann muss ich loslassen, fange mich am Küchentisch ab und taste mich an ihm entlang…bugsiere einen Stuhl vor die Spüle – gerade rechtzeitig, um auf ihm zusammenzuklappen. Keuchend klammere ich mich an den Rand der Spüle, um nicht zu Boden zu stürzen.  
Qualvolle Momente vergehen bis ich es wagen kann, den Hahn aufzudrehen und mithilfe des nur halbherzig ausgespülten Teebechers, etwas Wasser zu trinken. Ich weiß, ich muss es vorsichtig angehen, denn wenn sich mir jetzt noch der Magen umdreht, kippe ich wieder um, und dann habe ich vielleicht wirklich einen Volumenmangelschock, gegen den ich alleine nicht mehr ankomme! …obwohl es so schlimm wie damals nicht sein kann…  
Denk jetzt nicht daran! ermahne ich mich innerlich. Du musst jetzt vor allen Dingen wieder auf die Beine kommen.  
Steht nicht im Schrank neben der Spüle die Schachtel mit dem Salz? Ich sehe, wie meine Hand tatterig nach dem Griff langt, ich habe kaum die Kraft, die Tür zu öffnen, muss mich konzentrieren, die Schachtel zu packen, damit ich sie nur ja nicht fallen lasse…  
Geschafft.  
Ich schütte mir ein wenig Salz in die Hand, schlecke es vorsichtig auf. Nur eine Prise, später vielleicht noch ein oder zwei – ich will ja kein Brechmittel in meinem Magen zusammenmixen, sondern meinen Blutdruck wieder auf ein einigermaßen funktionales Niveau hieven, ehe ich es wagen kann, mich ins Bad zu schleppen und zu duschen.   
Etwas später gelingt es mir, auch noch an den Zucker zu kommen, hoffentlich hilft das ein wenig…  
…  
Ich bin also bei Victors Tod angelangt – und dann war der Flashback plötzlich gestoppt worden. Ein Teil von mir musste es geschafft haben, die Notbremse zu ziehen. Oder sollte ich es eher so formulieren: Das Script zu stoppen, ehe es die Software auf meiner Festplatte völlig ruinieren konnte?  
Aber was heißt das nun?  
Muss ich dorthin zurück?  
Victors Abschiedsbrief lesen, dann seine Instruktionen…? Muss ich das alles noch einmal machen?   
Alle seine Sachen in dem großen Kamin im Rittersaal verbrennen, Victorias Porträt, alle aus ihrer Generation und der davor den Flammen übergeben zusammen mit ihren verräterischen Aufzeichnungen und Briefen und natürlich den letzten Band der Familienchronik…, das alles hatten wir ohnehin geplant. Nun hatte er auch noch verfügt, ich solle im jüngsten Teil des Gebäudekomplexes, dem, den Sein Vater mit seiner Familie bewohnt hatte, Feuer legen…  
Das ist nicht so einfach wie er sich das vorgestellt haben musste: Feuer vernichtet keineswegs alle Spuren. Zum Beispiel hinterlässt flüssiger Brandbeschleuniger Schüttspuren, wenn man ihn einfach nur auf den Boden kleckert. (So kam es, dass ich damals den Parkettboden mit flüssigem Grillanzünder bohnerte... Wenn John das wüsste...! Ich - und einen Boden wischen...!)  
Ich wusste damals auch schon, dass man inzwischen – wenn alles andere aussichtslos war – DNS aus dem Zahnmark gewinnen konnte. Zähne widerstehen sogar Temperaturen um 1200 °C, wie sie ihn Krematorien herrschen. Deshalb musste ich die Zähne auf anderem Wege vernichten. Oder verbergen…  
Aber auch die Leiche des Alten konnte nun doch noch zu einem Problem werden. Wenn der Erbe verschwand, würde man ihn womöglich exhumieren?  
Also hatte ich ihn in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion ausgebuddelt.  
Es war natürlich widerlich. Aber es musste sein!   
Selbstverständlich wäre es merkwürdig, wenn herauskam, dass die Leiche fehlte, aber es gäbe auch keine Spuren.   
Diverse Säuren hatte ich bereits besorgt… Ich ging sparsam damit um; alles, was ich mit Feuer erledigen konnte, brauchte ich nicht mit diesem hochaggressiven Zeug aufzulösen.  
Aber Victors Kopf verbrennen und dann die Zähne auflösen??   
Das hatte ich nicht gekonnt!   
Ich weiß nicht, woher dieser absurde und eigentlich idiotische Gedanke damals eigentlich kam. Vielleicht wollte ich mich bestrafen? Ich behielt ein Indiz, das leicht den Verdacht erwecken konnte, dass ich Victor ermordet hätte! Wenn irgendwer auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass mit diesem Schädel etwas nicht stimmte, hätte man sein Gesicht rekonstruieren könen, indem man eine Skulptur seines Kopfes herstellt und DNS aus seinem Zahnmark gewinnen. Wollte ich insgeheim bestraft werden? Der Gerechtigkeit eine Chance lassen, mich zu entlarven?  
Als Victors Mörder?  
Ich hatte zwar nicht selbst Hand angelegt, aber ich hatte ihn in den Selbstmord getrieben – wäre ich nicht so ein Soziopath gewesen, hätte ich das voraussehen können!  
Muss ich das alles noch einmal durchexerzieren?       
Was ist mit der Zeit dazwischen?  
Wir haben unser Verschwinden geplant und ich hatte Victor verheimlicht, dass ich nur ein paar Wochen mit ihm kommen würde, um rechtzeitig zum Vorlesungsbeginn Anfang Oktober wieder zurück zu sein…  
Oder hatte ich insgeheim mit dem Gedanken gespielt, doch bei ihm zu bleiben? Ja, inzwischen denke ich, dass ich das habe...  
Ich hatte unsre neuen Identitäten besorgt, einschließlich Zeugnissen, Seminarscheinen, Zwischenprüfungen und Führerscheinen. Ich hatte dafür nicht nur eine stolze Summe gezahlt (weitgehend aus Victors Besitz), sondern auch einen Botendienst erledigt, der sich nicht nur als kriminell sondern auch brandgefährlich erwiesen hatte. Damit uns das nicht in unserem Zeitplan um Tage zurückwarf, hatte Victor vorgeschlagen, schon alleine vorauszufahren und alles zusammenzutragen, was wir vernichten müssten. Außerdem gab es noch Bargeldreserven im Haus, die wir brauchen würden.   
„Wirst du das aushalten, wieder dort zu sein?“ hatte ich gefragt.  
„Jetzt ja. Du wirst mit mir kommen. Das ist das einzig wichtige! Und es muss ja sein. Und wenn es mir doch zu viel wird, werde ich dich anrufen. Ich bin sicher, das wird vollauf genügen, um nicht durchzudrehen.“  
Aber dann war es ganz anders gekommen...  
  
„Okay! Hör auf!“ stöhnte ich. Nicht jetzt! Das ist jetzt noch zu viel für mich. Auch wenn ich noch so unter Zeitdruck stehe, das kann ich mir noch nicht zumuten!  
  
Und noch mehr Wasser oder Salz sind jetzt auch nicht ratsam…  
  
Es geht mir etwas besser, aber ich habe immer noch nicht die Kraft aufzustehen. Vorsichtig lasse ich mich auf den Boden hinab, lege mich auf den Rücken, die Unterschenkel auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhls…  
  
Wenn es nur nicht so furchtbar kalt wäre…!  
  
Aber so langsam erholt sich mein Kreislauf.  
  
  
Anscheinend bin ich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Ich friere entsetzlich, aber mein Herz schlägt wieder ruhiger und kräftiger.  Ich nehme die Beine vom Stuhl…warte…setze mich auf…warte wieder…ziehe mich auf den Stuhl hoch…okay…  
Ich riskiere es, stemme mich hoch und taste mich an Küchenzeile Wand und Kühlschrank und wieder Wand entlang bis ins Bad. Mein Kreislauf hält durch…  
  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und in einem sauberen Pyjama fühle ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr halbtot, beginne aber fast sofort wieder zu frieren.   
Das ist über meine Kräfte gegangen, ich bin psychisch wirklich ziemlich angeschlagen.   
Also hole ich mir noch eine Flasche Wasser und ein paar Kräcker, ehe ich fröstelnd in mein Bett krieche. Ein Tee wäre fantastisch, aber das würde zu lange dauern…  
Nach einem kleinen Imbiss überfällt mich bleierne Müdigkeit.  
Eigentlich hatte ich John kontaktieren wolle, aber daran war jetzt nicht zu denken…  
  
Nicht träumen…, denke ich noch, bitte nicht träumen, nicht jetzt, Vic…hab Erbarmen mit mir…!  
  
  
Als ich aufwache, stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass mein Unterbewusstsein mir wirklich eine Pause gegönnt hat. Gut. Ich fühle mich zwar nicht top, aber es geht wieder. Inzwischen ist es stockfinster.    
Ich bin völlig aus dem Rhythmus, aber darauf kann ich wohl keine Rücksicht nehmen. Entschlossen reiße ich mich von meinem Bett los und koche mir Kaffee.   
23: 14!  
Zu blöd! Aber es ging nicht anders! Ich bin wirklich fix und alle gewesen!   
Jetzt muss ich nachsehen, ob mir John getextet hat!  
  
Nachdem ich mein BlackBerry eingeschaltet habe, nimmt mich erst einmal Johns Anblick gefangen. Ich kenne das Foto doch nun! Es sollte mich nicht mehr so berühren, aber das tut es.   
Ich versuche, tief durchzuatmen...  
  
„Hast du überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung, wie sehr du mir fehlst…?“ frage ich hilflos.  
  
Oh, bitte! Lass den Quatsch! Reiß dich zusammen! Und du weißt doch genau, was er sagen würde! Etwas wie: Also doch! Sherlock, ich sagte es schon: Wir sind kein Paar! Und wenn wir zusammen essen gehen, ist das trotzdem kein Date! Niemals! Ich bin nicht schwul!  
Ja, etwas in der Art. Also beherrsch dich! Schlimm genug, dass du damals bei Angelo...  
...ja, was war das eigentlich gewesen? So eine Art von Freudscher Fehlleistung...?   
  
  
„Nein, Freundinnen sind nicht wirklich mein Gebiet…"   
"Mh, gut… Dann – hast du einen Partner – was in völlig Ordnung wäre…"   
"Ich weiß, dass es das wäre..."  
  
Weder denkt John das - zumindest nicht, was ihn selbst angeht - noch könnte ich entscheiden, ob es für mich in Ordnung wäre! Ich hatte wohl einfach nicht als völlig unerfahren dastehen wollen. Nicht vor John...  
  
  
1 SMS.  
21:46  
Totales Chaos, aber das ist ja kein Wunder. Fast alles ausgebucht und noch nicht wieder die ursprünglich geplanten Flugverbindungen.  Leider dauert mein Flug fast 2d – fast 21h in HKG! – aber wenigstens bin ich auf dem Weg. Ich sollte am 26. um 20:35 in LHR Terminal 5 landen –   
  
lese ich und schnappe erschrocken nach Luft.   
John sitzt schon im Flieger!  
Übermorgenabend?!  
Wirklich!  
  
Es  zerreißt mich beinahe innerlich. Mir wird fast wieder schlecht.   
Was, wenn ich es bis dahin nicht schaffe?  
Ich will ihn vom Flughafen abholen…, das habe ich mir vorgenommen… Es ist hier ziemlich ordentlich für meine Verhältnisse, aber es muss alles wieder an seinen Platz, was ich unters Dach geschafft habe…und bei dieser Uhrzeit sollte ich den Tisch vorher decken…Wein kaltstellen vielleicht…   
  
Mein Zustand lässt sich fast schon als zappelig beschreiben. Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen.  
Nochmals überfliege ich die Nachricht.   
Unwillkürlich entfährt mir ein Ächzen, als mir ein kleiner Stich durch die Brust geht – vor Erleichterung:   
MEIN Flug…ICH…!  
Also ist er alleine! …dann habe ich wirklich Sarah gesehen?! Sie wollte nicht riskieren, wegen der Aschewolke downunder festzusitzen. Vielleicht herrschte ja auch wieder Personalnotstand in der Praxis…!  
Umso besser…!  
  
  
…ich sollte am 26. um 20:35 in LHR Terminal 5 landen. Sollte sich das nochmal ändern, versuche ich mich zu melden.  Ab 1: 10 Dienstag deiner Zeit sollte ich dann nochmal gut 2 h in SYD sein. Bis dann!  
  
Aufenthalt in Sydney?  frage ich mich. Ich gehe ins Internet und suche die Flugverbindung. Ja: In drei Stunden wird er wohl dort sein.   
  
  
Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Nachricht verpasst habe! Guten Flug! SH, texte ich ihm.  
  
Ob es mir gelingen wird, ihn anzurufen während er in Sydney ist?   
Und über zwanzig Stunden in Hongkong! Wer denkt sich so einen Quatsch aus?  
…wahrscheinlich so blöde Regelungen wie Ruhezeiten…dabei könnte man doch auch einfach die Besatzung auswechseln!  
Wie ich sehe, ist das bei den meisten Verbindungen so: Entweder der Stopp in Sydney oder der in Hingkong dauern knapp einen Tag...  
  
Lass doch diesen Unsinn! Du wirst jede verdammte Minute brauchen! schelte ich mich verärgert.  
  
Dann vertilge ich etwas Marmeladentoast zu meinem Kaffee, obwohl mir der Magen wie zugeschnürt ist. Anschließend löse ich mein Lager unter dem Dach auf, alles kommt an seinen üblichen Platz.  
Bis auf eines: Den Schädel nehme ich mit ins Schlafzimmer, setze ihn auf meinem Nachttisch ab.  
  
„… »Ach, armer Victor! – Ich kannte ihn, Horatio*; ein Bursche von unendlichem Humor, voll von den herrlichsten Einfällen. Er hat mich tausendmal auf dem Rücken getragen, und jetzt, wie schaudert meiner Einbildungskraft davor! Mir wird ganz übel. Hier hingen diese Lippen, die ich geküsst habe, ich weiß nicht wie oft…«  
…wie oft? Nicht einmal…hätt‘ ich’s doch getan…! Ich wollte es nie, aber dir hätte es so viel bedeutet… Bitte, vergib mir!“  
  
Es ist albern.  
Und auch irgendwie beunruhigend.   
Möchte ich etwa wirklich, dass es mir gelingt, mir einzubilden, dass dieser Schädel seinen Kiefer öffnet und zu mir spricht?!  
Nun hör aber auf!  
  
Seufzend schwinge ich mich in mein Bett, das nun wieder vollständig ist, und schließe die Augen.   
  
Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren…mich zu wappnen.   
Feuer, Säuren…Atemschutzmaske…und sich auflösende verkohlte Knochen… Es wird mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen… Eine ganze Nacht…die Hitze, die verätzte Luft, das Grauen…  
Ich muss ein paarmal unterbrechen, ins Freie stürzen und mich erbrechen. Nach der Hitze nimmt mir nun die Kälte den Atem. Ich ringe nach Luft, als hätte ich Asthma… doch ich muss das jetzt durchziehen!  
  
Am Morgen werde ich in den Garten taumeln und erst einmal mit Krämpfen und Atemnot zusammenbrechen…  
Ich gerate schon ins Keuchen, wenn ich nur daran denke!  
Aber wenn ich das hinter mir habe, müsste ich doch das Schlimmste überstanden haben…   
  
„…»Beseitige alle Spuren: Alle Papiere, elektronische Dateien, Kleider, Andenken – das meiste habe ich ja schon erledigt, aber dann fehlte mir die Kraft, die Konzentration. Und die Zeit. Bitte, Sherlock! Alles! Alle DNA, alles, was auch nur Initialen trägt, falsche oder richtige. Alles, vernichte alles, dessen du habhaft werden kannst! Und natürlich auch meine Leiche.  
Lass es sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben.  
Da darf kein Grab sein, nicht mal Asche.   
Bitte, tu das für mich.  
Und dann lebe.  
  
In Liebe,  
Dein Vic«**…“, zitiere ich flüsternd den Schluss seines schrecklichen Abschiedsbriefes.  
  
Ich spüre Tränen über meine Schläfen rinnen, presse die Handflächen auf die Matratze – und dann habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, zu fallen…  
  
  
  
Es ist finster.   
Ich weiß nicht, was in dem schwarzen Rucksack ist…will es auch gar nicht wissen. Nicht wirklich...ich soll ihn in einem Schließfach am Bahnhof deponieren, zusammen mit der dritten, abschließenden Rate für unsere Papiere, die ich dort vorfinden soll. Mir wurden letzten Nachmittag schon Links zu Fotos an einen Auccount gemailt, dessen Adresse und Passwort, mir jemand gegen die zweite Rate zugesteckt hatte. Die Fotos hatten sich auf einer Seite befunden, deren URl nur aus Ziffern und Punkten bestand. Ich hatte sie mir in einem Internetcafé nur online auf dem Server angesehen. Teile waren geschwärzt und mir wurde versichert, die Dateien würden gleich wieder gelöscht. Die Papiere sahen perfekt aus, aber natürlich sind Pixel geduldig...und dass nur Minuten später der Link ins Nichts führte, bewies natürlich auch nicht, dass die Fotos nicht einfach umgezogen waren...  
  
Bei diesem nächtlichen Botengang sollte ich nun noch den letzten Rest hinterlegen. Dann war das hoffentlich ausgestanden...  
Mir ist jetzt doch mulmig.  
Ich bin zum ersten Mal an diesem Bahnhof. Mir ist nicht klar gewesen, wie unbedeutend diese Station ist! Vielleicht gab‘s hier früher mal mehr Arbeitsplätze, wer weiß? Aber heutzutage ist es hier nachts um zwei total tote Hose, wie man so sagt! Erst um 5: 20 hält hier wieder ein Zug!   
Verdammt…!  
Ich schlucke mühsam und beiße die Zähne zusammen…  
In die Halle mit den Schließfächern muss ich einbrechen, aber sie haben mir gesagt wo und wie.   
  
Das hat schon mal geklappt…  
…und kein Alarm losgegangen.  
Ich atme durch, dann hole ich meine Taschenlampe raus, um das Gepäckfach mit der richtigen Nummer zu suchen… Als ich endlich den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken kann, werde ich ganz kribbelig!  
…meine Hand tastet sich zitternd ins Innere des Fachs…ja, ein großer, dicker Umschlag…!  
Selbstverständlich will ich nachsehen! So leicht lasse ich mich nicht übers Ohr hauen! Ich öffne ihn mit dem Taschenmesser, die Taschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen –   
Plötzlich trifft mich ein schmerzhafter Stoß in die Kniekehle, ein Arm schlingt sich von hinten um meinen Hals und drückt mir die Kehle zu, ich schnappe nach Luft – verliere die Taschenlampe, bearbeite den Arm meines Angreifers mit dem Messer – wütendes Knurren dringt an mein Ohr – dann merke ich, dass da noch einer ist, ehe ich etwas unternehmen kann, boxt er mich in den Bauch – als ich mich unter dem Schlag krümme, klappt das Messer zu und hackt mir in den Zeigefinger –  
Dann ein dumpfer, heftiger Schmerz in meinem Schädel, jemand gibt mir noch einen Stoß in den Rücken und ich stürze, kann mich gerade noch abfangen, um nicht mit dem Gesicht aufzuschlagen, aber da kommt schon ein Fußtritt von rechts, trifft mich in die Flanke… ich will mir das Bein schnappen, aber dazu bin ich schon nicht mehr in der Verfassung…  
Jetzt bekomme ich wirklich Angst. Eine Scheißangst!    
Ich kann kaum noch atmen! Es tut auch wahnsinnig weh, aber vor allem wird mir klar, dass mich der nächste Treffer ausknocken wird. Mindestens das!   
…und was wird aus Victor, wenn ich hier krepiere?  
Mein Herz rast – ich fange den Fuß ab, ehe er mich trifft.  
Doch dann höre ich bloß noch einen Fluch, spüre einen Schlag auf mein rechtes Handgelenk, so dass ich loslassen muss – und dann: ein weiterer Tritt mitten in die Magengrube. Der Schmerz ist gewaltig. Erst dumpf, dann reißend.  
Ich kann nicht mehr atmen.  
Das war’s!  
   
Ich sterbe…, geht es mir durch den Kopf, fassungslos, panisch…  
  
Dann verlischt mein Bewusstsein…  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shakespeare, Hamlet, V, 1. (Prinz Hamlet und sein Vertrauter Horatio beobachten zwei Totengräber, die beim Ausheben eines Grabes, nacheinander mehrere ausbuddeln. Der eine Totengräber weiß über den dritten Schädel zu sagen, dass dieser einst des Königs Hofnarr war und seit 23 Jahren dort liegt. – Der Schädel gehört eigentlich nicht zu dem berühmten Monolog „to be or not to be“)  
> (Sieh an, ich kannte diese Szene wohl nur in (einer) gekürzten Fassung(en) und hätte gedacht, dass Hamlet doch jünger hätte sein sollen, als mindestens 28… Wieder was gelernt…!)
> 
> ** in Kap.: Verhängnisvolle Pause


	108. Verstörender Tausch

 

 

  
  
Schmerzen...  
  
quälende Leibschmerzen und ein Druck auf meiner Kehle, die mir zusammengequetscht zu sein scheint...aber das täuscht wohl – ich bekomme wieder Luft, wenn auch nur mühsam.  
  
Dann merke ich, dass ich mich bei jedem Atemzug leise wimmern höre, und versuche, mich zusammenzureißen.  
  
  
  
Auch mein Schädel brummt etwas...schlagartig fällt mir wieder ein, was passiert ist –  
  
Scheiße! Der Umschlag! Was ist mit dem Umschlag?!  
  
  
  
Es ist immer noch dunkel...ich taste über den klebrig-dreckigen Boden nach der Taschenlampe – aber dann bekommen meine Finger Papier zu fassen...mit zitternden Händen reiße ich den Umschlag weiter auf – und brülle vor machtloser Wut: Ich spüre dünnes teils poröses und teils  
sehr glattes Papier...kleinere Kartons – auf einer Seite glatt, auf der anderen stumpf...  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Sie haben einfach ein paar Bögen Zeitungs-, Illustriertenpapier und Umkartons von Verpackungsmüll zugeschnitten!  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!"  
  
Sei doch still! Vielleicht bist du nicht allein! Du bist hier eingebrochen!  
  
Alarmiert taste ich nach der Innentasche meiner Jacke.  
Das Geld ist weg.  
  
Völlig frustriert sortiere ich meine Knochen und kauere mich an die Wand mit den Schließfächern.  
  
Was jetzt?  
  
Meine Augen haben sich etwas an das schwache Restlicht gewöhnt, es kommt von den Hinweisleuchten über den zwei Ausgängen. Und dann erkenne ich auch ein dunkles, längliches Etwas: Die Taschenlampe, die ein paar Yards gerollt ist.  
  
Kriechend erreiche ich sie und kann mir nun die "Papiere" in ihrer ganzen Pracht betrachten!  
  
Niederschmetternd. Demütigend.  
  
  
Wie auch immer, entsorgen muss ich das trotzdem...was, um alles in der Welt, sollen wir denn jetzt machen?! Victor wird durchdrehen...!  
  
Halt...!  
Was ist das?  
  
Da ist etwas in der Bodenfalte – etwas Kleines, Hartes...!  
  
Mein Herz schlägt schneller: Ein weiterer Schließfachschlüssel? Wir bekommen also doch noch unsere neuen Identitäten, sie wollten bloß einen Vorsprung, für den Fall, dass ich Probleme mache?  
  
Mit fliegenden, fahrigen Fingern pule ich den Gegenstand aus dem Umschlag und starre ihn an.  
  
Jetzt bin ich der Panik nahe.  
  
Ein Schlüssel, ja, – aber keiner der in diesem Raum passt!  
Wo kann das dazugehörige Schließfach sein? Schwimmbad? Ein Fitnesscenter?! ...oder ein Museum?  
  
Hektisch blätterte ich durch die wertlosen Papierbündel. Vielleicht haben sie da Artikel oder Anzeigen angekreuzt? Oder die bunten Blätter enthalten Werbung für Bademoden oder Sportkleidung?!  
  
Irgendein Hinweis?!  
  
Ich bin jetzt wirklich kurz davor auszuflippen!  
  
In meiner Verzweiflung reiße ich den Umschlag ganz auseinander –  
  
– und da steht tatsächlich auf die Innenseite gekritzelt: Mail folgt.  
Verflixt...! Jetzt werde ich warten müssen, bis ein Internetcafé aufmacht!  
  
  
Extrem angepisst raffe ich mich auf und schleppe mich hinaus auf den Bahnhofsvorplatz.  
Mir ist übel, kalt und schwindelig. Die Schmerzen sind beängstigend und hindern mich daran, durchzuatmen.  
Ich kann jetzt unmöglich in einer Notaufnahme landen!  
  
Dann kommt mir eine Idee...: Shezza weiß doch, wie man Autos knackt...  
  
Ich sehe mich um und trotte an einigen geparkten Wagen entlang. Meine Wahl fällt auf ein älteres Modell, mit dem ich bereits Erfahrung habe...mit einem kleinen "Stocherwerkzeug" an meinem Taschenmesser habe ich das Türschloss rasch ausgetrickst...  
  
Mit fahrbarem Untersatz wird meine Heimreise nicht lange dauern und immerhin kann ich nun die Heizung aufdrehen, aber natürlich kann ich das geborgte Vehikel nicht direkt vor der Haustür abstellen...  
  
  
Als ich die kurzgeschlossene Karre stehen lasse, ist mir kotzübel, die Schmerzen haben sich noch verstärkt, und die Kälte fällt mich solcher Wucht über mich her, dass ich schon nach Sekunden zu schlottern beginne.  
  
Du wirst erst zuhause zusammenklappen. Du wirst erst zuhause zusammenklappen..., denke ich bei jedem Schritt, der dumpf durch meinen Bauch zieht und werde immer kurzatmiger...  
  
Endlich erreiche ich das Haus...das Türschloss zu treffen, ist ein schier unerträgliches Geduldsspiel...erleichtert wanke ich in den Hausflur schlage auf den Knopf für den Aufzug – dann sehe ich das Schild aus Karton.  
  
Lift defekt.  
  
Ungläubig starre ich es an.  
  
Oh, komm schon! Doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt! motze ich innerlich. In den gut eineinhalb Jahren, die ich hier wohne, hat es nie eine Störung gegeben!  
  
Aber da steht es.  
  
Innerlich fluchend mache ich mich auf den Weg, ziehe mich am Treppengeländer aufwärts, meine Füße stolpern hinterher – die Stufen scheinen schier unüberwindlich hoch...mit jedem Mal, dass ich ein Knie hebe, nimmt der dumpfe und doch reißende Schmerz in meinem Bauch zu.  
Im ersten Stock muss ich eine Pause einlegen, zittere vor Anstrengung, nur, um mich gerade so auf den Beinen zu halten, kann nur noch hecheln, wie ein abgehetzter Hund der mit viel zu kurzen Beinchen gerannt ist...  
  
Doch ich muss weiter, bevor ich umkippe!  
  
Eine halbe Treppe weiter – mir sacken die Beine weg.  
  
"Sorry, Victor...!" japse ich flüsternd. Wie unter Schüttelfrost krame ich mein Handy hervor:  
  
Treppenhaus Hilfe SH  
  
...das ist zumindest das, was ich schreiben will, ob mir das auch gelingt, kann ich nicht erkennen. Meine Sicht ist zu verschwommen...  
  
  
Hat das wirklich auch noch sein müssen? denkt mein gegenwärtiges Ich noch, ehe mir die erinnerten Schmerzen die Sinne rauben.  
  
  
  
Plötzlich finde ich mich in Victors Zimmer wieder – verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Es ist Nacht, alle Lampen sind an. Keine Schmerzen...nun, keine körperlichen... aber ich fühle mich matt, seelisch erschöpft, nervös bis hin zu lähmender Angst und irgendwie innerlich sehr angeknackst.  
...und...irgendwie ein paar Inches kleiner – was soll das?!  
  
Mein Blick fällt auf das Handy, um das sich meine Hand krallt...  
  
Nein, nicht meines – Victors! – Und das ist auch nicht meine Hand, sie ist dunkler und etwas zierlicher.  
  
Nein...! Nein, nicht schon wieder!  
  
Ich bin Victor!  
Vor einigen Stunden bin ich schreiend aus einem Traum aufgewacht und habe gemerkt, dass Sherlock weg ist! An seiner offenen Zimmertür klebt ein Post-It:   
Bin nur schnell unsere Papiere abholen. SH  
  
Ich bin krank vor Sorge – so lange kann das doch nicht dauern! Und wieso überhaupt zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit?!  
  
Was kann Sherlock nur zugestoßen sein?!  
  
Oder mache ich mir unnötig Gedanken? Glaubt er, dass ich schlafe und er sich nicht beeilen muss?  
Aber er weiß doch, dass ich keine Nacht durchschlafe...  
Er ist in der letzten Zeit so oft unterwegs gewesen, undercover, hat recherchiert...ein paar Mal habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn er so lange wegbleibt...  
  
Dann ertönt ein Handysignal.  
  
Erschrocken öffne ich die Textnachricht.  
  
treqpfnhaur hhkfe rh  
  
Oh, Gott...!  
  
In Panik schnappe ich den Wohnungsschlüssel und stürze hinaus, renne treppab – auf halber Strecke sehe ich eine Gestalt im Jeansanzug mehr liegend als sitzend am Boden, die stöhnend nach Luft ringt.  
Der junge Mann hebt den Kopf und sieht mich aus schmerzerfüllten Augen an.  
  
Verdattert bleibe ich stehen.  
  
Es ist John!  
  
"Das ist eine Wendung, nicht wahr, Sherlock?" presst er bitter hervor, "Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet..." Er lächelt grimmig.  
  
Wahnsinnige Angst befällt mich. "John! Oh, mein Gott, John, was ist mit dir passiert?!" Ich springe die letzten vier Stufen mit einem Satz hinunter, stürze fast, weil meine Beine schwächer sind als erwartet.  
  
"Hilf mir – hoch – schaff's nich...", keucht John. Er ist kreideweiß und schlottert, als er versucht, sich aufzurichten.  
  
Sorge und Mitgefühl schwappen wie ein Schwächeanfall in mir hoch, aber ich reiße mich zusammen, ziehe ihn vom Boden hoch. Ich muss ihn fast schleppen, er kann kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, stöhnt bei jedem Schritt gepeinigt auf.  
  
  
"Du musst in ein Krankenhaus!" jammere ich.  
  
"Keines-falls...!" keucht er und klammert sich bebend an mich.  
  
  
Dann wird mir innerlich ganz kalt: Die Papiere – wo sind die Papiere?!  
Er hat nichts bei sich!  
  
Ich bin verloren!  
  
  
Aber dann wird mir klar: Das wäre nicht das Schlimmste, was jetzt passieren könnte! John ist verletzt und ich habe keinen Schimmer wie schwer! Er sieht furchtbar aus! Seine Schmerzenslaute erschüttern mich bis ins Mark.  
  
"Halt durch! Bitte, halt durch...ich kann dich nicht tragen...! Bitte, nur noch ein Stockwerk! Das schaffst du!" flehe ich ihn verzweifelt an.  
  
Ich will, verdammt nochmal, wissen, was ihm zugestoßen ist, aber das kann ich jetzt nicht fragen. Er hat ja nicht mal genug Luft, um sich aufrecht zu halten... – aber ich habe das Gefühl gleich durchzudrehen und habe wahnsinnige Angst, dass er jetzt völlig zusammenbricht und ich ihn dann vielleicht nicht halten kann.  
  
Endlich stolpern wir in die Wohnung.  
  
"Keinn Arzz! – Kein – Krang-wang!" stößt er noch hervor, schnappt nach Luft und – sackt zusammen.  
  
"JOHN!" schreie ich hilflos – kann ihn gerade noch halten.  
  
Tränen schießen mir in die Augen.  
  
Schluchzend wuchte ich ihn auf meine Arme – sein schlaffes Gewicht wirft mich fast um. Ich schaffe es gerade so bis zu seinem Bett, lasse ihn darauf nieder – so vorsichtig ich kann.  
  
"John! John, hörst du mich?! ...Bitte, wach auf!" weine ich.  
  
Seine Hand liegt kalt und leblos in der meinen.  
  
"Bitte..., bitte, bleib bei mir...", bettle ich und knete verzweifelt seine Hand, streichle zitternd das schweißnasse Haar aus seiner bleichen Stirn.  
  
  
Ich ringe mit mir...muss ich nicht doch Hilfe holen? Was ist, wenn er mir unter den Händen wegstirbt! – Eher gehe ich ins Gefängnis, eher trage ich meine Schande als die Schuld daran!  
  
"John..., du bist doch alles, was ich habe! – Ich liebe dich...! Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, weißt du das...?"  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich das John nicht sagen könnte, wenn er mich hört…er würde es nicht hören wollen.  
Als Victor weiß ich, Sherlock würde das nicht hören wollen...noch nicht zumindest...  
  
Verwirrt bemerke ich, dass ich Johns Handrücken an meine Wange gelehnt...und diesen gerade sogar geküsst habe.  
  
Vor einigen Tagen, in der Kabine dieses Passfotoautomaten, schien alles so perfekt...es hätte eine dankbare Geste sein sollen, eine kleine, scheue Zärtlichkeit, von der ich gedacht hatte, du würdest sie hinnehmen, vielleicht auch ein klein wenig mehr, so wie du es gelernt hast, Umarmungen zu erwidern, sie sogar ein wenig zu genießen...  
Diese brüske Reaktion hatte mich tief getroffen...  
  
Und nun das...!  
Er rührt sich nicht! Atmet nur schwach...  
  
Ich muss irgendetwas tun!  
  
Aber was?!  
  
Doch er hat selbst gesagt, dass er keine Hilfe will...und das könnte unseren Plan gefährden...  
  
Okay, denk nach! DENK NACH...!  
  
Puls...  
  
Am Radius nur schwach spürbar...an der Carotis geht es...ich glaube, da bilden sich Würgemale... ich knöpfe das Hemd auf...es ist dieses Karierte, das er getragen hat, als ich ihn aus der Bombe schälte, und sehe, dass bereits rote diffuse Flecken entstehen, wo ihn zwei Mal eine Fußspitze und einmal die Innenseite in dem Bauch getroffen haben...  
  
Was ist mit seinen Rippen?  
Vorsichtig taste ich sie ab...anscheinend sind sie in Ordnung...  
  
Trotz meiner Verzweiflung, beginnt auch mein Verstand wieder zu übernehmen.  
  
...es ist irre. Ich bin Victor, doch auch immer noch Sherlock. Sherlock, der endlich am eigenen Leib und der eigenen Seele erlebt, wie sich Victor gefühlt haben muss – weil ich nun John in meiner  
Situation von damals sehen muss.  
Und mein verwirrter und zugleich unfassbar klarer Geist bringt nun Victor, John und sogar meine eigene Person mit voller Absicht durcheinander, als hätte ich diese Passfotos wirklich erst kürzlich mit meinem Blogger gemacht und versucht...  
Es ist absurd – trotzdem scheint es mir irgendwie auch wieder völlig logisch.  
  
Stabile Seitenlage, fällt es mir ein.  
  
Ich ziehe ihm die Schuhe aus und bringe ihn in Position, dabei bewege John so behutsam ich kann...es scheint alles so real! Eigentlich weiß ich, dass ich damals nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurde und das hier nicht wirklich sein kann. Trotzdem empfinde ich echte Angst um ihn, das ist  
beunruhigend und bizarr...  
...und...  
aufschlussreich. Erschreckend aufschlussreich!  
  
Verwirrt decke ich John sachte zu, dann gehe ich rasch Teewasser aufsetzen, hole ihm ein Glas Wasser und ein paar Paracetamol.  
  
Es geht nicht darum...oder nicht nur...?..., dass ich nochmal erlebe, was ich damals getan habe – oder es besser mache – ich soll Victors Angst und Qual nicht nur beobachten, wie ich sonst Leute deduziere, ja nicht einmal nur erkennen, wie normale Freunde so etwas tun würden, wie ich es bei Victor hätte tun müssen...oder vor drei Wochen bei John...  
  
Ich soll es fühlen.  
  
Und damit das funktioniert, hat mein Unterbewusstsein ja schon einmal die Rollen vertauscht. Als Victor habe ich mir mitanhören müssen, wie Sherlock meinen Vater und sein Lügengebäude zerpflückt hatte. Aber dieses Mal ist es komplizierter. Trotzdem wundert es mich, dass ich mich auf dieses Durcheinander einlassen kann: Als ob John und Victor austauschbar wären! Oder Victor und ich selbst. Das ist eigentlich ein Riesenblödsinn...  
  
Woher kommt diese Panik davor, John könne jetzt sterben? Und wieso macht es mich so verzweifelt, dass er unsere neuen Identitäten noch nicht hat besorgen können? Ich habe wirklich das fatale Gefühl, wenn wir nicht fortgehen und zusammen in Australien leben können, wird  
alles aus sein und ich kann unmöglich weiter machen.  
  
Es scheint plötzlich Gewissheit. Unausweichlich wie ein Naturgesetz: Wenn das nicht geht, bleibt mir nur noch der Tod. Das ist niederschmetternd und schockierend. Zumal ich ja weiß, wie es  
weitergeht.  
  
Erneut erhebe ich mich vorsichtig von der Bettkante, um den Tee aufzubrühen, denn eile ich wieder an Johns Seite.  
  
Er stöhnt leise, inzwischen ist er nicht mehr ganz so bleich...  
Es tut weh, ihn so verletzlich und leidend zu sehen. Das ist meine Schuld!  
Wenn er nun doch innere Blutungen hätte? Wenn es heute anders liefe?  
Das kann es nicht, ich weiß, das ist nur die Variation einer Erinnerung, aber...  
  
Ihn die Treppe hoch zu schleppen, ihn keuchend und stöhnend neben mir zu spüren, war wie ein Albtraum...!  
Ich erinnere mich an das kleine, grausame Horrorszenario, als ich vor etwa drei Wochen für einen grauenhaften Moment glaubte, er habe sich eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt...  
  
Mir wird klar, dass ich unbewusst, wegen des Zeitdrucks wahrscheinlich, eine Chance verpasst habe. Ich habe gewusst, dass dieser Kuss kommen würde. Ich hätte anders reagieren können...  
wenigstens ...lässiger...  
  
Ich hätte stillhalten können, die Augen schließen...  
...sie wieder öffnen und mich ihm langsam zuwenden können...ihn ermutigend und ernsthaft  
anlächeln und so etwas sagen, wie:   
Es wird alles gut werden...  
oder  
vielleicht...  
Ich würde das für niemanden sonst tun...  
  
Ich versuche, mir das vorzustellen...unsere Blicke hätten ineinander gelegen...vertrauensvoll...  
  
Ich sehe, wie eine Träne sich aus seinen schimmernden Augen löst...  
  
"Bitte, nicht weinen...", höre ich mich flüstern. Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf... "Du wirst mich retten, wie könnte ich da traurig sein...? Ich bin glücklich...oder zumindest kann ich wieder daran  
glauben, dass ich es bald sein werde...Vielleicht hat es so kommen müssen...damit wir zusammen sein können...ich möchte es so sehr glauben!"  
  
Ich könnte die Hand heben und sachte die Träne fortwischen...  
  
Nun...  
  
sogar ich kann mir denken, dass ihn das ermutigt hätte, den nächsten Schritt zu tun und einen Kuss auf meine Lippen zu wagen...  
  
Wäre das wirklich so schlimm gewesen?  
  
  
"Schau nicht so verstört..." Johns raue, heisere Stimme holt mich sanft aus meinen Gedanken.   
"Wie fühlst du dich? Ist es sehr schlimm?" frage ich kläglich.  
"Ich denke, es sind nur Prellungen...aber es tut schon ziemlich weh..."  
"Willst du ein paar Paracetamol?" schlage ich vor und fühle mich dabei ziemlich hilflos.  
  
John stemmt sich ächzend etwas hoch.  
  
"Drei...", sagt er gepresst. Mir zittern die Hände, als ich sie aus dem Blister drücke.  
  
Johns Bewegungen sind mühsam und fahrig. Ich halte ihm unbeholfen das Glas an die Lippen, aber er nimmt es mir aus der Hand. Ich sehe, dass er vor Anstrengung zittert und dass er Schmerzen hat. Als das Glas leer ist, lässt er sich erschöpft zurückfallen.  
  
Mechanisch nehme ich ihm das Glas ab, dann greifen meine Hände  
fürsorglich nach der Decke und ziehen sie wieder über seine Schulter.  
  
"Ich sehe mal nach dem Tee...", flüstere ich durcheinander. Er nickt matt.  
  
  
Das hier ist nicht real...wieso ist es dann so hart? Auch die Foltersequenz kommt mir wieder in den Sinn: Wie sehr habe ich mit John gelitten! Es ist die Hölle gewesen... So 48 Stunden ist das her...  
  
...oh, Shit – und in weniger als 48 Stunden wirst du zurück sein...!  
Als ich zurückkomme, ist John eingeschlafen, also setze ich mich lautlos auf den nächsten Stuhl...  
Irgendwann beschließe ich, den Tee selbst zu trinken, beobachte Johns ruhige Atemzüge und langweile mich dabei kein bisschen.  
  
Bitte, werd' schnell wieder gesund...! denke ich.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sherlock...!" Du lächelst mir tapfer entgegen und machst dabei große Augen. Als ich mich zu dir setze, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, legst du deine Hand auf meinen Arm, drückst beinahe zärtlich zu: "Mach dir nicht solche Sorgen...in ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder ganz okay, versprochen...!"  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
  
Dein Lächeln lässt nach und du rubbelst mir aufmunternd über den Arm. "Nicht weinen, Sherlock!" bittest du leise.  
  
Ja, wirklich. Ich weine. das merke ich jetzt erst so richtig, obwohl mir die Kehle wie zugeschnürt ist. Ich zwinge mich dazu, zu schlucken und dann spüre ich, dass meine Hand nach der deinen tastet.  
Was soll ich sagen?   
John, du hättest sterben können – das macht mir Angst...offenkundig...Du hast es schon erlebt, mein Verstand schaltet dann ab...im Straßenbahntunnel...am Pool...  
Mir war selbst nicht klar, wie  ernst es mir eigentlich war, als ich sagte, dass ich ohne meinen Blogger verloren wäre...  
Oder sage ich jetzt einfach Victors Text von damals?  
"Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es so gefährlich für dich sein könnte!" stöhne ich. "Es tut mir so leid!"  
  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich noch mehr aufregst...du hast schon genug ausgestanden durch meine große Klappe...", sagt John meinen alten Text. "Aber ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sie –  
Hör zu, es war bloß eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, sie haben mich nur ausgebremst..."  
  
"Oh, Gott! John! Untertreib doch nicht so!" bricht es aus mir heraus. Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht. "Ich bin schreiend aufgewacht – dann sah ich, dass die Türen offenstehen...ich wollte zu dir, um mich zu entschuldigen, weil ich natürlich sicher war, dich geweckt zu haben…und. Um ehrlich zu sein, auch um dich zu sehen, denn das hätte mich getröstet – aber du warst weg! Dein Handy war aus! Ich bin fast durchgedreht!"  
  
"Tut mir leid...du bist beunruhigt wegen der Papiere...", murmelt John bedauernd.  
  
Unwillkürlich beginne ich vehement den Kopf zu schütteln. "Was sollte ich mit den Papieren ohne dich!"  
  
Dein Blick verwirrt mich. Liebevoll wäre vielleicht die richtige Bezeichnung dafür.  
  
So hätte ich Victor ansehen müssen – auch wenn ich das vor dem Spiegel hätte üben müssen. Diese Lüge hätte sein Leben retten können…vielleicht…  
  
Und vielleicht hätte er recht behalten: Vielleicht wäre aus der gnädigen Lüge noch Wahrheit geworden.  
  
Als du meinen Arm loslässt bin ich verstört und enttäuscht, aber dann richtest du dich verbissen auf.  
  
Nein! Bleib liegen! schreie ich innerlich, bin aber zu erstarrt, um zu reagieren.  
  
Du umarmst mich. Fest, aber doch behutsam, beschützend.  
  
Ich bin fassungslos. Du machst das perfekt. Irgendwie scheint das genau das Maß an Nähe zu sein, das ich jetzt brauche, um mich wieder zu fangen.  
  
"Es wird alles gut, Sherlock…“ murmelst du tröstend in mein Ohr. „Sie haben mir diesen E-Mail-Account eingerichtet, über den sie mir schon Links zu Fotos von den Papieren geschickt haben. Du findest ihn in meinem Kleingeldfach. Das Internetcafé am Kino macht um sieben auf. Dann kannst du nachsehen, wo sich das Schließfach befindet, zu dem der Schlüssel passt, den ich bekommen habe. Dann holst du mich ab und wir fahren zusammen dorthin.  
Du wirst sehen. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Und ich denke nicht, dass man uns angreifen wird. Nicht am helllichten Tag.“  
  
Du gibst mir Halt. Genug Halt, um mich von meiner Angst zu lösen. Ich schlinge meine Arme um dich und schmiege mich vertrauensvoll an deine Brust.  
  
„Ich werde allein gehen. Du brauchst Ruhe…“ sage ich zuversichtlich und streiche über deinen Rücken. Es tut gut, dich im Arm zu halten, ich möchte dich nicht mehr loslassen, aber es muss wohl sein.  
„Und jetzt legst du dich besser wieder hin...“ Sachte lehne ich dich zurück ins Kissen. Du greifst nach meiner Hand und schaust mich ermutigend an.  
  
Ich weiß, dass Victor wenige Minuten nachdem ich aufgewacht war, aufbrach. Es ist dann die Stadtbibliothek gewesen, für die sie sich entschieden hatten. In dem Schließfach waren dann wirklich die falschen Papiere. Sie waren perfekt und die Ausweise hatten ihren Ausstellungsdaten entsprechende Gebrauchsspuren.  
  
Eine neue Welt stand uns offen.  
Doch wir würden sie nie betreten.  
  
  
  



	109. Alternatives Universum

 

 

 

  
  
Da sitze ich also auf der Kante eines Bettes, das eigentlich meines sein sollte, in dem aber mein Freund John liegt – und zugleich bin ich Victor, der aber nicht in mich sondern in John verliebt ist?!  
Aber diese Umarmung, dieser Händedruck… – ich spüre tiefe Zuneigung und Sorge – doch soweit ich das beurteilen kann, kein…sexuelles Verlangen…  
Mein Unterbewusstsein kann das nicht simulieren, das wird es sein. Da stößt es an seine Grenzen…  
  
Obwohl ich das reflektieren kann, drohe ich, fast in diesem Gefühls- und Identitätschaos unterzugehen. Dann aber kommt der Moment, in dem ich begreife, dass ein Teil von mir einfach bleiben möchte; einfach bleiben, mich um John kümmern, ihn in meiner Nähe haben, sein aufmunterndes, verständnisvolles Lächeln sehen und auch in seltenen, kostbaren Momenten seine Berührung zu erfahren, etwa eine Hand auf meiner Schulter oder vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr…  
  
  
Du musst hier raus!  
  
  
Ich finde mich in meinem Bett wieder – Baker Street – es ist dunkel und ich bin allein.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen fühle ich mich am Boden zerstört und schon sitzt mir ein Kloß in der Kehle.  
  
Was soll das!? Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast es fast geschafft und John ist bereits unterwegs! Also kein Grund, Trübsal zu blasen! sage ich mir ein wenig grob in Gedanken.  
Okay, wahrscheinlich ist es die Erschöpfung…  
  
Verstört versuche ich mich zu konzentrieren. Was, um alles in der Welt, war das eben für ein Durcheinander?! Ein planvolles Durcheinander, soviel ist klar – oder, um mal wieder Hamlet zu bemühen: Es steckt Methode in seinem Wahnsinn...  
  
Ich sollte Victors Verzweiflung erleben? Das konnte eigentlich nur scheitern, weil ich niemanden liebe – und doch habe ich mich kreuzunglücklich gefühlt, bin vor Sorge und Mitgefühl fast durchgedreht und war zuletzt voller Zuversicht…  
Mit John zusammen zu sein, schien auf einmal das einzig Ausschlaggebende…!   
Wie ist das möglich?  
  
Was heißt das denn nun? Bin ich bloß verwirrt wie von einem seltsamen Drogentrip? Ein „Drogenmix“, der vielleicht aus meinen eigenen Hormonen besteht, den es aber ohne dieses spezielle Programm meines Gehirns nie gegeben hätte, der also nicht der Wirklichkeit entspricht – oder…  
Oder könnte es sein, dass ich John…liebe?  
  
Vielleicht so, wie ich meinen großen Bruder hätte lieben können, wäre er so ganz anders gewesen als Mycroft. Ein großer Bruder, wie ich ihn gebraucht hätte – oder sagen wir, der mir gut getan hätte…?  
  
  
Scheiße, wie spät ist es eigentlich…?  
   
01:03  
  
Unwillkürlich stöhne ich auf. Der kurze Zwischenstopp in Sydney müsste schon begonnen haben. Ich sollte John anrufen, aber ich fühle mich labil…ich will keinesfalls am Telefon die Fassung verlieren…  
Ich versuche, den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuwürgen, und gehe fröstelnd ins Bad. Als ich mir nach dem Toilettengang die Hände wasche, fällt mein Blick in den Spiegel…  
  
Mist...!   
  
Ich werde John nichts vormachen können: Ich bin noch magerer und bleicher als vor seiner Abreise und habe dunkle Schatten um die Augen.   
Er mag an einem Tatort alles mögliche übersehen oder falsch interpretieren, aber, dass es mir inzwischen nicht gut gegangen ist, wird ihm doch sofort ins Auge springen!  
   
Also, besser, ich denke mir was Plausibles aus!  
  
Entschlossen werfe ich mir noch etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und gehe mir Tee kochen. Diese letzte Lektion geht mir noch sehr nach. Nachdem ich so empfunden habe…wie werde ich John begegnen...? Oder werden diese Emotionen verblassen, da sie nur Teil eines Traumes waren?  
Nein. Nichts ist merklich wieder verblasst, seit das hier angefangen hat!  
Das ist beängstigend. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich wieder funktionieren soll, wenn all das so präsent bleibt, wie es gerade ist!  
  
  
Nachdem ich Tee und etwas Toast zu mir genommen habe, krieche ich zurück in mein Bett, um von dort aus John anzurufen. Inzwischen ist es nach halb zwei.  
  
   
„Hey, Sherlock, alte Nachteule! Schön, dass du anrufst!“ begrüßt mich seine Stimme freundlich.   
Mir bleibt einen Moment die Luft weg.  
„John…“, bringe ich lahm hervor. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Wegen…der Aschewolke und so…?“  
„Sieht so aus. Wie geht’s dir? Vielleicht liegt’s ja auch an der Verbindung, aber du…klingst…nicht so gut…“  
„Inzwischen ist wieder alles Bestens! Es…  
es ist nur… –   
also du wirst mir ja ansehen, dass ich –   
es war wirklich nicht weiter schlimm –   
nur... – “  
Nun hat er mich trotz der immensen Entfernung gewissermaßen eingeholt.  
„Was?! Sherlock? Was ist passiert?!“ verlangt er zu wissen.  
„Sei bitte nicht sauer. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst. Es muss eine Magen-Darm-Grippe gewesen sein. Mir geht’s wieder gut, aber es ist mir noch anzusehen, dass ich krank war…ich…will dich nur vorwarnen… Hätte doch wirklich keinen Zweck gehabt, wenn ich dich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hätte, dass - “  
„Trotzdem hätte ich das gerne gewusst!“ stöhnt er niedergeschlagen. „Hast du einen Arzt konsultiert?“  
„…nein…hätte ich wohl, wenn es nicht nach drei Tagen sowieso abgeklungen wäre…“  
„Moment mal! Bist du sicher, dass es nicht vielleicht eine Lebensmittelvergiftung war?“  
„Ausgeschlossen! Und selbst wenn es so wäre. Ich bin wieder in Ordnung. Und so wie du jetzt reagierst, hatte ich vollkommen recht, dich damit nicht zu behelligen.“  
„Wird echt Zeit, dass ich zurückkomme!“ brummt er düster. „Verdammt, ich hätte trotzdem gewollt, dass du mir das sagst! War das nach dem Essen bei Angelo?“  
  
Oops...!  
  
„Nein! Nein, davor... Es hat vor einer Woche angefangen. Ich dachte eben auch, dass ich mich locker vollständig erholen würde, bis zu zurückkommst… Ich wollte dir den Urlaub nicht verderben.“  
„Und wenn es was Ernstes gewesen wäre? Hast du wenigstens Mrs Hudson gegenüber zugegeben, dass du krank bist?“  
„Bitte, John – eigentlich wollte ich kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren, aber du solltest dich durch absolut nichts verpflichtet fühlen…ich wollte doch nur, dass du dir so viel Zeit nimmst, wie du brauchst…ich hab es nicht mehr angesprochen…, damit du dich nicht unter Duck gesetzt fühlst…“     
Seufzen. „Ja, ich weiß…“, lenkt er ein; seine Stimme klingt weich. „Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Diese…ganze Reise hat mir sehr gut getan…“  
„Gut!“ entfährt auch mir ein Seufzen.  
„Okay…, dann leg dich schlafen, Sherlock. Ich seh dich ja dann bald.“  
Er ist nicht komplett anders als der John aus meinem letzten Traum, aber doch sehr, sehr weit entfernt...nicht nur in Flugmeilen. Ich fühle mich irgendwie…verloren und in meiner Brust nagt ein kleiner, doch bitterer Schmerz.  
„Ja… Hab einen guten Flug…Und wirklich: Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht’s wieder gut.“  
„Na, davon werde ich mich dann überzeugen. Goodbye, Sherlock.“  
„Ja. Goodbye, John.“  
Nachdenklich lege ich auf. Ich fühle mich ziemlich unzufrieden…fast schon etwas traurig..., dabei hätte es wirklich schlechter laufen können. Und ich kann ihm nicht vormachen, dass inzwischen alles perfekt gewesen wäre! – nicht, wo ich so aussehe! Hätte ich jetzt nichts gesagt und später alles abgestritten, hätte er doch geargwöhnt, dass ich mich irgendwie in Gefahr gebracht hätte…durch eine Verbrecherjagd oder ein Experiment…  
  
Naja, eine Art von Experiment ist es ja schon...irgendwie...  
Und gefährlich? Ja, das wohl auch...  
  
Okay. Ich habe noch gut vierzig Stunden.  
Wie nutze ich sie am besten?     
  
Mir kommt da so eine Idee.  
Ich will versuchen, den Faden wiederaufzunehmen, doch nun wieder als ich selbst.  
Also strecke ich mich auf dem Rücken aus, schließe die Augen und rufe die Datei auf…auch die Leibschmerzen und das Gefühl von Schwäche…  
...und das Vogelgezwitscher...es ist ein strahlend schöner Herbstmorgen…  
   
Ich sehe Victor vor mir; er so schnell wie möglich zurückgekommen. Zwar hat er den Umschlag geöffnet, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich nicht wieder bloß Abfall darin befindet, aber er hat sich die Papiere nicht genauer angesehen.  
Aus Feigheit, weil man ihn überfallen könnte?   
Oder weil er das Ende seines alten Lebens nun doch unbewusst hinauszögern wollte?  
Nein. Inzwischen bin ich sicher, er hat sich einfach um mich gesorgt, befürchtete, es könne mir inzwischen doch schlechter gehen. Aber das habe ich nicht wissen wollen, dabei ist es so offensichtlich gewesen....  
  
Hastig hat er sich hereingeschlichen, versucht, seine Atmung zu beruhigen, nur um mich nicht zu wecken, falls ich schlafen sollte. Dann lugt er besorgt in mein Zimmer.   
  
„Du bist wach…!“ stellt er flüsternd fest und kommt rasch näher.  
„Mir geht’s schon besser…ist bei dir alles glatt gegangen?“  
Er atmet tief durch: „Ich…ich glaube, ja…“ Er hält mir einen ebensolchen Umschlag hin, wie der, den ich vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Schließfach am Bahnhof geholt habe. Er ist nur halb aufgerissen, aber auch so kann man schon zwei Reisepässe erkennen. Ich öffne ihn vollends und kontrolliere die Pässe zuerst. Meiner ist angeblich dreieinhalb Jahre alt und hat ein Eselsohr, Victors vier Jahre, unterschiedliche Ausstellungsorte – beide sehen schon ein bisschen abgewetzt aus; die Stempel, die sich auf unseren angeblichen Auslandsreisen angesammelt haben, wirken echt.   
„Erstklassige Arbeit.  
Das ist dein neues Leben!“ sage ich und gebe Victor seine Papiere.  
  
  
Endlich hält er seinen Pass in den zitternden Händen.  
William Newman.  
Sehr schlicht. Eigentlich zu gewöhnlich für ihn. Ob er enttäuscht ist? Ich wusste es bereits und hatte meine Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
  
„Newman“, sage ich – wie ich hoffe, in aufmunterndem Ton, „das bist du jetzt: Ein neuer Mensch…es ist gut, dass der Name unauffällig ist. Solltest du – was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist – doch mal auf jemanden stoßen, der dich von früher kennen müsste, wird der sich das einfach so erklären, dass dein Name wohl zu gewöhnlich war, um sich ihn zu merken. Wenn du zum Beispiel Innocent heißen würdest, müsste er denken: Was? Innocent? Das wäre mir doch aufgefallen!  
…übrigens…habe ich dir je erzählt, dass ich mit erstem Vornamen eigentlich William heiße?“  
  
Victors – nein, Williams Kopf zuckt hoch und er sieht mich überrascht an. „Nein! Wirklich?“ Er lächelt überrascht und erfreut.  
„Ja, nach einem Kricketspieler namens William Sherlock*“, kläre ich ihn auf und verziehe das Gesicht. "Das war der Einfall meines Urgroßvaters!“  
„William bedeutet so viel wie „entschlossener Beschützer“…“, seufzt er lächelnd. „Auf dich passt das, aber sicher nicht auf mich…“  
„Du warst entschlossen, mich vor Kerby zu beschützen und mich gegen deinen Vater zu verteidigen!“ kontere ich. Ich habe es mir vorher gründlich überlegt: Soll ich an diese alten Wunden rühren? Andererseits erinnert er sich gewiss selbst täglich daran… „Es kann aber auch als „willensstark und aufrecht“ übersetzt werden. Und du bist ganz sicher einer der aufrechtesten Menschen, die ich getroffen habe – und, dass nach allem, was du erlebst hast, deine Willensstärke einen Knacks bekommen hat, ist nur zu verständlich. Nimm es als Zeichen, dass du dein Selbstvertrauen wiedergewinnen wirst, stärker, souveräner als zuvor…“    
Als ob ich an Omen glauben würde... Aber Vic-... William scheint das gerade nicht aufzufallen.  
Noch ein Seufzen. „Und wie werde ich dich nennen müssen? Es sollte mir egal sein, aber ich mag den Namen Sherlock für dich…“  
Ich verziehe das Gesicht: „Timothy Carlton! – Ich meine: ich und ausgerechnet Timothy?“  
Es bringt meinen Freund zum Grinsen. Wenigstens etwas! Aber mal ernsthaft? Wie kann ausgerechnet ich „Fürchtegott“ heißen!?  
„Ich kann dich Carlton nennen“, schlägt er vor.   
„Wie auch immer…“, stimme ich zu.  
  
  
  
Verärgert schlage ich die Augen auf. Es funktioniert irgendwie nicht. Ich erinnere mich, aber es reißt mich nicht mit, ich…stecke nicht wieder wirklich drin. Ich sollte…gefühlsmäßig viel stärker involviert sein, es sollte sich realer anfühlen…, präsenter…, unmittelbarer…!  
  
  
       
Ich muss es noch einmal versuchen… Noch einmal anders… früher vielleicht?  
Ja, viel früher… doch ohne mich lange aufzuhalten:  
  
  
Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu und wenn ich morgens erwachte, war mein erster Gedanke, dass Victor bald fort sein würde. Das war niederschmetternd. Schon seit fast sechs Wochen sind wir wieder zurück in unserer Studentenbude. Nur langsam hatte sich Victor wieder etwas erholt. Wie oft hatte ich gehört oder gelesen, jemand sei nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst? In diesen ersten Wochen erlebte ich genau das. Er versuchte wirklich, sich wieder einzukriegen. Es hatte wieder einige wenige Momente gegeben, in denen wir scheinbar unbeschwert lachen konnten, so wie vor unserem unseligen Urlaub, aber weit mehr Nächte, in denen mich ein entsetzter Schrei, gequältes Stöhnen oder unterdrücktes Weinen aus dem Schlaf gescheucht hatten. Er tat mir leid und es machte mich hilflos, oft auch wütend. Aber es ging mir auch zusehends auf die Nerven. Wieso konnte er nicht damit abschließen?  
  
Diese Idee von einer neuen Identität – dieses Pseudo-Zeugenschutzprogramm, das war unnötig! Niemand außer mir hätte je Verdacht geschöpft. Nicht, wenn wir noch ein paar Spuren vernichtet hätten; Spuren, die außer uns wahrscheinlich kein lebender Mensch gesehen hatte! Und wenn nicht irgendwann ein Historiker auf Trevor Hall forschen würde, auch niemals irgendjemand je finden würde! Das war die einzige Schwachstelle und die hatte Victor doch voll in der Hand!   
  
Andererseits: Seit ich ihm versichert hatte, dass ich herausfinden würde, wie man an eine neue Identität kommt, so dass sie Zollkontrollen standhielte und man sich damit eine berufliche Existenz aufbauen kann, fasste er wieder Mut.   
Aber er war nicht mehr derselbe. Erst in diesen Tagen begann ich darüber nachzudenken. So sensibel er auch vorher schon gewesen sein mochte, hatte ihn doch auch ein gewisses Maß an Selbstsicherheit ausgezeichnet; und so sehr er auch unter den tödlichen Krankheiten seines Bruders und seiner Mutter gelitten haben musste, hatte er doch eigentlich ein heiteres, ausgeglichenes Gemüt an den Tag gelegt. Da war er ganz anders gewesen als ich: Positiv und voller grundsätzlicher Menschenliebe.  
Er hatte in dieser wunderbaren aber doch sehr kleinen Welt gelebt – nur mit seinem Bruder, den Eltern und diesem faszinierenden alten Kasten voller Geheimnisse und Geschichten – am Rande noch ein paar Dienstboten. Aber dieses kleine, scheinbar heile Universum bröckelte: Auch wenn Victor das nicht hatte sehen wollen: Sein kranker Bruder wurde von ihrem Vater verachtet, beinahe muss man sagen: gehasst, und ihre Mutter litt auch unter ihm und seiner dunklen Vergangenheit. Und dann waren sie rasch hintereinander gestorben und Victor war auf ein Internat gekommen. Das muss hart gewesen sein, sehr hart, aber es hatte ihn nicht zerbrochen…aber, was er jetzt hatte erleben müssen, hatte ihn furchtbar erschüttert. Es wunderte mich nicht. Da musste jemand, der zuvor so freundlich und vertrauensvoll gewesen ist, vielleicht einfach – tja, entweder abstumpfen oder daran zugrunde gehen. An seiner Stelle hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch einen ordentlichen seelischen Knacks bekommen…      
  
So langsam verstehe ich es. Die neue Identität musste wohl doch sein. Psychisch. Die alte galt nicht mehr – hatte es ja eigentlich nie. Dieses Wissen nagte an ihm. Es war nicht logisch, aber in der Psychologie geht es nicht vernünftig zu. Phänomene wie das Urvertrauen sind wohl ein notwendiger Selbstbetrug, eine Lüge, ohne die wir wohl zumindest zu Beginn unseres Lebens nicht auskommen. Es war wahrscheinlich dieses Urvertrauen, das sich zuletzt ganz auf den Vater konzentriert hatte und auf alles, was von Victors Kindheit noch übrig war – und nun schien seine ganze seelische Heimat völlig zerstört.   
Manchmal fiel er in alte Gewohnheiten zurück, dann schien er auf dem Weg der Besserung – aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass alles was sein Leben ausgemacht, alles, woran er geglaubt, was ihm sicher geschienen hatte, nur eine schreckliche Lüge war.  
  
Vermutlich hatte ich niemals so viel Urvertrauen gehabt wie er. Ich hätte davon längst nicht so viel zu verlieren gehabt.  
  
Ich sah ihn vor mir, wie ich ihn in diesen Wochen erlebt hatte. Oft so weit weg und so fremd, bedauernswert verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört.  
Ich hatte eine Weile gebraucht – mich dann aber doch darüber gewundert, dass mich in die Rolle des seelischen Beistands hineingefunden hatte. Victor hatte sich umgekehrt, nachdem er anfangs buchstäblich untröstlich zu sein schien, meinen Bemühungen geöffnet und sich voller Dankbarkeit aufrichtig angestrengt, sich zusammenzureißen.   
Aber er schaffte es nicht.  
  
Und das war letztlich meine Schuld.  
  
Heute weiß ich, dass dabei eine große Rolle gespielt haben muss, dass ich, sobald es ihm besser zu gehen schien, ihn nicht mehr umsorgte. Oder besser gesagt, ich ließ darin nach. Und zwar für sein Empfinden zu viel. Ich versuchte nur dann, Victor aufzumuntern, wenn er niedergeschlagen wirkte, berührte ihn nur, wenn er es zu brauchen schien, umarmte ihn nur, wenn er verstört aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte oder unter seiner Trauer zusammenbrach. Doch ich irrte mich gewaltig! Denn in diesen Phasen, in denen er wieder so ziemlich im Lot zu sein schien, kämpfte er oft hart, rang um Fassung, damit ich ihn nicht als Schwächling verachten sollte – aber genau das bewirkte auch, dass ich meine Zuwendung reduzierte… Er war also pausenlos in einer Zwickmühle. Deshalb war sein Kampf zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Nicht dass Victor bewusst auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt hätte, um von mir Beachtung und Mitgefühl zu erhalten – aber wenn ich ihm meinen Trost entzog, stürzte ihn das immer wieder – mal schneller, mal langsamer – in ein tiefes Loch. Und je mehr es für ihn danach aussah, dass ich ihm nur aus Mitleid meine Nähe schenkte, desto verzweifelter und schuldbewusster wurde er. Wenn ich es heute recht bedenke, hatte sein ihm ureigener Optimismus ihn dabei immer wieder Hoffnung schöpfen lassen, dass diese Erkenntnis doch falsch sei, dass ich mich doch auch mehr und mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühle und lernen würde, unsere Umarmungen zu genießen, mir mehr zu wünschen...  
Victor hatte wohl ein neues Zentrum für sein Universum gebraucht, etwas, woran er wieder glauben konnte, worauf er sich verlassen konnte, wenn alles wankte oder zu nichts zerfloss. Fatalerweise war seine Wahl dabei auf mich gefallen.   
Nun, man kann nicht wirklich von einer „Wahl“ sprechen…  
Wie auch immer – mir ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich eine solch geradezu existentielle Rolle für ihn spielte…  
  
  
Meine Recherchen waren nicht einfach gewesen, aber sie hatten mir auch die Gelegenheit gegeben, aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung zu flüchten. Die meiste Zeit brauchte ich mir so nicht einzugestehen, dass ich Victor manchmal fast nicht ertrug mit seinem Schmerz.  
  
…  
  
„Arrrgh…!“ knurre ich frustriert in die Dunkelheit.  
Wieso wird das nichts, verdammt!? frage ich mich wütend. Ich will das durchexerzieren! Victor! Ich will dir demonstrieren, dass ich es verstanden habe, dass ich heute wirklich mit dir kommen würde. Zumindest ohne Deadline – so lange wie du mich eben brauchst. Vielleicht sogar den Rest meines Lebens – aber wer weiß das schon?  
Wieso kannst du mich das nicht machen lassen?   
Es wäre doch schon ganz anders gelaufen, wenn mir nicht dieser blöde, übereifrige Buchhändler zwei Tage nach diesem Überfall schon mal soweit bereits eingetroffen meine neuen Bücher nachhause geliefert hätte - wo du sie entgegengenommen hast, weil ich ein Schlafmittel genommen hatte! Und das noch mit einer Materialliste, auf der minutiös ausgeführt war, welches Buch ich für welche Veranstaltung benötigte und wie die voraussichtlichen Lieferzeiten waren...!  
  
Dann wären wir zusammen fortgegangen, hätten uns eingelebt, wie ich das geplant hatte…  
Und dann? Wer weiß?  
  
Ich versuche, mir eine Erinnerung vorzustellen, einen Rahmen, ein Setting, in dem ich ihm sagen kann: „Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich je hatte, ich möchte dich nicht wieder verlieren und hier hält mich ohnehin nicht viel. Meinethalben, nenn es „durchbrennen“, wenn du magst, es ist in Ordnung…  
  
Und dann war da plötzlich diese Halluzination von vor drei Wochen. Nach meiner vorgetäuschten Entführung hatte ich versucht, mein Verhalten am Pool in einem Gedankenexperiment zu ändern, doch es schien buchstäblich zu haken:  
  
  
„Sherlock! Beginne bei dem, was wirklich das Wichtigste ist!“ mahnte Victor. Er lief zwischen unseren eingefrorenen Körpern hin und her, zwischen John und mir. Ich hatte mich wieder und wieder gefragt, wie ich hätte besser reagieren können, um Johns Trauma nicht derart belastend werden zu lassen...  
Aber diesen Rat fand ich alles andere als hilfreich! Genau das war doch meine Frage!  
   
Ich schüttelte mich. Dann riss ich mich aus der Szenerie, wankte ins Bad, schälte mich aus dem Pyjama, stieg in die Dusche und versuchte, erst mal wieder meinen Kreislauf normal in Gang zu bringen.  
  
Victor war so aufdringlich, sich zu mir zu gesellen. Nackt, nass.   
  
„Was?! Sofort raus aus meiner Dusche!“ hatte ich geschimpft – diesmal – in Gedanken, hielt ich still...   
  
Da war er plötzlich hinter mir und umarmte mich. Ich spürte schaudernd, wie er sich warm an meinen Rücken schmiegte, ein heiß pochendes Etwas drängte sich an mein Steißbein…ich ahnte sehr wohl, was das sein musste, und verspürte einen massiven Fluchtreflex. Victor schob mir seine Hand auf meine Herzgegend und raunte in mein Ohr: „Du bist jetzt meine Welt, weißt du das nicht? Keine Angst… dir ist doch klar, dass ich es auch noch nie getan habe, nicht wahr? Weil ich das niemals könnte, ohne zu lieben! Aber dich liebe ich…! Ich bin bereit, aber ich werde warten, bis du es auch bist… Wir werden sehr behutsam sein, alle beide…uns Zeit lassen…, viel, viel Zeit…“  
      
  
Ich will ihm wirklich sagen, dass ich mit ihm komme – bei ihm bleibe, dass wir Freunde sind und alles großartig werden wird…  
Heiße Lippen streifen sanft meinen Hals, da wo die linke Schlagader pocht...  
  
  
  
Verdammt, ich kann nicht.  
Nicht so…   
  
Damals hätte ich ihm vielleicht lange genug etwas vormachen können. Vielleicht. Aber nun, da er Teil meines Geistes ist, Teil aller meiner Erkenntnisse kann ich ihn weder anschwindeln, noch etwas Echtes vor ihm aufbauschen, einen wahren Samen zu einer Frucht entfalten...    
denn ja: Als Freund habe ich ihn wohl doch geliebt...auf eine unsoziale, egoistische, unsensible Art... Wenn man so etwas überhaupt Liebe nennen kann...  
  
Aber wie soll ich es dann zu Ende bringen?   
Soll ich bis an mein Lebensende quasi mit einer klaffenden Wunde in meiner Seele herumlaufen?!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> [link href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Sherlock_%28cricketer%29"]http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Sherlock_%28cricketer%29[/link] Witziger Weise ist er noch in dem Jahr geboren, in dem Watson zu Holmes gestoßen sein soll – das war aber noch sechs Jahre bevor A Study in Scarlet erschien!
> 
> Baring-Gould führt den Namen Sherlock auf den Theologen William Sherlock zurück (Sherlock is actually a surname!) [link href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Sherlock,"]http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Sherlock,[/link] für den der Vater eine Vorliebe gehabt haben könnte. Wie auch immer – ich wollte das variieren! Übrigens ist der Name William Sherlock gar nicht mal so selten! [link href="https://www.linkedin.com/pub/dir/William/Sherlock"]https://www.linkedin.com/pub/dir/William/Sherlock[/link]  
> Scott soll wegen Mrs Holmes Begeisterung für Sir Walter Scott gewählt worden sein. Wie B-G darauf kam? In CHAS macht sich Holmes an Milvertons Dienstmädchen Agatha als Klempner mit dem Nachnamen Escott heran.  
> Wie so viele sind auch diese Deduktionen des großen Holmesianers ziemlich wackelig…
> 
> Diese Dusch-Hallu stammt im Ansatz aus dem Kap. „Chaos überall“


	110. Höllenfahrt

 

 

  
Super... Das hat jetzt außer massivem Kopfweh nichts gebracht.  
Verärgert quäle ich mich aus dem Bett – kaum in der Vertikale entfährt mir ein Stöhnen. Der Schmerz haut mich fast um!  
Verdammt...!  
An der Wand entlang taste ich mich in die Küche und während ich dort mit zitternden Händen nach Tabletten suche, wird mir so schlecht, dass ich bezweifle, ob ich Aspirin jetzt wirklich werde bei mir behalten können...also entscheide ich mich für Paracetamol und beeile mich, wieder ins Bett zu kommen. Auch als ich mich wieder hingelegt habe, ist der Schmerz kaum zu ertragen und so stöhne ich leise vor mich hin, hoffe, dass die Tabletten bald wirken und kämpfe gegen die Übelkeit an.  
Übelkeit...  
Ich kann nichts gegen die Assoziation tun. Sie ist einfach da: Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst davor, das erneut durchmachen zu müssen, denn diese kurze – wenn auch schreckliche – Erinnerung daran, wie ich Victor nach seinem Selbstmord gefunden hatte, kann unmöglich schon alles gewesen sein...  
Nein, wenn ich jetzt daran denke, werde ich mich mit Sicherheit übergeben müssen.  
Ablenken! Ablenken...! befehle ich mir hektisch. Mein Verstand scheint halbblind fast panisch nach der erstbesten Erinnerung zu grabschen, die Linderung verheißt...  
"...das war blödsinnig! Das war mit Abstand das Blödsinnigste, was ich je getan habe....", höre ich John hinter mir atemlos glucksen.  
"Und du bist in Afghanistan einmarschiert!" verbessere ich ihn keuchend.  
Neben mir schnauft John, hell kichernd wie ein Mädchen.   
"Das war ich nicht allein...", verteidigt er grinsend seine Behauptung.  
  
Mehr Endorphine als Adrenalin, analysiert mein Gehirn unterdessen...  
Doch das Glücksgefühl rührt nur zum Teil von unserer Jagd her: John braucht keinen Krückstock mehr! Ich hatte recht, ich habe es ihm bewiesen – und ich habe auf einen Schlag einen Mitbewohner und einen Assistenten gewonnen!   
Oh, was eine Nacht...!  
(Mir fällt ein Song ein, der so heißt...oder wo zumindest ist dieser Ausruf die häufigste Zeile darin, hab längst vergessen, wer das gesungen hat, und ist mindestens so alt wie ich selbst...Mummy hatte es gemocht, als ich noch klein war...später habe ich es zuhause nie wieder gehört…ich glaube in dem Song ist von 1963 die Rede…das ist das Jahr, in dem unsere Eltern geheiratet haben…  
  
…vom Dezember 1963 genaugenommen, fällt es mir jetzt ein und ich schiebe en Gedanken rasch beiseite, ehe er mich wirklich betroffen machen kann, denn…seltsam, in genau diesem Monat hat alles begonnen: Die blutigen Unruhen auf Zypern, bei denen Eduard Trevor den Tod fand…)  
  
Johns breites, strahlendes Lächeln. Unbeschwert, dankbar...mir wird bewusst, dass ich zu frieren aufhöre.  
Ich will diesen Moment festhalten...wieso habe ich ihn nur so schnell zerstört...?  
Naja..., von der Razzia ahnte ich ja nichts – obwohl ich das hätte wissen müssen. Aber ich hab nicht mehr klar denken können. In meiner Euphorie war gerade sogar der Serienkiller vergessen.  
Noch einmal empfinde ich diesen Triumph, als John verwundert zur Haustür geht und noch überhaupt keinen Schimmer hat, was eigentlich passiert ist. Ich hatte mich diebisch darauf gefreut, sein dummes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er seinen Krückstock zurückbekommt, und saß quasi schon im Startloch, um ihn gleich auszulachen...aber dann hatte er mich so glücklich und dankbar angesehen...! Als wollte er mir im nächsten Moment überwältigt um den Hals fallen – doch dann kam Mrs Hudson und jammerte über das Polizeiaufgebot in der frisch vermieteten Wohnung…    
  
Wie ein Ertrinkender klammere ich mich an dieses Gefühl, bis der Schmerz endlich auf ein erträgliches Niveau abklingt...auch die Übelkeit legt sich langsam...  
  
  
Ich muss wohl vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein. Das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht. Es ist längst hell... – aber das habe ich anscheinend gebraucht, fühle mich noch richtig schlapp...  
Benommen sehe ich zur Uhr. 10: 38...!   
... John ist schon mehr als zwölf Stunden unterwegs! In ziemlich genau 34 Stunden wird er landen!  
Scheiße, ich bin nervös!  
Morgen Abend – das ist nun doch ziemlich bald...!  
Ich muss mir die Zeit gut einteilen – nur wie? Wenn ich in einer von diesen "Lektionen" stecke, werde ich dann einen Wecker hören? Das bezweifle ich!  
Es kostet mich viel Überwindung aufzustehen. Ich mache mir Kaffee, zwinge mich zu etwas Marmeladentoast und überlege währenddessen, wie ich weiter vorgehen kann.   
Wenn ich das jetzt als erstes durchgehe, habe ich es hinter mir...  
...dann sollte ich mir einen Eimer ans Bett stellen...oder besser noch, ich gehe wieder nach oben...  
aber da habe ich schon alles weggeräumt.  
Zu blöd...und wenn ich in meiner Erinnerung festsitze, werde ich gar keinen Eimer SEHEN! Da war keiner.  
Vielleicht sollte ich wenigstens abwarten, bis ich wieder nichts mehr im Magen habe, dann kann die Sauerei nicht ganz so schlimm –   
…und wenn ich mich in die leere Badewanne lege?  
Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir Prellungen zuziehen...ob mich der Schmerz in die Gegenwart zurückbringen wird?  
John würde denken, dass ich mich zuletzt doch noch geprügelt habe – überfallen wurde vielleicht...  
Ein Motorradhelm könnte helfen...  
aber sich in einem Integralhelm zu erbrechen, ist eine völlig bescheuerte Idee...!  
  
Nein. Nein, das mit der Badewanne geht nicht, ich könnte mich ernsthaft verletzen – und das nur, um zu vermeiden, dass Erbrochenes nicht mehr aus Teppich oder Matratze rausgeht. Das ist Mist...  
Und mit einer Plastikplane wäre die Erstickungsgefahr noch größer.   
  
Verbittert kichere ich auf.  
Das ist nicht witzig!  
  
Schlussendlich entscheide ich mich dafür, dass ich es doch unter dem Dach auf den Boden machen werde. In stabiler Seitenlage und mit Eimer – vielleicht werde ich ja doch vorher wach...  
Seufzend spüle ich ab und räume noch ein bisschen auf. Ich hab einen Grund, mich noch vor dieser Lektion zu drücken. In der nächsten Pause könnte ich dann schon den Tisch decken...wenn ich Tabletts über die Sets lege, staubt inzwischen nichts ein. Ich stelle zwei Flaschen Wein kalt. Einen Weißen und einen Roten…neben das Dosenbier. Den Roten kann ich ja rausstellen, wenn ich zum Flughafen aufbreche – oder wird er dann doch wieder zu warm?  
  
„Das gehört also…alles…dir…“, habe ich Johns betretenes Gestammel im Ohr.  
Oh, das hat mich echt nervös gemacht! Ich dachte, er geht gleich rückwärts wieder raus...!  
Ich muss grinsen. Gerade macht mir das Aufräumen fast ein bisschen Spaß...das ist wirklich nicht normal.  
Als ich fast fertig bin, klingelt mein Handy.  
Beunruhigt fische ich es aus der Tasche des Morgenmantels.  
Molly.  
Was kann sie wollen?  
Hat sie eine Leiche mit unklarer Todesursache auf dem Tisch? Übermorgen gerne wieder, aber jetzt kann ich das nicht gebrauchen.  
"Molly, was gibt es?"  
"Hi, Sherlock", piepst sie.   
Sie kann tiefer sprechen – wieso tut sie das nicht – es klingt furchtbar, wenn sie so redet! denke ich zum wiederholten Mal.   
"Du wolltest doch Füße...von Menschen mit unterschiedlichen Lebensumständen…ich hätte jetzt einige. Magst du sie abholen?"  
"Oh, natürlich, ja – ich meine: nein – das ist ganz schlecht...", stottere ich. "Ehm, kannst du sie mir noch ein paar Tage aufheben? So bis übermorgen. Ich...kann sie gerade schlecht einlagern."  
"Na, schön...", seufzt sie, "ich dachte, du wartest darauf...ich will mal sehen, was ich da machen kann. Geht's dir gut?"  
"Ja... eh – und dir?"  
" – MIR?!"  
Oh, hab ich sie das am Ende noch nie gefragt?!  
   
"Ehm, gut – danke...!" gibt sie zurück.  
  
DANKE.  
Klar. Irgendetwas musste ich ja wieder vergessen haben!  
"Ist John eigentlich noch weg?"  
"Ja, aber kommt morgen Abend wieder."  
"Ah... so... grüß ihn von mir, ja?"  
"Werd' ich... naja, werde versuchen, dran zu denken..."  
"Okay. Dann...man sieht sich..."  
"Bye, Molly..."  
  
Ich zögere einen Moment, dann leere ich entschlossen dieses eine Fach im Kühlschrank mit den letzten Leichenteilen, die ich noch aufgehoben habe, und bringe sie in den Müll, ehe ich deren vorletzte Ruhestätte gewissenhaft auswasche.  
Es stört John. Damit ist jetzt Schluss! Ich werde meine Experimente künftig im Bart’s machen – wozu kann ich dort praktisch ein und ausgehen, wie es mir beliebt?  
  
Als ich fertig bin, stelle ich den Whiskey, den ich für John gekauft habe, neben seinem Gedeck auf den Tisch, beschrifte noch ein Post-It:   
"Wird nicht wieder   
vorkommen, John!   
Und: Bitte sparsam dosieren!  
                                SH" und klebe es auf die Flasche.  
Und jetzt...?  
Während ich nachdenklich die Hände zusammenlege, fällt mir mein etwas kratziges Kinn auf... Ich habe mich seit Freitagmittag wieder sehr vernachlässigt. Ich sollte mich nass rasieren...aber dann wird mir klar, dass meine Hände zittern. Das ist einstweilen keine gute Idee...  
Um mich etwas zu beruhigen, nehme ich ein Bad, rasiere mich wenigstens mal wieder elektrisch und putze meine Zähne.  
Dann gibt es keinen Grund mehr, mich zu drücken.  
Ich hole noch den Schädel aus dem Schlafzimmer und setze ihn behutsam auf den linken Sockel des Kaminsimses.  
 "Bitte, nimm Rücksicht darauf, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe", murmele ich unsinnigerweise, dann gehe ich mit einer Flasche Wasser, einem Eimer und den restlichen Zigaretten nach oben, qualme noch eine am offenen Fenster, dann lege ich mich auf den Holzdielen zurecht und atme tief durch...  
  
  
  
Ich höre die Türklingel, aber ich werde nicht richtig wach...bin zu benommen vom Schlafmittel...drifte wieder weg...  
Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist es bereits dunkel. Ob Victor...ehm, WILLIAM schlafen gegangen ist? Ich bin noch nicht wieder so recht auf dem Damm. Ursprünglich hatten wir schon heute früh nach Trevor Hall starten wollen, um unsere Flucht vorzubereiten....  
Widerwillig schäle ich mich aus dem Bett und trotte zur Toilette...dann in die Küche, um mir einen Tee zu machen.  
Und dann sehe ich sie!  
Bücher!  
Meine neuen Bücher für die Uni! Und dazu die Materialliste, auf der angestrichen ist, was voraussichtlich wann nachgeliefert wird!  
Der Schreck fährt mir, wie es scheint, mitten durchs Herz und wirft es aus dem Rhythmus. Der Henkelbecher zerspringt auf den Fliesen.  
  
VICTOR!  
  
Nein...! Neineineineinein...!  
Panik erfasst mich, ich stürze hinüber zu seinem Zimmer, reiße die Tür auf –    
Er ist nicht da.  
Ich haste stolpernd zu meinem Bett zurück, wo mein Handy auf dem Nachttisch liegt, und rufe ihn hektisch an.  
Mailbox.  
"Vic – Will...! Es ist nicht wie du denkst! Ich komme mit dir! Wirklich! Wo bist du? Ruf mich an...!" schreie ich in das Mikro, während ich zurück in sein Zimmer eile. Vielleicht finde ich Hinweise...?  
Ist er allein nach Trevor Hall aufgebrochen, wie er es sich überlegt hatte? Um schon mal alles zusammenzutragen, was wir vernichten wollten? Das Geld zu holen...? Damit wir schneller vorankämen, wenn ich später dazu stoße...? Aber wieso hatte er keine Nachricht hinterlassen? Das passte nicht!  
Naja…er wird schon gekränkt sein, klar…aber vielleicht will er das einfach erst mal überdenken, ehe er mich zur Rede stellt.  
  
Komisch…wir haben uns nie gestritten, nicht richtig…  
Dass mir das jetzt erst auffällt!  
Muss ja wohl an ihm liegen.  
Dabei ist es nicht so, dass er mir nie widersprochen, nie eine andere Meinung gehabt hätte…  
  
Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht – vielleicht versucht er zu schlafen...im Zug...  
Das ergibt keinen Sinn…er ist wahrscheinlich längst angekommen…  
Wenn ich nur wüsste, wann dieser Idiot die Bücher gebracht hat!?  
  
Ob er wirklich einfach gefahren ist…?   
Wo sonst würde er hingehen, um sich zu beruhigen?  
  
...Nirgends. Es gibt keinen Ort mehr an dem er sich geborgen fühlt...  
  
Ich erinnere mich, wie wir einige Tage zuvor noch ein paar Besorgungen machen waren. Er war vergleichsweise gut drauf gewesen. Dann waren wir an seinem Stammbuchladen vorbeigekommen.  
"Ich such mir rasch noch etwas Reiselektüre, okay? Kann ja wirklich nicht die ganze Zeit über lernen..."  
Ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, war er schon in das Geschäft geschlüpft.   
  
Ich folgte ihm, sah mich um und dann hörte ich ein Poltern. Als ich mich danach umdrehte, fand ich ihn vor der Wand mit den historischen Romanen stehen. Die Tüte mit dem Campingzubehör war ihm aus der Hand gerutscht und auf den Boden gekracht. Als ich Victor erreichte, war er leichenblass, Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, seine Schultern hingen herab und bis auf ein leichtes Zittern schien er erstarrt.  
"Vic...?!" fragte ich vorsichtig und beunruhigt.  
Er zuckte zusammen – schwankte einen Moment, sah mich an – lachte hysterisch auf und stürzte hinaus.  
Verdattert las ich die Tüte vom Boden auf und rannte hinter ihm her.  
Draußen fand ich ihn an einen Laternenpfahl geklammert und nach Atem ringend.  
"ich kann das nicht mehr...!" jammerte er aufgelöst.   
"Was? Was kannst du nicht mehr?" fragte ich und zwang mich dazu, nicht unwirsch zu klingen.  
"Geschichte...", stöhnte er. "ich...ich hab Geschichte geliebt..., aber das geht nicht mehr, verstehst du...?  
Das..., das war mir noch gar nicht klar...!"  
"Verstehe...", antwortete ich leise und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er hatte hunderte von wissenschaftlichen Geschichtsbüchern und auch von mehr oder weniger fundierten, mehr oder weniger kitschigen Historienromanen und Geschichtskrimis angesammelt und hatte sie seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren förmlich verschlungen. Aber Geschichte, Trevor Hall, Archäologie, die Chroniken, Ahnenforschung... – alles Lüge, alles nicht seine Geschichte, nicht seine Vorfahren. Er hatte es geliebt, sich über Geschichtsfälschungen und -irrtümer zu informieren und selbst in alten Dokumenten danach zu forschen, hatte davon geträumt, vielleicht selbst einmal etwas derartiges aufzudecken und nun war er selbst in eine solche Fälschung involviert – ja: Das machte ihn nur noch fertig, das kapierte sogar ich. Damit hatte er verloren, wofür er sich von klein auf begeistert hatte, man könnte sagen „Die Liebe seines Lebens“. Er war nun Mitte 20 und plötzlich war sein bisheriger Lebensinhalt einfach futsch – gegenstandslos, entwertet…  
  
Eigentlich hatten wir noch geplant, bei dem neuen Inder zu essen...  
  
"Gehn wir nach Hause, Vic...", sagte ich und fragte mich, ob es tröstlich genug klang. ich hatte nicht den Eindruck...   
"...oder...willst du noch irgendwo hin? In...den Park oder..." Ich brach ab: ...dich von Kerby verabschieden. "Ein letztes Mal, meine ich..."  
"Ich will nirgendwo mehr hin", seufzte er matt, "ich will nur noch weg..."  
WEG – mir war damals immer noch nicht klar gewesen, wie buchstäblich er das meinte.  
  
Nein: Victor hat keine Zuflucht mehr..., denke ich schaudernd, dann ziehe ich mich hektisch an – dann fällt mir etwas ein: Auf dem Küchentisch hat mein Laptop gestanden. Aufgeklappt.  
Da stimmt was nicht. Ich mache ihn immer zu.  
Und war da nicht ein Post-It gewesen?  
Also gehe ich nochmal in die Küche.   
  
"Check deine Mails  
                        WN", steht da. Es sieht fahrig aus, sogar leicht zittrig.  
  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl fahre ich meinen Computer hoch...wie lange das doch dauert, wenn man es eilig hat!  
Während des vergangenen Trimesters haben wir uns oft gemailt, wenn er in seiner Fachbereichs- oder der Zentralbibliothek gesessen hatte. Manchmal hat er mir E-Cards geschickt. Witzige oder solche mit kitschigen – äh, stimmungsvollen Landschaftsaufnahmen – alles Mögliche. Ich hatte diesen...Tick eigentlich immer schlicht übergangen und ihm mit normalen Mails geantwortet... Ja, er hatte alle paar Tage einen neuen Anbieter von gratis-E-Cards ausprobiert...  
  
Meinem gegenwärtigen Ich fällt auf, dass ich mich daran bisher noch nicht wieder erinnert habe. Diese Datei ist sozusagen in den Papierkorb verschoben worden und stellte sich gerade wieder her.  
Warten etwa noch mehr solcher Details auf mich?  
Das verunsichert mich…vor allem in Hinblick auf meinen Zeitplan.  
Jetzt dämmert mir, dass Victor sich das gewünscht haben muss: Dass ich mal etwas für ihn aussuche, ihm zeige: Das finde ich interessant oder gut gemacht, witzig oder schön – du auch...?  
Tatsächlich habe ich um 00:02 eine E-Card bekommen – mir fällt ein, dass Victor mal von dieser Site geschrieben hatte, da müsse man gar keine gültige Absenderadresse eingeben oder sich registrieren, wie sonst eigentlich immer und tatsächlich habe ich eine Karte von…WNqwerty78@net-mail.co.uk, die ich unter dem angegebenen Link abholen kann*.  
"Alles Gute im neuen Trimester!" lautet die Betreffzeile.  
Oh, nein...  
Das Foto zeigt eine Ruine am Meer: [link href="http://searchoflife.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/tintagel-castle.jpg"]http://searchoflife.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/tintagel-castle.jpg[/link]  
Ich kenne sie von Victors Bildschirmschoner: Tintagel...Artussage...  
VERRAT! assoziiere ich, halb verärgert, halb beschämt.  
"Hi!  
Bin gestern Abend rausgefahren. Für das neue Trimester an unserer alten Uni wünsche ich dir viel Spaß und dass du einen Freund findest. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du mir doch noch etwas beim Zusammenpacken helfen kannst? Ich überlege, den Keller zu entrümpeln…  
Vielleicht melde ich mich nochmal.  
Gruß, WN"  
  
Verwirrt starre ich auf die Zeilen. Hat er sich bloß verstellt, für den Fall, dass jemand außer mir das lesen könnte? Oder hat er beschlossen, meine Entscheidung kühl und sachlich hinzunehmen?  
Das passt nicht zu Victor.  
Es würde zwar ebenso wenig passen, dass er mir aus Zorn in die Fresse haut, aber…  
Ja, was hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen?  
Nein, das kann ich mir jetzt nicht überlegen – das führt doch zu nichts!  
   
Dann suche ich nach Zugverbindungen. Natürlich fährt in den nächsten Stunden nichts und Victor wird inzwischen wohl angekommen sein, also suche ich nach der Festnetznummer von Trevor Hall und hacke sie in mein Handy – vertippe mich, beginne von neuen, vertippe mich nochmal –   
"Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist nicht vergeben."  
Ja, klar – es ist inzwischen September – Victor muss das Telefon abgemeldet haben...!    
Nervös springe ich auf, haste in mein Zimmer, schnappe die dort bereitstehenden Chemikalien, dann meine Jacke von der Garderobe gleich neben der Wohnungstür –   
Victors Jacke?!   
Ich durchsuche seine Taschen – sein Handy! Er hat sein Handy hier vergessen!  
...und wenn das Telefon abgemeldet ist, hat er dort auch kein Internet! Ich erreiche ihn nicht mal per Mail!  
Beunruhigt renne aus dem Haus, „borge“ mir erneut ein Auto. Hoffentlich finde ich überhaupt hin! – ich habe überlegt, ein Auto mit Navi zu nehmen, aber es würde mein Ziel speichern...  
Ich werde wohl bis zum Morgengrauen fahren müssen, zwei-, dreimal den Wagen wechseln und den letzten in einiger Entfernung von Trevor Hall abstellen… – neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt ständig mein Handy, immer wieder ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwerfe und denke: Bitte, ...geh ins Dorf an die Telefonzelle und hör deine Mailbox ab! Melde dich, verdammt!  
Mir ist klar geworden, dass er diesen E-Card-Dienst nicht nur wegen des Fotos ausgewählt hat oder wegen des Fantasie-Absenders, man könnte die IP trotzdem ermitteln. Er hat die Funktion genutzt, dass die Mail erst am folgenden Kalendertag verschickt wird, um einen Vorsprung zu haben...  
  
Wieso ist er einfach gegangen? Wieso hat er kampflos aufgegeben?   
Hätte er nicht stattdessen einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser füllen und ihn mir über den Kopf kippen können? Mich anschreien? Ohrfeigen? Wenigstens weinen…  
Dann hätten wir über alles reden können…  
Es ist mir immer unangenehm gewesen, wenn er geweint hat…auf so eine distanzierte Art…also peinlich, eben…  
Aber nun wäre alles andere besser gewesen als…DAS…!   
  
Mit dem Keller, der eigentlich nur auf einer Seite ein Souterrain ist, weil sie dieses Stockwerk in den Felsen getrieben haben, meint er die Suite aus Rittersaal, den Waffen- und Instrumentensammlungen und den Raum mit dem Fallbeil. Wir hatten uns nur überlegt, dass es ganz glaubwürdig aussehen würde, wenn der Brand von dem riesigen Kamin ausgehen würde – was wollte er mir damit sagen? Dass wir auch dieses Stockwerk komplett vernichten müssen?   
Wieso?   
  
Eigentlich ahne ich, was passiert sein muss, aber ich weigere mich, auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen…!  
  
Nach endlosen Stunden bin ich schließlich da, schleppe mein Gepäck den felsigen Hügel hinauf und stehe vor dem großen Tor mit dem Rundbogen.   
Ich klingle.   
  
Alles ist finster und still.  
  
Das tut sich nichts.  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt.   
Bitte, Victor! Ich komme ja mit dir! Mindestens vier Wochen und dann sehen wir weiter, womöglich bin ich dann so weit, dass ich auch nicht mehr zurückmöchte...sehr wahrscheinlich sogar! flehe ich innerlich.  
  
Nicht einmal jetzt weiß ich, ob ich mir da etwas vorgemacht habe, oder nicht.  
  
Ich muss da rein, ehe es richtig hell wird! Niemand darf mich sehen!  
  
Steckt nicht immer innen ein Schlüssel?  
Ich schiebe die Straßenkarte, die von Nord-Pas-de-Calais bis ins Elsass und von Belgien bis zum deutschen Karlsruhe reicht, unter dem alten Eichentor mit dem neuen Schloss durch und versuche, entweder, das Schloss zu knacken oder den Schlüssel aus dem Loch zu schieben, so dass er auf die Karte fällt und ich ihn zu mir rausziehen kann…  
Soweit die Theorie…  
Mir bricht der Schweiß aus und meine Hände zittern. Ich kann die Verzweiflung kaum vor mir selbst verbergen.  
Drei Autos habe ich letzte Nacht aufgemacht und kurzgeschlossen, aber mit diesem Sicherheitsschloss bin ich überfordert.   
Dann fällt mir ein, dass Victor einmal etwas von einem geheimen Tunnel erzählt hat. Als Kind habe er so mal die Festung verlassen und auch wieder betreten, aber es muss ein enger felsiger Zugang sein – vielleicht zu eng für einen ausgewachsenen Mann – aber ich muss es versuchen...  
Ich erinnere mich an die Position des Tunnelendes im Burghof und gehe an der Festungsmauer entlang...  
Zwischen störrischen Dornenhecken finde ich eine Felsspalte, das muss es wohl sein.  
  
Es ist ein gewundener, unregelmäßig enger Schacht, mit rauen, teils scharfkantigen Wänden aus natürlichem Fels und gemauertem Naturstein…meine Kleidung wird komplett in Fetzen hängen, wenn ich hier raus bin und ich werde am ganzen Körper Abschürfungen haben, als hätte jemand versucht, mir die Haut abzuziehen, aber dafür nicht das richtige Werkzeug gehabt – aber das ist gerade egal: ich muss da rein!  
  
„Wolltest du mir das irgendwann noch sagen? – Wenn du mich in den Zug setzt, oder wann?“ höre ich Victors Stimme fauchen – wenn er doch nur mit mir geredet hätte!  
„Ich gebe zu…ich war…zögerlich. Aber inzwischen will ich mit dir mitkommen! Es ist doch so: Selbst wenn ich wirklich nicht hierher zurückkomme, soll niemand glauben, dass ich es geplant hätte, zu verschwinden, das leuchtet dir doch wohl ein?“ hätte ich ihm antworten können.  
„Dann hättest du Bücher genommen, die zu deinem angeblichen Studiengang passen! Erzähl mir doch nichts…!“  
„Ja, okay, du hast mich durchschaut, aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich viel nachgedacht und ich habe mich wirklich dazu entschlossen, mit dir zu kommen…“  
„Für vier Wochen?!“  
„Eine Zeit lang hatte ich das vor…doch inzwischen kann ich mir wirklich gut vorstellen, bei dir zu bleiben…“  
  
Ich weiß, diese Übung ist sinnlos…  
  
Unterdessen zerreißen mir spitze Steine Kleidung und Haut, manchmal gibt es ein Knacken und Bröckeln, wenn ich mich durch eine besonders enge Stelle zwänge. Glücklicherweise sind es letztlich doch nur so zehn Yards, aber unter diesen Bedingungen ist es trotzdem eine Tortur. Als ich ins Freie gekrochen bin, muss ich ein paar Momente liegen bleiben, den Gesteinsstaub aus meinen Lungen husten und Atem schöpfen, ehe ich mich aufraffen und zum Portal stolpern kann.  
  
Dort entwindet sich ein hysterisches Kichern meiner Kehle.   
Da steckt ja auch gar kein Schlüssel.  
  
Ich öffne, sammle die Karte ein und hole nun auch mein Gepäck herein.   
  
Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Wohntrakt, wo im Erdgeschoss auch der Zugang zum Souterrain liegt.  
Sofort sehe ich an dem alten Tor den Zettel, der unter die schwarzen, schmiedeeisernen Beschläge geklemmt ist.  
Mit bebenden Fingern entfalte ich einen Briefbogen.  
  
„…  
…“der du immer noch von mir geliebt wirst“,  
Sorry, ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich dich anreden soll.  
  
Du hast wieder kurz nach Mitternacht eine Nachricht von mir erhalten. Ich brauchte Zeit, um nachzudenken. Ich habe im Zug schon durchgespielt, was das heißen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, allein in ein neues Leben zu starten, dann habe ich hier angefangen, alles Nötige zusammenzutragen, aber ich weiß jetzt, ich schaffe es nicht.  
Ich habe überlegt, dass ich alleine weggehe – oder eher, dir vormache, dass ich das alleine kann. Dann würdest du glauben, es sei alles gut, aber ich würde mich umbringen, weil ich es ohne dich nicht aushalte…vielleicht würde ich ein paar Tage noch durchhalten, mir immer wieder sagen: 'Wenn du es gar nicht mehr erträgst, kannst du dich immer noch umbringen...', aber dann käme doch der Moment, wo ich sicher bin, dass ich nur noch Schluss machen kann. Also habe ich mich gefragt: wie. Und wie ich es anstellen müsste, damit niemand davon erfährt, mich niemand findet, niemand nach dem Grund fragt!  
  
Ich habe keine andere Lösung dafür gefunden, tut mir leid!  
In Liebe  
N.N.**“  
  
  
Ich spüre mein Herz in meinem Hals schlagen. Das heißt, er muss inzwischen in einem Internetcafé oder so gewesen sein und hat mir eine weitere E-Card geschrieben, die ich aber erst am nächsten Tag erhalten soll?!  
Könnte es dann sein, dass ich noch rechtzeitig komme?!  
  
Und mein gegenwärtiges Ich fragt sich verwirrt: Habe ich diese Mail eigentlich jemals gelesen…?!?  
  
Ich reiße die Tür auf.  
  
„VICTOR!?“ brülle ich.  
  
Der Rittersaal ist verqualmt. Victor hat schon so einiges verbrannt und noch mehr zusammengetragen, was auch noch verschwinden muss, aber damit kann ich mich jetzt nicht befassen, ich haste zur nächsten Tür.   
  
„VICTOR! Ich bin hier! Ich komme mit dir, hörst du?“  
  
In der Waffenkammer scheint alles noch an seinem Platz. Eilig reiße ich die Tür zu der Sammlung von Folterwerkzeugen auf:  
  
„VICTOR…!?“ schreie ich keuchend. „ANTWORTE!“ Ich kann kaum noch atmen.  
Panik droht mich zu überwältigen…andererseits: Er rechnet erst in 24 Stunden mit mir, vielleicht ist er auf seinem Zimmer und sucht noch Kram zum Verbrennen zusammen…oder zum Mitnehmen…  
Andererseits…er konnte auch nicht sicher sein, dass ich nicht doch schon auf die erste Mail reagiere…  
  
Könnte er so kopflos sein, dass er noch gar nicht gemerkt hat, dass er sein Handy –   
  
…KOPFLOS…!?  
  
Ich renne zur nächsten Tür.  
  
Es ist, als würde ich zu Eis erstarren.  
  
Da ist dieser kopflose Körper…der linke Arm ragt grotesk empor, weil er in einer Seilschlinge hängt, während der restliche Rumpf gekrümmt aber inzwischen ganz schlaff am Boden liegt…  
Die Schnittfläche durch den Hals ist vorbildlich glatt…zwischen dem blutigen Fleisch sieht man die durchtrennte Wirbelsäule hell hervorschimmern…  
Das Blut…diese riesige Lache – sie ist in der Mitte noch rot, glänzt noch feucht!   
  
Ein Stöhnen presst sich aus meiner Brust hervor wie ein Krampf…  
  
Wäre ich eine Stunde früher gekommen, hätte ich ihn noch daran hindern können…!  
  
Ein Teil meines Verstandes sperrt sich immer noch – ich zwinge mich, vorwärts zu gehen, stolpernd, wie jemand, der die Beine nicht ausreichend anhebt, dessen Füße über den Boden schleifen…  
  
Mechanisch vor Fassungslosigkeit beuge ich mich über den Trog…packe ihn…träge kullert der Kopf der Schwerkraft folgend an den Rand des Bodens…  
Da sind seine braunen Augen. Noch sehen sie ziemlich klar aus – starr, geweitet und rotgeweint.  
Meine Hände greifen bebend, wie fremdgesteuert nach dem Kopf, meine Finger gleiten zwischen Victors Haar, ich hebe den Kopf aus dem Trog…unsere Gesichter bewegen sich aufeinander zu.  
Ich spüre den Wahnsinn von damals wieder…es ist gruselig…sein Gesicht scheint zu beben, sein halbgeöffneter Mund mit den blutleeren Lippen…, aber natürlich nur, weil ich vor Entsetzen schlottere…  
  
…Wildes Salome*** kommt mir in den Sinn…natürlich…aber ich werde ihn auch jetzt nicht küssen – wozu noch…?  
  
„Hättest du nicht noch etwas warten können…?“ stöhnte ich leise…  
  
Es ist grauenhaft aber auch immer noch so unwirklich…   
Manchmal behaupten Leute, sie stünden neben sich. Das hier fühlt sich wirklich so an! Wobei… von Fühlen kann man gerade hier nicht reden…  
  
Ich muss da am Boden gehockt haben in all dem Blut, den abgeschlagenen Kopf meines armen Freundes in den Händen…wie ein Irrer…, der gerade merkt, dass er in seinem Wahn den einzigen Freund erschlagen hat…  
  
Irgendwann spüre ich doch etwas…, spüre, dass mir ganz elend ist und ich erbärmlich friere, während meine Tränen in Victors Augen fallen… es sieht aus, als weine er… Mein Körper wird zu Boden gedrückt, als sei die Gravitation mindestens dreimal so hoch wie gewöhnlich…und langsam wird mir klar: Das hier ist wirklich echt, das ist grausame Realität. Hieran wird sich nichts mehr ändern. Unwiderruflich.   
  
Victors Kopf rollt mir aus den Händen, kraftlos strecke ich meine Beine, um mich abzudrücken, mühselig ziehe ich mich kriechend über den Boden…nur weg hier…! …dann stoppt mich ein Krampf und mir dreht sich der Magen um…es tut so weh – die Prellungen sind noch alles andere als verheilt nach drei Tagen – es tut so weh und das Würgen hört einfach nicht auf…  
  
Für einige Augenblicke hat mich der Schmerz überwältigt, aber schon schwindet das schonende Nichts.  
  
VICTOR!  
Victor hat sich umgebracht!  
Was habe ich nur getan…?!  
  
Von Selbstverachtung und Ekel geschüttelt, raffe ich mich auf, – dann sehe ich an der Wand neben der sperrangelweit geöffneten Tür zur Folterkammer einen weiteren Brief angeheftet.  
  
Fast fallend laufe ich darauf zu, reiße ihn von der Mauer und rutsche an sie gelehnt zu Boden…  
  
Die Schrift verschwimmt vor meinen Augen, aber schließlich lese ich:   
  
  
"Geliebter Sherry!  
  
Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich dich so nenne – und erst recht nicht 'Schatz', aber es ist das letzte Mal.   
Ich habe überlegt, ob es auch anders geht, aber du sollst wissen, dass es mich wirklich nicht mehr gibt. Also musst du mich finden. Und zwar unmissverständlich tot, so dass du mit Sicherheit keine Hilfe mehr holen wirst. Niemand außer dir darf über mein Ende Bescheid wissen! Bitte verzeih mir. Aber ich weiß, Leichen sind ein fast alltäglicher Anblick für dich. Du hast schon so einige aufgeschnitten. Was ich mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen kann, wird dir auch bei mir nicht allzu schwer werden. Du hast ja diesen Körper nie geliebt. Und wenn du ihn findest, wird das, was mich ausmachte, längst gegangen sein.  
Nur diese letzte Bitte, Schatz! Dann bist du frei, mich für immer zu vergessen, so wie mich die Welt vergessen soll.  
  
Nach allem, was ich erleben, was ich erfahren musste in den letzten Wochen, wünsche ich mir, dass ich zumindest in einem Recht behalte: Das es keinen Gott gibt. Keinen Gott, der so grausam mit seinen Geschöpfen spielt, wie ein sadistischer Autor, wie ein gestörtes Kind.  
Keinen Gott, der mich noch über den Tod hinaus verfolgen und quälen kann.  
Ich gehe in den Tod mit dem Wunsch, wirklich tot zu sein. Nicht mehr zu existieren. In keiner Form. Nicht mehr leiden, sich nicht mehr schämen und verstecken müssen.  
Und dich nicht zu vermissen... Einfach nur wirklich ganz tot sein. Richtig weg. Ausgetilgt.  
Höchstens, wenn du mir die Ehre erweisen willst, in deinen Gedanken zu bleiben, mein Freund.   
Sollte es einen Gott geben, so werde ich in die Hölle gehen, denn dann hasse ich ihn von ganzer Seele. Keine Hölle, oder falls es so etwas gibt, kein Fegefeuer, kein Tartaros könnte mich dazu bringen, über diesen Gott je wieder ein gutes Wort zu verlieren.   
Und im Himmel, im Paradies, in einer besseren Welt müsste ich ihn loben, nicht?  
Und auf ein Wunder brauche ich nicht mehr zu hoffen.  
Alle Möglichkeiten für Wunder wurden versäumt, alle Chancen, mir zu helfen, hat er ausgeschlagen.  
Ich hätte noch bis vor Wochen nie geglaubt, dass ich so bitter werden könnte. Das ist etwas, was meinem Naturell immer widerstrebt hat, doch meine Seele ist gebrochen, sie verrottet wie ein Kadaver.   
Wäre ich stärker, könnte ich mit dieser Bitterkeit weiterleben, dann müsste ein Monster aus mir werden. Anders kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen.   
Nein. Nicht einmal das, kann ich mir vorstellen.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehen kannst, dass ich einfach nicht weiter machen kann, nicht neu anfangen, eine Lüge leben ohne Sinn.  
Dass du nicht alles hinter dir lassen kannst, verstehe ich. Ich habe zu viel verlangt, dachte, unsere Freundschaft sei stärker, dachte, du hängst weniger an deiner Welt, als du es wohl doch tust.  
Ich dachte, wir wären beide so allein in dieser Welt, dass wir einander genug sein könnten, auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
Mit dir hätte ich jeder neuen Welt getrotzt, mich in ihr eingerichtet, sie mir zu einem Heim gemacht.   
Mit dir hätte ich alles sein können.  
Sogar William Newman, wie es in meinem neuen Pass steht.  
Aber jetzt bin ich alt und kaputt. Am Ende meines Lebens, das niemals wirklich meines war.  
Aber ich hege keinen Groll gegen dich. Das könnte ich gar nicht. Dazu – auch wenn du das nicht wahr haben willst und es für dich eine Zumutung ist – dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, Sherlock!   
Du bist anders als ich. Um so vieles stärker. Du wirst dir deine Welt zurechtbiegen, sie formen, gestalten, wie du sie haben willst, wie du sie brauchst.  
Du bist ja ohne mich auch viel besser dran: Es wäre sicher sowieso nicht lange gut gegangen. Immerhin verstricke ich so wenigstens nicht auch dich in ein Geflecht aus Lüge und Schuld.  
Und es liegt dir nicht, dich zu verstecken.  
  
Aber versteck' mich! Beseitige alle Spuren: Alle Papiere, elektronische Dateien, Kleider, Andenken – das meiste habe ich ja schon erledigt, aber dann fehlte mir die Kraft, die Konzentration. Und die Zeit. Bitte, Sherlock! Alles! Alle DNA, alles, was auch nur Initialen trägt, falsche oder richtige. Alles, vernichte alles, dessen du habhaft werden kannst! Und natürlich auch meine Leiche.  
Lass es sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben.  
Da darf kein Grab sein, nicht mal Asche.   
Bitte, tu das für mich.  
Und dann lebe.  
  
In Liebe,  
Dein Vic"  
  
  
Ich habe es noch gewusst…habe mich vor ein paar Tagen daran erinnert. Aber ich habe keinen Schimmer mehr gehabt, wie es sich wirklich angefühlt hatte: Als sei ich entzwei gespalten…ein bisschen wie Victor: Mein Körper lief herum…wie ein Zombie…oder eher ein Roboter…er tat alles, was wir besprochen hatten und das, was mir Victor nun darüber hinaus noch aufgetragen hatte, während mein Geist mir dabei verständnislos, betäubt und dennoch zutiefst erschüttert zusah. Ich war in Schock, aber mein Körper funktionierte – kopflos.  
  
Es ist unerträglich! Ich schnappe nach Luft…  
  
Zieh das durch! denke ich noch…streng, beinahe gnadenlos – ich will ja nur, dass es endlich vorbei ist! …aber muss ich das in Echtzeit durchmachen…? Diese…Höllennacht…? Jeden Handgriff? Jeden quälenden Atemzug? Jeden Anfall von Übelkeit und Schwäche?  
  
Ich sehe mich durch diese Zimmerflucht stolpern, wie ich panisch ins Freie flüchte, das erste von ich weiß nicht wie vielen Malen an diesem Tag und in der Nacht darauf…  
  
Da ist der Garten mit der Bank am alten Ziehbrunnen, wo wir manchmal gesessen haben…  
  
Vergeblich ringe ich nach Atem, alle Kraft verlässt mich und ich stürze in ein schwarzes Nichts…   
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diesen E-Mail-Anbieter habe ich jetzt erfunden, aber das könnte es wirklich geben. Bei Seelenfarben.de zB kann man tatsächlich Karten verschicken, ohne als Absender eine gültige E-Mailadresse anzugeben, sich zu registrieren oder sich sonst wie zu identifizieren!
> 
> ** „N. N.“ hat je nach Zusammenhang verschiedene Bedeutungen. Bei der Ankündigung einer Veranstaltung ist gemeint „nomen nominandum“ – was auch mit „noch zu nennender Name“ eingedeutscht wird, aber wenn es in einem Vorlesungsverzeichnis steht, steckt natürlich eigentlich Latein dahinter – es steht noch nicht fest, wer zB das Tutorium übernehmen wird.  
> In diesem Fall ist aber „nomen nescio“ gemeint: „den Namen weiß ich nicht“ – man findet dieses Kürzel zum Beispiel in alten Stammbäumen, wenn nur bekannt ist, dass es eine Person gegeben haben muss, vielleicht eine Ehefrau oder weitere Nachkommen, die aber früh verstorben sind.  
> (NN kann auch noch Normalnull heißen – also in der Geografie Meeresspiegelniveau.
> 
> *** In Oscar Wildes Einakter verliebt sich Prinzessin Salome in Johannis den Täufer, den Gefangenen ihres Stiefvaters und Onkels des Tetrarchen Herodes. Da der keusche Prophet die zwar noch jungfräuliche aber dennoch von Grund auf verdorbene Göre dreimal zurückweist, findet sie einen Weg, seinen Kopf fordern zu können. Als sie diesen schließlich in Händen hält, küsst sie ihn doch noch – ehe ihr Stiefvater sie töten lässt.


	111. Inferno

 

  
  
  
Als ich zu mir komme, liege ich noch immer im Garten.  
Ein Teil von mir wäre lieber aufgewacht, hat sich nach einer Pause gesehnt…  
Aber es ist sicher von Vorteil, all das so bald wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen!  
  
Es ist ein strahlender Morgen Anfang September, aber dass ich schlotternd vor Kälte und Übelkeit am Boden liege, und kaum genug Luft in meine Lungen pumpen kann, um nicht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, hat mich dem Wetter nichts zu tun.  
  
VICTOR HAT SICH GETÖTET!  
  
Der Gedanke ist sofort da.  
  
Ich hätte damals vielleicht wütend werden sollen, das hätte mir geholfen, mich zusammenzureißen…womöglich fehlte mir die Kraft dazu.   
Es hatte mich so unfassbar tief getroffen, ich war so bestürzt, beschämt und verzweifelt: Ich wäre der einzige Mensch auf der Welt gewesen, der das hätte verhindern können – und das hätte mir klar sein müssen!   
Aber ich bin zu bequem gewesen.  
Hab es nicht sehen wollen.  
  
Damals bei Pegasus ist es ähnlich gewesen. ICH hatte ihn zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit angetrieben, es war meine Schuld gewesen, dass wir uns überschlagen hatten und bei diesem Gelände hatte einfach etwas passieren müssen – wenn nicht an dieser Stelle, wäre es ein paar zig Yards weiter an der alten Bruchsteinmauer schiefgegangen…  
Und dann hatte ich wahnsinnige Scherzen gehabt – und eine noch viel wahnsinnigere Angst, für immer gelähmt zu sein, weil ich meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Wie von Sinnen hatte ich meinen geliebten Pegs verflucht, hatte geschrien, dass ich ihn hasse…  
  
Natürlich hat er das nicht hören können.  
Das letzte, was er gehört haben muss, war der Schuss, der ihn tötete…  
  
  
Aber das hier fühlte sich noch um vieles schlimmer an. Hatte mir Victor nicht wirklich deutlich genug gezeigt, dass er mich brauchte? Dass ihn diese Enthüllungen in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatten? Vielleicht hätte seine gebrochene Seele wieder heilen können…nicht beschwerdefrei, eher mit bleibenden Schäden, aber doch lebensfähig, alltagstauglich, einigermaßen belastbar – doch bis dahin hätte sie eine Schiene, eine Krücke gebraucht…Pflege und Schonung. Ich wäre der Einzige gewesen, der ihm diese Therapie hätte bieten können…  
  
Diese Gedanken liefen wie eine innerliche Selbstgeißelung ab. Niemals würde ich diese Schuld tilgen können!   
Schwer zu sagen, was schlimmer war: Meine Trauer um den Freund oder der Selbsthass.   
  
Geschieht dir recht, dass du jetzt zwei Leichen zu vernichten hast!  
Geschieht dir recht, dass dich das Kaminfeuer in den Hitzschlag treibt!  
Geschieht dir recht, dass die ätzenden Dämpfe dir trotz der Atemschutzmaske in deinen Schleimhäuten brennen!  
Du verdienst es, an Qualm und Hitze fast zu ersticken!  
Du verdienst es, vom Ekel überwältigt zu werden!  
Du verdienst es, so oft du ins Freie taumelst, so oft du dich deiner Höllenstrafe entziehen willst, von der Kälte förmlich erschlagen zu werden!  
Du sollst bezahlen für deine Herzlosigkeit!  
Bezahlen, indem du dein Herz spüren lernst!  
Bezahlen, indem du dein Herz stocken und stolpern fühlst.  
Deine Schuld soll dir das Herz zerreißen, so wie dein Verrat Victors Herz zerrissen hat!  
  
Ich hätte das damals nicht formulieren können…auch später nicht. Aber jetzt ist mir klar, dass das genau das war, was ich empfunden hatte.   
Höllennacht…  
Das war nicht nur so dahingedacht gewesen, um diese schreckliche Aktion irgendwie zu benennen, unterbewusst habe ich es als genau das genommen. Es war ja kein Richter da außer mir und ich konnte mich nicht denunzieren, ohne dass Victors Schande offenbar geworden wäre, also habe ich es als Strafe akzeptiert, ...als eigentlich noch viel zu geringe Strafe…  
Konnte es sein, dass die oft völlig überzogenen Züchtigungen in meiner Kindheit eine Rolle dabei spielten?  
Wenn ich damals wegen Kleinigkeiten, ja mitunter wegen NICHTS oder falscher Anschuldigungen geschlagen worden war, dann konnte es für dieses abscheuliche Verhalten doch gar keine Sühne geben, oder…?  
  
Victor hätte leben sollen, so unbeschwert, charmant und fast immer heiter – so wie er es gewesen war, ehe wir seinen Vater besuchten. Sensibel zwar, aber in sich ruhend. Ich hatte ihm das genommen. Ich habe ihm in gewisser Weise das Leben genommen – nämlich all das, was nach seiner Auffassung sein Leben ausmachte – es war nichts mehr übrig geblieben außer seinen Gefühlen für mich. Niemand sollte für die Sünden seiner Vorfahren büßen…Das Königreich hatte bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit über die Jahrhunderte viele Länder zu Kolonien erklärt, Aufstände blutig niedergeworfen und auch Menschen versklavt.   
Armitage hatte den Spieß umgedreht, was er getan hatte, war im Grunde eine heimliche, kleine Ein-Mann-Annexion gewesen, nicht falscher als die  Untaten unzähliger politischer Verbände in der Weltgeschichte…doch Victor hätte das niemals so betrachten können, für ihn war das eine Katastrophe, eine unauslöschliche Schande, eine untragbare Schuld.  
Hätte ihn an diesem Abend, nachdem ich die Lebenslüge seines Vaters entlarvt hatte, nicht zuerst der Schock und dann meine Medikation derartig umgehauen, hätte er sich womöglich noch in dieser Nacht umgebracht, er war dazu bloß nicht klar genug gewesen.  
Aber das machte es nicht besser.  
Wieso, wieso nur hab ich nicht wegsehen können?  
Braune Augen – na, und?  
Ein paar rausgerissene Seiten gegen Ende der letzten Chronik, die letzten Generationen des Stammbaumes anscheinend alle in einer einzigen Sitzung eingetragen, schön, wird halt jemand Rotwein drübergekippt haben – oder Kaffee…  
  
Zu spät… Viel – viel zu spät…  
  
Ich war wie ein Packesel gewesen, der sich selbst immer wieder die Peitsche gibt, sich selbst das Fell gerbt, wenn er vor Schmerz stehen bleibt, sich selbst wieder hochprügelt, wenn er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen ist…  
Ja, ich wäre bereit gewesen, mich zu Tode zu schinden.  
Ich hätte es, wenn ich dazu nicht doch noch ein wenig zu stark gewesen wäre, wenn die Arbeit, die ich zu erledigen hatte, noch mehr über meine Kräfte gegangen wäre...  
Selbst jetzt, wo ich das alles noch einmal erlebe, wie ich Kleider, Bilder, Bücher und Leichen verbrenne und mit Säure nachhelfe, die Hitze spüre, den Rauch, das Brennen meiner Schleimhäute, die Atemnot, den Ekel…  
Selbst jetzt, wo all dies erneut abläuft, verliere ich den Überblick, zähle schon lange nicht mehr mit, wie oft ich mich schon habe übergeben müssen, wie oft ich in den Garten gestürzt bin, weil ich es nicht mehr aushielt, wie oft mir meine Beine den Dienst versagt haben oder ich ohnmächtig geworden bin – genauso wenig, wie ich immer wieder aufgestanden bin und weitergemacht habe…  
Irgendwann  hatten sich auch noch Muskelschmerzen eingestellt, Krämpfe…  
  
Ich hatte nicht mal eines der vielen Folterwerkzeuge dazu benötigt, die bald darauf in dem von mir entfachten Inferno brennen sollten, das hatte alles irgendwie schon mein eigener Geist erledigt…  
  
Verdammt, ich hatte gewusst, dass es hart gewesen sein musste…nahezu unerträglich. Aber anscheinend hatte ich an meiner Erinnerung ganz schön herumgefälscht!   
Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich damals ganz erstarrt und wie betäubt gewesen sei, dass ich ganz mechanisch gehandelt hätte, innerlich wie abgestorben, dumpf und schmerzlos alles Nötige erledigt und dann auf dem benachbarten Hügel beobachtet hätte, dass sich das Feuer sogar noch prächtiger entwickelte, als ich es geplant hatte.   
Umso besser.   
Es war mir nämlich ein seltsamer Zufall zu Hilfe gekommen.      
Das Wetter.  
Als diese schweren, bleigrauen Wolken aufgezogen waren, hatte ich mich schon gefragte, ob der Regen den geplanten Großbrand so weit eindämmen würde, dass schließlich doch Spuren blieben? Aber dann…  
Ein Blitz war eingeschlagen! In den Turm mit den Zimmern der beiden Brüder, den Zimmern, wo Victor und ich einige Wochen Wand an Wand geschlafen hatten…. Der Abzugsschacht der Kamine in diesen Räumen führte bis hinunter zum großen Kamin im Rittersaal…  
Und der Regen? Er war ausgeblieben. Die schweren Wolken waren weitergezogen...  
Aber der spätere Zusammenbruch muss dazu geführt haben, dass ich verdrängt hatte, wie grausam sich diese zwei Nächte und diese zwei Tage wirklich angefühlt hatten. Die ganze Zeit, seitdem ich ungewollt diese versteckte Datei wiederhergestellt hatte, hatte ich mich in Bezug hierauf nur an eine Rekonstruktion erinnert – nicht an die echte Erfahrung.  
  
Und das Übelste dabei war, dass die körperliche Tortur die seelische Qual nicht zu übertünchen vermochte; Mitgefühl, Verlust, Schuld, all das war so übermächtig…  
  
  
ICH WERDE ZURÜCKGEHEN UND MICH IN DIE FLAMMEN STÜRZEN.  
  
Dieser Entschluss platzte in mein Bewusstsein wie eine Bombe!  
  
Das hatte ich mir damals wirklich überlegt! Aber ich hätte meine Überreste nicht beseitigen können   
(es sei denn vielleicht, ich hätte mir selbst zuerst sämtliche Zähne gezogen und – aber das ist eine ziemlich größenwahnsinnige Idee…!)    
– das darf ich nicht!   
Ich habe Victors Geheimnis ans Licht gezerrt und es hat ihn zerstört – nun bin ich ihm wenigstens schuldig, seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, dass es niemand jemals erfährt.  
  
  
Also bin ich meiner Wege gegangen.   
Mit dem nun kahlen Schädel meines Freundes  und der Schuld an seinem Untergang im Gepäck.   
Mir war nicht recht bewusst, wie schwer ich daran trug.   
Schwer, ja…  
…„schweren Herzens“, sagen die Leute gerne mal, reden von Schwermut – unsinnige Metaphern – aber ich erfuhr jetzt so etwas. Meine Seele schien wie ein gestrandeter Wal, der von seinem eigenen Gewicht erdrückt wird und qualvoll verendet…  
  
Das Trimester begann, ich versuchte, den Schein zu wahren, ob wohl mir das alles so sinnlos erschien. Ich vermute, im tiefsten Innern habe ich geglaubt, dass ich jetzt ohne weiteres Zutun in Kürze sterben würde, weil meine Kraft und mein Lebenswillen bald gänzlich aufgezehrt sein müssten. Nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Bis sich das Problem selbst erledigte. Das Problem „Existieren“.  
Der Zusammenbruch kam, aber er brachte mich nicht um.   
Er brachte bloß Timothy Carlton für zwei Wochen in eine psychiatrische Klinik.  
Dort hatte ich es irgendwie geschafft, mich zusammenzureißen und mein Umfeld davon zu überzeugen, dass ich über meine Exfreundin Victoria, die mich verlassen hatte, jetzt wirklich wieder hinweg sei…  
  
Aber dann war ich nachhause gekommen und der Anblick von Victors Zimmer hatte mich wie ein Blitz getroffen. Dieser Zusammenbruch und seine Folgen haben mich wirklich gefährlich nahe an die Schwelle des Todes gebracht. Allein der Gedanke, dass ich es noch zu Ende bringen muss, hatte mich ums Überleben kämpfen lassen.  
Danach hatte ich Tage gebraucht, um wieder halbwegs auf die Beine zu kommen.   
Physisch.  
Psychisch gelang mir das bildlich gesprochen nicht wieder, erst durch die Drogen, die stundenweise meine gepeinigte Seele aus ihrer Hölle zwar nicht in den Himmel aber – um beim Thema zu bleiben – in etwas wie einen Limbus aus Farben und Klängen hob, wo sie schweben und sich erholen konnte, oder doch wenigstens Ablenkung fand. Kein Horrortrip konnte schlimmer sein, als das, was ich durchgemacht hatte.  
  
  
  
Scheiße…  
Kein Wunder, dass ich nie wieder Emotionen haben wollte!  
  
  
Während ich so darüber reflektiere, wie mich die Geschehnisse von damals fast zugrunde gerichtet haben, scheint es, als betrachte ich erneut die brennende Festung…  
In meinem Inneren ist alles noch da:  Trevor Hall mit seiner Kunst, seinen Schätzen und Sammlungen,   
der Gebäudekomplex, wie er fast völlig in Flammen steht, die so hoch schlagen, als wollten sie den Himmel verbrennen...  
  
„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Sherlock?“ fragt plötzlich Victors Stimme an meiner Seite. Ich spüre, dass er meine Hand nimmt, als sei das selbstverständlich.  
Vergessen? Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas davon wirklich vergessen!  
Nein, das kann nicht sein, es ist alles dagewesen, in grausamer Klarheit, bis ins letzte Detail. Ich erinnere mich sogar an diesen potthässchlichen, quietschbunten, kleinen Keramikteller, den der Alte immer als Zigarrenascher verwendet hatte...ein Andenken  aus Zypern...ich hatte ihn mit dem Mörser aus der Küche zu Sand zerrieben...  
Ich KANN nichts vergessen haben!  
DU. IRRST. DICH!  
  
Ich sehe ihn an – obwohl er lebendig und nur ein ganz klein wenig traurig zu sein scheint, packt mich das Grausen.  
  
„DU WILLST JETZT DAMIT NICHT SAGEN; ICH MUSS DA NOCHMAL REIN?!!“  
  
  
Dann liege ich mit einem Schlag auf dem Dachboden. Mir tut alles weh und mir ist so elend, dass ich entweder kotzen oder ohnmächtig werden möchte – alles nur nicht dieses Gefühl…! Mein Körper scheint kalt, die Atemzüge jagen durch meine Brust, wie eine nicht enden wollende Armee unbeirrbarer Eindringlinge, die durch mich hindurchmarschieren, wie durch einen öden Hohlweg. Es ist, als würde irgendeine Maschine mich aufpumpen. Eisiger Schweiß rinnt über meinen Körper…  
  
Ich höre mich stöhnen, es klingt absolut erbärmlich…  
  
Wenn ich mich übergebe, wird es besser, denke ich…es kann nur besser werden…!   
Kraftlos versuche ich, meine Hand nach dem Eimer auszustrecken…sinnlos…ich kann mich ja doch nicht aufrichten…!  
Ich versuche zu würgen, aber mein Magen scheint wie tot. Entschlossen hole ich tief Luft und stecke mir den Finger in den Hals…  
Heftige Krampfwellen peitschen durch meinen Körper, lassen ihn sich förmlich aufbäumen, einzelne, erstickende Hustenstöße – aber vergeblich…  
  
„FUCK…!“ Mein Fluch ist nur ein Flüstern, ich muss es aufgeben und nach Luft ringen.  
  
Zitternd und krampfend liege ich dieser überwältigenden Übelkeit ausgeliefert am Boden…bis mir irgendwann dieses Kribbeln auffällt…wie eingeschlafene Füße etwa, nur…so ziemlich überall…  
  
Ach, verdammt! Halt die Luft an, du Idiot! Du hyperventilierst!  
  
  
Hysterisches Kichern.  
Nimm dich doch zusammen!  
  
  
Ja…eine ganze Weile kommt kein Atemreflex…das ist…schräg…und ich fühle mich beinahe high, jedenfalls sehr seltsam im Kopf…dann beginne ich ganz sachte mit ganz kleinen Atemzügen…  
  
Nach und nach klingen die Missempfindungen ab – allerdings nicht alle: Zuletzt bleibt ein völlig erschöpfter Geist in einem entkräfteten Körper zurück…  
Ich kann nicht mal denken, dass ich etwas Wasser trinken sollte und wahrscheinlich, wäre ich sowieso zu schwach, das zu bewerkstelligen…  
  
  
Nicht einschlafen…! fleht eine kleine Stimme in meinem Innern.  
  
Victor meint, ich hätte noch etwas vergessen?! Soll das jetzt heißen, ich muss das alles wiederholen? Und was bitte, soll ich denn vergessen haben?!  
  
  
  
Klingeln…  
  
  
Nur Schwärze…und…ein Klingeln…  
  
Handy…mein Handy…  
Klingeln.  
John? Bist du das?   
Wieso textest du nicht?  
Klingeln.  
Ich kann nicht…  
  
Klingeln.  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist es schon wieder dunkel. Ich fühle mich noch ziemlich ausgelaugt, aber es geht wieder. Wenigstens kann ich mich aufraffen, mich an die Wand zu kauern und meinen Durst zu stillen, zuerst noch vorsichtig, dann in größeren Portionen…  
  
…nochmal zurück…?!  
Ich schaudere.  
  
Moment…  
Da ist doch ein Anruf gewesen…!  
  
  
Inzwischen habe ich die Flasche geleert und fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so schlapp. Meine Hände zittern allerdings noch, als ich nach dem Smartphone greife…oder ist das Nervosität…?  
  
SMS. Handynummer, kenne ich nicht. Eine T-Mobile-Vorwahl, wenn ich mich nicht irre…  
  
Oh, davor ein entgangener Anruf vom Festnetzanschluss von Mrs Hudsons Schwester…!  
  
Hallo, mein Junge, wieso gehen Sie denn nicht ran? Es ist doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung? Meine Großnichte muss diese Nachricht schreiben. Also, ich wollte Sie bloß vorwarnen, ich komme morgen. Mein Neffe will sowieso nach London und fährt mich bis vor die Haustür. (Das heißt, ich denke doch, dass er mir auch noch das Gepäck in die Wohnung trägt!) Wir werden so starten, dass wir kurz nach der Peak Time ankommen, also werde ich so gegen halb elf da sein. Also: Räumen Sie noch ein bisschen auf! – XD LOL! Tante Martha und die Technik! Seien Sie bloß nett zu ihr, sie hat Sie ganz doll lieb, man könnte neidisch werden! BB N8 Louise  
  
Fassungslos starre ich das Display an…  
  
…es ist jetzt fast vier Uhr nachts…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
***********************  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lateinisch für Saum, Rand. Gemeint sind zwei Regionen am Rande der Hölle, der Limbus infantium und der Limbus patrum. Die Idee hat sich in der katholischen Theologie entwickelt, wurde aber nie zum Dogma. Dass es dort außer Himmel und Hölle noch ein Fegefeuer gibt, dürfte ja noch hinlänglich bekannt sein. Es stellte sich aber auch die Frage, was mit den Seelen geschehen muss, denen der Himmel ohne eigenes Verschulden verschlossen bleibt, wie ungetauft verstorbenen Kindern einerseits oder den guten Menschen (allen voran, den „Vätern“, also den Propheten des Alten Testamentes), die vor Jesus gelebt haben. Für diese Seelen stellte man sich zumindest zeitweise einen Ort zwar (fast) ohne Höllenpein (später sogar einen Ort „natürlicher Glückseligkeit“ (Thomas von Aquin)) aber doch fern von Gottes Herrlichkeit vor.  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limbus_%28Theologie%29  
> Auch wenn die anglikanische Kirche dieses Konstrukt und auch die Lehre vom Fegefeuer ablehnt, kann Sherlock das ja mal aufgeschnappt haben…  
> zB durch Victor in Kunstgeschichte...


	112. Folgenschwere Zurückweisung

  
  
  
  
"...oh, nein...", höre ich mich leise stammeln. Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Hauch.  
  
Doch dann scheint sich in meinem Innern etwas umzustülpen und mir wird fast schlagartig heiß. Ich möchte vor Zorn Victor am Kragen packen und durchschütteln – schon deshalb, weil ich jetzt wirklich keine noch tiefere und längere Verzweiflung gebrauchen kann!  
  
Nun, zumindest kann ich es mir ja mal vorstellen!  
  
"Du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle mit diesen Ratespielchen aufhören, du Pseudogespenst! Neulich hast du schon mal gesagt, ich würde etwas nicht "raffen" – und nun soll ich etwas vergessen haben?"  
  
"Ja, verdammt!" faucht Victor ungewohnt aggressiv: "Mich!"  
  
Ein einzelner, bitterer und fassungsloser Lacher entfährt mir.  
  
"Oh, nun hör aber auf!" brülle ich zurück. "Willst du mir das jetzt zum Vorwurf machen, dass ich dann doch deinen Schädel behalten habe? Das war kein Versehen! Es mag unklug gewesen sein, aber ich konnte nicht klar denken!"  
  
"Nicht damals! Letzte Nacht! Etwas, woran du dich unbedingt hättest erinnern sollen! Aber du hast mich eben völlig blockiert!" ruft er aufgebracht… "Das – das war so nicht...nicht vorgesehen...", setzt er betreten hinzu.  
  
"Nicht – ?!" schnappe ich.  
Ruhig. Nicht ausrasten jetzt. Das bringt nichts.  
  
"Sherlock..., du hast mit deinem unbeugsamen Willen, deiner Konzentration diese Erinnerung herbeigezwungen...das war sehr…sehr hart, aber – aber –  " Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Was du nicht sagst!“ knurre ich noch während er redet. „Was denn? Sollte ich etwa nochmal in – in deine Situation versetzt werden? Sollte diesmal ich darüber verzweifeln, dass ich verlassen werde? Sollte ich mich enthaupten? Das ist...! Das ist Mumpitz! Esoterischer Mumpitz! Ich muss weder mir noch dir beweisen, dass ich Verzweiflung kenne – ich habe mich ertränken wollen, als meine Mutter gestorben war – ich HABE mich ertränkt! Ich habe mehr als einmal in meinem Leben Phasen gehabt, in denen ich nicht mal die Energie hatte, Hand an mich zu legen – Aber unsere Trennung...ja, der Gedanke daran hat mich...traurig gemacht – ich hätte dich vermisst! Sehr sogar –   
Ich hätte viel an dich gedacht...hätte mich gefragt, wie es gewesen wäre, mit dir zu kommen...ich hätte die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit hüten können, wie einen Schatz und es hätte mich über meine Einsamkeit hinweggetröstet, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir gut geht in deinem neuen Leben... wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass wir irgendwann vielleicht doch wieder Kontakt aufnehmen, …aber....durch diese Schuld..., die...die ich auf mich geladen habe –   
Ich habe nie...nie trennen können zwischen dem Verlust deiner Gesellschaft, dem Bedauern über dein Leid und dem Entsetzen über mein unabänderliches Versagen...verstehst du denn nicht, dass das jetzt einfach nicht echt sein kann? Dass es nicht funktionieren kann, dass ich deine Verzweiflung durchlebe und dass sie so groß würde, dass ich mich umbringen will?   
Die Verzweiflung über meine Schuld hätte für mehr als nur einen Selbstmord ausgereicht! Der Gedanke daran, dich nicht mehr um mich zu haben, nicht.   
Moment – ist es das, was du willst?  
Du willst, dass ich Selbstmord begehe?! – Deinetwegen?"  
  
Will ich das? versuche ich mir selbst zu sagen, dass ich mich so bestrafen muss?  
  
Als Victor den Kopf wegdreht, sehe ich noch, wie Tränen aus seinen Augen rinnen.  
  
Also...? Nein....?  
  
"Ich...ich kann ja nachvollziehen, dass du es getan hast...und da es für dich absolute Priorität hat, dass niemals etwas von den Machenschaften deines Vaters ans Licht kommt, war es sogar vollkommen logisch, es auf diese Weise zu tun. Es war durchdacht, muss ich sagen, …geradezu clever..."  
  
Ich spüre bei mir einen erneuten Umschwung. Der kräftige Ärger weicht einem...scheißweinerlichen Gefühl von Schwäche und Rührung.  
Nimm dich zusammen!  
  
"Wenn du gegangen wärst...und nur dann...", beginne ich stockend von neuem, "ich meine..., auch wenn ich dir verschwiegen hätte, dass...etwas faul ist mit deinem Alten...  
Es ist doch so: Eines Tages hättest du jemanden getroffen, der dich so geliebt hätte, wie du es von mir wolltest...  
Und ich hätte dich ziehen lassen. Unsere Freundschaft hat mir viel bedeutet, diese paar Wochen mit dir als mein Krankenpfleger, dann mein Mitbewohner – das war vielleicht die beste Zeit meines Lebens...zumindest seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit...die glücklichste...  
Ich denke, ich hätte mich für dich freuen können, wenn du...jemanden gefunden hättest...  
Genügt dir all diese Einsicht nicht?  
Genügt sie mir nicht?  
Wie kann ich wissen, ob ich mir etwas vormache? Da ist niemand, der mir das objektiv sagen könnte. Und Victor kann mir nicht mehr sagen, was er davon halten würde...  
Allerdings begreife ich jetzt, wieso sich Menschen wünschen, dass es ein jüngstes Gericht gäbe – etwas, das alles aufklärt..."  
  
Victor nickt seufzend. "Deshalb hat es nicht richtig funktioniert..."  
"Dass du nicht verstanden hast, dass du mir trotzdem der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt warst?" präzisiere ich.  
"Eh..., nein – ich meine, das schon, aber das bezog sich eben auf dich...in meiner Rolle und mit John an deiner Stelle..."  
"Oh...das... Das war...ziemlich beängstigend...", gebe ich zu.  
"Hör zu, Vic – ich bin ziemlich fertig und Mrs Hudson kommt bald, von John gar nicht zu reden...ja, vielleicht hat...uns mein Eifer zu viel Zeit gekostet, aber...das ist jetzt nicht zu ändern. Ich muss mich noch etwas erholen, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihr vormachen soll, dass es mir zumindest einigermaßen gut geht!"  
"Ja...", stimmt Victor zu, wirkt dabei aber ein wenig abwesend –   
abwesend? – oh, bitte, er ist so etwas wie eine halb kontrollierte Halluzination. Er IST nicht anwesend. Er IST überhaupt nicht!   
„Ja, das wird sich auch später noch klären lassen...ruh dich aus", sagt er.  
  
Noch etwas zittrig vor Anstrengung gelange ich – ununterbrochen am Geländer Halt suchend – im ersten Stock an, wo ich erschöpft in mein Bett falle und noch den Wecker auf neun Uhr stelle...  
  
Oh, Scheiße, gerademal noch fünf Stunden...!  
  
  
  
Meine Beine fühlen sich kalt und schwach an, als ich durch die Waffensammlung zur Folterkammer stolpere...doch ich werde mit dem schwersten Teil meiner Aufgabe beginnen...  
"Du hast – also geglaubt, – es werde mir – leicht fallen...!" stoße ich abgehackt hervor, während ich kurzatmig nach Luft schnappe. Es soll tadelnd und bitter klingen...aber tut es das...? Habe ich nicht selbst zu verantworten, dass er sich das hat einreden können?  
"Vielleicht...hab ich mir da was vormachen wollen..." Victors Stimme, sehr leise, sehr kleinlaut. "Aber… Du bist mich los...ich war eine Last für dich..."  
Ich blieb stehen – sah in die Richtung, aus der ich das gehört hatte, und sah ihn vor mir stehen. Und da wurde mir klar, dass Victors Avatar recht gehabt hatte: Das hatte er gemeint! Ich hatte ihn mir damals schon eingebildet! Das ist es, was gefehlt hat! Ich hatte ihn - ES! - herausgefiltert.  
"Du warst mein Freund – dachte ich...", stammelte ich die richtigen Worte, verblüfft, mechanisch.  
"Ich war miserabel als Freund!" stöhnte die Halluzination.  
"Anfangs nicht. Du warst großartig!" Diese Worte kamen wie von selbst. "ICH war miserabel als Freund...und absolut untauglich als...Liebhaber..."  
"Oh, nein! Schatz…! Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es dich so mitnimmt...! Bitte, sei nicht verzweifelt, sei nicht so traurig! DU bist besser dran ohne mich! Und ich habe jetzt meine Ruhe vor...vor all dieser Enttäuschung, dieser Schande – vor all den Lügen... Ich bin frei...bitte, weine nicht um mich. Es war meine Entscheidung!“  
"Zu der ich dich getrieben habe!"  
"Nein, bitte! Bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich unglücklich machen könnte – nicht damit...! Es schien zuletzt alles so...so klar zu sein, es schien mir so richtig zu gehen, wirklich alles hinter mir zu lassen...ich hätte es ja doch mit mir herumgeschleppt, ich hätte dort keinen  Frieden gefunden...ich hätte geglaubt, dass mir jeder die Schande ansieht, wäre jedes Mal vor Scham in den Boden versunken, wenn mich jemand fragt, wo ich herkomme und dann hätte lügen müssen. – Du kennst mich...es hätte mich innerlich zerfressen – so wie meine Mutter... Ich…musste mich befreien – und ich dachte, damit befreie ich auch dich…!"  
  
„Okay, Schluss mit dem Unsinn!" schrie ich. "VERSCHWINDE!" setzte ich schrill hinzu, als er sich nicht auflöste.  
„Mein armer Sherlock…“, sagte die Halluzination, so weich und traurig, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Du – bist NICHT – REAL! – Du bist der erbärmliche Versuch, meines Egos mir meine Schuld auszureden! Das lehne ich ab!“ fauchte ich.  
„Lies morgen die Mail. Bitte…tu’s…", bat er.  
„Ich kann dich nicht hören und ich kann dich nicht sehen!" behauptete ich und stapfte weiter, um Victors Rumpf zu holen und in den Kamin im Rittersaal zu schleppen...  
  
Dort angekommen kämpfte ich gegen die Übelkeit an...ich las den Abschiedsbrief noch einmal...  
  
Ja, irgendwie hatte er wohl nur diese Möglichkeit gesehen, sich zu befreien...entschuldigte sich für diese Zumutung...und wollte, dass ich mein Leben lebe...  
  
Ich widerstand dem Drang, hinauszuschreien: "Wie stellst du dir das vor!?" und fasste den Entschluss, ihn mir nie wieder vorzustellen, nie wieder die Erinnerung an ihn heraufzubeschwören, um nicht durchzudrehen – oder um mir zu verbieten, dass ich mir schönredete, was geschehen war...  
  
  
Etliche Wochen später hatte ich bekifft in meiner Wohnung gesessen und dazu Scotch in mich hineingeschüttet. Für später hatte ich noch vor, LSD zu probieren… Ich hatte aufgehört, in irgendwelche Veranstaltungen zu gehen und irgendwie hatte ich jetzt die fixe Idee, ich sollte auf meinem Laptop alles löschen…  
  
"Wenn das so einfach wäre!" nuschelte ich philosophisch. "Wenn ich in meinem Hirn auch alles löschen könnte... – Tja, Vic: Ich hätte googlen sollen, wie ich dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen kann!" Gleich darauf gab ich mir eine Ohrfeige.   
  
Wie oft hatte ich diesen Beschluss schon gebrochen? Ihn mir nie wieder vorzustellen, was er sagen würde...? Und wenn es mir wirklich einmal gelang zu schlafen, erschien er mir im Traum. Manchmal lächelnd, neugierig und nett – manches Mal tröstend, aufmunternd, fürsorglich…und ein kleines bisschen aufdringlich…manchmal als blutüberströmter Spuk, der mich rachsüchtig heimsuchte…  
…manches Mal tröstend, aufmunternd, fürsorglich…und ein kleines bisschen aufdringlich…  
Es geschah dann bisweilen sogar, dass ich zu glauben begann, er sei real...! Dann folgerte ich, dass ich ihm wohl doch nie die Wahrheit über seinen Vater gesagt habe, dass alles nur ein Albtraum war…  
Und aufzuwachen war so grausam.  
  
  
Alles löschen..., dachte ich. Vater, Mycroft, Pegs, Mummy, alle Demütigungen und Schmähungen – und Victor...  
Mit Victor, Pegasus und meiner Mummy hatte ich gute Momente gehabt, aber ihr Ende warf finstere Schatten auf alle Erinnerungen, …vor allem Victors Selbstmord vergällte sie mir gänzlich…  
  
Wie gerne würde ich jetzt mit ihm reden…egal wo…  
Wollen wir uns zusammen betrinken? Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?  
…Gesellschaft…!  
…sogar seine manchmal kindlichen oder romantischen Anwandlungen fehlen mir…das gehörte einfach zu ihm…  
Scheiße, ich vermisse ihn…  
  
Aber das könnte ich nicht, wenn es möglich wäre, alles zu löschen...  
  
Dann merke ich, dass ich den Outlook geöffnet habe...  
  
"Tu das nich!" brumme ich...aber meine Hand lässt den Cursor zu der eingegangenen Mail vom Grußkartenservice wandern.  
  
Dieses Mal ist es das Foto einer blutroten und einer weißen Rose, die auf Musiknoten liegen und der Fantasieabsender lautet wieder anders.  
  
Bei jeder Rose fällt er mir wieder ein…bei jedem Hund…bei allen schönen Dingen, die älter sind als hundert Jahre oder so…Gemälde, Statuen, bunte Bleiglasfenster...  
  
Ich sollte das ungelesen wegklicken, aber meine Augen wandern weiter:  
  
„Hallo, Tim. Seit fast drei Stunden grüble ich hier über dieser zweiten Nachricht. Im einen Moment voller Trennungsschmerz, im nächsten euphorisch… Ich trete meine große Reise nun also alleine an. Ich bin dir nicht böse, das war wohl zu viel verlangt. Du hast so viel für mich getan. Ich bin in der letzten Zeit sicher oft eine Zumutung für dich gewesen. Und es tut mir so leid, was dir vor vier Tagen zugestoßen ist, das hätte ich dir gerne erspart, vor allem, weil ich diese Dinge jetzt gar nicht brauchen werde. Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben – und ich glaube, das weißt du. Ich glaube das kommt in Frühstück bei Tiffany vor, dass wir unsere Käfige mit uns herumtragen. Ich fürchte, mir wäre das auch so gegangen. Bitte, vergib mir, falls es dich doch härter treffen sollte, als ich denke.   
Eine Bitte hätte ich noch. Du weißt ja, Mietwohnungen und -häuser soll man leergeräumt und besenrein übergeben. Ich werde das nicht mehr so ganz schaffen, tut mir leid. Ich werde dir nicht ersparen können, dass du hinter mir wirst herräumen müssen. Du findest den Schlüssel drei Yards links von der Tür in einer horizontalen Fuge in der Mauer, etwa ein Fuß über dem Boden. Weitere Instruktionen findest du hinter der letzten Tür.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, aber es hat ja keinen Sinn!   
Leb wohl, mein Schatz, ich hoffe, du findest dein Glück!  
Bitte, bitte, verzeih mir!  
Vic ❤“   
  
Wieder hat er es so formuliert, dass niemand, der die Nachricht unbefugt liest, begreifen wird, was wirklich gemeint ist und vor allem wer. Aber ich höre diese Zeilen mit seiner Stimme gesprochen…  
  
Tränen laufen mir aus den Augen, als würde ich von innen heraus schmelzen.  
  
Er ist fort. Unwiederbringlich fort….!  
Und dann setze ich die Whiskeyflasche an und trinke sie in gewaltigen Zügen leer…  
  
  
  
„Bitte, bitte vergib mir! Ich hab dir nie wehtun wollen! Und du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Gar nichts! Rede dir das bloß nicht ein! Gib dir ja nicht die Schuld, die ich dir aufgezwungen habe!“ höre ich ihn noch im Erwachen flehen.  
  
„Victor…?“  
  
Ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer in der Baker Street. Es ist dunkel und still.  
  
„Victor?!“  
  
Oh, Gott…?!   
Kann…kann es sein, dass es vorbei ist?  
So plötzlich?   
  
Ich konnte ich nicht verabschieden! Schon wieder!  
War das eben sein…?  
  
Verstört halte ich inne.  
Es war nicht Victor. Die ganze Zeit war es doch nur ein Teil von mir. Sowas wie…Gestalttherapie im Kopf oder so was…  
Soll ich denn daran nun glauben?  
Ist es Selbstbetrug, wie ich dachte? …oder soll ich darauf vertrauen, dass ich es jetzt richtig sehe, jetzt, wo die verdrängten Komponenten zurück sind…? Wo ich alles noch einmal reflektieren konnte, mich in ihn hineinversetzen...?  
Vielleicht muss ich das einfach…, weil ich gar keine andere Möglichkeit habe.  
  
„Victor…?  
Bitte antworte, wenn du noch da bist…“  
  
Doch nichts regt sich.  
  
Ich sollte erleichtert sein, doch ich fühle mich wahnsinnig müde und auch etwas traurig...verlassen…   
Nach all den verstörenden Emotionen komme ich mir leer vor.   
Wenn ich noch mehr Zeit hätte, würde ich jetzt gerne ausprobieren, ob es mir gelingt, an Victor zu denken, ohne auszurasten…  
…mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln…   
…könnte ich mir uns beide vorstellen beim Picknick im Park…in der Eisdiele oder gemeinsam in einem Museum…?  
Das wäre schön…  
Aber natürlich werde ich das jetzt nicht riskieren. Irgendwann mal.  
Jetzt muss ich schlafen.    
Und wenn John erst zurück ist…!  
  
Unter Tränen spüre ich, wie sich mein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln formiert…  
  
John…


	113. Willkommen zuhause

  
...tut...tut...tut...tut...  
...John kommt heute Abend...  
...tut...tut...tut...tut...  
...und Mrs Hudson in eineinhalb Stunden...  
...tut...tut...tut...tut...  
Oh, Shit...!  
...tut...tut...tut...tut...  
  
  
Der Alarm meines Audiovox-Weckers hämmert mich förmlich aus dem Schlaf – er ist ekelhaft hartnäckig, aber das muss er auch sein. Ich habe wohl im Tiefschlaf gelegen und ich schätze, geträumt habe ich noch nicht. Anscheinend habe ich mich nicht mal bewegt.  
Der Schlaf hat meinen Körper noch so sehr im Griff, dass sich alles schwer anfühlt und mein Verstand noch benebelt ist, ich könnte jetzt unmöglich aus dem Bett springen und wenn mein Leben davon abhinge.  
Fahrig lange ich nach rechts und erwische die Schlummertaste...  
  
  
  
Verdammt...!  
Wieder blökt der Wecker in die wohltuende Schwärze. Ich hatte nicht noch einmal so fest einschlafen wollen – und das hätte eigentlich auch gar nicht passieren dürfen – nicht in zehn Minuten! Aber ich war wohl noch zu erschöpft.  
   
Um nicht erneut wegzudösen, ertrage ich das penetrante Getute noch eine Weile. Es ist nervtötend und treibt meinen Blutdruck in die Höhe – unangenehm, aber genau das brauche ich jetzt.  
   
Ich werde Mrs Hudson natürlich dieselbe Ausrede erzählen müssen, wie John: Magen-Darm-Grippe oder so...  
   
Nun ja, ich werde Kaffee in mich reinschütten, mich zurechtmachen und sie begrüßen - und mir dann den Wecker so auf 19:00 stellen. Das wird sie wohl verstehen...   
   
Zu blöd, ich glaube, jetzt habe ich auch noch Lampenfieber...  
   
Der Gedanke an Johns Rückkehr macht mich wirklich nervös!  
   
Ich schalte den Wecker ab, richte mich auf...und tue, was mir so gar nicht ähnlich sieht: Ich lausche in mich hinein, erspüre meine physischen Befindlichkeiten... Normalerweise schenke ich meinem Körper keine solche Aufmerksamkeit, kümmere mich nicht darum, wie er sich fühlt – ich wasche und kleide ihn, sorge dafür, dass er gepflegt aussieht, doch er wird nicht gefragt, was er braucht – aber normalerweise funktioniert er ja auch.  
   
Wann habe ich mich eigentlich derartig von meinem Körper distanziert?  
Möglich, dass es mit Vaters Misshandlungen zu tun hat...oder...  
   
Nein, Schluss jetzt! – Du weißt schließlich nicht, ob du damit nicht eine weitere Büchse der Pandora öffnen würdest!  
   
Als nächstes rutsche ich nach rechts und stelle die Füße auf den Boden.  
   
Es geht mir besser, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich schon nach wenigen Stunden zu spüren bekommen, wie geschwächt ich immer noch bin – aber ich werde mich so bald wie möglich wieder hinlegen.  
   
Schließlich wage ich es, aufzustehen und tapse ins Bad, wo ich gleich das Badewasser anstelle, dann geht es in die Küche. Zuerst mache ich mir einen löslichen Kaffee, dann bestücke ich die Maschine noch für eine Portion Bohnenkaffee, während ich auf letzteren warte, setze ich mich, trinke ersteren, soäter mache ich mir etwas Marmeladentoast, dann geht es in die Wanne...  
   
Während ich in dem warmen Wasser aufpassen muss, nicht wieder einzudösen, kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich Blumen für Mrs Hudson hätte besorgen können. Ob ich noch welche kommen lassen kann?  
Oder ich frage Yella...  
   
Oh, verdammt, Yella hätte ich sowieso anrufen müssen. Mist!  
   
   
Als ich aus dem Wasser steige, wird mir etwas wirr und schwindlig im Kopf und für ein paar Momente sehe ich nur grau – aber das kommt nicht unerwartet und vergeht glücklicherweise rasch. In ein Badetuch gewickelt taste ich mich ins Schlafzimmer, lasse mich auf's Bett fallen und simse Yella an.  
"Sry, dass ich nicht zurückgerufen habe. Könntest du mir einen Blumenstrauß besorgen? So bis 10/viertel nach? Für meine Vermieterin, also mach es nicht zu schrill, violett wäre gut. SH"  
   
Dann raffe ich mich wieder auf und gehe ins Bad zurück, mich um meine Haare kümmern...doch das gebe ich bald auf. Heute werde ich sie mir wohl im Sitzen machen... Also trotte ich mit Föhn, Kamm und Bürste bewaffnet ins Schlafzimmer, nehme den Spiegel von der Kommode mit zum Nachttisch und mache mich ans Werk.  
   
Das SMS-Signal geht im Rauschen des Föhns fast unter.  
   
"Kann ich machen. Hast Glück, dass ich gerade flüssig bin. Auch Pralinen? – Wie geht's dir inzwischen?" hat Yella geantwortet.  
   
"Danke, das ist toll. Wenn du meinst, aber Qualität statt Quantität, zumal sie sehr figurbewusst ist.  – Besser. SH" schreibe ich zurück.  
   
Etwas später bin ich endlich fertig und kann mir die Zähne putzen und mich rasieren und anziehen.  
   
Geschafft…!  
Im doppelten Sinne. Ich habe es geschafft und ich bin geschafft.  
Erleichtert, immerhin diesen Tagesordnungspunkt gemeistert zu haben, lasse ich mich in meinem Sessel nieder.  
Vorhin habe ich für einen Sekundenbruchteil darüber nachgedacht, mir einen Hauch Schminke ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Natürlich habe ich so etwas für Verkleidungen, wenn ich undercover gehe und zum Beispiel als angetrunkener Tippelbruder eine gerötete Schnapsnase brauche. Aber das wäre fatal...Mrs Hudson wird mich umarmen und da kann ich unmöglich abfärben...  
Eine Zigarette wäre schön, aber ich will natürlich jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr das Wohnzimmer einräuchert, und nur deshalb zwei Stockwerke hinaufzusteigen ist mir gerade zu anstrengend. Und im Hinterhof ist es zu ungemütlich.  
   
Ich könnte natürlich…ja, wieso nicht?  
   
Ein paar Minuten später sitze ich mit einem Cappuccino und einer Zigarette vor dem Speedy’s und lasse mir die Aprilsonne ins Gesicht scheinen.. Die beiden Damen am Nachbartisch gucken böse, aber das stört mich nicht. Früher hätte ich sie so feindselig angefunkelt, dass sie sich eingeschüchtert abgewendet hätten, aber heute lächle ich, zucke entschuldigend mit einer Schulter und puste den Qualm in Richtung Fahrbahn. Seltsamerweise scheint sie das sogar zu besänftigen.  
   
Doch die Zeit verrinnt...und ich will nicht, dass Mrs Hudsons Neffe hier vorfährt und sie sehen mich hier herumstehen...ich habe keinen Bedarf, ihm vorgestellt zu werden, und ich habe auch keine Lust, ihnen Yella vorzustellen, vor allem müssen sie nicht wissen, dass ich sie für Botengänge bezahle...  
Also texte ich ihr, das wir uns in der Siddons Lane treffen; diese Gasse liegt auf der Rückseite unseres Blocks. Während ich tippe, mache ich mich schon auf den Weg.  
  
"Hallo, Zombie! Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!" höre ich eine lachende Stimme.  
  
ZOMBIE...!  
  
Mein Körper scheint zu gefrieren – gleichzeitig ist es als würde ich innerlich fallen – so wurde ich schon einmal genannt...!  
Doch auch mein Verstand reagiert, nicht zuletzt weil er direkt vor meinen Augen einen störrischen, schreigelben Wischmopp registriert: Keine Panik jetzt! Du hast es überstanden! Es ist bloß Yella – und sie weiß nichts von Victor! Reiß dich zusammen!  
  
"Sherlock? Alles okay? Ist dir nicht gut?"  
  
Berechtigte Frage – mir ist für einen Moment sogar ziemlich flau geworden...  
  
"Dochdoch..." Na, wunderbar! Sogar meine Stimme klingt wackelig! Ich bemühe mich, freundlich zu lächeln – und ein Teil von mir denkt schon im nächsten Moment, dass das sicher viel zu breit ist und ich wahrscheinlich ein Clownsgrinsen kopiert habe. Clowns!? Brrr! "Da hast du wirklich einen prächtigen Strauß ausgesucht Genau richtig."  
Es stimmt, aber es sieht mir nicht ähnlich, meine Handlanger zu loben, weil sie wie erwartet funktionieren. Ich glaube, daran muss ich wirklich etwas ändern...  
  
"Na, das will ich meinen – aber du lenkst ab: Was ist los mit dir? Du sahst neulich schon nicht gut aus, aber – "  
  
"Bitte, Yella, es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Strauß ist wirklich hinreißend und sicher hast du auch bei den Pralinen genau das richtige ausgesucht. Aber Mrs Hudson kann jeden Moment kommen und mit John rechne ich heute auch noch - ich habe keine Zeit. Wie viel hast du ausgelegt?"  
  
Sie guckt mich etwas tadelnd an: "64 Pfund."  
"Bestens. Stimmt so."  
"Ernsthaft? Das sind vier Zwanziger..."  
"Ich weiß, was das ist. Danke. Ich melde mich."  
"John kommt also. Sei nett, ja? Versuch es. Und versuch nicht, ihm vorzumachen, es ginge dir gut. Wenn er wissen will, was dich bedrückt, dann sag es ihm!"  
"War's das jetzt?" frage ich genervt.  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Sherlock Holmes! Vermassle es nicht wieder!" Und dann steht sie plötzlich schräg vor mir auf den Zehen und ehe ich es noch begreife, hat sie mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und eilt davon.  
  
"Frauen!" knurre ich, um meine Hilflosigkeit zu kaschieren und mache mich auf den Rückweg. Der quietschgelbe Schopf entfernt sich wippend in meine Zielrichtung und verschwindet bald in der Menge.  
  
Die letzten Jahre ist mir Aufregung immer gut bekommen – wobei mir Schlägereien und Verfolgungsjagden lieber sind, als mit Mycroft aneinander zu geraten, versteht sich – aber seit kurzem ist es anders. Ich bin ein Nervenbündel. Wann hat das angefangen? Ich fühle mich krank und schwach, als hätte ich Fieber. Also drossle ich mein gewohntes Tempo, das ich automatisch aufgenommen habe und versuche, tief durchzuatmen.  
Im Prinzip mag Yella recht haben, aber sie kennt John nicht und sie weiß nicht, was in mir vorgeht. Ich kann ihm keinesfalls die Wahrheit sagen. Auch eine Zusammenfassung verbietet sich. Er würde es dann doch genau wissen wollen, nicht?  
  
Zurück in der Baker Street spüre ich bereits, wie anstrengend dieser kurze Ausflug war und entscheide mich dafür, mich gleich nach dem Treppenabsatz auf die zweitunterste Stufe zu setzen und einfach dort zu warten, bis Mrs Hudsons Neffe wieder gegangen ist.  
  
Dann hocke ich da, an die Wand gelehnt und starre in diesen Strauß...es sind Rosen dabei....Rosen...daran hätte ich denken müssen...  
Ich drehe ihn um – die Stiele nach oben – aber das Abbild des Arrangements hat sich bereits in mein Gehirn eingebrannt.  
  
Ach, Victor...!  
  
Es gab eine Zeit, als Kind, da dachte ich, ich müsse nur lernen, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und dann würde alles gut werden, niemand würde mich mehr verspotten, ich würde dazugehören, anerkannt sein, wie alle anderen – ein Trugschluss. Als ich so weit war, galt ich erst recht als Freak...  
Wieso ist alles so kompliziert...?  
  
Unter meinem Mantel rinnt der Schweiß aber ich friere...  
  
Das seltsame Märchen, das sich mein Geist zusammengesponnen hatte, fällt mir wieder ein....  
  
Ich hatte das Herz gewählt, aber ich hatte mich nicht daran gehalten.  
  
Aber jetzt war es die Hoffnung, die mir nötiger schien. Sie war mir in meinem Leben schon mehrmals abhanden gekommen und mein Körper und meine Seele sind durstig – nicht nach Wasser, sondern nach Ruhe, nach so etwas wie Heimat. ..  
  
Nein, wirklich, ich muss mich zusammennehmen.   
  
Die Pralinen sind aus einer kleinen Konfiserie, die sie noch selbst herstellen. Sie werden in kleine Spanschachteln verpackt und diese auf Wunsch auch kalligraphisch beschriftet. "Willkommen zuhause!" steht auf dieser und sie verströmt ein kräftiges, edles Schokoladenaroma, etwas Marzipan mit echtem Rosenwasser kann ich auch wahrnehmen, ebenso wie eine leichte Note von Kaffee und Sahne. Allerdings scheint der Duft des Flieders all das mehr und mehr zu überdecken.  
  
Als ich hochschrecke, weil unten die Tür geht, wird mir schlagartig klar, dass ich eingenickt sein muss.  
Als nächstes höre ich die Tür des Windfangs.  
  
"Warte, Peter – ich will noch die Post einsammeln...", sagt Mrs Hudson gut gelaunt, dazu gesellen sich schwere Schritte und ein Schnaufen. Peter scheint ein großer, übergewichtiger Kerl zu sein. Naja, er ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, wie man so sagt...  
Andererseits wer weiß, wie ich in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung unter dem Gewicht von Mrs Hudsons Gepäck geächzt hätte...  
Da ist auch ein Rascheln...Plastiktüte. Wahrscheinlich Lebensmittel, damit sie heute nicht mehr aus dem Haus muss.  
  
Während ich höre, wie sie ihre Tür aufschließt, sagt sie: "Stell einfach alles in den Flur – nur so, dass man nicht drüberfällt, ja?"  
"Ich kann auch den – Koffer auf die – Kommode legen... Dann musst du – dich nicht so bücken..."  
"Das wäre lieb, ja, wenn das geht..."  
" 'türlich geht das! - So, Tantchen, da wärst du also wieder in deinem Heim"  
"Ja, danke fürs Herfahren, mein Lieber..."  
"Kein Ding, ich musste ja sowieso in die Stadt..."  
"Aber ans andere Ende, mehr oder weniger. Also, hab einen nicht zu stressigen Tag und melde dich, wenn du wieder zuhause bist."  
"Mach ich. Also, dann, Tantchen. Bis bald mal..."  
  
Nun folgt wohl eine kurze Umarmung, dann entfernen sich seine Schritte unter Mrs Hudsons: "Bye, bye...!"  
  
...Windfang...Haustür...Wohnungstür...  
  
Ich atme zweimal durch und ziehe mich am Treppengeländer hoch..., warte ob mein Blutdruck da auch mitkommt, entledige mich des Mantels, lasse ihn dort liegen und mache mich dann auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Nervös und zögerlich halte ich vor der Wohnungstür inne, dann gebe ich mir einen Ruck und klopfe.  
Fast sofort wird die Tür geöffnet.  
  
"Sherlock...!"  
Rasch umarme ich sie. "Willkommen zuhause, Mrs Hudson", brumme ich freundlich.  
"Sie Schlingel haben meinen Neffen doch jetzt absichtlich verpasst! – Lassen Sie – "  
...sich mal ansehen, hat sie sagen wollen.  
"Ein kleiner Willkommensgruß...", erkläre ich rasch und halte ihr den Strauß und die Schachtel hin.  
"Ach, mein Lieber! Wie aufmerksam! Das wäre aber doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen! Sind die aber schön..! Bildschön, wirklich..."  
Ich vermeide es natürlich, den Strauß nochmals anzusehen, hoffe, dass ich vielleicht wenigstens vor Verlegenheit ein wenig rot bin, damit ihr meine Blässe nicht auffallen kann.  
"Da muss ich ja ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass Sie mich so vermisst haben, hm?  
Ach, kommen Sie doch rein, auf eine Tasse, ja?"  
"Na, gut, aber...wirklich nur kurz..."  
Während ich ihr in die Küche folge, sehe ich meine Vermutung bezüglich der Plastiktüte bestätigt. Auch die Reisetasche ist neu.  
Ich lasse mich am Küchentisch nieder.  
"Ihre Schwester hat zugelegt, hm? Ein Opfer ihrer eigenen Kochkunst."  
  
Oh, nein, was mache ich denn da schon wieder?!  
  
"Nein, das...sorry...", stammle ich verlegen.  
"Wenn Sie meinen, dass sie mir einige zu eng gewordene Kleider abgetreten hat und ich deshalb eine weitere Reisetasche brauchte, liegen Sie richtig", entgegnet meine Vermieterin und ordnet die Blumen in einer Vase an.  
Oh, nein...! Doch natürlich: Sie stellt sie mitten vor mich auf den Küchentisch.  
"Ich bin wirklich froh, wieder zuhause zu sein. Ich meine, meine Schwester und ihre Familie sind natürlich wirklich reizend, aber ich habe mein kleines Reich doch vermisst. Die Straße...Wissen Sie, Marie Turner würde diesen Blumenstrauß jetzt fotografieren und ins Internet stecken, in – wie hieß das noch? So ein komisches ...Buch..."  
"Facebook?"  
"Ja, genau. Ich meine, sie sind wirklich wunderschön, aber interessiert das irgendwen? Das ist schon seltsam, finde ich...Sie veröffentlicht da auch ihre Rezepte. Was eigentlich...naja, so gut kocht sie ja nun nicht..."  
Während sie weiterplappert, schiebe ich sachte die Vase aus meinem unmittelbaren Blickfeld. Dafür landen dort Milch und Zucker in Kännchen und Dose, die zueinander passen, dann folgen die dazugehörigen Gedecke und eine Schale mit Biskuits... Teewasser wird sprudelnd übergossen und ein Küchenwecker gestellt.  
"Du lieber Himmel, Sherlock, Sie sehen ja richtig krank aus!"  
  
Okay, benimm dich wie immer...naja, nicht ganz so brüsk vielleicht...  
  
"Es ist nichts...ich hatte wohl vor ein paar Tagen eine kleine Magen-Darm-Grippe oder so...und dieser Flieder ist schon sehr...aromatisch, stelle ich fest..."  
"Oh, verstehe...ich stelle ihn rasch ins Wohnzimmer."  
Für ein paar Sekunden bin ich sie los. Mir ist wirklich nicht gut, ich muss mich zusammennehmen.  
gleich als sie zurückkommt, öffnet sie als erstes eifrig das Fenster.  
"Soll ich lieber einen Kamillentee machen? Ich muss auch Zwieback dahaben... Ach, wieso haben Sie denn nichts gesagt! Dann wäre ich doch früher zurückgekommen! Sie haben sicher keinen Arzt gerufen, nicht wahr? Und John haben Sie das natürlich auch verschwiegen! - Ach, man kann Sie wirklich nicht alleine lassen!"  
  
Oh, dieses Gejammer! Und dazu noch der Geruch aus dem Hinterhof von den Mülltonnen und der kleinen Küche des Speedy's...  
  
"Bitte, Mrs H. So schlimm war's wirklich nicht. Ich bin nur noch ein wenig angeschlagen..."  
"Und Kopfschmerzen haben Sie offenkundig auch....", deduziert sie – was mich darauf aufmerksam macht, dass ich mir die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen gepresst halte.. Verlegen nehme ich die Arme herunter, lege meine Handgelenke auf die Tischkante. Es wird kühl hier...wieso habe ich den Mantel nicht angelassen...?  
Unterdessen meldet der Küchenwecker, dass der Tee fertig ist. "Naja...", sagt sie, indem sie aufsteht. "könnte mir vorstellen, dass es Sie schon krank macht, sich nur daran zu erinnern – und für dieses Mal ist es ja nicht mehr zu ändern..."  
Mrs Hudson kommt mit der Kanne zurück an den Tisch und schenkt mir ein.  
"Nun trinken Sie erstmal eine schöne Tasse Tee und erzählen mir, was es Neues gibt..."  
"Neues? Ich denke, da fragen Sie besser Mrs Turner...", weiche ich aus. Aber dann kommt mir eine Idee.  
"Was haben Sie denn sonst so getrieben, inzwischen?" Ihr Blick haftet auf meiner Hand, die gerade etwas Milch zum Tee gießt – und dabei leicht zittert. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen.  
"Naja..., ich habe versucht, ausreichend zu essen und zu schlafen..., aufgeräumt..., die Leichenteile aus dem Kühlschrank entsorgt und eingekauft..."  
Mrs Hudsons Augen werden immer größer.  
"John kommt heute Abend zurück", löse ich das Rätsel auf.  
"Oooh, wie schön! Da sind Sie sicher sehr froh!"  
"Eh..., ja, ich...will ihn vom Flughafen abholen...und dann werden wir was zu essen kommen lassen...wenn er nicht zu müde ist..."  
"Also, ich könnte auch etwas kochen..."  
"Nein, das – ich meine, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber das wird dann ja schon gegen Neun sein, vielleicht noch später..."  
"...und natürlich möchten Sie dann auch ungestört sein, verstehe..."  
  
Lass das besser John nicht hören...!  
  
Sie trinkt ihre Tasse halbleer. Ich knabbere verlegen an einem Keks.  
"Und bis dahin sollten Sie sich noch etwas ausruhen...weiß er, dass Sie so krank waren?"  
"Ich war nicht – SO krank – aber ja... Ich meine, ich dachte natürlich, ich würde mich vollständig erholen, ehe er zurück ist, aber...es schien mir besser, es zuzugeben, ehe er mich zu sehen bekommt..."  
  
Die Küchenuhr tickt.  
  
Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Uhren ticken. Es fühlt sich an, als würde die Zeit zerhackt, zerhackt in unbrauchbare Sekunden, in kleine Nichtse, mit denen sich nichts mehr anfangen lässt. Ein zu langsamer Puls, der mich ausbremst, nervös macht – ich kann mich gut in meine Gedanken versenken, aber nicht wenn es tickt, kann Geräusche ausblenden, Geplapper, Geräuschkulissen – aber Ticken? Ticken ist gnadenlos, vorwurfsvoll... es sagt dir pausenlos, dass schon wieder eine Sekunde vergangen ist, in der du nichts getan hast..., keinen Schritt weiter gekommen bist – oder es noch immer nicht geschafft hat, einzuschlafen...  
  
"Nehmen Sie sich ruhig ein paar Kekse mit nach oben. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zum Lunch machen? Eine Kleinigkeit wenigstens? Sie könnten sich auch einfach melden, wenn Ihnen danach ist..."  
"Danke..., aber ich werde mich wohl wirklich nochmal hinlegen...", gestehe ich ein.  
  
  
Als etwas später das Telefon klingelt und Mrs Hudson hinauseilt, nutze ich die Gelegenheit, um mich vorsichtig zu erheben. Dabei stütze ich mich auf die Tischplatte – nur kein Risiko eingehen, jetzt – halte dann leicht Kontakt zur Wand..., nur zur Sicherheit..., es geht schon...  
"Ich trinke gerade mit Sherlock einen Tee und stell dir vor, John kommt heute auch wieder zurück! Was machen deine Jungs denn so inzwischen?"  
Mrs Turner, also. Mrs Hudson hat mich bemerkt, ich gebe ihr Zeichen, dass ich nach oben gehe, sie nickt, formt ihre freie Hand zu einem Telefonhörer, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich mich melden soll, wenn ich Hunger habe. Ich nicke zurück und wende mich zum Gehen.  
"Marie, Liebes, wieso kommst du nicht rüber, Sherlock geht sowieso gerade und ich habe noch mehr als eine halbe Kanne Tee hier und Orangenplätzchen von meiner Schwester, dann kannst du mir das genau erzählen...", höre ich noch, ehe ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir schließe.  
  
Auf das Treppengeländer gestützt, arbeite ich mich nach oben vor...  
  
Wenig später liege ich auf dem Sofa, mit dem Mantel zugedeckt und weiß kaum, wie ich dorthin gelangt bin. Egal, ich werde hier rasten, später vielleicht nochmal ins Bett...mal sehen...  
  
  
  
Noch benommen blinzle ich...es muss Mittag oder früher Nachmittag sein...keinesfalls später als halb drei... was hat mich geweckt? Mrs Hudsons Wohnungstür? Sie kann es wohl nicht lassen...und wahrscheinlich ist sie neugierig auf die aufgeräumte Wohnung...oder ist nur Mrs Turner gerade gegangen?  
  
Ich setze mich auf, noch benebelt vom Schlaf, fahre mir übers Gesicht und durchs Haar...ein dumpfer, eher schwacher Kopfschmerz, sonst kann ich von meinem Körper noch nicht viel spüren, außer dass er sich schwer und träge anfühlt...  
Soll ich mich ins Schlafzimmer flüchten? Sie ist wohl wirklich auf der Treppe...  
  
Gerade bin ich aufgestanden und auf dem Weg in die Küche, als neben mir die Tür aufgeht und –  
  
vor mir steht – John...!  
  
So braun, wie an dem Tag, als wir uns trafen, etwas müde und verständlicherweise seit zwei Tagen nicht rasiert, leicht zerknittert, nach Deo und auch ein wenig verschwitzt riechend – und strahlt mich an.  
  
"Du – du bist zu früh!" höre ich mich verblüfft stammeln  
  
Es zuckt ganz leicht in seinem Gesicht, der Ausdruck bekommt einen kleinen Ruck in Richtung...Ärger? Enttäuschung? – Ich sehe die Andeutung eines Kopfschüttelns, das er sich aber verkneift.  
  
"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!" kontert er trocken, nachdem er anfangs fast noch gestottert hätte.  
  
Ich bin entsetzt über meine Unfähigkeit und fühle mich einfach nur hilflos.  
  
"Komm her, du Idiot!" lacht er leise und im nächsten Moment finde ich mich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.  
Noch fassungslos lege ich meine Hände auf seinen Rücken. Er ist real...ich spüre seine Wärme, seinen Atem... Es tut gut, ihn wieder zu haben. Aber irgendetwas irritiert mich.  
"Ich...ich meine, ich wollte dich doch abholen...", versuche ich zu erklären.  
"Du?! – Abholen? Vom Flughafen?"  
Er ist zurückgezuckt und schaut mich an...entrüstet? Nein. Dann lächelt er weich, schaut mich mit seinen großen, blauen Augen bittend an.  
"Entschuldige...das – das ist...nett – du siehst elend aus, wie geht's dir?"  
  
Eben habe ich schon gedacht: Etwas stimmt nicht – aber jetzt trifft es mich wie ein Schlag.  
  
"Du..., du hast sicher nicht viel Zeit, verstehe...", deduziere ich ernüchtert. "Lass nur, mir geht's gut. Beeil dich, ist okay..."  
  
Es ist natürlich nicht wirklich okay für mich.  
  
GANZ UND GAR NICHT OKAY!  
  
Aber er hat kein Gepäck – und das kann nur heißen, dass er bloß gekommen ist, um einiges von seinen Sachen zu holen, ehe er weiter zu Sarah fährt...  
  



	114. Zu schön um wahr zu sein

  
  
Eben habe ich schon gedacht: Etwas stimmt nicht – aber jetzt trifft es mich wie ein Schlag.  
  
Er hat kein Gepäck – und das kann nur heißen, dass er bloß gekommen ist, um einiges von seinen Sachen zu holen, ehe er weiter zu Sarah fährt...  
  
"Du..., du hast sicher nicht viel Zeit, verstehe...", deduziere ich ernüchtert. "Lass nur, mir geht's gut. Beeil dich, ist okay..."  
  
Es ist alles andere als das, aber ich will nur noch, dass er sofort verschwindet – nicht wirklich verschwindet, natürlich, aber –   
  
VERSCHWINDET?!  
  
  
Passiert es gerade wieder?   
Habe ich mir John doch bloß eingebildet...?!  
  
"W-was?" John starrt mich verwirrt an. "Sag mal, ich glaube, du schläfst noch? Wovon redest du denn bloß?"  
Sauer ist er nicht...wahrscheinlich sehe ich zu verstört aus, als dass er mir grollen könnte.  
"Du...hast kein Gepäck...also...du fährst zu Sarah..."  
  
Dass John ratlos aussieht, ist ja nichts Neues…aber nicht…nicht auf diese Weise.  
  
"Ah! – Junge, du bist wirklich nicht in Form, was? Also erstens steht mein Handgepäck hier draußen neben der Tür. Zweitens: Es gab ein Problem mit dem Flieger – wir Passagiere haben nichts bemerkt, aber man wollte die Maschine jedenfalls nicht von Honkong nach London fliegen lassen, wie auch immer, dadurch habe ich letztlich einen früheren Flug erwischt – mein Gepäck ist dabei irgendwie auf Abwege geraten, man hat mir aber versichert, dass es in fast 95% aller Fälle innerhalb von fünf Tagen gefunden wird – mein Akku war inzwischen leer, aber da ich mich nicht verspäten würde, dachte ich – sorry, ich hätte mich wohl trotzdem mal irgendwie melden sollen."  
Ich kann noch kaum glauben, was ich da höre. Die Sache mit dem fehlenden Gepäck hat mich völlig in die Irre geführt.  
"Du...ziehst also nicht aus..."  
"Bist du noch ganz dicht?“ schimpft John entrüstet. „Du traust mir wirklich zu, dass ich ausziehen würde, ohne dir das zu sagen? Was hältst du von mir?"  
„Bitte, verzeih…!“ höre ich mich stöhnen – wieso läuft das nur wieder alles schief?! „Nein, es…es tut mir leid…!“  
„Sherlock? Jetzt beruhige dich mal! Komm, setz dich…“ Sein Ton ist komplett umgeschlagen, geduldig, nachsichtig, verständnisvoll.  
Er hat mich bei den Armen gepackt und schiebt mich mit sanfter Gewalt in den Sessel bei der Tür. Ich lasse es geschehen, denn wahrscheinlich ist das gerade das einzig richtige.  
„Es geht’s schon…“, meine schwache, atemlose Stimme straft mich Lügen. Verlegen räuspere ich mich. „Ich hab vor zwei Minuten noch fest geschlafen, weißt du?“  
John sieht besorgt aus und mir wird klar, dass er meinen Puls fühlt. Dann schiebt sich seine Hand auf meine Stirn. Sie ist so schön warm…erst,  als ich ein wenig den Nacken gestreckt habe und meine Stirn in seine Hand schmiege, kommt mir der Gedanke, dass ich das DRINGEND sein lassen sollte! Doch John zuckt nicht zurück, wie ich befürchtet habe. Es kommt mir so vor, als ließe er seine Hand sogar ein, zwei Momente länger – jedenfalls länger als nötig – dort ruhen und ihre tröstliche Wärme verströmen.  
Mit leisem Seufzen murmelt er: „Ich bin froh, dass du dich wenigstens nicht wirklich auf den Weg zum Flughafen gemacht hast…“  
„Oh, …entschuldige, ich…dachte, das…wäre nett…“ stammle ich, aufs Neue verunsichert.  
„Natürlich wäre es das! Ich meine, weil du dann vielleicht unterwegs kollabiert wärst! – Bleib ruhig sitzen, ja? Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser…“  
Ich nicke kleinlaut.  
  
Er ist zurück. Und er ist mir nicht böse. Er will bleiben…   
Ich fasse es noch nicht.  
Genau das wollte ich – wieso kann ich mich nicht freuen? Bin ich zu durcheinander?  
Glaube ich noch nicht, dass er echt ist?  
Ein Schauder überläuft mich eiskalt. Was wenn er wirklich nur eine Halluzination ist?!  
Doch ich höre, wie John in der Küche stehen bleibt, dann zur Spüle geht und Teewasser aufsetzt, den Kühlschrank öffnet.  
„Sag mal…?! Was…ist denn HIER passiert…?  
Er macht auch die Tür zum Gefrierfach auf und zu.  
Dann kommt er mit einer Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläsern zurück. Er stellt seine Verwunderung hintenan, schenkt mir ein und reicht mir das Glas. „Hier…, wird’s gehen?“  
Obwohl meine Hände leicht zittern, nicke ich zuversichtlich. „Danke…, mir war nur etwas schwindlig…“  
„Wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin“, versichert John und packt kurz meine Schulter, ehe er auf dem Couchtisch Platz nimmt und sich selbst ein Glas Wasser genehmigt. Dann steht er auf, streckt sich ächzend. „26 Stunden in diesem letzten Flieger – ausnahmsweise bin ich mal froh, nicht größer zu sein…“  
Dann höre ich, wie er zurück in die Küche geht und den Tee aufbrüht. Ich betrachte das Mineralwasser…sein Sprudeln, das ich auch hören kann…eben beim Trinken habe ich gespürt, wie mir winzige Wassertropfen um die Nase gespritzt sind…da ist ein leichter, frischer Wasserrand auf der Tischplatte…ich greife danach und wische ihn mit der Hand fort, spüre die Feuchtigkeit…  
…das ist doch real, oder nicht…?  
  
John kommt zurück und setzt sich wieder auf den Couchtisch, schaut mich an. „Fühlst du dich ein bisschen besser?“ fragt er bedauernd.  
„Ja…, danke…“  
„Die Leichenteile sind weg…“  
„Ja. Sie haben dich gestört“, entgegne ich schulterzuckend.  
Ein überraschtes Lächeln ist die Antwort.  
„Meinetwegen? …wow…!“  
„Ich…möchte halt, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst. Das mit dem Kopf tut mir leid…wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Hast du mich damals eigentlich rausgeekelt? Hast du das provoziert?“ fragt John ernst und ein wenig lauernd.  
„Ja… Ich hatte eine Nachricht von Anonymus bekommen. Nur eine Uhrzeit. 20:23. Und…für den Fall, dass er wirklich Moriarty ist, wollte ich allein sein…Tut mir leid.“  
„Tse!“ faucht mein damaliger Kollege bitter.   
„John, bitte…! Das war töricht! Das weiß ich doch längst. – Du, ich hätte das jetzt auch abstreiten können…  
Bitte, sei mir nicht böse…“ Ich schwanke zwischen Selbstmitleid, Trotz und echtem Bedauern…und obendrein frage ich mich zum wiederholten Male, wie ich bloß überhaupt vor einem Monat hatte einen abgetrennten Kopf in Händen halten können, ohne dass mein altes Trauma mich in seinen Abgrund gesaugt hatte.   
„Das nächste Mal wirst – Nein!“ verbessert er sich, „Du wirst mir in Zukunft IMMER sagen, wenn du von irgendeiner Bedrohung weißt, ist das klar!?“ fordert er streng.  
Jetzt muss ich mich unsinnigerweise zusammenreißen, nicht zu schmunzeln: Wenn John so unerbittlich guckt, dann…ich weiß auch nicht – er ist schon beeindruckend, aber damit schüchtert er mich nicht ein – es ist irgendwie…niedlich.   
Oh, er wäre eingeschnappt, wenn er wüsste, dass ich das ausgerechnet dann denke…  
„Pfadfinderehrenwort! Wirklich. Auch keine heimlichen Verabredungen mehr mit irren Fans in verträumten, einsamen Hallenbädern oder vergleichbares. Keine gefaketen Entführungen. Versprochen.  
Und keine Leichenteile mehr in unserer Küche – oder Gift direkt neben der Zuckerdose in einem unbeschrifteten Schraubglas…   
So etwas kann man tun, wenn man alleine lebt. Selbst dann ist es nicht ratsam.  
Falls es mal wirklich nicht anders gehen sollte, würde ich den fraglichen Gegenstand verpacken und beschriften und dich vorwarnen“, erkläre ich.  
„Das ist ja richtig rücksichtsvoll. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. – Mehr?“  
Letzteres bezieht sich auf ein weiteres Glas Wasser.  
„Ja, bitte…“ Sogar das Reden strengt mich spürbar an, das ist beunruhigend.  
„Ich hol mal den Tee“, informiert er mich überflüssigerweise, als er mir nachgeschenkt hat.  
Aufmerksam lausche ich auf sein Tun; ruhiger zwar, aber immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
Das Klappern wird unterbrochen.   
John tritt in die Schiebetür, sieht sich um und geht dann auf den Tisch zu, lugt unter das eine der beiden Tabletts – sieht die Scotchflasche und die Flyer der Restaurants mit Lieferservice. Den Kerzenleuchter mit den bereitliegenden Streichhölzern registriert er belustigt.  
Lächelnd geht er zurück in die Küche und holt den Tee.  
„Du hast ja schon alles vorbereitet für heute Abend…“, bemerkt er.  
„Naja, falls du nicht zu müde wärst…“  
Er stellt das Tablett auf den Tisch, schaut mich bedauernd an und sagt: „Zumindest bin ich fitter als du…“ Dann versorgt er mich mit Keksen und Tee – und weiß natürlich genau, wie viel Milch ich nehme.  
Doch noch immer frage ich mich, was hier nicht stimmt.  
„Sarah…ist schon früher geflogen, oder? Wegen der Aschewolke?“  
„Nicht nur deswegen. Nach dieser Kajaktour hat sie ihre Sachen gepackt.“  
  
Oh, Gott…! Das würde hinkommen! Dann habe ich sie also wirklich gesehen!  
„Oh, weshalb? Weil es gefährlich für dich war?  
„Genau. Ehm, möchtest du aufs Sofa?  
Du solltest dich sowieso bald noch etwas hinlegen.“  
  
„Ja, okay…“ Ich ergreife seinen Arm, den er mir hinhält und lasse mir von ihm aufhelfen. Ich kann seine Kraft spüren. Er würde mich auffangen können, wenn mein Kreislauf nun doch schlappmachte… So schlecht fühle ich mich zwar nicht, aber es ist beruhigend, das zu wissen. „Geht schon wieder…“, versichere ich, ehe ich aufs Sofa plumpse. Erst danach und indem ich ihn dankbar ansehe, lasse ich seinen Arm los. Naja: John ist hier einfach professionell; einen Patienten zu berühren, ist in Ordnung. Unabhängig vom Geschlecht.  
Er schiebt mir mein Gedeck zu und bedient sich nun ebenfalls.  
  
Er wird sich wohl fragen, ob Mrs Hudson beim Aufräumen und Vorbereiten maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen ist – und ob sie sich um mich gekümmert hat, als ich krank war – oder ob ich das nicht zugelassen habe…  
  
„Übrigens ist es Mrs Hudsons Sofa, du hast also genauso ein Anrecht darauf…“, bemerke ich, indem ich die Füße auf die Sitzfläche ziehe und es mir bequemer mache. „Aber wir könnten uns ja ein zweites anschaffen – nicht? – für die andere Längsseite des Tisches…“  
„Keine schlechte Idee!“ ruft John überrascht. „Wir könnten ein Schlafsofa nehmen und es an die Wand stellen – und das alte hierher – wenn die Rückseite noch in Ordnung ist. Ein Schlafsofa wäre auch für dich lang genug. Und für den Fall, dass wir mal einen Klienten hätten, den wir beschützen müssen, könnte ich hier schlafen und ihm mein Zimmer überlassen.“  
„Das wäre wirklich – “  
Ganz kurz entsteht ein kleiner, heißer Funke in meiner Brust, der sich dann zu einer tröstlichen Wärme verdünnt und in meinem Innern ausbreitet.  
„Du…bist also wirklich so weit, dass du weitermachen willst?“  
Er grinst. „Na, das war doch der Zweck der Übung!“  
  
Allerdings. Wenn du wüsstest…!  
  
„Ich hab es so sehr gehofft, John…“  
„Naja, zuerst musst du mal wieder auf die Beine kommen.“  
„Du wirst den Jetlag auch noch zu spüren kriegen.“  
„Wäre komisch wenn nicht! – Die Idee mit dem Schlafsofa gefällt mir immer besser. Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, könnte ich hier übernachten… Wobei, das kann ich die nächsten Tage auch. Falls sich das Sofa als ungeeignet erweist, hole ich eben meine Matratze.“  
„Oder eine von meinen“, ergänze ich.   
„Richtig, du hast ja zwei.“  
„Aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Nicht dieses Mal jedenfalls.“  
  
Ich hätte ihn witklich gerne näher bei mir.  
…naja, vorausgesetzt, dass ich keine Albträume oder Flashbacks habe, die ihm…bestimmte Dinge verraten könnten…  
Wieso habe ich damals nur unbedingt das Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock gewollt?  
– also klar, wegen des Badezimmers mit Wanne und der Lage, aber es wäre cleverer gewesen, es John zu überlassen, dann hätte ich die Distanz zwischen uns regulieren können, sie verringern, indem ich nachts auf dem Sofa bleibe…  
Aber bis vor ein paar Wochen ist mir ja noch gar nicht klar gewesen, dass ich das einmal wollen würde...  
  
„Es tut mir leid…ich hätte dir damals das untere Zimmer überlassen können…ich bin halt ein Soziopath… Aber wenn du willst, ändern wir das.“  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, aber danke, dass du es anbietest. – Warte, ich schenke dir nach…  
Du weißt schon, wie es da oben aussieht? Dass der Grundriss kleiner ist, weil, das was hier Schlafzimmer und Bad ist, oben fehlt? Es gibt nur eine Kochnische und über unserer Küche ist das Schlafzimmer und ein winziges Duschbad und vorneraus zwei kleine Zimmer.“  
„Ja, klar. Und man sieht noch deutlich, dass da ein Rohrbruch war, und es sind dort auch Risse in den Wänden. Aber die Bausubstanz ist soweit noch solide und der Schimmel beginnt erst weiter oben. Nun…, abgesehen davon, dass ich dich dann gelegentlich bitten würde, deine Wanne benutzen zu dürfen, hätte es auch für mich Vorteile. Ich könnte mir oben ein Labor einrichten, dort würde es nicht weiter stören – und du könntest morgens in Halbschlaf in die Küche trotten und Kaffee kochen…Du wärst auch näher am Fernseher…“  
  
…und ich könnte manchmal oben rauchen…  
Ist das zu fassen, wie egoistisch ich bin?  
„Also, überleg es dir.     
Es…es freut mich, das du anscheinend nicht so traurig bist – wegen Sarah, oder...?“ frage ich unsicher.  
„Nein. Bin ich nicht.   
Ich meine, es schien einfach zu passend, um es nicht zu versuchen. Ärztin, jünger als ich, aber nicht zu jung, witzig, hübsch, nicht zu groß für mich… Aber das reicht nicht.  
Oder eher gesagt: Ich hab ihr nicht genügt. Es war clever von ihr, das so schnell zu erkennen – also, es auch wirklich sehen zu wollen. Sie kann keinen Mann gebrauchen, der lieber hinter Verbrechern herrennt oder sich sonst wie in Gefahr begibt – und sie da womöglich noch mitreinzieht.  
Ich kann das verstehen.  
Also: Nachvollziehen.“  
„Und… der Job?“  
„Pff! Langweilig! Sagtest du nicht mal zu Lestrade, dass du einen Assistenten brauchst?“ schmunzelt John.  
„Ich hatte schon mal einen. Er hat sich sogar ziemlich geschickt angestellt“, grinse ich zurück. „...naja, sein Kollege ist halt nicht so teamfähig, aber er will an sich arbeiten, also…“  
Ich muss tief Luft holen – sie scheint gerade etwas knapp zu werden.  
„Also…, willkommen in London, John!“  
„Auf ein Neues!“ Er tippt lächelnd mit seiner Teetasse gegen die Meine.  
  
Ich verkneife mir ein Seufzen…dieses Mal vor Erleichterung. Meine Nervosität hat sich zusehends gelegt.   
Der Gedanke, es könnte später, wenn wir beide beim Dinner sitzen, die Tür aufgehen und ein weiterer John hereinkommen, erheitert mich jetzt nur noch. Es stimmt, Schlafmangel und Trunkenheit bringen ähnliche Beeinträchtigungen hervor…  
Was würde mein Verstand mit dieser Situation anfangen…?  
Nicht witzig! versuche ich mein Gehirn zur Ordnung zu rufen.  
Jetzt, wo ich ruhig werde, kommt die Müdigkeit mit voller Wucht zurück.  
  
„Was hältst du davon? Wir bestellen so um sechs? Ich fürchte, ich muss wirklich noch etwas schlafen…“  
„Okay, darf ich dir ins Bett helfen?“ fragt John.  
„Lass nur, ich bleib gleich hier…“, sage ich und rolle mich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Nuscheln.  
„Na, gut…“    
  
Ich spüre noch, wie John eine Decke über mich breitet…, die grau-rote, ich erkenne sie an ihrer Oberflächenstruktur, ihrem Gewicht und Geruch…  
  
…und dann bin ich auch schon weg.  
  
  
  
  
Dunkelheit...  
  
Ich bin in der Baker Street im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, so viel ist klar. Es fällt mehr als ausreichend Licht durch die hohen, schmalen Fenster…von den Straßenlaternen und Reklamelichtern…vielleicht auch ein wenig Mondlicht, ich weiß nicht…neulich hab ich ihn ja gesehen…wusste nicht ob es vor oder schon nach dem Vollmond war…  
  
Ich habe nur kurz geblinzelt und gleich wieder die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Ist es wahr?   
Ist John zurück?  
Habe ich geträumt – oder schlimmeres?  
Hat er es jetzt so spät werden lassen, weil er mich nicht wecken wollte?  
Und wenn ich mir John bloß eingebildet habe, dann wäre der echte inzwischen gelandet!  
  
Gruselige Vorstellung!  
  
  
Scheiße…, ich werde mich dem stellen müssen…  
  
Also, ich bin angezogen…bis auf die Schuhe…zugedeckt…vor etwa zwölf Stunden rasiert. Etwas verschwitzt…aber geht noch…  
Soweit stimmt alles.  
  
Nun werde ich doch die Augen öffnen müssen.  
  
  
Ich halte die Luft an.  
  
  
  



	115. Beredte Gesten

Ist es wahr?

Ist John zurück?  
Habe ich geträumt – oder...schlimmeres?

Und wenn ich mir John bloß eingebildet habe, dann muss der echte inzwischen gelandet sein!

Gruselige Vorstellung!

 

…und was war mit diesem Flugzeug los?

Oh, Gott…!

Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt durchdrehe, so wie damals Victoria Trevor!? Wenn ich ihn mir nur einbilde und – und –

Ich halte mir selbst den Mund zu, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Was, wenn sie den Flieger nicht aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben und er…

Scheiße! Reiß dich zusammen, seit wann denkst du, du könntest hellsehen?! Seit wann denkst du, IRGENDWER könne hellsehen?!

Es gibt keinen Grund anzunehmen, John könnte abgestürzt sein – unabhängig davon, ob der von vorhin echt war oder nicht!

Sei doch nicht so ein Idiot, verdammt!

Aber das ist so eine Sache mit einmal gedachten Befürchtungen oder Verdächtigungen - sie lassen sich nur schwer wieder zum Schweigen bringen, es bedarf dann schon stichhaltiger Gegenbeweise...

Nun werde ich doch die Augen öffnen müssen.

Doch! Da ist das Teegeschirr von vorhin! …und auf dem großen Tisch kann ich den Kerzenständer und die Whiskeyflasche erkennen…!

Ein Ächzen kommt aus meiner Kehle – ich kann es noch etwas dämpfen – mehr nicht. Mir ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe.

Und dann geht am Kamin ein Licht an!

Jetzt sehe ich, dass mein Sessel nach links gerückt wurde, so dass er an den von John stößt. Da ist er – hat die Beine hochgelegt und wohl halb im Sitzen geschlafen. Im Schein der Stehlampe kann ich noch ein Buch auf dem Beistelltischchen erkennen.

„John…“

„Hey, Sherlock…“ Ich sehe, wie er die Arme gen Decke reckt, um seine Muskeln zu dehnen.

Schon möchte ich sagen: Also die Idee mit dem Schlafsofa ist wirklich brillant! – aber noch traue ich mich nicht ganz.

...er hat nicht dasselbe an wie vorhin.

Sei nicht albern! Natürlich nicht! Inzwischen müssen mindestens sechs Stunden vergangen sein.

Jetzt wurschtelt er sich aus seinem Lager, fährt sich durchs Haar und kommt auf mich zu.

„Na, wie geht’s dir?“ fragt er leise, indem er sich vor mich auf den Couchtisch setzt.

„Schon viel besser“, sage ich ohne nachzudenken – Tatsache ist, dass ich das noch gar nicht überprüft habe.

„War das nicht sehr unbequem in den zwei Sesseln?“ will ich wissen.

„So ungefähr wie im Flieger. Hab daran gedacht, meinen Schlafsack zu holen, aber der raschelt so…“

„Ich hab da neulich einen ganz genialen Vorschlag gehört – ein Schlafsofa im Wohnzimmer.“

„Die Idee gefällt dir also?“ grinst John, dann kichert er leise. „Da werden die Leute reden: Der Consulting Detective und sein Blogger gehen eine Schlafstatt kaufen!“

Die alte Leier - und ich frage mich ein weiteres Mal, wieso es mich unangenehm berührt, wenn er so etwas sagt. Es versetzt mir jedes Mal so einen kleinen Dämpfer.

„Wir können sie ja online bestellen“, schlage ich vor.

„Unsinn! Das macht mir nichts aus! Nicht mehr. – Was ist?“

Oh…  
Wahrscheinlich, hab ich –  
nein: Ich HAB ihn angestarrt. Er ist jetzt in einen Schlafanzug und seinen Bademantel gehüllt, aber rasiert und riecht nun fast nur noch nach seinem Aftershave, Zahncreme, Duschgel und Shampoo. Sein Haar ist nur am Hinterkopf ein ganz klein wenig zerdrückt und er sieht beinahe schon ausgeruht aus.Jedenfalls gelassen und sehr zufrieden... Ich genieße es, ihn so zu sehen.

„Nichts… ich deduzier dich bloß ein bisschen…", rede ich mich raus. "Schön, dass es dir gut geht.“  
„Ja, das tut es.“

Gerne würde ich ihn jetzt noch einmal umarmen. Vorhin war ich noch viel zu überrumpelt – und abgelenkt durch das fehlende Gepäck, um…um das zu würdigen, …zu…ja, zu genießen, kann man es wohl nennen…

„Du hast doch nicht die ganze Zeit gehungert, oder? Nur, damit ich weiterschlafe?“ frage ich stattdessen.  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich wollte zu Mrs Hudson, aber die war nicht da. Ich hab ihr einen Zettel hingehängt, dass ich zurück bin, sie aber besser nicht raufkommt, weil du im Wohnzimmer schläfst. Hab dann was im Speedy’s gegessen und anschließend hier ein bisschen gelesen. Aber hauptsächlich geschlafen. - Außerdem habe ich nach dem Fressmarathon sowieso ein, zwei Fastentage gebraucht...  
Nett von dir, an Bier zu denken. Es war doch für mich gedacht, oder?“ neckt er mich.  
„Na, klar. Und dass ich für heute Abend Wein kalt gestellt habe, soll nicht heißen, dass du nicht beim Bier bleiben kannst, wenn dir das lieber ist.“  
„Die Einladung zum Dinner steht also noch.“ Es klingt nicht danach, als ob er daran gezweifelt hat. „Also, wenn du nicht noch zu groggy bist?“  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber vorher würde ich gern noch ins Bad…“  
„Klar. Ehm… Ich würd dich gern bis an die Tür bringen – und mir wäre wohler, wenn du dann die Tür nur anlehnst…“  
„John, wirklich! Es geht mir wieder ganz gut!“  
„Das – das ist toll – nur zu Sicherheit, ja?“  
„Na, gut.“

Er bleibt ganz in meiner Nähe, folgt aufmerksam jeder meiner Bewegungen. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Zwar fühle ich mich noch lange nicht so kräftig wie noch vor einem Monat, doch für das, was manch einer als alltägliche Verrichtungen bezeichnen würde, reicht es. Zumindest fühlt es sich gerade so an – keine Ahnung, wie das in ein paar Stunden aussehen würde!

Ehe ich im Bad verschwinde, lächle ich ihm noch einmal kurz zu. Ich steige in die Wanne und nehme den Duschkopf aus er Wandhalterung, denn natürlich werde ich mein Haar nicht schon wieder waschen.  
Dann gerate ich doch ins Stocken...Dusche...

Muss ich jetzt mit Victor rechnen?

„Kann ich dir was zum Anziehen rauslegen oder sonst wie helfen?“ fragt John.  
„Ehm…, links in der Mitte ist ein Jogginganzug, so türkis-grau. Und Socken, die sind auf der anderen Seite in der Kommode. Aber bring sie nicht durcheinander, bitte!“  
Ich hatte ihn im Anzug empfangen – aber sollte ich ihm etwa jetzt das Gefühl geben, unpassend gekleidet zu sein? Das wäre albern…

Der Spuk bleibt aus, doch ein wenig Nervosität hält sich bei mir.

Als ich später zum Rasierer greife, rufe ich nach draußen. „Bestell doch schon. Was immer du magst. Ich esse mit. Nur kein Knoblauch.“  
„Und wenn ich nun Schwalbennestersuppe oder geröstete Heuschrecken will?“ neckt er mich.  
„Willst du nicht!“ versichere ich lachend, ehe ich aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer gehe, wo John den Jogginganzug und die Socken auf das Bett gelegt hat, schlüpfe hinein und ziehe noch den blauen Morgenrock über..

Zuletzt fahre ich mir vor dem Spiegel, der wieder auf der Kommode steht, durch die Haare, bis die Locken so scheinbar unbeabsichtigt liegen, wie sie sollen.

Ich sehe nicht mehr so fertig aus wie letztens, immerhin...

Noch einmal tief durchatmen und dann…  
– raus auf die Bühne dieses Kammerspiels…

Wo ist jetzt dieser Gedanke hergekommen?

Ich will John nichts vormachen…oder doch…?  
Nun ja…, ich will ihm…einen Teil…von einer Seite von mir zeigen, die ich fast immer vor ihm und immer vor anderen verborgen habe…Ich bin mit dieser Maske… – diesem Helmvisier! – so verwachsen gewesen, dass es mir schwer fällt, ohne sie aufzutreten… Aber das will ich. Wenigstens hier, wenigstens, soweit ich es verantworten kann, soweit es…für uns beide gut ist…  
…und soweit John…es mag…

Seufzend öffne ich die Tür zum Flur – und fahre unwillkürlich zusammen.  
Dabei hätte ich mir wirklich denken können, dass mein Doktor dort bereit stehen würde.

„John…“ Unsicher lege ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern. Er ist hier, um mich zu stützen, ich will ihm zeigen, dass ich das begrüße – aber nicht benötige…

Anscheinend versteht er die Geste, immerhin berühren mich seine Finger am Rücken, knapp über der Taille. Scheu…aber zustimmend…

Als wir durch die Küche kommen, sehe ich da zwei große und zwei kleinere Teller stehen, ein paar blaue Papierservietten sind verräterisch zerknittert und die Backröhre ist an.

„Das Royal China hat wegen Renovierungsarbeiten geschlossen, also hab ich bei dem anderen bestellt, – ehm, Phoenix Palace…“  
„Oh, der ist mindestens genauso gut – aber die Küche schließt halt früher. Bist du sicher, dass du schon wieder chinesisch essen willst? Nach dem Schwarzen Lotus, meine ich?“  
„Aber ja! Ich hab zweimal diese Ente und die Ananasringe bestellt, weil du Kreuzchen dran gemacht hattest.“  
„Brillant!“ lobe ich ihn. Ich werde ihn jetzt nicht damit schockieren, dass das damals das Gericht war, das das Opfer in einem Mordfall kurz vor seinem Tod zu sich genommen hatte – zumal der Chinese mitsamt allem Personal unschuldig gewesen sind.  
John grinst und – rückt mir den Stuhl vom Tisch weg, was mich verunsichert – aber das tut er sicher nur aus ärztlicher Fürsorge und nicht weil er mir den Damenpart bei einem Date zuweisen möchte...  
Die Tabletts, mit denen ich die Gedecke vor Staub geschützt hatte, sind weggeräumt – die Teller hat er wohl zurück in die Küche gebracht, die Weingläser stehen nun richtig herum auf den Platzdeckchen und die Wassergläser von vorhin haben sich dazu gesellt, ebenso Kaffeelöffel. Das Besteck liegt auf einfallslos diagonal gefalteten, blauen Servietten. Anscheinend hat John kapituliert.

„Kannst du’s beim Phoenix Palace auch? Die Sprüche in den Keksen voraussagen, meine ich“, fragt John, während er die Kerze entzündet.  
„Nein“, grinse ich. „Ich war dreimal da und es war jedes Mal ein anderer Spruch. Wahrscheinlich gibt er sich, was das angeht, keine Mühe und sie sind sowieso nur sortiert erhältlich. Wieso fragst du?“  
„Nur so…“  
Er schenkt uns Wasser ein. „Es ist wohl besser, du fängst erst mit dem Wein an, wenn du etwas im Magen hast…“ Er sieht auf die Uhr.  
„Okay, Doc.“  
„Dieser Scotch dürfte dreimal so viel gekostet haben, wie der, den du mir weggesoffen hast…, das war echt nicht nötig…, danke…  
…ich…wusste nicht recht, was ich dir mitbringen könnte…“  
„Mitbringen?“  
„Reiseandenken. Das macht man so, Sherlock. Mrs Hudson bekommt eine Kissenhülle, bedruckt mit einer alten Land-… Seekarte – oder auf alt getrimmt – wennnn denn mein Gepäck wieder auftaucht. Dir hätte ich beinahe auch eine mitgebracht. Mit einem grünbräunlichen Kiwi darauf – du weißt, diese flugunfähigen Vögel…“

Ja?! Ich weiß! …was willst du mir damit sagen?! denke ich noch viel zu verblüfft, um schon gekränkt sein zu können. Bin ich flugunfähig?  
…weil er denkt, ich hätte keine Gefühle? Oder was?

„…aber dieser Kiwi ist durchgeschnitten – obwohl er aufrecht steht – direkt hinter den Schenkeln – und hinter dem Messer sieht man eine halbe Kiwi – also die Frucht. Fand ich schon witzig…“   
„Oh…“ Da wollte ich wohl zu viel hineininterpretieren…, „es ist okay, wenn du nichts für mich hast. Du…hast mir doch meinen Mitbewohner und Kollegen zurückgebracht! Was denn noch?“  
John reißt die Augen auf – sieht ein wenig geschockt aus.  
„Habe ich – ?“ …etwas falsches gesagt?! Mir bleibt die Frage im Hals stecken.  
John schluckt. „Danke…, ich…ich hab nur einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so etwas wirklich…einmal sagen könntest…  
…dann…  
wirst du es ja vielleicht doch nicht so…lächerlich finden…sie hatten es nur als Anhänger, sonst hätte ich einen Briefbeschwerer oder so vorgezogen. Einen sperrigen Schlüsselanhänger kannst du ja auch nicht gebrauchen…aber, vielleicht kannst du den kleinen Staubfänger ja an eine Lampe hängen – oder du benutzt ihn irgendwann mal für eine Verkleidung…übrigens ist er aus Knochen…Rinderknochen, keine gefährdeten Arten…“

Damit lässt er verlegen und mit leicht zitternder Hand eine kleine Schachtel auf mein Tischset wandern – der Tremor verwirrt mich etwas…geht es ihm doch noch nicht so gut…?

Ich öffne den kleinen Karton. Es ist ein weißer Anhänger in Form eines stilisierten, geschwungenen Fisches…nein – Delphins wohl eher, der Schnauze nach zu schließen – an einer langen Lederschlaufe.*

„Ein…Delphin, ja?“  
„Eh, ja…“ John grinst unsicher.  
„Ich hoffe, es hat nichts mit den Sternzeichen der Ureinwohner zu – “

Zu spät. Wieso kann ich meine große Klappe nicht halten?!

„Entschuldige. Er ist sehr elegant… Wirklich, ich mag ihn“, versichere ich.  
John schöpft hörbar Atem.  
„Die Maori glauben, dass sie nicht aus Neuseeland stammen, sondern dass sie diese Heimat erst finden mussten, was wohl auch stimmt... Ein bisschen wie die Juden, nicht?  
Und, es ist wohl etwas dran…  
Heimat ist nicht, wo man herkommt, Heimat ist, wo man hinmöchte…und das muss man erst einmal herausfinden…  
Man kann es ja noch nicht wissen…und es kann passieren, dass man…dass man an einen unbekannten Ort kommt, und noch nicht merkt, dass man dort hingehört…  
Jedenfalls…  
Als die Maori über das Meer kamen, halfen ihnen der Legende nach die Delphine, den Weg zu finden und sicher ans Ufer zu gelangen…  
Deshalb…ist der Delphin auch ein Symbol…für –  
FreundschaftsherlockestutmirLEID…!“

Er bringt das wirklich so heraus, als sei es ein Wort – ein einziges Wort mit Betonung auf der ersten, dritten und letzten Silbe – vor allem der letzten. Und ich bin viel zu verdattert, um gleich darauf reagieren zu können – aber meine übliche Schlagfertigkeit ist ja ohnehin oft von Nachteil…

„Damals in der Bank… Es tat mir sofort leid… ich weiß auch nicht…“, versucht er kläglich zu erklären.  
„Nein, ist schon gut…ich weiß…“ Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie weich und tröstlich meine Stimme klingen kann, aber jetzt ist keine Zeit sich zu wundern. „Und…du hattest ja recht…ich bin an diesem Morgen kein guter Freund gewesen und ich hab mir in diesem Augenblick nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen können, wie sehr es mich erschrecken würde, wenn du…wenn du von einer Mörderbande geschnappt wirst!“

John schaut schon nicht mehr ganz so gequält, aber seine Stirn liegt immer noch leicht in Dackelfalten – die will ich auch noch glätten...

Und auf einmal ist es ganz einfach.  
Ich hänge mir den Delphin um den Hals und lächle John an.  
Er lacht überrascht und erleichtert auf.

„Mir ist klar, dass er sowieso nicht zu deinen Designeranzügen gepasst hätte…“  
Ich zucke die Schultern. „Sagt wer?“  
„Hm…, Consulting Trendsetter!“ grinst John.

Wenn der Tisch nicht zwischen uns wäre…ja, ich denke, ich würde ihn umarmen. Ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Ich bin sentimentaler, als er es dulden würde, fürchte ich…

Die Türklingel.

„Ou…, Timing…“, nuschelt John etwas betreten und huscht hinaus.

Meine Hand greift fast mechanisch nach dem Anhänger.

Was passiert hier…?  
Mein Handeln…ist nicht rational…es ist…erstaunlich gut gelaufen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt aufpassen muss, damit…ich nicht über das hinausgehe, was John akzeptieren kann…

Es ist…wie der beste Traum, den ich nie hatte und ich habe Angst, aufzuwachen…

Ein schwerer Seufzer bahnt sich seinen Weg ins Freie.

 

Ohne dich hätte ich das niemals gekonnt, Victor…, denke ich – und dieses Mal meine ich nicht nur meinen toten Freund, sondern auch den Avatar, dieses ganze merkwürdige Programm, das mich die letzten Wochen durch eine harte Schule geschickt hat…

Mein Blick fällt auf die Serviette...ich habe vorhin schon überlegt, ob es mir gelingen würde, eine Lotusblüte zu falten, wie das Origami in unserem Fall. Oder jetzt natürlich lieber einen Delphin...

Ich versuche es - und für das erste Mal sieht es gar nicht übel aus... Ich stecke ihn mit der Schwanzflosse nach unten in Johns noch unbenutztes Weinglas.

Dann durchzuckt mich ein eiskalter Schrecken – vor einem Monat hat John auch gedacht, er würde dem Lieferservice öffnen – doch dann…!

Oh, Gott, nein?! Ist er nicht schon zu lange weg...?!

Mir klopft das Herz bis zum Hals…

Das ist überhaupt nicht abwegig!  
Moriarty wird wissen, dass John zurück ist! – oder es ist jemand vom Schwarzen Lotus!

Ernsthaft?! Wie lange ist John weg? Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren!

 

Oh, mein Gott…!

 

 

 

 

*****************************************

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.fundinsel.de/symbol-bedeutung-maori-schmuck.html - etwa in der Mitte der Seite.
> 
> ** http://origamipasoapaso.net/como-hacer-un-delfin-de-papel-origami.html


	116. Zwei von drei

  
  
Da durchzuckt mich ein eiskalter Schrecken – vor einem Monat hat John auch gedacht, er würde dem Lieferservice öffnen – doch dann…!  
  
Oh, Gott, nein?! Ist er nicht schon zu lange weg...?!  
  
Mir klopft das Herz bis zum Hals…  
  
Das ist überhaupt nicht abwegig!  
  
Moriarty wird wissen, dass John zurück ist! – oder es ist jemand vom Schwarzen Lotus!  
  
Ernsthaft?! Wie lange ist John weg? Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren!  
  
  
Oh, mein Gott…!  
  
  
  
Doch dann höre ich Schritte…  
  
  
  
John…!  
  
  
  
Als ich aufatmen kann, merke ich, wie trocken mein Mund geworden ist. Gut, dass das Wasserglas nicht mehr voll ist – meine Hand zittert – hoffentlich merkt er nichts…!  
  
  
  
Er geht direkt in die Küche. Ich höre das Klappern, wie er die Ente samt Beilagen auf die Teller verteilt…ich sollte rübergehen und ihm helfen – aber mir steckt der Schrecken noch förmlich in den Knochen. Ich bin vor Angst wie gelähmt gewesen.  
  
Gut, dass er von mir keine Hilfe im Haushalt gewohnt ist…noch nicht…  
  
Die frittierten Ananasringe werden im Ofen zwischengelagert. Ebenso die Reste des Hauptgangs, das kann ich aus den Geräuschen schließen.  
  
Dann höre ich zweimal ganz kurz, dass Papier zerrreißt…  
  
Essstäbchen! Tüten mit je einem Paar Stäbchen!  
  
Okay! Nimm dich zusammen! denke ich: Es ist gut! Du wirst jetzt deshalb nicht ausflippen!  
  
Für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, innerlich abzustürzen – denn anders als noch vor einem knappen Vierteljahr weiß ich jetzt wieder, dass es Victor gewesen ist, der mir gezeigt hat, wie man mit Stäbchen isst…! – aber dann geht es wieder.  
  
  
Als John auf der Bildfläche erscheint, bemühe ich mich um ein heiteres Lächeln.  
  
"Also…das ist eigentlich erst eine Portion!“ erklärt John mit komischer Verzweiflung. „Ich vermute mal, dass uns das schon reichen wird, aber mal sehen… –  
Oh!  
Du hast einen Delphin gefaltet...?" Er fischt ihn ganz vorsichtig aus dem Weinglas.  
"Hey, das ist ja genial! Den werde ich aber ganz sicher nicht kaputtmachen! - Ich hol noch eben den Wein…“  
  
Wenn es mir wieder besser geht, werde ich dir helfen, verspreche ich John in Gedanken und versuche die Assaoziation, dass er nun eine Flasche "köpfen" wird, nicht weiter zu vertiefen!.  
  
Er taucht mit der Flasche und zwei Servietten wieder auf. Die verkrumpelte legt er neben seinen Teller, dann öffnet er die gekonnt die Flasche, faltet die andere Serviette zu einem langen Streifen und legt sie der Flasche so um den Hals, wie ich es mit meinem Schal zu tun pflege.  
  
"Merkst du was?" grinst er. "Ich will damit aber nichts angedeutet haben..."  
  
Ich bin überrascht, dass er so fachmännisch vorgeht am Korken riecht, sich einen Probeschluck einschenkt, ehe er zuerst mich und dann sich bedient.  
  
„Auf dein Wohl, Sherlock…“  
„Auf deine Rückkehr“, kontere ich und hoffe, dass meine Hand nicht zittern wird.  
„Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn du dich wieder schlechter fühlst – oder?“    
  
Er HAT es gemerkt.  
Na gut…, ich muss etwas zugeben…  
  
„Oh…, erschrick jetzt nicht, ja?“ warne ich ihn vor. „Ich hab einen Moment daran denken müssen, wie…wie es wohl gewesen sein muss, als du dachtest, es wäre der Lieferservice – und dann niedergeschlagen wurdest…“  
„Das wäre jetzt nicht passiert! Zumindest nicht so! Ich war darauf gefasst!“ erklärt John ein wenig grimmig.  
„GUT!“ stelle ich erleichtert fest und strecke die Hand aus. Das Weinglas bleibt ruhig, als ich es an meine Lippen führe…in den letzten Wochen ist es nur allzu oft gewesen, als entwickelten die Gegenstände, die ich in die Hand nahm, ein Eigenleben, weil ich gezittert habe… Das war demütigend, niederschmetternd, beängstigend…  
  
Ich nehme das als ein Symptom dafür, dass ich es überwinden werde – nicht vergessen! Nein! Niemals wieder – aber damit klar kommen… Sicher nicht von jetzt auf gleich, aber doch in absehbarer Zeit.  
  
  
Appetit habe ich nach diesem Wechselbad der Gefühle nicht, aber solange mir nicht übel wird, werde ich zusehen, dass von dieser großen halben Portion so wenig wie möglich übrig bleibt – John soll sich keine Sorgen machen und ich will so bald wie möglich wieder fit sein - für den nächsten Schurken!  
  
Aber das Essen ist ausgezeichnet, die Atmosphäre entspannt mich zusehends und dann stellt sich bei mir sogar Hunger ein – was ziemlich erstaunlich ist.  
  
Auch John wird immer lockerer, obwohl er nicht mal sein erstes Glas geleert hat – daran liegt es wohl nicht.  
  
Wir könnten nun einander fragen, was der andere inzwischen getan hat. Aber vielleicht geht es John da wie mir: Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, ich genieße es einfach, dass er hier ist.  
  
Schließlich holt John noch den Nachtisch. Selbst die mit Bierteig in Fett ausgebackenen Ananasringe verputze ich noch. …und ich kann John ansehen, dass ihn das mehr als nur angenehm überrascht. Er sieht geradezu glücklich aus – ungefähr so, wie in dem Moment, als er mir eröffnete, er werde mit Sarah nach Neuseeland fliegen!  
  
Nein, das kann mich jetzt nicht mehr erschrecken. Sie sind ja nicht mehr zusammen – und was das Beste dabei ist: Das ist wohl für jeden von uns dreien gut so. Ich muss also kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich froh darüber bin.  
  
  
„Ich bin bestimmt seit Jahren nicht mehr so satt gewesen…und ich glaube, ich habe mich mit einem überladenen Magen noch nie wohler gefühlt – aber ich möchte wetten, ich habe bloß noch den IQ von Anderson!“  
John kichert. „Ich verrat’s niemandem! - Trotzdem: Der letzte Gang muss auch noch sein!“  
"W-was?!" frage ich ein wenig entsetzt.  
"Na, die Glückskekse!" lacht John.  
"Oh, klar - natürlich...!"  
"Du zuerst!"  
  
Es ist albern, aber ich reiße lächelnd die rotgoldene Folie auf und knacke das mürbe Gebäck. Dann lese ich vor:  
  
"Jedes Ding hat drei Seiten: Eine, die du siehst, eine, die ich sehe und eine, die wir beide nicht sehen.  
                                                          Chinesische Weisheit."  
  
"Klingt doch spannend!" meint John.  
"Das klingt furchtbar! Ich muss alles sehen, sonst kann ich den Fall nicht lösen! Entscheidende Daten könnten mir fehllen - und mal angenommen, es würde sich wirklich um einen Körper mit drei Seiten handeln - was natürlich geometrisch nicht wirklich machbar ist, es sei denn in einer zweidimenionalen Welt - dann könnte ich vielleicht nur die kleinste Seite des Dreiecks sehen!" rege ich mich auf.  
  
John kichert mitleidig. "In solchen Fällen hilft es, den Blickwinkel zu ändern, seinen Standpunkt zu verlassen. Ich meine damit nicht deine Überzeugungen, aber meistens kann man um einen Gegenstand drumherumlaufen, nicht?"  
  
"Sehr philosophisch!" stelle ich ironisch fest. So ein Quatsch. Es ist ein alberner Glückskeksspruch. Er hat nichts zu sagen. Und er ist schon gar kein Orakel! An so etwas glaube ich nicht! Vielleicht ist er nicht einmal wirklich chinesisch, wer weiß das schon so genau? Jeder kann auf dem Blog nachlesen, dass John damals in seinem Glückskeks einen Bibelvers hatte - sogar einen relativ bekannten! Ich meine, was sollte der Blödsinn? - nur wieso ärgere ich mich trotzdem darüber...?  
  
"Nicht ärgern, Sherlock", grinst John. "Jetzt ich..." Er hat auch seine Keks schon zerbrochen und liest von dem kleinen Streifen:  
"Jedes - " Er stutzt und lacht kopfschüttelnd. "Es ist derselbe Spruch!"  
"Na! Das sollten wir aber reklamieren!" erkläre ich mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
John schmunzelt: "Nun, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich um ein und dieselbe Sache handelt, dann kennen wir jetzt schon zwei Seiten, da fehlt uns nur noch ein Zeuge für die Dritte!"  
"Die immer noch die größte der drei Seiten sein könnte! Und es fragt sich noch, ob der Zeuge glaubwürdig ist!"  
"So ist das Leben, Sherlock!"  
  
Verschiedene Perspektiven auf EINE Sache? Das hatte ich gerade erst! muss ich denken. Es schien nicht so wirklich zufunktionieren - nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad...  
  
"Sherlock, alles okay?"  
  
Bin ich gerade zusammengeschaudert? Gut möglich...  
  
"Mir war nur gerade ein wenig kalt, das ist alles..."  
  
John steht auf, geht zum Sofa, die Decke holen.  
  
"Weißt du, dass wir immer dieselbe Seite des Mondes sehen? Egal ob hier oder Downunder, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit? Das liegt an der gebundenen Rotation. Die Rückseite des Mondes haben nur schon die Astronauten der Apollo-Missionen wirklich gesehen. So viel zu den drei Seiten...", erklärt er, während er mir die Decke um die Schultern legt.  
  
"Danke, John. Kommst du mir jetzt wieder mit Lehrstoff aus der Grundschule?" frage ich augenrollend aber lächelnd.  
"Betrachte es eher als Parabel...Es ist doch so: Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie viele Seiten eine Sache hat - und darum geht es ja auch gar nicht. Sondern nur darum, dass uns immer etwas verborgen bleibt."  
"Haben dich die Antipoden so tiefsinnig werden lassen?" erkundige ich mich leicht spöttisch.  
John grinst: "Mit Geographie hat es sicher nichts zu tun...  - Noch Wein?"  
  
Schön. Lassen wir das Thema, das ist mir ohnehin lieber.  
  
"Nein, danke. - Ich hab noch alte Ladekabel; wir können morgen mal versuchen, ob eines davon bei deinem Nokia passt."  
"Gute Idee, ja. - Aber wir können uns ja die nächsten Tage auch einfach direkt unterhalten!"  
"Was du nicht sagst!"  
  
So gerne ich noch länger mit John zusammensitzen würde, ich bin immer noch erschöpft und werde schon wieder müde – doch auch John streckt von Zeit zu Zeit das Kinn vor, als ersticke er den Reiz zu Gähnen im Keim.  
  
„Okay…“, grinst er schließlich. „Mein Gepäck mag ja noch unterwegs sein – aber mein Jetlag ist jetzt eingetroffen. – Und ich glaube, du bist auch soweit…“  
„Erwischt!“ gebe ich zu.  
„Gut. Ich würde gerne noch sicher gehen, dass du in deinem Bett angekommen bist…und ich werd mir das Festnetztelefon ans Sofa holen – du MELDEST dich gefälligst, falls du dich unwohl fühlen solltest! Versprochen?“  
„Wenn dich das beruhigt – “  
„Genau!“  
  
  
Wenige Minuten später liege ich in meinem Bett – der Delphin neben meinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch – und ich weiß, nur zwei Räume weiter ist John.  
  
Mein Körper ist träge und übermüdet – aber ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, dass mein Herz so leicht schlägt, wie schon lange nicht mehr…irgendwie befreit…  
  
Mir kommen mit einem Mal die Tränen – aber jetzt ganz ohne, dass sich mir die Kehle zuschnürt. Pure Erleichterung. Reine Freude… Ich weiß nicht, ob sie anhalten wird, doch für diese kostbaren Momente fühle ich mich vollkommen glücklich. So als sei das der beste, entspannendste Trip, den ich je hatte.  
  
Ich nehme mir vor, ihn niemals zu vergessen – ganz gleich, was noch kommt.  
  
  
Danke, Victor – ! Du warst wirklich der Vergil in diesem Inferno…du warst wie der Katalysator, ohne den ich niemals reagiert hätte, nie eine Verbindung eingegangen wäre…  
  
Ich werde dir das nie vergessen, was auch passiert!  
  
  
  
   
  
****************************************************************  
  
tbc


	117. Ein neues Kapitel?

  
  
  
Es ist bereits hell....  
...als ich in meinem Bett aufwache, ist mein erster Gedanke, dass John zurück ist.  
Er ist wirklich wieder da. Er wird bleiben!  
Wie lange?  
  
Wer weiß...  
  
Niemand kann so etwas überhaupt vorhersagen.  
Jedenfalls plant er nicht fortzugehen. Im Gegenteil... Er ist dafür, ein Schlafsofa fürs Wohnzimmer anzuschaffen!  
Ist das zu fassen?  
Ich spüre, wie sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht stiehlt.  
Irrational.  
Dieser Plan birgt durchaus auch Risiken. Was, wenn ich doch wieder Albträume oder gar Halluzinationen entwickle...?  
  
Natürlich fällt mir auch der Delphin ein.  
Ich drehe mich nach links zum Nachttisch, ehe ich die Augen öffne.  
Mein Mitbringsel liegt vor dem Wecker. Es ist also wirklich wahr.  
  
...oh... 14:32?  
  
Plötzlich höre ich etwas hinter mir.  
"Sorry, Sherlock..."  
Es ist ein Räuspern gewesen.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht...tut mir leid...aber ich musste jetzt doch mal nach dir sehen..."  
Ich lasse mich auf den Rücken sinken und wende mein Gesicht John zu.  
Nein, schon klar. Er ist kein Voyeur...  
"Hi..., ich schätze, für Ärzte ist so etwas normal...", nuschle ich und versuche, dieses Lächeln zu analysieren, das Johns prüfenden Blick begleitet.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" will er wissen.  
"Gut, gut...noch müde...aber okay...  
und...du?"  
"...auch...  
ehm...brauchst du etwas?"  
"Ehm...nein, also... Tee wäre gut...  
Bitte..."  
Es ist real...und doch auch seltsam. John sitzt da, entspannt lächelnd, ein Buch auf dem anderen Nachttisch neben sich.  
"Wäre mein nächster Vorschlag gewesen...", grinst er, ehe er hinausgeht.  
  
Träge schließe ich noch einmal die Augen, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht wieder einschlafen will.  
Ich fühle mich wohl...noch nicht wirklich ausgeruht oder gar energiegeladen, aber sehr ...behaglich...? Erleichtert... ja, kann man sagen...  
Anscheinend habe ich ruhig und traumlos geschlafen.  
War auch nötig...  
Langsam setze ich mich auf, blinzle Richtung Fenster, reibe mir über die Augen und gähne herzhaft, ehe ich mich aus dem Bett schäle... Ich könnte noch liegenbleiben, ohne weiteres...  
Eine halbe Stunde...oder zumindest eine Viertel-, schließlich bin ich gerade erst aufgewacht, aber es drängt mich nach draußen. Trotzdem werfe ich noch schnell einen Blick auf Johns Lektüre: Der Herr der Ringe – au… Fantasy. Sinnloses Wissen hoch drei! Naja, es sei ihm verziehen.  
  
Zunächst streife ich nur rasch meinen blauen Morgenmantel über und gehe in die Küche, wo John beim Teekochen ist und über dem aufgeschlagenen Telegraph am Küchentisch sitzt. Er hat schon einen Becher Kaffee getrunken und auf einem Teller kann ich ein paar verräterische Toastkrümel und Marmeladenspuren ausmachen. Aber lange kann er auch noch nicht auf sein.  
  
"Hey, da bist du ja schon. Kann ich dir irgendwas machen?"  
"Nur keine Mühe, mein Magen scheint noch zu schlafen...das heißt - du hast wahrscheinlich Hunger...?" verbessere ich mich hastig.  
John schmunzelt.  
"Nett, dass du fragst. Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du Appetit bekommst. Du musst wirklich wieder ein bisschen zulegen...", mahnt er mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
"Vielleicht warten wir noch bis es Zeit für den Tee ist...und heute Abend können wir den Rest von gestern aufwärmen...", schlage ich vor, "Wie war's auf dem Sofa...?" erkundige ich mich und deute vage in Richtung Nacken.  
"Oh, geht..."  
Wie zur Demonstration lässt er seinen Kopf kreisen.  
"Sonst könnte ich dich ja massieren – "  
  
Zu spät. Es ist mir herausgerutscht.  
  
Herrgott, John – bloß die Schultern, nichts weiter –    
Doch er sieht mich nur überrascht an. "Hast du das mal für einen Fall gebraucht?"  
"Eh, klar...weshalb sollte ich mir sonst so etwas aneignen...", grinse ich, während ich mich auf einen Küchenstuhl setzte. Am Rande nehme ich wahr, dass vom Tisch ein helles, schleifendes Geräusch kommt, weil mir John die Zeitung zuschiebt. Aber das interessiert mich jetzt nicht.  
"Nichts mysteriöses, soweit ich sehe...", sagt er entschuldigend.  
"Nicht weiter schlimm. Ich halte es noch eine Weile ohne Fall aus..."  
"Sicher?!" wundert sich John. "Sorry, das meinte ich nicht spöttisch.  
Geht's dir wirklich gut?"  
"Ja, doch...", versichere ich.  
"Aber du hast inzwischen auch Zigaretten besorgt."  
"Nur die eine Packung..."  
Frag jetzt nicht, wieso es JPS blue sind.  
Kannst du das deduzieren?  
Ach, es ist so albern! Sie heißen John...und die Schachtel hat fast die Farbe deiner Augen. Lächerlich nicht?  
Nein, frag nicht, es wäre dir peinlich...  
  
Mir wird bewusst, dass ich...vorsichtig bis..., dass ich das Gefühl habe, auf der Hut sein zu müssen.  
Klar, ich bin jetzt lange mit meinen Avataren fast die ganze Zeit über allein gewesen, habe offen mit ihnen geredet...über mich, meine Schuldgefühle, meine...Ängste...meinen seelischen Schmerz...  - etwas anderes wäre ja auch völlig unsinnig gewesen! - aber das ist John, der echte John, nicht der, den ich im Kopf habe, der alles über mich weiß, der Victor kennt...und Shezza...  
Ja, ich muss aufpassen...  
  
"Mrs Hudson hat auch schon angemeldet, dass sie uns mal bekochen will - so zur Begrüßung...", merkt John an und stellt mir einen Becher Tee hin.  
Oh, nein...hoffentlich verplappert sie sich nicht...und hoffentlich bleibt ihre kleine Eigenbedarfsplantage John weiterhin verborgen...  
"Ist die Milchdosierung okay so?"  
"Perfekt..."  
"Und dann könnten wir ja wiedermal zu Angelo...", schlägt John vor.  
  
Oh! Ich muss ihm unbedingt einschärfen...  
Nein...  
Nein, ich werde es John sagen müssen.  
Wirklich, ich muss damit aufhören. Angelo würde sich verplappern, oder Billy...Angelos Finger ist noch geschient, John würde nachfragen...  
"Ja...morgen vielleicht...", stimme ich vage zu.  
  
Es ist so...friedlich...  
auf eine sehr angenehme Art.  
Vielleicht fühlen sich normale Leute so, wenn sie Urlaub haben?  
Naja..., viele sind dann hektisch und arbeiten verbissen ein "Sehenswürdigkeiten"-Pensum ab...  
  
Später lasse ich mir Zeit im Bad...ich fühle mich sogar ruhig genug, mich mal wieder nass zu rasieren, was sehr ermutigend ist. Die Sache mit Johns verirrtem Gepäck und den Handyladekabeln fällt mir ein. Ich suche den Karton aus dem Kleiderschrank heraus.  
Da ich hören kann, dass die Nachrichten laufen, ist es weiter keine Überraschung, dass John nicht in der Küche ist, sondern im Wohnzimmer am Schreibtisch sitzt.  
Mir wird bewusst, dass ich in der Schiebetür stehen geblieben bin und die Hand gehoben habe...  
Warum so scheu? scheint sich auch John zu fragen.  
  
"Das – ehm, sind die Ladekabel..."  
"Oh, richtig – danke..."  
Ich stelle sie vor John auf den Tisch, dann lasse ich mich in meinen Sessel nieder.  
"Denkst du, wir sollten den Fernseher woanders platzieren? Oder die Sessel andersherum anordnen?"  
"Nicht nötig...aber danke, dass du fragst...", antwortet mein Mitbewohner mit schlecht kaschiertem Erstaunen.  
Ich spüre, dass ich grinsen muss und wende mich angelegentlich dem Fernseher zu - mein Blick streift dabei den Schädel, den ich rechtzeitig wieder auf seinen Stammplatz geräumt habe.  
Es ist okay.  
  
...dann erinnere ich mich...stimmt. Ich habe doch etwas geträumt. Es ist nur ganz vage, so wie Träume zumeist sind, wie sie es eigentlich sein sollten. Man vergisst sie im Allgemeinen, denkt, da wäre gar nichts gewesen, außer man wird dann doch darauf gestoßen...durch irgendeinen konkreten Anhaltspunkt...  
Aber indem ich nun diesen Zipfel der kleinen Episode zu fassen bekommen habe, kommt sie doch zurück:  
Ich habe von Victor und John geträumt. Sie haben mich hier...abgeholt... Das scheint falsch, denn Victor war zu Lebzeiten nie hier, ist John nie begegnet und John wohnt doch hier! Aber nun ist es so, dass sie gemeinsam eintreffen und mich abholen kommen, mich und den Schädel...ich bin in einer seltsamen Stimmung: traurig aber auch ruhig, gefasst...ich vertraue dem Plan der beiden... wir sind dann  in ein Taxi gestiegen...Jefferson Hope war der Cabbie, aber seltsamer Weise schien das okay zu sein...er fuhr uns hinaus zu einem Friedhof, den ich nicht kannte...eigentlich ein umfriedeter Park, zu dessen Tor Victor den Schlüssel besaß...da waren keine Gräber, aber ich wuuste, dass es ein Friedhof sein sollte...doch dann kamen wir an eine Stelle, die aussah wie Mums Lieblingsplatz in unserem Garten, da wo ich sie getroffen hatte, als ich im Koma gelegen hatte, nachdem ich es fast geschafft hatte, mich zu ertränken. Mum empfing uns freudestrahlend und freundlich, ihre Bewegungen waren grazil und mühelos.  
"Schön, Sie endlich kennenzulernen!" sagte Victor herzlich.  
Da war ein kleines, ordentliches Loch vor einem schneeweißen Grabstein und überall blühten unzählige Veilchen und Vergissmeinnicht.  
  
                     "Pegasus, genannt "Pegs" 1981-1989  
                       Violet Holmes, geb. Sherrinford 1943-1990  
                       Victor Trevor 1979-2002",  
  
stand darauf in goldenen Lettern.  
Ich sah zu Victor...noch unsicher. Aber er lächelte mich sanft und sehr gelassen an; geradezu souverän. Also legte ich den Schädel behutsam in das kleine Grab.  
"Ruhe in Frieden...", dachte ich; meine Worte wurden hörbar und schwebten wie eine melancholische Melodie über uns. Meine Tränen, die in das Loch fielen waren leicht und ihr Geschmack süß.  
Victor gab Mum eine Rose – genauso eine wie die mutmaßliche Benjamin Britten, die er einmal nachhause gebracht hatte – und wollte die anderen Beiden offenkundig mir und John geben, damit wir sie in das Grab werfen könnten. Aber ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Etwas daran war nicht richtig...  
Mums und Victors Blicke trafen sich und er gab ihr auch die übrigen Beiden. Sie kniete nieder und verschloss das Loch mit Erde. Als sie sich wieder erhob - nicht im Mindesten beschmutzt – wuchs an der Stelle ein kleiner Rosenstrauch mit drei Blüten...  
  
"Leb wohl, Schatz...Du weißt ja, wo du uns findest...", sagte sie zu mir und hängte sich bei Victor ein...  
  
  
Ja, das habe ich geträumt. Und da ist nicht der kleinste Gedanke in dem Sinne: Was für ein Quatsch! oder auch nur: Was soll das denn jetzt?!  
Ich empfinde Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung.  
  
  
Für einen Moment bin ich ein wenig beunruhigt: Hat John etwas bemerkt? Nein. Nein, anscheinend nicht. Gut so.  
"Ah, das hier passt...", murmelt John hinter mir.  
Oh, das Ladekabel. Gut.  
Ich erhebe mich und gehe in die Küche, mache Tee, dabei räuspere ich mich verstohlen, weil ich der Festigkeit meiner Stimme noch nicht traue. Heißt das, mein Unterbewusstsein hat nun wirklich mit diesem Trauma abgeschlossen? Ist in meiner Seele wieder Ruhe eingekehrt? Ist...Gras darüber gewachsen? Gras, Veilchen, Vergissmeinnicht und Rosen...  
  
"Du...machst Tee?" fragt John verwundert.  
  
Ja, mache ich, John: So richtig mit losem Tee, nicht mit den furchtbaren Teebeuteln.  
Ich schaue in Johns überraschtes Gesicht und lächle zurück.  
  
"Wusstest du, dass es am anderen Ende der Straße einen Laden gibt, der Classic Sofas heißt?" bemerke ich unvermittelt.  
John grinst: "Darüber hatte ich mir bisher noch keine Gedanken gemacht..."  
Ich gieße das brodelnde Wasser in die Kanne mit dem großen Teefilterbeutel.  
"Es gab mal einen Mord dort..."    
– oh, Shit! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen!  
Aber John lacht. "Erzähl!"  
  
Es ist kein besonders spannender Fall gewesen. John hört trotzdem voll konzentriert zu. Und die Idee, sich dort mit mir nach einer Schlafcouch umzusehen, hat für ihn noch immer nichts Beunruhigendes – das macht mich froh.  
Er hat übrigens auf dem Sofa übernachtet, die Decke liegt noch dort und er hat sich die Tischlampe zu einem Wasserglas auf den Couchtisch gestellt, daneben liegt der Serviettendelphin.  
  
Um halb fünf schaut Mrs Hudson mit etwas frischgebackenen Kuchen herein und John bittet sie, zum Tee zu bleiben. In einem unbeobachteten Moment werfe ich ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu und lege den Zeigefinger vor meine geschlossenen Lippen. Sie nickt.  
  
"Das ist ja ärgerlich mit Ihrem Gepäck, John...und ich hätte doch so gerne ein paar Fotos von dieser Feier gesehen...", sagt sie später.  
"Naja..., die gelungensten sind im Internet...", entgegnet John.  
  
Internet...Facebook...tja, Mrs Hudson, wen würde ein Blumenstrauß interessieren...oder ein Rezept?  
  
Oh.  
  
"Ehm, du kannst natürlich meinen Laptop benutzen!" schlage ich hastig vor und springe schon auf, um ihn zu holen.  
  
  
Vom Sofa aus beobachte ich die beiden wenig später: Mrs Hudson sitzt auf Johns Stuhl, er steht hinter ihr und bedient das Touchpad meines Computers. Sie lächeln und grinsen, manchmal lachen sie auch.  
Ich muss an meine Albträume denken...die, in denen John auf einmal Sarah geheiratet hat und wo ich auf dem Ball mit dutzenden von Klonen der beiden den Antrag knapp verpasse.  
  
"Ein schönes Paar...sie sehen so glücklich aus!" seufzt Mrs Hudson hingerissen.  
"Ja, ich glaube, das sind sie. Und das ist ja die Hauptsache, nicht? Und das, wo sie schon so einiges zusammen erlebt haben. Sie sind seit sieben Jahren zusammen...", erklärt John zustimmend.  
"Das muss ich unbedingt Marie zeigen!"  
"Ich kann ihr den Link schicken."  
"Wie jetzt?"  
"Die Zeichenfolge, die da oben in der Zeile steht. Mrs Turner ist ja auf meinem Blog registriert, also habe ich ihre E-Mail-Adresse..."  
  
Es geht mir schon ein wenig auf die Nerven - aber längst nicht so, wie es vielleicht sollte...  
  
  
Als Mrs Hudson gegangen ist, ist mir nach etwas Geige spielen. Als ich mit dem Stimmen beginne, lässt sich John erwartungsvoll auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Ich empfinde Dankbarkeit, dass er es so mag...  
…hm…  
Versucht er gerade, mich aufzunehmen?  
  
  
Als ich mein Instrument wieder wegpacke, sagt er zuerst nichts. Vielleicht sucht er nach Worten? denke ich.  
"Das...war wieder wunderschön...", erklärt er schließlich verlegen. "Was war es? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schon mal irgendwo gehört habe..."  
  
Na, wie denn auch...  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht mehr...hatte ich irgendwann mal im Unterricht...", behaupte ich Schultern zuckend.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich das ja vermeiden, aber der Jetlag ist jetzt doch noch recht heftig. ...ich würde mich nochmal so ein, zwei Stunden hinlegen...vor dem Dinner..." Sein Blick wandert unbewusst in Richtung zweiter Stock.  
"Natürlich..., geh nur..."  
„Dann bis später, Sherlock…“  
„Ja. Schlaf gut.“  
„Danke…, ich glaube, das werd‘ ich…“  
  
  
Ich sollte mir überlegen, wie ich ihm das mit Angelo beibringe...  
  
Klar, ich kann vorausschicken, dass es ungefährlich war, dass Lestrade dabei war und dass ich Unterstützung von Mycroft hatte...  
Aber dass ich Angelo spontan so viel Geld geliehen habe, während ich ihm damals scheinbar nicht zugehört hatte - ...wird ihn das kränken?  
  
Aber ich will mir jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.  
Versonnen setze ich mich auf Johns Platz...überlege, den Laptop runterzufahren...  
  
Als ich das Touchpad berühre, flackert das dunkle Display auf und ein Foto leuchtet mir im Vollbildmodus entgegen.  
  
John steht in seinem blauen Anzug ziemlich weit links und schaut zur Bildmitte.  
Im Zentrum befinden sich zwei Männer in weißen Cuts mit Anstecksträußchen und Zylindern; ihre Westen und Hutbänder sind rosa...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	118. Epilog oder eine Deduktion zu wenig

 

  
  
  
Als ich das Touchpad berühre, flackert das dunkle Display auf und ein Foto leuchtet mir im Vollbildmodus entgegen.  
  
John steht in seinem blauen Anzug ziemlich weit links und schaut zur Bildmitte.  
Im Zentrum befinden sich zwei Männer in weißen Cuts mit Anstecksträußchen und Zylindern; ihre Westen und Hutbänder sind rosa...  
Neben der Spitze des Cursors steht zu lesen: "Peter-oo-Jackson-04-23-11--00073.jpg"  
  
  
Völlig verdattert starre ich auf das schwule Paar.  
  
Aber natürlich...!  
  
  
Ich halte mir den Mund zu, um nicht schallend loszulachen, trotz meiner Fassungslosigkeit.  
  
DAS also war es!  
  
  
Deshalb – klar! Alle kleinen Indizien rattern durch mein Gehirn: John war rot geworden, als er las, dass er Trauzeige sein soll...später sagte er:  
"Naja, bei dieser Hochzeit, ist sowieso alles etwas...anders...“ Er grinste. „Junggesellenabschied..., ha...! ...ich glaube, das werde ich echt nur im Vollrausch ertragen...! Und dann muss ich wohl eine Rede halten. Oh, Mann, das wird furchtbar!"  
und etwas später:  
 „Über das Ritual weiß ich noch nichts Konkretes. Aber meistens gibt es einen kleinen Jungen, der die Ringe hereinbringt, sie dem Trauzeugen gibt, der sie dann wiederum an – naja, den Bräutigam weiterreicht – “ Er lachte. „Oh, Scheiße, ich kann mir das alles echt noch nicht vorstellen, das wird wirklich schräg!“ Schräg..., das meinte er. Das hätte ich doch sofort durchschauen müssen - spätestens als John sagte: „Deshalb...ist es für mich auch in Ordnung...diese...Ehe: Hauptsache ist doch, dass zwei Menschen für einander sorgen und einander beistehen wollen. Ich meine..., darauf...kommt es doch an...im Leben...“  
Und ich hatte geglaubt, er rede von sich und ihr! Aber wie blöd muss ich denn gewesen sein?! Blöd? Ja, blöd vor Angst, ihn an sie zu verlieren...  
Dabei hatte ich mich noch gefragt: Junggesellenabschied? Wieso überhaupt zwei Tage dafür? Hatte John nicht gesagt: Freitag und Samstag? Deshalb war von zwei Terminen für den Junggesellenabschied die Rede! Es waren ja auch zwei Stag Nights gewesen! Ja, und sein erster Tag dort, die SMS am Abend: "Schon wach? Vielen Dank für das wunderbare Konzert! Ich wurde ab 18 Uhr Ortszeit durch Wellington geschleift. Jetzt versuchen die Jungs mich bei sich zuhause abzufüllen - damit ich wieder die nötige Bettschwere bekomme, hehe! - Nein, ich werde es nicht zu sehr übertreiben. Aber besser, du wartest nicht zu lange mit dem Rückruf!"  
  
Die Jungs...  
  
Peter und...Jackson – nicht Jacqueline!  
  
Okay, das erklärt auch den Trauzeugenanzug! Wir haben darüber gesprochen: „Und was wirst du heute machen?“ hatte ich mich erkundigt.  
  
„Oh, naja...Schneidertermin...“ Er lachte: „Das wird bestimmt furchtbar...! Naja, da muss ich jetzt wohl durch!“  
„Kriege ich denn Fotos von dir zu sehen – in deinem Trauzeugenanzug?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Oh, ich hoffe nicht...“, grinste er verlegen. „Lass mich raten: Er ist nicht kariert!“ zog ich ihn auf. John begann verlegen zu kichern.  
  
„Nein...ist er nicht... Was machst du morgen?“  
  
...er hatte mir den Anzug nicht zeigen wollen...aber dann hatte er es doch getan...  
Naja, wahrscheinlich hatten ihm an dem Tag schon ein paar Dutzend Leute allerlei Geschlechts gesagt, wie gut er ausehe...  
  
Und ich hatte mit Johns Kumpel telefoniert: „Ähm, ja? Was gibt es?“ „Ist da...Peter? Ich rufe wegen John Watson an...hier ist Sherlock Holmes, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie – “  
  
„Oh, ach du meine Güte, er ist bei uns zuhause, wieso, was gibt es denn...?“  
„Es geht ihm nicht gut und – ich erreiche ihn nicht. Also, er geht nicht ran, ich hab...eine ziemlich ungeschickte Bemerkung gemacht und...ich mache mir Sorgen...“, stammelte ich hilflos.  
  
Ja, das habe ich wirklich - und wie...!  
  
„Shit! – Sorry..., das klingt nicht gut... Also wir...brauchen mindestens 'ne knappe Stunde bis nachhause... Jacky, versuch du doch mal, ihn auf dem Festnetz anzurufen vielleicht nimmt er dann ab... Sie sind also Sherlock... ...ehm...ich lese Johns Blog... ...also, ich weiß, es geht ihm nicht so gut, aber... Ist es...so schlimm...? Wir hätten ihn vielleicht doch überreden sollen, mitzukommen..."  
Und später:  
"Hier ist Peter. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob jetzt alles in Ordnung ist..." Die Stimme vom AB klang nun recht unsicher.  
"Ehm...in Ordnung wäre übertrieben, aber – nun ja...er kommt so weit klar, hoffe ich..."  
  
"Okay...", seufzte Peter. "Wann werden Sie ankommen?"  
  
Was?? war alles, was ich denken konnte. "G-gar nicht...", stotterte ich verdattert.  
  
"Oh...? ...okay..." kam es verwundert und ein wenig enttäuscht von der anderen Seite des Globus. "Sarah ist unterwegs...", gab ich widerwillig Auskunft. Meine Stimme klang fremd; monoton und flach. Die Pause schien quälend lang. "Na, wie auch immer...wir haben das hier etwas abkürzen können, und ich fahre jetzt nachhause zurück und sehe mal nach John."  
"Würden Sie mir Bescheid geben, wie's ihm geht?" bat ich.  
  
"Kann ich machen...wenn Ihnen das nicht zu spät wird..."  
"Spielt keine Rolle, ich bin...eine Nachteule", behauptete ich.     
  
"Tja, dann... Bis später..."  
  
"Ja, Peter nochmal. Ich bin jetzt wieder zuhause. Also, John scheint sich so weit wieder gefangen zu haben, aber...", begann Johns Schulfreund zögerlich. "Aber es ist ihm sicher peinlich, dass ich Sie angerufen habe", seufzte ich. "Ja, das wäre es mir auch... Aber..." "Wir behalten ihn auf alle Fälle im Auge bis ...Sarah da ist. Und dann müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen..." "Danke, das...ist wirklich eine Beruhigung für mich...", würgte ich höflich hervor. "Ich verdanke John viel, so kann ich mich vielleicht ein klein wenig revanchieren. Obwohl ich wünschte, es gäbe keinen Anlass dazu...", sagte Peter. "Dann...haben Sie noch einen schönen Tag...", krächzte ich mühsam. "Danke. Gute Nacht." Seufzend ließ ich mich nieder, schnappte mir das Union Jack-Kissen – und dann habe ich plötzlich ein gefaltetes Stück Papier in der Hand. Ich hatte es versehentlich aus dem aufgetrennten Umschlag mit der Einladung herausgezogen. Darin war nicht nur die Doppelkarte mit der förmlichen Einladung sondern auch dieser Zettel gewesen. Verwundert hielt ich ihn in den Lichtkegel der Tischlampe und überflog die Worte, die in flüssiger, eleganter Handschrift die Zeilen füllen...  
  
  
Ich gehe rasch zum Kamin, den Brief holen. Ihn ein zweites Mal zu lesen wird jetzt auch nichts mehr ausmachen.  
  
"Lieber John!  
  
  
Die Planung dieses Ereignisses ist – wie du ja weißt – etwas kompliziert gewesen. Nun, da endlich nicht bloß Datum und Uhrzeit sondern auch alle anderen Parameter feststehen, können wir endlich auch die "richtigen" Einladungen rausschicken!    
Es freut mich wirklich, dass du zurück in der Heimat bist! Ich habe manchmal an dich gedacht und mich gefragt, wie gefährlich es wohl gerade für dich ist. Ich weiß, es ist ein furchtbar langer Flug, aber ich würde dich wirklich gerne wiedersehen und möchte dich einladen – mit Sherlock, Sarah oder wem auch immer! – ein paar Wochen bei uns zu verbringen. (Auf der Einladung steht zwar Sherlock Holmes – inzwischen habe ich auf deinem Blog von Sarah gelesen. Na, wie auch immer! Wir haben genug Platz – auch für drei...! ;-) Jackys Eltern sind übrigens dabei, in Ruhestand zu gehen, so dass in unserer Gemeinschaftspraxis auch ein bis zwei Stellen frei würden. (Allerdings für Ärzte, eine Privatdetektei haben wir noch nicht dabei, sorry!) Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es dir ja hier gefallen? Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du hier praktizierst. Und Sarah ja vielleicht auch. Aber das könnt ihr euch ja dann in Ruhe ansehen...) Dafür würde sich dann doch sogar so ein langer Flug noch lohnen, nicht? Melde dich einfach nochmal, wenn du dir überlegt hast, wann du kommen willst, dann besprechen wir alles weitere. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen deiner Aufgaben als Best Man, unsere Freunde hier organisieren das Meiste und stehen dir mit Rat und Tat zu Seite; du schaffst das schon!  
  
Freue mich auf dich.  
Peter"  
  
Ich Idiot... Deshalb hatten sie trotz Johns Schilderung auf dem Blog immer noch eher mit mir als mit Sarah gerechnet! - Wieso habe ich das nicht gesehen?  
  
...wenn ich mir die Karte angesehen hätte, den Umschlag...  
   
John muss geglaubt haben, das hätte ich! Natürlich, er ist davon ausgegangen, dass ich Bescheid weiß!  
  
Weitere Spuren drängen sich mir auf:  
„Und? Deine Aufgabe als Trauzeuge? Wie…laufen deine Vorbereitungen?“ Er lachte... „Gut. Wirklich gut, denke ich. Anfangs hatte ich …echt Manschetten, aber das wird schon. Sie sind alle…unheimlich nett und…tolerant… Naja, logisch sind sie tolerant!“ Wieder ein Lachen. „Also, was ich meine ist, ehm…nachsichtig, verständnisvoll. Okay, ich glaube, mein Typ wird verlangt. Dann dir noch einen schönen Abend und schlaf gut.“  
  
Sie sind alle…unheimlich nett und…tolerant… Naja, logisch sind sie tolerant! - Also, was ich meine ist, ehm…nachsichtig, verständnisvoll..."  
  
Logisch, sind sie tolerant...!  
Argh! Es ist so offensichtlich gewesen!  
  
Und was ist mit diesem Bericht vom Kajaktraining? "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich in den Hüften so beweglich sein kann – schon erstaunlich, was ich in diesem Urlaub so dazu lerne…!“  
  
Mir fällt wieder ein, wie ich letzten Freitag, zum ich weiß nicht wie vielten Male unser Gespräch bei Angelo reflektiert habe:  
  
„Du hast also keine Freundin.“ Ich hatte es so lästig und enervierend gefunden, als John mich das gefragt hatte. Da war wieder diese bescheuerte Überzeugung, dass es keine asexuellen Menschen geben kann.  
„Freundin..., nein. Nicht wirklich mein Terrain…“  
„Na gut. Du hast auch keinen Freund? – was übrigens in Ordnung wäre!“  
„Natürlich wäre es das!“ Es war mir so rausgerutscht. Ich musste es einfach klarstellen. Ich…ich wollte, dass John…tolerant ist…  
„Du hast also einen Freund.“  
„Nein.“  
„Verstehe…  – Du bist ungebunden, genau wie ich…schön…, gut…“  
WAS?! Oh, nein, warte!  
„John, ähm – du solltest wissen, dass ich sozusagen mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet bin und obwohl dein Interesse mir schmeichelt – “  
„Nein – !“  
„...bin ich dennoch nicht an irgendeiner – “  
„Nein, ich – bin gar nicht daran...nein, nein... – “  
Ich höre dein Stottern noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen…  
„Ich will nur sagen: Es ist gut so, wie es ist...“  
„Gut….Danke.“  
  
Und Johns Kommentar, auf Bills öffentliche Frage, ob er schwul geworden sei:  
Ich bin nicht schwul. Er vielleicht. Weiß nicht. Es ist egal. Ist nicht wichtig.  
John Watson 29 January 21:42  
  
Ich hatte John von meinem frei erfundenen Restaurantbesuch beim Chinesen erzählt…  
"Es war wie immer sehr gut. ...Der Wirt hat gefragt, wo du bist..., ob wir uns getrennt hätten...", setzte ich dann neckend hinzu und dann wurde mir fast sofort klar: Oh, nein, das hätte ich lassen sollen!  
Aber John lachte bloß kurz und dachte noch: Oh? Das ist neu. Ich hatte es gemerkt. Aber einfach nicht kapiert!  
  
Und später im selben Telefonat:  
  
„Morgen ist diese Trauung, nicht?" „Yepp! Noch 27 Stunden bis zur Zeremonie…“ „Aufgeregt wegen der Rede?“ „Ah, es geht. Aber es ist ja nicht nur diese Rede, es gibt noch weitere zum Teil wirklich alberne Programmpunkte – naja und die anderen sind großenteils recht kitschig…Es graust mir auch etwas vor dem Brunch – und danach ist dann noch die große Verabschiedung, wenn die Frischvermählten in die Flitterwochen starten und die Gäste eigentlich noch weiter feiern sollen. Peters Mom wird übermorgen 60, also wird in ihren Tag quasi reingefeiert…“  
  
... „Gut, dann…Ich soll dich von Sarah grüßen...wir fahren jetzt zur Probe, weißt du?“ „Damit der Bräutigam weiß, wann er ‚ja‘ sagen muss…?“  
  
DER Bräutigam. John! Du Idiot! Du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass ich es nicht weiß...! Seine ganzen Bemerkungen über die Feier! Ich hab es nicht gemerkt, weil ich Hochzeitsfeiern generell furchtbar finde! "Und? Alles vorbereitet für morgen?" "Fast, wir sind noch am Dekorieren. Peter und Jacky sind – ausquartiert. Es ist einerseits ...schon beeindruckend, aber das Brimborium ist...echt übertrieben...naja, meine Meinung – die hier natürlich nicht maßgeblich ist..." "Und was sagt Sarah dazu...?" erkundigte ich mich widerwillig. "Oh... naja... beeindruckt ist sie auch..." DESHALB hat das so seltsam geklungen. Sarah hatte es…angewidert! Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie ja sowieso schon weg!  
  
Etwas später hatte John noch gesagt: „Es wird sicher eine großartige Party, aber – ganz ehrlich – ich bin froh, wenn der ganze Trubel vorbei ist. Es ist...ein bisschen wie eine schrille Klassenfahrt – jedenfalls seit die anderen Gäste hier sind..."  
  
Schrill. Dieses Wort hatte ich ihn überhaupt erst benutzen hören, seit es um diese Hochzeit, um diese Reise ging!  
  
Das hatte er auch von dem Anzug gesagt:  
„Er ist…vielleicht ein kleines bisschen zu…schrill…“  
„Sollst ihn ja nicht in Sarahs Praxis anziehen…“  
Auflachen. „Sicher nicht!“    
Da war es längst vorbei gewesen! Wieso hatte er mir das noch nicht sagen können?  
  
Hatte er mich bestrafen wollen?  
  
Aber eigentlich kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen.  
  
Nein, er hat es wohl einfach erstmal verarbeiten müssen...  
  
  
Und dann das:  
„…ich hoffe, ich höre dich bald mal wieder spielen! Hab mir vorgestern erst wieder dein Konzert angehört.“  
Da war ich wirklich perplex. Sag was – verdammt! „F-freut mich, dass du’s magst…“, würgte ich hervor.  
„Tu ich nicht.“  
„Ich liebe es."  
Früher wäre es ihm doch viel zu verdächtig gewesen, das so verfänglich zu formulieren.  
Weißt du, wieso? Jemand ohne Herz – okay, das ist physiologisch nicht möglich, aber du weißt, was ich meine: Jemand ohne Herz könnte niemals so spielen…“  
Ja. Ich sollte wohl wirklich nicht wieder versuchen, das zu leugnen! ...jedenfalls nicht John gegenüber...und ein paar anderen Menschen...  
  
Ich hatte ihn abholen wollen. Ausgemalt hatte ich mir das nicht – sicher wegen Sarah… Und dann war das gründlich schief gegangen – und was hab ich Dussel gesagt?!  
"Du – du bist zu früh!"  
  
Shit!  
  
Und doch hatte John gewusst, dass ich das nicht so meine.  
Es war dann zwar nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er mich umarmte, aber: Dieses Mal hatte er wirklich mich gemeint!  
  
Ob er mich am Flughafen umarmt hätte?  
  
Eher nicht - oder doch?  
  
Seltsame, bemerkenswerte Gespräche, die wir da seither hatten:  
  
„Falls sich das Sofa als ungeeignet erweist, hole ich eben meine Matratze.“  
„Oder eine von meinen“, ergänzte ich.  
„Richtig, du hast ja zwei.“  
Er ist natürlich schon in meinem Zimmer gewesen, aber eben mehr so als Arzt…  
„Ich hab da neulich einen ganz genialen Vorschlag gehört – ein Schlafsofa im Wohnzimmer.“  
„Die Idee gefällt dir also?“ grinste John, dann kicherte er leise. „Da werden die Leute reden: Der Consulting Detective und sein Blogger gehen eine Schlafstatt kaufen!“  
„Wir können sie ja online bestellen“, schlug ich vor.  
„Unsinn! Das macht mir nichts aus! Nicht mehr…“  
  
Er hätte ja auch sagen können: Unsinn! Matratzen und so muss man ausprobieren! Oder zustimmend zurückrudern und sagen, dass wir uns ja die fraglichen Möbel getrennt und scheinbar unabhängig von einander ansehen könnten, was sicher spaßig gewesen wäre… Nein: Das macht mir nichts aus…  
  
Jetzt sehe ich auch diesen Glückskeks-Spruch mit den drei Seiten und Johns Metapher von der Rückseite des Mondes in einem anderen Licht...zumindest erkenne ich jetzt eine Seite, die mir bisher verborgen gewesen ist – oder nein: So wie John sagte: „Es ist doch so: Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie viele Seiten eine Sache hat – und darum geht es ja uch gar nicht. Sondern nur darum, dass uns immer etwas verborgen bleibt."  
"Haben dich die Antipoden so tiefsinnig werden lassen?" erkundigte ich mich leicht spöttisch.  
John grinste: "Mit Geographie hat es sicher nichts zu tun... – Noch Wein?"  
  
Ich klicke mich durch die Fotos.  
  
Sie sind…großartig!  
  
Viel Regenbogen...jede Menge Pink, Herbstlaub und Sonne...  
Und davor glückliche Menschen, teils festlich, ein paar aufgemacht, als seien sie Tänzer beim Varieté, teils einfach nur etwas zu bunt...  
  
Nein, mit Geographie hat es wirklich nichts zu tun gehabt. Da sind ein Haufen Leute gewesen, tolerant, liebevoll, ausgelassen und viele davon schwul, einige lesbisch, Transvestiten offenkundig und wahrscheinlich auch Transsexuelle…  
  
   
„…schon erstaunlich, was ich in diesem Urlaub so dazu lerne…!“  
  
Es ist nur ein SMS-Text gewesen – und doch ist mir, als könne ich John hören, wie er das eingesteht.  
  
Er hat also...Toleranz gelernt?  
  
Schon bei Angelo hat er gesagt, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn ich einen...Freund hätte...  
  
...nur eben nicht ihn...  
  
Aber er will bald wieder dort mit mir essen und sagt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen wird, mit mir in ein Möbelgeschäft zu gehen, um ein Schlafsofa zu kaufen...  
  
Mein Herz schlägt schneller.  
  
Ich weiß nicht recht...es freut mich, aber es beunruhigt mich auch…  
  
   
  
Sollte Victor recht gehabt haben?  
  
   
  
Was, wenn ich irgendwann feststellen sollte, dass meine...Gefühle für John...  
  
Ich glaube das nicht, aber...  
  
...naja, was weiß ich schon!  
  
...jetzt, wo ich meine Zeit mit Victor wieder präsent habe...  
  
  
  
Aber John wird so weit natürlich nicht gehen wollen...  
  
...es wäre auch nicht gut.  
  
   
Es wäre nicht gut für meine Arbeit.  
  
Unsere Arbeit.  
  
UNSERE Arbeit. das klingt gut. Gefällt mir viel besser...  
  
   
  
Vor einem Monat hatte John mich belehrend aufgezogen, ein Date sei:  
„...wenn zwei Leute, die sich mögen, ausgehen und sich amüsieren."  
„Genau das hab' ich vorgeschlagen", hatte ich triumpierend gekontert. Nur um ihn an die Wand zu argumentieren, ihm das Date zu verbieten.  
„Nein, hast du nicht! – …will ich jedenfalls hoffen…"  
  
Ich hatte das wohl doch nicht wirklich so im Spaß gesagt, wie es den Anschein hatte, oder...?  
  
Gemeinsame Observation, Lauferei, meine Gehirnarbeit, dann ein Showdown und zuletzt ein Dinner mit John, bei dem ich ihm alles haarklein auseinandersetzen kann und er fasziniert "erstaunlich!", "brillant!" und "fantastisch!" ausruft...  
  
Ja, das ist für mich der Inbegriff eines gelungenen Abends.  
  
   
  
Tja, sieht so aus, als sei ich wirklich ein Freak...  
  
Aber was soll's?  
  
Solange der Freak niemandem schadet und ein Leben führt, das er liebt?  
  
Solange?  
  
Wer kann schon sagen, wie lange?  
  
Ich will es genießen, eine andere Möglichkeit habe ich nicht.  
  
  
  
So...und jetzt könnte ich den Abwasch machen und schonmal den Tisch decken...  


 

  
  


ENDE 

 

 

...oder wer weiß, vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann ein Sequel...


End file.
